The Binding of Fates II: Metus Obscuritatis
by The Dark Lord Nedved
Summary: Harry, Jon and company have to find a way to completely destroy the remaining Horcruxes, with an escaped Bellatrix Lestrange on the loose. Continues from The Binding of Fates.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts a History

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter One  
**

 **Hogwarts A History: Seasons In The Abyss**

"Hold a seat for me. I'm coming," Harry told his friends at the train station. It was time to leave year two behind, and enjoy the summer vacation. The other second years boarded the Hogwarts express, trunks on trolleys with pet cages balancing on top of them.

Jon Snow, his ever steady right hand man, followed Harry at a respectful distance. He stopped and took up a guard position when Harry approached Mr. White, the old station manager. Mr. White was having a conversation with Professor Sprout and Professor Babbling.

"Yer right," Harry overheard Mr. White saying. "Things are going to change-"

"It must! Would the Glasgow Express be scheduled for the new term?"

"Maybe. Could be. The Ministry doesn't like to mix up much with the Scottish old families. Look, maybe you should ask your boy there, Cormac McLaggen and maybe even the Highlanders. Their folks have influence here."

"Having the visiting students come in for the tournament task days sounds like a headache," Professor Babbling said.

Harry's ears perked in curiosity. _Visiting students? They were moving the Triwizard Tournament a year sooner?  
_

"I can handle it," Mr. White said. He spotted Harry. "I believe Mr. Potter wishes a word with you." Mr. White nodded and turned, eyeing his clipboard and walking off.

Harry approached the adults. "Yes, Harry? Is there something we may help you with?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I wanted to speak with him, actually," Harry pointed at the old man.

"Oh," Professor Sprout said. She looked at Professor Babbling, confused. "By all means."

"Thanks," said Harry.

The two teachers boarded the train.

"Sir?" Harry called. "Mr. White?"

Mr. White didn't turn to face him. He continued walking over to the train track switchboard. Harry was forced to follow him, or give up. "I'm busy. What do you want, Harry." It wasn't a real invitation. More like a way to get Harry to leave him alone.

"Do I need to defend this school?" Harry said.

"What?" Mr White turned.

"As in, when the students leave for the holidays. Do I need to stay here?"

"You have it the other way around. The school defends the students. Have you noticed, that even with all the runts casting magic all over the place- no one gets seriously injured?" asked Mr. White. "Imagine a thousand kids _outside_ of Hogwarts together... for months!" He shuddered. "Then... there are the exceptions."

"You mean... " Harry frowned.

"Yes. Practitioners of the Dark. Kids fight. Kids experiment. The Dark is different. The Dark is a choice, a conscious _practice_. Hogwarts is a fortress against the dark, masterfully balanced between both light and dark magic. The Light was balanced by the Basilisk and the cursed objects hidden somewhere."

"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing his scar. He no longer harboured a piece of Voldemort's soul. And they stashed the Diadem at The Light of St Valentine's. Harry turned to Jon. "Jon! Come hear this!" Jon came across. "Jon Black- Mr. Ezra White. He's part of the immortal club."

"An honor," Jon bowed.

"I commend you both on eradicating the dark from the school. Only one Dark tattoo remains," Mr White said. He looked in the direction of the school. "If you could only see what I see. Hogwarts shines in the Light. Beautiful."

"You told me about 'balance'," Harry said. He was getting worried. Sages who got all worked up, usually had something heavy to say afterwards.

"Balance, eh?" Mr White said. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes," Harry said, urgently. "You said the Dark was coming."

"The Dark Rises," Mr. White's voice echoed unnaturally. Harry could feel the slight overlap of the underworld envelop them. "It approaches, faster, stronger than before."

"Which is why I asked if I need to stay!" Harry said. This man was infuriating.

"Why? You cannot stop it."

"Of course I can!" Harry argued.

"Really?" Mr. White asked. "Right now, the castle is pure- it is healing itself from centuries of taint. But... it is a structure. Magic, is eternal. It lives. It breathes. It needs balance. The Darkness will come. And with the tournament coming, I believe you should rest and enjoy your holidays. The time for action is not now. You will know when the time comes."

"Are you going to help?" Harry asked. "When the time comes?"

"Me? Sure, I will make sure all the trains arrive on time. If they lose their packages, I will keep it safe. I'm even commissioning more trains to come to Hogsmeade," Mr. White said.

"I mean, _against the dark_!"

"No. Magic exists. I serve all, and take no sides. If Slytherin himself says he is going to rise from the dead and burn down all the students inside Hogwarts, so be it. I will be sure to make sure his bags are accounted for."

"What?" Harry asked. Was he crazy?

"I've seen a lot of things. I've seen a young Salazar with his pet toad come to Hogsmeade with his parents. A bright young lad. Hogwarts was only a vision at the time."

"You saw Salazar as a boy?"

"I did," Mr White said.

Harry was immediately fascinated. The train station manager at Hogsmeade was a living legend?

"So, how did he create the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked. "Figure out the Basilisk?"

"Through experimentation."

"How?" Harry was enthralled.

"The castle wasn't always as you see it now."

"Can you tell us about Hogwarts, the Chamber, the Basilisk?" Harry grinned. Mr. White sighed. He checked his timepiece.

"Well, the higher years are still on their way, so we have some time. Come inside my office," Mr. White grunted. "This might be better with a map."

He opened the box office. On one of the walls was a massive map of Great Britain, with highlighted train routes.

"How it all started, eh? For that, you need some history. Real history, not the stupid books you read for school." He put his hand on the map and pushed Britain aside. The magical map shifted position to show Scandinavia. He ran his finger from the snow covered peninsula back across to Scotland. A line was drawn across the sea.

"The Vikings were on the attack, coming through the River Tay and the River Earn. Back then, Scotland was known as the Pictish Kingdom. This land was sucked into war with the Scandinavians for many years. The Scottish Warmage line, the Brandubhs, were thinning out. Remember that name, family names were important back then. The King of Pictish, a muggle warrior known as Eogan Mac Oensla, knew that the Vikings' superior river boats and war tactics meant that his kingdom would be defeated within a matter of years if he did not take drastic measures. His people were rugged, but they weren't blood thirsty warriors, and no match on the field against the Vikings."

Mr. White pointed at their second year classmate, Ernie MacMillan. "He is the closest family to one of the first Kings of Scotland we have these days."

"The Highlands were the farming lands. Rabastan Gryffindor was the Chief of the Clans in this area." Mr. White circled the area of Scotland surrounding Hogwarts and Hogsmeade on the map. "So, the Scottish Clansmen were Gryffindors, the Warmages were the Brandubhs, and the King's line was the predecessors to the MacMillans of today. The Brandubhs, the Warmages; were magical, of course. Could you guess what the name meant?"

"The Black Ravens," Jon said. Harry was impressed. Jon had a knack for these things.

"Correct. The Ravens of the Night, was the more correct term. Black hair, very reclusive and ... unfortunately, a bit of inbreeding going on there. But they were powerful magically. The King didn't particularly like them, but they had magic, so it was a very strained partnership. The King needed their magic in the war against the Vikings. So we have the MacMillans, the Brandubhs, the Gryffindors. All we need now are the..."

"Slytherins," Harry offered. "And Hufflepuffs."

"Right. Salazar's family were mages from the continent, whom the King bargained with; to come to Scotland and help him fight off the Vikings. The original family name were the Charmeuse's. Salazar Charmeuse was nicknamed Salazar 'Slytherin' by his friends. Like his namesake, he was able to charm snakes, by getting low down to the ground, on his stomach, and approaching like one of them. He would stare at them, keep them entranced, speak to them. Some of the other village lads would gather round when he did that. He would track a snake in a field on his stomach, for long distances. Salazar's parents, the Charmeuses were cunning folk. They had magic, but they exaggerated their abilities. The parents were just above squib level, and nowhere near the Brandubhs' level. Salazar, however, was different. At a wee age of seven, he was very talented."

"Anyway. The King of Scotland decreed that they needed a stronghold, a castle built near to the Black lake. The castle was to be a military base, used in the construction and staging of river ships. Hogsmeade flourished and grew with the influx of craftsmen to facilitate the construction." He pointed on the spot on the map of Scotland where they were right now.

"Long before the Viking War, the Brandubhs were from Albania, and known as the Black Ravens. They were a tight knit family that was assigned to be the Lords of the Hogwarts and oversee the construction of Castle Hogwarts. The parents were dead, but were survived by four adult sons, and a young daughter, Rebecca Brandubh. She was eventually married to the mighty and powerful Hugh 'Claw' Connall, a Scottish warrior who served under the Highlands Chief, Rabastan Gryffindor. The four brothers eventually died, one after the other, in battle against the enemy.

"Rebecca Brandubh and Hugh Connall were well loved in Hogsmeade. They had a daughter, Rowena. The small folk lovingly nicknamed her RavenClaw, a play on both her father's Warrior name and the 'Black Raven' meaning of Brandubh.

"Against the town's wishes, the King sent Rowena's parents to face the Vikings. Rebecca readily agreed, as it was her family's duty to be Warmages, to protect the people. Claw Connall was a fighter, and did not hesitate to obey his King. The infant Rowena was left in the King's care. He adopted her as his own.

"So, we have the first Blacks (Brandubhs), the first Raven-Claw, the first Gryffindors, the first MacMillans, and Salazar was the first "Slytherin", a self-glorified name he took upon himself. So where were the Hufflepuffs, you might ask?

"The 'Hufflepuffs' were the small folk of the town. That's what the aristocracy called the serfs: the huff's and puff's of the village workforce. I think Helga's mother was actually Malkins, if I recall. They still trade in garments and such.

"Rabastan Gryffindor's son, Godric, was a hunter by trade. At a young age he was extremely skilled with bow and quiver. His father assigned him to help design the fortress, alongside the Charmeuse family and their son, Salazar. The two lads were in their early teens I believe. The Malkins and the McLaggen families coordinated the lumber and masonry needed for the construction, and brought in skilled labour to help. A daughter of the Malkins and the son of the McLaggens married. They had a girl, Helga McLaggen. Growing into her teenage years she became a hard working champion for the people. She was their voice when the town had complaints to the Clan warriors, the Gryffindors, and even further, to the King's family, the MacMillans. She was a beautiful girl, the most beautiful girl in town, in fact. Suitors were always knocking on Master McLaggen's door, offering him gifts to curry favour.

"So we have Godric- the son of the Chief of the Highlanders. Rowena Ravenclaw, the estranged orphan of the Brandubh warmage family, and now an adopted Princess. Salazar Charmeuse, son of the mages from the Continent, self named to Slytherin. And Helga 'Huff and Puff' McLaggen, daughter of the locals. These four young people contributed to the construction of Hogwarts."

"Wasn't Princess Rowena Ravenclaw away with the King?" Jon asked.

"Aye, she was."

"So how did she come back to Castle Hogwarts?" Jon prodded.

"I was getting to that. The King himself eventually rode off into war. He sent his teenage daughter, Rowena Ravenclaw, to be under the care of Rabastan Gryffindor, right back where she was born, here in Hogsmeade. Lord Rabastan Gryffindor immediately tried to arrange a marriage between her and his son, in hopes of earning a rightful claim to the throne, once King MacMillan's own son died, of course."

Mr White opened the massive station diary to the first page. "Harry, this record you saw when we first spoke, was when the Royal carriages themselves brought the Princess Rowena Ravenclaw at this very same station. At that time this station was a defense outpost. I was the patrol roster and record keeper. It was my duty to know who was in Hogsmeade at any time."

Mr. White laughed.

"Rowena's trunks and cases were left behind in the rush. The Royal Guards feared ambush, and Lord Gryffindor's riders spirited her away through the forest to the castle construction site, which was heavily guarded by his clansmen. Lord Gryffindor's son Godric offered to retrieve her luggage personally as a show of chivalry. Helga was jealous. She could have had any boy she wanted, but she only had eyes for Godric. Even though she was more beautiful than Rowena, she could not compete with her status. She was the daughter of the Warmage family, and adopted ward of the king herself. A witch princess.

"Salazar's magic favoured the water, and stone. He used his magical ability to sink foundation blocks precisely at the edge of the lake. He created the various catacombs, ship building tools and also the weapons foundry. Rowena charmed the engineering plans into pleasant dreams that seeped into the minds of the workers overnight. The workers worked exceptionally well, without discord, and without mistakes. Rowena Ravenclaw treated everyone well, and the common folk were enamored with their little RavenClaw who returned as a princess. Godric and his father were the masterminds behind the construction and defenses of the castle, and Helga 'Huff and Puff' McLaggen was the mediator. Her magic was the strongest out of all, since she used the power of love, and camaraderie, to keep the townsfolk's morale high.

"And so Hogwarts was built. Godric loved Rowena, Helga secretly loved Godric, but Salazar and Rowena were in love. Rowena, as was her duty, married Godric. However, she went astray and had an affair with Salazar, another magic user like her. Her firstborn was Salazar's daughter, Helena. Helena had Albanian heritage features. Her younger sons with Godric all had his Scottish heritage features. They grew up strong and robust, quick to battle and exceedingly brave. Salazar built what you know now as the Chamber of Secrets, and conducted his dark experiment with his pet toad and the chicken coop. And so the Basilisk was born."

Mr. White peeked out the ticket booth. The fifth years were coming in.

"Years on, at the height of the war against the Vikings, I was badly wounded in a skirmish with a Viking ranging party that entered the territory. Guardsmen are typically fodder, as I have learned over the centuries."

Mr. White sighed, remembering some of his more unfortunate deaths.

"Godric and his team of warriors hunted down the Vikings and killed them. When he realized that I could not be saved, he uttered the Saxxon's battle cry, _May Magic Bless This Man Who Fought And Died For His Country_. And so said, so done. The entity of magic blessed me with the cycle of the phoenix."

"Godric eventually found out about his wife's infidelity, and banished Helena. She stole the Diadem when she was forced out of the castle. Salazar cursed Rowena for destroying his friendship with Godric- killing her in the process."

"By the gods! But _he_ slept with _her_!" Jon said.

"He thought Godric would never know. Salazar was a cunning fellow. He probably suspected that she confessed. I do not know. Godric swore that he would never see Salazar's face again until the day that he died. Salazar was condemned to life in an iron mask, and banned from walking the castle floors above ground, imprisoned in the dungeons below Hogwarts. Salazar swore that his heir would one day take vengeance for the loss of his true love, and the loss of his best friend; even though he was the one to blame for casting the killing curse on her.

"Shortly after Rowena's funeral, Godric sent Helga's husband to die in battle, and took her as his new wife. At first, she was filled with joy. She finally got the man she wanted.

"Godric was a brutal husband after the death of his first wife; the banishment of the apple of his eye, Helena; and the incarceration of his best friend, Salazar. The citizens of the castle who heard the Lord's chambers at night could hear Helga's screams, her huffing and puffing as Godric ravished her mercilessly, enraged over the loss of his first wife. It was no secret that Helga was physically and sexually abused during their sessions. Godric was a strong, hulking man. Helga never complained during the day, even though medics were needed to treat her various injuries. She dutifully took care of Godric's sons as her own, even when she was pregnant with twins for her new Lord and husband.

"Rowena's and Godric's sons fled the castle as soon as they were able, deathly scared of their father's power and his fits of madness. They quested for their half sister, Helena. Helga was stricken with grief when Godric did not search for them, rejecting his own flesh and blood. Helga birthed him over a dozen children within a short space of time. Eventually, Godric suffocated her to death during a particularly violent episode of their nightly duties. He came down for his morning meal the next day, and ate calmly. Only when servants checked their chamber did they realize the new lady of the castle was dead.

"The Castle became a place of fear for the town of Hogsmeade. Some of the staff suffered horrible nightmares, full of screams and dark whispers. Those that succumbed to the curse were isolated in the guardsmen mess hall, what you now refer to as the Shrieking Shack. It was eventually converted into a madhouse, an asylum to those who lost their minds.

"Godric haunted his tower, full of rage. He was the first "Dark Wizard" who took command of the castle. After years of suffering wizard's dementia and grief, he ordered Salazar to be freed, and armed, so that he may face him in battle. The two of them dueled to the death, right in the area where the Quidditch stadium is now. Godric won, then took his own life with..." he looked expectantly at Harry.

"The Sword of Gryffindor," Harry filled in.

"Bingo." Mr. White made a grand sweeping gesture. "The townsfolk at the time called it the battle of 'To Kill De Itch'."

"Damn," Harry said, thoroughly enjoying the tale.

"So, the founders dead, their children thrived and multiplied, the town of Hogsmeade intermingled with magicals over generations and migrated to all ends of the earth. After my first death, I was reborn as a baby, and as I grew, my life before came into my memories over the years. And so my cycle went. I fought against rebellions, survived civil wars, repelled invasions, cured disease, helped the Magicals survive and band together during the dark ages. All of the historical events, they were simply seasons in the abyss for me. Sometimes I would come back as my grandson. Sometimes as a stranger's orphan. Once or twice I came back as a woman. No matter how many times I died, I kept coming back. Each time I came of age, I returned to my post. This post."

"Truly an Immortal Hero," Jon said. Mr. White chuckled.

"Immortal Heroes are fantasy characters for children's books," Ezra White said. He pointed at the teachers, and a few of the parents who were picking up their children directly from Hogsmeade. "Everyday folk, protecting, taking care of children and giving them love, care, and hope for a better future, are the real heroes. You did well, Harry. A basilisk infestation at modern day Hogwarts? It would have been a tragedy to rival the great tragedies I have endured over the years. Even I cannot eradicate a nest of the Ancient Serpents. It would take me a couple centuries of trying if it happened. Not that I would have, anyway."

"You would not? Why not?" Jon asked.

"I have come to realize that picking sides is fruitless. Time marches on. I am the Watcher. I am the Keeper to the Gates of Magic. As far as I know, there have only been a few recorded Basilisk nests worldwide. Sverny Island, the _Tsar Bomba_ site in northern Russia. Chernobyl. The Atoll in the Pacific. Nagasaki in Japan. Wizards confounded muggle military leaders to drop their bombs there to wipe out the creatures. There is still an active infestation in an island off Australia. A _deadly_ magical wasteland."

"And Hiroshima?" Harry asked, horrified. "Did Wizards wipe out Japan's cities because of _Basilisks_?"

"Hiroshima? Never heard of it. Oh you mean _that Hiroshima_ , in the World war? No, that was actually for their war. Nagasaki was for the Snakes." Ezra White shrugged.

"Australia has a magical island full of basilisks?" Jon was confused.

"And other beasts. A place of powerful dark magic. The Dark Lord Septimus warded the entire island against muggle entry in the 1200's. It is also rumoured to be the resting place of the Hallows of Life: The Wand of Youth, the Ring of Rebirth, and the Urn of Fertility."

"Ollivander mentioned the Wand of Youth," Jon said.

"Yes. Their Ancient family house is there. Septimus killed them and took over the entire nation. Under his rule, he crafted magic so dark, nobody dared to go back there. It's still highly secret. Only a few Indian Wizards know of it."

"And now us," Harry said.

"And now you. Ah. The seventh years are coming. Time waits on no man." Mr. White left the box office. "All aboard!" he called, ringing the cowbell. "Last call to King's Cross!"

* * *

"Oh. It's you," Petunia opened the door to her house. "What happened to you?"

"Hello," Harry said. The only thing he had in his hands were Hedwig's cage and the sheathed _Hallow Blade_. It could not be shrunk, transfigured, nor hidden with charms or any other means. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You are not wearing glasses. And... you're bigger. Anyway, Vernon was complaining that he would have to go through the traffic to pick you up, so this is probably better." Petunia looked behind him. "Where is your cabbie?"

"Didn't need one," Harry said, stepping over the threshold.

"Why are you carrying that?" her eyes widened at the sword in his hand.

"It's a long story."

"I hope you will put that away before your Uncle sees it."

"Yeah," Harry took the steps two at a time to his room.

"Where are your things?" she shouted upstairs.

"In my pocket," Harry said from his room. Petunia's expression twisted. In his pocket?

"I have the list of duties already written for you for the duration of your stay. Come back down for them. Don't be long."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry stuffed the sword in his cupboard. He sat down on the pathetic mattress on his bed.

The Triwizard tournament was being pushed closer. He had to assume that Voldemort's return was the darkness that Mr. White was talking about. He had to get the Locket, and the Gaunt Ring. Kill Nagini, wherever that snake was.

And kill Voldemort, again.

But first, a cinema date with Valerian. She was staying at Master Ollivander's home, since she was his ward. At the end of this month his birthday party was supposed to be held at Neville's estate. And after that, he was going back into the Clan Mansion. He would talk with the others about getting the Locket from Grimmauld Place and the Ring from the Gaunt property.

He could survive a few weeks here.

"Potty!" Dudley called. "Mum says come down!"

Harry kicked off his shoes and put on a t shirt from inside his cupboard. It was one of Dudley's hand me downs; but now it fit taut around his shoulders. When Dudley saw him his eyebrows went up.

"No way," Dudley said. He poked Harry with his fat fingers in his shoulder and arms. Both boys were the same height. "You didn't use your magic, did you?"

"Nope," Harry responded, walking towards his aunt. She handed him a list on the back of a bill envelope. It was basically a timetable of chores to do over the next few weeks. The only thing new on the list was painting the house, which covered four days next week. "All right," Harry said reading the schedule. He would do what he needed to do, and reinforce his mother's protection on the house with his presence for the allotted amount of time. When Valerian owled him the date they could go on to the cinema, he would meet her.

The Dursleys couldn't stop him.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch Junior finally paid Wormtail a visit at his country hideout. He was avoiding them for the entire week.

"What the _fuck_ were you saying in this letter?" Barty screamed in his face.

"The tablet! It... had an unusual effect." Wormtail removed the hood covering Bellatrix's face. She was clean. Her hair was cut, not _well_ , but it was cut.

"She's a fucking kid!" Barty said, grabbing his hair in frustration.

Lucius Malfoy grabbed her arm. Bellatrix hissed, but Lucius held firm. "She isn't marked. She's still fifteen."

"Fuck. I did not take into consideration the dark mark stopping the process," Barty said.

"She can infiltrate the tournament. We'll sign her up at Durmstrang. Karkaroff would do it. He has to!" Peter grinned.

"You've been thinking, haven't you, Wormtail?" Lucius drawled. "You know how we feel about Gryffindors thinking."

"I also completed the Fetus potion. Two more weeks and we can go to the forbidden forest and make him physical again," Peter said, a smug smile on his face. "A year closer to the plan, you wanted? We're right on schedule."

* * *

Eleanor Potage awaited Sirius Black at the floo fires used for staff at the Bank. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to grab something quickly at Rosmerta's? I'm not up to cooking this evening."

"No problem," Sirius said, donning his traveling gloves and his tall hat. "Alexandria is spending the weekend at Ollivander's place with Jon, right?"

"Yes. She said she would take the train with her friends, then meet us at the bank Monday evening. We will take her back to the mansion then. Even with everything that has been going on, she seems to be handling it well."

"She has a good head on her shoulders," Sirius said. Eleanor Potage nodded absently. "Jon would take care of her, a true gentleman."

"He is one of a kind, I admit," Eleanor said.

"Let's get something to eat," Sirius said and activated the floo fire. They ordered food at Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade, and a couple drinks afterwards. Nothing unusual. When they arrived at the clan mansion and hung up their traveling robes, Eleanor looked up at Sirius.

"I've seen the way you watch," she said simply. She took out a bottle of wine from the kitchen and two wine glasses. "Follow me." She took his hand in her fingers. She led him to the second floor bathroom. She poured out a glass of wine for him and one for herself. "Bathe. Relax. Then come to me after."

Sirius just watched her walk away in her work robes. She went up the stairs and into her main bedroom, the one with the bathroom en suite. Sirius sipped the alcohol, then started his bath.

After twenty minutes of bathing, he donned a comfortable house robe and fluffy slippers. He knocked on her door. "Ellie?"

"Yes?" came her voice.

"You wanted me for something?"

"Yes." She opened her door, dressed in provocative sleeping wear. "You smell nice. Come in. Another drink?" She came closer and gently took his wine glass from his fingers.

Sirius stared at her, hungry.

"Rather do something else, actually."

Eleanor looked into his eyes. "We're grown folk."

"Yes we are." He took her in his arms, and pulled her close.

"I've suffered long enough. So have you," she whispered in her french accent. "Life is to be lived." She kissed his neck.

Clothes were torn off, limbs were spread, and Sirius got to work.

Eleanor Potage was a virgin when she married Alexandria's father at twenty years old. Pavel Potage was an older man, twenty years her senior. Even though, she loved him as a wife should.

What Sirius did to her, the positions he put her in, the things he made her to do him, was _different._

Sirius shagged her _rotten._

That afternoon was a haze of sweat, screams and sex. She came multiple times. Sirius completely covered her with his seed on different occasions as well. Eleanor absolutely enjoyed that as a new experience. Pavel never did that to her. Sheets needed to be changed, baths were had, glasses of wine were refilled, and after some short breaks with cuddling, he was inside her again. This process repeated deep into the night.

Sirius thought that the backlog of years of spinal fluid was finally having a _true_ release. The bed and floor were a fucking mess. He never came inside her. Too risky. She didn't seem to mind. This Frenchie definitely had a freaky side to her.

Shortly before dawn the both of them limped to the kitchen to get something substantial to eat. Eleanor leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen to reach the bread box. Before she could open it Sirius' hands were on her hips. He spread her legs with his as he entered her, _again_.

Eleanor held on to the counter for dear life as he had his way with her. She bit her lip as her breasts rubbed against the smooth counter top.

Guess he wasn't that hungry, after all. When she felt the warm liquid splash against the side of her neck and face, she thought it was over. Sirius turned her over onto her back and put her legs over his shoulders. He took her again, right there, on the kitchen counter.

She did not expect this level of vigour. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading._

 _This story would speed up the Triwizard tournament to the third year. Did you like my Hogwarts story within a story?_

 _Or... lol. Something else._

 _Metus Obscuritatis translates 'Fear of the Dark' into Latin. Hot off the press, some edits may be coming in.  
_

 _Until we meet again._

 _TDLN_


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel Summer

****The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis****

 **Chapter Two**

 **Cruel Summer**

The house was small, one of many in a picturesque hillside town overlooking the river. The windows were opened, and the slightly decomposed smell from day old garbage wafted in with the otherwise pleasant river breeze.

"I trust that you will exercise due _tact_ with her," Lucius Malfoy said to Professor Karkaroff. They were in the humble living room of Ms. Audrey Krabbt's house. She was a very beautiful woman, slightly younger than Lucius himself, with voluptuous proportions. She was dressed in a blue witch's robe. The poor woman looked completely confounded.

A teenage version of Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting with them, listening to every word.

"We have to hide this secret well Mr. Malfoy. Will she be all right?" Karkaroff nodded towards at the obviously befuddled woman sitting quietly in the room.

"Yes," Lucius said, patting Audrey's leg comfortably. Audrey Krabbt was in her early thirties. She would be considered a timeless beauty if currently she wasn't slack jawed, with dribble running down her chin. "She would be fine. The memory alterations need some time to... settle in."

"Hm. I hope so. The authorities check on the parents sometimes," Professor Karkaroff said. "Your illegitimate daughter, you say, Lucius?" Karkaroff looked at Bellatrix. Bellatrix scowled back at him. She was a pretty girl, round face, full lips, dark eyes and dyed auburn hair. "She took after her mother, obviously."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes yes," Bellatrix said. "Just sign me up already." She pointed at the papers on the tea table in the middle of the seats. This blond man said the authorities were after her. But she didn't know why. It must have something to do with the Peter Pettigrew fellow. "Before she drools all over it."

"Hm. Lexcilla Krabbt, daughter of Audrey Wilhelmina Krabbt, age fifteen, of Berat, Albania. Homeschooled. School fees down payment of five hundred galleons for the year. Father wishes to remain anonymous. Very, well. Sign here, Ms Krabbt. And an X here, Mr. Malfoy."

Both adults signed on the dotted line.

"Finally," Lexcilla said. Changing her identity was apparently important. Her real name, Bellatrix Black, was supposedly taboo. She couldn't even say it out aloud. This man had cast something on her, and she could not utter nor write the words on parchment.

Fucker.

"And when are you getting my wand back?" she asked Lucius. To her knowledge, she was to be transferred from Hogwarts to Durmstrang. Lucius crossed his legs and turned his attention on her, fingers interlaced on his stomach.

"I have one of my people sourcing a build identical to yours. When he gets it, we will retrieve yours from the Department of Mysteries and substitute the fake one. A couple more weeks, Lexcilla."

"Why is my wand in the Ministry?" Lexcilla frowned. Things were not making sense. She was a Hogwarts student going into fifth year. Now, she was being transferred to Durmstrang. She had two sisters, well, one sister, technically. Andromeda was disowned and her other sister, Narcissa, was betrothed to a wizard she couldn't remember.

Her memories were a total mess.

"It was stolen from you and used to conduct an attack on aurors," Lucius said with an easy smile. "The same attacker tried to erase your memories. You will feel better when everything comes back to you. Soon. Very soon. Do not fret, Lexcilla dearest."

Bellatrix frowned but said nothing more.

"Here is your school list," Professor Karkaroff gave Audrey Krabbt a few scrolls. He gave Lexcilla a small book as well. "Durmstrang's Student Handbook. That's it. See you September the first." He stood up, pulling down his sleeves and smoothing his robes.

Lexcilla smiled a brilliant fake smile at him. "See you in September, Professor."

"Goodbye Lucius," Karkaroff nodded to the adults. He retrieved his hat and coat from the rack. "And Miss Lexcilla," he bowed at the door then left. When he stepped out the door he apparated away to the nearest wizard hub.

Karkaroff looked up to the sky in frustration. He hated that man. Lucius Malfoy sunk his hooks into you, dragged you down, and used your body as a ladder to elevate himself.

"Fucking shit fuck fuck. Bellatrix Lestrange, re-calibrated to infiltrate Hogwarts... in the middle of an international wizard tournament. Where do these fools get these ideas from?"

Back in the house Lucius aimed his wand at Audrey Krabbt. Tendrils of white memories siphoned out of her temple and he put them into a crystal ball. Lucius took out another crystal ball. In it were swirling memories, memories stolen from Bellatrix herself. Lucius opened his traveling suitcase and took out a hookah pipe and its various hoses and connections.

With an adept twirl of his wand he mixed the two contents of the crystal memories into the Hookah pipe. He took out a small vial of potion and delicately tapped a few drops into the glass object.

"You need to witness this," Lucius said calmly. He struck Bellatrix with _Petrificus Totalus_. Bellatrix froze in place on her comfortable chair, eyes unblinking as Lucius stood up. He put the Hookah mouthpiece to Bellatrix's mouth. "Breathe. Easy. That's it, dear girl."

The mixture of her and Audrey's memories were siphoned through the apparatus. The room began to swirl in a cloud of potion-tainted smoky memories.

Lucius dropped his pants and raised up Audrey's robes. He removed her underwear and bent her over the back of the well-worn recliner. Audrey, still mentally incapacitated and confounded, accepted Lucius without a fight, right in front of Bellatrix. She groaned a few times as Lucius had his way. Bellatrix's potion induced memory accepted the copulation playing out in front of her as an event that happened between her parents in the past, maybe when she was a young girl.

Lucius rammed into her a few more times, and was finished.

Bellatrix could do nothing but watch. Lucius pulled up his pants and fixed Audrey's clothes. He guided the heavily breathing woman unto the couch. She fell in a heap, exhausted.

"Got all that?" He asked her with a wink.

Bellatrix could not respond, still under the effects of Lucius' dark magic. Her vision and the joint memories were swirling in a psychedelic mist in front of her.

"The potion you're breathing in will activate this into your deep memory, something that you should _not_ have seen as a child, yet still, could have never forgotten. Your lovely 'mother' here will now be convinced that I was part of her past as well. It will be all right. In a few days... it will all make sense. Everything will be fine."

Lucius cancelled _Petrificus Totalus_. He caressed her young face. She looked up at him in a daze, just as confounded as her 'mother'.

"You see Lexcilla? A lovely, happy family. Sleep, dearest _daughter_. I will return before you are sent on your mission."

Lucius cast a drowsiness spell on Bellatrix, leaving both females in a dark magic induced stupor. He packed up the Hookah set and left.

The next day, back in England, Peter jumped when Lucius apparated right into the country farm house.

"How did it go?" Peter said.

"Good. She still shows some spark. I banged the witch in front of her, as Barty suggested."

"I think the Weasley twins had the map. With our work on Bella she should be convinced that she is Lexcilla Krabbt, and the map would reflect that as well. So. Any luck with Moody?"

"No. He's on the continent somewhere," Lucius said. "My spies think he is trying to link the French Aurors to the Purification of Blood network."

"Still?" Peter said.

"They don't call him mad eye for nothing," Lucius said. "We won't need him. We've tried polyjuice with Rookwood, and he got caught. I think Dumbledore would be looking out for that. He will not be looking out for an innocent teenager from Durmstrang."

"Is Karkaroff committed to this?" Peter said, frowning. "This can all blow up-"

"He fears the Kiss," Lucius said. "If I sense betrayal, he shall feel it. He knows I am serious. After we capture Potter, then we can dispose of him."

"Right," Peter said.

"That map would be an excellent tool for us," Lucius said. "Can you get it?"

"You want me to go back into Hogwarts?" Peter said, surprised at the lack of subtlety in that plan. It was very unlike Lucius.

"On second thought, Lexcilla could probably nick it when she arrives, hm? Maybe we can use that particular task as a test."

"Good idea," Peter said.

Lucius frowned. Every time they sent in their puppets, Jon Black and Harry Potter cut their strings. Lockhart, Ellewyn-Sare, Bagshot and Rookwood were captured at Hogwarts. Sending obvious agents in was proving to be futile.

A girl, however, especially a _young_ girl, controlled by a dream catcher... it _must_ work. Failure was not an option.

Time was of the essence. The Dark Lord's Restoration Ritual must be performed when the stars were aligned. The conditions occur only once a year, roughly eleven months from now. Lexcilla must get Potter to the ritual site. Everything counted on it.

* * *

Monday evening after work, Master Ollivander, Jon and Alexandria arrived at the bank to meet up with Sirius and Mrs Potage. Alexandria immediately noticed that something was different about her mother. Subtle things, but she knew. Her mother was happier, but Alexandria did not know why.

"Where is Valerian?" Mrs. Potage asked her daughter.

"Relaxing, reading. She is spending time with me for now," Master Ollivander said. "Will meet up in the mansion later on. She is enjoying the warmer weather at our estate in Devon."

"That is good, let her get some warmth in her veins. Jon my boy," Sirius greeted him. "You let wee little James beat you in a duel?"

"I did not. It was contested fairly. He did well," Jon said. "You haven't seen him recently, have you? He isn't as little as you think anymore."

"Ah," Sirius said. "He's shooting up, yeah?"

Harry was almost his height now, Jon thought. "You could say that..."

"You two still good? His father, James used to be a bit bitchy if he lost a duel." Sirius used to tease him about that all the time. Mention of James brought a sour expression to his face. His failure to protect them lingered like a curse deep inside.

"Our friendship has never been stronger," Jon said confidently.

"Good, good. I heard a rumour that you broke his arm, and he kicked you in the head. Did I hear this right? It was supposed to be a magical duel, you know," Sirius explained.

"I know-"

"You broke Harry's arm?" Eleanor Potage cut in, disturbed.

"His form was poor with the block," Jon shrugged.

Alexandria frowned. "It wasn't. You're just incredibly strong, Jon."

"Perhaps." Jon looked troubled. "A mere scratch. He was healed easily enough. And Lady Valerian sends this for you." Jon gave Sirius a sealed letter.

Sirius took it and read the contents. "Interesting," Sirius murmured, impressed by Valerian's idea. "All right. I'm hungry, lets go home and get something to eat."

* * *

Chores at the Dursley's were much easier this time around. The first major cleaning: sweeping, mopping, and vacuuming of the house was completed within the first day. Mowing the lawn and raking were completed over the next few days. Trimming the hedges, weeding the flower beds, and a new task set out by Uncle Vernon, power washing the driveway and drains with his recently acquired pressure machine took up the rest of the first week.

Harry found it strange that the Dursleys, usually boorish and vindictive people, were not as short-tempered and quick to shout at him this year. He avoided his relatives during the latter half of last summer because of his apprenticeship at Diagon. Before he came back from the future, his uncle was on the verge of locking him up. He avoided that fate by not being here, and as a result, Dobby missed his opportunity to "protect" him from returning to Hogwarts.

The major change from his previous journey was the Horcrux was no longer a part of him. The Killing curse saw to that. Now, the cursed aspect of his scar was no more.

 _Ron, Hermione and I were badly affected by Slytherin's locket when we were camping in the forest. The Horcrux's effect was a slow descent into the dark, increasing in potency the longer we were in contact with it._

 _Were the Dursleys similarly affected by being in close proximity with me for all those years?_

 _No wonder they treated me like a piece of shit growing up._

The first week and weekend of the summer passed without major incident. He had control of his magic, Dudley thought twice about picking on him and he handled his chores without resistance. He was anticipating Valerian's letter with an almost pathetic desperation. Ron had sent him a letter, and so did Jon, but the usual stream of letters from Hermione was absent.

The second week was scheduled for the painting of the house. Harry had to offload the dozen buckets of paint from the boot of Uncle Vernon's car. Before, Harry would have thought this quite a task for a young boy on the brink of thirteen. Now it seemed almost laughable.

One great thing about being older; finding solutions to easy problems like these came without much effort. He went around back, brought the wheel barrow, loaded it up right next to the car, and took it back to the storage shed. When he closed the car boot, his Uncle poked his head out the upstairs window in surprise.

"You finished with the boot already?" he shouted down. "If I have to come back down there to open it again-"

"Yes Uncle. I got them all!" Harry said in his best 'good boy' voice.

"All?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmph," Uncle Vernon closed the window and went about his business.

That afternoon Harry planned how he was going to paint the whole exterior of the house. The crusty old paintbrushes Vernon expected him to use weren't going to cut it. He 'borrowed' Dudley's bike and rode down to the main street hardware. He bought what he needed with his own money. Rollers, brushes, painter's tape and other supplies were loaded into a large cardboard box.

"That'll be sixty six quid," the cashier said.

"Here you go," Harry paid and took the box outside. When no one was looking, he shrunk the box and put it in his book bag. He hopped on Dudley's bike and returned home. His plan was to tackle the back and sides first, get a feel for painting, then do the front last.

Clearing away vines and other mossy substances on the walls took less time than expected. Ripping down the random growth and clearing away deserted birds' nests and droppings were done with shears, gardening gloves and a scrubbing broom. He climbed down the ladder and used Vernon's power washer to give the walls a good clean.

The old paint below sprung back to life under the summer sun. Harry was satisfied with his overall work so far on the outside of the house. The clean garden, driveway and walls brightened the entire look of the place. Tomorrow he would start on the painting itself.

The next day, after painting the back wall, he called his aunt to inspect his work. She nodded begrudgingly.

"This'll do, Harry. Carry on," she said. It was the closest to a "good job" Harry would get, and he knew it. Harry could have sworn he saw a smile on her face when she left. He knew they were an ungrateful sort, but they weren't crazy. They could recognize quality workmanship when they saw it.

A few days of solid painting passed. Valerian's letter arrived on the evening before he was scheduled to finish painting the front wall. She said tomorrow they could go on their date. He was very happy that night. In fact, things were going much better at the Dursely's compared to his treatment before.

The last day of painting Harry took extra care with the front of the house. Now, he had a good feel for the entire process; cleaning, scraping, priming, covering, taping, then painting from top to bottom. The physical work and seeing the results of his labour was strangely satisfying. He was doing the best job he could, not particularly for his relatives, but for himself and his own internal work ethic.

In fact, he thought he did a spot on job actually. A few neighbors and pedestrians complimented his efforts when he was finished. He thanked them graciously. While he was packing up, he heard a distinct roar of a motorcycle approaching.

A female rider, dressed in all black, was coming down the street. The bike was aggressive, jet black with a small gold stripe. She stopped expertly in front of their mailbox.

Harry smiled when he noticed the blonde hair peeking out below her helmet. Valerian took off the racing helmet and shook her hair free.

 _Oh yes... just like the movies._

Valerian looked like a biker girl in a racing magazine. She was dressed in tight leather pants, a leather jacket, and converse high tops. She grinned at him.

"Hey Dragonslayer," she said, kicking down the bike stand and cutting off the engine. "A man of many talents, I see." She inspected his work.

"Hey yourself," said Harry. He was grinning so hard. Valerian was _cool_. Cooler than him and Jon by far. He approached her, looking at the bike. "You're a bit early. And what's this?"

"Oh, sorry. I got here faster than I thought. It's brand new! You like?" she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You have a license? What kind is it?" Harry was circling the bike, inspecting it. He was about to touch it when Valerian lightly slapped his wrist.

"You have paint. Yes, of course I have a license." She offered it to him. Her license was embossed with Military emblems and the Russian flag. There were English codes and numbers underneath the respective Russian information. "It's a _Norton F1 Sport_. I bought it yesterday. Sirius helped me out."

"Really?" Harry looked at the license. "It says here you're eighteen!"

"Yes. Sirius helped with that bit. But otherwise, this is legitimate. This is Mil Spec, see?" She leaned in close and pointed. Harry thought she smelled wonderful. "There's my rank as well... I'm qualified to handle most land vehicles except a Crane and Super Heavy T. I had a bike before, nowhere as fast or sexy as this one. An old, run down _Ural_. I loved it. I hardly got chance to use it though. Uh-oh," Valerian's eyes flickered behind him.

"You done?" his uncle shouted at him from the front doorway. Harry turned. His uncle came outside and inspected the work.

"Yes Uncle!"

"Not bad, Harry." His uncle put his hands on his fat hips and looked up at his house. He nodded. "She doesn't look like your kind. You're making a scene out there. Bring her inside. Come off the sidewalk. Don't forget to put away the ladder!"

"Um.." Harry looked at Valerian. She shrugged. "Okay, coming."

Vernon turned around and went inside the house. Harry grimaced.

"Val, they hate magic. Try to be as muggle as possible, ok?" said Harry.

"Not a problem... I am more 'muggle' than magical anyway," Valerian said. She lifted her leg over the bike and pushed it along the driveway. Harry loved how that pants fit. And he also loved that even though Val complained about him staring, she _still_ wore these skin tight clothes.

Women were strange.

Harry picked up the ladder. Valerian noticed that his forearms were heavily corded with lean muscle. "Just taking this around back. Give me a second."

Valerian noted that Harry looked so unassuming in the old jersey and short pants he was wearing. Nobody would presume that he killed a dragon or put down a Goblin rebellion and opened the first Wizard bank in England.

Here he was, carrying an old rickety ladder after what appeared to be painting a house in the suburbs of Surrey.

Wizards were strange.

Harry returned shortly and ushered her into the house. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, this is Valerian. She is my girlfriend," he introduced her.

"Pleased to meet you," Valerian said with a grin, offering her hand. Harry's official introduction pleased her. It made a little flutter in her stomach.

The Dursley's just watched her, then Harry, then back to her again. Valerian dropped her hand casually. "You're... what? Do you know what he _is_?" said Petunia.

"Yes, I do. He's your nephew, attends a boarding school in Scotland. We met at the Spelling Bee tournament," she said easily. "We wrote each other a lot since then."

Harry nodded in agreement, face deadly serious. Inside, he was dying.

"Spelling bee?" Dudley said. His jaw was slack, checking her out.

"Yes. A competition for spelling words," she explained as if he were a bit daft.

"Aren't you a bit old for him?" Petunia sneered, sizing her up. His aunt was slightly shorter than her.

"Age is just a number, not so?" she replied. "And what do you do, Mr. Dursley?" she asked charmingly, avoiding his aunt's glare.

"I-I am a manager at- at- at..." Vernon could not finish.

"Grunnings!" Petunia smacked Vernon with the back of her hand.

"Yes, Grunnings. A manufacturing company," Vernon said, stumbling.

"Such a lovely place you have here, Mrs. Dursley!" she looked around. Harry was impressed. Valerian could handle this. She was a great con artist.

Petunia sneered. "Why are you-"

"Why thank you, Valerian, may I call you that? Have a seat, have a seat!" Vernon stepped in front of his wife and extended his arm gallantly to the sitting room. "Dear, could you bring our guest some tea, or do you prefer coffee?"

Harry kept a straight face. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Valerian was veela they way his uncle and cousin couldn't stop looking at her. He had to admit that those leather pants were _tight_.

"Tea, thank you. Harry," she said, turning to him.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, once again caught staring. Even he was enamored by the spell, it seemed. Nah. He always was caught checking her out. Valerian made a not so subtle gesture for him to go on upstairs to get ready. "Right. I'm going to shower. Be right back."

"So tell me about Grunnings, Mr. Dursely..." Valerian flashed another fake smile at him.

Harry took the steps two at a time. Just because she could handle herself, didn't mean that he should leave her there high and dry. He raced into the shower to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Harry was sitting behind her on her bike on the way to the movies. Harry kept his outfit simple with a white button up shirt and blue jeans, with his WWG boots.

"They don't seem _that_ bad," Valerian said.

"I think it was the dark magic in my scar, actually," he said. "They have been less hostile with me for the past few weeks."

"Oh. And is it some sort of family affliction that you all stare?"

"And no, it's not a family thing. More like a male thing. Those two aren't really 'family'. Petunia is my mother's sister. Dudley is all Vernon. If you didn't know about Petunia, it would be fair to assume Vernon was the one who popped him out."

"That's horrible!" She laughed anyway. "Your aunt is a squib, Harry," she said over the roar.

"Thought as much," Harry said. He nestled in closer on her backside. Holding on to her while she drove might have felt emasculating, but it didn't. This particular role reversal he didn't mind at all. Getting to wrap his arms around her torso felt good. Really good. The both of them got off when they arrived at the Empire Cinema in the next town over, Slough.

"Right, we're here," Harry said.

Valerian looked up at the three storied building. The main entrance and first floor was glass and steel. It wasn't much to look at actually, but to her, it was a fairy tale.

This wasn't a dream. She was going on a date to the cinema.

She was free.

"Harry, don't laugh. But thank you. Thank you so much," she said. Harry could have sworn she was tearing up. She hugged him tightly. Harry returned the hug.

"First time for everything, huh?" Harry said in her ear.

"What, your folks are muggles and you've never been to the cinema?" she asked. She was shocked.

"Nope."

"What horrible people!" she said.

"Forget about them. The show is about to start shortly. Let's get some snacks, shall we?" Harry offered her his arm. Valerian shrugged off her leather jacket. Underneath was a floral patterned vest. It clashed with her bad-girl leather pants and Converse sneakers. Harry found her even more adorable with her attempt of modern muggle style.

"You're showing off your arms, nice," Harry said with a smile.

"I know. I am trying," she said shyly, rubbing her arms. She put her hand in the crook of his elbow, then slid it down his arm and took his hand instead. Harry interlaced his fingers with hers and both of them walked into the cinema. "You look nice too."

"Thanks. I like to keep it simple," Harry nodded. They went to the box office. "What do you want to see?"

"Anything. The sooner the better," she said, squeezing his hand excitedly.

"Two for _Groundhog Day_ , please." Harry bought the tickets and took her across to the confectionery stand. They ordered snacks and drinks then took their seats. Once or twice Valerian gripped Harry's arm in excitement as movie previews played.

"I'm really glad I could spend this moment with you," Valerian whispered in his ear when the opening credits began for Groundhog day came on screen. She kissed him on his cheek and held on to his arm. "You are always so _warm_."

"I try. And you are always so _hot_." Ah. That was lame.

"Really?" she said with a soft giggle.

"Mm-hm," Harry reaffirmed.

"Corny. But I like it." They shared a deep, slow kiss. The movie began with Bill Murray covering the events of the Groundhog day festival.

When the movie was finished Harry was disturbed by what he just saw.

Valerian was talking non-stop. She gushed about the whole time loop aspect of the show and how much she loved seeing a movie for the first time on such a big screen with such a grumpy but likeable main character.

Harry was perturbed. The whole premise of the movie had him thinking.

 _What if I fail? What If I die? Would the entities keep sending me back? Would this be only the second of many chances I would have to do this?_

 _Would I roam the earth forever more, losing any true zeal for life, aimlessly living out my existence, disregarding the world around me?_

 _Would I become dark, or even worse, indifferent to the destruction of humanity, suffering through seasons of Immortality, like Mr White?_

"Are you okay?" Valerian asked Harry after a short while.

"Sorta."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you ever noticed the station manager at Hogsmeade? Have you ever seen his blood?"

"No, can't say that I have scanned him, no."

"Next time we're at base, please do."

"Why?" Valerian said. "Is he a threat?"

"Could be the most dangerous threat of all," Harry said. "He's immortal. And not a nickname, he's the real fucking deal. He was around when Hogwarts was built. He can interact with the nether world, just like me."

"Wow," Valerian said.

"Yeah. He doesn't care about normal stuff anymore. He just does his bit, does his job. From what he told Jon and I, he's seen it all. Fought wars, saved lives, and I'm assuming killed tons of people in the process. He was even a woman a few times. Had children, grandchildren, the works."

"Okay, good for him. Why is this bothering you?" she asked.

"I... it's nothing really," Harry hesitated. "Just, concerned... like.. would he lose it?"

"He may have, before. You mean lose it- like now, in _this_ time?"

"Yes. His existence is what Voldemort was after. _Eternal_ existence. Voldemort would risk death, to live forever, or better yet, invincibility. Mr White isn't invincible. He has the power of the phoenix, the power of rebirth- Wait. Fuck. Now it makes sense. He is the master of the Hallows of Life. That and maybe more."

"The hallows of _what_?" Valerian said. Harry pounded one fist into the other palm.

"Life, Val! I'm guessing, but what if Voldemort probably knew of it as well? He quested for the Deathly Hallows, based on an old story book of Beetle the Bard. But what _if_? What if he knew... what if Mr. White knew about the other Eternal Weapons? He mentioned an Island off Austrailia harboring the Hallows of Life. He knew!"

"What are you on about, Harry?" Valerian said.

"Fuck. Master Ollivander _knows_ about the other master weapons. He hinted to Jon and I about the Eternal six. Ollivander is slightly older than Voldemort... and Voldemort went all over the world looking for magic, learning. What if they _both_ knew about the other eternal hallows? And the Deathly Hallows was just the first in line?"

"Harry, that's a lot of 'what ifs'. Maybe you're being a bit pessimistic. It was just a _movie_." She turned to face him. "Not everything you see is a hint about the apocalypse. Come on, let's go get an ice cream!" She took him by the shoulders and pivoted him on the spot. She turned him to face across the road at the ice cream parlour.

"Okay. Yeah, sounds good," Harry admitted. Valerian hooked her arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

"Everything will work out," Valerian said. "Magic usually does."

"You're learning," Harry grinned. He had told her that a couple times before when she felt down.

"And you've grown. Again." Valerian noted he was around Jon's height now. She didn't feel as tall over him anymore. Maybe she would buy a pair of heels, just to tease him a bit.

"Yeah."

"Your parents were tall?" she continued.

"They were actually. Mom was a little shorter than you. Dad was well over six feet, if my memory serves me correctly."

"You saw your parents?" Valerian asked, shocked.

"Twice. In the mirror of Erised, and shortly before I died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she rubbed his forearm in a comforting manner. After ordering their ice creams they took a seat.

"It's okay. It feels good to talk to someone. Someone who won't get all spooked out."

"You _are_ a bit spooky, though," she teased. She licked her ice cream lovingly. Harry felt his dick move.

"I'm not worried about scaring you off. You are like.. Gryffindor incarnate as a girl. You can handle yourself."

"Gryffindor incarnate you say? That's a roundabout compliment if I ever heard one," she poked him in his ribs. "Are you saying I'll look better with a beard?"

"No. I am not." Harry poked her back playfully. They continued flirting with their small talk. Eventually they finished their ice creams. When they were walking towards her bike someone called out to them.

"Is that you, Harry?" Piers, one of Dudley's mates said. He approached with his pack of goons. Without Dudley they were disproportionately weak-looking. Harry was starting to believe he was an asshole magnet.

"No, it's not," Harry said. The four boys stopped in front of them.

"You, you're bigger," Piers frowned.

"And you, you're an idiot," Harry said.

"Watch your mouth," Piers said.

"Watch your mother," Harry retorted, tilting his chin defiantly.

"Don't you say anything about his mum," Theo, his mate chipped in.

"What did you say about me mum?" Piers challenged.

"Yes. Your mum, Piers. She's waving at you," Harry said, pointing behind him.

"Piers!" came a distinct cry from a middle aged woman next to her car.

Harry pointed at the family getting into the car. "With your little sister. And your big sister. Oh, Dudley thinks your older sis is hot. The wanker," Harry waved off. "Your mother is calling you. Run along now."

The four boys turned and piled into the station wagon. Two of them had to climb in the boot area.

"You know them?" Valerian said.

"They used to pick on me."

Valerian laughed. Harry didn't.

"Oh.. I thought you were joking."

"I was a regular scrawny bloke before, Val. I had problems. Growing up problems, just like everyone else."

"Sorry. It is hard to believe that the Dragonslayer was a 'regular scrawny bloke'," Valerian said.

"I was. And when I started at Hogwarts, the problems continued. Got worse, because then I had both worlds of problems."

"Hm," Valerian said. "When I joined Headmaster Doholov's Dragon Lancer Academy I heard about you. I thought you were like a royal prince or something, the way your name was bandied about. The Boy Immortal, the Destroyer of the Dark Lord."

Harry laughed. "You see? Even those that believed that story made things harder for me. After learning about my fame I was so confused why the Dursleys didn't like me. Don't believe the hype: the reality was I was basically a malnourished house elf they kept in the cupboard under the stairs."

"It was wise of you not to tell me all of this before I met them," Valerian said quietly. Harry frowned. Valerian spoke in her calm, rip-you-into-pieces-with-helicopter-miniguns voice.

 _Did all of these warrior types have an activate-the-death-glare button?_

"Val, if you're going to help Jon and I with this fight against Voldemort, rule number one- we don't kill in cold blood. Except the man himself. He's our target. Got that?" Harry said calmly.

"Yes," Valerian said. "As you command."

"Good."

"Sorry," Valerian said.

"They may not be nice, but not being nice isn't a reason to .. yeah." Harry picked up his helmet.

"Apologies, Lord Dragonslayer," Valerian put her right fist to her chest.

"Don't do that," Harry sighed. He smiled at her. "You look cute in that top doing it though."

Valerian looked at her girly, floral vest.

"I didn't know what's 'in style'. I'm learning. Hope you don't mind," Valerian pulled the hem, straightening it a bit. Harry's eyes immediately went to her breasts.

"It's fine," Harry said, once again looking in her eyes. "You look great, Val."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Let's go." The ride home was cool and relaxed. Harry was liking this holding unto her from behind position a bit _too_ much. They arrived at his uncle's house around eight. She pulled into the driveway and shut off.

"I had a great time," Valerian said.

"Me too," said Harry. He took her hand in his and kissed her. When they parted she was grinning like an idiot.

"Owl me Harry," she said. She hugged him fiercely and kissed his cheek. "Probably the best day ever."

"It was just cinema," Harry said, flattered.

"It was with you. And we had fun." _I'm actually doing it. I'm being... normal._

Another round of butterflies rose up in her stomach.

"So when would I see you again? Sometime soon I hope?" Valerian asked.

"Next week I'll be back in the workshop in Diagon with Jon. I'll be working from eight to three, then I hang out at Jon's place until five or so. Then the Knight bus usually stops at Charing Cross at half five. That was the basic routine last year."

"Okay," Valerian bit her lip. "Mr Ollivander says that when things settle down with the Vault Keys department, he would put more time into the shop. His son is there for now, but, would you two like... take over or something when he goes back to Ilvermorny?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken with Master Ollivander since we deposited the diary and the diadem. I hope he is around next week," Harry said.

"Maybe I can find a part time job in Diagon as well," Valerian offered. "So we could see each other for lunch and ..." she ran her fingers on his hand and forearm. "Make out. And eat stuff! Yes. And talk. But make out first," she said shyly. "I like you a lot, Dragonslayer."

"I like you a lot too, Val," Harry grinned.

"Write me, okay?" Val begged. " I don't have my own owl yet, and you don't have a floo fire. When you write I don't have to worry about ordering a owl from the Emporium. That takes like a day in advance, it's so aggravating how I can't just call you. Grandfather doesn't have _anything_ muggle in his estate. It's frightfully boring, other than the books. And he put the trace on my wand," she sighed.

"He did?"

"Yes. As senior wandsmith I must be the example," she quoted in Master Ollivander's deep voice. "He did it as soon as school was out."

"A Russian soldier could ride around on a 600 cc bike but can't cast magic at her home. Well, it could be worse," Harry said.

"How so?"

"You could be, like bethrothed to Malfoy or some other wizard on your sixteenth birthday, or something."

"As in engaged?"

"Yeah, wizards get it on pretty early- family alliances and stuff."

"How old were your parents when you were born?"

"Dad was twenty, mom probably a few months younger. Alexandria said her mom had her very young as well. She was nineteen when she got pregnant. She had the same Cotillion event and debutante season in France."

"Alexandria had a ball?" Valerian said dreamily. "Like a princess ball?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Jewels, dancing, gowns, waistcoats and livery, yup. The works."

"Sounds like a fairy tale..." she said with a sigh.

"Hers didn't have a happy ending. Thugs tried to kidnap her, her father bought it trying to talk his way out of a confrontation."

"Fuck!" she put her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah. Jon saved her. Gave them sanctuary."

"No wonder Alexandria is so smitten with him. A fairy princess and the immortal knight," Valerian said. "Right out of a book."

"Boy! It's late!" His Uncle shouted out the window. Harry didn't even turn around to acknowledge him.

"Right," Harry said under his breath. "I'll be in Diagon from next week. Let me know what is happening, yeah?"

"Yeah," Valerian said. "Bye," she said sadly. She closed the distance for one last kiss. Harry really enjoyed this one. It had a yearning, desperate feel to it. "Hopefully next week, or if not, I'll drive by to visit you ok?"

"Cool," Harry touched her face gently. "God you're pretty. And pretty bad ass too. Drive safe."

"I will," Valerian said, kick starting her bike. "See ya, Dragonslayer." She turned the bike and sped off.

Harry stood there until she was out of sight.

The rest of the week was an exercise in patience. Patience with impatient relatives and simple chores, patience with hours that decided to drag on forever, patience with his own discipline. He had just finished washing the dinner dishes and cleaning the table.

He was Roderick _Fucking_ Hallow. He could fly away from here and do whatever he wanted. The Chosen One, the Boy Immortal, the Dragon _Fucking_ Slayer.

"Harry, be a dear and take out the garbage please!" his Aunt's shrill voice called out, disturbing him from his dark wizardry monologue.

The _fucking_ garbage man.

"Yes Aunt Petunia!" he called down from his room. He didn't even bother to put back on his shirt as he ran down the steps.

His aunt was speechless when he walked past her with two garbage bags in each hand. He wordlessly opened the door with instinctive magic and took the trash to the main dumpster further down the pavement. When he returned, he stood on the same spot where he and Valerian shared their kiss. He stared at the end of the road, willing the sound of the motorbike to come to his ears.

Days turned into a week. He sent her a letter. Hedwig didn't come back as yet. Tomorrow he would be going back to work at Ollivander's.

 _Its a cruel, cruel summer. Leaving me here on my own. Now you're gone._

It shouldn't be the same. He came back, wiser, stronger, better. He shouldn't be feeling these same feelings of abandonment. He was nineteen for crying out loud. Well, one week away from it, actually. But still. He shouldn't be pining away for a girl after only a week.

He was getting angry. Angry with himself.

He should be more mature than this. More in control. But he admitted to himself he wasn't.

Upstairs, his aunt had walked into the master bedroom. Vernon was watching TV in bed, with the daily paper spread in front of him. "Have you seen Harry?" his aunt whispered. "That boy has been exercising. I wonder if we can get him to help Dudley. Look," she pointed out the window at the front lawn. Harry was still outside.

Vernon sat up and looked out the window. "He's just staring... into space. Like a lunatic. Oh. The boy put on some size, so what?" Vernon turned back to his reading.

Aunt Petunia frowned. Harry was staring down the road. Was he missing his lady friend? She thought it highly romantic, and a bit dramatic. Harry shirtless looking into the distance was a poor attempt at trying to look heroic.

"Get inside here before someone sees you!" she shouted out the window and closed it. Harry turned and looked up at her. Petunia thought he looked like an old man with a boy's face. It could be the scowl on his features. Whatever. She reopened the window. "I spoke to you already! What are you waiting on?"

Harry grudgingly walked back inside.

The insolent brat. Even so, if she could convince him to encourage Dudley to lose some pounds with exercise at least Harry could be useful, for once.

* * *

Harry arrived at Diagon Alley bright and early the following morning. Jon's place was boarded up and had a for sale sign on it.

"Look at that. Safer this way I guess. I wonder if..." Harry continued walking, thinking to himself.

"Harry," Jon greeted him outside of Ollivander's shop. "Have you heard the news?"

"No, what news?" Harry was dreading this. He was older, dammit. He shouldn't be the last to know.

"The Ollivanders and Valerian are in the unified states of the USA," Jon said.

"Jon, it's one or the other, you can't say it like that," Harry corrected.

"Apologies. Anyway, Garth's 'true love' is supposedly getting married. He insisted that they come to support him in his attempts to woo her back. He is trying to intervene before it is too late."

"Whoa," Harry said. "Garth never struck me as one to be all romantic, and ...desperate."

"Yes, well. They are spending time there. Valerian agreed to join them as a show of support."

"When will they be back?"

"Uncertain."

"Uncertain? My birthday is the end of this week!"

"She told you?" Jon said. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"No wonder I haven't heard from her," Harry said. "So what about the shop?"

Jon took the keys out of his pocket. "We're open for business."

"Really?" Harry pointed at Jon, himself, then the door. "We're going to be running Ollivander's Fine Wands?"

"Yes. In fact, we have a few stock wands to fine tune, and an order to place for supplies. Stock check first." Jon unfurled a scroll and passed it to Harry.

Harry read it. In it were instructions for daily operations, and a few meetings with suppliers and deliveries to expect over the next couple weeks. Pricing on consultation would be waived, seeing as the price was for Master Ollivander's expertise, and not his apprentices.

"Damn," Harry said. "It feels like a lot of responsibility."

"It is. Do you remember Richard Rabiot?"

"Of course!" Harry said.

"Alexandria's mother said that he got his Hogwarts letter. His parents listened to his request of wanting to be at our school. We're his role models. He, and Mistress Gabrielle Delacour will be coming in for fittings this summer," Jon said. "We must be careful with Miss Gabrielle. Just being near to the red witch is dangerous."

"Things are changing," Harry said, thinking. He was thinking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Sirius being free, Gringotts under Wizard control, Pettigrew being caught. Things were speeding up, instead of slowing down.

Jon opened the shop. "Quick inventory, then we prepare for the day. Come."

The first few days of the shop were quiet. Then Dennis Creevy came in with his older brother Colin and his family.

"Jon! Harry! What are you doing here?" Colin said.

"Working," Jon said calmly, packing away a few wand stems and handles. "How may we help you?"

"Good morning lads," Mr Creevy said. "Is Mr Ollivander around?"

"I'm sorry, he is on a short vacation. We are holding on."

"Goodness, aren't you Jon Black... and Harry Potter?"

"Yes we are," Harry said.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Mrs Creevy said. "We've come for a wand for Dennis. Can you help?"

"Of course," Jon said in a flat tone. He retrieved a well used book out of the fireproof cabinets. "Holly on Unicorn for the brother. Colin your wand works well?"

"Sure does! Perfectly," he said.

"Harry, the third shelf, row four. And top shelf, row thirteen." Jon said confidently.

"On it," Harry said. He climbed the sliding ladder and took down the two wands for Dennis to try out.

The Holly on Unicorn hair worked perfectly. The sparks were bright and energetic.

"Just like his brother!" the mother said, pleased.

"Yes. It is an almost perfect match. This wand costs fifty two galleons. For ten galleons extra, we can apply engraving, and a custom polish and stain to further accentuate the abilities of the wand."

"Custom," Dennis said, excited.

Jon tilted his head towards the parents. The father nodded. Jon produced the quotation and both parents signed and paid. "Please return tomorrow. His new wand will be ready then." Mr Creevy shook hands with Jon and Harry vigorously.

"An honour, lads. Good work."

"Thanks for your patronage," Jon said. His tone did not change for the entire time the Creevy family was in there. When they left, Harry was worried.

"Jon, Colin is going to tell everyone." Harry said.

"That is good for business, no?" said Jon.

"I guess. I was thinking more like the security aspect," Harry said.

"Oh. I would say we need to hire some muscle then," Jon offered.

"Jon, we're the baddest motherfucking clan in England. That'll be like, muscle hiring muscle?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It has been done before. Now we fill the role of merchants."

"Right. We'll play it by ear tomorrow. Maybe nothing, could be paranoia," Harry admitted.

"No. If Lord Hallow feels paranoid- it's time to bring in some backup. Let's make a visit to the Guild during lunchtime."

* * *

"Oh ho," Vince Greyback said. Jon and Harry were heavily hooded in the hot summer midday sun. "What can I do for you, the mighty Lords of the Crow?"

"We need to hire a team to keep Diagon safe, security. Eyes and ears. Teenagers may be swarming the wand shop tomorrow. Just as a precaution against ...oppurtunists and such," said Harry.

"What?" Greyback said.

"We need mercenary security." Jon sat down on the barstool.

"I know what he meant," Vince said. "You guys wiped out the fucking goblins. Who's going to be dumb enough to try shit?" He poured drinks for the both of them, free of charge.

"We aren't doing this as a Crows thing," Harry explained. "We're doing it on behalf of Ollivander's."

"Oh! Merchant security. All right. We have a hunter team that specializes in escort and security for some of the Apothercary lads. _The Kessel Runners_. The thing is, they like to run their operations, and don't take shit from the client. That's how they work. They are usually high risk services, not... mall cops."

"Do as we tell you to for your own safety, huh?" Harry said.

"Correct. Wait. We do have a newish guy, was a Gloryhound, now he's trying it out on his own. _Ronin_ is his clan name."

"Was a glory hound, you say?" Jon said. "Reagan?"

"You know him, then? He's right over there actually," Vince pointed at a young man talking in low tones with two other wizards with cowls hiding their faces.

"Tonks' ex," Harry muttered.

"Monsiuer Potage's Killer," Jon snarled.

"Hey, if things get hot, at least he could take the first shot!" Harry muttered to Jon. Jon grinned at that.

"Call him over, Guildmaster," Jon said angrily, sipping his drink.

Vince whistled at the handsome young man. "Over 'ere!"

Reagan Fairweather was an older version of Cedric, in Harry's opinion. Handsome, light hair, broad shouldered and over six feet.

"Fuck," was all he said when he recognized the two boys. "Gentlemen."

Jon and Harry said nothing for a while. Vince broke the ice. "You want a short term job?"

"What is it?" Reagan said.

"These two," Vince cackled. "Need _security_."

"More like a doorman. A lookout," Jon corrected.

"When?" Reagan asked.

"Now," Harry said.

"I'm in." Reagan agreed immediately. Harry and Jon explained the situation. Within minutes a guild request was signed and Ollivander's Fine Wands now had their first muscle.

The rest of the day was quiet. Reagan conjured a folding chair and was sitting outside of Flourish And Blotts across the street, reading a book, feet up on the fairy light pole next to him. When the apprentices closed the shop, they bade him farewell and to be here early tomorrow. Reagan nodded and apparated away.

"I'm heading to the Leaky cauldron to flame away to the base," Jon said. "It's a shame about my humble home."

"A hit wizard team tried to capture Eleanor," Harry said. "Best thing to do was to get rid of it."

"I suppose. The floo fire makes me feel nauseous when used twice daily like this."

"You'll get used to it. How is Miracle and Ghost?"

"Ghost has become an alpha predator on the eastern border of the forest. He is getting strong. Miracle has nested in the barn. He feeds on young mountain goats further north. I fear for him. Would your ministry try to reign him in if he is spotted?"

"Yes. You should tell him to avoid houses and camp fire. The highlands around the castle are quite remote."

"He knows this. But when he gets bigger..." Jon sighed.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes, Jon."

The both of them walked into the leaky cauldron. Jon offered him his fist. Harry connected. "Later, Harry. Tomorrow is another day." Jon stepped into the fire place and flooed away.

"Later, Jon." Harry said softly. He was already long gone. Harry had nothing to do but to head on home. He flagged down the Knight bus and made his way back to Privet drive.

One more week, then he could leave. Just one more week.

* * *

The next day was as hectic as Harry feared. Word spread that Jon and Harry were running the weapons shop in London. Jon was surprised at the number of non buyers who visited the store. Reagan was actually doing a fair job of controlling the line that extended along the pavement a couple store fronts down. The line had the young, and the old, and the in between. Some students popped in to see for themselves if the rumors were true. Completed wands were flying off the shelves, profits were high, and a few witches asked for pictures to be taken.

When a voluptuous woman and a pretty auburn haired girl came up to the desk Jon greeted them in his typical monotone.

"Ladies, how may Ollivander's be of service?"

Jon put both palms down on the sales counter, giving them his full attention. Harry frowned. The girl had a look he may have recognized before, but he could not really put a finger on it. Something was different, could be the hair, or the height, but _something_...

"Good day, I am wishing for a wand to be made for my daughter, Lexcilla," Ms Krabbt said.

"Name?" Jon asked, writing on a standard Anthroprometry parchment.

"Lexcilla K-r-a-b-b-t," Ms Krabbt spelt out.

"Pronounced _Krauwt_ ," Lexcilla said with a wink at Jon.

Jon looked at her for a moment, then continued writing. "Harry, this seems to be your specialty. Ladies, please read the form for our custom services. The cost is higher, of course. If you confirm after reading it overnight, you may return tomorrow to begin the process."

"Money is not an issue," Ms Krabbt said. She quickly scanned the parchment with the instructions. "But time is. Only the best will do. I trust that your level is competent, as I cannot begin to imagine Master Ollivander leaving his business in your hands otherwise."

"We have created elite level custom wands before, numerous times, Ms Krabbt," Jon said calmly, writing up a quotation. "You have read the process? Would you agree to the Ritual?"

"Of course," Ms Krabbt said. Bellatrix Black read the disclaimer.

"Against _skin?_ And _where_?" She said. "All the way down there?"

"It is totally your choice. However, this is our custom process," Jon said calmly. He turned to the mother. "You can chaperone if you wish."

"Fine, fuck it," Lexcilla said. "Mother, I'll be fine."

"If you say so," the older woman said. She sat down on the sole chair in the customer area.

Harry went out front and told Reagan they were going to do a fitting and needed privacy for the next five to ten minutes. Reagan nodded and informed the queued customers that there may be a wait. Most were in conversation with ice creams and pastries and did not seem all that in a hurry. The Cafe and Fortesque's Ice Creams saw an opportunity for more sales and were sending staff to facilitate those waiting in line. The atmosphere on the pavement outside was more of a ice cream parlor than a weapons shop.

When Harry returned Lexcilla was awaiting him by the curtained off area in Ollivander's office. Harry took out his apprentice book and anthroprometric set.

"Do you wish for your mother to chaperone?" Harry asked. "Or a bathrobe?"

"No," Lexcilla said. She stepped behind the curtain and disrobed. "Get it over with."

Harry thought the young woman was very assertive for her age.

"I'm ready!" She called, hanging her robe over the curtain rod.

Harry entered the curtained area. The young woman was only in her underwear. Her mannerisms reminded him of someone. Harry got to work on measuring her. Lexcilla giggled when he measured her spine and touched her coccyx bone. When he crouched in front of her to measure her inseam, Lexcilla did something unexpected and brazen. She grabbed Harry's hair and moved her pelvis suggestively in front of his face.

Harry frowned. "Stop that."

Bellatrix Black purred like a cat. "Nobody ever did this to you before, eh?" She gently ran her hands through his hair. "You're a looker, though. Nice eyes."

Harry was confused. This girl was talking like she didn't know who he was. He attempted once again to take her measurements, ignoring the hand running through his hair. "Keep your legs still."

Bellatrix did remain still for a few seconds, then teasingly gyrated her waist once again. Harry huffed in annoyance. Probably any other boy would have appreciated the antics, but he was in a rotten mood since he couldn't get in contact with Valerian.

He held the tape away from her groin, waiting for her to stop.

 _Patience. It's just a girl._

"Sorry." She laughed. "I'll behave."

"Right."

 _This bint was completely crazy._

Harry finally finished the process. She was more curvy than an average girl, but her true standout features were her lips and eyes. She really, _really_ reminded him of someone, but he could not for the life of him figure out _who_.

 _Maybe a bit of Tonks?_

"You British boys are so rigid," Lexcilla said.

"What? _You_ are British!" Now Harry was totally confused. She spoke with an aristocratic English accent. She was crazy, and maybe closer to the psychotic end of the spectrum.

"Albanian, born and bred, luv." She draped her robe over her youthful and flawless body right in front of him before he had time to step out of the confined changing station.

"If you say so," Harry shrugged. Whatever. It wasn't his business. He escorted her to the store room and let her hover her hand over wand core materials, stems, and handle combinations. She picked a combination of Welsh Green Dragon heartstring on Yew. Her components seemed to favor the dark. She took a liking to the smell of Red Rose essence.

"Your build would be complete by next week, Miss Krabbt," Harry said as her mother paid.

"See you then, hotshot," Bellatrix Black said as they left.

"You know her?" Jon asked when the store was quiet once more.

"No. Probably in another life. She's as barmy as they come," Harry shook his head.

"Hm. Send in the next customer!" Jon said to Reagan outside. "Good day, how may Ollivander's be of service?"

* * *

 _Author's note: Just reminding you that Ollivander mentioned legendary weapons in the first story. The Eternal Six. Basically, the other entities' (Magic, Time, Fate etc) versions of the Elder Wand and their accompanying magical trio of artifacts._

 _Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Dream Its Over

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Three  
**

 **Don't Dream It's Over**

"Mother, you know him?" Lexcilla Krabbt asked. They were in Flourish and Blotts buying books for the new school term.

"Who?"

"The Ollivander boy," Lexcilla said. "The one with the light green eyes."

"Of course. That's Harry Potter, dear," Audrey Krabbt said.

"Who?" Lexcilla asked.

"Harry Potter. The so called 'Boy who Lived'."

"Who?" Lexcilla asked again. She stopped browsing the book in her hand, interested.

"I never told you? There was a baby who survived the killing curse. That's him," Audrey said offhandedly.

"Survived the killing curse? What the fuck?"

"Language, dear," Audrey said. "Behave."

"A boy who survived the killing curse? From who? Must be a mistake!"

"No mistake. He who must not be named," Audrey said, getting frustrated. She grimaced at the price for _History of Magic, Revised edition 1993_. "What! Twenty Galleons! When I was in school this was thirty Sickles!"

"Good morning! Welcome to Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said. She was dressed in simple formless staff robes with the store's logo. "My name is Hermione Granger. How may I be of service?"

"Why is this so costly?" Audrey asked, holding the book up to her.

"That's because it's the latest revision, ma'am," Hermione Granger said as she approached. "With details of the recently squashed Goblin Rebellion; facts confirmed and accredited by the International Conference of Wizards. "

"Goblin Rebellion?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, the Battle of Saint Valentine's, right here, in Diagon Alley. It's all in there. I haven't seen you before at Hogwarts. How do you do?" she offered her hand to Lexcilla Krabbt.

Lexcilla eyed the hand extended to her. "I've never heard of your family."

"Oh," Hermione said. She dropped her hand. She turned to the mother. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Audrey Krabbt watched the interaction between the two girls. "Please fulfill this list, my dear. We shall return shortly to collect." She shoved the list at Hermione. "Come, Lexcilla. Let the young lady do her job."

"I'll see to it. Thank you," Hermione said, hiding her resentment behind a wide smile. "Bye," she hated the way these blood purists behaved.

"Ta," Bellatrix said sweetly, giving Hermione a sniff. Her smile vanished as soon as the two of them turned to leave.

Bellatrix Black shaded her eyes against the summer morning sun. She followed her mother further down Diagon alley towards Gringotts. She was trying to string her facts together. It was harder than it should be.

"I know of a Charlus Potter and his young son. Quiet. Family were known muggle-lovers," Bellatrix said, confused.

"That's his grandfather," Audrey agreed. "You know him?"

"I think so," Bellatrix frowned. A memory of her father screwing her mother roughly over a chair rushed into her head. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the image.

"I don't know the family. I just heard of the legend," her mother said, walking down the road. "Let's go to the bank, I need to retrieve more coin from the goblins."

The two of them walked into Gringotts. Bellatrix stopped.

"I know this place," she said. "But it looks clean. Much cleaner than before."

"This is the first time we are in Diagon Alley, dear," Audrey corrected her. "It's different than what I expected." Both of them stared at the statue. "Where are the goblins?"

A sign further along the hall above a young witch in formal robes read ' _International Transfers'_.

"I would like to speak to the manager," Audrey said immediately to the young witch.

"Good morning, ma'am. Is something wrong? May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I thought this was an arm of Gringotts. Where are the goblins?"

"The goblins were defeated months ago ma'am. The bank is now controlled by British wizardry. Welcome to The Light of Saint Valentine's."

Bellatrix Black was having a hard time taking this in. She came to the bank before, and it looked nothing like this. What was happening to her?

"Um," Ms Audrey Krabbt frowned. "Yes, I would like to transfer some coin from my home country."

"From which bank?"

"Brandubh's, northern Albania."

"Our rates are 4.5% for international transfer from the continent, and 15% for values over one thousand Galleons."

"Fifteen is quite high," Audrey frowned. "Nine hundred galleons, please. Here is my information," Audrey said, showing the bank clerk her Wizard documents.

"Thank you," the teller said. "Please, a spot of blood here." Audrey nicked her thumb and placed it on the runic board. The teller offered a shiny new cauldron and a paper towel. "Here you are. Throw it in here." Audrey cleaned her cut and dropped the paper towel in the cauldron. It incinerated into ash immediately. "You will receive your gold shortly."

Within a few minutes the two ladies were walking out of the bank with their gold. "That has been the fastest I've been in and out of Gringotts."

"What? We've never been here before!" her mother snapped.

Bellatrix remained quiet. Things weren't making sense.

"Let us get something to eat to take back to the Leaky Cauldron. It's sweltering hot today," her mother fanned her slightly damp brow.

Bellatrix was getting a temple-bursting headache. Charlus Potter had a son, but he was no where old enough to have a son that age. James Potter would only be six, or seven years old!

The boy who measured her was about her age. He had gorgeous eyes. Maybe she would chat him up next week when she collected her wand. She was supposed to be in England for two weeks. Enough time to make new friends.

The next few days were much quieter. Friday, the day before Harry's birthday, Bellatrix strolled into Ollivander's like she owned the place.

"Ms. Krabbt," Jon greeted. He leaned forward on the sales counter. "Is everything all right?"

Harry was seated at Mr. Ollivander's desk behind Jon. He looked up when he heard her name.

"Everything is fiiiiine," she said after a few seconds, ignoring them and looking at all the empty spaces on the display shelves. "And how are you guys going? Business has been booming?"

"Yes," Jon said sagely. "How may we help?" Harry thought Jon was putting on a Garrick Ollivander act, but over the past few days he realized that this was Jon's modus operandi.

"I'm just browsing," she said airily, touching this, picking up that.

"Browsing?" Jon frowned. "Your wand is already being crafted..."

Harry figured that Jon didn't understand the nature of modern shopping. Or how women behaved, for that matter. No regular teenage girl 'browsed' for weapons.

Other than Valerian. But she was different.

"I know," Bellatrix said. She was wearing a long dress that hugged her waist, with a high collar and low v neck. Her high heeled boots curled slightly at the toes. "Was just popping in, see how things are going."

"I've already begun, Ms Krabbt," Harry said.

"Call me Lexcilla, Harry," Bellatrix finally turned her attention towards them. "Aren't you two a bit young to be making wands?"

Jon and Harry frowned.

"It is our duty. We are trained to do this," Jon explained.

Harry eyed the auburn haired girl. "What's a 'born and bred' Albanian girl doing so far away from home?"

"Vacation. Wot, is that a crime?" she said with a bright smile.

"Your accent is English," Jon stated.

"I've had great tutors," she retorted. She picked up a wand out of the box. Just before she was about to wave it Harry cast _Expelliarmus_. The Birch on Dragon Heartstring wand zoomed out of her hand into Harry's.

"Please refrain from testing without permission," Harry said, wiping it with his polishing cloth.

"Ooh, nice," she said, impressed by how smoothly Harry disarmed her. He came around the counter and put the wand back in the box.

Bellatrix eyed him with a smirk. "Lexcilla," she offered her hand.

"I know," Harry folded his arms. Jon approached and shook her hand, raising an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Jon Black," he said.

"You are not an Ollivander?" Bellatrix asked.

"I am his grandson, yes."

"Ah, I see. And him?" she thumbed towards Harry.

"I just work here," Harry said, glaring at her. Bellatrix leaned against the counter.

"Are you always this unfriendly?" she teased.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked sweetly.

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a short vacation. We have to get certain Hogwarts' curriculum books. I'm part of the delegation from Durmstrang."

"Good for you," Harry said.

"Was hoping one of you two bad boys could show a girl around the place," Bellatrix brushed a piece of lint off Jon's sleeve.

Jon and Harry shared a look between them. "Diagon alley isn't that big," Jon said. She was aggressive, all right.

"The famed British hospitality is underwhelming," she scowled with a hidden glint in her eye. "When do you get off for lunch?"

"Lunch time," Jon said simply. Harry groaned. Jon had no clue sometimes.

"Let's meet up later!" she said excitedly, nudging Jon, then Harry with her shoulder. "I'm so terribly bored," she said in a sultry, poor-me tone. She pouted her lips. Harry rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

Jon thought she resembled Tonks a lot when she did that. Her lips and the tantalizing way she dressed was something the both of them had in common.

Harry turned his back on her and went back to his desk. Magical accounting was a bitch. Blasted currency didn't use a decimal system.

Jon frowned. There was no apparent reason why Harry was being so hostile. "I will escort you to lunch later, Miss Krabbt. It is the least I can do for visitors."

"Brilliant," she said, clapping her hands once. "At least _some_ one here is a gentleman," she said with a slightly louder voice, irritating Harry even further. "Caio!" she waved her fingers and blew a kiss at them as she left. Her hips swayed dramatically as she walked away.

Jon watched the door swing shut and sighed. These witches were all so strange. Except Alexandria. Well, she was a bit strange too, but he was accustomed.

"Your Dark Wizardry knows no bounds," Jon told Harry.

"Shut up Jon," Harry said, shaking his head.

"She meets you once and wants to go to lunch?" Jon raised his eyebrows. "What did you do back there?"

"The next girl who walks in here, you get to do the ritual."

"Right," Jon laughed. "As if they could see me when the Boy Immortal is the same room."

Harry grunted. Jon was better looking than him, by far. The only thing girls appreciated about Harry was that he was famous.

A few minutes later Valerian burst through the door. She was wearing aviator shades, knee length denim cut offs, a white blouse and her converse high top sneakers. She dropped her trusty military bag on the floor. She looked hassled, and annoyed.

"Guys! Make me an all-purpose wand, without this blasted trace!" Valerian demanded.

Jon raised his eyebrow at Harry. Harry glared and pointed threateningly at Jon's nose, but said nothing. Jon laughed.

"What happened! When did you come back?" Harry was upon her in a few heartbeats.

"I'm sweating-" she warned but Harry grabbed her up in a hug anyway. "I've just come in from JFK to Heathrow. Blasted cab had no air conditioning. I was stuck in traffic for over an hour!"

"Why didn't you apparate in after you arrived at the airport?" Harry asked. She smelled wonderful. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"The bloody trace! Grandfather told me if I apparate with the trace activated on my wand, I would get citation! I could be disciplined and have my wand confiscated until school re-opened!"

"Oh. Yeah that sucks." Harry remembered his fifth year with the Dementor episode. "Yeah the ministry's trace is a pain in the arse."

"A new wand you, say?" Jon said, stretching out the measuring tape and snapping it like a belt folded in half. He grinned at Harry. Harry glared at him.

Valerian looked between the two boys. "Am I missing something?"

"Never mind him," Harry laughed. "Gosh, these past two weeks were horrible."

"I'm sorry. It was really short notice, and I had to beg off to come back. They didn't know your birthday was tomorrow, so I traveled solo. That pilot was... frustrating. He could have saved a couple hours if he adapted to the jet stream, instead of through it. But no, these civvies always like the automated navigation routes. Argh!"

At that moment, Hedwig flew in the doorway and dropped a letter on Valerian's hair. She landed on Harry's shoulder and pecked his head disapprovingly.

"Ow! Hedwig!"

Hedwig hooted indignantly. Valerian took the letter. "It's from you?"

"I sent that letter since last week. Ok, hold on Hedwig. I have a bottle of water here, but no treats."

"Oh," Valerian read it. Harry went into the workshop and poured out some water in a shallow bowl for Hedwig.

"I'm so sorry," Valerian said, pocketing Harry's letter. "I must have left before she arrived. Do you think you can make the wand for me?"

"Sure, but... won't Master Ollivander put the trace on it when he comes back?" Harry said.

"I'll hide it for the summer. Maybe explain to him he shouldn't put the trace just in case we need to go on mission?" Valerian took off her shades and ran her hands through her hair. Harry realized that she had a tan.

"You took in some sun?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we were staying at a hotel in Miami beach. Garth must really love Amberly. I mean, we basically stalked her during her vacation with her muggle friends. Master Ollivander wore long sleeves and suspenders to the beach!"

Harry had a vision of Valerian in a bikini at the beach. He felt jealously rise up inside.

"Beach?" Jon asked. "As in seaside?"

"Yep. You two must try it! Sun, sand, warm breeze! It's wonderful. And you two could show off those abs, yes!" she poked Harry in his stomach. Harry laughed halfheartedly.

Harry noticed that she had a bikini line on her shoulder. _She was at the beach!_

"So you had fun?" Harry said. And here he was, pining away for her, feeling sorry for himself while she was sunbathing in Miami.

"I did! I never felt the sun like that before," Valerian said. "I got a tan, see?" she raised her hair off her collar so Harry could see the difference where she tied the bikini top behind her neck.

"Cool," Harry said. He was feeling... strange. Not angry, more like... left out. And there were maybe a lot of men watching her, hitting on her.

"I also went to a bar party a short way from the hotel. I've never been to a party before. My ears are still ringing."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling his gut sink in a bit deeper. "Sounds like it was cool," he said.

"Yes, but the American boys are boisterous and so... ugh!" She shuddered. "Overly aggressive."

"Really," Harry said.

"They run around in packs, like dogs, drinking beer and wearing these striped vests and cargo pants. Muscles up to their necks like-" she demonstrated by hunching her arms like a gorrilla, "And sun baked orange skin and they say things like bro, and babe, and sugar, and _yknowwhatI'msaying_ , it's all so confusing."

"Ah," Harry said. "I'll take your measurements again..."

"Okay, whew, it's hot. Jon, a tempered wind chill curse, please," she begged. Jon obliged her by cooling the store down to around twelve degrees Celsius. "Thanks. Much much better," she kissed Jon's cheek chummily and took Harry's hand and dragged him into Master Ollivander's office.

"Glad you're back," Harry said. He was, but he was feeling terribly jealous.

"I've missed you too," Valerian said. "I'm sorry I didn't get your letter. How was this week at work?" She was taking off her clothes as she said it. "Behind here? And who is that guy outside?" She pointed at the curtain, then back outside.

"Reagan Fairweather, security."

"He was trying to chat me up, y'know," she said casually.

"What?" Harry said.

"I told him we're an item and he apologized..." she said. "He knows who you are?"

"Yeah I broke all the fucking bones in his chest," Harry said. His anger skyrocketed. He had a mind to walk out there right now and tell him what for.

"What?" Valerian said, pulling her top off and cradling it against her breasts. "You did what?"

"Uh-" Harry said, composing himself. "That was in France. He was deep cover. Long story. Damn. That tan is hot."

Valerian's body tanned well. Her bathing suit tan line was frightfully skimpy. Harry frowned. He didn't know how he felt about it. Was he a possessive type?

"I went to the beach every day!" she said. "I wasn't going to pass up that opportunity."

Harry took her measurements. Some parts of her shoulders were redder than others. "You got burned," Harry said, sympathizing.

"Yes. Until someone told me to get something called sunblock. By that time, my shoulders were already burned badly. Grandfather healed the pain, but the skin still needs to recover. I learned my lesson."

"Someone?"

"Some boy," Valerian dismissed.

Harry paused when he was measuring her waist. _Some boy_? He said nothing. He wrapped the measuring tape around her hips. Valerian watched him, her blouse pressed against her chest.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

She could have sworn she felt a hint of powerful magic creep up around them in the room.

Harry was in two worlds. One, he was angry with all the vivid imagery of boys hitting on his girlfriend on the beach, and two, enamored with her nicely tanned legs and backside.

He took a calm breath. It was nothing. Here she was, in only her panties, allowing him to take liberties with her skin. She took a couple planes to get here so that she could be around for his birthday.

When he put his hand to take the measurements of her inseam, she pressed her legs together and chuckled.

"That..." her breath hitched. "Your fingers are so warm..."

Harry thought her private area was on fire, actually. She used her finger under his chin to make him stand up. She kissed him slowly, firmly, then pressed her body against his.

She moaned into the kiss, then jumped away. "Ouch!"

"What is it?"

She tenderly inspected the side of her boob. "A piece of wood shaving," she frowned, plucking it gently. "It was on your robe."

"Sorry," Harry apologized. A short, but sharp sliver of wood was on the pad of her finger. She flicked it away. "Does it still hurt?"

"No," Valerian said, smiling at him. "Okay, I'm ready now." She gave him a little peck and covered her chest again.

Harry got down once again before her. He measured her inseam.

For a fleeting moment he thought she was going to grab his hair and rub his face into her private area. The feeling eventually went away.

"You've grown as well," Harry said when he added it to his notes. "Added three inches to your bust, and four to your hips. You've gained an inch in height as well. Five ten now."

"Must be the lack of my usual distance running," Valerian frowned. "One good thing about being a lancer, is the long distance running sessions. I sort of miss that." She poked and prodded her less defined hip bone. "I'm out of shape!"

Harry disagreed one hundred percent. She looked even better with the extra bit of female fat on her hips and arse.

Thinking about that made his anger rise once again. The men must have been gaping at her relentlessly in Miami. _Motherfuckers_.

"Are you doing that?" Valerian asked, looking around and frowning.

"Doing what?" Harry said, comparing her measurements from eight months ago in his apprentice book.

"It's gone now," Valerian said. "Never mind."

"Harry!" Jon called from in front. "A second please."

"Coming!" Harry nodded at Valerian. "You can put back on your clothes now." He went out front.

"What is going on?" Jon hissed under his breath right next to Harry. "Master Ollivander said no magic in the store!"

"Sorry," Harry sighed. So he _was_ doing it. Valerian wasn't making it up.

"I felt the pull... the threstral summoning magic- is something wrong?"

"No," Harry said stubbornly. Jon knew Harry well enough by now.

"We'll talk after work. _Cut out the underworld magic_! Understood?"

"Understood," Harry said.

"Good. Tomorrow is your name day. Cheer up. She came back for _you_ ," Jon patted him on his shoulder and nodded. "A good woman."

"Yeah," Harry said. That she was. She was a good girl.

 _A caged bird, testing her wings of freedom._

Harry pushed away those thoughts.

"Later, we will speak," Jon gripped his shoulder with his hand and looked Harry in the eye. "Control."

"I got this," Harry said, needing that pep talk.

Jon patted his shoulder once again.

* * *

Lunch time approached. Valerian ran a few errands in Diagon Alley then left to use the floo fire at Leaky Cauldron.

A pretty girl with auburn hair came down the steps at the same time as Valerian was passing through the corridor.

The girl was wearing shorts, tall witch boots, and a light, free flowing witch's blouse with extremely baggy sleeves. Her cleavage was on display at the deep v of the neck. She was petite compared to Valerian.

"Good afternoon," Valerian said in passing.

"Afternoon," Bellatrix responded automatically on the way out. Valerian used the fireplace to floo home to Ollivander's estate while Bellatrix walked out the door and into Diagon Alley.

"Harry," Jon warned when he saw Lexcilla Krabbt through the display window.

"Her again," Harry said, sighing. He was hand-sanding the shape of her wand's pommel at that moment, actually.

"I will escort her to lunch," Jon said.

"You do that," Harry grumbled softly. Lexcilla walked inside.

"Slow day, huh lads?" she said with a brilliant smile. Jon noted that she was showing off her legs and her neck area. Her hair was swept up away from the collar.

"The rush has passed," Jon replied. "And you are well?"

"It's only been a few hours, Jon, of course I am."

Jon bowed.

"Wotcher- you aright Harry?" Lexcilla leaned, trying to catch Harry's eye.

"It's only been a few hours," Harry said, not even looking at her.

"Oh- nicely done," Bellatrix grinned at him. Harry shook his head with a smirk, not taking her on. "You're not coming?"

"I do have work to do," Harry lifted up her pommel for her to see, then got back to fine sanding.

"Love the service in here," Bellatrix scowled. Her lips curled in a rueful smile. "Next time, then-" she grabbed Jon's arm. "Whoa, your arm is like steel!" she squeezed his bicep.

"Not really. Shall we?" Jon offered her his arm (even though Bellatrix was poking it, curious). "We'll be back shortly, Harry."

"Take your time," Harry said, not lifting his head as he continued with his sanding.

Halfway through the lunch period the door chimed again.

"We're closed for lunch-" Harry began, still focusing on his work. Wasn't Reagan supposed to be outside?

"Hey, Casanova," a female voice said.

Harry froze. He looked up. Tonks was grinning at him, dressed smartly in her Auror robes. Harry's heart began to beat faster.

"Hey," he breathed. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Haven't seen you since you kicked off my hat," Tonks said, taking it off her head. "And yourself?"

"Good, good," Harry stood up and leaned on the counter. "You're far away from Paris, non?"

"Yeah," Tonks said. Her smile faded as she watched him. Her expression turned bittersweet and affectionate. "Cor, you're taller than me now!"

"Yeah," Harry said. Tonks walked around the counter and stood up right in front of him.

"You've shot up," Tonks said. She playfully saluted from the top of her head to his. The blade of her hand hit him at his eyebrow. "What, five eight?"

"Yeah," Harry said. Why was she so close to him? And why did he even care?

"Six inches or more in a year, give or take. What are they feeding you in that school?"

"The curse in my scar is gone, Tonks. It was a leech."

"Ah," Tonks said. "Good for you. Your dad was tall, as far as I remember. Taller than Sirius, and Sirius ain't a pushover either." She chummily hit him on his arm. "Really good to see you, Harry."

"Yeah, thanks. Good to see you too," Harry nodded.

Harry remembered actively avoiding her since Valentine's day. They had a few heated words in Jon's place. During the week after the Basilisk fight, he kept his distance. At the time he was starting to get involved with Valerian, anyway.

"So," Harry said slowly. "What brings you here?"

Tonks hesitated. Something in her demeanor made Harry think that she was angling for a hug. He casually leaned against the sales counter. It effectively broke the spell.

"Um, work. And a cordial visit. You know, keep up with the people and all that," she chuckled nervously.

"Right," Harry said. She was dancing around the topic. Tonks looked timid? Uncertain?

Before she used to boss around Jon and himself like an older sister.

"Where is Jon?"

"Went to lunch," Harry said. She was uncomfortable. She was stalling!

"And Master Ollivander?"

"Holiday with his son," Harry replied.

"That's good, good.." Tonks said, walking around the shelves. Touching this, picking up that. She didn't wave any wands though, so good for her.

"Tonks, what's up?" Harry said.

"I've got some bad news, Harry. Peter escaped."

"What?" Harry said softly. "What the... _fuck_!"

"I know. I know," Tonks shook her head shamefully. "And, the _really_ fucked up thing about it, we can't ask the public for help. He was officially killed before, it made a huge splash after the fall of you know who. Exonerating Sirius was done above board, but the details behind it weren't made public. The main thing was that he was framed for Peter's death, and acquitted. The papers don't say he's alive, neither that he's a servant of Voldemort. Releasing that now to the Daily Prophet is going to be a Public relations mess of _epic_ proportion."

"Public... _relations_?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We have a sighting in Albania," Tonks said. "Bethselzder and I are contracting a local clan there to be our scouts. Nothing yet."

"So, you want the Crows to handle it?"

"Can't. This isn't a strike mission. This is a man hunt. This takes time, the Auror department would see to this."

"Alright," Harry said, trying to calm down.

"Dumbledore is going to hire Remus to be your Defence teacher. I had a meeting with Dumbledore this morning, trying to convince him to take him on. Remus is a good one, except when he speaks about Peter. I think Remus wants to kill him, as in, _literally_ kill him. I'm more worried about him when it comes to that than I am about Sirius, who seems to be doing much, much, better actually. His recovery is remarkable."

"All right. Remus is a great teacher." Harry frowned. Even though he did everything he could to help, there was a Prisoner of Azkaban on the loose, again. And this time, a true supporter of the Dark Lord, with nothing to lose.

Harry replayed the Restoration Ritual in his mind's eye. Peter, killing Cedric. Peter, cutting off his own hand.

" _Flesh of the servant, willingly given. The Dark Lord Shall Rise Again_."

No. Peter had nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

Harry gripped his hair in frustration. Fate, and Life, and Luck were fucking with him!

"I've requested the weekend off, Harry."

"What was that? Sorry, was distracted..." Harry apologized.

"Sarah told me that your little get together was going to be at the Longbottom estate tomorrow night," she said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Ah," Tonks smiled. Harry and Tonks stared at each other. Tonks averted her eyes, shyly. "So..."

"Yeah?" Harry said, watching her totally out-of-character timidity.

"Sarah asked if I could come along with her, since she would be taking pictures and such... for the society section for work and all..."

Tonks stared at a spot on the counter next to her hand.

"You're asking me if you could come?"

"Yes. Cause, well, you know," she pointed between them. She still did not make eye contact. "I don't know..." she shrugged. Tonks finally looked at his face. "Can I?"

"Sure, no problem," Harry waved off the awkwardness. "We've been through a lot, haven't we? Once a crow," Harry said.

"Always a crow," Tonks grinned. She grabbed him in a big hug.

Harry felt a sense of _Deja Vu_ when her arms wrapped around him. His arms hesitated a moment in midair, then he hugged her back. Tonks' hair was against his cheek, her face turned away from him. She held him loosely, rubbing his back a few times. She remained there for over ten seconds. Her body slowly conformed to his.

She leaned back to look at him in his face but didn't let him go. Their midsections were pressed firmly against each other. He could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Right!" she let him go abruptly. "Guess I have some gift shopping to do. Not in Diagon. No. You've probably seen everything here. Right? Maybe somewhere else. Tomorrow night then?"

"Right. Tomorrow." Harry put his hands in his pockets. He was feeling terribly guilty for hugging her.

"Well, just in case something pops up.." she grabbed him quickly and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday, in advance. Just in case I can't make it or something. Don't want to be like, not wishing you happy birthday when I am right here, face to face, and... yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, thanks," Harry said, touching his cheek. His body was betraying him. He was getting as hard as a rock under his apprentice robes.

"Later, Casanova," Tonks grinned and spun around, long hair swinging with her movement. She knocked down a decorative lantern behind her but caught it before it fell. She grinned at him apologetically, spinning once again. "Sorry!"

Her hips swayed nicely under her close fitting Auror robes when she walked out the door, just as they always did. Harry smacked both palms to his face, then dragged his fingers through his hair. He spotted her through the display glass having a brief conversation, then waving at him again through the large window as she walked off.

Harry didn't wave back, he simply nodded at her. He cursed to himself.

 _NO! Fuck. He was over her, damn it! He didn't think about her for months! Penelope saw to that!_

 _Liar. You thought about her when that Krabbt girl came to the store._

 _That was different!_

 _If Sarah Clearwater was coming to the party, then Penelope could be there too._

 _Ah, bugger. Tonks, Valerian, maybe Penelope._

This party was gearing up to be a recipe for disaster. His stomach began to grumble. He secured the store, told Reagan he was getting something to eat and made a quick walk towards the Cafe.

He saw Jon and Lexcilla eating lunch at the sidewalk table under a large umbrella. He made eye contact with Jon but did not approach their table. Lexcilla watched him the entire way as he walked into the cafe. Harry ignored her.

Hermione was there in front of the queue at the cashier. Harry stood up calmly at the end of the line. She was wearing a Flourish and Blotts' staff uniform.

When she paid for her sandwich she spotted him. "Oh, Harry!" she jumped. "Surprise seeing you here!"

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said. No matter what issues they had before, he was always happy to see her. He and Hermione had argued and made up so many times in his last journey that he doubted anything could change that aspect about his friendship with her. She was special, and he knew it.

"Hey, Harry," she said. "Getting lunch? What are you doing in Diagon?"

"You don't know?" Harry said. He pointed to the logo charmed unto his robes.

"You work at Ollivander's? I thought you were an apprentice? Those are professional robes!"

"Yeah," Harry said, straightening his robes. "Been here since Monday. Didn't you see the line?"

"Yes, I saw the line," Hermione said. "I didn't know what it was about. Was kind of busy with a back log of work. Was it a sale or something?"

"Something, yeah, sorta," Harry dodged. It felt embarrassing to say that he was the star attraction.

"Oh okay." She touched his sleeve. "Nice! Level four apprentice robes! These must have cost a fortune!" she said.

"The robes were fair, about sixty. Great discount. The gloves and mask were costly though."

"Sixty!" Hermione gushed. "That's for one?"

Harry shrugged.

"Next customer, please," Martha called Harry to the counter.

"One moment," Harry said to Hermione. "The usual, Martha."

Martha predicted this. She had Harry's ham sub, chicken tender salad and a tall glass of juice already set up nicely on a tray. She presented it to him. Harry paid and turned back to Hermione.

"Do you want to sit and have lunch with me?" Hermione asked tentatively, indicating the seats inside the cafe.

"Sure," Harry said. He lead the way to a booth. "So, the bookstore?"

"Yes. I applied to be the Arithmancy Guild student representative here in Diagon. Took over from ... well.. you know who."

"Michael," Harry grimaced.

"I heard the Ministry tried him as an adult. He was sentenced to Azkaban!" Hermione said softly.

"Hermione," Harry lowered his voice. "It's worse than that. He was taken out inside prison. Officially, he committed 'suicide'-" Harry made inverted comma's with his fingers- "Shortly after Christmas."

"Whoa," she said.

"He wasn't suicidal, Hermione. He was killed. So were his parents. Executed abroad."

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered.

"Practitioners of the dark... it curses everyone who cares about them. Remember what I told you about not letting the tethering spell out in the open?" Harry bit into his sandwich.

Hermione did not even touch her wrapped food as yet. "You said that there may be people who might be against it, try to make me disappear?"

"They play for keeps, yeah," Harry sipped his juice. "Be careful."

Hermione's face went pale. "Well, thanks for warning me. But killed! _I_ _nside_ a prison?"

"From what I've heard, they drained all his memories from him," Harry explained, taking another big bite. "I can't imagine having nothing inside..." he touched his temple. "And inside of Azkaban to boot. Crazy, scary shit."

Hermione just stared at Harry. "You seem okay about all of this, though."

"I guess. Fuck him. He tried to kill me," Harry shrugged. "That's okay. But you? He had to be insane. He had no clue, no fucking idea what he started. Who he was dealing with. He was a dead man, once I confirmed who it was."

"You wanted to... kill him?" Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Harry. Harry was mowing through his meal nonchalantly.

"At first, when I saw you, I thought I was going to destroy the whole school. I was mad. Like, take out everyone and don't give a damn, mad. Then I calmed down. "

"You mean Jon calmed you down," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said. Those bouts of red-eyed rage _were_ scary. "Drinkwater too."

"Thanks for being there for me," Hermione said softly, unwrapping her burger and fries.

"Always," Harry said casually, digging into his salad.

Hermione ate quietly. She glanced up a few times at him while they spoke. Harry spoke with such a confidence, such composure when it came to dark magic and protecting her.

Even the way his feet bordered hers underneath the table was somewhat protective. It made her feel girly and well taken care of.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Why did you take so long to beat me in the duel?"

"I... was enjoying the counters, enjoying watching you cast like a pro, didn't you feel it?"

"A connection?" Hermione probed. "Yeah. Like if you _knew_ me."

"Our _maai_ is frighteningly similar. Our natural rhythm... it's like, a bit of ying and yang. We meshed. You use process, I use instinct. I thrust, you parry. In and out, back and forth. It was, I don't know what else to say- it was a rush!" His eye twinkled at her.

The first thing that came to Hermione's mind was Harry thrusting and she accepting him inside of her after those words. It was such a strong vision that she felt warmth run up her cheeks.

What was happening to her? She was thirteen years old. She should not be thinking these thoughts. Especially not with Harry, who had a girlfriend.

Even so, right this moment, she wanted to shag him rotten.

"It was... intense, I agree," Hermione nodded, pushing away those thoughts. "You enjoyed it, is that what you're saying?"

"Yeah, basically."

"What would you recommend, if there was a next time, or... in a real fight?"

"Spontaneous, instinctive magic is the next step you should focus on. For a school tournament your approach was perfect, get your techniques down and practice them in combination. But when it really comes down to it- finish the opponent quickly. That is rule number one in the art of fighting. Unless you're a boxer... which has so many rules and ways to win. When it comes to magic, the faster the better. Which is why Dark magic users usually win. They don't play around."

"Okay," Hermione said. She shifted her legs and one brushed against his.

"Sorry," Harry apologized the same time Hermione did.

"It's okay," she said. The rest of the lunch was spent talking about school, the weather, and Diagon alley.

"See you," Hermione said, giving him a hug when they left.

"Bye," Harry said, accepting her hug. She felt so small and frail in his arms. A surge of protective instinct came over him. "Take care of yourself."

"You're right next door," Hermione said, grinning up at him. "I'll just scream and you'll come running anyway," she joked.

Harry smiled at her joke. The two friends' expressions turned into something more serious. Here he was once again holding her in his arms, feeling awkward.

He sacrificed his life for his best friends. He came back from the dead to save them from a future worse than death.

"Always," Harry said solemnly.

Hermione barely grew over the second year. She fitted snugly in his arms. Hermione studied his face intently. "You've gotten so big. And confident. What happened to your eyes?" She touched his jaw tenderly.

"I grew up a bit," Harry said lamely. He let her go. Hermione still had her hand on his chin, watching the differences.

 _Let him go. Stop touching him. Don't do this to yourself. You'll just end up crying again._

"Well!" she said abruptly, stepping away. "Thanks for having lunch with me."

"No problem," Harry said, stepping away. His hormones were raging ever since Valerian undressed earlier in the shop. Then Tonks showed up. Now Hermione, who, despite him not feeling sexually attracted to, still occupied a very personal space in his heart.

He definitely needed to make out with his girlfriend, and _soon_.

Could tomorrow be the night?

* * *

 _Author's note: Yes, this is a 'filler' styled chapter. Sorry. It was supposed to be a seamless continuation (within the last chapter), but Bellatrix' scene felt like continuing from there would ruin_ _ _the ebb and flow_._

 _Sometimes, a gut feeling tells me when a chapter is finished.  
_

 _Much thanks goes out to the regulars, I appreciate you sticking with me and your feedback. To all the (quieter) readers, thank you as well. Please r _ead and review!__

 _Until we meet again._

 _TDLN_


	4. Chapter 4: Like A Virgin

******The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis******

 **Chapter Four  
**

 **Like A Virgin**

Saturday before lunch Neville was standing on the rear balcony at Longleat Manor. He was looking at the pristine maze hedge and pool in the back yard of his home.

A tall, angular gentleman dressed in house livery opened the balcony door. Perched upon his fingertips was a silver tray with an opened letter.

"Master Neville, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Turner are finished with the tethering spells," Head Butler Albert Stewart said. The courtyard poolside was being decorated for his first ever birthday party. "Mistress Alexandria and Mistress Shea are pleased with my men's preparation. And how are we, my boy?"

"Good. Nervous," Neville said, turning. Neville was dressed in a comfortable house robe, with fuzzy dog slippers on his feet. "Anybody else coming? Any last minute guests?"

"Lord Sirius Black has requested a few extras," Albert Stewart offered Neville a letter. "Mr. Reagan Fairweather and three of his acquaintances to provide an extra level of security for the event. Aloysius Harding, Terrence Vance and Gerald Godwin have been added to the list of security staff. Lord Sirius Black said that his family would provide payment for their services. And Miss Nymphadora Tonks, a young Auror, has also confirmed her attendance. So far, forty seven youngsters, thirty one adults, and four extra security staff."

Neville read the official letter from House Black. "Gerald Godwin? Isn't his father seat of-"

"Newcastle upon Tyne's Wizengamot seat? Yes, he is the son of Lord Gerald Godwin III."

"His son is into clan work?" Neville asked. Jon's family had clout! "Won't Gran be concerned about him?"

"He is an adult, and what he does with his life, is his to decide. Madame Longbottom has no say," Albert Stewart said. "Leave these matters to your grandmother and I. Are you happy about the invitee list?"

"Yeah," Neville said. "I hope it's going to be okay."

"Longleat Manor has hosted Kings, Emperors and Sheiks. Your birthday party is nothing to worry about, my boy."

Neville smiled. "Okay," he said. He regarded the main entertainment area directly below him. "I hope nobody decides to jump in the pool."

Head Butler Albert Stewart smiled. "Have no fear, even if it does happen, we are prepared. Come now, lunch is ready. And after that, it will be time for your haircut."

Neville ran his fingers through his hair. It was quite long, reaching his collar.

"Nah, leave it," Neville said, feeling rebellious. He spotted his secret crush, Shea Carrow from Slytherin talking with Alexandria, Timothy Turner and Dean Thomas. She was older than him, heading into sixth year. Amazing how that night of hanging out with Jon and Harry (and a few drinks) could change things. "What we _can_ do is take another look at my outfit."

* * *

"Bye- bye," Harry said to his Aunt and Uncle the evening of his birthday. There was no recognition that today was different from any other where his relatives were concerned. Truth be told, he didn't care anymore.

"Bye?" his aunt said, getting up from her knitting seat. Vernon put down his book and turned in his chair.

"Yes. I have spent the required time here to ensure your safety. Enjoy the rest of the year." Harry walked out the door, the sheathed _Hallow Blade_ in his hand.

Both adults were dumbfounded.

"Wait one minute," Uncle Vernon said as he followed Harry outside.

"Yes?" Harry said, turning.

"You mean to say that we won't see you again until next year?" Vernon asked hopefully.

"Correct."

"And how are you leaving, boy?" Petunia sneered. "You are too young to do that disappearing trick, aren't you?"

"Yes, that is also technically true," he said. That wasn't magically true, he was nineteen today. Legally, he was only thirteen. He could apparate, but he didn't want to create unnecessary issues with the Ministry of magical transport and the ICOP.

"Where's your taxi then?" Petunia continued. Dudley poked his head out the door, watching on.

Harry looked around. The street was deserted. He levitated a few feet off the square stones of the walk path. The Dursley family gasped in unison.

Harry opened his palms to the air, serenely looking at the horizon. He grinned down at them.

"All the vehicles of this world are nothing but the futile search for human wings. Why call a taxi, when one can fly?" The gust of his departure made his aunt's hair whip around her face.

Harry activated the Onyx armor and blended into the darkness of the night. Within minutes of flying westwards he was in sight of Longleat Manor. Harry dived and felt a violent shocking sensation. Perplexed, he turned back and landed on the lonely road running through the woods surrounding the estate. With hand outstretched he walked towards the boundary of the invisible security ward.

When he sensed the barrier, he stopped.

 _So this is what it felt like to be a Death Eater outside Grimmauld Place._

The manor itself was hidden from view this far away.

It was after seven o'clock. Dinner would be served promptly at half past seven. He saw a fallen log at the side of the road. He sat down on it for a few minutes, assessing the situation. He didn't know what to do.

"CV, come in!" he said into his communication badge. Nothing. Running through each of the Crows' code names was futile. Frustrated, he opened communications with the helicopter. "CV Black Angel One, can you hear me?"

To his surprise, an automated voice responded. "Loud and clear, Lord Dragonslayer."

The voice had a female robotic Russian accent. It reminded him of a Bond girl who worked for the enemy.

"You can talk?" Harry said.

"Lady Valerian's magic is running through my central processing unit. I am using the radio frequency 120.13 to respond."

Harry once again reaffirmed that magic was brilliant. He was talking to a _Hind_ helicopter on his birthday.

"So talk to me. What can you tell me? What do you know?" Harry said, very much intrigued.

"I know many things. Forefront in my short term memory are mission logs, mechanical and environmental diagnostics, and my crew. Black Angel One is an extension of Lady Valerian's ability, a co-pilot, if you will."

"Do you know anything about magical warding?" Harry asked.

The semi-sentient helicopter was quiet for a few seconds. "Negative."

Harry thought for a few seconds.

"Do you know where Lady Valerian is?" Harry asked hopefully.

"She is exactly 2470 metres north north west of your position at elevation 120 metres above sea level. 51.1858° N, 2.2743° W latitude and longitude."

"That seems awfully precise. So, do you know where I am as well?"

"Yes. I do, because of your badge."

"And the rest of the Crows?"

"Negative. They are not equipped with the communication badges-"

"Okay okay. Can you help me penetrate the security ward?" Harry asked.

"Negative. Lady Valerian's tethering magic allows me an autopilot of only two kilometers."

"Is there _anything_ you can do to help?" Harry asked, frustrated. He tossed a stone in anger at the boundary of the ward. To add insult to injury, the stone bounced on the roadway and rolled forward, mocking him. He couldn't attend his own bloody birthday party.

"Something is blocking you from entering. I suggest you ask someone for help."

"Isn't that what I am doing?" Harry said, getting angrier.

"Someone as in another wizard? A friend you may be able to contact?" Black Angel One said.

"But that's just it! _Nobody_ is answering!"

"Roderick Hallow, you are a very powerful wizard. Surely you can contact someone else."

"My name is Harry, and no, I don't have minions, if that's what- ...Wait! That's brilliant! I sorta _do_ have a minion!" Harry said.

"Contact your minion, Roderick Hallow."

Harry closed his eyes.

 _Penelope_

 _Penelope!_

 _PENELOPE!_

* * *

Dinner was scheduled to be served ten minutes ago. All of the guests had arrived and were congregated in the general vicinity of the massive patio bar. Three glass paned double doors opened to a view of the beautifully decorated back yard which served as the main dancing and stage area. Finger foods were spread out on servant trays at the appetizer bar. Waitresses served Alcoholic and non alcoholic beverages to the adults on elegant trays, while appropriate drinks were offered to the young ones at the bar itself.

Most of the second year students at Hogwarts, save a few select Slytherins, were present. The Gryffindor quidditch team, a couple of Neville's cousins and other acquaintances from school were also in attendance. Many of the younger children came with their parents. Tonks was hanging out in the yard with her best friend, Sarah Clearwater, by the smoking section, where Sirius was currently enjoying his pipe. Eleanor Potage was socializing with Augusta Longbottom and some of the other well to do adults inside.

Even so, once every couple minutes she made eye contact with Sirius Black, a secretive smile on her face.

Sirius would subtly tip his drink when their eyes met.

A virtual divide between the young ones and adults was apparent. The youth were dispersing out unto the lawn, while the adults were mainly enjoying themselves closer to the sitting room. In the middle of them all, right in the heart of the patio, were Harry's closest friends.

They were getting worried.

"Where is Harry?" Valerian asked Jon. She was wearing a royal blue dress with a fashionable half cape and a witch's tiara. She had on high heeled boots to match. Valerian checked her diamond embedded watch, a family heirloom that Ollivander offered her as a gift. She radiated beauty, and physical presence.

"I thought he would come directly here, his aunt's place is relatively a short distance away. It is peculiar," Jon said. He looked dapper in a black four piece suit with a flat cap. A few seconds later a concerned Alexandria approached. She was wearing a very hot number, a form fitting red dress with a matching hat and veil. The ensemble made Jon and Alexandria look older than they really were. A classical movie couple.

"Where is Harry?" Alexandria asked Jon. Jon frowned. Everyone expected him to know these things, it seemed.

"I just told Lady Valerian that I do not know. I have no idea what could be keeping him. Did you attach the clan badges to the new armor?"

"I don't have on the armor," Alexandria said. "The glove makes me feel tense."

"I agree, it has a personality," Valerian said. "Which is why I decided to not wear it. Do you have on yours?"

"Yes, but not the communications talisman," Jon grumbled. "I forgot it on my old set. So we have no way to contact him?"

"Guys, people are asking," Neville approached with Hermione, Ginny and Ron. "What's the keep back with Harry?" Neville wore very formal familial robes with the Longbottom crest on his back. The robes were multilayered with well polished boots peeking from under the hem. With his uncombed long hair he looked every part the young Lord.

Ginny wore a light green dress that didn't fit her too well. The color suited her hair though, and brought out her eyes. Ron wore a crisp yellow shirt and dark brown slacks. The yellow shirt clashed with his vivid red hair making him stand out almost as much as Alexandria's elegant and stylish red dress. Hermione wore a shiny silver graduation muggle dress. Her glittering heels made her seem taller. She avoided making eye contact with Valerian by standing behind Jon, who towered over her.

"Well, this can't be good," Ron said. "Harry being a no-show usually means trouble."

"I'm thinking of apparating to his house," Valerian said.

"What about the trace?" Jon asked.

"To bloody hell with the trace, what if he's in trouble?" Valerian snapped.

"Harry would not want you in trouble with the ministry," Jon said lamely, backing down from Valerian's ire.

Valerian ignored him, pacing and wringing her hands. "Ten more minutes, then I'm going!"

"Well, at least the finger food has been a hit," Neville said encouragingly. Everyone frowned at him. "I mean... um.. ok, that came out wrong. Sorry."

"Sorry for what, mate?" Ron said between bites of the finger food piled on his plate. "At least nobody is starving. Pretty good actually."

Penelope approached. She was wearing a white trench coat, with white leather boots that almost reached her knee. The trench coat was buttoned right up to the top. Jon suspected something outlandish was underneath. The boots had insanely high heels. Valerian pretended to be cordial.

"Hey Valerian Harry is close. I'm going to fetch him," Penelope said.

"Oh?" Valerian said. "Where?"

"It's hard to explain, in like directions, but I _can_ find him. He's frustrated. When he's worked up its easier for me to pinpoint where he is. Longbottom, do you have a broom?"

Valerian raised an eyebrow at her. Alexandria mediated by stepping close to Penelope's side and taking her hand.

"Neville? Can you help her?" Alexandria said.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Penelope, talk to Uncle Albert. He has the keys for the broom room," Neville said. Neville raised his hand at an inconspicuous servant stationed at the door. He glided across smoothly towards them.

"Master Neville?"

"Can you take her to Mr Stewart? Penelope be careful, most of those brooms are priceless antiques. Pollock, take Penelope to Albert, let him open the broom room. She needs to pick up Harry," Neville said to the man servant.

"At once. Follow me, Miss Penelope."

"Be right back," Penelope reassured the others. Valerian nodded, slightly annoyed.

Penelope was escorted through a few rooms into a large staff kitchen, except without any modern amenities. Albert Stewart stopped his pep talk when he saw one of his staff approach with a guest. Six chefs and various other staff went quiet when Penelope entered.

"Pollock, what is this, then?" Albert asked.

"She says she needs to speak with you, sir," Pollock said. Albert nodded and the three of them left the kitchen. In the hallway Penelope explained the situation.

"What? He should be able to pass through the wards!" Albert said.

"Hm, he can't," Penelope said. "Which is why I am here."

"Harry Potter, thirteen years old, son of James and Lily Potter has been keyed in. This has to be a mistake," Albert argued.

Penelope saw where the problem was. "My invitation has a guest privilege. Can I bring him as my guest, then?"

"I don't see how that would help, Lady Clearwater. Obviously something is amiss."

"Trust me," Penelope smiled. "Give me a broom, I'll fetch him."

A few minutes later, Harry saw a figure dressed in white coming towards him. Penelope was flying over the roadway. She came to a gentle hover in front of him.

"Hi," she said with a soft smile.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

The both of them were quiet for a moment.

"Does this make you my damsel in distress?" She asked.

"Basically," Harry laughed. "I hate to ask, do you know why am I locked out?"

"The Ward is keyed in to your numerical age being thirteen," she glided down next to him. She took a seat on the log.

"Well, fuck me," Harry breathed in frustration. He shot her a lopsided smirk, throwing another pebble through the barrier. "And no, Peenie, I don't mean that literally."

Penelope laughed softly. Harry's armor and the Hallow Blade across his back reminded her of a GI Joe character. She stared into his eyes. "Are you going as a ninja?"

"What, oh!" Harry deactivated the armor. His dinner outfit materialized from the underworld. He wore a black tie on white long sleeve shirt with dress pants. "My jacket is in my pocket."

"And the sword?" She asked.

"It doesn't conform to altered spaces. Will have to stash it somewhere. So, what do we do?"

"You'll have to come as my date."

"What?!"

"Just to get you in. Trust me," she grinned. "So, do you want to come with me to your birthday party?"

"Yes," Harry agreed.

"Great!" She stood up and approached the barrier. She offered him her hand. Harry took it and approached warily. The wards did not repel him.

"Fantastic," Harry said. They walked for a little while along the road. He sighed. "Can I let go now?"

Penelope reluctantly let go his hand. "Let's fly, together."

Harry and Penelope levitated and took off. After a couple of minutes flying at her moderate speed they arrived at the perimeter gates of the manor.

"Better if we took this from here," Penelope pointed at a broom propped against the wall. "Unless you want to make a _really_ grand entrance Clark."

"Broom would be best." Harry commanded it to hover and hopped on. Penelope sat down behind him, and wrapped her arms around his stomach, leaning on his back. It was just like the last time, after the Basilisk. She was in all white then as well.

Harry felt her magic enveloping him with warmth and devotion. It was a strange and new feeling. It felt great, actually.

No wonder Voldemort botched this. This was completely different to the dark mark, a brand that he could channel pain and suffering through.

He piloted carefully on the heavy, antique broom. It's top speed was only ten miles per hour. The ride felt like a leisurely stroll over the massive grounds.

"Hey," he said softly as she held on to him.

"Hmm?" she replied, right by his ear. The warm summer breeze tugged at her hair. Harry felt responsible for her predicament.

"I am sorry," Harry said.

"For?"

"Making you go through this," Harry said. "I mean, everything you've gone through..." _Because of me._

Penelope squeezed her arms around him in response. "It's ok, don't be. Let's enjoy this broom ride, luv."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Thanks... for coming for me." _Again._

"Always," she promised softly in his ear.

Harry remembered his similar conversation with Hermione at the cafe. He said nothing more for the remainder of the short flight. They disembarked at the front doors. Harry gave Pollock the broom and took out the ring box Penelope gifted him. He extracted a black jacket from it.

"Give it here," Penelope said. She held the jacket so that he could easily fit his arms through. She fixed the collar and smoothed it over his shoulders. "It looks dashing. Good choice."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Um you do, too. As, not dashing. Look, nice. Yeah." He wanted to ask about her white trench coat outfit, but knowing her, he probably _didn't_ want to know what she had on underneath.

She could be a crazy bint when she was ready.

"Ah-ah!" she waved her index finger at him. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Wonderful," Harry said.

"Come, everyone is waiting for you. How is my hair?" she asked, following Pollock at a brisk pace.

"Like if you were just flying through the air," Harry said.

"Oh. Right, can't do anything for that right now without a mirror," she said. Harry followed them through the house. He snatched a doily from the back of a couch and wrapped the _Hallow Blade_ in it.

 _Ah. Of course the one I picked up has a winged lion embroidered on it_. _I wonder if my patronus has healed?_

Two members of staff opened the double door to the main gathering area smoothly in front of Penelope. She didn't miss a beat and strode right through. Harry slowed down, peering at the crowd awaiting on the other side. Penelope paused, then turned. "Wot, you need an introduction or something?"

"Of course not," Harry shrugged and walked through the doorway held open by Neville's men.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. Harry Potter, joint celebrant with Lord Neville Longbottom," Mr. Albert announced.

Harry faltered, uncomfortable. An awkward clap started up, not in applause, more like relief that he was found. Valerian and Jon approached quickly.

"What happened?" she said under her breath, almost nose to nose with him. She hugged him briefly.

"My invitation was specific, had my 'age' too. Got blocked out," Harry whispered.

"Oh," Jon said. "That sucks."

Harry was surprised that Jon used the slang appropriately. "Yeah security wards and age magic aren't fooled- remember we were selected for the beau of the party game at your ball," Harry winked at Alexandria.

"Ah. I did realize something was amiss, but only weeks later. I was in a bad state then..."

Harry felt horrible bringing it up. He apologized.

"It's okay," she said softly. Harry felt really bad that he made her relive that night. He approached his other year two mates. "Neville! Nice place," Harry said. He thought the Clan mansion was big, this was almost five times the size.

"Yeah, gets lonely sometimes though. This is my first party," he said nervously. "May I introduce you to some of my relatives. My cousin Margaret Vance-" he pulled a shy woman about twenty years old forward. Her face was a bit plain, but her heart shaped bust A-line gown highlighted her generous assets. She offered her hand, palm down. Harry lightly kissed her hand.

"How do you do?" he said with a smile.

"How do you do," she said softly, awestruck.

"My mother's sister, Madame Emmaline Vance," Neville continued, introducing a grown woman to Harry.

Like her daughter, she offered her hand palm down. She sized Harry up.

"How do you do?" Harry said, also bowing over her hand, but not kissing it.

"You're bigger than I thought," she said bluntly.

He ignored her statement, just smiled, pretending to be his thirteen year old self.

"And whatever that is, it's bloody powerful," Auror Vance indicated the wrapped up weapon. Harry now remembered who this was. She was an Auror, and also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. "You can be in big trouble if you don't have an artificer's license, young man."

"Auntie," Neville started to object. "C'mon, please?"

His aunt broke out in a rare smile. "Teasing," she said. Harry didn't think she was teasing. Valerian and Penelope frowned at the woman. They were very protective of him.

"I have an artificer's license, Auror Vance," Harry said, opening his wallet and showing it to her.

"Oh?" Emmaline said, eyebrows raised. She was impressed he knew who she was. "You see Neville? It's not too early to get interested in the guilds."

"Um, yes Auntie."

"Enjoy your evening, boys," his aunt said.

"Thanks. And this is my other cousin, from my father's side," Neville brought forward another wizard. "Rook Littleborough."

Rook and Harry shared a knowing look. Rook nodded at Jon as well. The ICOP wizard from Dover's apothecary shook Harry's hand vigorously. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you again."

"Same here."

Harry greeted Ron and gave Hermione a light hug. "You look great, Hermione."

"Thank you. You look debonair yourself," Hermione replied.

"And Ginny, almost didn't recognize you there. Looking hot!" Harry said, giving her a hug and lifting her off her feet. She laughed, squeezing him back. Harry thought that he couldn't believe that this was the same girl that had his heart tied up in knots a couple years ago, real time. She was so _small_.

"Stop it," Ginny blushed. She knew her dress was a bit clunky on her undeveloped frame. But Harry's strong hug felt good. "It's good to see you. We were worried."

"Sorry bout that," Harry grinned. He gave Jon a bounce of fists.

"Well, I think now that you're here, dinner can begin, I suppose," Neville said. "I'm starving." Pleasantries were shared among the students while the staff ushered guests to the dining hall.

Harry spotted Sirius, Tonks, and Sarah Clearwater. Lewis Hillsborough, Youri and Lee Jordan were with them, talking with Sirius and Sarah.

Tonks wore a sparkling black dress that hugged her curvy figure and billowed into a mermaid trail. Her cleavage was deep, but the skin was elegantly masked with a sheer mesh material. She wore black high heels and accessorized with a very expensive diamond necklace and ear studs to match.

Harry admitted that Tonks looked magnificent. Her somber mood tempered the grandiose effect. The dress shouted _Look at me_! however, her attitude portrayed the opposite, maybe even a reluctance to be here.

If Sirius and Tonks weren't cousins, they would have made a very handsome couple.

"One moment," Harry told his friends and approached the older group. "Hey," he greeted them. Tonks sipped her drink, hiding behind her glass. Harry consciously tried to avoid making too much eye contact with her.

Sirius puffed on his pipe. "You botched your entrance Little James. You should have worn a cape, and strode in with purpose, like Godric himself." Sirius tossed his hair with a shake of his head.

Harry grinned. "I'll leave that to Roderick Hallow." Sirius shook his hand with a smile. Harry thought his godfather looked dapper, and happy. He never saw him look this healthy before. He had filled out, and was probably the biggest guy in the room.

"Hm," Sirius said, taking a sip of his glass. "That secret has been becoming less and less a secret," Sirius warned. "These blokes know," He nodded towards his band mates.

"When you said you had to take out a Basilisk, then _bam!_ The Crows clan comes and does it a couple months later," Lewis shrugged. "We've kept it quiet, but some other Ravens know as well."

"Everyone in seventh year has backed off Peenie," Youri said calmly. Sarah Clearwater smacked his arm. Youri ignored the older girl's teasing and sipped his beer. "Even our boy here, Lee. Which says a lot. Lee is a _killer_."

Lee blushed. "The girl likes you," he shrugged. Sarah smacked him too. "And you and Jon... well... are fucking goblin-slayers."

Tonks and their small group laughed. Lee continued with a dramatic sad sigh. "I'll live. Oh, Oliver is coming. Check out Angelina though. Mmm-hm."

Harry turned. Oliver was wearing full formal familial robes. Angelina Johnson, his date, looked resplendent in a deep purple gown with a string of pearls contrasting against her beautiful dark skin.

"Potter," Oliver greeted. "Cometh the man, cometh the hour."

"What?" Harry said, confused.

"You've arrived, the hour to eat is now. We were starving," Oliver laughed at his own joke.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. The two Quidditch buddies smoothly completed the Gryffindor handshake.

"Not you too," Sirius complained. "Prongs was forever doing that."

"Like father, like son, then," Oliver said. "Have you met my date?" he presented Angelina.

Angelina huffed and offered her hand to Harry, palm down.

"How do you do?" Harry said, kissing her hand.

"A pleasure," Angelina said with a slight chuckle. Then he noticed the diamond ring on her finger.

"Wow," Harry said. He looked between them. "You two-?"

"Engaged, yes," Angelina said happily. Their little circle congratulated the couple.

"You're coming back this year, right?" Harry asked Oliver.

"Yes. But I wanted to seal the deal before the year started. I've been hearing from Angelina here that you have half of the quidditch team fanning themselves over your abs?"

Harry laughed. Angelina hit Oliver playfully.

"Have to secure my investments," Oliver said pulling Angelina closer to him by her waist. "Not with blokes like you stealing skirts like a thief."

Tonks gave Harry a look, smirking. Harry ignored her. "Me? Naw."

"Right," Oliver cleared his throat. "I don't know if I would want to compete with you. It has been an uphill challenge to get back my true catching strength."

"Sorry to hear that," Harry said.

"Might take a couple years," Oliver nodded. "We're trying to make it to the big leagues, Angelina and I."

"Quidditch power couple?" Harry asked.

"Something like that," Angelina said, smiling.

"Your date is waiting on you," Tonks reminded Harry softly. Harry was caught off guard by her voice. She was quiet since he came over. Harry turned. Valerian waved her fingers at him, beckoning him over to join the queue of guests filing into the dining room.

"Right. Sorry. Duty calls. Great seeing everyone," Harry smiled and waved off.

Tonks watched the newly engaged couple. Oliver was eighteen, and Angelina was seventeen. She watched Harry take Valerian's hand in his.

She sighed.

Sarah leaned over to Tonks. "You see? That boy is _trouble_ ," she whispered in a soft, conspiratorial tone. "Who _is_ that girl? She's gorgeous!" She snapped a picture of Valerian and Harry laughing at a joke Ron said. "I hope Penelope gets over him."

Tonks nodded, sipping her drink. Sarah had no clue that Tonks and Harry were sneaking around before. Tonks felt a bit guilty about keeping that a secret. She knew that Sarah was protective of her little sister, and telling her that she also had feelings for Harry was probably a big no-no.

"I hope she does too." Tonks watched as Harry and his girlfriend disappeared into the dining room.

 _Wiglaf. The bloody Bear girl in dragon armor._

At first she thought she was a tomboy type. Then the dragon attack happened and she was running around in the freezing cold in nothing but a skimpy nightgown. She could never have guessed in a million years they would become a couple.

Tonks was snapped out of her thoughts when Sarah's camera flashed. She took a picture of the newly engaged couple posing.

"Lovely! Congrats once again," she complimented them. Sarah nudged her dark haired friend. "Nym, let's grab something to eat."

"Yeah," Tonks said, following her inside.

* * *

"Harry," Neville whispered while they waited for their guests to be seated. "Happy birthday and all that, but can you do me a favour?"

"Same to you, mate. Sure, what's up?" Harry said.

"I... want Shea to sit next to me during dinner. But I don't know. She's... hot. What should I say?"

"Maybe-"

"Can you ask her for me?" Neville cut him off.

"I don't think tha-"

"Oh, come on!" Neville whispered.

Harry thought quickly. He pointed at the drink in Neville's hand. "What is that?"

"This? Soda... why?"

"You're on home turf man, use it to your advantage," Harry said. He gestured for Pollock to come closer. "A chilled glass of Carling, make that two," he told him.

"At once, Mr Potter," Pollock bowed and walked away.

"But," Neville protested.

"Between us birthday boys, yeah?" Harry nudged Neville to stop his complaint.

Pollock returned with a tray of two cups filled with beer. "Thanks, Pollock," Neville said. They accepted the drinks.

"No problem, Master Neville." Pollock bowed and left.

"You had Flint running like a little girl before," Harry reminded him. "Happy Birthday!" Harry clinked his cup to Neville and tipped it back. Neville did as well. Harry's eyes were feeling watery after they drained their glasses in one. This was the first time he had ever drained a beer so fast. Neville looked forlonly into the bottom of his cup. "Right on, old chap."

It took Neville a couple seconds to assimilate that he just shared a beer race with Harry the Boy Who Lived Potter at his own birthday party. "Bloody good," Neville said. "Order another. I'll be back."

Neville's posture straightened as he walked confidently through the crowd, greeting and clapping well wishers on their shoulders. He approached Shea Carrow and spoke softly in her ear. Harry couldn't tell what he was saying, but within seconds Shea had her fingers in the crook of Neville's elbow. Neville escorted her to their table.

Neville gallantly pulled out the chair next to his for Shea. "Please," he said. Shea said a soft thank you and Neville seated her. "Would you like anything special to drink? Anything at all?"

"Could I?" she said with a smile. Neville snapped his fingers, not even breaking eye contact with her.

"Mistress Carrow would prefer something off the menu?" Pollock said. Harry thought the man had apparated. He didn't even notice how swiftly he arrived at Shea's side.

"I'll have a glass of Rose Brut, thank you," she said.

"Excellent choice, Milady," Pollock bowed and left. Harry leaned in on Neville.

"I'll go grab Val and be back, alright?" Harry said.

"Of course," Neville said. "Thanks."

"That was all you, mate," Harry offered his fist. Neville connected immediately, then sat down next to Shea. Harry returned to Valerian's side. Alexandria, Valerian and Jon were grinning at him.

"That... was amazing," Valerian said.

"What did you tell him?" Alexandria asked. "He... changed like that," she snapped her fingers.

"Your Dark Wizardry is unparalleled, Lord Hallow," Jon said regally.

"Shush you, let's grab our seats," Harry deflected with a smirk. The Crows joined Neville and Shea at the table of honour. When everyone was settled and served an appropriate drink, Madame Longbottom stood up and struck her wine glass twice with a dainty fork.

"Good evening, honored guests. Welcome to Longleat Manor. My name is Augusta Longbottom, I am Neville's grandmother. It pleases me to see all of you here tonight in honour of the birthdays of these fine young men, Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and my grandson, Neville, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Never forget that the brave parents of both of these young men cannot be with us tonight because of the nefarious deeds of servants of the dark. So even though tonight is a night of celebration, I must impress on all seated here, that we must _always_ shun the practice of the Dark," her eyes alighted briefly on Shea, "and forever walk in the Light. To my grandson, Neville, and his friend, Harry, I wish you all the best this evening and in your future endeavours."

She cast her gaze over the dining hall. "I ask you to rise and drink to the toast of the birthdays of Lord Neville Longbottom and Mr. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

"Here here!" the crowd rose to their feet, raised their glasses and took a sip.

"Thank you. Please enjoy your meal." Madame Longbottom took her seat.

Menus popped into existence in front of the guests. Tapping the chosen dish with their wand caused them to manifest on their plates.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Hannah Abbott were seated with the Crows. Small talk and a few jokes interspersed the lovely meal.

"Are you singing tonight?" Valerian asked Harry. She pointed out the window at the stage.

"Me? No, not that I know of," Harry said.

"I never told you, but the show at Hogs Head was the first time I've heard a rock band play live. It was... loud... and the crowd was crazy!" she leaned into him with a grin.

"Yeah, it was fun," Harry reminisced. He also remembered the snog with Tonks afterwards. He pushed that from his memory. At the time he thought he wouldn't see her again.

"So there I was, confused about you. The sick boy who woke up and killed the smartest, never-killed-before species of dragon, singing for a school band in a bar in Scotland. Like if nothing monumental just happened a few weeks before."

"... I don't dwell on those things much. I mean the dragon thing. It needed to be done. Sirius did say that you enjoyed the show," Harry recalled.

"I begged Mrs Potage to let me go," Valerian said. "Master Ollivander thought that without an escort I shouldn't. I asked Alexandria to pick me up. I think she has become almost like a best friend to me."

Harry looked at Alexandria. A french high class girl, thrown into his crazy world, charming hearts one day at a time. As far as he knew, everyone liked her, even the Slytherins, and that was a very strange thing in his point of view. "She's a likable sort," Harry agreed.

"She wants to be with Jon," Valerian whispered. "I see the way she looks at him."

"Oh?" Harry said softly. Jon had told him thus already.

"Yes," Valerian looked at the other couple, then back at Harry. "When you and Jon visited she was jealous. She thought that Jon sought me out."

"He was simply concerned about your reading and writing issue," Harry said.

"I have never been hospitalized, or injured before to the point where I had to spend the night in the medical bay. The closest thing to that was the first time I had my period. I had no one to guide me on becoming a woman. I still am not completely sure," she admitted. "Alexandria gave me a few magazines to read about Cotillion events and fashion in Europe. I bought this dress yesterday, after meeting you at the store. Do you like it?"

Valerian's royal blue dress was striking, and suited her. It contrasted with her blonde hair and light green eyes. It also showed off that she was fit, and strong, even though it was softened by her recent weight gain that made her muscles less cut. She was wearing a proper cup support for her boobs, which Harry must say, looked delicious.

"I love it," Harry said softly.

Valerian smiled. "I like showing off my skin, but only for you. I chose a dress with a cape for this reason. I'm not that comfortable with crowds."

Harry frowned. Yesterday at the Wand Shop he knew that wasn't completely the truth. Her bikini top was skimpy, and from the lighter area it covered, her bikini bottom had barely covered her. It had bothered him the rest of the day into the afternoon.

"You weren't shy at the beach," Harry said softly.

"I - It was the first time, I didn't know," she replied. "I mean, everyone was in tiny bathing suits, I didn't think I stood out."

"How did you get the sunblock?" Harry asked.

"A boy offered to put some on me. Told me with my complexion I would burn," she responded truthfully.

"Ah," Harry said, taking a sip of his juice.

"You're not mad about that, are you?" Valerian said. She tried to catch his eye.

"No," Harry lied, avoiding looking at her. He shouldn't feel jealous. He shouldn't. Girls were throwing themselves at him all the time. Valerian was much hotter than he was. If he was a seven, she was a bloody 100. It was practically a _given_ men would approach her.

"He was just being friendly. He invited me to the beach bar party as well."

Harry made a fist underneath the table. The threstral summoning magic from the underworld flattened the prongs of the dessert forks on the tables in his vicinity. Some of the guests muttered in alarm.

Valerian continued her story, oblivious to what was happening.

"I can't even remember his name! It was, Bob, Rob, Don, can't remember. Anyway I told Mr Ollivander, Garth that is, not grandfather, where I was going, so he offered to walk with me as a chaperone. When he saw that the crowd was much younger than his age bracket, he said he would return at midnight to pick me up. And he did."

"Midnight?" Harry said. The flowers in the decorative table centre piece wilted down under the pressure of his magic. Jon looked up at Harry in warning. Harry ignored him.

"Yes, there was no threat. Dancing and drinks. I couldn't even dance well. I barely knew the music," Valerian explained, reliving the memories. She had no clue that telling her story was having such an effect on her boyfriend.

"Dancing?" Harry imagined Valerian in a short summer dress, no bra, dancing at a beach pub that only catered for patrons twenty one and over. A slow boil and anger built up inside him. No bouncer would refuse her. She could definitely pass for that age.

He forced himself to cool down, but this hot, possessive beast that reared its head when Ginny was dating Dean Thomas in her fifth year was still inside him.

"Harry," Jon called him.

"Yeah?" Harry said, watching his best friend.

"With me, now." Jon stood up. Harry folded his napkin as neatly as possible and placed it just so next to his empty plate.

"Excuse me," Harry said with his best fake smile ever. Valerian looked confused, and made to stand. "I'll be back shortly, just wait here for me." Valerian sat back down, biting her lip, unsure of what to do.

They went outside where Jon beckoned him to the bar poolside. "Speak, Harry. Do you want to ruin the event?"

"No," Harry said. He was calming down. Sort of. But not really.

Jon noticed that the pool was churning with miniature crashes of rough water. "Harry, look at me. What has happened? What did she tell you?"

"It's nothing. But, when she was in Miami, she had on a barely there bikini..."

"A what?"

"Think of the sexiest girls' underwear you can think of," Harry explained looking at the grass at his feet. Jon pictured his girlfriend in her sleep wear. "No let me rephrase that, think of the smallest bra and panties," Harry said. "Picture that."

Jon removed the chemise and matching pants. Alexandria was in her bra and knickers.

"And?"

"Think of it soaking wet, then think of Valerian sunbathing on a towel, in the itsiest, _bitsiest_ bra and panties, out in the open."

"Hm," Jon said.

"Divide that size by two..."

"All right," Jon said. Jon was starting to enjoy this scenario.

"Then think of all the men in the night's watch ogling her, wanting to talk to her."

The imagery finally came to Jon. He cursed. "She wore such a thing at the _seaside_?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Is that _normal_?" Jon asked.

"In this world, yeah," Harry said.

"I'd be mad too," Jon said solemnly. His face grew dark. He would slaughter every fucking man in sight. Then remove their eyes from their bloody corpses.

"It gets better. She went to her first party there too, with thirsty frat boys on summer vacation. Someone who rubbed lotion on her skin."

"By the gods!" Jon was way over his head. "Apply a cream? That is also normal?"

"Yes, blokes do it all the time to chat up girls at the beach," Harry said.

"And she knows this?" Jon asked.

"No. She doesn't. First time."

Jon thought for a second. "Then, she is innocent, she-"

"I know Jon. _I know!_ " Harry snapped. Jon felt a very dangerous magic surrounding Harry. The water in the pool was active, as if a tremor was shaking the very ground underneath it. "And I'm no saint either, but I still get mad just thinking about it!"

Harry and Jon stared at each other. Jon saw that glare many times before in the Night's watch. It was the surest preemptive sign of attack. Jon lowered his stance. "Do not take your anger out on Lady Valerian. She is a stranger to your world, just as I am."

Harry said nothing. Jon noticed the way Harry's feet moved fractionally, his right side further away from Jon, left fist clenching.

 _And here I thought I was the warrior. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve. He is willing to strike me down._

"Battle ready state, Harry. Control your warrior spirit, your energy, it belongs to _you_. _You_ , do not belong to _it_."

"Shut up with your zen shit Jon," Harry snarled, turning away from him. "It's not her really, it's fucking _me_. It's always been me. I don't know what the fuck I am. The security ward stopped me because I'm nineteen, bloody fucking nineteen and pretending to be a kid. If Penelope, that horny bint, didn't fetch me, I swear Jon, I would have flattened fucking Malfoy Manor just to release my frustration. And Penelope and Tonks are like ... taunting me. I need to get my shit in order. I don't know how you do it."

"Taunting you?" Jon asked. "How I do what, exactly?"

"You know... all calm and stuff. Mate, Penelope _wants_ me to beat her arse with a fucking piece of Snakewood, then bloody well impregnate her in the next breath. Valerian at least, is being sensible about her chastity. She's pretty innocent, even though she was a soldier. And Tonks, bloody sexy and fucking nutter _Tonks_ \- keeps ...I can't fucking explain it. She's a tease. She walks in yesterday out of the blue all sexy and wotnot and asks me to come to this party. Its like, I get retarded around her. I agreed. Big _fucking_ mistake."

"Ah. I knew something was up with Tonks. She has been watching you whole night."

"Crap," Harry scanned around. "She was?" He drew his wand. " _Homenum revelio._ "

A red outline appeared behind a garden sculpture.

Jon drew his Diablo Claymore immediately. Tonks removed the disillusionment charm and walked into view. Harry rubbed his face with both hands and sighed.

Tonks smiled, raising her hands in apology and letting it drop to her sides. Harry closed his eyes, hoping to God she did not hear their conversation.

"Hey boys. Ah. Drat it. You caught me."

Jon sheathed his sword. Harry watched her for a moment, then cursed under his breath. He wanted to shout at her, but his feelings were all in a mess. Pretty women in dresses like that had him too much at a disadvantage. "I need a drink," Harry told Jon and stalked off. Jon and Tonks watched him go.

"Mistress Tonks," Jon greeted as Tonks stood up next to him.

"So much for my stealth techniques," Tonks said. "I didn't think I was _that_ obvious."

Jon frowned. Tonks and stealth were two complete opposites. The way she dressed, the way she moved, what she said, was the complete opposite of stealth.

"You're wearing the most eye catching dress tonight. It could not be more obvious you were watching him," Jon said. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know if he told you, but Pettigrew escaped."

"Yes, he told me."

"What I didn't tell him, is that, unofficially, Bellatrix Lestrange escaped as well."

"My cousin? Twice removed or something such?"

"Yes. I'm on assignment. I had to ask Harry if I could come so it wouldn't look too weird that I'm here."

"Your presence is setting him off."

"He wants to fuck me, yes I know," Tonks said in monotone. "I think he wants to fuck me probably even more than his girlfriend, and it's driving him nuts. Valerian is the type of girl a boy like him might think of marrying, a keeper. He sees me more like a 'fuck whole weekend' and go back to work during the week type of girl."

Jon's jaw dropped. "Don't say that."

"It's true. An Auror's job is demanding. Even _I_ think I'm the type of girl a guy would spend his entire weekend with and ..."

"I get the idea," Jon said cutting her off. Since when was he, a stranger from a foreign world, a consultant on feelings and problems? Everyone seemed to think he was an expert.

"Jon. Listen to me. Bellatrix is badass. She is the real deal. She was cruel ever since she could hold a wand. I think, if the rumours are correct, she raped a boy she liked when she was in year two in Hogwarts. Tied him down, got him hard, and rode him like a horse. He was in year seven. The Black family name had a lot of power and influence behind it. He never said a word. She's not sane, Jon. Harry, or even Neville, could be a target. This gathering is a great opportunity for her to attack."

Jon was impressed. Even to his worldly ears this Bellatrix Lestrange was one not to be taken lightly.

"Harry could take care of himself. It is better if he knows," Jon said.

"I'm not too sure of that. And I think you know why. Something happened in the future, something that made him really mad. He was spouting crap about my family, but her, _her_ name in particular set him off. He knows something about her, _something_ that is going to happen. And I don't know what."

"She killed Sirius," Jon said simply.

"What!?" Tonks said.

"Harry blamed himself. But that's neither here nor there, he changed that outcome already. He can't hate her for something she didn't do as yet, can he?"

"Well, she did torture Neville's parents, so there's that. And she was one of Voldemort's favourites."

"This Black heritage is a heavy mantle to bear," Jon said.

"Jon, you are the best fucking thing to happen to this family in a looong while," Tonks said, gripping his shoulder. "An example all young men should follow. Stay true, cousin. Walk in the Light. Watch him. Protect him. Do better than me." Tonks was crying softly. "I'm so sorry I hurt him before." She wiped her tears. "Look at me. A mess. I didn't know he felt that way still."

 _I didn't know I felt this way still._

"I'll be around, but not 'around' yeah? I'm on duty for the rest of the night. Oh gosh," Tonks sniffed. "I've gone and buggered it up, haven't I?"

"What, exactly?"

"His birthday," Tonks said.

"No. I think he needs to deal with his temper better," Jon said. "Leave that to me."

"I think he needs a good shag," Tonks said. "Probably should leave that to me," she teased.

"Please do not," Jon sighed.

"Joking. I have no clue about shagging anyone," she sighed. "Don't tell him I said that. Just tell him I'm sorry, and tell him that Bellatrix escaped. Leave out the rest."

"When he calms down, you can tell him yourself."

"Hm," Tonks said doubtfully.

Harry went to the small bar by the pool house and ordered a fruit punch. The little umbrella the barman put on top reminded him of a sunny beach umbrella, which made him think of Valerian. He discarded it and sat down.

After a few minutes he ordered another drink, this time a regular lime juice and a Vodka Martini. He accepted the drinks and made his way back to their table. Everyone, except Valerian and Hermione were eating their dessert. Valerian brightened significantly when Harry approached. Hermione spotted him and suddenly found renewed interest in her plate of cheesecake and sliced fruit. Ron was on his second helping.

Valerian smiled stiffly when he sat down. "Is everything all right?" she said sideways without breaking the smile.

"I got you a drink," Harry said.

Valerian eyed the martini. "People were asking," she whispered as she turned to him.

Harry shrugged. He still didn't look at her. "It's ok," he said, sipping his lime juice. Valerian tasted her Martini. She nodded in appreciation.

Valerian, true to form, remained silent and daintily picked at her dessert. That was a good thing, depending on your mood, about these soldier types. They could literally stop talking and be silent if they wanted to. If you were one that liked to argue things out, Valerian was definitely not the one for you. But on the flip side, if you were one that could not tolerate the cold shoulder, Valerian had loads of that in her arsenal.

Dessert passed in silence. Valerian and Hermione were shooting random looks at Harry. Hermione frowned. Valerian eventually reached below the table and took a hold of his hand. Harry relented and squeezed her hand in his. Valerian smiled, eating her dessert happily.

Two identical birthday cakes were brought to their table. Thirteen sparkling candles were lit. The happy birthday song was altered to include _NevilleandHarry_ and a great cheer went up when Harry cut his cake with Valerian at the same time Neville cut his cake with Shea. Flashes of cameras caught the chaste kisses that followed.

Something caught Hermione's eye. "Oh. Excuse me, sorry." She wolfed down her slice of cake and pushed forward her plate. She made haste towards Katie, grabbed her arm and both of them hustled towards the stage.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

Shea also stood up. "Excuse me Neville, I must attend to something," she said. She found Dean and Timothy turner. The three of them followed Katie and Hermione.

"Okay," Neville said. He looked at Harry. Harry shrugged.

Alexandria waited a few minutes. Jon hadn't returned since they left. _Wizards Wireless_ music began to play outside. "Come on guys, time to party." The table got up and joined the exodus of guests heading towards the courtyard. The youths were refilling drinks and socializing on the grass in front of the stage.

Lee was lightly testing the drums, Youri was practicing a silent solo on his guitar (did he do anything else except shadow play?) and Lewis Hillsborough was talking with Katie and Timothy Turner. Katie was standing behind an electric keyboard. Hermione and Shea were next to her, adjusting mic stands.

The crowd began to converge closer to the stage. Youri began to play the intro rift to _Hit the Lights._ A few metal heads cheered in appreciation. Youri ignored them as he walked off the stage, letting the guitar squeal into silence. The boys groaned in disappointment.

The outside fairy lights dimmed and a singular spotlight shone upon the stage. Valerian grinned, excited.

"You aren't singing tonight?" she asked Harry. Harry's mood improved dramatically during dessert and cake.

"No, this is all news to me," Harry said, intrigued. All of the band members were shrouded in darkness, except the central microphone stand.

There were rumblings throughout the crowd as they were made to wait. Harry was glad he ordered alcoholic drinks for both Valerian and himself through his insider agent, Pollock.

He had a suspicious feeling that he would need it.

Pollock even agreed to safeguard the _Hallow Blade_ on his belt. The goblin sword looked good on his livery. After about five minutes the bass guitar began and Katie opened on the heavily synthesized keyboard.

Harry spat out the drink when he realized what song it was.

"I know this song!" Valerian said excitedly. Harry groaned. He felt the touch of Penelope's voice in his thoughts

 _Happy Birthday, luv! I dedicate this one to you, Chosen One!_

 _I think I've changed my mind. I AM going to beat you, Peenie._

 _Is that so?_

 _Yes._

 _You're such a tease._

Harry sighed and pushed aside her voice. Penelope stepped into the spotlight wearing what appeared to be a white lace bustier dress with a short, frilly ballerina tutu and white high heeled boots. The dress hugged her trim torso, while a push up bra enhanced her modest boobs. She had a bride's veil covering half of her face.

She drew lusty cat calls from the boys in the crowd. Valerian, to her credit, laughed and clapped at Penelope's outrageous outfit.

 _"I made it through the wilderness  
 _Somehow I made it through_ "_

Harry rubbed his face behind his hands. He begun to laugh. Penelope was staring straight at him, a wide smile on her face as she sung and danced. Valerian was singing along, a wide grin on her face. Harry was glad that Valerian didn't know how accurate the lyrics aligned with what actually happened between Penelope and himself throughout the year.

" _Didn't know how lost I was_  
 _Until I found you"_

Penelope winked at him. _Winked!_ Harry could do nothing but shake his head. She ran a finger down her cheek, indicating a tear.

 _"I was beat_  
 _Incomplete,_  
 _I'd been had, I was sad and blue"_

Penelope pointed at him, dancing behind the microphone stand. She ran her hands sensually up and down her hips and body.

 _ _"But you made me fee_ l,  
Yeah, you made me fee-eeel_  
 _Shiny and new..."_

"Sing with me!" she encouraged the girls in the crowd. They did. The traitors actually did. Even Valerian. Harry laughed again.

" _Hoo, Like a virgin_  
 _Touched for the very first time_  
 _Like a viii-iiirrgin_  
 _When your heart beats_  
 _Next to mine,"_

The crowd was clapping to the beat of the song. Harry had to admit she sounded really, really good. Valerian was doing a weird hair throwing dance next to him, moving her hips and singing along. At least she was enjoying herself. She spun and latched unto him, draping her arms around his neck. She pressed her womanhood against him, watching him intently. Harry grinned, finally beginning to enjoy the performance. Valerian was offering herself unto him, her eyes watching his with determination. Harry held her around her hips.

 _"Gonna give you all my love, boy_  
 _My fear is fading fast_  
 _Been saving it all for you_  
 _'Cause only love can last_

 _You're so fine_  
 _Wish you're mine"_

Harry noted the slight change in the lyrics.

 _'Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_  
 _Oh your love thawed out_  
 _Yeah, your love thawed out_  
 _What was scared and co-old...'_

Valerian was bumping against him in time to the music. Penelope was still staring at him. Harry was glad Valerian was facing away from the stage because she had absolutely no clue how uncanny this song was.

Which was a good thing. He would not be surprised if Valerian ripped her to pieces if she knew.

Valerian bumped closer when she felt his hardness against her. Harry bit his lip, enjoying her dancing against him. Penelope grabbed the mic off the stand and pressed her hand to her heart, singing to the crowd.

 _'Like a virgin, hey_  
 _Touched for the very first time_  
 _Like a viii-iirgin_  
 _With your heartbeat_  
 _Next to mii-iine.."_

Katie and Hermione, her backup singers, joined her centre stage and sang the interlude into their headsets.

 _"Whoa-_  
 _Whoa- oooo-ah_  
 _Whoa- oooo-ah"  
_

Penelope held unto the microphone stand and gyrated very slowly against it. This drew a lot of catcalls from the boys. She laughed and spun away with a ballerina turn. She ran around the stage and kissed Lee, Youri and Lewis on their cheeks. She picked up a headset so that her hands could be free.

 _"You're so fine_  
 _Wish you're mine_  
 _I'll be yours_  
 _'Till the end of time_  
 _'Cause you made me feel_  
 _Yeah, you ma-aade me feel_  
 _I've nothing to hi-iiide..."_

For the rest of the song Katie, Hermione and Penelope performed a choreographed dance routine. All of them were dressed in white. Hermione appeared to be more focused on not missing a single move or beat than actually enjoying the dance. Katie easily performed the twirls, dips, and struts with a natural grace. Penelope led the routine like a natural, vibrant and energetic with her own personal flair. It was obvious the three witches were enjoying themselves in their own way.

If Harry was not focused on enjoying Valerian's body so much he would have been frightfully embarrassed. Anyone who knew what happened to these three girls at the hand of Michael Ellewyn-Sare would have come to the conclusion that this was some sort of crazy 'Damsel-in-Distress' Harry-Harem Act.

He was surprised Tonks didn't back flip on to the stage into a split, actually. Penelope was sweating, singing, dancing, giving it her all. She refused to break eye contact with him, even though his girlfriend was figuratively making love to him with her hips.

He thought Penelope's blatant staring a bit psychotic, truth be told.

 _ _Were they all plotting to kidnap him and have their way with him?__

 _ _We were, actually!__ Came Penelope's response.

 _ _Stop it.__

 _ _It's true!__

 _ _Stop it Penelope.__

 _ _Watch yourself, love. Who knows?__

Harry cursed silently as he blocked her out. He had to be vigilant with entry to his thoughts. By the time the song was done Harry was hard as steel. Valerian spun around and clapped as the band ended the song. She inched backwards unto his waist and pulled Harry's hand so that it was wrapped around her. She settled her backside against him, nudging him against the soft material of her dress.

Harry thought he was going to burst.

"I am going to kill her," Valerian leaned backwards and spoke in Harry's ear. Harry froze. "But the fucking bitch could sing. I'll give her that."

"No killing, Val."

"I'll make it look like an accident?"

"No," Harry said, laughing. To his surprise Valerian secretly slipped her hand between her bum and his body and grabbed the firm ridge in his pants. Harry gasped in pain, but also in glorious pleasure.

"Is there any way I can change your mind, Lord DragonSlayer?" she said in her Russian accent.

"Ah," Harry gasped. She squeezed and stroked once, twice, then let him go. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. Harry had to bite his bottom lip to prevent moaning aloud.

"Master Ollivander is not home for a few more days. I have your gift secured in my room," Valerian turned and whispered in his ear.

Harry felt like his mouth turned into cotton. "Okay."

"You shall get it. Later," she bit his earlobe softly. If she wasn't hugging him he might have fainted. Harry took out his handkerchief and dabbed his forehead free of sweat.

"Okay," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Okay," she responded, a twinkle in her eye. She gave him a chaste peck on his lips. Harry nodded dumbly, grinning at her. The band started up again with " _We got the Beat_ ". Valerian turned around and secured her derriere against him, bumping gently to the music.

Harry forgot everything around him. His sole focus was the blonde in front of him. The night passed away with them dancing, taking breaks to get drinks, and short conversations with friends.

* * *

The girl group eventually finished its set and a classical instrumental band took over. Their first piece was meant for slow dancing. Valerian turned and held on to him. When the song was done, Valerian pulled Harry across to Jon and Alexandria. Another instrumental began. It was a ballroom piece.

"Jon, may I borrow your date?" Valerian said sweetly. Harry, Jon and Alexandria looked perplexed. "Please?"

"You may," Jon said, relinquishing her.

"Thank you. Alexandria, I need to go to the ladies," Valerian said.

"Oh, no problem, I'll come with-"

"No," Valerian said. She pushed her towards Harry. "You must dance with Lord Dragonslayer until I return," Valerian laughed. "He needs protection."

Alexandria understood. She laughed. "As you command. Jon?" she raised an eyebrow in question.

Jon looked perplexed. "Of course. I will make myself useful in the mean time. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Wine," Alexandria said.

"The sweet red you like?" Jon confirmed.

"Oui, mon amor."

"Harry?"

"Lime juice," Harry said. Jon bowed. Another slow dance started. Alexandria came into his arms. Harry held her a safe distance away from him.

"Come now, we look ridiculous," she closed the distance. When she felt him, she paused. She looked down."Oh."

"Sorry," Harry said, pulling away.

"Well," Alexandria maintained a close hold, but did not press against him. "I need to ask you something," she said urgently in his ear. "Jon is ... patient to a fault."

"Yes, he is," Harry said. The gap between them closed a few times as they spun and twirled. The frequent coming together of their bodies was ...interesting.

"He is a gentleman to the core," Alexandria said, totally indifferent when they rubbed against each other.

"Yeah?"

"Oui. It iz frustrating. He was a knight, non?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Knights are known womanizers. Waz he a virgin?" Alexandria asked.

"No," Harry admitted. "Of course not."

They danced without speaking for a few moments. Alexandria frowned. She sighed loudly.

"Am I doing somezing wrong?"

"No," Harry said. Alexandria was a smart girl, beautiful and genuinely charismatic. A real life princess.

"I need some help, some sort of hint. Why is he so reluctant?"

Harry hesitated. This was Jon's relationship, not some random guy.

"Please, I do not know what to do," she insisted. "What were his women like?"

"His 'woman' singular, was on the other side of the war. She was killed in battle," Harry said.

"Oh," Alexandria said. "Tragic. But that does not help. How can I win him over?"

"You're asking _me_? I don't know." Harry was uncomfortable. "I'm not a girl."

"We are mismatched couples. Jon wants to keep it non sexual. And it is obvious that you want to go further with Valerian," she grinned at him as she bumped twice into him.

"Um, Lexie, how much did you have to drink?" Harry said.

"Enough. Never mind that," she bumped into him intentionally. "It iz expected a beautiful girl would arouse her dancing partner. In France, this is normal."

"Okay," Harry said. He relaxed more into the dance.

"Jon has the constitution of a dragon, he doesn't even get drunk!" she sighed. "I've been trying to seduce him with a bit of alcohol a few times."

"Yup. He's a cold bastard. Lord Snow."

"I know! But he isn't immune, not really. He's just too... honorouble!"

"Tell me bout it," Harry muttered. Jon never was one to waiver.

"He touches me everywhere, makes love to me with his mout-"

"Ok stop! That saying wasn't meant to be literal!" Harry closed his eyes, trying to remove the imagery. It was hard. Alexandria was very beautiful.

"Apologies. But he won't have sex with me! I want to be shagged," Alexandria complained. Harry had never heard her talk like that.

Harry let her go. "Um, you should tell him that. Not me."

"I did! He sayz zat ze time is not right," she explained. She grabbed him and roughly put his hand on her hip, and took his hand in hers. Her English became more and more broken the more agitated she got.

"Wow," Harry said. If Alexandria was his girl and she demanded that, in no uncertain terms... he couldn't refuse. "Um."

"Can you tell me about zis femme he had before? S'il vous plait?"

"He captured her in her people's territory. They tracked them and he in turn, became their captive. He was her slave lover. From what he told me, they fucked like rabbits, for over a year. Then he escaped."

"Like ze rabbitz?" Alexandria asked, not understanding.

"All the time. Every night. That sort of thing."

"He does have a very fit body," Alexandria said, thinking. "And a full, large-"

"No. Stop. I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry. Oh, here he comes. And with Valerian," Alexandria slurred. "I 'ave a plan. Zank you so much!" She kissed the air on both sides of Harry's cheeks. "Here you are, all in one piece," Alexandria said, presenting him back to Valerian.

"Good work, Alexandria," she said with a grave nod. "He is too clueless sometimes to say no."

"I'm right here, you know," Harry said. He took the drink Jon offered him. Alexandria took her wine, watching Jon like a challenge to be conquered. Jon raised an eyebrow at her.

"After you finish your drink, we must leave," Valerian made an exaggerated yawn.

Harry nodded, heart racing. He finished his drink in record time. Valerian whispered something in Alexandria's ear.

Alexandria nodded with a neutral expression on her face. She smiled secretly as Valerian took Harry by the hand.

 _Ooo la la!_

Now it was her turn to put her plan into action.

* * *

"One moment, Val," Harry said, almost forgetting. He had to collect the Hallow Blade. They found Pollock at the pool house bar. Angelina and Oliver were in a corner kissing in the darkness.

Pollock nodded as he returned the blade. "A fantastic artifact," Pollock said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Let's go."

Valerian grinned and took his arm. Harry felt the initial apparation pull, then their feet slammed back on the ground. He caught Valerian just before she fell. "Forgot. The Sword refuses fast travel."

"Oh fuck," Valerian said. "Give it to him. You will collect it another time."

"I prefer to leave this with Neville. Let's go find him."

They eventually found him. Neville was leading a pool rush. He was bare chested but still in his pants and boots. A few other students were also jumping in. The servants were securing wands and garments strewn haphazardly poolside.

"Fuck," Harry said. "He's drunk."

"Harry, come on!" Valerian said. Harry could feel her urgency.

Without hesitation he summoned Shadow Wing. A few party goers in the vicinity were forced to their knees. Harry gave the threstral the sword. The threstral bowed, and Harry draped the weapon's belt around its neck. It hung like a massive key suspended from a chain. "Go. Keep it safe," he ordered.

"Whoa!" Neville shouted as everyone stared at Harry. Valerian didn't hesitate. She grabbed his arm and the both of them vanished.

The side along apparition echoed in the strange hallway. Valerian kissed him. "Quickly," she said, throwing off her cape. "Follow me." She went up the stairs of the classical three storied house. There were books on basically every flat surface. Harry recognized the Peverell's insignia, the House Ollivander's crest, and a few portraits along the walls of family members. Valerian opened her bedroom door.

Harry was trying to acclimatize to the darkness within the room. Valerian lit a small bedside lantern. The room was clean, but lived in.

"So, this is me," Valerian said.

"It's nice," Harry said. He approached her. Valerian took off her tiara and watch and rest them gently in a large jewelry box. She turned around and lifted her hair off her neck.

"I hope you like your present," she said softly. There was a hint of fear in her voice. There was a very tiny red bow attached to the zip at the top of the back of the dress.

Harry held the bow and pulled it down gently. Valerian shrugged her arms out of the sleeves. The dress needed some cajoling to come off her hips. When it fell to the ground, Harry picked it up and draped it over the chair in the corner. There was another tiny bow at the hooks of her bra.

"You're wearing a bra," Harry said. He unhooked them.

"First time for everything," she said softly. Harry had said exactly the same thing when they went to the cinema. Magic was an awesome thing. Everything tied in to what she was giving him as his birthday present. She removed her bra and walked behind him.

"My turn," Valerian said as she took the jacket off his shoulders. She circled him with a light hand trailing on his shoulder. With shaking fingers she loosened his tie. She opened the buttons to his shirt, letting her fingers trail along the exposed skin. They kissed, Valerian pressing her breasts against his bare skin.

"Your skin is always so warm," she grinned against his lips.

"It's the phoenix magic," Harry said. A haze of lust made his blood pump through his veins.

"Mhmm... " she kissed his neck, and unbuckled his belt. Harry's pants fell down.

Harry couldn't believe it. This was happening.

She ran his hands along his back muscles. His hands traveled over her body. He caressed the tips of her breasts gently. She squirmed with the sensation.

"Oh," she gasped. "That's... warm."

Harry saw that her nipples were darker than he suspected. They were perfect.

"I- you're okay?"

"Mmhmm..." she said. She kissed him again, rubbing her panties against his tented boxers. She maneuvered her legs around the man downstairs and captured it between her thighs. Harry thought her softness was on _fire_.

Harry ran kisses down her neck, each of her breasts, her belly button. He gently pulled down the matching red underwear. He placed a delicate kiss right between her legs. Her legs trembled as she grabbed his hair.

"Whoa," she said. "Oh wow."

"You like that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, very much."

Harry spent a few minutes kissing, tasting, probing with lips and tongue. Valerian began to tremble. She abruptly sat down on the bed's edge. Harry gently pushed her back and got to his knees on the ground. With a firm hand, he put her left leg over his shoulder and draped it on his back. When he delved into her heat, she began to undulate.

"Go, go yes."

Her other leg hooked over his shoulder. She pulled his head closer, pressing him into her.

The grip on his hair tightened and her thighs pressed around his ears painfully. She began to undulate even faster, then began to moan. The moaning grew in intensity and her whole body shuddered in climax.

Something wet gushed along Harry's nose and face. Harry was surprised, to say the least. Valerian grabbed the edge of the mattress as tremors of pleasure ran through her body. Her leg muscles eased off his neck and ears. Harry felt her juices run against his mouth and chin a few times. She gasped, pulling the sheets off the bed and rolled over, pressing her thighs tightly against each other. She was shaking, eyes closed, her mouth gasping with delirium.

Harry didn't know if that was a good sign.

"You good?" Harry said.

Valerian nodded multiple times in a second. She opened her eyes and watched him. "That was... I didn't know that could happen." She watched his skin damp with moisture. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"I like it," Harry said. "It's you."

"You would be gentle, yes?" she said softly, shifting further up the bed. She held the sheet protectively against her chin, even though everything from abdomen down was still exposed.

Harry remembered what happened in the workshop. She freaked out. He wasn't going to allow it this time.

"Yes," Harry said. He climbed into bed, then took off his boxers. "Go ahead."

She touched him. Held him. Caressed him.

"This is... _hot!_ " She began to stroke him up and down.

If Harry ever heard a signal to attack, that was it. He wiped her dampness from his face and kissed her neck. He passed his leg inbetween hers, opening her clamped together knees. He rubbed his thigh against the wet valley between her thighs.

Valerian moaned, then began to press herself against his leg. She began to gyrate back and forth, getting friction on that sensitive spot.

"Now..." she breathed. She squeezed him firmly, pumping. Harry draped his torso over her, placing both legs between hers. He let his length rest against her recently shaved area. It felt wonderful, the slight friction of the new growth tickling his sensitive skin.

He didn't want to feel arrogant, but he was pleased how far along the man downstairs rested against her abdomen. Valerian looked down and squirmed.

"I hear that it hurts," she said softly. "Do it," she commanded. She looked down at his penis. "I believe it stretches to accommodate?"

"It should," Harry said. He lifted her legs and put it around his waist. He pressed his thumb against the slightly swollen nub.

"Easy," she said, then her eyes closed. Harry gently rotated his thumb against her. When she began the moaning again, he pushed the tip inside.

"Yeah... right there..." she whispered. When she began to move her hips further on to him, taking him inside, he felt the blockage. He let her writhe underneath him while he massaged her gently.

"It's happening. I'm coming!" she said. When she moaned with her organism Harry shoved it in. She shrieked, her eyes bulging as she felt the sharp pain.

It felt like a warm muscle, pulling his skin back painfully. It didn't feel that good, to be honest. It was tight. Excruciatingly _tight_.

She cried softly, holding still for almost a minute. She squirmed uncomfortably in slow movements. "Easy there... it needs ... gentle... slow."

Harry once again began to rub her gently. Her frown relaxed and she bit her lip. Her hands began to rub her nipple, and her softness at the apex of her thighs. "I'll do it... you go ahead- Ah!"

Harry withdrew halfway, and pressed in again.

A sensation of bliss ran through his spine with that movement. That felt like _heaven_.

Again he withdrew, then pushed in.

And again.

Valerian's hips began to move. Slowly at first. Then she began to use her legs like strange pistons, up in the air, flexing hamstrings and thigh muscles.

And again. And again.

Valerian began to frantically rub her sweet spot. She began to gasp, louder and louder, with each thrust.

Harry grabbed her flailing legs and pushed them against her breasts. He began to thrust, hard, and machine gun fast.

She screamed and screamed as Harry had his way. When he felt it coming, he desperately pulled out. Harry pumped it hard and groaned.

A long line spat out. It made a stripe along the back of her thigh. Harry shoved her legs aside and kept pumping. Long squirts of man juice covered her abdomen, her chest, a bit on her hair and unfortunately, some fell into her right eye.

"Ack!" she screamed, hands reaching for something to get it out. The hot semen _stung_.

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as the rest of his ejaculation dribbled unto her mound. He dropped back on his calves, spent. He tiredly opened his eyes. Valerian looked shell shocked.

"What was that?" she asked, using his underwear to gently clean her eye. She touched the cooling stickiness with her other hand. "What was that?! That's like.. a lot. Ah," she tried to wipe it from her forehead and hair but all she managed to do was spread it. "I need a towel or something!"

Harry snapped his fingers and a handkerchief manifested in his hand. He was speechless. His heart was racing, and his spine felt like a soft noodle. Never before did he shoot out so much.

Sex was the best thing _ever._

His eyes opened and watched his first lover with a grin. A grin of success. She laughed at his expression.

"Oh my god can you look any more smug!" she grabbed the handkerchief from his fingers. She threw his underwear on the floor and began to delicately clean the corner of her eye. "That cum was literally hot- I hope my eye won't be like... damaged or anything."

"It is the phoenix magic," he repeated lamely. He felt and sounded like he was drunk. If he moved too fast he might just topple over, dead.

"Are you going to just sit there, like, just between my legs and gloat?" she quarreled. Harry snapped his fingers and another handkerchief appeared. He began to dab her area gently from the drying blood.

"Oooh, ouch," she hissed in pain. "Don't. I'll go wash off. Your dick is like a fire," she said softly. "It's like... really bloody hot."

"Sorry," Harry said. "You okay?" He shifted so that she could get her legs from around him.

"Hurts, yes..." she grimaced as she moved her legs. "All this- damn." She kept wiping stuff off her skin. "Its like..trying to hide everywhere."

Harry noted that a long clump of hair was stuck together. He pointed at it.

"What?" she asked. She reached for her hair and felt it sticky and wet. "I'll need to bathe."

"Can I help?"

"You'll want to do it again, if I let you in there. It's very tender right now," she winced as she stood up. "Can you promise not to... like... rush?"

"Sure," Harry said. He would do and say anything to be around her in her nakedness. She was even more magnificent in the firelight. Certain parts of her skin reflected the lamp light like a sheen.

 _Fuck. He really let her have everything._

He was getting hard again.

He would definitely need to find the protection spell, if such a thing existed.

"Val?" he called. "Um, I know you've now started to read... but did you come across anything like contraception?"

"Not how you think of it. From what I've researched, it doesn't exist. The only thing close is a brutal old school 'sucking' spell. That was a way pure bloods used to prevent their whores and slaves and lower bloods from getting pregnant. They literally stick their wands up there and... suck it out with magic."

"Damn," Harry cringed.

"Yes. It's painful, and a grave insult to witches, because of its original use... really demeaning. It's like magically calling a witch a prostitute."

"It does sound like a horrible spell."

"Most wizards who do it are right bastards, anyway," She smiled at him. "You did good, Dragonslayer. That thing with your mouth and hands... I felt like I was going to wet down the entire bed!"

Harry blushed. He didn't know women could, gush like that. And his first time too! What luck!

"So... about.. yeah. Safety. What do witches do?"

"Something called the Billings method," Valerian said. "It's a bit complicated, but it's based on our cycle. And... I think its very risky."

"Ah," Harry said. At least he had something to read on. He didn't like the idea of putting a condom on. Even though it seemed to work well with 99.9% of the rest of the world's population.

"Let's go shower, Harry," she kissed him on his shoulder. She smacked him on his bum. "You've got a nice tight build here. Good job." Harry's dick jumped. "Oh. You see? He wants more," she rubbed his hardening penis.

"I'll behave. Lead on."

A mile away, Tonks got up from her vantage point on the muggle office building, cancelling her hawk eye spell. She knew it was perverted to be spying on him during his special moment.

However, she had lost track of Valerian when the girl left his side to use the bathroom. She maintained an eye on Harry while Emmaline Vance kept watch on Neville the whole night. In that short space of time she couldn't be sure if this was the real Valerian, or a polyjuiced version of her target, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Considering Harry's performance and her reaction, she was now pretty much sure this was the real Valerian Goldstein.

But you never know. Dark witches are tricky.

Constant Vigilance.

* * *

 _Author's note: There ya go._

 _Review._


	5. Chapter 5: Fear Of The Dark

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Fear Of The Dark**

"Would you terribly mind if, well, I do this on my own?" Valerian said outside of the bathroom door.

Harry was silent a moment. Valerian had that same 'vulnerable' demeanor when she told him about what had happened to her in the military.

"Sure," Harry said.

"There is another bathroom, just down the stairs, if you want," she said, handing him a towel from the cupboard next to the bathroom. She smiled gratefully at him. "I need a moment, okay, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry said. He accepted the towel. Valerian kissed him on his lips briefly and disappeared behind the door. The soft click and latching of the lock was frightfully loud in the quiet house.

Harry stood outside in the corridor. He put his ear against the door. He heard the toilet seat raise up and a soft cry as she relieved herself. The soft sounds of her sniffling were drowned when she turned on the shower.

Harry hovered back to her bedroom and grabbed his clothes, not wanting her to hear his footsteps on the old wooden boards. He stood up in the dimly lit room, taking in the scene, recording it in his memory.

There were two pictures on her desk.

One was of her as a little child with her parents. The other was of a group of students dressed in full chest armor and leg greaves, helmets held under their arm. Harry picked it up to inspect it. The Dragon Lancer Academy was arranged in three rows by height. Valerian was the tallest girl there, the last student on the left in the back row. Her hair was down over her shoulders. If not for that, the bulky armor and massive sword handle protruding over her shoulder made her almost identical to the other heavily armored blokes along the back row.

Death Eater Antolin Doholov sat down on a chair in front of them; a proud teacher and his students.

 _I wonder if they knew who he served years before?_

Harry stared at the man. If he were a Dark Lord and wanted to bring about cultural change, he would have his men be in positions to directly train the next generations of witches and wizards. Voldemort had a system, a strategy. Magical people from all walks of life; hand picked influential and powerful wizards, a smattering of cowards, an army of thugs, and a core cadre of intellectuals formed his many tiered army. An army he controlled through inspiration and fear, an army who obeyed and believed in him.

Harry thought about the different institutions young wizards had to deal with.

Hogwarts had Severus Snape, a half blood like Voldemort, well positioned to groom Slytherin House.

The Ministry of Magic had Pius Thicknesse, Augustus Rookwood, Dolores Umbridge, probably others, people of notable influence.

The Aristrocracy and even the School Board: Malfoy and his pure blood allies.

The Dragon Lancer academy: Antolin Doholov was the Headmaster who kept the tradition of systematic squib servitude and slavery to provide armor and weapons to their magical superiors.

Durmstrang had Professor Karkaroff. Voldemort must also have his puppets and sympathizers in the Wizengamot and the International Conference of Wizards for the last war to have lasted so long. Getting rid of the figurehead was important, but changing the ideology of those in authority was probably just as important.

Harry studied Antonin Doholov's stoic expression. It was one of a man acquiescent to routine, just another day at work, while young people like Valerian kept this snapshot of their lives framed and treasured in a ten by six inch photo. Harry didn't have the guts to tell her that her previous Headmaster was a Death Eater.

He wondered why Dumbledore kept allowing these people to continue spreading their bigotry.

Valerian did not value individual enemy lives. When it came down to it, she was a soldier, and a trained dragon tracker. Her upbringing was full of darkness.

She told him once that she was working on being positive. Since she was a little girl, she didn't hug anyone until she hugged Harry when he cast the Patronus charm in the school's workshop.

He put back down the picture. He walked across to the open window. The closest vantage point from here was the taller buildings westwards at what he assumed was Wembury.

He and Valerian were no longer virgins. The aftermath wasn't as romantic and cushy as he thought his first time would be.

Harry wondered if him being 'nineteen' today and Valerian not even sixteen as yet was creepy. Was he too old, or was he too young? _That,_ was the question.

His head hurt trying to rationalize this aspect. He scrubbed his hair in frustration. He should not overthink this.

It happened. It was between them, and no one else. And it was great.

Valerian seemed to be enjoying life as a student at Hogwarts, happy, and free. Harry decided that if it was his fate to change the world by being the nemesis of the Dark, helping one person at a time was a step in the right direction. He picked up his clothes and went to shower downstairs.

After his bath he had no choice but to put on his dress pants (his 'mop up' underwear was definitely too crusty for active duty) and walked back up the stairs towards her room.

Valerian was dressed in her short silver nightie and simple cotton underwear, currently changing the sheets. She moved gingerly as she tried tucking in the corners. Harry stood at the doorway, enjoying the view.

"I can feel you watching," she said, not even turning around.

"You're perfect," Harry said.

Valerian froze. She heard that Perfect line in Miami a few days ago. She finished putting on the sheets and faced him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore, sleepy." She fluffed the two pillows. "Good. Now that I'm clean. And yourself?"

"Good. Fantastic even. Relaxed. Happy," Harry said, coming closer. The both of them were quiet for a while. She plopped down cross legged on the bed, watching him standing in front of her.

"I still can't believe it. I only heard about you two years ago in Romania. Here I am in my new room, with you. It feels like a dream. I couldn't... not even in a hundred years, think my life would turn out like this," she hugged the pillow to her chest and fell into bed, staring at the ceiling. She patted the bed next to her, smirking at him.

Harry sat down with that invitation.

"They are coming in the late flight tomorrow night. I offered to pick them up from Heathrow in Black Angel One. Garth looked at me as if I was crazy. Am I crazy?" she asked Harry seriously.

"No, you aren't," Harry said. _Maybe a bit, but who wasn't?_

"Sometimes I feel crazy. I'm crazy about you. I'm crazy to be doing this in a house I haven't even lived in for over a month. Look," she pointed at the window. "I haven't even bought curtains as yet. And you were, well... like a jackhammer." She touched herself tentatively, pressing and feeling for soreness. She grimaced a couple times. "Thought you said you would be gentle," she chuckled.

"I tried. I didn't know the end would have been so forceful," Harry apologized. "Do you need a healer?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Did you think anyone saw us?" Valerian looked out the window. The tall buildings were far away. She still had a feeling they were being watched.

"Somebody needs like, a binoculars, or the eyes of a hawk to see us from there," Harry dismissed. "And it's after midnight." However, for some reason he _did_ get the feeling they were watched. Could be his paranoia.

Valerian was quiet. She squeezed her pillow, thinking, looking up at the shadows playing on the ceiling cast by the lantern.

Harry laid down next to her, folding his arms behind his head as a pillow, seeing as she was using both.

After a quiet ten minutes Harry was drifting off to sleep. Valerian spoke.

"Your dick is hot, and really, really..." Valerian drifted off. "Filling." She laughed. "All the languages I know, and I can't find the word I want."

"Was it uncomfortable?" Harry said sleepily.

"At first, the size, but after it felt great- when I got into it... I felt like," she pressed the pillow to her midsection. "I was being ... empowered and turned on because of the heat and that _look_ on your face..."

"Look? I have a look?" Harry smiled.

Valerian pressed the pillow into her face, embarrassed. "No one has ever talked to me about sex before, what I know is what I've read. Wizard books. Since the other girls found out about us dating, they have been a bit distant. And Alexandria isn't a gossip type. I think both of us have no clue what we're doing. It can never be 'ordinary' when it comes to the both of you." She looked into his eyes. "You two are _heroes_. You aren't afraid to die."

Harry turned so that he was on his side, watching her. Valerian peeped from underneath her second pillow, came to the realization that he didn't have one, and gave it to him. Harry tucked it under his head.

"Maybe Jon. But Me? I want to live. I definitely don't want to die."

Valerian turned and mirrored him.

"Why me?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You barely know me," Valerian said softly. "You don't know what I've done."

"I could ask you the same question," Harry said.

"Everyone knows about you," she scoffed. _And I'm not the only one who fancies you._

"Nobody really knows about me, Val. Think about it. I've been in school for a year and a half before you met me. All I am, to a lot of people, is a story."

"Well let me rephrase that, _you_ know everyone," Valerian said softly. "All these people, who they are, what they're about ... the future, you know _them_."

"Yeah, sorta. Things are a little bit different, I should say."

"Oh?" Valerian said.

"Yeah," Harry said, thinking about Tonks, Hermione, Katie, and Penelope. None of those girls were interested before. "I like you, like, you're _you_ , and, all badass, and cool, and sexy, and strong, and ...yeah.. beauty, brains, you like me for me, and kind of got to know me and stuff. I'm not saying this right, am I?" he laughed.

"It's ok," Valerian said. She leaned over and kissed him gently. She scooted over closer to him. "Um, so... well, I know we just ..." Valerian bit her lip as she touched his chest. "But I'm feeling frightfully sore, so..." she said softly. "Not for a while. Is that okay?"

"I understand," Harry said. He was feeling a bit tender too, to be honest. However, the man downstairs was hard a few seconds after settling into bed with her. His pants felt uncomfortable without underwear underneath.

"Thanks," she said, and then snuggled her bottom against his groin. She froze. "Oh. I can probably borrow some shorts for you from the clean clothes basket," Valerian said, feeling his hardness straining against her soft cotton underwear.

Harry laughed at the mental image of him wearing Master Ollivander's shorts to bed. It was very disturbing, when he thought twice about it.

 _Definitely not._

"Don't worry, go and sleep," Harry said, burying his face in her hair and putting his arm around her waist.

"Okay," she said. She pressed even closer to him and took a deep breath. She sighed loudly. "Good night, Dragonslayer."

"Good night, luv," Harry said softly.

Valerian smiled to herself as she rubbed the hand that was wrapped around her. Within minutes they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was less awkward. Harry got up when Valerian's dribble ran down his chest. She shot up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand guiltily. Harry's eyes opened with the sudden movement.

"What time is it?" he asked, squinting in the unfamiliar room. The room was painted in ice blue.

Valerian looked out the window. "Nine o'clock, give or take."

Harry stared at her. "Love this," he said pulling her too small nightie.

"Yeah?" she smiled, draping her arm over him.

"Yeah," he said.

"So, are your folks going to be worried you didn't come back?"

"Um, no...was going to return next year, actually. I'm going to the base."

"Oh, that's... far," she said sadly.

"Damn. I didn't think of that. I changed my mind. I'm going to buy Jon's place in Diagon. Or tell him to take it off the market. Something."

"Oh, great," Valerian said, eyes brightening. "That sounds better, I can visit you... easier."

Harry read between the lines. They would have a private place for sex.

"When you put it like that," he grinned, rubbing her bare leg. "That spot is _mine."_

"Do you think I can get a job in Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"The ice cream shop usually needs people," Harry said offhandedly.

"So be it. I will apply to work there."

"It's a hard job, Val," Harry warned. "Think you can handle it?"

"You have a point. I just _might_ be under-qualified," she countered with a smirk. "I can tell them I do deliveries using Black Angel One's autopilot. Bet they've never had an applicant offer something like that before."

"Speaking of that, check this out!" Harry put on the Onyx armor glove on the desk next to his wand. "CV Black Angel One, come in."

"I hear you loud and clear, Roderick Hallow," came the helicopter's Russian voice.

Valerian laughed. "When did that happen?"

"Watch this," Harry rolled over and put himself between her legs. "What is my current position in relation to Valkryie, Black Angel One?"

"You are exactly on top of her, Roderick Hallow. In between her legs. Her heartbeat is increasing rapidly."

Harry flipped her over and mounted her arse. "And now?"

"Riding her like a mare," the helicopter said without inflection.

"Good," he said to the helicopter. Valerian squirmed underneath him a bit and turned over.

"I have updated information, Roderick Hallow. It concerns my functionality. Do you wish to be informed?" BA One said.

"Go ahead, Black Angel One," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Valerian. Valerian shrugged, listening in.

"You have infused and empowered Lady Valerian's tethering magic. My top cruising speed has increased over three hundred percent due to the Lord Dragonslayer's... input."

"Input?" Harry laughed. _This Helicopter was mental._

"Does that mean you have tripled the 300 km/hr speed?" Valerian asked.

"Yes Lady Valerian. My top speed has been upgraded to 999 km/hr," BA One said.

"What else can be upgraded?" Valerian asked, excited.

"If you are impregnated, the Autopilot tethering feature would have no distance limit. You will be able to control me from anywhere."

" _Pregnant?_ " Valerian gasped. Harry's eyes grew wide.

"At the moment, your vitals are not showing signs of fertilization, Lady Valerian," BA One said neutrally. "If it happens, I will inform you."

"Fuck," Harry said. "This tethering magic is scary. That will be all, Black Angel One. CV out."

The badge went silent. Valerian pushed Harry off her. She sat on the edge of the bed, disturbed.

"We're too young for a family," Valerian said. "You have a grim task to complete."

"I know," Harry responded. An ice cold fear clutched his heart. _A baby?_

"Good," she said. She abruptly rolled off the edge of the bed and assumed a sit up position. Harry leaned over to see her do her exercise.

"No wonder your stomach is so fit," Harry said.

"Fifty every morning," she said as she lifted her upper body and touched her elbows to her knees.

"Wow," Harry said. He didn't think he could do fifty sit-ups in one go. He had to break it up in pieces. Harry rolled off the bed and joined her. "Don't laugh at me. How many did you do?"

"Twelve," she said. Harry joined her morning exercise. He gave up at thirty eight, just as she reached fifty. He held his stomach, gasping, trying to ease the tightness.

Valerian jumped up and completed a burpee. Harry, trying to save face, joined her, ignoring the pain in his core. They completed twenty together. Valerian literally jumped and wrapped her legs around him in joy.

"You exercised with me," she kissed him multiple times on his face and cheeks, arms and legs circling him.

"Among other things," Harry grinned.

"Yes, among other things," she nodded. She was happy. Very, very, happy. "Let's make breakfast."

* * *

Sunday after breakfast, Harry kissed Valerian goodbye and left Ollivander Manor. He flew towards London and made shopping errands in Diagon Alley. When he was finished he ate dinner and overnight at the Leaky Cauldron. Monday morning bright and early he met Jon outside of Master Ollivander's place.

"Morning," Harry said. He offered his fist. Jon connected.

"Morning, Harry of House Hallow," Jon responded. He took out the keys to the side entrance. They retrieved the wash bucket and cleaning rags. With a routine familiarity they completed the cleaning of the shop glass and scrubbed the pavement outside the shop.

When they were inside Harry gave Jon a rolled up scroll. "What is this?"

"I'm buying the place Jon. Using an alias too. It's too good a spot, mate." _Valerian and I are counting on it._

"In hindsight, I should have bought it under alias too," Jon said. "That was my mistake."

"I think we should create a dungeon in the storage basement," Harry said, putting on his apprentice work apron.

"What? A dungeon?" Jon said, intrigued. _Harry was thinking of being a Gaoler?_

"Yes. I'm thinking lined with the bones of the Onyx Dragon, and the walls cast with the fat of the Basilisk. We need to destroy the diadem and the diary. It will be a place of pain, cursed magic, and execution," Harry clenched his fist in grim determination.

"Whoa," Jon said, suspicious. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry casually swept the floor and emptied the scoop into the bin. "But it's what must be done. We can't just give the Death Eaters the horcruxes and _hope_ they activate them. Got to be a bit more persuasive than that. We need to get Pettigrew and Lestrange. Fuck them up."

"Activate the horcrux, then destroy it and the host, right?" Jon was re-organizing the older wands in the front display shelves so they moved out first.

"Right," Harry said, passed the cleaning cloth over the sales counter and shelves.

"What happens if they activate it and Voldemort comes back -what was the term? Kicks our ass?" Jon said.

"Jon, Voldemort doesn't 'kick ass'... he fucking _ends_ you.. or enslaves you-" Harry recalled how he re-animated the corpses in Gringotts- "Probably both, in that order."

"Ah. So we make a dungeon, then capture a couple Death Eaters, eh?" Jon said.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Easy."

"Let me reiterate your plan," Jon said. "We capture Bellatrix and Peter, empower them with the Dark Lord's soul fragments, then take them out in a dungeon basement. In the middle of London's shopping district."

"Yeah, basically."

"Your jokes need work," Jon said.

"Well, I know there might be some fine tuning to do, but that's the general idea."

"As a clan, we shall think about this," Jon laughed.

"Okay well maybe Diagon isn't the best place," Harry muttered.

"You are learning. That's good," Jon agreed, flipping the sign on the front door to 'OPEN'.

"Hm," Harry said as he went through a couple doors towards the workshop area. He took his seat at the wand presses. Jon checked the post delivery box.

"A letter came in. Master Ollivander is enjoying a few more days of his well deserved vacation at home. He was quite impressed with the jump in sales last week," Jon barked from out front.

"A few more days? I don't like the sound of that!" Harry said out towards the front area.

"He may pop in once or twice he said," Jon said while reading.

"Each week, I hope?"

"For the summer, Harry of House Hallow," Jon retorted. "He has confidence in my salesmanship and your crafting. You didn't get your post? He may even put us to good use by opening a new shop under the brand name, ORACLE."

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, you have received your post, have you not?"

"No," Harry said. "What is Oracle?"

Jon opened a letter from his backpack. "Here, this is my letter."

"Ollivander's Research And Custom Level Equipment," Harry read aloud. "He's trying to get Sanguini on board as well. As a hidden partner."

"He thinks that our reputation for destroying Fantastic Beasts would result in more hunt and kill missions," Jon explained. "We are the premier magical creature hunter clan in London. Only the _Reavers_ have anything remotely close in reputation."

"He's ambitious, isn't he?" Harry said, reading. It wasn't a bad idea, actually. Creating a path for the future for them, if this was his idea of a birthday gift...

Harry realized something. "So who is going to run this shop?"

"Seeing as his son wishes to continue his Scholarly career in Ilvermony, he is grooming me as his replacement. Look lower down the letter, his long term vision is to form a brother company, with you as the architect."

"Really?" Harry said, touched by the old sage's foresight.

"From what I gather, he does not wish a life of constant violence for you," Jon explained. "He may not show it, but he cares deeply for you as well."

Harry felt a pang of emotion at Jon's words. Hearing that from someone he respected and admired was touching. Master Ollivander wanted him to create a custom shop, similar to what his forefathers did. "This is an honour."

"Truly an honour. He recognizes your talents," Jon said. "I think he has already started the process. When you are brought before the International Wand Maker's Council and receive your Junior Smith Status, the paperwork for the new shop should be in order. You have taken to the craft like a duck to water. He believes within five years you may earn the title of Master Smith."

"Wow. That's cool, I guess..." Harry felt good inside. This might be the second best gift ever. Valerian's was the first, Ollivander's faith in him was quite high praise indeed. "What about you?"

"He would prefer I handle the trade and customer aspect of the business. And the Ranging. Design would be more your thing," Jon said. "We would work together and expand the business. Maybe create an empire."

"Ah," Harry nodded. "Seems like what Immortal heroes do for fun."

"Right you are, Harry of House Hallow. But for now, we have three Willow on Welsh, one Cedar of Hippogryff, and you need to make four more trolls on Holly. Master said that the Troll on Holly would be specifically your assignment. I would work on the Dragon Heartstring on willow wands. And have you finished Lexcilla's wand?" Jon raised his eyebrow.

Harry opened the drawer at his work station. He took the wand out of a box used for current projects. "Almost. Basically, it's just the fusion and sealing. Final sanding and polish."

"Ready by tomorrow?"

"This afternoon," Harry said. "Make that tomorrow, need the polish to dry overnight," he corrected. Jon took out his work list clipboard and made the necessary updates.

"Very well. I will begin on the Willow wands," Jon said. The door charm chimed and Reagan Fairweather came inside.

"Boss. And Boss," he greeted them. "Enjoyed your weekend?"

"It was enjoyable," Jon said. He still did not particularly like the man, but he was a solid wizard.

"Very much," Harry said quietly.

"That girl's performance has made the _Wizard Wireless_. The Madonna song. Rising up the charts. It's at number three right now," Reagan made small talk.

"That's great," Harry said.

"I was told to inform you that disappearing from the safe zone without telling anyone was risky," Reagan said to Harry. Harry looked up at him.

"Who told you that?" Harry asked. Reagan put up his hands innocently.

"Don't kill the messenger," Reagan said.

"Who?" Harry insisted.

"Who do you think? She had to activate the Auror trace to track your lady friend."

Harry stared at Fairweather. Tonks _tracked_ them? "Fuck," he said. "She _told_ you to tell me about using the trace?"

"Of course not. But seeing as you are my employer I thought you should know. I finished Auror pre-qual, just like her. That's standard procedure when doing surveillance. Once we have an accurate apparation starting point, we can activate the Department of Magical Transportation resonance trace for the destination."

"I see," Harry said. He blew out a deep breath. No wonder the both of them felt as if they were being watched.

 _Oh shit. Was she watching?_

"Is she around?" Harry asked, angry.

"No, not that I know of," Reagan said. "Boss, hear this. There are some B level hunts on the request board. Easy stuff, the Apothercary guild requests an Alpha male Hyppogryff, and the Regulation of Magical Creatures sends a request for someone to put down a Dragon. It is an enraged Welsh green causing havoc since yesterday at Lochness. Open request for both."

"We're busy, Reagan, let the other clans handle it," Harry said.

"I was hoping that my mates and I, _Ronin_ , could handle it on behalf of your clan. Maybe you could send Jon and Lady Valkryie with us," Reagan said.

"We have to run the shop-" Harry repeated. Jon cut him off.

"A night mission," Jon said. "It can be done. Dragon taming is my specialty." Jon rubbed his hands in glee.

Harry sighed, uncertain.

"You'll get the larger share of the bounty, how about a sixty-forty split?" Reagan bargained with Jon.

Jon looked at Harry, awaiting confirmation orders. Reagan stepped forward.

"Come on man, we need to build our rep. And eat. We were dying for a request. The security gig is barely making ends meet; we're looking for a good payout. Come on, Harry.. please?" Reagan clasped his hands together.

"Sure, whatever. Not me though. I've got some moving in to do tonight. Jon, you're in charge. Owl Val, let her know what's up and if she wants to go," Harry waved off.

Reagan punched his fist into his other hand, grateful for the opportunity.

"So. What's the bounty like?" Jon asked.

"Fifty for the Dragon DOA, twelve for the hippogryff DOA. The Romanians would double the Dragon bounty if it is captured, subdued and relatively unharmed," Reagan gave Jon the guild request. "I have my team ready, whenever you are."

"A hundred and twelve thousand. An easy sixty grand into the clan coffers, Lord Hallow," Jon said happily. Jon was more excited to go on a ranging mission than actually getting the bounty. The past few months of peace were stifling his warrior spirit.

Harry was more concerned about Tonks' and if she had spied on them. "Jon, outfit his men properly with the Eastern Warrior gear from WWG. All black. And ask Alexandria to make more clan badges."

Reagan Fairweather hesitated. Four of those robes would take a heavy chunk out of the bounty for this job. "Um. You don't ha-"

"We'll cover the bill, Reagan," Harry said.

"Roger that, Boss," Fairweather crossed his fists in front his chest, wand held in his right.

"Right," Harry said to the older man. "Black, take care of them. I want everyone to be safe out there."

"Lord Hallow," Jon bowed fractionally.

"Okay. I have work to finish," Harry said, retreating into the workshop area to work on Lexcilla's wand. Jon and Reagan watched him go.

"Back at your post," Jon said to Reagan.

"Sorry," Reagan replied. He exited the store and leaned against the shady wall of the side alley, on the lookout.

After work, Harry spent the entire afternoon repairing the first floor bedroom and window in what used to be Jon's apartment in Diagon. He bought the property from Jon through the Bank under the alias 'Kimberly Smith'. Knowing the Bank Manager personally was a great perk. Jon and Sirius had cleared out the apartment after the Battle of Saint Valentine's.

Harry's new purchases were all downstairs in the large forge area. A bed, a wizard's pantry, a wizard's cooler box, and perishable supplies were all delivered during the day while he was at the workshop. At seven o'clock he dressed in a heavy dark cloak and made his way towards Knockturn Alley's Hunter guild. Before he went inside he covered his head with his hood. The modified cowl blocked the entire left side of his face. He opened the door and strode into the bar.

"Over here!" came a call. It was Jon.

Jon, Valerian, Reagan and his three mates were sitting at a table. "Where's medic?" Harry asked. Valerian smiled at him. Harry met her eyes and nodded.

"Sitting this one out," Jon said.

Reagan stood up and pointed at his men. They were all dressed in their recently purchased World Wizarding Gear dueling uniforms. Valerian and Jon had on simple robes over their latest Onyx armour.

"The four of us are _Ronin_. This is Gerald Godwin. He has completed the first two years of the Healer's apprenticeship. Terrence Vance. He was a Dragon Tracker. He knows Valerian, actually. Aloysius Harding was also a member of South Hampton's Glory Hounds, like me. Two certified kills on B ranked targets. Worked on missions here while I was abroad. Guys, meet Roderick Hallow."

Gerald nodded at Harry. "Boss."

Terrence saluted. "Boss. An honour."

"Boss," Aloysius said.

"Gentlemen," Harry greeted. "Everyone has their badges?" he asked Jon.

"Yes," Jon said.

"Code names?" Harry asked. "Are they linked in?"

"Yes. I'm RR, Gerald is RG, Terrence is RT and Al is RA. Simple. This shit is ingenious though," Reagan said about the communication badges.

"Muggles are more advanced than you think. Jon is in charge. Call me if you need me," Harry said. He got up. Everyone at the table did as well. "Stay safe. No unnecessary risks."

"All right, will let you know how it goes," Jon said.

Harry left the pub and went back to the repair work on his (new) apartment.

* * *

The next day Harry met Jon early at the wand shop.

"Jon, how did it go?"

"Good, easy," Jon said. "Reagan's men felt a bit left out."

"What?" Harry said as they entered the shop.

"We found the dragon," Jon explained. "Its trail of destruction was quite easy to find once we entered the area. Valerian brought us close, got its attention, and Miracle and I talked to her. Venus had four large arrows from a giant arbalest piercing her hide. I convinced the dragon that we were going to help her. When she landed she was still in a lot of pain. She settled down when Valerian cracked her whip. I put the dragon to sleep, and we helped with the surgery to remove the arrows. The Romanian handler paid us when they brought their magic carpet to transfer Venus to the Aerie."

"And the hyppogriff?" Harry asked.

"Ghost took care of it. By the time we arrived Ghost had already snapped its neck and was waiting on us."

"Ghost took out a Hippogryff?" Harry was surprised.

"Yes. With stealth. We picked it up and dropped it at the client's drop off point. We split the money with Reagan and his team. Everything was finished at two in the morning. The helicopter was _especially_ fast this mission."

Harry blushed. His 'input' had seen to that.

"Good work," Harry said. Reagan apparated outside and strode in the shop a few minutes later.

"Morning Boss. You guys make shit look easy," Reagan nodded. "No wonder you're S rank."

"I'm glad everything went well," Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, Harry," Reagan saluted.

"Right," Harry looked at Reagan. "Back to our day jobs, then."

Before lunch Lexcilla Krabbt walked in. She was wearing a mid thigh light pink dress with sheer sleeves. Her black boots were curled at the toe. She reminded Harry of Tinkerbell. For some reason it shouldn't work, but on Lexcilla, it did.

"Good day my handsomes," she said loudly. "Even your door man is a looker! Is this a shop for magic sticks, or... magic sticks?" she raised her eyebrow tantalizingly at Jon and Harry.

"Good day, Lady Lexcilla, your wand is ready," Jon bowed.

"Wonderful," she said. Harry presented her with the box. Lexcilla opened it and took out the wand. She began to moan, closing her eyes.

Jon and Harry looked at each other, confused.

"Oh god," she said, touching her own chest.

"Miss Krabbt?" Jon asked, concerned.

"It's... orgasmic," she said, squeezing her legs together. Harry and Jon stepped away, frightened. Lexcilla trembled for a few seconds, catching her breath. "Now this... _this_ is a fucking wand! Worth every knut."

She waved it and a rainbow appeared right there in the shop, illuminating everything in a kaleidoscope of colour.

Harry conjured a lampshade right on the tip of her wand, causing Bellatrix's magic to pour down on the ground instead of blinding them in the weapons shop.

"Easy with the spells. We don't want any chain reactions going on," Harry chided.

Bellatrix held her wand over her head like an umbrella. The rainbow shone directly on her, like a multicoloured beam from an alien ship. "You're such a killjoy," Bellatrix said. She came close to Harry and licked her lips in appreciation. She raised the wand and lampshade above the both of them, bathing them in her rainbow light. She whispered huskily in Harry's ear. "This wand makes me feel... hot. I wonder if yours-" she glanced down- "can finish the job?"

"You don't even know me," Harry said, his face twisting. "Why are you so... ugh."

She grinned at him, noses almost touching. "Thanks hotshot," she gently slapped his cheek twice in appreciation. She turned to Jon, nudging him with her elbow. "Lunch later?"

"I don't see why not," Jon said.

"Harry, are you coming?" she watched him strangely. "Wait. Something about you is different."

"Nah, it's all in your head. I'm still the same. And I have my sandwiches-" Harry began. Lexcilla summoned his brown lunch bag. She peeped inside.

"This?" She took out a Tupperware container with two plain white bread, cheese and ham sandwiches. Even Harry thought his hastily put together breakfast leftovers looked unappetizing. "Really?"

"Lexcilla-"

"Harry, my treat, if you can't afford lunch, its okay," she said sweetly. Harry laughed at her belittling tactics. The Crows scored an easy sixty grand last night. They may have spent close to ten thousand outfitting Fairweather's _Ronin_ clan, but their vaults had money. A lot of it. Three hundred thousand or more, give or take.

"It's alright. I'm good," Harry declined.

"Aw," she said. "Just me and you, then," Lexcilla touched Jon's chin. "I'm going to run an errand and I'll be back lunchtime."

Jon bowed fractionally. She left, hips swaying as usual with her powerful stride.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing," Jon replied. Jon turned the question around on Harry. "Valerian was very quiet for the entire mission. Is something the matter?"

"No, everything is really good. And what about Alexandria?" Harry asked. "Why didn't she go on mission?"

"She's a bit mad with me," Jon said. "She wanted to move things along, faster."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Harry, she is a young maiden. I am not ready for marriage."

"Mate, you don't have to marry her right now... but you can still, y'know."

Jon looked at Harry, lost. "High standing young women are to be married before... lovemaking. She is not of low status," Jon said.

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but it isn't like... a rule set in stone. You don't _have_ to marry her before, this world is not as strict."

Jon frowned.

"Even with all this modern advancement, in some areas, my world is much better. Especially with regards to the respect and personal honour concerning females," Jon said, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry did not know if that was a challenge. Did Jon know what happened between Val and him? Was Jon disappointed?

"Are we talking about Lexcilla, or something else?" Harry said. Jon tilted his head but did not respond.

"Let us get back to work," Jon said simply as he began shaping raw materials for the new store wands.

* * *

That Friday, the fifth of August, was Valerian's sixteenth birthday. She popped in mid morning at the workshop with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing tight jeans, a work styled blouse and short black pumps. Harry grinned when she entered.

"Hey!" he said, coming around the counter. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" they pecked each other on the lips. "Well! I got the job. Starting this afternoon. Then I have to help open tomorrow bright and early which is kind of a bother, actually," she said.

"Why?" Harry said.

"Well it hurts aft-" Valerian shut her mouth abruptly. She was so happy to see Harry that she forgot Jon was there. Jon's eyebrows creased. She hid her face from Jon. "Um, I like to sleep in on Saturdays," she covered smoothly, or not so smoothly, as the cat was already out of the bag.

"It'll only be for a few Saturdays," Harry said, playing along. He understood what she was trying to say. Valerian expected some tonight! Awesome!

This time he would be better. _Much_ better.

"I get Mondays and Tuesdays off. Weekend's the busy period. I just finished basic training. Check this out, what do you think?" Valerian took out a pink and white dress with apron embroidered with Fortesque's logo. She held it up against her. "It's my uniform. I think it looks cute."

Harry and Jon's jaw went a bit slack. From just lifting it against her body, it looked like it would fit her quite snugly, and maybe way too short.

"Um," Harry said.

"This is the brand new uniform they want us to wear. Like, before the Hogwarts registration Summer Rush. Mr. Forty wanted his two other girls, Sandy, and some girl from Hufflepuff, Heidi Macavoy to wear them as well. Mr Forty asked if I could try it on and come back as soon as possible to see if he needs to make alterations. Can I use the changing area in the back?"

"Sure," Harry said. "By all means."

"Thanks," she walked by Jon and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Jon, you're good?"

"Yes, Lady Valerian," Jon smiled.

"Give me a minute," Valerian said and disappeared in Master Ollivander's office. She returned, frowning. "I think this... this is probably not made for a tall girl in mind."

Valerian's outfit was ridiculous. The corset styled top barely hid her chest. The outfit hugged her torso and hips and the short skirt flared wide. The white leggings and black pumps looked cute. The little apron around her waist was definitely more for show than to prevent spills.

While Jon and Harry were dumbfounded by the outfit, two more girls came in. One was Heidi, who Harry recognized from school, and an older girl, probably in her early twenties, who he presumed was Sandy.

"Oh, Val, there you are," Sandy said. She froze when she saw her behind the counter in the pink and white outfit.

"Wow, Val, there you are indeed," Heidi said, checking her out. "Looking fit!"

"We didn't know where to change, so we figured we'd follow you instead. That shit is hawt!" Sandy said. "And where is Mr. Ollivander?" She finally recognized Harry. "Harry Potter?" she exclaimed. "You know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Val said.

"Surprise after surprise," Sandy said. "Can we change here too?"

"Sure, just don't touch anything," Jon said. He escorted the two older girls to the back room. Harry and Valerian snuck a quick snog while the front store was empty.

"I have your present wrapped and ready," Harry said. "No trace too."

"Good, I may have to sneak out later," she conspired. "Can't wait."

"Maybe we can use different wording," Harry whispered. "Like... a party, and you would crash overnight?"

"I've never done this before, so you tell me what to do," Val said. Harry had to admit Valerian wearing a bra was a very nice change. If people didn't watch before, they were watching now.

Jon came out from Ollivander's office to allow the girls to change. When they emerged, the two boys knew that Mr. Forty knew exactly what he was doing. The Ice-cream shop owner was a wicked, wicked man.

Both girls were similarly skimpily attired, even though they were no where as tall as Valerian. The three girls inspected each other, adjusting this, propping up that, tugging this.

"What do you think, lads?" Sandy asked. She turned slowly. Harry and Jon just looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"It looks great," Harry said.

"You three look like wenches," Jon said at the same time.

Harry laughed. "Okay, they are a bit super-sexy for ice cream," he said.

"And what is this?" Lexcilla said, walking into the store. She was wearing a simple blouse and long flowing witch's skirt. The three girls turned around. "Are those ice cream uniforms? Lads, Shame on you!" She grinned, impressed. "I thought this was a place of business, not... naughty role-play, hm?"

"You again," Harry said with a heavy sigh. Harry turned his back and sat down at the desk behind the sales counter.

"Lady Lexcilla," Jon greeted.

"Who are you?" Heidi asked Lexcilla.

"Wot, you three deaf? Lexcilla." She circled the three girls. "And I like it. I've got a whole month here to kill. Sign me up!"

Harry shook his head. These girls and Valerian couldn't be serious. That get up would have every wizard flooding the store. And probably get some wives and mothers very, very cross.

"They look great, but more for... something not designed for a shop for kids," Heidi said hesitantly. "It's obviously a ploy to attract boys."

"Exactly! Wait, wasn't that the _point_?" Lexcilla said. "I'm beginning to like this Diagon Alley place."

"Well come on, let's go show the boss," Sandy said. "It is just a trial, anyway. Obviously Valerian needs her dress altered. You coming?" she asked Lexcilla.

"Yah," Lexcilla said.

"Meet us down there. I'll let Mr. Forty know to expect you!"

"I'll be down the street, Harry!" Valerian waved off. Valerian strutted arm in arm with the other two ice cream girls past the large shop window and down the street. Harry thought he must be in the Twilight Zone.

Lexcilla watched them leave. She took out a compact and freshened her lipstick. She pouted and puckered at the mirror. "Think I could make the cut, Harry?"

"No," Harry said stubbornly. Lexcilla wasn't bad looking, not at all, just annoying.

"You wound me," Lexcilla laughed at Harry's stubborn animosity towards her. She loved a challenge.

"Of course, don't mind him," Jon said. "You girls have fun," he encouraged in his flat tone.

"You're suuuch a gentleman! How old are you?"

"Fourteen," Jon said. _Twenty one,_ he thought.

"Young, fresh. You'll do nicely," Bellatrix said, blowing them a kiss. Harry frowned. That's exactly what Voldemort said in the battle in Gringotts. "Wish me luck. I've got an interview to do."

"Profit and honour, milady," Jon offered her the merchant's greeting.

"Good luck," Harry muttered sarcastically as she closed the door behind her.

Reagan opened the door. "Damn, Potter. Girls are drawn to you mate, that's a fine squad!"

Harry felt a bit annoyed actually. "Fairweather, get your men and secure the alley. I suspect its going to get crowded later on. Hourly rate, no overtime."

"No problem, boss."

* * *

As the afternoon progressed, more and more walk ins came in eating ice creams. Mainly boys. Fred and George paid them a visit. "Wotcher, O bane of Slytherin," Fred greeted, licking his ice cream.

"Gentlemen," Jon greeted.

"So, I guess you're throwing a party later?" said George.

"Um," Harry hesitated. "Why you say that?"

"There are charmed birthday balloons down at the ice cream shop. Word's spreading, mate," said Fred.

"Could have something to do with a tall blonde bombshell smiling ear to ear serving ice creams- place is crackin with birds! There are like, four of them in these outfits, damn!" George patted his forehead from sweat.

"All of Heidi's friends are there, and hanging out. One of them, with the reddish brown hair, sent a message Jon. They're hanging out at the cafe after five- to celebrate with some cake and drinks, yeah?" Fred said. "Thought you and the frenchie were an item."

"Something made you believe otherwise?" Jon asked.

"No," George said.

"Course not," Fred continued.

"I think anyone who is anyone in school is going to be there," Fred said, licking his ice cream. "I mean, at the party later. Mr Forty needed some stuff from his place at Ottery St Catchpole, right around the bend from us. Mrs Forty got some buckets of it at their home. He saw us and asked us to fetch it pronto."

"And he sends you two, of all people," Harry accused. "Really?"

"Well, he really wanted us to ask Percy to do it, but he said he had to study for NEWTS." George shrugged.

"NEWTS is in July next year," Jon said.

"You don't know Percy very well, do you?" Forge said in unison.

Harry rounded the counter, discarding his thirteen year old persona. "You didn't fuck up, did you lads?" Harry asked softly.

"What do you mean," Fred and George said, wary.

Jon drew his wand out of sight as Harry confronted them. "You hand delivered buckets of ice cream to the shop," Harry said calmly. He eyed the both of them.

"We did," Fred and George chorused.

"You did," Harry reinforced.

"Yeah," George gulped.

"You wouldn't do something stupid there, would you lads?"

"Of course not!" they chorused.

Harry didn't have a choice. He leglimised them. Fred and George had slipped something into the ice cream. He just didn't know what.

"Jon, shut the door," Harry commanded. Jon waved his wand and the open sign flipped.

"Mate, what's gotten into you?" Fred and George turned around, watching the door.

" _Kleptopliss!_ " Harry drew and cast twice in succession. Fred and George's wands and various items clattered unto the floor. Jon vaulted over the service counter, wand drawn, and stood in between the twins while Harry picked up their weapons and various other things.

"What... did you put in the ice cream, lads?" Harry asked slowly, and clearly. His wand was tapping against his thigh in annoyance.

"It's nothing to worry about!"

"Totally harmless!"

"Jon, get the Godwin guy in here," Harry commanded. He conjured and duplicated the single customer chair with a quick flick of _Gemino_. "Sit down, lads. You fucked up," Harry said softly.

"RG, come in," Jon said into his now visible Onyx Glove.

"Hear you loud and clear, Black," came a voice.

"Come to the shop. Bring your potions kit. Tell the others to get line of sight on the ice cream shop," Jon ordered. Within a few seconds Gerard Godwin apparated outside the door and Reagan let him in.

Fred and George were beginning to worry. "Harry, mate, what's going on?"

"You have veritaserum?" Harry asked Clan _Ronin_ 's medic.

"Sure do."

"Lads, I'm going to ask nicely, one more time, what did you put in the ice cream?"

Jon flicked his wand and chains bound the twins to the chairs.

"Okay, okay!" Fred said, struggling. "It's harmless, its a dance potion! Kicks in when the moon comes out. We call it Witches' Brew."

"How does it work?" Gerard Godwin asked.

"Three or more witches in a small area together, night, moon, music, they dance."

"Dance how?" Harry asked.

"How they want to, I dunno." Fred looked shaky, eyeing Godwin with a hint of fear.

"Knew coming here was a bad idea," George said.

"Shaddup," Fred said. "Look mate, it's just a prank!"

"It was an opportunity... we just took it."

"What are the ingredients?" Godwin asked. Harry could not believe these two would try a stunt like this.

"Um, stuff. You want the nitty gritty or the main actives?"

"Depends. Let's start from the highest potency first, shall we?" Godwin had his wand drawn, arms folded across his chest.

"Um," Fred and George said.

Jon whipped his wand down and the claymore expanded at his side.

"Dragon Blood, moonstone, and a dash of cannibis!" George rattled.

"Moonstone ground during which phase?" said Godwin.

"First quarter," Fred said. "It's experimental we went with the weakest combination, come on man, this isn't funny anymore!"

"Main body ingredient?" Godwin asked.

"Milk," George said. "Look, we tried it on Ginny, mum and Aunt Wilma, they just held hands and danced in a circle, skipping like. Nothing to it!"

"Relatives are different," Godwin said. "Boss, we can't counter this because as far as what he says, the milk and dragon blood neutralize each other. The Cannibis would now become the most potent. I think this is going to be mild."

Harry frowned, thinking hard on his astronomy lectures. There was more to magic than just singular elements. Everything worked in tandem, coincidences, bonds, fate.

"It's the opposite, mate. This weekend is the first quarter phase of the moon, and Valerian's sixteenth birthday. Four Covenmates have been robed, and then they offered gifts and sweets to their celebrants. So, technically speaking, they have prepared a ritual for a summoning, or a magical boost. The Dragon blood will not be countered by milk if the offertory ritual has been completed." Harry looked at Jon, troubled.

"You're right," Godwin said. "They are celebrating a covenmate's sixteenth birthday. Everything is in alignment."

Fred and George's heads were turning back and forth listening in to their conversation. "So, can we go?"

"Give me the potion," Godwin said. Harry handed it over. "I'll grab some extra bezoars, but from what I'm thinking, those girls are going to be dancing tonight."

"How long have you dropped off those buckets? And what flavors?" said Harry.

"Ten minutes! All chocolate. Swear!"

"Watch them," Harry ordered Jon. "I'll be back."

Harry strode down the road, curtailing his anger. The seating area outside of the ice cream shop was full of youngsters hanging out and talking. Inside was even more packed. Lexcilla saw him first.

"Harry!" She said loudly. She approached with a menu. Harry admitted that with her compact curvy body the ice cream uniform fitted well. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Harry said, looking over the heads. "Wait. Where's Fortesque?"

"In the back, whipping up another batch," she took his arm in hers. "Want anything?"

"Take me to him," Harry said. Lexcilla dragged him through the crowd towards the employees only section. They found Mr Fortesque working in the cold room.

"Sir, Harry Potter would like a word," Lexcilla said.

"Oh?" Mr Fortesque turned.

"The Weasley twins brought some ice cream for you?" said Harry.

"Yeah, they did. One's already finished."

 _Shit._

"How much did they bring?"

"Four, why?" Mr. Forty asked.

Harry explained to him the Coven potion and what effects it could have.

"Oh, that's an oldie, but a goodie. Most cafe owners heard of it- it'll be harmless. Usually it's a sort of word of mouth advertising scheme that unscrupulous merchants used back when I was young... makes people get all excited to tell their friends about what they just had and whatnot... wears off in a couple hours. I'll whip up a counter for it. I'll know better not to trust those two."

"Right, should I be worried?"

"Dancing? Nah. Harmless."

Harry was relieved. He left the cold room out the back door and returned to the wand shop.

"Let them go," Harry commanded. "Lads, don't fuck up again." He strode past the two boys and went into the workshop. He was mad. Very fucking mad. Within minutes Jon sought him out.

"Go. Cool off. Then come back," Jon commanded.

"It's alright. Just dancing. It'll wear off," Harry muttered. "Let's pack up shop. This party better not be any trouble."

* * *

The impromptu party held at the Cafe at the top of Diagon Alley was full of people. Jon was using the Onyx badge to communicate with Fairweather and his men. They were needed to help Mr Belfort and his daughter keep eats and butter beers flowing. The Wizard Wireless was playing music at a moderate volume over the talking students and various other youngsters moving between the outside eating area and inside the cafe itself.

"Pizza is coming in hot, Black," Terrence Vance said into his badge on his robes. The pizza delivery guy had pulled up in front of him. "I'm outside Charing Cross now. Hold on, it's wot? Four ponies! You have got to be joking! Hold on mate- I got to talk to the guv'nor. Black, you hearing this?"

"You need four horses?" Jon said.

"No, boss, its a hunnet pound note! I don't got that dosh!" Terrence told Jon. "Hold on to your undies, I'm getting it for you," Terrence told the driver.

"Tell the delivery man he's getting it soon," Jon told Terrence. Jon squeezed through the crowd looking for Harry. He found him surrounded by people, chatting to Valerian and Alexandria. "Terrence needs a hundred pound note."

Harry dug into his wallet and gave him the money. "That's for the pizza?"

"Yes." Jon took it and trotted down the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. A minute later Terrence and Jon were returning with two stacks of pizzas.

"Rescue an injured dragon one night, delivering pizza the next," Terrence chuckled.

"Life is never dull when you work with Roderick Hallow," Jon agreed.

"So. Valerian. Turning sixteen huh?"

"Yes," Jon said.

"Heard that some of the Lancer boys gave her a right scare," Terrence said. "She's a looker, though."

"She is," Jon said. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"So... how's that going for her?" Terrence asked.

"Good," Jon answered.

"You cutting the cake or wot?"

"No," Jon said. He stopped, and turned towards Terrence. "You have eyes on Lord Hallow's lady-friend?"

"Um-" Terrence stammered.

"Speak," Jon commanded.

"No, boss," Terrence said, looking down at the shorter boy.

"I didn't hear you," Jon snarled.

"No, no! Of course not. Sorry boss."

"I thought so," Jon said, walking away. He deposited the pizzas on the service counter and approached Alexandria.

"Jon? Everything alright?" Alexandria said.

"Yes," Jon said. He did not speak further. He sipped his apple juice and just watched Harry and Valerian for a few minutes. They seemed to be enjoying the evening. Valerian was radiant, grinning non stop. "Excuse me, Alexandria."

"Lady Valerian," Jon greeted. "All is well?"

"Oh my gosh, this feels like a dream. People just, being happy, laughing, I am glad people came out, I mean, this wasn't planned. Harry said we would have gone out for dinner, or something, but this is fun!"

"It is." Jon thought about bringing up the attack on her life at the Dragon lancer academy. He suspected that Terrence Vance knew of, or even participated that horrible night. Valerian was beaming, rosy red with happiness and good cheer. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Valerian."

"Thanks," she said. She grabbed him in a hug. "You're a good one, Jon."

The night wore on. Then ABBA's Dancing Queen started. That was when things turned weird.

All the girls who ate ice cream at the shop earlier, (which was basically everyone here save Hermione and Alexandria) put down what they were eating or drinking, stopped talking to who they were talking to, and formed even rows outside under the light of the moon.

They all began to dance a choreographed routine, the tall, the young, the slim, the not so slim, all in perfect synchronicity.

Valerian, Lexcilla, Heidi, and Sandy were leading the routine, eyes distant, faces neutral as they turned, twirled, dipped and skipped.

Almost one hundred girls were dancing under the moonlight, not responding to the calls of their friends.

"Mon dieu! What is happening!" Alexandria said. Harry spotted Fred and George laughing behind their hands. They saw Harry watching and made themselves scarce.

When the song was fading away, rain began to fall.

Coincidentally, Eurythmics' _Here comes the Rain again_ began playing. Now the dancers began to move more sensually. Harry was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He felt helpless, watching dozens of girls dancing against their will.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry? What is happening?"

Harry shook his head. "Its a prank. It should wear off soon."

It didn't. Two girls passed out after twenty minutes of choreographed dancing. " _Ronin_ , get your arse in here!" Harry said into his badge. Four men apparated directly into the street. Jon and Harry co-ordinated the evacuation of the few girls that were falling like flies. Alexandria and Gerard Godwin worked hard as first responders and were feeding bezoars to the others. The boys who were at the party were at first enjoying the dance troupe, but now were awkwardly trying to help.

"Cut the music!" Harry snapped. When the music cut off, some girls sunk wearily unto the wet cobblestones, exhausted.

Valerian and Lexcilla were the last two dancers, almost as if they were in competition. They came to an abrupt halt, looking disoriented.

"What happened?" Lexcilla snapped. "Why are my legs feeling so heavy?"

Harry immediately took a hold of Valerian. She took a few moments to orient herself. She looked around at the girls swooning on the wet stones. "What's going on, Harry?" she whispered. "Why is everyone..."

Harry explained what happened. Someone had spiked their ice cream. He didn't call names though. Valerian's expression turned cold.

"Can we leave?" she snarled. Her eyes were tearing up.

"I want to make sure everyone's going to be okay," Harry explained.

"I can't stay here, Harry," she said, enraged.

"You're free to stay at the apartment," he offered her the keys. "You know where it is, right?" Harry asked. She nodded, eyes reddening with unshed tears. "Or you rather go home?"

"Bastards," Valerian said, taking the keys from him. She scanned the girls being attended to. "I'm so sorry everyone," she cried, and stormed off towards Harry's apartment.

Valerian was furious. This was _her_ night, damn it all to hell. Who would do this? After a short burst of power walking, she ran off down the street, crying.

Her little birthday get together was _ruined_.

Harry watched her run off, heart heavy. "Lexie, I want a list of names of the girls here," he said. "Let me know if anyone needs to be admitted to St Mungo's.

"Oui, _Patron_ ," Alexandria promised. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Go to her."

"Yeah," Harry said. This was a disaster. "RR. Fairweather, come in."

"I hear you loud and clear, boss."

"You are to do everything Jon says. You'll get triple time. Every girl here is to be safely tucked in their beds at home before you are relieved of duty," Harry said.

"Every one?" came the response. "Some may have to be treated at St Mungo's. We don't know how long-"

"If you miss even _one_ , I'll kill all four of you," Harry said solemnly.

There was a taut silence on the other end of the conversation. Finally Reagan Fairweather spoke.

"Understood, Lord Hallow."

Harry cut off the communication. He glared at Jon. Jon clasped his hands behind his back, shoulders square, chin front. Harry didn't move, he just studied Jon. Jon could see Harry's eyes beginning to turn Red.

 _Fuck Harry, don't let it beat you..._

The silence dragged on. Jon broke it first.

"What is your bidding?" Jon asked, staring at his reddening eyes.

"Find the Weasley twins. Have a chat with them."

"Harry?" Alexandria asked, alarmed at his tone. "Harry, what are you saying?" she shrieked.

"Make sure they know they are treading a fine line," Harry commanded, ignoring Alexandria. His eyes had finally transformed into a deep blood red.

"It shall be done, Lord Hallow," Jon bent the knee, striking his fist to his chest. He bowed his head. "By your leave."

"See it done, Snow." Harry turned and walked towards the apartment.

Jon rose, watching Harry as he departed. "Alexandria, listen to me very carefully. Tonight, is _not_ a night for mistakes. Follow his instructions very carefully."

Tears began to leak out her eyes. "Jon, he's unstable. Can't you see?"

"It matters not. This is my duty. I am his right hand man. Do as he says," Jon said softly. "No mistakes."

Alexandria wiped her tears and went to work. Now she knew what Tonks was concerned about. What it meant to have Fear of the Dark.

Unbeknownst to them, Bellatrix Black was sitting on the cobblestones a few feet away. She heard every word. She remained very still, staring at the Boy Who Lived as he walked casually down the street.

* * *

 _Author's note: Thanks for reading._

 _TDLN_


	6. Chapter 6: Summertime Sadness

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Summertime Sadness**

Jon walked towards Reagan Fairweather. "A moment, please."

Fairweather and Alexandria were compiling names and addresses of the girls affected by the Coven Witches' Brew. Gerald Godwin was treating the more severe cases with his potions kit.

"Boss," Fairweather sighed. He better get cracking on escort duty soon. There were twelve unconscious, forty something feeling sick to their stomach, and maybe sixteen that were okay. Alexandria was creating a roster categorized by severity.

"You are familiar with Ottery St Catchpole?" Jon asked.

"I know the Fawcetts, so yeah, kinda," Fairweather said, turning to Jon.

"You know the Weasleys?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Fairweather shrugged.

"Can you take me to their home?"

"I could... but I have to make sure everything goes smoothly here," Fairweather said.

"Take me, return, then come back for me after twenty minutes," Jon said.

Reagan scratched his hair, weighing the risk. He wasn't going to take Harry's threat lightly. He should be able to spare the time.

"Let's go then," said Fairweather. Jon offered his arm. Fairweather took it and the both of them disappeared. They reappeared at the junction of a narrow dirt path joining unto the main road. A faded 'Weasley' was painted on an abandoned mailbox with an arrow pointing along the path.

"They're about a half mile in," Fairweather said. "I've never been invited, so this is as close as I can get without triggering whatever security they use."

"Meet me here within half an hour. If this isn't here, know that I have left already." Jon picked up a stone and put it on the mailbox.

"Right, half an hour. I'll be back." Fairweather disappeared.

Jon took off with a soldier's trot along the dusty road. Within a minute the lopsided Burrow came into view, a crooked four storied building with lamp light shining through the windows. There was a short, unpainted picket fence bordering either side of a crooked swing gate. He rung the bell, opened the gate, and walked towards the front steps.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, shining her wand with a gentle _lumos_.

"Hallo?" she called. The silhouette of a young man was walking towards her. Jon raised his hand in greeting. Ginny poked her head around her mother, peeping to see who would be calling at nine o'clock in the evening.

"Good tidings to you, Mrs Weasley," Jon said, coming into range of her _Lumos_. "And to you, Miss Ginny," Jon bowed.

"Jon, is it?" Molly asked. "Is everything all right?"

"It could be better," Jon said. "I would like to speak to your twin sons, if I may."

Ginny looked a bit disappointed. For a second she thought he was paying her a surprise visit. "I'll get them," she offered. Molly nodded, watching Jon curiously.

"Where are your guardians?" Molly asked. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be out alone?"

"No. This is fine," Jon said.

"Well! Can't leave you out there in the dark, come in for some tea."

Jon hesitated. "I rather-"

"Nonsense dear," Molly put her hand around Jon's shoulder and pulled him inside. "Friends of my boys are welcome to visit."

"What about friends of your girl?" Ginny ventured as Fred and George came down the steps. They watched Jon warily.

"Hush," Molly replied, seating Jon and pouring a cup of tea for him. She waved her wand and three more zoomed towards the table. She began pouring tea into those as well. Fred and George took their seats at the long table slowly, not taking their eyes off Jon.

Jon sipped his tea, once, twice, making sure he was being polite. "Quite good. Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"Not at all," she said. "Did you have dinner?"

"Yes," Jon said, now focusing on the twins. They did not touch their cups. Ginny frowned. Her brothers were never this silent. "Are you going to drink your tea?" Jon asked the boys.

Fred and George watched each other, shrugged, then sipped. Jon remained quiet. He did not drink any more tea.

Molly frowned as the silence lingered in the air. "I'll be in the sitting room, if you need me. Come Ginny."

Ginny got up and followed her mother out the kitchen.

"Look mate-"

Jon stood up. "Outside," he said, tilting his head a fraction towards the door. He opened it for the two brothers, indicating that they lead on.

"Ma, we'll just be having a chat outside with Jonny boy here," Fred said, uneasy.

"Yeah, a chat," George called. Jon closed the door behind him and walked through the yard and out of the gate. The two boys followed him down the dirt path. A couple minutes passed in silence as they walked along the dirt road.

"Okay," Fred said, getting worried. "This is far enough."

"What do you want?" George said.

Jon turned around, squaring off. "You should not have done what you did today."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"As I said earlier, it was just a prank," George said.

Jon remained silent.

"Come on man, don't say you didn't like seeing them dance like that-"

"I did not," Jon said. "Neither did Harry."

"Harry sent you, huh?" George said.

"You did well guarding the Gryffindor girls when Michael was attacking students," Jon said. "I know you did not _mean_ any harm tonight, but you picked the wrong person, the wrong people, to trifle with. Playing a prank among friends is fine. Doing this to people who do not consider you friends, is not."

A tense silence ensued. Jon did not take his eyes off them. He pulled off the onyx glove and put it in his pocket, then folded the sleeves of his robes to the elbows. "It was her sixteenth birthday."

"Mate, it was harmless-"

"No. It was not. A few collapsed. Lady Valerian was in tears. You ruined her special night."

The twins frowned.

"Draw your wands," Jon commanded.

"Why?" Fred said, a bit shaken.

"So that you may defend yourselves," Jon said.

Fred and George drew their wands. "You're going to take us on?"

Jon lowered his stance, legs spread. "You are treading a fine line. You must be held responsible for your actions."

Jon charged them.

Fred and George shouted, casting multiple stunning spells at him.

Jon activated his phoenix bracer. The Aegis, his proprietary crystalline shield shimmered in front of him. It absorbed the magical spells, multiple colours coursing through the shield's interlocking plates. The twins ran in opposite directions, making Jon choose a target. He dashed towards Fred and barged into him with his Aegis. An electric zap and red flash of stunning magic lit up the night. Jon skidded to a halt as Fred was thrown a few feet into the air. He fell in a heap, stupefied.

"Hey!" George shouted. Jon deactivated the shield and turned towards him. "What the fuck, man!"

"I will send a list of the girls names, and you shall, in writing, apologize to each and every one of them. _Vincula_!" Jon pointed his wand at the boy on the ground. Chains wrapped around Fred's arms and legs.

"Mate, come on. Let him go!" George cried, aiming at Jon. _What in the world was that shield?_ He never saw the like.

"No," Jon replied, advancing.

"Back off, Jon! I'm warning you!" George said, getting angry and frightened at the same time.

Jon dashed after him. George turned and ran. "Mum! _Muuuuum_!"

Jon caught up to him easily and grabbed him by the back of his robes. With a smooth hip toss he threw George roughly to the ground. Jon put a knee in between his shoulder blades and held his wrist and elbow in a painful arm lock.

George struggled, spitting out dirt.

"Don't fuck up again. Do you hear me?" Jon said politely.

"Alright, alright! Let me go!" George screamed.

" _Vincula_!" Now both twins were cocooned in chains. He took hold of the links at the center of George's back, lifting him off the dirty road.

"Whoa! What the fuck?"

Jon walked towards an unconscious Fred and picked him up in his left, carrying them like two bags of groceries. George was astounded Jon could carry both of them so easily.

"We're sorry!" George begged. His face was a few feet away from the dirty track.

Jon grunted, adjusting his grip. He set off towards the Burrow.

"Are you going to kill us?" George asked. If it was their time to go, so be it. At least he would exit this world with his brother. They would have gone down _fighting_. "Aw, come on mate, don't do this," George said, worried.

Jon ignored him, silent as the night.

"Can't you just leave us here? Don't let Mum see us like this," he pleaded. "She already thinks we're going to be, I dunno, on some sort of juvenile delinquent program as it is!"

Jon gently kicked open the gate.

Ginny was watching them approach from her bedroom window. She squealed in laughter, ran down the stairs reaching the door before her mother could open it. Ginny laughed at the sight of Jon dropping them down on the threshold.

"This one should wake up soon," Jon said calmly, looking at Fred.

"What did they do?" Ginny asked, completely astounded. Jon was now her new hero.

"What did who do?" their mother said, coming to the door. She stared disbelievingly at her two sons wrapped in Auror chains on her welcome mat. "George? _What is going on_?"

"Um, hi mum," George grimaced. Things just got worse.

"You shall tell her the truth," Jon said to him. "Mrs. Weasley, Miss Ginny, I bid you goodnight," Jon bowed, turned, and walked towards the gate.

Molly Weasley was stunned. She called out to Jon. "Wait! What is this about?!"

Jon ignored her as he stepped out the gate and latched it closed. "Contact an Auror to remove the chains. They would not fade until they fall asleep."

"I see," Molly Weasley said. She levitated her boys inside, one by one, utterly lost. "Wonder if Alastor is available," she muttered. "Carried in here like riff raff... you have some explaining to do, young man!" she said to George.

Ginny watched Jon walk down the dirt path until the he faded into the night.

"Brilliant," she said softly, closing the door behind her. "No wonder Alexandria likes him."

* * *

Harry walked into the apartment. The lantern by the staircase leading to the first floor was lit. He was still angry, but the cool, damp night had calmed him down somewhat. He hoped Jon didn't do anything too drastic.

"Is that you?" said Valerian from upstairs.

"Yeah," Harry called as he climbed the steps. He spotted her sitting in the porch overlooking the wall behind Diagon Alley. She had a bottle of Vodka on the table, and a shot glass in her hand. The level at the neck of the bottle was still quite high. She probably only had one drink.

"Hey," she said, not looking at him. She was sitting in the patio chair, her ankles crossed on top of the railing, taking in the reflection of the moon on the lake. "This is a nice spot."

"It is," Harry said. He appreciated how long her legs were. The short dress was hitched around her hips in that reclined position. "I mean it was... until the attack."

"Jon told me about the clean up. It wasn't pretty," she said.

"No, it wasn't. How are you going?" Harry came beside her and touched her shoulder. She was still in her pink and white striped uniform.

"I'll live," Valerian sighed, touching his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know why I expected any different. I'm unlucky when it comes to friends. Surprised you and Jon stuck around so long," she chuckled. "Sit, Dragonslayer, I'm not some feeble aunt you need to hover next to."

Harry sat down. He kicked up his boots on the edge of the railing, just like her, and poured himself a shot.

"Bought this with you in mind, actually," Harry said. The first time he ever tasted Vodka was when Valerian made the cold repelling potion for him in Siberia. He decided to have a bottle of it in the place, for just in case a moody Russian soldier wanted to ease the nerves.

Maybe he _was_ a seer. 'Unfogging the Future' ain't got _shit_ on Harry 'Dragonslayer' Potter.

"Usually, I take it with a chaser," Valerian said, inspecting the bottle. "After mission, with some of the lads. I tried to make friends with a few of the operatives. Didn't work out."

"What? Why?" Harry said.

"Some had children my age. Those were the more friendly ones. The younger ones, well basically all of the others kept things professional. They preferred it when I kept conversation to a minimum."

"Hm," Harry said. He could not understand how it was for her. "You miss the military?"

"No, not really. I missed flying, and a bit of the combat training. But the people? Not one bit. After what Kolarov did to me, or tried to do, and no one even backed me up, I was like, fuck them. I've extracted like half of those guys under enemy fire and not a one stood up for me. Those couple days in the brig were horrible. I was counting down the hours to execution." She refilled her drink. "You don't understand Harry. I was the best pilot in all of the Northern forces. The fucking _best_. My mechanics and engineers were the ones who willingly spoke to me, outside of work. The Special Operatives trusted me. But that's it. We had our deployment debriefings, and got to work. Those Spec Ops guys were cold. I became cold too. I had to be. The civilian nurse who came every quarter to check on the few girls on base was my closest 'friend'. Then she stopped coming. Sometimes getting attached hurts too much."

Harry didn't know what to say to that.

"I never had friends, per say. Tonight was ... going good. The girls at the store, those from Hogwarts, some from Diagon, they all wished me happy birthday, and wanted to do something for me. It was a new feeling... it didn't feel forced. I was excited. I never had a party before. I mean, I didn't expect to be like Neville, with his huge property and all the dress up, but just hanging out with friendly faces was something I always wanted, to be part of, to just enjoy being around people, do you understand?"

"I was always a bit of an introvert," Harry shrugged.

"Oh," Valerian said. "I was too, but probably not by choice. Some of those men were scared of me. I guess they did have reason. Maybe they could tell that I was different."

"That okay too," Harry said. "Being different is okay, makes us... special and stuff."

"I didn't think someone would do something like this as a prank," Valerian said. "I mean, what joy do they get in ruining a girl's birthday do?"

"I don't know," Harry said. He hoped Jon got his message across.

They enjoyed a companionable silence for a few minutes. Valerian poured for the both of them when their shot glasses were emptied.

"To true friends," Valerian raised her glass to Harry.

"To true friends," Harry connected. Both of them swallowed it down in one.

Harry's eyes watered immediately.

"Where is Jon?" Val said, grimacing.

"Running an errand," Harry said. "Wait a moment, luv." Harry got up and went to the kitchen cupboard and took out a wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Val."

Valerian accepted the gift and unwrapped the red gift paper. She opened the box and took out the wand.

"Cedar on Horntail heartstring. Polished with mint essence. Ten inches long stem, four inches by one and three quarter diameter handle-"

Valerian cut him off with a firm hug. "Thanks, it's wonderful," she said softly. She waved a _lumos_ out and it shone brightly. "No trace, right?"

"No trace," Harry agreed.

"I can't stay the night. But..." she bit her lip.

"But..?" Harry asked, holding unto her.

She leaned in close and whispered something in his ear. Harry looked at her in hey eyes, eager. "Yeah?"

"Yes..." she kissed his neck. Harry didn't need telling twice. At least she wasn't mad or feeling sorry for herself anymore. He led her to the bedroom that was painfully sparse with only a bed and a few personal belongings in it.

"Well, this is me," Harry said. "Didn't really get chance to decorate as yet." Valerian grinned and shut the curtains.

"You have curtains. Enough talk," she smiled. Both of them began taking off clothes. "I'm supposed to be home by ten," she said hastily.

Within minutes they were naked and her legs were wrapped around his head and neck. When Harry felt her shudder and moan with pleasure, he climbed between her legs and guided himself inside. She bit her lip and squirmed underneath him, awkwardly pressing herself up towards him, taking him in deeper.

He took his time at first, then she started to speak in a foreign language to him, her eyes focused on his, her expression demanding.

" _Trakhni menya tyazhelo_ , Dragonslayer," she commanded between gasps.

"What?" Harry said. He didn't understand it, but it sounded guttural.

" _Sil'neye!"_ she demanded.

"Wha?" Harry began to slow down.

"Don't stop," she gripped his hips. "Fast!"

"I can't... I'll come too!" Harry said. He had now begun!

"Almost there," she said rotating her hips upwards. She pushed him over and straddled him. She arched her back and moaned to the ceiling. "Oh, fuck!"

Harry let her have her way with him. In this position, he felt as if he would last longer. He enjoyed how her body moved, how she rode him without inhibition. When she came again, she collapsed on his chest, trembling.

"I could do this every night," she said, drained.

"I wish," Harry said. He was still inside her.

"You came?" she asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Good," Valerian breathed. "Not inside, please."

"Course not," Harry said. Valerian crawled off of him on all fours, and turned around, facing the foot of the bed. She propped herself on her elbows.

"Well?" she asked hoarsely, shaking her arse at him.

Harry grabbed her by her hips and shoved it in. Harry thought before was heaven. This, this position... felt like a sinful paradise. When he began to move, he felt strength surge into his spine, like if this was his direct injection of pure adrenaline.

Harry didn't think that anything in the world could feel so good. After five minutes he began to accelerate even faster, groaning loudly. Valerian screamed as she tried to escape, but he clamped her waist firmly.

Valerian was being pounded into the mattress. "Oh god! Ow!"

Harry was delirious. Driven by some primitive force, he emptied himself into her. Valerian was flattened unto her stomach. After a couple more minutes of pushing deeply and squeezing out every last drop, Harry finally came to his senses. He knew he had messed up. Big time.

"Do you know what gentle even _means_?" she asked after catching her breath. She didn't push him off though. In fact, she maneuvered her body so he could be more comfortable on her arse.

"I know. I couldn't stop," Harry said, breathless.

"It's a good thing I've started a contraceptive potion... I just didn't feel confident putting it to the test, not yet, anyway."

Harry felt really bad, yet, really _good_ at the same time. "Oh. That's good. I'm sorry," was all he could say. He wasn't sorry, not truly. He collapsed on her back. Valerian purred contentedly. She rotated and squirmed, accepting him deep inside of her. Harry felt like someone drowned him in a pool of sleep potion. Her hair smelled wonderful. He allowed her to writhe under him, her hips rotating sensually.

"I enjoyed it much more when you finished inside," she admitted softly, rubbing his leg. "But... you know, safety and all that."

"Can I lay here?" Harry said softly in her ear, spent. "And just forget the world?"

"Fifteen minutes," Valerian agreed. She twisted under him and rolled so that they were both lying on their sides. Within ten minutes of soft pillow talk, they were at it again. This time was more relaxed, less of a rush. Harry tried to be gentle.

At half past ten the both of them had finished a hasty bath. Valerian was quickly putting on her jeans and shirt.

"Grandfather would be worried. Its late." She offered her arm and both of them arrived outside the front doors to Ollivander's house. "Almost eleven o'clock. I'm going to be in trouble," she said to Harry. "That was wonderful, but I feel very... sticky," she squirmed.

"Sorry," Harry apologized again. They kissed on the doorstep. "Happy birthday, luv."

"All's well that ends well, is that the saying?" she hugged him, hard. "What a night, yes?"

"I wish you could have stayed over," Harry said sincerely.

Valerian smiled, a bit ashamed. "I thought about this before your birthday, in the weeks leading up to it. I thought I was too young. Then when we almost died fighting the basilisk, I said, 'You know what? What the hell, I might not be here tomorrow'." She waved her hand absently to the sky.

"I know exactly how you feel," Harry said. He gently put his hands on her hips.

She took the sides of his face in her palms and kissed him sweetly. "I've seen enough death... time for me to enjoy life. I _felt_ ready. I'm crazy for you, Dragonslayer. Now we just have to be much more ... safe."

"Good work on planning ahead, I mean, about the potion," Harry said, relieved. "I couldn't stop this time... I'm crazy about you too."

"I can tell. With those creepy stalker stares you do when you think I can't see you," she grinned.

"I'm a lucky bloke," Harry shrugged. "I got the hottest girl in school."

"You think so?" Valerian said. "I'm just taller than the others, there are much more prettier girls-"

"Hush, you. Valerian, for your information, you are the _hottest_. Hands down. Trust me," Harry stared into her light green eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Thanks," she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm looking in the mirror, our eye colour."

"Yeah, uncanny, isn't it?" she agreed. _Imagine our children. It would be the same._

They stood up there like two idiots, smiling into each other's eyes. Harry rubbed the back of his hair. "Well..."

"Yes?" she said softly, draping her hands around his neck.

"Well.. see you tomorrow?" Harry asked. He rubbed her hips and waist under her white blouse.

"Once I'm not fired, sure!" she responded. "I _hope_ I'm not fired..." she said hesitantly, seriously thinking about it.

"He won't. It's cool. Wasn't your fault, Val."

"Well... bye then." She kissed him goodbye.

"Goodnight," Harry said, laughing. "Tomorrow."

She opened the door and ran inside. Harry clenched his fists in triumph. He was now sexually active, and not a one trick pony. Twice within a week! Twice in an hour! Does that make it three times, or three times in two encounters?

God, it felt _good_ to not be this horny virgin anymore.

 _Fuck_ Voldemort and _fuck_ his dodgy horcruxes. This was what he came back for. Damn well worth all the trouble, worth this bloody identity crisis, worth all the adventures he almost got killed doing.

Even worth Tonks kicking him in the head. Guess you had to be kicked around a bit, to rise triumphant. Life was truly looking up for him now.

He couldn't wait for the next time. He shot off into the sky, flying back towards his apartment.

* * *

The next day Gabrielle Delacour walked in the wand shop with her family. Jon and Harry were immediately on alert when the young girl walked in with her sister Fleur.

"Oh, bonjour," Fleur said. "Maman, papa, have you met Harry Potter and Jon Black?"

Introductions went around. Gabrielle was quiet, smiling secretly at Jon. Jon could feel her eyes on him.

"So, where is Mr Ollivander?" Monsieur Delacour said.

"He is on vacation," Jon replied. "How can we help?"

"Um," Mr and Mrs Delacour looked at each other. "Maybe you can tell us when he will be back?"

"Uncertain, he has not indicated a date," Jon said. "We are fully capable of handling young Miss Gabrielle. You may choose from our wide variety of ready made wands-" Jon abruptly shut his mouth. "Yes, wide variety," he smiled brightly. Harry glanced at him when he heard his fake tone. Jon was uncomfortable for the first time since they were running the shop.

Mr. Delacour frowned, he thought there was something Jon was not telling him. "Ready made wands... and was there something else?"

"Custom. Designed and built with exacting specifications," Harry grinned, patting Jon on his back. It was his turn to do the ritual.

"It cannot be done for young miss Delacour," Jon said. "She is too young."

"That makes no sense," Fleur argued. "Children are armed with zeir first wands that can take them through to adulthood, any wand built at her age iz acceptable."

"She has you there," Harry said.

"I would prefer ze custom, non?" Gabrielle asked her sister.

"Oui. Papa, maybe we should have one built?" Fleur asked.

"Show them the thing, mate," Harry said encouraging Jon to do his job. He scowled at Harry and showed them the parchment describing the ritual.

The girl's parents frowned as they read the Ritual of Anthroprometry specifics. "No. Absolutely not," her father said.

"Very well," Jon said, relieved. He let out a deep breath. "Let us try a few of our all purpose wands with young miss Delacour. This way." Harry was laughing inside at Jon's predicament.

Within ten minutes Gabrielle was outfitted with her first wand, Holly on Unicorn hair, a similar build to Alexandria's.

"Merci," Gabrielle said. Jon tilted his head. "You are exceeding my expectations."

Her family paused at her choice of words. "Expectations, what do you know of expectations?" Her sister scolded. Gabrielle said nothing, just watched the two boys eagerly.

"Au revoir, Aegon," Gabrielle said regally.

"And his name is Jon, Gabi!" Fleur corrected.

"Walk in ze light, boys." She turned and followed her family out the door.

"This year is going to be interesting," Jon said.

"Last year wasn't?" Harry asked. "Where is Fairweather?"

"He and his team are at St Mungo's. Awaiting word from a few healers."

"They worked whole night?"

"Yes, as you commanded."

"Shit, hold it down for a bit Jon. I'm going to check on them," Harry took off his smithing apron and packed it away. "Be back in an hour or so." Harry ran out the store.

The flight to St Mungo's was short. Harry landed in the alley behind the hospital. After speaking with the reception witch, he was allowed to go upstairs to the Potion and Poison ingestion department. The small waiting room outside was full of parents. Harry walked towards Fairweather.

"Boss," he said, standing up.

"How is it going?" Harry asked.

"Steady. We have only a few more to go." Fairweather showed him the list they compiled. Most of the names were checked off. Harry recognized a name that was still labeled under St Mungo's.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"Stable, under normal care."

"Visitors allowed?"

"Sure. Right through there." Fairweather pointed at double swing doors down the hall.

"All right, good work. You're using a shift system?"

"I'm manning the hospital, Medic is doing house calls to make sure the girls we dropped off are doing okay, Aloysius and Terrence are coming to relieve me in an hour." Fairweather looked tired, and smelled a bit off.

"Go freshen up and get some breakfast. Then come back," Harry said. "With clean robes. Let your healer compile the more serious cases on a log and send it to me. Meet me at Knockturn pub at eight. I'll have your gold. Got that?"

"Roger that, Lord Hallow," Fairweather nodded.

"Cut it out with that, especially with onlookers nearby," Harry grumbled as he walked past him and through the swing doors. He made his way into a ward where four girls were sitting up in reclining beds. He spotted his target at the far end. She was reading _Witches Weekly_ in a hospital gown. Her right bicep was wrapped in bandages soaked in a potion.

"Oy!" Katie said. "This is a nice surprise!" She looked at her three ward mates. The other girls watched him approach. Harry smiled and waved, but he didn't know any of them personally. Katie pulled her curtain closed so the two of them could have a bit of privacy.

"Yeah," Harry said. "How are you feeling? What's with the arm?" Harry bent over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Katie smiled prettily, a blush rising along her cheeks.

"I'm feeling okay, to be honest. But I had a bit of a relapse with the dark potion Michael and Lucius used on me... my arm was doing the weird figure eight thing again. Healers countered it ... mentioned something about the side effect of the dance mind control I guess?"

"So what did the healers say, are you getting out of here soon?"

"Not yet. They think the nightmares and stuff might come back, holding me here for one more night. The four of us are under watch-" She broke off when two adults opened the curtain behind Harry. "Oh! Mum, dad, come and meet someone!" She beckoned her parents over. Mr Bell was an older, burly gentleman with a powerful physique. Mrs Bell was much, much younger, and dressed in fashionable witch's robes. They were looking tired and without rest. Her father was carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Mum, Dad, my friend Harry Potter," she introduced.

"How do you do," Harry shook their hands, nodding in greeting. Mrs. Bell beamed, turning to her daughter with a _look_.

"First you counter the Alectrono spell last year, now you visit her in the hospital? Thank you for looking out for her, Harry!" her mother said.

"Anything I could do to help, Mrs. Bell," Harry said.

"Quidditch teammates too. But I thought you were Seeker?" Mr. Bell said.

"Yes I was in my first year. I took over for Ollie who got injured, so keeper now, yeah," Harry said.

"We've heard a lot about you, young man," her father grinned. "Nice of you to drop in on our Kitty Kat here."

Katie rolled her eyes at the pet name.

"You're taller and much more handsome than I thought!" Mrs. Bell winked at Katie. Katie reddened further with embarrassment.

"From what she sent in a letter, you were the one that contributed the most in winning the Cup, two clean sheets! Broke records!" Her father said. Katie glared at her father, eyes shooting daggers. She cleared her throat in warning. Her father ignored her.

Harry played it cool, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks, Katie has been a wonder for Gryffindor, top scorer for the entire tournament!"

"Oh, is that so? She didn't say that!" her father grinned at her. Katie waved it off like that was nothing.

"You know, you really should come over for dinner when Katie comes home," Mrs Bell told him. "When you're better, Kitkat," her mother patted Katie's shoulder gently.

"Um, sounds good," Harry said a bit embarrassed. Her parents were apparently Boy Who Lived fanatics.

"Aw, he's blushing. You two would make a cute couple," Mrs Bell said proudly.

"Mum!" Katie gasped, totally embarrassed.

"What?" She teased, winking at her daughter.

"I'm right here, and I can hear you! Harry, thanks for dropping by- I think my mom needs a private word with me." She practically begged him to leave so the embarrassment could stop.

"I hope you get better soon. Could do with a home cooked meal," Harry teased. He intentionally compounding the situation by bending and kissing her cheek in full view of her parents. Katie reddened even further, but did not object. She watched him strangely, trying not to grin. "See you, Mr and Mrs Bell!"

"Pleasure meeting you," Mrs Bell said.

Harry waved off. As he closed the door behind him he could see her mother sitting next to Katie, chatting animatedly.

Scenes like that made the ache of losing his parents swell in his chest. He would have done anything for them to visit him when he was in the hospital wing. He sighed as he walked down the hall. His folks were gone. He had accepted that. He found the nearest large window and took off into the sky.

* * *

Work continued as normal for the rest of the morning. A customer visited with his family, a boy from Slytherin. His name was Linneker Jardem. He was going into fifth year, the same as Valerian.

His parents were quiet people, and very observant. Linneker scoured the display shelves.

"How may we help?" Jon asked.

"Is Mr. Ollivander here?" Mr. Jardem asked.

"I am sorry, he is on vacation. We are fully capable-"

At that moment Valerian walked in behind the family. "Oh, sorry, I'll come back-"

"No, no, it's fine, stay!" Linneker said before Harry could object. Linneker's whole demeanor brightened when he saw her in the pink and white dress.

"Okay," she said uncertainly, skirting around the Jardem family and coming close to the sales counter. She waved at the two boys and pretended to be looking around.

"That one, can I see that one?" Linneker asked Jon, pointing at a random box on the display shelves. "That one looks good." He kept throwing furtive glances at Valerian. Harry frowned. Valerian mouthed 'Don't mind him' towards Harry with a sheepish grin.

Jon and Harry eventually got the Linneker family to replace their son's wand with a highly popular Birch on Welsh Dragon Heartstring. The family left with a curt nod. Linneker hesitated in the doorway.

"Bye, Valerian!" he said with an eager wave.

"Bye," Valerian responded, waving awkwardly. Harry scowled. In front of him, too!

Jon smirked. "Leave him be, Roderick Hallow."

"I won't hurt him. Much," Harry mumbled.

"It's okay, he's frightfully shy," Valerian explained. "He's been looking at me like that ever since my first potion class. I'm surprised he even talked to me."

Harry could sympathize with the sixteen year old boy. He was just as awkward with Cho, even worse. Guess having other blokes check out your girl was part and parcel of being in a relationship.

"Right," Harry said. "So, ready to go for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Valerian said. "Jon, Lexcilla wants you to pick her up at Mr Forty's place. She says that you two go for lunch sometimes?"

"Yes, we do."

"Jon," Valerian said. "You think that is wise?"

"I am being a hospitable host to our foreign guest," Jon said. "Friendly."

"Jon, that girl is a tease- she chats up any boy she thinks is good looking," Valerian explained.

"Yes. I know," Jon shrugged.

"Alexandria would not like it," She said.

"Truly?" Jon said. "It is Harry she likes, not I."

"What?" Valerian turned on her boyfriend. "You never said a thing!"

"I don't care about her," Harry said shrugging. "She's a crazy bint."

"Come now," Jon chided. "She isn't crazy, just expressive."

"Tell her we're boyfriend and girlfriend, she'll back off," Harry said to Valerian.

"She knows we're together," Valerian said. "I thought she liked you, Jon." Valerian was getting confused.

"Could be trying to get me jealous of Jon or something. Not working," Harry laughed.

"I haven't seen Alexandria for the whole summer, other than at the party," Valerian said.

"She is working at St Mungo's during the morning, and then she has tutoring with Madame Pomfrey on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"Oh," Valerian said. "Maybe I should pay her a visit at the base an evening after work."

"You should," Jon agreed. Staying in the same house as Alexandria was interesting. Being able to spend time together was very good. Having to keep his hands off of her when she snuck into his room to sleep next to him was extremely difficult. Jon was beginning to think she was trying to break down his resolve. Her hands were very adventurous.

"So... lunch?" Harry said.

"Um, if Lexcilla likes you, and we invite her to lunch, would she get all... bitchy with me?" Valerian said.

"I don't know," Harry said. "She seems fine with Jon."

"I will fetch her. It will be fine," Jon said. He took off his wandsmith apron and left the shop.

Valerian kissed Harry when Jon was out of sight.

"Harry, I'm sore," Valerian complained. "So, no action tonight. Maybe we could go out on another date Monday after you finish work?"

"Sure," Harry said. "What you had in mind?"

"The mall in Wembury. I want to shop!"

"No problem," Harry agreed. "So. How is it going at the ice cream shop?"

"Empty. Remember the French girls, the older sister and the little one who spent the holidays at the base? They stopped by. It's strange there are so many students from other schools passing through Diagon, isn't it? Some were at the party last night- I didn't recognize them," Valerian said. "I've learnt how to whip up a batch of ice cream though. Useful skill to add to the Crows on mission," she grinned.

"Hogwarts is hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament. I think Pettigrew, Bellatrix and Voldemort would probably attack," Harry said. "I still don't know exactly how I am going to counter it. I'll think of something."

"Shit," Valerian said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Jon and Lexcilla entered the door. "Surprised you don't have her bent over the counter, Harry," she said airily.

"What the fuck?" Harry snarled. _Did she just say that to his face?_

"I was just joking," Lexcilla said with a grin. "You are so touchy."

"Why would you say something like that?" Harry snapped.

"I dunno, just to get a response out of you," Lexcilla said. "I mean, you shouldn't get upset if- wait. Oh ho!" She watched the two of them. "He's a bit young, yeah?" she taunted Valerian. "Good for you, honey."

"What are you talking about?" Valerian countered smoothly. "Don't be ridiculous- we're dating, that's all. We haven't done anything like that. There's no rush."

"Hm. So you haven't?"

"No," both Harry and Valerian said at the same time.

"I see," Lexcilla said, a slight smile on her face. "Well. My apologies. Time for lunch, no? Let's go, lovebirds," she wrapped her arm in Jon's. Jon glared at her. "It's all right, luv. I'll behave."

"You should mind your manners, Lady Lexcilla," Jon commanded.

"Oh my. 'Mind your manners'," she deepened her voice and mocked Jon's accent. "I _love_ it when you get all medieval and say heroic shit like that," she snuggled unto his arm. "It suits you."

Jon and Lexcilla bickered all the way to the cafe.

Harry and Valerian followed a short distance away, talking softly.

"We can't let it leak," Valerian whispered. "Everyone would think I'm a rapist... or a slut!"

"It won't," Harry promised.

"It's bad enough I'm supposedly dating a third year- we'll have to be careful," Val said in his ear.

"We will."

Master Ollivander came into the office the following Monday. He held a short meeting with his lads, they performed a stock count, and he made note of all the students who bought 'off the shelf' wands. He told his apprentices he would take the documentation to the Ministry of Underage usage of magic to activate their traces.

The week passed without much incident. Alexandria visited a couple times and met up for lunch. On those days Lexcilla tactfully took the late lunch shift. Valerian spent Thursday evening by Harry's place. The innocent dinner turned into something else resulting in Harry offering to shampoo her hair afterwards before her eight o'clock curfew.

The twins were in Diagon later that week, under supervision of clan _Ronin_ as they wrote wrist-cramping apology letters to eighty seven girls. Fred and George, true to form, made sure to record the girls' information so that they had a starter database of young witches for further marketing purposes.

Turn every negative into a positive and all that good stuff.

Fairweather and his men were paid handsomely for their work the night of Valerian's birthday. Jon and Harry met up with them again that Friday evening in the pub to discuss security for a private dinner function for Alexandria's birthday, which was Sunday.

"A restaurant? In the Connaught?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I want an intruder perimeter ward of one mile radius, two outside, two inside the restaurant itself. Whoever is doing the inside work, bring a bird and take her out to dinner. Make it look natural."

"Mate," Terrence said. "I mean, Boss, that's a top restaurant, I don't have that sort of swagger."

"You'll be on the outside then. Problem solved. Godwin? Harding?"

"I'll do it," Gerald Godwin said.

"I'll stick outside," Harding said.

"So I guess that leaves me. Wonderful. I'll have to find a date. I wonder what Nym is doing?" Fairweather said absently.

Harry bristled but did not say anything further.

"Remember, we have three bank board members, and the Potage heiress. We want to relax and enjoy the meal. You could handle it?" Harry said.

"Of course," Fairweather said. "Al here is great at overwatch. Terrence can do the warding- smooth. No problem, Boss."

"Good. Secure it by six. Reservation is at seven. Dress appropriately," Harry said.

"They won't allow us in otherwise," Godwin said.

The small invitation list for Alexandria's seventeenth birthday dinner expanded two fold over the weekend. When Sunday evening came the restaurant reserved fourteen seats for their party. Jon, Alexandria, Harry, Valerian, Sirius, The Ollivanders, Alexandria's friends Fleur Delacour, Melisse Payet, Ramellie Rabiot and her sister, Rylai. Monsieur Edgar Valmont and his wife Valerie Valmont from France were also present.

The theme of the birthday dinner was 'no magic'. Eleanor, Valerian, Alexandria and her crew of friends reserved an ultra high-end beauty spa the day before; to relax and enjoy being pampered. The Sunday morning was spent having their hair styled.

Alexandria and her French girlfriends were the height of modern muggle fashion. Valerian looked stunning in a beautiful dinner gown. Harry couldn't believe that professional hair styling and makeup could make her even more beautiful than before. All of the girls were radiant in their dinner dresses. Sirius and Jon looked dashing in three piece tuxedos.

Harry had tried, he really did, but he couldn't pull off the aristocratic look Jon and Sirius managed with ease. He had to settle with his grey suit with a wheat colored suede jacket hanging off his shoulders. He bought his outfit at an Italian boutique, but his execution needed some work.

Godwin greeted Harry when their party was being escorted to their seats. He was dressed smartly in dinner jacket and tie. "Lord Hallow," he said when they were were close. The two shook hands. "Everything is secure. I'm on door duty. Fairweather would be your party's last line of defense. Bodyguard, if you may."

"Alright," Harry said. He noticed the brunette sitting at Godwin's table, trying her very best not to draw Harry's attention. Harry found it strange that Godwin would speak to him thus, seeing as Fairweather was Clan _Ronin_ 's leader. Godwin's date raised the menu a bit, trying to hide her face. Harry spotted the Polaroid camera case next to her purse. The hair dye did not match her light blonde eyebrows.

The disguise didn't fool him. It was Sarah Clearwater.

Harry sighed. If Sarah was here, so was...

He spotted Fairweather and his date a few tables away from the entrance to the Champagne room, an exclusive area that the hostess had prepared for their party. Fairweather's date at first glance was a complete stranger, but Harry knew it was Tonks. He turned away from them and approached Godwin's table. "Sarah, how do you do," he greeted the witch under disguise.

"Harry," she said, looking up at him. "What gave me away?"

"Your face. The muggle camera."

"Oh," Sarah said sheepishly. "No fooling Roderick 'GoblinSlayer' Hallow, then."

Harry shook his head in mirth. "Enjoy your meal, folks," he bowed and walked towards Fairweather.

"Good evening, Tonks," Harry said immediately, staring at her.

"Have we met?" Tonks said, eyebrows raised. "You do look familiar."

"Your voice is still the same, Tonks," he scowled. "Fairweather," Harry was getting a bit angry. He couldn't seem to get this woman out of his mind, out of his life.

"I needed a date," Fairweather said, grinning. "Boss."

Harry stared into Tonks' almost-purple eyes. He glanced at Fairweather, strong, tall, handsome, and felt a surge of jealousy. "Enjoy your evening," Harry said with a bright smile on his face. He could feel the Red trying to burn through his optic nerve. He didn't know if it was anger at Tonks stalking him, or jealousy that Fairweather was on a date with her. Did Fairweather know that he and Tonks were playing hanky-panky previously.

He shouldn't be feeling this way. He and Valerian were having a summer romance to top all summer romances.

Valerian was hotter than Tonks.

Tonks was hot, but not as hot.

Valerian was honest with him, wanting to be around him, didn't play any games with him, shared her virginity with him.

Tonks was hot and cold around him, under him one moment, running away the next, forever drawing her wand on him, kicking him in the head a couple times.

Harry pushed aside those comparisons. He took a deep breath as he took his seat next to Valerian. Conversation and laughter encircled the table as dinner was served. He played along with charm and effortless ease. He couldn't stop dark thoughts entering his mind, swirling beneath his pleasant outward manner.

 _What the fuck is he thinking, bringing her?_

 _Does he think he even has a chance?_

 _Tonks is too good for him._

 _He should not even be in her presence._

 _I will crush him. Put him down for what he did to Alexandria's father._

 _It is only right._

"Harry?" Valerian called him during dessert.

"Yeah?" Harry said, coming back to the present.

"She says she works for _Vogue_ magazine, Alexandria has agreed to pictures," Valerian stood up. "Let's go."

"Of course," Harry said, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

Sarah took group pictures first, then individual and lastly pictures of the couples. Harry's eyebrows raised as he noted how easily and comfortably Eleanor pressed against Sirius when they posed for their pictures. Jon barely smiled during the shoot. It suited his brooding personality. Jon and Harry took pictures with their girlfriends first, then took pictures with all the girls, one at a time. Harry kept a photo- perfect smile on his face for each shot.

Sarah frowned at each of the finished images with Harry in them. She looked up at Harry, then at the photos, then back at Harry, confused. Harry's eyes were normal in person, but in the photos...

"Something seems to be wrong with my camera, Alexandria," she apologized profusely. "I will edit them and send you the changes, before it goes to print."

"Send to me?" Alexandria said, now recognizing the young woman taking pictures. "You are ze witch from _Witch Weekly_!"

"Yes," Sarah admitted. "Sorry. I knew today was your birthday. Snuck in," she shrugged and grinned prettily. "Part and parcel of the job."

"It is alright. Let me see the problem," Alexandria leaned in to see the Polaroids. So did Jon. In every picture of Harry, the pupils of his eyes were red. Alexandria's stomach felt queasy. She gripped Jon's hand. Jon shook his head, indicating she keep quiet.

"It's just the angle," Sarah commented. She watched Harry for a brief moment. He appeared normal. However, ever since Penelope told her about the fealty ritual, she was suspicious of Harry. "Nothing to worry about."

Harry frowned back at Sarah Clearwater. They were looking at him, then the photos, than at him again.

 _Whatever_.

He was accustomed to strange looks. He spotted Tonks laughing at something Fairweather said, enjoying her meal. Her eyes touched his for a moment, then she broke contact and resumed flirting with her date. Harry eyed Fairweather with a look of disgust. His charming smile, good looks, even teeth.

 _Bastard._

"Cocktails!" Sirius insisted. "Outside bar though. Need a smoke." Master Ollivander and Monsieur Valmont agreed immediately. Eleanor Potage slipped her hand around Sirius' elbow before he left.

"Um, one moment dear," she called her daughter. The three of them stepped away and Eleanor whispered something in her daughter's ear.

Alexandria was stunned. She looked between them, her mouth open in shock. "I'm going to be a sister?"

Sirius beamed. Eleanor Potage touched her stomach. "Oui, my love. We recently found out."

"I had no clue!" she pointed between them. "Congratulations!" she grabbed her mother and Sirius in a massive hug. " _Maman_!" she was impressed. "You have been looking much happier recently. You are more beautiful than ever."

"Merci. My dresses fit me much better too," Eleanor Potage smiled. "I was wasting away before."

"No you weren't," Sirius said. "You were always beautiful."

Eleanor smiled at him. Alexandria had to admit Sirius looked much better now that he had filled out since he was released. He looked tough, and had the magic to back it up too. He rescued her mother from the clutches of a hit squad. Alexandria wondered if they were having a dalliance since then.

"This is news," Alexandria whispered softly. "Iz it our little secret?"

"Yes, for now," Eleanor Potage said. "Sirius wants to restore his old home, it has very strong enchantments. For added protection. I will feel safer further away from Hogsmeade. It iz going to be very hectic with all the visitors coming in for the tournament."

" _D'accord, maman_ ," Alexandria said. "Thank you for protecting us, Sirius. You and Jon are truly relatives."

"That is high praise indeed. I've never met someone like Jon, to be honest," Sirius said. "I would say we're complete opposites."

"You saved my mother. Jon saved me," Alexandria said. "You can't get much closer than that, non?"

"I guess," Sirius said, watching his nephew. "I like him a lot, I'll give him that. But family traits? Hm. Anyway, I'm dying for a smoke."

"You'll have to quit soon," Eleanor said.

"I'm working on it," Sirius winked and walked off.

* * *

Later that night, Alexandria visited Jon again in his room at the clan mansion. Jon knew this was coming. Tonight, Alexandria did not wear her special lingerie. In fact, it was the plain white t-shirt she stole from Jon's cupboards. She used it as comfortable sleepwear.

Jon lifted his covers and allowed her to come into bed.

"Goodnight, mi amour," Alexandria said, giving him a light kiss.

A few minutes passed in silence. Alexandria was curled up next him, her feet pressing against his legs. Jon was always warm.

"Alexandria," Jon said softly in the dark. "If we are to do what you want, I must be open, and honest with you."

Alexandria's eyes opened. "Yes, what is it?"

"My _real_ name is Aegon Targaryan, but I grew up a 'bastard' of a nobleman, his name was Lord Eddard Stark. My name growing up was Jon Snow," Jon said, looking at the ceiling.

"Aegon?" Alexandria said. "Sounds like a name a knight might have," she shrugged.

"While I was growing up, the person I thought was my father had other children, with his wife. The lady of Winterfell, my home, despised me. She thought less of her husband every time she saw me. Lord Stark never told me my mother's name."

"That's horrible," Alexandria said, leaning up on one elbow, listening to him.

"It was all a lie. I am his sister's son. She was wed secretly to the Crown Prince, the son of the Mad Dragon King. The Starks and the King's family were sworn enemies. Yet my father found love in the arms of his enemy's sister. Very romantic, yes?" Jon said.

"It sounds so confusing. Your mother married the prince, son of a mad king?"

"Yes. In secret. Our family was at war with the king."

"Ooh la la, the drama!"

"Yes, so instead of Jon, my name is Aegon."

"Right, this iz understood."

"Anyway, before I learned of this, I was sent to man the Wall, a behemoth made of ice, stone, and blood. I say blood, because it is a place of death. I trained as a knight. A swordsman, a horseman, and skilled in the art of war. Years on I was captured by the enemy tribes north of the wall. I befriended the enemy leader, betraying my fellow Men of the Night's watch. I turned the cloak."

"You had to, to live, correct?"

"Yes. Then I escaped, and returned to my post. A couple years later I was chosen to be the Lord Commander of the Night's watch. When the undead marched south, I gave sanctuary to the same enemy tribes, because they were men, of the living. They were fleeing the long night, the night of the living dead. Some of my men did not agree to this. I was killed in a mutiny."

"What! Killed? Mutiny?"

"What you call magic here, is different where I am from. I am immune to cold, and immune to fire, in a sense. I can control Ghost from anywhere. We do not cast spells like you do. Our magic users specialize in abilities different than yours. Harry has some of our old custom. He can speak with snakes. He can read minds. He can divine the future. He can raise one from the dead. He is special, as he can encompass all of these abilities, as one."

"He is special, I know this," Alexandria said. "Everyone knows this."

"I am more special, in a sense. This world, is not mine. I come from somewhere else. Where there are different seasons, different people, even the maps are different. Earth, different from your Earth."

"What? I don't understand."

"I have been- transported through fate, through magic, through life. I did not grow up here. I am Jon Snow, Jon Black, Aegon Targaryan, all three, but none."

"I don't understand."

"I have been brought here for a purpose. It is to aid Harry against the soul fragment left in the underworld. When Harry makes the air heavy, the overlap of worlds you feel when he is summoning the threstrals, the Dark Lord has left an anchoring piece there. He cannot be destroyed until that piece is destroyed," Jon said, looking at her.

"So, you're an alien or something?"

"I am human. But not from your history, not from your concept of earth. I have traveled _across_ \- not forward in time. My continent was called Westeros. There is no Europe, no America where I am from. Your history lessons are not mine. I don't belong here, yet, here I am."

"You're scaring me Jon. I mean Aegon." Alexandria frowned. "Can I still call you Jon? So much easier."

"If you wish." Jon gently touched her face. "I am sorry. You are truly a wonderful, caring person. Sleep on this matter, sweet heart. Think about it. Then we shall speak in the morning."

"You expect me to sleep on what you just told me?" Alexandria chuckled. "Seriously?"

"It is knowledge only Harry knows. I have kept this burden close to my chest ever since I arrived. I am sorry to have misled you."

"Not really. You move and fight like a trained knight. Nobody would think you were just... a regular boy. And I know Harry died and came back. You two are truly immortal heroes."

"You are all right with this?" Jon said.

"You're still you, Jon. Once you're not, incompatible, I don't see why this is a problem."

"That was easier than I thought," Jon said.

"Maman is pregnant," Alexandria said suddenly.

"What?" Jon sat up.

"Yes. With Sirius."

"That is good, but that is also... not good." Jon thought. "Are they to be wed?"

"I don't know. They didn't say."

"If Sirius marries your mother, you become his step-daughter, correct?" Jon asked.

"I guess so."

"Then, we shall become... cousins?"

Alexandria thought a few moments.

"My surname will still be Potage, if that is what you're asking. And wait, you aren't really a Black, or an Ollivander, you just said so yourself!"

"I am confusing myself," Jon said, chuckling. "You are right. It shall not matter."

"Good. Now," Alexandria ran her hand down Jon's stomach and beneath the elastic of his night shorts. She grabbed him and stroked him to hardness. Jon gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure. "I want my present, Jon. I'm not taking no for an answer." She pulled down his shorts and put him in her mouth.

"By the gods," Jon whispered, falling back on his pillow

After a few minutes of pleasuring him, Alexandria took off Jon's shirt she was wearing. Jon ran his hands over her perky chest. Alexandria looked a bit afraid. "I'm doing this, right now," she told Jon. "I've been aching for you."

Slowly, with a determination and set line to her jaw, she lowered herself unto him. When she felt the pain spiking , she held still, tears coming out of her eyes. Relaxing her muscles in her legs, she finally straddled him.

"Fuck," she said, gasping. "Stay still, Jon, it hurts."

Jon was feeling her grip him painfully as well. "Are you all right?"

"Not really," Alexandria said, tears coming to her eyes. "It hurts a lot."

"We should stop," Jon said, concerned.

"Yes, I think that would be best, for now."

"I am sorry, Alexandria."

"I'm not," she said. "I just probably have a thicker hymen than usual." She gingerly rose off of him. She was bleeding lightly.

"Ouch," Jon said, looking at her private area. "Tomorrow, we shall contact a healer-"

"No, I trust Madame Pomfrey. I shall wake her." Moving her legs hurt. She collapsed on the bed, dizzy. "Maybe I should just lay here a bit," she said, clearly in pain. Jon lit the lamp nearby. The bleeding was running down her leg in a thin line.

"That looks severe. I think I should call her," Jon offered. Alexandria told him Poppy's calling address to use in the floo fire. Her home was called Riverstream Manor. "I'll be back shortly."

Jon put on clothes and ran down to the floo fire in the great hall downstairs. Within seconds Poppy was answering the floo call.

"Jon? Are you all right?" came the stern voice of the Hogwarts healer.

"Alexandria is having difficulty. She is bleeding from penetration," Jon said flatly.

Madame Pomfrey was quiet for a few seconds. "Step aside, Mr Black."

Within a couple minutes Pomfrey was standing in the great hall of the Clan Mansion, fully dressed in healer's robes with her medical bag in her hand. "Take me to her, son."

Jon escorted her to his bedroom, where Alexandria was moaning softly, still in pain. "Give us a moment, young man." Pomfrey swung the door almost closed, just leaving a crack open.

Jon stood up in the hallway outside for almost five minutes, worry gnawing at him.

"I will prefer if she is treated at St Mungo's," Madame Pomfrey said. "She suffers from fainting, and low blood pressure. Even that minimal loss of blood has made her dizzy."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You can call her mother for me. It is an emergency."

Jon ran towards the stairs and pushed open Alexandria's mother's door. He should have knocked because he would never forget the image of Sirius mounted on top of her, hands on her shoulders, riding her like a horse at full speed. They didn't even stop when he opened the door.

"Hello?" he said softly, embarrassed to be interrupting them.

Eleanor screamed and Sirius fell off the bed. "Jon!"

"Alexandria needs to go to the hospital," he said simply, facing away from them. "Madame Pomfrey has said it is an emergency."

"What?" her mother breathed, grabbing the sheet around her nakedness. "One moment, I'll be there shortly."

Jon closed the door and waited at the bottom of that flight of steps.

By the time Sirius and Eleanor came downstairs Madame Pomfrey and Alexandria were already gone. A note hung in mid air outside Jon's room.

"She fainted. I have taken her to the hospital for better treatment."

"Let's go," her mother told the others.

They found Alexandria in the recovery ward. A potion was being pumped through a tube into her vein. Madame Pomfrey approached them. "She needed a restorative. She was a heavy bleeder for her first time."

"First time?" she watched Jon, then her daughter. She appeared to be sleeping. "Oh."

Sirius frowned. "Never heard of being this bad for a first time," Sirius said, concerned. He turned on Jon.

"She wanted to, not I," was Jon's response. "I believed it was too soon."

"It _is_ too soon," Madame Pomfrey said softly. "Eleanor, may I have a word, privately?"

"Of course," she responded. The two women walked out into the hall. "What is it?"

"She is seventeen. Jon is thirteen. Thirteen!"

"Zey are in love," her mother said.

"Usually, cases like this are the other way around. The parents are brought in and deal with it in court. As in, not by disciplinary measures at the school. I am part of the school board, Eleanor. This is a very... delicate situation."

"What are you saying?"

"Jon is a fine young man, but he is too young. I will have a talk with Alexandria when she awakens. She should have known better," Madame Pomfrey said.

Eleanor Potage was distraught. She knew Jon was older. But she couldn't tell the healer that. It would make things worse.

"I will talk to him," Eleanor said.

"Please do," Madame Pomfrey said. "The treatment would be only a short while. You may stay with her. Should not take more than an hour. I am going to get a coffee downstairs. Do you wish for me to bring up some for you and Mr Black?"

"Thank you very much, Madame Healer," Eleanor said.

When the healer left, Eleanor sought out Jon. "She is concerned about the age difference."

"I am not-"

"Shh!" she said. "The only reason she has not escalated is that usually it is ze boy who is older," she explained. "You must maintain your current, legal age. Do not suddenly come out of your closet concerning your ... time travels."

"Ah, I see."

"You would have to keep zis a secret, this romance."

"I understand," Jon nodded.

"Very well, she should be released soon. Coffee should be on its way. Be careful what you say around zat woman, Jon."

"Understood," Jon said, feeling dejected. Alexandria was in the hospital on her birthday night. "I will be careful."

"Let's go inside," her mother said. "And you never saw us, understand? Not a word to Lexie!"

"I would never talk about such things," Jon said calmly.

"You're such a gentleman, Jon. You are perfect for my daughter... except..."

"My legal age, yes," Jon nodded. "I will have to think about this. Let us return to her side."

Jon had nightmares later that night. Alexandria was home and sleeping in her room.

In Jon's nightmares, an auburn haired girl with full lips and dark eyes had him chained to the ground, straddling him like a horse. His mouth had no lips, skin magically sealed over while she had her way with him. That definitely wasn't Alexandria.

When he woke, he was drenched in sweat. Why did he dream about what Tonks told him about her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange?

And why did the girl look so familiar?

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As he was relieving himself he tried to figure out why this Bellatrix person was in his dreams. It was not like they met before. She was supposedly Sirius' cousin.

This Black Family tree was too confusing. After he brushed his teeth he decided he will check up on Alexandria then have a bath. A warm bath and these weird dreams shall soon disappear.

* * *

 _AN: Next chapter we're back at Hogwarts._

 _Thanks for reading._

TDLN


	7. Chapter 7: The More Things Change

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The More Things Change**

The Monday before school began Master Ollivander was back at the shop. Jon came in fifteen minutes late, which was quite a surprise to Harry. Jon also looked tired.

"Is everything all right, my boy?" Ollivander asked.

"Alexandria was not well last night," Jon said. "It was hard for me to fall asleep afterwards, that's all."

"Ah," Ollivander said. He went through the accounting books and inventory movement logs from the past week. "And the tasks I requested, are they done?"

"Finished," Harry said. "Oh. We're expecting a first year, Richard Rabiot, to come in either this morning or tomorrow. He was the lad who was abducted by the Diablo in Salles."

"Oh?" Ollivander said. "He's registering at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Jon replied. "He wishes to learn from us, as mentors. He intends to become strong."

"All young boys do," Ollivander chuckled. "Well, let's hope he can handle it."

Later that morning, Richard came in with his parents, Robert and Alize Rabiot, and his two sisters, Rylai and Ramellie, who were both present last night at Alexandria's dinner party.

"It's you," Richard said in passable English. "You two are everywhere!"

"Manners, Richard," his mother scolded. "Bonjour, good morning Mr Ollivander. And Jon, and Harry," Alize Rabiot said. "This is a surprise!"

"Alexandria did not say that you two worked here," Rylai said.

Harry shrugged. Jon bowed. "It may not have been the most interesting dinner conversation," Jon said.

"Well!" Mr. Rabiot said. "It's great to see you two again. Have you been keeping yourselves out of trouble?"

"Yes-" Harry said at the same time as Jon said "No."

The Rabiot family laughed. Master Ollivander shook his head with a chuckle. Within twenty minutes Richard had his first wand, twelve inches of Horntail Heartstring on Oak.

"Oh, a warrior, are we?" Ollivander said when aggressive red sparks shot out of his wand.

"I am going to be strong, oui," Richard said solemnly.

"That's good, quite good," Master Ollivander said with a faraway expression. "And your sisters? Do they have any need for retooling or customization?"

"Ah, no, Master Wandsmith. Thank you," Alize said.

The two girls looked disappointed. They whispered to each other, smiling at Jon and Harry. "Au revoir, Harry, Jon," they said in tandem as their family left. "A bientot!"

"Goodbye," Richard also said with a short nod. "I will see you in school, Crows."

"Right," Harry said. Richard was very composed for a ten year old. The young boy shot up quite a bit over the past year. He looked very robust for his age. He had a quiet way about him, a deeper purpose in his mannerisms. He reminded Harry of young Tom Riddle.

* * *

During lunch, Harry convinced Jon to accompany him to the Light of St Valentines. While walking towards the bank, Harry explained what they had to do. "Let's find Sirius. We need to get the locket from his family home."

"Another of the cursed objects?" Jon inquired.

"Yup," Harry said.

Jon nodded. A voice called out to them while they were walking on Diagon Alley. Lexcilla ran and caught up to them. "My handsomes," she greeted, coming in between them and pushing her arms through both of their elbows. She was wearing a pale green witch robe with her curled toe boots. The ice cream shop was closed on Mondays. "And where are we off too?"

Harry sighed in annoyance. Jon looked over the shorter girl at Harry. Harry didn't pull away his arm, but he kept his eyes forward, ignoring her.

"It takes nothing to be kind," Jon said to Harry.

"Hello, Lexcilla," Harry said sweetly. Lexcilla smiled and rest her head against his shoulder.

"Hi, Harry," she said in the same false tone.

"We are visiting my uncle at the bank," said Jon.

"Right," she said. "I'll come with. Maybe you can introduce me. It is good to know people high up in the bank."

A couple minutes later they were being escorted by a staff member to the inner offices of management. The young woman knocked on the open office door on the third level. Sirius was reading a large text, swivel chair turned and facing out the window.

"Mr Black," Sherisse Higginbottom called. "Your nephew is here to see you."

"Little James, Jon... and... have we met?" Sirius said, frowning at the auburn hair witch. He swung the chair around and used a file to keep the page in his book. A spike of pain coursed through Lexcilla's temple. A memory of a younger version of Sirius, arguing at family meetings with his mother, giving her intense looks during tea parties- then nothing.

"No," she said softly, watching his face. _Or have I?_

"Lexcilla Krabbt, my uncle, Lord Sirius Black," Jon said.

"Pleased to meet you," Sirius stood up and offered his hand.

"How do you do," Lexcilla said hesitantly when she shook it. Sirius did not stop looking at her face.

"Jon, I need to talk to him for a bit. Can you hold on with her outside?" Harry said, clueless to the strange behavior between Bellatrix and Sirius.

"By all means," Jon nodded and escorted her out. Bellatrix and Sirius maintained eye contact as long as possible.

"Could swear I know her," Sirius said when Harry closed the door. Sirius looked troubled. He leaned against the varnished hand-crafted desk in his large office.

"Senior Vice Mugwump of Hereditary Hierarchy Holographics and Heresy Arbitrator, eh?" Harry said, picking up the foot long title plate of his desk.

"Yeah, always wanted a title that doesn't mean anything, but looks good on my desk. The harder to pronounce, the better," Sirius said, eyes twinkling.

"What do you really do?" Harry laughed.

"Last will and testament stuff, and I settle disputes with people with claims to an inheritance which hasn't been written. I wanted the position where there might be the possibility of some action. This post has an option to settle dispute by combat, to the death, or through other lesser means. I can't wait to oversee a duel!"

"Doesn't sound like it would happen on a regular basis, innit?" Harry said.

"A man could hope," Sirius said, offering Harry a seat. The both of them sat down.

"You don't do anything, do you?" Harry teased.

"I'm beginning to think you know me better than I _think_ you should," Sirius said.

"Wanna hear something cool?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Sure," Sirius said, leaning back and lacing his fingers on his stomach.

Harry explained to him his quest, how he died, how he came back, everything, (except how Sirius died) within a couple minutes. Sirius opened his drawer, poured out a shot of whiskey in two glasses, and slid one over to him.

"And Jon?" Sirius asked as he sipped.

"He's from another dimension," Harry shrugged. "A Lord Commander of an Order of Knights dedicated to fighting the undead. Apparently, he's also the rightful king of his homeland too, but he only found that out when he spoke with a dragon in the Artic. He was killed when a group of his soldiers betrayed him and stabbed him to death. Apart from that, he's your nephew."

"You got to be fucking me," Sirius said, eyebrows raised.

"He is here as my Fist, the Sword of the Light. Bloke could fight, I'll give him that," Harry stared into his drink.

"Oh well _that_ makes sense, seeing how easily he put down Valerian," Sirius nodded and finished his drink. Harry did as well. "So, what now, Chosen One?"

Even though Sirius said it siriusly, Harry burst into laughter. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I've never heard anyone say that with a straight face, until now. Coming from you-" Harry cleared his throat. "Seems impossible. Anyway. Sorry. Kreacher has a Horcrux in the Black manor. We want you to take us there and we'll safeguard it for now. We have to destroy it."

"Is that all?" Sirius stood up. "A bloody fragment of he who must not be named is at my folks' place? No wonder that house felt so fucked up those last few years. Let's go."

Jon escorted Lexcilla to the cafe and returned to meet Harry and Sirius at the floo fire at the bank.

Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder. "St Mungo's is the closest floo node, we'll side along after from there."

All three stepped into the flames and arrived at St Mungo's. Alexandria was working within the triage when she spotted the three of them walking out the front door. Her sixth sense warned her of trouble.

"Jon!" she called, intercepting them in the waiting lobby.

"Hello, sweetheart," Jon smiled, pecking her lips. "You are well?"

"Fine," Alexandria greeted Sirius and Harry with air kisses on either side of their cheeks. "What are you three up to?"

"Horcrux stuff," Harry whispered in her ear. Alexandria's eyes opened wide.

"Give me a minute. You will need me," she said.

"We will?" Sirius asked.

"Oui. Just in case," she smiled at them prettily and got her clan potions kit.

Outside, behind the hospital, Sirius made trips apparating the three youngsters to the entrance corridor of Grimmauld Place.

"Quiet," Sirius warned. "Step where I step, do what I do, try not to touch anything."

Sirius tiptoed along the creaky floorboards of the entrance hall. He peeked into the dining room on his immediate left. "Good. Kreacher is not here. I don't trust that elf. Something like that might be in the showcase on the first floor drawing room. Follow me. Don't touch anything," he reinforced. The four of them passed the severed elf heads mounted on the wall as they went up the staircase.

"Right, in here-" Sirius opened the door and froze. A Dementor unfurled from underneath the writing table, rotting robes flapping, looming seven feet tall towards him.

"No," Sirius breathed, knees buckling. "No!" he screamed and fell in a heap, hands covering his head and face. He scuttled into the corner of the room, curled up into a fetal prison position.

"What is that!" Jon was right behind him, and panicked when he saw the ghastly creature. " _Enflamare!_ " he drew his wand and cast dragon fire at the creature. The flames shot straight through the creature and ignited the curtains on the far end of the room. The searing heat caused all the doxies nesting within the folds of the heavy curtains to attack. The doxies screeched as they were set on fire, swarming towards Jon and Sirius like tiny demons from hell.

" _Expecto patronum!_ " Harry shouted, pushing Jon aside.

A white, fully robed dementor with arms and legs swung a massive scythe. The loud sound of the searing whistle of a blade, cutting through your very soul, ran through the entire house.

Where the blinding white scythe cut through the boggart and the doxy swarm resulted in an inexplicable _nothingness_. The very air in front of Harry was ripped into the netherworld. The bisected boggart dropped unto the floor seeping into the carpet.

Harry was dumbstruck. He approached his new corporal patronus, ignoring the remaining flaming doxies. The enraged swarm of fairy-like creatures desperately avoided him, focusing on attacking Jon and Sirius. Alexandria dashed in last, casting _Aguamenti_ against the Doxies biting and tearing at Sirius and Jon, who were swatting away at the annoying beasts.

Alexandria cast a compress healing charm at the area in front of Sirius. The flaming fairies were crushed together in a tight ball, screeching and buzzing angrily.

" _Reducto!"_ she cried. The closely packed pests exploded in a satisfying mist of black-red blood. And so it went, Alexandria fighting for almost a minute while Harry stood still as a statue, staring at his slowly fading patronus. When Alexandria was done fighting off the swarm, she was bleeding from cuts and burn marks on her face and hands. She cast _Aguamenti_ on the flames engulfing the burning room, but to no avail.

Harry ignored it all. He was entranced by the apparition hovering in the middle of the room. The spectre's empty cowl was staring right back at him, scythe held calmly in both skeletal fingers.

"Hey, snap out of it! Harry! The roof is on fire!" Alexandria screamed. Harry ignored her. Alexandria cast the water spell on him too. The cold splash on his head brought him back to the real world. The glowing grim reaper vanished.

"What? Sorry!" Harry said, rubbing water out of his eyes and blowing his nose.

"The place is done for! Can you out this fire?" Alexandria shouted in his face.

"Um- no- wait. It's me that's the problem." Harry grabbed Sirius and Jon roughly to their feet and chased them out into the corridor. "Use the water spell now!"

With the flames no longer attracted to Harry's presence, Alexandria was finally able to extinguish the flames. A thick black smoke from the burnt curtains was permeating throughout the first floor. Harry sat Sirius and Jon in the stairwell. Their faces and hands were swollen with painful looking welts, cuts, and in Sirius' case, angry-looking burns.

Sirius hissed at his painful injuries. "Of course," Sirius chuckled with Jon. "Anytime a Potter calls me to play hooky; shit like this _always_ happens."

"Yes, I know. I got stabbed, and burnt alive; _twice_. That boy is a menace," Jon said calmly. The both of them nodded sadly.

After fighting the fire Alexandria treated all of Sirius' burns using a bottle of Dragon Saliva and clean bandages from her medical bag. Sirius had bandages wrapped around his face and hands, with only his eyes, mouth, and nostrils exposed. She dressed both of their cuts and stings with a doxy antivenom and soothed the welts with anti bacterial salve.

"There goes my bachelor of the year photo opportunity," Sirius sighed as he looked in the hallway mirror.

"The prodigal son returns," Kreacher shuffled into view, a menacing scowl on his aged, wart infested face.

"Kreacher," Sirius snapped. "Why was there a _fucking_ dementor in the drawing room?"

Kreacher laughed. "Bob would be pleased with his performance."

" _Bob_?" Sirius said, getting angrier by the second.

"It was a boggart, Sirius," Harry explained. "It's gone now."

"Fuck. So tell me Kreacher, why was _Bob_ the Boggart in the drawing room?"

"Would you prefer that he was in the lavatory?" Kreacher said.

Sirius didn't have a response. He just raised his hands, exasperated. Kreacher eyed the three visitors intruding the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Half blood scum," Kreacher spat at Harry. "A lesser family, a bit diluted, but the line is consistent and ancient. Good," he commended Alexandria with a deep bow. He approached Jon. "And what the fuck are you?"

"Don't answer that," Harry warned Jon.

Jon remained silent. Kreacher and Jon had an intense stare down.

"A mass murderer, blood drips from his hands," Kreacher said to himself. "He should do well," Kreacher smiled, gaps of teeth missing from his mouth.

"Bring me the Locket," Sirius ordered.

"Anything but that, defiler!" Kreacher cowered behind his hands, snarling.

"What? This is a direct order! I said, bring me the Locket!" Sirius shouted.

"I will not!" Kreacher said in firm denial.

The next second his head popped off his leathery body like a pimple. Three of them screamed and jumped away a few feet except Jon, who held firm and activated his Aegis shield. Kreacher's corpse and decapitated head fell to the ground, spurts of blood escaping the neck.

"Did you do that?" Jon asked Harry calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't me, mate," Harry said.

"Oh my god," Alexandria said. She looked a bit pale. She dug in her robes and sipped from a tiny flask.

Sirius laughed. "That's the punishment a family bonded elf gets for direct disobedience," he said. "He was a disgusting piece of shit. Oh well."

Sirius destroyed the corpse with _Reducto_ and levitated the head to the main tapestry room. "Probably shouldn't, but it is a Black custom." He took out a dusty mantel from a cupboard and screwed in the taxidermy hook. With a disgusting " _skurch_ " he shoved the head on the spiked hook, then tapped his wand on the forehead. Kreacher's eyes opened and aligned front. The elf head stiffened in place.

" _Parietem!_ " said Sirius. The freshly mounted elf head joined the others along the staircase shelving. "Right. You've always wanted to be up there, you got what you wanted, you vile bastard."

"Why did you do that?" Alexandria asked.

"Long story, Alexandria," Sirius sighed.

"Hm. Can you show me that spell?" Alexandria asked. It looked like something she could use to pack away stuff neatly after clinic treatment.

" _Parietem_ literally means 'against the wall'. Wand motion is a thrust up, then a push forward and down, as if you were placing something on a high shelf." Sirius demonstrated the wand movement. "If you want to push something away so that it is flattened against the wall, it's this-" Sirius held the wand across both palms in the cradle of his thumbs and pushed out. "See? It's either up on a shelf, or against the wall. Good for moving furniture and packing books on shelves. Learned that from Madame Pince, actually."

Harry spotted Jon practicing both movements. Jon looked a mess with swathes of salve all over his face. Sirius looked ready for mummification. Harry was reminded of his own ordeal at the hands of Lockhart.

"So... what about the locket?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Oh fuck," Sirius said. "I have no clue. Kreacher would have known."

"Merlin's scrotum," Harry breathed, looking at the blood seeping into the dusty wood floor. "Let's look around. It's a gold locket and chain with a serpent S on it." They searched the display cabinets that were in the blackened and soot-stained drawing room. Their footsteps squelched on the thick sodden carpet.

It wasn't here. Harry literally had to use his leglimency to sift through his memories. "Wait, the space behind the boiler!"

"Oh, I forgot about that- he used to nick stuff and put it there," Sirius agreed.

"Let's not take anymore chances, shall we?" Harry said. "Crows, on me!"

Harry, Jon and Alexandria's regular robes faded from view as Harry activated their custom armour.

"Please don't let your mother see you like that," Sirius sighed. "Why do you and Valerian wear stuff that is always so- what is the word... looking for trouble?" he asked Alexandria.

"I think becoming involved with those two started my 'living on the edge' phase," Alexandria explained with a smirk.

"A Chosen One, and a Chosen One," Sirius shook his head. "Fucking lovely. Let's head down to the basement."

A nest of miniature Acromantula swarmed the kitchen basement floor. What appeared to be a dead cat was being eaten by the dog sized spiders.

"Fuck me," Sirius breathed. "This has to be a fucking joke."

The boiler equipment was at the far end of the basement storage room, semi blocked in by piping, oil barrels, cupboards and a large stone oven recessed into the wall. Harry spotted rack of fuel containers. One was on it's side, without a cover. The entire floor was probably covered in flammable substances.

"No fire," Harry whispered to Jon. "Any ideas?"

"Another type of wide range attack?" Jon offered. "Something that would take them out in one sweep."

Harry thought a second. "I've got just the thing. Sirius, get behind me. And get down to one knee. Brace yourselves."

Jon and Alexandria bowed immediately, bracing their elbows on their knees. Sirius looked at the both of them, lost. Alexandria tugged him down by his sleeve.

"So wot, we're bowing to Harry now?" Sirius whispered at her.

"Hard to explain. But no, not bowing, just protecting ourselves. It feels like being crushed-"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to focus on the spiders scuttling along and feasting on the cat. He closed his eyes, and then closed his fist.

Sirius could not explain what he was feeling. It felt like a large palm pressing against his head and spine, forcing him to kiss his own knee. He braced himself with both arms on his thigh, then against the ground. God dammit it he was still physically weaker than he thought.

The crunching sounds of crustacea and legs being broken popped like popcorn in the dark basement kitchen. A few rotting crates also imploded. The fuel containers dented at the middle, twisting, squashing down. A large acromantula desperately scuttled towards Harry, unbeknownst to him. Jon skewered it with his claymore just before it could sink its fangs into Harry's boots. Harry's eyes opened, surprised.

"Thanks," Harry breathed.

"No problem," Jon said. "I think you got them all."

The heavy magic lifted. The floor was now a disgusting mess of pulp, spider matter, and crushed, hairy legs and torsos. Some were still twitching in their last throes of death.

"Lovely," Sirius said. "I'm having second thoughts about moving in this place."

"Hm," Harry said. "I'll go check. Don't step on that shit." Harry hovered over the floor and and crossed the carnage. He shone a _lumos_ at the old rags and wooden crate Kreacher used as his bed. Within a few seconds he found the locket.

"Jon, toss the onyx box here will ya?" Harry shouted. He had a weird suspicion that if he took his eyes off the Horcrux, it would attack, or disappear, or something. Jon tossed the small onyx encased box across the room. Harry caught it, and used his wand to pick up the chain of the locket. He gingerly transferred the locket into the onyx box and sealed it inside. "Right. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Wait. What about this mess?" Sirius complained.

" _Reducto_ isn't flame based," Alexandria offered. "Could grind this down to a paste, then _Evanesco_? It will get rid of the bodies, at least."

"Lets do it," Harry agreed. Within ten minutes they had the majority of the infestation cleared. The floor looked slimy and poisonous though. "That would need some scrubbing, with brushes and stuff. _Scourgify_ doesn't work well on poisons and flammable substances."

"I'll deal with it. Later. This smell is getting to me," Sirius said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Thursday, Lexcilla visited Harry and Jon once again. "My handsomes," she greeted in a loud voice as she opened the door. "Missed me?"

Ollivander looked up from his reading behind the sales counter. "Hello? How may I help?"

"Oh. Sorry. Are your lads here?" Lexcilla said, embarrassed.

"Yes, I shall call them," Ollivander nodded. Harry came out first. He almost turned back around but Jon pushed him out towards her.

"Be nice," Jon said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Must I?"

Lexcilla grabbed their arms, linking hers through theirs, as usual. She tugged them out of the store and walked down the street with them. "I'm leaving today," she sighed.

"Finally," Harry said with a grim nod.

"You won't miss me?" Lexcilla said, pouting. Harry must admit she was mildly entertaining, and she was friendly towards Valerian, so he nodded his head sideways, neither here, nor there.

"I hope you enjoyed your few weeks vacation here," Jon said gallantly.

"Aw, you're so sweet," She tiptoed and kissed Jon on his cheek, patting his other cheek affectionately when she was finished. "And you too, you meanie," she pulled Harry's head down a bit and kissed him on his cheek. Her lips against his face felt strange. As if they were of a woman much older than she looked. It had nothing to do with how her lips _felt_ , it was the way she delivered it. As if she was tasting the top layer of his skin, sampling his essence. It felt sensual, yet, _disturbing_.

"Looove those _eyes_ of yours," she winked at Harry.

Harry stared at her, rubbing the spot she kissed. She grinned back at him. _She knows about the red magic in his eyes!_

"I don't know what you're talking about. My eyes aren't special," said Harry.

"If you say so, Roderick Hallow," she tweaked his chin. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Harry and Jon glanced at each other. "Fine," Harry said. "Safe trip."

"See you first week of school, hotshot!" She vigorously smacked Harry on his butt. Harry's eyes opened wide, his hand forming a fist at his side, ready to flatten her. He immediately pushed away his anger. She turned to Jon. "And Jon," she hugged him around his neck, pressing herself against him. "See you soon, luv." Jon patted her back once, then straightened uncomfortably.

"Um," Jon said, unsure of what to say.

"Right. Durmstrang. Knew I wouldn't get rid of you that easy," Harry remembered that she did say she would be part of Durmstrang's delegation at Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to see you two in your cute Hogwarts uniforms!" Lexcilla blew kisses at them and waved off. Jon and Harry watched her walk away. She turned and waved as she passed through the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry folded his arms. Jon saluted.

" _Cute Hogwarts uniforms_? What are we... six?" Harry said. "Fucking mental bint."

"Language, Harry," Jon frowned. "She _is_ strange. Let's get back to work."

* * *

Valerian and Alexandria were in Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions the Friday before school opened. They were shopping for new uniforms.

"Now that I'm accustomed to the short ones, these feel so... different," Valerian stepped out in perfectly fine skirts that covered her entire knee.

"It is the rules. The previous skirts were way too short," Alexandria said. "And you've gotten taller."

"I know. Now I won't have to wear the leggings," Valerian said. _I liked my short skirts. What is wrong with me?_

The girls bought their new uniforms and other items of clothing that they needed. When they left the store Alexandria leaned in and spoke softly in Val's ear. "Harry has found another piece of the Horcruxes. He just has one more to retrieve."

"One more? I thought they were... seven?" Valerian said.

"He destroyed the cup, and well, the one in himself. The other pieces are the dark lord and his snake," Alexandria said. "Jon tells me Harry doesn't want us involved in that part."

"Us?" Valerian asked.

"You and I," Alexandria nodded. "He says it is far too dangerous."

"Hm," Valerian said. "He always has a way with secrets."

"But Jon eventually tells me. Speaking of secrets," Alexandria slipped her arm through Valerian's, pulling her close. "How was it?"

"I..." Valerian stammered. "In here," she pulled them both into the narrow alleyway behind Obscurus' Journals and Fine Literature. "It was great, hurt at first- but.."

"But what?" Alexandria asked, desperate for hints.

"You must see a healer first. Do not risk it. Get the potion, suitable for your horoscope and cycle."

"Oh," Alexandria said. "As a healer's apprentice, I should have thought of that. Merci."

"I am worried. Even though they say that it throws off a woman's cycle at first," Valerian admitted. "My period... I am always regular. This is the first time it is late."

Alexandria and Valerian stared at each other. Alexandria smiled and held her hand as if to comfort her. "Do not worry. It is fine."

"I hope so," Valerian said, touching her stomach gently.

Alexandria looked at her feet. "I tried, and failed," Alexandria said. "It hurt quite badly. I had to stop. The healer said I need a few days to heal. Madame Pomfrey spoke to me, more like scolded actually. I am at a legal age, for apparition and agreeing to marriage contracts, but only with boys seventeen and older. She was upset with my lack of judgement. She knows it was with Jon."

"The age difference," Valerian said, understanding the problem.

"Oui. I will figure that out on my own. But, about the actual night. Any hints?" Alexandria asked.

"I do not know. Harry is very... vigorous. He is stronger than he looks."

"Jon is inhumanly strong. He said he picked up Fred and George in each hand!" Alexandria said.

"Impossible," Valerian said. "He must be lying."

"Has Jon ever lied before?" Alexandria countered.

"Well, he hid the truth- if you count that as lying," Valerian said. "But that doesn't matter. I think if you two believe you are ready, and use methods to protect yourself, so what? Do what you want to do, discreetly, and _live_. Being around those two is like playing a deadly game of spin the bottle." Valerian shook her head, then stared at her friend. "I am not ready to die, not yet."

"You're telling me?" Alexandria said. "Sometimes I freak out when we are on mission, especially the one where we met you. Did Harry tell you about Sirius' place?"

"Not much, just said he obtained another cursed object."

Alexandria scowled. "Zat boy, sheesh. Always makes things seem so ... unimportant. The house was infested will all manner of dark creatures. It was horrible." Alexandria explained what happened.

Valerian frowned. "Sounds like him. He is absolutely fearless, almost to a fault. Even when it comes to sex. I wasn't sure about the contraceptive potion, I didn't want to risk letting him do it until my cycle kicked in-"

"Risk what?" Alexandria interuppted her.

"Coming inside, I meant," Valerian pointed down there.

"Oh no," Alexandria said. "You told him not to, right?"

"Right. He forgot himself like, minutes later. Still!" Valerian rolled her eyes. "He is like a machine gun at the end."

"Ooh," Alexandria giggled. Valerian bit her lip, reminiscing. They did not do it this whole week. Tonight was the last chance before school re-opened.

"Yes," Valerian scowled. "Boys would say _anything,_ " she smiled knowingly at the older girl.

"I will try again, tonight," Alexandria said, feeling much more confident.

"Good luck," Valerian said.

* * *

Friday evening after work Harry and Jon flooed from the Leaky Cauldron into the Clan Base. Sanguini had an update on Jon's latest request.

"You sent the owl letter already?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Ollivander should get it at his home, as you told me to do." Jon said.

"Good. Once they find it, they shouldn't worry too much. The less people who know, the better. Let's roll," said Harry.

Harry and Jon sneaked out the mansion towards the back yard. Harry summoned Shadow Wing and One Ear. Shadow Wing still had the Hallow Blade hanging from the weapons belt around his neck.

"Good work, Shadow Wing," Harry petted the threstral. When he made contact with his hand he could hear his familiar's thoughts.

 _This thing around my neck chases away the potential females._

 _I'm sorry. What can I do to repay you?_

 _I want pigs. Three young ones should do._

 _You shall get it, Shadow Wing._

 _I am thankful._

Jon took out Sanguini's parchment with a hand drawn map. "All right, around here, where the coast makes a letter F," Jon explained. "We should find a light house."

They climbed on the threstrals and within an hour they got their bearings and narrowed down the directions on the map. They flew north west, through the valleys between the mountains and then over the lakes of western Scotland.

"Forgive me for making fun of you flying on a winged chicken headed horse," Jon said, grinning into the sunset.

"Told you it was cool," Harry said next to him.

"Right. Cool," Jon said. _Whatever that term really means. Cool refers to the weather, not 'agreeable' and 'pleasant'. Bah. This weird way they speak. Don't over think it Jon, no, or is it Aegon... what SHOULD I call myself these days?_

"There it is. The lighthouse over there!" Jon said, pushing those strange thoughts out of his mind.

"I see it," Harry said. They dove towards the ancient lighthouse. A lone figure was standing at the base, the cold Atlantic breeze whipping at his long cloak. Harry and Jon disembarked.

"Gentlemen," Sanguini the vampire bowed.

"Master Smith," Jon and Harry greeted.

"My latest designs are to your liking?" Sanguini asked.

"Yes, they are excellent," Jon said. "Truly a masterpiece." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You told me you wanted an underground dungeon for your dark wizardry?" Sanguini asked with a broad grin. "Here is as good a place as any. Ancient Scottish druid magic has twisted the spatial and temporal resonance in this area."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Apparition and portkey travel is _very_ dangerous around these parts. Come," Sanguini turned and walked around the light house. The two boys followed him.

"So fast travel is prohibited?" Harry asked as the bramble and bushes parted for Sanguini, but snapped back together when he was clear. Jon was using his claymore to shove aside the more troublesome foliage.

"No, just very risky. It is almost a guarantee that a wizard would be spliced in two, or a portkey may lose you _between_ planes- forever lost in the abyss. Do not attempt it."

"Right," Harry said, glancing at Jon. Jon shrugged.

"Sounds good," Jon added simply.

"Here we are!" said Sanguini. He pointed to a metal door set into a weathered outcropping of hard stone. Vines, rubble and other signs of neglect had been cleared and dumped at the side. "A secret tunnel to an underground smuggler's cove. Maybe 1300's, built during the war for Scotland's independence. Origin might be uncertain. I was a wee lad then. Come."

Sanguini took out keys and opened the sturdy metal door. He held his hand in front of him and a pale moonlight shone from his palm, like the beam from a torchlight. "One of the Scottish Warmages was imprisoned here. A Galbranth Brandubh, if I recall correctly." The two boys activated their custom dragon/basilisk/threstral armors and followed him inside.

"Harry, do not use your lumos in my presence-" Sanguini said to Harry when he drew his wand. "However Jon, you are free to do so." He pointed to Jon.

Harry shrugged, indicating Jon go in front. Jon followed a few paces behind the vampire and took out his wand. _"Lumos!"  
_

"The tunnel goes on for fifty metres, then slants down steeply. At the base of the slope is a torture chamber, with four cells set in the floor. A beautiful piece of foresight, and engineering. This is a perfect setting to secure wizards with your raw magical materials as reinforcement, of course," Sanguini strode confidently along the moss covered flooring. "Watch your step, lads."

Jon slipped just as he said it. Harry cast a _scourgify_ and sticking combination on the base of their Clan armor boots. The spells didn't work. The armor was impervious to boosting spells.

"A drying spell," Sanguini advised as he continued on. "Let's try and keep up, shall we?"

Harry cast a powerful drying charm on the slick and slimy floor in front of them. The damp moss now crunched underfoot as they progressed through the dark tunnel. Eventually, it opened out into a cavern built using heavy wooden support beams. A giant rusted portcullis and winch system took up the majority of wall space at the far end. The sound of the sea echoed faintly through the grate.

Sanguini jumped from their high vantage point into the middle of the cavern. The steep slope at Harry's and Jon's feet was lined with heavy ropes that had accumulated centuries of moss and decay. The ropes formed crude hand holds and footholds to allow one to crawl down to the cavern below. Harry got the impression the way they came in was actually a hidden passageway _out_.

"Don't be shy, I won't bite," Sanguini's chuckle echoed ominously throughout the cavern. He sat comfortably, legs crossed, staring up at them from his perch on the crucifix metal table used for torture. There were shackles at each end of the crucifix's points. "Wonderful, isn't it? You could not have asked for anything better, Aegon Targaryen, Harry Potter."

"Looks like something out of a nightmare," Harry said into the cavern. He felt reluctant to go down there.

"You did say a place of dark magic, torture, and execution," Jon replied softly. Jon never liked the concept of torture.

"Do not be afraid. We are business partners. Might I go so far to presume more than that... maybe colleagues?" Sanguini's smooth voice echoed beautifully in the cavern. "You are young lads, your legs work. Climb down."

Jon turned around, and climbed down the slope like a ladder, feet first. Harry followed him down. The ropes were slimy and taut under his onyx lined gloves. When they reached the floor of the cavern Harry and Jon could smell the salt of the sea through the grate. Sanguini gestured at the four narrow square gates set in the flooring.

"Fuck," Jon said. "Oubliettes."

"What?" Harry asked, crouching near to one of the gates.

"Narrow cells, with no other exit but this," Jon stepped on the gate. "There is no chance of escape except by outside help. A psychological nightmare. It is frowned upon, even in my world."

"Excellent," Harry said. "How deep is it?"

Sanguini approached. "Twenty feet. At the base there is not enough space for one to sleep comfortably. It widens at the middle so that arms cannot press against the sides to climb out, then the gate itself is set in such a way, that even if one manages to reach the ceiling, they cannot physically stick to it to open the latch," Sanguini hefted the metal gate.

Inside was absolute darkness.

Jon shone his _lumos_ in the pit. They could identify what appeared to be a few human bones at the base.

Harry frowned. This was _brutal_.

"Fitting punishment for the Stranger himself," Jon said, disgusted. "So, what about wizard proofing?"

"I make a mortar of ground onyx bones and basilisk tissue. Coat it on the walls. And barricade this gate with bones of the Onyx, just in case. The only real problem I can see is a gaoler. Who is going to feed them?"

"Hm," Harry said. He had no intention of feeding his enemies. They would absorb the Horcrux, and they would be killed, like a fish in a bucket. Harry stood up and faced the vampire. "Not important, at the moment. What do you want in return?"

"I was thinking of you hunting down a Nundu for me, but... that may be out of your league. Have no fear. I shall secure it. This place shall be ready for you within a few months. Don't capture anyone until you hear from me."

"All right," Harry said. Getting the vampire's help was easier than he thought.

"Why would you help us?" Jon blurted out. Harry was thinking the same thing. Jon speaking out loud maybe was the best way forward. This was too critical to leave loopholes for this not to work.

"Because of this," Sanguini removed the cowl from his head. His once full head of hair was balding. Wrinkles were visible on his face, and liver spots were forming on his neck. "The horrible cross... it has removed our immortality. This phenomena happened a few days before Stannis told me two young boys bought Onyx gloves in Knockturn. Immortals such as us do not usually become intrigued in what two little wizards do, but it was too much of a coincidence. When the Crows sent further requests to be made- I knew you two were special. Like you, my kind has a lot at stake in removing the horrible cross from the underworld."

"The vampires are aging?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we are. It has shocked us to the core. Even Death's touch itself is weakened. Corpses are rising, Harry Potter. Magic is twisting- Fate is desperate, and Life has been steadily fading away. If you do not believe me, check your muggle's global birth statistics. Since you have returned, there has been an acute rise in stillborn children. Life is failing. A damning sign that something is terribly wrong."

"That means even more is at stake huh?" Harry said tiredly.

"I don't understand," Sanguini said.

"I mean, if everything is messed up, the whole world depends on us figuring this out."

"I suppose. Destroy the pieces of the Dark Lord on Earth, and he will have no choice but to be condemned to the underworld in the effigy there. There he shall be judged," Sanguini shrugged.

"Right. Thanks," Harry said. He didn't like Sanguini's nonchalant shrug. Sanguini was usually completely certain _._

"You still need to figure out how you are to fuse the Horcrux with the specimen," Sanguini warned. "The Dark Lord is powerful. Think carefully."

"Right," Harry repeated. A vampire warning him to be careful was scary. The vampire didn't know that Harry knew personally how the Horcruxes worked.

"Let me escort you out," Sanguini said gallantly. "This way." Sanguini transformed into a crow and flew to the exit at the top of the rope-slope.

"Yah!" Jon sprinted to get a head start on on the exit slope. He attacked the rope ladder with soldier-esque gusto. Within less than thirty seconds he completed the steep climb.

"Come Harry, push it!" Jon said, turning to look below him.

"Mate, I'm here already," Harry said at the top. Both Sanguini and Harry were watching Jon quizzically.

"That's cheating," Jon said, walking past them. The vampire and Harry smirked as they followed Jon down the tunnel.

* * *

The time taken to do a site visit at the torture chamber and return was four hours. By the time he dropped off Jon at the base and used the floo to return to the Leaky Cauldron it was after ten that night. A note was slipped under his apartment door.

 _Dragonslayer, I stopped by but you were not home. Come over when you see this._

Harry quickly bathed and changed his clothes. Within ten minutes he was flying west towards Ollivander Manor, Devon. When he saw the building beneath him, he was hesitant. Should he approach her window or walk to the front door?

 _Better to be respectful. Master Ollivander is her ward, and also his trainer._

Harry approached the short gate at the edge of the property. He walked along the track which graduated into a cobblestone roadway. When he climbed the steps to the door, he tried to control his windswept hair and tucked his shirt neatly into his jeans.

He knocked on the door and waited. A couple minutes passed. He knocked again.

He heard the thrum thrum thrum of someone racing down the steps and towards the door. It swung open. Valerian had a sleeping robe wrapped around her. She was ready for bed.

"Where were you and Jon?" she asked, pulling him inside.

"Harry! You gave us a scare! Are you two alright?" came master Ollivander's voice from the third level balcony. Harry looked up. The old sage had on his sleeping hat and reading spectacles. He was holding up a lantern in his hand.

"Everything is fine sir! Thanks for asking!"

"Don't stay up too late, my dear," he called down to Valerian. "Harry, good night." Master Ollivander went back inside his bedroom.

Valerian frowned. "What was so secretive that you two left such a cryptic note?"

"Um," Harry stalled. "Horcrux stuff. Stuff I don't really want to get you girls involved in. It's not Clan business, per say. So, does he... well, y'know, approve of me?"

"Yes, and no. Yes, because he knows the type of man you are, and no, he knows the type of boy you are currently. He says that it is my life to live, but he wishes that we wait until you are older."

"Oh," Harry said, deflated.

"I told him life is too short. He had this twinkle in his eye- then he said ' _You are right. Too right.'"_ She mimicked his deep voice.

"And?" Harry prodded.

"Nothing. He left it at that," she smiled.

"I'll take that as... he is okay with us being a couple?" Harry said.

"I don't think he knows we..." she said in a whisper.

"Right. So, I'm here... but it feels a bit awkward."

"I know. But you did the right thing by coming to the front door. Come on. We could hang out in my room."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Valerian said, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

Harry and Valerian sat and talked about things, just enjoying each other's company by the light of the lantern until the clock in the hallway chimed midnight. Harry got up to leave.

"This was nice," he said, opening his arms for a hug. "As in, nice nice, and not... naughty nice," he smiled.

"It was, Dragonslayer. Reach home safe," she came into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Let me walk you out."

When Harry arrived at his lonely apartment he lay awake in bed. Valerian was a really good girlfriend to him. He was horny as hell for her. That nightie was the best.

A vision of Penelope stripping naked to complete the Ritual and one of Tonks taking a barrel shower in the barn in France danced in front of his minds eye. Then again, Penelope, back from the dead, simply enjoying being alive at the phoenix ritual at the riverside. Tonks, sitting in the bath at the clan mansion, naked, her left leg hitched up on the rim of the tub.

Harry turned over, closing his eyes and trying to forget what he saw. He had everything he wanted with Valerian. Everything. Why were these images coming to him?

An hour later he fell into a troubled sleep.

Saturday he completed his readings, did a comparative analysis on the difference between Dark Creatures and other Fantastic Beasts for his DADA review assignment, Snape's Wolfsbane readings from Bagshot's text _The Alchemist's Way_ and tamed his copy Care for Magical Creatures Book Hagrid had sent for him. Dumbledore pushed up the Arrival Day to the Sunday instead of Monday, seeing as the visiting students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were scheduled to arrive Sunday evening as well.

Harry packed his things for school, ran errands for the things he forgot to do, and packed up the apartment neatly.

He spent a lot of time hitting the muggle punching bag he suspended in the forge downstairs, trying to relieve stress. He kept thinking of putting Pettigrew and Lestrange in those Oubliettes in the floor of the torture chamber. Forcing them to use the Horcruxes.

Then he would have to kill them.

The voices said he should not kill another human being.

What the fuck was he to do?

It meant that Jon had to do it. Harry didn't know if he could simply _order_ him to do that.

Jon _did_ execute King Ironfinder and wiped out ninety five percent of the goblin army with his dragon fire spell. He seemed pretty okay after that.

But capturing and torturing Death Eaters, forcing them to become hosts to Voldemort's soul fragments... And then _executing_ them? Was that the same thing?

 _What if Jon turns?_

 _What if I turn?_

Harry swung his fists harder into the punching bag. The Diadem. The Diary. The Locket. Bellatrix. Pettigrew. Barty. That's three Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy could be chucked into a death pit too, seeing as he was already plotting for three, what's one more?

Harry chuckled to himself with sadistic humour while he punched and kicked the bag.

"What's one more man to murder in cold blood, eh?" Harry said to himself.

* * *

The next day Harry, Val and the others met up at King's Cross station. Harry knew they could floo to base and reach Hogwarts, but he wanted Valerian to experience the actual train ride. Hermione and Ron greeted him chummily.

"You're a bloody beanstalk!" Ron said. Harry had two inches on Ron now. "How was the summer mate?" Ron said. When he spotted Jon, he excused himself. "Come on, Ginny," Ron said quietly.

"Bye Jon!" Ginny said with a wave.

Jon bowed his head, watching the siblings walk away from them.

"Since when does _she_ smile and wave at you?" Alexandria asked softly in his ear. Ever since Friday night, she was feeling overly attached to him. Jon was so gentle with her, he took his time, and it was magical. She couldn't believe making love could feel so wonderful.

"Since I dropped her brothers on her front doorstep in chains, I suppose."

"Oh. That," Alexandria said in apology.

Jon frowned. Ginny was beginning to look more and more like Ygritte. "Shall we?" Jon said.

"Yeah," Harry said. He found the compartment Michael and Penelope were in during the second year train ride. It was empty. The two couples settled in and spoke about the weather, school subjects, Alexandria's O.W.L. Results, and the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Only when the lights flicked off and a deathly cold penetrated the cozy compartments did Harry recall what happened during his third year. Dementors were searching the train for the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Oh fuck," Harry said. "Guys. This is bad."

"What is it?" Valerian said.

"Dementors on the train," Harry said when he stepped out into the corridor. Two Dementors were converging from either end of the train; harbringers of sub zero cold and crippling fear. Harry closed his eyes and drew his wand, holding it before his nose in _Dueling Code's_ 'Halt' position. He recalled, in vivid detail, Valerian's and his first time.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A whistling sound of a scythe coursed through everyone on the train. A blur of a shining white cloak traversed from one end of the Hogwarts Express to the other within a second. Both Dementors were cut down, their black, shapeless robes dissipating into thin air.

The lights came back on.

"Easy." Harry inspected his phoenix wand. "If I do say so myself."

"Was that your Patronus?" Valerian asked, opening the compartment door. "I thought it was a Griffon!"

"Changed," Harry said. "Remember when I was injured? Yeah, that caused it."

"That thing, whatever it was, was so _fast_!" Valerian said as Harry sat back down.

"The Grim Reaper waits on no dark spirit," Jon said. "You must show me how to do this spell."

"Yeah- its an emotional thing, you've gotta-"

"Harry!" Hermione burst into the compartment, frazzled. "Someone cast a corporal patronus- it looked like a white dementor!"

"It's mine," Harry said.

"Wot? Yours is a winged lion!" Hermione countered.

"Was," Harry said.

"It could change?" Hermione said, now in scholar mode.

"It can."

"How?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what causes it. But it _can_ change."

The door opened again. A much better dressed Remus Lupin poked his head in. "Is everyone here okay? Oh. It's you lot. How are you, Jon, Harry?"

"Good," Both said in unison.

Remus looked at Jon, looked at Valerian, then Harry. The Crows were on the train. "Right. Well, carry on. Good job." He shut the door. Harry chuckled.

"He knows who you are?" Hermione asked. "Who is he?"

"The new defense teacher," Jon said.

"Okay, I hope he is as good as Professor Bagshot and Mr. Drinkwater!" Hermione said, opening her book bag. "I heard Ms Bagshot went crazy after seeing something in the Chamber of Secrets!"

"I think it was the other way around- she went crazy before she got in the chamber," Harry said. "Aurors handled it."

"Wow," Hermione said. "She was so... knowledgeable about basically everything!"

"Yes," Harry said. Valerian was quietly looking out the window, ignoring Hermione. Hermione continued on about school, what the Tri Wizard Tournament would be like, and how in the world could the ministry let dementors on a train.

Before they knew it, they were disembarking at Hogsmeade station.

When Valerian spotted the station manager, Mr. White, she froze. Harry had to track back a couple steps to investigate.

"What is it? What to do you see?" he asked.

"I've never seen anything like it. His blood radiates like the Aurora Borealis," she said.

"What does that mean?" Harry leaned in close.

"I don't know. He's the most powerful wizard I've seen," Valerian whispered. "Uh oh. He's spotted me. And his magical radiance, disappeared."

"What do you mean, disappeared?"

"He's cloaking it. He figured me out," Valerian sublty stepped behind Harry. Mr. White frowned, then walked over to him.

"You brought a viking swordmage to Hogwarts?" Mr. White smiled. "Well, this is interesting."

"Mr White, my friend, I mean, girlfriend, Valerian Goldstein," Harry introduced.

"This is your first time riding on the train young lady?" Mr. White's eyes were calculating.

"Yessir," Valerian said, standing at attention.

"At ease, _Val-Kryja svero-Freyr_ ," Mr. White said. "I mean no harm. It is quite refreshing to see the old enemy, face to face."

"Whoa. Valkryia wot wotsit called?" Harry asked, raising his hands in a calming manner.

"The invaders I spoke about, remember? She is a descendant of the Viking Sword warriors, the female ones that is. You brought one. Beautiful and as dangerous as ever, eh? Do you mean to bring strife and war to this land?"

"No, of course not," Valerian said, tense.

"Good. I will defend against the enemy from without. If it's one thing, I'm a patriot," Mr White winked at Harry. "A bloody swordmage walks our lands again. Harry, you sure know where to find them. A Dragon Knight, now this. If you were of age, I would believe that you are planning on starting a war!"

"A war? Me? Nuh-huh!" Harry said. Of course he was going to start a war. And hopefully end it before it got out of control.

"If you do plan such," Mr White leaned in close and spoke in his ear. "Get someone who could be your voice. You're _terrible_ at lying. She is a bad omen Harry. All Valkyrie stick to their chosen to guide them from this life. That's what they do. Select those to be killed in battle, and see that their burial rituals are completed."

Harry was reminded of the Beowulf, and Valerian's insistence to make sure he had proper burial rites. She also brought back Jon, who at the time, was immolated in Dragon Fire.

"Are you saying she is... like bad luck?" He whispered.

"Luck? Nothing to do with chance, my friend. If she is with you, someone's going to die. Someone close to a Valkryia _always_ dies." Mr. White nodded as he glanced at Valerian. " _The Blonde Widow_."

Harry remained quite still. "You've seen this happen before."

"Yes. They infiltrate this land and war is inevitable. A Viking witch is not to be trifled with." Mr White patted Harry's shoulder. " _Oy_! You two! Get away from there!" Mr. White abruptly shouted at Fred and George, who were just about to step unto the main engine. "Good luck, Chosen one," He winked at Harry.

* * *

The great hall was set up differently for the Sorting Feast this year. Instead of only four long tables, there were six. There was a table between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and another between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It came to Harry that the placement of the four Hogwarts' house tables was significant. Helga "Hufflepuff" Malkin was married to Godric before she was killed... and Rowena "Ravenclaw" Connall was in love with Salazar Slytherin before he killed her.

The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang occupied the two extra tables. About thirty students from both schools were present, sitting under their school banners instead of Hogwarts house banners.

Harry thought that there were much more visitors here than last time. He saw Fleur, and a few of Alexandria's friends from Beauxbatons. They nodded at him when their eyes met his. Viktor Krum and bloody Marcus "Three-peat" Flint were seated at the table between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Lexcilla was also there, dressed in heavy Durmstrang robes. She raised an eyebrow at him when they made eye contact.

She blew Harry a kiss. Harry shook his head and looked away.

Gabrielle Delacour and Richard Rabiot were sorted into Gryffindor. Harry clapped, but Jon frowned at the young French girl.

"Oh, Gabi is in our house! Too precious," Alexandria waved at her. Gabrielle waved back.

When the rest of the first years were sorted, Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the table. " _Bon Apetit_!"

An hour later when the meal was coming to a close, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"Excuse me, dear children, before dessert is served, there are a few announcements!" Albus Dumbledore said. There was an excited low murmur coming from the assembled conglomeration of students. "First, I ask that we once again offer a rousing welcome to our esteemed guests!"

The Hogwarts students clapped with fervor.

"Excellent! This year, as some of you know, the school will be hosting the Tri-Wizard School Tournament. The format has been changed from singular participation, to a more, shall we say, holistic approach," Albus Dumbledore beamed, finger held up for emphasis. "So, to summarize. There would be three main competitions. The Tri-Wizard Team Tourney, a test of magical ability and fortitude. Second, the Scholastic Team Tourney, which would be a year long competition of academic superiority, and last but not least, a grander Quidditch Cup tournament, with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons fielding their own all star teams to compete with Hogwarts' four houses! Quite exciting," Dumbledore nodded sagely.

There was a loud cheer at that.

Now Harry understood why the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang contingents were much larger.

"The first two elements of the competition must be appointed a captain from the Seventh Year of their school. Henceforth, there would be two captains per school, so six captains in total. These captains will have all the details and the rules of engagement explained to them from the joint panel of six professors, two from each school. As captain, the responsibility for relaying these instructions and rules to their team will fall upon them. A good leader, one of good mind and magic would be _crucial_ to your team's success. Does everyone understand?"

There were rumblings of "Yes, headmaster," from pockets of students in the great hall.

"Lovely!" Professor Dumbledore said. He adjusted his glasses on his nose when he picked up a roll of parchment. "Oh. My glasses... can't see a thing. Severus, please, a spot of help would be appreciated."

Severus Snape stood up and rapped his wand on the parchment. The font increased. "Good. Much better. Thank you, Severus." Snape returned to his seat, apparently unaware that the headmaster was being polite. Dumbledore cleared his throat as he begun to speak. "The Tri-Wizard Team Tourney would consist of a captain with a team of three active team members, with two reserves. The reserves can be called upon if one of the active three members cannot; or chooses not to compete. On task days, team registration will be cut off three hours before it begins. Once the team of three is confirmed, they must compete inthe assigned task."

"The Scholastic team members are also handpicked by the captain, but this team must have a boy and girl from each year in the team. Fourteen from each school, and the captain, makes a team of fifteen. As stated before, it would be the Captain's responsibility to explain the rules."

"And finally, the Inter school Quidditch Cup would field six teams, with all teams playing each other once. Team rosters must be confirmed two days in advance. Everything else concerning the rules of play, remain the same."

"Oh, and seeing this is an opportunity to foster positive school relations, the respective student bodies are invited to Hogwarts for a few days to support their champions on competition days! It's going to be quite an interesting year, don't you think!"

There were more anxious murmurings. The place would be crowded with new faces.

"The Goblet of fire will accept students from seventh year to put forward their name for Captain duty. You may enter yourself to be the captain of both aspects of the tournament, but you can only be chosen for one. The Captains shall be drawn Wednesday, at exactly six in the evening. Good luck! And here comes dessert!"

* * *

Wednesday evening, at the drawing of Captains ceremony with the Goblet of Fire, Professor Dumbledore was awaiting the first names to emerge.

"Beauxbaton's Tri Wizard Team Tourney captain is Maximilian DuPlessis. Congratulations, monsieur! The Scholastic team captain would be Isabelle Youseff. Well done, Miss Youseff!" There were loud congratulations from the Beauxbatons crew.

Dumbledore caught the next two burning pieces of paper.

"And now for Durmstrang! Tri Wizard Team Tourney goes to... what a coincidence! An ex alumni, Marcus Flint!" There was a large round of cheer from Slytherin table. "And the Scholastic team captain would be Christopher Larsen."

The Goblet of fire spat out the last two charred pieces of parchment.

"The Hogwarts Scholastic team captain would be Meredith Malkins, from Hufflepuff! Well done, Ms. Malkins!"

There was a loud cheer from the Hufflepuff students. "And the Hogwarts Tri-Wizard team captain goes to, Penelope Clearwater, from Ravenclaw! This is a surprise!" Albus clapped. "Bravo, Miss Clearwater!"

Harry groaned. For some reason he thought he would miraculously, or suspiciously, be entered as a captain, just like the last time. Having Penelope as the captain was quite surprising. Penelope immediately made eye contact with Harry.

 _I'm going to pick you and Jon, for sure._

 _Good idea. I was going to tell you to do exactly that._

 _But who should I pick for the two reserves?_

 _I don't know. Does it matter? Maybe probably sleep on it?_

 _You're right. There is still time. I'll keep my eyes open. Bye Harry!_

 _Uh-hm. Laters._

"Jon, she's going to pick us," Harry whispered.

"That is wise. And would the reserves be Alexandria and Lady Valerian?"

"Val and Penelope do _not_ get along," Harry cursed. "We'll talk to her tomorrow."

The next morning, at breakfast Penelope came over to Harry and Jon while they were eating. "Hey guys."

"Lady Penelope, or should I say, Captain?" Jon greeted her.

"Um, no. Use my name. Without the title. Harry, I dreamt last night. Strange huh? Dreams? Me? You...? Totally a shocker, innit? Anyway, I've decided on the reserves." She waved them over. "Cedric, these two are trouble. Trouble, Cedric Diggory."

Harry and Jon shook his hand. "Sup?" Cedric said, nodding and putting his hands back in his pockets. "You guys put on a show in the tournament last year," Cedric said. "You're pretty damn good, for third years."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"And this is Gabrielle Delacour, meet Harry and Jon," Penelope introduced the short girl standing next to her.

"Ooh, zis is a coincidence, isn't it?" Gabrielle said. "The flames see all, Jon."

"Stop it with your flames nonsense," Jon grumbled. Penelope raised her eyebrow at Jon.

"Oh no. The flames are important." Gabrielle somehow managed to sit down like a princess between Harry and Jon, even though there was barely enough room for her to fit. In a mutually agreed show of bravado, neither Harry nor Jon shifted aside to make more space for her.

Melisandre didn't seem to mind. She stared into the torch fire on the wall that wasn't put out as yet. "Without it, we are blind, and cold. We must all walk in the light, so that we may see. Imagine a world without flame, it would be perpetual night. And such a night is dark, and full of terrors."

The three lads of the team just stared at her, freaking out.

"What the? What sort of first year _speaks_ like that?" Cedric said to Penelope. "How? Why?"

Penelope looked smitten. She nodded proudly.

"Crazy, I know! She's the best. She came up to me this morning and we talked. She has this... I can't explain it. This _energy_ , yes! Ah!" Penelope closed her fists in excitement. "It's bloody brilliant."

Jon was at the table, brushing elbows with the petite first year. Even while sitting, he towered over Melisandre. It was only her third day in and she already was quite identifiable by her red Gryffindor hoodie and flowing red skirt.

Melisandre knew they were watching her. She ignored them while daintily buttering toast, just so. She glanced at Jon, then Harry, smiled to herself then returned to her simple breakfast.

Jon held his hair in his hands. "I knew this was going to be an interesting year."

Harry stared at Cedric. He couldn't believe it. He was seriously contemplating finding a way to get Cedric expelled from Hogwarts or forced out of this team. "You cannot, not in a thousand years, know how true that statement is, Jon."

Fate was truly an ugly beast.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Task Pt: I

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **The First Task Pt 1  
**

The first Saturday of September, a few days after the captain selection, was a media circus. The six Quidditch teams posed under their house banners in the great hall for _Quidditch Monthly_ Magazine.

Mr. Reginald Pearsons, the world renowned Quidditch Photographer wanted an all star group shot afterwards.

Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, the Chasers from Slytherin, seventh year Montgomery and his brother Montell (both of whom already secured professional contracts after they graduate), Seeker turned Beater Marcus Flint, Katherine Bell and Harry Potter were the star attractions he singled out. Oliver Wood looked a bit dejected seeing as he was not chosen.

"This could be _the_ Quidditch tournament to beat them all," Mr. Pearson said to the players, checking his camera's film cartridges. They were led outside and brought into the shady area of the Rose garden. "Listen to me, if you really want to make it, become a star, this is going to be your best shot. Polly, be a dear and set up the brolly. The light here is too erratic."

"Yes Mr. P," his assistant, Polly Perkins, said. She set up a muggle styled light diffusion kit. The older boys were checking her out. The left side of her head was shaven, and she wore a magically altered painter's coverall that was unbuttoned just above her cleavage. She chewed gum and four piercings were aligned down her left ear.

Marcus Flint towered over the whole group. He was six foot three. He was talking quietly with Viktor Krum and the Slytherin Chaser brothers that he used to Captain half a year ago, before he transferred.

"Marcus," Harry said, coming up to him. Harry was now five foot nine, but he still had to tilt his head slightly to look him in the eye.

"Harry," Marcus said. His mouth pressed into a line.

"We good?" Harry said with a hint of challenge.

"I don't know. Are we?" Marcus said. Viktor looked between the two boys.

"What is going on?" Viktor said.

"If you want to start where you left off, that's no problem. I can blind you again like that," Harry snapped his fingers.

Marcus tensed. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Harry crossed his arms. A loud, bright flash caught the both of them unaware as they were squaring off.

"Brilliant!" Mr. Pearsons said. "Aw man, you two were born for this. Young bucks having a go at it, good stuff." After blinking a few times the two boys resumed their confrontation.

"Let's just say I turned a new leaf," Marcus told him darkly. Harry didn't respond. That could mean anything. "I know you almost killed the hit squad in France. I wonder if this school knows, hm?"

"Like if I care," Harry shrugged it off.

Katie foresaw this escalating and decided to intervene. She took his arm and led him away. "Come on- why are you causing trouble?"

"Because he is a menace," Harry said softly to her. "And Karkaroff was, well _is_ , a Death Eater."

"Oh shit," Katie said. "Really?"

"Anytime you're ready, Stevie Wonder," Harry threw out at Marcus, walking backwards as Katie led him away. Harry gave Flint the double bird. Marcus, to his credit, grinned and returned the favor.

"You stink, Potter," Marcus replied, blocking his nose.

Harry didn't break his stare with Marcus. He did not expect that juvenile level taunt from a guy Tonks' age.

The next half an hour of the photo session was incident free. Katie, being the only girl and looking quite fit, was the star of the Tourney's 'Quidditch All-Star' shoot. "All right, good work. I'll have your copies by this evening," Mr. Pearsons said.

After lunch was the three Tri Wizard Teams' photoshoot. Mr. Pearsons and Rita Skeeter were working together for this part of the media circus. Rita had told the competitors in the three School teams to wear an outfit that suited their personalities, to make a lasting impression for the public, and to walk with their school outer robes so afterwards they could do the official photos.

Maximillian DuPlessis, the captain of the Beauxbaton's team and two strapping seventh years, Daniel Charmeuse and Antoine Du Marten, wore fashionable dress robes with knee high polished boots. Harry's first impression were that they were the three musketeers, except daintier.

Fleur Delacour and Melisse Payet, sixth years, were gorgeous in designer dresses.

"Bonjour, le chevailer immortel," Melisse greeted Jon with air kisses on his cheeks. "Did your arm continue to hurt you after ze Christmas holidays?" She asked, rubbing his bare arm.

"Mistress Payet," Jon said cordially. "No, your healing magic was perfect."

Harry wondered if French girls usually flirted with each other's boyfriends. Mr. Pearsons and Rita Skeeter had a field day interviewing the Beauxbatons team, seeing as they were oh so charming. Harry snickered at the older lads when Fleur caught them staring at her.

The lads from Durmstrang, led by Marcus Flint, didn't dress up at all. Flint, Krum and two other boys wore padded armor, called _gambeson,_ covered by a fur cloak that cinched around their shoulders with cross-straps across their chests. The blokes looked like token bad guys from a spy movie, except younger.

The only girl on their team was Lexcilla.

Lexcilla wore a tight, black bodysuit and cape. The boots with the curled toes really finished her crazy look. With her auburn hair Harry thought she looked like a cross between Storm and Phoenix from the _X-Men_. In the group photo she stood out with her curvy figure and tight clothes like a shiny ebony statuette against multiple heaps of fur.

Her outfit reminded him of Valerian's Hybrid armour, actually. Like Valerian's latest glove armor, there was a dominatrix element to Lexcilla's outfit. And she was completely mental, so that completed her look.

Hogwarts' team, to Harry's slight embarrassment, looked like an advertisement for a fantasy role playing dice game.

Penelope decided to wear his white wing wrap as her "this is me" outfit. With her long hair expertly styled and flawless skin tone she blended in well with all the flowers, fauna and mottled leafy shade in the Rose garden.

Harry had to admit that she looked beautiful in it, with her arms and shoulders bare. There was something special about that garment. Apparently, it never got dirty. The Durmstrang blokes, and Cedric, were definitely checking her out.

If this was a sick, twisted, muggle game it was obvious she would have taken the role of the 'witch princess'.

Jon had the audacity to forgo any sort of wizard affiliation and put on the dark, sleeveless leather cuirass he had found in the Room of Requirement last summer. He wore the previous Onyx armor pants and muggle motorcycle boots. The Diablo Claymore hung low on his hip by Sanguini's custom weapons belt. With his defined arms and shoulders bare, Jon looked like a young knight on a casual walk to the harvest fair.

"Subtle, huh?" Harry asked. Jon stood out like a medieval time traveler, even at Hogwarts, which wasn't the epitome of modern architecture.

"They did say a true representation," Jon said. "I felt like wearing what I would on a sunny day."

"Sheesh," said Harry. "They're going to ask about the sword."

"Cool," Jon shrugged. Harry shook his head. Jon still needed to work on his interpretation of slang.

Cedric wore silver robes with his family's crest, which was a shield emblem of a pickaxe crossed with a miner's spade. The classical style robes made him look regal, and even more handsome.

Harry, as usual, was horrible when it came to expressing himself with clothes. Usually, he leaned more towards simple than fashionable. He was wearing the brownish grey Dueling robes that he hadn't worn in such a long time. The robes fit him much better now, actually. Compared to the others, the only thing that would make him stand out was the unfamiliar Eastern cut. Lexcilla watched him with a raised eyebrow.

If Penelope was the angelic fairy princess, Jon the wandering knight, Cedric the noble Wizard, he the mercenary, then Gabrielle definitely was the Red Witch. She didn't even try to play it off as anything else.

Head to toe, was red. The little Red Riding Hood dress, the red cowl and long cloak, even the red laced up boots screamed fantasy role play.

Cedric towered over them at slightly over six feet, Jon was next at five ten, Harry was five nine, Penelope was five six, and little Gabrielle might be lucky to be five feet flat.

"Ohh, you look so adorable!" Rita Skita gushed as she pinched Gabrielle's cheek. A bush somewhere behind them ignited. Her sister Fleur was first to draw her wand to out the flames.

"Gabi!" she scolded.

Gabrielle did not acknowledge her sister, she simply stared at the bespectacled reporter. Rita stepped back and faked a chuckle. "Oh my. Apologies, my dear. Well, while we let you cool off, I think I'll interview Mr. Potter here, shall we?" Rita said.

"Shouldn't you interview the captain first?" Harry countered.

Rita eyed him, then his teammates. She gave Mr. Pearsons the _look_. He shrugged. "Whatever works for them," he said.

"Did you lot plan this?" she asked, looking at their get up.

Nobody answered her. Cedric, Gabrielle and Jon had no clue what she was insinuating by their outfits. Penelope knew exactly what Rita Skeeter was implying. She caught Harry's eye.

 _I think this is brilliant, actually._

 _We look like a joke, Penelope._

 _I don't think so. In fact, I think we've just won the first unsaid challenge, the Popularity Contest._

 _Huh? What do you mean?_

 _Come on, the fact that we're so cliché, its charming. Wizards and Witches love this sort of pomp. The entire magical world would be rooting for us!_

 _Ah. I guess._

 _You should have worn your matching white wizard do. We would have been the talk of the tournament!_

 _Stop it._

 _Imagine the both of us on the cover of Witch Weekly! Even Wizards Almanac might have put us on their page three 'Notable Fashion' spread._

 _Stop it, Penelope._

 _I've even been practicing my 'slightly seductive open bottom lip' pose. Look!_

Penelope struck a pose, dropping her lower jaw a fraction of a centimeter, holding the top of her white wing wrap tantalizingly as if she was going to let it fall. Harry thought that she got the 'model' look spot on, though. She grinned at him.

 _You like?_

 _No. Stop it, Penelope._

 _I know you like it. You're such a horrible liar._

Individual pictures were taken, interviews were had, and then the black school robes were draped over their outfits and the Official Photos Ceremony was completed. While they were taking off the Hogwarts robes, Lexcilla snuck up on them.

"My handsomes," Lexcilla took both Jon's and Harry's arms in hers. "Jon, you look ravishing."

"You look... charming, yourself, Lady Lexcilla," Jon stuttered. She and Penelope were dressed like complete opposites, but from what Harry told him, these two were equally crazy in their own special way.

"A first year?" Lexcilla nodded towards Gabrielle, who was talking to her sister.

"It was the captain's decision," Jon said.

"Right. A first year in a dangerous magical tournament. Wrap girl must be crazy," Lexcilla said. Jon frowned. If this girl called someone _else_ crazy...

"She will be fine. Harry and I will take care of everyone," Jon said.

"Even me?" Lexcilla purred.

"No. Everyone... except you," Harry offered gallantly. Lexcilla hugged his arm even tighter and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, one of these days... one of these days..." she sighed longingly.

"Until then, why don't you go keep your blokes company?" Harry said, trying and failing in wiggling his arm free.

"They're no fun. If you were a girl, would _you_ hang out with them?" Lexcilla countered with a scoff. Harry looked across to the Durmstrang group. They did look a bit boorish and unimaginative.

 _She had a point there._

"Making them jealous would not help our campaign," Jon said. "In fact, you are creating animosity before the contest begins."

"If you think the tournament hasn't already begun, you're completely naive. You lot _owned_ this publicity shoot. I tried... but those boys... no sense of flair whatsoever." Lexcilla sighed.

"Well, cavorting with the enemy doesn't seem to be a good idea. So shoo," Harry pushed her gently towards Flint and Krum.

"You? Perish the thought. My handsomes will never be my enemies," she gripped her arm tighter around Jon's arm and kissed his cheek, then did the same to Harry, in full view of the other competitors. "Fellow competitors, but _never_ my enemy. Cheers!"

Lexcilla spun away with a grin and walked backwards a few steps as she sauntered over to the Durmstrang group. They way she did that spin, and the stupid grin and hip shashay reminded Harry a lot of Tonks.

"Don't you think she reminds you of Mistress Tonks?" Jon said. Harry frowned. He was thinking exactly the same thing.

"I've never seen the two of them around at the same time," Harry said. "Let's double check the map."

Later that Saturday evening, Jon and Harry poured over the Marauders' Map and cross checked with the official school rosters that Harry nicked from McGonagall's office.

There were no inconsistencies. Lexcilla was not Tonks in disguise. All of the students, teachers, and school staff were who they were supposed to be.

"Well, that's that. Let's head down to dinner," Harry said.

"Wait," Jon said. He got up, peeked outside, and cast his trusty Silence spell he used when he was practicing music on the door. "I must ask you a bit of this world's culture." Jon looked uncomfortable.

"Shoot," Harry said, closing the map.

"Out of marriage, how inappropriate is it to have multiple girlfriends?" Jon asked.

"Well, to good blokes likes us, that's pretty shitty behavior. I mean, guys do it all the time, cheat on their girlfriends, but we sorta use the same measuring stick for both lads and chicks. I mean, basically, put yourself in the same situation. Would you like for your girlfriend to have another man screwing her brains out?" Harry said.

"I figured as much," Jon said. Harry studied Jon with a smirk. "It is nothing, don't worry about it."

"You like her, don't you?" Harry said. "That crazy bint."

"She is the total opposite, personality wise, to Alexandria. But that is not the issue, per se. I've been having vivid dreams of ...bedroom activities with her. I do not know if that is an aspect of my newfound magic."

"You're having dreams of Lexcilla?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes."

"Could be just a 'man' thing," Harry shrugged.

"Something is wrong about that girl, something, but I don't know what," Jon said, pacing. Harry stood up and looked out the window.

"Magic works in sync with the user," Harry said. "Trust your instinct, when it comes to danger, and other intense stuff. Girls... I don't know. I thought Tonks and I would have been a thing... look how that turned out. And hear this... Valerian is supposedly a bad omen, well, that's what Mr. White told me." Harry sighed, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Valerian confrims Mr. White's fantastic abilities, his claim to immortality. She says he is the most powerful wizard she has ever seen."

"By the gods," Jon said. "Stronger than you?"

"Well, if she says ever met, I'm pretty sure she included me in that. And Dumbledore, and her dragon trainer, everyone."

"So we should take Mr. White's testimonial to be true, and he is a source of important knowledge. We should pay the man a visit. Talk to him about the Horcruxes."

"That's a great idea," Harry said. "Not both of us though at the same time though; we're still under the spotlight. And what did they ask you about the sword?"

"I told them I am a weapon smith and have an artificer's license to create my custom weapons. I read the Tournament rules. Magical possessions crafted solely by the competitor can be used."

"Oh really? Well wouldn't that be cheating?"

"No. The rules were set many centuries ago. Magical students created artifacts all the time... but now the instructors believe that a wand is the most powerful artifact, and nothing else can truly substitute for it... so usage of other instruments of magic have declined."

"There's a rule book?" Harry asked, surprised at Jon's magical research.

"Yes. It is in the library. Alexandria loaned it to me," Jon said.

"Oh, right," Harry said. Of course Alexandria would be looking out for him.

"Oh, and speaking about her. What are the rules concerning sex in this school? I have not seen anything pertaining to that in the students' handbook," Jon said.

"Well, I assume it is not allowed. And I don't think they would blatantly say ' _underage children should not shag each other_.' It's basically understood that it should not happen in a school," Harry said.

"She wishes to use the room of requirement."

"Oh," Harry said.

"I think she might be a nymphomaniac."

"What?" Harry laughed. "You did it?"

"Yes. Once," Jon said.

"Well, congratulations!"

"For?" Jon asked.

"Never mind. But how can you call her a nymphomaniac if you did it only once?" Harry asked.

"She sends me these poems she composes- very graphic. And romantic," Jon said.

"Wow, that sounds hardcore," Harry teased. "Relax, a girl sending you love letters doesn't mean she's a nymphomaniac."

"She has been strongly hinting, ever since we met Lady Valerian, that we should have sex," Jon said.

"You did tell me before that she thought you were going to leave her for Val, yes?"

"Yes. But ever since Christmas I knew she had eyes on you. You embody the pinnacle of her Dragon Lancer academy, an expert Dragonslayer. She is smitten with you. In my world, when a woman reaches that level of adoration, she would lay with you quickly to provide many sons. Be very careful, Harry of Godric's Hallow, if you do not wish to have many sons of your house."

"I could say the same thing for you."

"Once we are wed, I do not fear this. I have lived a hard, cold life, Harry. I could do with a home, a wife, a family. Another hurdle I must face, seeing as I am trapped in this young age. Our physical development has vastly improved," Jon grinned. "We are the tallest boys in year three."

"We're sorta catching up, Jon. Alexandria's logs say that our musculature development is faster than normal. Soon we may even have beards!"

"Finally," Jon said, rubbing his faint hairs on his chin.

"Bit weird, third years with _beards_?"

Jon shrugged. "It can be shaved. That is not important right now. We found out that Lexcilla is who she claims to be. So be it. The dreams shall pass."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Make up an excuse for me. I want to pay Mr. White a visit."

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Mr. White said. He was mopping the train platform with a wide muggle mop and a massive yellow press bucket. "You are breaking school rules."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry to impose, but I need to talk to you about dark magic."

Mr. White noticeably stiffened. "What about it?"

"The school- how is the balance?"

Ezra White straightened, rubbing his lower back. He looked towards the direction of the castle.

"It is slightly tainted. There is a werewolf there. Two dark marks. An immature Veela harpy... and... what the fuck is that?" Mr. White said. "There is a person, someone who harbours someone else."

Harry went on the alert. "Dark Possession?"

"No, not particularly. A visitor. She is powerful, she is not from here. She uses dream magic, visionary. An affinity to the flame. She steps in, and apparently steps out of this reality at will. Maybe a dream-walker of some sort."

"I know who you are talking about. Melisandre, a servant of the Light Lord R'hllor, I think."

"Hm, I've heard that name. A long time ago. A name to what some pray to as the god of magic, but, only one half. He exists with his twin brother, the dual God. Most of our kind believe magic to be like a current of energy- a fluid like a flowing river. But in reality- the twin gods are the Lord of the Light, and the Lord of the Night," Mr. White frowned. "That dogma of faith has been eradicated a long time ago."

"So, she is dark?" Harry asked.

"Not, dark, just different."

"She spoke to Jon as an apparition during the full moon. She believes in the Lord of the Light. But I think, from what Jon said, she also has intimate knowledge of dark magics. She was being taken away by Diablo attack and she wasn't even scared. I think she's conflicted. A heretic, Jon described her."

"Witches who preach one thing but secretly practice the other are the most dangerous sort. Be careful of her."

"Right, anything else?" Harry shelved that away to tell Jon.

"No, nothing to be alarmed about."

"What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"What?" Mr. White said.

"Ever heard of Herpo the Foul?"

"That Grecian ponce? What about him?" Mr. White scoffed.

"He created one."

"So what? What does it do?" Mr. White said.

"The process splits the soul, and creates a vessel to house it, for later use. A tool for reanimation," Harry explained.

"Oh, that's why I had to kill him twice," Mr. White said, nodding as if he just figured out a long standing mystery.

"You did?"

"I did," Mr. White said. "He invaded Scotland. Challenged Headmaster Archibald. I sorted him out right there-" he pointed to the area where students disembarked the train.

"You killed a dark wizard right here?" Harry was impressed.

"Yes," Mr. White said. "Then a couple years later, he resurfaced. I went to Greece and finished the job. The second time was a bit harder, he had an affinity with creatures affiliated with death, and necromancy."

Harry thought about Lord Voldemort's short lived reanimation in Gringotts. He stared at the spot Herpo died, lost in thought. "Sounds legit."

"What, you've fought a 'Horcrux' user?" Mr. White asked.

"Yeah, of course," Harry said.

"What?" Mr. White said softly. "You have? You're what, thirteen?"

"Yep," Harry said, facing him.

"You sound very confident," Mr. White said.

"Chosen one, remember?" Harry said.

"Hm. If this 'Horcrux' is the reason why he was so bastardly strong the second time, here is my advice: Take him out from far. And use a Purification Ritual to destroy the remains of the corpse. Got that?"

"Yeah, I know. I used the Purification Ritual earlier this year."

"This year?" Mr. White said. Harry Potter was taking him on a merry ride. He could not remember the last time a student had him asking so many questions.

"Yeah, took a lot out of me. And destroying the remains of the object itself was hard as fuck too. I lost a good chunk of my magic and my Patronus spell. My general health was critical for over a week."

"It shouldn't. You set it up from before? Activated the spell construct with candle lit nodes, sacrificed the blood? Then the preparations were completed. A stainless steel Thurible, dried blood, and fire. It should work."

"No. I did it in the middle of battle," Harry said, watching his hands. "On the spot."

" _What?_ " Ezra White said. Again this lad was making him second guess himself. "Impossible!"

"The purification removes the essence of dark magic, does it not?"

"Correct. But usually you ignite the Thurible, which boils the blood, and the resulting blood and flame incense destroys the dark magic. You did it differently?"

"Yeah- I made the ritualistic cuts here," he drew his finger along the palmistry crease in his right and left hands. "Bled out a lot, and invoked phoenix fire from in here-" he pointed at his sternum. "You know, the centre of the Sephirot, _Hod, Netzach_ and wotnot. I was desperate. Motherfucker threatened to simply take me over."

Mr. White nodded, impressed. "You know about the Sephirot?"

"Sort of. A bit. I have been researching ways to counter the horcrux." Harry rubbed the back of his hair.

"The palms have been used to create a spell construct, rare, but not unheard of. But you used your own body as the Thurible? And boiled _your own blood_ in your veins? Are you insane?" Mr. White said.

"I lived," Harry said with confidence. "It worked."

"Well, obviously," Mr. White frowned, pacing, rubbing his chin. "You've got guts."

"I guess. So... every horcrux makes the user stronger? I get that-"

"No it makes them weaker in theory, well, to what we know as spell casting, but connects them better to the netherworld. One foot literally in the grave so to speak. Making familiars of Dementors and performing necromancy- and the Killing spell, they are able to cast that like if it was nothing. When I fought Herpo again, that was his thing. Green bolts of magic all over the place. But his general spell casting and other physically-linked magic, was weak. He made it up with the Dark spells though. I had a fight on my hands. Use any advantage you get with Dark Wizards, especially anyone who fucked around with soul magic. Those bastards could _fly."_

Harry stared at Mr. White. Well, his theory was sort of correct. He and Penelope had messed around with soul magic.

"If I ask, will you help me?" Harry asked.

"I pick no sides," Mr. White reinforced. Harry shook his head, cutting him off.

"How have you been feeling, like, recently? More aware of your existence, feeling that shit is _different_ , maybe? A spanner in the works of ...um everything? That this reality has been _interfered_ with?"

Mr. White stared at Harry. "How do you know this?"

"Visitors from different realities. Ripples in time, fucking paradoxes, fate trying harder than ever to interfere."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. White asked.

"Jon isn't from this earth. That witch you speak of? She's from his world. She is speaking through a girl at Hogwarts."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I can't make this up, Ezra. Vampires are acting up. I have returned from the future, _reliving_ my life, not revisiting the past."

Mr. White turned a bit ashen. "No. I don't believe you. You've reversed time? Went backwards?"

"The vampires are aging rapidly. Birth rate worldwide is plummeting. Life, and immortality are broken."

Mr. White paced some more, silent. "I have been feeling.. more alive... with a feeling of time being once again the eternal enemy."

"Things are twisted, Ezra. I am here to fix this, all of this. I might need your help. Would you help me?" Harry implored.

Mr. White stared at the young man. "Guess the time _has_ come to pick sides," he said. He offered his hand. "Let me know when you are ready."

Harry shook the Immortal Wizard's hand. He felt his sage magic skyrocket by acquiring such a knowledgeable ally. "I definitely will."

* * *

The second week of October, in the days leading up to the first task, was very hectic. Hogsmeade was filled to capacity with non-student visitors. Some of those who could not find space at the various guest rooms and inns chose to purchase magical tents and set up in the fields surrounding the Shrieking Shack. The influx of wizardry reminded Mr. White of the time when Hogwarts was being built, with colorful tents and wash lines criss-crossing temporary bases.

The Ministry of Games and International Co-Operation worked together to set up two temporary offices, one at Hogsmeade Station and the other at the Post office to help with administration.

Mr White had a lot of work to do. The rest of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were scheduled to arrive that Friday evening, so that they could support their school teams from Monday. Monday, the first inter-school Scholastic session was scheduled to begin. They would be staying for the whole week.

The visiting Durmstrang students (with their parents' permission) were housed in the northwestern tower and entire fifth floor. A temporary password was implemented on moving staircase to prevent intruders simply waltzing through their temporary dorms. Over a hundred Durmstrang students were currently on that level.

The Beauxbatons students were housed on the highest level, the eighth floor. That floor was used as siege quarters for soldiers who had to take shifts attacking the enemy from the tower ramparts. The massive metal windows that were opened to fire cannons and arbalests were replaced with grand glass windows with long drapes. The dusty ammunition storage rooms and army barracks were well cleaned and prepared in advance. The were converted into two large dormitories, one for girls, the other for boys. One hundred and sixty students from the French school were afforded ample lodgings there.

Just like before, the presence of dragons in the Forbidden Forest leaked days in advance. The only difference was that with so many visitors, it was obvious that there was going to be some form of a party.

Fred, George, Marcus Flint, Montgomery and Montel Montague, the star chasers from Slytherin; and Oliver Wood were the main facilitators. It was Marcus and Oliver's idea, the once bitter rivals shared a strange and unusual kinship of returning to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. Marcus was twenty years old, and Oliver would be nineteen in December.

"Oy, wake up Black," Oliver whispered after midnight. He was crouched down between Jon and Harry's beds.

Jon, a light sleeper, opened his eyes. He quietly slid out of bed, the trusty knife he kept under his pillow held safely in his grip. He raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "Are we under attack?"

"No, course not!" Oliver shook his head then put a finger to his lips. He pointed at Harry.

"Potter," Jon hissed, shaking him awake. Harry woke up immediately, thrashing. Jon touched his wand to Harry's temple and he fell back asleep immediately. Oliver's eyes opened wide in the dim light.

"Jon, you're scary sometimes. You've knocked him out cold. Done this before?"

"Yes," Jon said.

"Okay then. Grab some clothes for him."

"What is the occasion?" Jon asked, pulling on his trusty Iron man t-shirt that was chucked on top of his trunk.

"We're going to have a slumber party," Oliver said. Jon lifted Harry's covers. He was dressed in a tank vest and too small pyjama pants that reached mid calf. He ignored the prominent night erection bulging at his crotch.

"He could go as is," Jon confirmed with nary a change of expression.

"Right, grab him up then, follow me," Oliver gestured to the door.

Jon levitated Harry and the two boys secreted Harry from the room. They met Ginny, Katie, Gabrielle, Alicia, Fred, George, and Angelina a few classrooms down. The Quidditch girls and their first year Champion all wore different types of sleepwear. Ginny and Gabrielle wore large cotton nighties that reached their ankles. The little French girl wore a droopy sleeping cap with a puffy red ball at the end.

"What is she doing here?" Jon asked, levitating Harry like a floating ghost in front of him.

"They're calling it the Champions Ball," Angelina informed. "Jon, what the fuck!" she said, blocking Harry's body with hers. "He's got a stonker!" she hissed in his ear.

"Are you referring to his night erection?" Jon said without lowering his voice. Katie leaned across, trying to see.

"At least wake him up!" Angelina said.

Jon touched his wand to Harry's temple. Harry woke up and broke free of Jon's levitation spell. Before he fell on his back, he stopped a foot above the ground, looking at everyone in the dark classroom. He hovered for a few seconds trying to figure this out. The Gryffindor students were astounded.

"Harry, you're... levitating yourself?" Ginny asked. She giggled at his long pyjama pants that fit snugly around his thighs.

"What?" Harry floated right side up then remembered he wasn't supposed to be able to fly. He fell awkwardly on his feet. "Must be. Could be accidental magic. What's going on?" he asked everyone.

"We're going to The Champions Ball, um a welcoming party. A sleepwear party," Oliver said. "It'll be cool. Come on."

"Percy?" Harry asked as they followed Oliver.

"Lullaby charm," Fred said. "Best night's sleep ever." The twins avoided meeting Harry and Jon's eyes. Oliver led them up to the band room.

"In here," he said, opening the cupboard entrance. A crowd of students were gathered around a small opening in the floor. Fleur came forward and grabbed her little sister. She was wearing silk nightwear that hugged her curves.

" _I petitioned that you should come. You are a champion_ ," Fleur said in French. " _Stick with me, ok_?"

" _Of course_ ," Gabrielle said, smiling and looking around.

Marcus Flint approached the Gryffindor team and spoke to Oliver. "I told you only Potter and Black- they're a bit young as it is," he scolded his senior counterpart. " _They-"_ he said, pointing at Ginny and Gabrielle. "Are definitely _too_ young."

"Ginny is our seeker. Gabi _is_ a champion," Oliver countered. "Quidditch teams and Champions right? They're different, especially Gabrielle here. Sometimes I can't believe she's a firstie."

"Whatever. For the record, I disagreed," Marcus said. He stood up next to the first year. Gabrielle looked like a little child next to him. "Merlin's sphincter. I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Hello, my little lions," Penelope yawned as she came up to the group. Jon and Harry scowled. They were physically much bigger than her. She winked at Harry, then smiled at everyone else. She was wearing a loose cut off vest and baggy pajama pants. Her stomach was bare, flat and soft.

Harry noted that the party goers were mainly seventh years, a few sixth years, and Quidditch team members. In total it appeared to be a hundred students from all three schools. Looking at the older lads in vests and pajamas and the fully developed senior girls, it was obvious that he, Jon, Ginny and Gabrielle were definitely the youngest ones here. At least he and Jon were actually bigger than a few of the blokes here.

The closest to their age was Cho, and Malfoy, who he saw hanging out with the Montague brothers. Marcus stood up on a short stool and lit his wand, getting everyone's attention.

"Good night, ladies and gentlemen. So! Welcome to the Champions Ball. You lot were _invited_ to this do. That means something. I don't need to tell everyone to keep their mouths shut about this, right?" Marcus said to the congregation crowded into the band room. "No one wants to be a snitch. Snitches get stitches and all that, yeah? Let's mingle, get to know each other, have some fun. Who knows when something like this will happen again. Oh, we have a sober up potion available; my advice is that you take it before you leave. Don't wake up pissed and then go crying your eyes out to some schmuck who's going to cause a stink. Anyway, fuck it. It's up to you."

Marcus opened the hatch on the floor and music filtered up from the chambers below. "Come on. Wood, activate the perimeter spell when everyone is down." Marcus jumped down and the Durmstrang Quidditch team followed.

"Harry?" Ginny said as students began jumping down the hatch.

"Yeah?" Harry replied.

"You and Jon would look out for me, right? Fred and George, well, y'know how they are," Ginny asked.

"Sure will," Harry said.

"I look like a kid," Ginny said, looking down at her formless nightgown. She eyed the older girls with envy.

"You _are_ a kid," Jon replied.

"Thanks," Ginny said sarcastically and hit him on his arm. Her palm stung a bit afterwards. She rubbed it gently. "The both of you are in a year higher than me, but..." Ginny bit her lip, looking at Jon's lean muscle. Harry's simple vest showed off his arms as well. "Just look out for me, ok?"

"You have my word, Miss Ginny," Jon bowed.

"Good, thanks," Ginny beamed. "Crap. My first party... and Ron's not around to muck it up. This is going to be _brilliant_."

The Gryffindor group and Penelope jumped down the trapdoor and landed on a charmed rug that had the elasticity of a trampoline. The bouncing female body parts were very much appreciated by the onlooking boys.

Jon held Ginny's hand to help her step down, and did the same for Melisandre. Shea Carrow was the hostess who was offering tiny 50ml bottles of sealed alcohol from various buckets filled with ice. She was dressed in a pink chemise and matching hot pants sleepwear.

"What is it?" Harry asked, trying not to watch her legs.

"Teachers, Gordons, Plymouth, Captain Morgan, Barcardi, Courvoisier, Smirnoff and Absolut," she pointed at the various buckets. "You can take only two, so pick your poison."

Ginny grabbed two tiny bottles of Absolut. Jon plucked them out of her hands easily.

"No," Jon said. Ginny scowled at him, but then smiled to herself.

"Don't fret honey, there is butter beer and non alcoholic drinks inside," Shea consoled her. "You'll have fun. Look out for her, Black."

"I will."

The others grabbed a pair of their choosing with the exception of Gabrielle Delacour.

"Enjoy!" Shea Carrow said, ushering them into the main party area. Four fairy lights floated randomly over the crowd of bodies. Two long tables bordered the Flying Keys puzzle room, with various bowls of punch, snacks and eats on the table. Harry and Jon were now surrounded by Ginny, Katie, Penelope, Alicia, Fleur and Gabrielle. The two sisters were arguing intensely with each other in French.

"Problems?" Harry asked Fleur.

"She refuses to come with me! She says that she iz attending this as a Hogwarts Champion, and not as my little sister," Fleur complained. "Speak to her, please?"

"You should stay with your sister," Jon told her sternly.

"No," Gabrielle said. "I am not her hanger on. I am me."

Harry's eyebrows raised. He spoke in Fleur's ear to be heard over the loud music. "She has a point."

"I will bring my friends over here then. Pardonnez-moi." Fleur stormed off towards the Beauxbatons girls.

"We're the youngest people here," Ginny told Harry and Jon. "And I look ridiculous." Ginny was feeling out of place.

"I can make it hug your hips a bit, and shorten it if you like," Penelope offered the younger girl.

"Sure, thanks," Ginny responded.

Penelope shortened her long cotton nightgown to just above her knee, and altered the shape to be a bit more flattering. Jon frowned. In the low light, her red hair against her pale skin and small frame was too much like Ygritte's to ignore.

"I've got some lipstick that might suit you," Katie offered Ginny from her little purse. Ginny looked in Katie's compact and applied a light touch to her lips. "Ah. Better. Right on. Hot. Don't do anything I won't do," Katie said.

Ginny smiled at the older girl. "Thanks, Bell."

The start of the party was as expected, students forming a border around an empty dark dance floor. A few groups of girls eventually went in the middle to dance. Jon and Harry pretended Ginny wasn't dancing right next to them, yet still hovered protectively around her.

Harry knew Ginny would become the girl he fell in love with in the sixth year. Seeing her in a different setting than normal school hours was distracting. He was feeling a bit boxed in by all these girls, actually. Katie was moving a little bit to the music, talking with her female Quidditch team mates. Penelope danced contentedly by herself in front of them, sipping on a bottle of water, watching everyone. Her proximity and what she was doing was tugging at Harry's magic.

Harry concentrated on shutting her out. It was futile. She was too close.

Jon did not dance. He brooded, taking tiny sips from his cup, watching everyone, missing nothing. "Incoming," he warned Harry.

"My handsomes!" Lexcilla shrieked, running up to them and hugging Jon. She rubbed his arm in appreciation. "You're more muggle than I thought! What's this?" she squeezed his bicep. She looked at the cartoon Iron Man figure on his jersey. "Like... seriously?"

Lexcilla's outfit was ridiculous. Her sheer black nightgown teased glimpses of her set of matching underwear.

"Both of you! Mmmmm," Lexcilla placed herself between the two boys and wrapped her hands around their waists, pulling them close. "Fit. Young. Strong. Ooh, happy to see me Harry?" Lexcilla nudged Harry's crotch with the side of her hip.

"Aren't you supposed to be servicing boys from your _own_ school?" Harry said, embarrassed that Penelope dancing so close to him had turned him on, and angry that Lexcilla had spotted it.

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Lexcilla said in his ear. "But for my two best blokes... who knows?" she said huskily, her lips grazing his earlobe.

Harry flinched away from her. "What makes you think- ugh. Just chill, alright?"

"I'll show you how it's done Potter, I'll give you a lesson you'll never forget," Lexcilla promised, rubbing herself against him. Harry frowned at Lexcilla, searching her eyes. He ignored her dancing against him, he was desperately trying to figure out where he heard that before.

 _'I'll show you how it's done Potter'_

The closest thing that came to him was Bellatrix Lestrange telling him about the unforgivable curses.

"Ooh, baby Harry has come out to play, has he?" Lexcilla said, glancing down. She smiled at him. Harry put his hands on her waist and held her still.

"What did you just say? Who are you, really?" Harry asked, on the alert.

"I'm whoever you want me to be, luv," she said softly. "Your wildest dreams."

"You know you sound like a whore when you say that," Harry gently pushed her waist away from his.

Lexcilla's face darkened. "I may not be little miss perfect, but to call me a _whore_?"

Harry and Lexcilla glared at each other. Harry backed down first.

"Sorry," Harry said, stepping away.

"I know we talk trash to each other, but that really hurt my feelings," she said in a soft voice, pouting.

"Sorry," Harry repeated, contrite. "I misspoke."

"Whatever," she said, eyes tearing up as she spun away. She stormed into the crowd. Jon frowned.

"Watch Ginny," Jon ordered Harry and followed Lexcilla. Harry felt bad about how that played out. But something she said threw him off. He cracked open his tiny bottle of scotch and took a sip. The cool liquid burned his throat as it went down.

Penelope turned and confronted him. "What is it about you?" she queried. "Is it some dark magic you have that makes girls cry?"

"I don't know," Harry lied. It was the Ritual of Anthroprometry. It had to be that causing these girls to act so weird around him. There were blokes much better looking than him around. The music changed tempo and _Careless Whisper_ came on.

"Dance with me?" Penelope asked timidly, extending her hand palm up to his.

Harry hesitated. "Sure, why not?"

Penelope came closer and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and shoulders. Harry gently put his hands on her bare waist, holding her a little bit away from him. Penelope smirked.

"Ever the gentleman," Penelope whispered. She didn't object, nor try to close the distance. She danced with him in time to the music. Nearer to the end she closed the distance.

"Penelope," Harry objected.

"Shh. The song is almost done."

Harry held her close for the last few bars of the song. When the song was done she let him go. She tweaked his chin affectionately. "You're a good dancer."

"You are too," Harry said. "You lit up the stage at Neville's party."

"Five years of dance class before I came here," Penelope explained.

"It shows."

"I'm a bit rusty," Penelope shrugged and hugged him. "Thanks."

"Okay, okay," Harry patted her back awkwardly.

Penelope turned to Ginny and Gabrielle. They pretended that they weren't watching. "The loo. Come on."

Penelope and the two younger girls walked off. Harry took another sip of his drink. Another dance song came on.

"Can I get a dance too?" Katie asked politely.

"Sure," Harry said. Katie and Harry swayed to the music. Katie was very developed for her age. Harry felt uncomfortable every time her chest touched his.

"I can't," Harry said halfway through the song. "Sorry."

"Why not?" Katie said, gently pulling him closer, not wanting to let him go. She felt him pressing against her private area. "Oh, bosh. That's normal. It's just dancing. I'm pretty certain Val danced with other boys on her holiday too."

"You know about that?" said Harry.

"Yeah. We kept in touch over the summer."

"What else did she tell you?" he probed.

"Some boy named Brian was chatting her up. Invited her to a party. She went, said it was the most fun she had in her life."

"What?" Harry snapped.

"She said she told you this," Katie said.

"She did, yeah, kinda," Harry nodded. Harry frowned into the distance, recalling the conversation. Katie used his distraction to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about Val. Let's just dance."

Harry felt angry. _The most fun she had in her life? The way she told me about it, she made it seem like it was nothing!_

"So she danced with him?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Yah. And one or two of his friends," Katie said. "Harry, that's what parties are about. Haven't you ever been to one?"

"Yeah," Harry said, remembering Alexandria's Cotillion event. He danced the night away with many girls. Tonks literally grind him into mush against the bar. "Yeah, I did. I just..." _Harry, you're a jealous prick._ "Just forget it."

"You're temperamental, yes, we know," Katie rest her head on his shoulder again. She rubbed her hands on the vest against his back. "You've got really buff. It's making some of the Gryffindors envious of Valerian," she said. _Including me._

"I thought we weren't speaking about Val," Harry argued nonsensically.

"You did bring her back up," Katie said. The song came to an end. "Save another for me, yeah?"

Harry shrugged, draining the end of his first 50ml bottle. "It's a party. That's what parties are about, innit?"

"Geez, a bit more enthusiasm would have been nice," Katie sighed dramatically. A jump and dance pop song came up next. She raised her hands and began to bounce on the spot.

This psychedelic-underground-club-fairy-light-thing (and this nip of Teachers') was playing tricks on him.

"Come on! Dance!" she commanded. Harry bounced awkwardly with her, doing some weird hand movements and strange hops in time to the music. "Good lord, Harry, loosen up!"

"Like this?" Harry began jumping on the spot, banging his head.

"Yeah!"

"Nah, I don't feel like doing that," he stopped jumping wildly and grinned at her. He returned to his weird robot hop bounce thing.

"Once you're having fun!" Katie shouted back at him, laughing. She was doing some sort of snake movement to her hips, gradually dipping lower with her hands performing a witch's ritual high above her head. Harry mimicked her by bending his knees and pumping his back and arms up and down like a gorilla.

"If that's your cave man mating dance, it's working!" Katie laughed at him. Harry and Katie goofed around to the bass heavy song. A cold silver mist sprayed up from charmed tiles, bathing everyone with a cool, refreshing fog. A cheer went up as people began to get wild.

When the techno set slowed down into another dance song, Harry stopped completely. Penelope, Ginny and Gabrielle had returned. Their hair was frizzy, as if they were dancing to and from their journey to the bathroom. It was the first time he saw little Gabrielle smiling and having fun.

"Back," Ginny announced.

"I see," Harry nodded.

"Where is Jon?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, looking around.

* * *

Through a secret passageway leading from the dance floor, and past pillars with torches that came to life, was the Chamber of Erised.

"What is this?" Jon asked when he found Lexcilla standing in front of the Mirror.

"It is the Mirror of Erised," Lexcilla said, not turning to look at him.

Jon approached and looked in the mirror. He had Lexcilla bent over the altar behind the cursed Mirror of Erised, as if he was seeing _through_ it. He was rough with her, taking her from behind. Jon turned her around, hoisted her up easily under her knees and rapidly lifted her up and down on himself, overcome with desire.

Jon was panicking, unbelieving what he was seeing. _What in the name of the Seven is this mirror?_

"What did you see Jon?" Lexcilla breathed, eyes aglow in the dim light.

"Us," Jon said. "Doing... debauchery. You?"

"The same," Lexcilla lied, holding her stomach. Her vision was different. In it, Harry was beneath her while Jon was on top of her back. "Fuck Jon, you're a beast. I like it," Lexcilla said. "Is it horrible that I want this to be a reality?"

"It cannot. I... this isn't real." Jon could not stop watching.

"The Mirror of Erised shows our innermost desires Jon," she said, standing next to him. She took his hand in hers.

"I want this vision to stop," Jon breathed. "There is wicked magic in it."

"True," Lexcilla said. _I love it._

"Jon?" came Harry's voice from the corridor behind them. The flames on the pillars on either side of him flared as he approached. "Hey!"

Lexcilla and Jon ignored him, hands held together, watching the mirror and the perverse desires in it. Harry came into view, and recognized the scene where he fought with Quirrel, and the parasite of Lord Voldemort.

"Fuck! Jon, don't look at it!" he screamed.

"I cannot _not_ look at it," Jon said solemnly.

Harry kept his eyes averted from the mirror image. Two Stupefy spells later, Harry levitated them away from the chamber. He created a notice-me not charm on the doorway leading into the dark atrium. He roused them with ennervate spells.

"Thank you," Jon said, getting up from the floor.

When Lexcilla woke up, her head was pounding. "Oh fuck me," she said. "Potter easy with the stupefy spells! Merlin's balls!"

"Don't run off like an idiot," Harry snapped. "There are dangerous places in the castle."

"I know," Lexcilla said.

"You do?" Harry said.

"Figure of speech," Lexcilla said. She _did_ know. That particular chamber was where she met Nott, Tom, Travers. The school was the same, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Dumbledore.. they were older, though. She remembered different students... she wasn't supposed to be in this time, things were twisted, modern, different...

"You ok?" Harry asked. She had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Yes. No. Thank you. I'm fine," Lexcilla raised her hands to the two boys. They grabbed her wrists and helped her to her feet. In the warm firelight, her skin was quite visible through her netted nightwear. She grabbed Jon's hand, pulling him back towards the party. "Let's dance!"

* * *

Rumours of an awesome party filtered through the school over the weekend before the opening Quidditch double header: Gryffindor vs Beauxbaton's _Selection D'elite,_ and Slytherin vs Durmstrang's _Odeleggers._

 _"_ What does Odeleggers mean?" Harry asked Valerian Monday before the match.

"Destroyers, conquerors, that sort of thing."

"Right," Harry said. "I've heard that before, haven't I?"

"Odelegger Drottin Okunnigr- I think I mentioned that once, in passing," she said.

"Remind me?"

"Literal translation is the Destroyer of the Unknown One. In English, basically it means _The Slayer of the Dark Lord_." She nodded to him. "And how was this... Champions ball?"

"Good. Normal," Harry said.

"I see, hope you had fun."

"It was okay. Some people had more fun than others," Harry said as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch. "Let's see if Beauxbatons' Elite has anything worth talking about."

Twenty minutes later the rout was finished. Two hundred and ten to nil. Harry only had four saves to make. As per usual, the _Zero_ chant resounded from the stands as the victorious Gryffindor team filed into the changing room. Harry and his team were ecstatic. Oliver followed them in, even though he was not officially a member of the team, but on the reserves.

"Come on, clean up and be back on the stands in fifteen. Let's see what Durmstrang has to offer," Oliver encouraged.

Fred and George barely spoke to Harry, and when they did, it was cautious, and polite. After they showered and dressed, Harry met Valerian and Alexandria in the stands. Valerian offered him a sweet treat to munch on.

"So, Dragons?" Valerian said.

"Yeah, Wednesday," Harry nodded.

"Jon would be best to handle that task," Alexandria said.

"It's a team thing, I don't know how they're going to change it up," Harry said.

"The Dragonslayer should have no fear," Valerian said as Durmstrang flew unto the pitch.

"Overconfidence is the bane of wizards worldwide. Don't underestimate the stuff that happens at Hogwarts," Harry said, distracted.

An hour later Durmstrang had sent Slytherin packing, 160 to 70. Viktor Krum caught the snitch, sealing victory for his school. Montel Montague scored six times and his older brother Montgomery scored once for Slytherin. The Durmstrang defense did well to absorb the pressure from the star chasers.

In the end, Draco was no match for the Bulgarian Star Seeker.

Marcus Flint and the rest of the Durmstrang team performed a choreographed victory lap with all their team members spiraling in a tight formation, black capes trailing, like a swarm of missiles circling unto an invisible target.

"Good show," Valerian said, clapping.

Harry was thinking of letting Oliver play Keeper for that match against Durmstrang and he return to Seeker duties against Viktor Krum. He would talk with the team on the next Quidditch practice. "They're very good. Let's go."

* * *

Tuesday night, the night before the First Task, was a tense affair. The Hogwarts Tri Wizard team was meeting in the workshop.

"I think they're going to make us retrieve something from the Dragons. I don't think they expect us to kill them, more like, outsmart them or incapacitate them somehow," Harry offered.

"I'm no good at physical stuff. So, it's going to be Harry, Jon... and...?" Penelope looked at Cedric.

"I will do it," Gabrielle said.

Penelope laughed. "Gab, honey, you don't have to."

"I will do it," Gabrielle insisted. Cedric coughed.

"You're a first year," Cedric said.

"You doubt my powers?" she asked him coolly. The room went silent.

"No, I guess I don't," Cedric said, uncertain.

There was a rapid knock on the door and Valerian came inside. "Harry, Jon, a moment!"

"Can't you see we're having a meeting?" Penelope said.

Valerian ignored her. Harry and Jon apologized to the others and went out the door. Jon closed it behind him. The three of them went into the nearest private space, which was the medical wing's bathrooms. Alexandria was waiting for them there.

"Master Ollivander sent this. The Crows just got an urgent request from the Aurors' Contractor department. It's very serious," she handed Harry the scroll.

"Auror Tonks has been captured by an unknown Hit Squad while conducting an espionage mission in Poland. They want us to extract her from the country, without the British Ministry getting involved. No demands have been sent as yet, they say," Harry read to Jon.

"Where is she being held?" Jon asked.

"Auror Bethselzder is on the ground. She would give us more information when we reach. She has been attempting to track them without leaving an apparation trail. She will rendezvous at a particular meeting site. Tonks, according to this, has been captured maybe two and half hours ago. Scrimgour is trying to avoid an international conflict.. so this would be a covert mission. One hundred and ten thousand galleons bounty."

"We would have done this for free," Jon said.

"Not 'we' Jon," Harry said, face grim. He pointed at Jon. "You're staying. Valerian, Ollivander and I will handle this. Tomorrow night is the full moon. In fact, I checked all the tri-wizard dates. They all fall when there is a full moon."

"So, what about the first task?" Alexandria asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Jon, I can't be two places at once. You will have to handle it. You, Gabrielle and Peenie; or Cedric. Wait. Try your best to keep Cedric out of the picture."

"Understood, Lord Hallow."

"Everyone wants to see you two perform the tasks," Valerian said. "They will want to know where you are."

Harry thought a moment. "Alexandria, do you have polyjuice potion? There might be a way."

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Alexandria asked.

"Penelope could fill in for me. Tomorrow, give her the polyjuice and this." Harry plucked a couple hairs from his head. "I can communicate with her. Hopefully she won't do a bang up job of it."

"You can?" Valerian asked, confused. "She did say she could find you when no one else could."

"Yeah. Long story. I could tell her what to do, even over long distances. She can also fly."

"What?" the Crows said in unison.

"As I said, it's a long story. I can't explain now," Harry shrugged. "Time is ticking for Tonks. _Fucking_ dark shite always strikes when things are hectic. Jon, protect everyone, especially Cedric. Alexandria, keep on your toes. Val, let's get ready. Grab your gear, weapons, we're heading to base."

* * *

 _Author's note: Thanks for reading. Any World Cup fans about?_


	9. Chapter 9: The First Task Pt II

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT  
**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **The First Task Pt II  
**

Tonks was chained with her hands behind her back and around her ankles. She was stunned senseless, her mouth open and saliva leaking along her cheeks. She was carried through the property gates of a large historical building in Szczecin, a city on the Oder River in northwest Poland.

Szczecin was once a German stronghold border city, a fortified town known as _Stettin_ , a strategic battle zone frequently contested during the second world war. This particular building, the Castle of the Dukes of Pomerania, also served as a stronghold to the Purity of Blood organization. The building had been renovated since its construction in the thirteenth century, but it still was known as Gryfici Manor, the seat of Magical power in the region.

The Gryfici wizard bloodline, renowned magical animal breeders and experts in producing wand crafting supplies, were most famous for herding Hippogryffs as their magical pets.

During their reign of power from the thirteenth century, the family line only allowed their children to marry and reproduce with the Noble lines of ancient pure blood families.

There were instances through the years when the chosen male heir could not successfully impregnate his young wife. In those instances, his brothers, or even his father and uncles would give "her" a helping hand (since Merlin forbid it was the pureblood son who had a 'problem'). These sessions usually degraded into a mass orgy (if enough male relatives were available), usually to the shame and heartbreak of the poor husband.

The poor woman had to endure the repeated raping until her belly was swollen with child.

She would then be pampered, sequestered, and monitored to make sure the child made full term and was born healthy. If no male heir was born by the third child, she was discarded and used as a concubine. The appointed heir could remarry another, and the new wife was forced to continue the cycle, so that a true male heir could be produced.

It was a brutal system, but it _worked_.

When whispers and rumours of what happened in this ancient house spread, only a couple known families were willing to allow their daughters to be wed. Usually for substantial financial or political gain. Or as a punishment to the unfortunate young woman.

The current head of house,Lord Jacub Gryfici III was informed that a witch was captured spying on their double agent in the French ministry. He left the master bedroom on the top floor where his wife slept peacefully. He peeped in his children's bedrooms as they slept then made his way downstairs. Thankfully, he had no problem impregnating women.

"Who is this, then?" Lord Gryfici asked when he opened the door for the Purity of Blood hit wizard team.

"We don't know her name yet," the strike team leader, Gerek, said. "British Auror. We'll find out soon enough."

"She's quite young, not bad," Lord Gryfici said. He opened a cupboard in the basement and put on a plain white mask with eye holes. "Don't mutilate or break any bones. No curse magic either for now, until I send word to my man in the trace office. I won't mind having some fun later. Wake her up."

"Yes, Lord Gryfici."

They suspended Tonks from the ceiling in the secret room in the basement. Her feet barely touched the ground.

Tonks was ennervated from her stupor.

When she fully came to, there were four masked men in the dark basement around her. They removed her robes, boots, and gloves. She was dressed only in her bra and short tights she wore underneath her fatigues.

The magical manacles prevented her from using her magic. Goblin wrought, most likely. She scanned the room, picking out details, exits, the gear they wore, sounds and smells. Three of the four men wore robes the same cut and style of the hit squad they fought in Estagal. The last man had on elegant robes that were well worn. He probably was a man of some import. The chains around her ankles ran through a loop on the ground. The area directly below her was faded and discolored from numerous scrubbing.

The basement smelled of bleach and a sickly sweet disinfectant that could not completely mask the stench of dried blood and feces.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Without warning she was punched right in her stomach.

Suspended as she was she couldn't even fold over to ease the pain. She cried out in agony, gasping for breath.

The next was right in her mouth, bursting her lips.

A ringing pain ran through her skull from the force of the blow on her lower jaw. Then the right side of her face, then the left, then her ribs, the side of her back, her chest.

During the ordeal she was unable to protect herself. They didn't ask her anything at all. They simply beat her black and blue.

"What...?" she breathed.

Another blow to her face was her response. She was knocked out.

When she came to she was seated in the same room, her legs still chained on the ground. Her wrists were cuffed and linked to the manacles around her ankles. Her whole body was a large bruise. Her jaw, her head, her tongue, _everything_ hurt.

The wizard who beat her up was sitting in a fold out chair in front of her.

"Who are you?" Gerek said.

Tonks remained silent, eyes looking downwards at her hands. It even hurt to look up.

Gerek snapped his fingers in front of her. "One more time. Who are you?"

She looked up at him, defiance in her swollen face.

"Put her back up," Gerek ordered. The two other hit wizards picked her up underneath her arms and attached the manacles on the hook hanging from the ceiling. Gerek kicked away her chair.

The second round of beating began.

When they woke her up for the second time, she was literally broken. Her side was aflame with an injury to her rib, and blood ran from her nose and a cut on her eyebrow.

"Speak."

"Tonks," she said.

"Who do you work for?"

"Ministry of magic, London," Tonks said.

"Doing what?"

"Law student," Tonks said.

"Lies," Gerek slapped her, _hard_. She fell out the chair. Tonks laid still, not believing she was in this situation. She sobbed quietly. Two pairs of strong arms put her back in the chair.

"You are very far from London, Miss Tonks," Gerek said. "You have been sighted three times during our operations in France. The coincidence is uncanny. In fact, you have knowledge to the whereabouts of Alexandria Potage. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Tonks said, crying.

"Good. Now we are being honest with each other. What do you do at the ministry of magic?"

"I'm an Auror," Tonks admitted.

"What is your purpose here?" Gerek said.

"Surveillance," Tonks replied.

"On who?"

"Bentacour. French Auror."

Gerek looked at his two henchmen and gestured with his thumb to go fetch Auror Bentacour. Gerek took off his mask. He was surprisingly quite young. Tonks faint hopes sunk. When bad guys showed their faces, basically it was all over.

"We will continue our chat," Gerek said, standing up. Gerek and Elegant Robes left the basement.

Tonks overheard Elegant robes saying in Polish ' _I thought you said he was careful!'_ as they locked the basement door behind them. Total darkness enveloped the room.

Tonks slid off the chair and curled up in the middle of the room, crying.

She was going to die at nineteen years old.

* * *

The brief stop at base was for Harry to fetch Tonks' Red Ora Kill scarf and the _Hallow blade_. There were discolorations and bloodstains on Tonks' symbiotic scarf.

"Oh my god. Tonks," he breathed. She was injured, and bleeding. "I'm coming, luv." He hugged the scarf to his chest, hoping that she felt the hug through the cursed connection.

Harry activated the Onyx glove and the armor covered his body. "Fairweather, do you hear me?"

"Boss?" came his response. "This is unexpected."

"You're available to go on mission?" Harry asked.

"Now? Um, depends. What is it?"

"We have a dangerous rescue mission, you in?" Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

"Where? Who?"

"Tonks got caught. They're probably interrogating her. She's in a bad way."

"Fuck! Where, how do you know?"

"Auror department sent out a direct request. Are your guys available?"

"Medic is, he's with me. We're in the Hog's Head, we were coming to see you two in the Tri Wizard Tournament tomorrow. I'm not too sure where the others are. You in?" Fairweather asked Gerard Godwin, Clan _Ronin_ 's medic.

"I'm in, Boss," Godwin said into Fairweather's badge.

"We're in," Reagan Fairweather confirmed.

"Meet us at Hogsmeade station right now. The two of you should be enough."

"Roger that, Lord Hallow," Gerard Godwin said.

When Harry finished the conversation he wrapped the Red Ora Kill scarf around his neck. For some reason, the battered and bloodstained scarf suited the ninja outfit, complimenting the Hallow Blade's handle protruding over his right shoulder.

It added a dash of _something_ to the jet black armor. He raced downstairs and out the back door to the Landing Zone. Master Ollivander and Valerian were already in the helicopter, awaiting him.

"We have to pick up Fairweather and Godwin by the train station. And hopefully, Mr. White as well."

"Roger that, RH," Val said as she started the engines.

"Mr. White is a squib, Harry," Master Ollivander said, confused.

"No he isn't, you'll see," Harry shut the door as Valerian took off. Within a minute they completed the short journey towards Hogsmeade station. Valerian hovered high above the train tracks. Harry opened the door and jumped out. He landed in a crouch in front of Reagan and Gerard, whose robes were flapping in the downwash.

They looked at his hybrid armor and large red scarf around his neck. They did not question him about the feminine accessory.

"Boss," Fairweather and Godwin saluted, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Put on your masks. We're on mission from this point on," Harry ordered. "Think you two can apparate accurately enough to get in?" he pointed at the loud helicopter hovering above them. "Don't miss. You'll be mincemeat."

Reagan nodded and disappeared. Gerard Godwin made the sign of the cross and followed suit. Mr. White came out of his office, hand on his hat to prevent losing it in the powerful wind generated from the rotor blades.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"We're going to Poland to rescue Warmage Tonks. I could use your help."

"Hm. Some forewarning would have been polite," Mr. White said.

"Sorry. We got the message like fifteen minutes ago."

"If she fights for the flag, it is my duty," Mr. White said. He picked up the same mop that he used to clean the station platform and hopped on. The mop struggled to get airborne. "Haven't used magic in a while, I'm a bit rusty." Mr. White grinned at Harry as he struggled to guide the mop upwards. They both flew up into the helicopter.

"Mr. Grey, this is Mr. White. Mr. White, this is clan _Ronin_ , RR, and RG. And you know Valerian, she's our pilot," Harry introduced.

"A pleasure," Mr. White said while shaking their hands. "Interesting scarf you have on there, Harry. I gave it to a young woman named Immaculate Betelguese Black."

"The Red Ora Kill," Harry said. "This was you?"

"It was a simple scarf. She was a seer. When I gave her the scarf initially, she said the next time I saw it, it would be worn by the Chosen One. Of course at the time I didn't believe her. She was young then. No one took her on too seriously."

"Right," Harry said, now a bit self conscious. "Tonks gave this to me for safekeeping. She's being tortured, so we have to move fast. Who knows how long they would keep her alive. Full speed, Valerian," Harry said into his badge.

"All crew, strap in. This baby could _move_ ," Valerian said eagerly.

Harry and the others secured themselves. The acceleration sent their chests back against the chairs. After a mere twenty minutes at Black Angel One's top speed of 945 km/hr they were approaching the northern sea border of Poland.

"Bethselzder sent a hidden code to the Auror Contractor department. She left a clue 'the Roost where the Gryffin Nests'. Ring a bell, anyone?" Ollivander said, reading from the latest update parchment.

"I have no clue where that is," Valerian said.

"Poland, you say?" Ezra White asked Harry. "That clue means the ancient castle of the Dukes of Pomerania, who created the hippogryff species. That city is now referred to as Szczecin, a traditional home of the Gryfici family, known blood purists."

"Co-ordinates?" Valerian asked, impressed.

"Um 53 degrees 25 North, 14 degrees 33 East, if my memory serves me right," Mr. White said.

"Inputting co-ordinates now," Valerian said.

"Plan?" Ollivander asked Harry.

"We secure an entry and exit route. We go in, fuck shit up. I extract her into the helicopter. Reagan, you lead the infiltration into the building."

"Got it," Reagan said.

"The Gryfici family may be insane," Mr. White said. "Lots of pureblood nonsense going on there. Careful."

"You have any ideas, Mr. White?" Ollivander asked.

"Me? I prefer to scout a high ranking target, take them out from far, then work my way down to the grunts. Usually grunts won't take out prisoners without a direct order," the immortal wizard said.

"That was the thinking a long time ago," Reagan said. "Nowadays, if hit wizards think that a rescue team is going to attack, they kill the prisoner, leave no witnesses."

"Speed," Valerian said over the intercom. "We need speed to find her, then fight our way out. This is what I do, covert extraction in a hot zone. The principle is the same. We're almost there. Stealth, and speed are best. The Castle is two clicks away."

Black Angel One's automated voice responded. "Red Dora's vitals have been confirmed. Engaging." The helicopter angled towards the ground and set forth with a surge of speed.

"Mr. White, what do you see?" Harry asked as they approached the Castle turned modern fortress.

"Fifteen individuals. I remember Tonks, the shape-shifter. She's two levels underground. Injured, probably cannot escape on her own."

"Fuck," Harry said rubbing the scarf around his neck consolingly. The scarf tightened a fraction, as if hugging him back. "Let's go get her. _Ronin_ , on me. Quiet, in and out."

"Roger that boss," the two young men responded.

Harry jumped out the helicopter.

* * *

Tonks was captured for almost four hours, three of them spent locked up in her private hell of pain, chained to the metal ring in the centre of the floor. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. Passing urine in the provided chamber pot was painful, and demoralizing.

They gave her a cup of water, and five crackers to eat. It felt like a prisoner's last meal before execution.

When the doorway opened again and Mr. Elegant robes came in alone, Tonks went into a battle ready state. She had to be strong. She watched him warily. The only person to speak to her was the interrogator, and he usually was escorted by his Purity of Blood thugs.

Mr. Elegant robes waved a fairy light from his wand. It hovered above the center of the room, blinding her momentarily as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"I might be able to spare your life," he said simply. "We have Auror Bentacour. You're of no use to Gerek's team anymore."

"What do you want?" Tonks said, grasping at hope.

"What do you think?" Jacub said. He took off his mask. He was probably late forties. His features were a bit slack, maybe he suffered from Down Syndrome. His command of English was perfect. "Kneel down on the chair. Spread your legs."

"Please. You don't have to do this," Tonks argued.

"Do you want to live?" Jacub said. "I'm your only chance. Get on your knees. On the ground."

Tonks reluctantly knelt on the ground, put her elbows on the seat, hands clamping on the chair back.

Jacub used a scissors to make a cut along her tights and panties, then ripped them away from her with his hands. Tonks closed her eyes, fear coursing through her.

She was a virgin, going to be raped. If there was some way she could get his wand from him...

He ran his hand along her bruised back, bursting the clip of her bra. Her breasts were roughly grabbed from behind.

She bit her lip, stifling the sobs. From this chained position, she had no chance of overpowering him. Maybe, when he was finished, he might drop his guard. Then she could reach for his wand-

She felt something slightly wet probing between her legs. It was a full, hard penis.

 _This was it, he's really going to do this_.

He fondled himself against her. But instead of inserting it in her vagina, he went higher and rubbed it against her anus.

A panic began to set in.

 _No._

 _No._

 _Fuck no._

"Please, I'm doing what you want. Don't," she bargained. "Not there."

"Fine liquor always tastes better from a sealed bottle," Jacub said. He took out a tube of gel and squeezed some into her anus.

Tonks gasped. It felt cold. "What the fuck was that?"

"Relax. It'll make it easier. Trust me," he giggled. He inserted the tip of his cock inside.

"No no no no no..." she whimpered. Panic was not the word, she thought she would die from a heart attack. Tonks clenched her jaw, shutting her eyes. It felt horrible.

Deeper he went. Tonks took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Her knuckles were white against the chair.

 _You need to live. This is about survival. Anything to buy time._

After a couple seconds of gently working it in and out a bit, he sunk himself in fully.

Tonks screamed.

The next few minutes was a haze of pain, slapping skin, and grunting. After going numb inside, she simply let him have his way. The pain eased as her muscles relaxed. She bit her bottom lip to stop the screaming, stop giving him the satisfaction. Until the end, when he was a monster rampaging behind her.

"Oh fucking hell!" she screamed as she bucked, trying to escape the ramming against her cheeks. He grabbed her tightly around her hips as he groaned in release.

"Good girl," Jacub congratulated, slapping her ass and watching in satisfaction as he fixed his robes. "Very good."

A couple minutes after he was finished Tonks purged out everything. The bloody mess ran down her legs and fell on the ground. In the back of her mind she understood why the room had that weird smell before.

 _He was accustomed to this. Fucking sicko._

"You've done this before," she accused, sinking deeper into herself.

"It _is_ a family tradition," Jacub laughed. "You should feel honored."

"Fuck you... sick inbred _fucker_ ," Tonks sobbed.

"Come on, Auror Tonks. Seemed like you enjoyed it, at the end."

At those words a red hot rage burned away her shame, her fear. "I'll kill you," she promised. "When they take me out I'll come back as a ghost and fucking _kill_ you!"

Lord Jacub Gryfici laughed. "You're not dead yet. No rush. I'll be back, sweet cheeks," he promised, kissing her butt tenderly and caressing the top of her hair. The psychotic compassion broke Tonks out of her rage fueled vitriol. Without warning she began to cry like a little girl again. "You stay right there. Going for a spot of potion to enjoy this some more."

Tonks hung her head in defeat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door silently open behind Jacub. What appeared to be an assassin in black combat gear wearing a red scarf slipped in behind them. She pressed her lips together, so that she wouldn't give him away by making a noise.

Harry's eyes flickered at the scene. Without hesitation he stabbed the _Hallow Blade_ into the back of Jacub's neck. A line of blood sprayed on Tonks.

Harry forced Jacub away from Tonks using the sword then kicked him in the back. The sword slid free with a bloody rip as the body slumped against the wall, neck vertebrae cut in two. The head hung unnaturally loose along the broken neck column, dead eyes staring up to the ceiling.

"Who?" Tonks breathed. Harry disengaged the mask.

"It's me, luv. I'm so sorry," he said quietly, looking at her face.

"Harry?" she whispered. _Was she dreaming?_ She couldn't believe it.

"I couldn't find you. When I heard the screams I was finally able to disenchant the hidden door."

Tonks broke down crying once again. She was rescued. Harry hugged her head and shoulders to him. Trembling fingers grabbed at his armor, but she could not find anything substantial to grip. She took a hold of the red scarf wrapped around his neck. Harry muttered into her dirty hair. "I'm getting you out. Don't you worry anymore, love. You're going to be okay."

Tonks' bloody smile and swollen face crumpled in self disgust. She shuddered, crying once again. Harry inspected the chains binding her.

"Hurry," she said, offering her wrists to him. "Do something!"

"Stay still," Harry warned. He rest the flat of the blade on the shackles. The magically impervious chains turned red and began to melt. The combination of basilisk venom and phoenix fire slowly burned through the metal.

Harry was trying to keep himself under control. His heart was pounding with rage, wishing to exact vengeance. On the ground floor, Fairweather and Godwin were making sure their exit route was clear. So far, they had infiltrated the house without raising an alarm. They only had to knock out one guard. Hopefully they could complete this rescue while the Purity of Blood men interrogated Auror Bentacour.

It was a tough deal for the French Auror. Harry wasn't going to get into a firefight trying to get him out as well. Tonks was priority.

"Can you walk?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I can," she said. Her arms and entire body was shaking violently. "I... can't seem to do anything, actually. Can you clean me up?"

Harry cast scourgify and cleaned the fecal matter off her legs. Her naked body was covered in bruises.

"I'm so sorry, Nym," he conjured a handkerchief and expanded it. It transformed into a red heart-shaped blanket. He draped it around her. "We're getting you out."

"You're wearing my scarf," she sobbed.

"Yes, sweetheart," Harry said.

"I felt it when you hugged the scarf. It gave me hope. I... had to," she confessed, wrapping the blanket around her as if it were able to take her away from this world. "To buy time. Anything... I'm so sorry I broke so easily..." she began crying in earnest now. "Sorry I let them do this to me."

"Ssshh... you did well. Do whatever it takes to survive," Harry said. He had broken the rule of not killing another human. However, other than the Red-eyed rage that he was currently keeping down, he didn't feel particularly different. Tonks reached out and grabbed the scarf, pulling him towards her.

"Thank you... so fucking much. I would never, _ever_ doubt you again," she promised. She hugged him, trembling from head to toe. She couldn't stop crying, but she didn't know if it was tears of joy, or tears of shame. She tried her best to center herself. She was _supposed_ to be an Auror. "Do you have a spare wand?"

"No..." Harry checked the pockets of her rapist. Her ringbox and her wand Jon crafted for her were in the large pocket. He gave them both to her. Tonks hands were shaking when she disenchanted the space altering charm on the ringbox. _Mageslayer_ popped out, but she was so traumatized she failed to catch it.

It was the first time she dropped her custom rifle wand. Harry picked it up for her, uncertain of her mental and physical state.

"Thanks," she said, sincerely, her eyes red with tears. She shouldered her weapon, trying to hold it at the ready, but her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Harry put his phoenix wand into his phoenix bracer to maintain her levitation. "Give it to me," Harry said. "What spells do you have in the clip?"

"Reducto," Tonks said. She still couldn't stop shaking. Harry was positive she was in no condition to walk, far less fight.

"I'll float you out," Harry said, cautiously exiting the torture room, and making their way to the stairs. "RG," he whispered into his badge. "Clear?"

"Clear," Godwin said softly. "You're all clear. Come on, let's go," he said.

When Harry opened the exit from the basement and turned the corner a team of five wizards had Godwin with a wand to his neck, waiting for them to emerge. Godwin had his hands in the air, disarmed and at their mercy.

"Roderick Hallow himself, I presume?" Gerek said, triumphant with his imminent capture. The fools were so confident the 'Lord of the Light' wouldn't risk harming his own man that they weren't even actively pointing their wands at him.

Harry didn't hesitate. He snarled in contempt as he blasted everyone with rapid fire _Reducto_ spells from Tonks' custom rifle. He shot straight through Godwin's left shoulder to take out the wizard holding him captive. Godwin screamed and fell to the ground as copious amounts of blood and tissue sprayed on the walls.

 _Say hello to my little friend, motherfuckers_

Harry was aiming down the sight at the smoldering bodies, making sure no one was a threat. Godwin's injury might have been avoided if he had enough time to aim properly, but at least it was better than losing his entire face, which couldn't be said about his captor. The gaping, oozing holes inflicted by _Mageslayer_ on their bodies looked painful. One out of the five was still alive, the interrogator himself.

Alive, but with a hole as big as a basketball in his stomach area.

 _Well what was left of it._

"He's mine," Tonks demanded. Harry returned her rifle. She aimed, steadied herself and took a deep breath. "Fuck you, Gerek." Gerek tried to shield his face from her line of fire. The spell ripped through his hands and turned his head into brain and bone soup.

The sitting room was now a massacre covered with blood and guts.

Harry opened Godwin's medical kit and made him swallow vials of blood replenishment potion and muscle knit. The injury looked as if someone bit into his collar and shoulder like a human cookie. "This is going to hurt, but it will stop infection. We may be able to save the use of your arm. Bite this." Harry lifted an object that was shaped like a dog bone toy.

Godwin nodded, biting the smooth wooden tool designed for such a purpose.

Harry cut his own forearm with a medical scalpel and let his blood drip on the wound. The area began to sizzle where Harry's blood fell.

" _Nnngh_!" came Godwin's muffled scream.

"Easy. Press this there," Harry commanded. He stuffed an entire roll of bandages into his patient's right hand and pressed it against the gaping bloody wound.

Harry levitated both Tonks and Godwin down the hall towards the exit, where Fairweather was supposed to be stationed. He was face down, dead.

Tonks closed her eyes in regret. Harry continued with the multiple _Mobilucorpus_ spells and picked him up. Three bodies floated behind him as he ran outside.

"CV Valkryie, I'll have to make a couple trips. Fairweather is gone. Godwin is badly injured. I'm bringing them up one at a time."

"That'll take too long," Val said. "Mr. White says that another group of wizards are searching the house. They found out that she's escaped. You have to get out of there."

"How many?" Harry said.

"Four actively coming, and there are three in the bedrooms. Probably non-combatants."

"I'll deal with them," Harry said, anger at Fairweather's loss and Tonks' ordeal burning inside of him. He couldn't let them get away with this.

"Harry- no, let's just leave," Tonks said. "Just come on, quickly!"

Harry's eyes were getting red once again. "We are leaving," Harry said, putting both Fairweather and Godwin on the ground outside the large building. "Well, you are. I'm coming shortly."

Harry grabbed Tonks around her conjured blanket and flew up into the helicopter. Ollivander and Mr. White took her in the cabin.

"Where are the others?" Master Ollivander asked. "What are you doing?

"Finishing what I started," Harry shot off back to the ground. "Give me five minutes."

Godwin was on his knees, pressing bloody bandages to his missing shoulder. "Boss, get me out of here. Please."

"Stay low," Harry said. "As low as you can." He recharged the half empty spell crystal in Mageslayer's handle with _Reducto_.

"What are you going to do?" the medic asked, drinking another vial of pain reliever potion.

The corridor to the rear exit was long, and narrow. Harry opened communications with Master Ollivander's badge. "Mr. White, tell me when they are coming along that exit hall- in a straight line."

"They're coming up the stairs. Wait...they have stopped ...okay they're coming your way! You should see the first one coming into view!"

"Here they come," Harry said. The well lit hallway was probably sixty metres away. He'll see them coming before they saw him.

Harry held the Onyx cartilage-trigger lightly at the y joint, charging up the spell. The tip of the Onyx Dragon Wingbone thrummed with magic, waiting for release. When two silhouettes came into view, Harry squeezed.

The precision _Reducto_ curse speared through all five of them in a nice, neat line. They slumped to the ground.

"Any body else?" Harry said into his badge.

"You got them all, son. Well done." Mr. White replied. He sensed a group of wizards approaching as a unit. "Hurry. The Polish Aurors are on the move."

"What else do you see? The entire building is clear?" Harry asked. He had to be _sure_.

"No, there are three still inside," Mr. White said. "From what I can tell, they executed the French soldier when they heard the fight."

 _Fuck that. He wasn't leaving anyone alive._

Harry raised his hand towards the building. "Shadow Wing, One Ear, Tornado, Banshee, StarScream, White Star, Rudolph, _to me_!"

A heavy, powerful magic surrounded Harry. The tall lamp poles bent from the top, crumpling with a massive force. Godwin was forced to lie face down on the grass. The trees nearby cracked, the electrical lines burst with showers of sparks. The roof of the converted castle began to _warp_.

"Boss?" Godwin was awed by what Harry could do, the pressure he exuded. Harry ignored him.

 _They're taking too long. Faster, damn you!_

"To me, I said. _Now_!" Harry demanded, forcing more magic into the summoning ritual. All of the threstrals in the forbidden forest answered the call.

Rapid fire black bolts of lightning ripped through the house like missiles from the sky. The magical bombardment and the heavy pressure of overlapping the underworld unto the real world forced the massive structure to cave in.

Harry's eyes glowed red as he formed a fist. The rubble compacted on itself even further, large chunks of brick and steel fusing together in a mass of bloody stone. A cloud of dust rose into the air. The once grand castle was now compacted into a one story apartment.

Eighty threstrals were bowing elegantly around him, his main seven familiars were in the inner circle with nose dipped, wings spread flat on the grass. A muggle war siren began to pierce the night.

"Fuck. What the fuck," Godwin breathed, watching all the creatures surrounding them and the destroyed building that a few seconds ago was standing tall.

"Now we're done."

"Yes, Lord Hallow," Godwin stated, awestruck.

"Rest well knowing we saved her," Harry muttered at Fairweather's body. He conjured a dark handkerchief and enlarged it. It formed the shape of a Crow. He levitated him up in the fabric. Harry sighed as he took both members of _Ronin_ towards the Helicopter.

 _Taking the body of one caught in the crossfire felt like Cedric all over again._

Mr White and Master Ollivander began tending to Godwin's grievous shoulder injury. Godwin himself was instructing them on which potions to use.

"It's bad huh?" Godwin said. He had taken enough painless potion to realize that his collarbone and shoulder were literally missing. A brace was put around his neck. The two sages were wrapping the injured area with fresh bandages dipped in murtlap and flesh knit potion.

"If we get you to surgery you would be good as new," Master Ollivander said. His hands were covered in blood. "Try to stay awake, for now."

"Roger that," Godwin said. Harry maneuvered the wrapped body of Fairweather to sit in one of the seats. The crew went silent.

"May he rest in peace," Mr. White said, putting his hand on the forehead. Harry blew out a deep breath.

"Val, St Mungo's asap," Harry commanded through his badge. He was covered in patches of building dust and blood. He hung _Mageslayer_ on the military rifle rack overhead.

"Roger that," she said. The Helicopter veered off slowly. "Everyone, strap in- we're departing."

Tonks was muttering in her seat, wrapped up in his blanket, teeth chattering together. She was still in shock. She rocked forward and backwards, eyes staring at the floor. Harry took the last seat next to her.

"Watch it, she doesn't want anyone-" Ollivander warned.

Tonks instantly leaned in to Harry's shoulder, curling up her knees on his lap. She began to cry once again.

"-Touching her," Ollivander finished lamely. He nodded to Harry as if to say, ' _Comfort her._ '

"I'm putting this around you, okay?" Harry fastened the restraints on her seat around her. Tonks fumbled to get her hand free from the blanket. Harry took it in both of his, offering her support. Her chest still kicked and heaved with dry sobs. "Shh, love, you'll be okay."

"I don't know," she said softly, looking in his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." She wiped more tears with the blanket.

Harry said nothing, just smiled sadly. He spoke into his badge. "Black Angel One, everyone is secured. Kick it."

The helicopter accelerated over the ocean towards England.

* * *

Wednesday morning before dawn, which was the day of the first task, Alexandria wrote an owl message to Penelope.

 _Meet me in Myrtle's bathroom. Harry's orders._

Alexandria and Penelope met up in the hallway leading to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

"What's up?" Penelope said.

"In here," Alexandria led the way. She shut the door to the bathroom behind them. "Harry is on mission with Valerian. He needs you to sub in, impersonate him."

"Really?" Penelope said. "Wot, he thinks I'm good enough to even come close to fooling anyone?"

"He said he can help you. That you have a link?" Alexandria probed.

"Bloody... can't a girl keep her secrets without everybody... fuck it. Okay. So, let's say I do this, I'm team captain. Who is going to become me?"

"I will," Alexandria said.

"You?" Penelope said.

"Oui, moi."

"Aren't you Jon's girlfriend?"

"Yes. He will be informed," Alexandria said regally.

"I'm going to be Harry for the day, and you're going to be me for the day?" Penelope confirmed.

"Oui ..we need to cover for him."

"So... I try not to pry these days. What's he doing? Unless you can't tell me. I'll ask him directly."

"Mission stuff. He's rescuing Madame Tonks," Alexandria said.

"That boy always has a damsel in distress, doesn't he?" Penelope sighed. "No wonder we like him."

"I have the polyjuice ready," Alexandria said, ignoring her last statement. "Can you give me your hair?"

Penelope gave her a couple strands of hair. "Did you bring spare uniforms? Harry's, I mean."

"I did. And the Gryffindor password is _Only the Brave_ ," Alexandria supplied Harry's clothes from her backpack.

"We suspected Gryffindor were the corniest of the lot," Penelope said. "Harry's hair?"

"It's in this batch here," Alexandria gave her a vial of clear, bright gold polyjuice potion.

"Figured anything with Harry in it would be like liquid sun. Or gold. Whatever!" Penelope laughed.

Alexandria put Penelope's hair in the second vial. This turned into an identical shade as Harry's.

"You hair had the same reaction," Alexandria said surprisingly. "Wow."

"Hm. Well Look at that. Anyway, bottoms up. Cheers," Penelope clinked her vial to hers. "Pardon my lack of boobies, I'm not blessed like you and Valerian."

"That's not important," Alexandria said. They both drank the potions. Penelope grew, her hair turned black and shortened to her neck. Alexandria remained the same height, but her features changed, and her hair turned into the sandy brown of Penelope's.

Hanelope (Penelope as Harry) and Penexandria (Alexandria as Penelope) stared at each other. Harry looked ridiculous in the tight girly top and skirt, and Penelxandria was wearing a Gryffindor pullover and pleated skirt.

"Give me his clothes," Penelope said. "Damn this underwear feels uncomfortable." Alexandria handed Penelope Harry's jeans and a couple jerseys. "I've got a package now," she joked. She took off the panties and put on boxers and jeans.

"Please be respectful," Alexandria warned. "He trusted you." She was putting on Penelope's tight top and skirt.

"Yah. No worries." Penelope was now an accurate doppleganger of Harry. "Let's make sure I have his speech right. Ask me something."

"How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I feel ok." Penelope rubbed the back of his head.

"Ready to face dragons?"

"Yeah, I'll figure something out. Shouldn't be too hard, so yeah, I'm good." Penelope said.

"Nope, that won't do," Alexandria said.

"Wot?" Penelope said. "He talks just like this! Except when he's mad. Then he says, 'Stop it'. And then I take the mick out of him some more and he says: 'Stop it Penelope'. God I love that bloke. This bloke," Penelope sighed.

"That's all well and good, but the the correct answer is- Yeah, no problem. This is what immortal heroes do for fun. It's a joke he and Jon say _all the time_. Drives me up the wall, to be honest."

Penelope touched Harry's lip, thinking. "Okay, I'll remember that."

"No flying," Alexandria warned as they left the bathroom. "Let Jon and I do the talking."

"Sure, Captain Clearwater." Penelope hovered next to her. "Wow, feels so much...easier in this body."

"Right. And he's quite athletic. But take it easy, you're still you. You aren't really Harry, understand?"

"Of course I understand," Penelope said. "Time to kick ass and chase smitten heifers away. I got this. Can't wait to talk to Hermione and Katie. I'll give them the what for," Penelope said. "Maybe that bitch from Durmstrang too, she's all touchy-feely and super friendly, like a groupie, or something."

"Please do," Alexandria muttered under her breath. "Come, _Harry_ , let's go to breakfast."

"Can we hold hands on the way down?" Penelope asked her doppelganger.

"No, we can't," Alexandria said, laughing.

"Please?" Harry asked the Penelope look alike.

"Stop it," Penelope mocked Penelope.

"You're no fun," Harry told her.

"Stop it, Penelope," Alexandria deepened her voice and glared at Harry.

"No wonder I can't intimidate him. I'm too pretty for that."

* * *

The first task drew a massive crowd.

In the Tri-Wizard Champions' tent, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr and Madame Hooch were standing in front of the three teams of students. Rita Skeeter and Mr Pearsons were standing a bit to the side.

"This task requires bravery, teamwork, and guts," Ludo said, making a fist in front of his chin. "You are to retrieve the golden egg guarded by a..." he grinned cheekily. "Well, not _a_ , but one of three dragons. Which dragon you ask? That's for us to know, and for you to find out!"

The three school teams frowned, looking at each other.

"The Dragons are in three separate clearings in the forbidden forest. Your starting point will be roughly in the middle of the three clearings, the middle of three magnificent creatures! You are required to get the egg, and return to the starting point and place it in the crib. This is a timed event, the team with the fastest time wins! Barty, anything you wish to add?" Ludo said with a grand gesture.

"There will be spell crystals projecting your performance- it shall be displayed on a charmed cloud in the sky, for spectators, of course. Only three out of the five team members can be present at the starting point. The time cap is one hour. If you have not succeeded in returning the egg into the crib, you shall still be scored out of a possible twenty, but penalized seven points. Captains, come forward and take a number. It will determine the order you shall participate in," Crouch Sr held a small pouch in front of him. "Durmstrang, if you please."

Marcus Flint came forward and pulled out the number two. Mr. Pearsons took a photo of the captain.

"In the middle!" Ludo said unnecessarily.

"Beauxbatons, please come forward," Crouch Sr said.

Maximilian DuPlessis took out the number one. Another flash from the camera.

"The vanguard!" Ludo commented.

"Hogwarts, take the last number."

Alexandria (posing as Penelope) took out the number three. She smiled just before the picture was taken, making sure he got her good side. Penelope frowned. She didn't really smile for pictures.

"Beauxbatons, please come with me," Madame Hooch said. "Do you understand what you need to do?"

"Oui, Madame Hooch," Maximilian said. He gave his team a confident smile.

"I shall repeat. Retrieve the golden egg from one of the three dragons, and return it to the crib as soon as possible. How you do it, is up to you. You shall be awarded points for timely retrieval, style, and overall performance. The time limit is one hour. Champions, do you have your team?" Hooch reinforced.

Fleur, Maximilian, and their healer, Melisse Payet stepped forward. Madame Hooch put a miniature Tri wizard cup on the table.

"Please touch this. You shall be taken to the starting point," she said. Madame Hooch and the French team disappeared. The spectators roared outside in excitement as an image of the champions appeared on the clouds. Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr and the two remaining French students left the tent.

"So! And how are we this morning?" Lexcilla came between Jon and Hanelope. "Nervous?"

"No," Jon responded the same time Hanelope said "Yes."

"You look nervous," Lexcilla told Harry. "I've never seen you look frightened before."

"I'm ok. Yeah. Pretty much ok. Yeah." Hanelope responded.

Lexcilla frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Lexcilla," Hanelope reinforced. "Yeah." She added for good measure.

"Wot? 'Thanks for asking'...? You're not yourself today, are you Potter?" Lexcilla frowned. He was different today.

"I'm fine. Dandy." Penelope said, getting nervous around the Durmstrang girl.

"Have no fear, Miss Lexcilla," Jon interrupted. "This is what Immortal-"

"Heroes do for fun, yeah," Penelope answered. Jon nodded and raised his fist. Penelope didn't see the gesture. Jon put down his hand sheepishly. Penelope caught on and belatedly tried to hit his fist down by his side. The two 'boys' looked ridiculous trying to align their fists to connect properly. Penelope shrugged apologetically at Jon. Jon laughed aloud.

"Stop that, what is wrong with you today?" Lexcilla laughed. "Trouble in paradise without your lady friends around, Harry, Jon? Hm?"

"Of course not. What does Valerian have to do with any of this?" Penelope countered immediately. This girl was pissing her off. Lexcilla smiled secretly.

"Nothing. Good luck, my handsome young men," she winked and walked back over to Krum and her fellow Durmstrang students. They laughed among each other at something Lexcilla said.

"Right in front of me too?" Penexandria hissed, approaching Jon. She did not like how Lexcilla fawned over Jon, not one bit.

"That is how she is," Jon shrugged.

"You do not have to encourage her!" Penexandria said.

"Not now," Jon insisted. "Durmstrang is laughing at us. Please focus on the task at hand."

"We've got a couple hours to wait. We could still change the lineup," Cedric said to Penexandria.

"Sure," she said, a bit lost. "What were the teams again?"

"I, Jon, Harry," Gabrielle said.

"What? You're a first year," Alexandria said, confused. "Let Cedric go."

"What?" Hanelope said. "I said last night: Gabrielle, Jon, Harry!"

Cedric and Gabrielle watched the interplay between Penelope and Harry, confused.

"You're calling yourself in the third person now, Potter?" Cedric said. "And Penelope is the captain, it's her call. Don't be a prat."

The Hogwarts team began to argue.

Just under fifty minutes the Beauxbatons team returned to the tent. Pieces of their robes were scorched, and covered in mud and leaves. They were grinning though. They grabbed their things from the table and left, talking rapidly in French about their performance.

Madame Hooch returned with the portkey, ready to take the Durmstrang team to the starting point. "Wish me luck, boys!" Lexcilla said before she touched the portkey alongside Viktor Krum and Marcus Flint.

"Good luck!" Penelope said, trying to copy Harry's polite mannerisms.

Lexcilla looked stunned.

Jon bowed at her. Madame Hooch grabbed her hand before she was left behind. The spectators once again roared as the second team was transported into the starting zone.

The Hogwarts team was now alone in the tent. Penelope turned on Harry, well, Alexandria turned on Penelope.

"It's almost lunch time. What is going on with Harry?" she asked in her ear.

"Hold on, I'm going to try to reach him."

* * *

Master Ollivander was quietly observing Harry. The both of them were the only people in the waiting room on the Curses & Maladies floor of St Mungo's. Tonks and Gerald Godwin were being treated by healers since they arrived shortly after two in the morning. Valerian went on to base to land the helicopter then return to Hogwarts.

Finally, a healer's assistant came to them after two hours without updates. "Mr. Fairweather's mother has been notified. She will be going to the basement mortuary for viewing at one o'clock. Auror Tonks is doing better, but she needs to register for outpatient counseling. She is asking for permanent memory modification, but the Senior Mind & Memory healer says it is too risky. She must be allowed to heal, mentally and emotionally, before we can administer such treatment."

"And Gerald?" Master Ollivander asked.

"May need magical tissue surgery as well as a dragon bone implant to repair the skeletal damage. That particular curse cauterizes the wound, making regular surgery procedure problematic."

"Is he going to keep his arm?" Master Ollivander said.

"Too early to tell, but with the right dragon parts, there is a high probability he should recover fully," Miss Yvonne Parkinson said. "As an apprentice healer, his acceptance of his unfortunate situation is a positive sign. He inherently _believes_ that he will recover, which is the first step to successful magical treatment."

"He shall get the finest dragon materials he needs," Ollivander said. "We are the premier distributors."

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander. Auror Tonks, however, is needing more... um, one on one care, I should say."

"Like? What does she need?" Harry asked.

"Rest. Support, professional... and non professional. After her first round of treatment, she would need people around her that she can trust. She needs quiet, probably a change of pace," the young woman said. Harry basically translated that into 'She needs to quit her job and do something else.'

"Sounds like a vacation is needed," Master Ollivander said. Harry nodded at once.

"That's a great idea," Harry said. "Thank you."

The assistant healer smiled and said her goodbyes. "I'll keep you updated."

Harry slumped in his chair. Master Ollivander watched him solemnly. "Harry, you should read this. Remember when I left for Diagon earlier?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"I went to Eyelops to order the Polish magical daily paper. Read this." Ollivander tapped his wand on the foreign newspaper and the words translated into English.

 _'Boy Who Lived, 16, sole survivor of Dark Wizard Attack on Gryfici Residence.'_

A picture of a roughly square block of rubble was all that remained of the manor. Harry frowned at the headline. He opened the paper and read the full article.

 _Tom Gryfici, 16 is the wizarding world's latest Boy-Who-Lived, a title previously bestowed upon the British Wizard, Harry James Potter of Godric's Hallow. Tom, who was sleeping in his bedroom when a Dark Wizard attacked the Pomerania Manor, killing all within, was found unconscious on top of the rubble. Auror investigators have determined sixteen individuals perished in the attack. Tom, the son of Jacub Gryfici, is unharmed and recovering from the ordeal in a secure location._

 _Young Tom Gryfici has been named true heir of the family. A limited release statement has been provided by Mr Gryfici to the media. "I am devastated by the tragedy that has befallen my family. I am determined to see that all resources available are used to make sure justice is met after this unprovoked attack."_

 _Auror investigations are continuing._

"Fuck," Harry said.

Master Ollivander said nothing for a minute. Finally, he responded. "This, makes things much more complicated."

"The media can twist everything," Harry spat. He scanned the readers' ' _Letters to the Editor_ ' section. Most of them accused the British as the ones behind the attack. How regular wizards and witches knew correct information about what happened last night was beyond his comprehension. "It looks inevitable... we should have a meeting with Auror Bethzelsder to find a way to sort out this mess."

"Risky, but we will have to explore all options and decide upon the best way forward," Ollivander said. Harry was about to respond when a voice spoke in his head.

 _Harry? Can you hear me?_

 _Penelope? What is it?_

 _The others want to know how did last night go. Are you ok?_

 _I'm fine, the mission was a success, but there are complications. Tonks is being cared for at the moment. More details will be face to face when I return. How did the first task go?_

 _We haven't done it yet. We're the last team._

 _Really? I could be there shortly, if you need me to._

 _That might be a good idea. Cedric and Gabrielle are arguing. Alexandria is substituting for me, and 'you' and I are confusing them._

 _What?_

 _Forget it. Too hard to explain like this. Your presence is desperately needed._

 _I'll be there in ten minutes._

"Harry? Listen to me," Ollivander said, cutting into his thoughts. "Deny _everything_. The Crows rescued Tonks. That's it, _nothing more_. You cast all those _Reducto_ spells with Tonks' custom weapon, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Good. When the Aurors do their investigation they wouldn't know about _Mageslayer._ Usual procedure, as far as I remember- they would use the spell globe to playback the most recent spells on her regular wand and record the sequence. Your Phoenix wand should be fine, right?" Ollivander said.

"I did levitation with it," Harry said. "That's it."

"Good, very good. When the Aurors come to investigate the Crows' Vambrace, they would now have legal right to retrieve our names. This incident plays well into Bethzelsder and Scrimgour's attempts to question you. As Clan wizard, I will do the talking. We all have to be on the same page."

Harry thought for a few seconds.

"What if I was never there?" Harry prompted.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, I'm at Hogwarts. Someone is substituting in for me," Harry winked.

"Truly? I did not know that. That works in your favour," Master Ollivander pulled at his beard. "We can probably use that to our advantage. The less people who see your face here, the better. I'll let Godwin know the change in plans. Get going, Harry."

"Right," Harry got up and was about to head to the nearest window when Ollivander's wrinkled hand shot out and caught his arm.

"Harry. Do not forget. You _, especially_ you _,_ must Walk In The Light," Ollivander warned.

"Right, Walk in the light." Harry's and Garrick's eyes connected. Ollivander held unto him for a few more seconds, nodded, then let him go. Harry got the impression that the sage was imploring him to do the right thing. He opened the nearest window and was airborne a few seconds later.

* * *

"Guys, I need to use the loo," Penelope (as Harry) said. The Durmstrang team was a half an hour into their task. She nudged Alexandria (as Penelope). "Counter potion, he's on his way," she whispered into her own ear.

Cedric frowned at the closeness between Harry and Penelope. _Wasn't Valerian his girlfriend?_

"I'll come too," Alexandria (as Penelope) said. "We'll be back shortly!"

Penelope, (as Harry), took Alexandria's (as Penelope) hand and dragged her out of the tent.

"Quickly, before someone spots us-"

 _PHASH!_

Colin Creevey took a shot of them leaving the tent. "Nice moves, Harry!"

"Bathroom," Penelope said absentmindedly, pulling Alexandria by her hand towards the changing rooms. _Wot, they've never seen two girls head to the loo before?_

Harry and Penelope ran towards the quidditch dressing rooms. They went inside Ravenclaw's shower facilities.

"Harry is on his way. So this is it, your job is done, Potage," Penelope said, flustered.

"What happened, you're so... jumpy and tense."

"Harry is mad as _fuck_. I don't think I've ever felt him so ... enraged. That's not good," Penelope said. "Where is Valerian?"

"I don't know, in the stands maybe?" Alexandria said.

"Shit," Penelope said. She could feel Harry approaching. "Give me the polyjuice antidote." She took it and shrunk back into herself. Harry's champion uniform hung loose on her. Penelope indicated the clothes Alexandria, well, her doppelganger was wearing. "Okay, give me your clothes, well my uniform."

"Right," Alexandria said, taking the antidote and reverting into herself. She took off the female champion uniform and handed it over to Penelope. Penelope's bra was too small for her so she returned it to its rightful owner.

Harry chose that moment to swoop into the bathroom.

Penelope and Alexandria were topless. Harry saw Penelope already, but Alexandria was new goods.

"Harry!" Alexandria jumped, hiding herself with her arms.

"I saw the screen, Durmstrang has the egg! We need to hurry. Give me that!" Harry grabbed the uniform from Penelope. Alexandria was in a lose lose situation seeing as she had no clothes except her underwear on. "Get dressed, Lexie!" Harry commanded.

"I don't have spare clothes," she said sheepishly. Harry was wearing his Onyx Armour. "We're short an outfit."

Harry waved his wand and produced a handkerchief. With another nonchalant wave he enlarged it. It transformed into a cauldron shaped white wrap. "Use that. Get in the castle and change," Harry said hastily.

"You're good at that spell," Penelope noted as she put on her champion uniform. "There is a link somewhere, there? She is the Cauldron maker's heiress, no?"

"Yeah," Harry said, jumping into his uniform.

"I'm your guardian angel, so I got a wing," Penelope said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Harry slowed down.

"Keep that blanket girl, it's priceless, and indestructible. Stays spotless too," Penelope told Alexandria, who wrapped it around herself.

"Is that so?" Alexandria said.

Harry stared at the two girls. When he made the blanket for Tonks, it came out as a red heart. He put that to the back of his mind. "Penelope, I'm going to camouflage us. Let's fly back to the tent." He grabbed her hand. "Later Lexie, gotta run!"

Harry waved his wand and the both of them blended into the background. They flew together towards the tent, above the crowd. They landed behind the tent and crawled under the flap. Harry removed the chameleon charm just before Madame Hooch reappeared with the portkey.

The Hogwarts team looked relieved when Harry and Penelope returned. They grinned at the games master, holding hands as if they were doing nothing wrong, trying really hard to portray innocence. Madame Hooch saw their interlinked hands and noted Cedric's confused expression.

"Is everything ok?" Madame Hooch asked.

"Everything is fine," Harry said. He shook his hand free from Penelope's. Harry was reminded of Hermione's foray into the tent the last time around.

"Champions, step forward and touch this," she put the miniature tri wizard cup on the table. Harry, Jon, and Gabrielle stepped forward.

Cedric looked crossly at Penelope and Harry. Penelope shrugged. Harry ignored him. Gabrielle looked smug.

The three of them touched the object and warped into the Forbidden Forest. A crib was looking out of place in the dense undergrowth.

"You know what to do. Timer starts now," Madame Hooch mounted a broom and soared above the tree line.

"Fill me in," he ordered Jon.

"One egg, three dragons, we need to retrieve it and put it in here. Time is the deciding factor on scoring."

"How did the other schools do?" Harry asked.

"Beauxbatons finished in fifty three minutes. Durmstrang finished in forty seven. It appears that the egg was scorched. They would have lost points for that, it was in the rules," Gabrielle said. "They did the safe thing, I believe they went as a unit and confronted each dragon until they found it."

"Well, that makes sense-" Harry begun.

"No. The time factor makes an interesting condition, oui?" Gabrielle said. "I believe that both of the teams were lucky to find the egg by the second dragon they found. If we were to follow them, and did not retrieve the egg by the second dragon, we would run out of time finding the third."

Harry and Jon looked at each other, then at the tiny witch. "So, what do you suggest?"

"The rules state that the egg must be retrieved and put in this," Gabrielle put her hand on the crib. "It does not say that we all need to work together."

"One for each dragon? And who gets it first brings it back, regardless of the other's progress?" Jon rubbed his chin.

"Exactly," Gabrielle said. "We're all competent enough. We are in the centre of the triangle. I believe it to be an equilateral triangle." She conjured a three dimensional map of the Forbidden forest out of thin air. Harry and Jon were impressed. "I will head this way, at bearing 0 degrees, then search heading this direction-" she made an arc with her finger and a line appeared on the map. Jon, you will head at 120 degrees, here" she pointed at the direction in the forest. "When you believe you have reached far enough, you will head in this direction, the same arc I am taking. Harry you will deploy at 240 degrees, and complete the triangle. The tracking charm, Harry? You know it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, astounded.

"Connect us three. We will always be aware of each other's locations."

Harry tapped his wand on each of their heads. " _Homenium cautus estos versos!_ " This was the same charm he and Tonks used in France to form a boundary line when they rescued Remus. A light gold band of magic connected their wands.

"Excellent. _Marcher dans la lumiere, garcons_. We've spent three minutes here, let's be back under half an hour." Young Gabrielle ran through the forest in her assigned direction.

"You got all that, Jon?" Harry chuckled.

"Her plan is good, but the search method does not take into consideration I have a wolf familiar, and you have your threstrals." Jon closed his eyes, putting his thumb and forefingers to the corner of his eyes. "By the gods. She is right. The egg gives off a distinct magical smell. Ghost tells me the direction she is heading in is where the dragon has the egg."

"Let's follow her, then," Harry said, taking off at a light trot.

Valerian and Alexandria were seated in the stands watching the footage on the enchanted cloud. The three of them were simply talking. The spectators were getting restless. Gabrielle appeared to be giving them instructions with a holographic spell floating in the middle of them. After a few minutes Gabrielle ran off. Harry and Jon began talking between each other, laughing.

"They are not taking this on seriously," Valerian criticized. Alexandria frowned.

"What happened last night, Val?"

"A successful extraction of a hostage," Valerian said. Her tone did not encourage further explanation.

"Okay then," Alexandria said. Penelope and Cedric were sitting in the reserve benches in front of the headmaster. They were watching the cloud intently.

" _What the fuck is she doing!_ " Fleur screamed in French, rising to her feet. The entire crowd rose to their feet as one; hands blocking their mouths, gobsmacked spectators putting both hands on their head.

Harry and Jon were trotting through the forbidden forest when a blast of fire made the temperature skyrocket further in front of them. Both of them sprinted towards the dragon.

When they emerged from the thick undergrowth, the Chinese Fireball was spewing a concentrated line of fire at a tiny figure in the clearing.

Gabrielle Delacour had her bare palm outstretched, literally deflecting the fire as if there was an invisible shield in front of her. Her red boots were sinking into the damp soil with the force of the blowback. With a determined expression, she used both palms instead of one. She leaned into the fire, pushing forward one step at a time towards the dragon.

"Shit. Well, fuck me," Harry said. _Was she actually advancing?_

"A servant of the flames," Jon whispered in awe. "The dragon will eventually attack with its jaws. On me, Harry."

"Gotcha," Harry said.

Jon activated his Aegis Shield and ran in front of Gabrielle, taking the full brunt of fire on the crystalline shield.

" _Ah! A new challenger! You, have you come with a new technique, or are you a student of the BeeBeeKiu?_ " The Chinese Dragon smirked inside Jon's mind even though the flames scattered off the Aegis. The heat was incredible. " _Hmm- very good! Now I will show you my new attack: The Nine Headed Dragon Iron Lung_!"

"I am the Shield that guards the realms of men, this girl included," Jon sent back. "We mean you no harm."

" _Whoa! Gregoryx! Venus! Come check this guy out!_ " The Chinese fireball shot a burst of flame in the sky. " _He can speak to us!_ "

The Hungarian Horntail and the Welsh Green easily burst free of their Dragon tamer's chains at the other two clearings in the forbidden forest. The spectators' screams spiked when they saw two dragons take to the air above the forbidden forest. The two other dragons landed behind the Chinese Fireball.

" _Wutang-Li, what nonsense are you talking about?_ " the Hungarian Horntail asked. " _This motherfucker right here?_ "

" _Hm. His technique is strong._ _He knows the Invincible Dragon style,_ " Wutang-Li responded, folding his wings in front of him like arms.

" _Aegon! We meet again! How are you my darling_?" Venus, the Green Welsh Dragon asked, flapping her wings happily.

" _You know him, V_?" Gregroryx asked.

" _I do! I do!_ " Venus chuckled. It sounded like a hundred lions roaring in the distance. " _He helped me when the poachers attacked, got those blasted arrows out._ "

"And how are you, Mistress Venus, the Evergreen?" Jon bowed to her. Gabrielle stared at Jon in amazement.

" _I am well, Aegon_ ," Venus responded, returning the bow.

" _Man. Fuck this shit! Time to eat!_ " Gregoryx, the Hungarian Horntail pounced.

"Watch it!" Jon said, grabbing Gabrielle and activating the Aegis shield, protecting her in his arms. The Dragon swooped down, jaws opened wide.

Harry froze for a millisecond, then jumped towards the dragon. He drew the Hallow Blade and cut open a huge gash right underneath the jaw of the dragon, deep in its throat. The Horntail capsized, thrashing in pain as blood squirted out of its neck.

" _Stupid stupid_ ," WuTang-Li said, using his smaller forelegs to pull at his dragon whiskers. He narrowed his eyes at Harry. " _Never tickle a sleeping Dragonslayer."_

 _"Help me, you fools,"_ Gregoryx threatened his fellow dragons _._

 _"No, they came in peace. You bared fangs!"_ Venus said. _"Did you not hear when I said he helped me?"_

 _"I'm bleeding out here. Avenge me. Everything is going dark."_ Gregoryx coughed out a weak ball of flame. His wings beat against the ground, trying to get up. The long horntail wrapped around his neck, trying to stem the flow of blood leaking from the wound. The hind leg twitched and clawed the ground in convulsions. _"Fucking basilisk venom too. And today I dreamt I would finally eat live meat._ _ _I've lived my entire life as a slave._ What a fucked up existence."_

Harry calmly ran over to the egg and retrieved it while the other two dragons focused on their injured comrade. They were having some sort of farewell conversation, it seemed.

 _ _"It hurts. The poison hurts. I can't feel my wings anymore._ You! End this. Set me free," _Gregroryx said to Harry.

"Harry, he is in pain. The venom. He wishes to be set free. It will be mercy." Jon said as Harry approached.

"Or really? Ask him if he has any last words," Harry said, handing the egg to Jon. He drew his goblin sword from the sheath.

 _"He agrees. Do you have any last words?"_ Jon sent. _  
_

 ** _"_ Bazd meg, Sarkany gilkos _,"_** Gregoryx said aloud. The Hungarian students from Durmstrang roared in appreciation of hearing the Horntail speak their native tongue.

"What did the dragon say, Valerian?" Alexandria asked.

"Fuck you, Dragonslayer," Valerian laughed.

Harry walked around the skull and estimated where the swivel hinge bone in the spinal column was. The weak spot.

"Farewell," he said as he swung the _Hallow Blade_. The sword cleanly cut through the neck. He had to jump out of the way from the resulting spurt of blood.

The other two dragons spat a long stream of fire into the air as a final sending off. A dragon's stylized version of a 21 gun salute.

There was a tremendous round of applause from the onlookers seated at the quidditch pitch. Harry beckoned Jon and Gabrielle out of the clearing. "Let's get moving. We're about fifteen minutes in."

"At once," Jon said, frowning. Usually Harry was reluctant to take life. His quick execution of the dying dragon was different. Jon scooped up Gabrielle and put him on his back. "Hold on." Within four minutes of sprinting they had the egg back in the crib. They were clocked in at twenty minutes forty two seconds.

Harry nodded to Jon and Gabrielle. "Good work, everyone."

Jon looked at Harry's blood covered robes. "Are you truly alright, Harry of House Hallow?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Why do you ask?"

"We will talk later, in private," Jon said solemnly. Madame Hooch brought brooms for the three of them.

"Jon will take me, Ms Hooch," Gabrielle said, raising her hand regally to Jon. Jon sighed as he lifted her on the broom, side saddle style, then hopped on behind her. Gabrielle leaned into Jon, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. When Harry was out of earshot she whispered softly in his ear. "Watch him, my prince. The Chosen One has taken his first steps into the Dark."

Jon leaned back so he could see his passenger's face. Gabrielle Delacour looked deep into his eyes.

"You cannot be serious. It's _Harry_."

"The flames do not lie, Aegon. He is on the path to becoming the Lord of the Night."

Jon cursed. He hated this world's full moon, now more than ever.

* * *

 _Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it is quite graphic, but watered down scenes aren't my style._

 _Until we meet again._


	10. Chapter 10: Tainted Love

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Tainted Love**

"You live up to your reputation," Valerian said when she met up with Harry and the other Hogwarts Champions outside the scoring tent. "Well done."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. Didn't happen like this before, though. None of the dragons were hurt."

"I'm pretty sure none of the dragons got free, did they?" Penelope said, frowning at Harry's comment.

"One did," Harry said. "Chased me on broomstick."

Alexandria, Valerian and Jon stared at Harry. "Wow, ok," Alexandria said.

Valerian hooked her arm into Harry's chummily and laughed. She looked at Alexandria, Penelope and Gabrielle. "Told you there was nothing to fear. The Dragon Whisperer and the Dragonslayer are with you. You cannot lose."

"Dragonslayer?" Penelope asked. Harry nodded, looking down at the ground. More like, _Everything_ -slayer.

"Harry!" Cedric said, catching up from behind. He was the last to leave the scoring tent.

"Yeah?" Harry turned.

"Well, technically we're in the lead with the full twenty points, provisional, that is. But the review committee wants to see you," Cedric said, looking agitated. "Go on. Penelope must be present as well."

Harry stopped. What did they want now?

"Alright," Harry said, stepping away. Penelope joined him and they walked towards the officials' tent.

 _Penelope, this hasn't happened before. Don't blurt out stuff. We can talk like this._

 _Right._

Penelope and Harry nodded, then entered the tent.

Barty Crouch Senior, Headmaster Karkaroff, Headmistress Maxime, Madame Hooch and Professor Dumbledore were sitting at a table covered with a fantastic tablecloth depicting a moving solar system.

"Champions, I applaud you," Barty Crouch stood up and bowed his head. "Splendid performance."

"Thank you, sir," Penelope and Harry said at the same time.

"Firstly, I would like to apologise on behalf of our Romanian colleagues for the lapse with the dragons escaping their assigned areas. You dealt with the sudden inconvenience rather... calmly, Mr. Potter."

"I guess," Harry said.

Madame Maxime smiled. Karkaroff pulled his beard thoughtfully.

"We have a concern put forward by Headmaster Karkaroff. He wishes to know how you came to be in possession of a sword, a goblin sword, is it?" Mr. Crouch said.

Harry looked at Karkaroff, then Dumbledore. "Do I need to answer this?" he asked Dumbledore.

The adults frowned. "This boy is insolent as they come-" Karkaroff spat.

"Pardon me, Mr Karkaroff," Mr. Crouch cut him off. "You asked for an enquiry, and he has every right to speak. Mr. Potter, do you know the rules of the tournament?"

"I think so," Harry said. Penelope remained quiet at his side, silently supporting her bonded.

"Do you know about what you may, and may not use in the tournament?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"Are you talking about magical artifacts?"

"Yes," Mr Crouch replied.

"This sword has been magically enchanted by me. And I have an artificer's license, so if I think what you're trying to ask me is if I created this magical artifact, yes I have."

"May I see it?" Crouch asked. Harry held the sword in his hand so that Crouch could see it sheathed in its case. "Can I?" Crouch extended his hand towards it.

"No," Harry responded, draping the belt over his shoulder. He adjusted it so that it fit against his back.

"Why not?" Crouch asked.

"Mr. Crouch, if a strange wizard wanted to see your wand, then asked to hold it, would you give it to him?" Harry asked politely. Madame Maxime hid a smile behind her hand.

"I see. Well, what I _can_ ask to see is your artificer's license."

"It's in my trunk. I can fetch it and give it to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, smiling. "Will that be alright, sir?"

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Mr. Crouch smirked. "Very well, Mr Potter. Please do so before the day is done. That will be all."

"Thank you," Harry said, bowing. Penelope bowed a fraction of a section later. When they were walking towards the entrance to the castle Harry stopped Penelope with a light touch. She turned to face him.

"What was that about?" she whispered.

With his hand on her elbow, Harry began to communicate through the bond.

 _I don't trust Karkaroff. I think he or Barty might try to steal this sword._

 _He is a smarmy type eh? Karkaroff._

 _A Death Eater type, Penelope. Barty is a Purist as well. Not a Death Eater, per say... but yeah. Dodgy._

 _Fuck. And he's the headmaster? A goblin sword that can kill a dragon... any dark wizard would love to have that._

 _I know, right? The Ravenclaw tower's enchantments are harder to infiltrate than ours. Meet me later. I want to give it to you for safekeeping._

Penelope studied the weapon she used to kill the Basilisk strapped unto Harry's shoulder.

 _Sure. No problem._

 _Thanks, Clearwater._

 _I'll be the sheath to your sword any time, Harry._

 _Stop it, Penelope._

 _That was pretty corny, wasn't it?_

 _It was._

 _Don't worry. Let me know when and where you want to meet. I'll keep it._

 _Right. Later, then._

Harry nodded and walked off. Penelope called out to him.

"Hey!" she said.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"You alright?" She asked sincerely.

"Not really." Harry looked up to the early afternoon clouds and sighed. He needed rest. He needed to fill this weird emptiness inside of him.

"I can tell. We'll talk later. Privately."

"All right," Harry agreed.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Harry slept. He slept peacefully, exhausted with the rescue mission and staying at the hospital whole night. Jon was uncharacteristically studious downstairs in the common room, in the little window seat cubbyhole reading a book. In fact, he was acting as sentry to the stairs while Gryffindor celebrated their school champions earning victory. Penelope had the egg, but that didn't stop everyone talking about how the three schools went about their tasks.

Gabrielle Delacour was elevated to 'celebrity' status with her ability to block dragon fire. She laughed and told them stories about what she saw in the flames. That scared some the older, more knowledgeable Gryffindors, but enraptured a few of the younger years. Richard Rabiot, Ginny, Colin, Dennis and Romilda Vane all took an acute interest in her tales.

"But Jon has this shield spell, it blocked fire too!" Dennis said.

"And? She blocked it with her _bare_ _hands_!" Richard said.

"Harry _killed_ one," Romilda scoffed. "Who cares about blocking?"

"Where is he, anyway? Jon, is he still sleeping?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. He wishes to not be disturbed," Jon said.

Around nine that night Harry came downstairs, fresh from his evening bath. He was dressed in the heavy Hogwarts outer cloak.

"Hey," he told Jon. He leaned in close to his ear. "If Val asks, tell her I'll be back. Grabbing a late dinner."

Jon nodded. Harry clapped his shoulder once as he walked off. "Harry," Jon called just before he left the portrait.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"I am your man. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know," Jon said solemnly. He got up from his post and went to the third year dormitory.

Harry smiled for the first time since they left to rescue Tonks. Jon was a good bloke. "Thanks, Jon." He exited the portrait and eventually boarded the moving stairs, coming off at the seventh floor. The fires in the torch scones flared as he walked through the deserted halls towards the Room of Requirement.

Penelope met him at precisely ten past nine at the entrance to the hidden room. "That thing you do with the fire is wicked," she greeted him. She was wearing her regular school uniform.

"Evening, Clearwater. You're still in uniform?" Harry asked.

"Yah, was in the library trying to figure out this egg." Penelope took the egg out of her backpack. "Frustrating piece of magic this is. The gold plating is real- but inside is a semi-gelatinous substance I haven't been able to identify. I don't know what is the bloody noise it makes, either. When I figure out the jelly, it should point me in the right direction. At least I know it's not technically wizard-magic, but according to Archimedes and Bramble-"

Harry paced in front of the door while she blabbed about her research. The entrance appeared and he pushed the door open. "After you," Harry said.

"Where did this come from?" Penelope asked, entering.

"This is the room of requirement, the come and go room, a magical storage, and is really a nifty spot."

The room was bare, except for two cushy armchairs and a small coffee table in front of them. A fire burned merrily in the small fireplace. Harry sat down and gestured to the next chair. "Sit."

"Ok. This is cozy," Penelope said.

"So. The egg. I know how to use it. I will give you two weeks, seeing as I assume you want to figure it out for yourself."

"I do, yah."

"Two weeks too short?" Harry asked.

"No," Penelope said confidently. Harry smiled and put the sword on the table.

"Mr. White says that this is frightfully powerful," Harry began. "Relics crafted out of magic not specifically designed to... um, create... this," he pointed to the goblin sword. "As in, not tainted by dark intent, or prescribed ...um.. sequence-"

"Magic creating magic, without a structure, you mean," Penelope said. "On the spot."

"Yeah, exactly," Harry said. "It cannot fast travel. Portkey nor apparition. So far, it can pierce, melt or poison _anything_ it touches. Cannot be resized, nor fit into space altered compartments. A new Hallow made with Rebirth flame, instead of Death's Touch."

"Sounds pretty dangerous," Penelope said.

"Yes. Mr White said Do Not Lose It. As I said: it is extremely powerful."

"Right," Penelope said. "Can I?" she asked, reaching for it.

"Yes, of course. I advise you not to open it though. I don't want any accidents."

"I'm frightened enough with it in the scabbard as it is," Penelope said, picking it up. "Handle is hot, doesn't burn though."

"We made it, remember? Together, Penelope. I think that sword is so freaking hot it would take skin off anyone else. I don't know," Harry said. "Not going to test it out, either."

Penelope crossed her legs and leaned back in the plush armchair. "You told me to let you know when I sense the volcano of ... um... emotion and anger... explode. It happened."

"I know," Harry sighed. Both of them said nothing for a long time.

"You're doing an excellent job containing your feelings," Penelope said softly. "Now, that is. But sooner or later it's going to explode again."

"What should I do?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know. It feels like you should get it out, somehow. In a safe manner. What happened, Harry?"

Harry told her about the rescue and what he did. Penelope's jaw dropped.

"This... was last night?" Penelope said after a silent minute.

"Crazy huh?" Harry said softly. Penelope stood up and took his fingers.

"Come here," she said. Harry stood up. Penelope hugged him. Her bonded magic washed over him. She kissed his cheek gently.

"You need to let someone else do the dirty work. You can't risk it. Do you hear me, Harry?" she said, watching him in his eyes.

"Walk in the light, yes, I know."

"Harry, I don't need to tell you that what you did is the total and complete opposite, right?"

"It had to be done," Harry said.

"I agree, considering the circumstances... but not by you. Do you hear me?"

"You don't tell me what to do," Harry said stubbornly.

"In this, yeah I do," Penelope argued. "Your anger is all over the place... that can't be good for anyone, especially you. You gave me instructions. I'm following them."

Harry glowered at her, even though she was in his arms. He felt much better, almost content, even. Penelope's magic was doing this to him. He was feeling aggravated that she could do this, even though it was to his benefit. It bothered him that he needed this sort of magical therapy.

From Penelope, of all people.

"Penelope, why are we always... I mean... " Harry hissed.

"You're my obsession," Penelope said honestly. "Ever since you cured me, I was hooked. And... well everything else that happened after too, y'know? It kept piling on. My hero."

Harry could somehow sympathize. He was obsessed with Tonks. He didn't know if he still was, but he knew the feeling. Valerian was wonderful, and gorgeous. He was extremely jealous of her party episode abroad. Even though it was just a party, he couldn't stop this hot, burning feeling in his chest. On top of that, Penelope had turned him on, like she usually did. He felt his anger building up once more.

Harry shoved her back into her chair, hard. Penelope shrieked when the chair almost toppled over.

"Like, why are you such a fucking tease?" Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. I'm a fucking mess."

"Understandable," Penelope said. "It was a _brutal_ overkill. I have no clue how I would feel if I killed so many people in one night."

He couldn't believe Penelope just said that. "You better not be saying what I think you're saying. You think I enjoyed it, like some sort of sadistic fucker?!" Harry kicked the table. Penelope hastily tucked her feet on the soft chair. " _You weren't there!_ " he screamed at her.

"I know I wasn't there. And kicking the table doesn't help your case."

Harry fixed the little wooden table then paced up and down. "If this is how Voldemort felt... no wonder everyone was so fucking afraid of him-"

"What do you mean?" Penelope said.

"It was so easy!" Harry spat. "I was surrounded, but it didn't matter... I just fucked them up. I've never killed anyone before, well, Quirrel doesn't count-"

"That was you?" Penelope gasped.

"Not intentionally, he was a host to Voldemort's parasite...essence, wraith or whatever..."

"But it _was_ you," she pressed.

"Yes," Harry said. "Last night I didn't even hesitate. Then, when I had chance to leave, I didn't. I fucking made sure I got everyone. I mean, I literally made that place into a..." Harry compressed clawed fingers together - "a bloody pancake."

She stood up and approached him. "You're really torn about this, aren't you?" Penelope whispered.

"I don't know. Am I? It felt good. No loose ends. The wife and five year old girl died. The son lived. Their paper called me a dark wizard, and supposedly he's the new boy who lived. I don't even care. Fuck him."

"Harry, don't talk like that. A little girl?" Penelope said.

"They sealed her fate when they put her in harms way," Harry snarled. _Shite. That was probably Voldemort's exact thoughts when he attacked Godric's Hollow._

"You talked to anyone else? Valerian knows?" she asked.

"Ollivander showed me the papers. I don't think Val would be concerned. She'd say something like 'I expect nothing else from you. Well done,' or something. She's a soldier."

"So why are _you_ so concerned?" Penelope asked.

"One of the conditions of me successfully destroying the horcruxes was that I shouldn't kill another human being. Curses activate the horrible cross. That's gone to the fucking dogs now, innit?" Harry grabbed his hair. "I'm not even feeling remotely... disturbed, just I feel a bit... empty inside. Sort of like when a Dementor makes me scared and cold, except, I don't feel scared and cold."

"Sounds heavy and fucked up, Harry. You need to be careful," Penelope reinforced. "And the eyes?"

"Red as fucking blood last night, yeah," Harry admitted.

"Merlin's foreskin..." Penelope said. "Anytime something like this happens, come to me. I'll sort you out. This light magic bond is stronger than that." She tweaked his chin.

" ' _Sort you out_ '? If that isn't a blatant come on I don't know what is," Harry chuckled. At least she was blatant about it.

Penelope came close, took his hands and gently put it on her backside. "I can't help it. I'm like... I really like you," she said, hugging him and resting her face against his shoulder, smelling the soap of his recently taken bath. "But seriously, don't do that again. Let Valerian or Jon do it. They seem the type."

Harry glared at her. He gripped her upper arms and forcefully held her away from him.

"Just secure the sword. I mean it," Harry said, pushing her away and storming out the room of requirement.

"Right," she said as the door slammed shut in her face. "Bye," she sighed as she put her forehead on the heavy wooden door. Every time she chased him away like this felt like a grip on her heart. He opened his emotions to her and she got him mad, again.

 _Girl, you keep saying the wrong shit all the time._ "Fuck!" she dropped back into the seat.

* * *

Harry strode purposefully towards the Gryffindor tower, thoughts spiraling in his head. The torches on the scones flared higher than ever.

Apparently, Penelope could stop the rage from overtaking him. Rage he should _not_ be susceptible to since he was free from the horcrux. However, that meant that somewhere, deep inside, Harry James Potter was just as capable of the steep descent into the abyss.

Of Becoming Dark.

The soul magic he performed by having the killing curse destroy the horcrux in his head; it somehow scarred his magic this time around, enabling the symptomatic Dark Wizard's Red Eye affliction.

Tonks might have been unto something when she saw his eyes turn blood red in France. It was his own personality and bad decisions doing this to him. He needed to regain control. Needed to push these emotionless killings aside. The unlit torches in Gryffindor's common room flared to life.

The common room was empty. It was after ten in the night. Harry was still disturbed by his meeting with Penelope. Disturbed, annoyed, and tense.

And to his own confusion, horny as hell.

After pacing for a couple minutes downstairs, he cast the chameleon charm on himself and floated up the girls staircase, careful not to activate the sliding enchantment.

He silently entered the girls fifth year dormitory. Unlike the boys' room, for some reason their room was warmer. They did not draw their drapes closed on their beds. Alicia was curled up under her sheets. Katie's boobs were easily visible through the sides of her oversized vest, hands spread randomly across her bed. Juliana Periwinkle, Leanne Corner and Violet Grubbly were the girls that grew up together two years ahead of Harry. Valerian, his girlfriend, was sleeping on her side in her usual too-small silver nightie in the bed at the far end of the room. He crept along quietly and crouched near to her bed.

"Psst, Val," he whispered softly, touching her hand. Valerian's eyes opened sleepily.

"Harry?" she whispered, trying to see through blurry eyes. Harry canceled the chameleon charm.

"Yeah... " Harry smiled. "You..?" he wagged his eyebrows.

"What? Where?" Valerian said. "Here?" She made room in her twin sized bed so that he could climb in. She pulled the drapes closed around them. "I don't know. It's way too risky."

"Room of requirement?" Harry ventured.

"Quite up there? At this hour?" Valerian said.

"It's the only place in the castle I doubt we would be caught," Harry said.

"Let's go!" Valerian whispered excitedly. She grabbed a tights that was folded in her charmed chest of drawers. Then she grabbed her Hogwarts outer cloak and wrapped it around her skimpy outfit. Harry tip toed out the room and flew down the steps. Both of them exited the common room hand in hand. By the time they reached the entrance to the room of requirement Harry had cooled down somewhat. Val was tense. She did not want to be caught out after hours with Harry.

When they opened the door, Jon was performing doggy style with Alexandria on a large bed. Alexandria shrieked, hiding her face.

"Sorry," Harry closed the door, now even more frustrated. "Carry on."

Valerian grinned outside in the corridor. "Guess we weren't the only ones."

"It's full moon," Harry stated. "Magical coincidences and all that good stuff," he chuckled.

"So... What now?" Valerian asked, standing in the dark corridor. Harry spotted the broom closet they made out in after training to face the basilisk.

"Remember there?"

"There?" Val said, remembering as well. Harry shrugged. They went inside. Harry kissed her. Valerian returned the kiss, then broke off to sneeze. They laughed. When they kissed again Harry's hands began to roam.

She sneezed again.

"Probably not the best place," Valerian said.

"Sorry," Harry said. He knew it wasn't, but after a month of not having sex he was not picky. "Maybe another time."

"Yeah," Valerian panted, slowly gyrating against him. "Tomorrow... hopefully. I was kind of horny too." She sneezed for emphasis.

"You didn't say anything," Harry said, dodging the sneeze expertly.

"I was... moody about the whole tri-wizard thing..." Valerian said, running her hand through her hair from the cobwebs. "Forget it." They stepped out into the hallway. "We didn't get a chance to talk this afternoon."

"I was dead tired," Harry explained as they walked hand in hand back to the stairwell.

"I know, and I understand. Um..." Valerian said. "Something happened. I saw my mother when you went to the officials' tent."

"What?" Harry froze. "How?"

"Yes. She visited her son... well, my brother, to see the first task. He's a second year at Beauxbatons. She remarried. Has a new man in her life."

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"I ran to her. Called her by name. When she saw me, she knew who I was. Remembered me. We hugged. I cried."

"Wow," Harry repeated.

"I spent the rest of the afternoon in Hogsmeade. My brother's name is -guess what? James," Val said with a chuckle. "His dad is Marcell Travers. James is thirteen years old."

"Travers?" Harry's voice cracked. _The Death Eater_?

"Mum wants to meet you," Valerian said. "I was going to tell you this morning before breakfast."

"Ok. Sure. What else did she say about seeing you again?" Harry said.

"The last she heard I joined the Russian Army, then information stopped coming. Seeing me at Hogwarts was a big surprise. Mummy met Mr. Travers shortly after she spoke with Mr Karkaroff. Marcell was nice to her, and he seems quite the gentleman."

"And your brother, James?" Harry asked.

"Takes after mum, so has light brown hair. I have my dad's colouring and height. He thought I was pretty."

"You're gorgeous. Smart kid," Harry said.

"No. Coming from a brother, just no," Valerian shuddered.

A lot of questions were running through Harry's mind. Was this Travers the Death Eater? Would Valerian reconcile with her mother? Was her younger brother a weirdo? Would her parents like him? Would they take her away?

"Are you happy?" Harry asked instead.

"Yes, yes yes. My mother and I talked privately in their room at Hogsmeade. She suffered terribly after what she had done... she thought she would never see me again, and it made her depressed. Marcell apparently helped with her magic, supported her through her rough years," Valerian said. "One thing led to another, and well... James happened."

"You've found your mum. Got a brother. Things are looking up," Harry said at the bottom of the girls' staircase.

"I hope so," she said. "Ever since you killed that dragon, my entire life has been looking up. Magic truly is a wonderful thing. The year since I met you has been incredible, Dragonslayer."

"I could say the same thing about you, Goblin Slayer," Harry smiled.

"Actually that title is Jon's. Made our work easy."

"Yeah," Harry said. The Crows were merciless that day. Still are, as matter of fact. He sighed. "Goodnight babe."

"You too. Night," She hugged him and kissed him soundly on his cheek. "Remember, tomorrow to meet my mum. Right?"

"Right," Harry agreed. Valerian went up the steps with a happy wave and smile.

* * *

"Team meeting at ten, match at one," Oliver woke him up around eight the following morning. "Valerian says to hurry up, by the way."

"Coming," Harry mumbled as he crawled out of bed and into the shower. Jon's bed wasn't made up, but it didn't appear to be slept in either. Harry grinned. Did he spend the whole night in the room of requirement?

Fifteen minutes later Harry had on his newest Hogwarts uniform and least worn outer cloak. It was a bit chilly this late in October. Today was another double Quidditch header, Beaxbatons Elite vs Durmstrang's Odelleggers, and Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. The visiting students were scheduled to leave this weekend, and regular classes would resume on Monday.

With a final check in the mirror, he went downstairs to meet Valerian. She was wearing black jeans, tight white top and her leather jacket. Her Horntail boots from her original Dragon lancer armor was a bit bizarre with the muggle outfit.

"Oh. Don't you look like a studious young man," she teased him.

"I didn't have an outfit planned, to be honest."

"That's all right. You look fine. They're meeting us for breakfast at Rosmerta's. Let's pick up James, shall we?" Valerian grabbed his hand and darted out the room. In the breakfast hall they approached a handsome youth sitting at Beauxbatons' table. His expression lit up when he saw her. His eyes flickered to Harry's then to their linked hands.

"James, Harry. Harry, this is my brother, James," Valerian introduced them.

James stood up and shook Harry's hand. He was shorter than Harry, with light brown hair and a stockier build. His face was round with baby fat. A good looking bloke, to be honest.

"Le garcon qui a vecu," he breathed. "Oh mon dieu!"

"How do you do?" Harry said politely.

"Bien. C'est une honneur..." James awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. The other Beauxbatons students were watching them intently now. "Sorry. It is an honor."

Harry nodded. "Let's go. Before the entire hall starts watching us," he whispered to Valerian. Valerian grabbed James' arm and dragged both of them out of the castle. Jon immediately stood up from his table, catching Harry's eye. Jon tilted his head in unsaid question. Harry nodded.

Jon sat back down and leaned over to his girlfriend. "I will be watching them. Stay alert, Alexandria. Last night was the full moon," Jon said softly into her ear.

"Be careful," she said, patting his thigh. Jon pulled up his hood and followed them at a distance towards Hogsmeade.

When Valerian, Harry and James arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Valerian's mother and her new husband were seated at a table having coffee. Mr. Travers had a concerned look on his face while reading the paper. As soon as the three youngsters walked through the door Valerian's mum and step father stood up and smiled.

"Vallie, good morning! And is this?" her expression faltered when she recognized Harry. "Oh. Oh my god."

"Mum- this is Harry, Harry Potter. My mum, Rachel Highlander-Travers, and Mr. Marcelle Travers," she said happily.

"When you said his name was Harry... I was not thinking of Harry Potter. I thought someone older, to be honest," Rachel explained.

Valerian's mum was stunningly beautiful. She was average height, slightly shorter than Valerian herself, with light brown hair and a body hugging blouse with cardigan and skirt. She appeared to be quite young for a mother, with a healthy smile and countenance. Her eyes were a bit shifty, though. She definitely wasn't expecting The Boy Who Lived to be with her daughter.

Harry felt like this was going to be a very tense affair.

"How do you do?" Harry offered his hand to her 'parents'. Her mother seemed shell shocked. She looked at his hand, glanced across at Mr. Travers and took it with a light shake. Mr Travers did not offer his hand, he simply nodded in recognition.

Harry studied the man standing next to Rachel. Tall, angular face, dark hair and beard, with a hint of silver at his temples. Harry recognized the slightly crazy glint in the man's eye. Something about the hidden servants of Voldemort, there always seemed to be a hint of something _missing_ in them. This breakfast was not going to be straightforward. It was him. Travers the Death Eater. Which meant, that James was the son of a Death Eater, and Valerian was now in a family with one.

Travers sized up Harry, and Harry sized up Travers.

"Mr. Potter," Travers said.

"Mr Travers," Harry replied.

"Please, join us," Mr. Travers sat down with a smile. All three of them sat down, Valerian clueless to the tension between her boyfriend and step father. Valerian began chatting animatedly. Harry cursed inwardly. He didn't have on his Onyx glove this morning.

Breakfast was served. Polite, yet strained and vapid small talk ensued around the table. After a couple minutes of asking Harry about the things he liked and how he was coping with the pressures of being world famous, Rachel turned a question unto her husband.

"What was it in the paper that troubled you?" she asked him.

"The Gryfici family manor was attacked a couple nights ago. Tragic. A true, traditional family. Only the boy lived. Little Bernadette died. Yvonne and Jacub as well. Terrible, I say."

"You knew them, didn't you?" Rachel sympathized.

"A bit," her husband agreed. "Worked together bringing in Hippogryffs for exclusive families as pets."

Harry put down his knife and fork slowly, watching him. The water in their glasses began to ripple with magic from the underworld.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" Harry asked politely. The table went deathly silent.

Travers put his fingers around his glass of water. The water fell dormant. He studied Harry quietly for a few seconds then sipped. Valerian was shooting daggers at Harry, then confused looks when he didn't return the squeeze on his hand. Harry wiggled his right hand free and secreted his wand out of his pocket.

James ducked his head, not looking up from his plate. Rachel looked lost.

"What a weird thing to say..." Rachel said, giving her daughter the "look". _Is he crazy?_

Travers smiled, then sipped his water.

"You're talking about my twin brother, Michael," he said simply. "Common mistake."

"You have a brother in prison, you never mentioned this before!" Rachel said. Valerian was watching her mum closely now.

"I do not like talking about it," Marcelle rubbed his forearm, a phenomena Harry noticed Death Eaters did. "It does not matter. He does not matter."

"Of course it matters!" Rachel argued. "Why didn't you tell me this? We've been married for eleven years!"

"Not now," Travers hissed with a polite smile. "We'll talk later. Breakfast is over."

"Are you a Death Eater as well, Mr Travers?" Harry said quietly, watching him in the eye.

"I do not answer to you, boy," Travers spat. Harry's eyes connected with Jon's, who was sitting nearby at a small table, sipping tea, with his cloak pulled far forward. Jon rose up smoothly and literally grabbed Travers around the neck and put a knife under his chin. Rachel shrieked. Travers put his hands up on either side in surrender.

"Hold him," Harry commanded, getting up slowly. He cast the robes altering charm on Mr. Travers sleeve, then used the appropriate Protean counter charm on his arm. The Dark Mark materialized into view on his skin. The few patrons were all in shock, watching their table in fascination.

Travers desperately reached for his wand in his pocket. Harry disarmed him, and then Jon manhandled him out of his seat to kiss the floor, knife held dangerously near to his eyeball. Rachel began screaming uncontrollably. Valerian shot out of her chair, her wand pointing at Mr Travers.

"Stop! Stop!" Rachel cried. While Jon held Travers down at knife-point, Harry cast the manacle charm on him.

James got up from his chair, unsure of what to do. He cast a jelly legs jinx at Harry and Jon. Both boys were taken by surprise and crumpled to the ground. Valerian disarmed her younger brother with a slick military arm lock. "Mum, watch him for me." She shoved James towards her hysterical mother. Her mother grabbed her son and began to cry, hugging him close.

Traver's struggled against Harry's chains. "Release me this instant boy! You don't know the mistake you're making!"

Harry ignored him. He cancelled the jelly legs curse on both Jon and himself. Jon knelt on top of Travers' neck and grabbed his hair, putting the edge of the blade against his throat. "Another word, and you shall be cut. Understand?" Jon hissed.

"Let's not be silly-" Travers argued.

Jon stabbed him in the back of his shoulder with a fluid motion. Travers went still for a moment, unbelieving, then the pain hit him. He began to scream in deathly panic.

"Fuck," Harry said. "Fuck," he grabbed his hair, watching Jon pinning Travers on the ground with a knife in his back. "Let him breathe, mate."

"Pull it out?" Jon asked, bewildered.

"No, but get off his neck," Harry said. "I don't know a healing charm to fix that. You fucking _stabbed_ the guy," Harry said disbelievingly.

"He was aptly warned," Jon said, picking him up under the armpits. Travers struggled against Jon, to no avail. The other patrons had already fled the Three Broomsticks the moment Jon ripped the man out of his chair. Jon shoved him down on his chair. Travers was cursing in agony.

"You stabbed me! I'll fucking kill you," he snarled when he caught his breath. Tears were running down his face.

"Is it true?" a small voice said. James was watching his father sitting at the table with a knife in his back.

Travers laughed at the boy. "Don't worry son. The Dark Lord shall rise again. Just remember what I taught you."

"Aurors are on their way!" Rosmerta announced as she returned from the Floo Fire room. She brandished her wand at Harry, Jon and Travers. "Drop your wands boys, do it now!"

"No," Jon said.

"Now hear me young man, drop your wands!" Rosmerta repeated.

Harry, Jon and Valerian did not respond, but aimed their wands safely at the ground. There was an intense squaring off between the buxom landlady and the three youths. Rachel was huddled near to the wall, crying with her son in her arms, watching on.

Within a minute Auror Drinkwater and Auror Felix emerged from the floo room. Auror Drinkwater scanned the occupants of the room with a critical eye, then focused on the knife handle protruding from the man's back.

"Potter, Black, Steel!" Drinkwater addressed. "Wands on the table. Do it. Now!"

The Crows put their weapons on the table. Drinkwater covered Felix as he approached the injured.

"River, look at this. Auror-level manacles," Felix said, impressed.

"Potter this was you?" Drinkwater asked.

Harry shrugged.

"You are quick learner," Drinkwater said. "Couldn't believe my eyes when you pulled that off in your duel. So. What happened here?"

An argument ensued with the varying perspectives of the incident. Auror Felix magically removed the knife and cured Travers of the injury. The two Aurors inspected the Dark Mark on Travers' arm.

"Fucking extremists," Felix said. "Let's go."

"I didn't do anything!" Travers argued, still bound by manacles. "I am a citizen having breakfast with my family! That boy stabbed me! I'm the victim here!"

"You can plead your case after processing. For now, just come along quietly before I silence you. Understood?" Felix said, pushing him towards the floo fire room.

"Remember what I taught you!" Travers shouted to his son when the Aurors dragged him kicking and screaming down the hall.

Valerian approached her crying mother and hugged her. Rachel shied away, watching her with red teary eyes.

"How could you do this to us?" Rachel hissed. "He was a good man, to me, to our family!"

Valerian felt conflicted. "I'm sorry, mum. I don't know what to tell you."

"The past is the past! I did things I regret too!" Rachel said.

Valerian looked at her brother. "What did he mean when he said 'remember what I taught you'?"

"There is only power, and those too weak to seek it, Valerian," James said, looking at Harry and Jon with a grim expression.

"That is Voldemort's philosophy, Ms. Highlander-Travers," Harry said, picking up his wand from the table. "Did he ever tell you this before?"

"No, this is the first time," she sobbed. "First time I'm hearing any of this."

"He was training you?" Harry asked James.

James said nothing, just glared at Jon.

"That was a strong jelly legs jinx," Harry said. "I didn't even see it coming."

James scoffed. "Le chevalier immortel ...mon dieu," he stared at Jon's face. Then he stared at Valerian's face. "You are the Crows...the statue in Estagal, and in St. Valentines?"

Valerian said nothing.

"[Mum, they are a mercenary group]," he said softly in French to his mother.

"Is this true?" She asked Valerian. Valerian nodded sadly.

Harry picked up the newspaper, watching the bloodied picture of the compacted manor on the Daily Prophet front page. Harry's memories of that night flashed in front of his eyes. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He watched James, who was shaking in fury. "Don't become like him."

James clenched his fists. "Fuck you Potter! That was my Dad you stabbed! I want back my wand," he told his sister.

"It's on the table," Valerian sniffed. "Here-"

James snatched it out of her reach and held it at the ready, waving it at the three of them defensively. "[Mum? Let's go. Let's go to the ministry, see what is going on. We need to help him.]"

"[I believe that would be best,]" Rachel sniffed.

"Mum? You're leaving?" Valerian asked.

"I am happy that I was able to see you again. Goodbye, Valerian," her mother smiled sadly. She grabbed her son and they disappeared.

"Mum? _Mum_?" Valerian whispered, lip trembling. "No. Please. Not again." She began to cry. "I have to go." Valerian disappeared with a _crack_.

Jon and Harry stared at the spot where Valerian disappeared. "Well. This was fucked up," Harry raised his hands and pulled his hair. Jon saw Rosmerta toting a bucket and mop to clean the blood stains on the ground. She was spitting mad.

"Agreed. This is not good," Jon said, escorting Harry out of the pub. "We must retreat. I have the feeling this is now hostile territory."

They stepped outside on the cold cobblestone path, trying to figure out what to do.

"I don't want to see either of you in here ever again!" Rosmerta stormed out of her place, shouting at them. "Hooligans!"

"He was a Death Eater," Harry shrugged. "What else should we have done?"

"It's not your place! Nobody asked you! Who do you think you are?"

"Just doing the right thing. I guess," Harry gestured offhandedly. Harry's memories once again flickered to the night before, and the blood and brains splattered throughout the sitting room.

"Do the 'right thing' somewhere else, not in my establishment!" she slammed the door closed.

Jon paced, pulling his chin. Harry looked directly into the sky.

"I should follow her," Harry said.

"That might be wise," Jon said. "You can apparate?"

"I can," Harry said.

"You never told me," Jon said.

"I'm not that good. And technically, I'm underage. And since I learned to fly, I never really had a need. I have to get my Onyx glove first. "

"I will as well," Jon clapped his shoulder. "Go to her."

"Yeah. Later." Harry ran into the alley and shot off high into the sky.

Jon looked up until he was a black speck in the sky heading to Hogwarts. "I was feeling for a jog anyway." He took off his cloak, shrunk it into his pocket, and trotted towards the castle.

* * *

Harry arrived five minutes later at the street entrance to the Ministry of Magic, stepped into the strange phone booth and dialed.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" came the Ministry building's voice.

"Harry Potter, looking for my girlfriend," he responded.

A ticket fell out of the coin chamber.

" _Harry Potter, Dear John letter._ "

Harry stared at the ticket. If this was what he thought it was, he was in a lot of trouble. The phone booth transported him into the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. Harry approached the security checkpoint.

"Well. Harry Potter, is it? Fancy seeing you here," the security guard said. "Where are your guardians?"

"Um, I'm here alone. Did a blonde girl come through here recently?"

"Yes. You know her?" the security guard asked.

"Yes. Where is she?"

"Auror Department," the security guard said.

"Can you let Auror Drinkwater know I am here?" Harry begged.

"I can. Hold on over there." The security guard scribbled on a tiny piece of parchment and fed it into a small wooden box with a slot on top. Harry stood off to the side, feeling the hidden Onyx glove on his hand pulsing with heat. It felt like a miniature dragon heart beating slowly, a warm sun kissed orb in his hand.

A couple minutes later Auror Drinkwater came out of the lift. He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"How?" Drinkwater asked, approaching the reception desk.

"Floo fire."

"Really? Whatever. What do you want, Harry?" Drinkwater folded his arms behind the security checkpoint.

"Came to check on Valerian," Harry said.

"Check him in. I'll escort him, Mr. Vasellies," Drinkwater said.

Harry offered up his Fwooper on Cedar wand, the wand that made the rounds with Tonks, Remus, and even Penelope as a loaner wand. His custom Phoenix feather was safe in his trunk, for now.

Mr. Vasellies ran the trace check, frowned, then shrugged. "Clean. Here's your visitor badge." Mr. Vasellies pulled down the lever on a crank activated ticket counter and it spat out a clip-on name tag. It read 'Harry Potter, Dear John Letter'.

"Why does it keep saying that?" Harry grumbled.

"That's not good," Drinkwater chuckled when he read it.

Harry said nothing, just followed the Auror into the lift. They emerged on the sixth floor. Another security checkpoint was directly in front of them, and a waiting area was on the left. Valerian, Rachel Highlander-Travers and James Travers were sitting on a long wooden bench that was against the wall. The siblings were whispering earnestly.

"Marcell hasn't set foot in the country in thirteen years," Drinkwater explained as they stepped out. "Admittedly we've been lax in hunting them down over the past six. Let their Auror departments do the ground work and all that. Things seemed to have settled down. The _one_ day he slips through the ICOP with all the triwizard traffic, you and Black nab him. Is it just an uncanny coincidence, or are you two especially good at taking these guys down?"

"Coincidence," Harry said, not looking away from Valerian's family. They did not see him as yet.

"We don't have anything concrete on him, other than fanaticism. We could probably cross examine Michael in Azkaban, see if he lets anything slip about his twin here."

"He's innocent?" Harry asked.

"Not all Death Eaters committed crimes, Potter. Some joined, but we don't have hard cases on them. Lucius Malfoy is a great example. Severus Snape as well. Legally, they're clean. But in reality, we know they're not. Joining a cult isn't a crime in Britain."

"So... you might let him go?" Harry asked.

"Unless we can find something, we may have to," Drinkwater sighed. "There she is."

Harry approached Valerian and her folks. James was the first to see him. "Look. Your fucking boyfriend."

Valerian huffed at James, rubbing her tears from her eyes. Rachel studied Harry, not understanding anything, far less how he became involved with her daughter. Valerian stood up and came across to Harry.

"They're trying to get a lawyer," Valerian said sadly. "Mum is not speaking to me. What should I do?"

Harry stared at Val. Her face was a complete and total mess. He had never seen her this distraught before, except when she thought Jon was burnt to death in Siberia. Seeing her like this in the mid morning light was different, and heart wrenching.

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully.

"I can't lose her again. I _can't_!" Val sobbed, taking his hand.

"You won't," Harry consoled her.

"Fuck!" came a scream further inside the office. A ripple of orange magic flashed and a segment of the wall disintegrated into flaming dust. "He got my wand!"

Another sequence of magic flared and blood splattered at the security checkpoint. The Ministry employee manning the secured gate was caught with Reducto in his back.

Auror Drinkwater dashed towards the visitors and shoved all four of them down to the ground with a neat crowd control spell.

"Stay down!" he commanded in a low voice. He went to one knee, casting a shield and protecting them with his body.

Marcell Travers clambered through the broken wall next to the security gate; a bleeding stump where his left forearm should be. The cut off limb was still attached to prisoner restraints linked around his waist, hanging morbidly like a long keychain at his belt. Apparently, he sacrificed his left wrist so that his wand arm was free. He was frantically pressing the lift door.

" _Vincula!_ " Drinkwater shouted, cancelling his shield. It was a fatal error on his part. The manacle charm failed without two functional wrists to shackle. The Death Eater took aim. The Killing Curse struck the Auror between the eyes. He slumped to the ground, right in front of Harry. If he had dodged Harry would be dead.

Instinctively, with palm outstretched, he made a fist. The underworld magic _folded_ Travers' spine backward, as if an invisible giant stepped on him. Travers screamed in agony as he fell over, his back broken. His arm was also broken, pointing at the ceiling. His lower ribs were protruding upwards through his robes. He fired random magical spells, hitting imaginary enemies.

"Marcell?" Rachel said softly, protecting her son with her body. Travers' eyes connected with hers.

"I love you!" Travers screamed in defiance, coughing blood.

Aurors in the office fired searing bolts of magic at the escapee. Blood and chunks of of his face were splattered against the lift door.

The silence afterwards was punctuated by the loud _ding_ of the elevator doors opening.

Harry couldn't believe it. Valerian had her hands blocking her mouth, truly shocked. Harry grabbed Auror Drinkwater's wand and cast a mild limb locker curse against the dead Auror's body, so weak the ripple of magic could not be seen.

"Down! He's down!" Two aurors stepped cautiously towards the corpse. Auror Felix came across to Harry and his fallen comrade. He knelt down and inspected the body. Auror Felix watched Harry, the wand in his hand, then Travers. He simply nodded once. Auror Felix rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb, cursing softly.

"Good work, Harry. Fucking hell. Fucking bloody hell, River. Not you too." With a solemn gesture, he closed Auror Drinkwater's eyes. He gently rest his palm on Drinkwater's forehead. " _May Magic Bless This Man Who Fought And Died For His Country."_

"My Lord!" Rachel ran across to Travers while Felix was distracted.

"Get back!" Auror Felix commanded. "Stay away from him!"

Rachel Highlander-Travers grabbed the stolen wand from her husband's bloody fingers. She aimed it at her own temple. "I can't live without him. I am his. Goodbye, my children," she sobbed.

Harry cast Expelliarmus as soon as he saw that shifty-eyed tremor in her expression. It was too late. The _Reducto_ spell she cast grazed the top of her head, blowing her brains out, straight into the elevator.

The incriminating wand flew into Harry's hand. He was milliseconds too slow.

Valerian freaked out. She literally flattened Harry and Auror Felix with a magically empowered scream. All the glass panes in the entire Auror office imploded. Her hair crackled with magic. Auror Felix stunned her and she collapsed.

"Holy shit," Harry said, ears ringing. He rolled Valerian over. There was a swelling bruise on her forehead.

"Mum, Dad?" James said softly. James was prone on the ground to the side of Harry, watching his parents' lifeless, destroyed bodies. "No."

Harry watched the young boy. James watched his dead parents, then Harry. "You're a fucking monster." James attacked Harry, diving at him with fists and teeth. Harry calmy cast Stupefy. James slumped to the ground.

"Merlin's right scrotum," Felix said when the ringing stopped. "Potter- we need guys like you. Now more than ever."

"You need guys who don't allow Death Eaters to nick their wands from them," Harry snarled, rolling James over onto his back. "Look at this fucking mess. I hate the full moon."

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading. I know it's getting grittier. Let me know what you think so far._

 _TDLN_


	11. Chapter 11: Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Hello Darkness, My Old Friend  
**

Harry, James Travers and Valerian were lightly questioned and being temporarily sequestered in the Ministry of Magic's recreation room. Auror Felix brought in Healer's Assistant Yvonne Parkinson to talk to the teenagers.

James Travers was now an orphan. He was quiet, and answered questions only with soft, direct responses. Valerian used either yes, no, or I don't know. Her face was like stone.

Harry answered Miss Parkinson and Auror Felix to the best of his ability. Within fifteen minutes Master Ollivander and Headmistress Maxime were brought in.

"Mon cher James," Maxime consoled. James was sitting on a sofa, the furthest away he could possibly get from Harry. "Je suis vraiment desolee!" she came forward and took his hand, going to one knee. Harry's eyebrows went up fractionally at the half giant's agility.

James began to cry. The headmaster took him in a gentle hug. They spoke softly in French.

Valerian was quite still. She stared wide-eyed at Auror Felix's notepad on the table. There was the same expression of disbelief on her face when she saw the Beowulf falling from the Dragon's cave in Siberia. She refused to take Harry's offered hand under the table as he sat next to her.

"My dear," Ollivander said to Valerian. "Come. Let us go home," he said softly. "Harry, Sirius and the Headmaster are waiting for you at the school."

"I'm so sorry, Val," Harry said softly.

"I am too," she responded finally. Master Ollivander escorted her to the lift. Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut when they left through the doors. Madame Maxime spoke with Auror Felix and Healer's assistant Parkinson for a couple minutes. Harry sat at the table, thinking.

From zero (one, if he included Quirrel) to sixteen dead by his hand, within the final phase of October's full moon. He was deathly afraid of what could happen on Halloween night. At least it would not coincide with another full moon.

While the adults were talking with James, Harry quietly walked out the door and down the steps. He approached the security checkpoint, which was heavily secured under a red alert. Ten security wizards were taking information from the line of visitors awaiting entry. The Ministry was closed for the remainder of the day. He spotted Rita Skeeter and her camera man in the throng, writing notes and taking pictures.

Ollivander had a consoling arm around Valerian's shoulders, her blonde head leaning into him. They disappeared into the floo fire.

Harry raised his cowl and buttoned his Hogwarts' outer cloak closed. He approached Mr. Vasellies from behind and asked to be checked out.

"Straight back to school," the security snapped, startled. "Why are you still here? All non-essentials were evacuated ten minutes ago. We... um, have a situation."

"Really?" Harry said, putting on his thirteen year old persona. "What happened?"

"Never you mind about that, lad. With me, quickly!" Mr Vasellies ushered him to the floo fireplace and gave him a Ministry packaged parcel of floo powder from his pocket. "Take the node at Three Broomsticks, make your way back up to the castle, do you hear me?" he ordered as he returned to his post.

"Yes sir," Harry said. When the security was far enough he threw the floo powder into the fire. "St Mungo's!"

When he arrived, Harry kept walking casually through the reception area. He opened the door to the seldom used stairwell. On the top floor, on the opposite side of the eatery, was the hospital's inpatient recovery facility.

Harry kept moving. Staying in one place, or appearing to be lost, was begging for staff to ask questions. He pushed open the door. Inside reminded him of a mixture of a muggle gymnastics' centre, a lounge, and a library. The room was magically enlarged to accommodate all three aspects.

The place was empty, except for a sole occupant, seated at a table closest to the ceiling to floor windows.

Tonks was sipping tea, looking out at the city. A couple magazines were stacked on the table in front of her. She was dressed in a simple loose robe and fluffy slippers. There was a blue St Mungo's wristband on her wrist, the most lenient of the four tiered colour system the healers used to signify patient status.

Harry approached casually. When he was close enough he called her name.

Tonks turned, spotted him, then frowned. "Hey. How did you find me here?"

"You don't remember?" Harry said. He was in the waiting room until midday for updates.

"I remember falling asleep in the helicopter, then being in St Mungo's. Sorry if you visited while I was in the ward...I was a bit out of it."

"It's okay," Harry said. He approached her table. "May I?"

She nodded, looking outside the window. Harry sat down and looked out the window as well. He did not know what to say.

"I can't do the memory alterations, not yet, anyway. Strongly discouraged, being in this line of work and all that," Tonks said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. Another round of silence passed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shit happened just now. I think you should know."

"What are you on about?" Tonks said, looking at him with a frown.

"Michael Travers, had a twin brother, Marcell. Michael is in Azkaban and his brother was living abroad somewhere. Death Eaters. Jon and I took him down, but it's complicated. He married Val's mother, had a son. They were a family."

"Whoa," Tonks said.

"Yeah, then he tried to escape, from inside the Auror's office. Got a wand. Took out three," Harry said softly. "I did him in. But Valerian's mother was under a fealty type curse, and killed herself too, in front of fucking _everyone_. Valerian flattened the office with accidental magic."

"Fuck this," Tonks said, ripping off her medical wristband. She stood up. "I've got to check in- we're barebones as it is since Dawlish's team went down."

"Tonks, sit," Harry said. He did not stress, beg, or negotiate. She sat down. "Right. So that just happened, like within the hour. Ollivander said it will be only a matter of time until the Ministry is going to be investigating the rescue... and the manor. I've decided to take up your earlier advice. Roderick Hallow needs to lay low. I'm disbanding the Crows."

"What?" Tonks put her fingers to her lip, thinking. She nodded. "It'll be harder to bring forward a case, if it even comes to that. Might be for the best."

"Master Ollivander was formulating a plan to keep me out of ministry trouble. I think your idea is better."

Tonks sipped her tea. There was another companionable silence.

"How are you, Red? I noticed you're here alone. Did you tell your folks?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, breathing out a long sigh. "No. Not yet. But I will. Soon. Yeah. It doesn't matter right now, I'll be home for a while when I leave here. I am on mandatory month's leave. With an outpatient's check in schedule for the next two. I must attend 'voluntary' shrink visits. But," Tonks brought her chair closer to his. "I _think_ I figured out something. It's been bothering me for a few months, but I had no real clue, until now."

Tonks laughed her slightly crazy laugh. She gestured randomly with her hand, looking out over London, chuckling to herself. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Harry was lost. He had no clue what she was talking about. "What is ironic?"

"You two drag me to rescue Richard, then we get in a mess with some hired Purity of Blood hitwizards in Estagal, while exterminating nogtails, of all fucking things. Then we put down another attack at Potage's ball. Then again at Jean Thomas' necromancy shit fest. Now the secret headquarters of the eastern German/ Polish cell has been taken out. The entire French arm is basically neutralized. So are the Polish. With Thomas' finances and the Gryfici headquarters destroyed we are halfway there."

Tonks stared at Harry.

"The Crows are destroying the Purity of Blood organization, faster than we, the International Council of Wizards' Warmages and intelligence agents, can. Thirty-three agents, four top tier individuals, within a year; give or take. Captured or K.I.A."

"Fuck," Harry said.

"Yeah- and guess whose job it is to track powerful- well, politically empowered wizards?"

"You, and Auror Bethselzder," Harry said.

"We knew Bentacour was a snitch. She wanted to find out who were his Nazi/Germanic/Polish contacts. And she did. Well we did. The Gryfici family was a major coup. The head of the eastern arm himself. It was a huge find. But-" Tonks grimaced. "I got caught."

"You think you were set up?"

"No. I don't think set up, per say. But- I'm only nineteen, Harry. Who the fuck sends a nineteen year old crowbag as reconnaissance with only one backup?"

"Someone with a very high opinion of you, I guess," Harry ventured. "Which doesn't sound like the Ministry I know of, _whatsoever_."

"Plots within plots, Harry. They know. They fucking _know_ I mean something to you- and you mean something to me. It sounds farfetched, but the Crow's Vambrace is the _hardest_ fucking mercenary group in England, period. What makes it even better- you aren't registered as Hit Wizards. Bounty hunters get paid much higher rates because the chance of retaliation is exponentially higher. Hunter clans aren't usually hired for wizard extraction or wet work."

"I get it, we're contracted to hunt fantastic beasts, not killing outlaws," Harry nodded.

"Bethselzder used my capture to facilitate the Ministry to attack in a roundabout way- she's resourceful like that. She has the utmost confidence in Roderick Hallow and the Crows. But deep down, and I can't prove it, I don't think she thought you guys would have been so swift. In training, some of the more experienced Aurors lectured, in _vivid_ detail, their hostage stories. Certain clues, certain patterns they spoke about during their ordeal lined up with what happened in that basement. Almost as if there was a handbook in the prisoner of war cycle."

Tonks stared outside the window, thinking. She cursed softly to herself. She drifted off in thought.

"And what did the handbook say?" Harry asked, even though he suspected the answer. Tonks sipped her tea slowly.

"Basically, I wasn't making it out of there alive. Going by the handbook, and the usual time of rescue, it may have degenerated into an all out assault mission, instead of a retrieval."

"Tonks," Harry said, contrite.

"I think she knew my chances, or lack thereof. The time frame for successful rescue is six hours, shorter if intelligence is extracted, good intel that is. Personal injury is a sure sign of impending execution. Rape is a two-bladed thing, like a coin. It could mean an extended capture, or immediate execution after gang rape. When he said he would be back, I cried in relief. I'm so ashamed, Harry. I cried in relief that he would be using me as his..."

Tonks broke down.

"Survival. You did what you had to do," Harry said.

"I did," Tonks said, taking deep breaths. "I did. I fucking did. That's even worse, somehow... wishing to live, even through that. He was a fucking monster, but a happy monster. It gave me a fighting chance... I was desperate for a life line. In due time, I would be able to be free. My metamorph ability, used at the right time, I would have brought all of them down. I knew it," Tonks look determined. She laughed again, that 'more crazy than humorous' cackle.

"I was delusional at the time. But it was all that I had, the only thing I had. Hope. I didn't think you, of all people, would have done what you did. And so quickly."

"I did what I had to do," Harry said softly. Tonks surveyed him.

"Good. Voldemort won't know what fucking hit him," Tonks said with a serious expression.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Disband the Crows, Harry. Bethselzder is probably getting warrants to use as leverage to ... 'work together'." She smiled as she used her fingers to make inverted commas.

"Or else," Harry laughed.

"Yup. Or else. Felix knows," Tonks said. "I think he is the only one, for sure, who knows. He's quiet, but very good at espionage. He writes inmates using a fake identity- to get close to them, weasel out tips, hints, secrets. Over time they usually give in to someone who wants to listen. Kind of creepy, actually. He keeps his ear very very close to the ground."

"I hope he uses his discretion," Harry said.

"He's sneaky. Slytherin, I believe. A family history of decorated Aurors, like the Longbottoms. A good one."

"Drinkwater was Gryffindor," Harry noted. "Took it right in front of me. I liked him. May he Rest in Peace."

Tonks closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Nine of us. Merlin's bloody bollocks. It's just like the last time, Harry. Right before the Potters went into hiding: full blown war. It's happening again."

"Aurors dying. Things getting dark. He was Dawlish's partner before," Harry stated.

"Yeah. They usually pair contrasting personalities as partners, two different perspectives," Tonks nodded. Another silence lingered. Harry joined her in her city gazing.

"Which house did Bethselzder belong to?" Harry asked, breaking the quiet.

"Guess," Tonks said.

"Ravenclaw?" Harry sighed.

"Bingo. Let others do the heavy lifting. Reluctant to draw their wand unless absolutely necessary, yup," Tonks said. She smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair. "God, I'm so glad I could talk openly about this. I think you're the only one who would have understood. Jon is clueless sometimes," Tonks laughed, genuinely upbeat. "God, I missed you two blokes!" She abruptly crushed Harry in a hug. "My wanker hero," she said softly.

"Anytime," Harry said, returning her hug.

"My 'alone time' session is over, back to the clinic," she sighed, standing up.

"I'll walk you out," Harry said, also standing.

"Sure," Tonks said, walking off in her brisk stride to the doorway. When she entered the lift, she made room for him. "Wot?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm leaving out a window."

"Say Hi to Jon for me, and Lexie. And Val. The whole crew," she smiled. Just as the doors were about to close she put her foot in between. They reopened. She shot out and grabbed him again, giving him an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."

Harry squeezed her in return. She returned inside the lift before it closed again. "See you around," Harry said.

"Yes. And don't worry about the guild thing. It's the people that's important, not the name."

"Of course. Once a Crow," Harry said with a smile.

"Always a Crow," Tonks said as the doors closed. Harry sighed. Tonks was doing much better than he thought she would. That image of her sitting alone, looking off into space was chilling. Maybe confiding in him was more therapeutic than anything the healers tried. The healer's assistant did say being around people she trusted would be best. He found the nearest window and shot off towards Knockturn Alley.

* * *

"Grandfather, will you come with me to the Clan base in Hogsmeade?" Valerian said after she had a chance to wash her face, and pack a few things in her VVS military bag.

Master Ollivander was in the middle of pouring tea in the sitting room when his young charge interrupted him.

"Hogsmeade? May I ask why?"

"I need to talk to someone," Valerian said. "Urgently."

"Very well, let me get my cloak," Ollivander said, putting the kettle back on the gas stove.

Minutes later Master Ollivander and Valerian stepped out of the grand fireplace at the Clan Mansion's meeting room. Valerian's memories returned to when Harry offered to pay for dinner in London, the night of her arrival in Scotland. She smiled sadly.

 _"Well, don't worry about dinner. You are among friends now."_

 _"Friends," she agreed, smiling. She offered her hand._

 _"Friends. Dinner is on me. My treat."_

 _"Thank you, Dragonslayer."  
_

Valerian stared at the very spot where they first touched. The Dragonslayer was a strange, wonderful boy.

She loved him.

"Valerian? Are you alright, dear child?" Master Ollivander asked at the door. He caught her staring at a spot on the ground.

"Yes. No," She shook her head sadly. "I am. I will be, I mean. I'm fine." She shouldered her bag. "I would like to speak with Mr. White, privately."

"Alright, I will wait here for you. Take your time."

Valerian saluted. "Thank you, grandfather." She disappeared with a pop.

Mr. White was in his office, nodding off after his midday meal. His legs were on the table, his chair leaning back almost to the point of tipping over on its two rear legs.

Valerian knocked on the box office glass. Ezra White's eyes snapped awake, dropping his feet flat on the ground. His eyes narrowed at her.

"You," he whispered, surprised she would visit him alone.

"Mr. White," Valerian said, snapping her feet together and saluting. "Permission to speak, sir."

"One moment," Ezra said. He stood up, found his hat, and straightened his station uniform. After donning his hat, he came out of his office and stood rigid, hands clasped behind his back. As was custom with commissioned personnel, Ezra White inspected her for a few seconds. "At ease, _Starshina_ Goldstein."

Valerian opened her right foot to shoulder width and clasped her hands behind her as well, mirroring the Immortal Soldier.

"You performed admirably the other night. What do you need?" Ezra asked.

"I need..." Valerian said, struggling to maintain a neutral expression. "I need to know why everyone I care deeply for, dies in front of my eyes."

"Because you are a special kind of witch, Valerian. A natural at combat, gifted in the way of the sword. It comes at a price. Your mother knew this, I am sure."

"I believe she did," Valerian said, tears coming to her eyes. "Which is why she sent me away when my father died. Was it both of our influences on him?"

"I don't know, not for sure. It could be only you. It could be only her. Is she a natural blonde? Of Scandinavian descent?" Ezra asked.

"No," she cried, now understanding her lot in life. "She is... was... had light brown hair. She was an Englishwoman."

"I'm sorry. She passed?" Ezra asked.

"An hour ago," she broke down, sobbing.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"It _is_ me. My father. My combat trainer. Master Kastav. My mother. I loved them!" she slowly went unto her knees, sobbing. "I am all alone."

Ezra White studied her. "Fuck. Well, sorry to say this, but a true Valkyrie Sword Mage walks our lands again. You are the _Blonde Widow_. Have you declared love in your heart for our Chosen One?"

"I have," she confessed.

"Then he shall be next," Ezra said solemnly.

Valerian sobbed harder. "I am a curse!" she wailed. She took a deep breath, pulling her military bag in front of her knees. A cold wind blew through the station platform, catching her hair. Mr White put his hand on his hat to prevent it being blown away. She unzipped it, and took out her greatsword, _Hornclaw._ She presented it to him, laid across both palms. "Will you?"

"Of course not," Ezra said immediately. "Our nations _were_ enemies. Not anymore. Do you think Harry would not hesitate to attack me?"

"What should I do?" she asked. She put the sword down at his feet.

"You could risk everything if you stay. He is the key. Or you could leave. Your magic works by proximity," he shrugged, inspecting the sword. "Forged with Dragon Fire. Exquisite."

"Thought so," Valerian sniffed. She looked up at Ezra from her kneeling position. With her blood scanning ability, she could see the colours of the Northern lights glowing through his body. "You said I would bring war and strife to this country. Is that true?"

"Yes," Ezra said. "It has begun. You saw it. Ollivander saw it. The Dark Rises. Stronger. Faster than before. War is upon us."

"Because of me?" she asked quietly.

"Not entirely. Nothing works in stasis. If it is one thing I have learned is that the combined ripples of Magic and Fate affect _everything_ , with varying levels of severity, of course. Depending on one's actions and that individual's locus of power and control, there can be a worldwide effect. An early sign of Dark Wizardry. Harry is capable of reaching that level. You _may_ have exerted influence on him, but... I cannot tell to what extent. I believe the muggleborn girl, Granger, was key. Something happened between them. Something very important, that is. She opened the _Sephirot_ , ignited the Dark in him." He shrugged. "I could be wrong. I don't know him that well. But I do know he is the prophesied one."

"I know. He told us. May I use your writing material?" Valerian said, getting to her feet.

"By all means," Mr White gestured into his office. Valerian sat down and began to write.

 _Dear Harry..._

* * *

"Jon!" Harry said as he ran down from the third year dormitory window into the common room an hour later. It was almost three o'clock. Nobody was there. "Shit."

 _I was supposed to be back for Quidditch._

Harry ran back upstairs and jumped out the window once again. He soared high so he could see over the castle. Sure enough, Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw. He had missed the tip off.

"Shit shit shit _shit_!" he landed near the Quidditch entrance tunnel and ran up the stairs of the Gryffindor section. Jon wasn't there either. He drew curious looks from his housemates. He ignored them all. Then he heard Jon's voice providing commentary. Harry spun on his heel and raced back down the steps towards the commentary tower's ladder. He scaled the tall ladder, desperate. Jon turned when the trapdoor opened behind him.

"Jon," he said when he stood up. Jon was on commentary duty with sixth year Hufflepuff Emmerett Littleborough.

Jon covered the mouthpiece of the megaphone. "Where were you!" he hissed in Harry's face.

"I can't find Valerian, nor Master Ollivander. They're not home! I heard him say they were going home!"

"She has not returned either," Jon said. "How did it go at the ministry?"

"The worst fucking possible outcome. That's why I'm worried about her."

"If we do not know where she is, all we can do is await missive, Harry."

"Fuck," Harry said. "Let Emmerett handle this. We need to talk."

Jon gave Emmerett the megaphone and excused himself. Harry and Jon climbed down the ladder quickly.

"Marcell grabbed a wand. There was a battle. After all was said and done, her mother committed suicide. She was under a curse, man. It was ...I can't put it into words, mate. Really, really, unbelievable."

"Her mother killed herself? _The day after they were reunited_? By the fucking gods!" Jon said, dumbstruck.

"Fucked up to the motherfucking nth degree, mate. Thinking about it, I shouldn't have let Valerian out of my sight," Harry cursed, pacing. "I decided to visit Tonks after the ministry. Something she said months ago reminded me of the risk we take as a Clan. It's come around full circle. We can be in a lot of hot water soon. I've disbanded the Crows."

"What? When? Why?" Jon said, processing this as they stormed through the Halls.

"Yeah- I just came back from Knockturn- then I zipped over to Master Ollivander's place. It was empty. We need to form a new clan- a new name."

A tawny brown owl came swooping towards Harry. It was from Mr. Ezra White. "Speaking of the devil," Harry said. He opened the envelope carefully.

 _'I was instructed to give you something. Come see me.'_

"That does not bode well," Jon said.

"No it doesn't," Harry said, thinking. "Get your broom, no wait- I'll get it." Harry shot off through the halls, zipping up the stairwell towards Gryffindor tower. He got Jon's broom he bought in France and returned in record time. Both of them flew off towards Hogsmeade station. Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach throughout the short flight.

Ezra White stood up on the platform, watching the sky. He spotted the magical signatures of Jon and Harry approaching from Hogwarts. Jon was a healthy, normal glow of a magical human. Harry however...

 _Hello Darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again._

Ezra chuckled at his internal joke. Those who possessed the Hallows always attracted the Dark. This time, it was faster than he thought.

Harry and Jon landed and approached. "Good afternoon Mr White."

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Mr White said.

"You sent a message for us to come. What's going on?" Harry asked.

"This is for you," Mr White said, offering Harry Valerian's letter. Harry noted that Valerian's sword was strapped across Mr White's back. Harry read the letter.

 _Dear Harry_

 _For your safety, I must leave. I am very sorry._

 _The Valkryie's path is one of solitude. The Immortal has confirmed what I suspected all along. You must finish what you started. Then, if it suits you, you may come and find me._

 _These are my terms._

 _If you decide to hunt me down before your task is completed, I will leave you again._

 _I love you._

 _Farewell, Dragonslayer._

 _Valerian Victoire Goldstein._

"What is this?" Harry said quietly. He dug in his pocket and took out the Ministry Visitor badge. It read _Harry Potter, Dear John Letter._ In a fit of rage, he crushed it in his fist. "To arms!" Harry seethed, voice dripping with fury.

Harry and Jon's onyx gloves activated immediately.

* * *

Alexandria, seated in the Gryffindor stands, shrieked as her Onyx armor replaced her Hogwarts pullover, scarf and skirt. The students around her watched her in surprise. Alexandria commanded the glove to stand down, and her school uniform reappeared.

Valerian's glove activated while walking through Heathrow Airport. Master Ollivander made quick work by using a befuddlement jinx on the persons nearby who were startled by the girl whose clothes transformed into leather battle gear right before their eyes. Valerian forced the transformation down, and reluctantly took off the Onyx Glove.

"Give this back to him when you see him, grandfather. I would have no use for it in Ilvermorny."

"I will, my dear," Ollivander said, putting the glove in his pocket. He was fighting back tears. He had grown quite fond of Valerian in the ten months under his direct care. She was nothing like his long lost Gemma, but she was still his daughter. He was extremely proud of her. "You are doing a very selfless thing."

"The risk is too great. When it is over, who knows? Maybe it will be safer then. Lord Dragonslayer must complete his mission. Promise me he will understand, grandfather."

"I don't know. He will be very angry with me. And with you. Are you sure?" Master Ollivander asked.

"I am. If I can prevent one more person dying, I will be at peace. It's all I ever wanted," she smiled at Master Ollivander. "I will write you, Grandfather. It will be good to see Garth again." She hugged the old sage. Master Ollivander shook with tears when he returned the hug.

"It will all work out, dear. Magic usually does," he sniffed.

"I hope so. He has to understand. He _must_." An official notification came over loudly on the public address system. "That's my boarding call. Goodbye, grandfather."

* * *

At the same time in Hogsmeade station, a confrontation was brewing.

"Whoa lads, easy," Mr White said, raising his hands in a placating manner.

Harry and Jon were fully armored, Jon with sword drawn in front of him.

"You will explain," Jon said as he took a step in front of Harry. Ezra ignored Jon, focusing solely on the young man behind. Harry was hunched over the parchment, seemingly oblivious to his armor awakening.

Harry radiated magic like he had never seen before. The only thing he could compare it to, and this was unheard of, was an enraged phoenix.

"Stand down, Harry- I am not your enemy!" Mr. White barked. The temperature in the station skyrocketed to a sweltering heat.

"What is this?" Harry demanded, pointing at the letter. Where his finger touched caught afire.

"I do not know, I did not read it, Harry."

"You sent her away?" Harry accused.

"No, I did not. She did this of her own choosing."

Harry cursed at the molten name tag in his left hand. The Ministry was right. The Ministry of Magic _knew_ this was going to happen. Harry's eyes were turning red. The hybrid armor's scales began to _shift._

"Fuck!" Jon snarled, feeling the heat and seeing Harry's eyes transform. He spun and waved his Dragon Heart-string on Olive wand in Harry's face. Harry slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Thank you," Ezra said to Jon. "He has a temper, that is certain."

"Yes," Jon said, crouching over him. He picked Harry up and draped him over his shoulder. "Is there somewhere we can speak?"

"Come with me," Ezra White said.

A half an hour later, when Jon felt that Harry had sufficiently calmed down, he woke him up.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry said, groggy.

"She chose to leave. She understands that those she loves, are lost," Ezra said. "It is the penalty a Valkryie Swordmage must bear."

"She loves me?" Harry said, coming to his senses.

"She does," Ezra reinforced.

Harry remembered leaving Ginny in his previous journey. This feeling, this pain, _sucked_. "Can you repair this?" he asked softly. He offered Valerian's 'Dear Harry' letter to Mr White.

Mr White nodded. Without any outward sign, the burnt parchment was restored.

Harry's eyes opened wide. "Wow."

"That's easy. I have been around for a long time," Mr White smiled.

"Tell him about the situation, Harry," Jon said. Jon wanted to keep Harry focused on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and commanded the Onyx glove to _Stand Down_. His Hogwarts uniform materialized from the netherworld. He carefully put away the letter.

"I've disbanded the Crows. I want you to join us, in our new phase, as a registered HitWizard Clan. We're going Death Eater hunting. Soon."

"Oh really?" Mr White asked.

"The only way to truly destroy a soul fragment, is to activate it unto a host, and destroy the host using Basilisk Venom, Purification By Fire, the Killing Curse, or by Suicide. We have all the physical horcruxes."

"I see," Mr White said. "And the Dark Lord himself?"

"I will do it. Jon and I. Whoever. It doesn't matter, once its done. Will you join us?" Harry said.

"Yes. Just us? Who else?"

"Sanguini. You know him?"

"I do," Mr White said.

"Is he trustworthy?" Jon asked.

"As a smith, of course," Mr White said. "I retrieved a piece of Onyx wing for him maybe ten lifetimes ago. I was a dragon tracker. I left piece of it in a cave in Siberia, with a Diablo Claw tipped spear fastening it to the wall."

"I have that spear, and the hide," said Jon. "The Queen Mother's final resting place."

"You do?" Mr White was impressed. "If you found the female; the male must have been close! You faced Canis Majoris?"

"Who?" Jon asked, lost.

"That was the male's name? _Canis Majoris_? You named the dragon after the largest star known to man?" Harry asked Mr White.

"Yes, I did. He was a bit younger then. He should be massive now. The biggest species of Dragon in the world. A hyper-giant. Fearsome beast."

"Do you know why Lady Valerian calls him Lord Dragonslayer?" Jon laughed. He offered his fist to Harry. Harry connected without missing a heartbeat.

"You didn't," Mr White scolded Harry.

Harry shrugged, trying not to think about Valerian. He should find her. Convince her to stay.

 _I will leave you again._

"What? How?" Mr White asked.

"I had a wand made from threstral bone and diablo claw. It transformed into Death's Scythe," Harry said.

"Ah, makes sense. The master of death might be able to craft such a weapon," Mr White said. "Sanguini is a professional. I did not know him on a personal level, only business. He traded fairly and did exceptional work."

"What did he make for you?" Jon asked.

"What else? A Black Dragon Cloak. Didn't I just tell you I nicked a piece from Canis Majoris?"

"Right, sorry," Jon said sheepishly. "Sanguini said he would meet us after dark at South Hampton. What time would be good for you to pick you up?"

"Pick me up? This sounds interesting. Threstrals?" Mr White said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I have a threstral familiar as well, Harry. Her name is Lightfoot. We can meet there at ten. That's after the last train leaves."

"Alright. We'll meet later at ten," Jon said.

The rest of the evening was strange. Harry and Dumbledore met. Dumbledore asked to his well being. Harry said he was fine, just sad about Valerian and the loss of her mother. Dumbledore mentioned something about Sirius being around earlier, wanting to meet him, so that they may have a chat. Harry agreed to everything Dumbledore said, answered questions with a quiet solemnity, and left Dumbledore's office.

It was strange. For the past couple of hours he didn't have those conversations. He didn't agree to those suggestions. He didn't walk through those halls.

Or did he?

Inside, Harry was numb. Literally numb.

It took everything for him to keep down his rage, stop it from filling the empty abyss inside. He approached Jon after dinner as they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Jon, I'm fucking losing it," he said. He had to tell someone before it was too late.

"Training," Jon said immediately, panicked. "Everything is better after training."

Jon led the way to the Room of Requirement. Harry made a new record on the bench press. For sets of seven reps with a pair of 45 kilo plates on both ends of the barbell.

Jon insisted that he try three plates on each end for the last set. Harry nearly died when the bar almost crushed his skull. Good thing Jon was a beast. He caught it effortlessly just in the nick of time.

Harry also made a new record of one hundred and six heavy strikes on the Gates of Heaven leather bag within the three minute time frame. It was a far leap from his previous record of only forty five. He was fourteen shy of the Jon's elite standard of one hundred and twenty.

His fists, legs and elbows were bloody when he eventually collapsed in exhaustion. Alexandria was summoned to heal his mutilated knuckles and shins. When she was done and woke him up, Harry and Jon got ready to meet Mr. White and Sanguini.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked Harry as they mounted the threstrals.

"Good. Calm. A bit sad, but at least _that_ feels normal," Harry admitted. "The fact that I understand Val's position makes it a bit easier to swallow. I wonder what the teachers would tell everyone else when they realize she isn't coming back?"

"That's not important. What is important right now, is _you_. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Whatever that feeling was before, it wasn't good."

 _Wasn't good at all._

After the hour long journey to South Hampton's Commons, Harry was calmer. Much calmer.

"Gentlemen," Sanguni came out of the shadows of the trees. "Your summons was unexpected."

"Master smith," both Harry and Jon bowed.

"You two are up to something," Sanguini said. "For youngsters you are quite interesting, even for wizards."

"Mr Ezra White will be meeting us at the Arthur Knights Gloryhounds' guild. We're creating a new Hit wizard clan. We want you to join as well."

"Excellent," Sanguini agreed. "I could do with a spot of excitement."

"Glamour up then, let's go," Harry said confidently. Sanguini shape-shifted so that his skin tone was more human, his limbs adjusted slightly to conform to regular proportions and his eyes and fangs transformed. Sanguini appeared to be a very tall and very handsome young man.

The three of them walked the half of a mile to the main street and then found the AK Guild house. Upon entry the bar patrons looked up at them. Some nudged their mates with their elbows, and spoke secretly behind their hands upon recognizing Jon Black.

Mr White stood up from his stool at the bar and approached them. "They're waiting for us." The exquisitely dressed barman opened a door for them leading further into the building.

"Good night, Crows. Follow me. Mr. Knights will meet you in his office," the elegant barman said.

They followed him along a narrow corridor covered with a well worn red carpet. Eventually after making a left then a right, they arrived at grand double doors which were opened by two guardsmen. When they entered the office, another white haired wizard along with what appeared to be his adult son and daughter stood up from a long meeting table.

"Wands, if you please," the barman asked politely to Mr Arthur Knights and his two children. The barman snapped his fingers and a silver platter appeared on his white gloves. The three owners took their wands out with a formal air and placed them gently on the platter. "Are there any more?" the bar man asked formally.

"We aim to do business with honor, and under the white flag of truce," the three of them recited.

"Very well," the elegant barman said. With a regal air he took the three wands and placed them in a stand on a writing table. The custom stand resembled a fountain pen holder, with precise holes designed to insert the handles of wands.

Elegant barman approached the four newcomers. "Wands, if you please," he repeated with a bow.

Harry took out his Phoenix wand and placed it on the silver platter. Mr White and Sanguini raised their hands with a shrug, indicating they didn't own wands. Elegant barman raised his eyebrow at them. Jon gave him his Phoenix wand. Elegant Barman bowed, turning.

"Hold," Jon said. His Dragon Heartstring on Olive was next. Then the Fwooper on Cedar. Then the Hyppogriff Feather on Birch. Then the Niffler on Oak. Then the Diablo core on Threstral wingbone.

With each wand, the Knights' expressions grew even more alarmed. When all six of Jon's wands were placed on the silver platter, Elegant barman bowed again.

"Interesting," he grinned. "Are there any more?"

"Yes," Jon admitted. He gave him his trusty hunting knife. "We agree to attend this meeting under the white flag of truce."

When all the weapons were put aside, the seven of them sat down at the table.

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Arthur Knights. This is my son, Arthur Jr. and daughter, Melody," the white haired wizard said.

Arthur Knights was a solid wizard with a full head of white hair and a white beard that was quite bushy around his jaw and mouth. Harry thought he looked like a slimmer, tougher version of Santa Claus. His son was also quite burly, maybe late twenties, with a scar running across his lower lip and chin. The scar ran below his jaw and faded from sight. Melody was beautiful, but not in a 'princess' manner such as Alexandria. She had a shrewd glint in her eye, confident and attractive with an air of competence about her.

"An honour to meet you, Crows." She stood up from her seat and shook each of their hands. She paused, watching Sanguini curiously. Melody wore a form fitting black pantsuit. She worked out, because her bare arms and shoulders had defined muscles. Harry was reminded of Valerian when they first met her.

Now, Valerian's muscles weren't as cut. Valerian's visit into the shop after her trip in Miami came to mind. She had gained weight, and looked _delicious_.

" _The Crow's Vambrace_ is no more," Harry said, concentrating on the here and now. "We wish to join your guild."

"We always keep our eyes and ears open for new talent. Your work is already stuff of legend. May I ask why you decide to join our guild at this present moment?" Melody asked.

"We have certain outlaws we need to find, and this is the place for that type of work," Harry said.

"Very well. We know you aren't in it for the novelty, which is what most new hounds join up for-" Arthur Knights Sr. said with his deep voice. "I decided I wanted to be present at this meeting to take measure of London's most decorated S ranked clan. For you to have convinced two wizards without wands to join says a lot about you. I believe you should find this document to your liking. Unfortunately, you would have to start your new journey as B Rank, but at least you would be automatically eligible for all levels of bounty targets."

The four of them read the legal parchments pushed in front of each of them. One of the main rules in this guild is that if a fatality were to occur on a non-listed target, Aurors worldwide can and _will_ persecute the offending mercenary.

"We strive for professionalism here, gentlemen. We try, and the operative word here is _try_ , to not have reason for the Auror Corps to come looking for our hit wizards. We hope to maintain this cordial relationship with various law enforcement agencies around the world, including our own. Especially our own. Agreed?" Melody reinforced.

"Of course," Harry nodded. He and the three others signed.

"Excellent," Arthur Knights clapped his hand once in glee. "Finally. It has been a long time coming! Roderick Hallow and Mr. Black are Hounds!" The old man lit a cigar with a muggle lighter.

"This is the clan roster. Please sign the register using only your code names," Melody said, passing the single parchment to the four new members. "I will be your Guildswoman. Your main contact. Call me the _Fat Lady_."

When they signed she eyed their chosen aliases. "This is interesting. The Darkstalker Immortal. The Guardian Immortal. The Knight Immortal. And the _Dragonslayer_ Immortal?" she looked at Harry.

"That's the best I could come up with," Harry smirked. "Under the circumstances."

"You've killed a dragon?" Melody Knights asked, impressed.

Harry said nothing, just shrugged. Melody and her brother laughed.

"I get the feeling that Roderick Hallow is a man of many talents, some that have not trickled down the grapevine as yet," Arthur Jr. said.

"There was an obscure story about Onyx parts available on the exclusive networks. The Arctic, I believe," Arthur Knights Sr puffed on his cigar. "You won't happen to know about that, would you?"

"I might," Harry said noncommittally.

"He can choose whatever name he wants," Melody laughed, a wide grin on her face. " _Immortal Heroes,_ welcome to the AK Gloryhounds." Melody Knights gave them four silver amulets depicting an attack dog in full flight, signifying their new guild association. "Your clan account documents will be forwarded to the Light of St Valentines. Feel free to peruse the list of available missions. Happy hunting, my friends."

"Thanks. We want first dibs on these list of names," Harry said, giving her a prepared list of seven Death Eaters on the run.

"Those two are available," Melody nodded. "Peter. Bellatrix. Crouch died in prison years ago. The son. I'll have to dig up with foreign Auror departments for any intel on the other four."

"Keep your ears open," Harry said as they ended the meeting. "I have a feeling Crouch in particular would show up sooner or later. We want first. Got that?"

"Leave it to me. I got this," Melody grinned. "What a strange clan name. Immortal _Heroes_?"

"Yes. Eliminating Dark wizards is what we do for fun," Jon said with a grim expression on his face. He closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading._

 _Until we meet again._


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Be Over You

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **I'll Be Over You**

The next day at school felt like a twisted, Hogwarts version of Freaky Friday.

Harry woke up and had to remind himself that Valerian was not going to join him for breakfast, as was their custom.

Standing in the common room watching fellow Gryffindors make their way down to the great hall felt strange. When Katie and the other fifth year girls came down they came over immediately.

"Haven't seen Valerian since yesterday morning," Katie said. She was concerned. "What's up? Where is she?"

"Um, a lot. I'll let you know later, probably in private. But for now, she's with her guardian. Personal reasons," Harry said softly, so that only she could hear. Katie and the other fifth years were standing within a short distance, but in his spaced out perspective, they were on the other side of the room.

Everything felt unreal. The distances, how her voice came across, felt as if it were in a far away land.

"All right, let me know," Katie said, walking off with a strange look on her face.

"You all right?" Jon asked at his side when the girls left.

"I..." Harry hesitated. "I'll have to, like, let it really sink in. Just takes time, I guess."

"For what it is worth, I am extremely fond of Lady Valerian as well, and her decision also makes my heart heavy. I do not wish this feeling upon anyone."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Oy, Potter!" Oliver Wood came down the stairs with pace. "Where were you yesterday? Not a word!"

"We won?" Harry said, dodging the question.

"By the skin of our teeth," Oliver said. "Your no-show rattled everyone! Two ten to seventy. That broom you gave Ginny was the decider- the Nimbus. Oh, and I was supposed to tell you, your Godfather visited Hogwarts for the match, brought you a late birthday gift too, still sealed in the factory shipping crate. McGonagall has it. I think it's a professional broom! He told me it was highly customized."

"Oh, ok," Harry mumbled. "I'll talk to her when I get a chance."

"Right," Oliver frowned, seeing Harry's lack of enthusiasm. "Sirius was worried about you being absent for so long. Is everything all right?"

"Sorta," Harry dodged again. "Actually, not really. But I'll figure it out, yeah?"

"All right. I'll be around if you want to chat," Oliver said. "I was really, really rusty. Next time a bit of forewarning, eh?" He clapped Harry on his shoulder. Harry had a strange intense feeling to shrug off his touch. Oliver left the common room.

Hermione and Ron were coming over.

"Uh oh," Harry said. He hustled out of the portrait, pretending to catch up with Oliver to talk Quidditch.

"Jon, what's up with him?" Hermione asked, noticing Harry's escape.

"Under the clouds," Jon said.

"What? You mean under the weather?" Ron chuckled.

"Yes, that," Jon agreed. "Give him some space."

"Ok," Hermione said, frowning at the open portrait.

By lunchtime, everyone knew that something happened between Valerian and Harry, even the visiting students that were preparing to leave the Saturday evening.

Lexcilla had the tenacity to sit down in the vacant seat on Harry's left for lunch.

"My handsomes," Lexcialla said as she plopped down unapologetically. She was dressed in Durmstrang's regular fur collar tunic with a wide belt at her waist and dark woolen tights. "So. Where is my blonde bombshell today? I have not seen her in our joint classes." She propped up her chin on the heel of her hand, smiling at Harry.

Harry gave her a look that would have sent Ezra White running. She grinned cheekily at him.

"Oooh, trouble in paradise? Nice, strong intimidating glare you've got there. Are you sure you're thirteen?" Lexcilla said huskily. "You're making me hot."

"She's on some personal... leave. Family stuff," Harry muttered, putting another forkful of wood shavings and charcoal in his mouth. He consumed the meal mechanically, even though nothing tasted good since yesterday.

"She left you, didn't she?" Lexcilla said softly. "A bit extreme to disappear like that."

Harry put down his fork. "For someone who apparently wants me to fuck her, you're doing a bang up job of convincing me to even _consider_ doing something like that."

"And what would you know of fucking anyone, hm?" Lexcilla countered, grinning. She tilted her head, just so, sizing him up. His lack of response confirmed her suspicion that they had done it. "I _knew_ it!"

Harry and Lexcilla stared at each other. Using his Leglimens ability, he read the surface of her memories. Apparently, she also had sex before, with someone much older than her. The person was wearing a Hogwarts tie, but he had a short goatie. He was also chained to the bedpost.

Harry frowned at her. He could not figure out this girl. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Val and I are friends. We worked together for a couple weeks, made boys all a titter together, cracked jokes, told stories, danced till we dropped, y'know, girls stuff. Seeing you alone here has the tongues wagging. I grab the bull by the horn, so to speak," Lexcilla said.

"She has personal things to see about," Harry informed her. "Thank you for your concern, Krabbt."

"She... really really liked you. A bit solemn, but I liked her for you. Sorry if it didn't work out, Roderick," she whispered in his ear. "Charmeuse, the french champion, has a tried and tested lake heating charm. Flint and the Champions' committee are planning for a night swim, tonight. Be there."

Lexcilla rubbed his forearm and got up. "Later, Dragonslayer."

 _Don't you dare call me that_

Harry remained quiet. He glared at her as she sashayed back to to Durmstrang's lunch table. He sighed, then returned to his plate of food. His fork was warped with heat from gripping it so hard. He gently put down his utensils and pushed forward his half eaten plate. It disappeared from view with house elf magic.

It tasted awful, anyway.

Harry got up to leave. Jon caught his eye in unsaid question. Harry shook his head. Jon returned to conversation with the other third year students. Harry made his way to the fourth floor.

"We were worried about you, Harry," McGonagall said when Harry sat down in her office.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Mr. Ollivander has submitted Miss Steel's transfer documents this morning," she said softly. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Transfer?" Harry asked. Then it clicked. She literally left the bloody country.

"Yes. You didn't know?" McGonagall sympathized.

"I... yeah, sure I did," Harry said. His insides had that sick, hollow feeling once again. It clamped painfully on his heart.

"I see. Your Godfather was here yesterday. He left this for you," she waved her wand and levitated a long crate wrapped in brown packaging paper. "It was supposed to be a surprise, a late birthday gift."

Harry opened the package. It was a _Firebolt_.

"Wow," Harry faked with gusto.

"My," McGonagall said, vaguely interested. "A fitting gift for a special player."

"Thanks," Harry smiled the most fake smile _ever._

"Please inform your teammates when you cannot make it, Harry. They were concerned, and it affected their performance."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"If you wish to chat, feel free to visit during my office hours. I shall be here," she advised in her no-nonsense tone.

"Thank you, House Mistress McGonagall," Harry responded formally.

"Good. If that is all, you may go," she said, shuffling papers in order, dismissing him.

Harry pushed back his chair, stood up, and left.

Minerva McGonagall stared at the closed door to her office. Harry was not doing well.

Again, that feeling of not being in this body, in this world, assailed him for the afternoon classes. Voices of others around him came into his ears, his brain interpreted, and his mouth spoke. Lectures were recorded on parchment, spells were performed when needed, and books were packed away into his backpack, without any input from him.

Using _Scourgify_ to clean a measuring beaker at the end of Snape's potion class brought out his first true response since he spoke to Lexcilla.

He was reminded of Valerian and himself cleaning the cockpit of her helicopter.

He sat there, watching the spotless beaker, even when all the other students were filing out of the class.

"Learning to count, Potter?" Snape asked after he had finished clearing the board and noticed him still sitting there.

Harry didn't hear him. Only when Snape's shadow from the torch light fell upon him, did he look up.

"What are you doing?" Snape said.

"Nothing," Harry said, coming back to his senses. All the other students had left.

"Then why are you still here? Don't you have ... _friends_?" Snape smirked. "Oh. One less, I hear."

Harry leaned back in the bench casually, watching the tall, imposing figure.

 _You want to talk trash, huh?_

"Friends, you say?" Harry repeated. Harry sized him up, thinking he should seriously consider Snape as a possibility for the Horcrux infusion. "Coincidentally, you also have one less, I hear."

"What?" Snape hissed. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"One of your _friends_ , from a long time ago," Harry said softly. "A much... darker time, perhaps?"

Snape and Harry stared at each other. Snape folded his arms, glowering at him. "Get out of my class. And do not speak of things that are beyond you, Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry said, grabbing his backpack. Instead of sliding out of the bench to the right which was closer to the door, he stepped out on his left, directly in front of Snape. Snape was blocking the walkway between the desks. Harry kept his eyes forward, watching the dark folds of his teacher's robes at chest height.

The both of them stood a foot apart, neither backing down. Either Snape moved, or Harry walked all the way around or climbed across the four-seater bench.

"Excuse me," he said softly.

Snape had no option but to step aside to allow him to leave the classroom. He kept glaring at Harry as he politely shut the door behind him.

* * *

Harry special ordered boiled eggs and rashers of bacon for dinner from the kitchen elves. When he sat down, he ate his dinner within minutes. He remained stonily silent as Jon ate. Katie brought her plate over to talk to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Katie asked softly as she took the empty seat.

"She left," Harry said, still not taking his eyes off his best friend lower down the table.

"Left?" Katie said, uncertain what he meant by that.

"Yes," Harry said.

"What do you-"

Harry looked across at her. "Left. Gone. What don't you understand?"

Katie frowned, confused. "She was so happy yesterday morning- dressed up to go out with you..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry lied. He desperately wanted to talk about it. How unfair it was. Then he thought of what he did to Ginny. He closed his eyes momentarily.

He fucking _deserved_ it. Karma was a bitch.

Katie was speaking to him. It sounded like a girl prattling in his ear. Every second Jon took to eat felt like forever.

"Harry? Are you even listening?" Katie asked.

"No," he responded. Katie stopped mid-syllable. She stopped talking and ate her dinner instead.

"Training," Harry insisted the moment Jon finished his dinner. Jon looked up.

Jon finally met eyes with Harry. He was quiet for a few seconds as he sipped his tea. "Certainly."

Harry stood up and stormed towards the exit.

"Alexandria, be on standby," Jon said smoothly.

"Again?" she said, watching Harry as he left.

"Be wary of our bond, and my health. I have seen that look on his face before. I may have a battle on my hands," Jon said solemnly.

Harry was drenched a half an hour later, after the pad work was done. He was bareback and in running shorts, finger cut out gloves and ankle wraps.

"Full contact," he demanded.

"I am stronger than you," Jon warned.

"I fucking know. Let's go," Harry said, hopping lightly on the balls of his feet. Jon put down the striking pads.

A minute later, Harry had completely thrashed Jon. Jon's face was bleeding from a deep cut on his brow, and was currently locked down in a full arm-bar.

"I yield," Jon said, tapping out.

Harry let him go. "You held back," Harry spat.

"No... used your flying magic..." Jon slurred. His head was ringing. His ribs and stomach were burning. The lazy punch he threw after being bombarded was easily countered. Harry had tossed him to the ground and sunk in the arm lock. Jon hadn't felt this beaten up since he was a raw recruit at the Night's Watch.

Harry knew he literally 'flew like a butterfly, stung like a bee' all around Jon to soften him up. "One mind, any weapon, remember? Get up," Harry spat, then walked off to continue his workout on the Gates Of Heaven. The sounds of him striking the workout bag with fists and feet in combination began.

 _Wap Wap Wap Chaff!_

Jon tried to get up, but his left leg and side were burning in pain. "Fuck," he spat out some blood out of his swollen mouth. He glared at Harry striking the bag. When he finally got to his feet, he fell back down, dizzy. He had taken one too many hits to the head.

When Harry heard him collapse, he turned. "Jon? Mate?"

 _Fuck._

He dashed back across to him. Jon's head and limbs were moving slowly. He had knocked Jon out. When he opened the door to the Room of Requirement, Alexandria and Penelope were sitting cross legged in the corridor, talking quietly. It was after nine.

"Finished?" Penelope asked, concern on her face. Alexandria picked up her medical kit and silently walked through the door, not making eye contact with Harry.

"He's-" Harry began to explain.

"I know," Alexandria said quietly, cutting him off and proceeding inside.

Harry rubbed the back of his hair, cursing. "Fuck!"

Penelope watched Harry in his short pants and gloves. He was drenched in sweat, and cut like a middleweight boxer.

"Had a good workout?" Penelope asked, approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, breathing hard.

"I don't know actually, Alexandria asked me to keep her company. When she brought me here, I figured it had to do with something in the Room of Requirement."

"Well, ok. Thanks for looking out for her," Harry said. He turned to go back inside. Penelope followed behind, watching his back muscles and shoulders.

"You're getting strong," she said unnecessarily. _Harry was looking fit as fuck._

"Yes," Harry said simply, not bothering to turn around. "And I heard that."

"Sorry," she chuckled. "Shit! What happened to Jon?" she said. Alexandria was in the process of treating him.

"Sparring," Harry said, striking the bag. After his three hit, high kick combination, he grabbed the bag from moving. It didn't feel the _same_. "How is he, Lexie?"

"Not good," Lexie said.

"What?" Harry said, turning.

"Apparently, he had a fractured skull from facing the basilisk, and the bone hasn't mended fully. Did you strike him in the head?"

"Yeah, but- we spar all the time!" Harry said.

"I can handle it," Alexandria said calmly. "Change this room to have a bed, Harry."

Harry changed half of it into Jon's room at the Clan mansion.

Within five minutes of treatment Jon was sitting up, rubbing his head. "Thank you," he said, patting her leg in a familiar gesture.

"Take this every night before you go to bed. No sparring for two weeks," she warned Jon as she gave him a potion. She turned on Harry. "You," she said in a firm voice. "Do _not_ spar with him, no matter what he says. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, feeling like shit. Alexandria helped Jon to his feet, and draped his arm around her neck.

"How's the vision?" she asked.

"Better, blurry," Jon said, rubbing his eyes.

"It will be better by morning. And the head?"

"Ringing," Jon said softly.

"Let's go. Levitation after that potion will make the nausea worse. Easy now, we have a bit of walking to do." Alexandria and Jon left the Room of requirement.

Harry really felt badly now. He had used his flight ability to dart around Jon easily, in tight blindside attacks. When the first hit got through, he got to work on him in combination. He didn't know that he had a weak spot by striking him in his head.

"You did a number on him," Penelope stated the obvious.

"I didn't know... I thought he was holding back."

"You've gained weight since the Phoenix Ritual," Penelope said. "Your physique is incredible for your age."

"The horcrux was a leach, Clearwater," Harry said.

"Hm," Penelope said. She did something very strange. She put her hand on his stomach, biting her bottom lip. Harry grabbed her wrist, stopping her from touching him further.

She looked at his face, then down to his body. Harry was glaring at her.

"You touch me all the time. Why?" Harry asked, thinking back on Travers and Valerian's mother. "Is that due to the bond magic?"

"No," Penelope said. She didn't pull her hand away from his firm grip. "It doesn't force me to do anything, not anymore. Try to make me do something, Harry."

Harry commanded his magic to make her stop touching him.

Penelope used her other hand and rubbed his stomach, teasing.

"What did you try to make me do?" she asked softly, curious about those lines on his abdominal muscles and if they were _real_.

"It doesn't matter, it didn't work," Harry said, stopping her other hand. "Penelope, I'm not in a good place right now. This is not helping," he said softly.

"Okay," Penelope relented, stepping away. She rubbed her hands on her skirt. "You're all sweaty."

"I'm going to shower. After."

"And change? Are you coming to the thing later?"

"What thing?" Harry asked.

"The upper years with the champions thing. The night swim. Diving from the lookout by the rocks," Penelope said. "Beauxbatons has a water mage- he's volunteered to heat it up tonight. Didn't that girl from Durmstrang talk to you?"

He forgot about that actually.

"Right. Um... I don't think so," Harry said and continued striking the Gates of Heaven. The hitting sound was quite surprising to Penelope.

"That sounds painful," Penelope said, curious. "What are these?" she touched the one next to him.

"Striking bags," Harry explained. _Jab. Cross. Left Hook to body. Kick._

"Ouch," Penelope said when his last two strikes made heavy hitting sounds. "Can I try?"

Harry grabbed The Gates Of Heaven to stop it from swinging. He watched her as if she was completely mental.

"Do this," Harry said, sticking out both arms at a forty five degree angle outwards from his navel. He clenched his hands into fists, tensing his arms and shoulders. Penelope felt aroused by his corded arms and body.

Penelope took off her outer Hogwarts cloak, enthused. Underneath she was dressed in her simple white short sleeves and Ravenlaw tie and skirt. She assumed the pose, tensing. She had absolutely no muscles to speak about.

"Jeez Clearwater, do you even wash the dishes at home?" he smiled, turning her clenched fists this way and that.

"No, but I do play bass, and my legs are strong. I still do dance calisthenics sometimes."

Harry took her to the lightest bag at the end, the _Nursing Teat_. He made her put on Tonks' pink gloves that she had given him oh so long ago. With quiet and simple instructions and a half speed demonstration, he showed her a left, right, then kick combination.

"Breathe, focus, try to send your fist through the bag. It's soft."

Penelope struck it once then her jaw dropped in agony. She cursed like a sailor, holding her wrist in pain.

"Oops, sorry," Harry laughed. "It was the lightest one!"

"That almost broke my hand in two!" she complained.

" _Episkey_ ," Harry said, touching her wrist gently.

The pain was gone immediately. "How did you do that?" Penelope said, awestruck.

"Through the bond, Clearwater," Harry watched her as if she was dense. He didn't really know either. It just felt like the natural thing to do.

"Oh, right," she said. Harry's magic felt _wonderful_. "Here hurts too," she touched her elbow, grimacing.

Harry touched there and repeated the spell. Nothing happened.

"Nice try, Clearwater. You're fine."

Penelope smiled, looking down at his fingers against her skin. She put her fingers gently on his.

"I'll pick you up outside the portrait around half ten. Don't stand me up," Penelope said, squeezing his hand on her elbow. "Thanks for the lesson. Catch you later." Penelope smiled and left through the door.

Harry stared at the door for a few seconds, then went to the easier middle bag. Bringing up his fists, he restarted his three punches and kick striking combination.

 _Wap, Wap, Wap, Chaff!_

* * *

After he bathed and brushed his teeth for bed, he sighed. He was restless. He could do with the cool night air.

He put on a white t-shirt, bathing trunks and running shoes. At half ten he was sitting alone in the common room, when the Quidditch team came downstairs.

"Where's Jon?" Oliver asked Harry. He turned to Ginny. "And Gabrielle?"

"Jon's sleeping," Harry said. "He needs to rest."

"Gabrielle doesn't like swimming much," Ginny said. She was dressed in a t-shirt and short pants under her Hogwarts outer cloak, like the other girls. Harry assumed there were change of clothes and towels in their bags. He was the only one who didn't even bother with trying to look stealthy.

"Right," Oliver said. "Come on then."

Two individuals got up from behind the furthest couch. "We're coming too," Ron said defiantly. Hermione was standing next to him, looking sheepish. Harry didn't even realize Ron's bed was empty. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who raised an eyebrow back at him.

Oliver looked at them and smiled. "Sure, why not? Let's go." As the troupe sneaked out the common room a lone figure bent the corridor. "Busted-" Oliver said, freezing. "Back inside!" he hissed.

"It's Penelope," Harry said, not even breaking stride. "Come on."

"Oh," Oliver said. "What's she doing here?"

The Gryffindors looked at Harry and Penelope suspiciously. "She wanted company to walk to the lake," Harry said simply.

"Right," Katie breathed, looking at both Penelope and Hermione in silent challenge. "Keeps getting better," she mumbled to herself.

Penelope fell into stride with Harry, who was somehow leading the group, even though he initially didn't want to go. Penelope was wearing her white wing wrap and sandals. For some reason, he felt vulnerable without Jon around. Fred and George were quarreling with Ron, who was ignoring them. Ginny sped up to put some distance between herself and her brothers.

"Excited?" Penelope asked next to him.

"Sure," Harry deadpanned.

Penelope was quiet for the rest of the long walk out of the castle. The trek along the sloping grounds to the hang out spot took five minutes. It was the same area overlooking the lake that Tonks demonstrated the Auror anchoring spell. Numerous groups of students were converging at the campfire in the centre of the camp. From this angle, the Whomping Willow and the south western greenhouses prevented them being spotted from the castle.

Only the tallest tower spires could be seen behind the large greenhouse. There was an outcropping of rock lower down that could serve perfectly for a diving spot, six feet above the surface of the lake.

"Hear ye, oh hear ye," Marcus Flint called everyone. "Glad you could make it. Right, as a little sending off do, we're taking things outside. Daniel here can heat up this area of the lake. I didn't believe it until we tested it last night. So- onto you."

Daniel Charmeuse from Beauxbatons came forward with a grin and shook Marcus' hand.

"Bonsoir," he said loudly to everyone.

There was a polite clap from those who knew him. Penelope clapped as well.

With a grand twirl of his wand above his head, he extended his hand over the lake. A ring of fire circled around his wand, like Dumbledore's flaming lasso. Some of the girls _Ooohed_ and _Aahed_ at his performance. The flaming lasso expanded, then settled like a parachute falling unto the lake. The flames spread and were gradually absorbed by the water.

"Voila, et c'est fait!" he announced, bowing. There was a cheer. Harry remembered that Mr White said Salazar Slytherin's family were also called Charmeuse.

"Remember, hottest bikini gets a prize!" Shea Carrow announced, passing around her buckets of miniature alcohol bottles. Fred and George managed to nick about a dozen without her noticing.

"What prize?" Ginny asked, curious.

"An all inclusive trip to the ski resort at the Alps," Shea said.

"Really?" Ginny said, excited.

"Wot, you think you could win?"

"I- er," Ginny blushed.

Shea laughed. "There's no prize, actually. It's just something I made up to encourage girls to wear something nice." She spotted Harry looking out of place in a white shirt and white surfer shorts. While everyone tried to be stealthy in black robes, he and Penelope wore white all the way down here. Harry was nuts. "Actually, I think I should ask Harry here if he'd offer himself up as a date? To the winner, that is? Harry?" she nudged him with her elbow.

"What?" Harry said, hearing his name being mentioned. He was lost in random thought.

"That's an idea," Katie said. She took her t-shirt off. She wore a bikini underneath. She was quite proud of her body.

Fred and George whistled.

"So! How about it Harry? Want to be meat?" Shea asked.

"No," Harry said.

"How about if we just 'said' that you would?" Shea pressed.

"Wot, cash in on my Boy Who Lived-ness?" Harry grumbled.

"That's old hat. You're the Horntail Slayer now," Shea corrected him. He wasn't paying much attention before, but now it clicked. Now he truly understood what Shea was implying.

 _Everyone knew that Valerian had left him. He was being bandied about as single._

It was a bit embarrassing. He suspected that some of these girls were testing him, keeping an eye on him, to see if he would crumble and break down in tears, to see if he was weak. He wasn't weak. He could handle pressure.

Heartbreak was for the weak. Not for him. Fuck it.

"Whatever," Harry said nonchalantly. "I'll think about it. No promises."

"Really?" Shea said, surprised. "Right on!" She immediately took off her top in an exaggerated motion. "I'm in."

"Usually admin can't enter themselves in a competition," Harry kept his eyes on hers. Neville had the hots for her. And rightfully so.

"Rules, who needs em?" she said. "Here," she took a handful of bottles in each hand and presented them to Harry. "See? Rules are meant to be broken!"

"Right. Thanks," Harry said, conjuring a little pail for him to put the alcohol in. Shea waved and walked off, wearing only her short pants and bikini top. Harry thought these girls were mental.

"Isn't it cold?" Harry asked Penelope. Ever since the purification ritual, he didn't suffer from feeling cold.

"A bit. But that's the point, innit? The water is warm. Around the fire is warm. Camp fire and warm water, romantic, huh?" Penelope said. "You don't know how rare this is, Harry. I mean, magical teens usually hook up with people from their own school. If you want to live your life as a magical, seems to be the natural thing to do. Dumbledore is fighting the bigotry and pure blood agenda by allowing students from different backgrounds to come together in a neutral environment. Change the thinking of the next generation. I think it's brilliant. New options, more friends, international connections, a stronger, tighter magical community."

"Hm," said Harry, thinking. "Once they don't go back into their old ways the minute their parents frown at them."

"That, well, that's another story all together. But I think this tournament would help give us the chance to make relationships with someone we may never had been able to meet before," Penelope suggested. "Who would have thought a pureblood like Marcus would be hosting this do?"

"Probably he truly has turned over a new leaf," Harry said. Almost getting chucked into Azkaban could do that to someone. Penelope and Harry each took a sip of their non alcoholic drinks, chatting casually.

Katie was talking with Alicia, positioning herself such that Harry could see her easily. She glanced across to him when she thought he wasn't looking. Harry saw her, alright. Boys needed to be blind not to. He sighed. He dipped in the large communal cooler for another soda. Oliver, Marcus Flint and Cedric were trying to assemble a large drum grill over a tiny fire which kept extinguishing. The bag of charcoal (most probably supplied or stolen from Hagrid) was unopened.

"I need a volunteer for grill duty!" Flint called out. The pureblood lads had no clue what to do.

"I'll do it," Harry said. He came over to set up the drum grill. The fire below flared as he approached, leaping into action. He removed the drum barrel from over the fire. With him being so close, the little cooking fire burned merrily as he opened the bags of charcoal and placed them under the grill grates.

"Have you done this before?" Marcus asked.

"Sorta. I can cook," Harry responded.

"Franks and beef patties are in here," Marcus opened a cooler with packaged meat. "Steaks and other cuts are there," he pointed at a few Tupperware containers.

"Cool," Harry responded. "Bread?"

"In this basket," Marcus said. "Anything you need let me know. Beer?"

"Sure. Carling."

Marcus opened one for him. Harry accepted it. "More in my stash in the tent there- knock yourself out." Flint walked off, checking up on other aspects of the get together.

Fred George and Ron were in conversation with Daniel Charmeuse. After some reassurances that they weren't going to boil, they were the first ones to jump in the warmed lake.

Hermione came over and stood up behind him. "You can cook?"

"Yeah," Harry said, lighting the coals.

"BBQ?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, seems easy enough," Harry shrugged. Hermione offered to help. "Bring me the hot dogs over there, and the tomatoes. Maybe an onion too. There should be a grill plate somewhere, and tongs, you found it?"

"Yes, it is all here," she said, bringing him a tray of utensils and various grill accessories. Harry turned to take the utensils and froze. Hermione was also in a bikini top and shorts. He was instantly reminded of the Ritual of Anthroprometry, and that brought back memories of Valerian.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked, looking away. It was a dumb question. Between his hot grill, the main fireplace, and the little one the pureblood lads had intended to cook with, they were in a nice warm triangle of fires. In fact, some of the other girls were realizing this and began congregating behind him.

"No, it's quite warm here actually," she smiled.

Hermione was cute. Everything was nicely proportioned, suitable for her age and persona.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, pushing those thoughts away.

"Swimming," Hermione answered, slicing hotdog bread for the first batch.

"I didn't think you would have done something like this," Harry tried to keep up conversation as he cooked. "I mean, breaking school rules and all that."

"This entire Tri Wizard week feels like a ... school bazaar. Everyone is in a party mood, haven't you noticed? Of course you have. Katie said you were at the party."

This entire week was probably the worst week he'd had to endure since he came back from the dead. He still nodded, in total faux agreement with his oldest friend. "Things have been a bit festive since the other schools came in," he shrugged, refusing to say how he really felt.

After the first round of hotdogs and burgers were distributed Harry duplicated the drum grill with an expert incantation of _Gemino_. Now he had two grills cooking food for everyone. His shirt was damp with sweat. He took it off.

A few female whistles and giggles came from the main group at the campfire behind him. Harry ignored it. The cool breeze felt good on his skin.

Marcus and Oliver came back across to him, dripping wet and bareback. Apparently they had jumped in the lake as well. They were finishing eating their third round of hot dogs and burgers.

"Shit, Potter. This is good," Marcus said. "What the fuck? When did you get so cut?"

"Training," Harry explained for probably the millionth time. "I could do with another beer."

"Sure," Marcus said, getting one.

When there was a lull of eaters, Harry took a walk away from camp, towards the metal anchoring ring embedded in the hard ground. He nudged Tonks' anchoring block and ring with his trainers.

 _Tonks freaked out. She kicked me in the head. That hurt._

 _Valerian freaked out. She ripped out my heart. That pain was a thousand times worse._

 _Fucking 'Dear Harry' letter._

 _I didn't know your mother was bonded to a fucking Death Eater. How could I?_

He crouched down, beer in hand, and touched the earring-styled dungeon ring.

' _I cannot live without him. I am his. Goodbye, my children._ ' Those were her last words.

"Till death do us part, eh?" Harry said, pushing his left ring finger through the hoop of the ring. The space was big enough to fit all four fingers through. "More like, not even death can do us part..."

"Harry?" Ginny's voice came from behind him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry said, not turning. He stood up. "Ready for another?"

"No, the first two were wonderful. I'm full," she said. "Was worried about you, that's all."

"I'm fine," Harry said, using his ankle to block the anchoring ring from her view.

Ginny was growing into a beauty as well. One year of not having to suffer from a Horcrux was good for her. She would be tall like her brothers, instead of small and petite. One year of not having a Horcrux in his head did wonders for his development.

"I can see that," she said. "I meant, I can you see that you're fine. I mean. You know what I mean. Come back. Don't be by yourself in the dark."

"Okay," Harry said. She was right, figuratively and literally. He could not risk succumbing to the Dark. He must Walk in the Light. He followed her back to the triangle of fires. "Are you going to swim?"

"I'm embarrassed to take off my jersey," Ginny said. "Katie is killing it for everyone else, well, for me."

"Ah," Harry said. Ginny was three years younger. What did she expect? Katie did have nice boobs. Memories of him and Valerian having sex flashed in his mind. Harry felt a hot pain of longing rise in his chest.

"Are you going to swim?" Ginny asked, breaking him out of that train of thought.

"I... don't know. Maybe. Haven't decided as yet."

"You have a washboard stomach. Wizards don't have washboard stomachs," Ginny blurted. "Like a muggle magazine."

"Jon has one. And he has a strong upper body too, stronger than mine," Harry shrugged. "We are human first, magicians after," he quoted Jon Snow. He was missing the bloke already.

"Whoa. That's profound for thirteen. So, what happened to you two?" Ginny said, sipping her drink. "You were _the_ couple. All the guys were drooling over her."

"Family stuff. A tragedy."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Ginny consoled him. Another period of silence made the conversation awkward. Ginny apparently was gathering her courage. "Did you break up with her?"

Harry heard the hidden question. 'Did you dump her, or did she dump you?'

"It's a bit personal, you know?" Harry deflected.

"Sorry," she replied.

"It's okay," Harry shrugged as he opened another pack of sausages and put them to BBQ, ending their conversation.

"Well, I'll be over there. By Katie. And Alicia," she grimaced, looking down at her top. "Angelina." Her voice dropped with each name. She sighed.

"There are other girls who aren't as endowed as Katie. They don't seem to care. Go brave," Harry laughed. "Take it off if you want. Thanks for fetching me."

"You're right. Bye," she said, saluting. "Good work by the way. Yummy."

Harry wasn't sure if she was talking about his abs or the food.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling at her. Within a few minutes of cooking, someone came up behind him and pressed her damp chest against his back, rubbing his abs from behind.

"Potter, mmmm, nice and warm to the touch," Lexcilla said in his ear.

"You again," Harry said, prizing her roaming hands away from him. "Cut it out."

"Nice," Lexcilla spanked him on his butt, coming around to his side. She nudged his hip with hers playfully. She took one of the cooling sausages daintily between finger and thumb. "A man of many talents, I must say. Goblins, Dragons, sausages. What next?" Lexcilla put the tip of the sausage to her mouth and let her tongue wrap around it lovingly.

Harry had to admit she looked sexy doing that in her revealing black bikini. Her hair was slicked back from taking a dip, and nothing was left to the imagination in that bathing suit. _Nothing_.

"How may I help you?" Harry sighed, prodding the meat cooking at both grills with tongs.

"I don't know," she replied, pushing the sausage slowly in and out of her mouth. "Maybe I could help you."

Harry had to laugh at her brazen and lewd antics. "How many boys have you 'helped' from your school, hm?"

"None. I'm saving it all for my handsomes," she said. "What is that, your personal stash of grog?" she spotted the pail of ice and drinks next to his feet. He had forgotten about that. "Special treatment for a special bloke. Can I?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he offered.

"Thanks," she bent over in front of him, her bikini clad backside (accidentally) rubbing against his crotch as she dug into the ice bucket.

"Whoa," Harry stepped back as he felt the contact. This girl was insane!

"Sorry," she fibbed. She opened the little flask of Absolut. "I love muggle liquor. Something about it, magic wines just don't compare. Screwdriver?" she offered, mixing vodka, a box of orange juice and ice in two cups. She plucked two cherries from a jar of chilled condiments sitting next to the main cooler and dropped them in.

"Never had one," Harry shook his head.

"Taste it," she commanded, giving him a cup. He did. It tasted quite good. "Eat this," she took out the cherry by the stem and offered it to him. Harry bit into it. "Good boy. Good," she whispered, watching his lips.

"I'm waiting," Harry smirked.

"For?"

"Some weird and inappropriate sexual innuendo after that," Harry sighed.

"Something like 'I'll let you suck my cherry' or something corny like that'?" Lexcilla eyes twinkled.

"Something," Harry grimaced.

"That works better with Jon. He likes that sort of rude stuff. You seem more affected by the physical side of things."

"Wot?" Harry burst out laughing.

"He isn't accustomed to bandy talk," Lexcilla said. "You aren't accustomed to groping, touching, dancing." She came closer, such that his skin was inches apart from touching her chest. "I've figured you two out. I'll know exactly what to do to you, and what to do to Bl- Bla-," she coughed abruptly, as if she could not force the words out of her mouth. "Jon."

Harry frowned. Her expression contorted for a half a second. The flames on her beautiful face played tricks on his eyes. She looked quite sinister for a fraction of a second, when the glitch happened. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just... choked a bit, that's all."

"Choked on my big fat sausage, right?" Harry laughed, sipping his drink.

"Something like that," Lexcilla dodged, trying to hide her discomfort. Harry studied her with a sharp eye. The back of his neck began to itch slightly, a sign of dark magic at work.

"What colour is that swimsuit?" he asked, casually testing her.

"This? What else does it look like? It's Bla- Bla-" she stammered, choking again, stronger this time.

"Jesus," Harry said, pounding her back. Lexcilla began to panic violently, hands making an 'X' at her throat. Harry grabbed her from behind, locking his right fist in his left hand underneath her breasts, right at her breastbone. He performed the heimlich maneuver, squeezing his arms around her, in and up.

Eventually, she brought up what appeared to be a tiny pearl. She took a deep wheezing breath.

"You okay?" Harry asked, now on the alert.

She nodded numerous times. She leaned back into his arms. "Hm so warm!" she grabbed his hands and pushed them up on her breasts.

"Cut it out," Harry let her go with a light shove. She picked up her cup and took a big gulp of her drink, grinning at him.

"Ah girl can dream no?" she said. "My hero."

"Dream, yes. Being so thirsty? No." Harry crouched down and inspected the tiny pearl she coughed up. He picked up an empty Carling bottle and used his wand to prod it into it. He covered the beer bottle with the cap, squinting at the offending object.

 _What the fuck is that?_

Lexcilla crouched as well, watching the tiny orb in the bottle. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Harry said. He would give it to Ezra tomorrow. He might know what it is.

Lexcilla ruffled his hair. "You're a good guy. And here I thought you said you wouldn't take care of me during this tournament."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Harry smirked.

"Or maybe I should rephrase that, you're a good guy when you are not slaughtering Goblins or threatening your henchmen with death if they don't do as you say," Lexcilla laughed her slightly crazy laugh. She really reminded him of Tonks when she did that.

"I don't know why Jon tries to be nice to you, I really don't," Harry admitted as he stood up. In the firelight he noticed Lexcilla's hair roots were black. She dyed her hair?

"The forbidden excites him," she shrugged. "I've always wanted a menage a trois..." she bit her bottom lip.

"Merlin's anus!" Harry sighed. "Why do you always say - whatever, go spout your horny shit somewhere else. I'm sure your Durmstrang lads will be happy to indulge."

"Nope. Never for them. But for my handsomes? Anytime you're ready," she winked at him. "Maybe I owe you a life debt now, huh?"

Harry and Lexcilla squared off. Lexcilla could get any boy she wanted with her figure and face. Why the fuck did she harass him?

"No," Harry said softly. "That's bullshit anyway."

"Really? I beg to differ. Later, Dragonslayer," her hips swayed as she walked off, looking over her shoulder at him with a smile. She winked at him.

"Don't call me that!" he said belatedly as she went into the throng of students at the main campfire.

Nearing to the end of the get together Shea grabbed his arm. "Time to announce the winner," she slurred.

Harry allowed himself to be dragged towards a hastily conjured runway. Six girls were in front of the crowd, waiting to be called on stage. Fleur Delacour, who was wearing a striking light blue two piece, Katie, who was doing her best not to look him in the eye, Ramellie Rabiot, Fleur's friend, a couple girls from Durmstrang he didn't know, and Lexcilla, who beamed at him when Shea dragged him over.

"So, Harry, will you agree to one date with the winner?" Shea asked in front of the crowd.

"I guess. On my terms though," Harry laughed.

"You heard him!" Shea announced. She joined the line. So did six other girls. One of them was Hermione.

Harry was mortified.

When all the girls were finished modeling down the runway, the biggest response was for Katie.

"Well, Hogwarts' first swimsuit competition has been decided! All the lovely ladies were top drawer! Let's get a round of applause for them, shall we?" Marcus Flint said, grinning. There was another great cheer and clapping of hands. "The prize ain't shit if you ask me, but that's not my call." There was laughter from the lads, who in all, appreciated the late night show. "Let's get one last dip in and then it's done. Thanks for coming!"

* * *

Later that morning, at breakfast, Katie avoided Harry altogether.

Harry didn't fail to notice that she avoided making eye contact and left when he sat down. All in all, he was glad he went to the lake party last night. He enjoyed being the grill man and the outing was a welcome distraction. When Jon came down Harry was quick to get up and meet him at the entrance.

"Sorry," he said.

Jon frowned. "For?"

"What, you lost your memory?"

"If using your natural ability to defeat an opponent is cause for your concern, now I am of a mind to give up on this hit wizard team," Jon said as both of them sat down and began to eat. He pointed his knife at Harry. "You must be ruthless. I have stressed this from the beginning. I am glad you are finally taking heed."

"You are my best friend, it's different mate," Harry said.

"What you have not done in training, do not expect to execute under pressure. I am fine. I have a night nurse of the highest order."

"I cheated," Harry admitted.

"The enemy will too," Jon said.

"All right." Harry dropped the subject.

During the course of the day there were many newly formed couples sneaking in goodbye kisses before they made their trek down to Hogsmeade station. Some of the Hogwarts students had formed relationships with their visitors. Harry felt guilty when he walked in on a couple kissing in his search for solitude. The Champions from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were also wishing their schoolmates goodbye. Some of them, Viktor Krum included, offered to make the trek down through Hogsmeade to the train station.

Harry decided that testing out his 'new' Firebolt might be a good idea. Classes were about to be almost back to normal come Monday. After telling Jon what he was up to, he put on his Onyx glove and made his way with his brand new broom towards the Quidditch stadium.

Flying on broomstick only felt exhilarating when playing Quidditch. Since getting accustomed to his flight ability, he didn't feel the novelty of it anymore. He sat down on the lowest level bleachers, his Firebolt propped up next to him like a silent friend keeping him company.

Loneliness sunk in like an empty abyss deep in his chest. Not being able to just turn and spot her going to classes, or sneaking a kiss in the rose garden, or hearing her call him Lord this and Lord that hurt a lot.

He wanted to apologise to her, make it all better, convince her that no stupid Blonde Widow nonsense could hurt him.

He was the Chosen One, the Master of Death, the Boy Immortal, the fucking Lord Dragonslayer, Lord of the Light, Lord Hallow.

The fucking Grill Man Supreme.

"CV Valkryie, come in," he said into his Clan badge. He did this a couple times. It felt like trying to reach Sirius through the broken mirror. Maybe not as final, but...

Could he make it across the Atlantic and find her? Would that even make sense? What was she doing? Did she miss him?

"Black Angel One, come in," Harry said, frustrated.

"I hear you loud and clear Lord Dragonslayer," came the helicopter's Russian female voice.

"How are you?" he asked politely.

"I am on standby. My fuel reserves are at eighty five percent. All sensors are functional. Engine Oil pressure is nominal. My Rotor system needs to be oiled and cleaned. General paint maintenance is required as Lady Valerian deems fit to do so."

"General paint maintenance?"

"I need to be washed," Black Angel One explained.

"Can you contact Val for me?"

"Negative. She has removed the communication badge from her person."

"How is she?" Harry asked softly.

"She is in perfect health. Her emotional state is erratic. She is in mourning."

"Where is she?"

"Five thousand nautical miles away, Lord DragonSlayer. 42 Degrees North, 73 Degrees West."

 _He had co-ordinates! At least he could find her!_

"Do you know my top speed? How long would I take to get there?"

"Your top speed is my top speed, 990 km per hour. At full magical burst, your speed is three quarters the speed of sound. Without the Onyx armor, you can only maintain this top speed for three minutes before your body is destroyed."

" _Destroyed_?"

"Yes," Black Angel One said. "You will not be able to travel that distance, at that continuous speed, without severe physical fatigue, even in your hybrid armor."

"So, what would be a safe speed for me?" Harry asked.

"Five hundred and thirty three km per hour would be your optimal speed, fully armored and hydrated, to conserve energy and protect the structural integrity of the inner organs and heart."

"That would be ten hours of flying?" He calculated quickly.

"Nine hours and twenty four minutes, all things optimal, including weather conditions and air currents."

 _At least Nine Hours of flight. Even to his ears that sounded impossible. Maybe he needed to get a passport and go by plane._

Harry stared into the beautiful Saturday sky. It did seem a great day for flying. After a few minutes of calculations and ramifications, he spoke into the Onyx glove.

"Does she miss me?" Harry asked, closing his eyes, fearing the answer.

"She does not," the Helicopter responded.

 _Well, fuck me. Jon chose her alias well. She's as cold as Steel._

"Thanks. CV Roderick Hallow out," Harry said, hanging his head. That fucking _hurt_. He looked for something nearby to throw, to destroy. The only thing within range was his brand new gleaming _Firebolt._

He couldn't do that to Sirius. Harry grabbed his hair and pulled.

 _The world is a cycle. It's all crashing down on me now. I should have never done what I did to Ginny. I should never have put her through this. I could have taken her with us, couldn't I?_

Guess he would never know. He had all the Horcruxes. There would be no quest. There would be no running from Snatchers. He was the aggressor here. He was the one doing the hunting this time around.

He would deal with Voldemort's inner circle, once and for all. Harry daydreamed about the names on that list, who he would capture, who he would eliminate. The sun and clouds played hide and seek as time flew past the next hour and a half.

Harry spotted Remus Lupin limping out the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was wrapped in an old quilt. His recovery days after transformation must be harder without Tonks taking care of him.

The Death Eaters had a Werewolf: Fenrir Greyback. He was a target on the hit wizard list, but due to his Lycanthropy, Harry had it in his mind to eliminate him on sight, instead of risking capture. Might as well start planning from now. Soon it would be Halloween season in France. The next full moon would be in mid November, twenty seven days from now. He would talk to Alexandria if she knew when there would be another Great Hunt festival.

Fenrir would be a good trial run for the Immortals to take as their first mission.

He wondered if Mr White could fly a helicopter? In fact, why not ask him now? Harry mounted his Firebolt and took off towards Hogsmeade station.

Mr. White was very busy at the train station. The train to Aberdeen taking the Durmstrang students back to their awaiting ship was departing at four. The train to Dover to transport the visiting Beauxbatons students to Calais was leaving at half past four. When Harry approached Ezra nodded in greeting.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" the unassuming station manager said.

"Two things. One. Can you fly a helicopter?" Harry asked.

"No. This cycle here began in nineteen thirty five. I was a muggle soldier for a bit, but never a pilot. Helicopters are fairly new inventions. And the other?"

"Do you know what this is?" Harry showed him the beer bottle with the tiny pearl-like orb in it.

"A nullifier, I presume. An artifact that inhibits a magical from doing something," he explained. "This one seems very small. Doubt it could do much, though."

"It was stuck in the throat of a girl at school... she tried to say the word Black and began to choke."

"It must have reacted to something. Usually chilled Vodka counters most ingested spells in wizards. That artifact houses a spell, maybe that was the reason."

"That was exactly it, Mr White! She did drink chilled Vodka."

"Vodka is a very useful muggle alcohol, has interesting healing properties for wizards," he said. "How is she now?"

"Fine, I guess. She was choking on it. I helped her out. Seemed okay after," Harry shrugged.

"Someone wanted her not to say the word Black, you say? Weird trigger."

"Yeah, and her hair was dyed too."

"So?" Ezra White asked.

"Her hair is originally black, she dyed it auburn." Harry frowned.

"That's all well and good Harry, but I'm busy right now. If I were you, I'll leave your friend's hair colour alone. If you want, I could do some research on piloting a Mil Mi-24 helicopter light troop transport. I'm good at absorbing information. I'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks, Mr White."

"It's what we do for fun, is that the credo?" Ezra White smiled.

Harry smiled awkwardly. Was the Immortal Soldier cracking a joke?

"Yeah. I guess so," Harry nodded. "I want to track Fenrir Greyback at Salles' next Great Hunt. Sometimes he brings in fresh victims for sale to the Silver Lancers. I'll prefer that you do the correspondence with the _Fat Lady_. See if you can get us portkeys and documentation for the local ICOP to let us do our work. He's been on the British Auror's highest tier of outlaws for nearly twenty years," Harry instructed.

"I've heard of him. Will do, Harry."

"See you around, Mr White." Harry waved and left.

Far away, in the guest quarters of Garth Ollivander's house in Massachusetts, Valerian put down her clan communication badge and plopped her head on her pillow.

She had heard everything. Harry did not suspect that she could make Black Angel One lie for her. Her helicopter's artificial intelligence worked for her, not Harry. She wondered if reluctance to staying in one place for more than a year was also an aspect of her Viking heritage.

Monday she would be attending Ilvermorny, where Garth worked as an Artificer instructor and an expert in Fantastic Beasts and how to find them. He was a well respected lecturer, even though he was only thirty four.

His father had sent him away to further his education a few months after his daughter disappeared, fearing for his life. He had made a new life for himself at Ilvermorny.

Valerian cried silently into her pillow. She missed Harry so much. She put on the headphones of the Walkman donated to her by Jon and pressed play.

 _There are no guarantees_  
 _There are no alibis_  
 _That's how our love must be_  
 _Don't ask why_

 _It takes some time_  
 _God knows how long_  
 _I know that I can forget you_

 _As soon as my heart stops breakin'_  
 _Anticipating_  
 _As soon as forever is through_  
 _I'll be over you_

* * *

 _AN: thanks for reading!_

 _Song lyrics 'I'll be over You' by TOTO (1986)_


	13. Chapter 13: Show Me Heaven

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Show Me Heaven**

"With me," Jon touched Harry on his shoulder during dinner. Harry stopped eating and pushed forward his plate immediately.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Important correspondence," said Jon. "Addressed to both of us."

Harry's heart felt a glimmer of hope. Was it from Valerian? Harry pretended to be calm. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

They entered the nearest class to the dining hall. Jon lit the torches and the room came alive with light. The original parcel was mailed to Alexandria, but inside the torn wrapping was another envelope addressed to Jon and Harry.

Harry deduced that the redirection was a privacy technique. He sighed. It wasn't from Valerian. It was from Tonks.

 _Reagan Fairweather's funeral is tomorrow at ten a.m. We have been invited by his mother to attend. The delay was due to his father's arrival in Scotland from Japan. I would appreciate if you send word to Mr. White. We should all pay our respects. It is the least we can do._

 _Send reply owl through another friend. I will meet you at the clan base for nine._

 _RD_

"Well, formal wear tomorrow," Harry said.

Jon could see Harry's disappointment that the letter was not from Valerian. "You shall see her again."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Maybe."

"You doubt her?" Jon asked.

"We have extremely dangerous men to catch. And a dark lord to kill. I'm not going to be overconfident," Harry said. "Constant vigilance."

"Understood," Jon said. "I shall wake you early on the morrow."

Harry wrote the reply letter to Tonks, and an invitation letter to Mr. White. He assumed Master Ollivander was informed by Tonks herself.

Sunday morning Jon and Harry wore muggle suits and put their Hogwarts robes over them. They walked to the Forbidden forest and disappeared behind the treeline. A short threstral flight later and they were inside the clan mansion.

It was empty.

Sirius and Eleanor Potage were no longer here. Sirius had cleaned up his house and took his pregnant woman to Grimmauld Place. Harry hoped that he also removed all those elf heads. They were very disturbing.

Harry stood underneath the grand chandelier hanging in the foyer. This place felt as empty as he did. "Let me know when Tonks arrives. Give me a minute."

Jon nodded. "I will prepare tea."

Harry flew up to the room where Valerian stayed on the second floor. The bed was still there. Inside the closet was the dark, severe witch's robe Madame Pomfrey gave her. Harry smiled. She had initially put it on to go out. Alexandria's mother had rescued her from that idea and modified one of her own dresses for Valerian to wear to the Christmas carols festival.

Valerian was stunning in the short, silver dress. It was basically their first date, even though they weren't a couple then.

Harry moved aside a few shapeless visitor robes she wore while undergoing treatment at Hogwarts. The silver dress was still there. He took it off the hanger. Even almost a year later, he remembered, with vivid detail, how she looked, how she smiled.

"Fuck," Harry whispered. " _Fuck_!"

He sat down on the bed, cursing loudly at himself. His emotions were volatile ever since he got her 'Dear Harry' letter. Even so, he made certain to hold the dress gently, hoping to avoid angering Valerian through some hidden magical aspect.

Magic was a very strange thing sometimes.

He held the dress close to his nose. It smelled more cupboard-y, but he could swear he got a hint of her shampoo and the simple perfume she wore when she went out. He draped it over his face and fell back against the bed, drinking in the faint remnants of her smell.

She left him. Didn't even give him a chance to plead his case.

Jumped on a plane and fled the country within two hours of leaving the Ministry of Magic.

"What am I doing?" Harry said aloud.

Jon was right. He was supposed to hunt Death Eaters, kill them by any means possible, while they slept, while they shopped, while they ate meals with their families. And keep a few for you know, simple things like Horcrux infusion, torture, and execution. Destroy Voldemort as a super gross fetus, before he re-acquired his body.

"I know the enemy. I know what needs to happen for him to come back. He doesn't need anyone else other than Peter. I don't need a clan. I don't need Jon. I don't need to go to school. I just need to kill Voldemort and his inner circle. It's what I came back to do. Then... I'll... I'll..."

Then he would be able to go to her. Find her. Tell her that his magic was stronger than hers. He wasn't afraid of some Blonde Widow legend.

Fuck Ezra and his cryptic warnings.

Fuck Aurors. Fuck the law.

He and Valerian could go on the run. They could hide.

Then the International Council of Wizards would deem him a threat, a cold-blooded murderer. Send Warmages to find him, to hunt him down anywhere in the world to answer for his crimes.

Warmages like Tonks.

"Fuck!" Harry spat, throwing the dress back into the open closet.

"Harry?" came Tonks' voice at that moment. She was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing? Is that a dress?"

Harry shot up from the bed, straightening his jacket. "Um, yeah."

Tonks was wearing a form fitting long sleeved black dress that ended right above the knee. She wore a black hat with a matching half veil and black heels.

"Not one of mine, I hope," Tonks said. "What did that dress do to you for you to be all worked up?"

"Um-"

"I saw Jon, but where's Valerian?" Tonks said. "You didn't tell her?"

"No. She's in Ilvermorny," he said softly.

Tonks frowned at Harry's troubled expression. It took her a few seconds to understand the situation. "Oh."

"Ready?" Harry asked suddenly. He didn't feel like talking about Valerian. Not with Tonks of all people.

"Um, yeah. They have a family plot in their hometown of Dundee. Master Ollivander should be here soon," she said. "Care for a spot of tea before we leave?"

"Sounds wonderful," Harry breathed. "After you."

Master Ollivander arrived when Jon, Harry and Tonks finished sipping on their first cup. Harry stared at Ollivander.

"It was not my decision," Master Ollivander said sadly. "I desperately wanted her to stay. I miss her terribly."

"Yet you helped her. You allowed her to leave," Harry accused him softly.

"A guardian's duty is to take care of their charge. Any assistance to achieve her own peace of mind, I will offer."

Harry sneered. He got up from the table and stepped outside into the main entrance hall.

Master Ollivander shook his head sadly.

"Right," Tonks said. "Let's go pick up Mr. White."

The original members of the Crows' first mission to France took the short walk from the clan mansion to Hogsmeade Station. Mr White was seated at one of the passenger benches, reading the latest Daily Prophet. He was dressed in an old school tweed suit with leather elbow patches, matching bow tie and flat cap.

When he stood up to greet them, Harry noticed Valerian's great-sword and scabbard propped up against the bench.

"Warmage Tonks," Ezra White greeted. "You are well?"

"I am better," Tonks said, stiffening a bit as if being addressed by a commanding officer. Ezra White had that sort of effect on military personnel.

"Good, good. Jon, do you mind?" Ezra White motioned to Valerian's sword.

"How have you come into possession of this weapon?" Jon asked, not touching it.

"She was inconsolable. She was not thinking clearly. She was completely distraught."

"Why? Did she bend the knee and ask for honorable execution?" Jon's eyes opened wide.

"She did. I refused," Ezra White nodded, looking at Harry's darkening expression.

"She did _what_?" Harry snapped.

"I refused! We are not enemies. She is my ally through and through. When she calmed a bit, she offered it at my feet," Ezra shrugged.

"You know what that means. The responsibility is yours. She entrusted _you_ to keep it safe," Jon said with steel in his voice. "It is not for I to hold responsibility for it."

"Damn it. You are trained in the way of the sword too," Ezra scrutinized Jon. "I had hoped not to bear this burden. Ah well. She conducted herself with a high degree of honour, and knightly service. I shall safeguard it, seeing as I have been called out by a fellow swordsman."

Ezra White strapped the massive sword over his shoulder. It should have looked ridiculous with his tweed four piece suit, but it didn't. The Immortal Guardian looked at ease.

"Right," Tonks said, confused as hell with all that sword business. She took out the invitation scroll and unfurled it. With a deft move she caught the chain of the pendant of House Fairweather's crest on the stem of her wand. " _Strenuus porta_ ," she said. "Portkey is ready. All aboard."

The portkey deposited the five of them smack dab on the roundabout at Newport-on-Tay's side of the Tay Road Bridge.

Jon and Harry landed on one knee behind a massive, monolithic column. A blue electric current of magic swirled up from Jon's feet, spiraling high over his head in a vague outline of a dragon. A reddish orange flame swirled up from Harry's, dispersing high over his head with a flicker of flame. The others had to get to their feet from the after-effects of Portkey travel.

"Interesting," Master Ollivander said as he noticed the magical signatures of the two boys. Jon and Harry connected.

"Finally, my chance to shine," Harry grinned at Jon. Jon shook his head, smirking.

"Wot, have you been feeling left out all this time?" Tonks grinned, dusting off her knees and casting a quick freshening charm. "I didn't take you for being petty, Harry."

"He is, believe me," Jon sighed.

"The Immortal Dragon Knight- multidimensional traveler, and the Boy Immortal, re-birthed from Phoenix flame," Mr White chuckled. "I believe this should be fun."

"Oh, Harry..." Master Ollivander called. "She gave me this, to give to you." He presented him with the Hybrid armor custom glove.

Harry took it. "I've never been to a wizard funeral," Harry told everyone. "But everywhere I go there's trouble." He looked at Tonks, then her outfit. Cars were driving around the large roundabout, some of the drivers looking at the five of them quizzically. He came closer to Tonks. "This is Sanguini's latest design. It's a mixture of Basilisk, Onyx, Threstral, Diablo and Elfen batwing armor."

"Sounds wicked," Tonks said.

"Yeah. For it to work, it needs to be the first thing you put on. Then you activate it with a battle ready surge of magic. Put it on."

"Wot, here? On an early Sunday morning in the open?" Tonks laughed.

"Apparate somewhere close. Take off your clothes, every last bit, then put it on. Got that?" Harry said softly. "Please."

"Okay," Tonks said, backing down. "Be right back."

A few minutes later she reappeared behind the monolith. "Okay. It's on."

"Right," Harry said. "So, where is the service?"

Tonks spun about, looking at the clouds, the road, the River Tay. "Um, east, along the 946, that way!" She unfurled the scroll, then pointed along the road. "Tayport cemetery, a couple minutes walk."

The group walked along the grassy roadside. Ezra White ignored the stares from commuters when they noticed Valerian's sword on his back. Within ten minutes they arrived at the Tayport Cemetery. Wizards and witches were congregated inside the cemetery gates wearing various styles of dark somber clothes.

Tonks led the way through the meandering walk-paths towards the funeral service.

Harry noted that the majority of patrons were young men and women. There were probably fifty or more people present. Tonks pointed at a mature woman in full black veil and heavy witch's robes. She was surrounded by people offering their condolences.

"She's his mum, Rosemary. I think the man next to her is Francis Otamendi, the antiques shop owner, her second husband," Tonks informed them quietly. "You know Otamendi, Garrick?" Tonks asked.

"I do," Garrick said.

"I'll go pay my respects. Reagan took me to see his mother a couple times years ago, when I was in seventh year. Wait for me here," Tonks said.

Harry, Jon, Mr White and Mr Ollivander stood at the periphery of the crowd while Tonks maneuvered her way towards Rosemary Otamendi. Within a few minutes Tonks came back with Rosemary, a young Japanese woman, and a middle-aged Caucasian man wearing what appeared to be elaborate black Samurai _Kamishimo_. The young Japanese woman wore ceremonial _Kimono,_ white socks and traditional wooden _Geta._ Following a dozen feet behind them was a strapping young Japanese man wearing somber _Kamsihimo_ and black _Tabi_ with armored shin plates strapped around his lower legs and black padded bracers strapped to his hands and wrists. He had a band wrapped around his forehead, and was carrying what appeared to be a woven basket strapped to his back.

In the basket were numerous _katana_.

The basket carrier kept his eyes glued to the ground slightly in front of him.

"Um, this is Mrs Rosemary Otamendi, Reagan's mother. And this is Lord Royston Fairweather, his father," Tonks introduced. "These are the former members of the Crows Vambrace."

"Thank you for coming. He told me that he was working for you," Rosemary said. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Master Ollivander said.

"I see," Rosemary said.

"I have heard of you," Royston said, watching them all with a cool expression. "This is my pupil, Katsumi. My man at arms, Masahiko. You knew my son well?"

"We did," Jon said, looking at his silent companions. The man holding the basket full of swords was dangerous. So was Mr Fairweather. He could not figure out Katsumi, the young woman with the porcelain face.

"We did," Harry nodded.

"How? What did he do?" Royston asked, tone almost demanding.

"He was an infiltrator, at first. Worked for the British Auror Contractor department as an insider agent. Then he worked for us," Harry explained.

"I heard his clan's name was _Ronin_ ," Royston asked.

"Yes," Harry agreed.

"Fitting name," Royston glanced across at his ex wife. "But for him to work for the highest ranked British Clan, he must have been worthy. Tales of the Crows have spread. Elimination of a goblin colony within a few hours. Numerous wizards on the international bounty list captured. A basilisk destroyed. When the ceremony is over, I would like to have a word with you, if you please."

"Um, all right," Harry scanned Mr Fairweather's face. He was handsome, like his son, but harder. In fact, he didn't show emotion whatsoever.

"Thank you," Mr Fairweather clapped his hands to his sides, and bowed formally. His entourage did as well, eerily in complete synchronization.

Mrs Rosemary Otamendi sighed.

Royston ignored her and he and his crew turned and walked to the front seats.

"Intense guy," Tonks said.

"He is the current leader of the Japanese guild, _MisutoSamurai,"_ Rosemary said. "I married him when I was very, very young, sixteen years old. He was twenty two. He grew up there most of his life, came back to produce an heir. He left me two months later to go back to Japan," Rosemary laughed. "Romantic, huh?"

"Yikes," Harry said at the same time as Jon nodded in approval. "Very romantic."

Harry stared at Jon, shocked. "What, is something wrong?" Jon said, clueless.

"He never came back, Jon," Tonks said.

"Oh. Apologies," Jon rubbed his chin awkwardly.

"The Mugwump is ready. Please join us across the river at Castle Broughty, the family home; afterwards. For the wake?" she said to the group.

Harry and the others nodded. Mrs Otamendi went to the front row, and sat next to her current husband and daughter. Royston Fairweather sat on the other side of the centre aisle. The middle pathway served as a physical divide between Reagan's parents.

The ceremony was a quiet affair, with the Mugwump droning on about young people taken before their time. Tonks sniffled and tears ran down her cheeks for her first boyfriend, who died attempting to rescue her in Poland. Harry was vigilant. Most of the people here he recognized from Calais and Salles during the Great Hunt, London's Knockturn Hunter guild, and South Hampton's Arthur Knights Hit Wizard guild.

Mercenaries, the lot of them. Apparently Fairweather was well known in these circles. Halfway through the eulogy, Gerald Godwin, Terrence Vance and Aloysius Harding walked in and took seats at the very last row of chairs.

The three members of _Ronin_ nodded at him when he spotted them. Harry nodded back.

"The _Misutosamurai_ were the Japanese clan that killed the necromancer, Headmaster Malfoy many years ago, correct?" Jon asked Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, not catching on.

"Remember the meeting with Headmistress Maxime, before we caught Jean Thomas at his necromancy dark spell casting site...?" Jon explained. "The Headmaster who killed his nieces and own daughter?"

"Right. That," Harry said. "An Englishman as a Samurai of the Mist, eh?" Harry watched Mr Fairweather seated at the front row. If that woman was his pupil, she must be special for him to bring her all the way across to Scotland to attend his son's funeral. Katsumi was her name, if he recalled correctly. Masahiko was sitting calmly, the basket of weapons was propped in between his knees on the ground. He sat arrow straight, focusing on the speaker.

"Reagan signed up for Auror training because he wanted to emulate his father, thought that it would be the closest thing," Tonks explained. "When he realized there were a lot of legal and political readings and a strong theoretical aspect in the training, he began to slack off. I thought he dropped out. It appeared the Corps decided to use him as a secret agent and signed him up into the Arthur Knights guild."

"And the others, Harding, Vance and Godwin?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded grimly. "All of them were trained in their particular field of expertise. Harding was also a Warmage apprentice. Got kicked out for insubordination, killed a target instead of capturing, even before he was promoted to full Auror, which is a definite no-no. They used him as a plant in the Hit Wizard guild as well. Terrence Vance was kicked out of the Dragon Lancer Academy. Apparently, he participated in the attempt on Valerian's life. He fled before Headmaster Karkaroff got to him."

"What? He was part of that?" Harry snapped.

"Yeah," Tonks said.

"I'll talk to him-" Harry got up.

"No," Tonks said, pulling him back down in his chair. "I talked to him already. He made a dumb mistake, peer pressure from mates and all that. He said he hated himself after that."

Harry nodded. Now was not the time. He recorded that critical information for later reckoning.

"Godwin was a healer's apprentice. Got caught doing dodgy blood rituals on some of the mortuary cadavers. That didn't work out well for him either," Tonks said.

"They were all rogue agents," Jon deduced.

"Right, henceforth the name _Ronin;_ which is Japanese for warriors without a master," Tonks said. "I did my research when they became involved with you. I may have to kick ass abroad, but that doesn't mean I don't look out for my blokes home," she grinned.

Something about the way she said 'my blokes' reminded him of someone, but Harry couldn't figure out who.

After an hour, Reagan was laid to rest in the earth. His mother and younger sister sobbed at the grave. Mr Otamendi consoled his wife and daughter. When the gravediggers began to fill in the pit, the crowd dispersed.

Mr Fairweather and his two companions approached Jon. "You are the Immortal Knight? The one in the statues?"

"Yes," Jon said to Mr Fairweather.

"And these are your clan mates?" Mr Fairweather eyed Master Ollivander and Ezra White. "Roderick Hallow, I presume?" facing Mr White.

"No, I am not."

Mr Fairweather raked his gaze across Ollivander and Harry. He nodded in understanding. "Younger than I thought. Will you please join us for tea at the castle?"

"For a short while," Harry agreed.

"Come, the family yacht is nearby," Mr Fairweather said. The Crows and Mr White followed the _Misutosamurai_ Clan leader for a short walk into Tayport proper, a harbour town. They walked through the streets towards Tayport Marina and a well kept, though outdated, pleasure yacht anchored at a jetty. The name of the vessel was _Lady Fairweather VI_.

"Welcome aboard," Lord Fairweather said. "It will be a short journey to the castle, shorter than the walk here. Something to drink?" he offered his guests.

"No thanks," Harry said. They were basically on mission and all offerings of food and drink were to be refused.

"As you wish," Lord Fairweather said. A wizard dressed in house Livery commandeered the vessel smoothly across the waters.

"Hello," Masahiko approached Harry. He bowed at precisely thirty degrees, hands at his sides. "You are the One Who Lived, the Vanquisher of the Hidden Lord, yes?"

"Yes, I am," Harry said. Masahiko bowed again, then called over Katsumi. He spoke quietly in Japanese to her.

"We have read about you in our studies. You are one of the major mysteries we must write about in our essays," Katsumi said in accented English.

"Major mysteries?" Harry asked.

"Since the event, final year graduates must write a theoretical essay. We must find a way to prove such a magical feat is possible. It is mandatory in the final year of our school, _Mahoutokoro_ ," Katsumi smiled and nodded.

"It is a most frustrating topic," Masahiko said.

"I see," Harry grinned. "If I tell you the secret, what's in it for me?"

Katsumi and Mahiko looked at each other. They conferred in Japanese softly. "One moment," they said as one, bowing once again. They went over to Lord Fairweather and engaged in conversation. Within a minute they returned.

"Unfortunately, we have nothing that you may not have already, other than our culture and spells. What would you suggest?" Katsumi asked.

"A cool spell would be fine. What can you show me?" Harry shrugged.

"Our spells are slightly different from yours, we use nature's magic, techniques of our forefathers. Some of us are stronger in certain techniques. We have tried to incorporate the Western wands, but maybe we prefer our way," Masahiko said. "My family are from the Tsubakagure. I will show you a strong technique," Masahiko bowed.

With an elaborate hand motion of aligning one palm vertically above the other, two images of himself split across from him. The two images began to move independently, then began to spar with each other.

Jon was impressed. Tonks nodded in appreciation. Mr White was not particularly impressed. Harry grinned. Master Ollivander chuckled softly at the demonstration.

"Nice," Harry said, nodding at Masahiko. "And you?" he asked Katsumi.

"I am still learning. I can show you a technique, but you may not find it as impressive," she said shyly. She commanded Masahiko in Japanese. One of his dopplegangers ran to the other end of the boat. Katsumi threw a dagger at it. Within a heartbeat she disappeared and reappeared behind the clone, catching the small dagger and holding it in a fluid motion at the throat. She threw it back at the other clone close to the Crows and repeated the technique.

Harry grinned. They were ninja!

"Good show," Harry said. "So I'll tell you. There are a lot of factors involved, including prophecy, but basically, my mother sacrificed her life for mine, instilling a protection on me. It isn't a learned spell, per say. It's magic creating magic, the strongest kind there is. On the spot. Not practiced, but yet still executed perfectly, that type of thing."

Katsumi and Masahiko simply stared at Harry. They bowed deeply.

"Truly a formidable spell caster, for a mother to stop the unstoppable," Masahiko said, bowing once more. " _Arigato, ikita-shonen_."

"No problem. So, how do I do the image thing?" Harry asked, doing the weird hand thing.

"You need to ..charm.. is that the word? You need to enchant your shadow to become solid, then add an image of yourself to it, and animate it, all at the same time. It comes easier with practice."

Harry stood up still, thinking about the technique. "Why the hands thing though?"

"It aligns the Sephirot, the Hod, the Netzatch, depending on the desired spell you seek," Katsumi explained.

"Right, I heard of that. Let me try." Harry closed his eyes, then brought his palms identical to how Masahiko did it.

Instead of manifesting smoothly from his body, Harry's clone popped out of the sky and fell on its head on the ship deck. Harry jumped, opening his eyes in shock. The clone disappeared.

"Good," Masahiko said. "Quite good," he breathed, watching the sky, then the spot where the clone disappeared. "Amazing, for the first time. Ah, I must return to my duties. We are here."

Five minutes later the gang was seated at a large dining table in a room similar to the great room at the clan mansion.

"I'll get straight to it," said Royston Fairweather. "There is an island off Australia that is infested with Basilisks and other dangerous beasts. Up to this day, the far east magical scholars have no clue how to defeat one. It is rumored that over the years brave warriors took Roosters across to hunt them. The third person came back and reported that the place was overrun with basilisks. He claimed that the rooster method was futile. Since then the Eastern Magical Alliance the _Tobu no Domo no domei ,_ have tried very hard to find the creature's weakness. One has been spotted in New Zealand. We believe that they are capable of crossing the seas. We cannot allow this to continue."

"The rooster's crow forces toads to infest chicken coops. The basilisk cannot lay eggs," Master Ollivander said.

"How did you kill it, then?" Lord Fairweather asked.

"Through the roof of the mouth," Harry said. "You need to blind one using a suitable hood, then try to puncture the brain. A low probability attack through the eyes or the roof of the mouth."

"Impossible," Lord Fairweather said. He stood up and began to pace.

Harry said nothing, he just let the man pace.

"What else are its weakness?" Lord Fairweather asked.

"Goblin forged weapons. Phoenix fire. It is impervious to everything created by a wizard," Harry said.

"I see," Lord Fairweather said. "That is vital information indeed. Masahiko is one of my fiercest warriors, and is skilled in languages," he clasped the strapping young man on his shoulder. "Katsumi has a very strong magical ability. Unfortunately, Japan does not have a guild specializing in Fantastic Beasts and how to slay them. I heard my son was involved with the Crows, but only after the tragic news came. I saw him only once since he was a baby. That was at his Hogwarts' graduation. I introduced myself to him, to tell him that I am sorry that I left. I was young, and full of ambition back then."

"He idolized you," Tonks offered. "He died a hero."

"I do not know the full story. My spies are gathering information as we speak."

"He died rescuing me," Tonks said flatly. "No need to have your spies try to infiltrate our Ministry."

"Ah. You are an employee?" Lord Fairweather said.

"You could say that. Let us say that what you say about foreign spies now, could be an issue later. I advise, strongly advise, that you tell them stand down. I can tell you what you need to know, personally," Tonks said.

"No matter. Now, it is too late. He is gone," Lord Fairweather made a random airy gesture with his hand. "Fitting name, _Ronin_. He who wanders without a master."

Jon thought that he and Reagan Fairweather were alike; both of them had deep-rooted parental issues.

"Trust me. He died a hero," Tonks said. "And I am sorry for your loss."

"It is his mother who suffers," Lord Fairweather said without much inflection in his voice. "Katsumi, bring some tea, please."

 _Cold bastard,_ Harry thought. Katsumi rose, bowed, and went to the kitchen.

"My second in command has taken over Clan duties in Japan. It is now my duty to return to this country, remarry, and sire another son. I cannot let my family name die abroad," Lord Fairweather grunted.

 _Yep, definitely a cold bastard._

Katsumi entered with a tray of English tea and poured for everyone at the table.

"Thank you, dear," Lord Fairweather said. "Hear me out, Crows. I would pay you handsomely to take my personal bodyguard, and my young pupil, to learn from you when you go on mission. They are fluent in English, French, various dialects of Asia, and German. The Samurai of the Mist specialize in hunting powerful wizards, but have limited expertise facing dangerous creatures of four X's and above. We have lost too many over generations, too proud to seek help from outside. I believe it is now time to open our minds to European specialists."

"Sure," Harry said, eying Masahiko and Katsumi. Tonks was going to interrupt when Harry raised his hand calmly, stopping her before she had chance to speak. "We have a base they can use. I believe a monthly retainer of three thousand galleons should be paid to us. Also, I want records of a particular hunt, the elimination of the Necromancer a few centuries ago. And any other pertinent information on powerful dark wizard kills, S rank. Agreed?"

Lord Fairweather nodded with a grim smile. "Fair. Very fair. I will get the scrolls you ask for. When would Mashiko and Katsumi be allowed to take up residence at your base?

"Tomorrow will be fine," Harry said.

"So soon? Would today work as well?" Lord Fairweather eyebrows went up slightly.

"Might as well," Harry nodded. Lord Fairweather stood up, offering his hand. Harry got up and took it.

"It is agreed. I will prepare banking documents and send for the records you need. They are skilled soldiers."

"Cool," Harry agreed. He eyed Masahiko. He had a strong feeling he found his new Death Eater jailer. Harry didn't second guess things today. He allowed things to happen naturally. Probably another one of those 'Fate was an ugly beast' things.

"Thank you for your time," Lord Fairweather said. The meeting over, Harry and the gang returned to the main gathering area.

Melody Knights sought him out. "Mr Hallow," she greeted. "You do stir up commotion everywhere, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked. The funeral attendees were watching them covertly.

"Everyone wanted to know who deserved the honour of a private meeting with the world famous _Samurai of the Mist_. I told them Roderick Hallow himself. Some are insisting on meeting you. Quite a reputation you have, for a young lad," Melody Knights said.

"Hm," Harry said, eyeing the well dressed mercenaries looking at him curiously.

Royston Fairweather and his young charges came out the room shortly afterwards. Lord Fairweather closed the door behind him with a key. He surveyed the onlookers in his family home with a bored expression.

"Welcome to Castle Broughtry. Thank you for coming. Enjoy the light refreshments," Lord Fairweather said. He turned to his man-at-arms. "Masahiko. _Watashi no ha o kure._ "

Masahiko took out a particular _katana_ from his basket of swords, took to one knee, weapon laid across his palms to Lord Fairweather. " _Koko ni iru no wa, shogun shusho_." When Fairweather accepted it, Masahiko stood at attention, then bowed deeply.

Lord Fairweather tucked the sheathed blade into his belt then returned the formal bow to Masahiko and Katsumi. During all the formalities, Tonks leaned in and whispered to Mr White. "What are they saying?"

"He is relinquishing guard duty from his sword bearer. He shall use his own blade for protection. And he, in turn, is acknowledging that any harm that comes to his Shogun, will not incur the penalty of suicide, _seppuku_. Very formal stuff. Basically it is a promotion," Mr White said softly. "He is his own warrior, now."

"Crows," Fairweather nodded. "I shall be in touch. They will obey your orders, Lord Hallow.

"We are now called the Immortals," Harry nodded. "I am code named _Dragonslayer_."

"Whoa," Lord Fairweather smiled for the first time since they met him. It completely changed his face. "Interesting name..." He bowed to their group, then disappeared on the spot.

Masahiko handed Katsumi her weapon. Katsumi tucked her _katana_ through a small loop attached to her wide Kimono belt. Masahiko retrieved the last two swords from the basket. They were shorter than _katana_ and were called _ninjato._ With a practiced ease he looped the attached cord of one around his shoulder, then tucked the other through his belt.

All four weapons distributed, Masahiko clapped his hands together and the sword basket disappeared with a _pop_.

Harry thought the Japanese pomp totally obliterated all other culture's pomp with their level of swagger.

Masahiko and Katsumi turned towards Harry and the others. "We are in your service, Lord Dragonslayer," they said in unison as they bowed.

"All right," Harry said. "We'll get you settled in. How old are you two, anyway?"

"I am twenty two," Masahiko said.

"I am seventeen," Katsumi said.

Harry sighed. With all her makeup on, he had no clue how old she was. "Have you graduated from Mahoutokoro as yet?"

"No. I am in my final year," she said.

"We'll discuss that later," Mr White said, looking at the curious onlookers. "Mercenaries always have me on edge. We do not know what they are thinking, or where their loyalties lie."

"Correct," Jon said, eyeing Masahiko and his easy, athletic stance and balance. _Finally, a sword training partner!_

"I think a demonstration of magical power is in order," Master Ollivander said wisely. "Harry?"

"Good idea. We'll leave by threstral," Harry said, nodded. He summoned them as he walked through the crowd. The heavy presence made everyone else bend the knee. While walking, he activated the Onyx Armor for his entire team, Tonks and Master Ollivander included. Harry's armor covered him from head to toe. Tonks faltered for a second, then grinned at her new gear.

Their entire group strolled out the castle and mounted the threstrals. The Japanese didn't miss a beat as they mounted alongside them.

When they left, Melody Knights stared into the sky. "Well, he has balls, I give him that."

* * *

After the short ride north to Clan Mansion Harry held a meeting in the great room. "Tonks, things have changed. I am going to be lawfully hunting fugitive Death Eaters. If this conflicts with your sense of duty, you need to leave."

"No. I meant what I said. I'm with you- no more second guessing," Tonks said.

"Good to hear," Harry said. "Next mission is in twenty four days, give or take. We're going to Salles. Hopefully Fenrir Greyback would be bringing in fresh werewolves for the Great Hunt. We're taking him out. Master Ollivander, Tonks, you are not obligated to come. It will be dangerous."

Master Ollivander nodded. Tonks stared at Harry. "I may not be ready. I will let you know."

"Fine. Masahiko, Katsumi, welcome. Have you ever done clan work?" Harry asked. "Have you submitted papers to the ICOP?"

"I have," Masahiko said. "To both questions."

"I submitted papers yesterday when I arrived. However, I have not gone on mission. _Shogun-shusho_ has decreed that I should finish my studies and training before I am sent on mission. It appears that this is part of my training," Katsumi bowed slightly.

"She is very skilled," Masahiko vouched for her. Harry looked around the table for non-verbal input from Jon and Ezra. They both shrugged, then nodded.

"Sign them up tomorrow," Harry ordered Mr White. "Jon, commission armor for them."

"It shall be done, Harry," Ezra said.

"I will pen the letter immediately," Jon said.

"Good. Come with me, I will show you to our guest rooms. You shall have time to get settled in. The helicopter out back is not to be interfered with," Harry said.

"Helicopter!" Masahiko said, impressed.

"Yes," Harry said sadly. "Also the silver cage in the barn is used by a werewolf on the full moon."

"Werewolf?" Katsumi said, also impressed.

"Yes, he is a friendly. Do not attack him," Harry said, showing Katsumi a room on the top floor. Masahiko was shown to a room on the other side. They had beds and mattresses, but nothing else. Jon came up the stairs, following them quietly as Harry gave them the tour. "We'll outfit these for you, don't worry," Harry said.

" _Arigato, Doragonsureiya_ ," Mashiko said, bowing.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Thank you, Lord Dragonslayer," Katsumi translated.

Harry glared at the both of them. Everyone was calling him that now. That was Valerian's pet name for him, no one else's. Jon was smirking.

"Off mission, you may call me Harry. On mission, call me Roderick, or Dragonslayer. No 'Lord this' and 'Lord that'. Please," said Harry.

"Understood, _Doragonsureiya,"_ Katsumi and Masahiko said in unison, bowing again.

"Make yourselves at home," Harry said.

"Letter sent. I presume Sanguini will visit soon to meet his new clients," Jon nodded.

"Good. Let's go. Lunchtime is almost over," Harry said. "Best to get back."

"At once, Lord Dragonslayer," Jon teased.

"Shut up," Harry laughed.

* * *

The next month at Hogwarts felt emptier. The only visitors remaining were the Champions for the three aspects of the Tri-School Tournament. When the supporters were here, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang tables were filled with over a hundred students each. Now, there were twenty or thirty students, if so much.

Classes resumed as per normal. Friday night Harry was in the Library. He spent time here regularly since Valerian left and Jon was on strict orders to refrain from sparring.

Harry spent a lot of time thinking about Valerian. He thought about her so much that when he was alone in the workshop, he would talk to her helicopter. It was frustrating. The helicopter was not particularly forthcoming with new information.

She was far away. She was sad. She was in perfect health.

He even asked if the helicopter could train him to fly over the Atlantic to visit. The helicopter said that she could not train someone to fly her. Only an instructor could. Black Angel One used the analogy of asking a bike to show you how to ride it.

His thoughts would wander to the Death Eater list. Greyback would be the first to go, and that was in a couple weeks' time, the full moon. That in turn drew his thoughts to the torture chamber and oubliettes. Sanguini would let him know when the wizard proofing would be completed. He had to be patient. Patience was not his strong suit.

Seeing as patience was not his strong suit, he had written Valerian, by addressing the letter to Ilvermorny. It had returned unopened two days letter with a large red stamp that said _Rejected by Addressee. Return to Sender._

He was so fucking angry that the Gates of Heaven striking bag caught afire during his combination drills. He had probably hit that bitch over two hundred times. Alexandria had to attend to him for an hour afterwards.

Jon calmed him down by saying it may have been a precaution set by the school charms, so that she would not be persuaded to return. It may not have even reached her, by design.

Harry held unto the hope that was the case. He felt the hollow emptiness sink into him at random intervals during the day. Sometimes it caught him during lecture, and he had to make up something on the spot to deflect questions from his friends.

The next Friday night Harry was once again in the library. Shea Carrow approached and cast a privacy bubble around his table.

"Hi," Shea said. "Studying for a quiz?"

"No," Harry said, glancing up at her. "What's up?"

"May I?" she indicated the chair next to him.

"Sure," Harry pulled it out for her, still reading under the diagram in the book _Magical Metalsmith: The Cornerstone of Castle Defense;_ a book about wizards enchanting metal and other technical related aspects of physics together with magic. Harry had an idea about a new weapon for Black Angel One. He was doing research on making it a reality.

"So. How are you?" Shea said, looking down at his book. "Light reading?" she smiled.

"Yup," Harry said. "I'm good. And yourself?"

"I'm fine. Year six is a big jump from OWL level. Taxing," Shea said.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said absentmindedly.

Shea looked at him quizzically. She smiled again, trying not to laugh. The funny thing about it was she believed he wasn't joking.

"Are you mad about the swimsuit thing?" Shea asked him. Harry put a book mark in his text and closed it. He gave her his full attention.

"No, course not. Why do you ask that?" Harry asked.

"Everyone noticed Katie runs away when you're around," Shea said. "Are you angry with her?"

"No," Harry laughed. "You got to ask Katie about that, I don't know why she's doing that," Harry lied. Harry knew why she was doing it. She knew that Harry was in the heartbreak stage and didn't want to muck it up by damaging any sort of good relations she had with him by coming up under him. Katie knew Harry well enough to know when was a good time to talk.

"You really need to work on your lying," Shea said as she leaned on her elbows, propping her chin up on the back of her interlaced fingers. "You don't have to... like force yourself to go on a date. No girl wants a guy to feel that way."

"I know this," Harry said. "It's cool. I can do the date," Harry shrugged, waving his hand in a 'whenever, whatever' gesture.

"Dating is fun, but the expectations afterwards can be daunting, yeah?" Shea said.

"Depends," Harry nodded.

"But things can happen, without getting too heavy, you know?" Shea said.

"Not with her," Harry muttered. Not with any Gryffindor girl he knew of, to be honest. Gryffindor wear their heart on their sleeves. Everyone knew this.

"Yup," Shea said. Shea was smiling secretly at him. Her eyes diverted once or twice demurely. Then inevitably returned to his.

Harry was catching on. Slowly, but he was catching on.

"Things can happen, and be fun, you know?" She said, inching her chair a bit closer. "Without the drama," she whispered in his ear.

Harry studied her. She was very pretty, always was. "I'm listening."

"I'm going to be seventeen Sunday. I would love it if I had a first time birthday present," her eyes twinkled as she touched his hand.

"Wow," Harry said softly. "Um, you don't have a boyfriend?" Harry now realized that her top two buttons were undone. At this close distance, he could see her chest.

Shea laughed softly, grinning at him. She pouted. "Have you seen me with a boyfriend about?"

"I wasn't looking out for one, actually," Harry said. He didn't really care that much to notice who she walked with.

"I don't have one. And I don't want one. So, with that in mind, what do you say? It would be fun," she smiled sheepishly.

"Fun," Harry repeated with eyebrow raised.

"Yes. So... Want to be meat?" she touched him gently on his leg.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry agreed.

"Allri-" she began, grinning and eyes opening wide with excitement.

"Wait- no," Harry remembered a critical detail. "I can't."

"Wot? Of course you can!" she argued, leaning in. Harry thought she said that far too confidently. Alexandria and Shea were friends. Did Alexandria tell?

"What about Neville?" Harry whispered, returning to topic.

"Longbottom?" Shea said, confused.

"Yeah. Is there another in the school?" Harry said.

"He's nice..." Shea said slowly. "Good lad, upstanding family," she shrugged.

Harry sighed. He should do away with these word games. He went through that the last time around. "Do you like him?"

"He's okay... but," she shrugged. "Not really."

Harry interpreted that as 'Too short, too fat, too lame, too young, too Gryffindork, but a very good prospect for the future.'

"Ah," Harry said, not breaking eye contact with her. She had nice light brown eyes. Nothing like Valerian's ice green ones. Valerian's eyes were just like his.

"So. Should I make arrangements with a quaint little Bed and Breakfast in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, okay."

Shea was quiet a moment, trying to figure out if he was serious. She couldn't. Out of all the Gryffindors, Harry was the hardest to read. He may not be a good liar, but he had a poker face worthy of respect.

"Tomorrow night. Meet me at eight at the quidditch changing rooms then," she said softly, giving him a tiny peck on his cheek. "Don't let me down, luv." She blew him a tiny kiss when she turned at the junction at the exit of the library. Harry smiled back at her. She waved her fingers at him then was out of sight behind a shelf.

Saturday was Quidditch practice. Harry saved six out of ten one on ones, then did well with team drills. Fred, George and himself were formidable against the attackers, including Ginny.

Oliver shouted up at him for sub in. Harry acknowledged the shout and flew down to the bleachers when there was a lull in play. Oliver and Harry connected with a high five as they flew past each other.

Harry sat down and took a water bottle out of the enchanted cooler box. While he was drinking it, Penelope came and sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said, still looking up at the practice.

"Hey," Harry returned. He looked around. Beauxbatons' and Durmstrang's students were also watching the practice, scouting for information. And so it should be. Gryffindor was the team to beat. Nobody scouted a crappy team to get a leg up.

"Team looks good up there," Penelope commented.

"We put in the work," Harry agreed, sipping water again.

"You look focused, confident in front of those hoops," Penelope twisted to face him. She had a strange expression on her face.

"I am, I feel strong, broom is top drawer," Harry agreed.

"You are so bloody handsome. You know that?" Penelope said softly.

Harry spat out his water. "Wot, just like that?"

Penelope looked angry for a moment. She sighed, looked back into the sky at the players, then glared at him.

"Yeah. Just like that," Penelope spat, shrugged, and walked off.

Harry watched her storm off to the exit steps. _Was she completely insane?_

* * *

At eight o'clock Harry met Shea at the rendezvous spot by the Quidditch dressing rooms.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. She couldn't believe he actually came. A sudden nervousness clenched her stomach. She took a deep breath. "Hey," she said more confidently.

"Hey," Harry said, carrying his broom in his hand. He was dressed in a new dark blue shirt and the slacks from his formal suit. Shea tried to be stealthy by wearing her black outer cloak.

"Heyyy," Shea said, not knowing what to say. Suddenly her mouth felt like cotton.

Harry produced a rose he held behind his back and offered it to her. "Happy birthday," he said with a hint of a smile.

Shea accepted the rose. "Thanks, a few hours early, but thanks."

"Ready?" Harry said, commanding his broom to hover. He climbed over, then lowered it smoothly so that it would be easier for Shea to step over and sit behind him. "Hop on."

Shea sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Give me that," Harry said, taking the rose from her fingers. He put it between his teeth. "Holf On." Shea laughed softly and tightened her grip. The _Firebolt_ shot off over the forbidden forest towards Hogsmeade.

When they landed at the two storied building, Shea led the way up the steps around the side of the building. She opened the door with a key. "Come on," she encouraged him inside. Harry propped the broom against the wall.

With a few flicks of her wand, Shea lit the numerous candles positioned around the two bedroom apartment. She took out two wine glasses.

"Something to drink?" Shea asked.

"Water," Harry said.

"Wot, you're going to turn it into wine or something?" Shea teased. "Try it. It's Rose Brut. My favourite," Shea offered him a glass of wine. "Come, sit." She took his hand and led him to the couch facing the sliding glass door to the rear patio. The rear patio had a view of the Black lake. The water was a dark mirror reflecting the nearby torches.

Harry was reminded of taking shots of vodka with Valerian at the apartment in Diagon. The little muggle duck pond was nothing like the black lake, but the similarities were there.

"Nice spot," Harry said. He looked around the candlelit apartment. "Romantic."

"This is a relative's business place. They're vacationing in Salles for a few weeks. Something about a Halloween festival, I hear," Shea said, sipping her wine. "This place and downstairs were taken during the Tri School Week, for the tasks and all that. You stole the show. We thought Durmstrang was going to win for sure."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yeah, word was you were behaving weird. Hogwarts got cold feet, choke, blah blah blah," Shea said.

"Never underestimate me," Harry said. Memories of the attack on Gryfici manor flashed through his eyes. _Easy. So easy._

"We all thought you didn't have a wicked bone in your body, with all those harmless spells you used in the Dueling competition last year. Slytherin thought you were soft. Except Draco," Shea remembered. "Draco was mum about anything concerning you."

"Did he mention a scythe?" Harry asked.

"A scythe?" Shea laughed. "No, not that I know of."

"Forget it," Harry said. _Good for him. Draco could use his brain when absolutely necessary._

Shea cuddled up against him, and Harry draped his arm around her shoulder. They sipped wine quietly, talking this and that, light, easy conversation. Shea began drawing circles on his thigh using her finger. She looked up at him. Harry regarded her solemnly.

"I did underestimate you," Shea said. "You really had the girls talking after the lake party." She slid her hand under his untucked blue shirt. "You're warm to the touch."

"Hm," Harry said.

Shea crawled over his legs and straddled him. She watched him in the eye, playing with her bottom lip. Her fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

Harry closed his eyes as she kissed his neck. When her hands opened all the buttons she ran her hands over his torso. He unzipped the back of her dress. The reality of what was happening went through his brain.

 _Meat Harry. You're meat._

He took her derriere in his hands, squeezing. She chuckled and gyrated against his lap.

After making out for a few minutes, Harry picked her up, just as she was, and carried her into the bedroom. As soon as her feet touched the ground she unbuckled his belt and grabbed him in her hand. She immediately put him in her mouth.

"Fuck," Harry whispered. This was the first time someone did that to him. He shrugged off his shirt. A minute later both of them were naked.

"I'm ready," Shea said, laying on her back.

"Not yet," Harry promised. He kissed her down there, tasting, teasing, until he felt the tell tale signs of her climax. When she finished her tremors, Harry crawled between her legs. "Now you're ready."

"Okay," she breathed, catching her breath.

"You are on potion?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Shea nodded eagerly.

He guided himself inside, until he felt her began to cringe, feeling pain. "Shh, shh..." he whispered.

When the spike in pain hit, Shea clamped her mouth shut, hissing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it made sense that a Slytherin would hiss on her first time. "Easy, Potter. That thing is bloody _hot_."

"M-hm," Harry said, moving slowly. After a minute she began to squirm underneath him. Then they began to move together. Harry massaged her chest, going in and out slowly in rhythm.

Within minutes she was moving feverishly beneath him. Her ankles locked behind his back and she pulled him in deep with her thighs.

"Do it Harry," she commanded, looking deep into his eyes. _Show me Heaven._

Harry groaned in appreciation at the fever in her eyes. Harry straightened his back, such that he was kneeling at the junction of her legs. He held unto her soft waist and got to work. When he was on the verge, he began to speed up, go harder, deeper, faster. Shea began to moan loudly.

With a long moan Harry buried himself inside.

"Oh god Oh god Oh god," she repeated as she climaxed with his final, deep thrusts. " _It's hot_!"

"Sorry," Harry said, covering her body with his. Shea licked his neck with the tip of her tongue. It tickled. Harry squirmed at the sensation.

 _Guess she really was like a snake, using her tongue like that._

"Should have thought about this before," Shea said, feeling a deep sense of euphoria.

"Wot," Harry sighed, a bit too lethargic to add the emphasis of a question to his statement.

"Nothing," Shea said, rubbing his hair. All she could see was his neck, chin, and upper chest. He was smothering her. She loved the feel of his firm body covering hers. Her hands roamed on his slick back. She relaxed her muscles so that she felt his weight press against every inch of her skin. She decided his neck was nice, warm, and vulnerable. She began to suck gently on his pulse.

"No marks," Harry chuckled.

"You've left some on my hips," Shea protested. "I know a bruise healing charm, it's fine."

They fell asleep ten minutes later.

When Harry woke up a couple hours later, Shea's leg and half her body was draped over him, still asleep. The man downstairs was ready for action. He nuzzled her awake by biting at her ear.

Harry was rougher this time when she started talking trash. She was spunky for a first timer. She enjoyed the bit of rough play.

Over the course of the night they had made love four times. Shea was smaller, easier to maneuver than Valerian. She was more willing to experiment too. It didn't add up. Considering how his first time with Valerian went, Shea was insatiable. Which didn't make sense... they're supposed to be ...tender, right?

"Aren't you ...like sore?" Harry asked, breathing hard after a piece of acrobatic experimentation.

"Not really, I'm on potion, remember?" she said, panting.

"Wot?" Harry asked. As far as he knew, the contraceptive potion wasn't a pain reliever.

"Yes, _First Time Is A Charm._ Used to delay soreness for girls on their first time for forty eight hours. When it wears off, basically, the healing process has begun, so... the night could be more memorable for the good, and not the bad," she smiled at him, her teeth and eyes reflecting the moonlight.

Harry froze.

"Please, please tell me that its also a contraceptive potion," Harry closed his eyes. He had come inside each time. A slow anger was building.

"Um, I don't think so," Shea said. "Could be."

Harry knew she was going to say that. It was his fault. He didn't ask which potion specifically. "Right. Well, that's...interesting."

"I need to bathe," Shea said, climbing out of bed. "Don't worry. My cycle says that now isn't the fertile period. Come with?"

Harry surveyed her pale skin in the moonlight. There were marks where he might have grabbed her a bit tightly. He was mad. Mad at her, mad at himself.

 _Meat Harry. You're meat._

"Sure," Harry said, squeezing her waist with his hands. She took his hands in hers and led him to the bathroom.

Harry cast a time charm. It was half four in the morning.

"Lets hurry. I want to be back before the early risers-"

"Yes," she said turning on the shower. Both of them climbed in. Shea was smaller than Valerian, by almost a head in height. "I'm surprised, heck, most of the girls at the lake party were surprised how big you actually are." She ran soap on his shoulders and chest, cleaning him. "With abs too. Like, what the fuck?" she laughed. "How did this happen?"

"Hogwarts food, exercise, and striking drills." Harry said. "You are pretty hot yourself," Harry said. Harry frowned. When he said it, all he could think of was:

 _Meat Harry. You're meat._

After the bath, they dressed quickly. Harry brought fresh uniforms in his ringbox, and stuffed his date clothes in it. Shea cast a freshener charm on her dress and underwear. They entered the castle using one of the many hidden entrances.

"Happy birthday," Harry said, giving her a chaste peck on her cheek. Shea tried to angle her mouth to his, but Harry grabbed her up in a close hug before she got the chance.

"Best present _ever_ ," she said into his neck, squeezing him with all her strength.

"Our little secret," Harry responded.

"Our little secret," Shea agreed. "I promise."

* * *

The few days after Harry was calmer, more centered, his emotions were less volatile. Shea would walk past him nine times out of ten without even a hint that something had happened. The one time out of ten though, Harry would catch her watching him. She would wink and smile.

Harry couldn't really make up his mind about her, about what he did. Was it a mistake? Did he feel guilty about it?

He could not dwell too much on it. The full moon was coming up. Just now he would have a mission to lead into France. With Japanese magicals as well.

"Jon," Harry said before Jon sat down for lunch. "With me. Masahiko and Katsumi got their gear?" Harry asked as they walked towards the workshop.

"Yes. I mailed them instructions when they requested help to make it work. Katsumi was scared of Sanguini. She would have appreciated forewarning," Jon said.

"I forgot to inform them that Sanguini was our armorer, didn't I?" Harry admitted. "How have they been holding up these past few weeks?"

"They are busy translating the mission scrolls of their Clan's most dangerous hunts for you. And reading. And shopping. They've also been riding the train, and speaking frequently with Mr. White," Jon said. "I believe they are brother and sister."

"Oh. They are strange, huh? They never mentioned anything like that. Good. Don't want them to be shagging in the base because of boredom," Harry laughed.

 _What am I laughing at? I did that very same thing._

"You have been distant. Are you all right?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

"You set afire the Gates of Heaven. You damaged your knuckles and joints severely in the process. Your behavior since this week began was the complete opposite," Jon said.

"I know," Harry said. "I'm feeling better."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I am putting myself into a mode where we have to hunt a death eater. I want this to be clean, in and out."

"Mr White told me he is going to South Hampton to get documents. The Fat Lady has pretty strong intelligence that Fenrir is bringing in three recently bitten werewolves for the Silver Lancers," Jon said. "How are we going to use the Japanese?"

"They'll watch. I've been researching metalwork. I've found the alchemy formula to mold silver. I'm going to make Silver arrows. My idea is that you're going to snipe him with your bow in his pre-formative stage. Y'know, around ten p.m. When they're vulnerable," Harry said.

"Sounds good. Back up plan?" Jon asked.

"All out assault. On threstrals," Harry said.

"I like the sound of that," Jon said. "I will check the armory for the Diablo Claws. Maybe I can craft some more spears."

"Good. We're going in hot in two days. Mail everyone, let them know that we're meeting at seven," Harry said.

"It shall be as you say," Jon said.

"Right. Great. Thanks Jon," Harry said.

"Anything you need, I am your man," Jon said, watching Harry. "Excepting head kicks." Jon opened the door to leave.

"I fucked Shea," Harry blurted out before he left. Jon froze. He closed the door behind him.

"I am in utter amazement," Jon said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yeah. I don't know how to feel about that yet," Harry admitted. "She propositioned me, out of the blue. Wanted a birthday 'present'. She was a virgin," he added softly, feeling the weight of what he had done wrap around him like a chain around his neck. "Am I allowed to be, like, indecisive?" he asked no one in particular.

"Indecisive? You weren't indecisive," Jon countered. "You're just on... in... a strange place right now."

Harry stared at Jon. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"I felt like... I needed to take it out on someone. Everything I do, reminds me of Val. I cleaned a measuring beaker in Snape's class and was lost in thought about her. Shea is the complete opposite. I don't even know her middle name, what she likes, what she doesn't. As far as I can tell, she likes to be the center of attention at a party. And likes wine. Likes to dance."

"Sounds like many girls," Jon said. "Alexandria included."

"Valerian doesn't like the attention. It comes to her anyway. She doesn't like wine. She likes vodka. I can't even watch Neville in his eyes anymore. Fuck it man," Harry pulled his hair. "I sorta want to do it again. And I sorta don't want to do it again."

"I see," Jon said wisely.

"Valerian isn't coming back, Jon. She is convinced I'm going to die if we stay in touch," Harry got up and began to pace.

"About that... I don't believe her magic is stronger than yours. I just don't. Ezra White has seen a lot, but you are the _prophesied_ one. From what I gather, he does not take much heed in prophecy," Jon explained. "I am a novice, but from what I have seen, I am beginning to believe that the both of us have an advantage over death related magic, seeing as we have both died, and have come back. Something like the Blonde Widow curse seems petty for Immortal Heroes."

"Do you think Ezra White died from being involved with a Valkryie?" Harry asked, inspired.

"You mean, he holds bias because he had succumbed to the curse previously?" Jon pulled his chin.

"Yeah," Harry said. "He has died many more times than we have."

"We shall ask him, after the mission. I have correspondence to send," Jon said. "About Shea, I believe that being single once again opens up many possibilities. Just remember that your actions are like the pebble in the pond."

"Ripples," Harry said, understanding.

"And the pebble is the size of a boulder, in your case," Jon laughed. "Now you have a new title, O Maiden Slayer." Jon offered his fist. Harry grimaced and refused to connect. "No? Knights back in my world would be rolling in laughter at a joke like that," Jon smiled.

"Your world was much more simple. Before you go, take a look," Harry pointed at a cast iron block with molds for long tipped arrows. "The raw silver material is in that trunk."

Jon inspected the casting block. "And the forge?"

"That's where you come in. Dragonfire is the premier heat source for extraordinary wizard forging. It was meant to be. I want to start the process overnight. We'll come back here at midnight."

"I will begin work creating the wooden shafts. Hopefully Hagrid has suitable feathers," Jon said, bowing before he left.

* * *

The night of the mission to France the clan mansion felt full once again. Some fresh faces, but same united purpose.

Masahiko, Katsumi, Sanguini, Mr White, Jon, and Harry were seated at the table.

"Our target is Fenrir Greyback. He is around fifty years old. A Death eater and a werewolf, one who has accepted and thrives in his Lycanthropy. We are going to infiltrate the Silver Lancers' camp, find him, take him out using these," Harry said. Jon opened a trunk with a few dozen arrows with silver heads on the table.

"Mr White, you will use your scanning ability to pick him out. Jon will be our main sharpshooter. You two could use a bow?" Harry asked the Japanese.

"Yes, Harry," they said in unison.

"Good, if things get sloppy, the more arrows, the better. If for some reason they don't work, Sanguini, you and I will lead the direct assault."

"Fine," Sanguini said, watching Katsumi intensely.

"Good. Portkey is ready. Let's roll. Armor down for now. We're going to pretend we're coming in for the Great Hunt as participants. Here are your tickets," Harry passed around their invitation hunting tokens. They were miniature glittery silver bows with arrows notched.

A sudden knock came on the door. Harry looked up from the table, feeling Penelope's presence in his head.

 _What is she doing here?_

"One moment," Harry said. He left the greatroom and opened the front door. "Er... What are you doing here?"

Penelope stepped across the threshold. "Goodnight to you too," Penelope smiled. "It's cold. The fire is lit?" She could see the warm glow coming from the open door lower down the corridor.

"Yes, but we're having a meeting-"

"Where is she-" Penelope strode into the meeting room. The only person here she recognized was Jon. Everyone looked up at her, confused. "Oh, Sorry. Um..."

"Everyone, Penelope. Penelope, this is everyone. The Immortal Heroes."

"Hi," Penelope said, embarrassed. "Brought this for you. Thought you would need it. Being the full moon and all."

Sanguni shied away when Penelope offered Harry the _Hallow Blade_. "It burns!"

"Sorry," Harry said. Harry attached the weapons belt around his back such that his body blocked the radiance from the weapon.

"Better," Sanguini said.

" _Hikarinotsurigi!_ " Katsumi announced, standing up abruptly.

"What?" Harry snapped. Blasted Japanese and their sudden outbursts.

"The _Sword of the Light_ ," Masahiko said in reverence. "I can feel its power. What an exquisite weapon!"

"Right. Pardon me," Harry said, escorting Penelope back out into the main foyer. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Penelope said, looking embarrassed.

"You came looking for someone?" Harry pressed.

"I have to go," Penelope kissed him quickly on his lips, then flew out the door. Harry had never seen her run away from him like that before. In fact, he had to chase her away with a stick sometimes. He closed the door to the mansion, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. Why did she steal that kiss, anyway? He frowned as he returned to the meeting room.

"Sorry about that. Portkey, please," Harry asked Mr White. Mr. White opened a drawstring bag and took out a sculpture of a wizard standing on the edge of a rocky cliff, pointing his staff heroically out to sea.

It was a depiction of Merlin himself; the first line of defense against invaders at the cliffs at Dover. Everyone hovered their hand over the statuette. Harry nodded at each of his teammates in turn.

"Time to go to work," Harry commanded. All of them touched the portkey.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading._


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Hunt

**The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **The Last Hunt**

Rook Littleborough was always very busy the night of the Great Hunt. Most British tourists and those from the Scandinavian countries used Dover's Apothecary International Co Operation (ICOP) station as their starting portkey node to France's Calais ICOP office.

When a group of three masked men and one woman appeared at the allocated Portkey circle he thought nothing of it. Tonight was the Great Hunt, a reason for wizards and witches to dress up and play monster hunter.

Jon and Masahiko were well balanced and suffered no disorientation upon portkey arrival. Jon was crouched on one knee and Masahiko arrived with eyes closed, hands clasped in front of his chest.

Jon looked around. Sanguini and Harry were missing.

"Dragonslayer come in," Jon said into his glove, on alert. "Where are you?"

"Um," came Harry's voice. "I'm still at base."

"What happened?" Ezra White asked into Jon's glove. Then it clicked. Harry's artifact. "Oh. Right."

"The sword refuses fast travel. I forgot," Harry said, looking around the great room. Penelope gave it to him just as the meeting ended.

 _Was that her sage magic at work? Shows up out of the blue, inadvertently stops me from leaving with the others. Kisses me as well. Magic truly is a strange thing._

"Everyone else is ok?" He asked Jon.

"Sanguini is not with us either," Jon said, looking around curiously.

"I am right here," Sanguini said right behind Katsumi, emerging out of invisibility and delicately sniffing her hair. "I cannot use ICOP portkey nodes. I will trigger the alarms."

Katsumi shied away. Masahiko cracked his sword's _tsuba_ from the scabbard with his thumb, lowering his stance, ready to draw.

"Not here," Ezra stepped between the two Japanese and the Vampire. "We are a team. Stop the shit, Sanguini."

Sanguini eyed the Immortal Soldier solemnly. He smiled. "My parents always told me to respect my elders," he said with a slow drawl. "It is only a spot of fun," he bowed gallantly to Katsumi.

"I do not like it," she said angrily.

Sanguini laughed. "Which makes your pheromones even sweeter," he took a deep breath, closing his eyes in rapture. "Have no fear; my dear. I will not harm you."

"Please keep your distance as well!" she snapped.

"Enough," Harry cut in to stop the bickering. "Time is not on our side. Proceed on Mission. Jon is in charge. Ezra, get some information on his location. And if you actually find him, let me know immediately. Jon, stay sharp and use discretion. Secure a command post for everyone to regroup, just in case things go wrong. Got that, everyone?"

"As you command, _Doragonsureiya_ ," Masahiko and Katsumi said in unison.

In the Clan Mansion Harry could picture them bowing in perfect synchronization. He sighed.

"Fine," Sanguini said in Jon's glove.

"I'm on it, Dragonslayer," Ezra said into his badge.

"As you command, Harry," Jon said. The statuette of Merlin was dormant at their feet. Jon picked it up and put it in his backpack.

"Remember the plan. Find the import area, it's supposedly illegal to bring werewolves into France, but tonight the Aurors turn a blind eye," Harry said.

"I think I know where a couple smuggling points might be," Ezra White said.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the Lancers were my enemy," Ezra said. "Before all of this Hunt foolishness. A long time ago they were Knights in service to the French Royalty. Les Lanciers Royaux, _the Royal Lancers_. Different branches. Diamond. Gold. Silver. Steel. Diamond were the hunters of giants and other dangerous beasts. Gold were the Royal Guardsmen. Silver were specific to the Vampire and Werewolf hunters. Steel Battalion were their version of Warmages. I know a few things."

"Your knowledge is invaluable, Mr White. Keep me updated. I should be there within an hour... hour and a half, tops," Harry said.

"We're next in line to get our papers stamped, Harry. Godspeed," Ezra said into his badge. The clan communication went silent.

Harry was about to leave when he remembered something at the last second. Black Angel One sat there, looking abandoned covered with a large tarpaulin. The edges of the blue material were anchored into the grass with ropes and stakes.

Harry felt internal emptiness attack once again. He grit his teeth as he loosened one of the tethering ropes. Ducking under the covering, he ran his hand on the dirty exterior. It really needed a wash. He would try to do it as soon as possible.

"Shea isn't you," Harry said softly. "I was weak. Who knows if we would ever see each other again?"

Harry opened the crew door and climbed in. He took down _Mageslayer_ from the overhead rifle rack. It was still covered with bloodstains from the last mission. He jumped back out, secured the tarpaulin, and stared at the rotor blades protruding from the covered body of the helicopter.

"Would you hate me even more if you came back?" Harry asked in a soft voice. "Maybe I _am_ just a bloody piece of meat..."

Harry hated doubting himself, feeling like he was indecisive.

He slept with Shea Carrow. A very pretty girl that he knew nothing about, other than she was the niece of known Death Eaters.

A rebound distraction. No strings. A birthday shag.

And he _liked_ it.

Harry sighed loudly into the chill night. The full moon was going to rise around nine twenty seven, according to his Astronomy notes. He didn't have time to waste. He expanded the ringbox attached to the custom weapon's sling and put _Mageslayer_ inside.

"Focus, Harry. Time to go to work."

Harry shot off into the sky.

* * *

"Black, White, Hanzo, Hanzo. Good. You are all clear for travel. The ICOP in France will alert Aurors that a B-Ranked clan is on their soil. Keep it clean over there," Rook Littleborough said, stamping their papers. "No Red? No Mr. Grey? No Mr. Hallow?" Rook asked Jon, eyebrow raised.

"No," Jon said simply, accepting their papers and the re-energized 'Merlin' portkey. "Thank you."

The four of them went to the allocated portkey outbound circle and disappeared.

Monsieur Koman pulled them aside at the Calais ICOP terminal. "Bonsoir. Welcome to France. With me please," the International Co Operation French agent said. "You must go through ze uzual procedure for registered clansmen. Zis way."

They were lead to a cramped inner office with a service counter bisecting the room. There was a door leading to another sub room behind the counter. "One moment, please," Monsieur Koman said. "I must let ze Aurors give you their briefing."

The four members of the Immortals sat on the long bench. The Japanese siblings were absorbing everything with tourist-level interest.

"My magic isn't as ...strong on foreign soil," Ezra White whispered to Jon. "I have to be a bit closer to see the magical signatures."

"How close?" Jon asked.

"A few hundred metres. Maybe a kilometer. Basically line of sight."

"That close?" Jon whispered.

"Haven't been abroad lately. I realized this on the mission to rescue Tonks," Ezra shrugged. "I have a few other tricks up my sleeve."

"Like?" Jon said.

"I can walk inverted, in the underworld. Sanguini could do it too. Right now he's hiding, down there," Ezra pointed to the ground.

"You Walk in the Darkness..." Jon said, frowning.

"Basically," Ezra said. "So can Harry. Watch him. He is on the brink. Jon, the Light in you shines the _brightest_. You balance us out," he clapped him on his shoulder. He leaned in close. "Don't underestimate the Japanese either. The girl is very powerful," he whispered.

"For you to say that..." Jon shook his head. The clues he was hearing began to paint a picture of his purpose in this magical world. The entities named him the Sword of the Light. Jon wondered why he was blessed with Ollivander's hereditary 100 year sleep spell. Melisandre, Tonks, and now Ezra White all basically said the same thing.

Now everything made sense. He was Harry's counterweight, the Light to counter his forays into Darkness.

Taking charge of a new team was something he was accustomed to doing. However, taking charge of a team of magicals and a Vampire was better suited for Harry.

"Understood. I will keep an eye on them," Jon said, glancing at Katsumi.

After waiting for five minutes, Auror Bernard came through the fireplace. He approached the counter and called them forward. He gave them scrolls to read. "Mr Black. I remember you. You should know the rules. No aggression on locals. No destruction of property. Obey all Auror mandates. Keep it clean. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Jon said. All of them signed the Clansmen paperwork with their code names.

"Good work last time. I'm surprised you didn't return to see about the Thomas' place in Salles. I think the maid, Rosie, is still there. Other than that, most of the furnishings have been auctioned off. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. No one wants to hire her, considering what Jean Thomas was doing there. The Auror department is paying her a stipend. She's keeping the property in some semblance of livability."

"Understood," Jon said, retrieving their stamped Clan documents and submitting their signed agreement forms.

"Here is your energized portkey to Salles," Monsieur Koman said when he double checked the paperwork. "Enjoy the Hunt."

"We're done here, then. Contact me if necessary," Auror Bernard hit the counter twice with his palm. He went into the back room and into the fireplace. With a rush of flame he was gone.

"Thank you for your patience," Koman said, indicating they could leave. The four of them went to the outgoing Portkey circle. Sanguini appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"I will follow through the dimensional wormhole," he said, smiling at Katsumi. Katsumi stepped behind her brother.

"Roger that," Jon sighed. He stepped into the circle with Mr White and the Japanese, holding the portkey in his hand. "Let's go," Jon said.

The four of them reappeared outside the Magical district of Salles. "Let's make base at our French property," Jon said. "Immortals, armor up."

Jon's Ranging outfit with hood and narrow cloak materialized on his body. He pulled down the half mask and drew back the hood.

Ezra White's armor turned into soldier fatigues, except black and scaly. He belted Valerian's sword at his hip, then realized it would be too big to move freely with.

"How was she able to move with this?" Ezra asked. The sword was massive.

"Slung over one shoulder," Jon said. "Like a rifle."

"Right," Ezra said, holding the belt over his shoulder.

Hanzo Matashiko's armor was just like Harry's streamlined head to toe body armor. It suited him. He moved like a _ninja_ and had the _Tabi_ two-toed boots, swords, and tied the headband around his forehead to complete the look. Armored gauntlets and shin protectors protected his forearms and legs.

Hanzo Katsumi's Onyx outfit reminded Jon of Valerian's skimpy bikini styled armor. The neck, torso, and bust were all protected by a sleek, high cut one piece swimsuit with a wide fabric belt tied at the waist. Covering her forearms and calves were feminine versions of armored gauntlets and shin guards.

Her outer hips and thighs were openly visible, protected by the transparent Onyx eyelid material.

Sanguini truly loved the perversion of female designs. Katsumi immediately took out two black pieces of material from her satchel and wrapped them around her exposed thighs.

"Oh, come now," Sanguini said in disgust, emerging from the shadows. "You've ruined it."

"You disrespect my sister's honour with this ... armor," Matashiko threatened the vampire.

"It will protect her. And she likes it," Sanguini smiled at the strapping young man. "Don't you, my pet?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," Katsumi said, turning away from him. Jon saw her blushing though. She began wrapping another long piece of fabric around her face, leaving her narrow eyes bared. "Jon, let us mobilize."

"It is a five minute run," Jon said and took off with a soldier's jog. Ezra and the two Japanese followed suit.

Sanguini shrugged. "Quite an interesting wizard," he murmured. The vampire began to run after them as well, laughing softly to himself. _I had no need to run since I was turned. What a human thing to do._

Within a few minutes Jon was at the gates of Thomas' manor. The wrought iron gates were vandalized and hung off broken hinges. The once beautiful gardens and hedges were overgrown. The perimeter walls had stains of blood from pigs' heads and rotten food thrown against them.

Light shone through the windows on the entire ground floor. The tall lanterns lining the main driveway were also lit. Jon and the others drew their weapons and stepped between the sagging gates. Only Mr. White did not draw Valerian's sword.

"What do you see?" Jon asked Mr White.

"One person, very low magical ability. Probably a squib," he replied as he walked confidently along the path.

"Sanguini?" Jon asked.

"There is a dark node still active far behind the building. It hasn't been used for over a year. But it's still open. It is thrumming in the presence of the full moon," the vampire said. "Other than that, it is quiet. Only one female inside. She is not a virgin," Sanguini sighed in regret. He glanced across to Katsumi. Katsumi ignored him.

When Jon was about to knock on the door, it opened smoothly.

"Oui?" Rosie, the maid said. She was dressed in immaculately pressed livery. Her face was lined with sadness.

"You are here alone?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Rosie said. "I sensed the new owners walking towards the door. You are my new landlord?"

"Yes," Jon said. "I am Jon Black. We shall be using this as our base for the night."

"Oh thank goodness," Rosie said, her English was perfect. "I have been so lonely."

There was an awkward pause as the group stared at the maid.

"Please, come in," she invited. "I do not have much to offer. But I do have tea. And coffee. But the tea is fresher. Come," she said eagerly, beckoning them inside. The manor was spotlessly clean.

"The dining room," Jon instructed.

"This way," Rosie said with a cultured air.

"How long have you stayed?" Jon asked.

"As soon as the Aurors brought me home after the.. Incident," Rosie answered. "It was two days after."

"And you've been here since?" Jon asked.

"I have nowhere else to go. My parents abandoned me when I was young. I grew up here, a foster child," Rosie said.

"Who maintains the outside?" Jon said as she showed them to the dining hall. She lit lanterns with a practiced ease. The room glowed warmly in the night.

"No one, it is only I who remains. I fear to go outside," she said calmly. "It is dangerous."

Her slightly insane stare locked with Jon's. The candles in the room flickered slightly.

At these moments Jon wished he had Harry's knack of fighting dark magic.

"Sit down, Rosie," Jon commanded. She did. He cast the manacle charm on Rosie as she sat down. She did not fight against the chains securing her to the chair. Jon drew his Diablo Claymore and put it underneath her chin. "What are you hiding from us?"

"There is an area out back, deep in the woods," Rosie said calmly even though there was a sword to her neck. "It is a passageway. To the Dark."

"What comes through this, what did you call it? This... passageway?" Jon asked, getting very wary. He was not versed in countering Black magic.

"Screams, mostly. I do not go near," she replied, shaking her head.

"I told you it was still open," Sanguini nodded. "The authorities are not seasoned Dark Magic practitioners. They do not know how to destroy the construct properly."

"We shall depart soon," Jon said. "I will release you when we do."

"Take me with you," Rosie said. "This place is driving me mad," she smiled. Jon looked at his teammates. No one said a word. Jon sighed and dug into his backpack again.

"Map," Jon said as he flattened it on the table. "Ezra, mark the smuggling points."

Five minutes later they had the plan agreed upon. Sanguini would fast travel and check the various locations, and report back to base. When they found the Silver Lancer's base of operations and werewolf trafficking site, Jon assumed Masahiko would apparate them closer, so they could infiltrate and assassinate Fenrir Greyback.

"I will be back," Sanguini said and faded from view. Katsumi let out a breath of relief at the Vampire's departure. Sanguini re-materialized behind her and sniffed in her pheromones greedily, then faded once again from view. No one else saw this.

Katsumi spun around, spooked. No one was behind her. "I believe this house may be haunted," she said to her brother. Masahiko frowned.

"So, what about her?" Masahiko asked about Rosie.

Jon touched his Dragon heartstring wand to her temple. She fell asleep immediately. Jon picked her up and laid her to rest on the dining table.

"Leave her here for now," Jon sighed. "I believe she may need medical attention... she is not right in the head."

"Exposure to a necromancer could do that," Ezra said.

"Dragonslayer," Jon said into his glove.

A rushing of air came across the glove. "On my way!" came Harry's shout.

"Sanguini is scouting for us," Jon said.

"Alright, about forty five minutes out!" Harry shouted over the rushing wind.

Ten minutes passed waiting on the vampire to return. The four remaining members poured over the map, making battle plans.

Sanguini returned silently, once again looming behind Katsumi. She jumped a foot in the air when Sanguini took a deep breath behind her ear.

"Stop that!" Katsumi cried.

"There is a galley at this point," Sanguini pointed at Archachon Bay. It was an enclosed bay northwest of Salles facing the Atlantic Ocean. "A slave ship is docked there, under cover of a heavy mist. The Silver Lancers are close to fifty in number."

Sanguini paused, face grim. "We may have a problem," Sanguini said.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"I believe tonight's hunt isn't a hunt at all," Sanguini said. "It's an attack."

"What?" Jon said.

"Inside the ship, are the bitten. Willing and unwilling."

"What the fuck," Ezra said. "How many are we talking about?"

"Maybe four hundred," Sanguini said. "I saw Greyback. He was talking with the Lancers. Then he went on alert. I believe he smelled my presence. I left immediately."

"So many werewolves..." Masahiko said. "Were they disembarking?"

"A few," Sanguini said. "Maybe six were in chains behind Fenrir."

"Dragonslayer!" Jon shouted into his badge. "Meet us at Archachon Bay!"

"Where?" Harry shouted. "What's happening there?"

"Greyback has an army of werewolves, ready to attack the people of Salles," Jon reported.

"Holy shit," Harry said. "Give me more details on where this place is."

Jon and Ezra White tried to explain the location. It wasn't helping. Harry didn't have a map.

"Um, I think I have a way. When you get there I'll let Black Angel One guide me to you through the communication badge. I'll meet you there!"

"Right," Jon said, bewildered. "You talk to the _helicopter_?"

"Long story," Harry shouted over the wind. "Get moving!"

"Let's go," Jon said. "Masahiko, ready to take us?"

"Take 'us'? How am I to do this task?" Masahiko asked.

"Can't you apparate?" Jon asked. Masahiko shook his head.

"I have a short jump technique, _Furasshu Janpu_ ," Masahiko said.

"What?" Jon asked.

"He means, a Flash jump- short hop to close a distance to an opponent," Katsumi explained. "I use this technique as well, I show it to you on boat, remember?"

"Ezra, Sanguini?" Jon sighed.

"I do not apparate, I travel through the planes," Sanguini said.

"My magic isn't what it used to be," Ezra said. "Haven't used a wand or conventional magic... in ... three cycles? I'm a bit rusty. I traverse through the underworld, or call my threstral, if needed."

"Sanguini, Ezra, scout ahead with your underworld travel. We shall run," Jon said, putting on his backpack. "She'll be fine," Jon said, watching the sleeping woman. "It's over fifteen kilometers. We better start now."

Sanguini and Ezra looked at each other. "Do we attack?"

"No, not unless absolutely necessary," Jon said running out the door. "Contact Harry when you reach!"

Jon, Katsumi and Masahiko took off on foot. Jon found running so much easier in this magical world. His legs felt strong and full of stamina. He began to pick up the pace, almost to a sprint.

Surprisingly, the Japanese kept up with him, with a strange high knee styled run. The didn't run like conventional soldiers, in fact, their feet barely seemed to touch the ground.

"I can go faster," Jon said next to them. "Can you keep up?"

Both Japanese agreed.

Jon pumped his legs faster. Amazingly his speed kept accelerating, without tiring.

The Japanese kept up, sometimes disappearing and reappearing in twenty foot jumps. The three of them were streaks of black shadow through country side.

 _Faster_

Jon's body rose to the challenge. He must have reached the speed of a horse by now. The Japanese were falling behind.

 _Faster_

The trees were a blur. He was running faster than any of his horses at full sprint.

"We'll catch up!" Masahiko shouted. They were falling behind.

Jon kept going. In the Onyx armor he was a blur of black shadow through the fields. He began to laugh out loud.

 _Faster!_

Dipping his head, he began to pump arms and legs faster than he thought possible. Within minutes he was approaching the built up areas around Archachon Bay.

He came to skidding halt on the grass. The damp leaves were smoking in his wake.

"Darkstalker, I'm on the far side of the bay. I can't see across the water," he said into his glove.

"Already?" the vampire responded. "We've just arrived."

"You ran _twenty_ kilometers in five minutes?" Ezra White responded. "What are they feeding you in Hogwarts?"

"How do I get to your position?" Jon asked, ignoring the question. "Where are you?"

"We're west of you, on the barrier between the Atlantic and the bay. You have to get a boat, or something," Ezra said. "Greyback is overseeing a mass exodus of what appears to be slaves, they are tied together. Can you make it across?"

"I should have carried my broom," Jon said. "This mission is full of setbacks."

The Japanese flashed stepped right next to his position. Wind rustled Jon's cloak. The two of them were breathing hard.

"We've never been outrun before," Masahiko said in awe. "Great race, _Kishi-sama_."

"What?" Jon asked.

"He means, Ser Knight," Katsumi translated. She was catching her breath.

"We need to get across," Jon explained, pointing across the bay.

"I am strong with water based magics," Katsumi said. "Let us find a fishing boat."

Within a few minutes they secured an old simple rowboat. Katsumi stood on the bow, right arm centered above her head, fingers straight as a blade. The left palm was aligned directly below at her breastbone. She stood still for a few seconds, then the boat began to move swiftly over the water.

"She is powerful with the softer elements, wind, water, and the night. I am stronger with fire, earth, and blood," Masahiko commended his sister. Jon nodded, bow drawn and arrow loosely held between his left fingers.

"I see the ship," Jon said. There were long lines of naked people being ordered down the gangplank towards a camp. The camp had stacks and stacks of silver cages towering above numerous tents. Silver cloaked wizards were painting numbers on their chests, man, woman and child. "I hate fucking slavery... we have only half an hour before the moon makes its appearance. Let's check in with Harry."

"Dragonslayer, we're almost in position. Where are you?" Jon whispered as the boat approached the far side of Archarcon bay.

"I'll find you in a moment. I'm... I think over central France. I'll be there in a flash-"

At that moment, a magical flare illuminated Jon and his two boat mates. A battle horn sounded. A group of five broomstick riders took off from camp and were about to attack.

"We've been detected!" Masahiko said, his Onyx mask covering his face. "Katsumi!"

Katsumi performed an elaborate split flip without using her hands, landing gracefully on the water. She stood on top of the water, crouched, then _lifted._

Jon's jaw dropped as a massive shelf of water expanded into the sky, a tsunami cresting almost one hundred feet above the water's surface.

"With me!" Masahiko grabbed Jon and jumped into the water. The surge of the wave crashed into the large slave ship and flooded the Silver Lancers' camp. Katsumi repeated this technique once more, protecting Jon and Masahiko while they swam to the nearest shore.

"Dragonslayer! We're under attack!" Jon said as soon as he climbed unto shore. The Onyx glove was dormant. Its weakness was submersion in water.

The protective ability of the armor was nullified. The broomstick riders were swooping down unto Katsumi. She was sprinting towards shore on top of the water, using her flash jump to dodge magical spells fired from above.

"Katsumi!" Masahiko cried. The broomstick riders swooped down and caught her in a magical net. By the time the rider took her into the sky, she had cut free and was about to dive into the water. Another broom rider caught her with a stunning spell and she fell limp into the water. The riders scooped her up in a second net and swerved towards the flooded camp.

Masahiko sprinted towards the flooded camp. The slave ship had capsized and destroyed the wooden jetty. Slaves were desperately trying to stay above water.

Sanguini and Ezra White phased into existence next to Jon. "Greyback's men are attacking the Silver Lancers," Ezra said. "It seems they transformed early." A piercing wolf howl rang through the night. "Oh fucking arsehole. He's the alpha. He's turning them _all_ before time..."

"Who? Greyback?" Jon asked. The situation had escalated dramatically. "They have Katsumi! Sanguini, see what you can do!"

"On it," Sanguini transformed into a crow and took off after the broomstick fliers taking Katsumi away.

Jon shot off an _Excanduscent_ firework spell into the night. A bright carousel lit up the sky.

"I assume Lord Dragonslayer would know what that means?"

"Yes. Masahiko has entered the melee." Jon drew his Diablo Claymore. The Immortal Knight and the Immortal Guardian sprinted after him.

Masahiko was crouched behind a stack of Silver Cages, taking in the situation. Jon and Ezra got low next to him. "They're turning... all of them," Masahiko said.

The slaves were barking, gnashing teeth, contorting in the water, limbs stretching, snouts elongating. It reminded Jon of Piranha fish in the marshes of Crannogmen. The whitewash was frothing with transforming werewolves.

"Mission is still on," Jon breathed. He took out the arrows from his backpack and nocked one. "Mr White, where is Fenrir?"

"He's not in your line of sight, lad. He's on the other side of the flood. We will have to cut our way through."

"Our armor is dormant for a few minutes, I am not sure how long. But time is of the essence. Masahiko, Ezra, on me. Kill everything that moves!"

Jon sprinted into the receding flood waters. "Forgive me," he snarled, cutting off the head of a transforming werewolf. Ezra White was hacking away at something barking at him, half of its face was brown and covered in fur, the other half a young child. Valerian's blade made quick work of the poor soul.

Masahiko was the fastest of the three. With every swing, he dispatched a soon to be werewolf, then disappeared and reappeared at another. After Jon had cut down the fourth unfortunate victim, he realized that this would take too long. He shouted at Masahiko.

"We have to make a direct assault! Forget these! Get Greyback!" Jon shouted. "Ezra, focus on tracking Greyback for him. I will cover you!"

"As you command!" Masahiko said. He and Ezra made a beeline through the floodwaters, wading through the swarm of werewolves mid transformation. There was a pitched battle between six fully formed werewolves and the Silver Lancers clan. The werewolves were winning.

Jon climbed up the stack of silver cages and drew his Phoenix wand and his Dragon heartstring wand. He watched a naked woman writhing in agony as she hunched over on the sand, legs bending in reverse, hair bursting out her skin.

A little lad, not even four years, was transforming next to her. He crawled underneath the female, looking for milk to feed.

"Fucking werewolf slavery," Jon spat. Without another thought, he cast Dragon fire from both wands; igniting all in its path. The inhuman wails of werewolves burning and screeching as they tried to submerge themselves in the receding waters rang through the night. Out of his blind spot came a snarl and snap of teeth. Jon instinctively spun on top of the cage as a fully transformed werewolf pounced on him. The both of them were locked in combat as Jon fell into the swarm of transforming werewolves.

Jon activated his Aegis shield just as the werewolf's jaw closed around his left arm. The crystalline Aegis split the snout and bisected the skull just as he felt teeth against the armor. Blood splattered across Jon's face. A wash of seawater flooded over his head as the tide surged. Arms with claws tried to reach him underwater.

Jon kicked and thrashed, trying to get free of the weight of the dead werewolf pinning him against the sodden sand. With a desperate kick, he managed to shove the werewolf body off.

He pushed off from the sand, coughing up water. He looked around. Werewolves, more than he thought possible, surrounded him. He was in the middle of a nightmare.

"Fuck," Jon cursed. The Aegis shimmered over his left arm. He circled, trying to protect all sides at once.

 _What would Harry do in this situation?_

All the werewolves watched him, snarling, baring teeth. Jon thought that they were waiting for one to start the attack, then they would rip him to shreds.

 _Harry would fly out of here. Then fuck shit up. That's what Harry would do._

His dragon armor was compromised. He needed defense, more than ever, right now.

"If there was ever a time to be a shield, it is now, Jon Snow," Jon said to himself. One of the werewolves had crouched, almost ready to pounce.

He was the Risen.

The Sword in the Darkness.

The Shield that Guards the Realms of Men.

He could not die here. There was still work to be done.

"Come!" Jon snarled, activating his claymore like a massive switchblade. Magic swirled through him, infusing him with power. The bracer's magic and the Diablo wand _connected_.

The werewolf apparently heard him, because before he could even move, a massive paw with four inch long claws was centimeters away from his face. Jon didn't have a chance to dodge, it was that fast.

The claw was repelled by a crystalline surface.

The Aegis had transformed, and now covered his entire body in a semitransparent, shimmering crystal armor.

"I am loving this magical world more and more," Jon grinned as took the claymore in both hands. His arms, torso, legs, were all covered in a multi-faceted armor. Jon began cutting down the swarm. Werewolves that rushed into him, jumped on him or tried to bite him, were met with magical steel.

Jon felt like a child swinging a stick at invisible foes, all of them subject to his imaginary prowess.

Except that on this waterlogged beach, werewolves were cut down like training bamboo in the sparring yard.

Even when they overpowered him to the ground, Jon laughed. Even on his back he sent the sword into their bellies. Teeth scraping at his eyes, trying to get in. Jon sent his claymore through the jaw, and the tip penetrated the skull.

They piled on top of their own dead, trying to snap his neck. Jon cleaved them in two.

They grabbed at his legs, biting at his feet. Jon skewered them into the bloody sand.

They tried to disembowel him with their front claws. Jon lopped off limbs.

 _So this is the feeling Lady Valerian was talking about!_

After the first round of attacks, the werewolves backed off, making the ring around Jon wider.

"Begone," Jon commanded. "You cannot kill me. Find easier prey."

A few backed off, wary. Others snapped and snarled, but did not advance. They were assessing him, looking for a weakness.

Jon cast fire at the most aggressive of the lot. The werewolves scampered away.

Jon took a few deep breaths, then took off at speed towards where Masahiko and Ezra had gone.

* * *

Sanguini was tracking the broomstick fliers as a massive crow. They had Katsumi suspended underneath them, unconscious. Sanguini landed on the back of one, then transformed back into his vampire body. He bit the spine out of the back of the Silver Lancer's neck. The wizard fell from his broom, dead.

In a smooth motion he reverted into the crow and caught the conjured net with Katsumi inside. When the other riders realized that a crow had somehow killed their comrade and stolen their captive, a swarm of bats attacked them, disorienting their vision, biting at exposed hands, faces and weighing down their brooms. Sanguini flew to a safe harbor away from the fighting, setting Katsumi down gently on the sand.

He freed her from the net with his sharp talons.

Katsumi looked calm, in a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Her ninja mask had unraveled, and was loose around her throat. Her modest bust expanded and contracted with every breath. Her skin was smooth, flawless. And those porcelain-like features, so soft, so innocent.

Sanguini delicately maneuvered the wrapped cloth on her thighs free. He did not like when his clients denied their true selves. She had beautiful legs, she was most proud of them. They should be on display.

Sanguini used a smooth, pale finger to lower the ninja mask that hung loose around her chin and neck. The jugular was so smooth, nary a wrinkle, the epitome of feminine youth and beauty. Her blood smelled so _delicious_.

Sanguini's fangs grew, his eyes turned golden.

He dipped, fangs almost at her skin.

"The Boy Immortal is strong," Sanguini sighed. "He would not let this slide."

Fucking sorcerers who changed the tides of fate with a word, gave hope to the hopeless, life to the lifeless.

Wizards that can Kill which cannot be Killed.

He hated to be hunted by those types. Too much effort to run.

He really liked this one though; that was certain. She was a _prize_ specimen.

Sanguini retracted his claws so that they could not pierce her skin. He touched certain acupuncture points in a peculiar pattern. Katsumi stirred.

"Awaken," Sanguini said, snapping his fingers once.

Katsumi gasped with eyes wide open, abruptly awakened from the stunning spell.

"Are you injured, my pet?" Sanguini asked.

Katsumi scampered backwards on the dark sand. Being awaken by a vampire looming over you was not a good feeling.

"Where are we?" she said, rolling unto her feet. She picked up the _katana_ tangled in the net.

"Safely away from those things," Sanguini said. Werewolves and Vampires were direct enemies. They specialized in smelling Vampires from long distances away.

"We must regroup," Katsumi said, standing up. "Point me in the right direction."

"Over there," Sanguini said, pointing the opposite way from the melee. Katsumi nodded and took off at a trot. Then a large firework expanded a couple kilometers in the opposite direction.

Katsumi looked up into the sky, frowned at the Vampire, then ran towards Jon's firework spell.

"Ha Ha," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Sanguini said, shrugging. "It would be a shame for you to scar that pretty skin."

Katsumi ignored him and sprinted along the beach towards the battle.

Masahiko and Ezra White were back to back, fending off a horde of werewolves. Some of the werewolves were newly converted Silver Lancers, with tattered silver cloaks draped along their spine.

Ezra White had a smooth, flowing style of swordsmanship. One swing twirled into another, a pause, then another enemy was targeted with a clean stroke.

Mahasiko was agile, and blindingly fast. One hit, one kill, disappear, then another, disappear, then another, leaving a red mist of blood in his wake.

A true Samurai of the Blood Mist.

They were defeating the creatures as if they were training together their entire lives, instead of this being their first battle together. The Immortal Soldier and the young Japanese warrior were untouchable.

The problem was, there were too many of them. "Greyback's getting away!" Ezra White shouted when he was close to Masahiko. When a werewolf somehow managed to get through their circle of blades, he simply inverted into the underworld and reappeared a second later.

"How can you tell the difference?" Masahiko shouted back. "They all look the same to me!"

"I see his blood, his magical presence. And for reference, he's the only one wearing Dragon Armor," he pointed at a massive werewolf fighting against the Silver Lancers.

"This battle is meaningless," Masahiko said. "Track him, I will finish this."

"Right," Ezra White faded from existence.

Masahiko stabbed both of his blades into the ground. With an elaborate hand movement, he punched both fists into the waterlogged sand.

Columns of fire shot up from the ground, surrounding Masahiko in a tall pillar of flame. Masahiko crouched in the middle of the inferno, his headband blowing in the heatwave. The werewolves backed off.

Masahiko took his hands out the sand and grabbed both swords by the blades; drawing blood on his hands. Closing his eyes, he clapped his palms together, blood dripping between his fingers.

" _Hi no joka!_ " he summoned. It literally meant 'Purification by Flames.'

Similarly to when Harry destroyed Voldemort's resurrected corpse, precise beams of purifying flames laced out.

Werewolves were _skewered_ by the piercing lances of fire. Struck down by the two's and three's the werewolves combusted and exploded into a bloody pulp. The remaining horde scattered after that.

A minute later, when he was sure that he was not under threat, Masahiko released the fire spell.

He crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and meditated. He offered his palms face up to the wind. A cool wind swirled around him.

" _Hiringu!_ " he chanted. It was Japanese for 'Healing'.

His Purification Ritual cuts on his palms began to seal. The swollen, reddened veins on the back of his hands and along his face and neck receded. His blood cooled, and his heart rate returned to normal. He stood up wearily. The Sephirot and Nedzatch would take time to recover.

"Guardian Immortal," Masahiko called into his badge. "You are close?"

"Trying, but I can't keep up. He's on the run, lad," Ezra said, breathing hard. Fenrir was fast in his werewolf form. The surviving werewolves were forming up behind him. "It's too late. No way we're catching him now."

A shimmering blur of crystal; black armor and bloodstained blade dashed past Masahiko. Jon skidded on the bloody sand when he saw Masahiko hunched over, hands on knees, catching his breath.

"You all right?" Jon asked, approaching Masahiko.

"Yes," Masahiko straightened immediately, obviously injured. He bowed.

"Harry, where the fuck are you?" Jon scanned the sky. To his surprise the badge worked.

"I've just seen a bonfire on the beach. I take it that's you, Aegon?" Harry's voice came over the badge.

"No," Jon said. "Masahiko. I've just finished my battle, where are you?"

"Above... but I'm seeing what looks to be a swarm chasing a particular werewolf- that's Greyback?" Harry asked. "What the fuck happened here? Did they all turn?"

"Yes," Katsumi joined the conversation. "The vampire is with me. They are in pack mode, under command of the Alpha male. Sanguini says they are approaching my location. Your orders, _Doragonsuireiya_?"

"Get out of there!" Harry said. "Immortals, regroup and attack them from behind. I will cut them off. Katsumi, send up a sign into the night so I know where you are!"

"At once, Lord _Doragonsuireiya_!" Katsumi said. She did an elaborate spin, then clapped her hands together. A cloud of cherry blossom petals manifested in a tornado surrounding her. She sent it up into the sky.

Harry spotted the glittering pink petal cloud over the loosely grouped coconut trees. The cast point was a couple miles away from the rushing pack of werewolves.

"Shit, brace yourselves. I'm on it."

Harry accelerated into a dive, drawing the Hallow Blade from its scabbard. The goblin sword began to glow.

"I cannot stay here," Sanguini said at Katsumi's side, looking up into the sky.

"What? You're leaving me alone!?" Katsumi screamed.

"I am a vampire, my pet. The Lord of the Light is about to strike. _Sayonara, Ka-chan_." The vampire inverted into the underworld.

"Don't call me that," Katsumi said. She drew her _katana_. If the leader was in front, then at least she could attempt to take him out before the swarm ripped her to pieces. She could hear the growling, the howling, the snapping of teeth, the trampling of clawed feet coming closer.

She had miscalculated. The pack had a vanguard, an honor roll of werewolf warriors sprinting in front of Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback was massive, and covered in some sort of armor hide. She would not get a chance to face him one on one.

A Lightning bolt struck Fenrir. Katsumi could not believe her eyes.

Harry had skewered Fenrir Greyback right through the spine, pinning him to the ground. The werewolf vanguard faltered, skidding and swerving to turn around. As one an ear splitting howl went up into the night.

Harry yanked the blade out. His eyes met Katsumi's. They were a blinding white.

"You good?" Harry asked her. Katsumi's jaw dropped.

" _Hai, Doragonsuireiya_!" she bowed deeply. Harry was standing on Fenrir's corpse, watching the surrounding monsters. "The ' _Lord of the Light',_ Sanguini called him," Katsumi whispered to herself. "The legend is _true_."

"Get some cover, and protect your eyes!" Harry shouted to her. Harry flew into the air above the horde, drew his Phoenix wand and lit the place up.

" _Soler maximus!_ "

The werewolves howled and whimpered as they were blinded. They began sniffing each other, sniffing the blood on their claws. Harry disenchanted the ringbox and _Mageslayer_ popped out.

Harry levitated Fenrir's corpse and shoved it in the now emptied ringbox. He landed smoothly next to Katsumi. "Hey," Harry smiled, eyes still aglow with magic. "Sorry I'm late."

"Your timing could not have been better, _Doragonsuireiya. Arigato_ ," she bowed.

"Nice outfit," Harry nodded. "Sanguini is a piece of work eh?" Harry said as he loaded _Reducto_ into four spell prisms designed for Tonks' custom weapon.

"I do not understand, piece of work meaning?" Katsumi said.

"Forget it. We're still not out of the woods yet." Harry screwed on the key-like spell crystal into _Mageslayer. "_ Do you have any lethal long distance spells?"

"Yes, but it will not work on werewolves. It is a poison dart spell, it will take too long."

"It'll slow them down," Harry shrugged. He shouldered Mageslayer, and aimed down the smooth, hollow wingbone. "Let's go."

Harry began picking off the disoriented werewolves with rapid fire flashes of _Reducto_. Heads exploded, chests were punctured, limbs were blown off.

Katsumi's arms were a blur, expertly throwing magical needles that conjured at will between her fingers. The darts were magical flashes of bright green as they whistled through the night air. Werewolves bit off the areas of skin where they landed, trying to remove the poison darts as soon as they struck.

Harry's spell crystals ejected themselves when the reservoir of magic depleted. He was making mincemeat out of the horde. A few smarter werewolves circled and began to flank them. Katsumi drew her sword.

"They're smelling us!" she said.

"I'll have to be faster," Harry agreed.

Searing bolts of magic shot out of Tonks' custom wand/weapon. Chunks of bloody matter began splattering on Harry and Katsumi. Harry was chopping them down as fast as they rushed in. The horde was clambering over corpses piled high, leaping in the air. Harry took them out mid leap, Katsumi's blade slashed those that got too close.

"They're too much, hop on my back," Harry said. Katsumi sheathed her sword and jumped on. Harry flew them out of the eventual kill zone. Katsumi's legs and arms tightened around him as they gained height.

"You can fly," she breathed. "The Lightning Wizard of the West," she laughed. "There are year ones in Mahoutokoro who dress up as Roderick Hallow, cape, white robes, and a lightning bolt in his hand during the Halloween party. I have seen it with my own eyes."

"Ah," Harry said. "Look... is that Jon?" Three swordsmen were attacking the horde from the rear

"His armor is ... diamond?" Katsumi said from on high.

"Seems so," Harry said. "Let's regroup."

Harry and Katsumi landed behind Ezra, Jon and Masahiko.

"Jon, I know you like to swing that thing around, but stop wasting time," Harry reprimanded from behind them.

Jon stepped back from the fray. "Levitate me higher, Harry. You're right. Fire is the answer."

Harry did. Jon drew both wands and incinerated the remainder of the horde from above.

"The Dragon Knight," Ezra said as the flames engulfed the narrow peninsula dividing the Atlantic and Archachon bay. The strip of land was maybe a couple miles wide. The massive blaze smelled like barbeque pork.

Sanguini approached from the shadows. "I dealt with the stragglers. And the injured. I believe all six hundred and sixty five are accounted for."

"I have one in here," Harry showed Sanguini his ringbox. _What a number_.

"Well. This is interesting," Sanguini said. "All the werewolves are dead. I guess is festival is cancelled."

"The final Great Hunt?" Ezra White said.

"Good riddance. Werewolves are a menace. Maybe this was a good thing," Sanguini said.

"So are Vampires," Katsumi spat.

"You hurt my feelings, _Ka-chan_ ," Sanguini smiled at her.

"Don't call me that," Katsumi said, steel in her voice.

Sanguini laughed. Harry stepped in between them. "Cut it out Master Smith. Katsumi, ignore him."

"Once he leaves me alone, I can work with him," she said. Sanguini raised an eyebrow at Katsumi. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile.

Masahiko abruptly fell over into the sand.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Purification Fire spell, I believe," his sister crouched next to him. "He knows it is a last resort spell ritual. He has pushed himself too much. I shall try to heal him so that he can be fit to travel."

"For him to have been able to fight for so long... he has guts," Harry looked down at him. His own health had suffered tremendously after he did the same thing.

Katsumi knelt on her heels next to her brother. She closed her eyes, then clasped her fingers and palms in various configurations, chanting out spells.

Sanguini also knelt on the other side of Masahiko. He raised his palms over Masahiko's chest, mouth whispering.

"Aurors are coming," Ezra White stared into the distance. "They are creating two apparition trails. One from Paris and another from Marseille. Maybe the entire fleet."

"Three of the Silver Lancers may have survived. They will spread the tale of what happened this night," Sanguini shrugged.

"So be it," Jon said, deactivating the Crystalline Aegis armor. "The legend must live on."

"Let's get going. I'm calling the threstrals," Harry said.

Masahiko sat up, partially healed. "Water, please," he asked. Jon gave him a bottle from his ringbox. At that moment a battalion of French Aurors apparated on the battlefield. Sanguini disappeared silently.

Auror Bernard turned to the group in all black. "Who are you?"

"We are the Immortal Heroes," Harry said, his face covered by the ninja styled headpiece.

"What happened here?" Auror Bernard said at the bloody remains of smoking corpses. He drew his wand on them. Twenty five Aurors formed up behind him.

"The Last Great Hunt I suppose," Harry said, tossing his glitter covered bow and arrow invitation on the ground. "Bloody good time. Fenrir Greyback is done."

"The last? Done? Did you get 'im?" Auror Bernard said.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded.

"Of course," Jon raised his fist. Harry connected immediately. "This is what Immortal heroes do for fun." The Japanese and Mr White stared at him. This mission was a near disaster. Mr. White laughed into the night. He clapped his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to love this job," Ezra said.

"Oh, by the way, the air is going to feel heavy in a few seconds. Just letting you know," Harry informed the Auror. Auror Bernard frowned. He was trying to put together a sequence of events.

"What?" Auror Bernard said. He recognized Jon Black. "Aren't you the Crows? Does that mean one of you is Roderick Hallow?"

"Not anymore," Jon responded. He looked up into the sky at the black bolts of lightning streaking across the full moon. "Excuse us."

The air pressed down upon the French Aurors. Shouts of alarm and shields went up, but they were inevitably forced to one knee. The threstrals landed in perfect circular formation around Harry and his team.

"What is zis magic?" Auror Bernard said from his kneeling position. He struggled to raise his eyes to the Black Horsemen. "Stop!"

" _Au revoir_ ," Harry said. Within seconds they were airborne and heading back north.

* * *

At the Clan mansion, the Immortals, except Sanguini, were gearing down from the battle, exhausted.

Masahiko was in bed wearing only his small clothes. Katsumi had incense and candles lit on his bedside table. She was grinding herbs and powdered elements with a mortar and pestle.

"The bluish tablet, Ka-chan," Masahiko whispered. "It is the restorative."

"That is for blood loss and fatigue," Katsumi corrected. "Not for extremely high blood temperatures. I am mixing a relaxant, it should calm the Sephirot."

Harry was standing behind her, watching the process. Masahiko's veins along his skin were swollen and red, and ugly dark splotches were spreading from critical areas.

"He is bleeding underneath," Harry said.

"It is beyond me," Katsumi said, sighing. " _Shogun-shusho_ has mastered many aspects of our _jutsu_ and healing rituals. I may need to contact him."

"Jutsu?"

"What we call 'spells' in Japan," Katsumi said.

"Oh. Okay. Should have known that. Is he in danger?" Harry asked.

"If he stays like this for too long, he can be," Katsumi said. "He should be treated within twenty four hours."

"I'll get help," Harry said. He spoke into his glove. "RG, do you hear me?" he called Gerald Godwin, Clan Ronin's medic.

There was no answer.

"CV medic, do you hear me?" he called Alexandria. She didn't answer either.

"It is almost two o'clock, Harry," Katsumi said. "They may be sleeping."

"I'll get them up," Harry promised.

 _Penelope. Do you hear me?_

 _Harry? Had a feeling you would be calling tonight._

 _I need you to go to Gryffindor tower and awaken Alexandria. Tell her it's a medical emergency. I'm bringing someone to be treated. Tell her to inform Madam Pomfrey if she must. Can you do that?_

 _Is it Jon?_

 _No. A foreigner. I'm bringing him now. Please hurry._

 _Ok. I'm on it._

"Get some clothes for him, and his personal stuff. We're taking him to Hogwarts to be treated," Harry commanded Katsumi.

"Arigato, Doragonsuireiya," Katsumi bowed.

Harry was getting a bit annoyed by all the bowing.

Harry took a deep breath. His armor was starting to smell. _Stand down_ he commanded the glove. His regular WWG eastern robes manifested.

"I wanted to ask you about that garb," Katsumi said. "Is that ok?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged.

"That style was designed by one of our great grandmothers, a long time ago. Her name was Mizuki, the sister of Hattori Hanzo, the legendary Demon of the Mist. She was known as the Flowering Moon, a woman of very much beauty. She imbued magic into the weave. It served as ceremonial _Kashimono_ for elite Samurai."

"Right," Harry said.

"How did you come to be in possession of this?" Katsumi asked, packing up her brother's things into a backpack.

"I bought it in a professional gear shop in London. He said it was an antique," Harry shrugged. "Guess it was the real deal. I've been using it on and off again."

"There was an uproar in Mahoukotoro a few months back. We students subscribe to the British _Witch's Weekl_ y and Durmstrang's _Students' Portal_. Heard of them?"

"Not Student's Portal," Harry said.

"There was a photo of the Tri-School champions in _Student's Portal_. There was a westerner wearing such garment. We laughed because it was very funny. If they only knew who it really was, they would have been silent," Katsumi said. "I was part of the guilty."

Katsumi did something strange. She brought her ankles together, knelt, then bowed, both palms flat on the ground. "Lord Dragonslayer, please forgive me. Now that I know, the disrespect is inexcusable."

Harry frowned at her mannerisms. "Don't worry about it. Stop doing that."

"You forgive?" she said, brow almost touching the bedroom floor.

"Told you not to underestimate Harry Potter," Masahiko coughed. "Even through the pages I knew he was strong."

"I forgive you," Harry said exasperatedly, taking her by her upper arm and helping her to her feet. "Let's focus on getting him healed."

"As you command," Katsumi said. Katsumi put Masahiko in a white bathrobe and Harry levitated him unto the stretcher stored in the garage. The group mounted up on the awaiting threstrals.

"Take this," Harry told Mr White. He gave him the ringbox with Fenrir Greyback's corpse in it. "Proof of death for the Fat Lady. How much was the bounty?"

"One hundred and seventy five thousand, if I recall correctly," Mr White said, taking the ringbox.

"Wow," Katsumi said. "For one job?"

"You saw what Fenrir could do," Harry reinforced. "He's been a fugitive for almost thirty years."

Harry, Jon and Katsumi took their injured to Hogwarts. They entered the back door of the workshop and carried Masahiko into the nearby medical wing.

Penelope and Alexandria were awaiting them. She gave Jon a quick hug. Penelope took that as a cue and hugged Harry. Harry awkwardly patted her back in return.

"Glad you're okay," Penelope said in his ear.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Alexandria got to work on Masahiko. Seeing the same symptoms before with Harry made her work easier.

"It isn't as severe as Harry's ritual. Harry's blood was boiling. His isn't, just twelve degrees hotter, which is bad, but not as bad," she told the young Japanese woman. "Im Alexandria Potage," she extended her hand. Katsumi hesitated, then accepted the handshake.

"Hanzo Katsumi," she replied. "Call me Katsumi. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Alexandria Potage."

Introductions went around.

"He'll need at least three days to recover fully. I know what to do," Alexandria said, taking out medicines and potions. "First thing he will need to do is bathe. You may help, if you so wish," she told Katsumi.

"He's in good hands," Harry said to Katsumi. "I'm drained. I'm off to bed."

"Thank you, Harry," Katsumi bowed.

"Me too," Penelope said.

"I'll walk with you to your tower, Penelope," Harry sighed. Penelope looked pleased.

"Thanks," she smiled prettily at him.

"I will stand guard," Jon said to the others, taking Alexandria's front desk seat. "See you in the morning, Harry."

"Right," Harry said. Within minutes of dropping off Penelope and accepting another of her hugs, Harry entered Gryffindor tower. After bathing and crawling in bed a tapping sound came from his bedside window. It was Hedwig carrying a note.

 _Rose Brut soon?_

There was no signature, but he knew what it meant. He needed to sleep on this. He couldn't answer this now.

Two days after the Werewolf slaughter, Shea ambushed him after lunch. She approached him when he came out of the bathroom after he washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth after eating.

Harry made a mental reminder that he should not be so predictable with his daily routines.

"Got my message?" she asked.

Harry looked up and down the hall. No one was around. He opened the nearest door and both of them stepped inside the empty classroom.

"Thought you said you didn't want a boyfriend," Harry said.

"And I still don't," Shea lied easily.

"But you want to continue," Harry smirked.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Shea said truthfully. "I had to skip class two days later. The soreness kicked in and it was _brutal_. That was a good and proper shag."

Shea put her arms around his torso and brought him close. "Mm. Why are you always so warm?" she asked looking up at him.

"Long story," Harry said. Shea was very beautiful. She also had a sexy walk. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No," Shea lied. She had told Alexandria. Alexandria didn't believe her.

"How are you feeling now?" Harry asked, concerned about her... um.. privates.

"Good. I'm so glad I took that potion that night. That was a lot of fucking," Shea laughed.

Harry felt a confidence boost that he didn't think he needed to hear, until now. The praise felt good.

"Okay," Harry said. Her softness against him was alluring. And they were Slytherin and Gryffindor, breaking the usual convention with their sneaking around.

Shea did not speak to him in school apart from the various parties they attended. No one would ever suspect them. It made the whole situation even more exciting.

"How about greenhouse number three. You know, the Newt level?" Shea suggested.

"Greenhouse?" Harry asked. Shea nodded.

"Yes. There is a sick bay room there. Only for when someone gets stung or an allergic reaction. No one uses it."

"Okay," Harry agreed. He never heard about that spot. Which was a good thing. He didn't do herbology the last time around. Shea was proving to be very good at sneaking around.

He had no clue how she felt about her birthday. This was the first time they spoke since their night together, which was ten days ago. Obviously she enjoyed it, since this conversation was happening.

Shea offered her hand for him to shake. "Yeah?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling at him.

Harry laughed and shook it.

"Okay, it's on later," Shea pumped his hand once.

"Right," Harry said. Shea peeked out the door, waved her fingers and smiled secretly. She left.

She walked calmly to the nearest girls bathroom then shut herself inside. She leaned against the door, grinning, closing her eyes in excitement. She clenched her fists in victory. "He actually agreed. That was easier than I thought."

Shea inspected herself in the mirror, then cast a few make up charms. It was supposed to be only one night together. But she was already hooked. She took a few deep breaths, straightened her uniform, and hustled off to class.

Shea literally watched the minute hand moving during afternoon classes. Potions triple period went by in a flash. If it weren't for Alexandria preventing her making silly mistakes she might have blown up the cauldron.

"You're distracted," Alexandria said.

"No I'm not," Shea whispered back. She turned the stirrer clockwise six times.

"You're blushing," Alexandria leaned in.

"No I'm not," Shea denied. She added wrackspurt sap.

"I think I believe you now," Alexandria said.

"Oh?"

"Harry didn't snap at Penelope last night. He usually does."

"He does? Why?" Shea asked. "Aren't they doing it too? They were holding hands during the Tasks. Everyone saw them. That's why blondie left, innit?"

Alexandria mentally scolded herself on that mistake. She and Penelope held each other's hands when they left the Champions' tent to use the poly juice counter.

"No. Don't read too much into that. They... are complicated." Usually Harry got annoyed, or crabby around Penelope, even though for some strange reason he allowed her liberties with his person.

He wasn't agitated or aggressive around her, but he acted peculiar. Something about a connection, he had explained. Something between the both of them ever since Oliver dueled Michael. Alexandria deduced that it was something very powerful going on between them.

"I don't care. Once I get mine," Shea said softly.

Alexandria shook her head sadly.

* * *

Later that night Harry and Shea did it again. Harry refused to come inside. Shea slapped him when he came all over her torso and face.

"What the fuck?" Shea said, wiping the stuff off. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm not taking foolish risks," Harry said, touching his cheek. _The Bitch slapped him!_

"A warning would have been nice!" Shea snapped. "I'm covered in baby batter!"

"Deal with it," Harry shrugged.

"You're a cocky fucker aren't you?" she hit him again on his shoulder, getting up in his face.

"Stop that," Harry commanded. He was getting angry. He held her biceps to prevent her from hitting him again. Shea used her hands to angrily masturbate his softening member.

"Ow," Harry hissed.

"Hurts?" Shea asked, smiling. She did it faster.

"A bit, yeah..." Harry closed his eyes. He was somewhat enjoying the pain.

She made sure he was hardening, then got on her knees. She soothed the sting with her mouth. When he began to massage her scalp with his hands, she stopped and bent over the edge of the bed.

"Go on," Shea said. "Hard."

Harry obliged. After he screwed her brains out the second time, Harry just stood there, wavering on his feet. He felt limp and weak.

"God, Potter. That stuff is hot, inside and out." She rotated her hips with him deep inside.

Harry groaned angrily. He was so distracted he forgot to pull out this time.

"Did you get the contraceptive potion?" he asked.

"No," Shea said. She was bouncing against him, her cheeks rubbing up and down on his pelvis. "Don't worry about it-"

She gasped when Harry pushed her head forcefully back down on the bed. "I _am_ worried about it! Hold still."

"What are you doing?" Shea asked. His grip was strong on the back of her neck. She couldn't move!

"I'm making sure you don't get pregnant," Harry said.

"Let me go!" Shea spat. Harry pressed her face firmly down into the pillow, restraining her.

"Hold still! This might be a bit... uncomfortable."

"What?" Shea angled her face to the side so at least she could breathe.

Something rigid touched her down there. Then there was a suction pulling at her privates. She gasped in shock.

"That stings you _ARSEHOLE_!" she shrieked. _Oh no he fucking didn't!_

Shea tried to kick out with her heel. Harry spread his legs to avoid her kicks as he maneuvered his wand. After ten seconds of holding her down while siphoning out his deposit, he let her go. He wiped off the stickiness with a conjured handkerchief.

"You fucking arsehole," Shea spat. "You fucking, hot-cocked _motherfucker!_ " She rolled over, watching him under tousled hair. She blew away hair that fell over her eyes. She kicked him on his leg. "You fuck me and do _that_ to me after? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

"I'm meat," Harry explained, standing proudly over her. He stared at her hungrily. Her anger and disrespectful tone was turning him on. Again.

Shea ran her toes tantalizingly up his thigh, then prodded his stiffening penis with her foot. She grinned at him.

"Good answer," Shea said, once again kneeling before him and accepting him in her mouth. She rubbed the back of his thighs with eager hands.

The next morning Shea avoided class once again out of necessity. When she got up everything hurt. She smiled secretly into her pillow.

 _Should have used the potion. Fucking asshole could shag, I'll give him that._

* * *

AN: _All the locations used throughout both stories are real places. Dover is the closest point in Southern England to Calais in France. Salles, Estagal are countryside towns in France. The castle where Alexandria had her cotillion event is truly a beautiful place._

 _Newport On Tay Roundabout, Tay Cemetery and the Marina in the last chapter are on the south side of the River Tay. Castle Broughtry is across the river on the North Side. All of these places are in Dundee._

 _Longleat Manor, Ollivander's manor (fictional) are both in Devon. Even the Empire cinema where Val and Harry go on their date is a real place. Szcezin, the city in Poland, the Gryfici Manor, the Siberian Town, and the abandoned Airport in the Valerian's arc actually exist._

 _In this chapter Arcachon Bay is in the southwest of France. It is simply called Le Bassin. It is bordered by a narrow peninsula dividing it and the Atlantic. Check it out here._ en. wiki/Arcachon_Bay

 _Mahoukotoro, Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are of course Potterverse schools. The relative distance between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny was calculated using google maps._

 _I use street level images and overhead photos as inspiration for locations. The monolith on the Newport on Tay roundabout was a perfect element/ example of 'wizard stuff in the real world' type of scenario. If anyone knows why that strange structure is on a roundabout and what it signifies, please let me know. It has me very curious._

 _I used it as a portkey destination because I thought it looked cool. Lol._

 _Thanks for reading._


	15. Chapter 15: Ilvermorny

**THE BINDING OF FATES: Metus Obscuritatus**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Ilvermorny**

The Sunday morning after the Werewolf massacre, Alexandria approached Harry after breakfast. Harry was lost in thought when she sat down across the table from him.

"Madame Pomfrey has declared Masahiko healed," Alexandria said. She paid extra attention to his mannerisms.

Since Valerian left, Harry's smiles seemed hollow.

"Great," Harry said.

"Headmaster Dumbledore was quite interested in them," she continued. "I had to make up a story that they were here to learn wand crafting as well. His injury was due to a mistake during the sealing stage."

"He fell for that?" Harry asked, eyebrows reaching his temple.

"I don't know. Who knows what the headmaster is thinking at any given time? He congratulated me on my progress and asked to speak with them. I don't know what they talked about."

"Sounds like him," Harry nodded.

"Masahiko sent a message for you," Alexandria said. "He said Jon put a woman to sleep in Jean Thomas' mansion."

"What?" Harry said. "Jon did what?"

"Yes. Where is Jon, by the way?"

"He is visiting Miracle in the northern mountains," Harry said. "He left late last night."

"Does he have on his communication badge?" Alexandria asked.

"He should."

"Masahiko says he understands you had to leave," Alexandria said slowly, "but he believes that we should see about her."

"Okay, we will," Harry agreed. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Shea walking in the great hall. Shea frowned seeing both of them in quiet conversation. When Harry's eyes touched hers she looked at Alexandria, then Harry, then raised an eyebrow. Harry's expression didn't change.

"There's a catch," Alexandria said, bringing his attention back to her. _So it is true!_

"Catch?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He did not tell me. He asked if he could speak with you."

"Let's go then," Harry said, getting up.

Shea Carrow pretended that she wasn't watching their every move. Harry had a lot of experience of people trying not to look at him to know that she was.

They went up the stairs and entered the Hospital Wing. Katsumi and Masahiko were having breakfast at the eating area in the side room.

"Lord Dragons- Harry, good morning," Masahiko stood up from eating. Katsumi smiled and wished them good morning as well. Both of them were wearing shapeless black Hogwarts robes, without crest or house trim.

"Morning. Are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

"I feel good," Masahiko bowed. "Thank you for your question."

Harry closed the door to the eating room and sat down at the table. "Katsumi, everything is well?"

"Yes, _Doragonsuireiya_ ," Katsumi nodded with a smile.

"What's the catch with this woman in France?" Harry asked Masahiko.

"The Dragon Knight has put her to sleep in a mansion. She is all alone. She says there is a portal to the dark in the woods behind the house. I fear for her well being, Lord Drago- Harry," Masahiko said.

"This is the Thomas property," Harry said. The last time he was there, Jon had taken down Jean Thomas during the necromancy ritual. "This was over three nights ago. Why am I now hearing this?"

"Jon forgot," Katsumi said. "I shall open communications." Katsumi activated her armor.

Alexandria felt a bit sorry for the Japanese girl when she saw the skimpy outfit. "Sanguini again," she sympathized.

"Yes," Katsumi sighed as well. "He is very suspicious. Knight, come in."

"Katsumi?" came Jon's voice. A foreign screech of an unknown animal came through the badge as well.

"Miracle?" Harry called.

Another screech.

"Harry?" came Jon's voice.

"Yeah. What is he saying?" Harry asked, curious about the dragon.

"That he doesn't know that girl's voice, but he wants to know how you are doing, Harry," Jon translated.

"Tell him I am..." Harry paused, thinking about how he treated Shea the other night. Like she was his sexual plaything. And the strange part was that she seemed to revel in the roleplay. "Fine. And how is he, Jon?"

"You would not believe how big he is," Jon said with fatherly pride. "What is going on?"

"You forgot to re-awaken the maid in the house," Masahiko said.

There were a few seconds of silence on the other side. Harry could picture Jon closing his eyes in shame.

"Fuck. I am sorry beyond measure. We must correct this as soon as possible."

"Right. No time like the present," Harry agreed. "Alexandria, we can do this and be back before lunch. You in?"

"In for?" Alexandria asked, lost.

"A quick trip to Salles. By threstral," Harry said.

"Are you serious?" Alexandria asked, shocked.

"Lord Dragonslayer is always serious," Masahiko said to Alexandria.

"No he isn't," Alexandria said, laughing. "Harry can be very sarcastic and cheeky. I know him quite well." _But not as well as I thought I did._ She glanced at Harry with a bemused expression.

"I have a surprise to show you. I will meet you at the ridge northwest of Hogwarts. Bring some cake," Jon said to Harry.

"Cake?" Harry asked, confused.

Miracle screeched across the communication. The listeners inside the eating room flinched.

"You will get cake, Miracle. Behave," Jon was quarreling with the dragon.

"Okay, will do," Harry said, laughing.

Within ten minutes Harry, Alexandria, Masahiko and Katsumi were on top of a cold mountain ridge a few miles north of Hogwarts. Harry could still see Hogwarts' spires peeking above the hilly slopes of the highlands.

"Oh my god," Katsumi said, pointing.

Jon was riding Miracle. The Dragon had grown exponentially. He was half the size of the Hungarian horntail, but considering that he used to ride on Jon's shoulder, this growth spurt was amazing.

The threstrals began to rear and flap their wings upon seeing the young Wizardbane.

"Easy, Shadow Wing!" Harry said, rubbing his threstral's neck. Calming Shadow Wing down had a similiar effect on the others.

Miracle landed on the ridge. Harry had to crane his neck to look at Miracle's head above them. Harry should have predicted this. If the father's head was bigger than Miracle's current size, then it made sense that even a juvenile Wizardbane would be _massive_. All four thestrals curled their wings closed in a submissive gesture.

Miracle sniffed Harry.

" **Hallow** ," he breathed in a deep rumble.

Harry was astounded. "You can talk?"

" **Hallow** ," Miracle agreed.

"Oh. This is awesome. What does he call you?" Harry asked Jon.

"Blood," Jon said, shrugging.

" **BLOOD!"** Miracle roared in a Dragon decree.

"Does he say anything else?" Harry asked. Alexandria and the others were in awe. Jon grinned as if he had just bought a prize warhorse stallion at a steal of a deal.

"Cake," Jon laughed.

" ** _CAKE!_ " **Miracle cried **,** spitting a long stream of fire in the air. Masahiko and Katsumi flickered twenty feet away. Their two threstrals took to the sky. Alexandria's threstral hoofed and flapped its wings in a frightful manner.

"What?" Harry asked.

The threstrals were not spooked by Miracle. It was something else. Shadow Wing had frozen solid, looking at something behind Jon.

Ghost emerged from between the rocks of the ridge, nose low to the ground. If he thought Miracle was big, Harry was shocked at Ghost's transformation.

"Do not be afraid," Jon called the Japanese. "This is my oldest friend. His name is Ghost."

Harry could not believe it. Ghost was bigger than the biggest lion he had ever seen on the television. In fact, he was the biggest four legged predator he had ever seen. His head and shoulders were over eight feet tall. He was probably as big as a Chimeara, minus the wings and snake tail.

"Wow," Harry said, approaching Ghost. Ghost's warm breath ruffled Harry's hair as he looked up at him.

Jon grinned like a proud parent.

"The magical resonance of this area, and their prey... it is perfect for the both of them. Miracle does not encroach on the forbidden forest, where Ghost is the alpha predator. And Ghost does not range this far north, where Miracle is micromanaging his prey. He has learned the mating seasons and growth rate of the mountain goats and wild sheep he eats. He makes sure that he doesn't decimate the population or else he would have to leave me behind in search of food."

Jon jumped off Miracle. "To me," he commanded his familiars. Both Miracle and Ghost sat down behind him, shoulders back, noses forward. Ghost began to pant, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Miracle wrapped his wings around his torso. Steamy breath exhaled through his nose. Harry was reminded of the smell of the burning Werewolves.

"They will not attack," Jon told Katsumi and Masahiko. "Come, Miracle is curious about you, Katsumi." Only then did the Japanese sheath their swords and approach. Both of them were in awe of the fantastic beasts. "You brought the cake? He asked Harry.

"Here," Harry gave Jon his backpack. In it was a charmed cake box with a triple layered chocolate cake.

Miracle whined in anticipation. Ghost closed his mouth, watching the box.

"Ghost, stop being unreasonable," Jon scolded.

Ghost kept staring at the box. Miracle appeared irritated.

"Fine," Jon said. He drew his hunting knife, opened the box, and cut the cake in two. He separated the bisected cake and put the treat in front of them. "No," he commanded when he saw his familiars twitch, ready to pounce. "Manners!" Jon commanded.

Both fantastic creatures bowed their heads slightly.

"Give thanks!" Jon commanded. Both creatures looked to Harry, then back down at the food.

"Eat!" Jon said.

Within a flash both halves of cake were consumed. Miracle licked his scales. Then burped a puff of smoke.

Ghost growled in appreciation, approaching Harry. Harry stretched his hand high. Ghost dipped his nose so Harry could pet him.

"The Dragon ... and the White Wolf," Katsumi said in reverence. " _Shogun-shusho_ was right about the prophecy."

"Wait. Stop. Not another word," Harry said to her. He was tired of prophecy. "Jon, let's help Rosie."

"I apologize once again," Jon said. "I should have remembered sooner."

Miracle pushed his snout underneath Jon's backside and lifted him up on his head. Jon slid down his neck and settled himself on the Dragon's shoulders.

Ghost regarded all of them solemnly, then ran off towards the Forbidden Forest.

Alexandria smiled at Jon. "Looks like fun," she said.

"He is too hot," Jon explained. "Come. Touch his chest. Careful."

Alexandria came close and rubbed his light scaled belly. Jon was right. He was hot to the touch. Sitting on his neck would be... uncomfortable to someone who was not immune to heat.

"I will ask for his permission to build a saddle," Jon said.

 _'She can sit on you_ , Aegon,' Miracle teased inside Jon's head. ' _She has mated with you before, it shall be no different._

Jon laughed. "That would be a bit inappropriate miles in the air," Jon said, rubbing his neck.

Miracle peered at Alexandria.

"What did he say?" Alexandria asked.

"He says you can sit astride me," Jon laughed. Miracle blinked at Alexandria.

"Um," Alexandria said, considering it. "It isn't every day a girl gets to ride a dragon. I'll do it."

Miracle crouched low. Jon laughed and extended his arm to her. He lifted her up easily and she put her leg over his waist, straddling him face to face.

"At least I won't feel cold," she said softly against Jon's lips.

"This will drive me to insanity," Jon said as Alexandria put her arms around his neck.

"Ahem," Alexandria said to the others, who were watching them intently. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Right," Harry agreed, looking away. He felt strange. He had something like that with Valerian.

Now he was having an affair with someone who didn't even know him.

Shea was a bit of a nymphomaniac. She liked dirty talk, and intentionally pushed the boundaries of his patience. She also didn't hold anything back, either.

Harry climbed aboard Shadow Wing. Katsumi and Masahiko climbed onto Star Scream and Banshee, the twin threstals. "I've made this flight a few times now. Follow me."

They all took to the sky. Forty five minutes later they were landing at Jean Thomas' manor.

Alexandria complained about the pain in her thighs and back. "Next time a saddle," she said, rubbing her legs.

"Next time," Jon said. His Hogwarts pants was painfully tight the whole flight.

They entered the mansion. Rosie was where Jon left her, sleeping on the table.

"She may be a bit unstable, mentally," Jon warned. He touched his wand to her temple and woke her up.

Rosie's eyes fluttered open. "My prince has broken the spell with a kiss?" she said sleepily at Jon.

Harry stared at Jon, then the others in confusion. Alexandria stared at the woman. She was in her forties, most likely lost a lot of weight, and something was a bit amiss in her eyes.

"Wizards' dementia," Alexandria said at once.

"How long does she have until she loses it?" Harry asked. Penelope had gone through the same thing.

"I don't know. Could be months. Years," Alexandria said. "Bonjour Rosie. Je m'appelle Alexandria Potage."

A conversation in French ensued.

"English," Jon interrupted. "I want to understand."

Rosie looked embarrassed. She shook her head, not willing to speak.

"She is magically bound to this property. She was fostered by Jean Thomas the fourth, then served as a Governess for his son, the fifth. It appears the legal ownership of this manor was transferred before the son was executed. Also means that her 'ownership' was handed over to the new landlords. She has worked every day here, as normal, ever since." Alexandria explained. She ran diagnostic charms on the woman. "She is in good health, physically. I think she may need to go to St Mungo's for psychiatric treatment. There is a Dementor and Mental Maladies ward specializing in ailments of the brain, and psychosis."

"Will do," Harry said.

"The node, Harry. There is a passage way to the dark not far from here," Jon reminded them. Harry thought a moment, looking at a particular spot on the table.

He scanned his mates, then watched Rosie in her eyes. If he looked long enough, he noticed an almost imperceptible tremor in her iris.

It was similiar to what he noticed about Valerian's mum during breakfast.

An unknowing victim of Dark Magic.

"Rosie, please prepare something for us to eat," Harry ordered. "We shall be back shortly."

"At once," Rosie said, enthusiastic to be receiving orders once more.

When she left the room Alexandria came close to Harry. "I am not eating _anything_ from this place," she whispered.

"For sure. _None_ of us are going to eat a damn thing," Harry said, walking out the room. "Armor up everyone."

"Oh," Alexandria said. They followed him out back.

"Jon, you remember the route?" Harry asked.

"I do," Jon nodded.

"Weapons out," Harry ordered. He drew the Hallow Blade and his wand. Harry could feel the underworld seeping into this part of the woods. The closer they got to the ritual site, the more heavy the air felt. Within ten minutes of careful approach , they arrived at the clearing.

"I do not like this," Katsumi said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Do not be afraid," Jon said calmly. "He is with us."

Katsumi and Masahiko looked at Harry in awe.

Harry stood at the edge of the roughly circular dirt patch. No trees, grass, nor weed grew here. Harry looked up to the sky. The sky directly above appeared _different_ , somehow. He could not explain it.

"You said you destroyed all the candles with _Reducto_?" Harry asked Jon.

"Yes," Jon said.

"Did you step on the artifact's construction nodes, or the connecting rods?"

"What?" Jon asked, confused.

"Did you step on the vertices or lines?" Harry simplified.

"No."

"That man was a fucking monster," Harry said. "And we never suspected...Jesus. We shook his hand. Entered this house."

"What does this mean, Lord Dragonslayer?" Masahiko asked.

"Time has literally _stopped_ in this area, and it goes straight up, like a column." He gestured at his feet with the Hallow Blade, then pointed it high. "It extends beyond... just... I can't put words to it. I mean, it's just incredible-" Harry stared into the sky.

"You are getting me worried," Jon said. He brought Alexandria close to him, shielding her behind his back. Alexandria looked like she wanted to faint.

Harry stood at ease, looking up at the weird cloudless sky above for a few seconds.

"I'll fix this. Destroy it. Whatever. Masahiko! Come."

Masahiko came closer. "Orders?"

"You did the Purification Ritual a few days ago, correct?"

"Yes, Lord Dragonslayer."

"You have an affinity for Fire spells?"

"Yes, Lord Dragonslayer."

"I want you to demonstrate your clone skill, again. This time, I'm also going to engage my... um... inner Sephirot, to get a feel of how you do it. Can you synchronize with me?" Harry asked. He cancelled his Hybrid armor, then took off his Hogwarts pullover and white shirt underneath.

Harry stood bareback at the clearing. Katsumi noted that Harry was very defined for his age.

Masahiko performed the Clone technique. Two identical brothers stepped out from Masahiko's shadow. They clasped their hands behind their back, standing at ease.

Harry watched everything he did. "Will making more unbalance the netzach?"

"No. It will simply be less effective. Precision, and control, that is what makes the technique useful."

"Good. I think I got it. Jon, be prepared to rescue me if this goes bad. Maybe the sleep spell first," Harry said.

"Um," Jon stammered. "I am not versed in magic- I do not know what to do if something should happen..."

"Just do what comes to you naturally," Harry sighed. He stepped into the middle of the clearing, then sat down in the centre of the construct. The visible corners and lines had been physically destroyed, but the magical and temporal aspect remained.

"Um... do you think this wise?" Alexandria asked.

"I overdid it before, without knowing the risks. Now I think I have the hang of it. Jon, toss me your knife, please."

Jon unhooked the knife case from his belt and tossed it over. Harry stared at Masahiko for ten seconds, watching his clones carefully.

Feeling the Phoenix tears in his blood and repeating the sensation of accessing the fire in his sternum, Harry closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I think this is going to work," Harry called out, eyes still closed. He laughed softly to himself.

Seven clones of Harry fell out of the sky and landed at each of the multi-pointed star construct. The seven Potters sat down, legs crossed, facing the original in the centre.

"All right, the offering of Life to empower the ritual," Harry said camly. He drew Jon's knife and cut along the middle crease of his left palm. All of the Potters did the same. Harry let the blood drop on the clearing, and the others followed.

"The unlocking of the Sephirot, to induce fire," Harry called out as if reading notes from homework.

The blood on the ground ignited, burning like the end of the wick from a candle.

Jon had a bad feeling about this. This was what he saw Jean Thomas doing, except with naked people prone at the vertices. Thomas was also wearing a robe made of what appeared to be human skin, so this didn't seem as bad.

"Selfless sacrifice. Purpose. And good intentions for all. Elements necessary to drive off the Dark," Harry continued. The flames grew higher.

Jon could feel something powerful happening. It could not be seen, but Harry's power was incredible.

Harry sat there for almost five minutes, the small flames flickering in front of his clones.

Harry's eyes opened fractionally. Jon could spot the Red gleam in them. Jon drew his wand.

"No," Harry said calmly. "I have to open up my magic for this to work, I'm okay."

Alexandria cringed, hiding her mouth with a silent sob. The Japanese stared, absorbing everything he did.

After another minute, the fires died. The deathly silence around the clearing lifted. Birds chirped. Something in the woods made a rustling sound as it ran through the undergrowth. The clones disappeared.

"It is done?" Katsumi asked, peeking behind her fingers.

"Yup. Purification is done," Harry said, getting to his feet. His eyes were dormant. He offered his bloody hand to Alexandria. "Heal me."

Alexandria cleaned his palm and placed a healing balm along the cut. Harry's expression tightened, but he didn't show any further reaction. She gently wrapped his hand in medical gauze then bound that with a bandage.

"How are you feeling?" Alexandria asked.

"Tired, but not... injured. Or incapacitated."

"That was incredible," Katsumi said, looking at the sky. "You shoved it... everything, all of it! Back down- from _infinity_!"

Harry looked at her in curiosity. "You could see it? How high it was?"

Katsumi nodded rapidly. "As soon as you entered, I could see what the Dark Wizard had done. All the markings, the glyphs, the _shi no maho_ ," she said in awe.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Sorry. It means Death Magic," Katsumi translated.

"Oh, ok," Harry shrugged, putting on his shirt and pullover.

"How is this possible?" Masahiko asked. He was bewildered that Harry was capable of performing, that technique in conjunction with the purification ritual without even testing it out first.

"He is the Master of Death," Jon said offhandedly. "This is what we do for fun."

" _What_?" Both Katsumi and Masahiko said at the same time.

Harry groaned. "Come on. Let's get Rosie to St Mungo's. We'll let the professionals figure her out there."

* * *

November turned into December. Rosie was healed from her Dark Dementia, and was currently serving as a house keeper at the clan Mansion in Hogsmeade.

Harry and Jon were in the workshop reading the scrolls translated into English by their Japanese guests. They were transcribed mission logs of the Samurai of the Mist's battles against the Dark Lord Gerard Malfoy; the disgraced Beauxbatons Headmaster turned Necromancer at the turn of 1800's. For Harry to understand how the Samurai of the Mist came to be, Katsumi also penned essays of Japan's magical history.

The Edo period was a relatively peaceful time in Japan's history. Mahoutokoro was already a well established school for the magically gifted. However, with its strict rules, there were students that were expelled because they were found to be conducting experiments in Dark Magic.

Four of the disgraced students formed a secret society at an abandoned temple. These four young scholars took it upon themselves to learn all aspects of magic, and the hidden Japanese martial arts.

They formed a mystic training facility that readily accepted all magical students, no matter the nationality, who wished to train in alignment of the founder's principle: _Chikara no Tansaku_ which meant 'The Foundation of Power'. This facility was known as _Kakasureta budo no Gakko_ , which meant the "Hidden School Of Fighting Arts".

It was a haven for talented students that wished to explore more than what their ten years of training in the psuedo-westernized Mahoutokoro school could offer. Those who showed promise were given the opportunity to be recruited by the current ruler's Shogun. The Shogun had formed a secret elite fighting unit, which were called the _MisutoSamurai_ , The Samurai of the Mist.

It was rumored that Voldemort himself once attended the Hidden School, disguised as a young Asian wizard. Apparently Voldemort wanted the very same information Harry was reading now, records of Gerard Malfoy's attempt at bringing one truly back to life.

The MisutoSamurai were recognized world wide as the first to establish the _Purification of Fire_ technique, a technique that stopped Dark Magic from regenerating power through cycles of the Moon.

Dark magic spells or craft all had a trait of re-energizing themselves in a non natural manner. The Sectumsempra curse fed upon the reverse of the healing process. The Lycan curse fed upon cycles of the moon. The Dementor fed upon the terror and fear of the unknown. Many elements of Dark magic created a cycle that mutated, that was unquenchable. It was magic that defied the normal cycle of nature.

Harry was reading the scrolls carefully in the Workshop. He wanted to visit this Hidden School. The skills he could learn, both magical and non magical...

It would be awesome!

* * *

Harry laid awake after another tryst in the greenhouse, arms folded behind his head, staring at the glass ceiling high above. It was grimy enough to offer privacy, yet still able to let in the moonlight. And it wasn't as if someone would be flying on broomstick right above them at this hour, anyway. Shea was curled up against his side, leg snuggled between his, making light circular patterns on his chest and stomach with her finger.

Harry was contemplating if what he was doing was a complete and utter mistake. It was if he was trying to replace Valerian by satisfying more... primal needs. He was gentle, polite, and much more careful this time. He had insisted that Shea order the potion from St Mungo's. She agreed, unwilling to go through that situation again.

And as with all witches he knew, she surprised him by doing something _completely_ unexpected.

She kissed his cheek tenderly.

Harry turned slightly so he could see in her eyes. Maybe he should just put it in his head that girls would do the unexpected, at the weirdest times.

"Hm?"

"Potter," Shea smiled. "You're... interesting."

"I presumed, or maybe _hoped_ is the better word, that I wasn't like... boring you," Harry said sarcastically with a faint scoff.

"No. Of course not," Shea chuckled. "I mean, more interesting... than, y'know," Shea glanced down.

"No, I don't know," Harry lied.

Shea crawled over, draping her leg over his hip, then put her chin on his chest, smiling at him. She placed a tender kiss on his chin.

Harry was now on the alert. It was getting quite obvious that this had evolved to something more for her.

"Would it be so bad, if we, you know... did the normal, 'us' thing?" Shea asked softly.

"I thought this is what you wanted," Harry said, looking at the ceiling once again, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Things could change," Shea said, crawling higher on top of him so her face was directly over his. "I like you. A lot."

Shea smiled hesitantly at him. Harry couldn't believe this. He really couldn't. He thought Shea was tougher than this.

"Let's date. Be seen together. All that good stuff," Shea implored softly, kissing him feather-light on his lips.

"Um," Harry said, rubbing the curves of her lower back and hips. She was snug and warm on top of him. "I am.. I'm... I don't know if I am ready for..."

Harry trailed off. He felt like an idiot.

"It's okay," Shea sighed. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Hit it and quit it, eh?"

"No, it's not like that at all," Harry lied.

 _Was it a lie? He didn't want to quit... to be honest._

"This... is fun. I look forward to it," Harry admitted, rubbing her bum with affection.

"Okay," Shea purred, laying down flat on him and tucking her face in the crook of his neck. The movement also prevented Harry from seeing in her eyes.

"You okay?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure what she meant by just 'okay'.

"Can we lay here?" Shea asked, dodging the question. "And just forg-"

"Forget the world?" Harry finished the lyric of the song. He had said the exact same thing to Valerian, when he was content and in his own slice of Heaven after their lovemaking. Shea nodded enthusiastically, raising her head and watching him deep in his eyes.

"You could read minds?" Shea said, grinning at him. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"No," Harry lied. "Lucky guess."

"You're such a horrible liar, Potter," Shea kissed his nose tenderly. Harry was immediately reminded of Penelope dying inside the mouth of the Basilisk.

 _You're going to be okay. I'm going to get you out.  
_

 _You're such a horrible liar_

"If you were Pinocchio." Shea touched the tip of his nose and extended her finger six inches away from his face. "I can't get enough of you, Harry. I think about this _all_ the time." She kissed him all over his face then began sucking on his neck.

Harry found himself, as usual, comparing Shea to Valerian. Shea had a very snake like habit of latching her mouth on his skin, and she also loved to suck down there. His own personal Slytherin Snake.

Shea was different from Val. Not different in a _bad_ way, but everything about Valerian that he liked, he didn't see in Shea. He knew he shouldn't compare. They were two different people, with obviously two different personalities.

Shea was more like Tonks, to be fair. Her father was a cousin of the Blacks, so that made her Tonks' second cousin. Secrets, sultry eyes, flaring tempers, quick to hit... yeah she was more like Tonks in that manner.

Valerian didn't keep secrets. She trusted him, was his friend, and was fiercely loyal. When they were intimate, she was a bit shy and reserved until they _really_ got into it.

Shea was the opposite. She was very aggressive in private. She was always planning ahead; scheming and plotting ways to snare him to meet her for their weekly visits. She was quite convincing, to be honest. This was the fourth time they met up for their sessions. Outside of that, she held her end and kept their relationship a secret. No one would have ever guessed what they were up to.

Now she wanted to make it known. She wanted them to be a couple.

"Hear what, luv," Harry said softly. "Let's see how it goes, and I'll let you know, like really soon, alright?"

"Promise?" Shea asked, eyes full of hope. This was the most vulnerable side of Shea he had ever seen. Harry almost let her in.

 _Almost._

"Yeah, promise," Harry smiled at her, probably the most genuine smile he felt in a long while.

"Cool," Shea said and kissed him tenderly. It wasn't one of their normal 'horny' kisses. She kissed him like he had already made up his mind and was giving her 'girlfriend' status.

Harry opened his eyes mid kiss. "We better get going," Harry said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"All right." Both of them got dressed and made their way back into the castle. Shea hugged him tightly before she left, smiling and blowing a kiss at him. Harry waved with one of his well practiced forced smiles.

She still had the sexiest 'walk away' walk he had seen. He remembered thinking this same thing almost a year ago, when he brought her a Christmas present. She had looked really doable in her sexy sleepwear that night.

Now that he was actually doing her, he felt conflicted about it.

It wasn't fair to her. Harry wasn't totally into it, emotionally that is. Harry felt a surge of determination empower his strides through the dark halls. He couldn't put it off anymore. This 'neither in, neither out' had to be resolved, one way or the other.

He had to talk with Valerian.

* * *

A few hours later that first Friday in December there was an announcement at breakfast. Students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were going to be invited to the Yule Ball to be held Christmas night. That truly got the students all panicking about dates. A Ball at Hogwarts!

Harry looked up at that moment at the Slytherin table. Shea was looking over towards him. When their eyes touched she smiled, and looked away, glancing back at him a couple times.

Unknown to him, Lexcilla had noticed their coquettish behavior.

"Jon, with me," Harry said immediately after breakfast, standing up. They left the hall and made their way to the workshop.

"Fuck classes today. I'm going to Ilvermorny," Harry said. "I have to talk to her. See her. Something. It's eating me up."

"It has been almost two months," Jon said. "Still no word?"

"Not a bloody thing," Harry said.

"You have been thinking about this," Jon said. "How are we getting there?"

"We?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I presume Misahiko as well. He believes that anything that you do, or anywhere that you go, you will have his sword ready at your command."

"I- am... wow," Harry said, rubbing his hair. "Do I really inspire people that much?"

"He has told me that your 'Roderick Hallow' is a legend in Japan. He believes he is in the presence of a living legend, and has said that he has learned so much from just a few outings with you. He wishes to go where you go."

"Wow, well... and I guess you do to, huh?" Harry laughed.

"No, not exactly. I want to come because we are friends, Harry. To the very end," Jon said in his typical monotone.

Harry felt an intense emotional tug at those words. "Same here, mate. To the end," Harry offered his fist. Jon connected. "I was thinking of borrowing one of Hagrid's carriages. Hook up the threstrals, and we sneak into Ilvermorny. Obviously we'll carry brooms just in case I catch a cold or some shit like that."

Harry laughed awkwardly. Jon didn't join in. Being in a doomed carriage high in the sky wasn't one of his best moments.

"Very well. When?" Jon said.

"Before lunchtime. I don't want to be caught over the Atlantic at night," Harry shrugged. "If possible."

"I will inform Masahiko," Jon nodded.

"Right."

* * *

At the Clan mansion, Masahiko was reading in Tonks' little library when Raven, Jon's owl, dropped a message on the table. Masahiko read it and grinned.

"Finally," he said, snapping the book shut and replacing it on the shelf. "A journey!" He ran up the steps three at a time to his sister's room.

Katsumi was dressed in a simple _naga-juban_ inner kimono while she penned correspondence with _Shogun-shusho_ , Lord Royston Fairweather; with intricate Japanese symbols painted with brushes and ink.

 _And so it came to pass, that the One Who Lived arrived at the battle at the eleventh hour. Like a bolt of lightning, the target was no more, struck down from the heavens._

 _With eyes of magic, and expression the serenity of a light summer wind, he asked to my well being, showing no fear even though surrounded by an army of the dogs of Hell._

 _So fearsome was this host, the clicking of teeth, and the scraping of claws, the horror seeped into my bones._

 _In such a battle, if one of us slew a dozen foes each, we would have been honored on high, fit to be carved out of marble alongside our forefathers_

 _The Lord of the Light, Sword burning bright and true, The Invincible Dragon, Armored from the Heavens; they slay by the hundreds!_

 _Warriors both, they laugh at such numbers, claiming this victory is what they do for fun!_

 _You thought I was the Chosen successor to be recognized. I have much to learn._

 _All my training I have endured can be compared to the first step in a grand journey in comparison to these Immortal Heroes, which I believe is no idle boast._

 _I must now begin with new eyes, new ears, new heart. You have sent me here to learn. What I have seen, cannot be taught through scrolls, nor teachings._

 _Prophecy has been revealed as was written in our scrolls._

 _He Who Rides the Wind and He Who Rides the Dragon_

 _You have found them, Lord Shogun, as you promised._

 _I await your orders._

 _Yours in service._

 _Katsu-_

"Katsumi," her brother knocked on her door.

"Come," Katsumi said, finishing the signature on the scrolls. Masahiko came inside, smiling.

"I must journey with Harry and Jon Black. We are going to Ilvermorny."

"When?" Katsumi asked.

"Within the hour," Masahiko said, excited.

"Mission?" Katsumi said.

"No," Masahiko said. "Jon did not explain further, but it is not a mission."

"Why do I get the impression that I am not invited?" Katsumi said, getting annoyed.

"I..." Masahiko gulped. "I do not know."

"It is a boys thing," Katsumi sniffed. "Guard him well. Safe travels."

"Thank you, Ka-chan."

Masahiko left. Katsumi stared at the door.

Harry and Jon met Masahiko at the Clan Mansion. When they were about to leave Katsumi called out.

"You should take me. I have techniques to make the trip easier. And help you with your visit," Katsumi said as she stepped out of her room, dressed in her Hybrid armor.

Katsumi was using Valerian's old room. Harry immediately thought of Valerian as Katsumi stood in the corridor with her legs and hips exposed by Sanguini's design. Valerian had scolded him for staring. He averted his eyes, reprimanding himself.

 _Everyone is different. Stop this comparison shit._

"Fine. Let's go," Harry snapped, turning to leave.

Within five minutes Harry had them all airborne. Jon was sitting up front with him. It was eleven o'clock in the morning. Ilvermorny was at the top of Mount Greylock, five thousand miles away. Katsumi opened the shutter window behind him.

"I have a connection with the wind. I will be able to detect and prevent any detrimental aspect we may face on this journey. Knock three times on the shutter if you need further assistance," Katsumi said.

"Gotcha," Harry said.

"You expect trouble?" Jon asked.

"From Valerian, maybe. But other than that, no. I'm not even wearing my glove," Harry said.

"Yet you carry the sword," Jon commented.

"I don't want to be too far from it. I still think someone would love to nick it. Mr White said don't lose it. So I'm not losing it," Harry said.

"Understood," Jon said, bringing down a pair of Quidditch goggles to protect his eyes.

The hours over the Atlantic passed smoothly. Katsumi said she was channeling magic to cut through turbulence and draw upon favourable winds. Harry nodded that he heard her, but in reality, he did not care about that. His team of seven threstrals seemed to be spurred on by his determination.

The sun was setting lower in the sky by the time they could see land. A half an hour after entering Massachusetts they could see the high elevation of Mount Greylock, and the magical castle that sat on top of it.

"There it is," Harry said, feeling as hungry as a bear. He wasn't totally convinced that it was food he wanted, but maybe answers. His stomach was feeling strange, nervous and queasy. The four of them peered down at the spires of the school surrounded by a heavy mist at the peak of Mount Greylock. "I'm setting down outside the school. It's impolite to fly over the gates of magical properties."

Harry set down the carriage outside the tall perimeter walls, a short distance away from the entrance gate. "Um, you three wait here for a bit. If I need you, I will activate your armour. I don't think anything is going to happen, this is a school, after all." Harry gave Jon the _Hallow Blade._ "If something happens, do not come in with aggression. A school, so...kids, yeah... let's play it nice, all right?"

The two Japanese bowed.

Jon looked solemnly at Harry. "All right. Say hello for me."

"I will," Harry cast a glamour on his Hogwarts Robes and the turned into Ilvermorny's Cranberry uniform with the Gordian Knot clasp at the front. "If all goes well, we would make this a real visit. I could do with something to eat," Harry said, trying his best to portray calm indifference.

Here he was, in America, a place he has never been before, trying to find someone who told him not to find her.

He was nervous as hell.

Harry approached the gate. He touched it with his hand, somehow fearing that it would reject him, banish him miles away across the ocean into Hogwarts. The gate swung open easily. Harry looked back at Katsumi, Jon, and Masahiko. He shrugged. Jon nodded encouragingly.

"On me," Katsumi said when Harry was about a hundred meters along the main stone driveway. She clasped her hands and the three of them camouflaged into a soft outline. They entered through the gates and hugged the perimeter wall, keeping eyes on Harry was he walked towards the castle proper.

The walk along the front courtyard was quiet. A few students were on the grassy grounds on either side of the main road. None paid him any attention. He approached the two marble statues of the founders, Isolt and James, which flanked Ilvermorny's main entrance doors.

He stopped.

Instead of proceeding through the doors, he looked around. It should be supper time. Going in the front might not be a good idea. Especially since the eating hall was around the western side.

* * *

"Ready to head down babe?" Alexis Stormcloud said to his girlfriend.

"Yes," she said, meeting him outside of her class. "Starving, skipped lunch today. Killer essay for Zoology." They shared a light peck on lips. Alexis Stormcloud was a year seven Thunderbird, a half Indian half white wizard with dark brown eyes, coppery skin and short cropped hair. He was tall, muscular and ruggedly handsome. The two of them were the tallest couple in school, in fact.

Alexis, as usual, offered to help her with her bag, which she declined, as usual. They talked easily as they came down the flight of steps and through the underpass to head to the eating hall for dinner. It was a cool evening with a lot of mist this late in the year.

Both students of Thunderbird walked hand in hand towards the eastern entrance of the cafeteria hall. They joined the queue leading to the food serving area.

"Sup, Chef? Lasagna. Turkey. Steak and potatoes. Righteous," Alexis said, offering his plate to the serving Pukwudgie.

"I'll have the same, wait, no lasagna. Give me the salad instead," she said.

"The lasagna is the best," Alexis grumbled in appreciation. "And no, you are not getting fat."

"I _should_ eat healthier," she said with a smile.

Alexis pulled her close to his side, giving her an affectionate one armed hug. He kissed her temple. "You are the fittest, most athletic person in this whole school. What are you worried about? You will just run it off in the magical tracking field trips, as usual."

"I think you are trying to fatten me up so you could beat my three mile record to the Horned Serpent lake."

"Perish the thought," Alexis said. They shared another brief kiss before they turned to sit at their usual spot. "Wait, what do you want to drink?"

"I have my water in my bag-" she froze as someone stepped in front of them.

"Hello Valerian," Harry said right in front of her, pulling his Ilvermorny cowl down from his hair.

Valerian dropped her food. It clattered and broke with a loud crash.

Harry looked at Valerian. Her hair was cut a bit shorter. She wasn't as lean as she used to be. In fact, with her regular monogrammed Thunderbird polo shirt and long khaki pants she looked curvy. She had definitely gained weight. Harry's eyes flicked up and down her body. Even her hips and thighs were a bit more fleshed out.

Valerian did not even try to clean up the mess on the floor. Her hands were awkwardly positioned, mouth agape, still in shock.

"Babe? What's going on? Who is this?" Alexis asked on the alert. "Never seen him around. Val?"

Harry didn't even take his eyes off of her to acknowledge this bloke had spoken.

"Um, um... ah," Valerian stammered. "What are you doing here? Who told you where I am?"

"McGonagall told me you transferred. It wasn't hard to figure out where."

Another awkward silence. By this time everyone was watching the scene playing out on a regular Friday afternoon after classes.

"You didn't even say a word. You just... ran," Harry said softly.

"I, well. You shouldn't be here," Valerian said.

"Okay this is getting weird. Who are you?" Alexis said, annoyed.

Harry ignored him.

"Val, what's going on? Why is he here?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know..." Valerian said, watching Alexis with a worried expression.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked her softly. "Private?"

"Um," Valerian said, looking at Alexis. _Why, how, what.. is Harry doing here?_

"That's a no," Alexis said, now standing a bit in front of Valerian.

"Alexis, it's okay..." Valerian said.

"It's okay," Harry reinforced Alexis. He decided he would give this bloke the attention he wanted. "This is between us."

"Between us? Fuck you talking about?" Alexis said, now angry. "Who are you, and why are you impersonating one of us?"

Valerian stood up between her boyfriend and ex boyfriend.

"Stop it," Valerian said, feeling a panic attack come on.

"Get lost," Alexis said to Harry. A ring of seventh years began to converge around the three of them.

"It's a glamour!" A student said.

"I'm sorry," Val said, touching Harry's arm. "But you shouldn't be here."

"Val, I swear, if you don't at least talk to me, I am going to lose my shit," Harry said calmly.

"You don't talk to her like that, asshole. I said, get the fuck out of here!" Alexis stepped in front of Valerian and pushed Harry. Harry stumbled backwards.

"Tell him it's cool, Val," Harry said, forcing down his anger.

"Alexis, stop it." Valerian grabbed Alexis by his arm and yanked.

"Who is he?" Alexis screamed in her face.

"It's my..." Valerian hesitated. "It's my ex-boyfriend."

Harry felt everything inside just ... go hollow. He knew his status, but hearing it out aloud was like a hammer to his gut. He should have prepared himself better.

"You... what? I don't understand," Alexis said. "We ...it was our first time?"

Harry laughed. "Now this is interesting. You found a way to fake that?"

Valerian's face set up with tears.

"No, I ... I..." she looked away from Harry. "It.. it's too much to explain, and not here," Valerian said to Alexis, defeated.

"How the hell did you ..." Alexis said to Valerian, getting red with anger. Valerian grabbed Alexis and pulled him away out of the cafeteria. She pushed him around a pillar, focusing on his Ilvermorny Gordion Knot clasp. She touched it, then began to wring her hands nervously.

"I will explain, but... " Valerian sobbed. "I'm sorry... but I did find a spell that mimics a first time," she told Alexis. "I did it because... I didn't want you thinking I was easy, or a slut."

"And you thought tricking me would be better?" Alexis snapped.

Harry stepped out the cafeteria looking for Valerian. He spotted them talking behind a pillar. He cast a silent _collorportus_ on the doors behind him so the crowd couldn't follow him out.

"Alexis, mate. I just want to talk to her for a short while, then..." Harry shrugged.

"No _mate_ , you fuck off," Alexis said, not even looking at him. "Before I make you."

Harry laughed. "Valerian?" he addressed her.

"Let me talk to him," she said, rubbing Alexis' forearm and hand in a calming manner.

Alexis folded his arms, staring at a random spot on the ground. Harry could tell he was angry, probably just as angry as he was. Two angry wizards with a witch in between was a recipe for disaster. Valerian walked a short distance away, out of sight and cast an eavesdropping barrier.

"Was I a 'trick' too?" Harry asked, feeling like an empty barrel.

"No," Valerian said. Harry felt something go hollow, again. She was lying to him!

"At least there's that," Harry said, lying his guts out as if his life depended on it. He used her subsequent triumphant feeling of successfully getting away with the lie to Leglimise her.

In her memories, a half an hour after Garth Ollivander had dropped her off at the bar in Miami, she left with a bloke, went back to his room had sex. She stayed there with him for hours then went back to the club before midnight, pretending she was partying there the whole night when Garth came to pick her up.

That was her first time. She lost her virginity when she was in Miami.

When she came back to London the day before his birthday she had researched in a particular book called _Witches' Itches_ in Obscurus' _Fine Literature and Journals_. In it was a spell showing her how to falsify the process of a young woman losing her virginity and the pureblood 'suction' method.

No wonder Malfoy was involved with that store. Those type of spells seemed more his type of thing.

After they had sex on his birthday night, she was crying in the bathroom because she was ashamed at what she had done in Miami. She had also performed the suction spell on herself in the bathroom, which was uncomfortable under the best of circumstances.

She had basically cheated on him, with some meathead during her vacation.

Forcing the issue, he used a stronger leglimency push and delved into her deepest thoughts.

He wanted _all_ the gory details.

Brian had rubbed her down with lotion the morning after her first sunburn. He chatted her up on the beach, bought her a couple drinks, then offered to walk her back to her room. Master Ollivander had never healed her. In fact, Master Ollivander never went to the beach.

Master Ollivander didn't have a tan. Neither did he mention going to the seaside either.

During the course of the week on holiday Brian had untied her swimsuit from behind and lathered her from the back of her neck, down her back, the exposed areas of her butt below her bikini all the way down her legs, every morning bright and early. Sometimes his hands would stray as he applied lotion to the sides of her breasts when no one was looking. She had laughed and enjoyed that.

Harry was so enamored of her hot body and tan that he didn't pick up the inconsistencies.

"Holy fuck," Harry said.

"You should not have done that," Valerian said, eyes wide with shock.

"Holy fuck," Harry repeated.

"I... I am sorry," Valerian said. "I wanted to give you something special."

"No wonder... shy at first, then all... like a pro after," Harry said venomously.

"I made a mistake! I was free, I ... I ... fucked up everything. Then, I decided I would try to fix things," she began crying. "That's the thing about lying, huh? The more you try to fix, the deeper you ...mess it up."

"Did you love me?" Harry asked.

"I did!" Valerian screamed, hurt bleeding out of voice.

"You sure?" Harry scoffed.

"I ... I think I was in love. No, we _were_ in love Harry. You can't deny that."

Harry felt as if Valerian borrowed his heart and used it as a bludger at those words.

"Right," Harry said, literally broken.

"I felt so horrible about it! I dug in deep - I was determined to make _us_ work, Harry! I tried so hard. I didn't want to hurt you, after all you did for me. I fucking failed. I am so sorry. So, so fucking sorry!" she wailed. "When I met my mother again, I was sure I could put that part of my life behind me, Miami. That things were looking up- we were so good together!"

"What about all that talk about our children having the same colored eyes?" Harry accused.

Ezra White was right all along. Be careful around her, he warned. Valerian was holding a lot of things back. Everything clicked. She did not seem inexperienced in bringing someone back to her room.

Valerian was pretty much bumping and grinding with vigour almost immediately after he put it in for the 'first time'. She wasn't on any pain relief potion, because she didn't _need_ it.

Shea was. Shea wanted to have a bath with him after their first time.

Valerian didn't.

Shea said when the _First Time's a Charm_ potion wore off the pain down there was _brutal_.

Valerian did fucking sit-ups and burpees that _same morning_. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Shea said she skipped classes because of the discomfort!

Katie made a slip in the Champions Ball and told Harry that Valerian owled her and said she was having the time of her life in Miami.

Harry closed his eyes as everything finally made _sense_. Some thing she said... when they went back into bed the night he lost his virginity came to mind-

 _You barely know me. You don't know what I've done._

"Jesus, Val. You got me good. You fooled the _Lord_ Dragonslayer."

She crouched down, holding her head in her hands. "Stop. Why did you look? Why couldn't you have stayed away? Why did you do this?" Valerian sobbed.

"Self-obliviation does sound like a great idea right now," Harry sighed.

"I am so sorry. I wish you didn't see all of that. Please don't hate me. I tried my best to fix it, to be good for you," Valerian pleaded, looking up at him. Harry wasn't looking at her. Her face went into her passive soldier mode. She took to one knee, fist against her heart. "Forgive me, Harry. Please?"

"Denied," Harry said, turning and flying back towards the entrance gates and his carriage.

Nobody was there. Harry sat down on top of the carriage, heels hitting the door as he swung his legs idly. Within twenty seconds three figures materialized next to carriage.

Harry glared at Jon, Masahiko, and Katsumi. His eyes were glowing red with rage. "If I see you reach for your wand Jon, I'll take off your hand. Where the fuck were you three?"

They all took to one knee, head bowed. "We were protecting you, Lord Dragonslayer," Masahiko and Katsumi said.

"You two, are not to disobey. I told you to fucking stay _here_ ," Harry said softly.

"Apologies, Lord Dragonslayer!" both of them knelt on both knees, palms on the ground, head almost touching the dirty grass.

"Aegon," Harry said. "You, I shall excuse, because I know the depth of your loyalty."

"Yes, Lord Hallow."

" _MisutoSamurai_ , you will not fuck up again," Harry said, spitting mad. The massive iron gates began to squeal with a magical pressure forcing it to fold. One of the hinges broke free of the concrete wall.

" _Hai Doragonsuireiya_!" Both of them straightened from the extreme bow and leaned back on their heels. Their knees spread on the ground with a swift motion. Both drew short blades called _tanto_ and pointed the tips to the left of their navels. Their eyes locked forward, holding the weapon arrow steady, awaiting his order.

Harry kicked his heel against the carriage once, twice, surveying them. They sat as still as statues.

On the tip of his tongue was the command for them to just fucking do it. He closed his eyes, forcing back down the Red. He jumped down off the carriage and crouched in front of the Japanese, watching them in their mannequin-like faces.

"You will _never_ commit suicide," Harry said finally. "Even if I command you to. Even if you are captured, once I am alive, I will find you and rescue you. Do you hear me Katsumi? Masahiko?"

" _Hai Doragonsuireya!_ " both of them laid the short blades on the ground in front of him, stood at attention, then went back down to one knee, head bowed. Harry threw the two blades off the closest edge of Mount Greylock. Harry walked around the carriage, making sure everything was ready to go.

After a few seconds Jon stood up. He thought all three of them were going to die. He had seen Harry angry before, but never angry enough to bend objects as massive as the gate without actually summoning his familiars.

"Get up," Jon said to the Japanese.

"I have never felt such a killing intent before," Masahiko whispered to Jon, watching Harry with a strange expression.

"You'll get accustomed," Jon said quietly.

"Let's go into town. I need something to eat. And something hard to drink," Harry said with a loud sigh and rubbing his stomach. "Sorry about all that."

Katsumi smiled at him. Masahiko bowed.

Harry cursed under his breath. He should have left this trip well alone. Now that he knew, he felt even worse.

"I guess that things did not go as expected," Jon said as all three of them climbed up next to him along the driver's bench.

"Don't fucking start. I'll tell you later, when I'm completely wasted," Harry took up the reins. "I'm glad you lot came, though."

"Why do you say that?" Katsumi said.

"I might have just burned this whole fucking place down, and never come back."

"Oh," she said, unsure how to respond to that. After a minute of the sounds of squeaking wheels and creaking harnesses Harry spoke.

"Just kidding."

"Right," Katsumi said. "I'm glad we came too, Harry."

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading. If any of you read the earlier chapters and found that Val was a bit shady with the whole 'beach tan' and 'first night' performance, kudos!_

 _Sorry if any of you are cursing me right now._

 _TDLN_


	16. Chapter 16: You're My Obsession

****The Binding of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis****

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **You're My Obsession  
**

According to Harry's Ilvermorny research, midway along the descent of Mount Greylock was a small community that had a blend of magical and non magical culture. The plan was to get something to eat and spend the night at an inn.

Harry and Katsumi were sitting in the driver's bench. Jon and Masahiko were doing some sort of slow motion blocking sequence on top of the carriage as it jostled down the bumpy mountain road. Once or twice Jon would topple off, fall into a combat roll, and scamper back up. The silence between the driver and the shotgun rider was interspersed with one or two spoken instructions by her older brother.

" _With_ the flow, Black!" Masahiko commanded. "There are times to be like steel, then there are times to be fluid, like the river."

Harry chuckled at Masahiko's typical zen cliche.

"You laugh at our martial arts?" Katsumi asked.

"No. Not really. It's useful. Just sounds funny to me sometimes," Harry said.

"Funny? What do you know? You train martial arts?" Katsumi asked, surprised.

"Yes. Not like yours, with philosophies and shit. I do drills of direct striking, and medieval type of brawling, grappling. That sort of thing."

"Good," Katsumi said. "Holistic approach is best. Now you should learn to combine both magical, and physical." Katsumi put her right finger into the looped circle of her other index and thumb.

Harry looked at the universal western symbol for sexual penetration and smirked. "I see."

"When you have succeeded past the Kyu, and achieved the first dan of our training, your abilities would naturally meld and fuse, making you strong." Katsumi grabbed her finger in her other fist, squeezing. "Two energies, magical and physical, as one." She demonstrated by trying to pull out her trapped finger. It was locked tight.

"Right," Harry agreed. Katsumi nodded and then turned her eyes front, scanning for danger. When they arrived at the roadside town, Harry parked the carriage in the yard of a bar and diner.

"Try not to do anything conspicuous," Harry said. He glamoured all of them to look like Ilvermorny students.

"We specialize in stealth techniques, Harry," Mahasiko and Katsumi bowed to him semi-formally.

Harry sighed. "If anyone saw you two doing that, no amount of stealth in the world could convince them you were Ilvermorny students. Cut out all the formalities. If you think it's even this much of an honorable Japanese thing to do," Harry brought his thumb and finger a centimeter apart- "then don't do it. Not tonight."

"Yes, Lord Dragonslayer," the both of them saluted, British style.

Harry shook his head and opened the door. It was basically empty, except for what he assumed were two locals, a bored looking waitress and the bartender. The waitress got up from the slot machine and picked up her little notepad and pen. The four of them were greeted.

"Hi! I'm Carrie! Welcome. Um, are you new transfers?"

"Yes," Harry lied. "What do you have to eat?"

Harry and the others were ushered to a booth and they ordered food. She brought the Japanese siblings tea and Jon and Harry ordered sodas while they waited.

During their meal, the others avoided talking about Harry's purpose here. Harry didn't know if they heard the conversation between him and Val, but if anyone had seen, they would have been able to tell that Valerian was absolutely destroyed. Harry ate without saying a word.

A big fucking mistake, this trip was. He should have left it alone. Hearing that bloke, Alexis claim to be first started this whole fucking mess. He didn't even get a chance to tell her he wasn't scared about the Blonde Widow curse, or Ezra's claim that the Viking Sword mages brought war to the countries they were in.

 _We were in love, Harry. You can't deny that._

Harry ate his food calmly.

 _We were in love, Harry. You can't deny that._

The refill of soda was lovely.

 _I didn't want to hurt you, after all you did for me. I failed._

The food was tasting like charcoal and sand once again.

Harry rubbed his eyes and his face, then pushed forward his plate. "Excuse me," he asked Jon, who was sitting at the exit to the booth. All talk at the table ceased. Jon got up and allowed him to pass.

Harry went to the bar and ordered a screwdriver. This looked like a girly drink: with a cherry and its bright orange colour. He didn't really care. It tasted good. The probably only good thing about Lexcilla, other than her face and body, was introducing him to this drink.

 _How the fuck such an abrasive personality could exist in a pretty girl like that._

 _How the fuck such a cheating liar could exist in a flawless beauty like Valerian._

"I'll have the same thing he's having," a girl said to the bartender. Harry didn't even realize someone had come into the empty bar; and to make matters worse, this girl was the very subject of his dark thoughts.

"You have some nerve," Harry said. He kept his eyes forward or alternatively looked down on his drink.

"Gryffindor, remember?" Val said.

"Thunderbird now," Harry corrected without looking at her.

"Look at me," Val said.

"No," Harry said.

"I'm not perfect. I fucked up," Val whispered, imploring him to listen to her.

"Literally," Harry agreed, turning to face her.

Valerian was as beautiful as ever, even with the tell tale signs of crying. She said nothing to that, just closed her eyes for a couple seconds.

"I know. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. But, I put it behind me. I had to. You, Jon, and the Ollivanders were all I had. I was stupid, and I admit, a horrible person. But I tried to be better. I tried to fix it. I earned your trust, and I threw it all away. I promised myself I would never let you down again."

"You moved on quickly," Harry said, turning over his palm as if saying 'no big deal'.

"We did it only once, last week. When we became 'a couple'. Alexis and I are done as of like, twenty minutes ago. You are the only one I ever loved. And I still do. Listen to this." Valerian took out Jon's Walkman and pressed play.

 _'Black Angel One, come in.'_

 _'I hear you loud and clear Lord Dragonslayer.'_

 _'How are you?'_

Valerian replayed that entire first conversation with the Helicopter.

 _'Does she miss me?'_

Valerian pressed stop. "Do you remember this?"

"I do," Harry said, looking at the little device. How did she get these recordings?

"I commanded the helicopter to lie for me when you asked if I missed you. To discourage you doing something totally heroic by coming to look for me. Just like this. It was the only way," Valerian confessed. "I had to make sure you got over this." _Over me._

"That's not your call," Harry argued. "You don't get to call the shots here."

"In this, I do. Come in, Black angel one!" she said into her communications badge.

Harry's eyebrow raised. She kept the badge all this time! And she refused to answer!

"Lady Valerian," came the helicopter's voice.

"Did I miss Harry James Potter?" Valerian asked.

"Every minute of every day."

"Do I still love Harry James Potter?" she asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"With all your heart, Lady Valerian. You do not need to ask me this."

"Would I protect the Lord Dragonslayer with my life?" Val sniffed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Your emotional and biological data proves that notion to be correct. Which does not compute with my logic circuitry algorithm. He is always in danger. This self-sacrificial tactic goes against every known winning combat strategy," said Black Angel One.

"You are wrong, BA One," Valerian said. "Harry sacrificed himself for everyone in his battle against the Dark Lord. He has gambled his life, and has come back to fight yet again. I predict a resounding victory accredited to the Lord of the Light."

"Roger that, Lady Valerian. Storing new intelligence data," said Black Angel One.

"You had that badge all the time..." Harry said, staring incredulously at it. "You never answered."

"Yes. I cried every time I heard your voice. I stayed silent. I would have come back running. I'm sorry."

"You're always fucking 'sorry'," Harry spat.

Valerian drained her screwdriver in one. "Yes. I am. I bring strife and war everywhere I go. I am cursed, Harry. It is part of me, part of my magic. What don't you understand? The biggest threat to your life is me! Even now, look at us! It's all gone to shit. And then people I love... die. Horribly."

"Jon and I think otherwise."

"What does Ezra White say?" Valerian countered.

Harry went silent. "His word isn't absolute."

"You're not stupid enough to put that to the test, are you, Harry?" Valerian said.

Harry wanted to shout _Yes! I'm stronger than your curse. I'm the Master of Death! I brought someone back to life! And I want you to come back!_

But, on the other hand, she did cheat on him and on top of that, faked her virginity.

Harry was stumped.

 _It doesn't matter what I say. She believes in it, the evidence of the curse's existence haunted her all throughout her life. How could I convince her that I'm stronger, even if I wanted to?_

 _Fate is shitting on me. I abandon Ginny thinking I would protect her and I break her heart. Fate decided to do the same with Valerian, then ante up and make me hate and still love Val at the same bloody time._

 _God dammit she is so bloody gorgeous._

"I'm not," Valerian said into his silence. Val stared into his eyes. "I'm not going to risk you."

Harry's temper got the better of him, which was the case every time he couldn't fix a problem.

"So you cheated on me, covered it up, and then had a shag fest with me over the summer. Did it ever occur to you that I am stronger than your magic? That the Chosen One, the so called boy Immortal isn't scared of this curse?"

"You told me that you can be killed. That you aren't playing around with this second chance at life, as if it was a sure thing you could be sent back, again. You said so yourself."

 _Fuck. I did tell her that._

"Hm. So why are you even here?" Harry asked.

"I need you to at least understand why I had to leave. I hope, sometime in the future, you would forgive me," she touched his shoulder. Harry felt like shrugging her hand off, but then that would be petty.

Somewhere deep inside he wanted her to hug him. Somewhere deep inside he wanted her to say she would come back to him.

That everything would be ok.

Proclaim the muggle called fucking 'Brian' had her under a dark magic spell and that she had no choice.

That brought a wry smile to his face. It would give him a human target to hunt down and _kill_.

But that wasn't the case. She's a big girl. She knew what she was doing.

"Hm. I'll get there, maybe," Harry shrugged, pushing forward his empty cup. The bartender didn't miss a beat and came across with a fresh one. "Cheers," Harry said in the saddest voice ever.

"Did you tell them?" Valerian indicated Jon and the two strange people watching them from the booth.

"No," Harry said.

"Who are those two?"

"My brand spanking new Samurai."

"Okay then..." Valerian replied, watching them. Jon saluted. Valerian tried to smile. She failed. She missed him terribly too. "Thanks for not telling them." Her face was setting up once again. She took out a couple hundred dollar notes and put it on the counter. "And whatever else they want, Anton."

"Sure Valerian," the bartender said from the end of the bar, offering them some privacy. He came over and took the money. He noticed her face, her tears. "You alright?"

She nodded sadly. Anton the bartender walked back to the register. "Please forgive me. Please. Tell Jon hi for me. And Alexandria." She put her hand on his wrist, squeezing once.

Harry grunted, once again looking into his glass. Seeing her cry was doing something inside. Something that made him want to scream out in frustration.

"Goodbye," she kissed him lightly on his cheek. When he didn't reply or even acknowledge her, she sobbed and walked out the door.

Harry didn't move for a long time. He sat there, sipping his refilled screwdriver slowly.

"You should go speak with him," Katsumi told Jon after the blonde girl left. She deduced that they had a romantic relationship that had ended on a sour note. "You are his friend."

"Not yet," Jon said. "I do not know what has happened. Not everything. I am giving him some time."

After Harry finished his second drink and asked for another Jon indicated that they should go join him. Before they could stand up a tall boy from Ilvermorny came through the door, joined by four of his friends. They approached the bar, not even seeing the three other Ilvermorny 'students' sitting at the partially concealed booth. Katsumi immediately clasped her hands and Jon, Masahiko and herself blended into the background. They got out of the booth quietly and took up positions behind the gang of Ilvermorny students.

"Nice carriage, faggot!" Alexis snapped. The four other seventh years surrounded him.

Harry ignored them, drinking his screwdriver.

"Where is Valerian?" Alexis asked him, casually leaning on the bar.

"I don't know. She left," Harry said, sipping his drink.

"You're not from Ilvermorny, you got some fucking balls pulling that stunt earlier," Alexis said, tugging Harry's glamoured robes. "Who the fuck are you?"

"You don't want to know, mate," Harry said, fixing his cloak. Harry put down his drink. Alexis immediately shoved it off the bar. It shattered on the ground.

"Yes I do, you come in and make my girl cry-"

"Ex girl. She dumped you," Harry smirked. "And I was drinking that."

"You think you're some sort of badass, huh?" Alexis said. "Step outside."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "I got this. Back off," Harry said to the empty air behind them. Katsumi, Masahiko and Jon shimmered into view, sheathing blades. The Ilvermorny students jumped, startled at their sudden appearance. Harry walked to the exit. Alexis looked troubled.

"After you, Lexie," Harry grinned, opening the door for the American lads gallantly. "Come on now, chop chop. Call your mates too."

Alexis frowned, looking at Katsumi, Masahiko and Jon warily. His school mates were also getting cold feet.

"Anton!" Harry called.

"Yeah?" the bartender responded.

"It's not too late to call a healer, right?"

"I'm on it, Harry," Anton said. He walked across to the floo fires.

"Good man," Harry said as he followed Alexis and his mates outside.

"Harry huh?" Alexis said, frowning at him. The Ilvermorny students squared off against the imposters.

"Al, I think this is a bad idea," one of his friends said. "He looks familiar."

"Let me help you out," Harry said. He removed the glamour, and his Hogwarts Gryffindor robes manifested.

"It's Harry Potter!" the friend said. "I saw his picture in the tri-school article!"

Alexis gulped. Harry fucking Potter was in Ilvermorny. And he pushed him, threatened him. But he was only a junior. He knew that the papers could exaggerate stories. "So fucking what?"

Without another word Harry disarmed them of all their wands with one cast of _Kleptopliss_ , the pick-pocketing spell Master Ollivander had showed him what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Hey!" Alexis said, grabbing at his wand zooming out of his pocket. He missed.

"So fucking easy. You've never fought anyone before, have you?" Harry said, inspecting all of their weapons in his hand.

Alexis said nothing, just glared at him. Inside he was shaking.

He dropped their wands on the ground and incinerated them using his Phoenix core. He stomped out the fire with his foot.

One of Alexis' boys gasped like a girl.

"Oh fuck man, I'm sorry," Alexis said. His precious wand, _gone_ , just like that. "I didn't know who you were, man." His goons just stared mutely at the pile of ash at Harry's feet.

"I can't believe a girl like Val would even let you breathe the same air as she did," Harry shrugged. "Look mate, sorry to do this, but you wanted to fight. So, let's go."

Harry shrugged off his Hogwarts cloak. Masahiko stepped forward smoothly and accepted it. "Thanks. And this," Harry gave him his heavy Hogwarts pullover. Masahiko bowed and folded them neatly on the driver's bench.

"I'm bigger than you," Alexis said with much bravado. Harry grinned.

"All of us against all of you?" Harry asked the other Ilvermorny boys, ignoring Alexis. All of them put up their palms in surrender, shaking heads. "Even your friends are fucking worthless. I really should have burned down that school."

"What?" Alexis said, stunned.

"Do you need a second?" Jon asked, feeling the spirit of competition rise.

Harry calmly unbuttoned his cuffs and pushed them up to his bicep. "Nah. I got this," Harry offered his fist to Jon. Jon connected.

"Wizards don't fight like no-maj's," one of his friends said. "You'll pay for burning our wands!"

"Not a problem. Send me a fucking bill," Harry said. He strode forward just out of striking distance to Alexis. Alexis was muscular, and over six feet. "We doing this?" Harry asked.

Alexis looked around. It was either he fought, or he ran. "Aren't you like...year three? year four?"

"Shut up with the questions," Harry said. "Oh, you pick a fight and then try to back out? You wanted to fight, let's fight!"

Alexis brought up his hands reluctantly. Harry immediately kicked Alexis' leg by his calf. Alexis crumpled to one knee. Harry took a fluid step forward and connected with a round kick to his head. Alexis fell hard, cursing in pain.

"Fuck!" he cried, holding the side of his face. Alexis scrambled away, trying to regain his feet.

"Get the fuck up," Harry commanded, stepping back. He took off his Hogwarts white shirt and threw it on top of his other clothes. Alexis frowned. Harry was cut like a fighter.

"Up!" Harry demanded, gesturing with his hand. Alexis eventually stood up, limping heavily, pain ringing through his jaw.

Harry attacked with a left right left punching combination, the exact technique he executed on the Gates of heaven. Alexis partially blocked the first, but the next two hits connected, one in his rib, the last in his face. Alexis staggered, trying to hide his face behind his hands. Harry chased him down and sunk his foot into Alexis' stomach.

Alexis folded in two, gasping for air.

Harry took a hold of his robes and floored him with a tripping technique.

"So fucking weak!" Harry screamed, punctuated with a soccer kick into his gut. Alexis screamed, then began to cough and cry at the same time. "Who is the faggot now Lexie?" Harry hissed. He grabbed Alexis' shirt and smashed his right fist into his nose.

Blood ran freely down his upper lip. None of his friends even attempted to help.

Harry crouched and wrapped his arms around Alexis' neck and head. Alexis began to cry once more, trying to pull Harry's arms away. Harry shifted the grip into a fatal neck snap technique.

Jon stepped forward immediately. "No. Don't do this."

The Ilvermorny boys were terrified.

"This is supposed to be your friend!" Harry shouted. "I can break his fucking spine. Want to see?" Harry declared, gripping Alexis' jaw and skull, ready to finish him. Blood from Alexis' broken nose was running down his forearm. Alexis was desperately gasping for air.

"Let him go, Harry. Please," one of his friends said, reaching out.

"Today is your lucky day, Lexie. At least one of your friends wants you to live. If I have any reason to come back here, you won't be so lucky." Harry let him go. Alexis stumbled to all fours, trying to breathe. Harry kicked his ass, hard. Alexis howled in pain as he crumpled on the dusty road.

Masahiko frowned at the manner in which Harry humiliated his opponent.

"All that size for what? Can't even block. Couldn't even swing. A worthless piece of shit. Jon, the communications badge."

Jon activated his onyx armor and stepped forward. The Ilvermorny students took a large step back at Jon's transformation.

"CV Valkyrie," Harry said into the badge.

"Harry?" Valerian's voice sniffed.

"Your boy here Alexis here wanted a fight. Tell Valerian you just got your arse kicked."

"What?" came Valerian's voice. "I don't understand."

"Fuck you," Alexis gurgled. "Val don't listen to him!" Harry kicked him again in his backside.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Valerian asked. "I'm coming there right now!"

Valerian apparated in the street. She shook her head in dismay. "You're better than this, Harry."

"Am I? Why don't you say that to _him_?" Harry snarled.

Valerian said nothing.

"Tell her what I told you to. Say it!" Harry ordered Alexis, watching Valerian. Alexis remained silent. Harry kicked him again, this time the hardest yet. Alexis rolled over, holding his butt, howling in pain.

"I just.. got my ass kicked," Alexis moaned into the night. "All right? You fucking win, okay?!" Alexis arched his body in agony, tears running down his face from the humiliation.

"You should have warned them," Harry spat at her. "Anyway, that school is fucking worthless."

Valerian looked at Alexis in pity. He was looking up at her in shame, blood and dust covering his face and clothes. He was a sorry sight.

"I'm sorry. You should not have challenged him," she explained to Alexis. "Why would you even do this? Don't you know who he is?"

"He made you cry! He barged in our school like if it was his!" Alexis screamed at her. "What was I supposed to do?"

Harry laughed at his excuses. "Do you see what you caused, Val?" Harry said. He wanted to scream at her, throttle her, make her pay for what she did. "Two 'boyfriends' fighting in the street. He never had a fucking chance against me. Not with a wand, and not without one, either."

"Fuck you, Potter!" Alexis said.

"You just shut the fuck up. Don't make me really hurt you, mate," Harry pointed at the bloodied young man. He turned to Valerian. "And no, I don't forgive you. I don't know if I ever will. Let's go," Harry said, storming off and climbing into the driver's seat of the threstral carriage. The Japanese climbed inside. Jon joined him up front. Harry angrily put on his pullover on his bare back. "This was a complete and utter waste of my bloody time," he said, watching Valerian in her eyes. "Yah!"

The threstrals took off into the sky. Harry's white shirt fell from the carriage.

Valerian caught it and broke down once again.

* * *

Harry made the trip back in record time. The threstrals were feeding off his anger. Jon was holding on to anything steady for dear life.

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, it was almost midnight. From eleven in the morning, to midnight the same night, across the Atlantic and back. Not bad, considering.

Jon vomited as soon as he disembarked. The two Japanese opened the door and stumbled headfirst unto the grass of Hogwarts. Katsumi vomited a couple times. Masahiko was on bent knee, rubbing her back. Harry unhitched the threstrals and stormed off to the greenhouse without saying a word.

"Take her back to the mansion," Jon ordered Masahiko.

"I admire Harry's fighting spirit, but I am concerned with his intentions. There is no honor in humiliating a defeated opponent," Masahiko said, picking up his sister in his arms.

"I read about a famous hero called Achilles; in the _Illiad_ ," Jon said.

"I know of this story," Masahiko said. "I see what you mean. He killed Hector and flayed his skin behind the carriage, dragging him away."

"Honor in battle is a fantasy," Jon grimaced. "Take care of her. We shall be in touch."

"Today was interesting, I'll say that," Masahiko said, watching Harry trod up the hill from the carriage depot. "A strange wizard. Good night, Jon Black," Masahiko said. He flickered away with his sister in his arms.

Harry cast a patronus message when he was in the greenhouse' sick room.

Shea was reading when a strange light entered her four poster bed. "I need you," came Harry's voice. Shea closed her book, peeked out of her privacy drapes and snuck out. Within minutes she arrived inside their 'love nest'.

Harry was sitting on the bed bareback, rubbing his right knuckles.

"What was that spell?" Shea asked. "You could send a message using a ball of light?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Take off your clothes."

Shea froze. Harry was never this direct and to the point. She took off her outer Hogwarts robe, then the cotton nightdress underneath. She stood before him in only her comfortable underwear.

"You're staring at me," Shea said, still not approaching. Harry was staring at her panties. His eyes roved over her body. "Okay, you're acting all weird. What's going on?"

Harry's eyes settled on her hair. "Turn around," he commanded.

Shea eyed him warily, but obeyed. Harry stood behind her, grabbed her hair, then charmed it blonde.

"Hey!" Shea argued. "Why did you-"

"Shh," Harry commanded. He magicked her hair exactly like Valerian's.

"Ok this is freaky," Shea said, pulling her hair so she could see the different colour and length. She noticed the bruises on his knuckles. "What happened to your hand?"

"I just beat the shit out of someone in Ilvermorny," Harry said, guiding her towards the bed from behind.

"Ilvermorny?" Shea laughed. "You expect me to bel-" Harry tugged at her hair. The sudden jerk made her danger sense activate. "Hey, come on, easy there. You're scaring me."

"Just be quiet," Harry commanded, still holding her hair in his fist. He caressed her bare shoulders with his free hand. "Take off your panties."

"Um, okay." When she bent over to take them off, Harry entered her in swift motion.

"Oh fuck," Shea grunted, taken by surprise. Within minutes she was being pounded into the mattress.

Shea was completely and utterly exhausted when Harry was finished having his way with her. She plopped down on the bed, arms and legs spread out like a starfish. The bed sheets, (even though they were careful to charm them clean each time they used them), was starting to smell like the aftermath of their lovemaking. Shea groaned as she rolled over. Her privates felt on fire. She cast a mild healing charm.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" Shea asked. Harry was like a man possessed.

"Nothing," Harry stepped back, breathing heavily. "This was good, very good, Carrow." He put on his clothes and walked out the door.

Shea lay on the bed, thinking. After running the night over in her mind, she smiled. She pulled her 'new' hair across her face, flicking the blonde ends against her nose and cheeks. She hummed happily to herself as she cleaned up the room. The bed sheets were definitely beginning to smell like him. She snatched them off, found a dusty set low in the linen cupboard and used that to make the bed instead. Shrinking the used sheets so she could hide it underneath her cloak, she left the room and snuck back into her dormitory.

Shea went to bed a happy girl, hugging the expanded sheets as she relived the night over and over until she fell asleep.

He had summoned _her_ , and not the other way around.

She knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Professor McGonagall found Harry and Jon at breakfast Saturday morning. She handed them detention slips from both Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. They had missed both class sessions yesterday afternoon.

"You were on apprentice business during school hours?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Harry said, reading his slip.

"So where were you?" McGonagall asked.

"Playing hooky," Harry said calmly.

McGonagall stared at Harry. "At least you are honest. Detention, and lines Wednesday, the both of you. In addition to those you must attend for missing classes."

"Yes, Housemistress McGonagall," Jon and Harry said in unison. She nodded briskly and strode off.

Shea walked into the breakfast hall, sporting Valerian's blonde hairstyle. Some people began to murmur in appreciation. Harry stared at her.

 _The bloody nympho didn't even change it back._

"What is she doing?" Jon leaned in. "That's Lady Valerian's latest hairstyle. How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Harry lied. "But she is a cheeky bint," Harry said softly.

"You were not in your bed when I came in last night," Jon said. "I presume you were sheathing your sword?"

Jon put two and two together. Harry specialized in hair styling charms. Was he literally substituting Shea for Valerian?

"I was," Harry nodded. Shea was pretending that Harry wasn't eyeing her the entire time she made her way towards Slytherin table. Harry leaned back, focusing directly on her. The guys were checking her out. He would have to deal with her later.

"My handsomes," Lexcilla said as she sat down at Gryffindor table, right in the line of sight between Harry and Shea. "Would both of you be my dates to the Yule Ball?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up at like... never o'clock," Harry agreed.

"I am attending with my girlfriend," Jon said unnecessarily. Lexcilla smirked at Jon.

"You're like... practically married already," Lexcilla sighed. "Makes it even more of a challenge," she winked at Jon. Alexandria, who was lower down the table scowled. Lexcilla gave her a friendly wave. "But you," Lexcilla turned her attention to Harry. "Are a free man." She scooped up her breakfast yogurt in her spoon and sucked it off in an exaggerated motion.

"And you, are trying way too hard," Harry said in a super friendly tone.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Lexcilla said, kicking off her shoe and rubbing her foot along Harry's pants under the table. Harry didn't give her the satisfaction of flinching or moving his leg away. "Maybe I should check the greenhouse for ingredients for a love potion, hm?"

Harry laughed. "You should. There's a plant called Devil's Snare in the storage room. It's the best source of aphrodisiac-class potions."

"That's in the wot.. the NEWT level greenhouse?" Lexcilla raised her eyebrow.

Harry studied Lexcilla. Without warning he Leglimised her. Lexcilla had caught Shea watching Harry from across the great hall a few times. But that was it.

 _Lexcilla was bluffing. The mention of the greenhouse was just coincidence._

Then a vision of Lucius Malfoy having sex with a woman over a chair zipped into her memories.

"What the fuck," Harry whispered. Lexcilla cringed and shut her eyes. She held her temple in pain.

"Lady Lexcilla?" Jon said, immediately concerned.

She got up and walked slowly towards the exit doors to the Great Hall without another word.

Harry stared at Lexcilla. _What the fuck was that?_

"Harry," Neville came over, excited. "Have you seen? Shea dyed her hair blonde!" Neville sounded even more smitten than usual.

"Yes," Harry said, watching Shea. Shea was watching him. Marcus Flint came over and talked to her. Shea began to flirt with him, yet still glancing at Harry.

Testing him. Taunting him.

"She's looking over here," Neville sighed. "Think she would go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"You will have a better chance with Ginny," Harry said smoothly, tapping his finger on the table.

"What? _Ginny_?" Neville blurted. Ginny frowned at the three of them upon hearing her name.

"Yeah, ask her. Do it now," Harry dismissed Neville, keeping his eyes on Shea Carrow. She was touching Marcus Flint' sleeve, laughing at a joke he said. Their eyes connected again.

"Um, okay," Neville said, looking at Harry strangely. "What has gotten into you?"

"Just ask her, Neville. Trust me." A strange, invigorating beast awoken inside him.

Neville approached Ginny and asked her. Ginny said yes. Neville grinned at her, then frowned at Harry. "Great," Neville said to Ginny. "Well, if you want, do you want to do... a matching themes or something?"

"Um, I can tell you what colour of dress I will wear, so maybe we can work with that? I won't know as yet though," Ginny said, thinking.

"Cool," Neville said. Neville stared at Shea, and all the attention she was getting. Maybe this was for the best. Ginny was pretty in her own way too. Younger than Shea, but, maybe that would be better than getting embarrassed trying to ask Shea out?

Harry was livid. He was watching Shea and all he could think about was seeing her smooth back and blonde hair bouncing as he shagged her last night. And here she was, all glowing and happy, and teasing him. Glancing at him. Making it known that she was desirable by other males.

Jon's fork flattened gradually at the side of his plate. He noticed the others around Harry were beginning to alter as well.

"Harry," Jon said softly. "Easy."

Harry got up, not taking his eyes off Shea.

"Hey," Jon called as Harry walked off towards the Slytherin table. Harry yanked his Phoenix wand out of his bracer, striding purposefully across the hall. The great hall's chandelier fires surged in his wake. Shea's expression turned from smug into surprise, eyeing his wand in his hand. Her eyes widened.

 _He is coming here to kill me!_

By the time Jon was on his feet Harry was about to take aim.

"Come with me."

As if he had met an impenetrable wall, Penelope intercepted him, blocking his path. Her light touch on his chest stopped him in his tracks better than any spell.

She looked determinedly into his eyes. "Put it down," she said, voice firm.

Penelope physically turned Harry around and led him out of the Great Hall towards the moving staircases. Her hand on his elbow was oddly reassuring. Before he knew it they were inside the Room of Requirement.

Instead of two plush armchairs, there was a single comfortable couch in front of a fireplace.

"Sit," Penelope encouraged. Harry looked around.

"What am I doing here?" he said.

"Harry you're not yourself. You kept me awake last night," Penelope said softly. "Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Not really," Harry said. "I didn't keep you up last night."

"Did you do... another mission last night? It felt like the darkness when you told me about Poland... except, like worse. I was worried about you. Then I felt..." Penelope blushed. "I felt.. some hard fucking."

"What!" Harry said, shooting up from the couch. Penelope pulled him back down.

"You've gone through a lot," she explained. "I could feel it. You went far away... then I went through the entire range of negative emotions, fear, depression, betrayal, rage... killing intent. Even though you were so far away, I could feel it. What you warned me to look out for. The darkness exploded again, last night, right?"

Harry stared into the flames.

"What's going on? It's Shea, isn't it? The person that's making you behave like this?" Penelope asked quietly.

Harry was quiet for a long time.

"Not really. It's Valerian," Harry admitted.

"Valerian?" Penelope said. "I thought she took off."

"I visited her," Harry said. "In Ilvermorny. We argued, we fought. I lost it on my clan mates... people who didn't have anything to do with it, people who were just looking out for me. Almost killed some bloke who challenged me to a duel. Then I shagged Shea. From behind so I couldn't see her face. I gave her that hair. "

"Wow," Penelope said. "That's fucked up."

Harry rubbed his face. Images of him rutting behind a girl with Valerian's hair crossed his memories. He wanted it to be Valerian _so badly_.

That's why he didn't want to see her face. So he could live out the fantasy.

"Harry, I told you to come to me. I am here. I can make the pain go away," Penelope put her arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come," she whispered.

Harry leaned sideways into Penelope's embrace. Her magic felt really, really good.

"I'm sorry about Valerian. Even though I was jealous as hell, I knew you were happy. Kind of sucked for me, but that's okay. You helped me when I was helpless. gave me life, when I..."

Penelope trailed off, rubbing Harry's hair tenderly.

"I am slipping," Harry murmured. Penelope rested her cheek against his hair, simply holding him.

"Hm?" Penelope said.

"I was controlling it before... but ever since I used the Hallow Blade- ended that wizard's life, it's beginning to control me."

"What's beginning to control you?"

"The rage, the pool of darkness that erupts," Harry pointed at his temple. "It shows up in my fucking eyes. Snape, whatever he did to restore my left eye, it opened a gateway. I thought it was just the eye itself, but when I went into the Dark Construct a few weeks ago, I realized the bastard was more cunning than that. He opened the conduit... something all magicals have... access to the Dark."

"I thought Dark Magic were spells," Penelope said.

"Yeah, but frequent exposure to it twists _everything_ , Penelope," Harry said. They were very close. She still had her arms around him, holding his head close to her.

"Come to me, love. I'll fix it." She kissed his forehead.

Magic through the bond sent waves of pleasurable sensation through his spine. It was incredible.

"Cripes Penelope," Harry gasped as he felt her magic send waves of waves of pleasure down his spine. "Oh god..." Harry pushed down against his groin. "Oh fuck."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the man downstairs get hard as a rock.

"Sorry!" Penelope said, hands frantically shaking. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to!"

Harry couldn't help it. He ejaculated inside his pants. There was a period of quiet awkwardness afterwards. Harry was breathing hard. Penelope didn't know what to do.

"That was embarrassing," Harry gasped.

"Sorry," Penelope laughed.

"You did threaten me with milking me dry last year. Jeez," Harry grumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry!" Penelope apologized. " I might have overdid it because I was worried about you. You were boiling with such rage for so long, I don't know what stopped you from literally destroying everything in sight."

Harry closed his eyes as he leaned back against the couch. He didn't care that Penelope was looking down at his pants.

He almost commanded Masahiko and Katsumi to end their own lives last night. He nearly broke some boy's neck in front of his mates. He made Shea role play as Valerian. He was going to cause a scene downstairs, by cursing Flint with something _permanent_ while everybody ate breakfast.

A bloody psycopath.

"I'm going Dark, Peenie," he admitted. "And I didn't even realize it."

"Not on my watch, Potter," Penelope declared. "I can counter it."

"I have to break things off with her," Harry said. "I've been using her." _As meat._

"Maybe. But girls are emotional. You should ... try to be nice. As in, not be a total arsehole about it."

"I suppose. You've been good to me," Harry said begrudgingly under his breath. "Thank you."

"What was that?" Penelope said, fishing for compliments. She wanted him to say it louder.

"You... you've been very helpful," Harry admitted, shaking his head. He looked at her. "My guardian angel. But that spinal magic thing-"

Penelope looked down at his crotch. "Sorry. Your face was priceless though."

Harry laughed. Something clicked. Harry stared at her. "You said you felt the shag last night!"

"I did. Around five yesterday afternoon I felt you explode in emotion. It kept me like... wired into your emotional state," Penelope blushed. "Then during the night...yeah. I felt it."

"Now you make me literally explode. Is that some sort of payback?" Harry felt ridiculous having a conversation in this embarrassing condition.

"No, I..." she looked away. It was hard to keep telling him how she felt without him even acknowledging her as a potential candidate. "I was just happy to hold you. To be here for you. I didn't think a normal sisterly kiss on your head would do that."

"Sisterly? Nothing you do is 'sisterly' Peenie," Harry laughed. "Exhibit A, case in point." He pointed at the mess at his zipper.

"You're laughing again," Penelope smiled at him.

"What?" Harry said.

"You. You're laughing again. You were cynical and sad for a long time. I don't think you've genuinely been happy about _anything_ since Val left."

"Maybe," Harry admitted. He set afire to the Gates of Heaven. He beat up his best friend.

"What are you going to do now?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know. I should apologize to Shea. Try to fix it."

"And if you need to... or feel compelled to... relieve yourself?" Penelope crossed her leg towards him, propping her head with her hand on the top of the couch. She walked her index and middle finger along his shoulder.

Harry looked in her eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I've never denied wanting to," Penelope shrugged.

"You girls are like a fucking harem," Harry said, grinning at her. _This shit was crazy!_

"A what?" Penelope said.

"Lexcilla is like throwing herself at me- fat chance of that ever happening. Shea propositioned me," Harry said. "Now you. What is going on?"

"Are you kidding me?" Penelope said. "You're like, one of the best wizards in Hogwarts right now. I mean, probably the _best_ wizard. Witches go crazy for that sort of stuff. Win a dueling competition, heal Oliver, catch Michael, kill a Dragon, rescue girls, world famous... _and_ abs to boot? You're extremely popular since that first task. Not to mention the rumours spreading like wildfire about your bod. The lake party?"

Harry sighed. He stood up and pulled down his pants. He cast _scourgify_ on the inner lining of his zipper and his sticky underwear. The underwear didn't feel laundry cleaned, but it was better than nothing.

"I feel like a fraud. A nineteen year old pretending to be thirteen. My life is absolutely nutter," Harry said. "And here I am spilling my guts to my personal shrink- a girl I brought back from the dead, with jizz in my pants."

"At least it's not in mine," Penelope said, sighing in frustration.

"You keep sending arse over tit at me. Is that something you're doing intentionally?" Harry asked.

"I can't help it," Penelope said softly.

"My dark magic truly knows no bounds," Harry sighed. "Penelope, it'll be just like Shea. I can't give you what you want, not in the way I think you mean."

"I know," Penelope shrugged. She raised her eye in challenge as if saying _I still want to_.

"You know, any other bloke would jump at this opportunity if given the chance. Why haven't you found a boyfriend?" Harry put back on his pants.

"I dunno," Penelope lied. "Havent found Mr. Right," she said with a shrug.

"Lee?" Harry suggested.

"Stop it," Penelope said. "He's a skirt chaser."

"Youri? Lewis?" Harry suggested.

"Stop it, Harry. Wot, you think I'm a band member _and_ groupie at the same time?" Penelope asked, laughing.

"Just suggestions," Harry shrugged.

"Stop it, Potter. You know who I want. I'm not going to be all coy about it."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Well. This was... embarrassing. But thanks."

"Anytime. And be careful with yourself, alright?" Penelope said. "No matter how much you think you're slipping, come to me. I mean it."

"Okay," Harry said. "I'll try. Thanks." Harry opened his arms for their customary hug.

Penelope hugged him. Harry felt her magic again. Warm, and fuzzy.

"Next time, without the magic, please," Harry said, feeling blood rush back down to the man downstairs.

"And where's the fun in that?" Penelope said, squeezing his body against hers.

Harry laughed. "You're persistent. I can't even give you a hug without you trying something. This feels like last year Christmas; all over again," Harry chuckled.

"Constant vigilance, Harry," Penelope said. She kissed him briefly on his lips. "Ha. Caught you again." She pointed up.

There was a mistletoe hanging in midair above them. It wasn't there a few seconds ago. "Oh, nice one," Harry sighed. "Should have known."

"This place truly is awesome. Great spot," Penelope spun away and her uniform smoothly turned into an exercise bra and dancer's tights. The carpet beneath her feet transformed into a dancing studio's wooden flooring. "I've been practicing up here some nights. I wish I could dance, sing, and play, all at the same time. I love being on stage."

She did a ballerina spin then posed gracefully in the ballerina's _Arabesque_ pose. "You like? Wot you think?"

"You're a good dancer," Harry complimented her.

"Hint hint?" Penelope winked obviously.

"Wot?" Harry was clueless.

"The Yule Ball?" she prompted.

"Let me get a chance to cool my head, yeah?" Harry said. "I'll have to think about it."

Penelope pouted. "Okay." The room reverted into the relaxing sitting room in front of the fire.

"Later, Peenie," Harry said, smiling at her. "Keep up the dancing. You're a natural."

* * *

Remus Lupin's detention was Sunday afternoon. He sat there, watching Harry and Jon with a strange expression as they wrote lines. Remus cast a privacy charm on the door, scanned the room for animagi, then closed the drapes of the Defense Class.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Remus said. Harry and Jon stopped. They had only written thirty one out of the two hundred and fifty lines. "I want to talk to you about something. But first... Boom Pang, a moment please," Remus called out.

A burly elf appeared. Boom Pang was the most hardened, muscular elf Harry had ever seen. He wore a well used metal-smith apron and yellow rubber dish-washing gloves. He was the house elf assigned to metal work around the castle.

"An evening tea and cake, please, Boom Pang," Remus asked. "Whatever is ready, I'm not picky. And in the silver set, please."

"Certainly, Remus," Boom Pang said and disappeared.

Harry frowned at the silver reference. Remus tossed across a dated copy _Le Scribe de Reviere_ , France's version of the Daily Prophet. The headline picture was a scene of scorched skeletons, coconut tree stubs, ash and sand. It was the aftermath of the slaughter at Arcachon peninsula.

"Massive werewolf eradication. The mood in France is ... volatile. There were riots through the various starting points around the country when the Great Hunt was called off. The Silver Lancers never showed up. One columnist of this paper accuses British Hit Wizards of sabotaging the festival. Another columnist commends the mysterious benefactors who prevented a dark wizard attack of a horde of werewolves, the largest werewolf attack ever. Investigations claim that there may have been more than six hundred."

"Wow," Harry said, feigning ignorance.

"Fenrir and Nott tried something similar in Shawsbury. It was only supposed to be a pack of six that night. That is where my dad was from. Auror Bethzelsder and Auror Moody, with the help of information my father came across in his work at the ministry, stopped them. Bethselzder was a rookie then. Moody was her senior partner."

Remus looked out the window, rubbing a spot on his shoulder. "Greyback escaped the temporary holding cell in the Ministry, and later on took revenge on my father by biting me when I was young. Right here." He pointed at his upper back and shoulder. "He wasn't turned fully at the time, but because he embraces his lycanthropy, he is always partially a werewolf."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said.

Boom Pang returned carrying a tea set and silver cutlery on a tray. "Thank you, Boom Pang," said Remus.

"I aim to serve," Boom Pang nodded and disappeared.

"Tea?" Remus offered, pouring for them.

"Sure," Harry agreed, curious at the choice of cutlery.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," Jon said.

Remus picked up the silver spoon and added sugar to his teacup. "Funny thing, silver. It always leaves a little zing, even when I'm in the dormant part of the cycle." He stirred his tea, smiling at Harry. "Remember the lock Tonks had? Left a bit of a burn, right here." Lupin opened his right palm. It was perfectly normal.

"Your scars are faded," Harry noticed, looking at his face, his neck, his hands.

"Quite observant," Remus grinned. "My transformation started, then reverted within an hour last month. Around ten fifty two, to be exact. I couldn't believe it."

"What?" Harry said.

"The report here says that Fenrir Greyback was struck by lightning, according to the Hit Wizard Guild Representative. Quite a stroke of luck, eh Harry?" Remus grinned, sipping his tea. "My bite wound is completely healed. I don't have hairy fingers anymore," Remus wiggled his fingers. "I've read the paper you wrote about Purification by water and then by fire, the research you did for Oliver Wood's _Sectumesempra_ treatment. It lead me to thinking about how _truly_ combating dark magic works. I've come to the conclusion you've done the impossible. You 'purified' Greyback, didn't you?"

Harry skewered him with the _Hallow Blade_ , a sword forged in the phoenix fire during of the Ritual of Resurrection. Remus might be on to something here. "I don't know anything about that, sir," Harry grinned.

"Good answer. I'm still going into the cage this full moon, just to be safe. But this," he sipped a spoonful of hot tea from the silver teaspoon- "is poisonous to werewolves. But now, it tastes ...sweet. I always liked a bit of sugar in my tea. Cheers."

"You are cured?" Jon asked.

"I hope so. I don't want to raise my expectations too high. Not yet. But I feel good. Optimistic. Can't remember the last time I felt this way, to be honest," Remus smiled, sipping his tea. "Thanks, Harry."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Harry smiled. "But you're welcome."

Remus offered his hand to his student. Harry accepted it. "James and Lily would have been proud. Walk in the Light, Harry. You're growing up to be a great wizard."

"Thanks, appreciate that," Harry said. He would eventually have to tell Remus the truth, but preferably not anywhere near Hogwarts. The walls have ears in this place.

Remus waved his wand at their penance scrolls. The lines duplicated, albeit with individual mistakes and differences within the writing. It looked authentic. Remus removed the eavesdropping spells. "Good. All done? Have you learned your lesson?" Remus said in a stern voice. He winked at them.

"Yes sir," Harry and Jon said, falsely contrite.

"You may go," Remus nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. And thanks again."

Harry nodded in salute. "You too, Remus."

* * *

The next invitation Shea sent to Harry was Wednesday night. Harry saw the Rose Brut invitation on his pillow after he and Jon served McGonagall's detention. Harry met her at the greenhouse at midnight.

"Hey," Shea said when he came in the room. "I wore something nice for you tonight."

Shea began to take off her uniform. Harry came close and gently stopped her hands. "Hey yourself. Easy, not yet," Harry smiled at her. "We need to talk."

Shea looked up at his eyes, questioning. Her expression went a bit cold. "Okay, let's talk," she avoided his eyes by looking slightly to his left, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry about the night when I did the...you know," Harry said, miming an in and out motion with a wand. "Suction method."

"You did what you thought was necessary. Probably was a good call too," Shea shrugged. "I got over it."

"And you may be asking why I did this," Harry touched her hair.

"I'm not stupid," Shea said. "You're all torn up about the blondie."

"I can't give you what you want, Shea," Harry said softly.

"Can we simply forget about what I said that night? I was a bit... barmy then. I..." Shea was avoiding his eyes. Hers were shining bright in the low light. "I didn't mean it. Not the way you think. It doesn't really matter. Just forget that whole conversation."

"I can't," Harry said.

"Just drop it. I don't care about that. I care about this," Shea took him by the hips and bumped her pelvis into his.

"You're not fooling me, Shea," Harry said. "Everyone has feelings. No one is totally immune when it's their first time."

 _I know this from experience. It hurts when it doesn't work out how you want it to.  
_

"Not me. You're my obsession. Who do you want me to be? I'll do it. Once you continue to shag me right and proper, I don't care about... anything else," Shea said bravely. She eyed him defiantly, even though he could see the tears in her eyes. Her arms tightened a bit around his waist.

"You've been wearing the earrings I got you for Christmas last year... ever since your birthday," Harry said softly. Shea nodded.

"So what?" Shea's voice hitched. "I like them."

"I'm glad you do," Harry touched her blonde hair. "This isn't fair to you. You're a beautiful girl, with beautiful hair." With a simple wave of his phoenix core, Harry reverted her hair to its black colour. The length was harder to fix. He left it as it was. "You are sexy, fun, and a great lover."

"Stop it," Shea sniffed. "You're making this worse."

Harry lifted her chin and kissed her hungrily. "This will be the last time," he began unbuttoning her top. "Like how we agreed in the beginning. No strings. All right?"

Shea nodded sadly. "Yeah, of course." She tried to smile.

Harry freed her last button. Shea had on lacy sheer lingerie. "Damn. That's hot."

"If this is to be the last time, I better make it count," Shea said, unbuttoning his shirt quickly, then his belt.

When they were done, Harry helped Shea dress, then kissed her forehead. "Guess this is it."

"Yeah," Shea said, forcing a smile. "It was fun while it lasted," she said with a fake grin. Both of her eyes were tearing up.

Harry felt like a heel, seeing her trying to hide her feelings. Shea was putting on a brave face. He had to be strong. "See you around, Carrow," Harry said. He turned to leave.

"Wait, Harry," Shea called out just before he closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"My middle name is Lily. I'm an only child. I like these earrings. And also the big hoop ones. And dancing. And music. And drinking, but don't tell my folks that. I like reading. Mostly romance books. The muggle ones. And I like to paint. I like sports. Muggle, magical, anything with team competition. And Herbology. Potions. Charms. I'm pants at dueling. Suck at Defense. I admire how easy you make it look, I watched all of your duels in the competition. I prefer to lash out, actually. I wish I could join a kickboxing club. My parents would punish me if I did. That's way too muggle. And I have a pet dog at home. His name is Rover. Original eh?" Shea blurted.

"Very," Harry said.

"I like to party. I like Rose Brut. But you know that already. I don't like white wine. And I don't like any type of fish dish, which includes fish and chips. I just don't like it. And I want to go to the cinema once in my life. I heard the half bloods talk about it. It sounds wonderful. And a muggle nightclub. With _real_ chest pounding bass from muggle speakers, with a _real_ DJ. Which is why I helped with the tethering thing for the music stuff last year. And the champions' ball. I can sing a bit of classical. I like swimming. I think I like wearing swimsuits more than the actual swimming, but who cares right?"

Harry listened to her quietly. Shea's voice was cracking.

"I can't think of anything else. Not right now. Um... my favourite colour is green. And even more so now because of your eyes. I like how you do it hard one night, then all tender and patient the next. I found out I'm weird like that. It turned me on when you were all creepy and intense, and I also loved it when you were sweet too. I don't know why. And... I wish I told you all of this before my birthday. I wish you knew me better. And... that's it. I guess. I mean, I don't know what else to say right now. Anything else you want to know, just ask me."

"That's a lot to take in. Thanks for telling me," Harry said.

"So, nothing you ... want to ask me?" Shea asked.

Harry remembered how he felt when Valerian was talking to him in the bar. How deep inside he wanted her to hold him, comfort him. He came back close to her, gave her a hug, petting her natural black hair in long, soothing strokes. Shea sobbed into his clothes.

"Shh... everything is going to be ok." Harry held her close, then let her go. "Bye." He closed the door behind him. Shea grabbed her hair, heartbroken.

* * *

The couple of weeks before the Yule Ball were strange. Mail order catalogues and wizard fashion magazines were in high circulation. The Champions committee assigned Alexandria Potage from Gryffindor, Shea Carrow from Slytherin, Heidi McAvoy from Hufflepuff, Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw, Lexcilla Krabbt from Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons to set up a Christmas Angel gift exchange.

The Christmas Angel game had a magical twist to it. A charmed Holly berry vine was placed above all the beds in the school. Over the course of the week, one or more berries would magically grow. Inside the berry or berries were names, influenced by that person's dreams.

Jon's vine had two berries. Inside the names were Alexandria and Ginny. Harry laughed at him.

"Who did you get?" Jon asked shaking his head.

"I got a blank parchment, blank parchment, and then Shea. Strange huh?" Harry said.

"What does the blank parchment mean?" Jon asked.

"I think it means the person isn't in the school," Harry said, staring at the two slips.

"Who have you been dreaming about?" Jon asked.

"Who do you think?" Harry grumbled.

"Right. And who could the next blank parchment be? Is it Miss Tonks?"

"No," Harry said. He didn't know who it was. It wasn't Tonks. For some reason, he wanted to keep a respectful distance, in mind and in body, concerning Tonks. She had recovered physically, as far as he knew, but she was still on limited duty three days a week, and the other four were 'mandatory' days off. She was currently the ICOP Auror liaison office from inside the Ministry of Magic. She she was assigned to a desk job for now, making sure clansmen and other merchants entering the country with goods were following procedure.

Tonks had written Jon and told him she didn't mind the interim position. It was good intelligence gathering, learning who were the movers and shakers in the various Guild circles. It was better than staying home, reading Auror logs and court cases.

Harry and Jon met her by chance in the Light Of Saint Valentines when they were excused from Hogwarts for Apprentice duties. They wanted to check their clan finances, facilitate repairs and staffing for their property in Salles, and buy suits for the Yule Ball.

Tonks was coming down the steps from the offices upstairs when she saw Jon and Harry. "Wotcha lads," she called.

"Miss Tonks," Jon smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. Much much better," She grinned, hugging Jon then Harry.

Harry held on to her a few seconds longer than necessary. When the hug was finished Tonks had her hands on his upper arms, a slightly confused look on her face. She let him go and wrapped her arm around both of their waists, pulling them into her sides chummily. "Whatever exercise you're doing, its working. You two feel like pure muscle!"

Her behaviour reminded Harry of Lexcilla so much, he stared at Tonks to make sure he wasn't in a reality warp.

"We are developing quickly. It is because this is our second journey," Jon said, shrugging.

Harry went stone still. Tonks did not know they both died and came back to life. As far as she knew, they were time travelers, one from the future, the other from the past.

"Right," Tonks laughed it off. She put her head on Jon's shoulder, then Harry's. "My Immortal Yuletide Champions, eh? How are the ball preparations going?"

"Good. We got our clothes and shoes," Harry lifted his shopping bag.

"Dates?" Tonks waggled her eyebrows.

"Not an issue," Jon said smoothly. Harry frowned. He didn't make a final decision as yet.

"Oh, I just spoke to Sirius. Are you visiting Garth this Christmas, Jon? Sirius told me that you all were invited! Alexandria and her mother is going as well," Tonks said. "He just told me."

"I, er," Jon said, glancing at Harry. "I believe so. I am his grandson."

"Eleanor is looking radiant. Her pregnancy has her glowing!" Tonks sighed with an over dramatic flair. Tonks' belly grew under her loose robes comically.

Jon laughed, amused by her metamorph ability.

"The baby is kicking! Come feel," Tonks encouraged Jon. Jon played along, rubbing her belly. Harry frowned. He patted her belly once, uncomfortable.

"And yourself?" Tonks asked Harry when her stomach returned to normal. "Plans for the holidays?"

"I'll be in Diagon," Harry said.

"Oh right. Okay," Tonks frowned at him. That did not sound very appealing. "I'll write you, okay?"

"Yeah, cool."

"Gotta run," Tonks said, clapping them both on their shoulders. "Oh, great work by the way, with the whole Greyback thing. Great payout too, I hear."

"Thanks," Harry said as she left. The Ollivander's invitation to the Blacks and the Potages was a problem. "Valerian and I are not on speaking terms anymore, Jon."

"This I know," Jon said sadly. "It shall be awkward."

"And what about the Japanese?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. We will meet with them when school is out and discuss it," Jon said. "Let us get the gifts and be on our way back to Hogsmeade."

"All right," Harry said. Jon would be going across the pond. Christmas spirit was proving hard to come by this year.

* * *

Later that Saturday evening Harry waited patiently in the guardsman room two floors above the entrance hall. This was the room with access the portcullis gear system and levers to activate the siege gates. There was a tapestry on the wall of the Great Hall that hid a sniper position lookout where he could see Katie heading down the main stairs to dinner. It was the perfect place for an assassin with a bow and arrow to kill a headmaster seated at the teacher's table.

When she sat down to eat, Harry approached from her blind spot and sat down right next to her.

"Sup?" Harry said, smiling at her.

"Hi?" Katie said, confused at his sudden appearance.

"You look nice tonight. New hairstyle?" Harry said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shea, Penelope, Lexcilla and Hermione take note of them.

Katie tucked her hair behind her ear. "Um, not really."

Harry looked at Katie. Really looked at her. She wasn't exotic like Lexcilla, or Valerian, but she wasn't unattractive. In fact, he remembered in his previous journey she used to catch his eye before Quidditch practice. She had a beautiful smile and won Hogwarts' first swimsuit competition.

"Can I help you with something?" Katie asked. Harry was staring at her, as if taking notes. She should have put on makeup during the course of the day. Being Saturday she only applied a light lip gloss and powder.

"Will you go with me as my date to the ball?" Harry said, giving her a quick smile. Katie looked stunned. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Crap. Sorry. Do you already have a date?"

"Um, no, not really," Katie said, feeling wary. Was Harry playing a prank? He had not spoken to her in like, forever. "This is... a surprise."

"Surprises can be good," Harry said.

"Yes, they can," Katie smiled, feeling a weird nervousness in her stomach. "Sure. I'll go with you."

"Great," Harry said with a wide smile. "Gosh. I'm hungry. Mind if I just grabbed a plate and ate here with you?"

"Feel free," Katie said, adjusting her plate so that he had some room for his.

"Thanks," Harry said, summoning plate and utensils expertly. Harry and Katie talked about normal mundane stuff, Quidditch, and the holidays. When they were finished, Katie held his forearm out of sight under the table.

"You haven't been forced into this, have you?" Katie whispered, looking around. She felt like bloody bait in shark infested waters.

"As if anyone could force _me_ to do anything," Harry said cheekily. Katie grinned.

"You're a bit cocky, aren't you?" Katie smirked.

Harry shrugged. "I could hold my own."

"I haven't gotten my dress as yet. What are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Thought you would never ask. Black suit. Boots. A dash of Gryffindor red for my pocket square. This watch," Harry opened a brand new platinum watch still in the cushioned box. "Was hoping you would wear this to match." Harry took out another jewelry box. In it was a bracelet with diamonds.

"Whoa," Katie said. "That's absolutely gorgeous. Where did you get that?"

"Zurich," Harry shrugged.

"I can't accept this..." Katie said, frowning.

"Of course you can. Wear it, will you? It can go with basically anything. Please?" Harry said.

"Wow okay. I guess I can't refuse if you put it that way," Katie smiled. Harry closed the box and put it back in the small white gift bag from _Bulgari_. "Oh. Shit, Harry. You don't play. Can I ask you how much this cost? You didn't nick it, did you?"

"No. A couple thousand, give or take," Harry shrugged.

" _Galleons_?" Katie breathed.

"Yes. It's okay. I wanted to."

"It's beautiful," Katie said. "I'll ask Housemistress McGonagall to safeguard it for me, okay?"

"Good idea," Harry said.

"Right. Wonderful. Thank you," Katie said, putting the box in her pocket. She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Cheers," Harry said. "We could probably, take a walk when it's not snowing out sometime?"

"I'd like that."

"Cool, let me know when you're free. Or I'll come around."

"Anytime," Katie said, smiling at him.

"Catch you later," Harry said. He got up to leave. Penelope's spot was now vacant, her dinner plate barely touched. She didn't even push it forward for the elves to whisk it away.

 _Penelope?_

 _Yes_

 _Are you mad?_

 _What do you think?_

 _I'm sorry. Where are you?_

 _Don't be. You are free to ask whoever you want._

 _Where are you?_

 _Don't come looking for me either. That's not the play. The place has been overrun with gossip since the announcement. You'd only spoil your splendid performance by chasing me right after you asked Katie._

 _Performance?_

 _Harry. If you did not know, you have been the centre of attention. You should have known better. If you didn't want everyone to know, you would have done that privately._

 _But we were talking normally. It's not like I proposed on one knee or anything!_

 _Everyone knows Katie has been avoiding you since the lake party. For her to be talking with you it must have been a big deal. And you were hiding something. A gift?_

 _Yeah, I guess it was a bit tactless of me._

 _Everyone would know by lights out. Guess it must be an eye candy thing, huh? You always go for the pretty ones._

 _Penelope-_

 _Goodnight, Harry._

Penelope blocked him out. She had never done that before. Harry sighed, rubbing his hair with both hands. Last year he was the undisputed, undefeated Tri-witch Hugwarts champion of the world.

This Christmas he was making _everyone_ cry.

 _Fuck my life._

* * *

 _AN Thanks for reading. Chapter was longer than I thought. Sorry. Next chapter is the ball._

 _TDLN_


	17. Chapter 17: Hungry Eyes

**THE BINDING OF FATES II: Metus Obscuritatus**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Hungry Eyes  
**

Professor McGonagall called a house meeting the week before the Yule Ball. The common room was crowded with her Gryffindor students.

"Good evening, my dear Lions," Professor McGonagall greeted her house.

"Good evening, House Mistress McGonagall," came the robotic response.

"As you are all aware, next week, on Christmas night, is the Yule Ball. It has come to my attention that both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have extracurricular courses related to the Art of the Dance," McGonagall said with a sharp emphasis on the word 'art'. She inspected all of her charges, like a proud mother eagle scrutinizing her young ready to take flight from the nest. "By show of hands, who in this house has been instructed in proper ballroom dance?"

All the students looked at each other, perplexed.

"Well? Have I misspoken? By show of hands!" she snapped.

Almost three quarter of the girls raised their hands. Many of the pure-blood boys did as well, who made up only a quarter of the males. Cormac McLaggen, Fred, George, Richard Rabiot, Oliver Wood and a few other boys raised their hands reluctantly. Jon also raised his hand.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Jon, impressed that the dimensional traveler knew his stuff. It sort of made sense. He was fostered by a high ranking Lord.

"Not bad, not bad," McGonagall said, counting hands. "But still not enough. Those who are knowledgeable of the Waltz, Tango, Quickstep; to my right."

All of the students who raised their hands squeezed to the left side of the common room, with a bit of giggling and grumbling due to the close proximity.

Harry and the majority of lads remained where they were standing. McGonagall pointed her wand briskly at each student who was not trained in ballroom dance. She waved it in a square and a piece of parchment manifested out of thin air with their names.

"Two Champions have volunteered to teach anyone who wishes not make a fool of themselves on the ballroom floor." She turned to Harry and the other non-dancers. "For you lot, it is mandatory."

Percy Weasley gave McGonagall ribbon-tied parchments that he had in a cauldron. When she distributed them she executed her well practiced glare. "Read these instructions. Learn them. Memorize them. At least make the effort to be prepared for your first class."

Harry and the others nodded immediately. "Yes, House Mistress McGonagall," they recited.

"Excellent." She turned briskly on her heel and addressed the others. "Anybody who wishes to join your housemates in night classes feel free to see me. Space is limited, so you must submit your names promptly. I expect total commitment from each and every one of you. Mark my words, Gryffindor will _not_ be a laughingstock at this special event. The first session is at seven tomorrow night. Please be on time, or points will be deducted. Enjoy the rest of your evening." McGonagall nodded and left.

Harry looked around. The dance students were mainly boys. Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender and Dean Thomas were the people in his year that didn't know how to dance. Katie was on the other side of the room. She caught his eye, and nodded her head as if saying, _I'll be there_. Hermione opened her scroll immediately.

"Well, I hope the instructors are good, I haven't done these since I was ten," Hermione said. "Waltz, Quickstep, Foxtrot. Full meter and 3/4. Okay. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Thought you said you didn't go to dance classes?" Ron said.

"I wasn't good at the time. I need a refresher," Hermione shrugged, glancing at Harry.

"When I was nine, I think, I got the pox when Aunt Wilhmenia did her usual summer dance class thing for our cousins ... a bit creepy to be honest," Ron said, shaking his head. "And got it again the year after that. Mom made me go last year but this summer I was able to skive off again," Ron grinned at Harry, offering his fist. Harry connected.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Harry asked.

"Mate, it's like thirteen cousins or more, apart from us. It's weird when Stacy Weasley and Margaret Vance have all their boobs in your face while learning to dance. They're like, older, and ...family..." Ron shuddered. "Might have been okay if ...well.. I wasn't related," Ron blushed.

"Yikes," Harry laughed. "And you?" He asked Hermione.

"I went Ballet and Ballroom for two summers before Hogwarts. Some of the girls made fun of me. It wasn't the best learning experience," Hermione said softly.

"This time it will be," Harry said. The trio agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

The next evening, after they had eaten and dressed appropriately for dancing classes, a long line of students took the western staircase just inside the castle walls heading down the slope. Outside the few windows along the descent Harry could see the Black Lake and the exterior winding steps snaking down to the ship dock below.

Three levels underneath the Great Hall "ground floor" the student traffic congested at a pair of sturdy metal doors. The landing was full and Harry and a few other Gryffindors were stuck along the steps. To his limited knowledge, he believed this to be the ship merchant's hall, a place the Quartermaster or the Master of Coins could conduct business with traders. The outer wall consisted of tall glass panes that could be opened with rope pulleys to allow in the lake breeze. The massive square tiles were made of marble.

Penelope Clearwater and Maximilian DuPlessis, the Beauxbatons' Tri-Wizard Captain, were checking off names on their parchments by a lone lamp on a small table. Five iron chandeliers hung from the high support rafters above, unlit and swaying gently. The place was dark, with only the moonlight, the lamp, and two nearby wall scones providing light. It was also quite cold; as the glass planes were not doing a good job keeping out the frigid air. Timothy Turner, Slytherin sixth year, was working with a lit _Lumos_ on his wand hooking up equipment.

When the student roster check was completed, Penelope greeted everyone.

"All right, welcome and goodnight everyone. Thanks for coming. So- to those of you who don't know, my name is Penelope, and this is Maximilian; the Captain from Beauxbatons. We volunteered to make sure everyone has a good time on the dance floor; so don't be nervous about the ball, we got you covered," she grinned and clasped her hands excitedly at her batch of students. "But before we start, it's a bit cold in here. There's a draft somewhere that's been a bit of a bother," she looked up at the rafters above the chandeliers.

"Harry!" She pointed _through_ the crowd, eyes still focused upwards- "Come a moment, please." She crooked her finger, knowing exactly where he was without looking.

Penelope and Maximilian leaned in closer, having a quiet conversation between themselves. Maximilian looked curiously at Harry.

"Excuse me, coming through, sorry, excuse, pardon me, thanks," Harry apologized as he squeezed through the crowd.

"Hey. Our fires keep going out. You light 'em, will ya? Fire seems to like you," Penelope whispered in his ear, patting his back.

"All right," Harry nodded. He lit all the new candles recently put into the chandeliers. The room began to glow nicely.

"And the wall torches too," Penelope smiled.

Harry walked around the room and lit them all. The flames did not out after that, regardless of any drafts. The chill was warded off.

"Ah yes, he has brought light into the darkness. Brilliant," Penelope said, bringing her hands together in thanks. "Follow me," Penelope said to the crowd and walked to the center of the large room. Timothy Turner was behind a turntable and microphone stand. "Before we get into anything formal, grab a friend, any friend!" said Penelope.

People gravitated to each other, looking for someone familiar. Hermione came closer to Harry before Katie could. "Penelope knows her stuff, I think McGonagall made a good choice," Hermione said to Harry, hooking her arm around his elbow.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"She could dance. We did some choreography together, remember?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He wasn't paying much attention, to be honest. At that time Valerian had him under her spell, dancing suggestively with him whole night.

He felt a tug of emptiness pull at him. He thought happy thoughts before the heartbreak took over once more.

Timothy began playing " _Journey: With Open Arms_ ".

"This is just a 'get the body moving' warm up. Don't worry about getting it right, not yet. Okay, hold your partner, like this. Closed position," Penelope said, smiling at Max. The student pairs followed her, shifting their weight awkwardly, coming together in the closed position. "When the music picks up, relax and move to the rhythm of one-two-three, then come back in, turning as you do. Look at the feet, the space between us. Not too close, not too far."

Hermione smiled, looking at both of their feet. Harry could feel her body pressing close. Her hand was on his shoulder while the other was in his.

Penelope and Max began a simple, smooth beginner's waltz. "Nice and slow, One two three, pause, turn! Feel it, just dance!" Harry and Hermione began to dance. Usually, in a party setting, people had to warm up to get into the swing of things, in conjunction with a bit of socializing and drinking. Dancing on command was harder than it looked. Hermione was a bit uncoordinated, but she knew the basic steps.

Harry wondered if this was Hermione's sage magic at work.

 _We sailed on together_

 _We drifted apart_

 _And here you are, by my side_

 _So now I come to you with open arms_

 _Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

 _So here I am with open arms_

 _Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

 _Open arms_

"Just let go! Do whatever you like, except trip your partner; that would be bad!" Penelope encouraged. Max twirled her around expertly, light on their feet, strutting and spinning. Eventually, as Hermione loosened up, she and Harry meshed and began to enjoy themselves.

When the song was finished Timothy played " _Bee Gees -Staying Alive_ ".

"Right. Freestyle. Just do what comes naturally this time," Penelope said.

After the two songs of warm up most of the students were enjoying themselves and being silly. Hermione was grinning widely, slightly out of breath and laughing.

Penelope and Max returned to the middle of the hallway. Harry wished he was as good a dancer as the French lad. The volume of the music was lowered.

"Okay, so we're good? It's time to begin the lesson. Switch dancing partners. Might be a good idea to ask someone out to the ball if you haven't done so already! After all, we might as well learn together to get a feel huh? And yes, I meant that literally," Penelope laughed.

As soon as Harry excused himself and let her go, Viktor Krum appeared at his shoulder.

"May I?" He addressed the both of them, looking at Hermione with a hint of a smile.

"Sure," Harry said, giving Hermione a look. Hermione was stunned that Krum was talking to her.

"Okay," Hermione said, taking the sixth year's hand.

"Later," Harry said and made his way towards Katie. She was dancing with Craig Williamson, a fifth year Hufflepuff. Craig spotted Harry approaching and made himself scarce.

Katie was wearing a high neck close-fitting dress with her shoulders and arms exposed. The mid-thigh dress showed off her legs. The first thing that came to mind about her outfit was that Katie was a seasoned dancer.

Thinking back on the _Like a Virgin_ performance for his birthday, that may have been the case.

"You look really nice," Harry said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," Katie said. "You look," she looked at his jeans tucked into highly polished boots and plain white short sleeved shirt. "Comfortable."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll wear something a bit more dance-y next time. What's up with him? Something I said?" Harry gestured at Craig who made quick time out of there and found a dance partner on the other side.

"You scared the shit out of some people the other day with that stunt in the great hall," Katie shrugged. She frowned at him. "Even I thought you were serious. What was that about anyway?"

"I... I thought something was going down, with Durmstrang," Harry stammered. "My fault. It was nothing in the end." He distracted her by taking her hand and putting the other one high around her ribs, fingers lightly teasing her back.

"Okay. Well. This is nice," Katie said, looking at his correct posture. "Like you know a thing or two?"

"Um the instruction scrolls. I'm a fast learner," Harry shrugged. Penelope made sure everyone was paired up and took centre stage with Max. Penelope and Max took hands, assumed the open position, then he gently guided her into his frame.

"Alright, open position, the greeting of partners at the start is where the 'romance' of ballroom dance begins. Look where he has his hands, closed position, left high on my back, hold my other hand. So- arms like his, lads," she pointed to Maximilian's high elbows and straight posture- "Which means no leaning in on your dance partner! Keep that for the freestyle. Get the basics right and everyone is going to look smashing."

"Then, in close... and..." Penelope waited for the ballroom music to begin. "Okay everyone. The foxtrot starts like this." The instructors assumed a stiff, almost comical starting position, with Penelope's head at a graceful angle away from her partner. They began to move.

"Slow... quick quick, slow," Penelope said in time with their steps. "Everyone try it now, easy, take your time. Focus on dancing _with_ your partner, and not just for yourself."

The first ten minutes of the class passed with light drills, steps into turns, and how to maintain a simple timing. Katie was a good dancer.

"Pretty good," Harry complimented her.

"You're _really_ good, for a beginner," Katie responded in kind, smiling.

"Keep it up," Penelope came hovering next to them. "That's good. Look into your partner's eyes, smile, and try to enjoy it."

Harry could feel her jealousy pouring through the bond as she came close. Harry spun away with Katie in his arms. Penelope walked the floor, giving tips and helping the others. The lesson continued for an hour. When it was dismissed, some of the more interested couples hung back. Penelope met Harry's eyes. She nodded, then averted her eyes when someone asked her a question.

* * *

The following dance classes during the week were more of the same, with the Foxtrot, Tango, Waltz and a bit of quickstep included. Shea showed up at the last dance session on Christmas Eve. Apparently, this last Friday night class had attracted everyone to 'refresh' their dancing skills. The training hall was full of students from all three schools, almost like a full ball rehearsal.

Shea came across when Penelope suggested that everyone switch partners for the next song. Shea asked Katie politely if she could practice with Harry as her 'random' dance partner since she did not come with her date. Katie was accustomed to working with Shea on the various musical projects over the past couple years and agreed.

Katie partnered up with Oliver Wood instead.

When the music started Shea smiled up at him. "Hey," she said, beginning the steps.

"Hey," Harry said, now on the alert.

"Nice choice," Shea said, glancing at Katie. "She is a nice girl."

"Yeah," Harry said, flitting across the room with her. He had to be careful what he said to her. The scent of her perfume and hair was driving memories of their sessions into his brain.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm terribly jealous. And I miss you."

"Oh," Harry said. _Careful what you say, Harry. Tread very, very carefully._

"Cold as ever huh?" Shea giggled.

"Thought you said it was hot, inside and out," Harry countered with a smirk. Shea chuckled.

"You see that? You're a cocky bloke. And older than you claim," Shea said. "You're interesting. I was thinking about last Saturday morning, in the hall. Why did you draw?"

"Um-" Harry stalled.

"Jealous?" Shea gyrated a bit against him. Harry felt a primal instinct tingle up his spine.

"I... I wasn't thinking," Harry admitted.

"Isn't this basically you letting her cash in on her swimsuit prize, yeah?" Shea looked across at Katie.

"If you're saying that I am doing this only because of the Lake party, then no," Harry said. "This is between Katie and I... we'll see how it goes."

"You're a killer, Harry," Shea teased. Harry occluded his mind immediately, just in case she had any skill in the mind arts. She could mean that both literally and figuratively. "You would destroy her if you don't treat her right. Katie is a good girl, she's not like us more... experienced folk," she whispered in his ear. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but you're my Christmas Angel."

Harry smiled. "I got you as well," he admitted.

"Hm, is that so? Maybe we can exchange gifts in private," she smiled into his eyes.

Harry felt a heat build up at her words. He cursed himself. This was supposed to be a clean break.

He grunted noncommittally.

"You miss our meetings too, huh? Katie isn't like that," Shea said. "She won't sleep with you."

"I'm not going to the ball with her for that," Harry said.

"Really?" Shea did a skillful pirouette under his hand and spun away from his body, both of her arms gracefully outstretched at her sides, her hand lightly held in his fingers. Harry had no choice but to demonstrate his prior knowledge and completed the ankle-crossing step alongside her that gave the dance its name. The other dancers made space for them, watching on. The instructors were pleasantly surprised.

Shea allowed Harry to control her by letting her extend out with another spin, then expertly bringing her back in. They took each other's hands and performed the cross step behind her in perfect synchronization.

"They don't know you like I do. You could dance. Daphne and I danced with you at Alexandria's ball. All of this is a ruse. You have a darker side in you, and secrets," Shea expertly completed the second twirl and returned into his arms. "Katie might be good in the street..." Shea grinned at him, winking.

"Bravo!" Maximilian congratulated with a clap. The other students joined in with applause. "You two are naturalz!"

Shea didn't release him, staring up into his eyes. "But you know I'm good in the sheets," she whispered, looking at his lips. She opened up the space between them, still holding his hand in her left, then curtsied to their applause. "Thanks!" she said to everyone clapping them. Harry bowed, trying not to be stiff and awkward in response to the attention.

Shea turned to Harry, a twinkle in her eye. "Save a dance for me tomorrow night, will you?"

"Sure," Harry said, not sure how to respond to that. _Do single blokes refuse dances?_

 _"_ We have a deal," Shea smiled. Harry had to admire how effective she was at negotiation, and convincing him to go along with her suggestions. The Slytherin was strong in her.

Shea walked away in her sparkling black dress. Harry believed it was the same party dress she wore to Alexandria's cotillion event. Harry was caught staring at her backside when Katie came over.

"What was that?" Katie asked, annoyed.

"The Foxtrot?" Harry replied dumbly.

"Those were some advanced moves, I've done classes and even I won't attempt that. I thought you didn't know how to dance?" Katie accused. _Shea and Harry looked like a well oiled couple._ Katie thought. _It was uncanny._

"I, I was doing... practicing solo sometimes in the workshop," Harry lied.

Katie sighed. "You two looked like pros. I need to up my game. I hope I don't embarrass myself tomorrow," she said.

"You won't," Harry said, taking her in a hug. Timothy played another contemporary song as the class wound down. "Ah, the cool down session. Love this part," Harry began to slow dance with her to the music, holding her close. Katie was stiff at first, then conformed to his arms. Katie was soft and curvy.

A darker side of Harry wondered how she would perform in the 'sheets'.

"What am I to do with you, Harry?" she sighed. "I feel like every other girl in here has some sort of agenda when it comes to you."

"Hardly," Harry lied. "Shea just wanted to practice, which is why we're here," Harry said, turning gracefully with her.

"Hmm," Katie said, leaning on his shoulder, enjoying the slow dance. She scowled as Shea gave them a 'look'. Shea smiled smugly then averted her eyes.

When class was done Harry escorted Katie to the Gryffindor tower. Tonight she was wearing leggings and a form fitting turtleneck sweater. Harry, once again, was reminded of Valerian and her habit of wearing skintight clothing from head to toe.

Before they reached the hallway to the entrance to the common room, Katie pulled Harry towards the junction leading towards the Charms auditorium. "Come. I want to show you something," Katie said, smiling at him.

"Okay," Harry allowed her to lead him towards the Charms class. They walked down the circular auditorium steps and past the lecture podium. "This way," Katie opened a door Harry presumed to be a storage room. He was correct. Katie walked past the shelves with boxes and jars full of practice objects and continued to the next door. The room after this had a sky dome far above. A mistletoe vine hung from the sky dome peak decorated with red holly berries and silver ribbons.

"This has been my OWL project for Herbology and Charms. Flitwick helped me enchant it. The Champions' committee worked on the dream vines, inspired by this. I'm very happy how it came out."

"What does it do?" Harry blurted.

"Kissing enchantment between people who like each other," Katie said, looking up. "Cupid charm basically, except it doesn't emulate a forced...um... obsession or love charm. Which is frowned upon."

"Ah I see," Harry said. He approached her under the mistletoe.

"It is supposed to give someone who is shy, or something, a bit of umph..." Katie said, making a fist. "Make them a teeny bit braver."

He didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't affecting him whatsoever. Maybe he was just too strong to be influenced by such a charm. He wanted to kiss her, regardless.

Harry took her by the waist and leaned in. Katie tiptoed a bit. Her arms traveled up his back and pulled him in close. Harry closed his eyes as their lips came together. He enjoyed how she felt in his arms.

They parted, Katie still a bit on her toes. "You've grown," Katie smiled.

"You have too," Harry chuckled. Katie looked at his lips. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"About the lake thing... I didn't think I would have won. The date, I meant. I was just... playing."

"Oh?" Harry grinned.

"I knew it was too soon. I felt really bad, knowing how you would think of me as if I was trying to..." Katie shrugged.

"I was upset then, yeah," Harry said. "I needed some time. I'm better now. Christmas is magic," he rubbed her hips and waist in a slow up and down motion. Katie hugged him around his waist. Harry felt good. He felt like this was a good call. She was just a normal student, without drama, with similar interests, and he liked her. "It's okay," Harry touched her hair gently, her cheek, her chin.

They kissed again.

She felt warm, soft and hug-able.

 _But she wasn't Valerian._

Harry made a mental vow to stop comparing. Everyone was different.

"Come let's head up. I have some really nice chocolates from Honeydukes. And marshmallows. Maybe we could enjoy some in front of the fire," Harry said, rubbing her hips, her back, her sides.

"Thanks, I'd like that," Katie said, glowing.

"And I have your Christmas gift."

"You shouldn't," Katie said humbly.

"Hm," he ignored her, rubbing her sides. "This top is soft, it's really nice." Her chest looked delicious, but he kept his hands respectfully to her sides and back.

"Thanks, your hands feel warm. Really warm."

"Yeah, weird huh?" Harry took her hand in his and they made their way to the common room.

* * *

Christmas breakfast was full of good cheer. Friends exchanging presents, laughing, and lots of hugs. Harry also had gifts for his other 'girl' friends. Harry bought Shea tickets for a cinema show close to where she lived, a cheeky Gryffindor scarf _and_ a little extra token of appreciation. Last night he presented Katie with her wrapped gift: a matching pair of diamond stud earrings to match her bracelet. He hoped she liked them. For Penelope he forged a silver heart-shaped pendant in the workshop, the type you could put tiny pictures in. On the back side of the heart pendant was an etched replica of her tattoo: the _Hallow Blade_ , the Phoenix, in conjunction with the Ring she bought for him, which he still had on his finger up to this day.

He had never taken it off other than to wash his hands or sleep. A bit significant that he wore it so religiously, now that he thought about it.

Tonks' gift was at the Clan Mansion. It was an expensive perfume set. Harry was thinking about her since they met at the bank. She was way too perky and 'pre-auror' Tonks than he expected. Also, that baby belly morph was _way_ too disturbing, considering what had happened to her when she was taken captive.

Later that Christmas day Harry was in his dormitory hanging out his clothes for the Yule Ball. There was a lot of digging and moving about by his roommates as well. He was thinking about Valerian, Shea, Penelope and Katie.

It was a weird spectrum of a wide range of emotions, a duality for each of them.

Valerian he loved and hated the most (sometimes in reverse order, depending on his mood). Shea he felt the least for emotionally (but apparently he still had the hots for and wasn't sure if he really wanted to let her go), Penelope he trusted _literally_ with his life (yet couldn't risk making her his enemy by not fully committing to her) and Katie, who drew a lukewarm response when it came to his feelings, yet she was the safest and most logical choice to take to the ball: a good, nice, Quidditch loving school-age friend.

They _could_ be cute together, a new Gryffindor golden couple. He felt at ease with being around her. He wondered how she felt about that notion, of being a couple. He also knew that _she_ knew she would be a runner up to her friend, Valerian.

He sighed.

Out of all the girls, Katie had absolutely no clue how dangerous he was, how he and his clan decimated various Fantastic creatures and the goblins; how he killed Tonks' rapist and his Purity of Blood goons with an awesome display of Dark Magic. He would literally have to lie, deflect and pretend that he disappeared from school for 'Apprentice' tasks.

It would be his secret identity, a hit wizard hunting Death Eaters to imprison in the Clan torture chamber.

 _I would destroy her if I don't treat her right,_ his thoughts mirrored what Shea told him last night. Katie's only experience of danger was when Lucius Malfoy planted a horcrux on her. Harry sat down and ran his hands through his hair. Katie was a normal girl. He wasn't normal whatsoever.

"Jon, you've been scarce lately," Harry said to him on the next bed over.

"I've been with Alexandria. The ROQ has been empty these nights," Jon said calmly as he took out his vest, suspenders and socks to go with his new outfit.

"Wow," Harry laughed.

"Something is wrong. I've been dreaming about Lexcilla, far too often. I have been taking out these... vulgar fantasies on Alexandria."

"Whoa," Harry said. "You did mention something like this earlier in the term, it's still happening?"

"Every night. This must be some kind of dark magic. Dream magic is an obscure and rare branch, according to the library here," Jon said. "I am not versed in this shit. Sometimes I don't want to be a magical. It is hard accepting this seventh sense, this strange phenomena; outside of battle. In combat, I simply use it as another weapon, something to help me defeat my enemies, something to protect myself and those I care for. Dreams, charms, wicked mirrors, potions... it's mind boggling."

Jon looked a bit depressed.

"Don't tell Alexandria about Krabbt, that would be bad. She would freak out if you told her you were having wet dreams about another chick."

"Obviously," Jon said. "Harry. I know you changed Shea's hair." Jon ran his hands over his face. "Alexandria and Lexcilla hair is rather similar, so it's almost a natural substitution for me when we... y'know."

"I know what you mean..." Harry admitted. Shea didn't mind the roleplay. Shea was a freak. And here he thought Penelope was a freak.

"I bought Alexandria jewelry, as you suggested. As for Ginny, I bought the Quidditch Quality Supplies and the Madame Malkins' gift certificates for two hundred galleons each."

Harry nodded. "I spent three thousand galleons on Katie. Bracelet and Earrings."

Jon's eyebrows raised.

"We have all this money, and we don't use it. How much do we have now, almost a million?"

"Thereabouts," Jon nodded.

"Yeah, thought so. I forged a custom silver pendant for Penelope. I got tickets to a movie and a Gryffindor scarf for Shea. I was being a bit cheeky, I know. I also got her a gift certificate to visit and subscribe to the vineyard where they make her favourite wine. I hope she likes it."

"You've put some thought into that. Oh, look. This is new-" Jon pointed to the newest berry above his bed.

"A new one?" Harry said. Jon opened the berry. In it was another blank parchment. They looked at each other, bewildered.

"You too? Let me try something," Harry said. He took out his two previous nameless slips from his bedside drawer. He removed the student registration charm used on the Marauders' Map from the parchment. Names shimmered into view.

"I think I cracked it," Harry announced.

 _Valerian Victoire Goldstein_

 _Hanzo Katsumi_

 _"_ Right _,_ " said Harry. "Give me that." Harry took Jon's slip and repeated the registration counter. Nothing happened. "You may have to do it."

"What do I do?" Jon asked. On a whim he held it up to his wand's bluish _Lumos_. The ice blue light showed up a name.

 _Bellatrix Black_

"What the fuck," Jon said. Jon was dreaming about _Bellatrix? "_ How is this possible? I have never met her."

"Who is it?" Harry asked. He took the slip from Jon. "Oh shit. Jon, write Masahiko and Katsumi. I want them close tonight, on the look out. Mail Tonks too. Let her at least know that the Christmas Angel charm brought this name out."

"I'm on it," Jon said.

"Fuck," Harry said. "We can't fuck up tonight. The ball would be like target practice for her. Fish in a bucket. I'm going to warn Mr. White."

"Good idea. Send my regards as well," Jon said, looking troubled.

Harry ran out of Gryffindor tower, found the closest window away from prying eyes, and flew down into Hogsmeade. Mr White was manning the station as usual. "Mr. White, Merry Christmas."

"Harry," Mr White greeted. "Same to you. How can I help?"

"I received a few blank Christmas Angel slips for our gift exchange. I decided to remove the student registration enchantment on it, thinking that was the case. I got Val, which is understandable, and Katsumi who is definitely not a current student, and Jon got this," he presented the three parchments to him. "His _lumos_ shines blue, and its quite nifty, it reveals hidden stuff."

"Hidden stuff, you say? Sounds useful. But her... hm. Bellatrix. She's on the hit list," Mr White frowned.

"Did you know her, remember her?" Harry said.

"I do, she wasn't that special during her time at Hogwarts. The night Voldemort returned for the Servitude ritual; that was when things started getting Dark, and not just here, but the entire country. She was seventeen or eighteen at the time, if I remember correctly."

"Mr White, listen to me. She killed Sirius Black in my future. She was Voldemort's _main_ enforcer, main torturer, main _everything_ during the muggle-born and squib purges after the ministry was dissolved. She didn't fuck around. A monster."

"You're looking at this from your future perspective. Look at the name again," Mr White said, returning the slip.

"Black," Harry said, figuring it out. "But she married! Her last name is supposed to be Lestrange."

"Correct," Ezra White said. "What this means, is a time traveler, just like yourself, on the loose."

Harry paced on the platform floor. "What should I do?"

"Maybe she went back to before she was married. Right now, the castle still only has two marks, Snape and Karkaroff. I advise constant vigilance. And isn't this supposed to be a gift giving thing? Why would that name come up in Jon's dreams?"

"I don't know... I have no fucking clue," Harry said.

"I can't help you there either, Harry. Just keep in mind she might look younger than you remember."

"I would be able to recognize that face anywhere," Harry gritted through his teeth. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Albus invited me to the dinner tonight," Ezra Shrugged. "I'm taking Rosmerta to the castle later."

"Oh, okay. Good to have you nearby," Harry offered his fist instinctively. Mr White laughed and connected immediately.

"Soldiers, no matter the era, loved to do that. No wonder you and Jon overdo it," Mr White said. "If you want, I can let Sanguini stick around in the Forbidden forest tonight. The smell of so many young witches having a good time would probably make him pass out in delirium."

Harry laughed. "Sounds like a _really_ bad idea. Did he tell you if the prison is complete?" Harry shook his head.

"It is, the inside that is. He is working on the security aspect of the surrounding area against assault. He is using the magical flux as a fast travel deterrent. But on foot or on broomstick is still possible. He wants to enable a security blood ward, a nasty one too. I would say it is probably eighty percent there. Only those who could traverse the underworld at command would be able to penetrate without him knowing. And he also said that he cannot stay there during the day. So you need to work on that."

"I am," Harry said. "Okay, keep a look out for more Dark Marks tonight. Just in case."

"Once I'm sober enough, sure. I haven't been to a Yule Ball in a couple centuries you know."

"Right. Thanks for the advice, sir," Harry said.

"Anytime. And how are you feeling, lad?"

"Better. I have been holding on, trying my best to Walk in the light."

"For what you must eventually do, it is a fine balance you must maintain. No warrior keeps his hands clean. Be careful," Mr White said. "I'll drop off something for you later. I think you might like it."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I need to buy something for Katsumi."

"Good luck to that. I'll see you later," Mr White said.

* * *

After a quick stop to Hogsmeade Trade and Pawn shop, Harry zipped off to the clan mansion behind Hogsmeade station. It was lined with Christmas lights and looked picturesque on approach. The lawn was manicured, and the shrubbery was trimmed well. The walls were cleaned and the driveway was cleared of snow. The place looked fit to be on a Christmas card.

Harry opened the front door. "Hullo! Merry Christmas!" he called out loudly. There were more string lights and decorations inside.

"Bonjour, Harry!" Rosie, the housekeeper called out. "Coming!"

"Lord Dragonslayer?" Masahiko called out from the armory storage room on his left.

"Yeah, it's me, Harry. Merry Christmas Rosie, Masahiko," Harry greeted them. Rosie was wearing a festive house dress. Today was her day off. Masahiko was wearing three quarter pants, and a warm sweater. He was barefoot on the cold floor. "Ouch, your feet aren't cold?"

"Yes. But I am channeling fire through them, so they do not get too uncomfortable. Merry Christmas to you as well," Masahiko clasped his hands and bowed. Harry thought this particular bow reminded him of two martial artists saluting before sparring.

"Masahiko, I heard voices?" Katsumi said from upstairs.

"It's Harry," Rosie shouted up.

"I got something for you, Katsumi!" Harry called out to her.

Katsumi peeped over the balcony, confused. When she saw the wrapped present in Harry's hand she put her hand to her mouth in surprise. "One moment," she squeaked. "I'm coming down, _Doragonsuireiya_."

Masahiko smiled and folded his arms, surveying Harry with a critical eye. "You have spoken to Mr Royston Fairweather?"

"No, I haven't," Harry said. "How is he going?"

"Good. He has been attending social events, looking for a suitable wife."

"Oh, wow," Harry said. The Shogun of the Mist didn't play when it came to responsibility.

Katsumi came down the stairs demurely, hands crossed in front of her navel, eyes dipped. She was wearing a casual light blue cardigan over a flowery sundress and tall thigh high socks. Her hair was loose and draped down the sides of her face and shoulders. She looked like a regular teenage girl at home.

"Good afternoon, Harry. Merry Christmas to you, and yours," she looked up and smiled at him.

"Same to you, how have you been spending the day?" Harry asked.

"Meditation. Breakfast. Drills. Cleaning. Cooking. I made strawberry shortcake, a Christmas dessert in Japan. Would you please join me for tea and cake?"

"Um sure," Harry said.

"This way, to the Christmas tree room," Katsumi bowed and indicated that he walk first.

"Okay..." Harry smiled, sometimes the Japanese were so strange.

"I will leave you two to it," Masahiko said confidently, nodding in approval.

"What?" Harry said, turning around. Masahiko shooed him along into the room.

"Sit. Eat. Speak to her," Masahiko said. "I shall get my weapons and be on guard while you are here." Masahiko bowed, turned, and went up the stairs.

Harry and Katsumi sat in the well decorated study where the Christmas tree is. Katsumi had prepared a tea service and brought forward two slices of Strawberry Cake. She waited for him to sit, then she sat next to him on the couch. "Please," she gestured to the tea set. "Drink, eat."

"Um," Harry found all this a bit formal. He gave her the present. "Merry Christmas, Katsumi. This is for you."

Katsumi looked at his present, then into his eyes. "I accept," she said softly.

"Great," Harry said, watching the present. Katsumi bit her lip, watching the present, and wrung her fingers. The silence stretched for a few seconds. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Yes," Katsumi said, picking up the box. She systematically took off the tape and unwrapped the gift paper without tearing a single piece. Inside was a hat-style box, with a red and white ribbon keeping the lid closed. Pulling the ribbon free slowly, she opened the box. Inside was a magical camera, with an accompanying hand held flash. "A camera?"

"Yeah, so you can take pictures of your time here. Memories and all that."

"Can we take a picture together?" she asked timidly.

"Sure. Lets see..." Harry and Katsumi took a few minutes to figure out how it worked. Harry levitated it expertly a few feet in front of them.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"No," Katsumi said. She got up, stepped a little closer to him, then sat down right next to him on the couch, hands primly on her lap, back straight.

Harry smiled at her antics. "If you want a chummy shot, that's cool. Lean into me, relax." Harry put his arm along the back of the couch, inviting her closer. Katsumi tucked her feet under her and leaned into Harry's shoulder, her head in the crook of his neck. "Okay. One, two, three!"

The camera flashed, clicked, and whirred.

A picture began to roll out the wide slot, just like a polaroid. It was a moving picture. In it, Harry sat confidently, a wry smile on his face. Katsumi was smiling at the camera, then putting her head back on his shoulder. The picture looped a few times then went still.

"Oh," Katsumi said. "A moving picture! Of us!"

Harry smiled, a bit embarrassed. Katsumi was behaving strangely.

The moment was getting very awkward.

"I'm going to need the both of you at Hogwarts tonight," Harry changed the topic suddenly. "I believe one of our targets might, and this is a very small chance, _might_ try to attack tonight."

"Wouldn't we be ... outsiders?" she asked. "Or do we infiltrate?"

"I'll ask Mr White to use his influence to bring you as guests," Harry said.

"We shall try to fit in as best as we can, Lord Dragonslayer." She straightened and offered him the saucer with his slice of strawberry shortcake, both palms underneath the plate. "But now is for Christmas. Eat."

"Okay," Harry said.

Again Katsumi did something strange. She picked up his dessert fork, cut a piece of cake with the edge, then fed it to him. Harry opened his mouth and ate it. Katsumi had a way about her, a quiet solemnity that made the whole thing feel very ceremonial, very intimate. She made sure he had finished chewing, then cut another piece for him. "You like?"

"It's wonderful," Harry nodded.

"Here," she offered the second piece of the cake on the fork. She waited patiently with a tiny curl of her lips. Harry decided to return the favour by picking up her slice and doing the same.

"Eat," he offered, looking at her quietly. She stared in his eyes a long time.

"Thank you," she said softly, and ate the first piece. They fed each other silently.

To him, the entire thing felt very sensual and romantic. Something clicked in his subconscious memory.

 _Oh my god. He dreamt about this last night! Just he couldn't remember when he woke up!_

 _Christmas was truly a magical time of the year. What was going on with all these girls?_

"Katsumi, I have to go," Harry said when they were done. Katsumi nodded, smiling at him.

"I shall see you later, Harry Potter," Katsumi nodded. She stood up, dipping her eyes.

"Look at me," Harry said softly. This eye dipping thing was making him suspicious. She did.

Harry leglimised her. Katsumi was writing Japanese calligraphy on scrolls in her bedroom. Katsumi translated Japanese _MisutoSamurai_ scrolls into English in the study downstairs. Katsumi sparred with her brother in the garage. Katsumi meditated with scented oils in her bedroom. Katsumi helped decorate the mansion. Katsumi was reading newspaper clippings about the Crow's missions and the effect it had on Europe. Katsumi slept naked.

Closer to the present, Katsumi was pleasantly surprised about Harry visiting the mansion Christmas Day.

 _Well. At least she wasn't Bellatrix Black in disguise. She didn't flinch once during the mind probe._

"Sorry about that," Harry said. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry for?" Katsumi said, staring at him.

"You didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Katsumi asked, puzzled.

"Never mind," Harry said. Katsumi had nothing to hide. He was able to read her thoughts without resistance. She didn't even feel him peeping. "See you later, Katsumi."

"Good afternoon, Harry. I will see you later."

* * *

Harry, Jon and the other third years were ready an hour before they were supposed to head down to the hall. A nip of Skrewt Stinger oil potion was passed around to help ease the nerves and fight the cold. All the lads took a sip, and warmed up considerably.

Raven, Jon's owl, returned the message he sent to Tonks undelivered. Harry didn't press the issue further, he had Ezra White and the Japanese as back up later. It could all be a mistake. Maybe the Christmas Angel was a bit wonky, and Bellatrix' name was just a fluke.

"Okay, all for one," Harry said to his dorm mates when they were heading down.

"And one for all!" came the reply.

"Let's do this," Harry opened the door. The common room was full of elegantly dressed housemates, mainly boys. One or two girls were already downstairs, waiting for their friends. Angelina was one. She was arm in arm with Oliver Wood. They both looked resplendent and dashing.

Harry and his mates came down the stairs. Harry had offered Ron his dinner jacket to replace the horrid dress robes his mother sent him. Jon offered him his black motorcycle jeans. The outfit fit him well.

"Who's your date?" Harry asked.

"Parvati," Ron said, sulking.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Hermione blew up when I asked her last night during the dance class. Said I should have asked sooner. But that's rubbish, innit? I didn't think she had a date already. How could I?" Ron sighed.

"Asking someone out at the last minute isn't really a good idea," Jon said wisely.

"Well," Ron shrugged. "Some of us don't have a hot girlfriend lined up," he said under his breath.

As if summoned, all of their dates came down the girls' staircase in what appeared to be a rehearsed display. The first thing that came to Harry's mind was the Miss Universe Pageant on the television. Dresses, hair, glam, and in Katie's case, jewellery; were on point. Girls from various years stepped daintily down the stairs, faces calmly neutral.

Alexandria and Katie were the _hottest_ , hands down. Alexandria wore a princess styled tan ball gown, except without the poofy skirt.

Katie looked edible. Her form fitting dress highlighted her tiny waist and generous chest. She wore the matching bracelet and earrings. They sparkled when the firelight kissed them. The lads downstairs whistled at the bevy of Gryffindor girls. Richard Rabiot came forward first and took Gabrielle Delacour's hand in his arm. Fluent French passed between the young lad and his fellow classmate as he greeted her.

"The Light has dimmed, Harry Potter," Gabrielle said solemnly as they walked near him. "You have broken the contract. There will be deadly repercussions."

"No," Harry said, suddenly afraid. "I'm still ok. I... I... "

" _The Dark Lord shall mark him his equal,_ " Gabrielle interrupted. "As you grow in power, so does he. The Dark Lord gains strength the more you delve into the night. It will be tenfold as difficult."

"What?"

" _Joyeux noel_ Harry! Tonight is going to be so much fun, oui?" Gabrielle said. She patted Richard's arm. "Allons-y Richard!"

Gabrielle and Richard Rabiot exited the Gryffindor portrait, chatting excitedly.

Harry felt like cursing out loud as she left. What a night to say something like that. _Tidings of great joy my arse._ He put on a charming smile and approached Katie. Katie was gushing with a wide smile. "Hey, you look gorgeous... even more than usual," said Harry. Harry noticed some of the other girls pointing at her earrings.

"Not too shabby yourself," Katie said, appraising the fit of his tailored suit. "Is it just me or are you older than you say you are?" she teased.

"Just you," Harry teased back. "Shall we?" he offered his arm.

"Of course," Katie replied, putting her fingers through the crook of his arm.

Hermione came out last. She came down cautiously, watching her paired off housemates greet each other in the common room. The transformation was just as startling as Harry remembered. Not being petrified for months last year had changed her from being a nervous, highly strung know-it-all to a more self aware young woman. Hermione was radiant in a dark red dress that contrasted against her pale skin.

Ron smirked, nudging Harry. "No date," Ron hissed in his ear. Hermione joined the throng of students as they funneled through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Krum," Harry countered, stepping over the frame.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Naw... you're lying."

"Nope," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked. "She wouldn't tell me!"

"How did you not notice Hermione disappearing to the other side of the practice classes?"

"Um.. I don't know... was kind of sticking around Penelope... you know, that Ravenclaw girl who was showing us?"

"Yes, I know who the instructor is, Ron," Harry said as the Gryffindors walked down the hall.

"She's a hot lass, isn't she? I would love some _private_ lessons from her-" Ron was abruptly cut off by Parvati, who smacked his wrist in disapproval. "Ouch, what's that about?"

"At least keep that bandy talk among yourselves!" she retorted. "I don't really want to hear who you are _wanking_ over."

"Sorry," Ron said, shrugging at Harry. "Who is your sister going with?"

"Michael Corner," she said.

"Ah, him.. ok," Ron said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parvati asked.

"Nothing!" he apologised.

Viktor Krum was waiting at the base of the steps leading to the great hall. He smiled when he saw Hermione at the rear of the crowd. 'Excuse me," he said, parting the upcoming Gryffindors. Ron intentionally didn't move as he came down the steps, causing his shoulder and Krum's shoulder to collide. Krum frowned at the red head, then continued towards Hermione.

"You look radiant, Hermi-own. Hermione, I am so sorry," Krum chuckled.

"Thanks. It's okay, you look handsome yourself," she responded with a shy smile.

"Your warm smile and beauty is beyond comparison. You are like the special rose among the sharp thorns in this castle," Krum bowed over her hand gallantly. Hermione put her other hand to her chest as he grazed his lips on the back of her hand.

The rest of the Tournament Tr-School Champions and their dates were waiting on the Gryffindors to arrive. Professor McGonagall and Madame Maxime were directing the other students to enter the great hall quickly.

Penelope was the personification of elegance in her white dinner gown. Penelope tried her best not to look at Harry, without making it appear that she was avoiding looking in his direction. She actually waved to Alexandria, who was standing arm in arm with Jon one step higher behind Harry. Maximilian DuPlessis, the French team captain and her fellow dancing instructor, was her date. He looked quite pleased with himself. Bastard was better looking and taller than Harry by _far_.

 _Nice catch!_

 _You forced my hand._

 _I think he is an upgrade. Taller, better looking, a dancer too. I won't be surprised if he's from a well renowned family too-_

 _He is the French Minister of Magic's son, actually_

 _Well! There you go-_

 _Not now, Harry. We'll talk later._

Penelope looked at him, then Katie. It was a blank stare. A sensation of betrayal passed through the bond until Penelope cut off the magical link between them. She turned and greeted the other school champions, ignoring Harry and his beautiful date.

Jon couldn't take his eyes off of Lexcilla, who was wearing a daring 'off the shoulder' black mermaid dress with a thigh high slit. Her escort was 'number 22', the handsome youth at Alexandria's cotillion event. Jon couldn't remember his name but he was most likely a student from Beauxbatons.

Lexcilla was black magic personified with her heavily made up eyes and red lipstick. Her long black hair, so much like his own was allowed to flow over her shoulders. She had on elbow length black gloves and tall thin-strap heels on her feet. Instead of the high-society look most girls tried to emulate, she looked ravishing yet elegant at the same time. Innocence was definitely not the theme to her outfit.

Harry smiled at the other champions making small talk with each other. Alexandria's friends, Melisse Payet and Fleur Delacour were gorgeous in their ball gowns. Melisse came with John Livermore, a seventh year Slytherin and Fleur's date was Daniel Charmeuse, the water mage from Beauxbatons. Gabrielle saw her sister and scowled. She dragged Richard across and introduced him to her older sister.

"Ooh Gabi, you are so adorable," Fleur said in passable English. "If you had listened, I would have helped you with your 'air!"

"Merci," Gabrielle said stiffly. "I think I did a good job myself, oui?"

"Oui," Fleur said. "Just because we are competing does not mean I am no longer your sister," she smiled at her. Gabrielle nodded at her, then began speaking with Jon.

"How are you, Aegon?" Gabrielle said regally.

"Good," Jon said in finality. Jon refused to make further eye contact with her. He overheard her previous proclamation to Harry in the common room. The champions were told to wait until the rest of the students were inside the hall. Harry had his arm around Katie's waist. Katie turned into him a few times, the side of her breast pressing into him when they spoke.

"Isn't this wonderful! I'm feeling terribly nervous. A bit cold too," she admitted.

"Come," Harry turned her around so that no one else could see him dipping into his inner pocket. He produced a tiny nip of Skrewt stinger oil and vodka mixture. "This will warm you up."

"Is that the Vodka heat potion?" Katie accepted it.

"Yup," Harry said. Katie took a big swig.

"Oh gosh, thanks, that's the best thing ever," she admitted. "Whoever introduced you to this deserves a medal!" Katie took another sip then closed the flask.

Images of Valerian, in various parts of their relationship and even before that, flashed through Harry's thoughts. Seeing her in the Ilvermorny polo shirt and fitted khaki pants, looking curvy and filling out her clothes assailed him.

 _God dammit she looked sexier than ever with the extra weight._

Harry closed his eyes a second and used his occlumency training to shut Valerian out.

"Something wrong?" Katie asked, concerned.

"No, I just remembered we have to open the dancing-"

"What? We're first?" Katie said. "How did you know that?"

"Good, is everyone here?" McGonagall stood in front of the doors as students filed past. She did a quick head count.

"Champions! We are ready to begin," McGonagall announced. "Elegance and poise, ladies! Confidence and grace, gentlemen! Everyone is watching." The music started pouring through the double doors to the great hall. "When you enter the hall, stand on the glowing circles. The orchestra will begin, and you are to begin the waltz. Champions, I salute you," McGonagall curtsied then ushered them through. "Smile and wave," she encouraged. "You'll be fine," she encouraged Hermione, who appeared to be nervous. "Lovely dress, Ms. Krabbt. Lovely," she nodded to Lexcilla and Fleur. McGonagall kept in this vein, speaking quick words of encouragement and support as the champions filed unto the dance floor.

Marcus Flint was positioned in the glowing circle right next to Harry and Katie. His date was Shea. She wore an elegant deep blue spaghetti-strap dress and heels.

Shea caught Harry's eye and smiled ruefully, as if saying, _Well played, sir, well played_. The orchestra began and the Champions opened the dancing for the ball. Katie and Harry performed the steps, exchanges, and turns naturally, drilled into a comfortable rhythm by Penelope and Max. Harry was enjoying the opening dance much, much, more than his previous journey.

Katie thought she was in a dream. Harry was a better dancer than she was. He easily covered any little mistake she made without trying. Harry was smiling at her (even though she saw his eyes dip to the top of her chest a few times), she was dancing in a beautiful dress, with gorgeous jewellery, and everyone was watching them.

She smiled widely up at him. Everything was _perfect_.

After the champions' first dance sequence, Headmaster Dumbledore took McGonagall's hand and opened the floor. Many couples followed after.

"Rosmerta?" Mr White asked his escort to dance. He was dressed in a classical suit with top hat, white tie and tails.

"Certainly, Ezra," Rosmerta replied, taking his gloved hand in hers.

Masahiko and Katsumi were seated at their table, wearing hastily bought outfits from Dundee. Katsumi and Masahiko were not completely sure of the dress code. She bought a classic lilac princess dress, and Masahiko wore a fiery red waist coat, hat and tails. They were scanning the other invited guests, trying to commit faces to memory.

"Jon Black and Harry Potter seem much more mature than their ages suggest," Masahiko said to her. Harry was dancing well, making his lovely escort laugh and smile.

"When we first met them at the funeral this was evident," Katsumi said. "Far too experienced, far too confident. And for Harry to call himself _Dragonslayer_ , it indicates that he might have defeated more than just the Horntail at the tournament."

Masahiko stood up. "Do you want anything from the drinks table?"

"Punch," Katsumi nodded as she scanned the dance floor. Masahiko walked towards the bar on the other side of the hall.

A ball. A fairy tale English ball, with magical Christmas decorations, fancy dresses, and classical dancing. It must be nice to go to boarding school. She sighed, returning to her vigil.

During the course of the evening Shea kept her eye on Harry. After he had switched partners with Jon and Oliver, Shea timed Katie's next two dances with Harry. The pattern seemed to be two dances with Katie, one with another casual friend. Shea guided Marcus closer to where he and his friends were.

When the song finished, Shea asked Marcus if he could ask another friend to dance. She indicated Lexcilla with a slight tilt of her head. Shea noticed that he was glancing across at her. Well, most males were also looking at her. Lexcilla stood out with her different theme of dress to the ball.

"Okay," Marcus said and walked off. Shea made her way across to the Gryffindor group.

"Damn. That's a hot dress. The girls look beautiful," Shea greeted Katie with gentle cheek kisses. "I love the look. Wow. Nice accessories, are they new?" Shea complimented Katie on her jewels.

"Yes," Katie said. "You look good, Carrow. Nice colour."

"I was hoping to borrow your date for a dance?" Shea said softly in Katie's ear. Harry was watching the both of them carefully.

"Once you bring him back," Katie said airily.

"He's a big boy, he can find his way home," Shea said to Harry, with a teasing smile. Harry recognized that expression far too well.

"I'm going to get something at the drinks table," Katie said.

The music started and Shea looked up at him coyly. Harry looked down at her. Shea was taller than him at Alexandria's ball last summer. Now she barely reached his chin.

"What?" Shea said in a super high innocent voice. Harry studied her and her 'nice girl' act. She was a cheeky bint. _Find his way back home_ , huh?

"Goodnight, Shea," Harry smirked. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd love to," Shea said, accepting his hand.

They assumed the beginning position, and then stepped off into the Foxtrot. Harry glided her backwards through a long gap in the dancers, Shea matching him step to step; then they turned in tandem. Penelope and Max were dancing extravagantly as well, almost as if they were competing.

"Should I be concerned?" Shea asked, eyes darting to Penelope with a wicked smile.

"About wot?" Harry said.

"You and Clearwater?"

"What about me and Penelope?" Harry asked.

"Come on, everyone knows she's the reason why Blondie left," Shea said.

"No she isn't. Why would you say that? I don't understand," Harry said truthfully.

"The first task? You two holding hands outside the tent? The weird haircut last year? The ' _Like a Virgin'_ and ' _I'll stand by you_ '? How easily she stopped you when you drew at breakfast? You and Oliver taking out Ellewyn-Sare? The list goes on?"

"Um, no- to whatever it is you're implying," Harry denied without breaking rhythm. They strutted on the dance floor, crossing their feet by the ankles. Harry twirled her around, spinning her smoothly. He swept her back into him, both of their right legs at the junction between their partners thighs.

Penelope saw their routine and one upped them by performing an elegant dip.

"Oh, its on now," Shea hissed, watching the instructors with a glint in her eye. Penelope tossed her hair and resumed her elegant pose and dancer's smile in Max's arms.

"It's not a competition," Harry said. _These two girls were crazy_.

"You could have fooled me," Shea said with a hint of sarcasm. Harry understood what she was implying. Shea saw the triangle- or quadrangle, between Katie, Penelope and herself. "In fact, you have me in a bit of a pickle."

"How so?" Harry twirled slowly with her in three large spins, elbows high with hand lightly touching her upper back, the other hand linked in hers. Shea's arched neck and shoulders were bare. Her black hair was done up in an elegant bun and she was still wearing the earrings he bought her last year.

Harry knew he was spoiling ballroom etiquette by not smiling. Max, Shea and Penelope were capable of maintaining an almost psychotic grin during the dance. He regarded her with an impassive air.

"What game are you playing?" Shea asked softly, her eyes in his. Her bright smile was replaced with a curious expression.

"None," Harry said.

"Your gifts. Worthy of a Slytherin. A Gryffindor scarf, to signify that I am your property or something? I get that," Shea smiled wickedly. "I had to hide that quickly when I pulled it out. I think some of the girls caught a glimpse. Can't have that, can we? A Slytherin with another house token? _Especially Gryffindor_? Naughty boy!"

Even though she was scolding him, Shea totally nailed the dip on the next bar.

"Hm," Harry said noncommittally.

"But the tickets to the cinema, and the vineyard?" Shea asked.

"What about them?"

"Don't play like you don't know," Shea countered.

Harry held her waist gently as she performed nimble footwork for the sideways step. Both of them made a double pirouette spin when she was done. Shea's magic was influencing him with the timing of the dance. It was an interesting use of sage magic. Harry wondered if having sex with a witch changed the way their magic interacted with each other.

Guess it did. He and Shea were killing it on the dance floor without even trying.

"I remembered what you told me, I thought you would like it," Harry tried to play it off cool.

" _Like_? Something that I would 'like', might be perfume. I should have expected this from a clueless Gryffindor. But then again, those things I told you about, um... in one of my... weaker moments, I admit. Those token gifts... I _love_ them. Even the scarf. Makes me feel like we're in cahoots, our dirty little secret. But the vineyard and cinema passes? More suited to, I dunno, an ex-boyfriend evil genius level of scheming."

"Scheming?" Harry interjected. He wasn't convinced he put all that much thought into it. On the other hand, maybe on some deep, really, _really_ deep inner Slytherin strata he _had_ plotted this.

The question was... did he do it to strike a nerve, or did he do it to leave his hooks in?

Did he _want_ to leave his hooks in?

"Yes, scheming. If this was some sort of perverse trick, I would have let you have an earful... but I don't think it is. You're a good guy, deep down. If you _wanted_ to make me happy..." _And give me a second chance.._. "You succeeded. More than you could know," Shea said huskily. "Thanks."

Harry was speechless when the song ended. She dutifully smoothed the lapels of his suit. "Er... thanks for the dance?"

"We were pretty good huh? Some witches here are looking at you with hungry eyes. And who is that? Never saw her before," Shea said, eyes flicking across to Katsumi.

"A fellow apprentice... a colleague," Harry said, catching Katsumi's eye. The little nod he gave Katsumi alleviated the Japanese girl's suspicions.

"Right," Shea said, a bit tense. "Really giving me an intense glare." Shea curtsied, thankful for the dance.

"Don't worry about her, she's ok," Harry said, bowing with her hand in his.

"We'll talk later, luv." She tiptoed and spoke softly in his ear. "I have your gift safely... secured. See you soon, loverboy."

Shea walked off, hips swaying, as if she _knew_ that drove him nuts. She winked at him over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Harry felt as if he had just been run through with a fine tooth comb. Slytherin and all their plots within plots. A bloke gets a girl something she said she wanted, she analyzes it, _him_ , and everything that happened with a forensic level of diligence. Then worst of all, makes him begin to analyze the whole situation as well, wondering if what she said was true.

 _Damn. She's getting to you, Potter._

He shook his head and went to find Katie. Jon was talking with her, blocking her view of the dance floor. Harry loved that bloke. Best wing man _ever._

"Punch, lightly spiked," Katie offered Harry a drink.

"Thanks," Harry said, accepting it. The Gryffindor group enjoyed each others' company, laughing and chatting amicably. Alexandria was watching Harry strangely.

"Weird Sisters coming up," Alicia said to Katie as Timothy Turner and Youri were helping a group of musicians set up on stage. "Don't forget to hand it off, remember?" she reminded her friend.

"Right! I need to find McGonagall. Excuse me," Katie hurried off.

"I'm going to talk to Katsumi," Harry said to Jon.

"Okay," Jon replied. "Don't be long. Only so much I can do."

"Right," Harry said, offering his fist. Jon connected. Harry made his way to Ezra White, Rosmerta, Masahiko and Katsumi. "Hi. Sorry I couldn't come over sooner. Everything is okay?"

"All's quiet so far," Ezra said.

"You are cordial with Harry?" Rosmerta asked Ezra.

"Yes," Ezra replied.

"He's a trouble maker," Rosmerta snapped. "Attacked a gentleman during breakfast."

"A Death Eater. I know. Travers killed three Aurors later that day, and was responsible for his wife's suicide," Ezra turned to her.

"Oh. Oh my god," Rosmerta said.

"Yes. A Death Eater. I told you so," Harry said.

"Um..." Rosmerta said. "What a horrible sequence of events. And Valerian? Where is she?"

"Transferred after the tragedy," Harry said.

"Send her my condolences," Rosmerta said. Harry nodded.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Harry asked Katsumi and Masahiko.

"Yes," Katsumi said.

"I am enjoying the ball," Masahiko said in a manner that Harry could not tell if he was joking or not.

"The formal part is almost done... going to have the band up soon, come and join us!" Harry said.

"I will keep watch with Mr White," Masahiko said. "I will let you youngsters enjoy yourselves."

"Keep watch?" Rosmerta said.

"Don't worry about it," Ezra White said.

"Right. Katsumi, coming?" Harry said.

"I will watch on from here," Katsumi said, smiling. "Please relax and enjoy your night."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Like your dress," he complimented her.

Katsumi bowed formally. "Arigato."

"Later," Harry went stage side.

The night wore on with a lot of jumping, dancing and general party behaviour during the Weird Sisters' set. Katsumi weaved through the crowd towards Harry.

"Come. Might be trouble- Ezra wants to talk to you," she yanked his arm.

Jon immediately followed them out the throng.

Ezra was in the entrance hall, looking down the sloping grounds. "Shamans, down the hill on the other side of the property gates."

"Shamans?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Native American, I believe," Ezra White said.

"Fuck," Harry said. "Guess I pissed them off a bit eh?" he asked Jon.

"More than just a bit," Jon said.

"What?" Ezra said.

"A wizard named Alexis Stormcloud challenged me. I sent him packing. Let's see what these Shamans want," Harry said, walking out the castle. Katsumi, Masahiko, Jon and Ezra White formed up around him.

After five minutes of walking under the weak moonlight, Harry could see the shapes of men standing on the other side of the school gates. The heads had strange outlines, as if they were wearing ritual headgear.

Harry cast a ball of light above them. Sure enough, Alexis was back, face covered in warpaint and wearing traditional hide; with what appeared to be warriors from a tribe.

"Merry Christmas Lexi," Harry called out jubilantly. "How may I help you?"

"I challenge you to a duel," Alexis said confidently.

"Oh?" Harry said. "You're serious?"

"Come out of the grounds, you'll see how serious I am."

"But, why would you do this?" Harry asked, truly curious. "And why tonight?"

"Either one on one, or my tribe against yours," Alexis ignored the question, pointing at them. "Do you accept?"

"Terms? To the death, or will your surrender be enough?" Harry scanned his fingernails, cleaning the underneath. "You're on my turf now. Hope your tribe is worth me leaving a perfectly good Yule Ball."

Alexis frowned, looking at Harry's behavior. "Yule Ball?"

"Yeah. Kids dancing, partying, that sort of thing."

Alexis spoke to his older brothers, uncles and father.

"A man falls, and cannot continue, that will suffice. I hold no unnecessary death to be a stain on the Cheyenne tribe's Stormcloud family name. I shall be _Yuma_ Stormcloud's second, and will protect him if he cannot protect himself," a grown native American man said. His head was crowned with the polished skull of a Thunderbird.

"And you are?" Harry asked.

" _Hiamovi_ Alexis Stormcloud, Chief of the Northeast. I speak on behalf of my warriors when I say that your actions have brought dishonour to our lands, Harry Potter," the Chief said.

"He started it," Harry said, nodding at Alexis. "He challenged _me_."

"He is lying," Alexis spat.

"Fuck this shit," Harry said. "Here are my terms. All of us, against all of you. My team has been itching for some action. How about it, Chief Stormcloud?"

The Chief looked at his son for a moment. "Yuma, we are here because of your rally to arms. Do you accept?"

"Yes!" Alexis said, pacing on the other side of the gates.

"All right!" Jon said, cricking his neck left and right.

"Stand back. There will be no fighting on Hogwarts' grounds. That will anger the Grand Sorceror," Ezra White said.

The Native Americans stepped back, drawing wands and wooden staffs. The gates to Hogwarts opened and Harry and the others stepped out of the grounds.

"Alexis, mate. You fucked up," Harry laughed. "You should not have brought your people here on lies. You tried to beat me up."

"Don't listen to him, father!" Alexis said.

"There are wot, ten of you?" Harry said. "Jon, Masahiko. You got this?"

"We do," Jon said with a grin.

"Take off their casting arms," Harry ordered. "Except Alexis."

"As you command," Jon activated the Aegis Armor and Masahiko _flickered_. Spells flashed as Jon charged into them. Screams ensued as he efficiently ran unimpeded against their magic, cutting their arms off. Blood splattered on the ground as he diced through the enemy. Masahiko attacked from behind, efficiently cutting through the rear ranks. Within seconds all of them except Alexis were screaming on the ground.

Alexis began to scream, spinning and casting spells at the two attackers who decimated his tribal warriors. Harry ran up to Alexis from behind and knocked him out with a drop kick to his ear.

"Anyone here is good at first aid?" Harry said, watching the men clutching their severed arms, moaning as life blood soaked into the cold snowy ground. Jon was already ripping strips of their robes as tourniquets and tying them around their biceps.

"Might need to call in an Auror, Harry," Ezra White said. "That one may not make it, lost too much blood already."

"Jon, get Tonks on board," Harry commanded.

"On it," Jon said, tying his third knot. "CV Red Dora, come in."

"Jon?" Came Tonks' voice.

"We just put down a challenge. We're on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Bring a healer," Jon said calmly.

"Fuck, it's Christmas! I'm coming," Tonks quarreled.

Within minutes Tonks and Healer Worthington were on the scene. "Let's get these to a shelter and I'll work on them," Healer Worthington said, casting stasis charms. Harry levitated them all and followed Tonks and the healer to the nearest building, which was a stationery store. Tonks opened the door and allowed everyone inside. When Healer Worthington started working reattaching the severed limbs Tonks turned on Harry.

"They're Americans," Tonks said. "What happened here?"

"They came and picked a fight," Harry shrugged.

"Cripes Harry," Tonks scrubbed her hair.

" _Enervate_ ," Harry pointed his wand at Alexis. Alexis woke up, rubbing his head. "This yours?" Harry held Alexis' wand in his hand.

"Give that back!" Alexis made to grab for it.

Harry tapped his wand on Alexis' and it caught afire. Harry dropped it like a match on the floor of the store, letting it curl up into a blackened husk. He crushed it under his boot. Harry laughed at Alexis' devastated expression. Healer Worthington completed magical first aid and emergency connective surgery on all the amputees; except one. They had their swollen and extremely painful reconnected arms wrapped with surgical bandages in a sling. His last patient was staring glass-eyed at the ceiling.

He wasn't breathing.

"It's too late. He's gone," Healer Worthington said. "Fuck."

"Crap. Please don't tell me-" Tonks said. "Someone important, let me guess?"

"It's the chieftain," Ezra White said.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Tonks said. "Paperwork time," she sighed. "I'll be back."

Alexis stared at his dead father. "Father. It's my fault." He crouched and touched his father's brow, sobbing.

"Damn right it's your fault," Harry said. "Why did you lie? You cocked up some bullshit story didn't you?"

"I'll kill you one day, Potter," he said solemnly.

Masahiko drew his blade. "Say the word, Lord Dragonslayer."

"No killing in front of Ministry employees, please," Healer Worthington said. "I could lose my license and go to Azkaban for allowing it. At least wait until I am sitting down at my office, checked in with the security so I have an alibi, all right?"

"All right," Harry nodded. Masahiko stood behind Alexis, sword held high. Alexis didn't even flinch. He stared at Harry with true hatred in his eyes. Harry crouched in front of Alexis, watching him face to face. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," Alexis said.

"Who am I?"

"The Boy Who Survived," Alexis said.

"Right. And you think you could kill me?"

"One day I will," Alexis said.

"Get Valerian on the line, Jon."

"CV Valkryie, come in."

"Jon?" Valerian's voice said. "Merry Christmas!" she said eagerly.

"I told you to warn this motherfucker, Val," Harry snapped.

"Alexis?" Val said. "Harry, where are you?!"

"I'm in Hogsmeade. Tell Lexi here who I am."

"Alexis, what are you doing there?" Valerian said calmly.

"Val, I- I... came prepared.. I thought I would save face if I ... won," Alexis said.

"You fucking idiot. I told you to fucking drop it, we are done! DONE! And you go and do this shit?" Valerian spat.

"He's just a boy-" Alexis screamed.

"He is the fucking Dragonslayer- the Lightning Wizard the _Smoke Signal_ papers speak about! Don't you get it?" Valerian said. "You are so bloody stupid. Sorry Harry, for the trouble."

Harry stared at Jon's glove. "Valerian. His father died."

"What?" Valerian said. "You're serious?"

"Yes," Harry said. "He seemed someone important."

"He's the equivalent of Cornelius Fudge..." Valerian said sadly.

"Alexis, you really fucked up now," Harry said, clouting Alexis with a tap on his head.

"Don't touch me," Alexis snapped, raising his arms to defend himself. Harry cast the manacle charm on him. "What the fuck?" Alexis said, struggling against the chains.

Tonks reappeared. "Got the portkey for this lot." Tonks indicated that Harry should follow her. They stepped out the building. "So. The story is: Shamans from America came looking for a fight. One died outside of Hogwarts' grounds from bleeding out. That could work since you are a registered Hit Wizard Clan defending a school during its Christmas celebrations. However, because of his official status - this may or may not escalate in the future. I hope it doesn't."

"Right," Harry said.

"Wizard Law works a bit differently when it comes to Challenges. Usually any shit that goes down swings in favour of the one who was being challenged, and fatalities can be wavered because of stand your ground elements... self defense and wot not," Tonks said. "But when this lot is deported, they can twist the story however they wish. It'll be our Ministry's word against theirs. Which means _my_ word, since I am the ranking Auror on site. At least I am authorized to make statements, being a Warmage and all."

"Convenient," Harry grinned.

"It is, innit? Nice situation you got me into." Tonks folded her arms, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," Harry dipped his head in shame.

"Shit happens. I got this. You better head on up. I'll take it from here," Tonks shrugged. He nodded, offering his hand.

"Thanks, Red," Harry said.

"You owe me one," Tonks shook his hand.

"I do," Harry said wholeheartedly. Tonks was fully on his side once again. It felt like all the tension between them suddenly vanished.

"Get the others and scram," Tonks waved off.

"Right," Harry said. Tonks went back inside. Katsumi and the others filed out. Masahiko was cleaning his blades with a white handkerchief. He ignited the bloody rag in the palm of his hand and dropped it on the snow covered ground.

"Being around you is an interesting experience," Masahiko said to Harry.

"A dangerous one," Katsumi added.

"You've now begun," Jon laughed.

"You boys are _way_ too bloodthirsty," Katsumi scolded.

"Aren't you _supposed_ to be training to be a hit wizard Ninja or something?" Harry accused Katsumi.

" _Shinobi,_ " Katsumi pointed at Masahiko. She put her hand on the hilt of her _Katana_. "I choose the path of the _Samurai_."

Harry wanted to argue that they were the same to him, but that might sound culturally ignorant.

Harry felt a bit sorry for Alexis. Defeated, twice in a row, and now his father was dead. The bastard lied to them. It was a steep price to pay. Valerian truly brought war and strife wherever she went.

"Never tickle a sleeping Dragonslayer, a Chinese Fireball once told me," Jon said to the siblings.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Ezra White said, watching Harry. "Go on up, the two of you. Before you are missed."

Harry and Jon said their goodbyes and walked back up the cold grounds to the castle. Rock music poured out of the great hall and echoed in the entrance hall.

"Where were you?" Katie said as she approached them.

"Um, getting some air?" Harry lied. Katie threw up her hands and stalked off, irritated. "I'm sorry," Harry said chasing after her.

Katie tried her best to pretend that everything was fine for the remainder of the evening, but Harry knew that she was upset. As soon as the Weird Sisters' set was finished she told him she was going to bed. Harry followed her out.

"It was ... a night to remember," Katie said, angrily taking off her heels on the stairs leading away from the great hall.

"Sorry for running off," Harry apologized.

"Are you?" Katie said. "Shea parading you around, then you blowing me off... I just can't with you right now." She stormed off, shoes in her hands. Harry sat down on the steps, loosening his tie. Fate was an ugly beast. Another Yule Ball that started off promising, was eventually ruined by the existence of a psuedo 'boyfriend' of a girl he liked, except a million times worse. At least Cedric didn't _intentionally_ want to be a bloody nuisance.

"Good night!" he called after her. Katie did not respond as she ascended the steps.

Harry was beginning to think he was a horrible person. He was missing in action for around twenty minutes, without informing his date.

Alexis' father died, but he didn't really care about that, to be honest. Fuck him.

Tonks was manipulating the situation to keep him out of trouble. That was good.

Valerian got news of their fucking Minister of Magic buying it at the gates of Hogwarts. On Christmas night. Tidings of great joy _my arse_.

 _Alexis, you stupid, stupid arsehole. You lied to your tribe. What the fuck were you thinking?!_

Harry took out his Skrewt stinger oil on Vodka potion and drank alone on the steps, cursing himself. Should he have just ignored the challenge? Should he have blinded them all and sent them packing?

He knew Jon and Masahiko wanted nothing more than to feel the energy of battle again. Like a good general, he gave his troops what they wanted.

He was a fucking idiot. Now the Americans might want to start shit with him. Harry beat his head lightly with the side of the empty metallic flask in frustration.

 _Pung! Pong! Pang!_

 _Harry?_

For a moment Harry thought the flask was talking to him.

 _Penelope?_

 _Care for a dance?_

 _Now?_

 _No. Tomorrow, Potter._

 _Right. Dumb of me._

Harry went back into the great hall. Most of the students had left. Only a few die-hards remained, holding onto their dates, swaying to the soft music played by the enchanted record player. Penelope was standing by herself at the bar, looking in his direction.

Harry walked up to her, smiling. He bowed and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Penelope took his hand. Harry took her into his arms and they slow danced for the next three songs. Fifteen minutes passed without a word between them. Penelope put her head on his shoulder.

"Is that your wand or are you happy to see me?" Penelope whispered.

"Funny," Harry said. She knew what she was doing to him. He could bet money on that.

"I love your present. I could tell it was hand made," Penelope fingered the silver pendant between her breasts. "Because you didn't just go in a store and buy it, this really means a lot to me. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you do," Harry said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, luv," Penelope said. She kissed him, a full, sweet kiss. Harry didn't pull away. "Ha. Caught you again." She pointed up. Penelope had guided them underneath a mistletoe.

"Should have known," Harry said. "Did anyone see us?"

"No. I cast a notice me not charm on us as soon as you came over," Penelope grinned at him.

"Smooth. Well done. I didn't even see it," Harry said, staring into her eyes. "You're a bloody tease, Penelope."

"Look who's talking," Penelope said, pressing against his pelvis. "I want you so bad. I was so jealous the entire night, even Max ditched me because he got fed up of catching me looking over at you."

"His loss," Harry consoled.

"I dunno about that. He's probably shagging someone else right now."

"Could be a guy," Harry shrugged.

"That's such a stereotypical thing to say! Not all dancers are like that!" Penelope laughed.

"Minister's son, perfect hair and skin, team captain with dainty dress robes? And he could dance better than anyone here?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're probably right," Penelope admitted. "Ugh, Penelope, you know how to pick them," she sighed. "So... how did _your_ date go?"

"Don't ask. You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me," Penelope prodded.

"Got in a fight with the Chief of an Indian tribe. He died."

"I don't believe you," Penelope stopped dancing, dumbstruck.

"Told you," Harry nodded confidently. They kept dancing silently for a couple minutes as Penelope tried to picture how in the world Harry managed that. "Katie and I may not work out," Harry admitted. "I'm just too much trouble. She's a normal girl."

"Anyone who knows you could have told you that. That's obvious. In fact, I _did_ tell you!" Penelope laughed.

"No you didn't actually," Harry said.

"Well, I meant to!" Penelope chuckled against his neck.

"That's not the same as telling," Harry smirked. They swayed to the song, holding each other close. "Your hair smells nice."

"Nope, nothing to do with my hair. It's my magic enticing you to have your way with me," Penelope sighed. Penelope and Harry stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes twinkled.

"Peenie-" Harry began.

"Shush. Just shut up and hold me," Penelope moved his hands to her hips. "Just hold me and dance as if I'm the only girl in the world," she whispered, putting her head back on his shoulder.

Underneath the notice-me-not charm, they held each other until the music came to an end.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading._

 _Song Lyrics "With Open Arms" by Journey (1981)_


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas

**THE BINDING OF FATES II: Metus Obscuritatus**

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Christmas**

"Well. I guess this is goodnight," Harry said to Penelope outside the Ravenclaw tower a little after midnight.

"Thank you for dancing with me," Penelope said, looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome," Harry said.

"I had a great time, at the end," she stalled, biting her lip.

"Me too," Harry said. Penelope inched closer, her fingers playing with his tie. She took a light hold of it, not wanting him to leave.

"Best Christmas ever," Penelope whispered. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"You're good at that," Harry murmured, looking at her lips.

"What?" Penelope smiled.

"Stealing kisses," Harry said. "It's not like we're together, but I keep letting you get away with it."

"I know right?" Penelope said. "I don't know why you allow me to."

"I don't know either," Harry said. Penelope was maddening.

"Whenever you touch my erogenous areas, my tattoo tingles," Penelope said, touching her hip.

"That's a good thing? Or no?" Harry asked. Penelope did not respond. They stared at each other, weighing the pros and cons of what was running through their minds. Penelope broke the spell with a sigh.

"Come with me," she said, touching his hand, then inching her fingers through his. Harry did not pull away. The sexual energy between them was incredible.

She led him through the dim halls to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. When she activated the entrance a girl's bedroom was inside. The carpeted room was quite spacious, with two bass guitars, microphone stand and amplifiers in the corner. On the other side was a walk in closet, ladies' vanity table with a cushioned stool, a comfortable reclining chair, and a fireplace.

"We're going to regret this," Harry said as she led him inside.

"No we are not. I won't," Penelope whispered.

"This is your bedroom," Harry said. "It's nice."

"Yes," Penelope said, closing the door behind her. She gently took his jacket off his shoulders. Harry slipped his arms free. She loosened his tie and eased the loop, still secured, off his neck and head. She absently threw it behind her and it fell perfectly around the bedpost.

Harry admitted that was cool. He grinned.

"We're going to regret this," Harry reinforced. "For the record, I think-"

"Shush," Penelope put her finger on his lips. "Don't be a prat." She kissed him hungrily. Harry crushed her in his arms in return.

Penelope took out her wand from the dress' space altered pocket and slid it down Harry's buttons. Each of them slipped free from the button holes.

"Whoa," Harry said. That was a slick move.

Penelope touched his stomach.

"God, I've been wanting to do this ever since-" she ran her hands on his ribs, his oblique muscles, and down the centre of his stomach, past his navel, and unbuckled his belt. She kissed his neck. "Help me with this dress," Penelope said, releasing him and turning around.

Harry took the dress' zipper between his fingers. Memories of a tiny red bow infiltrated his mind's eye. Harry hesitated, remembering his birthday night. A strong surge of longing and betrayal ran through him.

"It caught?" Penelope asked, still facing away from him.

"No, I- " Harry let go of the zipper at the middle of her back.

 _What am I doing?_

"I can reach it," Penelope said, turning around to face him. She unzipped the dress and pulled it off. Penelope's skin was flawless, not a single spot, cut, nor blemish. Her breasts were perfectly in proportion, the slightly darker peaks full and at attention.

She was slim, smooth, and seductive. Any bloke would kill for this. Why was he on the fence? Penelope saved him. She _died_ for him. He brought her back to life.

Penelope removed his shirt, her hands tugging the sleeves off his arms. Harry tenderly touched her face, her chin, her neck and shoulders.

"You're beautiful," Harry said simply. She was. Incredibly so.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," she said softly. She pressed her skin against his, holding him close, her lips touching the pulse of his neck. "You're so warm," Penelope said.

Harry remembered Valerian telling him the exact same thing. Her hands rubbed his back, then slipped around to his zipper. His pants fell around his ankles.

"Sit," Penelope shuffled him across, pants around his feet, and made him sit on the edge of the bed. She knelt down, and yanked off his shoes, socks, and freed his legs from the pants.

She looked at the erection straining against Harry's boxers. Her hands ran up his thighs and was about to pull down his underwear when Harry took a hold of her hands.

"Contraceptive potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I... ordered it from St Mungo's since the last time we were in this place," Penelope admitted. "Began using it... after the um, sisterly kiss and all that."

Harry stared at her parted lips and dilated eyes, kneeling between his thighs on the carpet. "Are you a seer? Predicted this? You're well prepared, Penelope."

"Naw. Nothing magical about it. Just common sense. I'm Ravenclaw, remember?" she raised an eyebrow at him and without warning pulled down his underwear and put him inside her mouth.

The sensation was _ridiculous_. Harry's head fell back in delirium. He ran his hands through her hair. When he felt a familiar tension begging to race down his spine, he pulled her off. "That would have been a world record," Harry gasped. "Slow down." He made her stand up, and pulled off her underwear.

Another image of Valerian, then images of Shea, raced through his mind. He pushed them away, focusing solely on Penelope. He coaxed her to climb over him by cupping her buttocks. When she clambered unto the bed, he guided her down onto his face.

Within minutes she was bucking and trembling over his mouth and chin.

"Oh!" she screamed as her climax hit. She leaned back, eyes closed, reaching behind her back for him. She began to pump him furiously fast.

Harry had to stop her before he was done before he even put it in. He grabbed her hands and rolled her off his neck and chest.

Penelope was panting, cheeks and breasts flushed red with excitement. Harry caressed her skin gently as he positioned himself between her knees.

"No going back now," Harry whispered.

"I'm ready," Penelope said, opening her legs and arms to him. "Come here, love."

She took him in a warm embrace, kissing his face and mouth repeatedly.

With a super slow movement, he eased into her.

"Rowena's fucking tits," Penelope gasped. "That's really hot!"

"It's going to hurt a bit," Harry said. "Did you take First Time's A Charm?"

"Yes," Penelope breathed. "Oh god Harry, that is fucking ohhhhh-" Penelope began to writhe underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his lower back, trying to squeeze him into her.

Penelope was tight, and slick. Harry looked at her face. It was contorted in both pleasure and pain.

"Ready?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah," Penelope nodded, hands clenching his hips.

Harry pressed against the barrier and pushed.

"Ah! Mother-fuuucker!" Penelope gasped as Harry withdrew and entered again a few times. "Your dick is hot!"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Oh my god, don't stop!" Penelope's legs were shaking already. Her legs were spread wide. Sometimes her heel hit a random spot on his back or legs.

"Roger that," Harry said. Penelope's mouth was opened, watching between their bodies with a ferocious expression. She began to move with him, faster and faster, grabbing his butt, urging him on.

Within two minutes she screamed and Harry felt a slick, cool moisture down there. There was hardly any blood.

 _That was fast. She must be really, really into it._

"Oh god oh god," She moaned, slowing down; then eventually relaxing into the pillows. "Fucking worth it. They said orgasm is rare on the first time." She gave him a seductive smile. She touched his nose playfully. "Nailed it."

Penelope raised her hand and tenderly touched his brow. She gently pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately.

 _I love you_

 _Oh fuck Peenie, I told you this was a bad idea_

 _I love you anyway. Hurry up and finish make love to me, so we can spoon_

Harry closed his eyes. He knew it. He knew this would happen. But he couldn't stop now. With a well practiced move Harry hooked his arm under her right knee and flipped her over unto her stomach. He picked her up by her hips and entered her from behind. She began to grunt passionately as he moved in and out.

Penelope's confession of love was the exact thing he wanted to avoid. The fact that he knew she would say something like that yet he still allowed her to take to the Room of Requirement infuriated him.

 _You know better. You are a fucking idiot, Harry. Now you're a man whore. A girl throws herself at you and you get weak. You have absolutely NO shame._

"You wanted this," Harry growled, shagging her roughly. "You bloody well wanted this!"

"Yes yes yes yes," Penelope moaned in time with the slapping of his skin against her bottom.

"Bloody-" Harry cursed. Why did she have to say that? Even though the situation was going to have long standing aftereffect, he couldn't stop. The dynamic of her magic wrapping around him like a lust potion was _fantastic_.

"Oh god," Penelope screamed as he rammed it in fast and hard.

Within a short span of rage fueled thrusts he came. Penelope was flattened on her stomach. Harry groaned as he moved in deep circles, depositing every last drop. She squirmed willingly underneath him, mumbling incoherently as he circled his waist.

 _I'm hooked_

 _Shut up Penelope_

 _I am!_

 _I can't believe I am doing this_

 _You can't help it. I was put on this Earth just for you_

 _Makes sense. Since I did bring you back_

 _You're learning, Harry. Finally!_

Harry closed his eyes, rubbing his face, still inside of her. "Merlin's scrotum. That shit was intense."

Penelope could only groan in contentment to that. She took her pillow and screamed into it, kicking her feet playfully against his butt in celebration. "Best fucking Christmas EVER!" she declared then fell limp, hands spread wide across the bed.

"What have I done..." Harry muttered, gently spanking her ass twice in contentment.

"I knew you would eventually come around," Penelope chuckled. "Patience is a Ravenclaw's specialty."

"And recklessness is a Gryffindor's, huh?" Harry countered. He recalled that James Potter was reportedly an unscrupulous ladies' man as well.

' _Like father, like son_ ' Oliver Wood told him the night of his birthday half a year ago.

"Yah," Penelope smiled. "Highly predictable too." She turned her head to the side, and grabbed his arm, pulling him down next to her. Without him inside she felt like... empty.

Harry groaned into the next pillow. "I think my spine is literally gone," Harry muttered, looking at her flushed face. She looked exactly like a cat that just drank all the milk.

 _Penelope was right_ , Harry thought as their faces were inches apart. _I only go after the stunning ones._

"That was... rough," Penelope said. "And wonderful." She kissed his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked.

"I enjoyed it," Penelope dodged the question. A couple nights from now she would know the answer to his question. Penelope ran her hand over his privates. Her hand was now slick with stickiness. "It was hot. Feels like... I can't describe it... something to do with the Phoenix magic right?" She reached for her wand entwined in the sheets and cleaned up the evidence on her hand.

"Yeah-" Harry said. Something Ezra White said about Godric Gryffindor; something Godric told him when he succumbed to his injuries. Ezra was 'Blessed with the Cycle of the Phoenix.'

Did he do the same thing to Penelope? Was she now immortal?

"My personal Phoenix," Penelope said huskily. She crawled on top of him, kissed him, then fell asleep, legs astride his waist.

Harry petted her hair lazily as he also dozed off. A couple hours later, Harry woke up.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Nnhhh," Penelope mumbled, squirming a bit on top of him.

"Hey. What time is it? Time to get up," Harry said.

"Mmmm," Penelope agreed. She opened her eyes and folded her arms on Harry's chest. She watched him sleepily.

"What a night," Harry said. "You okay?"

"Yes." She stretched a bit.

"That's good," Harry said. Penelope lifted herself off his chest and straddled him, smoothing her hair away from her face. Elbows high, chest exposed as she gathered her hair in one, she looked down on him with a soft expression. She conjured a hair band with a snap of her fingers to secure a ponytail.

"I will never hurt you," she promised. Harry believed her. The dynamic of their relationship was now even more complicated.

"I know," Harry sighed. "But that's it. You aren't free to, like you have no choice... that's weird innit?"

"Getting killed by a Basilisk is weird," Penelope countered. "This feels like heaven." She stretched up to the ceiling with a deep yawn. "Pardon me," she said when she covered her mouth.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Having a magical servant incapable of making decisions that could negatively affect him felt wrong to have as a partner. He could not order her around, but she was sorta like a slave. He was reminded of Travers and Valerian's mum.

He hoped to God that what they had was nowhere as brutal as that.

"Penelope, I ..." Harry stammered. Where did they go from here? What happens in the morning? What about Katie? What about her feelings? Did he owe her something more because he asked her out? So many thoughts ran through his head.

But all he could say to her was: "This was amazing."

He was in deep shit now.

"Was for me too," Penelope said with a grin. She rocked her hips against his from the cowgirl position, testing the feel of it.

"Let's get back," Harry said, before he changed his mind. She was a bloody tease, even after going all the way, if that was even possible.

"We should," Penelope agreed. "Before we stay here whole day."

After dropping Penelope at the entrance to Ravenclaw's tower, Harry snuck into the Gryffindor boys' bathroom by flying outside the castle and entering through a window barely big enough for him. He managed to shower and crept into bed.

* * *

Boxing Day was scheduled for the departure of students to begin a week and a half of holidays. Katie was waiting for him in the common room when he came down for breakfast. He immediately went over to where she was sitting at one of the loveseats.

"Morning," Harry greeted her, thoughts well organized by his occlumency training.

"Hey," Katie smiled. "I'm sorry about last night- I was upset-"

"Hold on," Harry said, casting a privacy bubble around them and sat down next to her. "Before you get all worked up, I should have told you why I disappeared."

"Okay," Katie said, surprised that he was being open with her.

"So... a few weeks ago I went to Ilvermorny..."

"How?" Katie asked. "And why?"

"Threstral carriage. I wanted to see Valerian," Harry admitted.

"Oh," Katie frowned. She did not like where this conversation was heading.

"Right, I glamoured myself like a student-"

"You can cast a glamour? That's a really tricky charm," Katie interrupted.

"Yes. I can. And I saw her with her new boyfriend. I confronted her," Harry continued. "He didn't recognize me. Val and I argued, and I lost my temper. Let's just say that her boyfriend was upset. I stopped at their version of Hogsmeade lower down the mountain to grab dinner, and Alexis, that's the guy's name, got some mates and challenged me outside the diner."

"Wow, they picked a fight?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "He must of thought I was easy pickings. I stole their wands with one spell and burned them to ash. Then I kicked his ass. Really fucked him up," Harry sighed.

"You fought him without a wand?" Katie asked, enthralled by this story.

"Yeah. Jon taught me how to fight. How to train my body. How to take a hit. And give it too. Anyway, I embarrassed him by calling Valerian to see me literally kicking his ass in the parking lot."

"Bloody hell," Katie said.

"Yeah, bloke was crying like a little bitch," Harry chuckled. "He decided to come to Scotland and challenge me to a duel last night. Idiot."

"You got to be kidding me. It's Christmas!" Katie said.

"Well, it happened," Harry shrugged.

"You didn't look like you were in a fight," Katie said.

Harry ruffled his hair. "Jon sorted it out. I only jumped in at the last," Harry grinned.

"Oh," Katie said. "Yeah he is a bit scary sometimes."

"And, the whole thing kinda drove home... it may not be the right time. It seems that Alexis is the son of someone important. I might be in some trouble."

"Oh," Katie repeated.

"Yeah..." Harry said. "I'm sorry your night wasn't the best."

"You get into a lot of fights, don't you?" Katie said.

"I do," Harry said.

"Mum always warned me about bad boys like you," Katie said softly. "Guys who get into fights gravitate like minded people to them. Fighters. Valerian seemed the type. She was toned, like really toned. Sit-ups and burpees every morning. The other girls thought she was nuts. Only I understood the concept of witches being fit, and muscular, since my dad is a fitness freak and trains in a boxing ring sometimes. Was kind of jealous of her, to be honest."

Harry knew that Katie and Valerian were friends, and that Katie envied Val because Val was with Harry.

"She warned you? But your mum _married_ your dad," Harry said. "A trained fighter, you said? Boxing?"

"Yes. He used to get into a lot of fights too, street fights, bar fights, after footie matches. My mother says fighters are exciting, and us Plank witches go crazy for that sorta bloke. Oh, my mum was a Plank before she married. Professor Grubbly-Plank is her uncle's wife," Katie explained.

"Small world," Harry said.

"You're telling me?" Katie laughed. "Mum turned a blind eye to a lot of faults Dad had- stuck through his more irresponsible moments. Since she had me he's calmed down a lot. Married him a few months into her pregnancy, even though he wasn't magical." Katie said. "Your dad was in seventh year when my mum was in fourth. She told me about your dad, James Potter. He was best friends with a Black, just like you are now. Mum said James got into a lot of fights in school. A ladies' man. Charmer. Powerful spell caster. Watching you two it seems like history was repeating itself, you and Jon. If seeing the both of you covered in blood when I was stuck here because of the alectrono curse; didn't warn me about the type of wizards you two were, when you transformed that scythe on Draco and cut off his hair in the halls; that cemented it."

"She warned you, but you still wanted to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"As I said, mum's side of the family all have a thing for blokes like you. Dangerous. When I realized what was happening, I tried to avoid you," she chuckled. "She dated your father for a while. You know wot, we could have been brother and sister!" Katie smiled.

"Weird," Harry said.

"Yeah. Then he went behind her back with Lily Evans. The rest is history. I get the feeling she sees your father in you. Like, literally history repeating itself. She wants me to invite you to dinner over the holidays."

"She does?" Harry said.

"She does, said so in her reply owl when I told her we were going to the ball together," Katie admitted.

"Wow," Harry said. After all that went on in the past, Katie's mum still thought I was good for her daughter?

"Hm," Katie said. "What's so wow?"

"Nothing... just, unexpected. I've only met them once. And... what do you want to do?" Harry said. The situations I find myself in.

"I would like you to come over. If you want. It's not a formal thing. Just normal dinner," Katie said she shrugged.

"Um," Harry said. Dinner with her folks would be well chaperoned. He could do with a home cooked meal, and pleasant company. He would basically be alone during the holidays since his adopted family; the Potages, Sirius, and Jon, would be in America. "I guess that would be cool."

"Okay," Katie said. "I'll let her know."

"Right," Harry said.

"My train is the ten o'clock express. I'm going to visit McGonagall to retrieve the bracelet. Which train are you on?" Katie asked.

"Um, I'm not taking the train. Might use a floo node."

"Ugh, I hate those long distance public ones, always makes me sick for a couple days. That's a long connection, innit?" Katie asked.

"I have a private one nearby. Keyed in recently. Pretty smooth, considering," Harry said.

"Okay," Katie pecked his cheek. "Well, I better get going. I have my cases packed upstairs."

"All right," Harry said. A dinner with Katie and her family. He would have to play it polite for now, and probably let this end a natural death.

This Christmas was a circus.

* * *

Breakfast was as normal as the morning after the Yule Ball could be. Harry intentionally surrounded himself with Jon, Ron, and other lads in his house. He could feel Shea's eyes (not) looking at him. Katie had breakfast with her friends, waving at him when she sat down and giving him frequent looks. Harry nodded and smiled when appropriate.

Penelope, to her credit, did not look at him even once. However, there was a happiness bouncing off of her that he could feel with this close proximity to her.

When breakfast was over and students were queuing up for threstral carriages to take them to Hogsmeade station was when things got a bit interesting. A Durmstrang sixth year kissed Maximilian DuPlessis in front of everyone under the mistletoe. The sixth year was a strapping bloke. Maximilian took him by the arm and ushered him somewhere private.

"You were right," Penelope said, coming over to sit opposite him when his friends left.

"Hm?" Harry replied. He took a sip of his juice. "Told you he was too pretty."

"What are you doing for the break?" Penelope asked him.

"I'm not sure, most likely I will be in London. I was invited to dinner by Katie."

"Please tell me you politely declined," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't. It isn't formal," Harry said. "I could use a home cooked meal."

"She's going to read into that," Penelope advised.

"I know, but..." Harry sighed. "Jon and the others are visiting Mr Ollivander's son to bring in the new year. I'm staying. I just thought it would be nice to... have a family type setting."

"Oh," Penelope said. "I see. Anyway, after last night, I wish I had gotten you something more grand, but here's your present." She gave him a shopping bag with a wrapped book in it. Harry opened it. It was a brand new version of Tom Riddle's diary. Same manufacturer, shape, thickness; everything. "It's an enchanted diary. It can record your dreams and transcribe it into paper, or even listen to your voice. You can also write into it, of course."

"Thanks," Harry said. Yowza. Only Penelope could pick this of all things in the entire world to give him. She was maddening. "Might come in handy," Harry said with a perfect smile. Inside he was cringing. He occluded his mind and decided not to let on that he was going to destroy this as soon as possible.

"The Dream element is pretty good actually, helps with seer- sensitive wizards to focus on 'Unfogging the Future.' Give it a whirl. Who knows?" Penelope made inverted commas with her fingers.

"Cool, thanks," Harry said. "What are you doing for the holidays?"

"I was thinking of going skiing," Penelope made up on the spot. No way was she leaving Harry in Katie's clutches. "Interested?"

"I don't know how to ski," Harry said.

"Come learn," Penelope shrugged. Yes. Good call. Harry loves to experience new and exciting things. She would make this work.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely," Penelope nodded with a smile.

"I will," Harry nodded.

"Good. Will send you an owl. Number four Armory lane, Diagon, right?"

"Yes, or send it to the mansion," Harry agreed.

"Cool. Gotta go. I need to finish packing... didn't get much sleep. Rough night," Penelope winked. She touched his hand, holding his fingers for a half a second. "Bye."

"See you," Harry said. Her face, her magic, her smile, was aglow with happiness. Penelope was driving him crazy. She waved goodbye when she left the eastern doors leading to Ravenclaw tower. He smiled at her in return.

Harry sighed and left the great hall and found Jon in the workshop. "Oy."

"Morning," Jon said, reading his entry logs in his apprentice diary. Two short wands were wrapped individually in a box. "Masahiko's gift. A pair similar to mine, Diablo core on threstral Wing bone." Jon closed the box and the both of them left the workshop. Harry followed Jon to the Gryffindor tower.

"You sure about giving him something as dangerous as that?" Harry said as they walked through the halls.

"Yes. I am learning a bit of their culture. He no longer uses conventional wands, not since he joined the Hidden School. Katsumi, since young, has been attending both Mahoutokoro and then goes to Hidden School after day classes are dismissed. Saturday and Sunday she stays at the barracks, then back on Monday."

"That's brutal, no time off?" Harry said.

"It appears she is special," Jon shrugged. "From what he says, I get the impression she is also a chosen one."

"She is?" Harry asked, impressed.

"Maybe not as grand as your legend, but in their own way. Masahiko says my Aegis bracer is the strongest magical artifact he has ever seen," Jon said.

"Hasn't seen what a horcrux could do, huh?" Harry said.

"Of course not, only you know of the existence of them. His philosophy is: Why block when evading and shifting through enemies is more efficient? I told him protecting one who cannot protect themselves is a knight's creed," Jon said.

"What did he say to that?"

"Eliminate the enemy faster so defense is the last resort," Jon laughed. "But I wish to learn that flicker technique as well. Really bloody useful."

"When you talk about weapons and fighting non stop I know something is wrong. What is going on?" Harry asked.

"I believe I should skip this trip," Jon said, shaking his head. He did have a habit of going on and on when something was on his mind.

"Then skip it," Harry shrugged.

"I can't. I am the connecting link, Master Ollivander is my grandfather. Alexandria is my girlfriend, and Sirius is my uncle. Eleanor is his partner. If I do not go, it is basically a rejection of our trainer's invitation. In my world, refusal to visit family is a grave insult," Jon explained. "You are Sirius' godson. It makes you and I like... cousins, figuratively."

"Go ahead, the rest of us would be ok without you for a couple weeks," Harry said. "I was invited to go skiing. And a family dinner."

"You were?" Jon asked. "By whom?"

Harry didn't respond. He rubbed his hair with both hands.

"What is the matter?" Jon said. "You weren't in your bed last night. Katherine? Shea? Who was it?"

"Penelope," Harry said.

"Fuck," Jon said, eyebrows raised. "Your dark magic knows no bounds, O Maidenslayer."

"I know, right?" Harry sighed. There was a strange silence between them.

"Are you going to tell me what truly happened with Valerian?" Jon asked quietly.

"No," Harry said firmly. "That's personal. Between us."

"Understood," Jon sighed. "I danced with Lexcilla once last night. She is so bloody crass... she says things that arouses me. Rude. Uncouth. I want to lay with her so badly. But I must not. This school is getting to me... she is getting to me."

"Play it smart. Alexandria is top notch, mate. Krabbt... is like... ugh," Harry mimed vomiting. "What do you see in her? Other than the physical, that is?"

"I don't know," Jon said. "She breaks all polite convention. Says the strangest things. Something about that girl just does it for me."

"Mate, I hear you. These girls are driving us crazy. Maybe we both need a change of pace. A holiday. I think you should go. In fact, that may be exactly what we need. Different surroundings. Time to clear our heads," Harry said.

Jon raised his fist. Harry connected. "Well. I am packed. Alexandria and I will be going on the ten o'clock train to London and stay at Grimmauld Place overnight, then we're meeting Master Ollivander at the ICOP station in Falmouth. The long distance travel nodes are there."

"Safe trip. See you next year then," Harry said.

"You aren't coming on the train?" Jon asked.

"No," Harry said. "I need some quiet time. I might use the floo at the Mansion and connect to the apartment."

"Give these to Masahiko for me," Jon said, picking up the newly crafted wands. "I will keep the communication badge on my person if you need to contact me."

"I will too," Harry nodded.

"Later," Jon said, leaving Harry in the common room.

Harry stared at the door as he left. Times like this he missed having a family so much. He went back upstairs and put the Hallow Blade in a broomstick case. It resembled an elongated guitar case. Other normal stuff he dropped in his trusty space altered ringbox.

For some reason he didn't want to let people see him leaving all alone. He took out the Marauder's map. The immediate area was empty except for one person.

Shea was waiting for him in the corridor outside. Harry opened the Fat Lady portrait and approached her.

"Hey," Shea said, coming closer. "Merry Christmas!" She offered him a present.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said, accepting her gift and a hug. She kissed him on his cheek. The gift box was surprisingly heavy.

"Open it," Shea said. "I hope you like it!"

"Inside here," Harry said, opening the nearest classroom. Harry set the box on a desk and opened the wrapping.

It was a sculpture of him shortly after he put the Horntail out of its misery. The majority of the sculpture was carved out of marble. The dragon's severed head and body was carved from Obsidian. Harry's left leg was on the back of the neck, pulling out the sword. 'Death Of A Dragon' was inscribed on the heavy base of the statuette.

The bloody thing looked heroic.

"Wow," said Harry. "Shea, this is awesome. Thanks."

"Look below," Shea encouraged.

Underneath the base was an envelope held fast by scotch tape. Inside was a Christmas card, with two tickets, one for the cinema, the other for a New Year's eve party invitation. Inside of the Christmas card was a moving picture of the both of them talking at the lake party.

He remembered that moment, it was when she was negotiating for him to be the prize 'meat' for the swimsuit competition. Harry couldn't recognize himself. He looked so much bigger than most of the girls around him. In the picture Harry was looking Shea up and down as if checking her out. Shea was shifting her weight from leg to leg while smiling at Harry. She struck one or two poses showing off her bikini, winking at the camera a couple times.

Harry looked older than Shea in the picture, if that was possible. He remembered being gutted that Valerian simply vanished without saying goodbye.

"Seeing these photos convinced me that you are older than you say you are," Shea admitted. "With eyes that have seen too much, a confidence that doesn't belong to a third year. When I first came to Hogwarts I was tomboyish. Defense mechanism I guess... I am one of the many fortunate ones to have a creepy, perverted uncle. Because of him I was always wary of older boys. In spite of my attempts to be unnoticeable, I was picked on during the first couple years. Seventh year Gryffindork blokes named Godwin, Fairweather and even another Slytherin, Augustus Felix. Heard they became Aurors or something. I really looked like a boy then." Shea leaned in on Harry, both of them looking at the photo. "Look at me now, eh? How things change."

"Indeed," Harry said.

"I think we look cute together. Don't you?" Shea asked, nudging him chummily. "You wouldn't believe who I had to convince to get that photo."

"Who? Colin?" Harry asked. No, that can't be right. Colin wasn't there.

"Nah, Krum. He seems to be interested in pictures. Especially girly pictures. He has some of your friend Hermione. Bending over, eating sausages, laughing, coming out the water, that sort of thing," Shea said airily.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Yep. I told him if he didn't give me the pictures of us I would rat on him," Shea shrugged.

"Krum is Durmstrang's superstar. They can't touch him-"

"Not to the teachers. Rat out to _you_ , dummy," Shea laughed.

"Me?"

"Everyone is wary about you, Dragonslayer," Shea said. "As I said before, the word out is that you're the hardest wizard around. He's a bit socially awkward, it seems. And he likes Hermione, as you may have noticed."

"Aren't you like, ratting out on him now?" Harry said, watching her with a grin.

"Yeah well, I'm doing it for Hermione..." Shea said. "Since working with her, I like her, actually. Really nice person. Just letting Krum know in the back of his Quiddtich brain that if he crosses the line, Harry 'The Horntail Slayer' Potter would come looking for him. Keeps his hands honest. Some of the lads freaked out after Penelope chased you out. Marcus was shaken up badly. He thought you were going to do both of us in, actually."

"Hm," Harry said.

"So. The tickets. Do you want to go out with me? To the cinema? And..." Shea showed him the party invite. "I'm trying to organize the champions and some mates to go to a non-magical new year's eve party. Bagley's Canvas behind King's Cross. No wands event. Yeah?"

Harry never went to a muggle party before. It sounded interesting.

"I'm feeling the party," Harry said.

"What about the cinema?" Shea asked.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, have some holiday plans," Harry dodged.

Shea huffed. "Okay, you'll let me know?"

"Yes," Harry turned towards her, getting her full attention. "About what you said earlier... did your uncle ever hurt you?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Amycus?" Shea said. "What's it to you?"

"I don't like hearing about children being abused by adults," Harry said.

"You won't hear it from me, then," Shea responded, wary.

The Carrow siblings. Two free Death Eaters. Walking, eating, sleeping, totally unafraid. He would speak to Melody Knights to investigate if they had outstanding warrants for past crimes. They would do nicely as Horcrux subjects, just in case Peter and Bellatrix were too hard to find.

Harry tipped her chin up, looking into her eyes. He leglimised her.

Shea lived with her mother in the Carrow ancestral home. Amycus and his sister also lived there. The younger siblings to her deceased father lived in the western wing. Uncle Amycus always used to watch her growing up, playing in the lawn, or lounging by the pool. The Carrow Manor wasn't as grand as Neville's Longleat Manor, but it had that old English flair.

There was one time, in year two, her Uncle made her bend over a table while he switched her for no reason other than she was nearby. He then rubbed salve sadistically on her reddened backside.

"Harry!" Shea looked away. "What are you doing?"

"Was that the only time?" Harry asked.

"No," Shea said defiantly. "I've learned to avoid him. And protect myself if necessary."

"What does your mother have to say about this?"

"I don't talk about it. What can she do? It's not truly her house. And Amycus and Alecto have a knack for curses. I prefer to avoid being kicked out on the street, thank you very much," Shea said.

"Do you hate him?" Harry asked softly.

"I don't like him, but I won't say I _hate_ him," Shea said. "Would be nice if he inherited some place to live. Far, far away, though."

"Hm," Harry said, gears turning in his brain.

 _They might be easier pickings. Just need to get an invitation past the wards to be able to plan a raid_. Hopefully Melody has an Auror warrant on them, to facilitate a Hit Squad bringing them in.

"Wishful thinking is a start," Harry nodded. "I think the cinema might be possible. Write down your address for me to floo in," Harry said.

"Really? Okay," Shea wrote down the Floo node for Carrow Manor. "Um, show is on for Tuesday night. That'll be okay?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"It's a date," Shea said, leaning in.

"Deal," Harry kissed her, squeezing her hip and arse as he did. Shea giggled into his lips.

"Well, I don't want to miss my train," Shea said, rubbing his chest lightly. "See you then," Shea said, walking away. She still had that bloody walk.

* * *

Later that evening Harry was having Boxing night dinner at the Clan Mansion. Rosie, Sanguini, Ezra White, Katsumi and Masahiko were present. Katsumi sat next to Harry, using him as a human barricade from the Vampire.

"Any luck with Melody?" Harry asked after the main meal was done. He had explained the situation with the Carrow Death Eater siblings with Mr White earlier.

"Not really. They were brought in on muggle baiting a few years ago, but the charges were dropped. Rookwood fed false information to the Auror department that the muggle family committed suicide, according to the hospital records. They were acquitted. Moody reportedly retired after that farce of a trail," Mr White said. "Other than that, clean as a whistle."

"How are your truth potions?" he asked Masahiko and Katsumi.

"She is the alchemy specialist," Masahiko nodded to his sister. "A prodigy."

"I have a custom truth serum, but I think it won't work in this case. It's called _Secrets Unveiled_. It triggers an emotional response. They don't care if they killed a muggle family," Harry said.

"So what sort of serum do you want?" Katsumi asked.

"A potion to make them tell, in detail, of their most proud and notorious moments," Harry shrugged, getting inspiration. "Even if they got off on the muggle killing, they may have done something else to re-open an Auror case, get the ball rolling."

"I will begin my research tonight," Katsumi nodded.

"How fast do you think it may be finished?"

"Two days," she said.

"The day after the cinema date," Harry murmured. "I might have to put it off until then."

"No. Go as agreed, then visit again. Changing plans may arouse suspicion," Masahiko said. "The best plans do not alter the natural way of things. Use subterfuge, be sneaky."

"Sneaky is my middle name," Harry said confidently.

"No it's not," Ezra laughed. "I have not seen a more flashy wizard than you since witch burnings were still a thing!"

"I can be sneaky," Harry grumbled. "Sometimes."

"It is not your natural style," Masahiko said. "Katsumi is excellent at stealth, even better than me. I still think she should have chosen the hidden arts, instead of _Samurai._ "

"I am able to do both," Katsumi said calmly to Harry. "But I prefer to set the example, rather than hide in the shadows."

"Go in there, put the daughter and mother to sleep, and capture the uncle and aunt. What more is there to discuss?" Sanguini said.

"Legality?" Harry countered.

"Oh. That. Laws," Sanguini scoffed. "Reality, life and death are being twisted, but you fear laws. You are a strange wizard, Harry."

"I want to live a normal life after I destroy him, you know," Harry argued.

"Oh," Sanguini said, genuinely surprised. "Such an optimist. Truly the Lord of the Light," Sanguini laughed.

"Being hunted by Warmages and Hit wizards doesn't seem like a fulfilling career," Harry laughed. "Prefer a more quiet lifestyle."

"Psssh," Sanguini said. "If you say so. Ezra, the cannabis? You have?"

"I do," Ezra said.

"Let's light shit up then," Sanguini said, pushing back his chair and standing. "Ka-chan, joining us?"

"No," Katsumi said, not looking at the vampire.

"A pity," Sanguini said, leaving the dining room with Mr White. Masahiko got up and followed them out. Katsumi, Rosie and Harry sipped their tea until Rosie got up and cleared the table. Katsumi and Harry were now alone, chatting.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me," Harry said to her.

"What is it?"

"Can you hold on to my Hallow Blade for me over the holidays? I might be in and out for the next week or so." Harry pointed at the broom case leaning against the wall.

"I can," Katsumi said.

"Great, thanks," Harry opened the case and held it out for her.

"Not here," Katsumi said. "In the meeting room. Rosie!" she called out to the french matron.

"Oui, Madamoiselle Katsumi?" came Rosie's voice from the kitchen.

"One minute in the Clan room, please!" Katsumi said, taking Harry's hand and leading him into the meeting room with the fireplace and long boardroom table.

"Huh, we never changed the clan logo," Harry noted, watching the stylized Crow banner hanging above the mantel.

"Do you want to?" Katsumi asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We all have swords, except Sanguini. Maybe..."

Harry transfigured the Crows Vambrace emblem. A black and white rendition of their weapons: the _Hallow Blade_ , Jon's Diablo Claymore, Valerian's _Hornclaw_ , Katsumi's _Katana_ and Masahiko's dual _Ninjato_ all intersected each other, with Harry's narrow goblin sword prominent at the twelve o'clock position.

"Looks good," Katsumi nodded. "A serious emblem for a serious Clan."

Rosie entered just as the banner was completed. "Tres bien," Rosie nodded at the wall. "How may I help you, Miss Katsumi?"

"Lord Dragonslayer is entrusting me his sword for safe keeping," Katsumi said. "This is a very noble request from a Leader to his Clansman. It must be witnessed. Dragonslayer, would you please activate your armor?"

"Er... ok," Harry said. His onyx glove activated. Katsumi activated hers and took to her knee, head bowed.

 _Oh cripes, not another bowing thing._ Harry stared at her hair for a few seconds, dumbstruck.

"Whenever you are ready, Lord Dragonslayer," Katsumi said, looking up at him.

"I leave this in your care," Harry said, giving her the blade.

Katsumi opened both palms upwards and placed them directly under Harry's fist. "I, Hanzo Katsumi, shall be your swordbearer until you ask for it."

Harry put it into her palms. Katsumi accepted it with a nod, then stood up. With a formal etiquette, she held it vertically in front of her nose, flipped it tip down, then slid it into her weapons belt, similarly to how she inserted her _Katana_.

"Whoa," Harry said. It was practically the reverse of what Masahiko performed for Lord Royston Fairweather, the Shogun of _Misutosamurai_. The British had _nothing_ on the Japanese when it came to pomp and ceremony.

" _Magnifique!_ " Rosie clapped once.

"This is an honour, Lord Dragonslayer," Katsumi put her hands in front of her pelvis and bowed forty five degrees.

"Thanks," Harry bowed back awkwardly. "Do not open it, unless in emergency. Is the handle hot?"

"Yes," Katsumi said, showing Harry her palms. Angry red burns bubbled painfully on her hands. _All of that, and she only held unto the sheath?_

Harry cursed. "Oh my god, Katsumi!" Katsumi did not even flinch when he gave her the weapon.

"It is nothing, I have a strong burn remedy salve," Katsumi said.

"I don't know if it would work on that," Harry said. "Come with me," Harry picked her up underneath her knees and under her arms. Katsumi squeaked in surprise. Harry flew her out of the mansion and into the night. Katsumi wrapped her hands around his neck as he accelerated high over Hogwarts towards the Northern ridge.

Katsumi felt warm and safe in his arms, even in the frigid cold.

Harry landed on the ridge and called out. "Miracle!"

Within a minute a dark figure rose out of the mountains in front of the bright moon. Miracle swooped down on the ridge, wings flapping powerfully.

" **Hallow** ," Miracle said.

"Miracle, I need your help. A bit of saliva on her hands, please. She has been burnt."

Miracle sniffed Katsumi's hair, looking down at her. Katsumi offered her burnt palms up to him. Miracle tenderly licked them. To Katsumi it felt like a rough, warm, wet towel rubbing her skin. The pain was instantly gone.

"Thanks Miracle," Harry said smiling.

" _Arigato_ , Miracle," Katsumi bowed. Miracle bowed as well to her. Miracle puffed a bit of fire.

" **Cake** ," Miracle sniffed Harry.

"I will bring some for you later, Miracle."

" **Hallow** ," Miracle said, then took off into the sky.

"The dragonslayer who is friendly with a dragon," Katsumi said in awe.

"I took out the old man," Harry explained. " _Canis Majoris_."

"You are lying," Katsumi said.

"What do you think your armor is made of?" Harry asked cheekily. "Come, hop on."

Katsumi jumped on his back, holding him around his neck. "You are a strange wizard, Harry," Katsumi breathed in his ear.

"I get that a lot," Harry said.

"It must be true then," she said. Harry could feel her warm breath on his ear. Apparently during Christmas his Dark Powers were stronger than ever.

Was it only last night he shagged Penelope? Within the day he was invited to dates from three different girls.

"Do you want to come with me for tea at Madame Puddifoots tomorrow?" Katsumi inquired as he took off into the night.

 _Make that four._

"Unfortunately, I would have to pass on that offer," Harry said sadly. Katsumi was too similar to Valerian. Every time he saw her armor and overly polite soldier-isms, he was reminded of Val.

She even called him _Dragonslayer_ naturally in her native language, without him asking her to. Also the way she said it, like if it was an intimate pet name, just like how Valerian used to.

 _Everything is Valerian this, Valerian that. Harry... get it together, mate!_

"I apologize, Doragonsureiya," Katsumi said after a short silence.

 _There, she said it again._

"Don't," Harry said. "I would have loved to, but right now I am sort of at a crossroads, girl wise-" Harry sighed.

"Your blonde friend is very beautiful," Katsumi admitted. "I am sorry there has been trouble between you two."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I am too." They landed outside the Manor. Masahiko found them as they entered the back door.

"There you are," Masahiko said. He eyed the Hallow Blade sheathed into her wide belt. "You honor her greatly, Harry," Masahiko bowed.

"Oh, I should have given you this earlier," Harry said, opening his book bag and giving him the box with two wands. "Jon made this for you as a gift."

"Wands?" Masahiko frowned.

"Not regular wands, those are weaponized wands," Harry said. "Just like his Claymore. Very dangerous. You cannot spar with it. It will cut through anything. Except Basilisk hide. Even cut through the _Canis Majoris_ Wizardbane."

Masahiko held both wands and stepped a safe distance away. Both activated into swords. "This is a wonderful gift. I am deeply honored. When would Jon Black come?"

"He isn't. He's in London, then spending a few days on holiday in America," said Harry.

"I see," Masahiko said. Harry would presume he was sad, except he couldn't really tell with Masahiko. Like Jon, Masahiko and Valerian, Harry was now able to hide his expressions as well.

It must be a trait common to killers.

"Do not spar with them," Harry reminded him. "Katsumi, come. I have onyx gloves specifically resistant to heat. The armor doesn't cover your palms." Katsumi followed Harry as he went up the stairs and into his bedroom. He kicked open his apprentice trunk. In it were Apprentice robes, aprons, chisels, tools, gloves and the WWG smithing mask. All were neatly packed. Harry took out the Cursebreaker's guild Onyx gloves and presented them to her. Katsumi was watching the queen sized bed on his half of the room.

"Katsumi?" he said, catching her attention.

"Sorry, thank you." She accepted the gloves. "This is thoughtful of you."

"More like necessary," Harry smiled. "You didn't even flinch when I gave that sword to you."

"It would have ruined the ritual," Katsumi said. "A swordbearer for a great warrior must accept whatever burden comes their way."

"Enough," Harry scolded. "Do not injure yourself unnecessarily just for some sort of perverse sense of duty. Keeping it safe is all I want from you. Not some ritual of pain."

"As you say, _Doragonsureiya_ ," Katsumi bowed.

Harry sighed. "Can you relax around me? For once, please?"

"I can," Katsumi said, sitting down on the bed. "Like this?" Katsumi awkwardly lay back on the bed, her feet still planted on the floor.

"What? No," Harry laughed. Sanguini definitely was a perverted son-of-a-bitch. That monokini type armor was hot. "I did not mean that _literally_. I meant like, if you were around friends."

"Oh, sorry. I completely misinterpreted," Katsumi shot off the bed, totally embarrassed.

"It's okay. That's all, thanks," Harry said.

"Goodnight, Harry-san," Katsumi said, smiling and walked out the door.

"Goodnight," Harry said as he closed the door.

* * *

The following afternoon Harry got dressed to take Shea to the cinema. He wore his beige trench coat over a white sweater and black slacks. The Carrow manor was Sandringham Estate in Northern Norfolk. He threw floo powder into the grand fireplace in the Clan meeting room.

"Sandringham Manor!" Harry said. After a minute the flames turned green and the connection was made.

"Good afternoon," a male voice responded through the flames. "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, I'm calling on Miss Shea?" Harry said, trying to be formal.

"Ah, Harry is it? You are expected. Come," the voice said.

For a second Harry hoped it wasn't Amycus Carrow. He never truly met the man, but he knew that he was a Death Eater at Hogwarts when Snape was the Headmaster. Harry made sure his wand was accessible from his sleeve.

He ducked his head and stepped into the fireplace. He felt the uncomfortable feeling of being sucked through the floo network, paused at a few crowded junctions, then a ice cold shock of passing through the Carrow's security charms.

Harry exited at a large sitting room with dark wooden panels. In the center of the floor was a faded rug that depicted the Carrow coat of arms, a green and black shield with a helmet placed on top. The shield was crossed with two swords.

A young butler awaited him. He immediately stepped forward with a feather duster and began dusting off his trenchcoat and hair. Harry squirmed, but allowed the manservant to do his thing.

"May I take your coat, Mr. Potter?" the young man said.

"Okay," Harry agreed. "What's your name?"

"Ralph," the man said, gingerly hooking the coat on the rack nearby. "This way to the waiting room," he gestured. Harry was escorted down the hall to a more fashionable sitting room. A dark haired witch, who he presumed was Shea's mum, was sitting at a high-backed reading chair. She was wearing robes that were very elaborate, although a bit dated. In fact, everything that he saw so far looked 'refurbished'. A lot of the furniture and rugs had clues of heavy use.

"Good afternoon," Harry said to her with a polite smile.

Mrs Carrow returned the smile and stood up. Her smile froze when she noticed his faint scar.

"Good... afternoon, Mr Potter," she said, regaining her composure.

"Hi! I'm Harry," he came forward and offered his hand to shake. Mrs Carrow took it hesitantly and shook it.

"Silvia Carrow. Please, have a seat. Tea?" she offered.

"Thank you," Harry nodded as they sat down. Ralph nodded and turned on his heel.

"It shall be here shortly," Mrs Carrow said.

"Right, thanks," Harry said. Mrs Carrow had a stern look about her. Angular chin, straight posture, and frills at the sleeves of her robes. She was quite top heavy, which contrasted with her lean neck and arms. A handsome woman, leaning on the side of beautiful, if she attempted to smile more often. He was reminded of a mixture of Andromeda Tonks and Augusta Longbottom, to be honest.

"Shea told me that she was going out this afternoon with a friend from school," her mother began. "When I asked who, she said I wouldn't believe her. That I would have to see for myself."

"Sounds like her," Harry admitted. He did not comment further.

"Yes, she always likes a bit of mystery, eh?" Mrs Carrow said. "You are taller in person than what I saw in the Daily Prophet."

"The papers don't really capture size well," Harry agreed.

"Is it true that you killed a dragon in the tournament?" she asked.

"I did," Harry said.

"That is quite an achievement," Mrs Carrow said.

"Things escalated quickly. I didn't prepare with a plan to do that," Harry shrugged.

"Which makes the deed even more remarkable," she nodded. Tea was brought in by Ralph. Harry noted that the teapot was a bit modern, like a normal muggle set. "How do you like it?" Mrs Carrow offered.

"White with two sugars," Harry said. "Thank you." She served him and both of them artfully stirred their spoons back and forth in the cup, careful not to clink impolitely.

Harry put the cup to his lips when she did, but feigned drinking. Not in a house shared with Death Eaters.

Mrs. Carrow put down her cup. "And where are you taking her?" she asked politely.

"To the theatre," Harry said.

"Hi!" Shea came into the room. She was wearing a pretty spaghetti strapped top, warm leggings and boots. She wore makeup and her hair was casually styled around her shoulders. In Harry's opinion, she looked even more sexy than usual. "Mum, have you met Harry? Harry mum, mum, Harry."

"Yes, we've met," Mrs Carrow said, smiling at her daughter. "You were right. I would not have believed you. This is truly a surprise."

"A good one, I hope?" Harry asked.

"Certainly," Mrs Carrow said. Shea flicked her head behind Harry's line of sight, impressing on her mother that she wanted to leave. "Oh, of course. Well, unless Harry here wishes to finish his cuppa, you two go ahead and have fun."

"That might be a good idea. We wouldn't want to be late," Harry said, politely pushing forward his teacup and saucer and standing. "Thank you for the tea."

"Not at all, Harry," Mrs Carrow said, standing as well. Ralph brought across Shea's winter jacket and Harry's trench coat. He helped them both into their winter gear. "Ralph here would escort you out-"

"It's fine, I can do it," Shea took Harry's hand and led him away from the sitting room. "Bye!"

"All right then," Mrs Carrow waved at them. Shea led him out the house and to the front doors.

"Mistress Shea, enjoy your evening," Ralph said as he closed the door behind them.

"Sorry about that, she's old school," Shea said.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Harry said, scanning the house and the property. The stone walls were in need of a decent cleaning, and maybe one or two repairs. The walkway was shoveled clear, instead of magicked clean. Harry deduced that Ralph may not be totally magical. "She was as normal as a mum can be after meeting me, I guess."

"If you say so. So, the Majestic Cinema," Shea said when they walked towards the property outer gates. "Built in 1928. I hope it's been maintained since then."

"Yep, it has three screens," Harry nodded.

"Three screens? Why would they need three screens in a cinema?" Shea asked.

"For three different movies in different rooms," Harry said.

"Oh wow," Shea said, now understanding the concept. "I know a spot in King's Lynn. Hope I do this right."

"Do what?" Harry said as Shea took his arm.

"Side along," Shea said, frowning. "You expected to walk?"

"No," Harry said, taking out his ringbox. He disenchanted the space altering charm and his Firebolt popped out. It hovered nicely in front of her in a smooth move. "I was going to fly."

"You can't use that in front of muggles," Shea scolded.

Harry cast the disillusionment charm on them. "I got this. Get on," Harry said as he climbed aboard. Shea hopped on and held him around his waist.

"You're full of surprises. A time space transfiguration is beyond Hogwarts level," Shea said. "And stealth magic is frowned upon by the ministry."

"Rules are meant to be broken," Harry quoted Shea.

"Oh nice," Shea laughed. They made the short flight to King's Lynn and landed discreetly behind the cinema. Harry removed the charms and pushed his Firebolt back into his ringbox.

"I want one of those," Shea said enviously.

"I'll make one for you. Shall we?" Harry said.

"Yeah!" Shea agreed, holding his arm close to her. They entered the cinema. "Is that... a _popcorn machine_?"

"It is," Harry said. Shea walked up to the cafeteria, fascinated. She ogled at all the packaged candies and snacks. She was soaking in all the little details. She abruptly spun around and hugged Harry with a tremendous squeeze.

"If you wanted something all you need to do is ask," Harry chuckled.

"Can I have a popcorn? And a snack? Make that two- I want to try the little chocolates!" she pointed.

"The M&M's?" Harry asked. "Anything you want. I have pounds."

A couple minutes later with a tray full of various snacks, Shea and Harry sat down to see _Legends of the Fall._ When the sex scene happened Shea couldn't believe it.

"Muggles record these things?" Shea said, astounded.

"They do. It's acting. This isn't... the real thing," Harry explained. "Then there are movies, well, porno films that do show people actually doing it."

"Wow," Shea breathed. She turned into Harry, wanting to be kissed.

Harry kissed her gently. The situations he got himself into. Shea was hot. She was sexy, and an undercover freak. She may have wanted to get into a no strings attached sexual thing with him, but now wanted more. Shea reminded him a bit of Tonks, to be fair.

Penelope was hot, in her own way. Penelope was also sexy, in her own way. Penelope was also a freak, in her own way.

Katie was curvy, with a beautiful chest and charming smile. She shared similar interests, and had a crush on him for a while now. She was the most 'innocent' of the lot.

Harry had to remind himself that he was gathering intelligence about Shea's uncle and aunt. How he was going to actually nab them would come in time. Right now he had to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

Later than evening when the movie was finished, Shea pushed him into a secluded corner and snogged him hungrily.

"Sorry," she apologized afterwards.

"Don't be, it's not like we haven't before," Harry said.

 _Dammit being so close to her was making him remember all those nights in the greenhouse._

Shea hugged him, putting her face to his chest. "God, you smell nice," Shea whispered.

"Hm what was that?" Harry said, hugging her back.

"Nothing," Shea smiled up at him.

"Care for a drink?" Harry said, eying the pub next door.

"We can't do that," Shea said, intrigued.

Harry cast the hair growing charm on his face. A short mustache and beard grew. "Now we can," he said.

"That actually looks like it belongs there," Shea noted.

"Maybe it does," Harry winked at her. "Let's go."

A couple drinks later Harry was flying them back to her home. He was about to land politely at the front door when Shea shouted in his ear over the wind.

"No, over there, by that tree- take us there. That's my room."

Harry obliged. Her room had a private balcony overlooking the overgrown estate at the back of the house. They landed outside the glass door. Shea dismounted and tapped the door with her wand. She pushed aside the heavy interior drapes, inviting Harry in.

Harry hesitated. If he stepped through that door, he was in trouble.

He stepped through the door.

Shea closed the balcony door behind them, putting a finger to her lips. After a few attempts, she managed a proper privacy silencing spell. Her room was large, and adorned with various witch's items of clothing, books, and potion bottles. Hanging on the king sized bed post was his Gryffindor scarf. A familiar scene was in a picture on her dressing table. Harry picked it up, curious.

It was a moving image of the both of them dancing at the Yule Ball. They made a great photo, he had to admit.

"Krum?" he asked.

"Nope, Creevy," she replied, standing next to him.

"Nice," Harry put it back down.

"I feel really happy," Shea said simply. "I didn't think something like going on a date to a muggle cinema would make me feel so... giddy."

Harry read between the lines. It wasn't the cinema. It was him.

"I had a great time too," Harry said. Shea took his hand in hers, and kissed him again. This time, it was soft, sweet, and romantic. He was reminded of the night she kissed his cheek and asked him to be her boyfriend.

Warning bells chimed in the back of his mind.

"Are you staying?" Shea invited.

"Um," Harry stalled.

"We could make as much noise as we want," she said, biting his bottom lip softly. She let him go and pulled down her leggings. Her panties were _killer._

 _Harry, do the right thing._

Shea took off her top. Her matching bra was sheer, just like her undies.

 _IF you do this, you're going to regret it._

Shea turned around and walked to the cupboard to toss the clothes in the laundry hamper. Harry was mesmerized by her arse and the way her hips moved under the lingerie. The walk. It was always the walk.

 _Damn. Fuck this._

Harry took off his sweater without another thought. He came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck. Shea smiled to herself in the cupboard mirror as his hands ran over her body and squeezed her chest.

Shea shagged him _rotten_ that night.

Harry woke up before four with Shea curled up in a ball next to him. He got dressed quickly. He looked down at his paramour, feeling guilty all over again.

Before he lost his virginity, he was thirsty all the time.

Now that his heart was broken, it was like he didn't care anymore. Valerian had hurt him. He was making full use of the opportunities presented to him, and the worst part of all, he enjoyed it. Right now, he wasn't thinking about any deep, meaningful 'love of a lifetime' type of romance.

It troubled him how much damage Valerian's secret had done to him.

Harry scrubbed his hair, cursing silently. Here he was, being a whore, _and_ thinking about Valerian, who right at this moment, could be doing the same thing.

 _Stop it, Harry. Get it together. Kiss Shea, tell her sweet nothings, and leave._

"Hey," Harry crouched next to her bed. He tenderly moved her hair from her face.

"Mm?" Shea mumbled.

"I'm taking off," Harry said.

"Already?" Shea asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Shea pointed at her lips, eyes still closed. Harry kissed her.

"Best Christmas _ever_ ," Shea said, going back to sleep. Harry felt even more guilty after hearing those sleepy words. Harry tucked her under the covers and left through the balcony doors. He flew to his apartment in Diagon Alley and quickly made up the bed with fresh sheets.

Three days, two different girls. One option could be very dangerous. The other was as safe as can be.

And to make things even worse, he didn't want to choose between them.

He immediately penned a letter telling Katie he had to cancel her dinner invitation. Katie was relatively untouched compared to the other two. It would be better if she kept her distance.

He would send this first thing in the morning.

* * *

Across the Atlantic, the Blacks and the Potages had arrived earlier that evening. Alexandria and Valerian had a long girl talk that night. Valerian could not tell her what she had done in Miami and Harry's visit in Ilvermorny. It was too shameful. She explained the Viking curse and what happened to her mother. It was a true bonding moment between the two girls.

Presently Valerian was in her bed, looking through Alexandria's Christmas gift. It was a photo album of all of them, including many pictures of Valerian and Harry at various times; before and after they were a couple. She sat up, flipping through the album, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Valerian whispered. "One day you will forgive me," she sighed, closing the book and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading._


	19. Chapter 19: Star Crossed Lovers

**THE BINDING OF FATES II: Metus Obscuritatus**

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Star Crossed Lovers  
**

The following day Hedwig returned during lunch. Harry opened the letter as he sat alone, eating sandwiches.

It was a polite letter from Mrs Bell inviting him over for dinner that evening. He had forgotten to deliver his hastily written post early this morning to Katie.

 _Damn it._

Harry deliberated for a few minutes, looking at his sparse, but livable quarters. This place was a nightmare of blood last winter, when hit wizards attacked while Remus, Eleanor and Sirius were here. The carnage was cleaned a long time ago, but there still were hints of that horrible full moon- deep scratches and fresh floorboards used to repair the apartment.

He had hastily bought Jon's previous apartment to facilitate his growing romance with Valerian over six months ago.

Now it was the Christmas into New year's holidays. Here he was, all alone; with pending dates with two girlfriends who basically weren't really 'girlfriends'. He apparently had a Japanese sword-bearer in the Clan mansion who reminded him of Valerian more and more by the day, and now this: a school friend's mum who was chummily inviting him over for dinner with her family.

 _Family. Times like these highlight my lack of a 'real' family._

He wondered how Jon and Alexandria were doing. They were spending time with Valerian and the Ollivanders across the pond.

 _Valerian._

Every morning he would stare at the Onyx Armor glove sitting on his bedside table, contemplating calling her.

Now that he knew she had her badge, there was no reason he shouldn't just simply talk with her. Just to hear her voice.

 _For what though? Just to make his heartache worse?_

Or would the conversation degenerate into arguments and accusations and ruin Jon's holiday visit?

Before he knew the sordid details he called for her every other day. She never answered. And to this day, she still did not attempt to call him back.

He just couldn't bring himself to contact her now. He did everything possible; he flew across the Atlantic and infiltrated her school just to see her, just to talk to her.

Then he did something truly Gryffindor-brash and unwarranted. He invaded her privacy and read her thoughts.

That made matters worse. He was utterly defeated by the girl he loved within seconds.

"Fuck you, Harry," he sighed, reading the letter again. "Always raring off- playing the bloody hero."

This time last year Tonks broke things off with him as well. His 'Dark Magic' when it came to girls was strong at Christmas, but on the flip side, once again he couldn't get the girl he _truly_ wanted to be with him.

'Magic is about balance,' Ezra White said. Girls showing interest in him from all directions, yet he still felt lonely, and heartbroken.

 _Time. Patience. That would make this empty feeling go away._

Harry responded to the invitation. He would come to the dinner at the Bell residence that evening.

* * *

"Hi!" Mrs. Bell said when Harry arrived at the door of their Southend-on-Sea townhouse. It was shortly after six, and the night was setting up for a cold, bitter rain. "Thanks for making it. Come in!"

"Good evening, thanks for inviting me," Harry said as he stepped across the threshold. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, plaid button up shirt and dark pants. All highly fashionable and costing a pretty penny, of course. Being rich at nineteen had its advantages. Harry hung up his jacket on the coat rack. He offered Mrs Bell a bottle of wine. "I brought something. Hope you like it."

"This is niiiice!" Mrs Bell inspected the wine bottle. "Louis Roederer Cristal Rose Brut? That's a bit pricey, yeah? You didn't have to, but thanks a million! Good choice too!"

"I just asked the guy for recommendations and he showed me around. Picked this. Hope it's good enough," Harry lied. He knew very well this was top notch.

"Sure is," Mrs Bell looked at the dreary weather. "No gloves? Hat? It is a bit chilly- didn't even hear your taxi pull up," Mrs Bell said as she closed the door.

"No, I'm okay with the cold, thanks for asking," Harry said smiling at Mrs Bell. She was slightly shorter than him, and wearing a house dress that was a bit more 'va-va voom' and eye catching than he thought appropriate. Mrs. Bell was bubbly and full of smiles. She was a beautiful woman and he could see the genes had passed down to Katie.

"Right," She nodded, curiously looking out the doorway. "Your guardians brought you over then?"

"No, got here on my own," Harry said, smiling politely.

"Really? How?" Mrs Bell asked, eyes raised.

"You won't believe me," Harry shrugged.

"I'm a witch as well, Harry," Mrs Bell laughed. "Of course I would believe you."

Harry studied her for a few seconds. He was feeling irritated of all the secrets he kept when dealing with normal people. Mrs Bell had an open, friendly way about her that made him want to be honest. But maybe not _that_ honest.

"Threstral," Harry said. It was more believable than saying he flew over.

"Goodness! Well, that's interesting. I don't remember any Care of Magical Creatures topics on those," Mrs Bell said as she escorted him towards the living room. "Must be nice to have a familiar to fly about on," she commended. "Katherine! Harry is here!" she called up the stairs.

"One minute!" Katie said from the hallway above the staircase.

"TV?" Mrs Bell offered Harry the remote. "Dinner would be ready in a few minutes. Feel free."

"Thanks," Harry said, receiving the remote. For a fraction of a moment he felt that he needed to bow or go to one knee in recognition of this mundane offering.

"Something to drink? Soda? Tea?" Mrs Bell asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Carling- Um I mean a soda would be fine," Harry said, watching the remote curiously and feeling awkwardly honored, as if it were the Elder Wand being handed down to him by Dumbledore himself. All of these feelings just because an adult offered him the remote to watch tv?

Why did this feel so momentous? He wasn't a beaten down boy anymore... he was his own man now. He had fantastic adventures- flew across the Atlantic, killed dragons, squashed the latest goblin rebellion.

It was just the bloody _remote_.

 _The Dursleys would never do something like this, something to make me feel included._

Loved.

The Weasleys cared for him more out of sympathy than anything else. It was nice, but not the same.

"Did someone say Carling?" Mr Bell said, coming from the back area of the house. "I could use one!" Mr Bell came to a stop upon seeing Harry. "You've gotten even taller. How are you, lad?" Mr Bell was a tough sort, sleeves rolled up and a hard face which you wouldn't hold against him because he smiled easily.

"I'm good, Mr Bell," Harry said, putting down the remote then offered his hand. Mr Bell shook it firmly then glanced down at Harry's hand.

"I saw the First Task competition from the stands. Crazy stuff, dragons and all," Mr Bell said. "Katie said you showed up for the task but missed the quidditch match the next day.

"Yeah, I got caught up-" Harry said but stopped just before he added: _leading a raid on a Purity of Wizards stronghold. Killed about seven, or ten, can't remember._ "Caught up at the Ministry. Something happened in Hogsmeade. Had to deal with a few questions in the Auror department."

The lies rolled off his tongue, smooth as silk.

"Right," Mr Bell said, tilting his head just so, analyzing that answer. "I'm going to clean up and join you guys for dinner. Where's Kit Kat?" he asked his wife.

"Coming down, she knows he is here," Mrs Bell said, donning her apron and oven mitts. "Said you wanted soda. Do you want Coke? Um, we also have some other flavours here."

"Coke is fine," Harry said. Katie's dad went upstairs and her mom dug in the fridge for the soda. Her father knocked on a door upstairs and a short conversation he couldn't truly hear ensued. Harry returned to the sitting room, sat down and turned on the tv. Mrs Bell brought him the soda poured in a tall glass with ice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Make yourself comfortable, Katie is coming down any moment now," Mrs Bell said as she returned to the kitchen.

"Cool," Harry said, smiling.

The couple minutes before Katie came downstairs Harry felt very very strange. As if he had no right imposing on such a normal family setting. He flicked through the channels absent-mindedly.

"Hi!" Katie said as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a body hugging blouse with leggings. The house was pleasantly warm, so Harry deduced that she had picked this outfit to not be too revealing, especially in front of her folks. Harry got up and grinned when she came closer. Katie returned the smile and hugged him. "Sorry for making you wait. You found the place easily?"

"Wait? Two minutes is nothing... and yeah the directions were spot on," Harry said. Katie didn't immediately let him go. Harry felt like a stuck record thinking that all these girls felt great in his arms, Katie probably the most with her figure curvier than Penelope and Shea.

 _Valerian was also looking yummy with the extra weight in her Ilvermorny polo and khakis. He would have done anything to hug her, feel her in his arms again._

"Transformers?" Katie chuckled at the channel on which Harry had stopped. It was the cartoon station.

"Nah, was flicking through," Harry explained sheepishly.

Katie sat down and pulled Harry down next to her on the couch. "Let's see what's on."

Light conversation with expert critique on the aspect of Optimus Prime being overpowered due to the other Autobots being horrible sharpshooters; yet they still always won versus the Decepticons because Optimus never missed.

"Okay, dinner is ready!" came the call from the dining room. "Come and sit at the dining table!"

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the meal in the company of Katie and her parents. Mr and Mrs Bell were talkative and had interesting little tidbits of information about themselves, how they met, and not so embarrassing stories about Katie growing up. They never droned on, but kept the table conversation light with little inside jokes at each other's expense without making it awkward.

"So. A Dragon," Mrs Bell said. "How does it feel to be a real 'dragonslayer' now?"

"Um, a bit weird to be honest. I didn't intend to do that when the day started," Harry said. He was in St Mungo's awaiting word on Tonks' and Godwin's situation. He wasn't even thinking about the tri school tournament.

"When I was in school some of the more outgoing lads spoke about making the move to Romania for the seventh year apprenticeship to be Dragon Lancers. Most of them chickened out," Mrs Bell said.

"The more I hear of that Hogwarts school the more I think that those lads needed some toughening up," Mr Bell said. "Who wouldn't want to learn how to track and kill dragons; eh Harry?"

"It's very dangerous," Harry said softly, remembering the near disaster of their mission in Siberia. "Even the most experienced trackers know that it could be over like _that_ ," Harry snapped his fingers.

Mr and Mrs Bell studied him curiously. "You sound like you know this first hand," Mr Bell said.

Harry shrugged. Jon told him the Beowulf, Valerian's trainer; was cut in half and thrown out of the cave. It was supposed to be a routine kill. Harry stared into his plate. That bloody Swordmage curse, _if_ it was true; would make _anyone_ go mad.

There was an awkward silence around the table.

"We um... we had a mutual friend who went to the Dragon Lancer school who transferred to Hogwarts," Katie tried to intervene.

"You did? Must be a brave bloke," Mr Bell said.

"She," Harry corrected softly.

"What?" Mr Bell said.

"She. She is a girl," Harry explained.

"Ah," Mrs Bell said. "She sounds interesting."

"Yeah," Katie said, noticing Harry's mood change. She desperately wanted to change the topic. "Ooh, what is that?" she said, looking at the wine bottle put in a pail of ice in the sink.

"Harry brought wine," Mr Bell said with an air of incredibility. "You drink Carling and fine wine? Full of surprises, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Ah..." Harry hesitated with a smile.

"No he doesn't," Katie defended him. "It was just a dinner gift, right Harry?"

"Right," Harry agreed.

Sometimes Katie and Hermione shared similar traits. They both had a knack of trying to defend him by answering questions put to him. Mr Bell got up and prepared four wine glasses. He poured half glasses for Harry and Katie and fuller ones for his wife and himself.

"To the Hogwarts Dragonslayer," Mr Bell toasted.

"Hear hear," the Bell ladies chorused.

Harry bowed in good humour as they lifted their glasses. "You're making me blush."

After dinner Katie offered Harry cake and ice-cream. They took their desserts and returned to the couch to watch television. Katie curled up her feet under her and leaned against Harry's side as she ate her dessert.

Harry was enjoying the evening, the company, the food, the proper stages of courtship, the normality of everything.

No clan mercenaries. No fantastic armors. No secret messages. No bowing. No titles.

Just two teenagers spending time with each other, with parents chaperoning only a few rooms away.

It was surreal. Here he was, watching television with Katie; who with her dessert and little glass of wine was getting cozy with him quite nicely on the couch. Harry put his arm around her neck and shoulder. She sunk into him as if she belonged there. Harry thought this was much better than eating sandwiches home alone for dinner. If things were different, and he had never met Valerian, he would have readily asked Katie to be his girlfriend over the natural course of things.

Katie was pretty, and they shared a lot of similar interests. She also had a temper (which Gryffindor girl didn't?) and wore her feelings on her sleeve. Sort of like him, to be honest.

That was where the similarity ended.

 _What in the world am I doing? I'm nothing like these people. If they only knew what I had done in Poland..._

"Be right back," Katie said. "Bathroom break." She patted his leg and got up. The side where she curled up against felt colder as she left. Harry looked around the open plan ground floor.

A normal, peaceful home. Jon did tell him that warriors did not integrate well with family life, something that he was hoping he could achieve in this journey in Harry's world. It was far more peaceful (generally) than in war-torn Westeros.

Harry picked up their dessert plates and Katie's empty wine glass and took them to the kitchen sink.

Mr and Mrs Bell were sitting in the lounge area closer to the rear of the house. There was a billiards table and a mini-bar. The area felt masculine; he assumed it was where Mr Bell invited his mates to hang out.

The couple was enjoying glasses of wine while sitting next to each other on the bar stools. Mr Bell spotted him walking through the kitchen.

"Oy, Harry!" he called him over.

"Hey, Mr Bell," Harry approached.

"Gallagher," Mr Bell said.

"Right," Harry smiled.

"This is some good stuff," Mr Bell grinned. Harry noted the bottle was halfway empty.

"I'm glad you like it, Mr Bell," Harry said.

"Also very expensive. Just like the jewelry," Mr Bell said. Harry felt the shift in the tone to this conversation.

"The Christmas gifts?" Harry said cautiously.

"Yes," Mr Bell said. "Do your guardians know you bought them?"

"No," Harry said truthfully. "It's my money."

"I've heard that line before," Mr Bell said. "Do this," he commanded, spreading open his right hand knuckles up. Harry did as asked. Mrs Bell frowned at Harry's hand. "See, Kisha? A fighter. Bare knuckles."

"How did you get that?" Kisha Bell asked Harry, watching the almost healed bruises on his right hand.

"Got in a fight," Harry admitted.

"Wizards don't fight hand to hand," she admonished.

Harry put down his hand, but said nothing further.

"You have a fighter's build: welterweight, what... one fifty five?" Mr Bell asked.

"One sixty five," Harry said.

"Let's see your stance then," Mr Bell said, grinning and taking another sip.

Harry brought up his hands and lowered his centre of gravity, left side angled in front of his right.

"A kicker too!" Mr Bell nodded, seeing the way Harry's heel was raised off the floor.

"Wizards don't need to kick!" Mrs Bell reinforced her husband.

"I can tell that he's trained. Good for you. I keep telling Katie we are human first, wizards after," he nodded towards Harry. "So this. And the jewels. Did you do something illegal to afford them?"

"No, of course not," Harry said.

"So how do you earn money, then?" Mr Bell asked. "That wine is over a thousand quid. The jewellery is almost ten thousand."

Harry was quiet a moment. He was lying the moment he stepped through the door. Mr Bell had called him out on his nonsense.

"I'm a registered member of the Hunter's guild in Knockturn. Well, was. And I am a wand apprentice. Most of my money comes from jobs completed," Harry admitted. "I haven't used my parents' vault other than for school."

"Whoa," Kisha Bell said.

"A mercenary?" Gallagher said, impressed.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged.

"An honest living," Mr Bell noted. "A bit brutal for a lad your age. You go hard, Potter."

Mrs Bell hit her husband's arm. "Don't encourage him!"

"He can do what he wants, I suppose," Gallagher said. "He's got the eyes of one who usually gets his way. Isn't that so?"

Harry folded his arms. "You could say that."

"You did say your side of the family has a thing for troublemakers," Gallagher chuckled at his wife. "Harry, I'm going to be blunt here. Katie is everything to us. Maybe when you're older and lets say...um, more grounded, things can work out. But for now, I do not approve."

"Gallagher!" his wife smacked his arm again, scandalized.

"He got that look, luv," Mr Bell said, sizing Harry up. "I've seen it before. Those young ones on the docks... who have seen and probably done things that they shouldn't be doing, they have a bit of a coldness, or should I say, a long stare in their eye. You killed a dragon and didn't even blink. I saw it when it happened."

Harry didn't break eye contact with Katie's father as he analyzed him.

"You have fighters' bruises on your knuckles. You disappear and reappear from a boarding school. And you do dangerous work on the side. You see the picture, don't you Kisha?" Gallagher turned from Harry to his wife.

"He's just a boy in school, what nonsense are you on about?" she argued. Gallagher chuckled. He regarded Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Come luv. You know some of the boys I used to roll with. I know the signs." He tilted his head sideways towards Harry. "Got a bit of a scrapper in 'im, that's for sure. And from what I've seen, with magic involved, that could be very dangerous. Am I right, or am I right?"

"You're right," Harry admitted.

"I would like to see what sort of martial arts a wizard uses, but maybe another time. Katie is waiting for you," Mr Bell nodded towards the tv room.

Harry rejoined Katie, who was turned almost one eighty degrees on the couch, watching in their direction.

"He put you through the ringer, didn't he?" Katie sighed.

"Basically," Harry said, sitting down next to her.

"He's very protective of me. Freaks out anytime I get injured with magic. He feels helpless. I'm sorry if he put you on the spot," Katie said, patting his arm.

"I like him. He's a shrewd man, knows how to read people," Harry said. Almost _too_ well. "What does he do?"

"Um, aeronautics mechanic. Helicopters and light aircraft I think."

Gallagher Bell could fix helicopters?

Harry stored that bit of information for later use.

The next hour was spent watching television and enjoying light conversation. Katie was curled up against him, her head in the crook of his neck. Harry got the impression Katie wanted to be kissed.

Harry thought that if he did that, things would get too convoluted. Harry reached forward for the bowl of snacks on the coffee table when she eventually lifted her face to his.

Katie grumbled as he shifted towards the coffee table.

"It's almost nine," Harry said as the show ended. "Got to run soon."

"Already?" Katie whined.

"Sorry," Harry smiled.

"It's okay," Katie sighed. "I'll walk you out."

"Should we let your parents know?" Harry said. Maybe he could avoid a goodbye kiss outside the door as well. Even though he liked her, he wasn't going to add her to his growing harem. And avoiding kissing situations was the first step in preventing that. He was getting experienced with these type of problems.

Katie raised her eyebrow at him. "Okay." Both of them walked towards the lounge area. "Harry's leaving," Katie told her parents.

"Thanks for dinner, food was brilliant," Harry said politely.

"You're welcome anytime," Mrs Bell said sweetly, silently warring with her husband.

"Glad to really get a chance to speak with you," Mr Bell offered his hand, silently returning the salvo of shots his wife was firing at him. Harry shook it. Katie's dad's hand was strong and rough. "I'll walk you out."

"Dad-" Katie began to complain.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Katie. "It's all right. I really enjoyed the evening. I'll write you."

Mr Bell and Harry walked out the house.

"Look. I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable between you two, just... Listen Harry. Lord knows I wasn't a saint at your age. But I don't want her to get hurt, get caught up. I've seen mates ruin perfectly good women by keeping secrets, dangerous stuff. Moving in bad circles. Maybe when you've sorted out whatever it is that's going on with you, _clean-_ that is; who knows?" Mr Bell said.

"I understand. May be for the best," Harry agreed.

"By the way. About your hand. I hope that schmuck deserved it," he pointed at Harry's knuckles and laughed.

"He did," Harry agreed. Mr Bell was watching him even more intently now. "I'll tell Katie I'll see her in school then."

"Where's your taxi? Or are you doing some sort of wizard travel thing."

"You can keep a secret?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Mr Bell said.

"I'm the only wizard alive that can fly," Harry winked. _Well, there is a witch who can, but he didn't need to know that, did he?_

"Shit, that's brilliant," Mr Bell said. "Like... 'Superman' fly?"

"Just like that. Except I can't smash through buildings. I'm not made of steel." Harry levitated a few feet in front of him.

"Cor- fucking wicked," Mr Bell said, jaw dropping a couple centimeters.

"If your wife and Katie found out, they'd go absolutely mental. Between us, yeah?"

"Yeah. Of course," Gallagher saluted.

"Later, Mr Bell." Harry shot off into the night.

* * *

The dawn was cold and dreary. The mist was thick over Cheshire Reservoir, the lake south of Mount Greylock in Massachusetts. Garth Ollivander lived in a two-storied lake house on Lanesboro Road. This road ran parallel to the western side of the lake.

Jon and Valerian were running through the woods lakeside. Jon was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, while Valerian wore her VVS Russian Air Force hoodie and thick sweatpants. Jon felt cheated with his newfound magic. Usually a brisk run to open the lungs south of the wall was a great way to exercise. Now, running felt too easy. He kept at a brisk pace, what he usually would have done before, but it felt like a leisurely walk.

Valerian was keeping up, but she had the tell tale rhythm of a seasoned runner using her stamina to maintain pace. Faster than this and she would eventually tire and need to recuperate.

"Over there," Valerian said. She pointed towards a large flat rock almost smack in the middle of a tributary feeding the main lake. "That's the spot." Mist covered the area this late in the year. Last night had a light snow, already melting into the undergrowth.

Jon ran to the river's edge, carefully navigating the suspiciously convenient stones that led to the main flat expanse of rock in the middle of the rushing waters.

"Careful now, you don't want to fall in. It's bitterly cold," Valerian warned.

"The cold doesn't bother me," Jon said, jumping from stone to stone. When he reached the rock, he smiled. This was a good place. He put down his satchel of training weapons.

"I forgot," Valerian said, jumping towards the rock she came to train. "Thanks for coming here with me."

"I would not have missed this for the world," Jon said in his flat tone, then softened it with a broad smile. "This is where you practice?" Jon said, taking out his ring box. In it he carried Valerian's original Horntail Armor, the Bear hide helmet and her Chinese Fireball gum-covered shield. "I hope you have kept sharp."

Jon disenchanted the Ringbox and her Dragon Lancer armor popped out, along with her shield and bear-hide cloak. Ezra White still had her sword in Hogsmeade. In her fit of anguish, she surrendered it to him the afternoon she left. Knowing why her loved ones died in front of her eyes was too much to endure. Relinquishing her magical sword was symbolic of her giving up being a warrior.

"No I haven't," Valerian laughed, ashamed. "I'm totally out of shape." She took off her heavy VVS Russian hoodie and sweatpants. She shivered a bit in her bra and tights as she donned her old armor.

Jon remembered Valerian as being lean, muscular, and fit. Now she looked curvy. She definitely did not keep up with her training.

"Bugger, fucking shit," Valerian cursed. The cross lacing at her bust could not tighten at the four top holes, and the straps at her ribs felt almost corset-like in its rib crushing severity. "Don't look, this is embarrassing," she chuckled as she struggled to tighten everything.

It was her fault anyway. She had attended school in Ilvermorny like any other student, without keeping up with her running and weekly training. The situps she did every morning as usual, so at least her stomach was still okay, but the regular exercise routine she maintained since being in the military had fallen by the wayside.

She wanted to start over, somehow. Trying to get away with what she had done, then getting caught by one of Harry's ' _pull-magic-out-of-his-arse_ ' abilities was a horrible, soul-crushing feeling.

He never told her he could read minds.

She was a bloody idiot. She should have known. Harry told her he rose from the dead, and on top of that, brought Clearwater back to life. _Obviously_ he could read people's minds.

 _Like, what else was new?_

She wondered what new abilities he had learned since she left. Almost three months had passed. She wondered about a lot of things concerning Harry.

If she could only turn back time, she would have never done it.

The pictures in Alexandria's photo album gift was heartbreaking. Colin Creevy had taken pictures of Jon, Valerian and Harry on Jon's birthday, the day of the duel. She looked strange in plain black Hogwarts robes, Jon in a fashionable white shirt and jeans, and Harry in his regular Gryffindor pullover and slacks. There were also many other pictures that were taken and collected from various outings during her (almost) year long stay in Scotland and England.

It was like reliving them all over again. It brought back so many fond memories, and made her choices seem all the more inexcusable.

"You have no choice but to wear it unlaced," Jon said, interrupting her self wallowing. "It suits you. You are very fair on the eyes."

"Jon!" Valerian said, shocked.

"What?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Valerian teased.

"Not yet," Jon said, confused. "Wait. That has another meaning I presume."

"Hitting on someone, when it refers to girls and boys, means chatting up, making suggestive comments, gentle touching, yeah, sorta double meaning there," Valerian said. "I know you weren't, I was just playing."

"There is a girl - you know her, Lexcilla, she embodies this... hitting," Jon said, picking up a brand new shiny sword. "What is this?"

"Modern knockoffs," Valerian said. "Brittle, not even meant to cut through flesh."

"It's not even folded," Jon said, examining the blade. "Did they stamp this out in a mold?"

"Well it's the best I could have done with the short notice. I went into a store and bought them. Don't expect them to be anything more than something for us to train with, Jon," Valerian explained, hopping and wiggling herself into her armor leggings. At least these had an element of stretch in them to facilitate jumping and agility, unlike the chest area. Valerian's breasts were propped up together at the lacing area, showing off her cleavage. "God, I feel like a girlie poster in the barracks."

Jon had to agree with that. He was feeling strange ogling Valerian.

Was this what disloyalty felt like?

"It is a shame you do not have the latest glove anymore. It conforms to the body easily," Jon said, shaking himself from those thoughts.

He had seen Valerian almost naked before and never gave it a second thought. Interacting with Lexcilla was making him slip, making him think perverted thoughts. Usually he would take it out on his girlfriend, but that was not the case during this little vacation. Alexandria was in Garth's guest room while he slept on the couch. She was a bit under the weather today, as her monthlies were due.

Valerian shrugged. It hurt no longer being a part of Jon and Harry's clan. Jon said the Crows were disbanded anyway. They were the Immortals now. They soldiered on, replacing her easily. Jon's description of the new members and their abilities made the Crows seem like amateurs in comparison.

"Yeah, a shame," Valerian said softly, thinking of herself in that same vein. A shame. You were with the Chosen One, a boy who truly liked you, then you throw it all away.

Valerian kept arguing silently with herself. She had teased Brian the whole time she was in Miami. What the fuck did she think would happen?

"Are you alright?" Jon asked as Valerian stared at a random spot in the river.

"Yea, sure. Toss me one," she said. Jon tossed her a mass produced longsword. Valerian caught it easily. "Armor up," she commanded him.

Jon activated the onyx armor and assumed a fighting stance. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Valerian said, charging in with sword and shield. Jon sidestepped her easily and kicked her into the water. When she broke the surface she waded to the rock and climbed in. "Again," she gritted.

After the fifth time of being defeated, Valerian tossed the modern day replica sword as far as she could into the woods. She sat down on the edge of the training rock, scrubbing her hair in self disgust. "I fucking can't do this anymore. I give up."

"You said you joined the sword practice club in school?" Jon asked. She was a bit off the mark with her footwork, and predictable with her attacks. Valerian was not herself.

"I did. The Ilvermorny club is shit. Wooden swords and crap. The trainer never actually _was_ in a battle. That school is pretty much a peaceful summer camp compared to Hogwarts. I'm Club champion and I didn't even try that hard against them, it was so easy."

"I see," Jon said, sitting next to her. Valerian was obviously upset with her performance. A few minutes passed, neither saying anything.

"Do you hate me?" Valerian asked suddenly.

"No, of course not," Jon said.

"Harry hates me," Valerian whispered, head in her hands. She rubbed her wet hair and face. "Now more than ever."

"Hate is a strong word, a word I would not describe Harry's feelings for you," Jon said. Quite the opposite, from his point of view.

"I know ... I just... I can't anymore," Valerian said. "I feel like, a bomb, or wait, more like a festering disease waiting to infect others the minute they get to know me, or I have feelings for them."

"The curse?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Valerian kicked a stray pebble off the training surface into the river. "It's real."

"I believe Harry is stronger than your curse," Jon said, skipping a rock across the water.

"Hm," Valerian said. They were quiet for a few minutes, just sitting on the boulder in the middle of the river, staring at fishes swimming in the water.

"No. Not risking that. I miss him. Everyday _feels_ a little bit better than the day before, then I get lost in my thoughts... and it's like a hammer coming down here," Valerian said, pressing her ribs over her sternum. "Like a clamp that attacks my chest at random, then the shit cycle of guilt starts again. And I can't seem to get away, because it was totally my fault."

"Having a curse on you could never be your fault," Jon said.

"Jon, I fucking cheated on him the week before his birthday," Valerian admitted. She glanced across at his face. Jon, to his credit, didn't even flinch or show any sort of shock. "He never said a word, didn't he?"

"No, not a word," Jon said softly. Wow. This, he was not expecting. This was beyond his wildest imagination. He knew something more than Valerian simply leaving Scotland made Harry almost kill the three of them at the Gates of Ilvermorny; but not this.

He suspected at the time that Harry was upset and terribly jealous because Valerian had a new boyfriend.

Now Jon found out Valerian had strayed.

That night outside of Ilvermorny Jon was in a very dangerous situation. He genuinely thought Harry was going to kill Katsumi and Masahiko for being disobedient. He would have tried to stop him.

"I wouldn't have said anything either, if I were him," Valerian sniffed. "You're serious? You didn't know? He kept that to himself all this while?"

"He was the angriest I have ever seen him that night, before we left Ilvermorny's Gates," Jon said. "He is truly fearsome when his eyes turn red."

"Eyes turn red?" Valerian asked, shocked. "Like _Voldemort's_?!"

"Yes. Or so Alexandria says," Jon sighed. He had goofed up. Only he, Tonks, Alexandria and Penelope knew about that. And Ezra White.

"That boy is a secret factory," Valerian said, shaking her head. "I didn't expect him to lose it and take it out on Alexis."

"Oh no, he was perfectly fine then," Jon waved off. "In my opinion, he showed considerable restraint. Five of them opposed him in the pub."

"I know those blokes. I was sort of popular, for a while. Now I'm scandalized: an ex boyfriend sneaks in Ilvermorny and caused a scene with the son of a bloody politician. I'm the school outcast, once again. Considering I now know that I have a curse on me, its business as usual, I suppose."

"I know the feeling," Jon said. "Being the enemy within, knowing that I do not truly belong." Jon remembered Lord Stark's home, then the wall, at first the other lads thought him pompous and arrogant. Captured by the Wildlings, accepted by Mance Rayder, Ygritte, but not anyone else. Tolerated, but that was about it.

They were quiet for a couple minutes, each thinking about being outcasts. Jon spoke again when the lull wore off, returning the subject to Harry.

"I try to put him asleep when that red eye magic happens. It has been getting worse," Jon muttered. "He warned me not to. I listened. That particular instance, provoking him could have escalated into a battle."

"If the feeling was worse than when he was furious after the Goblin bank slaughter, well... _shit_ ," Valerian said.

"Ten times worse. Did you not see the crushed gate?" Jon asked, eyebrow raised. How could an entire school not know their front gates were _folded_ halfway through the middle?

"We thought it was a stray troll or something that did that. The ranging instructor took a team of seniors on patrol for a week to search for it."

"Not at all," Jon said. "Harry doing his underworld magic, again."

"Right," Valerian said, rubbing her eyes and hair again. "That boy is really bloody strong." She truly brought war and strife wherever she went.

Jon and Valerian were quiet for another few minutes. Soldiers had a unique ability of simply enjoying the quiet without making it awkward.

Jon hesitated, then he spoke softly. "May I ask you something troubling?"

"I don't think anything you ask could be troubling, Jon," Valerian chuckled. Jon laughed with her. He looked down the river to where it made a small waterfall into the main lake.

"What's it like, going astray?" Jon asked.

"Wow. Well, to be honest, I didn't plan to. It just... was one of those 'in the heat of the moment' things. I had ample opportunity to remove myself from that situation, but I didn't. At the time, it didn't feel like it would be a big deal, but that was the alcohol talking. The morning after, I panicked. Got on a plane and immediately ran to the bookstore in Diagon hoping that there was something I could do."

Jon listened carefully, not interrupting.

"The lies and the covering up- horrible. I still feel horrible," Valerian sighed. "A mistake of fucking epic proportions."

"I'm sorry," Jon said. He didn't know what to say.

"Not as sorry as I am," Valerian mumbled. Another pleasant silence ensued. "Every time I hear Harry's voice, its like he's mad at me, accusing me of whatever shit Alexis is up to, as if he wants to drive the shame deeper into my heart," Valerian gritted. "He said he doesn't forgive me, and doesn't know if he ever will. I wouldn't forgive me either, if I were in his position."

"He has been very moody, and erratic," Jon shrugged.

"Me too. Part of the process. It will pass," Valerian said sadly. "It must," she added. By unsaid agreement, the both of them stood up on the training rock.

"Do you wish to continue?" Jon asked, changing the topic back to sparring.

"I just chucked that crappy piece of aluminum somewhere," Valerian waved her hand absently. "So, that's a no."

"I've learned some new unarmed techniques?" Jon offered hopefully.

Valerian smiled at Jon. "You're so strange sometimes," she chuckled. "You and I both know I'm no match for you right now."

"Training helps with everything," Jon shrugged.

"Getting my arse kicked isn't helping."

Another silence passed. Valerian's wet hair stuck to the sides of her face and neck.

"What is the matter?" Jon asked. He knew the question was inadequate, considering that Valerian was miserable for a multitude of reasons.

"Nothing. Everything. What I could really do with, Jon, is a hug," Valerian opened her arms to him. "A strong one."

Jon gave her a great bear hug.

Jon felt very guilty. He enjoyed that hug more than he thought he should have. He had not hugged anyone like this other than Alexandria for a whole year.

Then Lexcilla pressed her body against his during their Yule dance and now he couldn't get her out of his head. Lexcilla had broken whatever hold Alexandria had on him, knowingly or unknowingly. This was troubling him immensely.

Even now, in a different continent, the idea of having sex with Lexcilla was creeping in his thoughts again.

"Apologies, I overstepped," Jon said, letting her go and coming back to the present.

"No, it felt good to be hugged by you again... almost as if I was back home, and nothing had changed." Valerian squeezed him again.

"Home is a powerful word. You have been sorely missed, and I do not mean only by Harry."

"I can't. It's sounds like a wonderful dream... but it will turn into a nightmare."

"We still believe that our magic is stronger than yours. The dream, and not the nightmare; can become the reality," Jon planted the seeds of return in her brain. Valerian looked down at her feet, dejected.

"It would be really, really, awkward," Valerian said. "I mean, he bloody _hates_ me."

"Repairing a bridge sometimes requires that one may get wet in the water," Jon said.

"Ah," Valerian said wryly. " _Where_ do you get these things from?"

"I don't know," Jon said truthfully.

Valerian took off her Bearhide cloak and began unlacing and unbuckling her armor. With a lot of creaking and squelching of wet leather coming off her skin she fought her way free of the too-tight gear.

Jon could not help but appreciate the image of Valerian damp and only in her undergarments. She was far too comfortable being undressed like this in front of him on this lonely river rock.

She poked her thicker thighs and pinched the layer of female fat on her hips and waist. "How could I have been so lax?" She muttered to herself. She sighed. "And what did you mean by 'Our magic' ? I know _he's_ special, but what's so special about you?" She put her hands on her hips watching him squarely in the eye. "As we're sharing secrets, I want to know yours. It's only fair."

"I am an inter dimensional traveler, the Immortal Dragon Knight," Jon said. "You know the blood of a dragon runs through my father's side... but the magic of the direwolf runs through my mother's."

"What? Inter _dimensional_?" She laughed.

"Yes," Jon said gravely. "In this world I have a immunity against fire and bitter cold, and can speak to dragons. My flame spells cast dragon fire. And I'm physically much stronger than I should be. The bracer's magic now protects my entire body with impenetrable magical armor." Jon demonstrated his new shimmering Aegis armor.

"Cripes," Valerian said, poking the multifaceted plate mail. "Awesome. Impenetrable magic you say? And custom Onyx armor. The Lancer lads would kill for this. I need to shed like... twenty pounds to even dream of getting back in fighting form." She pinched, poked and prodded her the little bit of fat around her hips and waist in disgrace.

"Twenty is an exaggeration, eight to ten will be enough. I can train the both of you, if you wish it so," Jon bowed. "It is what I do for fun."

"God I missed that," she laughed, clapping his shoulder. "I missed you so much. I'll think about it. Thanks for the little pep talk," she said, giving Jon a chummy peck on his cheek. "Haven't laughed like this in a long time. Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

The same time across the Atlantic in Diagon Alley, Harry awoke to a light tapping on his bedroom window. It was the morning after the dinner at the Bell residence.

"Hedwig?" he muttered, still caught between the world of dreams and the waking world. He waved his finger absently at the window and it opened slightly, the usual space needed for his pet to enter. Instead, it was opened wider by a pair of gloved fingers and someone who was apparently levitating outside the first floor of his apartment squeezed in.

"No, not quite," Penelope said, landing lightly in his room. She was wearing winter clothes and had an overnight suitcase packed. "Tried floo calling last night. You weren't home."

"No," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it? What are you doing here?"

"Taking you out. Like, out out."

"Where, exactly?" Harry sat up in bed.

"Trysil," Penelope said.

"Try-who?" Harry asked, lost.

"A ski resort. Norway. Flight leaves in an hour."

"Flight?" Harry said. "Aeroplane?"

"Yes," Penelope said. "I'm not flying over the northern sea. You crazy?"

"Probably," Harry muttered. "Tickets?"

"I've got everything covered. Freshen up, pack a change of clothes, and a dinner shirt and slacks. We'll overnight at the resort, leaving after lunch tomorrow."

Harry got out of bed wearing an A vest and shorts. Penelope walked over and kissed him on his lips quickly. Harry was taken a bit by surprise.

"Go ahead, I'll make breakfast while you get ready," Penelope said as she took off her snow beanie and gloves. "brr... Harry, don't you feel cold in here?"

"No," Harry said. Penelope was taking him to Norway. And he was fine with it. _Guess wonders would never cease._

An hour later Harry and Penelope were checking in at Heathrow. Harry was amazed at the amount of people traffic in the place. Penelope was an experienced traveler because all he had to do was nod and smile, presenting his fake passport that she magically modified from an older one she had.

"Scared?" Penelope asked as they walked through the chute towards their plane. "First time, right?"

"Scared, not really," Harry said. "First time, yes."

"Don't be afraid. I'm with you. Guardian angel, remember?" Penelope said, leaning into him.

"I guess," Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm good with flying craft. I don't get sick or scared at all."

"Hm. We'll see," Penelope smirked.

The entire journey Penelope held Harry's hand in a death grip. Penelope was deathly afraid of flying, but loved going to different places without announcing she was a witch, so endured the flights as part of the package. Harry slept for the two hour journey, awoken sporadically by Penelope who either squeezed really hard or wanted to speak to him about something.

"We're descending," Penelope said, waking him up the final time.

"Roger that," Harry mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. Penelope had wrapped her left arm around his right and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Can't wait."

The taxi ride to Trysil was cut short by a flat tyre on a lonely stretch of highway. Harry learned, with instruction by the driver (who was getting on a bit in years) how to change a wheel. The place was bitterly cold, but that didn't affect him. Penelope and Mr Allans, however, were stamping feet and rubbing gloved hands together as Harry worked.

"I think that's it," Harry said, tightening the lugs once again for good measure. He put the flat tyre back in the boot, loaded their trunks back in, and closed the lid.

"Thank you Mr Harry, these hands don't work so good, even worse in this weather," Mr Allans said, pulling down his scarf to speak then putting it back up.

"No problem, learned something new today," Harry smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your hands were exposed the entire time. Aren't you cold?" Mr Allans asked.

"I'm fine," Harry responded. "Shall we?"

They got back inside the car and the rest of the journey passed without incident. When Harry and Penelope checked into the Radisson Blu resort Harry noted that she booked them in the ultra expensive King suite. He said nothing about it.

"Brunch?" Penelope suggested. "We should eat something before we join the beginners' class. No break for lunch. Last time I was here we stayed out the whole day until five. The slopes could be tiring."

"Sure," Harry said. "How many times have you been here?"

"Twice with my family," Penelope replied.

"Do your folks, or Sarah, have any clue about what happened at the lake?" Harry mentally smacked himself after asking that question. Penelope pressed her lips together as they entered the elevator.

"No. That would freak out everyone," Penelope said softly.

"Sorry I brought it up," Harry said.

"Don't be. The funny thing about it, I don't get nightmares at all about that. I mean, I should, shouldn't I?" Penelope frowned.

"The only thing I get nightmares about is losing it," Harry admitted, touching his temple. "I don't even get my regular nightmares about the graveyard, Sirius, or the Forest. Nothing."

"Maybe bad stuff that happened _before_ we were brought back doesn't haunt our nightmares anymore. Before the Basilisk I used to still have the one or two 'scream-in-the-middle-of-the-night-drenched-in-sweat' ones. I haven't had a single once since."

Harry and Penelope looked at each other for a quiet moment. They had truly done the impossible together. The elevator door dinged and opened, interrupting the literal soul searching gaze.

"After you," Harry said, gesturing to the open door. Penelope looked curiously along the plush carpeted corridor.

"Right, I think it's this way." They walked down the hall to the correct suite. Penelope used the key and opened the door. The room was massive. There were two bedrooms with king-sized beds in each, a large outdoor terrace, separate living and sleeping areas and a spacious dining area. The main bathroom was magnificent with a jacuzi, hot tub, and standing shower. There was also a smaller guest bathroom with the basic facilities near the living area.

"Whoa." Harry said. The place was _posh_.

"Always wanted to see what this place was about," Penelope grinned. "No wonder it's so pricey." Penelope took her bags into one of the bedrooms while Harry did the same in the other. She unlaced her boots, took off her snow beanie and freed her hair. With a sigh she floated through the place. Seeing her do that reminded Harry of how the ghosts did it to be honest. "Gorgeous view too!"

Harry walked towards the balcony lookout glass. The ski slopes were majestic in the clear day. Penelope floated a couple feet in the air next to him, looking out. Harry had the weird feeling of a balloon next to him, but one he could sense and empower through magic. He looked up at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he teased. Penelope floated behind him and hugged him around his neck.

"I am," Penelope said, kissing him softly on his temple.

"I've never even thought about flying to avoid walking," Harry murmured. Penelope was growing on him, he must admit.

"I sneak in a flight any time I'm alone in the dorm," Penelope said, circling around him. "Mine feels like weightlessness. Yours feel like rocket propulsion."

"What?" Harry said. "How do you know that?"

"When I polyjuiced for the first task, I tested your flight magic. It's insane! It felt like a rubber band waiting to be stretched and shoot off like -" She dashed one palm against the other "-a bullet. Or a rocket. Superman."

Penelope landed softly in front of Harry, fingers interlaced around the back of his neck. Harry put his on her hips, smiling. Penelope was radiating happiness like never before.

"Who would have believed that scrawny runt in year one would be taller than me in year three," Penelope whispered, looking slightly up at him. She levitated again, this time to kiss him fully. "Who would have believed any of this," she touched his hair tenderly, then traced it down his temple, then to his bottom lip.

Harry felt waves and waves of pleasure surge through him. "You hooked up with Percy this year actually, the last I remembered..." Harry murmured against her lips.

Penelope immediately drew back, shocked. "Shit. Wow." Penelope laughed. "He's a bit of a nerd, isn't he? Not bad looking, but could do with some exercise. He is top of the class, though."

"You two were head boy and head girl," Harry said.

"Guess getting attacked by a dark wizard changes things, eh?" Penelope said. Michael Ellewyn-Sare got his hands on Voldemort's Cup and literally created a cascading sequence of events that cost the lives of staff and almost killed Penelope, Hermione, and Katie.

"It sure does," Harry said with an angry snarl. The new Boy Who Lived, that Gryfici Manor survivor was probably thinking the same thing about Harry right now. "Let's get something to eat then join up with the class, yeah?"

"Yeah," Penelope said, seeing the self disgust in Harry's expression. She would ask him about what he was thinking after.

Skiing was challenging. Getting the turns and slowing down efficiently on the bunny slope felt like a major accomplishment for Harry. It only took him a few falls to not underestimate how easy it is to lose balance. Within the first hour, the both of them were skiing down the bunny slope in a smooth, lazy, zig zag motion.

"Nothing to it, eh?" Penelope asked, breathing hard with laughter.

"I like it, feels- muggle," Harry joked. He had never done any sort of muggle sport except kickboxing and wrestling, and that was thanks to Jon. "Lets' do a little race!" Harry said, watching the starting point higher up.

"You're on," Penelope said.

Penelope won the first two, then Harry won the last.

"You let me win?" Harry challenged.

"No, your carving was pretty damn good for a first timer. And, I've never raced anyone before."

"Right," Harry said. "This was a great idea, thanks!" Harry patted Penelope on the shoulder. Penelope grinned under her ski goggles and offered him a high five. With her light coloured hair shining almost blonde with the sun, and the goggles blocking the top half of her face- Harry could almost mistake her grin and lips for Valerian's.

 _Stop it Harry. She dumped you. It's better that you move on._

Harry connected with the high five.

"I think there is a half pipe you would want to try out," Penelope said loudly over a sudden howling wind. "Snowboarding."

"Let's go, then."

At the end of the Ski day Harry thought Snowboarding on the half pipe was the coolest thing ever, even if he cheated a bit here and there to keep his take offs and landings on point. Harry had garnered a lot of attention with how quick he was accomplishing basic tricks and even a few complex ones. One or two of the blokes and even a girl came over to talk to him. Harry had to make up a few white lies here and there to maintain his cover, especially his current age.

Harry's passport made him seventeen years old, same as Penelope. Penelope would be eighteen soon, February. Another girl, who he noticed was eyeing both Penelope and himself, introduced herself.

"I thought it was you," the blonde said in a heavy accent. She lifted the goggles unto her hat. "Harry Potter here in the flesh, skiing."

"Do we know each other?" Harry said.

"Yes. I play chaser for Durmstrang. I'm Farah Skjaer," she said. She took off her hat and goggles. Tall, blonde, light blue eyes. Very Scandinavian features. "And I danced with your friend, Jon. Lexcilla and I are friends."

"Hey," Harry said, feeling a bit awkward. She was a guest student at Hogwarts for the entire year and he never noticed her. It seems that she had taken note of him. Sometimes he forgot that he was famous.

These little forgetful spells could be detrimental. He thought no one would recognize him here. Penelope was fawning all over him during the course of the day.

"She is Penelope Clearwater, correct?" Farah nodded towards Penelope who was at that moment making her run through the half pipe.

"She is," Harry said cautiously. Right on the head of the nail. Farah was obviously putting two and two together.

"Ah, I see," Farah winked. "She is a good dance tutor. And she can snowboard pretty well too."

"She is," Harry repeated, choosing his words carefully. "And yeah she can."

"A good friend of yours, yes?" Farah said, looking at Harry's face for tells.

"She is," Harry said again.

"Ah, I see," Farah grinned. "Very good. You like them older, no?"

"Um-" Harry said. Harry knew that Farah was fishing for confirmation, even though she already had her opinions on the type of 'friendship' Harry and Penelope had. Hogwarts was going to be rampant with rumours when term re-opened.

"You seem much older than a third year," Farah said. "I was at the lake. You work out. Lexcilla could not stop talking about you. Strange girl, don't you think?"

"Um, I guess. She likes to talk trash a lot," Harry said.

"She does, that she does. Here comes your 'friend'," Farah said with a smile. "Both of you coming to the lounge later? There's a party."

"We will," Harry nodded.

"Cool. Goodbye Harry," Farah waved.

"Later...um?" Harry stalled. He forgot her name already.

"Farah. Farah Skjaer," she said. "Valerian is my cousin."

Mentioning Valerian grabbed his attention.

"Oh really?" Harry said. "I never knew she had a cousin at the tournament."

"Yes. Her father, Lukas Goldstein was my uncle. He committed suicide years ago," Farah shook her head. "My mother, his sister, was devastated. It was a family tragedy. Ever since then we sorta blamed her mother. Valerian was sent away and her mother vanished. It was pure coincidence we re-united at the school tournament, years later."

"Yeah, I knew about her dad's passing," Harry said. "And now, her mother. Really sad."

"Yes. Now she has disappeared again. You two were cute. Must be the Nordic blood, we are always on the go. Someplace new to see. New countries to conquer!" Farah made a fist for emphasis.

"Right," Harry said, getting annoyed.

"See you later, Horntail Slayer," Farah said, skiing off.

Harry waved awkwardly. She was tall and built similarly to Valerian, and with the blonde hair. Her cousin on her _father's_ side. Which made her a _Viking_ witch.

 _Oh boy. She is going to cause trouble._

* * *

Shortly before dusk they returned their gear at the rental station. Penelope unzipped her winter jacket and took off her hat. "What do you think?"

"It was awesome. Really cool. Thanks for inviting me," Harry said, shaking his hair out from under his beanie cap. It resumed it's natural spiky form. Hat hair didn't affect the Immortal One.

"We have some time before dinner, let's go freshen up. I need some warmth in my bones. That hot tub looks heavenly!" Penelope grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the elevator. "I'm happy you're enjoying yourself."

"I am," Harry said. He was on vacation. With Penelope of all people. They entered the King suite and went to their individual rooms.

"Go take off your clothes, bring a robe and stuff, and join me in five minutes," Penelope shouted across the hall.

"Wot, _in_ the tub?" Harry shouted back.

"Jacuzzi is the proper term, but yeah!" Penelope shouted back.

 _Well. Ok then._

Five minutes later Harry lowered himself in the large hot tub with slowly swirling water. Penelope was searching in the mini bar fridge. "Carling? Wine? Or something hot?"

"Carling please!" Harry shouted out the jacuzzi lounge looking over the patio. They were on the seventh floor. The sunset view was magnificent.

"Alright," Penelope said. She returned with a few beers in an ice bucket. Penelope was wearing a fluffy white robe. Harry thought that she carried the theme of a white witch well. Whenever she was with him, coincidentally she was in white. For some reason he expected her to be naked underneath the robe. To his surprise, she wasn't. She was wearing a bikini underneath. She gingerly floated over the water and sunk down into a comfortable slouch.

"Here," she offered him a beer.

"Thanks," Harry said. Both of them sat in the tub, enjoying the cold drink and warm water.

"Heavenly," Penelope breathed. She closed her eyes and let jacuzzi relax her muscles. "It's murder on the legs."

"Really? Mine are ok. It's more my toes. Those boots don't have much room for error."

"Yeah, that too. Your feet hurt? Put 'em here," Penelope said, pointing to her thighs. Harry stretched his legs unto her lap. Penelope rubbed his feet and magic flowed through her touch. The combination of the water and her massage eased all the pain from his toes, ankles, and legs in general.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"The bond we have," Penelope murmured, not even opening her eyes.

"Your legs still hurt?" Harry asked. He should return the favour.

"Hmm-mmhm," Penelope nodded.

"Come over then," Harry said. "Let me try."

Penelope slid across the carved benches in the tub until they were hip to hip. Harry put his hands on her legs, slowly rubbing them. " _Episkey_ ," he enchanted.

"Ooh," Penelope said. "Nice. Well done."

"You good now?" Harry asked. Penelope's closed eyes and flawless skin was alluring. Being close to her felt wonderful.

"I am," Penelope said, sipping her beer. "Everything is perfect."

"Good," Harry said, also closing his eyes. The both of them chatted quietly for fifteen minutes. Eventually they had to jump in the shower to bathe and dress for dinner.

An hour later Penelope emerged from her room, looking lovely in a form fitting dinner dress and heels. A witch's half cape that clasped at the top of the chest protected her from the chill. Harry thought it cemented her half blood heritage, wonky mix of magical and muggle attire, but it looked good.

Harry wore a white shirt, his leather jacket, and faded light blue jeans.

"Starving," Penelope said, pausing in front of the mirror in the hall to make sure her make up was perfect. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Harry said.

"Thanks. I like your casual look. You're already too famous to try and over dress. Suits you," Penelope said. They made their way to the ground floor. Harry offered her his arm and escorted her down the hall, across the lobby and into the main dining ball room. It was moderately occupied with families and younger couples waited to be seated at the maitre d'.

They were promptly seated and Penelope held unto the server's sleeve so he didn't get the opportunity to run away. "This appetizer, this, and then that for the main. Harry?"

Harry ordered quickly as well.

"Thank you, your appetizers and drinks will be here shortly," the waiter said.

Harry looked around. This was the nicest restaurant he had ever eaten in. It reminded him of Alexandria's cotillion event. Penelope was smiling at him.

"Never been in a restaurant like this?" she asked.

"Nope. Really nice," Harry nodded.

"Had it rough growing up, eh?" Penelope said.

"Kind of. I think I still have it rough, sometimes," Harry said. "But this is great," he tried to cover up his negative statement. Harry took note of her dress and the silver heart shape pendant hanging between her breasts. "You look really lovely."

"Thanks to you," Penelope said, preening her hair unnecessarily. "I used to get pimples and marks before. Now I don't. I never have a bad hair day either."

Harry nodded, staring at her. She was right. She was flawless. "Pretty nifty side effect eh?" Harry tried to play it off cool. It had the totally opposite effect. Penelope's eyes shone with moisture and gratitude.

"Don't act like if that wasn't the most awesome display of magic. I owe you my life, Harry," she said as she stretched across and took his hand in hers.

"You saved me first," Harry argued, blushing a bit.

Penelope smiled sadly. "That panicky feeling, that feeling that something could go _horribly_ wrong, adrenaline, magic going haywire, is that what it feels like all the time, yknow; when you go on mission?"

"Before I died, yeah. Now I'm accustomed. Sometimes things _do_ get scary. Facing Voldemort again in Gringotts was the scariest thing I did since coming back. That bastard took out five aurors, then said he was going to take over me as if I wasn't even there. He was confident. I was panicking then, all right."

"Whoa," Penelope said, squeezing his fingers.

"And when I was drowning- it was just like getting hit by the killing curse. My chest was burning from the lack of air. My arm was all sorts of fucked up, could barely swim. I was desperate... then I blacked out. If it weren't for your ritual, I'd be sleeping at the bottom of the lake."

"Scary," was all Penelope could say. "I knew something was terribly wrong. So happy Lee had his broom then."

"Sage magic," Harry muttered. Strange coincidences occurring just when stuff needed to be done. Dumbledore level magic.

Dinner was served and pleasant dinner conversation ensued. The next room over was a lounge with a bar and dance floor. The rumblings of bass seeped from the closed doors. After dessert Penelope asked if he wanted something hard to drink.

"Why not? There's a party going on there," Harry said. "We can check it out."

The both of them pushed forward their dinner plates and stared dumbly when it didn't disappear. They then caught each other's eyes and laughed at their foolishness.

"No elves. But the food was even better than theirs," Penelope laughed.

The Lounge was full of young adults. It was dark, with only disco lights and overhead bar lights illuminating the shadowy figures. They ordered drinks and spent the majority of time people watching. When the alcohol began to loosen them up, Penelope settled herself against Harry and began to dance on him.

After an hour of both of them enjoying drinks and each other's company, they were back in their suite, ripping off clothes.

Penelope kissed him, pushed him down on the bed, and pulled down his pants. She discarded her dress, underwear and bra and mounted him. Harry groaned in delight as her weight and warmth gripped him.

"I've been waiting for this for days love," Penelope said as she had her way with him, then he had his way with her. The magical resonance when they climaxed together was amazing. She kissed him all over his face in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Feels like a honeymoon..." she sighed as her head hit the pillow.

"It sure does," Harry agreed, rubbing her smooth skin. "This place is absolutely brilliant."

 _So. As we're talking about honeymooning. Will you marry me?_

 _Stop it. I'm legally thirteen years old._

 _Come on. You're wot, eighteen, nineteen?_

 _I was born in 1980. Which also coincides with the fall of Voldemort a year later? History books? The reality around us? Time space continuum?_

 _Oh. That. Facts and stuff. That could be an issue._

Penelope rolled on her side so she was facing him. There was a cute smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye.

 _But we could still elope!_

 _No._

 _Come on! I'll make you tons of babies._

 _Stop it._

Penelope pouted comically. Harry chuckled.

 _Why not?_

 _Go to sleep Penelope._

Penelope snuggled up close to him, smelling his skin. "This conversation isn't over, Potter," she whispered.

"Legally I'm too young. Even if I were nineteen I wouldn't jump into marriage," Harry said aloud. "Go to sleep, Peenie."

"You're no fun," Penelope mumbled, grumbling incomprehensibly into her pillow.

Something poked her leg a few minutes later.

"I thought you wanted sleep? Someone wants to play," Penelope grinned. She reached down and stroked him into fullness.

Harry and Penelope barely slept after that. It had something to do with the bond they had. Harry and Penelope made a lot of noise with the bed head banging against the wall throughout the night.

Nearing dawn Harry was beyond exhausted. Penelope was sleeping face down on the bare mattress. The fitted sheets had forfeited its position on the bed a long time ago. Elastic barely hung unto the edge of the bed with sheets splayed across the carpet haphazardly. The comforter and pillows were also lost in transit.

Harry stared at the ceiling, thinking.

 _Shea._

 _Penelope._

Two unofficial girlfriends. And both of them would want some sort of confirmation soon, asap, like yesterday. And here he was, in Norway, getting it on with Penelope.

 _Yikes._

But in the back of his mind he was thinking about Valerian, Tonks... and even a bit of Katie and Katsumi. He felt awful. Penelope was 'perfect' girlfriend material. Safe. Funny, at times. Their magic worked well together.

On the other hand, Shea's situation was dangerous. He was plotting against her uncle and aunt. A schemer. A flirt. A party girl who knew how to dance, and how to rock _killer_ lingerie. She knew how to get under his skin and make him mad. Feisty; loved to physically strike out. For some reason that turned him on. She was naturally sexy and a freak in bed.

Safety, or Danger.

Easy choice, right?

The more he thought about their qualities, the harder it was for him to decide between them. Valerian was a mixture of both, and she _literally_ impressed him with her physicality and her strong will when it came to battle.

Valerian was a _warrior._ A living legend. A bloody Viking Sword Mage, Mr White said. Overcame her crippling fear and faced a bloody Basilisk head on with a sword, shield, and spear.

 _God dammit, Potter. Val got you good. She really spoiled it for anyone who came after. You can't make up your bloody mind._

Or was it that he was still holding a candle for her? Did he still want to be with Valerian? _Wishing_ was one thing, _seeing_ her every day and _recalling_ about what she had done was another thing. It would always be an obstacle to feeling normal again, like how things were. Would he be able to get past that?

 _Bloody hell._

Harry glanced across at the bedside clock. It read quarter to five. He was getting hard as a rock, again. And the worst part was he didn't know if it was the thought of getting back with Valerian or just being close to Penelope was causing it. Could it be both?

He would think about long term stuff later. Now, he had better things to do than worry about 'what-ifs'.

"Psst, Peenie..." Harry said, shaking his bed mate gently. He had to gradually increase the shaking to awaken her.

"You can't be serious," Penelope mumbled when she caught on. "Again?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Very well," Penelope sighed, putting her weight on her knees and lifting her butt slightly.

"Good girl," Harry said, climbing behind her.

Might as well make hay while the sun shines.

* * *

 _AN: Took a short (month long) break. Please forgive me. I am sorry for the long wait between chapters. Review.  
_


	20. Chapter 20: A Hero's Ball

**The Binding of Fates II: Metus Obscuritatus**

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 **A Hero's Ball**

Sandringham Manor, the Carrows' historical home, was full of guests on New Year's Eve. Upstairs, Shea was in her room getting ready for the muggle party in London. The stodgy event downstairs was not her cup of tea. Secretly going to a muggle party right under her aunt and uncle's noses was going to be _epic_. She was in two minds about what to wear.

"Should I be 'good girl' Shea?" she asked herself in front of her mirror. She held up a silver dress after charming her hair blonde, posing. "Or maybe... make him pass out Shea?" she exchanged the dress for a hot red number, comparing the two.

Just as she was about to decide a knock came on her door.

"Mistress Shea, Lady Carrow wishes a word," Ralph, their butler, said.

"Alfie you don't need to be so formal all the time," Shea said from inside the bedroom.

"It is a formal summons, Mistress Shea," Ralph said primly.

"Ok cuz, hold on," Shea said, putting on one of her better witches robes. It fit smoothly over her body.

"You know calling me that is inappropriate," Ralph said. Shea opened the door after she was fully dressed.

Shea looked up at her tall cousin. He was twenty years old. It wasn't his fault that his parents were brother and sister. A squib born from two pure blood fanatics, but that didn't really matter to Shea. He was a good guy, and hardworking. Ralph treated her like his younger sister. However, their parents treated the boy like the hired help.

Ralph didn't complain about his secret and shameful (according to Alecto and Amycus) existence. He went about his life, doing chores and maintaining upkeep of the estate without any fuss.

Sometimes Shea felt sorry for him. Being in a house full of magic and not being able to use it seemed like a horrible nightmare.

"Follow me," Ralph said, dressed in formal livery.

Shea followed him through the hall and down the steps into the main guest area. Shea sighed. Tonight was her uncle and aunt's pre 'New Years Eve Party' Party. Usually this preceded the Malfoys' Gala event which began at eleven pm.

The guest area was full of socialites. Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Mr. Nott, Mr and Mrs Goyle, Mr and Mrs Parkinson, the Greengrasses... heck, three quarters of all Hogwarts' pureblood parents were here enjoying wine and cheese and other light refreshments. She nodded politely at those who knew her since small, and tried to avoid the eyes of some of the more shifty-eyed visitors. Before she knew it she was before her aunt and uncle, her mother, and a tall, ruggedly handsome man she never saw before. He was in conversation with her aunt Alecto when her sudden appearance drew his attention.

The conversation came to a halt.

"Shea, darling, I'd like you to meet someone," her mother said. "This is Lord Royston Fairweather."

"Pleased to meet you," Shea said, curtsying.

"Enchanted," Royston Fairweather said, bowing slightly. Shea noted that he had a muggle sword tucked into his belt.

 _Another nutcase?_ She thought.

"He has returned from years living abroad," Silvia Carrow said, touching his sleeve lightly. "His family were the first line of British Warriors protecting the River Tay during the Viking Wars."

"Ah, an Ancient and Noble house, I presume?" Shea said with a forced politeness.

"No," Royston said, appraising her. "A family of lesser nobles and warriors the Brandubh Warmages used as fodder."

Shea was surprised with his dry tone. A wizard in this function not droning on and on about 'heritage' and 'family'?

"Oh, he's absolutely hilarious, isn't he Shea?" Alecto Carrow said on his other side with accompanying fake laughter.

"Absolutely," Shea said with a flat expression. Royston Fairweather did not smile. His face was tough, as if he spent a lot of time outdoors. His robes were expensive, but not in the 'look at me I'm rich' manner, more like those fitting for a man of high military rank and status. "What's that about?" Shea said pointing at his sword.

"This?" Royston said. "It is my weapon of choice."

"Right," Shea said with a smirk. "A sword? Ever used it?" she teased. Her mother and aunt were scandalized by her cheek, but hid it well with their wide smiles.

"Inquisitive one, aren't you?" Royston smiled. It totally changed his face. Now she knew where she saw a likeness. There was a Gryffindor- Reagan Fairweather, like four years ahead of her. Arrogant, tall, typical Gryffindor. Royston Fairweather touched his sword lightly. "Yes. I have used it."

"You're joking right?" Shea asked.

"No," Royston smiled again. "I never leave home without it."

Shea giggled. "Cool."

"Shea," Silvia Carrow said in a slightly warning tone.

"I'm sorry. Its just-" she nodded sideways at the weapon with a grin. "-Interesting."

"It is an... unusual accessory," Alecto sniffed. "A bit dated in these modern times. But charming, in its own way," she tried to soften her words.

Shea heard her aunt's hidden meaning. Her aunt was partially accusing Royston (in a roundabout way) of being a 'Muggle-lover.'

Royston ignored Alecto, a plan of action that he was executing more and more every time she spoke.

"Are you enjoying your evening, Mr Fairweather?" Shea asked, minding her manners.

"I am now," Fairweather folded his arms, his face reverting to calm and unreadable. He turned his back on Alecto Carrow. Shea's aunt bristled, shooting him an angry glare that he could not see.

"That's good," Shea said, suddenly uncomfortable. She looked for rescue and found it in her cousin Ralph who was presenting a tray with wine glasses for their little chat circle consisting of Lord Fairweather and the Carrows. Shea took one immediately and sipped. Her aunt was left without one when the glasses were scooped up.

 _Agh. White. I hate white._

Shea smiled prettily at Ralph, their code that she would deal with him later for this lapse in judgement. Ralph raised one eyebrow at her, explaining in that single gesture that he knew she favoured Red but this was what he was ordered to bring. And that it wasn't brought for _you._ Ralph hid his amused expression well after seeing his mother cross her fingers demurely at her waist, since she had nothing else to do with her hands.

"So... what do you do?" Shea continued her end of the conversation with a polite bridge question.

"I live in Japan. I do regional work for the Asian Confederation of Wizards, but mostly contract work for the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

"Oh," Shea said, genuinely impressed. "Sounds serious."

"Deadly serious," Royston's mouth hinted at a smile.

Shea was intrigued _. Reagan's dad lived in Japan? What was he doing here, then?_

She sipped her wine again, forgetting it was white. She grimaced.

"You do not like wine?" Royston asked in his deep voice.

"Oh she shouldn't be drinking this anyway, she only reached majority a couple months ago," Silvia Carrow smoothly took the wine glass from her daughter's fingers and put it back on Ralph's tray. The butler didn't miss a beat and went for a fresh glass for his mother.

Royston frowned. "Ah," he bowed. "I see." This young lady was _very_ young. He misjudged her age completely. His initial interest began to waiver.

Yet I married Rosemary when she was the same age.

"See what?" Shea asked, perplexed.

"It is of no matter. A pleasure meeting you, Miss Shea," Royston said with a slight bow. She was of age. A one year engagement and marriage was not unheard of. All he needed was a male heir. That's all.

"Same here," Shea curtsied. She knew when a conversation was coming to a forced, yet cordial, end.

The Shogun of the Mist turned to her uncle who was standing a bit behind him. "Amycus, you were telling me about new political developments emerging while I was away?"

"Yes, Lord Fairweather," Amycus said, taking him gently by the elbow so Shea couldn't eavesdrop. Fairweather glanced at her before allowing himself to be taken away.

Silvia Carrow and her sister in law, Alecto, shared a look before watching Shea. Alecto's expression wasn't pleased. Her mother was halfway between perplexed and genuinely impressed.

"Don't ruin this," Alecto threatened Silvia and Shea.

"Your plan of hiding Ralph would backfire," her mother explained calmly. "Do not underestimate Fairweather, he knows more than he lets on."

"I don't care about that muggle," Alecto hissed, gesturing at the butler dutifully serving drinks.

"He's your son," Shea said simply.

" _Silence_ ," Alecto hissed as she drew and pointed her wand at Shea's throat. "Never around guests, do you hear me?"

Shea raised her chin so that the wand no longer touched her skin. "Yes Ma'am," Shea apologized.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to head out?" Alecto asked.

"Yes," Shea said, breathing easier now that her aunt moved the wand away from her throat.

"Good. The less of you, the better," Alecto said, glaring at her. Shea returned the glare then spun on her heel. Alecto watched her beautiful niece climb the stairs and back into her room. "He fancies her. _Fuck_ Silvia, why did you call her?"

"He asked to meet my family," Silvia said calmly, forcing down her anger.

"She could ruin _everything_!" Alecto spat, then turned on her heel to join her brother and Fairweather.

Silvia wanted to scoff in her sister in law's face. But she and Amycus were a bit unhinged. They could ignite into a furious temper at the slightest thing. As usual, her perfect mask of politeness and indifference protected Shea and herself far better than outright animosity and contempt.

Rumor had it Royston Fairweather was looking for a new wife to have an heir. At first he visited Alecto seeing as she was a single witch, even though she appeared older than her thirty three years. Silvia looked far more youthful than her sister in law at thirty eight. Alecto was trying whole night to keep Royston's attention away from her, and for good reason.

The Black genes ran strong through Silvia's mother Lucretia, and were now passed down unto Shea. Shea was becoming a Black beauty, just like her second cousins.

It seemed that Fairweather's figurative 'interest' baton had now been passed on from Alecto, to Silvia, and now her daughter.

"An interesting turn of events," Silvia Carrow said to herself, eyeing Lord Fairweather and her in-laws. She cringed at the way Amycus was blatantly bartering off his lover/sister like if she was a prize to be had.

It was bloody disgusting, the way the both of them refused to acknowledge Ralph as their son. In fact, the two of them were bloody disgusting, full stop. Ralph was a good young man that she treated almost as if he were her own son. Silvia watched Ralph as he performed his butler duties.

Poor boy. She knew he was in love with her daughter, and could never be with her. His parents treated him like a stain on the Carrow line, an anomaly that they couldn't comprehend. He was dealt an unfortunate hand at life.

Silvia always wondered if they had bothered to register him at the ministry if his magic would have bloomed. Alecto stayed within the manor for her entire pregnancy, and returned to Hogwarts the next year at fourteen. Amycus had impregnated her at a very young age. Without the tell tale signs of magical ability in Ralph's early years his parents simply kept him in the manor as a secret. Amycus was so twisted he cursed all of the wand traces in the household to harm his own little boy if ever tried to use one.

Something was seriously wrong with those two.

* * *

"Right. So Bagley's behind King's Cross. Got that?" Harry told Masahiko and Katsumi when they were all dressed for the party at the Clan mansion in Hogsmeade. He eventually convinced Penelope that he had to attend this date with Shea tonight so that he could continue his plan to nab her aunt and uncle. In his opinion, Penelope gave up their argument a bit too easily. He wouldn't be surprised if she was going to be at the party.

"We'll be there," Masahiko said, dressed in a dashing three piece suit. Katsumi looked beautiful in a contemporary party dress and high heels. "We know where it is."

"You two look good. I'm off to pick up Shea," Harry said, checking himself once again in the mirror. He wore a jacket and jeans with a crisp white shirt underneath. "I'm happy you're coming. Things might get hot again come the new year. This might be the last time to have some fun."

"We'll join up with you there, Harry," Katsumi smiled at him.

"Later then," Harry offered Katsumi a peck on the cheek and her brother a bounce of fists. He raced down the stairs and to the clan meeting room with the large fireplace. "Sandringham Manor!" he called after throwing floor powder into the flames.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" Ralph's voice came through when the flames turned green.

"Good evening, I'm calling on Miss Shea," Harry said.

"She is expecting you. Come on through," Ralph's voice said.

"Good man," Harry said, grabbing his cloak to protect his outfit from the ash.

Harry zig zagged through the floo network, halted at a few crossroads, then felt the ice cold wash of bypassing Sandringham Manor's security wards. He stumbled out the fireplace and into the receiving room with the Carrow crest on the large rug.

"Good evening Mr Potter," Ralph greeted him and began to dust the soot off his cloak.

"Good evening, no need, I can handle it," Harry interrupted him. Ralph bowed, and stepped backwards. Harry thought the young man was a bit colder than usual since the last time he was here. Harry waved his wand and cleaned himself from the grime of floo travel. "How are you doing Ralph?"

Ralph looked a bit stunned that Harry remembered his name.

"I am fine, Mr Potter. And I hope all is well with you?"

"It is," Harry smiled.

"Come. This way," Ralph escorted him into the ball room area. He pushed open the double doors, and rang a tiny bell on a decorative podium on his right. There were many guests chatting and socializing in the large space. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Harry Potter," he announced in a normal flat tone, the same he did for all guests to the house. Usually, the routine announcement of guests arriving was ignored as a matter of formality.

Now, everyone turned to the door. Harry's worst nightmare was coming true.

 _A bloody den of Purebloods with Death Eaters tossed in for flavor._

"Holy fuck," Harry whispered, reaching for his wand. At the present moment, no one really appeared to be doing anything other than glancing at him and whispering to their companions.

"Is something wrong?" Ralph said.

"Sorta, yeah," Harry said, keeping his wand slightly out of sight behind his pants. "Shea?"

"I'll call her down, Mr Potter," Ralph said, calm as ever.

"Please do," Harry breathed.

 _Nott. Goyle. Snape. Karkaroff. Yaxley. Thicknesse._

He even spotted Umbridge sitting in an armchair like a pink toad. Valerian's trainer, Doholov. And standing between Amycus and Alecto Carrow was the Shogun of the Mist, Royston Fairweather.

 _Oh boy. What the fuck is HE doing here?_

Harry tried to apparate. He couldn't. The manor was locked down.

 _Oh boy. He didn't wear the onyx glove tonight. He was screwed._

Shea returned to the main hall in a hot, form fitting red dress. The attention of the room was now focused on her. Royston Fairweather heard the announcement and came across to Harry.

"Fancy meeting you here," Royston said to Harry. Harry's eyes flickered to his then back to the inquisitive crowd. Shea was coming over, a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, small world, eh?" Harry said distractedly. Shit. Lucius Malfoy _and_ Albert Runcorn were watching him with acute interest. They were discussing some dastardly plan, no doubt.

"Harry, you know Mr Fairweather?" Shea said, coming up to them.

"We've met," Harry said, his hackles raising.

"Is something the matter?" Royston asked, reading Harry's expression and body language.

"Sorta," Harry nodded almost imperceptibly at Malfoy. "Dark Wizards, that's the matter."

"What?" Shea said. "This is just an old people cocktail thing my relatives host. In fact, it has fallen low on the socialite ladder since dad passed."

"Miss Shea, do you know who he is?" Royston asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Shea shrugged as if it was no big news. She took his arm in hers and leaned in unto him.

" _Shit, shit, shit,_ " Harry thought.

Royston raised his eyebrow. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"No," Harry said. "Actually, I think it's time to go."

"Wait one moment, Shea!" Amycus Carrow said, pushing through the crowd eagerly. His eyes spotted Harry's lightning scar. "It _is_ you."

"Shea, why didn't you tell me about this?" Harry said, shrugging off her arm, ready to fight.

"Wot, you wanted an invite?" Shea teased. "It's not like we're staying, anyway."

"You're not going anywhere. What an interesting turn of events!" Amycus clenched his fist high above. All windows closed automatically and the double doors behind Harry slammed shut. At the loud bang Shea jumped, startled and now afraid.

"Uncle Amycus?" Shea said.

"How are your defensive spells?" Harry asked out the side of his mouth to Fairweather.

"Fair to fine," Royston muttered, shifting his cloak so his sword was free. "Attack is my speciality." Malfoy and the other Death Eaters had drawn wands and were spreading out through the room. The other patrons were backing out slowly into the next room. Some were reluctant to leave, curious to see the drama unfolding.

"The Boy Who Lived!" Amycus announced. "Walks right in to my home! What luck! Ralph, please escort the ladies to the next room," Amycus said, drawing his wand and watching Harry hungrily.

Ralph frowned. "What's going on?"

"Do as he says boy," Malfoy said calmly, pushing his way forward, hand on the hilt of his cane. "Extraordinary luck tonight. Thank you, Shea."

Harry instinctively stepped in front of Shea and cast the strongest shield spell he knew.

"What are you talking about-" Royston said, knees slightly bent, left thumb on the _tsuba_ of his katana.

" _Crucio!_ " Malfoy drew and aimed at Harry.

Using an impossibly fast quickdraw technique, Royston Fairweather _sliced_ the bolt of magic. The magic crackled and resonated with the blade, making it glow. Royston stepped forward, brought the sword high above in a two-handed grip and counterattacked. Malfoy, to his credit, held his ground by a conjuring of a metal plate at the tip of his wand as a physical shield.

The glowing blade was deflected with a _schiiiing_!

" _Depulso!_ " Malfoy projected the heavy shield towards Fairweather like a battering ram. With a powerful motion Fairweather used his left palm to strike the oncoming shield. A loud sound, as if metal was capable of shattering like glass, made everyone duck for cover. The palm strike disintegrated the shield with a vortex of magic that apparently teared into the underworld. The metallic shards glittered with glowing heat and dispersed through the room.

"What in the world-" Malfoy said, stunned. He retreated a few steps and cast what appeared to be a _Protego_ shield but with multiple spikes sticking outwards from it.

Royston straightened his stance into _tachi_ _no_ _tori_ then seamlessly flowed into the _sasagakure_ position; sword held backwards over the right shoulder, left arm outstretched with fingers spread as if commanding one to halt.

The patrons at the function literally stepped back further when he did that, including Malfoy. They were hesitant with these never before seen techniques. Harry thought Jon could learn a thing or two from Fairweather about cool poses.

Fairweather eyed the twelve combatants forming a semi circle around them. "My flicker technique is nullified. How is this possible? This isn't Hogwarts," Fairweather asked out the side of his mouth.

"There is an apparition block. These guys are serious, we need to get out on foot," Harry replied from behind him.

"Fire!" Malfoy commanded.

"Now you tell me," Fairweather cursed just as every Death Eater cast spells at him. Shea screamed and crouched as low behind Harry as possible.

Usually he would flicker and evade in a situation like this. The apparition block made this impossible. Harry did warn him to use defensive spells. _Death's_ _Gate_ would have to do.

" _Shi no mon!_ " Fairweather chanted.

Magic channeled through his left palm _twisted_ the air in front of him, creating a tear of what could be only described as _emptiness_. It rippled in front of him like a shield. Harry was reminded of Voldemort's dark beam that slaughtered the Auror team in Gringotts. Fairweather's black hole absorbed most of their attacks, but the coverage area could not deflect all. A heavy curse eventually pierced Royston's exposed flank and he slumped, out cold on the ground.

"Fuck," Harry said. "Behind me!" he ordered Shea. Shea was already crouched low behind his legs, trying her best to at least conjure a block.

The spell-fire was now concentrated on him from various sources. Multiple hues of magical blasts splashed against his _Protego_ shield, excepting killing green. For a fraction of a second Harry wondered if there was an unsaid agreement amongst Voldemort's servants that he must be captured alive. With each magical deflection against his smooth dome shield it chipped, cracked and made his wand vibrate painfully in his hand.

Harry's inability to cast curses had him at a disadvantage. After absorbing what felt like twenty spells against his shield within the first volley, he knew that the second salvo would be more imaginative to get through his defense. He took a chance and countered with a desperate combination of _Lumos maxima_ from both his wand and bracer.

The entire room was temporarily disoriented from his intense flash of light. Harry hastily cast _Reducto_ on the locked door behind him followed by _Bombarda_ on the lock. He had to kick the door twice before the lock broke free.

"Run!" Harry commanded Shea, grabbing her by her upper arm and shoving her out. He levitated Royston Fairweather and ran out the hall with him floating above them like a balloon. Shea was running in front of him, kicking off her heels. Spell fire shot out of the destroyed door behind them.

"This way!" Shea said, taking a shortcut through various rooms to get to the front door.

Harry obeyed, expertly maneuvering Fairweather as Shea led the way out. In the back of his mind he thought this would be the _second_ time he was extracting a Fairweather out of a pureblood stronghold. Voices and running footsteps were getting louder behind them. When they tried the main exit doors, they were magically sealed.

"Fuck... oh fuck!" Shea said, desperately trying the handles.

"Blast open the door!" Harry commanded her. He didn't want to put Fairweather down to do it.

"How?" Shea said. Harry groaned. He recalled Shea admitting she wasn't good at battle magic. Fairweather was dumped unceremoniously to the ground.

 _Sorry old chap. Time is not on our side.  
_

 _"Bombarda!"_ Harry cast on the grand double doors. Unfortunately, it was reinforced with steel and the added magical security activated by Amycus Carrow was pretty bloody strong. The door was hardly singed. Harry cut his palm quickly and pressed the bloody skin on the door handles, casting purification fire from his sternum. The metal ignited after a few seconds of holding on, blood dripping off the decorative lever.

"Stop!" Malfoy shouted as he turned the corner, approaching confidently towards them.

" _Vincula!_ " Harry shouted. Heavy marine-grade chains capable of holding down a Basilisk whipped forward like angry flying snakes towards Lucius Malfoy.

" _Merde!_ " Malfoy skidded to a halt. " _Loricatorum Patrocinium!_ " A conjured metal suit of armor manifested in front of him, shield held defensively in the left, great mace held in the right. The chains wrapped around the empty armor like a constrictor, almost crushing the humanoid shape. Without hesitation Harry cast a banishing charm on Lucius' counter, repelling it at top speed. The flying armor was a crushing projectile. It hit Malfoy with a sickening _clang_.

Malfoy dropped like a sack of potatoes. The amor clattered into the two behind him, knocking them all down in the narrow corridor.

The wrapped armor made a horrible racket as it fell on the tiles of the room behind and cleared away the dining set with a loud crash.

"Wow," Shea breathed. _Were they dead?_

Harry aimed and cast the regular Auror manacle charms on all three of them. The other two were Runcorn and Amycus. All three were in a pretty bad shape, Malfoy especially. His face was covered in blood.

"What do you think you're doing?!" said one of the guests from behind cover along the main corridor.

"What does it look like? I'm taking out the trash," Harry said to the anonymous voice. He always wanted to say that. "Stay there. Don't make me have to fuck you up too."

He levitated Runcorn, Amycus and Malfoy back to the exit corridor. Without further ado he kicked near the lock of the burning handle. It swung outwards with a satisfying bang against the exterior wall.

"Shit," Shea said, crouched against the corridor wall. "You just did them in!"

"Sorta, not really. They should live. I hope," Harry said. "Hop on. Looks like you aren't welcome here anymore." He offered Shea his hand. "Come with me if you want to live."

"Hop on what?" she asked.

"Sorry. My back," Harry said.

"Jockey back?" Shea asked, jumping on. "Now is not the time!"

"Trust me." Harry levitated Fairweather, Malfoy, Amycus and Runcorn with both his bracer and his wand. "Hold on tight!"

When Harry took off into the sky Shea almost let go in shock.

Harry was _flying_.

With three grown wizards trailing behind him like a sick version of a kite tail.

"What the fuck!?" Shea said. "How are you doing this?" She shouted over the wind.

"Not now, will explain when we reach base."

"Base? What? Where?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry muttered. He opened his bond communication with Penelope.

 _Penelope._

 _Harry?_

 _Shit got real at Shea's place. Change of plans. Where are you?_

 _London. Heading to the do._

 _To keep an eye on me, huh?_

 _Someone has to?_

 _I just captured Malfoy, Runcorn and Amycus Carrow._

 _Fuck. So easy?_

 _I walked into a Death Eater party, Peenie. Fairweather is injured. I'm taking them to Hogsmeade but I don't have my communications badge. Just letting you know. Also Shea is literally on my back. I have to protect her too._

 _Oh. I hope when you say protect you don't mean something else._

 _Penelope, listen to me. I'm going to be dabbling in some dark and serious shit. I can't commit to being your 'boyfriend' or whatever it is you want to call it. She is my star witness to Fairweather and I being attacked. I'm keeping her with me until the Aurors sort this out._

There was a taut silence. Harry sensed her hurt feelings through their bond.

 _As you command, my Lord._

"Gah she's so bloody sensitive," Harry spat.

"What was that?" Shea asked right in his ear.

"Nothing," Harry muttered. "Are you cold?"

"My legs are a bit chilly... but other than that, nah. You're always warm," Shea said. Her legs were wrapped around his during their New Year's Eve flight.

"Ten more minutes," Harry said.

"Okay, once you don't drop me," Shea said huskily in his ear.

"I won't," Harry laughed. "Hold on tight, I'm taking it up a notch."

Shea screamed again as Harry accelerated north to Scotland.

* * *

Ezra White lived in a simple house close to the Hog's head in the town proper. All train services were stopped until midday New Year's day. Tonight was a quiet night, a night for reflection and thanksgiving for yet another year for one who always came back to life. As he blew out his candle the Onyx/Basilisk/Threstral glove nearby spoke out aloud.

"Immortal Heroes, the Crows' Vambrace!" came Harry's hassled voice. "Meet me at base immediately. Like asap!"

"Dragonslayer, this better be good," Sanguini's voice came through first. "As in, you recruited new girls who 'need a fitting' good."

Harry glanced across at Shea. Shea wasn't a virgin. Sanguini won't be interested in her. "No, but come as soon as you can."

"Dragonslayer," came Jon's voice. "Is there an emergency?"

"Doragonsuireya, we are outside of the party. We were waiting on you," came Katsumi's voice.

"Mate, you picked the worst time," came Sirius' voice. A woman's voice in the background was asking what was this about. It sounded like Eleanor Potage.

"Harry? Tell us what is happening," Master Ollivander's voice came through.

"I think I just started a war with the pureblood crew," came Harry's response.

Mr White grabbed the glove and sat up. "Dragonslayer, I'm here."

"Mr White. Are you nearby? I need you here like... now."

"Well. You don't play around. I did ask you if you were planning on starting a war at the beginning of the school year. You said no," Ezra White said.

"Things change. Guys. Come here Asap. Mr White, I'll talk to you one on one," Harry said, closing off the group communication. He opened one on with Mr White.

"Er, I didn't know exactly _when_ this would happen you know, so yeah... had to um... deny any sort of allegation of that sort of thing," Harry said in apology. "I have captives."

"What?" Ezra shot up from his bed.

"Yeah, and... um... none are fugitives from the law. Technically."

" _What?!_ I hope you're just fucking with me," Ezra White said. He took off his clothes to slip on the glove.

"No. Please just come quickly. I need some help. Bring whatever potions or healing stuff you got too. I have Royston Fairweather as well. He's injured."

"What! Harry! Fairweather too?" Ezra said. Harry Potter was maddening.

"Yeah. When enough arrive, I'll fill everyone in-" Harry cut himself off as Ezra White slipped into existence in the clan meeting room.

Rosie, the current housekeeper walked in with tea for Harry and Shea. She paused when she saw Ezra White. "I presume more would be coming, Lord Dragonslayer?"

"I would think so. Bring out all the tea sets we have," Harry said. "It's going to be a long night."

"Mercernaries always want tea. I have experienced this first hand. It shall be done," Rosie curtsied.

Shea and Harry stared at the French matron. Was she still _insane_?

Ezra White took in the scene. Rosie. Harry. A girl in a red party dress. Royston Fairweather sleeping on the table. Three men chained to seats, heads slumped forward in black sacks as if they too were unconscious.

"Shea Carrow," Ezra White said, recognizing her as a student of Hogwarts. "Harry, what is _she_ doing here?"

"You know who I am?" she said, coming to an abrupt halt. She was pacing in front of the fire.

"I do. I know everyone."

"Can you tell what curse he's under?" Harry pointed at Fairweather. "Got hit on the left side, almost in the back. I'm trying to get Tonks and Healer Warthington."

"I haven't seen a counter curse aura like his in a long time," Mr White said, rolling the man over to inspect the damage. "It's a great skill to have. This is bad. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Harry said. "CV Red Dora, come in!"

There was no response.

"Blasted..." Harry said. He decided he would contact the Ministry of magic directly. Within a minute of persuading the Auror stationed on emergency calls that he needed his request to go directly to Warmage Tonks, he finally got through.

"Intelligence unit," Tonks' voice said through the fire.

"Red, it's gone tits up. Meet me at the base. Bring Warthington as well."

There was a slight pause on the other side. "Understood. I'm coming directly there. I'll send the request to St Mungo's. Give me some room."

Tonks stepped out the fireplace at the clan mansion, wand out, scanning everything. She was dressed in Auror office attire, with a comical witches hat with a festive print saying _Happy_ _New_ _Year_. What she saw definitely wasn't what she was expecting. "What is _going on here_? Who are those three? Shea? Harry? What's she doing here?"

"Hi someway related cousin," Shea said. "Glad you could make it."

"Good to see you too... nice dress. Harry?" Tonks said, using her wand to check vitals on Fairweather and the three hooded captives. "Fill me in. Short version."

"Malfoy and Amycus attacked... well... a whole bunch of Death Eaters drew on us. Fought our way out and came here. I caught these blokes."

"You're telling me you fought off multiple DE, rescued him _and_ captured three of them?!" Tonks said.

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"He's bleeding," Tonks said unnecessarily, using her wand to point at the bloodstained robes of Lucius Malfoy.

"First pin in the alley," Harry shrugged.

"And what spell did you use as the ball?" Tonks asked, using her wand to inch the sack off Malfoy's face. "Fuck. Lucius Malfoy himself."

"A suit of armor?" Harry supplied. Tonks froze.

"Wot?" she said, unbelieving of what she just heard.

"Wrapped with chains?" Harry added.

"Merlin's foreskin," Tonks breathed, casting diagnostics. "Yikes. He's really fucked up. You might have broken a couple bones in his face. He's lucky to be alive. I'll have to wait on Warthington."

"Tonks, we need to talk," Harry said, thinking.

"What now?" Tonks said.

"Come," Harry said, taking her elbow and leading her out into the Christmas tree room. "I need him on an Auror Hit Wizard list. As a fugitive. Can you make that happen?"

"You mean frame him for a crime he didn't commit?" Tonks laughed.

"And let him escape, yeah," Harry shrugged.

"He's legally clean, Harry," Tonks warned.

"He cast _crucio_ on me, will that be enough to lock him up?" Harry said.

"Fuck! You alright?" Tonks' eyes opened wide.

"Fairweather blocked it-"

"Unblockable-" Tonks cut him off.

"He blocked it, cut it, whatever, it didn't land. Anyway," Harry waved off. "Katsumi has a truth serum. She's on her way."

"Let's say I do set this up, as you put it, how are you going to track him when he escapes?"

"I have a team of specialists, and a vampire. We'll figure it out."

"Okay," Tonks said, eyeing Harry. "Then what?"

"Um. We fuck him up with a horcrux."

Tonks stared at Harry as if he had grown horns and was holding a red pitchfork. "And then?"

"Purification. It will be mercy," Harry said, averting his eyes.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Tonks said, rubbing her eyes. "Why did you ...oh fuck you, Potter. I'm an Auror."

"I know," Harry apologised. "The only one I trust. Which is why I'm talking to you."

"I can't. It goes against everything I've stood for," Tonks said. "He's no saint, but..."

"He's a death eater Tonks. That is why I need him. And Pettigrew. Bellatrix. To destroy the horcruxes and the soul fragments within."

"God-bloody-dammit. I'll interrogate him, then hopefully set up a case on something he did in the past. Or even try to nail him on use of the Unforgivable. But it needs to go through the system for the Hit Wizard Contractors to open a bounty. Lucius has a lot of allies in the Ministry. This isn't going to be easy, or even possible."

"I know, some of the ministry purists were there. Runcorn is one, I nabbed him too. A lot of them saw what happened at Sandringham manor. There was a party or something going on."

"The Carrows throw a cocktail party before Malfoy's hoity toity party... everyone knows that," Tonks explained.

"Right. I forgot," Harry shrugged. "Who do you think would believe my version of events?"

"If they saw it, they would believe, but most likely they won't admit to it in court. Might toe the high society line and make up some story to put you in a bad light. Make Malfoy's attack warranted. I don't know. I wasn't there," Tonks said.

"I can't believe this!" Harry groaned. "Is this community really that corrupt?"

"Veritaserum and healer reports should be enough," Tonks shrugged. "He's a sneaky bastard though-"

"You called?" Sanguini said right behind Tonks, sniffing her hair.

Tonks didn't flinch. "Don't do that. I'm having a shitty night as it is."

"Apologies, Auror Tonks," Sanguini said. "But you smell _delicious_."

"Keep your distance," Tonks warned.

"I have two Death Eaters captive," Harry informed Sanguini. I thought Sanguini only went crazy over virgins?

"Excellent. Lets test out our little holiday getaway, hmm?" Sanguini said, rubbing his hands together. Harry thought he reminded him of a black and white TV era version of Dracula when he did that.

"Not yet. I don't know. She wants to book em," Harry said.

"Laws. Process. Trials. Grains of sand in comparison to the bigger issue at stake, Chosen One," Sanguini warned.

"There are _witnesses,_ Harry. If you take these men, and they, oh I don't know..." Tonks waved her arms comically in the air- "Simply... _disappear,"_ she snapped her fingers _\- "_ Who do you think they're going to come after?"

"Yeah. I thought about that. You think the charges would stick?" Harry said.

"Yes, they would stick. Would he serve time? I don't think so. You're fine. It missed. He has friends in high places. Could get a slap on the wrist."

"Attempted unforgivable attack?" Harry suggested. "On a minor? That's like nicking a candy from Honeydukes now innit?"

"Gah. I think Felix should lead this case," Tonks muttered. "Better yet, Scrimegour."

"Come on Tonks," Harry pleaded.

"Don't you 'come on Tonks' me," she snapped. "I'm not writing these men up, put them in the clink, then let them escape for you to just torture them. Kill them!" Tonks' voice crescendoed at the end.

"I like that plan," Sanguini said. "Simple, yet effective."

"You see? Anything he agrees to do is probably a bad idea," Tonks sighed.

Harry felt the situation slipping out of his fingers. He needed to think of another way.

"I understand," Harry said, rubbing his hair. The floo fire made its distinctive noise in the clan meeting room.

"I heard the fireplace. Let's see who it is," Tonks said, spinning and walking off. Harry realized that Tonks and Shea had similar locomotion of the hips and legs. _No wonder he liked Shea's walk so much. They were very much alike, hips wise._

Healer Warthington Jr was in the meeting room, having an intense discussion with Mr White. "Warmage Tonks, who are these men?" the healer said as soon as Harry, Tonks and Sanguini walked in. The healer's eyes opened wide at seeing the vampire. "You're real. I thought you were made up!"

"I'm real," Sanguini said. He spotted Fairweather rolled over on his side. "Him! Harry you know this man?"

"Yes," Harry said, getting worried. Sanguini was always a cool customer. He never saw him so worked up before.

"That man's bones are petrifying, Harry," Ezra White said.

"I... I don't have anything that could stop that," Healer Warthington said. "How do you know?"

"Experience," Mr White said. "It's incurable. Only his specific talent is keeping him with us."

"Fairweather, the fucking Black Samurai, also known as the Vampire Slayer. Just let him die," Sanguini said, looking down at the man. "Chosen One," Sanguni addressed Harry.

"You've met?" Harry asked.

"He has been hunting me for almost two decades now. We battled twice. Please, _please_ tell me he is an enemy."

"Nope. He is an ally, now. Protected Shea and me," Harry explained. "Katsumi and Masahiko are his disciples."

At that moment the floo roared again. Gerard Godwin, Terrence Vance and Aloysius Harding stepped into the room. "Lord Dragonslayer," Gerard Godwin greeted Harry. Shea frowned at all these adults treating Harry with such respect. Godwin took in the scene with the three captives and the injured on the table. "You've been busy."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Jon sent you?"

"He did. He also said that the soonest he could be here is tomorrow morning. The long distance ICOP nodes are closed for the night," Godwin nodded to everyone in the room, frowning at Shea in her party dress. "It is good to see you again, Harry."

"How's the shoulder and arm?" Harry asked.

"Stronger than ever. The dragon bone and cartilage implants feel incredible. I can bend steel with this arm now!" Godwin made a fist with his right arm. He nodded sideways towards Shea. "Who's the girl?"

"She's with me. I'll fill everyone in as soon as-" Harry began.

The floo fire roared again. The Healer was doing well to ignore the commotion around him as he examined Fairweather on the table.

"Lord Dragonslayer," Masahiko and Katsumi said in unison as they stepped from the flames. " _Shogun shusho!_ " Masahiko exclaimed, seeing Fairweather being attended to by the healer. Masahiko and Healer Warthington met briefly when Alexis Stormcloud challenged Harry outside Hogwarts' gates. "What happened?"

Mr White, Gerard Godwin and the Japanese discussed options for treatment. Sanguini was uncharacteristically silent.

"He doesn't have long to live, Lord Dragonslayer. Can you purify the curse?" Gerard Godwin said after attending to Fairweather. "You did it for me."

"I didn't know what was wrong, everything happened so fast." Harry said, coming closer to Fairweather. "Katsumi!"

"Yes Lord Dragonslayer?" Katsumi came over.

"The sword, please."

"At once," Katsumi bowed again and left the room.

"Cut him open with a silver blade, healer. To the rib," Godwin commanded. "Then your blood, Harry. Quickly!"

"On it," Healer Warthington took out his special surgical scalpel.

Shea inched over. She confused and getting worried. "Who are all these people? Why are they calling you 'Lord Dragonslayer'?" she whispered in front of him.

"Um, my side job thing. I'll tell you about it just now-"

"Dragonslayer. Black told us you would need a crew to secure the property," Aloysius Harding said, interrupting them. "I'm going to set up wards with Vance."

"Good-" Harry began.

"Harry- the blood?" Healer Warthington said, still delicately cutting Fairweather's side.

"One second, my swordbearer- ah. There she is," Harry said as soon as Katsumi came back in the room with the _Hallow_ _Blade_.

"I'll help with the warding," Tonks said, heading outside with Clan Ronin.

"Right, you do that-" Harry said, trying to answer everyone at once. "Give it here Katsumi."

Katsumi removed the sheathed goblin sword from her belt and presented it to Harry across both of her Onyx-gloved palms. "Your blade, Lord Dragonslayer."

"Hey! Weren't you at the ball?" Shea asked, recognizing Katsumi.

"I was," Katsumi said.

"Who are all these people, Harry?" Shea said, getting agitated. "Like, seriously."

"One second," Harry dismissed her. He cut open his palm with the tip of the Hallow blade. Healer Warthington siphoned it unto his wand and let it drip smoothly into the bloody opening in Fairweather's side. Harry expected it to sizzle. To his surprise, a white flame ignited from the wound like a flare. Fairweather stirred, moaning in pain.

"Ah. One could only hope," Sanguini said with a heavy sigh. He draped his cloak across his face to prevent the heat from reaching him.

"The tears are healing it as we speak. Good work, son," Ezra White said to Gerard Godwin.

"It burns like hell, but the healing properties are amazing. My arm feels stronger than ever," Godwin rubbed his repaired shoulder.

"Are you truly the Master of all trades, the legendary artificer?" Healer Warthington said to Sanguini; in reverence upon meeting the vampire.

"Oh, I haven't heard that in a long time. But yes, I know things," Sanguini said, scowling at the patient who just underwent life saving surgery. " _Kurayama_ _no_ _Samurai_ , the Samurai of the Dark. What is the leader of misuto samurai doing here?"

"Socializing," Harry shrugged.

"When he wakes up, tell him I want no trouble," Sanguini said. "Put an end to our feud. I wish him no harm, now that you two are allies, Dragonslayer."

"I'll talk to him," Harry agreed. The meeting room was getting quite full.

"Seal him up, and he can be moved to a comfortable bed. He'll be fine when he awakens," Ezra told Healer Warthington. Warthington was hanging on to every word Sanguini said. When he was finished he approached the vampire.

"Truly an honour, Master Healer Sanguini," Warthington bowed as he levitated Fairweather. "Harry, you _are_ a strange wizard."

"I've been hearing that a lot. Stay here. I want you to be present for the meeeting. Shea, take Fairweather up to the second room up the stairs please," Harry commanded her.

"Uh, okay," Shea said as she took over the levitation, watching the whole situation as if it were not actually happening in front of her. A Vampire? An Auror? A healer? A Station manager who could apparate silently, and what appeared to be Japanese warriors in Hogsmeade? "Harry, what have you been _doing_ when you're not at school?"

"This and that," Harry deflected.

"And I thought I had secrets," Shea grinned. "Second room upstairs, right?"

"Right," Harry said. After she left, Harry supervised the first aid administered to Lucius Malfoy, Amycus and Runcorn. Healer Warthington potioned them into a very deep sleep when their injuries were treated.

"Deafness potion?" Harry asked Katsumi, Godwin, and Warthington. Katsumi had something close, a vaporised potion that stuffed a person's hearing. After all three captives were dosed adequately, Harry explained to everyone present what happened at Carrow Manor. He did not let them know of his intent to torture and execute Amycus and Lucius.

"Boss, that bloke has personal security," Terrence Vance said about Malfoy. "And basically owns a dodgy hit wizard clan based in Paris, wotsit named?"

" _Les Croises_ ," Sanguini said. "Dark Creature hunters. And known to assasinate people too."

"Shit," Harry said, watching Malfoy's slumped figure. Private security. He didn't like the sound of that. Were they pinpointing his location as they speak?

"There will be people looking for him," Tonks agreed. "We should get him to the holding cells soon."

"Sanguini, I need to interrogate him. Would you do the honors?" Harry said.

"If you want," Sanguini said, watching his nails in a bored manner.

"I know how to charm an object to speak directly in your ear. Let's go, basement time." Harry grabbed veritaserum and Katsumi's custom truth serum. He levitated Lucius Malfoy's chair and he and Sanguini left the room.

Harry charmed a pea to project his voice. Sanguini fit it in his ear.

"Testing," Harry said quietly. They had Malfoy seated in the middle of the pipes room with the heater and other muggle equipment. There was a lightbulb hanging from its electrical socket from the ceiling in the tiny room. The lightbulb was now charmed by magic as electricity failed shortly after Harry, Jon and Tonks moved in.

"It's working," Sanguini said, almost bored.

Tonks knocked and peeped. "I think I should help," Tonks said. "Considering I might be responsible for him and all. I have some... experience in this sort of thing as well."

Harry was about to object when Sanguini spoke up.

"No. But you may listen. Stay hidden in the corner with Harry. The Chosen One and I will deal with this," Sanguini said quietly.

Tonks felt a strong compulsion come over her. She closed her eyes and shook her head clear of the cloudy sensation in her brain. "Don't do that," she snapped.

"You were about to argue. Do as I say," Sanguini said. "Under the threstral cloak with you."

Harry lifted his makeshift invisibility cloak made from a mixture of his blood (unwillingly spilt) and threstral blood. "Quickly. Get under!" Harry beckoned her.

Tonks stepped under the cloak and Harry let it fall around them. "Cozy," Tonks said, shifting her body so they weren't that close.

"Take off the hat," Harry said. "You're blocking my view."

"Sorry," Tonks said, yanking it off.

Harry was behind her, and he was smelling her hair. Sanguini was right. She did smell good.

"You sure about this?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Absolutely," Tonks said.

"You're not going to freak out, right?" Harry asked, concerned.

"About?"

"Well, y'know."

"They beat me up, asked me questions. You rescued me. I got over it. I could handle this."

"What?" Harry said. They did more than 'beat her up' !

"'What' wot?" Tonks said.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked. "I mean..."

"Of course I do. It was horrible. They did a number on me. Hurt a lot. I'm lucky it was just a beating. You came, took them down and then destroyed the place. Yeah?" Tonks said, ending the enquiry.

"Yeah, I guess." Now it clicked. Tonks had her memory altered by the healers. No ordinary woman he knew would pretend she had a pregnant belly if she endured what she went through.

Sanguini pressed a few spots on Malfoy's pressure points while tipping truth serum into his mouth. Malfoy eventually woke up, struggling against his restraints.

"Who are you?" He demanded of Sanguini.

"I was once one of your targets," Sanguini said. "Around ten years ago. Your little hunter team tried to capture me."

"This is revenge then?" Malfoy snarled.

"Not particularly. You could say you fell into my lap. I Happened to come across a young wizard who had you captive. I persuaded him to leave you with me."

"Persuaded? What happened to Potter?"

"I ate him," Sanguini said, smiling and baring his fangs.

Tonks and Harry stiffened.

Malfoy said nothing, eyes scanning the room, looking for means to escape. "I remember now. You're the Master Smith Vampire. The legendary Artificer, Sanguini the Everlasting."

"Why did you send hunters to find me?" Sanguini asked.

"Oh. That. It was just to set up a meeting," Malfoy said, knees trembling in fear.

"Lies," Sanguini said, long talons extending from his fingernails. "I know everything about wizard anatomy. I know which points to press, which veins to puncture, which nodes to sever to remove your access to magic. You shall speak the truth. Do you understand me?" Sanguini said, cutting Malfoy on his chin with a light grazing of his fingernail.

"What do you want to know?" Malfoy said, watching the vampire with genuine fear.

 _Where is the Dark Lord?_ Harry mouthed into Sanguini's charmed ear piece.

Tonks' proximity and her smell was making him remember making out with her last year in the sewing room on the ground floor. He tried to ignore her and concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Where is the abomination?" Sanguini asked.

"He was in the old Riddle house. He has been moved," Lucius said truthfully under the effects of Veritaserum.

 _Where did he go? Who is with him?_

"Why do I sense that you are keeping information from me?" Sanguini said smoothly, stabbing Lucius in the meat of his shoulder, pressing deeper, inch by inch.

"Ahhh!" Lucius hissed. It felt like a massive needle going into him. "Peter has him! He left months ago! He didn't say a word!"

"I want to know where the _thing_ is, Lucius," Sanguini twisted his finger deeper, drawing a painful moan from Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't know. Crouch!" Malfoy gasped. "Ask Crouch!"

"You are deflecting," Sanguini pulled his five inch talon slowly out of his shoulder. Malfoy screamed. A long spurt of blood came out, then ran down his robes. Sanguini bared fangs seeing the fresh hot blood and smelling fear.

Lucius Malfoy began to stamp his feet, clenching his jaw shut, grimacing from the pain. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Crouch is Peter's handler! His babysitter! I don't know where they are!"

"What _do_ you know, Lucius?" Sanguini asked. "Your blood is hot. Your heart is racing. You are making me excited, and _hungry_."

"What do I know? I'll tell you. I've lost Bellatrix. I can't contact her anymore. Something is wrong. I was thinking to meet her in person, but it's too risky. I might blow her cover. Crouch is with Peter. Peter is preparing the Regneration potion and prerequisites necessary for the sacrifical ritual. Snape is still on the fence. Dumbledore has Snivellus' testicles gripped firmly in his old, wrinkly hands. Even I don't know if he is with us, or not. The man is playing the game well. Bagshot was devoted, but was completely zealous about the chamber. She was a bloody Gryffindor, they aren't known for their subterfuge. Now she's in Azkaban transformed into a snake. Ellewyn-Sare is dead. We extracted his memories completely- Runcorn and Rookwood saw to that. No one else knows about Lord Voldemort, not as yet. How do _you_ know?"

Sanguini circled Lucius for dramatic effect. Being chained and circled by a vampire was very effective. Lucius stilled immediately when Sanguini paused behind him.

Sanguini was silent for a long time.

"What are you going to do with me? We needed Potter! You fucking ate him? I'll give you anything you want," Lucius begged.

 _Where is Bellatrix?_

"I did," Sanguini lied. "You mentioned Bellatrix? Are you referring to Bellatrix Lestrange? What does she have to do with this?" Sanguini played the clueless inquisitor well.

"She was at Hogwarts. But she left. Or defected. I haven't been able to contact her. Usually I send commands into her dreams using a voodoo totem. If I tell Barty I've lost her I don't know what he would do. He might try to kill me. He was crazy before he went in, now... he's delusional. He's somewhere with Peter and the ... Dark Lord."

Another round of silence.

Lucius began to chuckle, closing his eyes. "You fucking _ate_ Harry Potter?" Lucius began to laugh hysterically. "You are more insane than I thought. It's all fucked. He was supposed to be kept _alive_!"

"When are you supposed to meet with Peter and Crouch again?" Sanguini asked after Lucius stopped his "last few seconds to live" laughter.

"In the Moon's final phase preferably in July... but it really boils down to when Peter is ready to perform the sacrificial ritual. We need blood of the enemy. _You fucking ate him_?"

Sanguini stabbed Lucius in the meat of his thigh.

Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs like a little boy. "Stop! Please! I told you all I know!"

 _Is Draco a ponce?_ Harry asked _,_ finding inspiration _._

"Is your son gay?" Sanguini asked, totally caught off guard.

"I... I... am not sure, actually," Lucius admitted after taking a deep breath. "I think he is. He's always spending time with those two boys. Narcissa says it's just a phase. I'm not convinced he likes girls, not yet. What does he have to do with this?"

Harry laughed under the cloak. He couldn't help it.

"Who's there?" Lucius asked, staring at the corner.

Sanguini tapped various acupuncture points with the tip of his talon in rapid succession. Malfoy's head slumped, fast asleep.

"He doesn't know anything else," Sanguini sighed. "It was a good time as any to finish."

Harry removed the threstral cloak. Tonks pinched Harry's arm, _hard._

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Harry complained.

"Why did you ask him that?" she laughed.

"I dunno," Harry smiled, rubbing his arm. "I've always thought he treated those two better than Pansy."

"A master interrogator at work," Tonks said, watching Sanguini.

"We're nowhere closer to finding him," Sanguini said. "His information aligns with yours. The only difference is that they have begun what you said would eventually happen."

"And Bellatrix _was_ at Hogwarts," Harry said. That was troubling. "Undercover. But the map couldn't find her!"

"It seems like Crouch is the mastermind behind this," Sanguini said. "Malfoy doesn't know much. And apparently, he's lost his agent as well."

"Hogwarts does defend well against the dark arts, in it's own way," Harry admitted. "All of his agents have been compromised one way or the other. Maybe Bellatrix escaped from under his control."

"Malfoy is a glorified wannabe," Tonks said. "He was born into riches, doesn't have the true motivation some of the others had. Most of the previous generations suffered horrible adversity. Muggles were rising up, revolts, wars. The old familes were thinning out, a lot of incest was going on, and that resulted in Wizard's dementia wiping out a lot of them. The Malfoys never had to endure that- they were always rich enough to entice the ancient houses to pair off their daughters to the first-borns. Narcissa is a prime example. He's a money and political stooge. The Crouches always were a chip on the shoulder lot. When Voldemort began preaching his blood superiority bit, a lot of them warmed up to him. The Death Eaters captured during the first war admitted they never really liked Lucius, but he was rich. Could get things done."

"I would have liked to keep him longer, but..." Harry shrugged, watching Lucius' bloody hair. "He's all yours, Tonks."

"Amycus? Runcorn?" Sanguini asked.

"They're not on a hit list," Harry sighed. "It's better if I don't find myself on one. Let the ministry process them. Crouch, Bellatrix, Peter. Those three are fair game."

"I'll tell you wot," Tonks said, touching her lips. "I'll let the safehouse guys go for an early dinner when we're en route to Azkaban after sentencing. How does that sound?"

"Better than nothing," Sanguini agreed with her. He turned to Harry. "I dislike when my creations are not being used, Chosen One."

"I'm trying," Harry explained, indicating that he did successfully capture two death eaters.

"Do or do not," Sanguini said sagely.

Harry laughed. Sanguini was awesome.

"You're going to plug up these wounds or nah?" Tonks asked Sanguini.

"No. You can take it from here," Sanguini said to her. "Potter."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"You truly are a fucking menace," Sanguini said. "The best vampire hunter in the world, at my mercy; _you_ say he is a friend of yours. Everything, reality, feels _warped_. Deal with this whole..." he indicated Malfoy, then the universe, "bloody shitty Voldemort situation, soon. _Please_. I'll be upstairs. I need a cuppa."

"Right," Harry said. He turned to Tonks. "Hey. I didn't give you your present. Pop back in when your shift is finished."

Tonks froze. "You got me a present?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Did you get _Valerian_ a present?" Tonks queried, folding her arms.

"We ... um..." Harry stammered. "Didn't work out."

"She dumped _you?_ " Tonks asked, shocked.

"If you want to call it that, yeah," Harry whispered.

"I can't believe it," Tonks shook her head. "You two looked happy."

"Well, life happens," Harry shrugged.

"I'll pop back in tomorrow," Tonks said. She sealed Malfoy's wounds and levitated him away. Harry stared at the blood stains on the chair and the floor. The whole scenario reminded him of the basement room in Poland. It was eerily similar. "I'll need you upstairs to sign an initial statement," Tonks said from the doorway at the top of the stairs when she realized Harry was not following her out.

"Okay," Harry said. He was instrumental in torturing another wizard. Using a vampire as his facilitator. He didn't even feel one bit of remorse about it. That was messed up.

Then he incorporated a dig about Draco into the interrogation while being so close to Tonks the entire time. He was _enjoying_ this.

That was fucked up.

Harry stared at the blood on the ground.

Similarly, he had enjoyed crushing the Polish manor into rubble, even though he had the chance to leave. He was absorbed into the moment. That feeling of _power._

" _The light has dimmed, Harry Potter. You have broken the contract. The Dark Lord gains strength the more you delve into the night. It will be tenfold as difficult._ "

Melisandre, the Red Witch, warned him that he was going down the wrong path.

"Fuck me," Harry said, pulling his hair. Pettigrew was basically a year early. And Harry still wasn't closer to taking him out. He should have killed him in his cage.

But then he wouldn't have been able to legally rescue Sirius, which was a good thing. Service, Rescue, Family, Freedom, Justice: all of these things are elements of being a Wizard of the Light.

But if he had dealt with Pettigrew, this current sequence of events would not have happened. Voldemort cannot be reborn. If he had been ruthless and efficient, one swift stroke; his immortal enemy would have been at worst doomed eternally as a wraith, or at best, fully defeated without a physical body.

By killing Peter in cold blood he would have broken the Contract and who knows what would have happened to Sirius?

What if Ollivander prophesized about him the first time he got his Phoenix core wand? What if the only way to defeat Voldemort, was to do great, yet _horrible_ things?

Ezra White said every warrior would eventually get his hands dirty. But Ezra didn't know the Contract. Melisandre seemed to know a lot of things she should not.

Harry cast _Tergeo_ to clean the bloodstained tiles. This interrogation was child's play compared to horcrux infusion. He needed to toughen up. He must overcome this fear of going dark.

"Fuck." Times like these he needed Jon at his side.

When he went upstairs, Rosie, true to her word, made sure everyone had tea or liquor and a choice of pastries to munch on.

"Lord Dragonslayer," Masahiko came forward. "Everyone has said they would remain here, prepared for a counter strike. Healer Warthington would stay with _Shogun_ _shusho._ He is resting peacefully, and the healers' health-reading magic says he is fine. You have saved his life."

"Good to hear," Harry said.

"Harry, come quickly!" Shea said by the floo fires.

"What's the problem?" Harry said.

"Ralph and my mother have locked themselves in her room. Alecto is threatening them. They are trying to escape!" She said. "The owner of the place needs to allow them entry!"

Harry nodded. "You are welcome, Silvia, Ralph. Come over!"

Her mother stepped through first, spotted Shea, then ran over to her with a crushing hug. "Thank goodness! I was so frightened. The manor is in uproar." The flames roared again and Ralph stepped through. He blinked a few times as he saw everyone crowded in the meeting room.

"Good evening everyone," Ralph bowed his head. "Mr. Potter, my eternal gratitude." He offered Harry his hand to shake.

"No problem. I'm glad you're safe." Harry grinned at him. "Can Alecto find us through the floo?"

"No. Only I know the last few nodes that called. I was able to reverse the call since you were the last one in. I made a good choice suggesting the lord of the manor's bedroom to barricade ourselves. There is a fireplace there." Ralph was looking around the room. He spotted the Immortal Heroes' banner on the wall. "I am not familiar with that Coat of Arms."

"Long story. But everyone here are allies. You're safe, the both of you," Harry told Ralph and Silvia Carrow.

"And how is Mr Fairweather?" Silvia asked Harry.

"Good. Healed. Resting at the moment."

"Oh. Nymphadora! Is that you?" Silvia spotted Tonks writing on the table. Tonks looked up and spotted her relative.

"Good! More witnesses. Come over and let me get your statements," Tonks said. "Ah. Rosie you're a godsend. I could use a refill."

Rosie came over immediately and offered all of them tea. Silvia Carrow accepted hers with shaking hands. Ralph stared at the offered cup, stunned. He had never been served before. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, lad." Rosie smiled and refilled the other guests' teacups. Tonks took statements from the Carrows and Harry.

"Who are all these people, Mr Potter?" Silvia asked him when Tonks went to check on Fairweather.

"That I would like to know as well," Shea and her mother shared an almost identical expression of 'I am not taking no for an answer.'

"I do mercernary work on the side. These are colleagues," Harry said.

"They all seem to hold you in high regard though," Shea pressed.

"Yeah. I have a bit of a reputation. But it's fine. They're cool," Harry said.

"You're Roderick Hallow, the wizard that put down the Goblin rebellion!" Shea said, remembering the new History of Magic book introduced this year. The goblins were defeated by a Wizard of the Light with the ability to fly. It was Harry!

"Yeah. Well. That was my code name. It's Dragonslayer now," Harry said. "Don't go telling anyone else."

"Okay..." Shea said, staring at him as if she had never seen him before. Her mother was speechless.

"Well. I see," Silvia said. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Harry. I'm off. Taking them with me," Tonks said. She levitated Malfoy first through the floo fires.

"You're a mercernary?" Ralph asked. "I've always wanted to do something like that. Go places. Do dangerous things."

"What?" Shea laughed. "How? You don't have mag-"

Ralph lit the tip of his finger with _lumos_. He grinned at her. "I've been practicing in secret."

"Good man," Harry laughed. "I'll build a wand for you. We'll talk about things. But for now, let Rosie show you to your room. Space is a bit tight, so you will all be put together, alright?"

"Not a problem, Harry. Thank you so much," Silvia said. "You protected her well. I approve."

"Thanks?" Harry nodded. Shea grinned at her mother. "Rosie," Harry called. "Make sure they are comfortable for the night."

"At once, Monsieur Harry."

Harry nodded. The atmosphere in the manor reminded him of Order of the Phoenix meetings, before people started dropping like flies.

Harry observed the interactions between his comrades, the introductions and handhsakes, the animated stories, the vibrant smiles. It was their own little impromptu New Year's Eve do. Maybe he should put a quirky name to the event.

 _The Mercernary's Ball._

 _The Order of the Dragon._

 _The Immortal's Shindig._

Harry chuckled to himself.

Nah. Whatever this was, it didn't need any more names, any more formalities. They were all allies aligned against the dark arts.

That was what was important. He could live with that.

* * *

Valerian was watching Jon as he hastily packed his clothes in his trunk. It was nearing midnight. Jon was packing everything so that they could reach before six am, when the ICOP station re-opened.

"Captives," Valerian said. Harry's summons through the badge made her race downstairs from her bedroom to Jon's sleeping area in the living room. Master Ollivander agreed to cut the trip short and return to the ICOP portkey station first thing in the morning. She was on the couch in the living room, wearing her silver nightie. With her extra wieght it was ridiculously indecent. Jon pretended he didn't notice her sitting on the couch. Alexandria was still sleeping in her bed. She did not hear Harry's announcement. "Doesn't seem like his style."

"Horcrux business," Jon said. "Harry will handle it. I've sent Clan _Ronin_ as backup."

"It sounds serious," Valerian sighed.

"It's always serious with him," Jon said, pausing to look at her.

"I always thought that the basilisk was like, the great threat, like a dragon to be slayed. That was just the icing on the cake, wasn't it?" Valerian asked. "Compared to Voldemort. The horcruxes."

"Yes. The Dark Lord's soul fragment is skewing everything. Vampires are no longer immortal. Bodies rising from the dead," Jon said. "Travelers from a different dimension..." Jon sighed. "Walking stone men."

"The Gringotts attack," Valerian agreed.

"Yes. The horcruxes are exceedingly dangerous."

Both of them were quiet as Jon put together Alexandria's and his belongings. "Well. I have packed everything I could," Jon said, straightening from the trunks and bags. "Lady Valerian, good night."

"Good night," Valerian said sadly, watching the packed cases. She got up from Jon's couch and returned upstairs, thinking. She looked back at Jon with a frown across her brow. "I'll wake up early to see you off."

"Very well. Sleep well, lady Valerian."

Jon stretched out on his makeshift bed. He stared at the ceiling. He had a strong feeling Valerian would not continue with her self imposed exile for much longer.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please review._


	21. Chapter 21: The Torture Chamber

**The Binding of Fates II: Metus Obscuritatus**

 **Chapter Twenty One:**

 **The Torture Chamber  
**

" _DOBBY!_ " Narcissa Malfoy shouted the moment she arrived home. As soon as she heard Lucius was taken there was no reason to waste time at Sandringham.

"Mistress calls Dobby?" Dobby appeared at her side immediately.

"Lucius has been abducted," Narcissa spat. "Get unto the Bloodseeker De Souza fellow, immediately. And summon Twellmans. Now!"

"As you command, mistress," Dobby bowed, wringing his hands together.

Narcissa did not have to wait long. A tall, lean wizard came through the large fireplace. Native to Brazil, he had long black hair, light brown skin and his neck and arms were covered with tattoos and runes. Falcon De Souza, nicknamed the Bloodseeker, was the best tracker for hire. Lucius Malfoy had contacted him years ago to hunt down a vampire, but when they did eventually find him, Voldemort was defeated and everything turned upside down. The mission for Sanguini was cancelled.

They kept De Souza on retainer, just in case they needed to find people that did not wish to be found.

"Madame Malfoy. What's the situation?" Falcon De Souza said in accented English.

"They have my husband! I need you to find him," Narcissa spat, lighting a long wizard cigarette and taking a deep pull.

"Of course."

The floo roared again. Twellman, the head of Lucius' security team, stepped out. The ex auror was an impeccably neat person, but Narcissa knew he was ruthless and very knowledgeable about both criminal and law enforcement methods.

The two visitors exchanged short pleasantries. They worked together before, years ago.

"Alright. Tell me what happened," Twellman said. Narcissa gave them a very one sided tale of what happened less than ten minutes ago. "I see. It shouldn't be too hard. First stop, Sandringham- so we can start to track him. I will call _Les Croises_ as back up. You did the right thing calling us first. Potter's only a boy. We'll get him soon, Mrs Malfoy."

"You better!" Narcissa shrieked. She sunk down into a chair and began to cry.

"Let's go," Twellman turned to the Bloodseeker. "Hope you're still on top of the game."

Bloodseeker smiled. "I am."

Ten minutes later Twellman and the Bloodseeker were finished investigating the Carrow residence. Potter's blood that was left on the front door handle and Mr Malfoy's blood that had spilled in the exit corridor were still fresh. Bloodseeker took out a prepared potion vial full of a vaporous substance. He touched the bloodstains then dipped his fingers into the grey vapor. It turned into a red mist, then liquefied. He tipped the vial back and drunk the potion without hesitation.

"I found them," Bloodseeker said. "Both are alive. Lucius' location is north, close to Hogwarts thereabouts. Do you have your strike team ready?"

"Only the manor's security and Mr Malfoy's business security guards are immediately available. _Les Croises_ are assembling in Calais. About ten here in England, seventeen across the channel, and twenty Legacy of Blood agents are coming in from various cells," Twellman said.

"Les Croises? The Crusaders from France?" Bloodseeker asked.

"Yes. We do business with them regularly," Twellman nodded.

"Those guys are known killers. The ICOP staff would trigger the Aurors. I hope you're bringing them in quietly?" Bloodseeker asked.

"Of course," Twellman responded. He took out his pocket watch. "They should be in Devon within the hour. Let's go to the ICOP station. Make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Rook is on shift?" Bloodseeker asked. "He's a hardass. He does everything by the book."

"I know. Luckily, Wazza is on shift tonight. I'll give him a sizable new year's gift. He won't say a word," Twellman said. "Have faith. This is what I do."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was placed into a holding cell many levels underground in the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks locked the cell with the Ministry's double key system.

"Happy new year," Tonks said with a bright smile as she locked the gate.

"And to you as well, my dear niece," Lucius returned darkly.

"You bag them abroad, you bag them home," Kingsley Shacklebolt said to Tonks while they were walking back to the lifts.

"Good work Warmage Tonks," said Robards, the guardsman at the security checkpoint. "Amycus and Runcorn are still in the interrogation room?"

"Thanks. Yeah, we're going to talk to them now," Tonks said.

"You're on fire these past few months," Kingsley congratulated her.

"My sources keep dropping them on my lap," Tonks said under her breath.

Harry was capturing them by the handful ever since they met. That boy was trouble. And now that she knew what he was capable of, she had to tread very carefully around him. He eliminated the Polish as if they were goblins to be taken care of. She was so happy Harry didn't simply kill these men in front of witnesses.

Kingsley and Tonks rehashed the interrogation sequence they were going to use as the lift took them back to their office.

Across from Lucius' cell was a prisoner he didn't recognize. He was young, and wearing what appeared to be Native American robes.

"I'm going to kill him," the boy repeated like a mantra while he paced in the small barred cell. Lucius let the young man vent. As time passed, Lucius' curiosity got the better of him.

"Ho there," Lucius called out.

Alexis Stormcloud stopped pacing. He did not speak. He looked across to his neighbour.

"You seem determined," Lucius said. "Words have power. Do you mean what you are saying?"

"You think I'm joking, huh? Look at me! Locked in a _fucking_ cage on new year's eve!" Alexis roared.

"Who do you want to kill?" Lucius asked politely.

"Harry Potter. He ruined _everything_."

Lucius' right eyebrow raised. "What a coincidence. You think you could?" Lucius asked smoothly.

"What, you think I _can't_? He won't even see it coming."

"Hmmm. If you say so," Lucius said with an unbelieving tone.

"He ain't shit," Alexis spat. "Lucky. His friend, Jon Black is the one to look out for. He has impenetrable magical armour."

"Americans," Lucius lamented softly. "'He ain't shit'. Goodness. Where did you learn the Queen's English? Potter did kill a Dragon. Jon Black survived a Dark Wizard attack."

"So what? They're just fucking lucky."

"And according to you, he ruined everything. Should I presume he is the reason you're here?" Lucius asked.

Alexis went silent, sitting down on his cot like a petulant child.

Lucius Malfoy laughed. "What _did_ he do to you?"

After a few minutes of silence Alexis rubbed his face.

"He made my girl break up with me," Alexis confessed. "She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. It took me weeks to get the courage to talk to her. Potter came into _my_ country, _my_ school, made _my_ girl cry! I challenged him. Sneaky motherfucker attacked when I wasn't ready... burned my wand. Beat me up in front of her!" He pounded his own temple with the sides of his fists, wanting to beat the memory free from his skull.

Lucius smiled. Ah. Teenage drama. The good old days.

"A challenge. Lovely." _So moronic_. "So how did you end up here if this was done in... what is the school's name? Ilvermorny, am I correct?" Lucius asked.

"I... I rallied my tribe's warriors and my father... to come here. To challenge him again. For honor."

"Well, since I saw Harry Potter this evening, I take it that you lost," Lucius drawled. _Face to face, again? What did he expect? To win?_

"You saw him?" Alexis said, dodging the question.

"I did. So, where are your countrymen?" asked Lucius.

"Sent back across with recommendations by the healers," Alexis explained.

"Well why are _you_ still here?" Lucius leaned in, interested in these new developments.

"I was the only one uninjured...they're keeping me here as some sort of punishment until their Ministries come to a decision on my extradition. My father was killed by the ninja motherfucker. Potter's goons. I think the Tribal council wants to somehow sabotage my family name. I am next in line to become leader."

"Killed?" _Leader?_ "What's your father's name?"

" _Hiamovi_ Alexis Stormcloud. You heard of him?" Alexis asked.

"Of course I have. I supply books and magical artifacts to your Ministry," Malfoy nodded. "We conduct business now and again with the Stormcloud tribe."

"Really. What's your name?" Alexis Stormcloud said.

"Lucius."

"Ah," Alexis said. "I'm Alexis Stormcloud Jr. I would have said nice to meet you, but..." he indicated their sorry circumstances.

"It seems we have a common... nuisance," Lucius said easily.

"He ruined everything. Fucking boy who lived.. bullshit. He'll be the boy who died- by _my_ hand!"

"I like your grit. However, you're too late. A vampire ate him. Half an hour ago. Give or take," Lucius shrugged.

"A _what_? You're lying," Alexis said, freezing on the spot.

Lucius stared at Alexis. Sometimes he knew when a potential recruit showed promise. True purpose, something deeper than just wanting to 'join up' was an excellent start.

"The vampire told me himself. If he was telling the truth, that I cannot guarantee. Usually very old creatures have little reason to lie. We will know soon, have no fear. If he doesn't show up at Hogwarts, maybe there is some truth to what the vampire said. He seems to be quite the talking point recently, with the Tri School Tournament and all."

"You're Lucius _Malfoy_ ," Alexis said, piecing together the name to the face. "You are a man of importance in England. Can you help me?"

"I could. When I am released, I will work something out for you," Lucius nodded.

"When are you getting out?" Alexis asked, eager.

"Patience, young man. I have now been imprisoned. These things take time," Lucius stretched out on the cot. He was locked up once for a couple days when he was young. He hated the cots though. Scratchy and smelly.

"I've been here almost a week!" Alexis complained.

"Go to sleep, son. Tomorrow is another day," Lucius chuckled.

* * *

Jon, Master Ollivander, Sirius, Eleanor, Alexandria and Garth Ollivander were the first to arrive at Manhattan's ICOP office. Valerian stood apart, watching them step into the portkey circle.

Garth Ollivander pulled a very big favour to get one of his colleages, Randy Braithwaite, the ICOP officer for the East Coast Wizard's immigration office to come out in the middle of the night to open up for them.

"Thanks Randy," Garth Ollivander said to his longtime school friend.

"You owe me one G," Randy said after activating their portkey to return to Falmouth.

"Anytime," Garth Ollivander and the American Wizard shook hands. "Stay safe, father. Nice seeing you again, Jon, ladies. And Sirius, you've got a good woman there."

"I do," Sirius agreed.

"Bon voyage. Look out for each other," Garth waved. Valerian rushed forward and hugged each of them in turn.

"Stay safe," she said sadly.

"You too, Lady Valerian," Jon saluted, putting his fist to his heart. Valerian returned the gesture and nodded. Jon indicated Mrs Potage pregnant stomach. "Allow me, Sirius, to make sure she is okay upon landing."

"Yes. Thanks, that'll be grand," Sirius said, nodding.

"Thank you, Jon," Eleanor said.

"We must take extra care for you," Jon bowed. He took a hold of Mrs Potage by her elbow and waist.

They all touched the portkey and within seconds were deposited across the Atlantic at Falmouth's ICOP office. Jon and Mrs Potage were the only people standing. The others got to their feet and cleaned their clothes with magic.

"I have to figure out how you do that, Jonny-boy," Sirius grumbled.

After submitting documents and paying for the floo powder, they all stepped through the large fireplaces. They dropped off Sirius and Eleanor at Grimmauld Place, and then used that floo node to reach the Clan Base in Hogsmeade. It was shortly before dawn.

"Jon Black, it is good to see you," Masahiko said as soon as Jon appeared. He had taken up guard duty in the clan hall, the most vulnerable point of entry to the manor. He greeted the others with a smile.

"What's the situation?" Master Ollivander asked.

Masahiko told them of what happened at Sandringham and that the captives were taken to the Ministry of Magic.

"Where is Harry?" Jon asked.

"He is taking a short rest in his chambers. We have people on shift patrolling the perimeter. Warmage Tonks left to go to the Ministry of Magic," Masahiko said.

"I'm going to tell him we're here," Jon said. A cup of tea was pushed into his hand by Rosie. "Er- thank you, Madam Rosie."

"You're welcome," she said, pouring for Alexandria and Master Ollivander as well.

Jon went up the stairs. He was blocked entry to the room by Katsumi, who was in full Onyx armor, acting as a sentry to Harry's door.

"State your name," Katsumi ordered, sword drawn.

"Jon Black-" Jon said. A hidden sneakascope placed on a nearby shelf began to spin.

 _"Yah!_ " Katsumi attacked with blinding speed.

Jon back-stepped quickly from the overhead slash, leaning back as far as he could. The tea cup crashed to the ground. To evade the follow-up stab to his chest he literally threw himself back down the steps, tumbling painfully down the staircase. Katsumi drew back her arm and a long green needle six inches long manifested between her fingers. With a quick motion, she threw the poison dart. Jon's adrenaline rush activated the Aegis and the Onyx Armour just before it connected. The green magic fizzled harmlessly against the multi-faceted magical armor and the physical aspect of the dart stuck in between the plates, the tip almost penetrating to the Onyx leather underneath.

Katsumi had another ready to release when she saw the armor materialize. "Jon?" She froze mid throw. Only he could activate both armours like that.

"It's me," Jon breathed. By that time everyone within earshot came rushing. Ezra White and Sanguini were first to arrive, silently slipping in from the underworld.

Mr White helped him stand. "I've never seen you taken down," he laughed. "Well done, Miss Hanzo Katsumi."

Katsumi said nothing. She held the _saya_ carefully with her left fingers, returned the _Katana's_ spine along her left forearm then guided it along the webbing between her thumb and forefinger. She inserted the tip of the sword into the _saya_ , sheathing in the blade with a graceful movement.

Jon was mesmerized. He had never seen such a beautiful and elegant demonstration of swordsmanship.

Harry and Lord Fairweather were awakened by the loud noise of Jon tumbling down the steps. Both came out of their respective rooms along the corridor behind Katsumi. Sanguini, upon seeing Fairweather alive and well, stepped back and faded from sight. Katsumi was still on guard, watching Jon carefully from the top of the steps. Lord Fairweather tightened his fluffy sleeping robe's belt and sheathed his blade as well.

Katsumi raised her palm towards them, indicating that they stay where they were, behind her.

"Jon Black isn't your real name?" Katsumi said.

"That discussion is for closed doors," Jon said as he stood at the base of the steps. "It is I. Only I could control this bracer's magic."

"It's him," Harry reassured Katsumi.

"I do not trust him. This device recognizes when the truth is being hidden," Katsumi said, pointing at the sneakascope.

"He does have another name," Harry explained. "It's okay. Good job," Harry yawned and stepped around Katsumi. Katsumi followed him a few steps behind on his left, so that she could use a quickdraw _Iado_ strike if necessary. Harry and Jon connected fists automatically.

"Lady Katsumi," Jon bowed. "Well done."

Katsumi remained silent, watching Jon carefully, as if he could still be an imposter.

"Shake hands, you two," Harry commanded. Jon offered his. Katsumi eventually took it. "Right, how was the trip?" Harry asked now that was dealt with.

"Good. Informative," Jon said. "I cannot leave you alone for a week. You said you started a _war_?"

"Sorta. I don't know. Maybe," Harry shrugged. "Tonks is working on it as we speak."

"Working on what?" Jon asked.

"Charges. Criminal process. Auror business."

"Ah," Jon said. "That means we do not have him to infuse-"

"Oi!" Harry cut him off.

"Sorry," Jon said, watching the crowd around them. Lord Fairweather stopped suddenly.

"There is a vampire nearby," he said, hand on the hilt of his sword. He crouched at the exact spot Sanguini slipped in from the underworld, touching the ground gingerly. "Recently fast traveled, right at this spot!"

"Oh, Mr Fairweather..." Harry said coming up close to him. "A vampire is part of my team. He is my ally. He asked that you do not continue this feud."

"I don't bargain with Vampires. The only one I have a 'feud' with has been laying low for almost six years. He wouldn't associate with-"

"His name is Sanguini," Harry grinned.

Lord Fairweather froze. "You must be joking. He's the Legendary Artificer, the highest worldwide bounty there is. Why in the world would he associate with clansmen?"

"Do we have a deal? Truce? No trouble?" Harry pressed.

"His 'alive and well' capture bounty is the equivalent of two million galleons, Potter," Fairweather snarled, eyes scanning around the room. "I consider his elimination the crown jewel for my tenure in _Misuto Samurai_."

"You will consider him off limits, Royston," Harry stared him down. "You were enemies _before_. Now, he is my comrade. Saved Katsumi and Masahiko on mission as well."

Both of them stared at each other. The atmosphere in the mansion grew tense. Fairweather had the physical advantage being almost six foot four. Lord Fairweather rubbed his recently healed side. "Only because it is you, Dragonslayer. I agree to the truce," Fairweather said.

Harry offered him his hand. Royston Fairweather shook it. "Good. Sanguini! You heard the man."

"That doesn't mean we need to be friends," Sanguini's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hello, my old _friend_ ," Fairweather laughed, spreading his arms wide to the room.

"I had you at my mercy, _Kurayami no samurai_ ," Sanguini's voice rippled through the mansion. "Only because I have a deep respect for the Chosen One do you still breathe."

Fairweather laughed. "You are a strange wizard, Dragonslayer."

"Once you two behave, and do not interfere with each other's work, that's all I want," Harry said loudly so everyone could hear. " _Misutosamurai_ , the Crows, Immortals, _Ronin_ , under this roof, we work together. Right?"

There were grumbled murmurs of agreement.

"Right?" Harry said a bit louder at Royston.

"Right," came the responses from Sanguini and Fairweather. Harry spotted the three Carrows on the other side of the first floor landing, watching the showdown in the main ground floor foyer. Shea was watching him with wonder.

"Okay! Well, that was lovely. Now we're all one big happy family," Harry joked.

"Like the Adams," Sanguini added wryly.

Harry greeted Master Ollivander and Alexandria. Master Ollivander looked grim. "Lucius Malfoy is a powerful man," Ollivander muttered. "Highly connected. He knows a lot of dangerous elements as well."

"I know. I wish I could have kept him longer. But Tonks said the Ministry are mandated to find missing wizards- I would be the prime suspect." The sky was getting brighter. A new dawn was upon them. "As we're all awake, I'll help Rosie with breakfast, yeah? We can talk more after."

Ten minutes later, while Harry was beating eggs, someone spoke through the communication badges.

"Lads, rise and shine- we've got hostiles. We're surrounded, they are right on the edge of the heavy security wards. They didn't detect our softer wards, thanks to yours truly. Anyway. Battle fucking stations," said _Ronin's_ warding specialist and ex-Dragon Lancer, Terrence Vance.

"How many?" Jon's voice said through the glove.

"Around fifty. And yep, they have a winged division. Ten Snallygaster riders. Two teams, north west and south east. Snallygasters are in the trees, with riders. Looks like aerial cover. These guys are prepared for assault."

Ezra White slipped into the kitchen, almost making Harry jump. Rosie frowned at the interruption but continued putting in breakfast pastries in the oven.

"One's in the house already," Ezra White said. "I don't know how he got in. When I scanned outside, I picked up someone lurking in the basement. I just sent Sanguini, he's dealing with it downstairs- the pipes room."

"Fuck," Harry said. _Whoever it was, he was_ good, _damn good._ "Let's go," Harry said, racing out of the kitchen. When they went down the stairs Harry could hear Sanguini's voice.

"Keep still. You shall live longer, believe this," Sanguini snarled.

Harry and Mr White entered the room where they interrogated Malfoy. A tall brown skinned wizard with tattoos covering his neck right up to his chin was held captive by Sanguini. Sanguini's fingers were elongated and covering the man's face, deadly talons gripping into his skin. Blood was trickling slowly from the five wounds.

"A vampire, _oh meu deus_ ," the Bloodseeker whispered, hands held up in surrender. "I cry mercy."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"De Souza. A tracker," the man said, grimacing. "Please. I am only doing my work."

"Your work? Who sent you?" Harry said.

"Narcissa Malfoy. I was hired to retrieve her husband."

"You were sloppy," Ezra White said. "Bringing a large strike force alerted us."

"I was _not_ sloppy," the bloodseeker said, insulted. "I told them to let me work alone, and to stay back. How did you spot me?"

"We have specialists," Harry said. "Our team is better than yours. But I am curious- how did you get in?"

Falcon De Souza was silent until Sanguini put some more pressure on his face. De Souza screamed in agony.

"Answer!" Sanguini barked.

"I am invisible to all detection magic. It is my family's innate ability. Very rare. Please, mercy."

"I could use a guy like him," Harry told Ezra White. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. Might be safer to let Sanguini crush his skull," Mr White said.

"Good idea-" Sanguini said.

"No! Please! Mercy! I will work for you! Free!" De Souza said, putting both hands together, begging for his life.

The three members of the Immortals looked at each other, communicating nonverbally. De Souza's blood was now dripping from his neatly trimmed beard.

"Your call, Lord Dragonslayer," Mr White offered.

"Lock him in an Unbreakable Vow, Mr White," Harry said. He conjured a white handkerchief and expanded it into a scarf. "Loyalty to the Immortal Guardian and his comrades."

"Do you agree?" Mr White asked their captive.

"Lord Dragonslayer... is that _the_ Dragonslayer from South Hampton AK guild?" Falcon De Souza asked.

"You've heard of me?" Harry said.

"It is my business to know about powerful wizards. Roderick Hallow, code named Dragonslayer, bounty rank one point five million alive- S ranked hitwizard of the Crow's Vambrace- credited with slaying the Wizardbane in Siberia, the Basilisk of Scotland, the crushing of the Gringotts rebellion. Currently the leader of the Immortal Heroes Clan, ranked SS. Known aliases: The Lightning Comet, The Wizard of the Light, Roderick Hallow, The DragonSlayer, The Basilisk Slayer, The Goblin Slayer, The Werewolf Slayer, the Lord of the Underworld. Any others I haven't heard of?"

"Shit," Harry said, impressed. "You would work for me, then?"

"If I had the freedom of choice, yes. If I had known who was behind this, I would have refused this job. You are well respected in the mercenary circles, Dragonslayer," Falcon de Souza let out a deep breath.

"You talk too much," Sanguini spat. "Enough of the arse kissing. Either you say Aye, or Nay. It is your choice."

"In this situation, I have no choice. I will take the unbreakable vow. But let me swear to the Dragonslayer. It will be an honor. At least give me that, an honorable surrender," the Bloodseeker begged.

Harry's armor activated, covering his face except for his eyes. "Let him go. I will do it."

Sanguini let him go. "Kneel before your new master."

De Souza knelt, blood dripping from the five cuts on the perimeter of his face. He offered Harry his right arm. Harry wrapped the conjured cloth around the Bloodseeker's wrist and gripped the other end in his fist.

"Swear allegiance to me," Harry commanded.

"I swear allegiance to you, Lord Dragonslayer."

Harry felt a strange magic ripple through the cloth. "Your name?"

"Falcon. Falcon De Souza, codenamed the Bloodseeker," Falcon said.

Harry put his hand on Falcon's head. " _Vulnera Sanentur,"_ Harry said, using the same wound healing charm Severus Snape used on Draco Malfoy. The spell worked instantly. "You are healed. Rise, Falcon."

" _Obrigado_ , Dragonslayer," Falcon stood up, touching his healed face in wonderment.

Ezra White and Sanguini looked at Harry as if they had never seen him before.

"He knows how to heal wounds tainted with dark magic with only his hand," Sanguini said to Ezra White. "What _can't_ he do?"

"I don't know," Ezra White shrugged. "He's right. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't cast curses," Harry shrugged.

"What the fuck," Falcon said. "So how do you accomplish all of these triumphs?"

"I work with a team," Harry said. "Come. Your strike team is still outside. I presume they are waiting for you to return?"

"The plan was for them to hide beyond the wards while I get our target to safety, and they would cover our escape, if necessary. I told them I would not be detected."

"And if you _don't_ come out?" Harry asked.

"Assault," Falcon said. "Harry Potter is to be taken alive, if possible."

"Crap," Harry hissed.

"Do you have anyone special we should worry about?" Mr White asked him.

"Twellmans is an Auror veteran. He's sharp, not the most fearsome wizard, but smart, and knows how to command. We have a young one in the Purity of Blood team. We call him the Boy Who Lived. His name is Tom Gryfici. Joined the German cell about three months ago, after his family was killed. It seems he is invulnerable. His body cannot be harmed. His attack spells need work, but he _is_ special. This is his first mission. He holds a special animosity for you Roderick Hallow," Falcon said. "The lads think he has taken on vengeance as his armor. He was very protective of his little sister. He claims she casts 'Divine Protection' upon him from above."

"Roderick Hallow is no more," Harry said. "Does he know my current alias?"

"No he doesn't. Most people don't... but I'm different. I get information no one else does. Espionage is my forte," Falcon boasted.

"Dragonslayer, we're waiting word from you," Terrence Vance said through the badge. "They are just waiting there, two miles out. Creepy."

"Armor up everyone," Harry said. "Jon, time to parley."

"Dragonslayer," Lord Fairweather said as soon as Harry entered the clan meeting room. "I- what? Who is this?"

"While everyone was watching outside, he was already inside," Harry said. There were a few expressions of alarm on the faces of those present. "He's ours now. Falcon is his name, codenamed the Bloodseeker. Where is Jon? And Clan _Ronin_?"

"On top the roof," Lord Fairweather informed him. "Your man says he could take them out without us actually going to face them. But I am a bit annoyed about the events of last night. I want to handle this situation for you."

"You can?" Harry said.

"Yes, with Katsumi's and Masahiko's help, we can eliminate all."

"Wow," Harry said. That was a big statement. "Jon, are you hearing this?"

"I am," Jon said through the badge.

"What was your option?" Harry asked.

"Miracle. Ghost," Jon said.

"That would be messy. But effective," Harry said. "And yours, _Misuto samurai?_ "

"We will strike under the cover of mist- with Shadows to even out the numbers."

"I take it that it would be fatal strikes," Harry said disapprovingly.

Lord Fairweather stared at Harry. "I don't understand. Are you implying we capture all?"

"We are human first, wizards after," Harry said. "No life has been lost, not yet. Katsumi, the throwing knife spell you use. Can you enchant it with _stupefy_ instead?"

"I... I believe I can. That is the first attack spell we learn," Katsumi said. "But to take them alive-"

"Is possible," Masahiko said, warming up to the idea. "It is the way of the Knight, yes?"

"No," Jon said, understanding Masahiko's confusion. "It is his personal creed. He walks in the Light. I second this approach. It can be done. I will help."

"Very well," Lord Fairweather said. "I guess I can be the Samurai of the Light, for once!" Fairweather laughed.

Harry thought that Fairweather needed to work on his jokes.

"Er... yeah. I have two wizards who have an amazing sleep spell. When you incapacitate them, they would make sure they don't get up until we say so, agreed, Mr Grey?"

"I will do my best," Mr Grey said.

"I will deal with the fliers," Harry said. "Let's do this quickly. I'm hungry. _Ronin_ , you are to maintain overwatch. _Misutosamurai_ , the floor is yours."

"Good. Ka-chan, Masahiko, lets go," Fairweather said. "Give us cover."

Katsumi clasped her hands. Mist thickened throughout the forest outside.

"Boss, the place is getting cloudy, visibility...almost nil," Terrence said. "That's us doing that, right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I thought you said you could only do four Shadows, Masahiko?"

"Correct. However, _Shogun_ _shusho_ can do twenty. Katsumi can do one hundred. We will be back."

Katsumi clasped her hands in a different configuration and the three members of _Misutosamurai_ disappeared.

* * *

Twellman frowned at the sudden mist pouring through the trees. His men were also getting concerned. "Crusaders, shields up-"

Men began falling around him like flies. The thick mist moved and parted with each man slumping to the ground.

" _Homenium revelio_!" Twellman screamed. Red outlines of shadowy figures emerged. He began casting blasting curses at each one he could find. Screams of battle ensued as magic began crisscrossing between the trees, parting the mist with streaks of spellfire, only for the mist to re-solidify and become a blanket of grey once again.

Within a minute the Southern strike team were all knocked unconscious. Only Twellman remained standing. He continued spinning on the spot, trying to find the source of the threat.

"Who's there?!" he screamed, casting all the detection spells and shield spells he knew. Finally one of the shadows took form into a young masked woman dressed in all black; like an assassin. She sprinted towards him, her feet not making any sound through the undergrowth.

" _Impedimentia!"_ Twellman cried.

The spell burned through the woman, making her disintegrate into cherry blossom leaves. A heavy blow struck him from behind. He fell on the floor, desperation pulsing through him. His head rang loudly with pain.

The young masked woman stabbed him with a needle in his arm and everything went dark.

Meanwhile, Harry was facing the snallygaster riders, the Hallow Blade burning white as he stunned the riders from behind with his wand. The snallygasters were like small dragons, without the ability to breathe fire. They were tougher than hippogryffs or threstrals with a fearsome bite. When their riders fell off their mounts, Sanguini rounded up the bodies before they fell to their death. The Snallygasters themselves were dealt with using the Hallow blade, Miracle, or Ghost, if they zoomed too low.

Harry's hybrid armor was covered in Snallygaster blood by the time he was finished with the first two. Miracle made light work of the others, even those that tried to escape. Ghost had successfully caught two, and was now feasting on his hard earned kills. Within five minutes the entire strike team were taken out.

"That's it boss. Black and Grey are putting on the final touches. Forty seven hostiles accounted for," Terrence Vance said from his position on the roof. "You guys are fucking legit."

"Roger that. I'll cart them inside the barn. Did we get the Tom fellow?" Harry said in the middle of the air.

"Wait, no I haven't seen him," Terrence said. "He's the special bloke, right?"

"I don't have him," Masahiko said.

"Neither I," Fairweather said.

"Negative on that, Lord Dragonslayer," Katsumi said.

"Crap, fucking shit," Harry cursed. "He escaped."

"Are you looking for me, Roderick Hallow?" A voice called from below him.

Harry looked down from the sky. A young sandy haired lad was looking up at him.

"Tom?" Harry said.

"You remember me. I'm not too sure how I feel about that. Come on down. I can't challenge you if you're so high."

Harry landed a fair distance away Tom Gryfici. They were about the same height and build. There was a strained silence as Tom stared at Harry's armor and his hidden face.

"I'm like your Harry Potter legend, you know," Tom explained. "I lived, but my family is dead. I've read everything I could about him. Have you heard of him?"

"I have," Harry said. Fairweather, Masahiko and Katsumi flash stepped into the clearing, surrounding Harry and Tom. Tom looked at each of them and smiled.

"Do you think he killed the dark lord? Or was it spell backfire?" Tom asked.

"Spell backfire," Harry said. "Your father was an evil man. He deserved it."

"I could agree to that," Tom said. "I didn't agree with his narrow minded philosophies." Tom drew and pointed his wand. His hand was trembling with rage. "But my mother? My sister? What about me? What did we ever do to you?!"

Harry couldn't answer that.

"I want to see your face!" Tom shouted, angry sparks shooting out of his wand. "If I die today, at least I will know who you really fucking are!"

Harry disengaged the armor. He wore pajama pants and a vest to bed. "I am sorry about your mother and sister."

"No," Tom said, recognizing him immediately. "How could you? You are the _hero_ of wizardry! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry, for a split second, recognized his own face in Tom's. He had always wanted to face Voldemort, like this, and wipe him from existence. That was before the prophecy, before Dumbledore told him it was destined that he would mark him his equal. That's when he realized it was a two way street, that they both wanted to kill each other.

Everything slowed in his mind's perspective.

 _I did this to him. I drove him to vengeance._

 _Am I now his Dark Lord?_

 _Maybe I deserve to be put down._

Katsumi was a blur with her flash step technique. Harry thought the ribs on his left side _shattered_ into pieces with the force of her tackle. The green streak of magic flew above them, right where his chest would have been if she didn't save him. Masahiko closed the distance instantaneously and cut off Tom's hand with the Diablo wand/sword Jon made for him.

Tom stared at his missing hand for half a second before he realized he was cut. Blood sprayed out like a fountain for a second. He began to hyperventilate, then screamed into the early morning.

"Are you _insane_ , Harry?" Katsumi scolded him as she covered his body with hers. "Why would you disengage-" Katsumi was screaming in his face.

"I don't know. Help me up," Harry cut her off, holding his side.

Katsumi did. Harry groaned as he stood up. Masahiko was positioned behind Tom Gryfici, Diablo core blade held high in an executioner's stance. Pain radiated from Harry's side. Godwin or Alexandria would have to check him out.

"Are you all right?" Katsumi asked, dusting off his skin.

"Side hurts. Katsumi, my blade," Harry said, never taking his eyes off Tom. Katsumi picked it up for him and presented the goblin sword, handle first.

"Good work, _misutosamurai_. I fucked up," Harry said, anger rising in him. Harry's eyes glowed red with rage. This fucker almost _killed_ him. "I'm not doing this over again. I am not! I am here to stop this bloody horcrux from fucking up everything. Not to get picked off by this little shit."

"No... Noooo!" Tom screamed as Harry advanced. "I'm s-s-sorry! Please!"

"You wanted your own 'dark lord' to kill?" Harry said quietly. "You had your shot. It's my turn now." He sunk the blade into the young man's chest. It pierced through him like butter.

To Harry and the others' amazement, Tom didn't seem affected by the mortal injury. He grabbed the blade with his left arm.

"Mummy, I'm scared! I... can't feel anything..." Tom cried as the poison ran through him. His eyes glazed over, dead.

"Arsehole," Harry said. "I am the boy-who-fucking-lived. Not you," he muttered to himself. He yanked the blade out. Tom Gryfici fell face first into the grass.

"Lord Dragonslayer," Masahiko bowed and offered him a cleaning cloth. Harry took it and wiped the blood off the Hallow Blade. Two wizards, struck down with this weapon.

 _Like father, like son, eh?_

"Thanks," Harry said, returning the bloody cloth to Masahiko. Masahiko bowed and took it, burning it in his palm. "To the both of you," he nodded at the Hanzo siblings.

"Well, that was unexpected," Fairweather said, watching Harry carefully.

"I was sloppy. It won't happen again. You guys were perfect out there," Harry said. He reactivated his armor. "Let's get breakfast. And Tonks. Let her people deal with this shit." Harry took a deep breath. He opened communications over the badge. "Knight, come in!"

"Dragonslayer. We're done with the sleep spells," Jon said. "Did you find Tom?"

"He found me. We dealt with it," Harry said. He had to be tougher. Things were spiraling out of control. "Hear wot: change of plans. Keep a few of the Purity of Blood people. Or the Crusaders. Once they're not British, they'll do. Lock them up in the barn. The rest, round them up, let Godwin and Alexandria administer a couple hours of memory loss potion. Then take them to the train station. Tell Tonks to fetch them there."

"It will be done," Jon replied.

He had to be tougher. No self sacrificial shit based on bloody sentiment. He was never going to walk into the proverbial forest to die like a lamb to the slaughter again.

Those foreigners would have to do for now. It was time he dealt with the bloody horcruxes locked away in the bank. It was just their luck they decided to piss him off this morning.

He stared at Tom Gryfici's corpse. He wondered if that was what he looked like when Voldemort put him down not too far north of here, right in this same 'Forbidden' forest.

Face down, arse up, nose in the muck.

Tom looked pitiful. He was dead like a bloody doornail. Maybe that was how it was for him too.

It was a new year. Eating a Killing Curse wasn't on the agenda. Not now, not ever.

"Take off his head. Then incinerate him," Harry commanded Masahiko as he shot off into the sky towards the Clan mansion.

* * *

An hour later, during his much needed breakfast with the Carrows and Lord Fairweather, Tonks came through the fireplace.

"Harry, a word please," She poked her head in the eating room.

"Excuse me," Harry said. Silvia Carrow and Ralph were very cautious around him. Word of what he had done had spread throughout the house. Shea didn't seem to mind. She spoke to him as she usually did. Rosie appeared (seemingly out of nowhere) and secured his breakfast with a tray and cover made out of their finest silverware.

Harry followed Tonks into the Clan meeting room. It was empty.

"Sixteen local and twenty five foreign mercs, without proper papers. Some are on the international bounty list. They have no clue why they are currently locked up in our cells," Tonks said.

"Strange huh?" Harry said.

"Most have some sort of connection to the Malfoy group of companies," Tonks said.

"What a coincidence," Harry said.

"They attacked?" Tonks huffed. "Come on Harry. Let's be open."

"One tried to infiltrate, Mr White spotted him. We didn't wait for the rest to come knocking on the front door."

"The healers say they're all unharmed," Tonks said suspiciously. "Forty one mercernaries, basically unscathed. Is this some sort of joke?"

"Are there bounties to be awarded? I need to check Melody Knights if there are," Harry put his finger to his lips, thinking.

"A few. Not all. The others we have to release in forty eight hours. Malfoy is spitting mad. I think we have one of his right hand men, Twellman. Private security _aaaand_ an Ex Auror. Malfoy wasn't pleased to see him at all. I take it he was responsible for the attempt to rescue him. What a mess."

"Tonks, you're worked up," Harry said. "You didn't get any rest, did you."

"We just got a bunch of well trained mercenaries being processed by the Auror department. They're crowding the screening area like spectators trying to get in the hottest quidditch game of the season. Everyone off shift was called in. Of course I didn't get any sleep," Tonks said. "Could use a cuppa."

As she said it Rosie entered the Clan room with sandwiches, tea, and coffee.

"Warmage Tonks, you like it black, one sugar, oui?" Rosie asked.

"I do," Tonks said, pleasantly surprised. She grabbed a sandwich and accepted the offered cup. Rosie put down the tea service and the tray of sandwiches.

"Monsieur Harry, would you prefer if I start a fresh breakfast for you?" Rosie turned to him.

"No, I want to finish what I started, thanks," Harry said with a smile.

"Very well, shout if you need anything," Rosie bowed and closed the door behind her.

"The gaffer at work is astounded at my proficiency. I tell him my sources are top notch. He knows it's Roderick Hallow, whoever he is calling himself now. He's holding my leash loosely, so to speak," Tonks lamented.

"Why fix if it's not broken and all that?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, our metrics are the highest it's been in a long while. Just the conviction rate we need to work on. Listen Harry. The memory potion was good foresight, but that isn't one hundred percent. Over time people might remember. And most of the British lads we're going to send home in a couple days. Nothing to charge them with."

"Uh-huh..?" Harry said, waiting for her to continue.

"You're okay with that, right?" Tonks said, getting all up in his face, watching his eyes.

"I ... think so? Why shouldn't I be alright?" Harry asked, clueless.

"What if they remember this place, what happened here?" Tonks said. "Aren't you worried about retaliation?"

"They lost. They're alive. They're paid blokes. I don't think they would come back. Malfoy, or Death Eaters might. These guys go on jobs, get paid, are happy to come home. Don't you remember how it was? That good feeling when you reach home in one piece?"

"Sometimes," Tonks said, looking up into his face. "Sometimes I remember how it used to be."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Aw. Your beard is cute," Tonks said, touching the few strands covering his chin and then running her finger over the heavier bit on his top lip.

"Thanks?" Harry said, rubbing his face. Tonks was doing her thing, _again_.

"Melody Knights has been called by a few of the mercs," Tonks changed the subject abruptly. "To act as an intermediary. The foreigners are getting the whole nine yards. Illegal activity on foreign soil, no papers, no job requests, blah blah. It would have been a stronger request if you were injured, or any British Citizen."

"So I'm not under scrutiny, right?" Harry asked.

"Not in the criminal way," Tonks hesitated.

"Then what 'way'?"

"More like in the um... Warmage way," Tonks admitted.

"Bethselzder?" Harry asked, watching Tonks carefully.

"And... well... let's just say I am very very happy you didn't commit any unforgivables or murders on British soil. I would have to ask you to pay me a visit, if you get my drift."

"Ah," Harry said.

"You didn't; did you?" Tonks queried lightly.

"Of course not," Harry lied.

"Excellent. These sandwiches are lovely," Tonks said, grabbing another.

Harry looked at Tonks. Her hair was disheveled. Her fingers were inked heavily, and there seemed to be a hastily cleaned spill of ink, or coffee, he couldn't tell which; on her pants. There was a tiredness about her movements.

"Hey," Harry said. "My room is free. Grab a nap. Take a shower. You look like you need it."

"I can't. I have too much work to do," Tonks said. "Keep your nose clean; and I mean it." She pointed sternly at him. "Later." She picked up floo powder, ready to leave in the large fireplace.

"I didn't keep it clean coming for you," Harry retorted.

Tonks froze. "I know. And I appreciate what you did, more than you know. But at least try, alright?"

"And if I don't 'keep my nose clean'?" Harry challenged her. Tonks turned around, studying him. She took a minute to formulate her response. She sighed loudly, letting the floo powder trickle out of her fist back into the jar.

"I guess I'll quit if I see it coming," Tonks said. "But if I'm still active when the order comes in, I won't betray you. I'll try to help you do the right thing- but if it comes down to choosing orders or coming for you... I'll accept being court-martialed for insubordination. The law books say for my rank, it's only two years in Azkaban, and black listed from Ministry employment for life." She shrugged, as if it two years of Azkaban was a piece of cake. "So, to avoid all of that... just.. be nice, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry's ire deflated. "I'll be nice."

"You did well today. Nice and clean. Keep it up," Tonks saluted, grabbed the floo powder, and left through the green flames.

* * *

The next few days Ezra White was in and out the clan mansion. He brought statements of clan payments for the foreign nationals' bounties, and even the locals who were wanted in connection with previous incidents.

The feedback from Melody Knights was that the lads from Britain were trying to figure out what happened New Year's Morning as if it were some sort of shared joke- a party hangover of epic proportions.

Alexandria, Katsumi and Gerald Godwin's expertise in potions was instrumental in inducing a few hours of memory loss in the majority of attackers.

Harry sent Jon to London to 'visit' his uncle at the bank, but in reality, it was to retrieve the Horcruxes secured in the Onyx crate. That night they were to meet with Sanguini, and Masahiko at the Clan Torture chamber.

The six foreign wizards held captive in the barn were being taken care of by Aloysius Harding, Gerald Godwin, and Ralph Carrow. Their orders were to poison them with a blindness potion and keep them clean and fed until Harry was ready for them.

Gerarld Godwin, as a trained healer's apprentice, knew the captives' days were numbered. Prisoners that weren't interrogated for information were usually kept alive for illegal experimentation. He found that out the hard way during his... darker experiments in St Mungo's mortuary.

That night, Harry and Sanguini loaded the prisoners in Remus' silver cage and wheeled them out on the cart.

"I can't wait," Sanguini said, rubbing his palms while he watched their lab rats.

Harry said nothing as he summoned his threstral team and hooked them to the werewolf transport. "Knight, are you at the lighthouse?"

"I am. I also have the crate of cursed objects."

"We're bringing them in," Harry said with a heavy heart. After half an hour of Harry transporting the captives to the tunnel leading into the cliff-side prison, Sanguini opened the door with a flourish. Jon and Masahiko were fully armored next to the vampire, the crate of horcruxes hitched on Jon's shoulder.

"Lord Dragonslayer," Masahiko greeted him.

"Oy," Harry responded. He levitated the silver cage with the six blinded wizards from the werewolf cart. Masahiko's eyes flickered to the captives.

"Shall we?" Sanguini said, walking down the tunnel. "Anti apparition and Portkey dimensional flux. Blood wards. Levitation reversal field, for brooms and the like. Physical traps incorporated into the trees and undergrowth. The only safe ways in are through the underworld, flight on a winged creature, or with my permission. A new project. I like trying new things."

Sanguini's laugh was chilling along the narrow tunnel.

"Looks cozy," Masahiko said when they stood at the top of the steep rope-slope leading down into the torture chamber itself. "Is that a Crucifix torture rack?"

"It is," Jon said grimly.

Wails of despair and desperate pleas for mercy erupted from the silver cage levitating behind Harry.

"Silence them, please," Harry told Jon. Jon cast _Silencio_ on the captives. They were now blinded and no sound came from their mouths.

The silence was now even more ominous than before.

"Let's go," Harry said. He levitated the cage unto the torture chamber's stone floor. Jon and Masahiko climbed down the slope while Harry and Sanguini flew down. When they were standing around the crucifix shaped table, Harry rubbed his eyes. "Masahiko, you are not to touch the cursed objects. Stay sharp. Obey my commands. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Dragonslayer."

Harry opened the cage. Jon grabbed the closest one and pulled him out. Harry shut the cage behind before the others could try to escape. The prisoners gripped the bars, trying to make it topple. It was too heavy. Their voiceless screams and outstretched arms would sear into Harry's memories forever.

Jon easily restrained the captive. "Sleep," Jon said, touching his wand to his temple. Jon picked him up and aligned him on the torture table. He secured the chains at the waist, ankles, neck, and wrists.

"What now, Chosen One?" Sanguini said.

"The Diadem. It would speak to him when we put it on."

"Very well," Sanguini said. He kicked open the trunk. "Which one is it?"

Harry used his wand to gingerly open the smaller box with the diadem in it. Harry maneuvered the Horcrux with his wand unto the sleeping's man head.

"Now what?" Jon asked after nothing happened.

"We wait... I guess," Harry said, watching the man sleeping peacefully on the concrete slab shaped like a cross. "It takes about.. I dunno, half an hour to an hour to activate. If so much."

The tension was unbearable. Only Sanguini seemed unaffected. Harry thought that made sense. Sanguini was immortal. Even though his immortality was currently broken, old habits died hard.

An hour later, the sleeping man began to twitch. Jon, Harry and Masahiko drew their blades, stepping away from each other.

"The headpiece is awake," Sanguini said. "It's so strong, the underworld resonates with it... Voldemort was an _artist_."

"Cut it out with the dark shit, Sanguini," Harry said.

"On alert, men," Jon said, watching the weird, unnatural movements of the sleeping victim.

Harry thought they were prepared. Without warning the body convulsed, then the eyes opened, a dull, glowing red.

"Harry, how are you?" the blind red eyes blinked a few times. "Release me. We need to talk."

"Get back!" Harry shouted. He dashed forward, blade ready to pierce the heart.

"No," Voldemort chuckled, still unable to see.

Harry's entire body froze, sword tip a foot away. His heart was racing, beating like a drum in his chest. What was going on?

"Help me!" Harry screamed.

His three companions were face down on the torture chamber floor, hands desperately trying to prevent being crushed by the overlapping underworld.

"-Harry- lift- the magic!" Jon shouted.

"I'm not doing it! I'm stuck!" Harry shouted.

" _My legs_!" Masahiko screamed in his native tongue. His ankles were being broken, his feet turning sideways at an impossible angle.

"Harry!" Jon screamed. "Can't..." A loud _crunch_ popped from behind him. Jon's scream was cut short as he abruptly ran out of breath.

"Sanguini! Go _down_!" Harry shouted.

"Who are those three, Harry? Why am I tied down like a common slave?" Voldemort asked politely.

"I should have thought of that," Sanguini said. He stopped fighting the crush and slipped into the underworld. Harry noted that the silenced prisoners were all now scattered bones and bloody soup spilling out the cage. Surprisingly, the cage itself was unaffected.

Sanguini reappeared at the top of the vast cave right above the torture table with what appeared to be a guillotine blade in both hands. He allowed the heavy summoning magic to pull him down at full speed with the rusted, hundred pound iron and steel tool held both hands. He cut right through the chest of the prisoner and destroyed the concrete slab with an earsplitting _crash_.

A disgusting explosion of guts and mortar splattered Harry's armor. The top half of the body fell off the destroyed concrete table.

"Freedom!" Voldemort said from the bisected corpse as he used the arms to lift himself up.

Harry realized that the overlapping summoning magic was released . Using his flight ability he shot off at full speed, stabbing the head right between the eyes with the _Hallow Blade._ He let go in shock when the glowing red eyes looked directly into his.

"Not enough, my dear Harry. Still not enough!" Voldemort almost touched him when his hand whipped forward like a snake. Harry jumped back as if his life depended on it.

"Not your life, my boy. Your body. Strong. Young. Handsome. Perfect," Voldemort said with a smile. The Hallow Blade had pierced through the skull, pinning it to the floor below.

 _How is it still alive?_

 _Oh shit! Where is the diadem?!_

"The fucking diadem! Where is it?" Harry screamed.

"Here, I can see it!" Jon wheezed. He was awkwardly trying to move along the ground with the use of one arm. Masahiko wasn't moving at all.

Harry backed off from the top half of Voldemort's corpse. It was using its arms to lift the pierced skull up higher along the blade to get off the ground. Voldemort groaned with the effort, but to Harry's horror, appeared to be enjoying this brain skewering maneuver. He smiled at Harry, eyes fully seeing him now.

"Come to me, my son. Let me empower you like never before," Voldemort offered.

"Jon put everything into your fire spell. Burn it!" Harry said, watching the horcrux laying motionless on the ground. Harry cut his palm open and let the blood drip all over the ornament, ready to cast purification.

To his horror, the horcrux absorbed the blood and began to skitter away from him towards Voldemort, whose skull was still sliding back and forth along the Goblin forged blade, arms trying to lever the tip free from where it was lodged into the stone.

" _Enflamare!_ " Harry and Jon said simultaneously, pointing their wands.

The spells connected with each other at the same point on the horcrux. It reached the bloody spine, a twinkling eagle head with gem encrusted wings racing up the entrails.

What happened next was incredible.

The room swelled, then fire _imploded_ into the Hallow Blade, like a reverse black hole, a searing bright _white hole_ of energy about to be released.

Harry instinctively held his Phoenix on Snakewood between both thumbs, fingers spread as if pushing out. " _Ignis Clypeus!_ "

The explosion spread throughout the chamber, made contact with Harry's flame barricade, then circumvented around all of them. Sanguini and Jon protected their heads with their arms as Harry's shield saved them from immediate incineration.

This fire was hotter than Dragon Fire. This fire, was _Phoenix_ fire.

Sanguini wailed with the heat.

As soon as it began, it was over. The entire roof of the chamber was on fire. The Silver Cage and its' bloody contents had disappeared. The centuries old rope- ladder-slope leading to the exit tunnel was gone. The tunnel itself was smoldering.

Jon, Masahiko and Sanguini lifted their heads tentatively. "Is it dead?" Sanguini asked, almost like a child hiding under his covers after a flying roach was killed by a watchful parent.

Harry released the shield. The Hallow Blade, previously highly polished with an impeccable gleam, was completely black. His Phoenix on Snakewood wand had suffered a similar fate. There was no trace of the Diadem, neither the corpse.

"Yeah. It's done," Harry said. The Onyx crate and smaller Onyx boxes were destroyed, but the Diary, the Ring, and the Locket, were sitting innocently on the seared stone, mocking him.

Laughing at him.

Harry had a feeling his and Jon's _Priori Incantem_ version of Phoenix Fire wouldn't work on the remaining horcruxes. At least the _Hallow Blade_ had some sort of effect on the body.

"Everyone okay?" Harry said, wrenching the sword free.

"Not really. I'm almost done for," Sanguini said.

Sanguini was a horrible sight. His face was burnt almost to the bone. His robes were tatters, appendages burnt raw.

"Holy fuck," Harry said. "What can I do?"

"A coffin. Quickly. Use a high level transfiguration- anything to make it permanent. Put me in. And bring me some blood. A muggle would do. A wizard's even better."

"I would also need... assistance," Masahiko breathed in extreme pain. From his ankles down were flattened in the Onyx armor.

Harry grabbed his head in shock. "Jon?" He asked, fearing to look at him.

"I've... cant feel my left arm, actually... can't feel anything right now," Jon breathed.

Jon's shoulder and upper arm were also similarly flattened. Masahiko began to tremble with shock from the pain.

"Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck," Harry said. He screamed into his badge. "Mr White! I need you here, now!"

"Coming!" Ezra said. "On my way!"

"Bring pain relief bring murtlap bring skele grow bring blood replenish bring every fucking healing thing in that fucking house!" Harry shouted.

"Rest your hands on their injuries, Harry. It will give them ease. I'm on my way!" Mr White said.

Harry was about to touch Sanguini when he shrieked in deathly fright. "Do you wish to end it sooner! Don't fucking touch me!"

"Right," Harry apologized. He sat down between the prone figures of Masahiko and Jon and rest a palm on each of their heads. He closed his eyes and withdrew the Onyx Armor on his teammates. Both young men screamed as their armor was released.

Jon's injury was more severe than he thought. His whole left side looked malformed, not just his shoulder and upper arm. Masahiko's shattered feet were a nightmare.

"Eyes on me," Harry ordered, kneeling between them, _willing_ healing and hope into his magic. "Don't look at it." Harry petted the back of their heads in a comforting manner. It appeared to have some sort of magical affect. They breathed easier as his magic trickled through them.

Within five minutes Ezra White slipped into the torture chamber. With a grim nod at Harry, he began treating the two young men with pain relief and blood replenishing potion. "See about him, I got these two for now."

Harry magicked rectangular stone slabs cut out from the floor to make a simple coffin. Harry was about to levitate Sanguini into it but was prevented from doing so by a sturdy arm on his wrist.

"Don't point that at him. Your magic will finish him off," Ezra warned. Ezra hefted Sanguini's burnt body unto the 'lid' of the coffin. "Flip him over, by lifting the stone, not his body."

Harry levitated the coffin lid and Sanguini willingly rolled into the crude coffin Harry made. He gently lowered the lid, sealing the vampire in.

"Thanks," came Sanguini's voice from inside the stone box. Strangely enough, his voice echoed loudly in the burning chamber. That was a cool trick.

"You're welcome," Harry said awkwardly, lowering his mouth closer to where the 'head' side was of the coffin.

"Don't forget to bring the blood. A pint would do. The sooner, the better," Sanguini reminded him.

"Right. How long would you take to heal?" Harry said.

"Not long. Three to four months," Sanguini said. "This is nice, actually. I forgot how comfy a stone tomb was."

"Glad you're comfy," Harry said. _Yikes. Three to four months? That was a long time. What am I going to do about these fucking Horcruxes without his help?_

"Help the others, Chosen One. This experiment was a success, but barely. We need to think this through better," Sanguini's voice echoed grandiosely through the burning chamber.

"Yeah. Definitely," Harry said, watching Masahiko's and Jon's predicament. They were _really_ fucked up.

"Don't forget to bring me the blood," Sanguini reminded them.

"I won't," Harry said, trying to speak between the lid and the body of the coffin.

"Right-o," Sanguini said.

"I've stabilized them," Ezra said. "Jon's bones can be healed. Masahiko would need implants and heavy rehabilitation. Godwin has Dragon parts in him. Healer Warthington would need to do the same for Masahiko here."

"Shit," Harry said. "I'm so sorry, Aegon, Masahiko."

"Nothing but a scratch," Masahiko chuckled, clearly in pain.

"A mishap on the stitching bench," Jon reinforced. Both young men feebly connected with their fists.

Masahiko was breathing heavily. "More pain potion," he gritted through clenched teeth. "Please."

"Jon, put him to sleep," Ezra White said as he administered more potion. "Moving him would be excruciatingly painful... but we need to get him to surgery. You too. The sooner the better. I will go on ahead and let Healer Warthington know what to expect."

"Rest easy, my friend," Jon said. "I'm going to put you to sleep. You won't feel a thing."

"See you when I awaken, comrades," Masahiko nodded. He closed his eyes. "Do it, Jon Black."

Jon touched his wand to Masahiko's temple and put him into the deep sleep.

"Lift them up, let's get out of here," Ezra White said. He picked up the Horcruxes and put them in the potion's kit. "Take these. Don't touch them. They're frightfully powerful."

"You're telling me?" Harry grumbled.

"Put them away safely in another onyx box. You know what to do." Ezra White slipped into the underworld.

Harry took hold of the potions kit and levitated the injured out of the tunnel. He settled them down on the threstral cart and used the chain binding spell to make sure they didn't fall off during the flight. He sat down on the driver's seat.

"Ready, Aegon?"

"It hurts. Lets get to the healer, quickly," Jon hissed.

"On it. _Yah!_ "

During the flight south Harry recalled that Crabbe or Goyle's (he couldn't remember who cast it) _Fiendfyre_ spell destroyed the Diadem the last time around. Events that happened before, were happening again, except worse.

This time, it was _Phoenixfyre_ , a fire even hotter than that. If it weren't for his quick thinking during the 'ignition period' of the rebirth flame, the blast would have wiped them out.

 _The Dark Lord gains strength the more you delve into the night. It would be tenfold as difficult._

Lucky.

He was bloody lucky. They were all bloody lucky. Voldemort didn't blink at being stabbed through the brain. Harry couldn't imagine what an awakened Voldemort with a horcrux in his hand could do. Wait. He could. Voldemort would have burned through all of them with his dark beam, or simply taken him over, as he threatened previously.

He shut those negative thoughts out and spurred the threstrals faster towards St Mungo's. His comrades, no, his _friends_ were depending on him.

And seeing how stuff kept repeating on an even more dire scale, maybe the whole _world_ was depending on him.

 _Same old shit, just another life._

* * *

 _Author's note: Thanks for reading._


	22. Chapter 22: Forever Yours, Faithfully

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully**

Mr White, as promised, informed Healer Warthington prior to Harry reaching St Mungo's. Gerard Godwin, Ezra White and Healer Warthington were well prepared to take both Jon and Masahiko into surgery as soon as Harry touched down with the threstral cart.

"Nightingale's knickers," Healer Warthington whistled as he saw the two injured. "You weren't exaggerating." Master Ollivander and Sirius were also in the public seating area. Upon seeing the two lads Sirius grimaced, averting his eyes.

"Did anyone tell Lexie? Katsumi?" Sirius asked Harry. "Mr. Fairweather?"

Harry frowned. Jon and Masahiko were in horrible shape. Not something to press upon the girls this hour in the night. "Maybe call them when the surgery is complete?" Harry offered.

"I'm taking them in at once. We have the ward prepped for surgery," Healer Warthington agreed as he and Gerard Godwin levitated Jon and Masahiko on magical stretchers down the corridor. They hustled them into a large double door with a sign that read _Trauma and Casualty_. "They wouldn't be able to interrupt during the surgery anyway. Let them rest. I will let you know when they could visit." Healer Llewellyn and her assistant Mediwitch Llewellyn were in the operating theatre awaiting them. The double doors swung open and accepted the stretchers, swinging closed with a polite click behind them.

"Godwin, you can hold it down here?" Harry asked clan _Ronin_ 's new leader.

"Absolutely. I could be useful, considering I went through Dragon implants before," Godwin replied.

"Good. Keep me informed," Harry offered his fist.

"Will do," Godwin connected.

"What happened in the dungeon?" Ezra White asked Harry anxiously. "The place was blinding me with all that Light Magic and Phoenix fire going on."

"Not here. Too many ears," Harry told Mr White softly. "You brought the onyx crate from the Bank?" Harry walked over to Garrick Ollivander and Sirius.

"Right here," Sirius said, kicking the small trunk at his feet. It occurred to Harry that he wasn't doing so well in the aftermath of the battle to not notice the exquisite box looking very out of place in the mundane seating area. Harry dumped the potion kit's contents into the Onyx trunk and picked it up by the handle.

"Let's walk and talk," Harry told his trusted confidants. "Let's secure this in the bank, then go to my place. Meet me at the bank- I have to take this by hand. These fucking things don't fast travel."

"We'll open up," Sirius nodded.

"Thanks," Harry said, finding the nearest window to fly out of.

Sirius and Ollivander, board members of the bank, used the floo fireplaces to reach The Light of St Valentines. Harry landed on the wall side of Diagon Alley a few minutes later. He met Ezra White who was waiting for him in the narrow alley bordering the bank.

Sirius opened up the staff entrance. "Come on, security knows we're here." The massive statue of Valerian, Jon and himself was intimidating in the darkness. Coincidentally, the diamond cut eyes of Roderick Hallow glowed red in the low moonlight. His eyes lingered on Valerian's heroic pose for a few seconds.

"I've already signed off on the Onyx parts they may need," Master Ollivander said to Harry as they walked down to the lower levels. "I must say that Healer Warthington has been busy since you were first injured in school," he said, watching Harry carefully.

"He's good, especially for a young healer," Harry agreed, touching his eye gingerly. Harry understood that Master Ollivander was implying that they were getting injured on a frequent basis.

"And how are you faring, lad?" Master Ollivander asked softly.

"I don't know. Every time I _think_ I could do this, clean and like... confident- I find out I am woefully inept. Most of the time afterwards, I doubt myself... I'm trying, Master Ollivander, I really am... but," Harry rubbed his hair in frustration. _I don't know if I'm going to win this. If I would even survive._ "We'll discuss this at my apartment. Sirius, lock this up for me, please?"

"Sure, um..." Sirius said, watching the horcrux case like a Basilisk in his hand. "Hear wot, I'll escort you down. I think you should hold on to it."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed. _What am I thinking?_ _Taking my eyes off the Horcruxes for one second could mean the end of Sirius; especially if someone was tracking them._

Sirius piloted the rail car like a professional to the deepest level in the tunnels. Harry locked the crate in the vault assigned to the _Immortal Heroes_ Clan.

"Alright. All aboard. Let's get out of here. Knowing what those things are, being so far underground... yeah, not a great idea. Let's boogie," Sirius whispered.

Ten minutes later Harry opened his apartment door for Mr Black, Mr White, and Mr Grey. After lighting the candles and running security checks, his guests all sat down in the humble living room. Harry offered an alcoholic drink of choice to each of them.

Harry sat down wearily, stretching his legs and sipping on a bottle of Carling.

"We almost died in there. Voldemort was gaining strength by the second- but we killed it, and destroyed the vessel. It happened so fast. When it woke up, he was able to use the underworld magic- made the air heavy and forced the others down. For some reason it didn't directly affect me, but the air was like ... thick, like if I was stuck in ice. Literally stopped in my tracks. The immediate area around me, probably my height in all directions- the heaviness wasn't as powerful, but Jon's left side and Masahiko's feet were outside- it crushed down on them."

"Fuck me," Sirius breathed.

"Yeah," Harry shook his head. "Sanguini would have been squashed first but I told him to go _down._ Y'know: the underworld, how you two travel _,"_ he nodded at Mr White _._ "He reappeared and smashed the lower body into mush. If it weren't for him we would have been done."

 _The Dark Lord will mark him his equal._

Harry could fly.

Voldemort could fly.

Harry could overlap the underworld to summon threstrals. He was careful not to do it too hard so that no one got hurt.

Voldemort could overlap the underworld using his horcrux like a weapon. Obviously he didn't give a shit about anyone else.

Harry could perform a Purification Beam of Light using his blood, phoenix tears and magic from deep inside.

Voldemort could perform a Cursed Beam of Darkness using a horcrux, slaughtering people by the handful in one go.

"... And that didn't finish him?" Master Ollivander said, pulling Harry out of his comparative analysis.

"No, it was just like in the vault tunnels- a body, any body, once it was fresh- he could slip into. What he really wanted... was _mine_." Harry paused, looking at his forearms. "Look! Goosebumps just thinking about it."

"So the body... it's indestructible?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"Sorta. For some reason... mortal injuries don't affect him in his first 'phase'. I think the body doesn't need to be alive for him to infest it. Lockhart, he was dead. Dead _and_ petrified. The aurors in the bank, Dawlish and his team- were burned in half with his dark magic. Yet he could animate them. The corpse needs to be purified, or killed using the Killing Curse," Harry explained.

"The last time around, before I could destroy him, the sequence of events were this: the Diary was in play when Lucius Malfoy put it in Ginny's bag. Over time, she was being possessed. She opened the Chamber of Secrets, and nearly died as the Horcrux was draining her. I saved her, got bitten. _I_ almost died. Fawkes saved me, and I destroyed the Diary using a basilisk fang. Years later, Voldemort's soul fragment still awakened in her. Also in Hermione. Ron. Neville. They were helping me, and destroyed the others during my seventh year," Harry explained. "The four of them, yet still _one_ Voldemort; killed me in my bedroom."

There was a long pause. Sirius looked the most troubled.

"There was once a triplet," Ezra White said. "The middle one possessed her sisters in a dark ritual. All three of them were her, could act independently and could link their magic. A frightful opponent."

"Imagine that, except four of your closest friends... all with glowing eyes and cursing me like a fucking harmony choir with an AK," Harry said

He drew a few columns on parchment, ' _Horcrux', 'Where found', 'Destroyed By and Method_.'

"To get Hufflepuff's Cup, Hermione, Ron and I broke into Gringotts, and had to defeat a multiplication charm that almost did us in. Fought our way out and escaped on a dragon. This time, Lockhart rose from the dead, broke into Gringotts, and slaughtered five senior Aurors. A rebellion ensued. We hunted the Diadem in the Room of Requirement, and it was destroyed by _Fiendfyre_ cast by one of Malfoy's goons. Almost wiped us out. This time- it was almost the same thing. Our fire spells collided and _Prior Incantem_ blew up the whole bloody place. We're bloody lucky. Sanguini and the others are for the while, out of commission. He said 'we needed to think this through better'," Harry rubbed his eyes. Jon and Masahiko were almost killed. "Bloody understatement of the year."

Harry wrote down how the Horcruxes were destroyed (partially) before, and who was responsible for the job. He left out that he was a horcrux before. It would freak them out.

"Going by this- I suspect I could destroy the Diary with the Hallow Blade, seeing as it's now envenomed with Basilisk poison, and I also performed the necessary bad stuff at the lake. Someone getting bitten, phoenix tears, all that good stuff. But I need someone to activate it. This isn't going to be easy. Who writes into a book that writes back?" Harry asked.

"You'd be surprised," Sirius said.

"I don't think I can stomach giving the Diary to someone," Harry said. "That's like... premeditated dark shit."

" _You_ don't have to do it," Sirius said slowly.

"I am responsible for the horcruxes," Harry countered in the same slow tone. "Won't it be the same?"

"You said someone needs to activate the cursed objects, didn't you?" Ezra White reinforced.

"Yeah," Harry hung his head.

"Then it must be done," Ezra White reaffirmed. "Magic, Time, Death, Immortality, they are all being twisted. This isn't just about you. Sanguini told me that stillborn rates are rising worldwide. Vampires aging and dying. Sightings of the living dead are growing, even in non magical areas."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "I'm just... weary after the battle." The prisoners and Tom Gryfici were his latest victims. He was sinking deeper into the darkness, and Voldemort was getting stronger.

Jon was right. Melisandre is very dangerous with her prophetic magic.

"The sword, and your wand are blackened," Master Ollivander noted.

"Yup. Scorched," Harry lit a lumos. It worked perfectly. However he felt a similar affinity to when he possessed the Elder Wand. "Holy shit," Harry said, catching on. "It changed."

"Yes- similiar to the goblin sword you and Penelope Clearwater created, that is now a powerful artifact," Ezra White said. "Do not lose it."

"Can you tell me what changed, exactly?" Harry asked.

"Using _Prior Incantentum_ to destroy the horcrux and shielding allies from certain death from the hottest fire known to Wizardkind... an excellent display of magic once again," Ezra White congratulated him. "If you don't believe me, check the core."

"I believe you, but I'm still curious. Master Ollivander, may I borrow your wand to check this?" Harry asked, lifting his matte black wand.

Master Ollivander loaned Harry his wand. Harry performed the unsealing technique to open the main stem from the handle by a tiny fraction. Light, light so bright, shone through the crack. Sirius and Ollivander had to block their eyes to prevent being blinded. The entire apartment shone a brilliant white. Beams of light shone out of the windows.

Ezra White's eyes glowed as he stared directly at the wand.

"It is only fitting that the Lord of the Light should have the Wand of the Light," Ezra proclaimed. "Just as how the wand exterior has been scorched black, like the darkness you must endure, it cannot defeat the core of Light. Your true nature, Harry. You are doing this for everyone. To save the world from being twisted into ruin."

Harry pressed the gap closed. The bright light was muted, yet a fraction still glowed without a smith's seal. "Master, please seal this again for me," Harry said, holding it up to Ollivander.

Ollivander performed the sealing technique as Harry held the main stem and handle together tightly; just like the vice grip in the workshop. Hot magical blue sparks welded the seam closed once again.

"Thanks," Harry said, testing another _lumos_.

"Not a problem, lad. A powerful weapon indeed," Master Ollivander said.

"Enough to rival the Elder Wand?" Harry asked Ezra White cheekily.

"I am not quite sure. It could be. I never saw Dumbledore truly use it to its full capabilities," Ezra White said.

"Dumbledore has the Elder wand?" Master Ollivander pulled at his beard thoughtfully. "I always wondered what happened to it. One of the eternal six."

Harry glanced at his trainer. _Oh shit. Ollivander was a Peverell and Deathly Hallows research freak. I hoped he wasn't that obsessed to try nicking it._

More talk of the way forward ensued. In the end, it all boiled down to Harry stating no more Horcrux experimentation can continue until Sanguini was healed and he had fugitives captured. Under no circumstances did he want Aurors putting him on a hit list.

"Falcon Bloodseeker, he has a rare ability," Ezra White admitted. "Similiar to Warmage Tonks... very rare. I think he can help track your targets."

"Yeah.. was thinking about that. I don't have blood from any of them," Harry said.

"The rat cage, Harry. It's still by Hagrid's," Master Ollivander said.

"He could use that?" Harry asked skeptically.

"If there is hair, maybe..." Ezra White added with a shrug.

"Worth a shot. Finding Pettigrew means I could find baby Tom. I'll talk to him in the morning. He's staying in Hogsmeade, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Rosmerta's inn, yes," Ezra White said.

"Okay. In the morning," Harry said. He was tired from battling the Horcrux and psychologically troubled by how hard it was. Master Ollivander and Sirius said their goodbyes and that they would be ready to check in at St Mungo's as soon as they got word from the healers.

Ezra White studied Harry for a moment. "Harry. You are not to remain by yourself. It is not safe," he cautioned.

"I'm too beat to carry this sword all the way to the base right now. Can you take it?" Harry asked.

"No. It's too powerful. Won't fast travel with me either. Hold on. I will be back." He disappeared silently.

Harry cleaned up the sitting area and was about to make a sandwich when the floo fire in the armory downstairs flared alive. "It's me," Ezra White said as he came up the steps followed by Katsumi. Katsumi and Mr White were in full Onyx hybrid armor. Harry couldn't help but notice she didn't bother wrapping the dark cloth over her exposed hips and thighs.

Harry smirked. Sanguini was a _thirsty_ vampire.

"We will take shifts on guard. You get some rest," Ezra White said to Harry.

" _Doragansuireiya,"_ Katsumi bowed. "Where's Masa-chan?"

"Injured. Being treated at St Mungo's," Harry said. "Jon as well. They are in good hands." Katsumi's expression faltered, then returned into her usual impassive mask.

"I see. You will be safe. This I swear," Katsumi said, bowing.

Harry glanced across at Ezra White. "Who's guarding Fairweather?" he asked her.

"He has relinquished Masahiko's man at arms responsibility," Katsumi responded. "He will be fine. For now, the risk is greater wherever you are."

"I will take first shift," Ezra White said and the both of them made a routine security sweep through the house. When they returned Mr White indicated the guest quarters. "Miss Hanzo Katsumi, you may rest until half two. I will awaken you to be ready for your shift at three."

" _Hai, fumetsu-sama_ ," Katsumi bowed. "Let me take care of this." She took Harry's blackened Goblin Sword and tucked it into her belt. "Allow me to perform a status charm on you."

"A what? What does it do?" Harry asked.

"It tells me if you are in distress. Think of it like... Baby Monitor."

Harry laughed. "Okay, sure."

Katsumi clasped her palms, index fingers protruding, then made various clapping movements with interlocked fingers. She rubbed her left thumb tenderly on Harry's head, and then high on his chest. Harry could sense that she had done something, but wasn't sure what. He felt like this was a bit extra than what she would have done for Lord Fairweather. It was touching. "It is done. Good night, Harry."

"No good night kiss?" Harry teased.

To his surprise Katsumi blushed. She hesitated, then smiled tentatively.

"Very funny, Harry," Katsumi said. She kissed him on his cheek anyway. "Happy? Good night." She retreated into the next bedroom and closed the door.

"You _are_ a strange wizard," Ezra White said. Harry noted that he was wearing Valerian's greatsword, _Hornclaw_ , across his back. "And no. I am not giving you any 'good night' kiss."

"Right. Drat," Harry chuckled.

"Sleep well."

It was during the wee hours of the morning something went wrong. Harry was having a horrible nightmare. He was drowning, just like in the black lake after being dragged by the Basilisk, except in his room, which was full of water. He could not rise from his bed.

He forced his eyes open, to nullify the dream-panic.

The reason he couldn't breathe was because something paranormal; a ghost, or poltergeist, was suffocating him.

"Hff-" Harry gasped, but he couldn't fight off the crushing pressure on his windpipe.

"I will not rest until you are _dead!_ " The spectre of Tom Gryfici Jr said as it straddled his torso, pressing in his fingers around his throat. Harry's flailing arms and fists went straight through it. The door swung open with a _bang_ and Katsumi rushed in.

Upon seeing what was happening she froze. " _Kami!_ "

" _Help!_ -" Harry croaked, kicking and thrashing in the bed.

She sheathed her sword quickly and went to one knee. She touched her forehead and her solar plexus with the tips of both index and middle fingers and closed her eyes. She began to chant in her native tongue.

" _Mistress of the moon, answer your daughter's call. I call upon Amateresu Omikami, the Sun Goddess, to lend me your Protection. I need a savior,_ " she prayed on one knee.

" _Watashi wa, kyuseishu o machimasu!_ " Katsumi summoned the Patronus Charm.

A female figure made of light manifested around Katsumi. Bright lances of the purest magic radiated out of her head like morning rays of sunlight. Katsumi drew her sword with an swift _Iado_ strike, straight from the _saya_. The blade left a trail of Patronus magic in its wake as it cut off the wraith's head.

Harry was freed instantly. He coughed hard as he drew breath, sitting up to relieve the pain in his lungs. Stars were spinning in front of his eyes.

Katsumi dug into her belt and produced a tiny pouch. From it she took out a clear pill. "An oxygen fusion restorative, used for breathing issues. Bite it."

Harry took it and chewed it. His lungs and throat immediately felt better and he was now able to breathe freely. "Thank you, Katsumi."

"It is my duty to protect you, Harry Potter," she said, touching his hair tenderly. Her patronus charm faded away. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. A bit scared. I didn't know a wraith could do that," Harry said, rubbing his neck. _Since when could a Vengeful Spirit physically attack like that?_

"One moment," Katsumi flickered. She returned just as fast with a bar of chocolate. "Eat."

Harry ate the chocolate and immediately felt better. "It was the so called Boy who lived, Tom Gryfici. It was him, from the dead... determined to get me."

"Come. It is not safe. This room is heavily tainted with trails of the underworld," Katsumi said, helping him stand. She picked up his Onyx glove. "You went to sleep without it?"

"It interrupts my sleep a bit," Harry said.

"Put it on," Katsumi said. "We are leaving."

"Give me a moment," Harry said. Katsumi left the room. Harry took off his clothes, put on the glove and then put on street wear.

Katsumi was speaking through the glove when Harry came outside. "I informed Mr White. He told me that we should meet up at St Mungo's. This apartment needs to be exorcised later, when it is noon. He says he can do it. The wraiths from the Spirit realm are strongest during the darkest hour of the night."

"Fuck," Harry snapped, angry that the Tom fellow almost killed him, two days after he sent him on his one way ticket to the afterlife. "Let's go."

" _Hai, Doragonsuireya_ ," Katsumi bowed.

"Stop with the bowing, please," Harry asked.

"I can't. It is part of me," Katsumi explained patiently. Harry wanted to argue, but he appreciated her being honest, and standing up to him. It was refreshing.

"Hop on," Harry said when he stepped unto the balcony overlooking the muggle pond beyond Diagon alley. Katsumi hopped on his back, her chin on his shoulder. Within minutes they landed at St Mungo's.

They deactivated their armors. Katsumi was wearing long socks, a short skirt and a dark sweater. She reminded him of Valerian's short school skirt and leggings.

"What? Is it inappropriate?" Katsumi said.

"No... just.. sorry. It's fine. Let's go."

Harry and Katsumi approached Gerard Godwin, who was looking quite uncomfortable trying to nap on a visitor bench.

"Oi," Harry woke him up.

"Hey," Godwin said, wiping his face. "What time is it?"

"Four, half four," Harry shrugged.

"Black was worse than we thought," Gerard said. "It seems he had damaged his ribs before- that complicated matters."

"And Masahiko?" Katsumi asked.

"Implants were successful. The potion treatment is taking longer than expected, they are trying to figure out why," Gerard frowned.

"Over years he has ingested minute amounts of venoms and poisons to build resistance," Katsumi said.

"Oh, that's why! I'll let them know what you said, Miss Hanzo," he thanked her. "Boss, his shins was shattered all the way up. They implanted a pair of Dragon bones and cartilage, built over his legs from the knees down... from _scratch_. Flesh regrowth and muscle knit potions were taking a bit long."

"From the _knees_?" Katsumi said, shocked.

"Yeah," Godwin said. "The shin bones were almost crushed. Pieces of bones were everywhere. The feet were gone."

"I want to see him," Katsumi demanded.

"They're sleeping. I guess we can ask Warthington to see him," Godwin led the way.

Jon and Masahiko were sleeping on their hospital beds. Jon's entire left arm and torso were in a cast. Masahiko's legs were similarly dressed. Masahiko was awake, but heavily sedated.

"My dear sister," he whispered in his native language. "It is good to see you. So good."

"What happened to you?" Katsumi replied in kind, taking his hand. "Are they treating you all right? How are you feeling?"

"Pain. But good pain. They said the first night and day would be the worst. It will pass. Close the curtain. I must speak with you."

Katsumi pulled the curtain closed around them. Masahiko spoke earnestly in Japanese. "The Dragonslayer is exceedingly powerful. I think he is more powerful than you. By leaps and bounds. His fire block- it was so strong, strong enough to save our lives in the middle of an explosion."

"I know he is strong. I wrote the letters to _Shogun_ _Shusho_. This isn't news."

"Listen, my dear sister. He is _dangerous_. This... quest.. it is far beyond us mere mercenaries. Jon Black has told me that he has been injured on every mission, except the Werewolf hunt. Considering that he has fought a mageslayer dragon and survived, I do not take his word lightly. Black and I are similar, very good against wizard opponents. But against the Dark, we are mere novices. The battle tonight, only the Vampire and the Dragonslayer could literally stand up to the Dark Lord. There is much to learn," Masahiko said tiredly. "Be very careful."

"I am. I also have something to tell you. I did it," Katsumi lowered her eyes. "The summoning."

"What?!" Masahiko snapped in their native tongue. "When?"

"A short while ago," Katsumi said. "A wraith, a Dark _kami_ borne from Tom Gryfici... it tried to kill him in his sleep."

Masahiko closed his eyes in disbelief. "That boy is so strange... why is danger drawn to him so?"

"I don't know. Like moths to the flame, his enemies attack. But... the situation called for it- it is the only thing that could have saved him. The Light of the Rising Sun. I summoned it! For the first time. I executed _Amataresu_ 's strike and defeated the _kami_!" Katsumi whispered.

"Congratulations, Katsumi. Shogun would be pleased. You have fulfilled the seer's prophecy," Masahiko nodded. Katsumi didn't look pleased. "You are troubled by this?" he asked.

"He would want to send me away, send me back home," Katsumi said sadly.

"It is only right. We need a warrior who can defeat the demons haunting the hidden temples. Now, you are our only chance," Masahiko argued.

"I must protect him," Katsumi said.

Masahiko frowned. He sat up higher in the bed. "No you don't. We must _learn_ from him. Especially how to slay the basilisks. I will remain and continue our clan duties here."

"I _must_ stay," Katsumi shook her head. "Do not tell Lord Fairweather. Please. He will send me away."

"You outrank me," Masahiko said. "Order it, and I shall obey."

"No. I want you to do it because I ask you as a sister. It is... personal," Katsumi admitted.

Masahiko sighed. He finally had confirmation of what he knew was happening.

"Ka-chan. He is a lady-slayer. You have seen it yourself," Masahiko said sternly.

Katsumi lowered her eyes.

"Lord Shogun wants you to marry the head of the Iga clan's son when he is of age. You know this. The union will make our nation stronger in the magical community. You are our Chosen One. Marrying him and defeating the demons can change the lives of the future generations!"

Katsumi remained silent.

"You will have to order me, Ka-chan. I am loyal to _Misutosamurai_ and our home nation," Masahiko threatened.

"So am I!" Katsumi said.

"The summoning of Amataresu's Divine Light has been hidden for almost five centuries, sister. This is what _Misutosamurai_ have been awaiting... what Lord Fairweather has been grooming you for! How can I not tell our Lord Shogun?"

"Because I ask it," Katsumi said. "Brother, do this for your little sister, not your Chosen One," she bowed low, eyes to the ground.

Masahiko stared at her pose. "You humble me," he said. "A superior does not bow to her subordinate."

"Please," Katsumi begged.

"I will hold my tongue, until you say," he relented with a heavy sigh.

" _Arigato_ ," Katsumi said. An intense discussion ensued about what happened at the cave. Afterwards, Katsumi touched the casts on her brother's legs. It hurt her to see him like this. "When... would you be one hundred percent?"

"The healer said it will be treated in phases. A few days for the bones to set. Then they redress my legs. More potions and healers poking and prodding for two nights. After, a month of rehabilitation. Warthington-sama says my balance and walking would need to be relearned. And it will take time for the dragon's cells and my cells to mesh naturally. Pain would be like my shadow," Masahiko grimaced. "It may take months for me to be combat fit. I am but a cripple; for now."

"I am sorry," Katsumi said.

"Be sorry for Jon Black. In addition to his bones, he had his lung repaired. It was punctured. Dragon heartstring was used to help put it back together, or so I overheard. His treatment would be even more extensive."

"Dragon heartstring? This healer is better than I expected," Katsumi said.

"He has risen through the medical ranks treating Harry and Jon Black numerous times. Also Oliver Wood, from what I hear."

"Your espionage habits are still strong, I see," Katsumi smiled.

"They speak freely in this hospital. They don't even block their mouths when whispering... it is so easy to lip read these westerners," Masahiko chuckled.

"I am glad to see you in such fine spirits, considering your grave injury..." Katsumi said. She peeped between the privacy curtain and saw Healer Llewellyn staring in their direction. "The healer looks anxious. I think she is getting impatient. I will be outside in the waiting area."

"Stay safe, Ka-Chan."

Harry, Godwin, Ezra White and Katsumi remained in the waiting area for hours until both Jon and Masahiko were brought out on levitating wheelchairs. Jon and Masahiko looked drawn and weak, but they smiled through the pain.

"Harry," Jon offered his right fist. Harry connected. "I think Westeros is a walk in the garden in comparison to your 'peaceful' England."

"I dunno mate. At least we have running water. And toilets," Harry said. "Aaand... without magic, injuries like these could be fatal."

"Touche," Jon nodded.

Harry felt guilty at seeing Jon 'Strong-like-Whoa' Snow in a body cast. "How are you feeling?"

"Pain. Itchy. A bit sorry for myself," Jon looked at his cast. "But I live. That in itself is a miracle. Positive about the treatment being a success. Wanting to heal so that I may continue to help."

"Just a scratch, right?"

"Maybe a bigger scratch than I thought."

"When would you be cleared for Hogwarts?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Master Ollivander spoke to the Head Healer Llewellyn. I will attend clinic here for two weeks, with strict bed rest at home. Maybe one more week off just in case. Then I will be back. I should have a whole month from then to prepare for the second task."

"Shite," Harry said. "For some reason I thought this would be quick."

"All the ribs on my left were broken. Godwin only lost his collarbone and part of the shoulder blade and was kept in the hospital for a month post surgery," Jon shrugged. "His injury was easier. From what I hear, my left side is basically dragon parts."

"Fuck." Harry and Jon stared at each other. "Mate, I'm so sorry," Harry said with emotion.

"It was a life and death situation. You have more than done your part. I am not worried. The healer was confident about our surgery. Everything will work out. Magic usually does," Jon quoted Master Ollivander.

"Well look at you, all wizard quoting and stuff," Harry laughed.

"When in England, do as the Englandans do," Jon said sagely. He was getting the hang of the phrases used here.

Harry didn't have the heart to correct him. "I hear you, Aegon. Well, school starts the day after tomorrow. I'll pop in before I head off. I'll visit on the weekends too."

"It will be a short separation. Do not worry," Jon said. He offered his fist again. Harry connected. "Actually, I will be the one to worry. You seem to cause trouble when I'm not around."

Harry smiled. "You're right. Get better soon, Aegon."

"I will, Harry of House Hallow."

"Later, my brother," Harry grabbed his good hand, pulling himself into Jon's shoulder and patting him on the back. Jon squeezed his hand in return. A heavy feeling began pulling at Harry's emotions.

 _I'm getting worked up. Keep it together, Harry. Don't cry in front of everyone. He is going to be ok._

* * *

Sirius invited Harry and Katsumi to stay at Grimmauld Place before they left for Hogwarts. Harry could not sleep at all after what happened the night before. Alexandria wasn't doing so well either after hearing what happened to Jon. She was very quiet around Harry. Even more so around Katsumi.

Harry decided to confront her about it the morning before they left for King's cross.

"I am not like you two," Alexandria said softly. "Battle and loss, I have suffered enough with my father. Every time Jon goes on mission he says he was almost killed... then he _laughs_."

"That's his way of dealing with it," Harry shrugged. "Knights are always in danger. In fact, they are the first to head into danger."

"It keeps getting worse," Alexandria spat. "I do not like it. I love him. I don't want him to be hurt. But when he's with you, he does."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, feeling the heavy emotions from yesterday swell up inside.

"Don't be sorry. Be better. Be stronger. Protect him. Or let him live his own life," Alexandria hissed. "I am off to visit. I will see you in school, Harry." She brushed past him and went down the stairs to the front hall. The _crack_ when she disapparated made him jump. It was a good punctuation mark to her scolding.

 _These Frenchies were experts at drama, I'd give them that._

Ten minutes later Katsumi came out of her room wearing a Hogwarts white shirt and pleated skirt without house emblem. A pair of spectacles, knee high socks and sturdy black shoes finished the 'prim and proper' school girl look.

"What's this?" Harry asked when she approached.

"Transfer," Katsumi smiled.

"What? Just like that?" Harry said.

"I am a seventh year in Mahoutokoro. I have a wand," she showed him her neat, dark brown wand, with what appeared to be kanji symbols engraved on it. "I should finish my schooling, yes?"

"Your parents are wot, all cool with this?"

"My parents have passed."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Harry said.

"I was very young. My legal guardian is the Japanese Ministry of Magic with Lord Fairweather as my intermediary. He signed the papers and spoke to Professor Dumbledore shortly after the attack at base. Legally, Masahiko _could_ apply for complete guardianship, but he says that I take care of him more than he does me, and it would be strange."

"Ron is going to have a fit," Harry muttered.

"Ron?" Katsumi asked.

"A mate in school. He keeps saying I import birds every year," Harry laughed.

"Birds? You import birds?"

"Nevermind," Harry grinned. "I think you would be great in Ravenclaw, actually."

"I will be in Gryffindor," Katsumi proclaimed. "There is no other house."

It didn't take much for Harry to catch on. "You're going to be my bodyguard."

"Yes. You need one."

"Ah," Harry said slowly. "Mr White had a hand in this?"

"I do not know. Could be. Maybe," Katsumi said airily, waving her hand. "Does it matter? Jon is not available at the moment. Is there anyone else available who is better suited to this assignment?"

"Why do I get the feeling that Mr White is somehow manipulating me?" Harry mumbled. _Sages_ _and_ _their_ _games_ , _eh_?

"He is quite knowledgeable. Lord Fairweather is very interested in him. Wishes to recruit him into _Misutosamurai_ as soon as he is free... as an advisor and a trainer."

"Wotcher, that's _my_ bloke!" Harry froze to face her as they walked downstairs. "He can't have him."

"I wasn't supposed to tell you," Katsumi winked at him. "He's yours, everyone can tell he fights for your cause."

 _This is new. Is Katsumi leaking her clan secrets with me?_

"Tell Fairweather to leave my mates alone, yeah?" Harry chuckled. "Let's catch the train."

* * *

Ron, Ginny and Hermione found Harry and Katsumi in their 'usual' carriage in the Hogwarts Express.

"Another one," Ron laughed.

Harry shook his head in mirth and introduced his friends to Katsumi.

"Where's Jon?" Ginny asked.

"A bit under the weather. Got injured," Harry said. "He'll be fine in a couple weeks," he cut them off before they bombarded him with questions.

Neville joined their carriage just as the train took off from King's Cross. "Hey everyone!" He paused, seeing Katsumi. "Hi! I'm Neville," he offered his hand to Katsumi. "I see you're with Harry so I am guessing you're a foreign transfer?"

"Yes?" Katsumi said, smiling politely as she took his hand. "Is this normal?"

"You are what, the third, no fourth person to transfer..." Neville grinned at Harry. "Must be some sort of record." He sat down and put his little cactus plant closer to the window. "Hi Ginny," he said softly to her when he sat down.

"Hi," Ginny replied, nodding once.

Harry wasn't sure if something had occurred on after or during their Yule Ball date.

Small talk ensued for the train ride until Shea walked into the carriage. "Hello," she said to everyone. Her brow creased upon seeing the Japanese girl sitting across from Harry. She sat down next to Harry and smiled. "You disappeared for a couple days," she whispered into his ear.

"Sorry," Harry said. Shea picked up a travel magazine from the pocket and opened it. The Gryffindors stared at her, lost and confused.

"Mum was worried. She said she is going to the bank this morning to finance a flat for us to live in," Shea said softly. "She doesn't want to impose, I guess."

"Tell your mum all of you could make yourselves at home at the house until you're ready. Amycus and Alecto may be in hot water soon, anyway. You might get your wish and have the house all to yourself," Harry shrugged.

"You don't have to do that," Shea said. "But I'll pass the message." She smiled anyway.

 _Finally_! _Home would be much nicer with those two gone._

Shea looked at Harry differently, wondering how good he would have been in Slytherin. She did mention to him once that it would be 'nice' if her uncle and aunt found another place far away. Was Harry plotting this all along?

Neville frowned at Shea. She didn't even look at him once but was having soft conversations with Harry. "Hey Shea," he said timidly.

"Oh, hi Neville. How do you do?" Shea asked him.

"I'm fine... I guess?"

"Lovely," Shea nodded and smiled. She leaned back into Harry. "Where's Jon and the ninja fellow?"

"Resting up. I can't talk about that now," Harry said, patting her leg easily.

"Ah... Dragonslayer business?" she whispered behind the magazine.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back.

"Well don't you two look cozy," Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry. "This is a Gryffindor booth, if you didn't know."

Harry frowned at Ron.

Shea continued with her soft whispers as if nothing was amiss. "I hope he's okay. Jon is always really calm, and super confident. The house seems to fall in order around him better."

"Oy!" Ron snapped his fingers in front of her. Shea continued to ignore him. Harry shot Ron a warning glare, but Ron was immune to these things.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Hey! Carrow!" Ron snapped.

Shea rolled her eyes. "Yes Ronald Weasley?"

"I said this is a Gryffin-"

"Cut the shit out, Ron," Harry interrupted. "What's gotten into you?"

"Into me? She's as Slytherin as they come!"

"Don't speak about her like that," Neville said.

"What, you too?" Ron turned on Neville.

"Ron, we're dating," Shea said politely, smiling at Ron. Her polite tone was the opposite of her glare.

The carriage went quiet.

"Er-," Ron said, dumbstruck. Neville's eyes had opened twice its regular size.

"Erm... excuse me. We need to talk." Harry was a bit irritated that Shea would drop that on him without warning, but more irritated at Ron's pigheaded behaviour. "Come on," Harry said, taking Shea's hand and the fake quidditch case with the Goblin sword in it. "Excuse me."

Shea shrugged at the other Gryffndors, but said nothing as she followed him out. Katsumi got up smoothly and slid her trunk from underneath the seat and exited quietly.

"Um, well... _wow_ ," Ron said. Ron tilted his head sideways as if to say _Not_ _bad_. _Not_ _bad_ _at_ _all_.

"Yeah... wow," Neville said. "This is a surprise. No wonder he told me to ask Ginny," Neville murmured, voice hurt.

"You wot?" Ginny turned on him, enraged. Neville turned red.

"No I meant- I asked you, but he, well he told me that Shea, that she well, she wasn't... er... wasn't-" Neville stammered.

"Oh thanks for that. Very smooth," she said sarcastically to Neville.

Hermione was silent the entire time.

"Ron, why are you always so... _ugh_?" Ginny moaned. "Did you have to be so rude?"

"What did _I_ do?" Ron asked innocently. " _He's_ the one who's dating her?"

"Just like that..." Neville said, forlorn. "He stole her, just like _that_."

"Mate, let's be honest. Shea really wasn't that into you," Ron consoled him. Hermione rolled her eyes at his attempt at cheering him up.

"Oh my god Ron! You are the _worst_!" Ginny shrieked.

"I can see that now, obviously," Neville muttered to himself.

"Where did the other one go?" Ron said, now realizing that Katsumi left. "She was kinda cute."

Hermione took out her books and began to read, shutting everyone out.

Further down the train Shea opened a free booth and sat down. She was about to give Harry a kiss when Katsumi walked in, sliding the trunk below the bench.

"Hi? Katsumi?" Shea said, indicating that she wanted privacy to snog.

"Yes, Miss Shea?" Katsumi replied, feigning ignorance.

"Um... ?" Shea nodded at the door.

"Give us a moment," Harry said, leaning back on the seat. Katsumi eyed Shea, but obeyed.

"What's up with her?" Shea asked, getting even more irritated, now with Harry.

"Was that really necessary, back there?" Harry said, leaning back and closing his eyes in frustration.

Shea was perplexed. "Are you saying I deserved that? He was acting like he owns the bloody train," Shea said. "And we've all hung out before. It's not like I never spoke to him or anything. Hermione and I are cool. We work together with the music- He was being an arsehole."

"You told them we're together," Harry said.

Shea's expression hardened. "You bastard. Fuck. I thought.. well.." Shea sighed. "I'm sorry. I..." she raised her hands, defeated.

"We didn't say anything like... official," Harry said softly.

"Actions speak louder than words," Shea countered.

"They do," Harry admitted.

"I guess not enough," Shea said. "Well, I've totally embarrassed myself in front of your Gryffindorks."

"Um... well that bit was true. We _were_ dating," Harry said.

"Were? And what about now?" Shea pressed.

Harry rubbed his hair, thinking. "I guess?"

"That doesn't sound convincing."

"It doesn't, I know. I'm sorry."

"I can take a hint. You need some time?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Might be a good idea."

"I see. This sucks," Shea said, her voice cracking.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"I wish you would just say what you want Harry. Can you do that?" Shea's tone grew angry.

"I ... don't know!" Harry said. He sighed. "Fuck it. You want to make it official?"

"Not if you're not sure. I like you a lot. Do you feel the same way about me?" Shea asked.

Harry stared at her. He liked her. Not as much as Valerian. Or Tonks. But he did like her. She was feisty. Sexy. Fun to be around. Exciting.

"I like you. I do." Harry admitted.

"So... we're going to try to make this work?"

"Yeah. So. Wanna be my girl?" Harry asked.

Shea laughed. "That felt like I'm pulling your teeth. Gosh. Not a great start, innit?"

"Life isn't always peaches and cream. Sometimes it's a bit rough at the beginning, but could turn out to be something really special," Harry said.

"Aw. I like that," Shea said. She leaned in and kissed him. Harry kissed her back. "Yes. I will be your girl."

"Cool," Harry said. "Um. I'm going to call her back in."

"She works for you," Shea frowned.

"More like an exchange student."

Shea laughed. Everyone in that house knew Harry was the Boss. "Sure, no problem. Might as well catch up with some revision," she sighed, taking out her charms books.

"Good idea," Harry said. He called Katsumi back inside. "Sorry. Was chatting with her."

"Do not apologize. I understand. I'll just catch up on the second term syllabus," Katsumi said.

All three of them took out their books. Harry and Shea chatted quietly for a bit. He put his arm around her while trying to read his History of Magic book. Within minutes he fell asleep, arm around her, head slumped against the wall. Shea frowned at him.

"Is he ok?" she asked Katsumi.

"Battle weary. He has not slept for two nights," Katsumi said without looking up from her book.

"Okay," Shea said. She curled up next to him, just content with reading and keeping him company while he slept.

* * *

"You don't _look_ dead," Draco Malfoy said as Harry walked into the great hall. Shea stiffened as she overheard his proclamation. Katsumi pretended she wasn't listening to every word said, ready to act if needed.

Harry smiled widely. "Visited father in the clink, have you?"

Draco looked the most serious Harry had ever seen him. "Be careful, Potter. You did something very, very dangerous."

"Are you threatening me?" Harry took a handful of Draco's robes in his left hand and jabbed his blackened wand into Draco's stomach. "You have a liver to spare, do you? Or a pancreas? Maybe another heart?"

"You wouldn't dare. Not in front of everyone," Draco scoffed, unafraid.

"I won't? Wasn't daddy dearest at a party? What stopped me then?"

Draco's bravado wilted. He looked uncertain.

"Let me go," Draco commanded.

"Say please," Harry said, gripping his robes tighter. Professor Snape quickly intervened as he entered the Great Hall.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape said calmly, separating them. "Put that away."

"You got off?" Harry was a bit surprised to see him. "Sir?"

Snape sneered and shoved Draco towards the Slytherin table. He spun on his heel and strode towards the head table, robes billowing behind him.

"From what I saw, he didn't draw," Shea said, eyeing her head of house.

"Plays the game well, till the very end," Harry muttered. "I will speak to Tonks... haven't gotten a chance recently," Harry said as they walked towards their house tables.

Shea grabbed Harry's arm. "I wanted to tell you something but Katsumi was nearby... you should warn everyone in the house to deny you ever taking captives. Tonks came sniffing around when you weren't there. She asked for you."

"Ezra White didn't handle it?" Harry asked. Tonks did warn him to keep his nose clean.

"Sorta... I didn't hear what they said, but Tonks is sharp. She is building a case or something. Asking without really asking, if you know what I mean."

"Ok... I will talk to Ronin. And Alexandria, Mr Ollivander."

 _Another thing to deal with. What Tonks needed was a holiday._

 _And probably a good shag too._

Harry frowned inwardly. She shows up a few times this week and his thoughts begin to stray.

"Fairweather too. He's been chatting her up. But he's also a high level spy. It was weird the past few days without you and Jon around... a lot of macho shit was going on," Shea warned. "And... you didn't um.. 'visit' me. Not even once," Shea pouted with a false frown.

"Ah. Sorry. We'll talk about that later," Harry deflected.

They walked separately to each end of the hall. Shea sat down and chatted easily with her friends. Harry chose to sit next to Oliver Wood since he could detect a bit of cold shoulder from his regular crew.

Katsumi, as she predicted, was sorted into Gryffindor as a seventh year. She bowed in front of her house table then smiled widely. "My name is Katsumi, thank you for accepting me and I hope we can become friends!"

Harry was shocked. Katsumi pretended to be an eager transfer student very well. Almost, cartoon-like with her cheeriness. Katsumi was one of the most serious girls he had ever met. She sat down on Harry's right, right in between him and Cormac McLaggen.

 _Who is she?_

Harry jumped. He was so distracted by the torture chamber and the ghost attack during his sleep he wasn't thinking properly. He sought out Penelope at the Ravenclaw table.

 _You don't remember? She was at the mansion when you brought my sword._

 _Her face was covered. I didn't think she was THAT young._

 _She is part of my new group. Here as another layer of protection._

 _I hope when you say protection you don't mean something else. Your emotions have been all over the place the past couple days._

 _Yeah. A lot happened. And no, she is protecting me, not the other way around._

 _Same difference. Did you 'protect' Shea? I saw both of you walking in._

 _Um. I rather talk about that in person._

"Why is that girl staring at you?" Katsumi whispered. "She seems angry."

Harry broke off the mental contact. "It's okay. It's our 'thing.'"

Katsumi studied the side of Harry's face. Lord Fairweather said powerful wizards have strange effects on others. She was beginning to understand what he meant. "Eat. You are at your limit. And then straight to bed," Katsumi said softly.

"Aye mum," Harry said, grinning as he shoveled food into his mouth.

To his surprise Katsumi wasn't offended by his cheek. She ate calmly next to him, scanning faces. "Another girl is looking over here. I saw her dancing with Jon at the ball."

Harry saw Lexcilla looking over at him. Harry tipped his head once at her. She immediately got up and crossed the hall, striding powerfully towards their table.

"And where is my other handsome?" She demanded, squeezing in between him and Oliver. Katsumi had a green needle in between her fingers underneath the table. Harry put his hand gently on her wrist to prevent her attacking.

"Jon had an accident. He's recuperating at St Mungo's for a couple weeks."

"Weeks! What, you tickled a sleeping dragon or something?" Lexcilla raised her eyebrow.

Considering they did awaken a dark lord, she was frightfully perceptive.

"Apprentice stuff," Harry used his trusty excuse once again.

"Is that a beard? And what happened to your wand?" She made to reach for it on the table. Harry put it out of her reach.

"Leave it alone," Harry sighed.

"It's completely black," Lexcilla stated the obvious.

"Glad you could at least say that without choking," Harry muttered. Lexcilla was literally shoulder to leg pressed against him. "Budge around, will you?"

"What is that? You said you want some choking? Didn't know you were into that, Dragonslayer. I like it rough. We'd be great, I promise."

Katsumi cleared her throat. Lexcilla ignored her.

Harry groaned. "No."

Lexcilla leaned against his arm, pressing her body into his. "No? Why not? If I can't have both, I'll have to settle for one on one. Young. Handsome. Strong." She rubbed her chest suggestively against his upper arm.

Harry froze. "What? Repeat what you just said."

"Oh nothing... catch you later," Lexcilla giggled as she stood up, trailing her finger across his shoulders. She leaned low and whispered in his ear. "Tell your new import to lighten up, yeah? It's only a spot of fun. Until it... isn't.. hm? Anytime you're ready, lover boy. I'll make sure you forget about blondie." She ruffled his hair before she sashayed across the hall.

Harry had no clue what Jon saw in that girl. Nice arse, pretty face, but jeez...

* * *

The next morning classes were strange. Jon usually sat next to him. Now nobody did. He sort of expected either Ron or Hermione to, but they didn't. Hermione sat down next to Michael Corner and Ron sat down next to Seamus, as usual.

Oh well.

Walking through the halls to the next class was more of the same. Katie refused to look at him in the eye. Only Oliver Wood and Katsumi acknowledged him. Melisandre cut across him before Charms class.

" _Bonne annee,_ 'Arry!" she said. She was the only one who actually wore the centenary version 1881-1981 "100 years of Albus" Red Gryffindor house cloak. The colours were inverted to have the main body Gryffindor red and the decorative trim Hogwarts black. She definitely stood out in her custom uniform.

"Hi?" Harry said, on the alert. Other than Voldemort, this girl was the only person he was deathly afraid of.

"I hope you enjoyed ze Noel?" she grinned at him.

"I er... it had its up and downs," Harry admitted.

"Aw. Well. Once you believe in ze flames and walk in ze light, all will be well," Gabrielle encouraged.

"Right." Harry folded his arms, getting more and more annoyed.

Melisandre stared at him through Gabrielle Delacour's eyes.

"Do not descend any deeper into the dark," Melisandre said in dire warning. "To prevent further spirits attacking you, trust in the flames. The dead arise, wraiths walk the land again. It is because of the Lord of the Night. He gains strength, Harry. Mind your deeds and be very careful ... for the night is dark, and full of terrors."

"Is there anything _useful_ you can tell me?" Harry said after their long staredown.

"Walk _in_ the light, Chosen one. If you do not, two worlds would be overrun. It is paramount you do this."

"Right," Harry sighed. It all sounded like drivel to him. "I'm getting tired of hearing that."

"It is the only way to succeed. You will know the truth of what I speak, when the situation appears the darkest. When all hope is gone, trust in the flames. It is within _you_ , this Light that defeats the Darkness. Walk in it. Trust in it. Call upon it. Oh, Housemistress McGonagall is entering class! I'm going to be late! _A plus tard_ , 'Arry!" Gabriellesandre said before she dashed off, backpack laden with books on her tiny frame.

Harry took a few seconds to collect himself. Every time that bloody witch spoke, it felt like prophecy.

As soon as the tower bell signaled it was lunchtime Katie hunted him down outside his class, grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room.

"You've got some explaining to do," Katie said angrily.

"About?"

"I'm hearing that you're with _Shea_?" Katie said.

"I.. yeah.. you could say that," Harry admitted. He didn't think that train carriage situation would have spread already. In fact, he handled that a bit badly, to be honest.

"So, the dinner?" Katie frowned. "What was that about?"

"I.. I was hoping we could have worked out... I think you're really nice," Harry said. He had to tread carefully. Katie's fire of righteous indignation was partially quenched with that compliment.

"I.. um.. I know my dad could be a bit intimidating. I was going to tell you, um... maybe thinking that we could still work! He doesn't have to know. But now, that was a shocker. I mean. Come on. Gryffindor hero dates the Slytherin socialite? Like, is this some kind of joke?"

"No it, isn't," Harry said, feeling the need to defend her.

"Oh," Katie said. "You're a strange wizard, Harry. All these mixed signals you keep sending. I don't know what to do with you. What do you really want? Do you even know?"

"I... I don't think that I'm that serious about... long term stuff right now. I mean. We're in school. I don't have to choose a ... 'wife-to-be' like _now_ , do I?" Harry countered.

Katie scowled.

 _Typical male._

Harry scrubbed the back of his hair, twisting his face under the pressure of this intense interrogation.

"I always thought she was a bit _too_ eager to enter the swimsuit competition and that dancing thing was a bit much, even for her. So when di-"

"Hey, I gotta run," Harry interrupted. He knew that she was trying to create a timeline of events. He had to make his escape before the thumbscrews came out. "Hungry."

"Wot? Don't you walk off on me," Katie snapped.

"Sorry!" Harry waved. "See you at practice, yeah?" He closed the door gently behind him.

Katsumi was leaning against the wall at the junction of the hallway. She effortlessly fell into stride next to him as he walked down the halls. She nodded at him once and was silent after that.

Katsumi smiled and waved cheerfully at newfound classmates when they greeted her, then her smile and student behavior disappeared in a flash as they walked past.

Before Harry led her through the double doors to lunch, Katsumi pulled him out of the main throng of student traffic.

"Gryffindor is upset with you. I trust you know this."

Harry moaned. Gryffindor was upset with him the last time around because they thought he cheated to get in the Tri Wizard Tournament. Now his house was upset because he was dating a Slytherin.

"I can't catch a break," Harry said. It wasn't even a full day and he was missing Jon. Jon.. and _Sanguni_! "Oh shit. Katsumi, you have on your glove?"

"Always. I am on duty."

"Tell Ezra to get in contact with the Bloodseeker. And tell him to ask Godwin to source some wizard's blood. I want Ezra to pop in on Sanguini and give it to him."

"It shall be done, Harry," Katsumi bowed. She turned to head off to the girls bathroom on the ground floor. "You will be all right for a few minutes by yourself?"

"I think so," Harry said, watching the double doors to the main hall as if it were another tri school tournament task he was about to face.

Katie, Penelope, Hermione, Ginny, his Gryffindor mates... all of them were ticked off. And Slytherin's snakes would be riled up that their hottest chick was cavorting with the enemy. At least nobody knew that...

"You _slept_ with her! Even after you slept with _me_?" Penelope hissed after she cornered him during lunch.

"Um.. I did. I'm a whore. I know," Harry admitted. He was learning a lot about himself this second time around. Girls were definitely his greatest weakness. "In my defense... I didn't want to ... cross that bridge, like mentally, emotionally and physically with you, but you're... _you_... and you do this thing to me... I couldn't help it."

Penelope sighed. "I thought you were being all noble and stuff. I didn't know you didn't break it off with her!"

"I... erm.. not exactly." Harry said.

"I'm such an idiot," Penelope said.

"No you're not. I'm the one who couldn't decide. I'm the who just can't say no," Harry said. "You're not an idiot. You're actually okay, and really sweet to me. I treated you bad before, I know. I really enjoyed the ski trip. And not just... you know. The sex. We had a great time."

"And yet you _still_ pick her," Penelope said.

"I... well, I do like the both of you. But we were together for over a month... if you look at it that way. She put me on the spot yesterday on the train, well played actually. She sorta manipulated the situation to either admit that we were a thing or deny her in front of Ron and the others. We had a little chat about that, and I decided to see if we could make it work. And Ron was being an arshehole so I wanted to put him down a notch. And ... I would love to say "Hey, I could be with the both of you" but things don't work out that way in the real world, eh?" Harry rambled.

Penelope was quiet for a moment. "I don't mind keeping things quiet."

"What?"

"It's not like I want anyone else."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. You do right by her," Penelope shrugged. "My sister would freak out anyway if word spread about us."

"Peenie, grab a cuppa, take some time off. I think you've finally lost it," Harry said. _Penelope was a FREAK. Holy shit. Doing right by her and still 'playing the field'? That made no sense.  
_

"Maybe. Maybe not," Penelope said. She knew Harry didn't love Shea the way he loved Valerian. _You two aren't going to last._ "Don't tell her anything. About me. Christmas. Norway. You're going to muck it up if you do. Okay?"

"Er.. right?" Harry stammered. Penelope was maddening.

"It's alright. Everything will work out," Penelope said convincingly. Harry couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him, or herself. She kissed him quickly on his lips. A warm tingle of magic ran down his spine.

"God, Peenie," Harry said. Penelope kissing him made him recall, in vivid detail, their night in Norway. "Why did you..."

"Sorry," Penelope took out a dainty handkerchief and rubbed his lips free of her lip gloss. "Just needed to kiss you again."

"You aren't mad?"

"I am," she smiled at him. "For now. I'll get over it. It's your life."

Harry was confused as hell. These girls were driving him nuts. He tried to delve into her thoughts.

 _You're plotting something_

 _No I am not. I am not going to interfere. But when you're ready, I'll be waiting._

 _You're the strangest witch I've ever met. Wait. No. That's not true._

 _Someone else is stranger? Who?_

 _Gabrielle Delacour. Lexcilla. They're number one and two._

 _Ah. Gabrielle is nuts. I love her._

 _She's from another dimension._

 _Now I understand what makes her soo cool._

"Be careful around her, she's dangerous," Harry said aloud.

"I could say that about all the witches coming around you, like bloody sharks."

"Look who's talking," Harry laughed.

"Nah. I'm special. I'm forever yours. Faithfully."

She pulled his hand and touched the ring on his left middle finger. Harry looked at it. It was unblemished, even though his wand had turned black from the _Phoenixfyre._

"Journey?"

"Is there anyone else who could make romantic sap sound so brilliant?"

"I guess not," Harry said.

"Getting back on track, I figured out the egg. I opened it underwater. I believe it's going to be some sort of treasure hunt. And I have a feeling they are going to use the dream catcher mistletoe to help. I don't know how, but it involves something most precious, and the Black lake. So an underwater hunt. Maybe with crushes. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Spot on," Harry said. He wasn't looking forward to swimming in the black lake again. Not since that dream of drowning turned out to be a paranormal attack in reality. The way things that happened before were happening again; he may not even have a choice in the matter.

* * *

That night Harry couldn't sleep, yet again.

He was thinking of today, mainly about Shea. They walked in the Rose garden this afternoon after classes. Shea said that the Slytherin girls knew, but it wasn't their style to outright confront her about it. In fact, the lack of subtle barbs and taunts was probably a sign of silent jealousy, more than snake-like hostility.

Harry couldn't believe how differently the various houses assimilated the gossip. Gyrfifndor was mad at him. Ravenclaw didn't really care, apart from Penelope, who was mad, yet understanding. Well, she was an enigma. He had no clue what she was up to, but she seemed confident about _something_. Slytherin were almost _basking_ in the knowledge that one of theirs caught the Horntail Slayer's eye.

What a strange turn of events.

Harry sent Hedwig to deliver a message to his 'girlfriend' in her sleeping quarters.

 _Can't sleep. Wanna just chill out?_

A few minutes later her response arrived on the back of his parchment.

 _Sure._

Harry met up with Shea in the greenhouse. He confided how he was feeling, about Jon and Masahiko being hurt. About not being able to sleep because of the ghost attack.

Shea listened to him. She recommended a magical text that had details on ghost warding, and exorcising haunted houses. It was a common method of attack during the Dark Ages in eastern Europe, and the Yaxley Purebloods in England countered it and wrote papers on it.

Harry fell sound asleep after an hour of talking with her. Shea curled up next to him, feeling positive about these new developments.

Little did they know Katsumi was sitting outside the door invisible, sword on her lap, maintaining her vigil.

* * *

 _Author's note: Thanks for reading.  
_


	23. Chapter 23: War Pigs

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 **War Pigs  
**

During the second week of January things weren't going well for Valerian and Garth Ollivander in Ilvermorny.

The once well-liked Artificer and Wandsmith felt isolated amongst the staff. Colleagues who would greet him in the morning and made small talk over coffee were now cold and aloof. Garth asked Chef Pukwudgie if he knew what was up.

"The Stormcloud tribe are on the warpath," Chef said, stirring his pot. "You are not American. The Ministry, and by extension, the school are weeding out foreigners."

"What? The founders were American and British!" Garth said.

"The amended policies have been submitted to this land's Ministry. Migrant detention and possible deportation. Very ugly business. Be careful, wandmaker," Chef said. He turned his back on Garth.

"Detention! Are they mad?" Mr. Ollivander said. "On what grounds?"

"The Old Families council are rallying all of the northern allies. And others. They are entering negotiations with the southern tribes. The Navajo, Apache, even the Mexicans... the Aztecs. Once fearsome rivals, they now invite them to sup around their camp fires. It is serious."

"Why?" Garth asked. "Many of the students are from various countries. We have students from Brazil, Nigeria, India. We pride ourselves in being inclusive to all magical people. This goes against everything the founders stood for!"

"Why, you ask? Invasion, I assume," Chef said. "Master William is not pleased. He despises violence. War is in the air. Watch your back, wand maker." Chef sniffed the air deeply.

"I'll be careful," Garth said. A deep frown creased his forehead as he walked back to his quarters.

* * *

At the end of that week Alexis returned to school. He was met with grim stares by his schoolmates. He had lost weight, and looked haggard. However, his face and mannerisms were full of purpose. Friday afternoon he put on a warm bearhide coat over his Ilvermorny uniform and heavy fur boots. Before their ill fated 'relationship', Valerian usually spent her afternoons on a bench alone in the courtyard after classes.

"You say he is the Lightning Wizard," Alexis spat as he approached. "Roderick Hallow."

"I did," Valerian said, refusing to look up at him. She turned a page in her book.

Alexis stared at her, hand twitching unnaturally. "You lied to me. About everything."

"I don't want to talk about this," Valerian said.

"I lost my father! I lost the respect of my tribe, because of _you_!"

"You did that all by yourself," Valerian said. "I told you we were _done_. Be thankful he went easy on you."

"Oh? You _owe_ me. Don't tell me we're 'done'," Alexis said, grabbing her arm roughly.

Valerian could feel her warrior spirit awaken. She surged to her feet, flooring him with a clean uppercut to his face. Before he could scramble to his feet, Valerian was on top of him, straddling his torso. Three 'ground and pound' punches later and he was in a daze, hands moving without actually doing anything. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

She had broken his nose. Blood was spattered on his mouth and on her right hand. She got off of him.

"Fuck," Valerian said. She tried to use _Episkey_ to fix it. The healing spell 'backfired' and his nose twisted grotesquely sideways. Alexis screamed in pain.

"Oh shit!" Valerian grabbed her hair, watching the mess she created. Students came rushing over after witnessing the fight. The Healing instructor Michelle Pequot and the Defense instructor June Buckinghamshire were the first teachers to part the crowd.

"Your wand, Ms Steel," Professor Buckinghamshire said to Valerian, holding out her hand.

Valerian reluctantly gave her the first wand Harry made for her. She loved that wand. It was capable of casting the Patronus charm so easily.

"Come with me," Professor Buckinghamshire said, taking a hold of her upper arm. Valerian was escorted to the headmaster's office. The Professor knocked on the double doors.

"Come!" Headmaster Fontaine said. Valerian was ushered in and Headmaster Fontaine's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Miss Steel. Ms Buckinghamshire, what's going on?"

"Fighting," June Buckinghamshire reported. "With Alexis."

"Now, of all times..." Headmaster Fontaine muttered under his breath. "Another incident. Please call Garth for me so we can talk. Where is Alexis?"

"Injured. Pequot is with him," June replied.

"I will hear the entire story when Mr Ollivander and the healer arrives," Headmaster Fontaine said. "Sit."

Valerian sat down, crossed her legs and arms and scowled. Headmaster Fontaine scrutinized her. He noticed the bit of blood on her knuckles.

Within minutes the Defense, Healing and Artifact instructors came inside the office. Garth gave Valerian a stern glare. Valerian ignored him and stared at a spot on the wall.

The headmaster brought out an incident parchment. He dipped his quill into his ink bottle calmly; fixing his bifocals perched on his nose so he could see the parchment clearly. After heading up the form, his eyes roved over his office occupants. He leaned back.

"I want to hear what happened before I write this down. Healer Pequot," Headmaster Fontaine indicated that she begin.

"Alexis was talking to her. Then he grabbed her arm. She retaliated," Healer Pequot said. "Broke his nose. His head connected with the ground which gave him a concussion."

"Which spell? Bludgeon?" the headmaster asked.

"No. Her fists."

"Magicals don't fight like no maj's," the headmaster remarked. "Where is Alexis?"

"Sir.. um.. he is in the sick bay," Healer Pequot said.

"For? It doesn't sound that serious," the headmaster queried.

"She tried to heal his nose. It... wasn't performed properly," Healer Pequot explained hesitantly.

Everyone looked at Valerian. She shrugged. "Sorry," she said, totally not sorry.

"Did you heal him?" the Headmaster asked Healer Pequot.

"I tried... but something went wrong," Healer Pequot said. "I think it had something to do with her wand."

"Let me see her wand," the headmaster held out his hand for Valerian's wand. The defense professor gave it to him. He used his wand to scan the properties of hers. "What! Dragon tendon! From the Onyx Mageslayer!"

"You know of her wand?" Garth Ollivander asked.

"I've been trying for almost a year to get my hands on Onyx Spinal cord. It resonates with aggression. The size! The weight!" Headmaster Fontaine said, inspecting it almost reverently. "Look. Her initials. All the little details. Truly a masterpiece, Mr Ollivander."

"I didn't make it," he admitted.

"So who did? Your father?" the headmaster asked.

"No. Harry Potter, I believe. Right Val?"

"Yes," she said curtly. _I want back my wand_.

"Him? The very same who attacked the school?" Mr Fontaine exclaimed.

"He didn't attack-" Valerian said.

"Entering uninvited? Harassing students? And the damage to property can be considered an attack on this school."

"Didn't you tell everyone it was a troll?" Valerian countered.

Headmaster Fontaine glared at her. He put her wand down on his desk. "I'll be keeping this for now. You are suspended from classes for three days and must remain in your quarters. Meals will be brought to you."

"What!" Valerian said. That was heavy punishment for just a fist fight.

"Sir, about his nose..." Healer Pequot said. "The spell she used left a strange effect. I tried to heal him, and his nose... it... sir," she stammered. "It fell off and ...disintegrated. I healed the orifice, but I cannot regrow the cartilage and tissue."

Once again the entire office went quiet. "I see. Intentional spell damage. A curse. Young lady, you are in serious trouble. I will need to contact the Auror office."

"I didn't curse him! I tried to heal-"

"-And the ICOP," the Headmaster continued as if she had not spoken. "June, escort her to her quarters. You know what to do. Garth, stay behind."

June opened the office door for Valerian to walk out. She angrily followed her teacher all the way towards her dorm room.

June Buckinghamsire closed the door behind them.

"Val, listen to me. Things are not what they seem. Alexis attacked Hogwarts recently, with warriors from his tribe, including his father. _Hiamovi_ Stormcloud, Senior Council of the northeast was killed. The tribal council are rounding up allies. They are attempting a coup to remove European influence in the Ministry then the European 'purge' will begin. It seems they are looking for a scapegoat. Garth Ollivander was the leading target, but now... this mess with Alexis... the Headmaster would use the both of you as ... examples."

"What? Why are you telling me this?" Valerian asked.

"I think I'll be out of a job soon as well," June Buckinghamshire said. "Both my parents are American, but my grandfather is British. This latest incident, oh my god. I know you two aren't on speaking terms, but beating him up?! Seriously?"

Valerian shrugged. "It felt good."

"It felt good?" June laughed. "I wished I could do that to my ex husband. Right in the kisser!" She threw what had to be the girliest right hook ever.

"Maybe you should," Valerian said, digging in her trunk. "Why is Fontaine speaking to Garth?"

" _Hiamovi_ Stormcloud's passing has agitated many of the north eastern Shamans. He was an important man. Mysteriously dying within spitting distance of Hogwarts? From what I heard, our ministry's spies report that _Misutosamurai_ hit wizards were the ones who did it: Hattori Hanzo's descendants. It is alleged the brother is a world renowned assassin. Seeing as Alexis said they were at the bar a month ago, the council is taking this as an act of war. The Brits on staff are _fooked_."

Valerian was putting on her Dragon Lancer Horntail armor and bearhide helmet.

"What are you doing?" June Buckinghamshire asked.

"I think you should leave quietly," Valerian said. "You know what is coming."

"I don't have this weekend off," June retorted.

"Not for the weekend. For good. Aurors are coming for us. Please leave. Get your family, and go." Valerian draped her Ilvermorny cloak over the black horntail armor. It was still too tight.

"What is that? What are you going to do?" June said.

"I'm well trained in extraction of captured targets. It will be better if I do this here, rather than the Ministry's cells." She picked up her shield, and her extra wand. "Please. Step aside."

"I- er," June stammered. "I'm a teacher here. You are to remain in your room. Hand over that wand, right now, Valerian."

"No. Let me pass," Valerian said.

June Buckinghamshire drew her wand. "I'm warning you-"

" _Rah_!" Valerian charged, her red dragon shield held in front of her. The threat of physical attack made her defence teacher freeze. Instead of fighting back, June screamed and dropped her wand, hands outstretched and protecting her face, too frightened to actually fight. Valerian stopped her shield rush, spinning away from her without touching her. She kicked her teacher's wand out of the room. June opened her eyes when the blow didn't land.

"If what you say is true, warn the others. It was nice knowing you," Valerian said. She closed the door and locked it with her secret second wand. Valerian made her way to the headmaster's office without being spotted. She put her ear to the door.

"Agilbert. I came to this school as a lad," she heard Garth plead. "I've worked here ever since. You know this is just propaganda."

"That girl should not have made herself a target. Not with all the bad blood going on in the Ministry. This fight could be the spark the Old Families need," the headmaster said. "I'm sorry. The aurors are on their way. It is out of my hands."

"You cannot be serious," Garth said. "She is a minor. A boy put his hands on her."

"And she retaliated instead of reporting him," came the response. "This is a really exceptional wand. Its a shame it would have to be confiscated. I will definitely put in my bid in the auction."

Valerian opened the door. Before the headmaster could react she disarmed him with a simple _Expelliarmus._ Her Onyx spinal cord battle wand came zooming back to her hand.

"What is the meaning of this? You are to stay in your quarters!" Headmaster Fontaine snapped, rubbing his hand from the sharp sting of the disarming spell.

Valerian grabbed Mr Ollivander's arm. "We're leaving-" The Headmaster's fireplace roared green. "Run!" Valerian shouted.

"They're trying to escape!" Headmaster Fontaine screamed as an Auror stepped into the room.

Mr Ollivander hesitated. The auror immediately bound his wrists by casting the manacle charm. Garth Ollivander stepped in front the second cast meant for Valerian. Chains wrapped around his ankles, tripping him to the ground.

"Go!" Garth shouted at her.

Valerian held her shield up, eyeing the Auror and Headmaster as enemy combatants. Garth was struggling to pull his wand out of his pocket. Valerian was about to attack when Garth plucked his wand out.

The Auror cast _Expelliarmus_ the same time Garth Ollivander did. The two spells collided, exploding in a pretty light show of magic. Another Auror stepped out of the flames just as this happened. Without hesitation he aimed at the wizard chained on the floor.

" _Stupefy_ _!"_ The spell hit Garth Ollivander in the head. He was struck unconscious.

Valerian cursed. Any hope of rescuing him now was gone. Before they could attack she used her shield to dive out the glass window overlooking the Horned Serpent lake. She tumbled on the slope of the Headmaster's tower roofing then began to slide down. Instinctively she cast the air cushion charm just before she hit the concrete courtyard below.

Valerian landed in a crouch, shield in her left, wand in her right.

The Aurors leaned out the window, spotting her below. Valerian stood tall, taking in their faces.

"Stop! Stay right there!" the senior Auror commanded.

Valerian ran away. She was the fastest student in the entire school, breaking the fifty year record run to the Horned Serpent Lake. They would never catch her on foot. She escaped through the side gates leading down the mountain path. Aurors could to track her apparation trail easily this close to the school. She would make her way on foot deep in the forest, retrieve her money and other necessities at Garth's house, then apparate away.

She would need to rescue Garth Ollivander, but not yet. He would be in Auror custody, secured in a ministry building. She needed to plan this out carefully.

* * *

Snow fell heavily during the third week of January. Katsumi woke up extra early from the seventh year girls dormitory. The past few days Harry was giving her the slip sometime during the night and disappeared until breakfast time. Since arriving at Hogwarts she guarded him twice during the night at the greenhouse while he was intimate with his girlfriend. They never knew she was on guard.

A burning jealousy was rising in her during the two weeks she was here. To counter the guttural moaning while she was on guard during their sessions, she mentally shut it out.

What they did was none of her business.

These past few mornings Harry exhibited a different behaviour of waking up very early and disappearing. She would have to remedy this as a matter of security. Katsumi snuck up and touched him on his shoulder just as he came out of his room at quarter to five in the morning. Harry squeaked like a little girl.

"Jesus!" Harry jumped.

"And where are we off to?" Katsumi asked, expression scarily neutral in the low light.

"To train. Um... exercise," Harry said.

"Very good. Wait here. I will come." Katsumi quickly went up the stairs to her room. She returned shortly with an exercise bag and her pressed uniform draped on a hanger.

"Usually I take a shortcut out the window. But I guess the stairs could work," Harry said. He opened his ringbox. "Put that in here."

Katsumi peeped inside the ringbox. Harry's uniform was in it, along with his school shoes and book bag. A quidditch broom was propped up inside.

"What is this?" Katsumi's eyes opened wide.

"My space altered ringbox," Harry explained. "Never seen one?"

"No. It is wonderful!" Katsumi said. She compared her neatly pressed uniform to the tiny opening. "This is too big. Do you just put it in?"

Harry's perverted thoughts almost made a joke of that. Almost.

"Yeah," Harry presented the box to her. Katsumi put it on the ground and gingerly lowered her uniform above it. It slipped in smoothly.

"Very nice!" Katsumi said, impressed.

"Come on," Harry said. They walked up to the seventh floor using the torch-lit corridors and staircases. Katsumi noticed the flames leaning closer to Harry as he passed.

"Why is the fire doing that?" Katsumi asked.

"Chosen one stuff," Harry shrugged, not breaking stride. Explaining everything that happened would be tedious. When he opened the Room of Requirement into Jon and his training arena Katsumi paused.

"What is _this_?" Katsumi's eyes narrowed. "This is very old magic."

"The room of requirement. A room that changes to suit the user. I usually hit the pool to warm up with some laps. Then striking. Sometimes I mix it up with free weights or body weight exercises. What do you do?"

"Yoga. Running. _Kata_. Sparring," Katsumi replied, watching the simple bench press and dead lift station in the middle of the room. On the far end were leather bags hanging from what appeared to be gallows. A medieval suit of plate armor on a straw dummy was in the centre of a sandy patch on the ground. A full sized pool, and the uneven bars used in Gymnastics occupied the other side of the room. "You are a gymnast?" Katsumi asked.

"What?" Harry said. Her question distracted him. "No. Why?"

"There are uneven bars over there," Katsumi responded as if he were daft.

"What?" Harry looked across. Upon seeing them he removed them immediately. The uneven bars vanished, leaving an open area covered with padded mats. Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear a fog.

That area was Valerian's practice area. He methodically created the main areas of this room without much forethought. Jon never queried him on it. Harry didn't realize that he was still recreating her space.

"Sorry. My mistake."

"Please bring it back. I would use it, if that is alright," Katsumi said. She began to take off her clothes as well.

Harry brought it back. He felt a bit guilty doing it. Was he trying to... honour her memory by including it?

Katsumi put on a Karate _gi_. She warmed up with stretches. "I'll be fine. Pretend that I am not even here," Katsumi smiled.

"Er... easier said than done."

Katsumi didn't reply, just performed her leg stretches on the ground.

Harry felt like an idiot staring because she could perform a split and make her forehead nearly touch the ground at the same time.

He bit his knuckles, turned and jumped in the pool. Half an hour later Harry was finished with his laps. When he got out he observed Katsumi. Her hair was tied up beneath a black cloth. She was practicing forms with her sword. The way she moved was mesmerizing. Slow, graceful movements, interspersed with quick flashes of steel, finished with hopping spins and stances.

She was a mythical creature performing an ancient dance. Even in the bulky _Gi_ she looked amazing.

"Whoa," Harry said.

Katsumi did not respond. She just stared at him in her usual porcelain expression. She scanned his wet torso and shorts. She admitted that his wet hair clinging to his face was cute.

Harry was looking at her curiously.

"Please, do not let me disturb you from your exercise," Katsumi nodded.

"Er, aright." Harry dried his skin. A couple minutes later he disturbed her again. "Where did you hide that?" he pointed at her sword.

Katsumi clapped her hands together and her weapon disappeared.

"Neat. Where did it go?"

"To the realm of nothingness," Katsumi said.

"What?" Harry said.

"The closest thing I can compare it to in your magical spells is _Evanesco_. I made it disappear into the realm of nothingness, then bring it back." She demonstrated by extending her index and middle finger straight up at her sternum, then bringing her fist against it. The sword re-materialized in midair. She snatched it and gracefully tucked it into her belt.

"You can do that with the Hallow Blade?" Harry asked, impressed.

"No. That weapon refuses all magical interference."

"Ah. Shucks. I was hoping there was a way around it."

"Put on some clothes. You will catch the cold," Katsumi said, watching his glistening torso.

"Immune to cold," Harry said.

"Still," Katsumi blushed.

"Alright," Harry said, picking up his 'strong man' vest with extra large armholes and putting it on. He began exercising on the bench press. Katsumi watched him a moment longer, then returned to her _kata_.

Later, after Harry was finished with sixty strikes on the gates of heaven, he sighed. He was missing Jon. Two weeks had passed since the Cave. Jon and Masahiko spent a few hours at St Mungo's in the morning every day. Saturday was full day clinic when they were poked, prodded, and any additional surgeries to rectify issues were performed. Harry visited him every weekend. Jon's outlook was getting a bit grim. He was worried that he would not be able to return to full health as quickly as he had hoped.

Valerian was gone. Jon was injured. His two best friends...

A heavy feeling pulled at him.

Training helps make everything better, Jon always used to tell him.

It just didn't feel the same without Jon. That bloke was his pillar of support. A calming presence (except when he was around Gabrielle). A different perspective on this magical world. And a great wing man too.

"Katsumi," Harry called, his fingers on the gates of heaven. "I'm sorry about your brother. I hear he is also taking longer to heal than predicted."

"Do not be sorry. You did well bringing him back alive. And he still wishes to serve after this injury. He is quite honored to work for two clan leaders of such high caliber."

"I see. And what about you?" Harry asked.

"I am learning more than I thought was possible. At first I did not believe the stories about this western wizard... 'Roderick Hallow'."

"You didn't?" Harry asked.

"Now I know that the stories did not do you justice. They cannot compare to the real thing," Katsumi said truthfully.

"You're having me on," Harry laughed.

"No. I am serious," Katsumi said.

"Jon tells me that you're also a Chosen One."

"Yes. Prophesied from a long time ago. 'The Samurai of the Light would appear when the Samurai of the Dark becomes leader of _Misutosamurai_ ; _Kurayami no Samurai.'_ It was a puzzle our forefathers could not figure out. Royston Fairweather is our only non-Japanese member. He enrolled in Mahoutokoro, determined as a young man to become versed in our hidden arts. Later, he enrolled into the the Hidden School. The Hidden School accepts foreign students, but the ministry of magic only accepts nationals into _Misutosamurai_. However, the elders saw that he was talented, and his magic favored the Dark. Shogun Shusho was able to incorporate it into his blocks, and his attacks. Also he could track creatures that used the underworld to travel, Vampires and the like. He has slain over twenty vampires all over the world, a specialist among the ranks. Upon seeing this, the Japanese Ministry groomed him over ten years into leadership to be the Shogun of the Mist. By doing this the wheels of prophecy began to turn."

"Sanguini called Fairweather that," Harry recalled. "So you're the Samurai of the Light?"

"Yes, _Raito no Samurai_. _Shogun Shusho_ 's generals advised him to take a full security team as escort to the funeral here, in England. Masahiko was already included because he was his personal bodyguard. At the last moment, the morning of his departure; he informed me that I would accompany him instead. When he heard that Reagan was affiliated with the Crows Vambrace he changed plans. He wanted to meet a particular wizard, and if things were to his satisfaction, we would be assigned to Knockturn's Hunter guild as potential recruits. We were to make a name for ourselves, then apply to work for the Crows. Instead, you agreed immediately. It worked out better than expected."

"Ah. You're _Raito no Samurai_ , eh? Jon is the Sword of the Light," Harry said dumbly. He felt like an idiot. His proclamation didn't sound as grand as her story, not even close.

"And you are the Lord of the Light," Katsumi nodded.

"Wand of the Light," Harry laughed, pointing at his weapon sticking out of his shoes on the ground. "Samurai of the Light," he pointed at her.

Katsumi smiled, catching on.

"Bulb of the Light?" Katsumi pointed up at the ceiling fixture. Harry looked up.

"Yup," he grinned. There was an awkward instance of both of them smiling at each other. "So! Wanna do some sparring?"

"Yes. That would be good."

"I usually heal Jon afterwards with _Episkey_. Or call Alexandria if I get hurt. You know any healing spells, for... just in case?"

"I do," Katsumi said, approaching the sparring area. "I will heal you if necessary."

Harry and Katsumi squared off. Katsumi raised her hands high, then brought them down, fingers on her left hand diagonally in front, like a blade, right fist tucked in at her hip. Her knees were bent and she turned sideways.

Harry thought that her movements were amazing. He brought up his fists, tucking his chin down and assumed his muay thai high stance. "Ready?"

She nodded once. Harry shuffled closer, within striking distance. Katsumi attacked with a lunging side kick. Harry tried to block with his hands. The kick sunk his wrists forcefully back into his torso. He was sent skidding along the sandy arena on his back. Katsumi held the kick pose for a fraction of a second, tucked in her heel, then returned to a neutral stance.

Harry dusted himself off. "A kicker, eh. I wouldn't have thought that from your stance."

"The Art of War: Deception," Katsumi said. "Mask your techniques, they become much more effective."

"Bagshot did tell me about that," Harry nodded. Even though he blocked it partially, that kick had winded him.

Harry lowered his stance even further. Jon didn't kick much. He could, but only to create space or deliver a crippling blow to the joints. Katsumi's kick was like a sword stab to his gut.

The sparring resumed in earnest. Harry blocked all her kicks better and countered with punches that she avoided easily. When Harry saw the opening to unleash a round kick of his own, he surprisingly found himself falling hard on his back. The shock to his spine was jarring.

The Bulb of the Light was directly above him.

Katsumi pounced with a mock stab to his neck, using the tips of her fingers as the tip of the blade. Harry grabbed her wrist instinctively.

"What happened?" Harry asked, still holding her arm inches away from his head.

"Dragon tail leg sweep," Katsumi said, gripping his arm with her other hand. She mounted his chest and with a quick technique against a pressure point on his hand she made him release her. Harry grabbed her neck and body close to him a defensive maneuver so that she couldn't use her hands to strike his face. Her chest was flush against his.

"You know a bit of wrestling," Katsumi said in his ear, pinned down against him. Her fingers gently touched his hair and his shoulder.

"Kinda. Still a novice," Harry agreed.

Katsumi did not struggle to get out of his grasp. Harry let her go, confused. She got up and helped him to his feet.

"Let me show you the sweep technique. It is a counter for rear leg high kicks. Usually it is followed up by a fatal strike to the neck." Katsumi assumed a fighting stance, slipped to his left and dropped, spinning as she did. Like a whip, she extended her leg and her calf struck at half speed against his Achilles' tendon. Harry knew that if she had done that any faster he would have been swept off his feet, again.

"Looks like it leaves you vulnerable if it doesn't connect," Harry said, looking down at her.

"Yes. It is primarily a counter attack," Katsumi agreed, standing up. "Not an opener. To avoid it is this," she lifted her front leg, then extended it in a mock kick to someone's face if they were sitting on the ground. "No true martial artist will put themselves in such a position if they wish not to be kicked in the face."

"Gosh. That means you read me like a book," Harry laughed. "Jon usually runs the training. Would you mind showing me some of your basics?"

"I'd love to," Katsumi grinned, bowing.

Katsumi instructed Harry on Japanese fighting stances and the basic forms for a beginner's _Kata_. Harry allowed her to adjust his form into the correct positions. When they were done with the beginner's kicks Harry felt like he had entered a completely new world of martial arts. The precision necessary was like comparing street fighting to fencing.

"You will need to work on your stretches," Katsumi critiqued. "How you set up your striking is predictable. A kick should be swift, and sharp, like a blade." She spun and executed a kick worthy of Bruce Lee.

"Whoa," Harry said, impressed. "I'm nowhere at that level. I've only been training for a year and a half," Harry said in his defense.

"Good. That means you are not set in your ways as yet. A bit rough around the edges, but can still be honed into a proper blade," Katsumi said. "I think we should continue another time. It is almost breakfast."

"Showers are back there," Harry pointed at the door behind the uneven bars. He took out her uniform from the ringbox. "Towels and stuff too."

Katsumi accepted her uniform and bowed formally to him. "Thank you for sparring with me. I must get ready for the day."

Harry and Katsumi bathed in separate showers. When they were dressed they left the room of requirement.

"You were training early these past few days?" Katsumi asked.

"Yes. My sleep isn't what it used to be. The morning exercise helps me rest later in the night sometimes."

"This castle is fortified against the underworld. You should not fear another attack," Katsumi said.

"Trust me, the Dark finds a way. Hogwarts' enchantments are strong but nowhere is one hundred percent secure."

"Maybe you should light a night candle to chase away evil spirits," Katsumi suggested.

Harry looked at her strangely. _That's what Melisandre meant!_ "I think I'll actually do that. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Harry," Katsumi smiled. Harry returned the smile. They chatted easily as they made their way down to the great hall to eat.

* * *

Tonks brought Master Ollivander news of what happened to his son and Valerian weeks after he was detained. The news conveniently coincided with a strict ban on European magicals passing through the American ICOP station. Tonks got wind of what happened from Bethselzder's report this morning. She was currently in discussion with Sirius and Garrick Ollivander in the Light of St Valentine's board room.

Master Ollivander wasn't taking the news well. His face was made of stone as he read the Auror documents sent across by the U.S. Diplomats.

"Their ministry is accusing him of being a sleeper cell agent. And Valerian is on the run from the Auror corps. What a mess," Tonks summarized.

"And she is associated with him. This situation sounds like a plot worthy of a dark wizard. Would she be put up as a bounty for capture?" Master Ollivander asked Tonks.

"If she ran from the Aurors, eventually, yeah; she would," Tonks said sadly. "What is going on over there? Richardson, our Warmage in the States has gone dark. He sends us messages now and again, but he says they're on a witch hunt for all foreign wizards over the age of seventeen. They're rounding them up. It all happened so fast, within the last two weeks."

"Are they trying to start a war? Don't the Americans have their people across here?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. Susan Chester and Brock Windtalker are the ambassadors in the Ministry of Magic. They shared a cuppa with me yesterday in the kitchen. Never mentioned a thing. I guess they still think my paygrade isn't enough to be in the know. We've got Americans integrated into our society. No one has left running. Not yet. I guess their minister of International Co Operation hasn't informed their own foreign nationals what's up."

"They are leaving their people vulnerable to be detained," Master Ollivander said. "They want our ministry to retaliate by rounding up their citizens."

"Allowing them reason to strike. Start a war," Sirius nodded.

"Anything to spark conflict," Master Ollivander said. "And make it seem like we're the aggressors. This report said Valerian cursed someone?"

"That's a bit muddied," Tonks corrected. "The healer's report said she broke Alexis' nose in a fist fight then, when the healer tried to heal him his nose fell off. In court, that can be labelled 'cursing'. But Goldstein didn't _really_ curse him, according to this. It seems the healer was inept?"

"So... what are we going to do?" Sirius asked. "Would Garth be okay?"

"I don't know. I think the tribal council might make him a scapegoat. British man coming over to teach their children their colonizing ways and all that..." Tonks replied. "What we shouldn't do is tell Harry. He might not take the news of Valerian being on the run very well."

"I must speak with Rufus about this," Master Ollivander said quietly. "They can't detain my son without just cause. Ollivander's Fine Wands are known worldwide, and I know many people. I have already lost my daughter. I will not lose my son. They are messing with the wrong person."

Master Ollivander stood up and disapparated with a _Crack!_

"I've never seen him so mad," Tonks said to Sirius.

"Tell me about it," Sirius said. "What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know. Once it isn't what I said _not_ to do," Tonks muttered. "Things are getting sticky. The French Warmages are snooping. It seems that a few mercs are missing. The Polish are too. Now the Americans. All of a sudden we're getting heavy espionage activity from our good neighbors. At least Fairweather is keeping our good relations with the Japanese Ministry of Magic... and we'll see how _that_ goes."

"You make it sound like World War three is around the bend," Sirius said. Tonks put her hands on her hips, frustrated with the volatile situation.

"Let's put it this way, there have been worse international incidents before and nothing came out of it. What we don't need is a match to the dry tinder going on here."

"Like Harry?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yup, spot on. Like Harry," Tonks sighed. "He's been making waves. Registered as a highly ranked wizard in the International Almanac of Wizards... got his own trading card and so on. The first time a masked wizard has made the list. We've got a five star request circulating worldwide on the Auror contractor notice board. A dark wizard is controlling a bloody Nundu deep in the Congolese forest. They are requesting the Crows 'Roderick Hallow' to come and slay it."

"And what does the Knockturn guild guy say to that?"

"Greyback? He has been instructed to say 'No can do, Roderick Hallow 'retired'. The representatives from Ugadou are making their rounds at the various guilds looking for him," Tonks sighed. "Professors Koman Toure, Archie Isidibe and African Hunter Guildsman Paul Bakatoga are currently in the country, screening the merc hopefuls. They are really adamant on finding him. Why does _everything_ revolve around him?"

"He is the chosen one. He doesn't know anything about this, does he?" Sirius mused, pulling his neat beard.

"Nope. I prefer to keep it that way. This tournament has enough going on without him gallivanting around the world," Tonks nodded. Sirius studied his cousin carefully. He put his feet up on the meeting desk, thinking. "Don't do that Sirius, come on, it's the bank's board room!"

Sirius took down his feet, still eyeing her.

"What?" Tonks said after his uncharacteristic silence. She knew to be wary of that gleam in his eye. "What are you thinking about?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on assignment abroad? France was it?" Sirius asked.

"Re-assigned," Tonks said. "I'm here for now."

"I see," Sirius said. "Wot, the trail gone cold with the Purity of Blood crew?"

"Bethselzder is handling that case," Tonks said carefully. "You know I'm not supposed to give out details."

"But your job is to keep tabs on powerful blokes, right?" Sirius said.

"Yeah," Tonks nodded.

"Okay. Just asking," Sirius smiled. _Lexie was right. Tonks is keeping a very close eye on Harry._

"Right," Tonks nodded, picking up her folder of documents.

"Right. Well. I hope you guys get Garth out of there soon. Prison isn't a nice place," Sirius said with a heavy sigh.

"No, it isn't," Tonks agreed softly.

* * *

Valerian was sitting in a US Air Force administration building, dressed in sharp office clothes with a military cut blazer. Her hair was dyed jet black. On her lap was a brand new briefcase containing all of her Russian Military documents.

After the other candidates came out of the interviews, the receptionist told her that she was next. Valerian got up, put on her best smile and walked in confidently.

"Miss Valerian Kozlov?" the panel of interviewers greeted. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," Valerian said.

After twenty minutes she was successful. They were impressed with her experience and service awards, at such a young age. She was hired as a Helicopter Airman. Her first day was next Monday. She would complete orientation and begin the four week UH-60 Black Hawk training. After that, simulation attack drills and Airman re-licensing.

One month to get back in the cockpit.

She thought about Garth every day. When the time was right, she would execute her plan to rescue him from the ministry jail. All she needed to do now is get the UH-60 hacking module to fool the GPS tracking system. That shouldn't be too hard. She knew the right people in Russia to make that happen.

* * *

January turned into February. Ezra White informed Harry that Falcon Bloodseeker, Terrence Vance, Aloysius Harding and new 'apprentice' Ralph Carrow were hunting Peter Pettigrew. Falcon concocted a potion with the use of dried urine residue and rat hair from Hagrid's cage. The trail was faint but it was something, which was better than nothing.

Harry thought his relationship with Shea was going pretty good, to be honest. She stopped and chatted with him briefly when they saw each other in the halls, and sometimes they sat together at Beauxbaton's assigned table for lunch. It was a safe middle ground considering the Slytherin's hatred of Harry's Gryffindor mates but acceptance of him; and Gryffindor's new dislike of Shea herself, which she didn't really care about.

What was worrying Harry was Alexandria's aloof attitude towards him. She barely spoke with him, even when the both of them left Saturday mornings to visit Jon. It was a far cry from when she was chummy with him when they first met.

After another intense greenhouse session late Friday night, Harry and Shea were in bed, talking this and that.

"So, what do you want to do for Valentine's day?" Shea asked.

"What, we have a choice other than Hogsmeade?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"We could fly somewhere, play hooky," Shea suggested.

"Do you know why Alexandria is upset with me?" Harry changed the subject abruptly. Shea was quiet for a few seconds.

"Don't tell anyone, but I suspect she had a miscarriage recently. Shortly after New Years," Shea said softly.

" _What_?!" Harry said.

"She was sick a lot, around the Yule Ball. Running from class to go to the ladies and stuff. The few days I was at the mansion I caught her rubbing her stomach and smiling."

"You're serious?" Harry said.

"Yeah. Your mate, Jon... he got hurt really badly?" Shea stated.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. A heavy crushing feeling settled in his stomach. He still felt horrible about what happened to him. And now this.

"Alexandria is very susceptible to these things... has fainting spells and wotnot. I wanted to ask her about it, but she's been withdrawn ever since term began. You didn't really know much about her, did you?" Shea asked.

"I think I do. About what, exactly?"

"All the sixth year girls were happy for her. Jon is a real gentleman, well mannered, and everyone knows he can kick ass. He's up there in the hot boys list too. She was in love, and everyone could see it. She gushed about Jon writing poetry for her, with some honest to god 'old school' flair too. I think the word was her mother put in the paperwork to Lord Black and Master Ollivander for bethrothal papers... or so Kylie Marchbanks says. She overheard her mother, who works in the Family Registrar department. Everyone except Jon signed. I think he doesn't know about it yet."

"Jon knows nothing," Harry mumbled. Alexandria's mum was probably doing the legwork to safeguard her daughter. A document with intention to wed might chase away aggressive families from trying to force her hand. Harry found out from Sirius that it was Tom Gryfici's Sr goons who sent a team to Alexandria's Cotillion event. It was a formal proposal for his son, Tom Gryfici Jr.

It was a bloody good thing Alexadria invited them to that party. Harry wondered if the last time around if Alexandria was subjected to rape from the father and marriage to the son.

He was all for Alexandria and Jon being together.

 _A gallant Knight and a charming princess._

 _But marriage contracts?_

 _Jon would have told him about that, wouldn't he?_

 _He would have. He told him private stuff about his fascination with Lexcilla. If he could talk to him about that, then signing a contract would be pale in comparison._

"She's been melancholy a lot," Shea said. "At the champions committee meetings she has been silent. Usually she has a lot of cool ideas."

"I'll talk to her," Harry said.

"Dunno if that's a good idea. She's been a bit miffed at you, innit?"

"Still, I should."

"Typical Gryffindor," Shea teased, kissing him on his cheek. "It's up to you."

Harry petted her smooth back, thinking. Alexandria, _pregnant_? Jon would have been flabbergasted. But happy. He did say he wanted a family in this peaceful world.

Now that he was severely injured for the umpteenth time, Harry didn't know if Jon still thought this place a 'safe' place.

"Enough about them," Shea said, kissing his neck, then running kisses down his chest. "God, you taste nice."

"You do too," Harry said. He admitted that he was getting hooked on Shea.

Katsumi, a true soldier, shut out the sounds of their lovemaking and maintained her invisible vigil outside the room.

Inside she was crying.

* * *

Jon returned during breakfast the morning before Valentine's day, his arm in a sling. He had lost weight and walked with a limp. Master Ollivander, his grandfather, escorted him with a steadying arm on his back. Alexandria was there first, almost running full speed towards him. She gently hugged him around his neck and took control of the levitation of his school trunk.

Harry and Shea got up from the Beauxbatons table to greet him. The Gryffindors also waved heartily at him.

"Wotcher," Harry said, grinning at him. "You look like shit."

"Harry of House Hallow," Jon offered him his fist. Harry connected. "Mistress Shea," Jon bowed to her.

"Hey Black. Good to see you on your feet," Shea said, also giving him a light hug.

"It is good to be on my feet," Jon agreed. "It is good to be back. I must admit I am growing fond of this place."

"I know exactly what you mean, mate. How are you feeling?" Harry said.

"Like shit?" Jon said uncertainly. "Did I say that right? But seriously, I want to be out of this sling. My arm feels much better. I could not stand being in that hospital for much longer. Miracle visited me recently, perched on top of the hospital. Miracle can turn invisible!"

"Whoa!" Harry said.

"Yes. But he speaks loudly. The healers are still trying to figure out what was asking for Cake in the middle of the night!"

"Sounds like him," Harry laughed.

"Lads. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk," Master Ollivander said. "To the workshop."

Jon and Harry glanced at each other. Master Ollivander sounded grim.

"Catch you later, babe," Harry apologized to Shea.

"No problem," Shea said. "See you lunchtime."

"Okay," Harry nodded.

Katsumi was awaiting Harry on the first floor steps. She fell into stride with them.

"What's this?" Master Ollivander asked Harry.

"Bodyguard," Harry shrugged. Jon's eyebrows raised. Harry ignored him.

"Good morning, Master Wandsmith," Katsumi bowed.

Ollivander frowned. "Good morning. You will not speak about this to anyone, Miss Hanzo."

"You have my word," Katsumi bowed regally, forty five degrees forward.

"Very well. Come along," Master Ollivander said.

Within minutes they were seated in the workshop near to the hospital wing. Alexandria kept her eyes forward on the old wand smith as he ran the privacy charms.

"Jon, you are to stay out of this. I am keeping you informed, but that is all. Harry, I desperately need your help."

"Anything, Master Ollivander," Harry agreed immediately. Jon and Harry glanced at each other again.

"My son has been detained in a safe house. He was recently moved out of their Ministry of Magic detention quarters. I do not like these new developments. They are holding him without just reason. I fear they may execute him and blame it on foreign influences."

"Holy shit. When did all this happen?" Harry asked.

"A month ago." Master Ollivander began to pace back and forth.

"What! And _now_ you tell me?" Harry shot up.

"I only found out two weeks ago. I have been using my contacts to get information first, see what I can do legally. They moved him a couple days ago. Either they are going to hide him somewhere, or things are getting deadly serious."

"What do you need me to do?" Harry asked.

"Wait... there's more. Valerian has been involved with an altercation with Alexis. She tried to escape with Garth before the Aurors arrived at Ilvermorny. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful... Garth was caught and she escaped. They're blaming her for Alexis losing his nose. It disintegrated when the healer tried to heal it."

Harry closed his eyes. " _Disintegrated_? She's on a hit list now, isn't she?"

"As far as I know, not as yet. She's literally off the magical radar. The trace on her Spinal cord wand has been dormant. She's completely in muggle mode," Master Ollivander said.

"No she isn't. She's plotting to rescue him, I can be sure of that. That's what she does," Harry said.

"I want to come," Jon announced. Master Ollivander ignored him.

"If we rescue Garth, they're definitely going to send Hit wizards after Valerian. She would be the number one suspect," Master Ollivander said to Harry. "The American Ministry east coast arm has banned Europeans from entering the country. The Americans want to start a war."

"Fuck," Harry said. "Let me guess, Alexis Stormcloud Senior's death started all of this."

"Yes. I also believe Malfoy got to the boy in prison. Apparently he put his hands on Valerian in front of witnesses..."

"He doesn't have the balls-" Harry snarled.

"Maybe he grew a pair. Valerian considered it serious enough to duel him muggle style. Right now he's missing as well. Be careful Harry. He's a loose cannon."

"Him? He's a waste of time. You mentioned Malfoy? What's the latest?" Harry asked.

"Lucius is in court hearings these days. The Daily Prophet only has tiny snippets about the case. I think he may get a slap on the wrist. The Ministry is somehow keeping it quiet," Master Ollivander said.

Harry cursed. _What level of crime did Malfoy have to commit for justice to be served?_

"I want you to command the threstrals to take us across the Atlantic. We'll use Falcon's ability to track my son. And somehow find Valerian as well. Get the both of them out," Master Ollivander said.

"Falcon is currently on mission hunting Peter Pettigrew," Harry said. "But I'll recall him."

"Good. Thanks. And put in a word to Ezra White for me. He listens to you," Master Ollivander said. "He's extremely knowledgeable. Here is the workshop leave form for Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster."

"I will contact him. We will get Garth back, Master Ollivander," Harry promised.

"I know. Thanks, lad. I better get going. Classes are going to start shortly, yes?" Master Ollivander took out his timepiece. Harry, Jon and the others escorted Master Ollivander to the entrance hall.

"Two days from now, Saturday morning," Master Ollivander said.

"Bright and early," Harry agreed.

"Thank you. See you then," Master Ollivander said.

Jon watched his 'grandfather' walk down the slope. "He walks as one heading into war."

"He's not telling us everything," Harry said. "He should have brought this to Tonks. She works in the MLE department assigned to these type of things, foreign policy and wetwork."

"Maybe he doesn't want her to know?" Jon said.

"Could be. It absolves any responsibility from her," Harry agreed.

"This is a stealth mission," Katsumi chipped in. "Entering a country that has shut down its borders is going to be very difficult."

"Have no fear. This is what Immortal heroes do for fun," Jon said.

"Cut that crap out," Alexandria spat. "You're not going." Alexandria pulled him away from the others so that she may quarrel in peace.

Harry diverted his eyes from the bickering couple. "Come on, Katsumi. Class is about to start."

* * *

Valerian reported for training at half twelve a.m on Valentine's Day. After a short debrief from her training team lead Valerian suited up and trotted across the vast airfield to her assigned helicopter. She greeted the systems engineer as he double checked the helicopter with his heavy duty mobile station. After a few more minutes he gave her a thumbs up.

"You're good to go, Kozlov," he hit her shoulder twice and disconnected the communication cable to his mobile computer. "Be safe out there."

"Thanks, Luke," Valerian said. She began the take off sequence, checking this, flicking that on the various cockpit instruments. Luke, her systems engineer, disembarked the aircraft. When he was clear of the tarmac Valerian took out a small device from her flight suit. It was the electronic device used to hack the Black Hawk's GPS tracking system. She plugged it into the communication port on the navigation system. When the three green lights activated, she opened communications to the Air base.

"Tower Control, this is Airman Kozlov speaking. I am entering assigned co-ordinates," Valerian entered the destination target on the dashboard. The hack tool sent the confirmed data back to Tower control. "Do you copy, over."

"This is Tower control, we hear you loud and clear. Mission co-ordinates received. E.T.A. one hour to target," Tower control confirmed. "Return time zero four hundred."

"All systems are go. UH-60 BH16 ready for take off," Valerian said into her head gear. She gently engaged the throttle and the rotors began spinning.

"You are clear for take off BH16," came the voice through the P.A. system.

"Dustoff complete. Mission log: Training run fourteenth February ninety five, departure at zero one one five. We should be back before zero four hundred. Wish me luck Tower control," Valerian said, taking to the air.

"Godpseed, BH16," Tower control said. "Safe flight Valerian, you got this."

"Roger that," Valerian accelerated into the night. "BH 16 is on the move. Over and out."

Valerian scouted the Aurors' secret safe house a couple nights ago. Garth had been moved to a secure location in a remote wooden cabin south of Lake Michigan. She spent yesterday spying the place with the Beowulf's telescope. Two Auror handlers rotated shifts on guard duty. Garth was brought out into the sunshine every three hours at nine am, twelve noon, three pm for ten minutes, then taken back inside.

He looked unhealthy.

It was almost a month he had been detained.

Tonight, she was about to set him free.

Valerian landed the helicopter in a forest clearing a few miles from the safe house in the dead of the night. She began to trot through the dark forest towards the house armed with a bow and arrows, a spear fashioned out of a solid metal rod with a sharpened end and a hunting knife.

A light shone through the window. It was the only light visible from her approach. The square shape of the wooden lodge was blacker than the night around it.

Valerian took out two ward stones from her backpack. They were smooth round stones with runes etched into them. Knocking the both of them together activated her magic. They were designed to temporarily nullify security wards four feet in diameter. She advanced towards the house, the rune stones safely in her backpack. It gave her a personal field that prevented her from detection.

Like a wraith in her matte black Horntail Armor, she approached the back door. It wasn't locked.

The fools.

She readied her weapons, iron spear in the right, combat knife in her left.

The Auror who was on guard in the dimly lit room was nodding off in a rocking chair. The other was fast asleep. Valerian knew this because his snoring was loud enough to wake the dead. She recognized the Auror on the rocking chair as one of the two Aurors at Ilvermorny a month ago.

Valerian found Garth sleeping on a bed in a small bedroom, his left wrist chained to one of the heater's pipes. His skin was a sickly green.

Instead of trying to cut through the chain like what most people would do, she disassembled the heater piping using a Swiss army knife. She took out the screws, disengaged the locking clamps and worked the piping free from the heating unit. When she had created an opening large enough, she freed the chain quietly.

She took a pillow and covered Garth's mouth, applying pressure gently. Garth's eyes flashed open. Valerian put a finger to her lips.

"Shh," she whispered, barely a breath between her lips. Garth nodded.

Valerian helped retrieve his shoes and a warm blanket. While creeping along the corridor, she noticed that the rocking chair was empty, swinging slowly.

"Quickly," she whispered, leading the way out. As soon as she was about to open the back door, someone opened it from the outside.

"Hooo that was a hot piss-" The Auror froze upon seeing them.

His hesitation was a fatal mistake. Valerian pierced his neck with her sharpened spear with a wet, sickening noise. The man didn't get a chance to scream. Valerian rushed forward and propped up his weight before he fell, not wanting the sound of him falling to awaken his partner. She maneuvered him outside and laid him on the ground.

"Fuck," Valerian said, watching the dead man's open eyes. She took out the Auror's wand and levitated him with it. "On me," Valerian ordered Garth as she made the way quickly to the tree line.

As soon as they were out of sight of the house Garth collapsed. "I'm not feeling so well. They've kept me poisoned... I can barely keep up."

"Understood. This is should be far enough to hide the body," Valerian said. She dumped the dead Auror along with his wand in the crevice between two large boulders. "Rest in peace, soldier. You are not to blame. Politicians hide themselves away. They only start the wars. It is us who pay the price." She covered the body with shrubbery nearby, and took to one knee, saying a brief prayer for the fallen.

"Can you walk?" she asked Garth when she was done.

"Slowly. I'm in a lot of pain."

Valerian noted that Garth looked even worse in the pale moonlight. "I'll have to carry you then. I think they would be able to track us easily if we used our wands for our escape."

"I know. You could manage with the weight? Let me know if you need a break."

"I have trained to carry out comrades larger and heavier than me. I can do it. Hop on." Valerian allowed Garth to climb on her back. He was gaunt after a month of imprisonment and poisoning.

"I'm grateful. I thought it was only a matter of time before they killed me," Garth said. "Dad would not have taken it well."

"Neither would I," Valerian said softly. "Ready?"

"Yes," Garth said weakly.

Valerian made the hour long trek back to the helicopter. Her arms and legs were trembling with fatigue by the time they arrived, but they had done it. As far as she could tell, they were undetected. There was no way a wizard search team would know that she left by helicopter.

"Strap in," Valerian ordered Garth. Garth could barely muster enough strength to pull the buckles together. Valerian did it for him. "You're safe. Take this." She offered him a bezoar from her large military bag with her other possessions.

"No..." Garth said. "I think it is a watered down version of Dragon pox. The bezoar would make it stronger."

"The antidote needs dragon blood," Valerian said. "I remember referencing Professor Dumbledore's _12 Uses of Dragon Blood_ journal for a potions essay."

"I think so..." Garth said. "They gave me traces of the antidote, just enough so that it doesn't reach the contagion stage, but don't risk going back for it."

"We'll figure it out, but far away from here. Brace yourself," Valerian took into the air.

* * *

Valentine's Day started as usual; with exercise and martial arts training. Katsumi advised him to walk with his Onyx glove. When his cardio in the pool was finished, Katsumi called him across to the sparring circle.

"I wish for us to go full contact," Katsumi offered. "Please activate your armor."

"Okay," Harry said. "Turn around a moment."

Katsumi turned around. Harry took off his swimming trunks, dried himself and put on the Onyx glove. He put on a dry boxers then engaged the armor. He was now protected head to toe with only his eyes visible.

"Ready," Harry said.

Katsumi activated her Onyx glove. Her high cut monokini type armor showed off her shoulders, arms, hips and thighs. She really had a nice shape, with flaring hips and strong legs.

"Join me for the _kata_ , then we shall spar," Katsumi instructed him. Harry assumed the starting position for the _kata_ , arms crossed in an X in front of his chest. With slow, deliberate movements, they began to move in tandem. Twisting here, bending there, striking an invisible opponent, crouching, kicking, blocking, tumbling.

As per usual, at the end of the _kata_ Katsumi demonstrated the use of the _Kuji-In_ mantras.

Katsumi performed the _Kuji-In_ mantra for 'Seal of the interpenetration of the two realms', _Retsu_. She gripped her left index finger in her right fist, the tip of the thumb pressed into her index fingernail.

" _All hail the radiant divine all-illuminating light, bursting and streaming forth in all directions, o'ṃ,_ " Katsumi chanted in Japanese.

Katsumi showed him how to perform the _Kuji_ - _In_ mantra for Thunderbolt, _Rin._ Harry memorized it easily. He clasped his hands together, fingers interlocked, with index and middle fingers out and pressed together.

" _On baishiramantaya sowaka,_ " Harry recited.

This time, Harry could feel his magic activating, like a breaker being flicked on and electricity returning to a house.

"Whoa," Harry muttered, still in position. "Did it finally work?"

"You feel something different?" Katsumi asked, glancing across at his form. It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty close.

"Yes," Harry said.

"You are a quick learner," Katsumi said. She explained that the mantra had something to do with 'One who likes to hear the Dharma'. "You have activated the seal of lightning. I thought it would be the most compatible for you."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "What does that mean, though?"

"You'll see," she said encouragingly. She turned to him, neutral position, toes front, hands at her sides. Harry mirrored her.

Katsumi punched her left fist into her right palm and bowed to Harry, a sign that she was ready for a bout of sparring. Harry replicated the gesture. It was all very formal.

They assumed fighting stances. Harry's very first strike landed on her shoulder and a crackling sound sizzled afterwards. Katsumi rolled sideways with the direction of impact, then backwards, holding her smoking shoulder. Harry thought Jon could tumble. Jon's was more like a rolling wolf. Katsumi was... well Katsumi was like a _cat_.

Harry laughed internally at his private joke.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, coming over. Katsumi removed her hand from her shoulder, inspecting it. There was a broken gash along the Onyx Dragon's transparent eyelid material, as if it were ripped from a jagged edge.

"Yes, luckily, the armor protected me. You have done it. Combined both your magic and physical attack into one." She disengaged the armor temporarily. Harry noted that she wore very short pants and a spandex training vest underneath. Katsumi's stomach, arms and legs were exposed. She was streamlined and very fit. There was a slightly red line the same shape as the Armor's rip on her skin. "It is nothing. Stings a bit. It would have been much more dangerous without it."

"I'm sorry Katsumi," Harry apologized.

"No need. I took the necessary precautions. I am glad you have melded your skills into one," Katsumi stuck her index finger into her other fist, penetrating the curled fingers. Harry smirked at the gesture for sexual intercourse.

"Cool. How do.. I er... release it?"

"Close your eyes. Breathe. Disengage the armor. Let your warrior spirit rest," Katsumi ordered. Harry obeyed, taking a deep breath. "That's it. Breathe. In. Out. Slowly."

When Harry opened his eyes Katsumi was right in front him. She touched his bare chest, running her hand up and around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss. It was the barest grazing of lips.

Afterwards, Katsumi smiled. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Er..." Harry had a feeling there was something going on between them. But he didn't think that she would have _actually_ kissed him. "Same to you?"

"Let us continue," Katsumi stated, once again all business. "Armor up once again. No magical meld. Only the physical." She stepped away into attack stance, and waited for Harry to be ready.

"Okay," Harry said. She was disciplined, he'll give her that.

Both of them began to spar. Harry was still no match for her in speed, accuracy and technique. She kicked and punched through his defense almost as if he had no idea how to block. He could feel the blows through the Onyx armor, almost as if he were unprotected. She was a _marksman_ with her strikes. Harry staggered, reeling from a three hit punch combination. Katsumi's next move Harry could see coming. The way her elbow lifted to perform the spin... the twist of her leading ankle..

She was beginning a high wheel kick.

 _This was it!_

Harry dropped low and performed the dragon tail sweep. It caught her standing leg _perfectly_. Katsumi literally was swept off her feet. She fell on her back and shoulder blades, _hard_. Before she could recover Harry wrapped her up from behind in a rear naked choke, arms locked in around her neck, his legs wrapped tight around her stomach.

Harry performed the technique cleanly. Katsumi tapped his arm rapidly as he tightened his hold.

Harry let her go and stood up. Katsumi was on all fours holding her throat, trying to catch her breath. She took out the clear pill from the little pouch in her wide belt and bit into it. Her breathing returned to normal.

"You're ok?" Harry asked. _Damn that armor is sexy._

 _"_ Well done, Lord Dragonslayer. You caught me by surprise," Katsumi said, looking up at him.

"You are a good trainer," Harry said.

"You flatter me. I am only a first degree black belt. My brother is the expert."

"To me, you're an expert," Harry said. He offered her his hand to get up.

"You... are not mad at me?" Katsumi asked, a bit insecure. "For kissing you?"

"No," Harry said.

"Good," Katsumi smiled. "I overstepped. I am sorry."

"Um... right. Don't worry about it," Harry tried to rub the back of his head but the armor denied him of his nervous habit. The two of them were quiet, watching each other.

At that moment a voice came out of his badge.

"Dragonslayer, come in!" Valerian's voice came through the glove.

Both of them jumped.

"Val?" Harry said, uncertain. It was her voice. But why was she calling him now, after so many months of silence?

"Harry, listen to me. I rescued Garth Ollivander. He was captured by Aurors-"

"You _what_? I know! I found out yesterday about him being moved from the ministry..."

"Harry. Listen. Just listen," she cut him off. "One of his handlers... I had to eliminate him," Valerian said softly.

"Shit..." Harry muttered. "Where are you?"

"I'm airborne. In an American army helicopter. I have Garth. He has been poisoned to keep him under control better... it is a mild version of alchemized Dragon pox. Non-fatal at the moment. I need Dragon blood to make the antidote. Can you and Jon bring some for me?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Did anyone else see you?"

"There were two guarding him. It was an hour ago.. one was asleep. The other... well... he was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Valerian explained. There was a taut silence. "I couldn't take any chances."

"The other guy ok?" Harry asked.

"Sleeping like a baby when we escaped. He didn't know a thing. Garth, say hello," Valerian said.

"Harry," came a weak male voice. "Give those fuckers hell," Garth wheezed, hacked and coughed. He sounded horrible. "Please hurry!"

"If you can, bring Dean Thomas as well. Or at least his fuel/blood tethering notes," Valerian said. "I am fond of Black Angel One, but this UH-60 is _fantastic_."

That was one of the things Harry liked about Valerian. She was passionate about her machinery; be it her motorcycle or helicopter. A hands on type of girl.

"Will do. Did you speak to anyone else?" Harry replied.

"No one. You're the first. I'm in trouble Harry. Garth is in even more trouble. Come quickly."

"I'm on it," Harry said.

"And Harry?" Valerian said softly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Happy Valentine's day, love."

"Er... you too," Harry said. Katsumi frowned at the glove. Harry grimaced. _The situations I find myself in._

"CV Valkryie, out." The communication went silent.

"Time to go to work?" Katsumi asked. It was _her_. The blonde from Ilvermorny. Katsumi cursed inwardly.

"Yeah. Change in plans. We'll be leaving immediately instead of tomorrow," Harry said, deactivating his armor. He took out his uniform and began to dress. "Get my sword, your potions kit, and whatever else you may need. Meet me at the entrance hall."

" _Hai, Doragonsuireya._ "

* * *

Shea arrived for breakfast in the great hall. She looked around but didn't see Harry. She saw Jon, and Alexandria seated and having breakfast. There was a bit of an impasse between them.

"Hey good morning! Happy Valentine's day!" Shea greeted them.

"Miss Shea," Jon nodded. "Same to you."

"Bonjour," Alexandria muttered.

"Have you seen Harry?" Shea asked softly.

"No. Not for the morning," Jon said.

"Hm. Strange," Shea said.

She returned to her seat. She sat down and made a plate for breakfast. This was weird. Where was he?

Farah Skjaer, a seventh year Durmstrang student, looked over when Shea finished her breakfast. Shea raised one eyebrow at her. Farah nodded to the exit, got up and walked towards the eastern entrance to the great hall. Shea followed her out.

"I saw him early this morning. With the Japanese girl. They met up at the entrance hall... all secret like," Farah said when they were alone.

"What?!" Shea said.

"Careful, Carrow. He's a ladies man," Farah said. "He and Penelope were all over each other on holiday in Norway."

"You're lying," Shea said. "When was this?"

"Nope. It's the truth. They were there a few days after Christmas," Farah shrugged. "I spoke to him. He said they're 'friends'. I checked the visitor roster, out of curiosity. They were booked in the King suite. Spent the night together and left the next day."

"Can't be. He was with me," Shea argued. _We made love after going to the cinema_. "We went out over the holiday, and we were going to the party old years too."

"They were together. I saw them. She was all over him in the hotel party that night. You were a no show for the Bagley's party. We didn't see either of you there. Spotted Clearwater, but she left early. And I saw the Japanese girl too. But not you," Farah countered.

"Um," Shea stalled. "Something came up and we couldn't make it again. But we spent the New Years eve together."

"I see. Just letting you know. If you don't believe me, ask Penelope yourself," Farah said. "That boy is a man whore. Lexcilla is crazy over him, Jon too."

"And you say you saw him with _Katsumi_?" Shea asked. That triggered something. When she saw Harry in the halls, Katsumi was usually around. She always got the feeling that Katsumi was tailing him. It could be her imagination.

"Yeah, they left this morning. I was coming back from my run around the Black lake early this morning. They were heading towards the Forbidden Forest, near to Hagrid's carriage depot," Farah said.

"Okay, I'll talk to Hagrid," Shea said. "See you around, Skjaer."

"Later," Farah said.

* * *

Harry, Ezra White and Katsumi met Master Ollivander outside his shop in Diagon Alley.

"I have everything we need," Master Ollivander said, hustling out of his place. He had acquired the ingredients necessary to concoct the Dragon Pox antidote. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Three hours once the threstrals can handle it," Harry said. He was sitting on the driver's seat of the threstral carriage. He had parked it in the middle of Diagon Alley with quidditch goggles over his eyes. Onlookers remained on the either side of the cobblestone street, looking on. Katsumi was up in front next to him, the _Hallow Blade_ in her possession.

Master Ollivander jumped in the carriage. "Let's go. Mr White. Thanks for coming. Wait, where's the Bloodseeker fellow?" he slid open the front window to speak to Harry.

"No need, I can contact her through the badges," Harry said.

"She kept hers?" Ollivander said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, she did."

"She is more devious than I thought," Master Ollivander said, pulling his beard. "Ah. Everything would work out. The communication would make finding them much much easier. Let us depart, lad. There is no time to waste."

" _Yah!_ " Harry said. The threstral team took off into the air.

During the flight Katsumi clasped her hands in various configurations, performing _Kuji-in_ mantras frequently. She said that she was helping their flight by manipulating the air currents to provide favorable winds. Harry let her do her thing.

Valerian did say that she created strife and war everywhere she went. She definitely held up her end of that bargain/ curse, depending on how you looked at it.

Last year on this day, he was in this exact place, eradicating the Goblins. Later, before lunch, he and Valerian shared their first kiss, and sorta became a couple. A few days later he almost died.

In fact, Penelope died saving him.

Even though he wanted to see Valerian again, Harry had a bad feeling about this.

A very, bad feeling about this.

* * *

 _Author's note: Next chapter would be the task. Sorry. Lol. Review._


	24. Chapter 24: Cold as Steel

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Cold as Steel  
**

The sun's glare was very uncomfortable on Harry and Katsumi's eyes as they flew over the ocean. The threstrals were labouring with their task.

Harry was worried. Last time, they didn't look remotely winded on this journey, both to and from Scotland.

"Valkryie, come in," Harry said.

"I'm here," Valerian responded. "You're close?"

"Meet us at the shore, as close as possible," Harry said.

"Of course, I'm at St John's; the easternmost point of the Canadian peninsula. I've put down the bird at Cape's Spear."

"You put down the helicopter where people could see you?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. But I do have eyes on a quaint muggle structure with red and white stripes; presumably a lighthouse... you can't miss it. We're tucked behind a bit of trees on the plateau."

"Great, good thinking. I think my familiars are getting tired. I don't know why," Harry said.

"Yikes. You have the tethering notes?"

"I do. You made a copy at the base, remember?" Harry said.

"I did? I did, didn't I. I can't remember," Valerian said.

"I'm seeing land in the distance... I'll call BA One to guide me to you," Harry said. "How is Garth?"

"Puking his guts out. He has missed his antidote treatment," Valerian said. "He doesn't look good."

"Tell him I'll be there soon," Harry said.

"Roger that," Valerian said. "Being out here in the open has me worried. Step on it."

"Right," Harry said. "On my way."

"Over and out."

The glove went silent. Once again, Harry was feeling butterflies in his stomach, just like the last time he crossed the Atlantic to see Valerian. He took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand.

"BA one, come in," Harry said into his glove.

"I hear you loud and clear Roderick Hallow," came the Hind's Russian voice.

"Guide me to Valerian's position," Harry commanded.

"To your left. Some more. A little bit again. Good. Straight along this angle of approach. I will warn you if you go off course," said the helpful helicopter.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Who is BA One?" Katsumi asked.

"The helicopter at base," Harry said. One Ear wasn't flapping in time with the others. Harry used the reigns to flick her flank, urging her on. One Ear ignored him.

Katsumi was speechless. _The helicopter could speak to Harry?_ "You are a strange wizard."

"Yes, so I've been told," Harry said.

 _Rest, Master. We need rest._

Shadow Wing's voice came to his ear, similarly to how he heard Penelope through the bond.

 _Almost there, lads. Twenty more minutes._

 _We cannot. Over long flights we feed_ _ _on your magic_. We surpassed ours as soon as we set over the ocean. Now, y_ _ _ou are at your limit.__

"What?" Harry said aloud in desperation. "You can't be fucking serious!"

"What is happening?" Katsumi asked, on the alert.

"No! Not now!" Harry screamed.

The threstrals flapping slowed to a halt. They tucked in their legs and wings, wrapping their bodies in a cocoon.

 _It was an honor serving you._

"Oh shit-" Harry said when he felt the slight pull of the underworld. Like dust in the wind, they faded from existence.

The carriage plummeted.

"Again?!" Master Ollivander exclaimed as he opened the front window.

"Not my fault! I'm okay!" Harry shouted over the rushing wind. The reigns were now useless so he let them go. The harness for the threstrals whipped and snapped in the air. "Don't panic!" Harry said, panicking.

"Harry, you saved us before," Master Ollivander shouted. He stretched out the small opening and put his hand on Harry's arm. "You can do it again."

Harry felt his confidence return. He grinned at his trainer. These sages, with a few words of encouragement, could perform magic that he could only dream to achieve. Harry clasped Master Ollivander's forearm. "I can do even better. Everyone, _stay calm!_ " Harry shouted, trying to ease the tension.

He needn't have worried. Katsumi, Ezra White and Master Ollivander were looking at him patiently.

Harry swished and flicked with both arms, activating his phoenix bracer and wand like a maestro in front of his musicians. This spell was so ingrained into him, he didn't even need to say the words.

The carriage steadied, slowed, and resumed level position. The driver's seat tipped slightly upwards and they accelerated once again under _winguardium lleviosa._

"Alright," Master Ollivander said, with a grateful pat on Harry's back. He sat back down with a reassuring nod. "Good work. Keep her steady, lad."

"Gotcha," Harry said. He glanced inside the carriage. Ezra White was seated comfortably, one leg crossed over the other. He was reading the tethering notes, licking his thumb to turn the pages.

Katsumi was holding on for dear life next to him. Her eyes were closed, taking deep, calming breaths.

"BA One," Harry said, regaining his composure. "Are we still on course?"

"You are on course, Roderick Hallow. Maintain trajectory. At your speed, your ETA is twenty minutes," the helicopter responded.

"You can maintain this levitation for that length of time?" Katsumi asked, her voice trembling.

"Sure," Harry said. He wasn't sure, but she didn't need to know that, right?

"I hope so," Katsumi said. "Forgive me. For a moment there, I thought we were going to crash."

"Nah, not this time," Harry said.

"Not... this time?" Katsumi asked, warily. "Your threstrals died during a flight before?"

"Not exactly. But that is probably a story for another time," Harry said. "Gah. Shadow wing, _fuck_. Loved that bloke."

Katsumi stared at the side of his face. Harry looked forward, concentrating on the remainder of his journey.

* * *

By the time they saw land Harry's arms and back were tense with fatigue. The last time he performed magic until he was at his limit was destroying Voldemort in Gringotts.

At least he didn't have to boil his own blood in his veins to maintain this levitation over the ocean.

Funny enough, flying over land was much, much easier, thinking of it. Even so, it took _everything_ out of him to set the carriage down safely next to the Black Hawk helicopter.

Valerian watched them land, one hand on her hip, the other shading her eyes. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. With the cross lacings at the bust of the tight leather armor left open, her propped up cleavage was _gorgeous_. Her Dragon Lancer armor was fitting her exactly how Sanguini designed the latest Onyx glove, except with a nice view of her... assets.

"No threstrals?" Valerian shouted over the wind.

"They didn't make it," Harry shook his head. He commanded his body to get up from the bench, but it felt like his limbs were made of lead.

"What happened to you?" Valerian's voice grew concerned. She approached the carriage. "Harry, your blood is acting up again."

"He overexerted himself," Katsumi sighed. "Levitated us across for the last hundred kilometers."

"Only a hundred clicks? You're getting soft," Valerian laughed, teasing.

"Soft? Look who's talking," Harry countered, teasing.

Valerian stopped laughing. She twisted her mouth and raised an eyebrow at him. With her quirky expression and her hair gently moving in the wind Harry felt his heart pick up pace. She gave him that look anytime she caught him checking her out. It was one of their 'things'.

"Valerian. It is good to see you," Master Ollivander said, breaking the spell between them. He hustled towards the helicopter. "He's in there?"

"Yes. I have set up a crude oven to bake the murtlap seeds underneath," Valerian pointed below the helicopter's body. "Where is Jon? Don't you need a very hot fire for the preparation?"

"Harry's fire spell could do it," Master Ollivander said as he climbed aboard. "My boy, look what they've done to you!"

"Dad, you're a sight for sore... well almost blind eyes," Garth said weakly. He was laid down on the medical stretcher, covered from his chin to toes. "How long for the antidote?"

"It will take an hour to brew, then twenty to cool. Here. Water. Drink it," Master Ollivander said. "I will begin the potion now, son. Hang in there."

Before Master Ollivander could step back outside, his son touched him gently.

"I'm not feeling so well, dad," Garth said.

"I know son, we will help you."

"Love you, dad. I was hoping to see Jon too. He has Gemma's patience, and manners."

Master Ollivander patted his son's arm. "Just a little while longer. You are going to be ok."

Outside, Harry was still in the driver's seat. Katsumi and Ezra White were taking off their equipment and potions supplies from the carriage. Valerian approached him cautiously.

"You're done, aren't you," Valerian said.

"I was trying to hide it," Harry said. He could barely move.

"Your blood is hotter than it should be," Valerian said. "What did the healers do last time?"

"Coolant potion. Also I think they used Newton's cradles to bring back an equilibrium... or something. And rest."

"I have the blood and fuel linkage notes, Miss Goldstein," Ezra White said to her. "Remarkable use of magic, from what I've read. And I have this."

Ezra White held scrap pages of the tethering process in his right, _Hornclaw_ in his left. Valerian took the notes, flicked through them, then sighed. She eyed the sword held by the Immortal Guardian.

"I don't deserve it," Valerian said. "I'm not that person anymore."

Harry felt like an idiot, sitting on the bench, too burnt out to move. He watched the situation playing out between Mr White and Valerian.

"It was forged for you. It doesn't have feelings, nor any sort of mythical morality to cast judgement," Ezra White said. "It is yours."

"I am not worthy-"

"A swordbearer's duty is to return the weapon to its owner," Ezra White cut her off. He offered it to her, hilt first.

Valerian took it. A strong gust of wind blew across the ocean, making Valerian's hair blow about her face.

Harry had to admit she looked heroic. He wished he had that level of swagger. Maybe he should practice some wind spells and grow out his hair so he could try it out. Maybe ask Fairweather to show him a couple cool poses too.

"Thank you," Valerian said, hitching the sword belt on her shoulder like a rifle. "I'm pretty good with dragon blood based potions. Think you could handle the tethering aspect, Mr White?"

"No. You must focus on the tethering. I will help with the antidote," Ezra White looked up to the sky. "I believe every minute we stay here increases our risk. We must heal Mr Ollivander and find a way back. Harry. Help her with the tethering magic."

"On it," Harry said. He couldn't move an inch.

Valerian laughed. She lifted his arm and dropped it. Harry felt too drained to stop it falling. "Poor baby."

"You are suffering from magical overuse," Ezra White frowned at him. "That shouldn't happen. Only sacrificial dark magic can cause that."

"Nah, it's just the phoenix tears acting up," Harry frowned. "I'll be fine."

"His blood needs to cool," Valerian informed Mr White.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Mr White asked.

"Would it have helped?" Harry shrugged.

"We could have linked our levitation spells. Supported you," Ezra White reprimanded.

"I... didn't think of that," Harry said, ashamed.

"Where is Jon?" Valerian asked.

"Injured," Master Ollivander said by the crude stone oven sheltered underneath the helicopter. "Harry, light this fire please!"

"Injured? Jon is nigh invincible," Valerain argued.

"We are human first, wizards after," Master Ollivander said. "Come on lad, the fire."

"Coming," Harry got up and immediately fell off the carriage. Katsumi flickered and caught his weight on her shoulders before he ate the dust. Valerian and Ezra White rushed over.

Harry couldn't believe it. His balance was gone. His legs refused to co-operate. The world tilted around him and everything went dark. He passed out with Katsumi steadying him.

"What happened?" Master Ollivander cried out.

"Fatigue. Magical and physical," Mr White said. "Girls, help me put him inside. Garrick, I have your fire for you." Without even looking, the oven lit afire. "Phoenix fire, as requested."

"Thank you," Master Ollivander said, perplexed. Mr White never showed any sort of spellcasting other than his disappearing trick. For him to cast phoenix fire without a medium... "In all my years I have never seen that."

"What, wandless magic?" Mr White said, helping Valerian and Katsumi heft Harry into the carriage to lay him down.

"No... magic from a self-acclaimed squib," Master Ollivander said.

Mr White laughed. "I haven't really used magic in a long time. Doesn't mean I can't. It's just a choice I make, a role I play."

"Ah," Master Ollivander said, putting the murtlap seeds to bake. He took out his cauldron and put it on top of the oven. He added the dragon blood from a glass jar secured with iron clamps. "Now might be the time, considering the situation we are in."

"Indeed," Mr White said. He frowned at Harry's twitching hands and eye movement beneath closed eyelids. "Garrick, put this boy to sleep for now. It will help his blood cool."

Master Ollivander straightened from crouching low, rubbing his aching knees. He stared at Mr White. He peeped in on Harry, who was curled up on the cushioned seat in the carriage. "Harry?"

"He fainted," Katsumi said. Master Ollivander touched his wand to Harry's temple. Harry's body relaxed even further, and he began to snore with an even rhythm.

"Better," Mr White said. He took off his Onyx cloak. "Now, let me help you with that potion. It is better to drape a conical tent over the baking murtlap beans. My cape would be perfect in this case." With a flick of his fingers the helicopter _shifted_ ten feet away.

Valerian's visio grew blurry with that piece of magic. Her innate ability to sense abilities and blood irregularities in wizards went haywire with that display of power.

Katsumi froze. "How?" she stammered.

Mr White ignored her. He used three branches to make a tripod over the oven and draped his cloak over it. "Better. It would make the murtlap seeds much more potent. And this-" he picked up the cauldron of Dragon blood sitting on top the oven. "Will take far too long. The Dragon Pox antidote should be concocted in an iron cauldron dipped in boiling saltwater; instead of radiation over an open flame," Mr White continued with his lecture. He snapped his fingers and a deep basin made of stone appeared. "Miss Hanzo, full that with seawater, please."

" _Hai, fumetsu-sama!_ " Katsumi did as she was told.

"Valerian!" Mr White snapped.

Valerian jumped to attention. "Sir!"

"The fuel and technical tethering?" Mr White asked as he accepted the stone basin full with water from Katsumi.

"Sorry! I'm on it," Valerian said. She climbed the helicopter to open the panel covering the fueling system.

"Master Ollivander, take your son to the seaside. Get him comfortable. The cool spray helps with the pain, the wind will help his lungs. The antidote will be finished within forty five minutes. Stay with him. Do not worry, I will handle this."

"Yes, yes, of course," Master Ollivander muttered, watching Ezra White studiously. "You are very knowledgeable about these things..."

"I am older than Godric Gryffindor," Mr White shrugged, tending to his potion.

"What!" Master Ollivander stopped in his tracks.

"Your son, Garrick," Mr White said, crouched low over the dragon blood cauldron.

"Yes," Master Ollivander said, hustling to the helicopter.

Mr White sat down on a comfortable log that Katsumi could swear wasn't there a few seconds ago. The stone basin filled with water levitated a foot high and stones rolled along the ground towards him. They formed a circle around a fire pit that ignited out of nothing at all. The stone basin lowered gently on top the cook pot fire.

Katsumi's jaw dropped. " _The Magi_!" she muttered.

"That's something I haven't heard in a while," Ezra White smiled. "You've read _Hogwarts, a History_?"

"I have," Katsumi nodded.

"What did you think about it?"

"It was too... childish," Katsumi said.

"Agreed. It has been watered down too much. It was basically a summary of excerpts from my first book," Ezra White muttered. " _Magic through the Ages."_

 _"_ I have heard of it. An ancient book of magic," Katsumi nodded. "Was the book about you... the narrator only identified as _The Magi_?"

"Yes. The campfire ritual- that gave me away?" Mr White asked. He lowered the dragon blood cauldron in the stone basin filled with boiling seawater.

"It did. The narrator spoke about doing the nightly routine so much that he no longer needed a wand to do it. It was his best spell, and came to him easily on his travels."

Mr White laughed. "I've traveled far and wide." He looked up to the sky. "We must not drop our guard. A storm is coming."

"Is there a way to help him recover faster?" Katsumi asked about Harry.

"No. This might be the fastest way. What he _really_ needs is regular and sufficient sleep," Ezra White said. "A really good lie in." He gave her a calculating look. "Have you been keeping him up at night?"

Katsumi reddened. She stammered. "Uh no, I have not... No, of course not!"

"You have feelings for the chosen one?" Mr White asked softly.

"I... Yes. I do."

Mr White shook his head in disbelief. "So if it is not you keeping him from sleep...? Miss Carrow?"

"Yes," Katsumi said with a flat tone. "And no. It isn't her fault. He fears the wraith."

"He is in Hogwarts," Mr White said. "And you're close. He is safe. The monitoring spell is still activated?"

"Yes. He is unaware that the status charm is still working. He takes for granted the lengths I go to protect him. He does not have confidence in the castle-" Katsumi hesitated. "-And his housemates have shunned him. I believe he was missing his friend, Jon Black."

"I see," Mr White said, adding ingredients to his potion. "I sent you there with one purpose. He is to feel safe. The lack of sleep, the fear of the dark, not feeling safe in one's own bed... all of these are pathways to the abyss. The threstrals reflect on his physical state. I am amazed they exhausted themselves to the point of death. He is run down."

" _Gomen'nasai_ _fumetsu-sama_ ," Katsumi apologized. "I am trying."

"He trusts you. So why doesn't he know you are watching him?"

"He knows I am his bodyguard. But he doesn't know I guard him when he sneaks out during the night with his girlfriend," Katsumi admitted.

"Interesting. Sex helps put men to sleep. Does he sleep in late afterwards?"

"No," Katsumi said. Talking to Mr White about Harry's personal matters felt like treason. "He wakes up every morning around four o'clock, despite the late hour he returns to bed."

"Still? Did he mention any insomnia symptoms?" Mr White said.

"Yes. All the time."

"I was afraid of that. He is on the brink of the point of no return," Mr White said. "I have been there, I have succumbed to the darkness. I know the signs. Only dark magic users burn themselves out with overuse of magic. It is a vicious circle. Dark magic causes insomnia. Insomnia fuels the dark. A few decades ago I was having a chat with Orion Black at the train station. He told me his master, Lord Voldemort did not sleep after his eyes became permanently red. Neither did he eat. The only thing he needed was water. But he never slept. Not even a _wink_."

Katsumi listened carefully. This task was more dire than she thought. "Understood."

"Until Jon can do it, you must take care of him. This... Valerian... has a strong effect on his emotions. I hope he treads carefully," Mr White said softly.

 _I hope he treads carefully too_ , Katsumi thought, eyeing the tall blonde girl.

* * *

The antidote was concoted within the time frame promised. The basin was emptied of boiling water, and refilled with the frigid Atlantic seawater. The cauldron was dipped again in the basin to cool until the bloody red mixture turned into a semitransparent pink potion.

When it was finally complete, Ezra White corked ten doses in the potion vials brought by Master Ollivander. "Three today. Two tomorrow. One each day after that," MrWhite told Master Ollivander. "No meat while he is being treated."

"Thank you, Mr White. We are in your debt," Master Ollivander bowed. He accepted the vials and raced across to his son. He was sitting on a conjured beach chair on the pebbly shore. "Here. Drink this. You shall get two more later today, then two tomorrow, and once a day after that."

"Thank you," Garth said after he drained the first dose. He immediately felt his vision clear up. "That is good!"

"Concocted from the Master Of Time himself," Master Ollivander said. "The Immortal Wanderer, better known as the Magi."

"Wot!" Garth said. "Truly?"

"Yes. It is him. No wonder Harry treasures him so," Master Ollivander chuckled. "I think I have underestimated Harry. He isn't a time traveler. He's the Master of Death. He knows about the Elder Wand. And Jon has mentioned the Cloak. I wouldn't be surprised if he says he has the Resurrection stone."

"The Elder Wand," Garth stared at his father. "Really? So who has it?"

"Albus. It was right under our noses, son," Master Ollivander conjured another lounge chair. "It all makes sense. Harry can summon the threstrals. Overlap the underworld. He is hiding the fact that his scar once harboured dark magic. Harry made a list of six horcruxes. Six? That caught my attention. No... it _must_ be seven. Seven is the strongest magical number there is. I knew Tom Riddle; he was a meticulous student. He would want the strongest elements to create his artifacts."

"Your letter about Harry's explanation of horcrux magic was frightful," Garth said, coughing. However, the teacher in him was _extremely_ curious about how the Dark Lord created those artifacts. "But... even if you are right about seven is the strongest... then what about the Eternal Wands? Didn't you say there were six?"

"I could be wrong. The Wand of Death: The Elder Wand. The Wand of Life: the Olive Ander Staff. The Wand of Magic: the Crystalline Scepter. The Wand of Destiny: _Unmei no Ken_. The Wand of Time: The Immortal's Stave. The Wand of Luck: Blightbinder. The seventh... I saw it. There is a _seventh_ Garth!" Master Ollivander stood up, clenching both fists, the epitome of victory. "It has shown itself! Harry has it! I have even sealed it- I knew I wasn't crazy. Harry confirms the Elder Wand's existence, and Mr White has confirmed the seventh. The true opposite to the Elder Wand, the Wand of the Light. That is the seventh. Harry cannot cast curses. It all makes sense. The strongest magic known to wizardkind, even stronger than the Killing spell, is the Rebirth flame of the Phoenix; the hottest fire possible. Harry blocked a bloody _explosion_ of Phoenix fire."

"Wot! He blocked an explosion?!" Garth said, sitting up straighter.

"The wand chooses the owner," Master Ollivander quoted. "The Wand of the Light. I cannot wait to see it in action."

"Makes sense. The Elder Wand must have an equal and total opposite, seeing as magic is about balance," Garth said. "I do not like that gleam in your eye."

"The Japanese want to learn how to kill the basilisks at our ancestral home nation," Master Ollivander said. "She's still alive. I know it. Emanuelle lives. The statue still haunts my dreams. Your mother lives, just waiting for our help to rescue her."

"Dad," Garth said. "We've been through this before. It was a trap Grindelwald convinced whoever would listen. He wanted the Wand of Life so badly he was willing to trade the Elder Wand for it. She has passed. We have gotten over it. It has been almost forty years."

"She lives!" Master Ollivander said, pacing. "I have dedicated my life to finding one of the eternal six. Harry has done it. We will free her from her stone prison, that place was our ancestor's home! Now it is infested with dark magic. Fairweather has come for the Crows help to defeat the Basilisks. It is only a matter of time. Harry will do it. He is the Chosen one."

"Where is he?" Garth asked, looking around. He felt so much better only minutes after taking the antidote.

"Sleeping. He's a bit tired," Master Ollivander said.

"We should use this opportunity to examine his wand," Garth suggested. Master Ollivander pulled his beard, thinking. He began muttering to himself.

"The Japanese girl guards him," Master Ollivander shook his head. "However, I have seen it. The phoenix core is now the purest light possible. I cannot even look at it, it is so bright. Ezra White could look at it. He knew it as soon as he saw it. He also confirmed that Dumbledore has the Elder wand. He may know where they all are! What I wouldn't give for knowledge such as his!" His mutterings began to increase in intensity.

Garth, fully accustomed to his father's little episodes into rambling, waited for him to finish. "You really think Harry would defeat the snakes?"

"Who else?" Master Ollivander said. "He killed the King of the Serpents. The first one, magicked from Slytherin himself. I have never given up on reverting your mother from her petrified state. It is possible to revive her. She is alive, son. She _must_ be alive! He will help me if I ask of it. Of course he will. That is his nature. Maybe not now. Later. Yes. During the summer break. It cannot be rushed. Timing, fate, yes. The Wizard of the Light. It must be. Prophecy has been revealed."

Master Ollivander looked forlornly towards the sea. "Emanuelle, my love. Do you miss me?"

"He seems to have his hands full," Garth stated after his father's ramblings died down.

"Soon. Yes. He is under pressure right now. For now, we must be patient. The Wand of Life is there. Once we retrieve it, I will save her," Master Ollivander said. "Everything will work out my boy. Magic usually does."

"Until everything works out, what's for lunch? I'm starving," Garth Ollivander said. "Appetite is back with a vengeance."

"I will get you something to eat."

* * *

Lunch came and passed. Harry was asleep in the carriage. Valerian and Mr White were working on the tethering magic notes to stretch fuel and create the link between man (woman) and machine.

"Hit it, Mr White!" Valerian said. "No throttle! Just the ignition sequence!"

Valerian was crouched in an open panel on the top half of the helicopter. The panel covered the oil pump and the fueling system. A long IV tube connected to the vein in her arm was magically altered into a 'Y' split so that the ends were inserted into the oil and fuel delivery valves. An elastic band was wrapped around her bicep to prevent her blood from draining into the machine. Her wand was tucked behind her ear, and the tethering notes were held down by a rock on the metal chassis.

Mr White was awkwardly positioned in the cockpit, reading his copy of the notes in his hand. "The big red Start Engine button?" Mr White shouted back up at her.

"Yeah! Careful with your feet! Don't press anything. Remember the pre-flight safety switches! Rotor engine deactivation - the three orange toggles! You can't miss it!"

Mr White scanned what appeared to be a hundred different switches. He finally found the three orange switches. They were all flicked to the '0' position.

"All are in the off position!"

"Good! Go ahead."

"I'm pressing the start button!"

"Hit it!" Valerian said. The mechanical whine of engines and pumps turning on greeted her. "Alright, Dean wrote here, the tethering process works best with a device that is owned by the magical user. To get around that aspect, the magical should be negatively affected by the equipment to create a love/hate feedback loop. I don't understand this."

"Was it so much trouble before?" Mr White said.

"No! Dean and I did exactly what we're doing now! A bit of my blood into the fuel and oil systems- he did his part, and that was it. BA One was done within ten minutes!"

"We've been here for two hours," Mr White argued.

"Murphy's law," Valerian grumbled. The issue could be that this one was stolen. She allowed a few drops of blood to seep into the fueling and oil intake valves. She took out her wand and followed the hand drawn sequences. She recited the magical words. "Still nothing."

"How are we getting out of here if you don't get this to work, Goldstein?" Mr White said, trying to be patient.

"I don't know!" Valerian shouted back.

Mr White pressed the throttle by mistake with his foot, trying to get out the helicopter. Valerian yelped.

"Careful!" she yelled down.

"What happened?" Mr White asked anxiously as he jumped out the cockpit.

"I got pinched!" Valerian complained. "My elbow was on the blasted- ow..." she inspected the squeeze that left a bruise on her skin.

" _Hoo rah_! UH 60 Black Hawk One Six reporting for duty Captain Goldstein! Or should I call you hot tits?" A gruff American accent came out of the Helicopter's PA system.

"No you cannot call me hot tits! What the hell is wrong with you?" Valerian said, grinning.

"My rotor cameras are registering that there is a babe crawling all over me! It's been a while!"

"BH Sixteen, are you getting my vitals? What are your fuel sensors telling you?" Valerian inquired.

"That your blood is making my engine hot, baby! Direct injection straight to the motherfucking _nuts_! Better than that basic 110 LL AVGAS shit! I'm rip roaring and ready to go, soldier!" the helicopter moaned in ecstasy.

"Fueling range?" Valerian sighed. At least he didn't say ' _youknowwhatI'msaying_ ' and ' _bro_ '.

"I can go whooole night baby! Anything you want, I'm your man!" BH 16 said.

"Whatever. You better watch your mouth, BH 16," Valerian commanded. "I won't be having that on any of my missions!"

"Aw come on sugar, you know its only love I got for ya!" BH 16 replied. The helicopter's audio system began playing _Pour_ _Some_ _Sugar_ _On_ _Me_.

"Cut it out. If you behave... I'll introduce you to Black Angel One, my other helo. A Hind. She might go out on a date with you."

"Promise?" BH 16 asked, intrigued.

"You have my word," Valerian said, packing up her things from the top of the helicopter.

"Roger that ma'am!" the helicopter said. "A Ruskie! _Looove_ those bitches!"

Mr White frowned. "There was a reason I avoided this side of the world," he muttered.

"I'm coming in," Valerian said as she closed the heavy body panels and jumped down to the ground.

"Welcome aboard! Take a seat! You hold my big, stiff joystick. Touch me. Yeah. Right there... yeah that's the spot. Comfy? You put that fine a-"

"Cut the chatter BH16, that's an order," Valerian cut him off. An affirmative beep responded. Valerian punched in the sequence for the system diagnostics and fluids schematic screen. "Good. Much better. Mr White, travel distance on this tank says one hundred thousand miles!"

"So it's working then?" Mr White said from the ground.

"Yes. Tethering was a success. Fuel would not be an issue. We're good to go!" Valerian said.

"Good to hear!" Mr White said. A flash of lightning struck far out to sea. "The storm is almost upon us. Would that be a problem?" he pointed to the clouds coming towards them.

Valerian looked to the sky. Something was strange about that cloud. "Those are _really_ low."

Mr White noticed it too. "That's not an ordinary storm." He scanned further inland, towards the west. There were many blips of magicals apparating from all directions. "Everyone! Hostiles are incoming. We have to go now!"

"What is it? What do you see?" Master Ollivander asked. Garth was walking up behind him, leaning heavily on a cane.

"Thousands," Mr White breathed. The Stormclouds surged towards land unnaturally fast. Strong, gusty winds began blowing onshore. A roaring sound accompanied the crashing of waves down at the beach. "Get everyone on board. They're coming!"

Katsumi and Valerian rushed towards the threstral carriage to pick up Harry. "Take that side!" Valerian said, grabbing him by his shoulders and hauling him out. Katsumi grabbed his legs.

"You activated the machine tethering just in the nick of time," Katsumi said to her.

"You're telling me? Lucky!" Valerian said. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Valerian."

"I know. I am Hanzo Katsumi."

"Any relation to Hattori?" Valerian asked as they lifted him into the Black Hawk.

"Ancestor," Katsumi said.

"Wow. We read about him in our weapons training classes at the Dragon Lancer academy. The best magical swordsman that ever lived: _Hattori Masanari: The Demon Hanzo,_ " said Valerian.

"Yes. Our greatest general. But do not use the demon term lightly, it is forbidden in our culture," Katsumi said.

Valerian grunted, watching her closely. Even with all the action going on around them, Harry was still fast asleep.

"Grandfather, wake him up!" Valerian called Master Ollivander.

"Coming!" Master Ollivander said, hooking his arm around his son's back. He hauled his son into the helicopter. Meanwhile, Mr White was removing all traces of their presence.

The dark Stormclouds multiplied in size and intensity. A wide anti apparition barrier settled down around them.

"Oh fuck," Valerian said, watching the sky. "They blocked apparition. And a _thunderbird!_ They have a bloody Thunderbird!"

Tornadoes swirled down from the clouds like tentacles. First there were two, then six, now a hundred. It was a horrific sight.

Master Ollivander and his son stared at the sky, shocked at the phenomena. Ezra White snarled. "Hanzo, can you counter this? They're dropping right on top of us!"

"I have never seen magic as powerful as this," Katsumi said. A heavy downpour of rain crashed down on Cape's Spear. A howling wind whipped the trees into a frenzy.

"Get in, quickly!" Valerian shouted at the Ollivanders. They didn't need telling twice.

The tornadoes touched ground and hundreds of wizards stepped out from the swirling dusty maelstroms. Ezra White scanned the newcomers down the slope of the plateau.

"Not real tornadoes," Mr White muttered. "A very flashy glamour. Dramatic. I'll give them points for style."

"A Stormcloud tribe specialty; drama and flash without substance," Valerian said. "The stormclouds are real though with all this wind and rain."

"We're surrounded," Mr White said. "They'll shoot this craft down if we try to take off now."

"Hallow!" a voice boomed from the clouds above. "Hallow! I know you are here!"

"Holy shit," Garth said. "They're here for _Harry_?"

Valerian watched Garth and the potion bottles his father had in a kit. She put two and two together. "The poison in you. It must have a trigger, some kind of tracking magic to alert them if it was countered with an antidote."

"HALLOW! RODERICK HALLOW!" the voice boomed again.

Everyone inside the helicopter went silent. It was like thunder itself was calling them, making the helicopter's metallic plating rattle.

"What the fuck is that calling me?" Harry grumbled. "Can't a bloke rest in peace these days?"

Master Ollivander frowned at Harry. "You shouldn't be able to awaken from my Sleep curse," he said.

"The counter is a screech from a dragon, or a cowbell, right?" Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't hear a bell, so I guess-"

"FACE ME IN HONORABLE COMBAT!" came the ear-ringing thundering voice. A ring of warriors, dressed in tribal gear, came out of the tree line.

Valerian strained her eyes to see through the pounding rain. "Someone is outside... hard to see. His blood is similar to Jon's though."

"COME OUT!" the voice bellowed again. "You've come all this way!"

"An animagi," Ezra White affirmed. "Valerian, prepare this craft for a hasty retreat. Katsumi, on me." Mr White jumped out the helicopter. His onyx cloak fluttered in the heavy wind.

"Step aside, old man," the voice said. "Bring out Roderick Hallow!"

Ezra White had encountered many wizards over numerous lifetimes, but this man was probably the biggest human he had ever seen. Bare chested and powerfully built, he crossed seven feet tall. His arms and torso were covered in tattoos and rune symbols scarred into his skin. He wore military camouflage pants and leather moccasins. Instead of a beard, what appeared to be bony scales lined his jawline and chin.

His hair was styled with an aggressive mohawk and he had a hard face only a mother could love.

The plateau was quickly surrounded by thousands of wizards armed with bows, spears and various types of wands.

"This is quite an entrance," Ezra White said, his voice emphasized with the sonorous spell. "What business do you have with us?"

"Don't play ignorant, old man. As soon as you took the sick man we knew. Roderick Hallow has declared war on the old families. We want a duel, right here, right now!"

"Really? A duel? And if we win?" Mr White asked.

"Win? _Win_?!" the giant of a man laughed. "Win and you live. That is how it works, fool!"

"Let me handle this," Harry said to Ezra White, sitting down tiredly on the helicopter floor, legs swinging outside. "I'm here. Oh, aren't you're a big lad. I'm the one you want." Harry stretched with a big yawn. "Who the fuck are you?"

" _Hiamovi_ Ahusaka Bodaway Inuit," he retorted. "I am the Dragon Tribe Chieftain."

"Ahas- wot?" Harry said. "I didn't quite get that."

"The Stormcloud boy did say you were disrespectful. Come forward, little man," Ahusaka beckoned him closer, arms spread wide. "Our warriors will not attack. You are _mine!_ "

A war cry rang out from the amassed army, a repetitive howling of wolves.

"Katsumi," Harry summoned, not taking his eyes off his foe. He jumped down unto the muddy ground. Katsumi put the Hallow Blade in his hand.

"Thanks," Harry said to her. Katsumi bowed respectfully.

"Is that a toothpick?" the massive Native Indian man roared with laughter. Harry walked towards his larger opponent, onyx boots splashing mud in the puddles. To Ahusaka's amazement he didn't stop until he was right in front of him.

"You are a brave little shit, aren't you?" the Dragon Chieftain said, towering over him.

"You have quite an army here," Harry said, looking around. "I accept your challenge. Keep the others out of this."

"Oh you insolent brat, you don't get to tell us shit!" he roared. The other warriors laughed in approval.

Harry shrugged. "Oh... fine. Thought you would say that." Harry raised his hand and brought it down slowly. " _Kneel._ "

Ahusaka Bodaway laughed at the top of his lungs. When no response came from his countrymen he looked around. All of his tribesmen, to the man, were forced to their hands and knees under the pressure of the underworld. His whole demeanor changed.

He pointed at Harry. "Don't fuck with me, boy. Let them go."

"I can put an end to your whole fucking army just like that," Harry snapped his fingers. He walked away, turning his back on his opponent, speaking to the army held immobile under the pressure of the underworld. He turned and pointed. "Is this your 'champion' or whatever you want to call it?"

Ahusaka's face twisted as he snarled. He unleashed a ear splitting warcry and _transformed_. Within seconds he became a massive dragon, wings spread, spitting fire into the air.

"Animagi, huh?" Harry stared up. "Very nice. No wonder you woke me up with all that yelling."

"Holy fuck," Garth said, looking at the dragon towering over Harry.

" **LET MY PEOPLE GO, OR I KILL _ALL_ OF YOU!**" Ahusaka roared.

"Nuh-uh. One on one, big boy," Harry wagged his index finger side to side, grinning. "Me, vs you. For your information, my good Americans, Roderick Hallow is a thing of the past!" he announced to everyone in a loud voice.

" **ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU ARE NOT HIM?** "

"Not anymore. Today is not your day, Geronimo." Harry shot off like a bullet and lodged the Hallow Blade deep into the neck of the dragon. "Draco interfectorem dormiens nunquam titillandus _._ "

Garth's jaw dropped. Katsumi could not believe it. "What did he say?" she asked softly.

" _Never tickle a sleeping dragonslayer_ ," Ezra White and Valerian said at the same time. The both of them shared a wry look afterwards.

The Dragon coughed fire once, then slumped to the ground. Harry levitated serenely over the corpse. The heavy, black storm clouds dissipated and the rain stopped. The early afternoon sun shone upon everyone. Only the rustling of the wind could be heard on the plateau.

"Everyone get in the chopper. I will catch up," he ordered Valerian.

"Roger that, Dragonslayer. Time to go, everyone," Valerian started the rotors.

Katsumi hesitated before she got inside the crew cabin. She looked back at Harry. "I must stay."

"No. I will be fine," Harry said to her, eyeing the kneeling army from on high.

"It is my duty to protect you, Lord Dragonslayer," Katsumi countered.

"This is a direct order, _Misutosamurai_. Go!" Harry snarled. Katsumi reluctantly jumped in the helicopter and closed the door. When the helicopter was a speck in the sky Harry spoke to the Native Americans.

" _You_ , challenged _me_. I did not come here for war," Harry said, voice empowered by the _'Boom and Gloom_ ' voice charm.

Harry landed on the ground, pulling the sword out of the dragon's neck. He snapped his fingers and conjured a hand towel out of thin air and cleaned the blade.

"The prophecy has come to pass. The one to unite the clans. The one named 'Dragonslayer'," came a random voice. Harry turned to the voice. "The Cherokee sees you."

"So does the Pequot," another voice said. "Dragonslayer."

"The Stormcloud sees you, Dragonslayer," another voice said.

"The Navajo sees your strength, Slayer."

"You show mercy in victory, Dragonslayer. The Apache will remember."

Harry raised his sword. There was rumble of recognition from the enemy.

"What say his tribe?" Harry shouted as he pointed the Hallow Blade at the dead dragon.

"What is there to say, Dragonslayer? You won. The Inuit sees that you are powerful. What are your terms?" a voice said.

"Stop it with the challenges," Harry said to all of them. "I do not wish harm on any of you." He released the underworld magic. The tribesmen got to their feet, watching him warily. No one attacked. "Good. From this day forth, go in peace. Please don't make me come back." Harry took off after the helicopter.

"Fuck," the second in command of the Inuit tribe said. "Lucky. Very, _very_ lucky. Now, _who the fuck_ failed to find out that Roderick Hallow is the very same prophesied _Dragonslayer_?"

His tribe went quiet. Some of the other shamans howled with laughter.

"I'm not telling his wife, that's for sure," he muttered while approaching the massive corpse. He crouched, resting his hand and saying a prayer over the dragon's head. "Send word to the council elders, Hiamovi Pequot. We don't want a war we cannot win."

* * *

Valerian was anxious flying away from Cape's Spear. Five minutes had passed.

"He's coming, right?" she asked everyone, looking for encouragement.

"Trust in him," Master Ollivander said. "He'll be here soon."

"I didn't truly believe Jon when he called him that," Garth Ollivander said. "A magical creature animagi..."

"Very rare," Ezra White said. He was in the co pilot's seat, learning everything Valerian did. "I have met only two over the years. An Egyptian ruler, who could transform into a Sphinx, and a Greek witch who could transform into a Winged horse. But a Dragon, something so big... I wonder how he managed that."

A _beep_ _beep_ _beep_ alarm went off in the cabin. "Warning. Incoming heatseeking projectile," came a pre-recorded female voice.

"Betty's right. There is missile lock on my ass Cap'n!" came the Black Hawk's voice. "Engaging flares."

"No! I think it's a friendly," Valerian flicked the countermeasure safety locks to _ON_.

"Radar says its moving close to three fiddy metres per second, and counting. Definitely a missile to me," BH 16 argued. The countermeasure safety locks flicked back to _OFF_. "I'm not taking that in the ass."

"Harry! Are you behind the helicopter?" Valerian shouted into her badge.

"Yeah!" came a shout and rushing wind.

"Told you, BH 16. Do not disobey my commands."

The countermeasure safety locks flicked back to _ON_ of their own accord.

"Roger that, Valerian," said the Black Hawk. "Resuming comm silence."

"Better. Thank you," Valerian told the helicopter.

An affirmative beep responded. Harry caught up with the helicopter and pounded on the door. Katsumi opened it for him.

"Gah, this armor is beginning to smell with all the blood that keeps getting on it," Harry complained, wiping off some as he sat down. "Everyone is okay?"

"Yeah," Valerian said. "What happened afterwards?"

"We came to an agreement... so there should be no more hostility from the tribes," Harry summarized.

"Good," Ezra White said. "Usually when large numbers of wizards amass to look for a fight, they keep up that battle frenzy, that momentum- and recklessly invade other nations. I've seen it before. We would have been sitting ducks. Far less the muggles."

"It did feel like they were taking a quick detour away from something much more serious," Garth said. "Even if they weren't planning to invade, so many warring tribes in one place? That in itself is noteworthy."

"Yeah. They said I fulfilled a prophecy or something." Harry dug into the cooler and drunk greedily out of a large bottle of water. "I united the broken natives or something."

The others all stared at him.

"What? Oh, come on. I'm accustomed. So, what do we have to eat? Starving," Harry opened the box of tinned goods: Vienna sausages and bags of hot dog rolls. "Guess this would have to do."

* * *

The trip to the base in the north was long and headache inducing. It was almost nightfall when Valerian arrived at the Clan Mansion.

"Who is that?" Valerian said. Someone was waving two night lights above their head in the pitch black back yard.

"Rosie," Ezra White said. "She's a strange one."

Rosie was guiding the helicopter to a safe landing.

"Bonjour!" She greeted them as they disembarked. They all kept their heads down as the helicopter's blades took a while to come to a complete stop. "Dinner is ready. And how was our little trip, Monsieur Harry and Mademoiselle Katsumi?"

"Tiring," Katsumi nodded. She felt weary, physically and emotionally. Today started so well. She was brave and overcame her shyness by kissing him. Twelve hours later, yet another obstacle was in her way.

Harry had brought her back.

"But we were successful. Thank you for your concern, Rosie," Katsumi smiled at the strange but likeable housekeeper.

"Had it's hiccups here and there, but all in all, it was good. You're experienced with tarmac control?" Harry asked Rosie.

"Of course not. But I have seen them do it on television, once or twice, thought I would help," Rosie said with a chuckle.

"You did a great job," Valerian grinned. "Like a pro. I'm Valerian, the pilot. And you are?" she asked, offering her hand.

"Rosie Charmeuse, Grand Keeper of the House of Lord Hallow and his Immortal Heroes Clan," Rosie shook Valerian's hand formally.

"Nice," Valerian said. She looked affectionately at Black Angel One, the Russian Hind Helicopter. Last year on this day she kissed Harry for the first time. The weight of what she was actually doing settled on her like a heavy stormcloud. Considering what they just went through, that was a pretty good analogy for her internal conflict. She looked up at the all-too familiar house. Her footsteps faltered on the cold grass. "Um... I think I'll.. clean up the cabin or something."

Harry stopped in his tracks just before he went inside the house. The others, including Katsumi, filed past him, except Valerian.

"Val," Harry called out, eventually turning around.

Valerian ignored him, walking resolutely to the Black Hawk.

"Val!" Harry shouted louder.

Valerian picked up speed, moving at a run.

Harry felt a strange sense of panic. Instead of running, he flew in front of her, blocking her entry to the cockpit. "Going somewhere?"

"Mission complete," Valerian shrugged, not looking at him. Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"Look at me," Harry said.

"Why?" Valerian snapped.

"Why do you want to run away again?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"I'm not."

"It looks like you are. Talk to me. _Are_ you going to run away?"

"What do you think?" Valerian looked at him.

"What do I think? I think you need a hot bath and something to eat," Harry said. "And some rest. You're high strung."

"High strung? I am not high strung!" Valerian hissed.

"Maybe not the right term. But you do have bloodstains on your hands. You really should take a bath. Relax, you did well. You saved his life. Come inside."

Harry offered his hand to her. Valerian stared at it, feeling all the emotions and guilt of what she had done rise up like bile in her throat. She tried to walk around him. Harry stepped across her. "Come on."

"Excuse me, I need to get my stuff," Valerian said stubbornly. "You're in my way."

Harry allowed her to pass. She climbed into the chopper, grabbed her large military bag, waved a _scourgify_ out of her wand to clean the muddy cabin, and stormed off towards the back door.

Harry sighed. He deactivated his armor and followed at a safe distance. Valerian went upstairs to what used to be her bedroom but realized it was occupied by Katsumi.

"Oh. Sorry," Valerian apologized. _I've been replaced. With someone who I can tell is_ truly _loyal._

Valerian walked away, lost in dark thoughts. _What am I doing here?_ She spotted Harry coming in the main foyer below. Quickly, she ran up the stairs to what used to be Remus' isolated guest quarters.

Harry glimpsed her entering a room on the top floor. It was the absolutely _furthest_ bedroom from his and Jon's shared dorm. Was she plotting to escape?

 _God dammit Valerian is a master at giving me butterflies._

"Ro-" he started to call out.

"Yes, Harry?" Rosie appeared around the corner with a Carling beer and a pack of salted nuts on a tray.

"I... er, thanks," he accepted the beer and snack. "How did you-"

"It is my duty to know, Monsieur Harry. You wanted to ask something else?" Rosie smiled like a mother spoiling her son after a successful day at school examinations.

"Make sure she is comfortable," Harry indicated Valerian's room. He came closer, speaking very softly. "Don't let her leave. Let me know if she tries to sneak out."

"I'll do my best, Lord Dragonslayer," Rosie curtsied and took her leave.

Harry took a bath and dressed in Hogwarts clothes. He met with the Ollivanders afterwards in the kitchen.

"Ready to head up to the school, lad?" Master Ollivander said.

"Yes." He felt nervous. He knew that Master Ollivander would do it if he asked, but he didn't think it fair to hold that over him. He didn't own her. It had to be her decision. He crossed his fingers behind his back. "Would she be coming back?" Harry asked.

"She can't go back to Ilvermorny," Garth said, eating dinner ravenously.

Master Ollivander shook his head, thinking. "We will have to meet with the headmaster. It is late. It will have to be tomorrow."

"Right," Harry said. "Um... I will tell her I'm leaving." Harry left and went up the stairs.

"Fearless facing a dragon, but he's still a lad when it comes to her, isn't he?" Garth asked softly.

"We must tread carefully. Valerian is volatile right now. I hope it goes well tomorrow," Master Ollivander said.

Harry knocked on Valerian's door.

"Yeah?" came her voice.

"Hey," Harry said. "It's me."

The door opened. Valerian had bathed and was dressed in a fitted sweater that reached her thighs. Harry didn't know if it was planned but she wasn't wearing a bra, nor pants.

"Hey," Valerian said. She wanted to hug him so badly. Wanted to take him in her arms and just _squeeze_. But it was too much of a risk.

"Hi," Harry said. His heart was hammering in his chest. "You had a bath."

Valerian looked into his face. Something about him was off. Then it clicked. "We're the same height. And you're fitter than I remember."

"Yeah. Growth spurt and all that."

"Last year you were shorter than me," Valerian countered.

"We both changed," Harry said appreciatively.

"We have," Valerian said sadly. That holiday in Miami was her first time being _truly_ free. Grandfather and his son trusted her to let her go wherever she pleased. It felt really good not having to report to someone, be it a commanding officer, a headmaster, the Beowulf, even a boyfriend.

No one to answer to but herself.

That didn't turn out too well, truth be told.

"You ok?" Harry asked, lifting his hand to touch her. She retreated from his touch. Harry put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Fine," Valerian said, breaking eye contact with him. Harry was quiet for a while. He didn't know what to say to this skittish behavior.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"Just a bit tired, that's all. Up since five am yesterday," Valerian said, using her long hours as an excuse to avoid talking to him. Her feelings were in a mess. Now that she was back, the shame was crushing. And the curse. That was always at the back of her mind.

"Wow. That's wot," Harry calculated quickly, using his fingers to help. "A bit over thirty six hours, innit?"

"Yeah," Valerian said. And she killed an American Auror. That couldn't end well. Death and calamity followed her like a shadow.

"You should get some rest."

"Yes," Valerian responded.

The one word answers made it difficult for Harry to make conversation. This wasn't going as well as he hoped.

"Well, I have to head back to school. Master Ollivander edited the leave form. I don't know how that would work out... I missed a whole day of classes. I hope McGonagall doesn't give me the hair dryer treatment," Harry joked.

Valerian wasn't in the mood for jokes. "You stopped an invasion. And you're worried about detention?" Valerian said incredulously. She dipped her eyes. "You don't belong there." _I don't belong there._

Harry frowned. She was right, in a way. Another life taken by the Hallow Blade on this day.

 _Do I really belong there?_

"It's all I have right now. If I want to have a relatively normal existence, I have to play to society's rules, I guess."

"It's over for me," she said softly. "If ... if their ministry found out who killed that man, I'm done. Maybe they would hire you to hunt me down," Valerian raised her eyebrow, cracking her own not-so-funny joke.

There was an awkward silence as their eyes met. Harry took her face tenderly in his hands.

"I'll go to war for you," Harry said solemnly. "No one is going to take you away."

Valerian smiled sadly. "Sometimes, you say the nicest things, you know that?" She kissed his lips, a brief peck that felt light as a feather. Harry closed his eyes, expecting it to last a bit longer. She pulled away, watching his face. This was tearing her up inside. She couldn't risk doing this. Not when he had a Dark Lord to destroy.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore," she said under her breath. "Goodnight, Dragonslayer."

Valerian was about to close the door when Harry blurted out: "I named myself that because of you... not because I actually killed dragons y'know."

The door stopped closing. Harry laid his fingers on the wood surface gently, not exerting any force against it, as if the mere act of resisting would make her slam it in his face.

Valerian stood quietly on the other side of the door, listening.

Harry spoke from the heart.

"When you left I was a mess. I missed you so much, just seeing you around in school. Calling me that pet name. Sneaking kisses in empty classes. I was... erratic sometimes. Kinda dangerous, to be honest. I... kinda had a clueless moment when I had to make up another code name. I thought about you all the time... so I just wrote down what came to mind. Now everyone calls me that. Every time I heard it, I thought of you."

Valerian absorbed everything he said. She was quiet for a long time.

"I felt awful too, Harry. I'm sorry," Valerian said quietly and shut the door.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat as he heard the lock click. Opening up to her made him feel raw, and vulnerable. A burning rage swelled inside of him, but he counted to twenty and forced it back down. He raised his knuckles to knock again.

He froze.

This was just like the times he tried calling her with the badge. He tried, but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual. She had it on her since she left and refused to answer.

 _Patience Harry. She had a long day and suffered a horrible ordeal. Tomorrow is another day._

Harry jumped over the banister and landed on the ground floor, three levels below. He grabbed the Hallow Blade and stormed out the manor.

"Wait!" Katsumi said, bounding down the steps with speed.

"What?" Harry snapped at her.

Katsumi said nothing, fearful of his anger. She dipped her head forward. "Allow me to do my duty."

Harry wanted to refuse. To just leave her standing in the light snow.

She was shivering in the cold, but she didn't release the bow. "Please."

Harry stared at her but eventually gave in. "Hop on."

" _Arigato, Doragonsuireya._ "

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Harry reported for breakfast in the Great Hall with Katsumi not far behind him.

Harry automatically sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table to be alone. Katsumi joined the other seventh year Gryffindors and greeted everyone with a bright smile on her face. Harry ignored her gimmick of being such a perfect transfer student.

From the Slytherin table Shea watched every move Harry made, waiting for the right time to strike. Harry had left her all alone on Valentine's Day. She frowned when Harry did nothing but stare into the empty plate in front of him. Something was not right.

She was about to get up and cross the hall when Master Ollivander, Valerian, and a man she did not recognize entered the castle. At first no one noticed until they walked past the house tables. The two men escorted Valerian directly to the staircases. Valerian was dressed in plain black robes. She did not look like she wanted to be there.

"What the fuck," Shea whispered. Anger, anger like she had never experienced before swelled inside of her. Harry was watching the visitors climb the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. Shea stormed out of the hall.

At the same time Penelope was about to get up and talk to Harry when she spotted the visitors enter. She could not believe it when Valerian passed a few feet away from her. She sipped her drink, but trying to keep away the hurt was futile. Before it was too late she got up from her seat, wiped her eyes and left to go to the Ravenclaw tower.

Penelope cursed the couch in the common room with a well executed _Reducto_. The satisfaction of watching it explode into stuffing and fabric was short lived. The handful of students that were currently in the common room shrieked and gave her a wide berth.

"As you were," Penelope waved off as she climbed the steps, foam and other loose particles still airborne.

* * *

"I don't see why not," Professor Dumbledore said to Master Ollivander's request that Valerian be transferred back into Hogwarts. "I hope the time away was therapeutic, Miss Steel."

"It's Goldstein," Valerian said stubbornly. She was sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk, arms and legs crossed defiantly.

Dumbledore nodded once in understanding. "Do you need uniforms, books, etc?"

"My trunk should still be here," Valerian shrugged. "Unless the elves threw it out." This whole Hogwarts situation felt... awkward.

"Well! I have the paperwork. We'll call her absence bereavement leave, so that the records aren't too confusing, yes?" Albus Dumbledore filled out the documentation. "Sign here, Garrick. And you sign here, Miss Valerian." He pushed forward papers to them. "Garth is it? I will speak with you after concerning the new school year curriculum. It would be good to have an Artificer on board. We will have to iron out the particulars."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," Garth said. He took note that the Elder wand was placed on a soft cloth on the right side of the desk. It truly was a magnificent and unique build.

 _Right there. Not even out of arm's reach._

His father stretching across the table blocked his line of sight on the mythical weapon. It broke the spell. _  
_

Garrick Ollivander signed the documents. Valerian hesitated.

"Is something the matter, dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't belong here," Valerian said softly, putting down the quill.

"Oh? Why not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just don't," Valerian shrugged.

"Ah. May I ask if there _is_ a place you do belong?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Valerian looked at her ward, the headmaster, then the grey skies outside the window. A heavy snow was coming.

"I don't belong anywhere," Valerian admitted. The three men looked at each other, troubled at her words.

"Nonsense. Hogwarts is a haven to those who feel unwanted: the abandoned, the unloved. You are not the first to have these concerns, neither will you be the last. Your friends, Jon, Harry, and Alexandria felt the same way when they first arrived. You did too, remember? You were emotionally injured, with the side effect that you could not read. This place is magic. Everything will work out, Valerian," Dumbledore said in a bright tone.

"Can I use the weekend to think about it, grandfather?" Valerian pleaded with her guardian.

"Of course, dear," Garrick said.

"Take your time," Dumbledore smiled. "I am here to provide support and service to _all_ of my students. I am confident you will make the right decision."

"Thank you, headmaster," Valerian said.

* * *

"What happened?" Jon said to Harry downstairs at breakfast. Alexandria and Jon flanked him on both sides.

"A lot," Harry said. He summarized yesterday's events softly to both of them. Jon looked heartbroken.

"A magical duel!" Jon hissed. "And you left me _here_?"

Harry stared at him incredulously. So did Alexandria, except he could sense the fury burning in her eyes. Jon ignored her, watching Harry as if he had stabbed him in the back.

"Mate," Harry indicated Jon's sling with a vague hand gesture. "Er.." Harry didn't know what to say. This was the first time Jon looked so bloody _hurt_.

 _I knocked him out by kicking him in the head sparring and he didn't even think twice about it. But now he's throwing a fit._

"Look- my right is fine," Jon shrugged as he said the first thing that came to mind. "It would have been possible." A similar memory came to him. "Ah. It would have been just like the Slytherin Skeet shooting challenge. Your arm was in a sling too. It did not matter. We were _invincible_."

"Yeah, but... mate," Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the situation left him grasping for words. "That was school stuff. This was... war."

"Even more reason why you should have taken me," Jon said in a low, serious tone.

"But. Er... you were like... rebuilt with dragon bones and stuff."

"I know," Jon said. "Still. I should have been by your side. I am your fist. Your right hand man, Harry."

"I know, you _still_ are, but-"

"But what?"

"But... you're _injured_ mate." Harry was wondering if Voldemort's horcrux in the underworld station had gotten to Jon. Making him ...malfunction or something. Glitch out.

"The healers released me. I am fine."

"You are _not_ 'fine'," Alexandria snapped.

"You stay out of this," Jon said quietly, not even looking at her.

Harry grimaced. Even to his inexperienced ears speaking like that to your girl wasn't a good idea. A quiet impasse lingered in the air between the three of them. Jon eventually sighed, got up, and left the dining hall. Alexandria followed him after watching Harry out the side of her eye, as if to say: _This is all your fault_.

When he was alone once again he finally remembered Shea. Harry looked across the hall. She was nowhere to be found. Neither was Penelope.

Shit.

Yesterday was _Valentine_ 's Day. They were probably plotting a joint operation to assassinate him.

Oh well. Just another day in the life of the Chosen One.

* * *

Harry spent the entire weekend in the common room, awaiting Valerian's arrival. He was considering writing Shea to apologise, but he didn't in the end.

People asked him about Valerian. He said that she was _supposed_ to be transferred back in any time now. Sunday, as day turned into night, Harry was getting worried. He was thinking about flying over to base to see what was happening.

Just before curfew Valerian made her appearance, dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, floating her trunk and military bag behind her. She smiled warmly at Jon and Alexandria, but her smile wilted a bit seeing Harry in front of the fire. Their eyes connected. Valerian nodded, but turned towards Alexandria and accepted her hug. She gave Jon a great big squeeze too.

Harry felt a surge of jealously rise up. He rationalized that they were still on good terms, which wasn't exactly the case with him. And this created another problem.

Harry didn't know if he should get up and approach her. She was avoiding looking at him directly, without making it look that obvious. He cursed internally. He bloody well infused a poor sap with a _fucking_ Horcrux to awaken a Dark fucking Lord- but he didn't know what to do when it came to her. Should he make the effort? Or would there be scandal if she refused?

Harry remained where he was. Jon and Alexandria turned a curious eye to him as if saying- _Here she is. What you have been waiting for._

He plastered a warm (but nervous) smile on his face and got up. He felt butterflies rampaging in his chest, a war of epic proportions. "Hey," Harry said.

Valerian approached and gave him a one armed side hug, the kind a female friend might give a male friend she knew from the past. "Hey, Harry."

Harry felt strange. As if this girl could simply twist him like a wet napkin and wring the blood out of his body. "Glad you're back."

Valerian was quiet a moment. "That makes one of us," Valerian admitted softly so only he could hear. She punctuated it with the widest smile he had ever seen. It was fake as hell, and she knew that _he_ would know it was fake too. This was all for show for the other Gryffindors.

Harry felt like his heart plummeted into his colon. The butterflies were now starving tapeworms trying to eat out of his intestines.

"Er," Harry said. "Why you say that?"

"Not now," Valerian smiled, pulling him close so she could speak in his ear. "We'll talk when no one's around." She patted his shoulder chummily. She spotted Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. "Hey guys. Still got room for me?"

"Sure," Alicia said.

Katie shrugged. "Yeah, of course."

"Cool, thanks!" Valerian said, maintaining the fake smile like a professional. "Got some unpacking to do. See you at breakfast," Valerian told Alexandria and Jon. She didn't look at Harry as she climbed the stairs.

Alexandria gave Harry a sympathetic look. Jon's eyebrows were in the middle of his forehead as she left. At least Alexandria wasn't giving him the death stare anymore.

"You have your work cut out for you," Jon said.

Harry shrugged. He felt like crap.

"She still loves you, Harry, I can tell," Alexandria took his hand in a show of support. "Bear with her."

 _It doesn't feel that way._

"I won't pressure her, she just came back. Everything should work out," Harry agreed. "Goodnight. I'm off to bed."

Valerian climbed into her old bed and took out the photo album. It was her nightly routine ever since Alexandria brought it for her. She memorized the photos a hundred times over. Every photo was a reminder of how it used to be.

 _Val, no matter how strong you thought you were, coming back here meant you_ knew _this would happen._

 _Trying to keep him at distance was harder than I thought._

 _ _He doesn't hate you. In fact, he is still trying to be nice. He is seeing right through you.  
__

Valerian let out a deep sigh. She touched the picture of both of them posing at Longleat Manor, the night of his birthday. They were so happy.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She hoped that the Immortal Dragonslayer could live up to the name. He was a proven Dragonslayer, all right.

 _But could one truly be 'Immortal'?_

She turned the stiff pages of the photo album. There was a picture of Harry, Jon and Garth Ollivander standing in front of the massive statue in The Light Of St Valentines. The Crows' poses were outrageously heroic. She chuckled a bit. The statue looked like something out of a fantasy book.

 _'I'll go to war for you.'_ Harry had told her. ' _No one is going to take you away_.'

That was probably the nicest thing anyone ever said to her. Soldiers knew about the horrors of war. Harry was serious when he said that. He would fight for her. Protect her. Come running if she was in trouble.

But could he protect himself from her curse? Was his magic _truly_ stronger than hers?

Weighing the pros and cons of this situation was making her head hurt.

" _Trust in him_ ," Grandfather said when she thought he wasn't coming back to the helicopter. And he did. Grandfather always knew what to tell her to make her feel better.

"Jon, I guess you were right about getting wet to fix a bridge. You also better be right about him being stronger than this curse," she said quietly to herself. "The whole world is depending on it."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sorry. Second Task keeps getting pushed back. Thanks for reading._


	25. Chapter 25: The Second Task

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

 **The Second Task**

Monday morning Harry woke up quarter past four, even earlier than usual. Jon and his other year mates were sleeping soundly.

Harry quietly exited and went down the steps. Valerian was back. Today was going to be-

"Harry," a girl's voice said in the darkness. Harry could swear that he saw his very soul escape from him. Katsumi was standing in the shadows, her eyes almost cat like in the darkness.

"Katsumi, jeez, you're scaring me half to death."

"You are waking up earlier. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry lied.

Katsumi approached him, wearing a formless black robe over what he assumed was her exercise tights. "Harry, you must get adequate and comfortable sleep. Did you follow my suggestion? The night candle? A warding construct around your bed? Perhaps a Mobile Charm?"

"A mobile charm?" Harry asked. He never heard of that before.

"The toys that are suspended over babies in their cribs are called mobiles," she explained.

Harry vaguely remembered watching his mobile when Voldemort killed his mother right in front of him. It was a set of suspended snitches, quaffles, quidditch brooms and goal hoops.

"I'm not a baby. Forget it," Harry argued. Those memories definitely did not help.

Harry paced the common room. When he walked past the fireplace the embers beneath the logs glowed. Valerian was back at school. And not happy about it. He was in a relationship with Shea, but was he really 'in a relationship'?

 _Okay. This isn't rocket science. I currently have a girlfriend, but I want someone else._

First step: He would have to break it off with Shea, gently; if possible.

It would be like Cho; they broke up after Valentine's day. Except Shea will be ten times worse. He had a lot of sex with that girl. From experience he knew she was feisty and got physical when she got angry. The weird thing about it he didn't really care if she was mad. He was more concerned about Valerian.

But, problem was, Valerian was sending 'keep your distance' signals.

Second step: Win back Val's heart.

"Are we going to exercise?" Katsumi asked.

' _Training makes everything better_ ' Jon told him over and over. The man was right. There was something calming, yet invigorating, about working out his problems against inanimate objects, or even animate ones. Harry ceased his madman pacing, watching Katsumi.

"Why did you kiss me on Valentine's day?" Harry asked. Katsumi's expression flickered into what he thought might be surprise and maybe a bit of embarrassment. She looked down at her hands, bit her lip then composed herself.

"I - um, isn't that Valentine's day tradition?" Katsumi said tentatively.

"Yes, with someone you like," Harry said, right eyebrow raised.

"Well..." Katsumi smiled timidly. "I felt to, at the time."

Harry's head was pounding. "Did I make a wand for you?- No don't answer that. I didn't." Harry paced again. Hermione. Valerian. Tonks. Penelope. Lexcilla. Valerian again. He didn't make one for Shea, neither Katsumi. So the Ritual of Anthroprometry's supposed side effects were not applicable to them.

 _What was going on with these girls?_

"Don't you have a boy back in Japan?" Harry asked.

"No," Katsumi said.

"No? Why?" Harry asked. "You're pretty alright."

Katsumi looked uncomfortable. Probably the first time (apart from her fear of crashing into the ocean) he saw her so uneasy.

"I ... focused on my studies mainly. I have many different trainers, apart from my academic teachers. There was hardly any time," Katsumi lied. The reality was no one wanted to be around Hattori Hanzo's descendant rumored to be the 'Chosen One'. She was destined to face the six Demons of the Mist that haunted the ancient temples scattered throughout the islands of Japan.

Harry deciphered that it was a delicate topic for her. "Yeah, we'll go up. But just a quick workout. I want to be back here before quarter to seven." He wanted to catch Valerian before she left for breakfast.

* * *

Alicia and Katie opened Val's bed drapes to wake her up. Valerian turned, opening her eyes tiredly.

"Morning sunshine," Alicia Spinnet said.

"You're usually up earlier than this," Katie teased. "Earlier than everyone to be honest."

"Mornin'," Valerian mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Six. So. You're back, what happened? Why did you leave?" Katie asked.

Valerian knew sooner or later these two would want an explanation.

"Well, remember when I said I was sorta abandoned by my parents...?" Valerian said.

"And that you were taken in by the military, right?" Alicia continued.

"Yes. I met my mother, her son- my half brother, and her new husband at the Dragon task last term..."

"That's great!" Alicia interrupted. "So you moved in with them?"

"No... the next morning... um.. mum," Val closed her eyes momentarily to center herself. "She passed."

"What!" Alicia and Katie said together.

"A Death Eater married my mum. Had her under his control. Harry and Jon took him down in Rosmerta's," Val said. She wondered if she didn't invite Harry to breakfast if her mother would still be alive today. "At the ministry he tried to break out and killed three Aurors in the process. Both my mom and Mr. Travers didn't make it."

Katie and Alicia were horrified.

"I couldn't... I just couldn't. So I left. Yeah. Sucks, I know," Valerian said without emotion.

All three girls were quiet. "Wow Val. I'm sorry to hear that," Katie broke the silence.

"I'm sorry too. So what did I miss?" Valerian asked.

"The Yule ball, lake party... this and that," Alicia said.

"A Ball?" Val said, intrigued. When she heard Alexandria had a ball she was jealous, she always wanted to go to a ball. "Damn. I missed one- in _Hogwarts_?"

"Yeah. Harry went with Katie," Alicia said.

"He did, did he," Val said quietly, raising an eyebrow at her. Katie elbowed Alicia, uncomfortable.

"As friends! But he's with Shea now," Alicia ignored Katie's warning.

"He is? I thought Neville liked her?" Valerian asked. Harry had a _girlfriend_. Right. She should have known.

Alicia shrugged. "Guess Shea didn't like him as much as he did her. Harry is... _well_... Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Valerian asked politely.

"Have you seen him recently? Well, of course you have, but... you know. He's rather fit," Alicia said. "Looks much older than any third year, other than Jon. Those two are rising up the hot lads charts."

Katie wanted to disappear into the carpet. "Allie..." she begged.

"Wot, _you_ won the swimsuit competition and went on a date with him! He bought you diamonds!" Alicia countered. Valerian shifted all her attention unto Katie.

"Er, I'm off to shower," Katie ran away. Valerian shook her head, exasperated. It seems her ex boyfriend wasn't having issues when it came to the girls in Hogwarts.

 _Arsehole_.

"So, other than that, and the ballroom dance classes, you didn't miss much," Alicia said. "How was Ilvermorny?"

"Shitty," Valerian said.

"Whoa, that bad?" Alicia pressed.

"Classes are a bit different there. It reminds me of vocation training, rather than the British system. It was interesting, at first, but then I realized the culture is ... a lot more, how to say this? Segregated I suppose? Hogwarts has blood prejudice, they have... anything and everything prejudice. Color, nationality, money, magical ability, tribe... house loyalty means nothing there, compared to here."

"Hm. Any hot boys?" Alicia wagged her eyebrows.

Valerian shrugged. At first she did find Alexis was good looking. She was lonely. His persistence wore her down. He was a bit of a hothead, though. Had a very high opinion of himself. She should have seen the signs coming.

"Nothing to shout about," Valerian said, getting out of bed.

"You really should get bigger nighties," Alicia said. Valerian's silver nighties barely covered her.

"These are comfy," she said, assuming the sit-up position. Valerian began her crunches. "And won't die on me," she said softly to herself.

"I'll leave you to it," Alicia said.

* * *

When Katsumi and Harry returned to the common room he was too late. Valerian had left for the great hall already. By the time they arrived for breakfast, Valerian wasn't there either. Katsumi greeted her year seven class mates and sat down. Harry scanned the hall.

 _Where was she?_

Shea found him though. She definitely did not look pleased. "Hi!" she said in a super pleasant falsetto voice. She took his arm in hers, guiding him out of the hall.

"Kind of hungry," Harry said, being escorted away.

"We need to talk," Shea said, dragging him into a private nook in the courtyard. It was snowing lightly outside.

 _Here it comes._

"You disappeared Friday, which was Valentines Day, if you didn't know," Shea stated.

"I know," Harry said. "Dragonslayer stuff."

"And her?" Shea probed.

"Rescue mission, yeah," Harry responded. "Deadly serious and all that."

"I see," Shea said, looking up into his eyes. Harry didn't say anything back. He felt bad whenever she had that hurt look on her face. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Sorry? _Sorry!?_ Wot, now you're just going back to how it was before she left?" Shea snapped.

"I... don't know," Harry shrugged. "Look- I..."

"Don't 'look' me, Harry!" Shea said. "Why did you bring her back? Am I like... " Shea began to cry. "What _are_ we?"

"I'm sorry Shea. But you know how I felt about her, and you said this could be 'fun' without strings-"

"That was months ago! _Four_ months ago!" Shea said. "It's different now!"

"Er, I know... and I am sorry," Harry said.

"Are you, are you really? Sometimes what you say sounds so... so hollow. You fuck me all the time and you never once said 'I love you'!" Shea hissed.

"I ..um..." Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow. You cant say it huh? It hurts, because I love _you_ ," Shea looked away, rubbing her teary eyes. "You're brave. Powerful. Respected. A leader. And from what I gather with this whole Dragonslayer business; a gangster. Even my mother approves, and she doesn't like people on the whole. And I'm... just the girl who fills a gap. Thanks so fucking much, Potter."

"I-" Harry didn't know what to say. Shea couldn't believe it when Harry just stood there, rubbing the back of his head, looking clueless and... _fuck. Bastard was filling out the too small Gryffindork sweater nicely_.

"This is so embarrassing, that I even need to say it aloud- since it seems you clam up whenever we argue-" Shea flopped her wrists about as if this was obvious- "What happens now? Are we...?"

"Done?" Harry said.

"Yeah, that..." Shea closed her eyes, patiently waiting for the guillotine blade to fall.

"I'm sorry, but... we had our time together and it was wonderful... but," Harry touched her arm gently.

A hollow, crushing feeling pierced her heart. Shea tried, but it was too much.

Shea nodded sadly, tears now flowing freely. "I was sick to my stomach whole weekend, as soon as I saw her. I didn't know what to do, and you were hiding up in the Gryffindor tower, like, what the fuck? I was like... what am I? _Nothing_?! Not a bloody _peep_ from you! This morning I told myself- go brave, say how you feel. I thought it will make me feel better, yeah? So much for that."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out-"

"Stop saying that! You're not! _You're not sorry!_ " Shea turned and stormed off, conjuring a handkerchief with her wand. She dabbed her eyes as she re-entered the castle.

Harry rubbed his face, thinking.

 _Well, that could have been worse. A lot worse._

His stomach began to grumble.

 _Anyway, time for breakfast._

* * *

The next time Harry saw Valerian was at lunchtime. She was sitting between Alexandria and Jon at the house table. Harry took the seat facing her.

"Sup?" he said to the three of them. Alexandria and Jon greeted him. Valerian sighed.

She watched him in his face, then resumed eating. Harry ignored the cold shoulder and dished out food for himself. Harry made small talk with Jon and Alexandria once or twice. For some reason he felt that all of them were miffed at him, Jon included. When Valerian finished eating, she indicated that Harry follow her out.

Katsumi, to her credit, didn't get up from her end of the table. Harry followed Valerian towards the Quidditch bleachers. She sat down at the top row and patted the seat next to her. Harry sat down. Both of them were quiet for a while. It was bitterly cold, but Harry wasn't affected. Valerian stared out into the open, her hair blowing once or twice in the wind.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry said.

"I'm a viking," Valerian chuckled. "This is nothing."

"You drank the heat potion, didn't you," Harry said.

"Of course," Valerian said with a sad smile. "I remember you ogling me in only my night wear, the night we first met. Against the dragon. I also remember Tonks refused to let me give you the potion until I drank it first."

"Yeah," Harry said, not sure where she was going with this.

"So. I heard you have a girlfriend now. Shea."

"We broke up," Harry said.

"That was quick," Valerian said. "There was a time when all I wanted to do was come back here, sit down right in this very spot and cheer you on in Quidditch. Or just to enjoy the view of the highlands. I missed this place." She tucked stray hair behind her ear.

"And now?" Harry asked.

"Now, I think I should be as far away from you as possible," Valerian said. "This... curse. Why me, though? Didn't I have enough heartbreak as a child to still be having this now?"

Harry was quiet a moment. This felt like a riddle, a magical puzzle he needed to solve. He was good against Dark Magic, wasn't he? He was the Chosen One, wasn't he? Dumbledore wasn't world renowned for only his dueling skills, he solved people's problems. He did more than just fight, he was an academic. His theories about magic and the books he wrote helped the worldwide community.

Harry now knew what he had to do.

"I'll fix it," Harry said quietly. "I'll get rid of it."

Valerian frowned. "How?"

"I'll figure it out. But it's a promise," Harry said.

Valerian was quiet for what seemed to be ages, but Harry was accustomed to her silences.

"That would be wonderful, but I think still a stretch, even for you," Valerian looked into his eyes.

"No it's not. I died and here I am. I brought someone back to life," Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"You're so cocky," Valerian said. His quirky confidence was reassuring though. Funnily enough, she believed if anyone could lift this curse, it would be him. "But in a humble way... if that makes any sense." She leaned her shoulder into his chummily. Harry grinned, leaning into hers. Valerian didn't bounce away, she simply leaned against him. Her hair was blowing in his face.

Harry carefully pushed her hair aside, so that he could see her up close.

God _she was beautiful._

"You have a way about you that makes people want to believe, never lose that," Valerian said softly, looking at his lips.

"Never," Harry said, looking at her lips. They closed the distance and kissed softly.

Harry felt like he could summon the brightest patronus ever right now.

Valerian grabbed him and deepened the kiss, almost desperate.

"This would have to suffice for now-" Valerian broke off. "Oh my god I haven't felt this good about the future since... I wonder?" Valerian drew her wand. " _Expecto patronum!"_

Her Pegasus shot out, circling the Quidditch stadium like a victory lap from the winning team. Harry drew his Phoenix Core as well.

"I was thinking about doing the same thing-" Harry laughed aloud, also casting his Patronus.

Instead of flying out his wand, the blinding white Grim Reaper materialized on the back of her pegasus, a warrior with a grand scythe charging down his enemies. He had never seen Patronus magic mesh before.

Valerian laughed. "Oh, nice. Make yours ride mine, eh? Could you be any more _blatant_?"

"It wasn't intentional," Harry shrugged. "Magic creating magic, the strongest there is."

Valerian nodded, enjoying the sparkle of the winged horseman as the sunlight hit it.

"Promise me, that you, Jon, Lex, the Ollivanders, promise me that everyone is going to be okay," Valerian touched her forehead to his. "Promise you will fix this... fix _me_."

"I promise," Harry said. They watched their magic slowly fade away.

"It's almost time for class," Valerian said, standing up.

"Yeah," Harry said, also getting up. His pants hooked on the head of a nail, and he lost his balance. He fell backwards awkwardly over the top barricade of the bleachers, pants ripping right down the seam, plummeting six stories below. Valerian screamed as Harry disappeared over the edge. At first Harry couldn't believe he was falling. Then he calmly floated back up to her, hands outstretched to the sides and chin up, just like the statue of him in the Light Of Saint Valentines.

The paisley patterned Fruit of the Looms combined with hairy legs and socks weren't nearly as heroic though.

Valerian folded her arms and scowled at his showboating. "Don't scare me like that," she laughed.

Harry kept his jaw clenched, hair blowing in the wind as he stared out to the horizon. "Fear not fair maiden, for it is I, the Dragonslayer," Harry announced.

"Get down from there before someone sees you," Valerian grabbed his trainers and pulled. The shoe came off in her hand. The toe jam was horrible. "Ew, throw these away."

"Sorry," Harry said, coming down. He picked up his pants. " _Reparo_."

"But if you couldn't fly..." Valerian said softly. "Be careful. Please be very careful from this moment on."

"Always," Harry said immediately, pulling on his clothes and tying his shoelaces.

"Liar," Valerian smiled. "You're the most reckless Wizard I have ever met."

"Well, when I meant always, I meant, I'll be careful from this point on," Harry smiled at her. "Look- " there was a banana peel on the step below. He gingerly avoided stepping on it, and gallantly offered his hand so she may avoid the deadly trap. Valerian took his hand but removed the litter with _Evanesco_.

"You may be immortal, but some poor sap might step on it," Valerian said, holding his hand. "When we figure this out...maybe we could ... start over?"

"Certainly," Harry said, squeezing her hand.

"Do... do you forgive me?" Valerian dipped her head, looking down at their entwined fingers.

For a moment, he felt a hot spark of anger ignite, but he shoved that away. "Yes, I have. Don't worry about it."

"Good," Valerian said, squeezing him in a hug. "That means a lot to me," she kissed him on his cheek.

The both of them navigated the slippery steps down to the courtyard, hand in hand. The bell rung for the first period of afternoon classes.

"See you," Harry said.

"Later, Dragonslayer," Valerian grinned.

* * *

Alexandria was not particularly pleased Valerian was back. They met during the disastrous mission in Siberia and became really good friends. But ever since she left Harry... things changed.

She understood that things may not work out with young romances. But since she left, Harry, who had a strong influence on the people around him, was getting ...there was no other way to put it, _dark._

That affected Jon negatively as well. Jon was injured during sparring seriously enough to need treatment for a head injury. Jon was always very wary around Harry, quick to intervene if he lost his temper.

It was when Valerian explained her unfortunate circumstances concerning those close to her, that Alexandria began to have serious doubts. Her period never showed shortly before the Yule Ball. She was showing signs of being pregnant. It was frightening, yet... she wanted to have Jon's baby. They would make it work, somehow, even if she had to put off seventh year, or even forgo finishing school. She knew she had a Cauldron empire to take over sooner or later, NEWTS wasn't going to change that.

A few days after visiting Valerian in America, she had a miscarriage. Only her mother knew.

Two days after returning Jon was injured so badly they had to implant new ribs, bones, and fix his lungs with Dragon parts.

Valerian's ex boyfriend started a war by challenging Harry's new gang on Christmas day. _Who does that anyway?_

Weeks after that, Garth Ollivander, her ward in Ilvermorny was captured and poisoned for almost a month. A brutal torture. Valerian told her that Harry stopped a war party of over three thousand American wizards from crossing the pond to attack England.

Valerian spoke about defeating the Animagi as if it were something special. Harry blocked an explosion of phoenix fire at point blank range. Was she supposed to be impressed?

 _That is what he does for fun_

Such a stupid, corny line. She hated it now. It was almost a battle cry to do something incredibly dangerous and super stupid.

Alexandria was depressed after the loss of her little one growing in her stomach.

But Valerian was trouble. A lot of trouble. But she was nothing compared to Harry. A bloody Hitwizard, back from the dead, pretending to be a third year at Hogwarts.

And to make matters worse Harry usually came out unscathed, but Jon always suffered severe injuries.

She would have to be careful not to let her negativity show. That would not sit well with the others.

* * *

After classes every day of that week, Harry went to the library to research the Blonde Widow curse. The closest reference he could find was Voodoo practices that inflicted a curse on generations of family members.

Cross referencing Voodoo practices led him to African Witch Doctors and the largest magical school worldwide; _Uagadou_ , a mythical place in the mountains.

Further research into that school was limited. He found out that their student selection method was through dream messengers, who left an inscribed stone in the student's hand while they slept. That was pretty awesome, compared to owl post.

At dinner Friday evening he updated Jon, Alexandria and Valerian on his research. Katsumi came across while he was explaining his findings.

"You have been disappearing lately," Katsumi sat down right next to him. "Why?"

Harry paused, uncomfortable. "Library," he explained. Valerian frowned.

"I see," Katsumi said. "I was worried."

"Nothing to worry about," Harry said.

"What is that you're researching?" Katsumi asked.

"Curse lifting- heritage and blood lineage stuff," Harry said.

"Ah. A terrible aspect of the dark arts. Shows no mercy, even to the innocent children," Katsumi shook her head. "Wicked, wicked magic."

"You know about this?" Jon asked.

"Yes. It is used in magical warfare. A method to basically wipe out a community or family over generations. It can cross continents, like a magical version of the muggle pandemic. Similar to the _Black Death_ plague," Katsumi said.

Valerian paled. "Fuck me," she whispered.

Harry grimaced. "Do you know how to lift it?" Harry asked.

"Lift it? Is that even possible?" Katsumi asked herself quietly. "No, I have never heard about lifting it."

"Back to square one then," Harry muttered.

"You should ask _The Magi_ ," Katsumi said.

"Who?" Harry responded.

"Mr White. The author of _Magic through the Ages, Quidditch through the Ages, War through the Ages_ and _Tales of the Magi_. You didn't know?" Katsumi asked him.

"Whoa," Harry said. "No I didn't. He wrote those books? Shite."

"Told you he was the most powerful wizard I have ever seen," Valerian told Harry.

"Next weekend the crowds are coming in for the second task... I'll have to check him as soon as possible," Harry said.

"Let me know when you are leaving," Katsumi said.

Alexandria and Valerian's eyebrows raised at the same time.

Harry pretended he didn't notice. He nodded.

"What's this?" Valerian asked Katsumi.

"He is to be protected at all times," Katsumi said. "My assignment is from Mr White himself. Until Jon is fully fit and can share the responsibility, I must do it."

"Protected? From who?" Valerian asked.

Katsumi blinked. "He attracts trouble like no other wizard alive. The living challenge him almost on a weekly basis and the dead return as wraiths to kill him in his sleep. He has not told you this?"

Valerian looked at Harry, Jon and Alexandria. "Is this true?"

Harry shrugged. Jon and Alexandria didn't have a clue. Katsumi's expression was neutral.

"You will tell me when you are going to speak with him as well," Valerian commanded.

"And I," Jon said.

"Well I guess me too," Alexandria grumbled.

Harry felt like he was being bullied into submission. "Tomorrow, at nine. I think he should be finished with the eight o'clock express by then," said Harry.

The following morning they all bundled up and made their way to Hagrid's.

"Oy, it's the whole crew, plus one! Don't think we've been introduced! I'm Rubeus Hagrid," Hagrid greeted Katsumi.

"I'm Katsumi, it is a pleasure meeting you," Katsumi smiled.

"What can I do for ya?" Hagrid asked. "No, let me guess, you need to borrow a carriage. I've been running low Harry."

"Sorry," Harry said. "Actually, I was hoping that you had some raw meat to make more familiars."

"I noticed that some of the thestrals were performing death rituals," Hagrid noted. "One Ear and the others passed, didn't they?"

"Yes. Shadow Wing, One Ear, Tornado, Star Scream, Rudolph, Banshee... and White Star. Loyal to the very end," Harry said sadly.

"Yer in luck, just got in a fresh order from the butcher. Frozen though. You'll need to heat it up. Come," Hagrid walked around his hut to a large muggle metal container used in trucking. He opened the lock. A blast of the winds of winter greeted them. Inside were rows of meat hanging from butcher hooks. Heavy snowfall fell inside the container.

Katsumi, Valerian and Alexandria shied away from the cold.

"Which piece you want?" Hagrid asked, howling snow buffeting the half giant's face and beard.

Jon entered and picked up a carcass of beef directly off the hook, as easily as if it were a shirt on a hanger.

"Whoa," Hagrid said. "Easy. You're okay lad?"

"Of course," Jon said. "How much do we owe you?"

"Your school fees pay for this. Don't worry about it," Hagrid said as Jon exited the frozen storage with the gigantic carcass of frozen meat. Jon and Hagrid were completely covered in snow.

"Jon," Harry called.

"Yes?" Jon asked.

"Snow," Harry pointed at his clothes, chuckling.

Jon sighed. Alexandria rolled her eyes. Katsumi and Valerian didn't get it.

"Let us cook this quickly and summon new familiars," Jon said, taking the frozen meat to a clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest. With Harry's help they created a spit to mount the meat on. Jon cast dragonfire below and within minutes the frozen meat was sizzling with juices, the smell of cooking flesh wafting through the trees.

During the fifteen minutes of slow broiling the thestral community had slowly congregrated just beyond the trees, eyes locked on the treat being prepared.

"Good. I have their attention. I am going to call them," Jon said. He cupped his hand to his mouth and let out a strange cry. With a sudden flap of wings and eerie screeches greeting him in return, the thestral pride took to the sky, some snapping and tussling with others to assert dominance. A large number of the winged creatures shot down into the clearing, forelegs outstretched in a low bow, wings spread wide on the ground.

"Katsumi, do you have a short dagger?" Harry asked.

Katsumi clasped her hands together and she offered him a _kaiken_ , a small, ornate dagger. "Will this do?"

"Yeah. Wow. This looks... expensive," Harry accepted the dagger. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Katsumi bowed.

Valerian frowned.

Harry and Jon cut up the meat as the thestrals waited patiently to be called forth. Harry and Jon called them one at a time, feeding them and naming them until all the meat was done.

Warhoof, named because of his massive legs, was the new pack leader. White Eyes, Silvertail, Speedy, Bigwings were the four others christened as Harry's new fleet of personal familiars. "Mount up. Let's visit Mr White."

A few minutes later they touched down at the train station. Mr White came out from his office, curious. "Lads, ladies, how can I help?" he greeted them.

"Good morning," Harry replied. "Do you know anything about lifting Voodoo curses, or... whatever it was that caused the Blonde Widow curse?"

Ezra White glanced at Valerian. Valerian did not shy away.

"I know how it started, but to counter it, no I do not," Ezra White said.

"How did it start?" Valerian asked.

"The Viking magicals were invading Europe, advancing south over the years. When the African Witchdoctors heard about this, they captured young blonde Viking boys and girls and enslaved them. They allowed them to procreate and raise children, and after _their_ children procreated under certain... 'conditions', they sent them back into their northern homes. This was their carrier agent for the Blonde Widow curse. Certain females, with warrior genetics... brought strife and calamity to both loved ones and the country they were in. The Vikings did not know what was causing their campaigns to fail. They were defeated within a few years, and had to retreat to their remote villages. Unlike the Europeans, the Africans did not suffer even one casualty to the Viking conquest."

"A genius tactic," Jon said. Valerian punched him in his good arm. Jon didn't even flinch.

"So the Africans were the ones responsible, huh?" Harry said.

"Correct," Ezra White said. "They are a peaceful magical community. They maintained this by protecting their boundaries from outside influences... and when they heard of the brutality of the Viking horde, they took action quickly."

Jon was listening to the story when something caught his eye. "Harry- look."

Harry turned and saw a drawing of a himself wearing the WWG dueling mask on the notice board.

 _Have you seen this wizard?_

 **RODERICK HALLOW**

 _Please owl Paul Bakatoga at the Hunter Guild In London_

"What's this, then?" Harry said, coming close to inspect the flyer.

"Africans are looking for you. They want you to slay a Nundu," Ezra White shrugged.

"What? _A bloody Nundu!_ " Harry turned to the Immortal Guardian. "Did you tell them anything?"

"Not a thing," Ezra White said. "Roderick Hallow is officially 'retired' according to what Melody Knights said."

"Hmmm..." Harry rubbed the hair on his chin, thinking. Jon was getting excited.

"Sounds like fun," Jon murmured.

"Oh boy," Alexandria sighed.

"What a coincidence..." Harry muttered. _They are looking for me, and I need help from them... After the second task, I will speak to them._

* * *

"Glad you could make it," Barty Crouch Jr said. He was awaiting the masked wizard as he approached. Barty was at the base of a rocky cliff facing the sea.

"Lucius Malfoy sent me," the traveler said.

"So he told me," Barty Crouch Jr said. "Are you going to show me your face?"

"I- er... " the traveler hesitated. "I rather not."

"I rather you do," Barty said, robes blowing in the wind.

"And if I don't?"

"You want the empowering ritual, don't you?" Barty Crouch said.

"That's why I am here," the traveler said.

"Then you shall do as I say. Let me see your face."

Alexis Stormcloud drew back his hood and removed the mask. Crouch grinned. "Fuck. Well look at that. You're halfway done, old chap. Master will be pleased. Come." Crouch turned and led the way towards a massive crevice in the cliff. "Good thing you came during low tide. Rock over yonder is as slippery as a whore's clunge after payday."

Barty pointed over his shoulder at a boulder standing sentinel two hundred yards out to sea.

"Er right," Alexis nodded in agreement.

Barty touched the slippery face of the inner wall. He went to one knee, eyes closed, head bowed, fingers gently touching the stone. Alexis waited impatiently behind him. Crouch's eyes snapped open. "Kneel, idiot."

Alexis was stunned. "Wh-"

" _Now!_ " Crouch snapped, pointing his wand. Alexis raised his palms in apology and got to his knees. The wall shimmered and disappeared. Inside the massive interior cave was a lake, with what appeared to be a crystalline baptismal font that glowed softly on a tiny island.

"Welcome, welcome," a raspy voice said. Crouch dipped his head even lower. "Bring him, Crouch."

Alexis and Crouch stood up. A robed figure was cradling a little babe in swaddling clothes. Alexis was confused. _What the fuck was a mother and a little baby doing here in a god forsaken cave?_

Crouch took a hold of Alexis arm and pushed him forward. "Good. He is pleased."

"Young. Strong. What happened to your face?" the raspy voice said. Alexis could not see under the shadows of the mother's hood.

"Magical curse... they couldn't grow back my nose," Alexis said. "Who are you? Why can't I see your face?" Pettigrew pulled back his hood. Alexis thought that was the ugliest woman he had ever seen until he realised it was a short, round faced man with rat-like features. He did well not to shy away. "So, how... er what do I have to do?"

"You wish to be strong?" the raspy voice asked. "Why?"

"Vengeance. Honor."

"And to kill Harry Potter?" the voice propositioned.

Alexis found it interesting that the mother/rat man did not open his mouth but yet he heard him speak. "Most of all."

"I will empower you to strengths you could never imagine," the raspy voice agreed.

"Yes. What do I have to do?" Alexis said, irritated by the lack of real information.

"Kneel before Lord Voldemort," the voice said.

" _What?!_ " Alexis froze.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Crouch said. He cast a grovel curse on Alexis from behind. Alexis painfully fell unto his hands and knees.

"Let him see me, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed from the bundle in his hands.

Pettigrew drew the wrap from the wrinkly, discoloured abomination in his arms. Alexis closed his eyes and shied away upon seeing the malformed creature.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "I don't want to! Stop!"

"Too late," Crouch giggled like a young woman.

"Nagini, the left arm," Voldemort said. "You know what to do, my sweet."

A massive snake slithered out from between Pettigrew's ankles towards Alexis. Alexis could not believe what he was seeing.

"Flatten him down," Voldemort commanded.

" _Imperio!_ " Crouch said. Alexis was forced to lie flat on his face, arm extended towards Nagini.

The snake articulated its jaw and swallowed Alexis' entire arm, then sunk her fangs into his shoulder.

The pain was excruciating. The feeling of one's arm being inside a snake, the venom bubbling into the flesh, powerful internal muscles hyper-extending his elbow, everything was just... wrong. He could not even scream, or resist. He was in a nightmare. This could not be happening.

Inside Alexis was screaming for mercy. Outside he stared blankly at the snake's fangs and eyes not three inches from his face.

"Put me down," the raspy voice said eagerly.

Peter went to both knees and gently laid the bundle on the ground. He tenderly unwrapped the black cloth.

"The silver knife," Voldemort stuck out a malformed hand with three of the fingers still fused together, not fully developed in the womb.

"My Lord," Peter gave it to him.

Voldemort's fetus form was horrible to look at. His appendages were not fully formed, yet his skull was almost the size of a grown man's. He was more spine and skull than anything else. He struggled to put the knife between his teeth. With an almost worm-like slither on the ground, he approached Alexis.

Alexis' arm was being pressed into a pulp and slowly being dissolved by gastric acid and poison. The cloudy, almost numbing sensation from the _Imperius_ curse did not dissuade his brain that he was in a life and death situation.

He was going to die.

"It hurts. I know. This will hurt more. A lot more for me, than it would for you, I promise," Voldemort crawled on top of the snake, inch by inch, until he was at the head. "Nagini. My beauty. It is for the best." Voldemort cut his skin with the silver knife, and spread the blood along the entire blade with delicate little flicks of his tongue.

Voldemort stabbed the silver knife through the head of the snake and into Alexis' shoulder. The piercing silver blade and horcrux infusion broke Alexis free from the mind control. He bucked and screamed, throwing Voldemort to the ground, arm skewered by the blade.

"Hold him!" Voldemort hissed.

 _"Immobilus!_ " Crouch cast. Alexis froze in position, breathing heavily. His irises were trembling, dark magic infusing into him, quickly taking over.

Pettigrew came forward immediately and scooped Voldemort into his swaddling black blanket. "Master, are you hurt?"

"Yes. It is of no matter. I can feel it happening." Voldemort was pleased. A doppelganger, in a young, strong body. He turned his head towards his servant. "I want Potter. When, Crouch?"

"Soon my lord," Crouch said.

"Your excuses are getting tiresome. However, you have done well today," Voldemort said. "Young Harry has shown me what can be done with my own creations. I must thank him, personally."

A short while later, Alexis Stormcloud opened his eyes. They glowed a deep red.

Crouch went to one knee. Pettigrew was holding the abomination, mouth dropping in awe.

"Interesting," came Voldemort's full voice from Alexis' body. Nagini's skeleton was embedded into Alexis' muscled arm; the skull infused directly into the shoulder. "Not as strong as I'd hoped, but it is better than nothing."

Voldemort took the wrapped bundle from Wormtail, caressing the back of his own skull.

"My Lord?" Peter said to both of them. "Lords?"

"Go. The items I am missing are in the bank. The Diary. The Locket and my family ring. Bring them to me," the raspy voice and Voldemort's grown voice said in synchronization.

"Ah... why yes, my Lord," Peter bowed and disapparated.

"Crouch. Capture Potter and bring him to me," Voldemort said.

"My Lord," Crouch bowed and disapparated. The place was quiet once more, apart from the random noise made by the inferi swimming in the lake.

Voldemort swayed as he held his true body in his arms. "Handsome little devil, aren't you?" he cooed to himself.

* * *

The morning of the Second task was gloomy and bitterly cold. Penelope, Harry, Cedric, Jon and Gabrielle had their team meeting the day before. It was two weeks since Jon and Valerian had returned. Having both of them back was a bit of stress relief for Harry, even though he and Valerian weren't actively together as yet. Even so, sometimes their eyes would meet and linger while walking between classes. Valerian smiled and nodded when that happened.

It made Harry's mood so much better that they were...

What were they, really?

 _They were 'On the mend'. Right. Trying not to get too hot and heavy until something could be done about her problem._

Remus Lupin sent an owl note stating that the teams should meet early that morning in the library for a private Champions meeting. When Harry, Jon and Gabrielle Delacour entered the library all the other champions were already present.

"My handsomes," Lexcilla beckoned them over. "I saved a few seats for you!"

Harry noted there were only three more spaces, one by Fleur, and two more on either side of Lexcilla. She looked smug, and triumphant. Harry and Jon had no choice but to join the others and sit next to her. She rubbed and patted their thighs possessively, like an owner commending her two prized stallions for answering her summons. Harry moved her hand from his leg.

Jon was trying not to blush.

"And no girlfriends hovering over you like mother chickens, no? All to myself," Lexcilla winked and nudged her shoulder into Harry's, then into Jon's.

"Stop it, Krabbt," Harry muttered.

"So testy," Lexcilla chuckled softly in his ear.

"Morning Champions," Professor Flitwick took the floor. "I hope you are well rested, and well prepared for the Second Tri School tournament task. Are we?"

There were general murmurs of agreement.

"I'm sure we can do better than that! Are we well prepared for the Second Tri School tournament task?" Flitwick repeated, his voice a tad louder.

"Yes Professor Flitwick," came the robotic response.

"Excellent!" Flitwick clapped his hands once in appreciation for that better response. "So, if you have not figured it out, today's task will be held at the Black Lake. If this is news, well... I hope those competing are good swimmers!" Flitwick laughed at his own joke. No one else did. "Right, when I call your name, please follow Mr Lupin. He will brief you separately."

Remus called out a list of names, names that included Jon, Penelope and Cedric. Harry could not see any reason why certain champions were picked, and not others.

Lexcilla, Gabrielle and Harry were the only ones left from all fifteen Tri School Champions.

Gabrielle shrugged when Harry raised an eyebrow at her. Lexcilla was suspicious as well.

"Right, read this," Flitwick gave them rolled up scrolls. As soon as they did, the three of them fell asleep on the table.

* * *

The student supporters and public visitors were seated on the lakeside bleachers constructed last year for the Dueling tournament.

Katsumi ran down the steps when she saw Jon, Penelope and Cedric about to cross the rope bridge to the champions' starting platform on the water. "Jon! Wait! Where is Harry?"

"I... don't know," Jon said. "He was in the library for the meeting."

Penelope scanned the other school's participating champions. "Gabrielle's missing. Max's erm.. guy friend from Durmstrang is missing too... oh my god." She spotted Alexandria and Valerian in the bleachers, also looking for Harry. Penelope began to laugh out aloud. "Katsumi, he is in the lake," she tried to hide her laughter with her hand.

"What?!" Katsumi snapped. "How? What, why?"

"I think I have to rescue him," Penelope said. _Again._

"I don't understand," Katsumi said, wringing her hands.

"That is the task objective, to rescue someone we care for the most. _Now_ it makes sense," Penelope explained.

 _I have failed him._ Katsumi thought, looking towards the lake. She was itching to dive in and retrieve him.

"Don't worry," Jon said. "It is under contr-" He froze when he saw Alexandria in the stands.

Jon searched the other champions for Lexcilla. She wasn't out on the lake. That means...

 _By the gods..._

"Jon, are you all right?" Katsumi asked. Jon was quite pale.

"Champions! To your starting positions!" came Dumbledore's voice.

"Yes, yes, of course. Come Penelope, Cedric. Let us put our best effort into victory," Jon commanded and ran across the rope bridge to the starting positions.

"Aaaaannnnnnd it's time!" Ludo Bagman's voice came over the sonorous charm when everyone was in place. "Hogwarts is the place to be this beautiful February morning! Welcome everyone to the Second Task Day! Durmstrang, give a round of applause for your champions!"

The Durmstrang supporters screamed and made lots of noise for their team.

"Got to love the Viking blood!" Ludo shouted over the din. "Beauxbatons, give it up for your team!"

The Beauxbatons' contingent tried to drown out their noisy northern neighbors.

"Ahh there always was a bit of bad blood between those two schools, a true rivalry!" Ludo laughed at the warring cheers. He allowed the jeering and whistles to die down for dramatic effect. The cold wind made a howling sound as it swooped down the valley over the Black lake.

Penelope and Cedric were running on the spot, rubbing their arms to fight the mid-morning cold. Jon was the only one not shivering, bareback and dressed in long skintight pyjamas. His arm was out of the sling. In his hand was Gillyweed, but his mind was on the ramifications of what was going to happen after this task.

Lexcilla was in the lake. Not Alexandria.

A Scottish Warhorn pierced the quiet. A lusty roar erupted from the local supporters as it echoed throughout the valley surrounding the black lake.

"The best school?" Ludo Bagman's voice boomed into the frigid air.

" _HOGWARTS!_ " came the cheer from students and local parents alike.

"The strongest team?" cried Ludo Bagman.

" _HOGWARTS!_ "

"Current leaders?!" Ludo asked.

" _HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS! RA-RA-RA!_ "

"Again!" Ludo demanded.

" _HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS! RA-RA-RA!_ "

A lusty round of applause followed.

"Right on! Champions! You are to retrieve your treasures kept near the bottom of the lake. How you do it, is up to you. The fastest total time, wins!" Ludo Bagman shouted over the megaphone. "Contestants, are you ready? Judges, are you ready? Let the second task, begin!"

Everyone else except Penelope used either gillyweed, transfiguration or the bubble head charm and jumped in. Penelope put her ankles into Ballet's first position, and raised her arms, a dancer about to begin her performance.

Tonks and Sarah Clearwater were in the bleachers. Tonks stood up. "What is she doing?"

"I have no idea!" Sarah said, also getting concerned.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Tonks said.

Penelope jumped off the diving spot and landed gently on top of the lake. Like a water nymph she began to run gracefully on the surface, jumping high with a dancer's split, toes pointed, arms outstretched. The crowd was stunned. Like a figure skater she danced, jumped, and twirled across the lake, her own personal stage. She kept up this performance until she felt Harry below the surface. She performed a triple jump spin and slid on one leg across the lake.

For her climax she began spinning on one leg, then gradually picked up speed. She spun so fast that the water around her began to swirl. She gracefully raised her other heel until she could reach it behind her, and completed the _Biellmann Spin_.

The crowd got to their feet and gave her a standing ovation.

Penelope exited the spin and drilled herself gracefully into the water with nary a splash.

* * *

It was Harry's worst nightmare come true. He was drowning, but not drowning. Technically he was asleep under a spell, but he could still sense that he was deep, very deep, in the Black Lake.

Phantom pain of his arm almost being ripped out of the socket as he fought with the basilisk was present. He was going to drown.

Psychological terror of being suffocated while he slept in bed made his heart rate go sky high.

He was helpless, trapped underwater. He was getting mad.

Just when he was going to burst free of whatever sleep spell this was out of pure anger, someone took a hold of him and rose into the light.

He could feel cool air against his face, yet he couldn't break free of sleep. It was frustrating.

"I got you luv," Penelope said. Harry didn't respond, he slept fitfully under whatever spell he was under. Penelope 'climbed' on top of the water and levitated Harry out of the lake. There was a round of applause from the Gryffindors. Penelope waved at the crowd politely and began to 'run' on the water using her flight ability, Harry levitating next to her like the _Locomotor trunks_ spell. She was first to return to the starting point in under ten minutes.

Flitwick cancelled the sleeping charm and Harry shot up. Harry angrily yanked his wand out of the bracer, looking for the one responsible for putting him in the lake. Penelope calmly blocked his view of the judges.

"It's all right, I got you," Penelope said, drying his hair with a towel. "Easy now. Don't lose it in front of everyone."

Harry was breathing hard, angered that someone forced him to relive that horrible experience again. "Yeah, you're right."

"Remarkable work Ms Clearwater," Remus Lupin said, frowning.

"Thank you, Mr Lupin," Penelope nodded.

Towels and cups of hot tea were pressed into their hands. Harry shrugged the enchanted towel off his shoulders. Penelope was wearing a full diving bodysuit, although it was charmed white.

 _I wonder why she does that.._

Krum was next with Hermione. Then John. Harry's eyebrows raised when Jon hauled Lexcilla out of the water.

"Holy fuck," Harry whistled.

Jon said nothing. He gently tapped Lexcilla's face to wake her up.

"Allow me, Jon," Flitwick said. The teacher removed the sleep enchantment. Like a fairy tale, Lexcilla's eyes fluttered opened. She smiled beautifully at Jon leaning over her protectively.

"My hero," Lexcilla said. She kissed her fingers and pressed them to Jon's lips.

"You are all right?" Jon asked.

"I am, now..." Lexcilla nodded. She ran her hand on Jon's shoulder. "Fuck me, what are you two doing to be so ... fit?"

"It matters not," Jon said, accepting towels and hot tea. "Here, take this," he offered her a towel and cup.

"Your skin is warm, even though the water was cold," Lexcilla ran her hand down his chest. "Look at these scars! That must have hurt," she tenderly touched the faint scarring of his stab wounds.

"It did," Jon put his hand over hers momentarily, pressing her small hand to his heart. "More than you will ever know."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. The spell was broken when Cedric arrived with Cho in tow.

"At least there's that," Harry said, grateful that their team were all finished. He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes. Penelope was smirking at Lexcilla's and Jon's fairy-tale antics.

"All of Hogwarts swimmers are back!" Ludo Bagman cried. "Hogwarts takes the second task!"

A large cheer ran through the crowd.

 _"HOGWARTS! HOGWARTS! RA-RA-RA!"_

* * *

 _Author's note: Two versions of one Voldemort on the loose (so far). Let me know what you think!_


	26. Chapter 26: Winter Is Coming

The **Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Winter Is Coming**

Cedric grabbed Penelope in a hug and spun her around after hearing they had won the Second Task. "I thought you chickened out! Nobody saw you down there!"

Penelope laughed at the overly exuberant celebration. "Took a shortcut and bob's your uncle- got him and done!"

"Shortcut? Wot, you flew over the lake on a broom or something? Wait, why didn't I think of that…" Cedric pulled the hair on his chin.

Penelope laughed. "Not really. Sorta. But not really. I ran on top of it."

"On top?" Cedric asked.

"On top?" Jon repeated.

"Yeah, long story. Never mind that. Do you remember Neville and Harry's party?" Penelope asked Jon.

"I remember," Jon said. Lexcilla had her arms around Jon's lean waist, holding on to him for warmth. Jon didn't seem to be bothered by her at all.

"I can find him. From anywhere," Penelope patted Harry on the back.

Harry wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He was staring at the lake.

 _They put me to sleep. Left me to fucking drown. I will not let this slide._

"Oh?" Cedric wagged his eyebrows up and down at the both of them. "I wonder what caused that, hmm?"

Penelope waved off. "It's just how it is. Come on, let's go to the tent. I'm freezing. Uh oh, Black. Watch out."

Lexcilla and Jon said "What?" at the same time. Harry's attention was brought back to the present. He was perplexed about Lexcilla responding to the name 'Black' and her overly touchy-feely hugging Jon from behind.

"Lexi is miffed," Penelope said.

"No, why should I be?" Lexcilla retorted.

"Not you- her," Penelope indicated, watching Alexandria approaching from the bleachers.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong Lexi." She rubbed Jon's abs under her palms. "Mm."

"Why would I even ... forget it," Penelope muttered. Alexandria and Valerian were crossing the bridge towards them. "We had a great run yeah?" Penelope greeted them. The two girls looked ready to kill. "Um, I'm off." Penelope presented Harry to Valerian and escaped. Cedric caught up to Penelope, nagging her about her 'on top of the water' method. Cho and Hermione were sitting nearby, sipping on mugs of chocolate, waiting for the drama to unfold.

Lexcilla smiled smugly at Alexandria. Alexandria wanted to smack the smile off her face. "Jon?"

"Yes?" Jon responded.

"Is everything okay?" Alexandria asked in a super pleasant tone. Jon took a moment to decipher if there was a hidden meaning to her question. Valerian's eyes were trailing Penelope as she walked away.

Harry thought he felt the air get infused heavily with magic, or it could just be his imagination.

"I am fine, a little pain in my shoulder from swimming, but nothing to be alarmed about," Jon answered truthfully.

"Why are you clinging on to him like that?" Alexandria asked Lexcilla, squaring off. At that precise moment Valerian reminded Harry of Jon, the way she was ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

"He's really warm," Lexcilla responded cheekily.

Jon caught on and separated himself from her.

"Get dressed before you catch a cold," Alexandria ordered Jon.

"I am immu-" Jon began.

"Get. Dressed. Before. You. Catch. A. Cold," Alexandria repeated, not looking at him, but glaring at Lexcilla.

"Um, at once," Jon said, slinking between Valerian and Alexandria. "Excuse me."

Valerian and Alexandria faced down Lexcilla, who was shorter than the both of them. Lexcilla wasn't impressed.

"Wot, jealous?" Lexcilla said with a little smile.

That statement made Alexandria clench her fist, ready to strike.

"Trouble in paradise, hm?" Lexcilla taunted.

"Bitch!" Alexandria attacked. Lexcilla laughed and dodged her initial flurry of strikes. Harry got in between them, holding Alexandria at bay. "Let me go, 'Arry!" Alexandria shrieked. Harry had his hands full trying to stop his friends from taking advantage of Lexcilla.

Valerian still managed to swing a kick around Harry and hit Lexcilla on her leg.

"Ow! F _uck_!" Lexcilla drew her wand, limping from the pain. For a fleeting moment Harry saw a visage of pure evil flash across her features. She pointed her wand at Valerian. Harry felt the back of his neck prickle with dark magic.

" _Cruc-"_

Harry immediately struck her wrist to disarm her with a well practiced technique. Her wand rolled to the edge of the platform and stopped just before it fell into the water.

Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch rushed over and separated the girls. Harry, however, still held Lexcilla's wrist securely.

"You're fucking nuts," Harry whispered as she struggled to get free. "In front of everyone too?"

"You're a fucking _killer_ ," Lexcilla countered, breathing hard. "Don't fucking tell me what to do."

"You better watch your fucking mouth," Harry warned, squeezing her wrist painfully.

"That hurts!" Lexcilla hissed. She pounded on his arm to let her go. It didn't bother him one bit, he maintained control of her arm easily. Harry grabbed her other other arm as well, making sure she could not lash out.

"Cool it," Harry commanded, forcing her wrists down. Lexcilla struggled but to no avail. She eventually gave up, breathing hard from exertion.

"Why are you so rough with me?" she said huskily.

Harry let her go. "Jeez. What is _wrong_ with you?"

She rubbed her wrists and picked up her wand. "I dunno. The both of you just do it for me." Her skin was discoloured where his fingers pressed into her flesh. "You two are strong as _fuck_. I like that. See you, loverboy." She flipped the bird to Alexandria as she sauntered off. Flitwick was writing up detention slips for both Valerian and Alexandria.

Harry came over. "What's this?"

"Detention," Valerian muttered.

"Ouch," Harry sympathized.

"Don't play innocent. What were you doing in the lake?" Valerian spat as they walked across the bridge.

"I didn't know I was going in there! It wasn't my fault!" Harry countered.

"Really?" Valerian said sarcastically. "Penelope was literally strutting across the water in front of everyone. Got you out with time to spare. Why?"

"Why?" Harry repeated. "What do you mean by why?"

"You two did it, didn't you?" Valerian accused.

"I… er... yeah," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. _Oh shit. This can't be good._

"Oh. I see," Valerian said. She was angry and extremely jealous, even though she was on the other side of the Atlantic these past five months. Seeing Penelope put on a bloody show to rescue Harry was so embarrassing.

Valerian looked at the spectators as they walked past. Even though the Hogwarts students were jubilant in victory, she felt like they were laughing at her _._ Everyone suspected them of being together before, now they were shown concrete evidence that something _had_ happened.

"I hate this school. I don't know why I am even here," she snarled, looking at the waving banners.

"Come on, don't be like that," Harry said. "It isn't so bad."

"She always wanted a piece of you," Valerian accused. "Obviously you obliged. Are you still …?"

"No!" Harry said.

"No? So… what happened?" Valerian scoffed.

"I… was in a strange place," Harry said. _Ach. That sounded so lame._

"Uh huh," Valerian said. From her body language Harry knew she didn't believe him.

"Swear," Harry tried to touch her elbow so he could get her attention. She pulled her arm away before he could.

"Don't touch me," Valerian snapped. "Stop following me. Just leave me alone."

Harry sighed. "Val…"

Val ignored him and picked up the pace as she stormed off towards the castle. Harry stopped in his tracks. He cursed, pounding his temples with the sides of his fists.

 _Idiot Idiot Idiot! Didn't coming back older and wiser give you a clue, Harry? Deny everything! Honesty is NOT the best policy!_

"Tell Jon we need to talk," Alexandria ordered him as she approached. "Right now."

"Um, ok?" Harry responded. Alexandria nodded and ran to catch up with Valerian. Both of them began to talk animatedly as they walked up the path to school. Harry went towards the Hogwarts champions' team tent.

Jon was sitting on a stool, a towel draped over his shoulders. He was staring at the ground.

"Yo," Harry said, snapping his fingers.

"Hm?" Jon said, looking up at him.

"Bloody lovely choice mate," Harry sighed.

"I can say the same about you," Jon countered.

"I had no say- oh," Harry caught on.

"Hm," Jon shrugged. He sighed loudly. "This, is bad."

Harry laughed. Jon made things seem so black and white.

"I cannot get the image of her soaking wet out of my head," Jon rubbed his face wearily.

"Everyone's wet, I barely noticed," said Harry. Thinking back, Lexcilla did look smashing at the lake party in her barely there bikini.

Jon continued as if Harry had not interrupted. "She kissed her fingers and touched my lips softly. Caressed the scars over my heart. She is black magic personified."

"Stop it with the lame name jokes," Harry scolded. "Forget her. Lexie is mad. Really mad. She said you two need to talk."

"Ah. Talk. Lovely," Jon said. "I should have listened to you… and Lady Valerian before, during the Summer break. I should not have encouraged her by going to lunch so often."

"Live and learn," Harry shrugged.

"But then…" Jon trailed off. _Then I wouldn't be having these feelings. These… snowflakes gently tickling my heart every time we touch. These dreams of vigorous copulation._

"Something is wrong with that Krabbt girl. She's mental. Alexandria tried to hit her," said Harry. "Valerian got through with a kick."

"What?" Jon said, coming out of his thoughts. "Fighting?"

"Yeah. Then she drew on Valerian, mate. Was serious too, I disarmed her and roughed her up a bit. Bint _liked_ it," Harry shook his head in mirth.

"You struck Lady Lexcilla?" Jon stood up immediately, squaring off.

"No! No, of course not!" Harry said. Jon standing up and opposing Harry got the others' attention.

"Whoa," Cedric said. "Calm down mates. Easy."

Penelope came in between them. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Everything," Jon said at the same time as Harry said "Nothing!"

"Which is it?" Penelope said, eyeing Harry, then Jon.

"Lexcilla is causing problems. Alexandria is spitting mad," Harry explained.

"Also, you rescuing him has Lady Valerian extremely irritated," Jon said to Penelope. Harry frowned.

"Leave Val out of this," Harry snarled, stepping closer to Jon.

Penelope sighed, literally pushing them apart. "Stop stop. They'll get over it, they're girls. But you two, you two are not to be fighting," Penelope commanded.

The both of them eventually relented.

"Good. Now," Penelope said slowly. "Explain to them that we do not choose our 'treasures'. Maybe with roses and chocolate too. And, when they have sufficiently calmed down. Make it genuine. You'll be fine. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry conceded.

"Sound advice," Jon said.

The next day Harry and Jon did just that. Both of them were sent packing, with earfuls of accusations and choice expletives.

Valerian's main gist was that coming back here was a mistake.

Alexandria's argument was that no matter how 'powerless' he was in choosing who he had to rescue, the fact that it was that… that… _heffer_ he met over the summer meant that there was _something_ going on and she did not like it, not one bit.

And so it came to pass, that the Lord of the Light and the Immortal Knight were sitting in the room of requirement, eating chocolates and feeling crappy about their current situation.

"Is this what the term dog house means?" Jon said, picking the petals off the flowers that Alexandria rejected.

"Basically," Harry said, looking for the chocolates with caramel inside. "Oy, stop hogging the good ones," Harry accused.

Jon shoved the last three caramel chocolates cupped in his hand into his mouth. "So sorry."

Harry gave Jon a dark look. Jon shrugged. The door to the room of requirement opened and Katsumi walked in. She stopped, a bit surprised to see the both of them leaning together closely eating chocolates; red petals littered on the floor by their feet.

"Isn't this romantic," Katsumi said. "Am I interrupting?"

The two of them straightened, blushing. Harry couldn't believe she had the audacity to smirk at them.

"Yes," Jon said at the same time Harry said "No, course not."

"What are you doing here?" Jon said.

"Looking for him," Katsumi said.

"Found me," Harry conceded.

Katsumi approached them solemnly. She stood before Harry and bowed deeply. "I apologise for allowing you to be taken into the lake yesterday, _Doragonsuireya-san_ ," said Katsumi. "I have failed you."

Jon was impressed. _What elegant technique. Maester Luwin would have been proud._

"Stop that, please," Harry said, gently helping her up. "I didn't know this would have happened. It was completely different before."

"Before?" Katsumi asked calmly.

"Yeah, the last time I rescued Ron," Harry shrugged.

"The last time?" Katsumi said.

"Yeah, before I –" Harry cut himself off. Katsumi raised her eyebrow. Harry rubbed the back of his head. Ah. He almost goofed up.

"Before we died and were resurrected," Jon explained, picking off the petals. _She loves me. She loves me not._

"What the fuck, mate?" Harry said. To her credit, Katsumi wasn't fazed.

"You died and came back to life?" Katsumi asked, touching his arm.

"Um… yeah.." Harry admitted.

"You truly are the chosen one," Katsumi said softly.

"So what does that make me?" Jon asked sadly. "A nobody?"

"Immortal heroes," Katsumi breathed. "Literally." There was something, a strange solemnity, a sadness that weighed heavily on her features when she looked up at Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked her. He was put off by her strange expression.

"The prophecy I told you about? The one that concerns me?" Katsumi whispered.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry said.

"The Chosen one must die and be 'born again' to become the Samurai of the Light. Only then, would victory be possible," Katsumi admitted. This was what made it hard for her to make friends back home. Nobody truly wanted to walk that journey with her, other than Masahiko.

"What!" Harry breathed.

"That is what the scripture said," Katsumi said.

"Bullshit," Harry said.

"It is the truth," Katsumi reinforced.

"Fuck," Harry said, turning away. _No. That means, either Katsumi was destined to die, or he was the Samurai of the Light… or..._

"Jon?!" Harry called out.

"Yeah?" Jon said, still morose about the whole bloody situation with Alexandria and Lexcilla.

"Have you ever heard anything about a Samurai? Samurai of the Light, to be precise- in Westeros?"

"Samurai?" Jon said. "What does that mean?"

"Similar to the western knights: A warrior code encompassing loyalty to their master, courage against impossible odds, veracity, compassion, and honor as important above all else," Katsumi explained.

Jon nodded. "Ah, ok. We swore a similar oath when we became men of the Night's watch."

"What did the oath say, exactly?" Katsumi asked.

" _'_ Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.' _"_

"Awesome," Harry said. He was a bit worried about the 'father no children' part. Was that the reason Alexandria had a miscarriage?

"Not really. It was a cold, hard life. The oath left out a key element. If I condense that with everything that truly works against the undead, we needed Fire, and Dragonglass. So basically, we were Knights of the Flame against the Long Night."

"What? The Long Night?" Katsumi asked, lost.

"Long story. To make things simpler, in this world, I am the Sword of the Light."

"Sword of the light? _Amataresu's_ Divine Strike transforms one's sword of steel into Divine Light," Katsumi said, confused. "It is a technique, not a person."

"This is getting confusing," Harry said. "Katsumi. Listen to me. Prophecy is dangerous. You executed the technique; melding physical and magical abilities together, into one-" Harry penetrated his index finger into his fist- "to kill the wraith, right?"

"Right..?" Katsumi asked.

"Right," Harry nodded in finality.

"What are you getting at?" Katsumi asked.

"What I'm getting at is that you have what you need to do what you need to do, with the Demons in the temple and all that. Forget all the other… 'dying'… stuff. It would just get in the way to your goals." Harry explained.

"Dying usually gets in the way of a lot of things," Jon muttered, picking off petals.

Katsumi's head swiveled back and forth between them. "Am I missing something, Jon Black?"

"No," Jon said at the same time Harry said "Girl trouble".

"Ah. Come," Katsumi took Jon's hand. " _'Training makes everything better,'_ correct? Let us spar."

Jon looked up at her. "Truly? Or are you taking the mick of me?"

Harry cringed at Jon's aristocratic accent and improper use of slang.

"Truly. Do you have your glove on?" Katsumi asked.

"I do," Jon stood up.

"Well! Let's turn that frown upside down!" Katsumi said, almost reverting into her happy-go-lucky transfer student persona.

"Are you sure, Lady Katsumi?" Jon asked. His hybrid armor manifested.

"Yes," Katsumi said. Her monokini styled armor came into being. Harry noted that she summoned a black cloth to wrap around her waist, covering her exposed hips and thighs. She never did that when she was alone with him.

Jon and Katsumi entered the sandy sparring ring. Harry was excited. Katsumi was going to kick Jon's arse.

"Full contact. My brother tells me you are an excellent fighter," Katsumi declared.

"That is high praise, coming from him," Jon agreed.

Katsumi faced him and punched her fist into her palm, bowing. Jon turned his body slightly sideways, recognizing her challenge with a regal bow of his own.

"Rules?" Harry prompted.

"Defeat would be evident. There is no points system," Jon said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Katsumi said.

Harry chopped between them. "Begin!"

Katsumi did not attack hastily. She feinted in and out of Jon's range, who moved like he was never hospitalized for a month and a half. Harry did notice he incorporated a 'southpaw' stance, with his injured left side further away from his opponent.

Jon's defensive movements were a virtual counter to Katsumi's ' _living blade_ ' kata movements. Katsumi previously explained to Harry the philosophy of accuracy, speed and using two strikes to eliminate an opponent, similar to sword-craft. One strike to severely injure, the next to land a killing blow.

Katsumi eventually attacked. She punched with her left, then a high kick. Jon blocked both strikes easily, almost as if he saw them coming from a mile away.

Katsumi jumped and executed a tae-kwon-do spinning kick to his head. Jon caught her ankle in his right palm and slammed her back down on the ground.

"Hold!" Harry announced, stepping between Jon and his floored opponent. "You all right?" Harry asked, kneeling next to her.

"He... he... read all my moves..." Katsumi groaned. Her entire body hurt.

Harry grimaced. Jon blocked her so easily. Almost as if he was well trained against Karate.

"I saw," Harry nodded. "Are you all right?"

"One more time," Katsumi moaned, ignoring his concern. She got up on shaky feet.

The second round Katsumi was better. She was faster, more random with her attacks. Jon had to dodge and block, he even got tagged a few times in his stomach and chin.

When Katsumi saw him sizing up to kick, she sidestepped and went low to perform the Dragon tail ankle sweep. Jon kept the momentum but lowered the angle of his kick. He connected with her upper arm and sent her out of the ring just as her spinning technique landed.

Jon ended up on his back, but Katsumi was rolling across the floor of the room of requirement like a rag doll. Jon quickly sprung to his feet.

"Holy shit," Harry breathed. Katsumi was trying to push herself up, but failing. She curled up on her side, injured. Harry raced across to her. "Disengage the armor. I'll heal you."

"Hurts," Katsumi breathed, gasping in pain as she held her arm. It was the same area that Harry penetrated with his _Rin_ Lightning infused strike a few weeks ago, on Valentine's day. Apparently, it had done enough to drastically weaken that part of the armor.

"What's the matter?" Jon asked, coming closer. "She's hurt? That can't be. The armor protects us. Lady Katsumi?"

"Her armor is done," Harry said, inspecting the upper arm area with the tear.

"How?" Jon said, now very concerned.

"Um.. she showed me a new technique," Harry said.

"Magical... and physicall... together" Katsumi said softly, whimpering.

"I am so sorry, Lady Katsumi," Jon said, crouching next to her.

"It is not your fault Jon, I was... overconfident."

"I need to see the damage. Ready to release?" Harry asked softly.

Katsumi released the onyx armor. Her upper arm was definitely broken. It made a horrible V angle just below her shoulder.

"Holy fuck," Harry breathed. "I can't fix that. Jon, summon Alexandria now. Please."

"How?" Jon asked.

"Close your eyes... and find her. Summon her. Feel it!" Harry commanded.

Jon did as instructed. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. "I can't. She is so angry all I feel is resentment."

"Dammit. I'll have to levitate her. Do you have a pain relief tablet?" Harry asked Katsumi.

Katsumi had her eyes closed, breathing heavily through the nose and mouth. "No. Not for broken bones. I have a counter ..for... magically induced pain.."

"We're taking you to the hospital wing," Harry said, levitating her carefully. Katsumi cried out as she rose off the ground. "Sorry luv, I'll try to keep you as steady as possible. Madame Pompfrey will sort you out."

"I am sorry for the inconvenience," Katsumi whispered.

Ten minutes later Katsumi was being treated in the hospital wing by Madame Pompfrey and Alexandria. Apart from asking Jon and Harry what happened to her, Alexandria did not engage in small talk with the two boys.

"Sanguini is still out of commission. But I can't risk having her without proper protection," Harry told Jon as they sat down at Katsumi's bedside. She was to be kept overnight while the bone mending linen did it's job. Katsumi was administered a heavy dose of pain sedative.

"I will be fine," she said sleepily.

"No. The trouble Harry can get one into, you will need all the protection you can get. Trust me," Jon said wisely.

"Maybe another armourer?" Katsumi suggested.

"You have someone in mind?" Jon asked.

"Miss Goldstein has-" Katsumi hesitated, remembering how her internal rival looked in tight dragon armor, "-high quality magical armor. Maybe she knows?"

"Knows what?" Valerian appeared just as Katsumi called her name. Alexandria was right behind her. "Wow. Lexie said it was a horribly broken arm." She put her hands on her hips and faced Jon. "What were you thinking?" Valerian accused him.

"Her armor was compromised. I didn't know!" Jon lamented, holding his head in shame.

"But, did you hit her with a sledge hammer? How could it have broken like that ...?" Valerian asked. She pulled another chair and sat down next to Harry. Harry was pleasantly surprised that she rested her hand comfortably on his knee.

 _She's not as mad as before. Good. Very good._

"A low round kick..." Jon said. "She tried to sweep, I saw an opening... I am so, so sorry Lady Katsumi."

Alexandria took pity on him and rubbed his back. Jon was feeling horrible. He had a personal conviction never to strike a woman. Spending time in this world with its much more balanced view between the two sexes somewhat changed his philosophy, but only for sparring or regulated competition.

This time it went horribly wrong.

"Don't be. At least now I know, before I am on mission, that the protection has failed. It is a blessing in disguise," Katsumi said.

"That's one way of looking at it," Harry said. He picked up her onyx glove. "When you're better, let's visit Sanguini. Maybe he can tell us how to fix this."

"I need new gear as well," Valerian admitted. "I've... um..." Valerian was too embarrassed to say her original Dragon lancer armor was too tight. "I, er need a glove too."

Harry recalled that he gave Tonks Valerian's original glove. But he really liked how she looked in her old armor. "Well, it's settled then. Hungry, anyone? I'll bring some stuff up from the kitchens."

There were murmurs of assent from everyone.

"I'll come with," Valerian offered.

"Great," Harry said, smiling.

Harry and Valerian walked down the halls. It was shortly after six in the evening. Valerian hooked her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Harry said.

"Rejecting the flowers. But the chocolates mostly," She sighed dramatically. "I'm such a closet fat girl," she chuckled.

"What? You? Hardly," Harry said.

"I ate chocolate and junk all the time since... well... you know. Mum," said Valerian. She was quiet for a while. "Life sucked in America."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"The food there is very heavy too. I... didn't keep up with my running. Nothing made much sense at that moment. I missed you terribly. I listened every night when you called for me. I cried sometimes. Sometimes I would sit in the astrology lookout and stare at the sky. Wondering what I was going to do with my life. Felt... like giving up. So I ate chocolates. And didn't watch my weight. I gained sixteen pounds."

"You're sexier than ever," Harry said softly.

"You're having me on," Valerian nudged him. "I thought you 'loved' my six pack..." she made inverted commas with her fingers as she said it.

"I did," Harry agreed. Valerian looked murderous. "I mean... I do?" Harry corrected.

Valerian hugged his arm closer and sighed dramatically. "It's alright. I think it's there... but like hiding... I need to do more exercise. Cardio. Is it okay if I came to the room and trained with you guys?"

"Absolutely," Harry said. This was good. She wanted to spend more time with him. Harry congratulated himself internally.

"I didn't know if y'know," she shrugged. "You were cool with that. I mean, me coming into your little... bro cave."

"Come on Val, you know me better than that," Harry said with a smile. "You're welcome, anytime."

Valerian nodded, even though she disagreed with knowing him all that well. She _thought_ she knew the Dragonslayer. Everyone had things that they kept secret. Harry was sleeping around with older girls since she left. Girls, plural. She still did not know how she felt about that, even thought she did have sex with Alexis once.

Harry shagging other girls was a sensitive topic that she didn't want to think about, yet it was always on her mind. It made her ' _I don't want to be here_ ' feelings intensify just by thinking about it.

"Thanks," Valerian said; instead of letting her insecurities rise to the surface. Alexandria sent her a note from the Hospital wing when she saw how morose those two were after what happened to Katsumi. _"Come quickly. Harry and Jon hurt Katsumi in an accident. They're really shook up. Let's be nice."_

At first she didn't think after spending two hours in detention writing an apology letter to Durmstrang and one to Lexcilla herself that she could 'be nice'. She was in a rotten mood since the task yesterday and spending her Friday afternoon in detention wasn't helping. Seeing those two hovering over Katsumi reminded her of her own first hospital experience here at Hogwarts. The two of them visited her every day while the Headmaster was trying to fix her inability to read.

One thing about Jon and Harry, they looked out for others as priority. She loved that about those two. Really made one feel taken care of.

Harry would take care of her, if she let him. Did she want to let him, that was the question.

On the last corridor before the kitchens Harry and Valerian were attacked from behind. After the casts of _Reducto_ sunk into their backs and legs, Valerian screamed as she slumped to the ground. Harry felt as if he had been stabbed and shot multiple times. Harry cursed as he activated his armor and dove on top of Valerian. Numerous blasts of magic sizzled against his armor as their attacker pressed the advantage. "Stay down!" he commanded her, blood falling out of his mouth. Valerian whimpered, pressing an area in her side.

"I've been hit... I can't move," she said. "God!" her breathing became ragged with pain.

Harry turned his head to identify their attacker. He was wearing a mask underneath formless black robes. Realizing that his spells weren't penetrating the black gear that manifested out of thin air, he decided to make a hasty retreat. Harry tried to summon the underworld to pin him down, but Hogwarts' enchantments were preventing him from doing it indoors.

" _Vincula!"_ Harry shouted, only able to lift his left arm. His bracer activated and dark, glowing chains from the underworld sprung up and captured the assailant. The chains began to pull him inevitably downwards _into_ the floor. A blood curdling scream could be heard.

The eerily glowing chains reminded him of Voldemort's dark magic cutting curse in Gringotts and Fairweather's shield in Sandringham manor. The spell was empowered from the underworld.

Harry could not believe his eyes. He cancelled the magic immediately. The attacker was stuck halfway in the thick floors of Hogwarts.

Harry coughed up more blood. The lack of sensation at certain areas mixed with acute pain at others felt like Lockhart, all over again. He was going to black out.

Within seconds Penelope came flying down the corridor. "Holy fuck, I'm here, love. What happened? There's blood everywhere!"

"Take her," Harry said weakly.

"But-" Penelope argued.

 _Do as I say!_

Penelope flinched at the powerful voice in her head. "I'll take both of you." She tried to levitate Harry, but his Onyx armor was blocking her. "Shut that down."

"I'm fucked. I don't think removing it is a good idea. Literally keeping me together," Harry whispered. Blood was dribbling out his mouth non stop. Hopefully the armor would prevent too much blood escaping his wounds. "Get help. Call Dumbledore."

Penelope struggled, but eventually lifted Harry off of Valerian. Valerian was covered in blood and shaking uncontrollably. "I'll be back for you love," Penelope sobbed, levitating Valerian and flying off towards the hospital wing.

Their attacker was screaming in panic, trying to push himself out of the floor. Nothing was working.

Harry used his right hand to draw his wand. Even that small movement was total agony. His back felt on fire, his legs felt like lead. He had to find out who this person was. It felt like something Draco would do. Laying awkwardly on his stomach, he cast spells to remove the mask.

It was James Travers, Valerian's half brother.

Both of them stared at each other. "Do it now," James said, breathing heavily. He pointed at the centre of his forehead. The floor was almost up to his ribs, his wand nowhere to be seen.

Harry aimed, rage building inside.

 _He could do it. He should do it._

 _A narrow, powerful_ Reducto _would do the trick quite nicely, in fact._

But first, he wanted to know what in the world could possess this boy that his own sister could be sacrificed as collateral damage.

"I know I'm game, but _Valerian_? You are insane! You tried to kill your _sister_?" Harry said, his tone getting darker with each syllable.

"I don't fucking care! _You_ killed my parents," James said, resigned to the fact that he couldn't get free. The veins in his eyes darkened, giving them a pinkish hue.

"I did not! And you know it," Harry's eyes were getting heavy.

"You can't do it, can you? If I live, you _will_ die," James said in his french accent. His eyes were getting redder by the second.

"Confidence will get you everywhere," Harry coughed, laughing softly. James Travers had the dubious honor of being the closest to actually succeeding. This was bloody close. Since the year started, these attacks had been getting closer and closer.

Survived a war party of three thousand to four thousand fully grown American Shamans, yet some French punk almost did him in. Attacked on a Friday evening on a food run in Hogwarts. The minute Katsumi wasn't on guard a third year Frenchie shot him down like if he was a novice.

 _This was so fucking sad._

"Sleep now Harry. Close your eyes and just ...rest. _Requiescat in pace,_ " James said softly, eyes now totally red.

"Don't... be so sure about that. This is nothing. Better than you have tried," Harry mumbled. He could feel dark magic prickling at the back of his neck. James had succumbed to the dark months now. This was his grand finale.

Harry was very concerned that he was able to discern that James was a dark wizard so confidently.

 _Was it also too late for me?_

Harry tried to laugh but what actually happened was coughing up of blood and crushing pain attacking his ribs. Blood and saliva splattered on the already bloody tiles.

Piece of Valerian's bloody white socks and a chunk of her flesh was under his chin.

He should do it. Finish him and be done with it. Harry forced down the red, dark magic that felt like it was about to explode from his chest.

"Oh really. I hit you at least four times, _mon ami_. Shut up and just fucking die already," said James.

"I can't. I'm immortal," Harry's eyes closed. "Just stick around a bit longer, James," Harry laughed. He pointed at his own chest. "You'll see. I'm going to walk this off." The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was a flash of flame and Dumbledore standing over him.

Katsumi couldn't believe it when Penelope brought Valerian, then Dumbledore brought Harry into the medical wing.

Jon sprung to his feet. "By the Gods," he said softly.

Madame Pomfrey and Alexandria were in full emergency mode. After the initial shock, Jon went into the bathroom and activated the communications badge. "Red Dora, can you hear me?"

"I'm in Hogsmeade. What is going on?" came Tonks' voice.

"We need the Healer. Call Master Ollivander as well. Valerian and Harry have been attacked inside of Hogwarts."

"Shit, how are they doing? Did you catch him?" Tonks said, her voice rising with anxiety.

"Is that Auror Tonks?" Dumbledore asked loudly. "Let me speak with her."

Jon returned to the ward and approached Dumbledore. Dumbledore examined the bracer with a frown. He thought it was a Patronus message Jon was using to speak with her. "Hello?" he spoke uncertainly.

"Professor?" came Tonks' voice.

"Come quickly, Miss Tonks. Harry caught the person... or should I say Hogwarts itself did it? If you can, call Commander Scrimgour as well. He would want to hear of this."

"Um, will do, Professor," Tonks said. "Your office will be available for me to come in?"

"Certainly. We are in the medical wing." Dumbledore sent a few patronus messages through the walls of the castle. "Fawkes, help them, please," Dumbledore begged.

Fawkes fluttered towards Valerian and cried over her open wound in her side. Pomfrey offered Valerian a wooden spoon to bite. Valerian's side sizzled and hissed with red steam. This process was repeated on the back of her legs and left shoulder blade.

Harry was face down on the hospital bed. The armor deactivated when he lost consciousness. His uniform had turned a dark brown colour, and blood was seeping into the sheets.

"Goodness me," Madame Pomfrey said. Parts of Harry's back were missing _._ Holes filled with crushed bone mixed with blood could be seen. "Bone and tissue replenisher first, Albus. I'm going to extract what I can while Fawkes sees about her."

Katsumi looked away in shame.

 _I have failed him. Again._

Jon was holding his hand to his mouth. Not even five minutes had passed since they left. "Who did this?" he asked.

"Her brother," Dumbledore said.

"What!" Jon said. "He was allowed to return to this school?"

"He is a student at Beauxbatons and was part of their support group," Dumbeldore explained. He was following instruction from Madame Pompfrey and removing pieces of bone in Harry's wounds. "I will have to discuss this with Headmaster Maxime. I did not know he was unstable."

"A death eater's son," Jon said softly. " ' _There is only power, and those too weak to use it_ '."

"Who told you that?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"He did. It's what his father told him," Jon said.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. With his help, Madame Pomfrey was able to remove the majority of broken rib shards and clothing from the three main open wounds. "Quickly, let Fawkes donate some tears into this."

Madame Pomfrey opened a large potion vial, almost the size of a jug. It was her major contribution to the medical community almost twenty five years ago. A bone, organ tissue, and blood restorative for severe abdominal injuries. It was called Pomfrey's _Body Knit_.

"Fawkes, a moment, please," Dumbledore called. Fawkes sat on his arm and dipped his head over the bloody red potion. A few tears dropped on top of the liquid, making it smoke.

Madame Pomfrey poured the liquid gently into Harry's wounds. The wounds ignited with a flash of flame. Katsumi was reminded of Lord Fairweather's treatment on the Clan table.

Harry didn't even flinch through the painful treatment. He was out cold. Alexandria watched on, her fingers held against her lips in disbelief. She had never seen someone opened up like that before.

"Well. That... _should_ work," Pomfrey said. There was a strained silence afterwards.

"Should?" Jon asked, clueless.

"Harry's special. He already has Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom running through his veins," Healer Pomfrey said.

"Not the venom. Not anymore," Penelope said. "But she's right. I can sense him fighting to remain here. He's arguing that he isn't finished. Not yet."

"What?" Alexandria said.

"Never mind. He'll be fine," Penelope waved off.

She could sense that Harry was fighting tooth and nail from being sucked into the underworld. There was a bit of reluctance by... something that sounded like quarreling voices... the threshold between the living and the underworld was denying him entry. It felt like Harry was being pressed against a membrane that did not want to let him through.

"That's good news," Dumbledore said, watching Penelope strangely.

Warmage Tonks and Auror Felix came into the medical wing at a run. "What did I miss?" Tonks said as she hustled over. She grimaced at the sizzling wounds closing on Valerian's side. Apparently, she passed out with a wooden spoon in her mouth. Harry looked like a bear just ate pieces of his back and left him to rot. "Merlin's mother," she breathed.

"Who did this?" Auror Felix asked.

"A Beauxbatons student named James Travers. Kitchen corridor. I sent word to Remus to block entry to the area," Dumbledore said.

"Tonks you write up the Healer's report, and initial statement. I'm doing the 'First On The Scene'," Auror Felix exited the hospital wing just as fast as he came in.

"Anything I can do to help here? Healer Warthington is on his way," Tonks asked.

"The treatment has already begun. We are waiting to see what happens in this first emergency stage. Once the danger has passed, I will let you know the details for the Auror report," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Speaking of danger, accomplices? Or... sole attacker?" Tonks said.

"Appears to be one person," Dumbledore said sadly. "The heads of house have begun the emergency procedures. This is too similar to last year's attack by Professor Lockhart."

"Blasted full moon," Jon said.

"What?" Tonks said.

"Dark magic strikes hardest during the full moon," Jon pointed out the window.

"Remus," Dumbledore breathed. "I must hurry- Fawkes!"

"Healed," Jon informed the headmaster before he rushed off. Dumbledore froze, flabbergasted.

"You are the only student, in over eighty three years of teaching, to leave me utterly speechless so many times, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. "Healed, you say?"

"He purified Greyback during the full moon," Jon pointed at Harry. "It reversed the Lycanthropy curse Mr. Lupin suffered with, Headmaster."

"I see. Still, I must have a word with him. Thank you, Jon. I will be back." Dumbledore and Fawkes left in a burst of flame.

"Alexandria, let's get these two properly cleaned up and in patient gowns," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Alexandria said. A few minutes later while Tonks was interviewing the healer to fill out the injury report, a voice called through Jon's badge.

"Knight, come in!" Gerard Godwin's voice came through.

Jon opened communications. "Ronin, I'm here. I've got some bad news-"

"Let me go first, Black," Godwin said. "We're heading towards Calais right now. After seven weeks of tracking we're finally hot on Pettigrew's trail-"

"That's excellent work-" Jon interrupted.

"He's in Diagon Alley right now, Black," Terrence Vance cut in. "We set up a few specific wards at busy hubs just to see if he would turn up. He's there right fucking now. We don't know why, but that's how it is, yeah? You and Potter should be able to pick him up faster than we can."

Jon got up and paced. "The Gods are playing with us like toy soldiers," he grumbled. "Harry's been attacked, Sanguini is out of commission, Lady Katsumi has been injured." Only himself and Mr White were available. Masahiko was in the mansion recovering. Jon wondered if he was healed sufficiently to accompany them.

"Shite," Gerard Godwin said. "We're still an hour out, then we should be back in Dover. You're not going to get a better chance than this."

"I'll figure it out," Jon said, looking up at Tonks. Tonks mouthed 'I'll go to London'. "Keep in touch, we're mobilizing," Jon said.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Black. Ronin out," Godwin said.

" _Maman_!" Alexandria said suddenly, straightening from her tasks. "And Monsieur Black! They're in the bank! Warn them!"

"Black Fang, Mr Grey, come in," Jon called.

"Jon?" Sirius said.

"Lad?" Ollivander said.

"Pettigrew is in Diagon right now. We're coming in to capture him. Tonks, myself, maybe Masahiko and Mr. White," Jon said.

"Holy shit," Sirius said. "I gotta go. Get here as soon as possible."

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"Ellie just asked the guard to take her down to level fifteen, the same level as your vault. I overheard her earlier, thought it was strange. She hardly, if ever, went down there," Sirius said. "I gotta go. Peter is here. I can feel it."

The badge went silent.

"I just apparated outside the bank, Jon. Get here quickly," Ollivander said.

"Be careful. He could hide anywhere," Jon said.

"I'll meet Sirius and we're going to deal with this," Ollivander said confidently.

Alexandria paled. She settled herself and resumed to her patient care duties. Jon scrubbed the back of his head frantically. Everything was happening at once. "Mr White, come in."

"Jon? How may I be of service," Ezra White responded.

Jon quickly explained the dual crises they were in.

"Were there accomplices at Hogwarts?" Ezra White asked.

"Not that we know of, it appeared to be a vendetta borne out of the incident at the Ministry last year," Jon said.

"The Travers boy- keep him alive at all costs," Ezra White warned. "I fear he may return as a wraith. Katsumi is the only one who could kill a vengeful spirit- probably the only one in the entire world."

"Fuck," Jon said, watching Katsumi's broken arm. She was sound asleep under the effects of the sedative. "Katsumi is injured. I forgot to tell you."

"What?" Ezra White said. "Even more reason to make sure that boy is kept alive."

"Can't you do it?" Tonks asked. "I mean, kill a spirit."

"No. I can't," was the response.

Just at that moment a patronus message came through the floor. "Tonks, as soon as I cut the floor around Travers, his lower half... well... fell off. It was decomposed and rotten...almost...as if that portion was dead for _days_. Ghastly. Time of death, 6:27 pm. May he Rest in peace," came Auror Felix's voice.

Jon, Tonks, and Alexandria looked at each other strangely.

"May God show mercy on his soul," Madame Pomfrey made the sign of the cross.

"This can't be happening!" Tonks said. She waved off a patronus message in return, cursing under her breath.

"Mr White, Travers just died from his injuries," Jon reported. "It's too late."

"All these coincidences... Miss Goldstein is right there, isn't she?" Mr White queried.

"She is. Badly injured, but treated," Jon answered.

There was a taut silence for a couple seconds. Mr White sighed heavily into his communications. "You need to separate them. Her magic is in overdrive. Calamity is building up all around her. Bring her to me now and I will watch over her. That entire school is not safe, especially if she is under duress. She needs to be isolated."

"Fuck," Jon whispered.

"Get Katsumi awake. Tell her to be ready. Bring Valerian, as comfortably as you can, to me. Meet me at the ridge out north with her. The Curse works using proximity," Mr White commanded. "And someone, anyone, please... guard him _properly_. It seems this task was too much for one as young as she is. Right now we should be on the highest level of alert, especially against the possibility of a wraith showing up."

Unknown to the others Katsumi heard everything, even during her sleep. The shame of Mr White's disapproval was like a poison dart into her heart. She mentally recited the mantras to awaken herself from potion induced slumber. This was a mandatory technique every member of _Misutosamurai_ must be able to perform.

"Understood. I will summon Miracle to bring her to you," Jon said sadly.

"Godspeed, Jon."

The communications went silent. Tonks was staring at Harry, thinking. "We need backup. Pettigrew, Valerian, Harry. Three separate priorities."

"I know. One thing at a time. Ghost would have been able to find Pettigrew anywhere in that bank. However," Jon abruptly cut himself off when Katsumi flew up arrow straight in bed, hair falling over her face.

Alexandria nearly fainted. She was supposed to be sedated!

"Katsumi?" Jon asked warily.

" _Hai_ ," Katsumi answered, eyes still closed. She performed hand mantras and her sword popped into existence. She stood up and sheathed the blade in the belt of her school uniform. "I will guard him. A sling, please," Katsumi asked Alexandria. Alexandria tied a sling to support her bandaged right arm.

"Thank you," Katsumi took up a guard position at the foot of Harry's bed. "See about Ms Goldstein, Jon. And Auror Tonks, you may go to London to capture the convict."

"You heard everything?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Katsumi said.

"Can you protect him?" Tonks said, dubious.

"I did it before. I will do it again," Katsumi replied.

Tonks waved off a patronus message to Auror Felix. "He'll be making the rounds with the heads of house then he will come back here as added security. I'm off to Diagon. Stay safe Crows- er Immortals." Tonks turned and ran off, knocking down the metal bowl with Harry's bloody bone shards as she passed. "So sorry!" Tonks apologized, waving her wand and righting her wrong.

"She's cursed?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Jon came closer to Valerian.

"It seems so," Jon nodded. "How is she?"

"The wounds have been treated, thank Merlin for Fawkes. But they still need to heal properly. It goes against everything I believe to isolate a student patient, but from what has been happening, I will hold my tongue, for now. Who is Miracle?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"My familiar. A dragon," Jon said.

"A Dragon! As a familiar!" Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Yes. Wrap her in a warm blanket, and conjure straps for this movable bed, please," Jon directed to Alexandria. Alexandria performed the warming enchantment on a heavy quilt and transfigured a rope in the storage closet into a six point harness on the bed's frame.

Jon wheeled the bed to the double windows at the end of the ward. A pair of large, yellow eyes peeked inside, first the left, then the right.

"Merlin's beard!" Pomfrey shouted. "Was it invisible?"

"Yes," Jon said. Jon lifted the bed easily out the window. Miracle cooed and gently took the harness length between his teeth. Jon climbed out and stepped on Miracle's snout, scampering up between his eyes and then sliding down his neck. "Stay on the alert, ladies! I will be back shortly!" he shouted. Miracle flapped and accelerated into the night.

"His body is healing... but... he's slipping, mentally," Penelope reported into the silence. Alexandria almost forgot she was there on the opposite side of the centre aisle, sitting on the bed facing Harry's.

"What are you talking about, Penelope?" Alexandria said.

"I'm helping him stay calm. Encouraging him to maintain focus. He's angry. Really angry. We need Jon to be here when he wakes up," Penelope said calmly.

"Jon? Why?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Because if we tell him Valerian is with Mr White he is going to lose it. I don't think I can stop Harry alone," Penelope said, staring intently at Harry's bandaged wounds. She was rocking back and forth on the bed, holding her knees close to her chest.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was in his rat form underneath the back seat of a vault tram. The guardsman and Eleanor Potage were in the front seats. The guardsman was expertly controlling the brakes and rail switches as they raced deep into the bowels of The Light Of Saint Valentine's underground chasm.

The bank manager, Eleanor Potage; was in possession of the keys and was secured under Peter's _Imperius_ curse. The unnamed driver didn't suspect a thing.

When they finally arrived at vault 103, the one assigned to the Immortal Heroes Clan, Eleanor Potage opened up and walked in like she owned the place. Peter snuck in after her in his rat form, smelling the area for magical wards and traps. Authorized staff using the key disengaged all the nasty security protecting the vault.

Lovely. Everything was going smoothly.

Eleanor Potage, her baby belly prominent under her robes, walked directly to the onyx chest sitting alone on a wooden table. Shelves were carved into the walls of the vault and were laden with dozens of iron chests, each filled with large amounts of gold.

Pettigrew didn't care about that. All that mattered was the secret to eternal life. Answers to this Riddle were right there in that dragon hide chest.

 _Open it_

Eleanor Potage opened the clasps and emptied the Horcruxes unto the table. Pettigrew transformed right next to her and inspected the artifacts.

A Diary. A Locket. A Ring.

He put the locket around his neck, the ring on his finger, and opened the Diary.

It was blank inside. Untouched.

"Yes," Peter said calmly. Lord Voldemort would be pleased. As calmly as ever Peter walked out the vault, wand in hand. The driver was leaning against the wall, taking a smoke, keeping an eye out when Peter aimed from his blind spot. The poor sap didn't have a chance.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ shouted Peter Pettigrew. The unfortunate guardsman toppled over unto his face.

 _Yeah. Take that._

Eleanor Potage, still under the _Imperius_ curse, waited quietly behind him.

"Come on dear, back up we go," Peter said. Eleanor climbed into the passenger seat and sat down primly. Peter looked at the empty driver seat, then at his latest victim.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Peter whispered, rubbing the back of his head. He climbed into the driver's seat. After a few seconds of inspecting the controls, he tweaked Eleanor's chin affectionately. "So. Any ideas how to get out of here?"

Eleanor sparked the tram to life with a flick of her wand. "Drive," she said in a flat tone as the tram accelerated. Peter grabbed the brake lever and put his feet on the track switch activation pedals. As the tram picked up speed he found himself braking hard around corners and smashing his left and right feet to activate the track rails that connected to their current course before they plummeted into the abyss below. He had no clue where he was going.

The sound of another tram approaching was getting louder and louder by the second. Sirius and Master Ollivander were speeding to the rescue on the same train rail as Peter's.

"Watch it!" Master Ollivander shouted.

Sirius smashed the left pedal to activate the closest diversion switch to connect to his trajectory. There was a loud screech of metal against metal as Peter's and Sirius' trams grazed each other leaving hot sparks in their wake. Peter glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Later, Paddy boy!"

"Take over!" Sirius told Master Ollivander as he slammed the brakes, causing an ear splitting squeal at the wheels. "Turn the tram back that way and try to catch up! I'm taking a shortcut!"

Sirius transformed and jumped across from the track to the cavern ledge. He scampered up the narrow holes and crevices to navigate towards the exit high above.

Master Ollivander gingerly climbed out and balanced himself on the narrow track suspended over the emptiness below. With very careful movements, he swished and flicked and turned the tram around. He climbed into the driver's seat and took chase once again.

"Ah, knew it was here somewhere," Peter congratulated himself as he arrived at the starting point of the tram ride. "Good work, Eleanor."

Eleanor said nothing. She climbed out and waited patiently on the well-lit tram depot landing. As soon as Peter Pettigrew exited and stretched his legs the rapid _tic tic tic_ sound of claws hitting stone was right upon him. Sirius pounced and sunk his teeth into Peter's wand hand, snapping the bone in his jaws.

" _Ahh_! Get off me Paddy!" Peter screamed.

Pettigrew and Sirius began to tussle on the ground. Sirius was wrenching his arm violently back and forth. Uncontrolled magical blasts were firing randomly from Peter's wand.

Sirius didn't let go until Peter's hand was completely ripped off. Peter's scream echoed throughout the chasm. Eleanor Potage stumbled as the _Imperius_ curse lifted but held unto the tram before she fell on her very pregnant stomach. Sirius transformed and drew his wand on Peter Pettigrew.

"I dreamed of this moment for a long time Peter-" Sirius growled.

"Pad-Paddy padfoot," Peter squeaked, holding unto his severed wrist. "My oldest friend. I'm sorry about before! We can talk about this."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be. Go to fucking hell you piece of shit!" Sirius said.

At that moment Tonks and Captain Scrimegour rushed on the scene. "Aurors! Stop!" she cried.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Sirius shouted. Peter tried to block with his hands. The killing curse showed no mercy and struck Pettigrew dead.

 _Oh fuck. Oh fuck no. Sirius, you idiot!_ Tonks thought. _Not in front of the fucking Boss!_

Sirius was breathing heavily, wand still pointed over his enemy.

It was done. James, Lily and Harry were avenged. Justice was served.

Peter was fucking _done!_

A strange bubble burst in the back of his mind. A heavy weight that was pressing down on him for over a decade simply _vanished_.

Sirius began to laugh, softly at first; a deep, grumbling chuckle. Then he snapped. He began to cackle uncontrollably.

"He's lost it, Tonks. Textbook signs of wizard's dementia. _Expelliarmus_!" Captain Scrimegour cast, followed by _Vincula._ Auror-grade manacles and chains whipped around Sirius' wrists and ankles. Tonks synchronized with her boss and conjured the anchoring spells. Sirius was locked down to the stone floor with the chain looping through Tonks' dungeon ring transfiguration. "Good. Go and see to Mrs Potage."

"Sir," Tonks nodded, heart heavy. She clenched her jaw from cursing aloud. _Why the fuck did you do that, Sirius? You're getting married! You're having a baby!_

Rufus Scrimegour put his arm out to halt her approach. "Wait, you hear that?" he whispered. "Take cover," he commanded. Another tram was decelerating towards the depot station. Tonks and Rufus Scrimegour took cover behind the stone entrance to the underground caves. Eleanor Potage ducked behind the only cover nearby, the same tram that she rode in.

"Aurors! Hands up where I can see them!" Scrimegour shouted.

"It's me! Garrick!" Garrick Ollivander said, hands in the air, carefully stepping out the tram.

"How do I know for sure?" Scrimegour responded.

"Dragon heartstring on Oak, thirteen inches stem, three inches handle!" Ollivander announced.

"That's on my service record," Scrimegour whispered to Tonks. "Anything else you could ask?"

Tonks thought a moment then shouted. "Once a Crow?"

"Always a Crow!" Ollivander said.

"It's him," Tonks said, patting her boss' (well, one of her many 'bosses') shoulder. Scrimegour nodded and advanced, wand lit with a bright _lumos_. He scanned Ollivander's face, Peter's, Sirius' and the bank Manager Eleanor Potage. "Are you hurt, Mrs Potage?"

"I'm fine," Eleanor Potage said. _I think._

"Good. Auror Tonks is coming to fetch you. Garrick, keep your hands up, please," Scrimegour said.

"No problem, Rufus," Ollivander responded.

Tonks approached and escorted Eleanor behind her boss. When she came closer to Peter and Sirius, (who was shackled yet still laughing like a maniac) she peered down at Peter Pettigrew.

 _A dead body shouldn't twitch, should it?_

"Fuck. Back! Garrick, get out of here!" Tonks shouted. "Go!" Garrick hustled across towards Eleanor. "Get out! Take her with you! Boss, this is not good! He's coming back to life!"

"Shit. Shit," Rufus said, pushing Eleanor and Garrick away to safety. "Get Black out of there, Tonks!"

"You put a lot into this, sir," Tonks said. She was trying to disenchant the manacles. Rufus grimaced. He rose in the ranks quickly because his manacles were the strongest recorded from ever since a 'dark wizard hunter' was a recognized profession.

"I'll have to do it," Rufus said, rushing over. He noticed Peter's legs were moving ever so slightly. He began frantically tapping his wand on Sirius' restraints. Recalling the report of what happened to Dawlish and his team over a year ago in these god forsaken tunnels was driving him to a nervous panic.

"Can you do something about him?" Rufus said, trying to concentrate. Even he took a few tries to counter his own manacles.

"Like?" Tonks said, looking at the twitching body.

"Make sure he doesn't come back and fuck us?" Scrimegour stated the obvious.

Tonks saw the ring on his severed hand and the locket around his neck. Harry said those artifacts were too dangerous to play around with. Peter was wearing them like a girl trying on costume jewelry at the shop.

"Um," Tonks kicked Peter's wand into the abyss. She aimed at him, thinking of what spell to use to stop a dead man from coming back to life and killing them.

Suddenly, Peter's severed hand woke up and scampered up her robes. At first she thought it was a rat. When she realized what it was she screamed. " _Get it off!_ " she tried to swat it away but it dodged all of her attempts and viciously wrapped its stubby fingers around her neck.

Tonks gripped at the fingers with both hands, fighting for dear life. The cursed hand forced her to her knees, making her gasp for breath.

"Holy fuck," Scrimegour cursed as Peter's body sat up, eyes gleaming red. Scrimegour aimed his wand at him. "Don't fucking move!"

"I remember you," Voldemort's voice said, looking directly at Scrimegour. "It's been a while, Rufus."

* * *

Miracle laid Valerian's hospital bed gently on the northern ridge. Mr White's long Onyx cloak was flapping in the cold breeze, a lone figure breaking the flat line of the mountain top.

"Hullo, young one," Mr White greeted Miracle. "You're getting big."

Miracle bowed at the compliment.

"Good work Jon, thank you. Return to your post. And please make sure Harry is safe."

Jon didn't move. Mr White usually wore Sanguini's latest glove, rather than this original Onyx hide cape. Jon recalled that Harry could control the entire clan's armor because he was their leader. There must be a reason why Mr White chose this option.

"What are you going to do?" Jon asked.

"Take care of her, of course. Away from everyone, until things settle down."

"What are you going to do?" Jon repeated. Mr White shrugged.

"We must keep Harry safe, and _focused_. Her magic has finally matured. War, son. She brings tragedy, and death, to _everything_ she touches. The strongest one I have yet to encounter. The perfect Blonde Widow," Ezra White said grimly.

The rushing winds of a Scottish winter whipped across them. They squared off a few metres apart, Jon standing in front of Valerian who was still asleep on the bed. Mr White did not break eye contact with Jon. Eventually Mr White looked up to the sky. "Ah. Finally. A bit late, but winter is coming," said Mr White.

Jon drew his claymore. Mr White shook his head sadly.

"Listen to me Jon. It must be done," Mr White said simply. "Everything is unraveling, twisted. This must be done for the greater good of the entire world. She even asked me to, lad."

"Over my dead body," said Jon.

"So be it. You, are not the chosen one," Ezra White said, closing his eyes. When he opened them they were completely black. The full moon that shone brightly over his shoulder was slowly blocked by the clouds. A spear, kissed with grey mist from the underworld, manifested in Mr White's hand. "I am not going to give up Immortality just because of her."

Miracle and Jon lowered their stance, Miracle spreading his wings and baring teeth, Jon angling the tip of his sword towards Mr White's heart.

"Come, young ones," said Mr White. "Let us parley."

* * *

 _Author's note: Took a little break for the holidays. This chapter took a while to manifest afterwards. Thanks for reading._


	27. Chapter 27: Am I Evil?

The **Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Am I Evil?**

On the outside, Jon was calm, almost at ease with the idea of taking on Mr White, the Immortal Guardian.

Inside, he was quaking in his boots. Mr. White was completely unafraid of Miracle and him, patiently waiting to see what they would do.

"What do you think Harry would do when he hears about this, Ezra White?" Jon shouted, the wind carrying his voice into the darkness.

"You were a knight, yes?" Mr White asked.

Jon said nothing. Miracle was puffing breaths of hot air next to him, a low, rumbling growl shaking the ground beneath their feet. It mimicked the adrenaline rushing in Jon's veins as he squared off with a powerful opponent.

"Commanders sometimes fail to see an obvious problem, even if it is right in front of them. Advisors must step in, and do what is best," Ezra White explained. "Harry is a prime example of this."

"You claim to be helping- by threatening to slay his lady love? Who is also _my_ friend? Are you crazy? Or just evil?"

"Am I Evil? No. Women come and go. Believe me. She is the most dangerous… um, obstacle to his mission," Ezra White said.

"Harry will destroy you if you lay a finger on her," Jon promised, voice hard as steel.

"I know," Ezra White shrugged. "But he will be alive to do so. A worthy trade."

"He has made it his duty to help her, Ezra. Do not betray his trust," Jon shouted.

Mr White hefted his spear into both hands, pointing it towards Jon. "Step aside."

"I will not," Jon said. _Miracle, attack!_

Miracle shot white hot fire towards Mr White. Mr White crouched and wrapped his onyx cape around, shielding himself from the blast. He charged Jon, enveloped in flames, spear protruding in front of him.

Jon swung at the spear, expecting his Diablo core sword to cut the wood in two. The spear was only deflected. Apparently, his Diablo blade could not damage Mr White's weapon. The close proximity of the flames ignited the wrapped quilt around Valerian's bed.

"Stop!" Jon commanded Miracle, panicking. He swung at Mr White who dodged easily. Jon grabbed the burning quilt off of Valerian's sleeping form and threw it away.

"No fire, Miracle," Jon breathed. "Take her back."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mr White warned. Mr White was once again at the ready, spear held in both hands. "You are endangering the chosen one if you do this."

"Harming her would endanger all of us," Jon countered. "Can't you see? He is turning. We must not allow him to fall."

Miracle growled at Mr White, wrapping his wings protectively around Valerian's hospital bed. He delicately nipped at the harness and grabbed it in his mouth.

"Let him turn. Once he destroys the anchor in the underworld- that is all that matters. Dark Lords come. Dark Lords go. The Horrible Cross is the true threat. Only he can remove it," Ezra White said. "After that, you may put him down."

"What?" Jon said.

"What do you think your purpose here is for, Jon Snow?" Ezra White said.

"You know who I am?"

"Remember what I said about Godric Gryffindor? How he went dark after he was betrayed by his best friend and his first wife?" Ezra White said.

"I remember. He challenged Salazar to battle after years of imprisonment…" Jon said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"How did Godric die, Jon?" said Mr White.

"He took his own life when he fell on his sword-" Jon began, then it clicked. It all made sense. Jon's heart broke. "No. You are lying."

"You are the Sword of the Light, Jon Snow," Ezra White said.

"I won't. He is my friend. The only true friend I ever had, in this world, and in my own," Jon admitted. "I will never betray him."

Mr. White laughed. It made Jon's anger skyrocket. The fear that was keeping him in check vanished.

"I've heard that before. The wheel turns, and the cycle begins again," Ezra White spun his index finger in a circle, halting at the twelve o'clock position. He pointed at Valerian's sleeping form. "A woman will betray him, this is a certainty. And he _will_ turn. He would be nigh invincible, just like Godric was, maybe even stronger than that. That time will come, and it will be up to you to put him down."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Jon shouted. " _Never!_ "

With a gut-wrenching battle cry Jon charged with his blade. Miracle flapped and took Valerian into the night. Ezra White deflected Jon's first strike and quickly sidestepped out of sword range. The dance of blades began. When Jon attacked, Ezra parried then countered, making Jon back-step and dodge with the cut and thrust of battle.

Ezra White stabbed at full thrust, making Jon bend backwards to avoid the tip. Ezra then spun the spear over his head and swung at Jon's face, using the entire length of the weapon. Jon activated the bracer's magic just as the tip came swinging at his brow.

A loud clang rang through Jon's head on impact, breaking both the spearhead and the invincible armor. The spear shrouded in the light grey mist of the underworld was more powerful than Jon expected. The blow was strong, making him fall ungainly on his back.

He was cut. There was a burning sensation followed by blood spilling across his face. Ezra White's spear tip was broken, with only the stub of the metallic edge remaining.

"Interesting," Mr. White said. "You broke the Immortal's Stave with your face."

Jon was scrambling away using his hands and feet. Blood was blocking the vision in his left eye.

Mr. White was staring into night sky. He could see Valerian's magical signature disappearing in the distance.

"That dragon is _fast_ ," Mr. White muttered. With a short run up, he threw the Immortal's Stave, one of the Eternal Six's weapons; like a javelin high into the sky.

"No!" Jon shouted, looking above. A glowing lance was arcing through the dark clouds.

 _Miracle! WATCH OUT!_

 _For?_

 _A spear!_

 _I see it! Its tracking me!_

 _Dodge!_

 _I'm trying!_

It was futile. Jon felt a sharp pain through the bond. Miracle had been stabbed in the back. "No," Jon breathed, looking into the sky. He fell to his knees, holding his head. That throw was _impossible_.

 _Aegon! It hurts! I can't fly!_

"MIRACLE!" Jon shouted.

 _Ae-_

The bond snapped.

"Fuck!" Jon could not believe it. Blood was running freely down the right side of his face. " _Rah!"_ he turned and charged Mr White.

Mr White lowered his stance, hands up ready to fight. When Jon swung, he ducked and slipped inside his reach and used Jon's wild momentum to throw him over his shoulder.

While the world was spinning around him, Jon found it ironic that Mr. White performed the very same disarming technique he taught to Harry. When he fell to the ground he rolled away instantly, breathing hard. Jon looked up through the blood on his face as he caught his breath. Mr. White had disarmed him so easily. Jon realized that Mr. White was much, much better than him. The Immortal was on a totally different echelon of skill.

"Concede defeat, son. What is done, is done," Mr. White said with a heavy voice. He threw the wand on the ground in front of Jon.

"Not yet," Jon said, picking up the wand once more. He activated the Claymore transformation and charged. Instead of facing him head on, Ezra White slipped into the underworld and appeared behind him.

"Until we meet again, Snow," Mr. White said. He kicked Jon from behind, sending him over the ridge's edge.

Jon fell head over heels, crashing down the rocky mountain side. The Onyx Armor and his bracer's armor were the only things keeping him alive as he collided with unforgiving stone. Even so, each impact was hard enough to make him think that the next one would be the end of him.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of bouncing, he fell into a pine tree, breaking through a few branches before he came to a halt on the sturdier lower branches.

He hurt _everywhere_.

Jon looked up at the northern ridge high above. Any normal person would not be able to survive that fall.

Not for him. Although this time, death might have been preferable. He had failed Harry. Failed Miracle. But most of all, he had failed Valerian.

He needed help. Moving his arm to his mouth took forever. "Immortals, come in," Jon said weakly.

To his surprise Masahiko was the only one who answered. "Black," came his response.

"We're… under attack. Hurry! Valerian… Miracle, north of Hogwarts…. Find them," Jon said. It took a long, grueling effort to say the words.

"The others?" Masahiko asked.

"Harry… was attacked. Katsumi… broken arm… no armor. Mr White … threatened Valerian. Killed Miracle… put me to task like a novice. No more questions, get moving!"

"At once," Masahiko said. In the clan mansion Masahiko unwrapped the magical putties, inspecting his repaired legs. The magical surgery made his legs stronger than ever. The only issue was co-coordination. His ankles and legs had a much more powerful spring to them.

Without further ado he activated his armor, grabbed his weapons and supplies backpack and left the mansion.

He crouched, almost as if starting a race. "Time to put it to the test," he told himself. With a powerful leap, he jumped four stories into the air, then flickered northwards, disappearing into the night.

The dragon bone and muscle implants were amazing. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, the soles of his shinobi _tabi_ connected with the tallest trees between each flicker, literally fleet of foot.

There was smoke in the air ten miles north of Hogwarts. As he approached, covering the distance even faster than he thought possible, he could see the cause of the fire. A small portion of the forest was ablaze.

A long line of broken trees, as if something crash landed, led up to the flames.

Jon's dragon was laying awkwardly in the cratered undergrowth, broken trees with burning leaves partially covering him.

"Jon, I found Miracle," Masahiko said into his badge. "He's hurt."

"You were fast… search… for Valerian," Jon said. "…Use… _homenium revelio_."

"Understood," Masahiko said.

"Is...Miracle… alive?" Jon said.

"I am uncertain," Masahiko said, flickering down from the tree tops. "His chest moves. He is alive. There is something in his back. A spear. Who has done this?"

"Ezra. He wishes Valerian dead."

"The girl from Ilvermorny? One of Lord Dragonslayer's lady loves?" Masahiko said. "Wait. Miracle is harboring something."

Masahiko performed mantras quickly and clasped his hands in prayer. Slowly, he turned invisible. He crouched low and approached the dragon. Miracle was on his side, but his wing was protecting something.

Masahiko crawled on the ground. Underneath the dragon's wing was Valerian, dressed in a flimsy medical gown.

"I found her, Jon. She seems unharmed," Masahiko said.

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Good news at last. "Thank the Gods," he said slowly. Jon felt useless suspended over the branches, like an ornament on a Christmas tree. "Miracle?"

"He breathes. But he is badly hurt," Masahiko reported.

"Take Valerian to safety. Then... bring Master Hagrid to Miracle for treatment."

"Where are you?" Masahiko said.

"Broken. On a tree," Jon said simply.

"What?" Masahiko said.

"I'll be fine. Need some time to..." Jon feared his back might be broken. He couldn't feel anything right now, not even the cold. "-Heal. Valerian first… Hagrid. Then… maybe some assistance."

"Someone approaches," Masahiko whispered then everything went silent. Masahiko clasped his hands together and sunk underground, totally hidden.

Mr White appeared silently at the crash site. "Bloody girl is resilient, I'll give her that," he pulled at his short beard. "Just like you Karyssa."

Karyssa was his first wife, a Viking Warmage in the founders' days. A beauty he fell in love with after they captured her in battle. When the prisoner exchange was completed, he abandoned his post and journeyed to find her. He was smitten with her. They eventually married in secret. A few months later he was killed by her allies on that fateful day of his first death. It was a bloody lucky thing Godric's magical words brought him back to life.

Karyssa married twice afterwards. Both were high ranking warriors; the first a Scottsman like himself, then when he died, the next a Viking Warlord.

All three of them died within two years of marrying her. She wasn't even twenty six when her third husband passed.

Ezra White found her in her mid fifties when he finally came of age and realized that he was reincarnated into a much younger man. After figuring out what the African shamans did to her as a young child he knew what must be done. He put her down easily with an arrow to the heart.

These Nordic witches were the enemy of this country. He should have never allowed Valerian to stay when they first met.

He should have predicted this.

 _Should he banish her again? Or should he end it, right now?_

Better to be safe, than doomed when the chosen one's life was cut short by calamity. He drew his knife, standing over her. "Sorry, my dear. Harry will get over it."

The next moment a blade had pierced his back, the tip sticking out of his chest. Masahiko twisted the handle, then kicked his lower spine. Ezra was sent face down on the ground.

"Black- I took Ezra down," Masahiko reported.

"What?" Jon breathed. He couldn't believe it, Ezra White was untouchable when they fought. "How?"

"They don't call me the _Saigonoichigeki_ for nothing," Masahiko said solemnly, cleaning his blade. Ezra White lay deathly still in the upturned soil.

"What does that mean?" Jon chuckled.

"The Last Blow," Masahiko said- then froze. Ezra White had disappeared. Masahiko clasped his hands and went invisible. "No! He's gone!" he whispered into his glove.

Mr White appeared silently at the crash site. "Bloody girl is resilient, I'll give her that," he pulled at his short beard. "Just like you Karyssa- _Masahiko_!"

Mr White's vision spotted Masahiko even through his invisibility. Masahiko flickered and attacked. Ezra White disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"You have betrayed the Lord Dragonslayer," Masahiko said, holding his dual blades at the ready.

"I have not," Ezra White said. "I know what would happen if they continue with this… romance. He will fail."

"You have no faith," Masahiko said as he attacked again. "He is very powerful."

Even without a spear, Mr. White could not be touched by physical attacks. After failing to even come close, Masahiko clasped his fingers and palms in a rapid fire sequence, then struck his palm flat on the soil. The ground began to shake, then snaking tentacles of magical roots sprung up and captured his opponent.

Mr White struggled, but he couldn't get free.

"Sayonara," Masahiko said. He threw a wicked metallic star at Mr. White's forehead.

Mr. White laughed as the object easily reversed direction and lodged itself in Masahiko's face. Masahiko screamed as he fell over, grabbing his head. The magical roots withered and died. Mr White flexed his right arm and the wood shattered. He struck the restraints on his feet, and stepped free from the trap.

"Steel, is a soldier's business. And I am the Immortal Soldier," Mr White said. "I am one with it. It cannot harm me."

Masahiko was lying on his side, using his hands to perform a blood clotting mantra, ignoring the excruciating pain to his face. The throwing star was lodged across the bridge of his nose and in his left eye. After completing the multiple seals, he yanked the weapon out of his face and clasped his palm against the wound to stop blood from escaping.

He performed a cat flip and then jumped into the trees, out of sight.

"I can still see you, son," Mr White said. "Are we done? If we are; run along now."

The only response was the crackling of leaves burning high above and the gentle rustle of the wind. Masahiko performed the Earth mantras and sunk into the ground, once again out of sight.

Mr. White was on the alert. The Japanese had figured out a technique to block his vision?

"Nicely done, lad-" Mr. White said. "I'll have to figure out how you do that one day."

"But not today," Valerian said, sending the Immortal's Stave into Ezra White's back. The broken edge wasn't sharp enough to pierce his front ribs. It lodged into his chest cavity. Valerian kicked out his legs and shoved him flat unto the ground. "Never liked you that much anyway," she muttered.

Masahiko climbed out of the earth, holding his injured face. Valerian stood over Mr. White, maintaining her grip on the mythical weapon. Her hair was blowing in the night breeze, teasingly lifting the edges of her short Hogwarts' patient gown, arms and legs exposed in the cold night air.

"Careful, he stepped back in time before he died," Masahiko warned.

"I know, I saw," Valerian said. "Sorry I took so long, was playing possum until I saw my chance." She inspected the spear with the broken tip. For some reason, it felt like it was hers all along. "This was the closest weapon… thought it might work."

 _It feels extremely powerful. Like a Valkryie's Halberd out of a storybook._

"Keep him there," Masahiko said. With one hand he took out a black cloth from his satchel and began wrapping it around his injured face at an angle. He took out a potions vial and poured it directly on the wrapped cloth, treating his injuries. It was a powerful painkiller used against bladed wounds. "I will perform purification rituals."

Masahiko flickered closer and dragged his bloody palms on Ezra White's body. He knelt down, and began to chant.

" _Flames of the Divine Light, send this one to eternal rest, never to walk the living again,_ " Masahiko said in his native language. "Get back," Masahiko ordered as a fire sprouted on the blood staining the Onyx cloak.

"Think that would work?" Valerian said as she yanked the broken spear out of the body.

"I hope so," Masahiko grunted. Valerian thought he looked menacing with only one eye visible under Sanguini's armor. "It is from the Seventh Scroll, the highest level of spells we _Misutosamurai_ know."

"Harry did something similar, but he used fire that was hotter than that," Valerian said, watching the body burn. "It cut like a laser."

"What?" Masahiko said. "A _cutting_ laser?"

"Yes, like a long blade of light," Valerian said. "He used it against Voldemort. He activated it with his blood, which has Phoenix tears, and fire; as far as I understand."

"I see. I am aligned with Fire, Earth, and Blood techniques as well," Masahiko said. "But he is far stronger than I am with spells."

Right before their very eyes Mr White faded from view, silently sinking into the soil.

"That's different," Valerian noted, once again on the alert.

"The purification was not complete," Masahiko said, touching the empty ground. "He has retreated into the underworld." He looked up from his crouched position. Valerian's legs were never ending. "Do you need something to wear, Miss Goldstein?" Masahiko said, staring at her bare arms and legs.

"You have something that fits?" Valerian asked, chuckling.

Masahiko summoned a traditional _keikogi_. "This is the only change of clothing I have, my deepest apologies."

"You actually having extra clothes is quite unexpected. That's a cool trick. Thanks, it's better than this flimsy thing," Valerian said, slipping her arms into the jacket styled gear. She tied the pull-strings as close as she could. Unfortunately, her legs were still exposed high up the thighs. "Do you know where Jon is?"

"Jon is at the northern ridge, that was the last thing he said. Knight?" he called into his badge. There was no answer. Blood was seeping from his mask unto his sleeves.

Valerian grimaced at the sight. "You need to get to the healer. Your face bleeding a lot."

"Comrades first, this can wait," Masahiko responded. He knew he was blinded. "The potion would have to do for now. Lives are at stake."

"Harry showed me a few tracking spells. Let's go," Valerian offered Masahiko her arm. "We'll see about you and Miracle after we find Jon."

Masahiko bowed and took her arm. The both of them disapparated with a _crack_.

* * *

"Alexandria. I need you to do me a favour," Katsumi whispered in the quiet of the hospital wing. Everyone was tense. The school was very quiet because all of the students were sequestered in their respective dormitories and towers. Madame Pomfrey was running diagnostics using her wand on Harry non-stop. Her face was grim.

"What is it?" Alexandria said.

"I cannot leave here, but I need you to bring his _Hallow Blade._ I have it in a special broomstick case- underneath my bed," Katsumi said.

"Now?" Alexandria said. "The school is in lockdown. No one is to be walking the halls."

"It is very important," Katsumi said with a hint of panic. Harry said to keep that weapon safe. She could not fail him again.

"I'll do it," Penelope said. "I can get to Gryffindor tower and back faster than she can."

"Password is 'Luck favours the Brave'," Katsumi said.

"Gotcha," Penelope said, coming closer to Harry. "Don't give up," she whispered in his ear. She opened the window and jumped out.

"She didn't have a broom, did she?" Madame Pomfrey said, walking to and from her potions cabinet.

"She'll be fine," Alexandria said. "Trust me."

"If you say so," Madame Pomfrey responded. "Harry's not out of danger yet. The phoenix tears aren't helping." She took samples of Harry's blood and began mixing it in multiple petri-dishes with samples of various potions. "Miss Potage, please keep a close watch on him. I need to visit the library quickly." She waved a patronus message out of her wand into the ceiling. "I hope Mrs Pince can find what I am looking for by the time I get there."

"The Newtown's cradles have stopped, Madame Pomfrey!" Alexandria said just before she left.

"I know. His condition is ...well..unstable. I need to figure out why. I'll be back before you know it. Hold down the fort, girls!" Madame Pomfrey ordered and ran out of the room.

Katsumi and Alexandria looked at each other in alarm. "Unstable?" Katsumi asked.

"Technically, he should not even be breathing right now," Alexandria said. "Both lungs were blasted open. Its a miracle he held on for so long before Madame Pomfrey could tend to him."

"I see," Katsumi said, sighing. The guilt of failing to protect him was unbearable.

* * *

Harry was falling through nothingness, then he landed on a misty, grey version of Charing Cross Road. He slammed into the ground, but he didn't feel any pain. Somehow, he was dumped into a weird, underworld version in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"This cannot be good," he told himself, face down on the soft; yet completely solid; pavement. He felt no pain, and no sense of ...gravity? He examined his surroundings. In all directions except one was an infinite grey mist. Only the entrance of the Leaky cauldron, the accompanying building and the stairway leading to the basement were accessible. "Fucking James. He really did it, didn't he?" he asked himself.

He had two choices. Go down the stairs, or go into the front door of the Leaky Cauldron.

Going down the stairs did not seem appealing. Something told him that if he went there, there would be no return, if there was any possibility of a return. Most British Wizards, at one time or another in their life, went into the Leaky Cauldron. It felt like the safer option to try the front door.

Harry walked in. The place was fully occupied. The patrons were shrouded in dark robes with heavy cowls, shifting, sometimes sitting in a seat, then if he blinked, they might be standing in the corner, or then throwing darts.

Tom, the barkeep, was wiping the bar, except that Tom wasn't 'really' there. He was closer to a shadow, or only a specter.

Harry looked down at his hands. He was different. He was solid, whole, yet strangely weightless.

 _Was this how it felt like to travel through the underworld?_

Harry took a seat at the bar, looking at Tom. "Hello?"

Tom didn't seem to notice him. After a couple of tries at being polite, Harry gave up.

"What the fuck is this place?" Harry cursed. He turned on the stool and took a look at the other patrons. "Oh shit."

Ahusaka, the big American animagi was sipping soup from a bowl, solemnly regarding him. Next to him was Tom Gryfici, and his son, Tom Gryfici Junior, except Tom Junior's head was on the table. His body was feeding his head tea. Junior would swallow, then tea would spill unto the table from under his neck. His father would wipe up the mess, like a doting parent cleaning up after a toddler. The four captives he took to the Torture Chamber were seated at another table, playing cards and eating fish and chips.

The entire Purity of Blood mercs who were killed at Gryfici Manor were scattered about the place, eating, drinking, sharpening blades, fine tuning wands.

Michael Ellewyn-Sare was reading a book alone in the corner, daintily sipping tea.

The piano man was Fenrir Greyback, of all people. Scores of unrecognizable patrons with furry hands and lycan snouts were listening attentively to the intricate playing.

Harry felt like crying.

Close to three hundred patrons somehow managed to fit into the cramped Leaky Cauldron. All of them were currently sitting leisurely, sometimes looking at him, then continuing whatever it was they were doing; but Harry could feel that all they needed was a spark, _something;_ and he was in a lot of trouble.

"Holy shit," Harry repeated, reaching for weapons in his pockets. He had none.

"You shall take no human life," a voice said right next to him. Harry flinched. This person was not here a few seconds ago. It was a startlingly beautiful woman, dressed in a blood red dress with a red shawl covering her dark red hair. She was as solid as he was. "You have reneged."

"You're Melisandre," Harry said.

Melisandre smiled. "Hello, Harry."

"What's going on here?" Harry asked her.

"You were thinking about going down the stairway outside," Melisandre ignored his question. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to. It was pretty dodgy looking," Harry said carefully.

Melisandre sat down on a barstool and crossed her legs, bouncing her ankle. She leaned back against the bar, elbows wide as she propped herself up. "Quite a haul. The Werewolf hunt- did you forget that they are human all the other days of the month?"

Harry felt his insides go hollow. He decimated them alongside Katsumi with Tonks' custom rifle, _Mageslayer_.

"Where does the staircase lead?" Harry asked after a minute of introspective.

Melisandre smiled. "Why don't you tell me, Harry?"

"It leads to the Dark," Harry said.

"It pleases me that you did not go down there. You knew instinctively that you must walk in the Light. Any advantage you had was squashed the moment you killed that particular man-" she pointed at Tom Gryfici Senior. "That weapon, the Hallow Blade, would have been more than enough to destroy the horrible cross left in the nether. Now it is tainted. You should have listened to the parameters set by the Voices."

"I... had to do it. To save her," Harry said.

"What is done is done. The Ritual of Resurrection: bringing the girl back, that was the most powerful magic ever performed. Even the Magi recognized that moment as a turning point in the battle against the Dark Lord. You have trusted in the flames when you needed it the most. That girl, once she wishes it, will keep you tethered to the living when another wizard would have passed on."

"Penelope?" Harry said. "Really?"

"Your heart, lungs, spine and ribs, were destroyed. You should have died instantaneously, Harry."

James Travers pushed himself up at the table and saluted Harry. Harry noted that his lower torso was still on the ground below the table. "Bonjour, Harry!"

Harry gulped. "Fuck you, James," Harry said. James looked heartbroken.

Melisandre touched Harry's arm, bringing his attention back to her. "Trust in the flames. Walk in the Light. All is not lost. You have gained ...some strength in doing this. But not the kind I would have wanted for you."

"The dark chains," Harry said, watching James lower himself unto the bench. James lay down flat and picked up his lower torso, making it 'sit' down next to him.

"You were to be a beacon for others to rally around. They would have done the dirty work for you. But you chose... a hands on approach. You are still a rallying beacon, but of the wrong type. Wraiths are very, very dangerous-" Melisandre waved at the full bar. "This, complicates things a bit," Melisandre sighed.

"Fuck," Harry said, rubbing his back awkwardly.

"You must now find another way to destroy the anchoring piece in the underworld. It grows stronger as the Dark Lord regains strength, twisting, bending, shifting the normal balance of things. However, you may be able to use this... phenomena to your advantage."

"How? How do I use this... broken-ness to my advantage?" Harry asked eagerly. _Finally, some answers!_

"I do not know. You will have to figure it out. Your magic is stronger than mine. I had a discussion with Aegon last year... I told him that you take what you need, bring hope to the hopeless, Light into the Darkness. You reset Fate, altered Time, bargained Death, brought one back to Life. Magic I am not even aware of you perform on the spot. 'Magic, creating magic, the strongest there is'- didn't you say that yourself?"

"Yeah. And?" Harry said.

"A worthy quote from a powerful wizard. You should have a scribe record your journey!" Melisandre laughed. Harry knew that this witch was trouble if the first time he heard her truly laugh was in the freaking underworld.

"Right. What now?" Harry grumbled.

"Do you remember the beginning? The journey of magic... nine years ago? You are repeating it. From here, you go through there- and don't look back," Melisandre said, pointing to the back door leading to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Anything else you can help me with?" Harry asked, eager to leave.

"A word of advice. True allies are hard to come by, keep them close," Melisandre said. "You should go. Your friends are in danger."

Melisandre bowed and vanished in a pillar of flame. The patrons, including Tom the barman, shied away for a few seconds. When the flames died down, they returned to their mundane activities. Harry ran out of there as fast as he could. When he approached the wall, he was at a bit of a loss. He did not have his wand to activate the bricks.

Guess his finger would have to do.

Just as he was about to touch the wall, someone spoke to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Reagan Fairweather said. He was sitting down on a chair, rocking back against the wall of the Leaky Cauldron. His legs were extended on the decorative base of a light-pole; just like he used to when he was guarding Ollivander's Fine Wands during the summer.

"Where did you come from?" Harry said. He appeared just like Melisandre, nothing one moment, then there he was.

"I've been stuck here for a little while," Fairweather said. "Walked through Pre-Auror Camp headquarters, saw a bunch of people who I knew had passed, then exited here. I can't go further, neither back inside. Something kept telling me patience."

"Patience?"

"Yeah," Reagan said. "I'm not... shadowy... like the others. I'm like you." He came forwards and touched Harry on his shoulder. It did not feel solid, like how it normally should, yet... assuring that he wasn't dead, not totally.

"So you were waiting on me?" Harry asked.

"You brought me home when I was killed. Offered burial rites and mourned at my funeral. Made my father regret not being in my life, when I so wanted to be in his. In fact, pops seem to be quite emotional. He buried me in his first magical armor and put his first sword in the casket."

Harry was confused. Reagan Fairweather was dressed in his regular street robes and boots.

"Ah, I see," Harry said, not seeing.

"Usually, a warrior is buried in armor if he died valiantly in battle. Tonks vouched for my bravery at my funeral, cried at my loss. When he heard my crew's name was _Ronin_ , and that we served our Master well to rescue a damsel in distress; maybe the world renowned Shogun of the Mist was actually proud of me. Finally. A bit late though. Sad, yeah?"

"Pretty much," Harry said. "Fatherly pride is something young men strive for. I wouldn't know... cause, y'know."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Reagan shrugged.

"So... why shouldn't I touch that wall?" Harry said when the silence dragged on.

"That's for those that... moved on."

Harry stepped away from the wall immediately.

"So how do I get out?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. Aren't you the chosen one?" Reagan asked.

"I am," Harry said.

"Great. I thought so. Right. I aim to serve," Reagan took to his knee, raised a sheathed samurai sword across his hands, then placed it at Harry's feet. Reagan's clothes transformed. He was wearing what appeared to be basic Japanese light folded armor and _han kote_ and _suneate;_ the metal gauntlets and shin armor pieces. The simple armor looked like it didn't offer any real protection whatsoever.

"What's this?" Harry said.

"I served faithfully, and died in your service. You showed compassion bringing my body home for proper rites. However, my watch has not ended. It seems I have a purpose that has not been completed. Which is why I am here. Accept my offer, Harry," Reagan said, head bowed.

Fairweather was a solid wizard, brave, and had enough experience to survive three years undercover as a member of the Purity Of Blood group. Also, he didn't hesitate to help when Harry needed to rescue Tonks. It seems this _Ronin_ has been posthumously awarded the title of full _Samurai,_ by none other than the Shogun of the Mist.

A samurai that died, and now offered himself into service of the Lord of the Light. Was it only an hour ago Katsumi was explaining that she needed to die to become _Raito no Samurai_ , the Samurai of the Light?

That could not be a coincidence.

"Rise, Reagan Fairweather," Harry said. "I accept your offering of fealty."

Fairweather looked up at him. "My sword is yours," Reagan said, rising and tucking it neatly in his belt. Both of them stared at the wall for a minute. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure. Melisandre said do not go back in there," Harry said, glancing at the door to the Leaky Cauldron. "I've seen enough. I don't need any more convincing."

"What did you see, Harry?" Reagan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A lot of dead people," Harry replied.

"Really? I only saw Tom, and he didn't seem dead. Ah! Tom did tell me it 'It Opens at the Close'," Reagan said, shrugging.

"Oh. Right." _Just my luck. Another Deathly Hallow thing._ "I'm taking him back," Harry announced loudly to the mist. Melisandre did say he would know what to do. The fact that Reagan was waiting for him confirmed that he had a semblance of power here.

"Oh really?" Death's voice said from all around them. "Something given, for something taken, but nothing taken for nothing given."

Fairweather ducked, shielding his head from the omnipresent voice. "The fuck is _that_?"

"Of course. I have it right here," Harry said. From searching his pocket for his wand in the Leaky Cauldron he knew it was empty, but that's old hat. A magician should be able to pull off a trick like this.

With a flourish he produced the Resurrection Stone, lifting it high on the tip of his fingers.

"Whoa," Fairweather said. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. The fucking Resurrection Stone," Harry announced. "The Second Deathly Hallow. So do we have a deal?"

"Done," the voice boomed eagerly.

Harry wrapped the red gleaming stone in his fist and crushed it into dust. Reagan's body solidified and Harry felt gravity return to his feet.

"Jeez," Reagan said. "You are full of surprises, Potter."

"You know how to use that-?" Harry asked, pointing at the simple yet elegant _Katana._

"Yep. I had two growing up. Self taught using books... hard to get a genuine trainer in the Ministry of Magic. I'm hardly a swordsman, but I won't cut myself, if that's what you're asking."

"Good. I think you have a job to do. Kneel with me," Harry commanded, bending the knee, staring at the ground. Fairweather mirrored his posture. "This might tickle."

A ring of fire expanded around Harry and Reagan. The area inside the ring was cleared of the grey mist. The sky directly above them reverted to a natural blue colour. The Light version of the Dark Magic Summoning ritual was completed. Harry looked up to the heavens, eyes aglow with magic as bright as the sun.

"What are you doing?" Reagan asked, feeling himself _sink_ upwards, if such a thing could be possible.

"I call the shots here, it seems. Let's go."

The next moment Harry and Fairweather shifted out of the netherworld.

* * *

Inside the cavern entrance of The Light Of St Valentine, Tonks and Scrimgour were having their own difficulties. Scrimgour was attacking with everything he had on Peter Pettigrew's resurrected body, but to no avail. Conventional magic was not working. His auror manacle spell had successfully wrapped around Voldemort, but it disintegrated as soon as the locket grazed it.

Scrimgour was backing off, throwing spell after spell. Pettigrew advanced undeterred, holding the locket suspended in his outstretched fist. A black, glowing mist was swirling around his good arm.

"I prefer a host that is alive, Rufus. A man of your position, yes. With your help, I will ensure that Magic is Might in this crippled and feeble Ministry. The way it used to be," Voldemort said. He glanced at Tonks' kicking and fighting against his grip around her neck. "She is too low in the organization. You will have to do."

Scrimgour had to think out of the box here. Any moment now that strange black magic was going to fuck him over. That voice was not Peter Pettigrew's, he heard his statement personally. "Who are you?"

"You wound me, Rufus," Voldemort said, eyes fully red now. "Come to me. Do not make me force the issue."

"He... he who must not be named," Scrimgour whispered.

Tonks was being choked on the ground, her vision fading. If she didn't get free now, this was the end. Desperately, she jabbed the tip of her wand between the fingers. Using her metamorph ability, she made her neck as skinny as she possibly could and silently cast a banishing spell.

The cursed hand was repelled across the cavern and fell into the abyss.

"No!" Voldemort said. He transformed into a gigantic rat, almost the size of a lion, and dived after it.

"What the fuck happened?" Scrimgour said, helping Tonks to her feet. She was doubled over coughing, rubbing her neck. "You all right? _Episkey_!"

"Thanks. Voldemort found avenue to immortality. It was him, boss," Tonks wheezed.

"Merlin's right fucking nutsack. Bastard was almost unstoppable," Scrimgour said. He shone his light down into the chasm. He couldn't see anything. " _Homenium Revelio!_ "

A pale blue bubble expanded and rippled downwards. No flickering of life was reflected. However a dark blip of a stationery human formed many levels below. "Got something. Man down!"

"I have a feeling that spell wouldn't detect Peter- um...Voldemort. The body isn't alive...its.. reanimated, sir," Tonks shone her light down there. "It's probably one of the staff."

"First let's get Sirius and the others out, evacuate the bank," Scrimgour said. "We'll come back with some dementors, nifflers, and the entire fleet. We'll look for the bastard properly."

Tonks nodded, gently rubbing her neck. Tonight was a bloody nightmare. Voldemort successfully retrieved the soul pieces Harry was trying so hard to destroy.

* * *

Ghost found Jon high up in a fir tree. Ghost took pride in being an almost perfect predator, but climbing a tree was beneath him. He would do it for his two-legged-wolf-dragon-man-familiar though. Just this once.

Ghost opened his jaws and gently closed them around Jon, picking him up carefully.

Jon moaned, pain lancing through him. He slowly came to, and found himself hanging from his familiar's jaws like a little puppy.

"Good lad," Jon said, then retreated into his delirium of pain.

Masahiko and Valerian found Ghost, but in truth and in fact, Ghost found them.

"Jon!" Valerian screamed as Ghost lay him gently on the ground. He whined and licked Jon's face. Both of them raced to his prone form. "Can you hear me?" Valerian put her ear to his mouth. "Breathing, that's a start."

Masahiko performed mantras and laid his hands on Jon's heart. "In shock. Parts of his vertebrae are out of alignment. He needs attention before permanent damage to his nervous system occurs."

"Paralysis?" Valerian said, panicking.

"Yes. It does not look good."

"Jon, it's Val. I'm here, soldier. I've got you," Valerian said, petting his hair tenderly. "Harry is going to kill me."

"The only good thing about this place is fair damsels crying over me when I am perceived to be dead," Jon coughed, opening his eyes. A bit of blood splattered on his mouth and chin. "No tears?" Jon asked softly.

"Not funny," Valerian twisted her mouth.

"You survived a horrible fall," Masahiko said, taking out his medical satchel. "This is a powerful numbing tablet. It will make you completely helpless, but save you from the pain you are in."

"I'll take it," Jon said eagerly. Masahiko administered the tablet.

"Great Wolf Ghost, I know you would want meat, but would a treat suffice?" Masahiko offered Ghost a chocolate bar.

Ghost sat down on his hunches, staring at the treat.

"He says yes," Jon closed his eyes.

Masahiko opened the foil around the Cadbury's bar and offered it to the great wolf. Ghost accepted the treat, looked at Jon, then sniffed the air. He began to howl at the full moon.

"He also says he is going to fetch Hagrid and bring him to Miracle," Jon translated. "How is he?"

"Alive," Valerian said. "Not good though. Wings broken. A lot of injuries from the crash. I took out this... should help him recover his strength," She showed Jon the spear with the broken tip. "Was this Ezra White's?"

"Yes, it broke against the Phoenix armor," Jon tried to point to the wound on his brow and cheek.

"That spear would have cleaved your face in two if it landed," Masahiko said as he tended the wound.

"He used the flat of the blade," Jon said. "The... clash against the armor damaged the steel. I would have lost my eye." Jon focused on Masahiko's bandaged face. "By the gods, you lost an eye?!"

"I... might have. The western healers are skilled. I have a suspicion we are going to spend more time together in the hospital," Masahiko said, laughing.

"I have a suspicion you are right," Jon laughed.

"A warrior without scars is a not a warrior," Masahiko said. "Broken spine, a ruptured eye. 'Tis merely a scratch, is that the saying?''

"A mishap at the stitching table," Jon agreed with a painful chuckle.

Valerian could not believe these two nutcases. "Jon, I'm going to apparate you as close to Hogwarts as I can. Don't worry too much about Miracle. Dragons are tough. They can heal from any non-fatal injury once they are treated quickly and fed enough."

"Just like me. Ghost, you may go," Jon said. Ghost scampered into the forest. "Whenever you are ready, Valerian."

"You've never called me by my first name without saying Lady, or Mistress," Valerian remarked.

"I haven't?" Jon asked.

"It's okay. Sounds different, coming from you," Valerian said, crouching and holding him by his school uniform. "Affectionate. Masahiko, I will come back for you."

"No," Masahiko said. "I'm heading directly to St Mungo's through the mansion fireplace."

"Roger that. Tell Katsumi we're coming in. Good work and thanks for the jacket. It's funky and cool," Valerian said.

"Funky, and... cool?" Masahiko said, folding his arms. He never heard the word funky before.

"Sorry. Something I picked up. Don't worry about it. Come Jon, this might tickle." Valerian apparated Jon to the boundaries of Hogwarts with a _crack._ They were a couple miles out from the front gates. "Fudge it all _._ Barrier is further out than I expected."

"School is under lock down. I will call Ghost to take us up the grounds," Jon said. The numbing tablet was very effective. He couldn't feel a thing.

 _But by the Gods, I hate being injured all the blasted time._

After a couple minutes Ghost was on the scene. He picked up Jon in his mouth and then crouched low, bowing his head to Valerian. Valerian got the message and climbed on Ghost's back. His body was warm underneath her bare legs. Ghost jumped over the gates of Hogwarts easily and trotted towards the front doors. Valerian knocked on the double doors.

Remus called from inside. "Who is it?"

"Valerian. Jon... and Ghost. Jon is injured badly," Valerian said.

The locks and bars were removed from the inside. Auror Felix and Remus took a great step back when they saw Valerian riding Ghost wearing only a traditional Japanese _kendo_ jacket and a spear in her hand. Not to mention Jon inside the great wolf's mouth.

"I knew you would get massive," Remus said, grinning. Ghost gently put Jon down and howled at the moon. Remus saluted the wolf.

"Good work, Ghost. We should hang out again, soon." Valerian rested her forehead against the shiny white fur on the back of his neck. "And take me away from this place," she whispered to Ghost. Ghost responded by wagging his tail. Valerian slid off his back and patted his jaw. Ghost turned and dashed into the forbidden forest.

"I'll take him from here," Auror Felix said, levitating Jon towards the medical wing. "On me, Miss Goldstein. We're going to have a little chat about what happened."

* * *

Harry woke up to excruciating pain.

"Help," Harry wheezed. His back was on fire!

"He's awake!" Alexandria summoned the healer from her office.

"What? Impossible! The body knit puts one into a very deep- oh, Harry?" Madame Pomfrey asked, shocked that Harry was crying and in pain. "You're awake!"

"Yes," Harry whispered. "Hard... to breathe."

"Listen to me Harry, you need to mend," Madame Pomfrey laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've been hurt badly."

"Get... Penelope..." Harry hissed.

"I'm here," Penelope said, immediately at his side.

"Come," Harry said weakly. Penelope came closer.

 _Put your hand on my back._

"Like this?" Penelope gently rest her palms on his bloody bandages.

Discreetly so that no one else could see, Harry put his hand under her skirt and touched her tattoo on the inside of her hip. Penelope's legs buckled but she caught herself on the edge of his bed.

 _Heal me, Penelope. Please._

 _Anything, Harry. I was so frightened._

Harry could feel his injuries healing. There was less strain on his chest trying to breathe, and the painful lances of fire eased from his spine.

Penelope pressed her other hand on top his, giving him support. She felt like she was being empowered, yet drained at the same time. Madame Pomfrey, Katsumi and Alexandria stood still, shocked.

After a few minutes of Penelope laying her hands on him, Harry opened his eyes. "Better," Harry said, breathing much easier than before. "How does it look?" he thumbed towards his back. Madame Pomfrey ran her wand on his bandages, cutting them carefully. Harry's back was scarred, but healed sufficiently so that the skin was completely closed over the wounds. She ran diagnostics using her wand.

"Amazing," Pomfrey said. "How?"

"Long story," Harry said at the same time Penelope said "We're soul mates."

Katsumi wanted to curse aloud. Harry sighed.

"Oh really? Glad to hear. You're out of danger," Madame Pomfrey said. "But that doesn't mean you are healed. Lots of bed rest for you."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "Where's Jon and Valerian?"

No one wanted to answer.

"Katsumi?" Harry directed the question to her.

"I, erm... Jon went.. Well I mean they went to-" Katsumi stammered.

"They're right here," Auror Felix walked into the room levitating Jon. Valerian walked in behind them holding a spear with a broken tip and wearing something Katsumi might wear for sparring in the mansion. As usual Valerian's long legs made Harry's mouth water.

"You're awake," Harry and Valerian said at the same time. Penelope retreated to her side of the infirmary. Harry frowned at Jon. "What happened to him?"

"The Magi tried to take the situation into his own hands. We'll talk later," Jon told Harry weakly, eyes flickering to Auror Felix.

"Who?" Auror Felix said as Madame Pomfrey ran scans on Jon. She gasped when she touched his back with her wand.

"Jon, what happened! Merlin's beard!" she said, prepping another bed. She paused. Usually Alexandria was the one who did this. Alexandria was frozen to the spot, staring at Jon's face. "Miss Potage? Patient prep? Cleaning cloths? Abrasion potion?"

"I, er... oui, Madamoiselle Pomfrey. Je suis desolee," Alexandra centered herself and attended to her duties.

"Auror Felix, allow me to treat him, please," Madame Pomfrey said. "Then you may ask your questions."

"Sure," Auror Felix said. He knocked down a roll of bandages by mistake under Jon's bed. "Sorry," he crouched and picked it up at the same time he put a tiny spying marble underneath the bed in its place. "I'll be outside manning the halls."

"Miss Tonks?" Jon asked before he left.

"It seems Tonks has a situation in the bank. It's taking priority right now. I'll be here for the entire night until someone could relieve me. Get better, lads," Auror Felix said as he left. There was a lull in conversation as Madame Pomfrey and Alexandria attended to Jon's multiple lacerations and his damaged spine. Other than quiet instructions from Madame Pomfrey to Alexandria, everyone was silent while the two healers worked behind closed drapes around Jon's bed.

There was a strange knock from one of the linen storage cupboards. "Hello?" came a male voice.

Everyone froze. Katsumi drew her sword with her left arm, assuming a defensive stance in front of Harry's bed.

"Hello?" Madame Pomfrey drew the private curtain with a sharp yank.

"Is Harry there?" came the voice.

"I'm here," Harry said. "He's okay. Don't freak out, everyone. Come on out, Reagan."

The cupboard was kicked open from the inside. Fairweather was curled up in the fetal position on the lowest level. After unfolding himself awkwardly from the tight space, he stood up.

Katsumi dropped her sword from the shock. Jon laughed. Alexandria passed out and fell on the bed next to Jon, then slid down to the floor in a heap. Valerian helped her up unto the bed. She noticed that Harry's eyes were slightly lighter than before.

 _Oh my god. Harry did it again!_

"Hi, Madame Pomfrey. Sorry to intrude," Reagan said, dressed in the simple samurai folding armor. He ducked and pulled out the samurai sword from among the sheets in his little compartment. "Didn't know when would be a good time, but I was catching a cramp."

"What the... Reagan? Reagan Fairweather?" said Madame Pomfrey. "Impossible! I read the notice in the Daily Prophet Obituaries section."

"Yeah, well. It's me. What day is it?" Reagan said, dusting off his pants from lint.

"February 29th," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Leap year too," Reagan said. "What, five months, give or take, Harry?"

"I think so," Harry said.

"You faked your death?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Something like that," Fairweather said, rubbing his hair. "I heard something about Tonks having a situation? What can I do?"

"You stay right here," Harry said tiredly. "You don't say boo unless I say so."

Fairweather sighed. "Nothing's changed, huh? Except the date."

Harry felt a strange sense of sympathy for the man. He woke up in a cramped cupboard too. "Everything's changed. I'm sorry... I was kinda joking."

"Hm," Reagan said, folding his arms.

"Tonight, you're on guard duty. Tomorrow, maybe what you should do is visit your father. Tell him what happened. Try not to let too many people see you."

"Guard duty? What happened?" Reagan asked. After the others explained to him what happened tonight Reagan whistled. "Right back into the thick of things. All right. So you're pops' protege?" he asked Katsumi.

"Yes, Mr Fairweather," Katsumi said.

"Is he as strong as the mercernary circle claim he is?" Reagan asked.

"Sanguini calls him the Vampire Slayer," Harry said. "Kinda afraid of him."

"Wow," Reagan said. "Are you talking about Sanguini the Everlasting?"

"You know of him?" Harry asked.

"As a rumour," Reagan said.

"He's real," Katsumi sighed. "A lecherous man."

After Madame Pomfrey and Alexandria re-aligned Jon's spine and healed his injuries Madame Pomfrey sat down wearily in her office chair. "Dinner. And Tea. Please, " she said loudly.

Three house elves popped into existence, carrying pots of various meats and vegetables and baskets of freshly baked goods covered in a kitchen cloth. A fourth one brought a large tray with a tea service, juice, water and a bottle of wine.

"This is for me," Madame Pomfrey snatched away the wine bottle and put it on her desk. "Don't get any ideas," she said warily. "Black, Potter, the two of you will be the end of me. I have never lost one of our students in the thirty years I have been here. At least you two are keeping me sharp. Alexandria, excellent work as usual. If you are able, come and eat at the table."

Harry and Jon gingerly got out of bed. "Cor, that's a wicked scar," Harry grimaced upon seeing Jon's face.

Jon looked in the mirror. The clash of the Immortal's Stave against his Phoenix bracer Armor left a line running down the outer edge of his brow and diagonally across his cheek. "Knew it."

"Knew what?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"I had one like it before," Jon moved his arms around, twisting this way then that. "Life is repeating itself, a bit of the good, a bit of the bad."

"Are you still in pain?" Alexandria asked.

"Not exactly," Jon said. The dragon implants were reacting to the treatment. He felt like a strange current was running through his body, reinforcing his bones, strengthening his back. After a few seconds passed, his back felt as good as new. "Perfect. Thank you, Mistress Pomfrey and Alexandria for your expert care."

After they finished eating, Madame Pomfrey enjoyed a glass of wine to settle the nerves. She turned to Reagan. "Mr Fairweather, I want to know how you ended up in my sheets cupboard. Wearing...what is that, by the way?"

Harry froze.

"Harry brought me back to life. This is the armor my father first wore when he was accepted into _Misuto Samurai._ This was his first sword, as well," Reagan said, sipping his tea.

"That's probably the most outrageous story I've ever heard," Madame Pomfrey stated.

"It is, isn't it?" Reagan smiled.

"You graduated... four years ago, correct? With William Weasley, Gerard Godwin, Terrence Vance and Archie Boot?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes. Aloysius Harding too," Reagan said. "Gryffindor's Finest. Back to back to back three-peat School champions."

Harry and Jon scoffed. Reagan ignored them.

Madame Pomfrey sighed loudly, watching her young charges. "I am going to recommend to Albus that this ward be permanently renamed the Lions' Den because ninety nine percent of the patients here are from Gryffindor. Housemistress McGonagall is going to have a few choice words with you lot on the morrow."

When everyone was finished, Madame Pomfrey made her rounds double checking everyone, Valerian, Fairweather and Penelope included. Penelope was ordered to stay overnight because her diagnostic was off. "All of you, clean up and tuck in. I will be in my quarters two rooms down if you need me, Alexandria. Curfew is still in place. Good night everyone."

As soon as she left, Harry got up and peeked out the door to make sure she was gone. "Alright Jon, what the fuck happened?"

Jon told him what happened at the ridge, except the part about his role to... whatever Ezra was trying to twist his mind into thinking. He would not even consider going down that route. Valerian didn't say a word since Jon started talking. Harry was watching her for any outward reaction.

"Let me see the spear," Harry told her, keeping down his temper. Mr White tried to kill Valerian? Harry knew that Mr White didn't like her being around, but to trick Jon into bringing her to him so that he could _murder_ her?

Another target to add to the list.

Thinking about hunting down Mr White made him remember the Leaky cauldron with all those other victims.

Maybe if he countered Valerian's curse, Mr White would leave her alone. It may not totally pardon him, but it was a start to prevent ... unwarranted retaliation, from both sides.

"It was in Miracle's back," Valerian offered it to him. Harry's phoenix core thrummed in his hand as he cast a wand core diagnostic spell.

"Phoenix feather braided with Badger, wait..no.. a Porcupine quill? On a staff made with _Cercis siliquastrum._ So this is the Immortal's Stave, one of the eternal six," Harry said.

"Cercis siliquastrum? That is also known as the Judas tree," Penelope added.

"Yeah. He turned on us all right. I think I'll keep it. A Valkyrie should have a spear, shield and sword, no?" Valerian asked no one in particular.

"And some pants," Alexandria said, watching her outfit. "Always inadequately covered, tsk-tsk. _Bonne a biaser_ can only go so far." She offered Valerian some men's pyjamas pants from the patient cupboard.

"I didn't plan on being assassinated tonight, Lexi," Valerian countered. "Twice in one night. A lot of people have tried...and obviously failed."

"I know how you feel," Harry said.

"Me too?" Jon raised his hand.

"Must be a record," Valerian looked at Jon and Harry. _God she missed this 'fight or die' life_. _At least being around these two wasn't boring._

"Put on the pants Val, you're giving me a headache," Alexandria scolded.

"Sorry." She bent low to push her feet through. "I can feel you watching," she said loud enough so Harry could hear. Reagan and Harry looked away.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "Well. Mr White won't be an issue, for now. We're leaving tomorrow."

"What?" Alexandria said. "You can't."

"London. To check on the bank. Then the hunter guild. Val you're coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Fairweather, pop in on your family, check Melody Knights and sign up. And pick a cool code name. Tell her I sent you. After that, contact your men and meet us at the hunter guild in Knockturn," Harry said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Okay. South Hampton then Knockturn. What's happening in Knockturn?" Fairweather said.

"There are representatives from Ugadou looking for Roderick Hallow. They want something from me, and I want something from them."

"Ah," Fairweather said. "And what is that, may I dare to ask?"

"We're going on mission to slay a Nundu. And get a counter spell for Valerian," Harry said.

"A _Nundu_?! Holy shit," Fairweather said. "I've only come back tonight! A Nundu is _suicide_!"

"Nah, we'll be fine. Alexandria, everyone here should be okay in the morning?" Harry said, pointing at Jon, himself, Katsumi, Valerian.

"Can I come?" Penelope asked. Harry and Penelope's eyes connected.

"You need your parents' permission," Harry said.

"Nope. Turned eighteen last month," Penelope shrugged. Valerian scowled.

"Take Penelope with you in the morning Reagan. Sign her up too," Harry said to him.

"Roger that," Reagan said.

"Considering the injuries you sustained, I don't think Madame Pomfrey would even think of letting you out of her sight for a few more days," Alexandria said.

"Tough. We nee-" Harry started.

"Jon, come in!" Tonks voice interrupted the conversation.

"Miss Tonks?" Jon responded.

"It's all gone to shit here in the bank," Tonks said. "Peter kidnapped Mrs Potage, killed a guard and stole the cursed objects. Sirius dueled with him. Put him down... then Voldemort woke up as Peter and almost killed us. The Ring fell into the pit and he jumped after it as a huge rat creature. We've evacuated everyone. Alexandria get your things. I'm bringing your mother; we're coming for you right now."

"I can't. I am holding on in the medical wing," Alexandria stammered.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Your mother has made her decision. Take it up with her. See you in a bit," Tonks said.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

"I don't know," Alexandria said. "I am going to call Ms Pomfrey." She went through the doors.

"That doesn't sound good," Reagan said the obvious. "I'm going to make myself scarce for a bit, yeah? I'll be in the loo."

"Good idea," Harry said.

A few minutes later Eleanor Potage, Tonks and Alexandria followed Healer Pomfrey back inside the hospital wing. Eleanor Potage took Alexandria by the hand and began whispering to her in French.

Tonks took up a guard position at the doorway. "Wotcha Harry- you look almost as good as new! Two hours ago you were all... forget it. Wait, Jon, something happened? Why are you in patient robes? And I thought you were with Mr White?" she asked Valerian.

"Long story," Harry said, using his trademarked excuse. Tonks shook her head with laughter.

"I can always count on you to sweep everything under the rug," Tonks responded. "I'll get the details later. Right now, we're in a hurry."

Alexandria looked devastated. "Everyone, um..." She took a deep breath and blew out her mouth. She came closer to Jon and gave him a tight hug. " _Au revoir mon amour,"_ she kissed him fully on the lips. "Um, we're going back home. Now," she told everyone when she stood up.

Jon was stumped. "That is short notice."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Jon, I thank you for your hospitality and your protection," Eleanor Potage said, touching her pregnant stomach. "Now I must do what is best for my family. We're going home because it is too dangerous here. Everything ...it is too much. I am very sorry Jon, but we must go."

Jon heard the silent words _without you_ tacked on.

"I... I.. don't know what to say. If this is best, then you must do it," Jon stood up and dipped his head in a slight bow. "Please be safe. What about Sirius?"

"He shall have excellent care in the hospital in Marseille," Eleanor Potage said.

"Hospital?" Harry asked.

"Routine treatment for a bit of dementia," Tonks said. "Two weeks, a month tops."

"Why? What happened?" Harry demanded.

"He used the unforgiveable on Peter. The Black family have a tendency to get a bit... over enthusiastic when using dark magic. He'll be okay, Harry, never you fret about that," Tonks said. "Guys, we'll talk later, I need to take them to Calais on the double before word reaches them that he who must not be named is out and about. That would definitely hamper channel movement."

"Goodbye everyone," Alexandria said and followed her mother out the door. And just like that, Alexandria was gone. Jon felt like a stone was weighing down on his chest. He got up and stared out the window.

"Jon? You alright?" Valerian asked.

"I don't know. Should I run after her?" Jon asked.

"No," Valerian said.

"Isn't that the noble thing to do, try to stop her?" Jon asked.

"It's the stupid thing," Valerian said. "She's trying to protect _both_ of her children by taking her away. Alexandria is my best friend. It's the right thing to do, getting as far away as possible. Stopping them would endanger the baby."

"Whoa," Reagan said. "Something is wrong with you, I take it?"

"I'm a Blonde Widow," Valerian said. Reagan knew that they were together during the summer and on the mission to Poland. He also knew that a Blonde Widow was a very dangerous witch. There were even Hit Wizard requests from scared lovers to take out their wives/ girlfriends when they found out.

"No wonder Harry paid me a visit in the realm of the dead," Reagan nodded, now understanding.

"What?" Katsumi, Valerian and Penelope said at the same time, looking at Harry.

"Ah. They didn't know, did they? Sorry," Reagan said.

Harry sighed. "I did. And I'm still here," he challenged the girls. "I'm not kicking it that easily. I'm sorry she left, but that doesn't stop what we have to do. Get some rest Katsumi, I know you've been taking supplements and performing spells to counter your lack of sleep. Reagan will handle the first shift."

"What? Him?" Katsumi said.

"Yes. You're not going to die to fulfill prophecy. Trust me, it's not worth it. Rest easy, for now. The task is not for you. He is your Shogun's 'Samurai of the Light'," Harry explained.

"I don't understand," Katsumi said.

"He is my Samurai. Well. Novice samurai. But he can learn. Reagan, draw and cast patronus magic through the weapon," Harry commanded.

"Okay," Reagan did as told. He closed his eyes and drew his sword. As Harry predicted, Reagan's blade began to glow. "Whoa. I didn't know I could do that."

"Now you can," Harry said.

"Thanks, I guess," Reagan said. "What's that for?"

"At the darkest part of the night, the barrier against the underworld is very weak. There are wraiths in there just itching to take me out. Use that technique to fight them."

"Ah, I see. No problem," Reagan said, sheathing the sword in a smooth moment.

"Don't get overconfident," Harry said. "Close to three hundred want a chance at me, it seems."

"Three hundred?" Valerian and Jon said at the same time. "Jinx!" Valerian laughed, pointing at Jon.

"Please don't," Jon said, raising his arm defensively.

"It's a joke, Jon," Valerian said. "I won't jinx you for real, come on."

"Tonight I seem to be lacking levity," Jon muttered. "I'm retiring for the evening, then I shall sneak out to help Hagrid treat Miracle. Good night, everyone." Jon yanked the privacy curtain around his hospital bed.

Valerian felt terribly guilty. "Sorry. Night, everyone," she said, closing the drapes around herself as well.

"I shall awake in four hours to stand vigil with you, Mr Fairweather," Katsumi said. "You're okay for now?"

"Wide awake," Reagan said. He had been dead for five months. Sleep was the furthest thing on his mind. "Take it easy. Get your rest and let that arm heal overnight."

"Arigato," Katsumi bowed.

Penelope was staring at Harry from the bed opposite. Harry could tell without even opening his eyes.

 _What?_

 _You have three chances of bringing allies back to life._

 _Yeah. So?_

 _Now you have only one._

 _Not really, Dumbledore has the Elder wand. I don't have it yet. But I get what you're saying._

 _What if something bad happens to Jon and Valerian at the same time? Who would you choose to bring back?_

Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

 _Fuck Peenie, why did you have to ask something like that?_

 _I just thought that you'd keep two, for y'know,_ them _, like, just in case._

 _In a weird way I used this one for Katsumi. She thinks she has to die to be their Chosen One. I'm not letting that happen. I made a judgement call. Fairweather will be their Chosen One._

 _And if he isn't?_

 _If he isn't? If he isn't I'll become their Chosen One, that's all. I chose to die before. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. It's a risk no one should have to take, just to please prophecy, just to please Fate. Fuck Fate. Fuck Death. I'll fight the Demons for her if I have to. No one is else is going to be sacrificing themselves. Not on my watch._

 _You're awfully protective of her._

 _I sorta see myself in her, a frightened kid who doesn't know that they are meant to be a lamb to the slaughter. I can't let it happen to her too. I just can't, okay?_

 _I love it when you go all heroic. Gets me all worked up. I miss you terribly._

 _Stop it, Peenie._

 _You're doing the impossible for everyone else. But who is doing the impossible for you?_

Harry read in between the lines. Valerian was on the fence about him while Penelope was ever present, saving his life over and over.

 _Thank you once again, but..._

 _But..?_

 _The heart wants what it wants, yeah?_

 _Yeah. I guess. Goodnight, Harry._

Penelope cut off the bond communication and closed her drapes. Harry grabbed his drape and drew it closed. Those African Witch Doctors better have the answers he wanted.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading._


	28. Chapter 28: Ride Of The Valkyrie

The **Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Ride of the Valkryie**

Tonks had barely sat down for a much welcomed tea at Potage Manor when her Auror pocket watch vibrated. She flicked it open. The clock's hands read three o'clock, the code for 'urgent' intelligence. Her assigned partner, Auror Felix; wanted to meet in person.

"Eleanor, Alexandria, you're good?" Tonks called from the sitting room.

"Um- yes, Mademoiselle Tonks!" Eleanor Potage called. Her loyal butler, Monsieur Valmont, was hustling about, taking their things and readying rooms that were empty for two years.

" _Merci boucoup_ Madame Tonks! I have everything under control, I am so happy they have decided to come home, with a new one on the way as well!" Monsieur Valmont said as he took trunks up the stairs.

"Duty calls. I have to get back. I'll keep in touch. Tell Sirius to write me as soon as possible," Tonks said. She waved off as she flooed back to the Calais ICOP office.

"Back so soon?" Monsieur Koman, the French ICOP representative manning the Channel's floo fires, asked. "Busy night?"

"You could say that," Tonks replied.

At that moment the Auror floo fireplace in the sub room roared. " _Monsieur Koman! Full scale red alert! Shut down all incoming nodes! Dark Wizard Attack bulletin has been released from London! Voldemort sighting in England!_ " Auror Bernard said in French, holding documents in his hand.

Tonks folded her arms. She was just in time, it seems. "I need to get back," Tonks begged. "It's an emergency." She understood French since being instated a year ago at Paris.

"Q'est ce la?" Auror Bernard said as he approached her. "Red Dora! It has been a long time!"

"Auror Bernard. I'm flattered you remember me. That was my clan alias. Auror now," Tonks corrected.

"Is that so?" Auror Bernard said. "So... you are no longer part of the Crows?"

"No," Tonks said, showing her Auror badge.

Auror Bernard looked disappointed. "Ah. My Apologies," Bernard said. He had hoped to take her in for questioning. He had a very strong suspicion that she was involved in the great werewolf massacre last year. "Let her through. Miss Tonks, please remind all of your guildsmen that France will not allow non-nationals through, ministry or civilian, when we are on Red Alert. Only those with written permission from our Ministry, can enter."

"You're entering a State of Emergency?" Tonks asked.

"At midnight, yes," Auror Bernard checked his watch. It was quarter to twelve.

"You have documents for me to deliver?" Tonks held out her hand.

"Only Warmages can take international-" Auror Bernard began. Tonks pointed at her insignia on her breast pocket. "My apologies Warmage Dora," Auror Bernard said.

"Tonks," she corrected.

"Warmage Tonks," Auror Bernard nodded in apology. "Ah, sign here, and it's all yours. Tell Auror Dawlish hello for me."

"He passed away recently, sorry," Tonks said heavily.

"I am sorry to hear that. He was a good one," Auror Bernard put his fist to his heart in salute. "Well. This is a coincidence. Do you have any information that can help us secure our borders?"

"He who must not be named has items in his possession that prevent him from using Floo Fires or Apparition. If he decides to show up here, keep in mind that these artifacts make him invulnerable to magical blasts. You need to think of ways to stop him apart from direct spell contact. He can also transform into a massive rat."

"A rat?" Auror Bernard said, eyebrows raised. "Cursed artifacts? What do they look like?"

"A locket with Slytherin's snake on it, an enchanted diary, world war two era; and a family ring. This is the body he has taken over." Tonks took out a photo of Peter Pettigrew from her robes.

Auror Bernard took the picture and studied it. "I see," he said, putting it in his pocket. "Merci. I will inform the department and ze Minister as soon as I return to Paris. Here are documents for your Wizengamot," he rolled out a thick parchment on the counter. "Sign here for receiving."

Tonks accepted the offered quill and signed. Monsieur Koman rolled that up and duplicated it with a flick of his wand. Another parchment was opened in front of her.

"And these are for the ICOP, right there, _s'il vous plait_ ," Auror Bernard said, pointing at the blank line. Tonks read through it lightning fast. Basically it was formal notice that travel from England was shut down until initial investigations were completed.

Tonks signed again. "Done?"

"No," Auror Bernard said. He opened two more parchments, a slightly yellowed one duplicated with a form that was tinted green. "These are for us, and zis is for your Auror department."

Tonks signed the Red Alert notification scrolls.

"Here is your scroll case, don't want the floo to dirty them, non?" Monsier Koman offered her a cylindrical wooden case.

"Thanks, I'll see to this pronto," Tonks said, carefully rolling up the bulky parchments and fitting them in.

"Merci. Au revoir Warmage Tonks," Auror Bernard said.

Tonks nodded. She was carrying documents informing the Ministry of Magic that France had temporarily shut down all cordial relations. She would have to stop into the office and give this to Scrimgour then hoof it up to Hogwarts. She stepped into the portkey circle and was whisked away.

* * *

It was midnight in Hogwarts. Auror Felix was pacing in the classroom just before the hospital wing, listening to the spy recording of the students' conversation for the third time, pausing at intervals to make notes on parchment.

The information he learned tonight was incredible. Valerian Goldstein was a special type of witch, the Blonde Widow. No wonder there was an attack tonight. Most records of these Scandinavian witches were dodgy at best, but they all had one overarching theme; things went downhill and sooner or later they were put down by Hit Wizards. Only a few of the Nordic nations harbored them, but they were banished from major population hubs; left isolated in remote farms and such. Valerian apparently was in possession of the Immortal's Stave, whatever that was.

It sounded like something the Department of Mysteries would need to look into.

Secondly, Harry Potter brought back Reagan Fairweather to life. Auror Felix remembered interviewing his mother when Reagan's body was brought in. He had witnessed the deceased at St Mungo's mortuary with his very own eyes. Either this was an impostor, or Harry was doing the impossible.

Thirdly, the Japanese transfer student was their Chosen One, with a task of killing demons. That can't be right... _Demons_? What the fuck?

Finally Mr White, the grumpy old man at Hogsmeade station, was a lunatic. He tried to attack Jon and Valerian?

Auror Felix couldn't decide who was more trouble, Harry aka Roderick Hallow or Valerian Goldstein; aka Valkryie.

But both of them _together_? Tonks used to go ranging with these people?

As he thought of her name Tonks opened the door. "Right. Remus said you were here."

"You got to hear this," Auror Felix said.

Tonks listened to the conversation. She cursed at the appropriate moments, and asked for Felix to rewind at certain revelations.

"I have to see him for myself," Tonks declared, striding purposefully out the door. "This must be a joke. A fucking joke."

Auror Felix followed her as she stormed towards the hospital ward. Tonks opened the door.

Lo and behold, there he was. Sitting on a stool in front of Harry's curtained off bed; Reagan Fairweather, back from the dead.

"I don't believe it," Tonks said, frozen to the spot.

"Hey Nym," Reagan said. "Shh. They're finally asleep."

" _Vincula_!" Tonks shouted, not taking any chances. Too much dark shit was going on here and at the bank.

"Whoa!" Reagan countered by drawing the sword donated to him by his father. The chains wrapped around the blade and yanked it out of his hands, making it clatter loudly on the ground. "Easy! What the fuck, Nym?"

Everyone else woke up to the loud noise. Katsumi literally threw herself out of bed and dashed in front of Harry, ignoring Fairweather. Her blade was drawn, held in a defensive stance across her body.

"Stay back," Katsumi commanded.

Tonks kept her wand pointed at Fairweather. " _Who are you?_ " she demanded.

"It's me! Reagan? Ray Gunner? Ray Sun Shine? Ring a bell?" Reagan Fairweather said, hands up innocently. "Easy!"

The little pet names were embarrassing to hear again. "Bugger, don't remind me..." Tonks said. She was starting to believe. "You're supposed to be dead."

"What now?" Harry said irritably. He got up from bed and wiped his face. Tonks could not believe that he was almost Reagan's height.

"Don't you what now me, mister! You brought him back to life? You've got some explaining to do!" Tonks said to Harry.

"No, I don't have any explaining to do," Harry said. "I'm through trying to get past that thick skull of yours."

Tonks tried to form a counter for that. She couldn't.

"Maybe you can explain to me," Auror Felix said, standing next to Tonks. "I'm dying to find out."

Without prompting, Jon, Penelope, Katsumi, Valerian and Reagan formed up in front of Harry, showing with their body language that the Aurors would not get to him without resistance.

Harry thought that his friends defending him in their various forms of sleepwear was a touching sight, especially since only Katsumi and Penelope were armed. In the back of his mind he wondered how the hell Valerian was going to stop Aurors in her barely-there samurai sweater.

 _Damn she looked good._

"It's okay ladies and gentlemen, I only want to talk," Auror Felix said, putting his wand back in his pocket. "Tonks," he said in a calm manner. "You can put that away."

"We fought with Voldemort a couple hours ago. He also raised someone from the dead. This is freaking me out, Harry," Tonks said, maintaining her aim on Fairweather.

"I brought him back," Harry said. "I... was very close to ... moving on. But I pulled through. And I brought him as well."

Tonks glanced at Harry, but kept her wand on Reagan.

"A gentle reminder, you promised you would believe me," Harry said.

Tonks put away her wand reluctantly. Inside, she was torn. Voldemort just brought Pettigrew back to life. Now, Harry had done the exact same thing. Did Harry turn? Was he now another level four Dark Wizard, like Lord Voldemort himself?

"Harry. Put yourself in my shoes. What should I do in a situation like this?" Tonks said, glaring at him.

"Believe in him," Jon said simply. "He has saved your life, more than once."

"It's not so simple!" Tonks argued, pointing at Reagan. "We all went to his funeral!"

"He is the Master of Death," Jon said. "Even I don't understand, yet I believe. Faith, Nymphadora. You must have faith."

Auror Felix whistled. "Damn. Potter, this true? You brought him back? Just-" he snapped his fingers "-Raise one from the dead?"

Harry pulled on a formless Hogwarts outer robe hanging up on the curtain rod. He used the few seconds to formulate his response.

"No. It isn't random. It isn't easy. It cannot be explained in ... theory. It's magic that I can do, with artifacts that are very powerful, but are running out. Prophecy, bonds, timing, fate, luck. It's an... er... amalgamation of a lot of heavy, disturbing stuff. For what it's worth, Tonks, you had a part to play in this. You mourned at his passing. You spoke well about him. Told his father that he was a hero. All of those things, including his dad, me, you, Katsumi, made this happen. Magic is a very strange thing," Harry said.

"Oh," was all Tonks could say. She was flabbergasted.

"I'm alive, Nym. I'm back," said Reagan Fairweather. "And I'm not some... dark puppet or possessed or whatever you think is going on. I remember the whole Merrythought incident. Your first and only scolding by Dumbledore. Our three dates, and the graduation. It's me."

Tonks stared at Reagan. "You weren't kidding Harry. When you said I wouldn't understand how come you're back- from... before. I still don't. But coincidences, opposites... and timing... you are his nemesis. The Nemesis of the Dark Lord. He's on the loose Harry. He has the horcruxes," Tonks said.

"Horcruxes?" Reagan, Felix and Katsumi said in tandem.

"Cursed objects empowered by fragments of his soul," Harry said. He scrubbed his hair and began to pace, frequently glancing at Valerian.

"Fuck," Auror Felix said. "Sounds like it can't get any darker than that." He opened his tiny auror notepad and scribbled something with the pencil tucked in the binding hoops.

"Yeah. The bruises on my neck, see that? A cursed hand," Tonks pointed at the dark prints on her skin. "Pettigrew himself was immune to spells. I told Auror Bernard in France to look out for Pettigrew and the objects. France is locked down. Are you going to help us? I have this feeling that you're our best shot."

It was crunch time. Pettigrew housing Voldemort wasn't in the works before. Voldemort having his horcruxes to experiment with didn't happen before either.

But he had to try to help Valerian. Tonight was the closest it had ever been. He was sucked into the underworld, on the brink of death. Guess the Blonde Widow curse really _was_ stronger than his magic.

 _Stay in England and restart the Horcrux hunt -again, or go and help Valerian as priority?_

"We're going on a trip first," Harry said, locking gazes with Valerian. She nodded in gratitude. "Do all you can to warn who needs to be warned. I have a guy who is a good tracker. I'll send him over to you. Let him search for clues in the bank, he'll start the hunt. "

"A guy? Who?" Tonks asked.

"The Bloodseeker," Harry said. "A specialist."

Tonks chuckled. "He's on the worldwide Auror Bounty list. He's wanted for conspiracy to murder, and other stuff," she explained.

"He's my guy now," Harry shrugged. "If it is an issue, well, do what you can until I come back."

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you're keeping tabs on me?" Harry said, stepping in front of his friends. He came close to Tonks, almost within kissing distance. "Are you investigating me, Nymphadora?"

"I, um. Not really. But everything seems to revolve around you when it comes to the Death Eater suspects, so ...staying in the loop with you helps our work," Tonks said, chin jutting out defiantly.

"You're going to have to make a choice. You can't expect me to trust that you're not going to run back to Bethselzder as soon as I say I'm going to the loo or grab a beer from Rosmerta's. What's it going to be?" Harry said.

"I can help you better from a legal standpoint if you let me know," Tonks said softly. "I can keep things quiet, like on a need to know basis."

Harry chuckled. "Usually that goes down the chain of command, not up. Withholding information from superiors is against policy, innit?"

Tonks sighed. "Come on," she begged. "Stop being so difficult. Can't you just tell me?"

"And if you don't like the answer, what then?" Harry asked.

"I'll advise you not to go, that's all," Tonks shrugged.

"And him?" Harry nodded at Auror Felix.

"She outranks me," Auror Felix said. "She's the lead on the L.O.S.V. case, and on this one."

"Jon? What do you think?" Harry asked, turning to him for advice.

"Are you with us, milady? If you are unsure, it is best you remain in the dark," Jon said. Tonks looked hurt.

"Jon!" she exclaimed. "Really? You need to ask that?"

Harry and Tonks locked gazes. Harry had to look down on her slightly. "He's right. Look, get some rest. I was literally on my deathbed six hours ago. It's a miracle I'm talking to you. I can't argue right now, I have to think about this. We'll talk in the morning."

Tonks wanted to argue with him some more. She also wanted to know why he appeared older. Maybe it was the dim light of the hospital wing. Everything was upside down, it seems. She eventually backed down. "All right. In the morning."

* * *

After half an hour of pretending to be asleep, Harry got up. He came across to Valerian's curtains. "Val? You up?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Is there anything you _absolutely_ need from your room?" Harry asked.

Valerian pulled open her privacy curtain. "My sword is there. Also my shield, my armor... and my photo album. But... I could live without them. What are you thinking?"

"We need to go. Right now. All of us. As you said many times before, Aurors targeting us cannot be a good thing," Harry said.

"Right. Something going on between you and Tonks I should know about?" Valerian whispered. "She usually bosses you, not the other way around."

"No. Nothing. Why?" Harry said.

"I can see the way she looks at you." _And the way you look at her._

"Oh?" Harry grinned. "Jealous?"

"I'm not bothered," Valerian shrugged, looking away.

"Ouch," Harry feigned being deeply hurt. "I think I've been assigned as her... um... case target. Her boss is a hardass who thinks I can turn."

"I see," Valerian said as she put on her bloody shoes, wiping them briskly with a bandage. The socks were tossed away hours ago. A big chunk of her calf was missing when they brought her in. Now, with the help of the phoenix tears and Madame Pomfrey's care, her leg, along with the other injuries she suffered were completely healed.

It appeared Harry wasn't so fortunate to only suffer flesh wounds if he had to negotiate with Death once again.

"You said that your magic was stronger than my curse," Valerian accused.

"Um," Harry said, scrubbing the back of his hair in a nervous gesture. Valerian cursed under her breath, tying her bloody lacing.

"We have enough things going against us as it is. Don't do anything to give her just reason, okay?" she said, still not looking at him.

"Huh? Why would I? Why are you saying that?" Harry asked, genuinely disturbed.

"Walk in the Light, Dragonslayer. Go. Wake up the others if we need to mobilize," Valerian said, pulling the curtain closed.

Harry wanted to find out what was troubling her, but from experience, trying to get her to talk when she didn't want to was almost impossible.

He called Fairweather over. "Reagan."

"Sneaking out?" Fairweather said.

"Yes. I know that armor is special, but it looks ridiculous. Grab a robe and cover it. Let's go. We're heading to base," Harry said as he made the rounds to Penelope and Jon, who were both asleep. Katsumi was already gathering her things. Harry noticed she was avoiding his eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"I don't know. The shame, it burns me from within," Katsumi said, gritting her teeth. She could not look at him in his eye.

"What shame?" Harry asked.

"A Samurai must protect the one she is sworn to protect," Katsumi said. "Only because you have ordered me not to that I still breathe. I am disgraced beyond measure. I have failed you Harry."

"Your arm was broken!" Harry hissed. "You were under sedative!"

Katsumi dipped her head, sniffling. "Forget it. Just... forget it, Harry. I don't want to talk about it."

 _What was going on with these girls?_

"I do not hold you responsible," Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have shielded you with my body. I should have been your eyes and ears. I should have been your blade," Katsumi said. "Anything less, is a disgrace." She turned away, neatening the bed sheets she was sleeping in.

Harry stood there like an idiot, once again completely dumbstruck.

 _Do I really inspire Katsumi that much that she would willingly jump in the line of fire for me?_

"Harry," Jon called. "I want one of the threstrals to take me to Miracle first. Please wait for me to return to base before you leave."

"No problem," Harry said. When he opened the large double windows, Warhoof and his new group of threstral familiars were waiting for them on the grass below. "I will catch all of you. Follow me," Harry jumped down. Everyone followed suit, except Penelope. She floated serenely unto the cold grass holding the Hallow Blade.

"I've never ridden one of those," Penelope said. "They don't bite, right?"

"No," Harry said. "Trust me. Hop on."

Jon went north, and the rest of the group followed Harry south towards the mansion a short distance away from Hogsmeade station. Rosie opened the backdoor before Harry could enter.

"Are you okay, Lord Dragonslayer?" Rosie asked, voice full of concern.

"Not really. But we have to mobilize quickly. I'll be fine," Harry responded. _Hopefully._

"Masahiko passed through about four hours ago," Rosie said. "He was injured, told me that you and everyone else were under attack, but the immediate danger has passed. He went to St Mungo's."

"What happened to him?" Katsumi asked.

"Severe eye injury," Rosie said. "I was surprised he could still carry on a conversation. Blood was dripping down his face."

Katsumi grabbed her hair with both hands, distraught. "Everything is happening all at once," she cried. "All these coincidences are impossible. What is happening to us?"

"It's because of me," Valerian said calmly as she walked towards the armory. "Harry. I need you to modify this spear for me. I want a Diablo claw infused into this weapon's Phoenix core."

"Um, okay," Harry said.

Katsumi, Penelope and Reagan watched them descend the basement steps. Penelope was holding the Hallow Blade, still dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. Reagan was wearing a shapeless black robe holding a sword, and Katsumi was still in her hospital garment, her right arm in a sling.

No one said a word. The motley crew didn't know each other well enough to start conversation.

Eventually, Rosie returned with a tray of hot tea. "Follow me," she commanded and led them to the clan meeting room. After she ignited the fireplace and served each of them she bowed. "I am going to prepare a light snack for you to eat. Then I am going to round up supplies for your journey."

"Thanks. You know about that already?" Penelope asked.

"It is my duty to know," Rosie said with an air of indifference. Penelope was starting to think that Rosie had some sort of house elf magic in her.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, Miss Rosie." She put the Hallow Blade on the table. A silence settled in the large dining room after Rosie left.

"Gah, I thought those Blonde widow stories were made up. This is bad," Reagan said to break the ice.

"He wants to counter it," Katsumi said. "We're going to Africa."

"So I've heard. To kill a Nundu, of all things," Reagan said. "So. Penelope. You are Sarah's little sister, right? We've met before, I think. You didn't look ... like you do now."

"Uh huh," Penelope said, looking over the rim of her tea cup as she sipped.

"Why are you mixed up in all this mess?" Reagan said.

"I died fighting the basilisk. Harry brought me back to life," Penelope said.

Reagan spat out his tea. Katsumi stared at her, then at Reagan.

"The Dragonslayer is extremely secretive. He admitted to me that he rose from the dead, but I never knew he had brought one back to life. Now, both of you. A wizard of vast power," Katsumi said. "No wonder Ezra White was willing to kill Valerian to make sure Harry remains safe."

"Thought as much, with the Blonde Widow thing. Mr White didn't seem to be crazy when I met him. Clearwater, I want to ask you something," Reagan said, cleaning up the mess he made. "The way both of us stepped in front of him, to block Tonks... we're ... minions, aren't we?" Reagan sighed.

"Bonded servants is the term I prefer," Penelope said. "But yes, to answer your question."

"That's the reason I know where he is right now, isn't it?" Reagan pointed below his feet.

"Yes," Penelope said.

"And why my ribs feel perfectly healed? I usually get shadow pains now and again in my chest. It's completely gone."

"Correct again," Penelope said.

"And, the reason why I can channel magic through a _sword_ , of all things?" Reagan asked.

"I don't know about that," Penelope said. "I can fly. Maybe he gave you his ability to channel magic, just like he can, through this-" she picked up his sword- "the _Hallow Blade_."

"You can fly?" Reagan said. "Wicked." The both of them started a conversation on how she learned to fly.

Katsumi was not pleased with Valerian. Apart from the obvious reason that he was smitten with her, what was making her upset was that she was not close enough to protect Harry. He needed protection, more than ever, especially with this... Blonde Widow in the vicinity.

* * *

In the basement/armory of the mansion, Harry was laying out tools and materials on the metal workbench. The oil lamps that were lit were flickering rapidly due to his presence.

"Put these on," Harry said, giving her curse-breaking gloves and a Wandsmith mask to protect her eyes. He tightened Mr. White's spear between two clamps positioned at either end of the table, ready to start the unsealing process. "Okay. Would you scribe for me?"

"Sure," Valerian said, dipping the nearby writing quill into its inkwell. She opened Harry's apprentice notebook to the newest clean page. "Here, right?"

"Yup."

"Ready when you are," she said.

"Journal entry March first, 1994. Present: wandmaker apprentice Potter, client, Valerian Victoire Goldstein. We're going to repair and customize the Immortal Stave, an Eternal Weapon. Staff length five feet of _Cercis siliquastrum,_ wand core Phoenix feather plasma. The weapon's head has broken. Spearhead made of dragon fire hardened steel. The unsealing process will be done with a Phoenix Core wand on Snakewood."

Harry secured his smith mask and got to work. A bright white spark began to etch along the middle of the spear's shaft, splitting the wood magically. A glowing yellow plasma could be seen through the opening.

"The weapon's phoenix feather core has been magically transfigured into plasma, a sign of a long career of powerful spells and relearning of magics. The Immortal Magi has lived numerous lifetimes, relearning his craft each time, therefore exhibiting Core Meld traits. The new owner will put her mark on this weapon by customizing the core with the claw of a Diablo, a metaphysical creature that must be summoned through a pentacle. The claw is the sharpest magical material there is, and will be a crucial element to the customization. Pick up the claw with the Curse breaker tongs number four, please."

Valerian used the correct tongs to pick up the claw from the storage box. She held it in position over the plasma core, the molten feather glowing like lava in the middle of the shaft.

"Hold," Harry instructed. "Critical observation two, the phoenix core has been dimmed by dark persuasion. The Radiance does not sing Phoenix song." Harry picked up the writing quill and added the note into his apprentice log book. "The welding process will continue with the aforementioned Phoenix feather on Snakewood. Fasten your mask securely Val, then push the tip, just the tip, mind you; of the claw into the plasma."

"Roger," she responded, sweat pooling at the chin area of the mask.

Valerian angled the claw's sharp end into the plasma. A bright red flare of magic pulsed upon contact.

"Magical reaction level five, indicative of a potent build, which is good," Harry said. The writing quill stood up and began writing in the book.

Harry and Valerian paused, watching the inanimate object writing on its own accord. After a couple seconds they looked at each other, shrugged, and continued.

"Commencing welding spells," Harry said. The quill scribbled. He carefully angled his wand to touch both the Phoenix plasma and Diablo claw. Blinding bluish white sparks from Harry's wand penetrated the reddish flare where the two materials touched.

"Working with Phoenix cores is a very heat intensive business," Harry explained to Valerian. "Try to keep the tongs steady, we've only now begun."

"Gotcha," Valerian said from behind her mask.

"The Diablo Core is melting smoothly into the plasma," Harry said to his quill, concentrating on his welding. The quill eagerly got to work. The armory quickly grew sweltering hot. Sweat from both Valerian and Harry's hands ran down their fingers and dripped into the sparks. With painstaking slowness, Harry and Valerian melted the entire diablo claw into the phoenix plasma core of the Immortal's Stave.

"Welding procedure completed around ten minutes, give or take," Harry said aloud. The quill wrote again. "Did you do that?" he asked Valerian.

"Nope. I'm just as beffudled as you."

"Water break," Harry said, watching the open core of both diablo and phoenix slowly fusing together. "Whew," Harry breathed as he took off his sweaty mask. Valerian unbuckled the chin straps and pulled off hers as well. Her face was drenched in sweat, and she was breathing hard. She had a hungry, feral look about her.

Harry thought she never looked so sexy.

"God you're beautiful," Harry whispered, not able to control himself.

Valerian was staring at his eyes, his face, his lips. "I'm all sweaty."

"I know," Harry said, pulling her close. "I like it."

Harry kissed her, enjoying everything about her. The way she smelled, the funky samurai jacket, the sweat on her skin, the feel of her hair. Valerian moaned into the kiss.

"You're making me horny," she whispered.

"Good," Harry said, putting his hands under her jacket and holding her waist. It was softer, more curved than he remembered. She pressed her pelvis against his.

"Stop, stop, we can't..." Valerian whispered, kissing him in between commands.

"I don't want to stop," Harry said, running kisses down her neck.

"I don't want to either," Valerian said. When Harry opened up her clothes and kissed her chest, she moaned, then tightened her fingers in his hair. "Stop. Stop." She pulled his head away. "When we fix ... me..." Valerian panted. She closed the garment around her and tightened the straps.

"Where did you get this anyway?" Harry asked. It was way too big for Katsumi- that could only mean...

He felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown over his head. " _Masahiko?"_ He wanted to throw up.

"Mm-hm. Loaned me this. Warmer than the Hogwarts medical gown," Valerian nodded.

"He... saw you naked?" Harry blurted.

"No, of course not," Valerian said. "Wot, jealous?"

"I'm not bothered," Harry shot back.

"Touche," Valerian said with her crooked smile. Harry felt his heart melt all over again. Both of them stood there, being awkward and smiling at each other.

A knock came on the door, breaking the spell. "Yeah?" Harry said.

"Water!" Rosie said. "May I come in?"

Once again Valerian raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you summon her?" she whispered.

"Nope. That's just how she is," Harry grinned. "Yeah, come in!"

Rosie brought a pitcher of iced water and glasses for them. She also took out a giant sized Mars bar from her french maid apron pocket and placed it tentatively next to the pitcher. "For you, Lady Valerian. Your room has been cleaned Lord Harry, if you so desire. I will inform Master Black that a separate room has been prepared for him when he arrives."

Valerian reddened. Harry accepted the tray and put it down. "Er- thank you, Rosie. Great work."

"You're welcome," Rosie bowed, and exited the room.

Harry poured for the both of them. Valerian opened the chocolate bar and bit into it. "She must have read my mind. I love this snack. She's the best," she said, snarfing down the first bite.

"She is," Harry said.

 _A bit TOO intuitive, but yeah, Rosie was the best. Cleaned my room too, huh?_

"So. What now?" Valerian said, sipping water from her glass.

 _Now we go to my room and shag, what else?_

"Now, we let the core cool for around twenty minutes," Harry said instead. "Then I seal it up, usually with magic and a bit of wood glue if there was a handle, but seeing as there isn't... I'll just.. seal it. Yeah, just.. normal sealing," Harry said, his voice trailing off at the end. Valerian was licking the thick chocolate bar lovingly, teasing him while he rambled on.

"Twenty minutes? We could manage that," Valerian said. She took his hand and went up the stairs. "Shortcut?" she pointed up, not wanting to walk past the dining hall with the others waiting.

"Sure," Harry said. He could not believe his change in fortune!

"How's your back?" Valerian said.

"Healed," Harry said. Valerian promptly jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry caught her beneath her thighs before she toppled them back down the basement stairs.

"Whoa!" Harry said, laughing. Her bare legs in his hands felt like heaven. He flew them two levels up. They entered his room and quietly locked the door.

There was a bottle of wine, a bottle of vodka, wine glasses and shot glasses on his bedside table. Also there were a fresh bouquet of flowers on the chest of drawers. Apart from that, the room was clean, and sparse.

Valerian pushed him against the closed door and kissed him hungrily. "Every time, before we go on mission I get horny as hell, Dragonslayer."

"You do?" Harry chuckled.

"Warrior princess stuff, you wouldn't understand," Valerian laughed. She skipped to the bed and threw herself down on it. "I love the beds here. Best matresses _ever._ "

"Leesa's," Harry said, taking off his robes.

"What?"

"Pricey brand. Muggle."

"Oh," Valerian said, kicking off her panties and throwing off her samurai jacket. "Never heard of them. Come here."

Harry thought she switched gears rather quickly. From reverse to full speed ahead in a matter of minutes. With her extra weight her boobs and hips were delicious. Without hesitation he crawled on top of her and kissed her.

Valerian reached between his legs and stroked him firmly. "God Val, you're going to make me burst!"

"Not yet," Valerian said. She pushed him inside her warmth, gripping him tightly. "I've missed you so much, love." She brought his face down to hers and kissed him thoroughly.

Harry was drowning in a haze of lust. He began to move, slowly going in, and taking his time coming out. He wanted to savour every moment of this. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was trying to figure out if the fact that he survived James Travers' fatal attack was the root of this.

 _In Valerian's twisted perspective, did she think that he was stronger than her curse_ because _he_ _survived_ _? If so, that was messed up._

However, Valerian spreading her legs with feet high in the air cancelled any kind of mental capacity for thought.

Damn. She was so _flexible_ , so _fit_.

"Fuck me _hard_ ," she commanded.

Harry obliged. Her nails dug into his skin. Her head lolled back, grunting with each thrust. She pulled her knees down near to her own shoulders, giving him everything. He sped up when he felt her bucking beneath him. She began to tremble, then she came with a high moan. With a mad rush at the end, Harry was spent.

Everything in his vision went a bit blurry after his orgasm. He could feel it pumping out of him, like a long, knotted rope being pulled out of his testicles, pulsing and exploding repeatedly.

Valerian wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him in close, absorbing every last drop. Eventually, Harry lost all strength and collapsed on top of her.

"I should have never left," Valerian said softly after stroking his hair tenderly. She was kissing him on his jaw.

"You shouldn't," Harry mumbled. She was still capable of coherent speech? Damn. All he wanted to do was sleep in her arms.

"Hmm..." Valerian moaned seductively, rotating her hips below him. She rubbed his back, tracing the recently healed scarring on his skin. "You're getting much bigger. Since when did you have a beard?"

"Beard?" Harry said. "No.. I don't have a beard."

"Harry, you have a beard. Not a cave man, but.. you have a beard. Your eyes are lighter. And you're heavier, taller."

"What?" Harry moaned. He reluctantly got up and stepped towards the mirror. He was taller than before the attack. And he had more hair on his face. His eyes were lighter than they were before as well. "For fuck's sake..." Harry said, rubbing his beard.

"You're taller than Jon now," Valerian laughed. She poured them a shot of vodka each. "I didn't notice it before, when we were on threstral. I don't think anyone is going to believe you're only a third year anymore."

Harry thought if he was a painter she would have been a perfect nude model object. There Valerian was, naked; sitting on his bed, legs crossed, expertly pouring Vodka into two shot glasses held between her fingers. Her hair wasn't long enough to cover her chest, and the smile on her face was contagious. She was laughing at him and his weird growth spurt, totally enjoying the aftermath of one intense quickie.

"Val," Harry said.

"Hm?"

"Are you on potion?"

"Nope," Val said proudly.

"You're having me on," Harry said.

"Nope," Val grinned, offering him his shot of Vodka.

"That's not funny though. What has gotten into you?" Harry asked.

"I'm through with repressing myself. I want to live. Really live. I'm going to do _anything_ to get rid of this curse, and be free. No holding back, Harry. I'm in this... to win this." Valerian raised her drink high. "To life, no.. scratch that... to living _f_ _orever_!"

Harry clinked his shot glass to hers. "To Living Forever," he agreed and swallowed it in one.

"Nice bod too," Valerian giggled after refilling her second shot. "Lean. I like that. Too much bulk can slow you down. Like a whip," Valerian smiled, using her foot to rub his thigh, then prodded her toes higher between his legs. "If two people didn't try to kill me earlier, this night would have been perfect!" she stretched languidly along the rumpled sheets. She rolled over on her stomach, enjoying a full stretch with a wide grin.

Harry began to harden.

"Think I can fly BH16 to Uganda drunk?" Valerian asked, reaching for the bottle of Vodka.

"No," Harry laughed.

"Ah. Rhetorical question," Valerian sighed, putting back down the bottle. She twisted, propping the side of her head on her palm. "Do you ever get tired of people trying to kill you?"

Harry thought a for a couple seconds. "Yes. No. I don't know. Is it a bad thing that I'm accustomed to it?"

"Yes," Valerian said. "That means you are a target. Being a target isn't a good thing. But it only happens to warriors, great fighters worthy of respect. Rep is everything in the game."

"I'm not a warrior. Does this 'rep' rule also apply to teenage wizards?" Harry said.

"The Chosen One title basically throws you in that lot, whether you like it or not. For regular nobodies like me, it's a bit daunting. I don't want to be famous, or killed."

"Neither do I," Harry said, sitting next to her. He wanted nothing else but to rub his hands all over her.

"Really? You ditched the Boy who Lived persona and created a totally new alter ego in Roderick Hallow, then become world renowned within a year and still say you don't want to be famous, or killed?" Valerian said. "You are destined for greatness, Harry. I don't even know where I fit in all of this, other than being your damsel in distress."

"I like being your hero," Harry teased. He looked into her eyes, deadly serious now. "Never leave me again, Val."

Valerian looked away. "Once everything works out, of course not."

Harry hated when conditions were tacked onto promises. It gave people a way out. "It'll work out. Magic usually does."

"You're quoting grandfather again," Valerian sighed. "Speaking of that, let's go finish the spear! Got any spare clothes to lend me?"

"Not really. Hold on, you still have clothes in the house. It's in the spare room closet. Give me a minute," Harry said, putting on his clothes.

"Um, maybe a towel? I'll go shower in the meanwhile," Valerian said, looking down there.

"Um, yeah, sure, check that cupboard," Harry pointed to the linen closet. "I'm going to fetch your stuff."

"Right," Valerian said. She got up, walking on tiptoe with legs pressed together to give him a kiss. "I think I lasted longer than I thought Dragonslayer. Um.. three weeks since I came back?" she spanked him on his butt. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, it was... a lesson in patience for me," Harry said. "But worth every second." Harry caressed the side of her face gently with both hands and kissed her softly. "Be right back. You go ahead and bathe."

When the door closed Valerian found a large towel and wrapped herself in it. Harry put off chasing Voldemort to help her. Even though she knew that speed was essential in tracking targets, the fact that he postponed his mission to help her was touching.

During her shower she thought about what just happened. Harry's sweat in combination with her sweat while in the basement had done something to her. Sometimes when he gave her that look she got all... turned on. She would have to watch it around him. Can't be like a cat in heat just because he gave her a hungry look.

When she returned to the room Harry had a few garments hanging up in the closet for her. Two formless Hogwarts visitor robes, the sternly cut Witch's outfit that she was going to the Christmas Carols with- and the silver A line dress she wore to go out with Harry. All of the clothes were clean, freshly pressed. Without hesitation she put on the silver dress. It was one of her favourites.

Looking at herself in the mirror the dress looked... over sexy. She filled it out much more at the bust, hip and butt area. The dress felt like Sanguini had created it for her.

Considering her options, it was either this party dress, shapeless and black Pac-Man ghost like robes, or the severe witches garment that looked like something out of a horror movie. At least she had softened that outfit by removing the square shoulder pads and long sleeves.

Valerian sighed. She was going on a mission to Africa. Better she looked the part of a warrior than a girly poster in the barracks. She took off the silver a line dress and put on the black McGonagall goes-to-a-funeral-type outfit. When she was finished getting dressed, the outfit was fitting her tighter, so it wasn't as bad as before. In fact, with her arms bare and blonde hair, she looked like a fighter.

"Not bad. This'll do," Valerian said. Maybe a short stop for a pair of proper boots instead of Reeboks and she would look the part of an Immortal Hero.

* * *

North of Hogwarts in the forbidden forest Hagrid had already set up a massive tent for Miracle. The large canvas material was tethered across the lower branches of the newly formed clearing. Jon landed the threstral and stepped underneath the covering.

Miracle was currently still on his side, tiredly lapping up liquid from a massive barrel.

"Hullo! Master Hagrid!" Jon called out as he patted Miracle's snout. The dragon's eyes closed halfway at the familiar touch.

 _It is good to see you, Aegon..._

 _Miracle. I feared the worst. Where does it hurt?_

 _Everywhere. But between my wings hurt the most._

"Jon? Izzat you?" Hagrid responded from behind Miracle's back. A massive hand waved over the dragon's broad body. "Over here!"

"I need to see the injury, lad," Jon said softly to Miracle. Jon walked around and joined Hagrid at the stab wound in Miracle's back. Hagrid had on thick gloves, and a potted vine plant was inserting its numerous tentacles into the wound, which looked like a bloody hole. "What is Dolly doing?"

"Trying to remove pieces of steel from between two vertebrae," Hagrid said. "There are fragments that I cannot get to. Dolly here is a gentle girl," Hagrid stroked one of the moving vines with his finger. The magical potted plant curled around his hand in response.

"I remember this plant helping Ghost heal. Once again, thank you Hagrid," Jon said.

"I've put his left wing in a splint. Had to sew bamboo along the wing fingers and the muscle with cured dragon leather. He wasn't too happy though, but two of the fingers are broken. Also the shoulder joint here is dislocated," Hagrid walked towards Miracle's left wing. Three long bamboo lengths were stitched against the dragon's wing joint, leather straps penetrating the muscular tendons of the membrane between the 'fingers', effectively securing the splints. At the points where the leather was secured was a thick, foul smelling orange poultice.

"What is this?" Jon pointed at the nasty stitching points.

"Crushed blast-ended skrewt shell and stinger venom," said Hagrid. "Dragons are immune to the venom, but other parasites are drawn to dragon pus like moths to the flame. The dragon pus is what's giving off that smell. It's secreted naturally when their hide is cut, really good for sealing wounds," Hagrid pointed at the clear substance caking up on Miracle's wing. "It's wha' makes our big winged friends so resilient to nicks and bites, but it's also very yummy to certain critters. The skrewt shell and its toxins prevent anythin' trying to infect the wounds, yer see."

"The bones would mend, but this deep wound is what's troubling," Hagrid gestured to Miracle's back. "We don't want him to get a serious infection of the blood. Dolly is cleaning it up really nice. Gentle as a butterfly."

At that moment four of Dolly's vines sunk into the wound viciously, making Miracle puff out a blast of fire in irritation. A bit of blood and puss splattered on Hagrid's gloves.

"What happened?" Jon said, on the alert.

"The wound is trying to close, but doing so sends the metal shards deeper into the spinal column. Dolly is fighting to keep a hold of it," Hagrid explained. "A bit of blood is fine. Leaving it in is the real problem. What's his name?"

"Miracle. A Wizardbane," Jon said proudly.

"A Wizardbane! I'm working on a _Wizardbane?_!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I've never had the honor... this is amerzing! Hold this open," Hagrid offered him the handles of the two massive spades keeping the wound open.

Jon took hold of the tools. Hagrid was right, the wound was trying to close automatically, powerful muscles tightening around the spade ends. Dolly's tentacles were working furiously inside the wound.

"How deep is it?" Jon asked.

Hagrid was trotting to Miracle's head. "Four feet is the hole, but the metal fragments are embedded deeper. Dolly is doing her thing to reach it... I've heard that these dragons could talk, that true lad?"

"Yes," Jon said, using his considerable strength to keep the wound open while Dolly thrashed in there.

"The fact that the most dangerous dragon has roosted within range of Hogwarts and I didnae know any better is astounding," Hagrid said, kneeling before Miracle's sleepy head. "Miracle, can you hear me?"

Miracle huffed.

"Good lad, is the firewhiskey good enough for ye?"

" **Whiskey,** " Miracle asked.

"Yes, Miracle, it's what's numbing your pain," Hagrid stroked Miracle's nose affectionately. "My name is Hagrid, Miracle."

" **Whaskrid** ," Miracle confirmed sleepily.

"Hagrid," Hagrid corrected.

" **Whaskrid,** " Miracle repeated.

"It's too late Hagrid! That's his name for you now!" Jon shouted over the dragon.

"Well, it's not's so bad. Whaskrid eh? Nice ring to it!" Hagrid dipped both of his massive hands into the barrel of firewhiskey and drank from the same saliva drenched liquor. "It is an honor," Hagrid toasted the dragon with a solemn bow.

Miracle burped. His hot breath made Hagrid's beard catch afire. Hagrid laughed and swatted the flames out. "Jon! How old do you think he is?"

"Almost two," Jon shouted.

"Two, as in hundred, right?" Hagrid froze.

"No. Two years," Jon sent back.

"He is going to be massive!" Hagrid exclaimed. The dragon was already half the size of a fully grown Horntail.

"His sire was the Canis Majoris. Miracle could comfortably fit in his father's mouth, with wings spread. When we battled, I was a mere tick along his scales. A very unwise decision," Jon admitted.

"Bloody..." Hagrid said, in awe of Miracle. "That big huh? A super giant."

"Correct," Jon said. The vines pushed violently deeper. "Dolly seems to be getting frustrated."

 _Whatever that is, it tickles... but isn't getting it out._

 _Is it hurting you?_ Jon sent back.

 _No... But I cannot feel lower than my wings... I'm scared Aegon. Please help. Something is sticking in me. Stopping me from moving._

"Master Hagrid! He says the vine is not getting a hold of the foreign metal!" Jon said when Hagrid trotted the long way back around the dragon.

"What?" Hagrid said.

"Hold this, I will have to cut the hole deeper," Jon said, offering the two spade handles to the half giant.

"Be careful lad," Hagrid said warily, taking the handles.

"I am always careful," Jon said. He drew his Diablo claw wand and activated the Claymore sword. "Miracle, I have to reopen the wound to take it out. Trust me, son."

" **Blood** ," came Miracle's tired response.

Jon inserted the sword delicately between the two spades keeping the wound open. When he felt the resistance of flesh deeper inside, he drew his phoenix wand and cast lumos, looking into the hole. "This is going to sting, son."

Jon pierced the flesh deep inside. Miracle's rear leg kicked out. "Easy son, I'm going to take it out."

With a quick twist of the blade the wound was opened. Miracle puffed a stream of fire, igniting the nearest tree. There was a slight reflection of blood stained metal peeking out between the bloody tissue. "There it is!" Hagrid said, peeping in. "Get in there, girl!"

Two of Dolly's tentacle vines struck like a snake, taking a firm grip around the metal and _yanked_. The broken spear head was extracted. Miracle roared in pain. Dolly the vine plant held the offending shard of metal high above in victory.

"Good girl!" Hagrid shouted. He shoved the two spade handles to Jon. "Hold this open Jon! I need to send in the antiseptic!"

Jon took hold of the handles. Blood was flowing freely along the metal shovel ends and the thick wooden shafts unto his hands. Hagrid ran across to his cart of supplies and grabbed a large furnace bellow. There was a leather pouch with a nozzle attached to it. He shoved the bellow's action end into the wound and squeezed the handles together. A loud, squirting noise rumbled from the strange tool. A thick viscous ooze was pressurized into the wound.

"Pull out the handles Jon!" Hagrid said. Jon obeyed. Inside the wound was now filled with a bluish-green substance smelling like mint.

"Good, now for the salve!" Hagrid dipped a ladle into a large cauldron of boiling blast-ended skrewts. Before Jon's very eyes the wound was sealing, seeping out a clear pus from underneath the skin. The entrance to the wound was still a mess of broken scales and bloody tissue, but there was no longer a long tunnel deep into the dragon's back. "The hard scales are the last to heal," Hagrid said. "The pus eventually hardens and forms the first layer. However, parasites usually attack the pus, then the wound gets infected. Miracle may not be able to lick the wound, where this is pretty hard for him to reach, so we need some o' this," Hagrid spread the ladle's contents on the wound- "to chase away those pesky critters."

Miracle was moving his tail and hind legs, stretching, twisting, turning. "Easy lad," Jon said.

 _I want to stand, Aegon._

"Get back," Jon told Hagrid. "He says he wants to get up."

Jon and Hagrid gave the dragon room. Miracle got his feet beneath him and assumed a crouch. He licked his broken wing with the bamboo attached to it.

" **Blood. Whaskrid** ," Miracle bowed in thanks. The dragon was moving slowly, gingerly. Silverwings, Jon's borrowed threstral; flew off as soon as the dragon got up.

"What are you going to do, Miracle?" Jon said to his familiar.

 _Rest. Heal. I could not feel my tail. I was afraid._

"And your wing?" Jon asked.

 _Hurts. But I must rest. I will find a cool spot to nest._

Miracle drained the barrel of Firewhiskey then limped towards the northern ridge, broken wing dragging on the ground. Ghost appeared and dropped a deer out of his jaws. Miracle gobbled up the treat gratefully. Ghost growled and circled Miracle, rubbing his flank against his scales, nuzzling his injured torso. Miracle wagged his tail affectionately, a strange canine habit he picked up from the wolf.

The both of them walked into the forest, Miracle making a lot of noise as he moved everything out of his way with his jaws or his good wing.

"Well. It seems that he is in good hands, paws," Hagrid said, packing up.

"Ghost will hunt for him," Jon nodded, helping with clean up. Jon picked up another massive barrel full of firewhiskey and put it on Hagrid's cart. Hagrid's jaw dropped.

"How didya do that?" Hagrid said.

"I'm strong," Jon said.

"Really now? How strong are we talking?" Hagrid said, hands on his hips.

Jon stepped towards a massive downed tree. The tree had a very long trunk with burnt off branches. It was over fifty feet long. Jon grabbed the trunk with both arms and moved it ten feet forward. It fell with a low thud that echoed in the cold night.

"Merlin's hairy balls," Hagrid said. "That's impressive."

Jon stared at his hands. "I have yet to figure it out. Since the surgery, my magic empowers my body when needed." Jon tensed his fingers into a claw, then sent it into the trunk. His fingers penetrated the thick bark and pierced inside. "Truly a dragon knight."

"Well," Hagrid picked up his trusty crossbow and then grabbed the cart's rope. "Hop in. I'll take yer back to school."

Jon watched the cart with bloody tools and a docile Devil's Snare hybrid potted plant. That journey looked uncomfortable, to say the least. "It's all right. I'll run. I'm fast."

"I don't think-" Hagrid began.

"Thank you for your expertise and care for Miracle," Jon said. "But I think I should get back as soon as possible. Goodbye, my friend."

"If yer sure, well- alright. Holla if you need help," Hagrid waved.

Jon bowed and darted into the forest. His eyesight was excellent in the dark. The cold didn't bother him. It felt like a leisurely run.

Now that Miracle was treated, he really thought about the events of the night. He was kicked off a mountain ridge by Mr White, who apparently thought Valerian would be Harry's undoing.

Mr White also claimed that Harry would turn. And that he was here in this world to put him down.

Jon stopped his run.

Mr White had betrayed them. He couldn't fathom betraying his best friend. Harry was his brother.

Alexandria was gone. He did not want her to leave, but he wasn't blind to the dangers surrounding Harry. It was for the best that their family find a safe haven, far away from this dangerous quest.

Mrs Potage was crystal clear in her unsaid message. _Without You._

Harry had warned him that this would not be easy. Jon put his body on the line over and over, tonight included. Now it was his emotions taking the brunt of the damage. And somewhere deep inside he knew this was just the beginning.

Harry was bound by Prophecy. Valerian was bound by a Curse. He was bound into Servitude.

"Will I ever be free?" Jon asked himself. The cold wind whistled through the trees. He could swear that it said ' _Never'_ in a long, high whisper.

Jon searched for the connection he had with Alexandria. It was gone. He never really used their link intentionally before, but he could feel its existence. Sirius was now Lord Black. He didn't even know when the link was severed, they were always together, either in Hogwarts or at the various homes they stayed in.

This separation felt... final.

Jon took a deep breath of the cold forest air. It reminded him of Winterfell. The Northern ridge where he and Ezra White fought reminded him of the Wall.

The Wall. The monolith where Castle Black was built. Where his own men stabbed him to death.

"Focus," Jon breathed. "You are no longer there. You are in a magical world. That life is in the past. You can create your own future here, Jon."

Jon cursed aloud.

"You can create your own life here, Aegon," Jon corrected. "Here I am, talking to myself. Like a madman."

Jon took off towards the clan mansion at a sprint. He was no expert in the art of psychology. He knew about service. About being a fighter.

 _Better I get back to it._

* * *

By the time Jon arrived at the mansion, the crew were shuttling water and supplies into the two helicopters, the _Hind_ , and the _Black Hawk_.

"Jon!" Valerian shouted, levitating a trunk with her wand. "How is Miracle?"

"Treated. Ghost is looking after him while he heals," Jon said. "I like your outfit- wait... is that what I think it is?" he asked, pointing at the weapon protruding diagonally behind her shoulder.

"Yes. Mine now," Valerian said, showing him the simple staff attached to the back of her black outfit. "Diablo claw fused with phoenix plasma. Harry just finished it, enchanted a neat magnet spell for easy holstering." She put the trunk into the helicopter and activated the staff. The wooden staff transformed into a beautiful, metallic lance with an elaborate spear point.

"Can still cast spells too. So far only curses and line of sight spells, but that's okay. Once I have _Reducto_ , _Bombarda_ and _Diffindo,_ that's all I need," Valerian smiled.

"Excellent," Jon said. "Have you given it a name as yet?"

" _Gungnir_ , of course. The Spear of Odin himself," Valerian said, grinning with excitement.

"A pair of wings and you shall be the spitting image of a Valkyrie in that outfit, milady," Jon bowed gallantly. "You will need proper vambraces. The forearms are frequently exposed using the spear."

"We're stopping to check on Sanguini, or so Harry says," Valerian said. "Maybe he can whip up some proper armor for me."

"Good idea," Jon said. He spotted Harry coming out of the mansion. There was a woman next to him wearing a full flight suit and pilot helmet. Behind them were the rest of the gang from Hogwarts; Penelope, Reagan and Katsumi. "New recruit?" he asked Valerian.

"No, not exactly 'new'. You have to see this for yourself," Valerian laughed.

Harry and the others greeted Jon, asking about Miracle. Jon told them what happened. He finally caught on who the new 'pilot' was. "Madame Rosie?"

"Oui?" Rosie said, raising her visor from her eyes.

"You... are a pilot?" Jon asked.

"Not really. I bought these in Aberdeen," Rosie twirled, modelling her form fitting flight suit. "Sometimes I would climb in the helicopters and... have some fun pretending I guess."

"She's a natural," Valerian encouraged. "Don't worry. I can pilot both. They are both tethered to me."

"So, you're coming?" Jon asked Rosie, but was directing the question to Harry.

"Yes," she replied with a grin.

"By the gods," Jon muttered.

"We may be in the field for many days," Harry said. "We would need food, and support."

The reality was Harry thought he only needed Jon and Valerian on this mission. Everyone else could have been left behind. But Melisandre warned him to 'keep his allies close'. He wasn't going to ignore her just for ignoring her sake.

"A glorified camp manager," Rosie said. "Plus I could do with some fun and sun. It's frightfully cold in that house away from the fires."

"You'll do fine, Rosie," Valerian said, giving the woman a side hug with one arm. "All crew, onboard!"

Jon and Harry watched everyone board. Jon faced his best friend. "You're taller than me. Is that facial hair?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Valerian is in a really good mood," Jon murmured.

"Is she, now?" Harry said.

"Exceptionally good mood. She has been smiling non-stop," Jon said with a smirk. Harry remained tight lipped. But Jon knew. Valerian was morose for months. Something ... interesting happened in his hour absence. "Good work," Jon said, clapping his shoulder.

"Hm," Harry said, nodding. "Seen the spear?"

"I have. Your weapon crafting is excellent, as usual," Jon nodded.

"I hope she could handle the power. The core is phoenix plasma, just like our bracers," Harry said. "Anyway. You're going in the _Hind_. I'm in the _Black Hawk_ with Katsumi, Valerian, Penelope. You're with Rosie and Fairweather, for now. We're going to check up on Sanguini at the torture chamber, Royston Fairweather at Newport, Clan _Ronin,_ then also pop in on Masahiko at St Mungo's. Finally, we're meeting the representatives from Uganda at South Hampton's AK guild. Melody Knights is contacting them as we speak."

"A lot of stops," Jon nodded. "What time is the meeting?"

"When we get there, we get there," Harry shrugged. "They've been looking for me for the past couple of weeks. Pretty sure they'll be ecstatic I'm showing up. Armor up and let's roll."

"All right," Jon offered his fist. Harry connected and both of the gloves activated. They jumped into their respective helicopters.

"All crew, prepare for lift off. Secure equipment and strap in," Valerian said into her headset. Both helicopters' blades began to spin.

"Roger that Cap'n!" _Black Hawk 16_ gruff voice responded. "I'm feeling... faster and stronger than ever! My engines are rip roaring and ready to go!"

"Acknowledged, Lady Valerian," Black Angel One responded politely in her Russian accent.

"I've been dreaming of this since I saw the helicopter Mademoiselle Valerian! I'm so excited!" Rosie said through the intercom.

"I've got you, Rosie. Enjoy the flight," Valerian said confidently. "All crew, Mission to Africa is a go. Commence time... two fifteen a.m. We're going full speed to our first stop, Sanguini's Coffin. ETA ten minutes."

The two helicopters took off in tandem. Harry closed the sliding door for the American Black Hawk. Penelope was holding onto her seat belts for dear life.

"You'll get accustomed," Harry encouraged her, sitting down in the middle seat. _Gungnir,_ the _Hallow Blade,_ and Katsumi's _Katana_ were stashed overhead in the rifle rack on the ceiling. "Jon, Reagan, you're good?" Harry said into his armor's badge.

"We're good," Reagan said. "Rosie is having fun. Are you sure she could fly this thing?" Reagan whispered back.

"Val's got both, don't worry about it," Harry said.

"Ah," Reagan said awkwardly.

Harry guided Valerian to the lighthouse on the west coast of Scotland. The helicopters landed smoothly near to the hidden entrance of their torture chamber. They disembarked and walked down the charred tunnel leading into the open cavern. It was pitch dark, and extremely cold.

"Reagan, Penelope, do not cast _Lumos_. May not go down well with him," Harry said. "Jon, light the way please with your Dragon heart-string."

" _Lumos!_ " Jon said, using his first wand. A blue light led the way along the passage towards the chamber. "Slide down, I guess." Jon sat down on the lip of the tunnel, then slid down the steep slope like a child in a playground. Everyone followed suit, except Harry and Penelope who floated down.

The only thing in the torture chamber was a crude stone coffin.

"Sanguini?" Harry called, approaching cautiously.

"Mmm?" came a sleepy response. The voice echoed around grandiosely in the empty room. Katsumi and Penelope flinched. Valerian laughed.

"You good, Sanguini?" Harry said. "It's time to rise and... er, loom, I guess."

"Do I really have to?" Sanguini said, sounding like a young child reluctant to get up for school.

"Yep. We have work to do. I'm opening the coffin," Harry announced.

"Do not cast, chosen one; I'll do it," Sanguini said. The coffin lid moved on its own accord, a long, grating sound as it ground against the main body. The slab of stone made a booming noise at it slammed on the ground. Sanguini sat up, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. His face was handsome, smooth and pale, his robes a deep, blood red trimmed with a high collar.

His appearance was that of an Immortal Dark Lord.

His eyes opened, irises red and penetrating the darkness. "Greetings, my mortal friends, especially you, Ka-Chan. Potter, you did not bring Warmage Tonks? A pity."

Harry frowned. Tonks wasn't a virgin, was she? It couldn't be. She was raped. It then came to him. She was _sodomized._

 _No wonder she took the drastic measure of erasing her memory of the incident._

At that moment he was extremely happy he slaughtered _everyone_ involved in that mansion: even the wife and little girl too. That thrilling sensation of pure, unadulterated power of the underworld flowed through him, empowering his magic.

His eyes began to gleam red in the darkness.

"Calm down, Potter. It's not a competition. I was just being dramatic," Sanguini said, climbing out of the coffin.

The group turned on Harry and stepped back when they saw Harry's eyes. Jon was about to put him to sleep when Penelope intercepted him. She stepped in front of Harry, put her hand on his shoulder, and the Red disappeared.

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "Sanguini. We need you to fix Katsumi's armor. And make one for Valerian. Do you have any spare?"

"I do, I do," Sanguini said, rubbing his hands. "Oh dear. More of the Risen. I assume they will be joining us on this quest? And where is my main man, Ezra the White?"

"More like Ezra the Dark," Valerian said under her breath. "He tried to kill me. He's... in the underworld somewhere."

"Surprised he didn't do that earlier. The Magi was a Blonde Widow specialist a few centuries ago... the top of the list when it came to defending these isles from your lot," Sanguini said. "He turned a dark leaf since ... I think it was the 1500's? He was the Dark Lord Septimus. Had a crazy notion of uniting all the eternal weapons, trying to become a God or something. Went off the deep end. Created an island fortress full of magical experiments off of Australia."

Harry froze. "He told us the Dark Lord Septimus stashed the Wand of Life in an island full of basilisks."

"Oh is that right? Crafty old bastard. That is a deflection technique to put all others to shame. He never told you that _he_ was the Dark Lord Septimus, did he?" Sanguini said.

"No," Jon and Harry said. Jon frowned, thinking about what Mr White said on top of the Northern Ridge. This new information was disturbing. Mr White was a Dark Lord?

"Mr White did tell me that he had succumbed to the dark in his journey through existence," Katsumi said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"You were sleeping, at Cape Spear," Katsumi said. "He was brewing the counter for Mr Ollivander's son."

"Shite," Harry said. "Until tonight, he was one of the staunchest allies we had. Fucker was _dark_?"

"Yes, he was," Sanguini said. "He turned dark late fourteen hundreds. He was fed up of dying and coming back. He wanted to either end the Phoenix cycle and die for good, or live forever."

"Live forever? How?" Valerian asked.

"Simple. He quested for the Wand of Life, which was an Ollivander- only weapon. So he plotted, schemed, fought and purposefully died in wizard tournaments against Ollivanders, married Ollivander women, killed himself at their home nation- tried all kinds of ways to align himself with the Ollivander family so that one day, he would be reborn as an Ollivander male. When he succeeded, he tortured and killed a lot of people, trying to figure out how the wand chose the owner."

"Holy shit," Harry said. "Master Ollivander always used to say that, 'The Wand Chooses the Wizard'!"

"Correct," Sanguini said. "After wiping out a lot of Ollivander males, he finally realized that the Wand of Life could only be used by a wizard who Walked in the Light," Sanguini shrugged. "The Wand of Life was there all along, and just when he unearthed the secret, he had already turned dark. He unleashed a Basilisk on the Kingdom, but couldn't stop its reign of terror. The surviving Ollivander prince rallied his countrymen to flee by boats. Septimus stayed, experimenting in the lifeless kingdom, playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with the basilisk for decades and decades. He went mad, eventually, trying to get the wand of life to work for him. It never did. Eventually, he allowed the basilisk to eat him. Ghastly."

"You could have told us he was dodgy," Harry said.

"That was many centuries ago," Sanguini shrugged. "If you haven't noticed, he has repented by gradually distancing himself from using magic, and protecting the children in Hogwarts ever since. He had tried his best to Walk in the Light, by not using magic at all. I have one of his hidden manuscripts. _Dying thru the Ages._ The darkest fucking book of magic ever created. It's the... how should I put this? The How to Become the baddest fucking Dark Wizard handbook."

"Whoa," Harry said. "Why did he decide to help us, then?"

"The same reason I'm helping you. Immortality is broken. We don't want to die... forever," Sanguini said. "Even Mr White, he might have grown accustomed to these... cycles of life. The mere thought of not living again may have spurred him on to come out and play."

"Told you he was the most powerful wizard I have ever seen," Valerian nudged Harry. "I took him down though," Valerian grinned. She displayed the Immortal Weapon in her possession.

"Yeah. That's nice. He had a nifty time warp technique with that spear," Sanguini said to Valerian. "We fought a couple times. Back then I was extremely good at running away from powerful wizards. Still am, to be honest. They don't call me the 'Everlasting' for nothing."

Harry and Jon laughed. "Royston Fairweather said that the island was infested with Basilisks now," Harry explained. "Wanted me to handle it."

"What?" Sanguini said. "You never mentioned this!"

"You weren't there. It was at his funeral, during the day," Harry clapped Fairweather's shoulder. Sanguni fully took notice of Reagan, watching his height, his colouring, his features.

"Um, hi?" Fairweather waved awkwardly.

"You're his son," Sanguini said.

"I am," Reagan gulped.

"Hm," Sanguini said. He dismissed Reagan with a sniff. "You can't be serious. An island full of basilisks? Septimus couldn't even kill one, and he had centuries of experience over you. What makes you think you can do it?"

"I think I found their true weakness. It's Phoenix fire," Harry said, waving his hand at the completely charred stone chamber. "Me and Jon got this."

"You're crazy. I hope that's not the 'work' you woke me up for," Sanguini said.

"No, we're going to kill a Nundu," Jon said.

"For fuck's sake," Sanguini said, turning on his heel and crawling back into his coffin. The slab levitated and sealed him inside with a deafening _boom_.

There was an awkward silence amongst Jon and the others.

"The school in Uganda might have a party if we kill it. There may be dancing virgins there," Harry called out in sing song.

The slab levitated twice as fast off the coffin and leaned neatly against the box. Once again Sanguini sat up, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. His face was handsome, smooth and pale, his robes a deep, blood red trimmed with a high collar.

"I'm coming. And I have a few extra gloves. Let's go."

* * *

The next stop was Castle Broughtry, the ancestral Fairweather home. The two helicopters landed on the vast manicured front lawn in the middle of the night.

Reagan Fairweather led both teams to his front door. He was a bit hesitant in his stride. "I came here once every month to check up on the staff. Our head butler runs the place. I prefer to stay in South Hampton with my mum, and well... step dad. Paula, that's my younger sister, goes to Beauxbatons. She's in year four, I believe. She prefers the warmth, sorta like me. Which is strange, since I'm a Fairweather, and she's an Otamendi. Whatever," Reagan opened his hands and shrugged.

A curtain behind a third floor window was drawn open. A silhouette of a person holding a lamp appeared.

"That's his room," Reagan began.

Before they knew it, ten duplicates of Lord Royston Fairweather surrounded them, sword drawn. "Who are you people?" came his voice.

"It's me, father," Reagan said. "With Harry and his friends."

One of the images of the Shogun of the Mist came closer and lit a fire in the center of his palm. He scrutinized Reagan's face.

"It's me," Reagan repeated.

All the images vanished. The door to the manor opened. Royston Fairweather was standing in the threshold, jaw opened in disbelief.

"Son?" Royston said, voice trembling.

"I'm back, dad," Reagan said, eyes dipped in uncertainty.

"I can't believe it," Royston said, coming close to him and embracing him. The Vampire Slayer broke down in tears on his son's shoulder.

Harry and the others avoided looking at the tearful reunion. After a couple hearty thumps on each other's backs, the Fairweather men broke apart.

"Come, all of you. Except you, Sanguini. I can sense you're nearby," Royston said to the dark night. "You are not welcome on my property."

"Fine," came a loud voice. "Meet me at Hyde Park outside St Mungo's, Chosen one."

"Right-o," Harry responded vaguely.

"Good. He is gone. Come in from the cold, everyone. Welcome to Broughtry Castle."

Harry and the others were escorted to the main dining hall. Father and son Fairweather went further in to a private study to have a one on one conversation. A weathered gentleman wearing a sleeping hat and pyjamas with the Fairweather crest came and placed a large tea service with cups and plates in front of them. "Please serve yourselves. I must send word to his mother immediately!"

When the butler left Rosie stood up and got to work, grumbling. "Hmph," Rosie said. "Guests are first priority. Resurrected heirs aren't going anywhere." She gracefully poured tea for everyone.

The fireplace roared in the main living area and Francis Otamendi, his wife Rosemary Otamendi and daughter Paula Otamendi came bustling in. They didn't even bother to change their sleepwear. They padded along on bedroom slippers towards the private study.

"Not everyday a family member comes back to life," Penelope said solemnly. "This is why I never told them, Harry. It's too much to take. My dad might have yanked me out of school, just like Alexandria."

"I would have done anything when I was younger for my parents to came back to life," Harry said. "Wished for it every time I went to sleep in my little cupboard under the stairs."

There was an awkward silence afterwards.

"I think I need to pay your uncle and aunt a visit," Valerian said in her Russian Ice Queen accent.

"No," Harry said. "The horcrux in my scar made them hate me. It was Voldemort who was responsible for the horrible treatment."

Another silence descended. The floo fires roared again. Clan Ronin- Gerard Godwin, Falcon De Souza the Bloodseeker, Ralph Carrow, Terrence Vance and Aloysius Harding came into the main room. Jon got up from the dining room and called them in.

"What's this I'm hearing? _Reagan_ just called me and told us to come on over. We've just left Diagon. Aurors are swarming the bank!" Godwin said.

"He is back from the dead," was all that Jon said.

Ralph Carrow went pale. "Your doing, Harry?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"No wonder she loves you so much," he muttered. Harry heard him though. Shea was heartbroken, but sometimes life wasn't fair.

 _Too bad. She'll get over it._

After ten minutes of waiting, everyone in the manor came into the dining room. Fairweather Senior closed the door behind him.

"From both of our families, thank you from the bottom of our hearts, Lord Dragonslayer," Royston said, bowing deeply. "I wish to accompany your team on this mission. Would that be possible?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Excellent. I will coach him as he goes along. Ka-chan, you are well?" Royston said to her. Katsumi looked nervous, and afraid.

"I..." Katsumi faltered. She stammered, her voice trembling. She glanced at Harry, then looked her trainer in the eye. She bowed, hiding her face. " _I have failed to protect him, Shogun-shusho. I am not fit for the honorable title of Samurai,"_ Katsumi said in Japanese.

"I don't understand. Your mission was to learn from him," Royston Fairweather said. "Who gave you these orders?"

"Mr Ezra White," Katsumi said. "To protect him from the wraiths that seep through the cracks of the underworld."

"I see. It is all right. He lives, yes? All is forgiven. And I will be here as an extra layer of protection for this mission abroad. Where is Masahiko?"

"Injured," Jon said. "We are going to check on him at the hospital when we leave here."

"Injured? Let me get my things. I am coming with you," Royston Fairweather said. When he returned a few minutes later he was fully dressed in magical plate. His helmet was held under his arm. A long metallic case was held in his left hand. Katsumi came forward to take the heavy burden from him. "No. I will take my own weapons. Please continue with your duty as a protector to Harry here."

After some hearty hugs and back thumping with his Ronin clan mates, the whole crew were once again airborne. Clan _Ronin_ and Lord Fairweather filed into the Hind with Jon and both helicopters took off towards St Mungo's.

Masahiko was in the surgery aftercare ward, sleeping. When the large party entered his room, Masahiko woke up.

"How are you, Masahiko?" Royston Fairweather asked.

Masahiko rolled out of his bed and bent the knee, head bowed upon seeing the Shogun in full warrior plate. "I am at your service, _Shogun-Shusho._ "

"You are healed?"

" _Hai_ , _Shogun-Shusho_!"

"Let me see," Fairweather beckoned him closer.

Masahiko removed the bandage around his face. Other than the scar running across the bridge of his nose and right eye, he looked fine.

"Amazing. How is it?" Fairweather said.

"I can sense magicals now. And I have telescopic vision. They used the dragon optic nerve and eyeball material to rebuild mine. It itches sometimes, but the healers said that it would pass in a few days."

"You are fit for battle?" Royston Fairweather asked.

" _Hai_ , _Shogun Shusho_ ," he replied.

"Come with us. We have work to do," the Shogun of the Mist commanded. "Meet us in the lobby." The group followed Royston Fairweather out and down the corridor to the stairwell. By the time they reached the lobby Masahiko was fully dressed and awaiting them.

"Thank you everyone, for inviting me on this mission," Masahiko bowed.

"Glad you're healed," Harry said, offering his hand. Masahiko shook it. Katsumi gave him a great big hug.

"Next stop, South Hampton," Valerian said to everyone. "Going to be a bit of a tight fit. We'll make do."

* * *

Professor Koman Toure, Auror Archie Isidibe and African Hunter Guildsman Paul Bakatoga got off the Knight bus in front of the Arthur Knights pub in South Hampton. Koman Toure was the Dream Seer professor at the Ugadoo School of Magic. Koman was an Ivorian wizard, dressed in an off white robe called a burnous, with broad shoulders and light brown skin. He was in his early fifties, with a neat grey beard and low haircut. He was a veteran in the art of paranormal magicks.

Auror Isidibe was a very thin and tall man, with a face that looked hard as steel. He was dressed impeccably in a modern three piece suit. The two items that gave him away as magical was a walking cane that he never let touch the ground, and quality dragon leather boots. He wore wire rimmed glasses and had a neat, machine precise fade.

Paul Bakatoga, the Hunter Guildsman stood out. He was young, early twenties, with a powerful build and extremely light brown eyes that contrasted with his very dark skin. At first glance he was an enigma, a clash of both traditional and modern styles. He wore bright red Masaai tribal robes, modern combat boots and a cut off designer leather jacket. His hair was cut low to the scalp on the right side, however the hair on his left was grown out and neatly styled in braids.

There was a large tribal tattoo on the left side of his jaw and neck that was partially covered by the braids that fell over that side of his face.

"I wonder why they denied that Roderick Hallow was associated with this place when we first came here," Auror Isidibe said. "Now they have changed their story."

"It is confusing," Professor Toure said in a cultured accent. "Hopefully, this time they speak the truth."

"I wouldn't parade myself around or be easy to find if I were him either," Paul said in a cockney accent, putting a cigarette to his mouth and snapping his fingers. A flame manifested from the friction. He took a deep pull. "Four o'clock in the bloody morning, though. Bit of a bother, yeah? Go on in, I'll come later. Need my first one o' the day."

Before he finished his cigarette Paul saw a strange sight. Two helicopters were landing in the South Hampton Commons.

"Would ya look at that," Paul said. A couple minutes later a group of people were crossing the road towards him. The first person that stood out was the tall bloke in the oriental armor, complete with a large weapons case and helmet held under his arm. The second person that stood out was a gorgeous blonde wearing a severe black witch's robe with cut off sleeves.

Ah, a girl with a funky sense of wizard style, just like him. The third person that stood out was someone he recognized, Falcon De Souza.

"G'morning!" Paul said to the group.

"Good morning," Royston Fairweather greeted with a quick nod. He walked past Paul and up the steps to the pub.

"And g'morning to you luv," Paul told Valerian.

Valerian raised an eyebrow to him. "Morning," she muttered and continued up the steps. Paul turned, eyes following her appreciatively as she walked up the steps.

"Mm-hm!" Paul took in a deep breath. "Yes. Good morning!"

Valerian ignored him. Harry was in the middle of the procession, but he didn't acknowledge Paul as he made his way inside. Paul sized up Katsumi, Rosie and Penelope, but refrained from anymore comments. Paul smiled when Falcon De Souza approached. "Oi! Long time, my friend."

"Bako? That you?" Falcon said, stopping briefly. A broad grin was on his face.

"You remember me. That's good," Paul offered his fist.

Falcon connected. "You gave me this tattoo ten years ago, of course I remember. You were what, eleven then? Still probably the best one I have. You're a big man now, yes?"

Paul shrugged. "Thirteen. Was a bit small for my age at the time," he grinned.

"Funny seeing you here," Falcon said. "It is good to see you."

"Same here," Paul said, throwing away his cigarette. "Nice girl. The blonde."

"She is, isn't she?" Falcon agreed.

"You know her, then?" Paul said when everyone else went in the pub.

"Not really. I met her for the first time tonight. Look, we'll catch up. Got some business going on here."

"Me too, actually," Paul said. "After you." The both of them entered the pub.

Vince Greyback was inside the AK Hit Wizard pub eating breakfast. Since Melody told him a high level meeting was going to happen this morning concerning a major hunt, she invited him so that the Hunter and Trade Guild had a representative to facilitate a smooth transition; and to split the bounty allocations commission fairly. Two of the three representatives from Africa were having a morning tea in a booth. It was just for Roderick Hallow to show up.

Then, a funny thing happened. The Shogun of the Mist walked in, followed by Sanguini, the Everlasting. Which obviously didn't make sense, since one was the world renowned Vampire Slayer, and the other was the Everlasting Vampire.

What was even more funny was Reagan Fairweather, a dead man, was talking to the _Saigonoichigeki_ , Japan's top assassin.

Then topping it off, was Rosie Charmeuse, France's youngest ever Necromancer witch. His brother, Fenrir, told him at age seven Rosie was capable of opening gateways to the underworld. What the hell was she doing with this lot?

Harry came across to the two well dressed men having tea in the pub. He was fully armored from head to toe in Onyx hybrid leather.

"Good morning gentlemen. I hear you've been looking for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we have," Auror Isidibe said, standing up. Professor Toure stood up as well. "Um, our colleague should be coming in just now- ah there he is. Paul! Roderick Hallow is here."

"I know, I know-" Paul said, passing through the crowd. "You're the guy?" Paul said, looking at Harry. He thought the guy in the Samurai armor was Roderick Hallow.

"I'm the guy," Harry nodded.

Melody Knights and Vince Greyback approached. Vince was a bit dumbfounded at seeing the two world renowned members of _Misutosamurai,_ Sanguini and a dead merc back from the dead. It sounded like a good start to a corny bar joke.

"Holy fuck," Vince said, looking at Reagan. "Holy, holy, holy _fuck!_ "

"Hey Vince," Reagan said awkwardly.

"Aw fuck man, you have got to be shitting me," Vince said, holding his head. "I thought you were done. Out of the game, like, six feet under out. Your eyes are brighter, Roderick. I didn't know _you_ were the Immortals? The werewolf slaughter? That was _you_?"

Harry tensed. They did kill his brother. "Vince. Your brother was business. Nothing personal."

"Melody, send the paperwork afterwords. I'll sign it. I think I need to lie down," Vince Greyback said. "Too much impossible shit just walked through that door." He picked up his briefcase and left the pub.

"Yes... sure, whatever you say," Melody Knights said. She could not take her eyes of Reagan. "Is it really you?"

"It is," Reagan said, uncomfortable.

"What is happening?" Auror Isidibe asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything," Melody Knights whispered. "Dragonslayer, this is... unexpected." She indicated Reagan and his father Royston.

Harry ignored her. "What is the bounty for slaying the Nundu?" he asked the Africans.

"Two million galleons," Professor Koman opened his briefcase and offered Harry the paperwork.

"Good. If you want me to even consider doing this job, I also want a counter for a curse. A very old curse native to the continent of Africa," Harry said, not even looking at the paper. "Up front. Deal?"

"Which curse?" Paul asked.

"The Blonde Widow curse," Harry stated.

Paul whistled. "You don't play."

"Funny you say that, Mr Hallow," Professor Koman said. "We believe the shaman who invented the curse, has risen from the dead and is now in control of the Nundu. He is a called Kalunga-ngombe, the Lord of the Underworld who devours all."

"I see," Harry said. "He must have left behind some sort of philosophy, religion, beliefs that were passed down, right? To let's say... shamans who lived around the same time as the Viking- Picktish war? Does the practice still exist?"

"Yes, I believe so," Professor Koman said vaguely.

"I want you to give me the name of a current... practitioner of this Kalunga dark wizard magic," Harry said. "Can you do that?"

"There is... a tribe... a very obscure tribe, that summons the _Biloko_. They delve deep in the dark magicks," Auror Idisibe said slowly, almost reluctantly. "But it would be difficult to have... erm.." He looked at Professor Koman guiltily. "Maybe my friend here can explain it better."

"What he is trying to say," Professor Koman continued. "It is my ancestors who follow this practice. The Shabo Shamans. The Dream Messengers."

"Excellent. That means you would give us the counter?" Harry focused all his attention on Professor Koman.

"I.. er.. I .. well, I am not in a position to simply reveal... our.. cultural and ancient arts-" Koman stuttered.

"Goodbye," Harry said. "Let's go, everyone."

"No, wait! I will. I will do it. But you may not like it," Professor Koman relented.

"You will give me the Blonde Widow Counter, up front. Then I'll kill the Nundu. Deal?" Harry said.

"Deal," Auror Isidibe said immediately. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead free from nervous sweat.

Paul Bakatoga was studying Harry very carefully. "When can you start?"

"No time like the present, a brave witch once told me," Harry said. "Melody, do what you have to do. We're taking the job."

* * *

 _AN: Long!_


	29. Chapter 29: Africa Pt1 Bless The Rain

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Africa (Pt. 1: Bless the Rain)**

Breakfast was served to everyone at the Arthur Knights Hitwizard pub. Afterwards, Auror Isidibe briefed the team with a map of central Africa enlarged and hovering in mid air. Harry and the gang followed on attentively.

"Your base of operations will be here; the Hunter guild house at Kome Island, Lake Vicotria," Auror Isidibe said, pointing with his wand in the northern area of Lake Victoria. "The Nundu has attacked these two areas," he pointed at Western Congo, then slid over Eastern Congo, closer to the border between Congo and Uganda. "These two locations _were_ the largest magical communities in Central Africa. Now, the buildings and farms no longer exist. The land has been razed and poisoned in the wake of the Nundu's attacks. Survivors are travelling east, seeking sanctuary within the Ugandan Ministry of Magic; here at Kampala."

"Survivors?" Harry asked.

"The lucky ones," Professor Koman Toure said. "They consist of magicals who apparated away to safety. The giftless were not as lucky. A horrible tragedy like this has not occurred for centuries. Unlike your system, our magicals live in harmony with the giftless."

"The first attack was last month during the full moon, the second four nights ago," Auror Isidibe said. "The Central African Wizengamot are fearful that the school, Uagadou, would be next. They are begging for help from the other African shamans and magical nations. No one wants to help us," Auror Isidibe said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because Uagadou was the stronghold of Masaai shamans who fought against the traditional magical warlords in the last millennium," Paul Bakatoga explained. "The peaceful tribes assembled there to defend against the aggressive peoples and nomadic shamans. The region known as the 'Mountains in the Mist' is sacred to _all_ of Africa, all that 'birthplace of magic' allure and stuff."

"The other tribes have a different... thinking," Auror Isidibe said, glancing at Professor Toure. "They want the old ways, to conquer this region and rule all of magical Africa under one magical tribe. To form an African empire under a strong family name, like a kingdom."

"So this is retaliation because of civil war a long time ago?" Valerian asked.

"Retaliation? That is too... simple a word. This is a never ending battle, albeit less bloody due to recent International magical treaties," Professor Koman agreed. "Now, with the Nundu being controlled by a dark shaman, just like the last time, a great war is on the verge of happening once again."

Harry thought he heard a bit of pride in his response.

"What happened the last time? How was this conflict resolved?" Royston Fairweather asked.

"A Welsh wizard named Merlinus and his Seven Crusaders answered the call of the Masaai Shamans to help," Paul Bakatoga said.

"Merlinus? You mean Merlin," Sanguini said, a bit bored.

"Different cultures recognize him by different names," Auror Isidibe nodded. "He created a council who agreed that all gifted children should have a safe haven to learn."

Upon hearing that, Harry realized that the 'for the greater good' was a white wizard standard since back then. He was only taking on this mission because of Valerian.

Did that make him a selfish dark wizard?

"And what about the Shabo Shamans?" Harry asked.

"They are from Zaire, a region deep in the Congolese forest; close to the first Nundu attack," Auror Isidibe pointed at the map. "The tribes that live here specialize in summoning the _Biloko_ , and voodoo lineage curses. They are also notorious for having the ability to control the fearsome Nundu creature."

"Biloko?" Harry asked.

"I believe you may know them as Diablo," Sanguni told Harry.

"Oh. Okay gotcha," said Harry.

"So you mean we have to go there, to the Biloko territory, to counter the Blonde Widow curse?" Valerian asked.

"Yes," Professor Koman Toure said. "In the heart of their territory is the tomb of an ancient King, Kalungo-ngombe, the Lord of the Underworld. Inside the catacombs are magical artifacts that anchor the curses and are guarded by powerful sorcerers and their spells."

"Are these artifacts voodoo dolls?" Harry said. He read something vaguely similar at the library in Hogwarts.

"Yes. A very dangerous undertaking," Professor Koman Toure said. "The tribe of my forefathers hold that tomb sacred. Many outsiders have tried to infiltrate. All attempts have failed. It is impossible for non _Shabo_ to enter."

"Debatable," Paul Bakatoga said, folding his arms. "A lot of those legends are more hoodoo than _Voodoo_. Storybook tales that exaggerate a child's fear of the unknown. Nothing special, in my humble opinion."

Auror Isidibe sighed. "Do not underestimate the old magicks. This is not the time for boasting."

"Boast? No one is boasting. The _Masaai_ are stronger than the _Shabo._ Everyone knows this," Paul smiled.

"Enough," Professor Koman Toure said. "We are unified in this, Bako. I wish harmony amongst all magical people, Mr Hallow. Old vendettas should be discarded, for the greater good of all."

"Agreed," Paul said. "But that does not change the fact that we are still stronger," he winked at Valerian. Valerian pretended she did not see that.

"How likely is the chance that the one controlling the Nundu originates from that area, Zaire?" Royston Fairweater asked. "Biloko summoners are the Shabo, and they also have the ability to control the Nundu; and you believe the first dark wizard to create the Voodoo curse has a tomb there? It adds up nicely, yes?"

"The attacks do coincide with your suspicions, yes," Auror Isidibe said. "However, the creature has been heading east, away from the catacombs."

"What do you say, Dragonslayer?" Royston Fairweather asked. "Direct assault?"

"We also need to protect the school," Harry said softly, grimacing. "And help you," he caught Valerian's eye. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Facing a Nundu with Valerian still cursed could mean death to _everyone_. However, the birthplace of the curse was halfway across the African continent, western Congo.

Should he risk leading them into the Catacombs of Kalunga-ngombe first, counter the Blonde Widow curse, then hunt for the Nundu? Or stay in Uganda to protect Uagadoo from the Nundu first?

"Do you have an idea where the Nundu is right now?" Harry asked the African delegation.

"The dark shaman is powerful. He hides it in the underworld when it needs to rest; and camouflages it when it moves over the land. By the time it is spotted, it is too late," Paul Bakatoga informed. "The Masaai tribe are weak against those who traverse the realm of the dead."

"It's a good thing I'm here," Royston Fairweather said. "I can find this Kalunga fellow. He cannot hide once you point me to his last known location."

"And you are?" Auror Isidibe asked.

"Some know me as the Black Samurai," Royston said.

" _Kurayama no samurai_?" Professor Koman Toure said hesitantly. "The Leader of the magical Samurai from the far east?"

"You've heard of me?" Royston asked.

"I... presumed you to be a Japanese, Lord Shogun," Professor Koman Toure said. "There were rumours you killed the _Soucayant_ , the witch vampire feeding on virgin males almost fifteen years ago in Kenya."

"Yes," Royston Fairweather said. "My only female vampire hunt."

"There was an account of a young boy, no older than eight or seven years, that was your teammate? Infiltrated the army camp that protected her lair and slaughtered three hundred of her inferi slaves?" Paul Bakatoga asked.

"It was only one hundred and thirty nine," Masahiko said quietly.

"Your story inspired me," Paul Bakatoga said to Masahiko. "A young boy, who became a magical legend in my home country. When things didn't work out with my parents sending me to Hogwarts, I joined Knockturn's Hunter guild at twelve, a young lad with big dreams. I am honoured, _Saigonochigeki_."

"You are the one they call the Alpha Predator?" Masahiko said. "The 'one man hunter clan' ?"

"Oh? You've heard of me? You are well informed," Paul nodded.

"Immune to all magical creatures' magic, they say you are," Masahiko said.

"Yes, nearly all. There is one creature that I dare not attempt to face, that is the Ancient Serpent. I hear Roderick Hallow has slayed one," Paul said to Harry.

"Yes," Harry said. "As part of a team."

"Bloody fantastic," Paul said. "Quite a line up you have here."

Harry nodded. "We shall discuss the plan in more detail on our way down there. We should be there in what..." he looked across at Valerian.

Valerian was making calculations on the border of the map, calculating distance over speed. "I think we could be in Uganda around midday," Valerian said. "One break halfway there; stretch our legs to maintain circulation, and eat something to counter jet lag. We should set up a forward operating base by two p.m for the latest, Uganda time."

"You are not using the ICOP portkey nodes?" Auror Isidibe asked. "It will be faster."

"No," Valerian said. The International Co Operation Services would alert Aurors of her movements. She needed to lay low from the Americans, just in case. "We have magical transport available."

"As you wish," Auror Isidibe nodded.

"All right. We'll set up base at your hunter guild at Lake Victoria. We'll have the finalized plan ready for you then, Auror Isidibe," Harry agreed.

"Contact me at the Ministry of Magic in Kampala when you arrive," Auror Isidibe agreed.

The brief completed, Harry and Melody Knights, their Hit Wizard rep; left the main area and began the formality of signing paperwork in her office. Katsumi immediately picked up her sword, tucked it into her belt and followed behind them.

"What's this?" Melody asked, stopping in the middle of the hall and eyeing Katsumi.

"Bodyguard," Harry said. "I trust her. It's all right."

"I thought you and the blonde were an item?" Melody asked.

"Let's focus on work, Miss Knights," Harry said. "She is my personal security. Is that all right?"

"Whatever you say, Harry," Melody replied and the three of them entered her office.

When Harry was packing up the signed documents, he noticed a file folder on her desk with the edge of a magical photo peeking out. It was a witch with blonde hair. Without asking permission, he picked it up.

Melody Knights went very still. "That's confidential."

Katsumi shifted her weight fractionally, sensing a drastic change in her mannerisms.

Harry opened it anyway. It was a 'Person of Interest' file folder on Valerian. Harry read through the papers quickly. She was wanted by the Romanian Ministry of Magic, the Norwegian Ministry of Magic, the Russian Ministry of Magic, and also the American Ministry of Magic. The American request to bring her in for questioning and thankfully not elimination: a C- Class target.

 _At least there was that._

"Were you going to tell me about this?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Melody Knights said. "Why should I? The Crows were disbanded. Valkyrie's status as a registered hunter guild member was no more."

" _Why should I_?" Harry spat dangerously. "There's a blasted statue of her with Jon and I in the _bloody fucking bank!_ " Her office door slammed shut of its own accord. "It's obvious we're affiliated. And I am an 'S-Ranked' merc, shouldn't I have some kind of respect around here?"

"You're good, but just one of our _few_ S Ranked agents. This is part and parcel of the game; members come, members go in the clan fraternity. Once-trusted allies become deadly enemies, depending on the situation," Melody Knights said. "The Headmaster of the Dragon Lancer School, Antonin Doholov; was very quiet when Romanian authorities were investigating her kidnapping and attempted murder after she went missing. The Russian Magical Assembly heard that a muggle soldier was killed by non-natural means- then the girl involved disappeared. Now, the Americans sidestepped our Auror corps and came straight to us, they want her for questioning in relation to a dead Auror, very hush hush. It seems their clandestine operations were foiled by British 'operatives'," Melody made inverted commas with her fingers. "Their main lead Garth Ollivander, goes missing; and Valerian Goldstein has defected from the school. It's only because of the Americans most recent inquiry that our records from years ago were pulled."

Katsumi circled the room to slightly behind Melody's left. Melody did not fail to notice the precarious situation she was in.

"She didn't do anything wrong," Harry said, defending Valerian to the last. Even though he knew she was present during the death of her trainers; the Beowulf and her Military Instructor, and admittedly killed the American, he had to let it be known that she was under his protection. Hopefully his reputation would prevent wannabes from trying to take her away from him. "No, _Misutosamurai_. Come."

Katsumi took her hand off her sword handle and returned to Harry's side.

"This came in this morning," Melody Knights said with a heavy voice. She passed him a separate folder with the British Auror Contractor department's stamp.

Harry opened the folder. In it were Auror reports of a Level 3 Severity attack at the Light of Saint Valentines and a nationwide Dark Wizard countermeasure of Level 5. There was also a nobody in, nobody out lock-down of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang; effective _today_.

Harry flipped through the parchments. There was a casualty list in a grid table drawn by a ruler that had definitely seen better days. He had a very strong suspicion he knew who penned this.

 _Deceased: Ashley Woodsman, Security Officer II L.O.S.V._

 _Deceased: James Travers, Y2_ _Beauxbatons_ _Student._

 _Critical: Valerian Goldstein, Y5 Hogwarts Student._

 _Critical: Jon Black, Y3 Hogwarts Student._

 _Critical: Harry Potter, Y3 Hogwarts Student._

"Fudge and Scrimgour aren't playing with this," Melody Knights said. "Dementors are en route to safeguard the bank and the school, like... as we speak. Once any European nation announces a Dark Wizard Level 5 threat, Warmages of neighboring countries usually get a folder looking like that," she indicated the folder in Harry's hands. "They're going to be asking the Guild houses to recall their mercs, for you know, just in case. Don't want mercenaries starting shit abroad, if possible."

"Right," Harry said. Voldemort was on the loose. A Nundu was on a rampage. Valerian needed help. So many things to do and all at the same time. Harry reached the official signatories page, the last parchment in the folder.

 _Authorized Signature: Auror Capt. Rufus Scrimgour._

 _Lead Investigator: Auror LCpl. Nymphadora Tonks._

"Crap," Harry said, staring at her name. Tonks was the 'lead investigator' on him. She lied to his face. Even though he knew she needed to deflect his 'suspicions' away from her, seeing her signature in writing _stung_. "Gah. You should have just quit when you had the chance, Red."

"You were the centre of everything," Melody Knights said. "And to think we wanted Red Dora more than we wanted you. That name was signed in all of the Crow's documents. It's the Goblin Rebellion that made us realize we were targeting the wrong person. Roderick Hallow was the force behind the Crow's success all along."

"Is there a way I can... cancel this bounty?" Harry asked, slapping Valerian's file folder on her desk.

"There are two ways realistically... new identity construction, and ... deterrence," Melody explained. "Sometimes, the demand goes cold, Auror departments retract them to allocate funds to fry bigger fish, but in a multinational case like this it could take upwards of three years. That's the usual expiry date on international low ranked hunts."

"I understand the new identity thing," Harry said. "What is deterrence?"

"Basically the Dragonslayer saying in no uncertain terms that she is off limits. With threats, bribes, blackmail, assassinations... that sort of thing."

"Melody," Harry said. "I want this contract rescinded. Who do I have to pay off. Who do I have to silence?"

"You're learning," Melody said. She took out another roll of parchment with a few names on it. "These are the people involved so far who know about this bounty. Pay them off, or threaten them enough, and the hunt will go cold."

Harry read the names, then duplicated the scroll. "Thanks. Do I need to give anything to the house?"

"A token of appreciation will be nice," Melody Knights said. She touched her chin, deep in thought with a mischievous smile.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Maybe an... _informal_ introduction to Royston?" Melody asked. "In the near future?"

Harry smirked. "Fair enough. Aren't you a bit young for him?"

"Don't you worry yourself about that, Dragonslayer," Melody said. "I help you, you help me. I'll invite your group to a party. Bring him there. I'll do the rest."

Harry nodded and stood up. "We're off."

"Happy hunting," Melody said, nodding back at him. Harry opened the door for Katsumi and they left.

"There are people looking for Miss Goldstein?" Katsumi asked as they walked through the halls.

"Yes. I will deal with it," Harry said.

"My brother will help you, if it comes down to... you know," Katsumi said.

Harry read in between the lines. Masahiko was well versed in the art of silencing wizards, forever, without anyone else knowing the wiser.

"I'll keep that in mind, if I need to. I doubt. It's only a few people. I'll work something out," Harry replied, not breaking stride.

* * *

"Auror Tonks!" Madame Pomfrey said as she burst into Tonks' guest chambers on the third floor. "They're gone!"

"What do you mean?" Tonks said, scrambling for her wand under her pillow and climbing out of bed, fully robed.

"I just made my rounds, no one is there! The door charm that alerts me if someone tries to sneak out didn't go off," Madame Pomfrey explained. "Albus is going to fire me, I am sure of it!"

"He can't," Tonks said, jumping into her boots. "There is a lockdown because of the attack at Gringotts. No one in, no one out."

"How did they get out, then?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Harry's good at levitation charms. Strongest I've seen." Tonks and Pomfrey walked into the medical wing. The only evidence that they were ever there was the strange men's pajama pants that Valerian was wearing was draped on the foot of the bed.

Madame Pomfrey was frantic. "I've never misplaced a patient. The shame!"

"It's a bit more serious than that," Tonks said. "I suspect they've left the country."

"What?" Madame Pomfrey snapped.

"They're looking for a counter to Valerian's chronic bad luck. I think they've gone to Africa," Tonks said.

Madame Pomfrey sat down at her desk, staring blankly at the empty beds. " _Africa!_ I'm finished. The ministry is going to revoke my healer's license. I will be charged with malpractice and gross negligence. They're going to snap my wand, seize my healer's hat and bag, and send me to the deepest pit in Azkaban!"

The most composed witch in Hogwarts broke down in tears. Tonks felt awkward trying to console her by patting her on her back.

"Don't be like that. It's bad... but... not _that_ bad. You'll be okay."

"What are you going to do?" Pomfrey said.

"I... well. It's all gone tits up. I'll let Scrimgour handle Pettigrew. I'm going to find them."

* * *

The four hours of travelling over Europe and the Mediterranean, crossing over Egypt then following the Nile over East Africa was very uncomfortable. The two helicopters were faster than commercial airbuses, but without the space to make it a smooth flight. The crew switched seats frequently in the cramped cabins to try and stretch their legs.

Valerian deviated off the main route to fly over the Red Sea.

"There. Looks nice and quiet," Valerian said. "All crew, we're landing at a small island for a picnic. Yes, even my legs are cramping up. Prepare for descent," Valerian said over the intercom.

"A beach!" Rosie exclaimed as she looked down. "Never been. _C'est vraiment pas mal_!"

"Three down and locked, Rosie do you copy?" Val said, diving both choppers towards the sandy patch of land.

"What does that mean again?" Rosie said.

"Are your wheels down and ready for landing?" Valerian asked the crazy housekeeper.

"I think so!" Rosie responded. "How do I know for sure?"

"The Landing gears are in position, Lady Valerian," Black Angel One's polite Russian voice said, a bit annoyed at the plumber in her pilot's seat.

"All crew, we're touching down," Valerian announced tiredly.

The eagerly anticipated lunch break was at Mukawwar, an isolated island a few miles off Sudan in the Red Sea.

"Wow," Penelope said as she disembarked. "This is unreal."

The sandy island was basically a private beach island surrounded by crystal clear light blue water.

"First time to a beach for me as well," Harry said walking past Penelope. It was almost eleven o clock. He was feeling sleepy, and tired. Fatigue pressed against his eyes, and he was suffering with a headache. The lack of sleep and the psychological aspect of choosing between helping Tonks find Pettigrew or helping Valerian was a nasty combination. He decided that helping Valerian would keep him alive to be of any use against Voldemort.

He almost _died_ last night. Phantom pain of his back being blown apart made him falter and take a few deep breaths.

"You all right?" Penelope asked.

"Not really," Harry admitted. "Do you get... I dunno, vivid reminders of when we fought the basilisk? Like.. spikes of ..panic?"

"No. I was rebuilt, fixed, and perfected," Penelope said to him. "Rebirth flame. You just... left and returned. I only helped your body mend, like a healer. Are you still in pain?" she asked tenderly.

"No, but... I'm tired. I need some _real_ sleep," Harry said softly to her. "And lunch. Lunch sounds good."

Penelope patted him on his back. "You're going to be okay. Plenty extra hands to help."

"I'll put up a short term muggle ward," Terrence Vance announced to no one in particular and disapparated. He reappeared at the far end of the soap bar-shaped island, which was less than a kilometer away. He was a black speck in the hot, wavy air ripples against a beautiful blue sea.

Rosie Charmeuse and Ralph Carrow worked together like naturals. Within minutes a tent was set up with conjured tables and chairs. The food packed away in containers was heated and served on plastic plates. The cool sea breeze felt wonderful during the meal. Afterwards, Harry closed his eyes for a couple seconds in his seat.

"Wake up," Jon nudged him a half an hour later. Harry's eyes opened. Dribble was running down his chin. "Look. Will wonders never cease."

Jon was pointing discreetly at Penelope and Valerian walking in the shallow water, barefooted, talking to each other.

"They are not going to fight, right?" Harry asked, on the alert.

"No. It doesn't look that way. I'll keep an eye on things," said Jon, taking the closest seat next to him.

* * *

"You wanted to talk?" Penelope asked the taller girl.

"Yes. I think you understand him even more than Jon, because I have no clue. The things he can do. Why he does what he does. He brought you back to life, and now Reagan, who I thought Harry didn't particularly like."

"He didn't," Penelope said. "Reagan was the reason why Alexandria's dad died. He was trying to avoid killing him, but his stunner was too much for the heart. Also, I think he and Tonks dated."

"This community is really small," Valerian agreed, looking down at the water. "Why is he older?" Valerian asked her.

"I think every time he trades a Hallow, he... accelerates his age to what it's supposed to be. He looks, seventeen, maybe eighteen now, right?"

"Yes," Valerian said. "And his eyes, really ... strange."

"The cost of magics beyond his maturity," Penelope said. "So. Cut to it. What's up?"

"Somewhere, deep inside...like... I have a fear about the counter to this curse," Valerian said. "I'm freaking out. I was hoping to understand this whole Master of Death business."

"Uh huh?" Penelope said, kicking the water. "Listening."

"I have a suspicion that I might have to destroy the voodoo doll myself..." Valerian said.

"Sounds like that might work," Penelope agreed. "But there's a catch, right?"

"Dark magic is never straight forward," Valerian said. "If it's one thing I've learned about magic, it's that. There's always a catch you don't anticipate, and usually only when it's right upon you, you realize how... fucked up it is. I think I have to kill... or sacrifice... the one I love."

Penelope stopped. "I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that. I mean, why the fuck would you say that?"

"The ones I care for die when I am near," Valerian said sadly. "He nearly died last night. The African Professor said I would not like the counter. What else could it be?"

"A life of celibacy in a convent?" Penelope offered hopefully. She resumed walking in the shallow water on the beach.

Valerian laughed aloud, catching up with her. "Oh. You'd like that, won't you? You know something? I didn't like you at all because you're a cheeky bitch. Cheering for Gryffindor when we're playing Ravenclaw. Strutting over the lake. But you've got guts, you saved him and killed the basilisk. I'll give you that. I respect that."

"Thanks?" Penelope said.

"I also know you two were... intimate," Valerian said, stopping suddenly.

"Um, yeah. So what? You left him heartbroken," Penelope said. "And I'm not the only one."

"Shea Carrow," Valerian said. "A strange choice considering she is Slytherin and absolutely nothing like him."

"If you only knew. You've done something very dangerous, Goldstein."

"I know that now," Valerian said. "Alexandria has told me he hasn't been himself these last few months."

"That's the understatement of the fucking year," Penelope said, folding her arms. The two girls faced off. "I get the feeling you wanted to ask me something else. Ask."

Valerian closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them as she exhaled.

"Can he... I don't know... bring me back to life if things don't... well.. go smoothly? Can he bring _himself_ back to life?" Valerian asked.

"Whoa," Penelope breathed, caught off guard. "That's... a good, and um, extremely dodgy question."

"Can he?" Valerian pressed.

"No. Not unless he takes out Dumbledore," Penelope said. "I don't even want to think about what that entails."

"Take out... Professor Dumbledore?" Valerian said, astounded. "That doesn't make any sense... why?"

"Because he has the Elder Wand. The last Deathly Hallow. Did he ever mention a book: 'Tales of Beetle the Bard?' " Penelope said.

"No," Valerian replied. "Summarize. Please."

Penelope briefly explained the concept of the three Deathly Hallows.

"He used two so far. Soooo... yeah. That's a dodgy question, Valerian," Penelope warned. _Even though I asked him last night that very same question._ "Don't fucking tell anyone about this, especially Jon. Don't even put that into Harry's wotchamacallit, realm of awareness, line of thought, his bloody venn diagram of bad ideas. Because if shit happens, knowing him, he will fucking _kill_ Dumbledore for you. And that... is a definite no-no. Not on my watch. He will not go dark. Not for fucking you, not for fucking me, not for bloody _anyone_. He is supposed to be the Chosen One, the Lord of the Light. Not a lunatic like he who must not be named. Not happening."

"I see," Valerian said, looking into Penelope's eyes. "And one more thing. Does he have us under a spell?"

"I can only talk for myself, but yes," Penelope admitted. "He's a hero. Regular witches go crazy for that sort of thing. I do. But you're different from us normal hormonal folk. You're going to have to figure it out for yourself."

"I'm a regular witch too," Valerian argued.

"Who can fly two helicopters and uses weapons like we use wands," Penelope added.

"The Weasleys have a flying car. Same principle," Valerian shrugged. "Maybe I should get some more helos." _And secure the autopilot tethering by shagging him rotten_.

"They're watching us," Penelope spotted Jon, Katsumi and Harry watching them from under the tent. All three guiltily averted their gazes at the same time.

"She wants him bad too," Valerian nodded. "I hate this school," she scoffed. "Hanzo. Lexcilla. Shea. Katie. Friend-enemies _everywhere_."

"At least Alexandria isn't," Penelope said.

"You aren't either," Valerian admitted. "You did everyone a tremendous service last night. I can't thank you enough. I knew warming up to him was risky. I _still_ took that risk and look what happened." Valerian scrubbed her hair, then smoothed it awkwardly afterwards. "Whatever magic you did to save him was incredible. I hope this mission doesn't become a ... a clusterfuck of epic proportions," she sighed.

"Clusterfuck?" Penelope asked, giggling at the lovely swear word.

"Yeah, Charlie Foxtrot - clusterfuck. Aviation term," Valerian dismissed. "Keep looking out for him. You're good at that. Let's get going."

Valerian walked towards the main camp. "Everyone's good? Stretched your legs, fed and hydrated?" she called out. There were grunts of agreement. "All right. Dust off in five minutes. We're eta two hours, speed of heat warp one."

"Speed of heat?" Jon asked.

"The tethering has these machines very very fast. Almost as fast as he is now," Valerian tilted her head to Harry, who was moving a bit sluggishly. "He alright?"

"Sleeping issues. He's fine," Jon said. "And how are you doing, Lady Valerian?"

"Nervous. Extremely nervous. Promise you'll look out for me?" Valerian asked.

"You need not ask," Jon said.

Valerian opened her arms and Jon crushed her in a bear hug. "Whoa there, Ser Knight, that's quite a grip you have there."

"Apologies," Jon said with a grin. "I will protect you and Harry with my life, as normal."

"Coming from a guy who faces the most powerful wizard alive and is talking to me right now, that's really sweet," Valerian said. "And yourself, how are you feeling? Everything's okay?"

"Yes. Stronger than ever, it seems," Jon said. He was feeling remarkably good considering his recent injuries. They healed almost as fast as Miracle's puncture wound. These Dragon bones and parts implanted during the surgery were synergizing extremely well with this world's magic.

"Good to hear. Saddle up in your section, Jon," Valerian hugged him again and patted him on his back. "All right! All crew, we've got somewhere to be! Let's roll!"

* * *

That same day back in England, a tall half-white half Native American young man entered Diagon Alley using the portal behind the Leaky Cauldron. His robes were simple, formless black that dragged on the cobblestones, almost like a bridesmaid's trail. The strange slit where his nose was supposed to be was concealed by a glamour.

Aurors were surrounding the bank, but the bank was not his target. His target was the wandmaker's shop a bit further up.

Auror Commander Scrimgour was standing behind a podium on the top step of Gringotts, giving a press conference to a crowd of witches and wizards.

Voldemort ignored them and continued on. His target was standing just outside his shop, listening to the speech.

"Good day, Master Wandsmith," Voldemort said in Alexis Stormclouds' body. "May I have a word with you?"

"Good day," Ollivander said. "Certainly. How may I help you?"

"The orator's voice is distracting me. Can we speak inside, sir?" Voldemort asked politely.

"Come in," Master Ollivander said. "He is doing a good job keeping people calm. It's not everyday the Dark Lord strikes."

"You do not fear his name?" Voldemort asked, closing the door behind him.

"I do not say his name as habit, but fear is maybe a strong word. A powerful and skillful wizard, one to be respected, but a name is only a name. So, how may I be of service? Do you need a tune up?" Master Ollivander said.

Voldemort tilted his head slightly, as if sensing out . He turned on the spot slowly, almost breathing in the smell of various varnishes, woods, and wand boxes. "Ah. Just like the last time. The Wands on these shelves have gone dormant in their song of magic. They are in awe of my presence, Master Wandsmith."

Master Ollivander's generic customer service smile waned. He was right. The wands usually resonated with magic due to their owner's presence. Now, there was a difference, a very minute difference only he should be able to detect, that this visitor somehow was also able to discern.

"Who are you?" Master Ollivander asked.

"I am the Lord Voldemort," Alexis Stormcloud said. He did not draw, or stop his perusal of the shop. "You have information I need, Master Wandsmith."

Master Ollivander apparated out of his shop, desperately trying to escape. Voldemort took out his wand, closed his eyes and aimed at a specific trajectory above and to the left of his head.

" _Reverti ad hoc!_ " With a vicious yank, Master Ollivander was snapped back from the fast travel dimension and was slammed down onto the ground. He was splinched, his left foot and from the elbow down on both arms were severed. Voldemort let him scream for a few seconds before he cast a silencing charm.

Voldemort crouched over Master Ollivander's bleeding form. "If you tell me what I want to know, the pain will cease. Do you understand?" Voldemort said, running the tip of Alexis' wand down Ollivander's beard to his heart. He pressed it hard against his ribs. "The Elder Wand. Where is it?"

"I-" Master Ollivander stammered, the shock of the amputation too much to allow him to speak.

"You know where it is. Speak. Or Lord Voldemort will make you suffer," Voldemort said in his high, wheezing voice.

"Never!" Master Ollivander said, panting for air.

Voldemort touched his wand to Master Ollivander's temple and forcibly ripped out his current thoughts. He put the silver gossamer strands to his own temple, and closed his eyes.

Voldemort saw images of signing Valerian's papers in Dumbledore's office. Noticing his son eyeing Dumbledore's wand with genuine fervor. Concerned about his young charge exhibiting a rebellious demeanor. She was sitting next to him, arms and legs crossed, clearly not impressed by being in Dumbledore's presence. Memorizing the details of the wand placed casually on a folded cloth on the Headmaster's desk.

The Elder Wand. The _Deathstick._

"He had it all along," Voldemort muttered, smiling to himself. Voldemort stood up, trailing thumb and forefinger along the length of Alexis' wand. "And seeing that girl gives me perverse pleasure. I must reconnect with her. This has been enlightening. Thank you Master Smith Garrick Ollivander. Lord Voldemort is pleased. And when I am pleased, I keep to my word."

"Please! No don't-"

 _"Avada Kedavra!_ "

Alexis Stormcloud drew up his hood far over his brow and left the store. He strolled behind the small crowd in Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron and disapparated.

* * *

"Welcome, one and all!" Paul Bakatoga said as the two helicopters landed. He opened his arms wide and bowed. "Welcome to Kome Island's Hunter guild. Looks like fun!" he grinned at the two military craft.

Harry and the entire group were irritable. The uncomfortable cabins in the two helicopters were even worse after the meal. "Good afternoon," Harry said.

Behind Paul was a humble two story building, with a lot of shutter windows. There were bars made out of planks positioned on wooden barrels on the wrap around porch. It looked like a 'localized' tourist attraction.

"Always wanted to ride in one of those," Paul Bakatoga said, grinning at Valerian. He came forward and offered his hand to Harry. Katsumi stepped forward smoothly and shook his hand first. Startled, but taking it all in stride, Paul vigourously shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you Miss..?"

"Hanzo," Katsumi responded.

"Paul," Paul smiled.

"You do not touch the Dragonslayer," Katsumi said.

"I see," Paul said, looking at Harry with a wide grin. "I like her."

"We all do," Harry said. "You have maps of the Zaire region and the places that were attacked?"

"Inside. Come," Paul said, looking at Katsumi much more closely. "You're an elemental class witch."

"I am strong in various techniques, yes," Hanzo replied.

"That's good, because the nundu leaves behind dark magic toxins that create firestorms in its wake. This is a _very_ big, and _very_ strong Nundu, Dragonslayer. If she can whip up a proper rainstorm to sort that out, we'll all be grateful," Paul said. They all entered the building. Inside was completely different from the outside. The front area consisted of offices with glass partitions. The area was divided by a long corridor leading to a metallic staircase three stories high.

"What's up there?" Harry asked.

"Up there leads to the menagerie. I'll give you a tour. But first, let me introduce you to our resident Guilds-woman, and daughter of the founders. Come," Paul led them to a large, modern conference room with a magical telescope projecting unto a screen. Instead of light bulbs there were fairy lights, and the main table was a highly polished cross section of a massive tree trunk. Swivel styled office chairs surrounded the earthy and elegant wooden table. "Sade-Akinyi, Roderick Hallow, aka the Dragonslayer, has arrived with his operatives."

"Good afternoon everyone," Sade said, smiling at Harry.

Sade was a tall, extremely busty young woman. She was beautiful with smooth brown skin and long tight locks draped down her back. She wore a sleeveless white gown with a diamond-encrusted belt around her narrow waist. She had soft dark brown eyes and her lips were adorned with bright red lipstick.

Sanguini melded into existence at Harry's side. Katsumi jumped, startled. "Dragonslayer, I knew I could count on you. Now this, _this_ is a wondrous specimen!"

"Whoa," Paul Bakatoga said, stepping defensively in front of Sade. "How did you do that?"

"Cut it out Sanguini," Fairweather said. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"It appears my recovery in a tomb immolated with Phoenix Fire has cured me of Sunlight Radiation, _Kurayami no Samurai_ ," Sanguini grinned with a mock bow.

"Harry, you do the impossible, you know that?" Royston sighed. "A vampire that does not shy away from the sun? Another nuisance I may have yet to deal with."

Sade appeared curious to the tall visitor's sudden appearance. "Sanguini? Here? Our number one customer over centuries has visited us?"

"That name; Akinyi?...Akinyi! Oh yes! I order the demiguise fur and graphook horns from you, don't I? Among other things. I expected someone older to be on the other side of my correspondence," Sanguini raised an eyebrow at her.

"My mother," Sade responded. "Grandmother. Great grandmother and so forth."

"All this catching up is nice," Harry interrupted. "But do you have the maps we need?"

"Yes," Sade said. "The Aurors have also done us a favour by retrieving a survivor's memories of the attacks. I can show you the footage, so you know what you're dealing with." Sade waved her wand and folded maps flew from the pile in the middle of the table into their hands. "Please, sit. It will only be a short while."

Footage of memories unfolded on the screen. A regular magical scene of a mother settling young children into their beds turned into a nightmare. Screams and shouted alerts pierced the relative quiet. The viewpoint ran towards the second story window and looked up to the night sky. A massive, dark shadow with a fiery mouth loomed high over the village.

The creature was so big that the width of one of the front legs took up the majority of the main village centre. The nundu was over a hundred feet tall, with a puffed out neck and burning fangs. Burning hail began to rain from the clouds.

The viewpoint rushed over to the mother and child and everything turned black. The playback stopped.

"Fortunately for us, the magical who witnessed this survived," Sade said in her heavy African accent. "He apparated his young family away to safety. It is the only footage we have retrieved. His grandfather was a Dream Messenger, and this man is a natural at the mind arts. All other survivors were too traumatized to reproduce such a clear memory."

"How big is that?" Jon asked, astounded. He was reminded of the Wizardbane in Siberia.

"Big enough to crush villages underfoot," Paul said. "After an attack, it feeds on entire flocks of animals, giraffe, gazelles, wilderbeast, anything, then disappears to rest after its meal. That area is still burning by firestorms that swirl overhead."

"I have never seen a creature that size," Royston said.

"Reminds me of _Godzilla_ ," Masahiko said.

Harry would have laughed at the corny reference to Japanese monster movies if the short, intense scene wasn't so damn scary.

"How many died?" Harry asked, voice hard.

"Two hundred and fifty seven ungifted and thirty magicals. Forty six magicals managed to escape," Sade said. "That was the first attack. The second attack was less tragic, as we were on alert. Fifty ungifted and one magical perished."

A heavy silence settled in the room.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it," Harry said after a couple seconds. Everyone stared at him, astounded by his confidence. Harry opened the map. Two areas were circled with red ink. He assumed those to be the attack sites. "Where is the Kalunga tomb on this map?"

"A few miles west of the first site," Paul said, using a pencil to circle a densely forested area. " _The Forest of No Return_. The _Biloko_ are a dangerous magical species. Going into the rainforest in which they hide, is basically saying that you have a death-wish. They are a race of hairless creatures that guard the rainforest in central Zaire."

"Masahiko, you say that you can sense magic through your eye, like the Wizardbane Dragon itself?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lord Dragonslayer. There are numerous creatures kept in captivity in this very building," Masahiko said, peering through the wall.

"Livestock," Sade nodded. "We treat them well, until they are needed. We do not capture more than we need, and if demand wanes, we set them free into their natural habitat."

"These type of Biloko creatures are weak against physical projectiles," Harry explained. "But speed is the key. Is there anything else we should know about inside the tomb?"

"Inside the tomb are the undead, horrible creatures and traps. It is a place of hellish nightmares and forbidden magics," Sade began. "Why would anyone want to go there?" Sade said at the same time as Sanguini jibed: "Sounds like what Immortal Heroes do for fun."

Harry grimaced. "We need to counter a curse. The Blonde Widow curse. Do you have anyone who has experience in this area?"

"No, that is a Shabo custom, not ours," Sade said, her mouth twisting into a scowl. "A disgusting tribe."

"Not all are that bad, cousin," Paul said.

"The respect you have for Koman is misplaced, Paul. Be careful of the Dream Messenger," Sade warned Harry and the others.

"What about countering the curse? Do you have information that can help us?" Valerian put forward.

"Their magics are steeped in anchoring curses into Artifacts, rituals involving blood lineage and familial bonds, sexuality, and the occult. A nasty pentacle structure of the Dark Arts," Sade said. "I don't understand. The mission is to slay the Nundu."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "Success on that mission depends on success in countering the Blonde Widow curse. Now do you understand?"

Sade paced the meeting room. "I do not like this. The Biloko are the only threat we have concrete evidence of. Who knows what else is inside the catacombs and tunnels? Are you experienced in facing creatures such as these?"

"I am. Personally killed six, or was it eight?" Harry asked Jon.

"Eight," Jon said, offering his fist.

"Piece of cake," Harry connected. "Anything more? Any hints that can help?"

"The Biloko are aggressively attracted to females, much much more than males," Paul said. "The flesh is tastier, or so the legends go."

"Most dark creatures are," Royston Fairweather added, giving Sanguini a smirk.

"They are no match for me, Dragonslayer," Sanguini said in a bored tone. Harry knew he was referring to defeating the creatures, but what made it funny in his mind was that Sanguini could also mean that their level of thirst was no match for him, either.

"Thanks for the info, Miss Sade. Everyone saddle up," Harry said. "Time to go to work."

The trip west towards the first attack site didn't take long. There were red, angry clouds churning over the villages razed by the Nundu. Fire and brimstone rained down on the land.

"Taking the long way around," Valerian said, diverting their trajectory. "Looks like hell on earth," she said solemnly as she looked out the side window. The crew opened the doors so they could see the devastation left behind in the attack.

Harry frowned. He had no clue what to do to stop the red clouds, molten earth and wildfire.

"The ground is rent open. It reminds me of a slice of swiss cheese, with gaping holes leading into the darkness," Rosie's solemn voice through the PA system pierced the quiet. "You are correct Valerian. It is sucking hellish magic from the underworld, summoning the flames of Gehenna!"

Harry was stunned. "What the fuck did you just say, Rosie?"

"Erm, nothing!" Rosie said.

"Rosie is a necromancer, Harry," Sanguini said calmly, inspecting his fingernails.

"What?!" Harry said. " _Rosie_?"

"Yes, Lord Dragonslayer?" Rosie said over the intercom.

"Is this true?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lord Dragonslayer!" Rosie responded.

"Fucking Merlin's shriveled... bloody bollocks of fucking hell!" Harry took a breath. "The Thomas' family showed you their magic, didn't they?"

"Oui. The Grandfather, the Father, and the Son, Jean Thomas the third," Rosie admitted.

"Okay, how do we close it?" Harry demanded.

"You've done it before, Dragonslayer. At the property. You go in there, and you shut down the portal. I can help. The fire might be an issue. I don't have any blocks for that," Rosie said.

"I do," Katsumi said. "I can reverse flames kindled with dark magic. So can a few other _Misutosamurai_ , but it is my specialty," she nodded.

"Can you do it now?" Harry said.

" _Hai, Doragonsuireya,_ " Katsumi bowed. "Miss Goldstein, put me down on that mountain there."

"Roger that, Hanzo," Valerian diverted the helicopters towards the nearby peak. "It's going to be windy up there, watch your step."

The entire crew disembarked, looking at the raging firestorm in the distance. Harry was astonished. A Nundu could do _that_?

"Miss Katsumi, stall the fire tempest so that Harry and I can close the portals," Rosie said. She shielded her eyes from the ash and searing hot winds stinging them from so far away. She peered at the wildfire spread across the village and surrounding plains. "A skilled Necromancer is definitely behind these attacks." Rosie rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Miss Penelope!"

"Erm, yes?" Penelope came closer.

"Everyone, do not try to fast travel into that area. You will be splinched, fatally. Am I correct, Sanguini?" Rosie asked.

"I use a similar technique to block my work sites from nosy wizards, yes," Sanguini said.

"Penelope, you must rescue us if things do not go smoothly. Fly in and retrieve both of us. Understood?" Rosie said. "Lord Dragonslayer, you will empower the sealing. It takes a lot of power, power I may not have. I will guide you in the process, _oui_?

"Sure," Harry said. "Penelope, you're okay?"

"I.. guess?" Penelope said.

"Come," Harry said. Penelope came closer. Harry put his palm to her cheek tenderly. "Easy, yeah? Just like you always do. It's nothing new. Feel the connection. I'm counting on you."

"Sure," Penelope gulped, looking at the swirling tornadoes of fire decimating the earth.

"Good girl," Harry nodded, patting her cheek affectionately. "Kat, you ready?"

"Yes," Katsumi said, secretly pleased by Harry's first time use of a pet name for her. She closed her eyes and brought her palms together, almost in prayer. With deliberate hand movements, she performed various mantras, slowly, elegantly, reciting verses of magic in her native Japanese. A swirl of wind rushed all around them, spiraling above. Cloud manifested, and a drizzle began to fall. Katsumi performed a particular ritual similar to a martial arts _kata,_ and shoved both palms to the sky, then ripped down clawed fingers.

A heavy rainfall, the strongest Harry had ever felt, drenched them.

Katsumi began to chant once again, and the rain clouds charged the firestorm clouds. A hissing steam and flashes of lightning and thunder ensued. The sky above the ashen remains of the village was a swirling mass of red and grey clouds, with an empty eye clearly visible from the mountain. Harry thought it looked like a hurricane formation viewed from space.

"Go now, Harry. The tempest has been neutralized for a short while, until the dark magic re-energizes. Be careful!" Katsumi shouted over the howling wind.

"Rosie, hop on," Harry said. Rosie jumped on Harry's back. "Sanguini, meet us down there. Penelope, be on the alert. Jon, Masahiko, be ready for anything. Fairweather, you have command until I come back."

"As you say, Chosen One," Sanguini turned into a crow and darted towards the blackened earth.

"Will do," Penelope said, staring at the steamy landscape. "Fucking unreal," Penelope muttered.

"Lord Dragonslayer," Royston Fairweather bowed.

Harry, with Rosie on his back, flew off from the mountain peak. When they hovered over the soggy, almost lava-esque black earth Harry was having second thoughts. The land here was... disturbed, similar to the ritual site behind the French manor, except, a hundred times bigger.

Sanguini the Crow landed on Harry's shoulder. "I can sense the pentacle's corner nodes. I will lay down trees at each vertex for you to bridge the construct."

"Harry," Rosie pointed. "There. Where there is green grass, where the land is untouched, that is the central pentagon. The void. Where the caster must perform the ritual to open the gateways. That is where we must go."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. That area was the centre of the storm, both physically as it aligned with the eye of the hurricane above, and magically, as there was an infinite emptiness going straight above into the atmosphere and towards infinity. "Jean Thomas had nothing on this guy."

"Kalunga-ngome was the first one to do this," Rosie nodded. "French magicals searched for his texts, enslaved thousands of Africans trying to find translators, by masking their search through the horrors of the Slave trade. When they finally figured it out, the were capable of summoning a lesser _Biloko,_ _le_ _Diable_. The horrible dreams suffered by the victim's friends and family is a side effect of the summoning ritual. The Dream Messengers always leave a trail in their wake, giving a magical warning when they delve into the occult."

"You've done this before?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Jean Thomas, the grandfather, made me watch while he did his rituals. I was young then. I had a knack for it. He made me do them for him sometimes. He was my only 'father'. I only wanted to please him," Rosie said. "My first successful summoning was when I was seven years old."

"Fuck," Harry said, landing in the void. He saw a Crow carrying full trees in its claws and planting them in the molten lava ground at specific points. Rosie turned on the spot, pointing and counting at invisible objects.

"Twenty nine. Another high prime number practitioner," Rosie scowled. "I'm more of a lucky seven believer, myself."

When Sanguini was finished planting the five trees at the vertices of the massive pentacle, he landed and transformed next to Harry. "From what I sense, he wants to recreate another stronghold of Biloko creatures. This is the typical first stage of physical conversion into a magically powerful region. Harry, you've done this before?"

"Not open one, but closing," Harry said.

"You're going to have to deactivate that armor, you know this," Sanguini frowned.

"Yeah," Harry said, sitting in the centre of the void. He could feel the resonance of both the underworld and this plane easily at this point. "I am in your hands. Sanguini, cut my palm along the life-creases, please."

"Right," Sanguini gulped and slowly extended his index talon. Harry presented both palms to the Vampire. Sanguini delicately cut the centre creases. He jumped back quickly as blood pearled on Harry's hands. Sanguini's hair ignited. Rosie patted it out.

"Close!" Sanguini chuckled at her. "Thanks, dear."

"No problem. Remember you need ze ritual members. Open your inner _magiques_ , allocate power into _repliques_ ," Rosie instructed, as if reciting them from her youth.

Harry clasped both palms together and closed his eyes. Six Potters fell out of the sky and took up a seated position at the nodes.

"Good. Now, hear comes ze tricky part. You need to split and _bend_ the void back into the twenty nine holes disrupting the natural order of things," Rosie said. "As this is a fire construct, you must use water for purification. Envision the water in your blood cleaning the Earth."

"Or in your case, the tears of the Phoenix," Sanguini offered.

"Conjure an onion for me," Harry ordered.

Rosie and Sanguini looked at each other. "Can you?"

"Nope. You?"

Both Dark Practitioners shrugged at Harry. Harry cursed. "You two talk about rending reality like it is nothing but can't conjure an onion? Really?"

"Charms and Conjuring _definitely_ needs a wand," Sanguini said. "And I thought you were a wand apprentice? Curses, transformation, summoning and shields, not so much."

Harry sighed. He conjured a sliced onion and held it close to his nose and eyes. Sure enough, his eyes began to water.

"Excellent," Rosie said. She crouched before Harry inspecting the pearls of liquid forming in his eyes. "Wow, your tears are powerful indeed. One in each hand now, _vite vite!_ "

Harry leaned over so teardrops could land on his cut hands.

The mixture of blood and tears felt strangely cooling on his injuries.

"Finish this quickly," Sanguini said, the hem of his robes catching afire. Rosie stamped it out for him. "I am too close to him."

Harry repulsed the dark magic simmering from the twenty nine invisible portals, wishing rest for the slain, and justice for the living. He prayed for new growth, new beginnings, and comfort to reside in the hearts of the survivors. Inspiration swelled inside as he remembered the young father protecting his wife and child when the Nundu struck, similar to his own father trying to protect his family.

Luckily, this man was successful.

"If only we all could be so lucky," Harry said aloud, happy for the brave wizard who acted quickly to save his family. "To family, to new life, and to those dedicated to defense against the dark arts."

Harry laid his bloody hands on the ground.

Slowly, the bubbling lava-like reddened earth stopped churning. The red clouds swirling above dissipated, leaving only dark grey rain clouds. The void shrunk, getting weaker and weaker as Harry pressed his fingers into the small patch of grass. The grass between his fingers sprouted taller, leaves lush and full. Katsumi's clouds bathed them in cool rain.

"That was fucking quick," Sanguini said, looking around them.

"Merlin's thick and veiny phallus," Rosie said, turning on the spot. "Never have I seen zis happen so ... _tres magnifique!_ "

"Family. Life. Defense against the dark. The Calling of the Light, eh?" Sanguini said. "A warcry from Ezra White's time. He told you about that?"

"No," Harry said. "I just felt like saying that."

"Chosen one theatrics, eh?" Sanguini said. "Good work. Let's go."

Harry struggled to get to his feet. "Can't. Kinda burnt out."

"No wonder," Rosie said. "Can you pick him up?"

"Of course not, you batty witch," Sanguini said. "He is literally Kryptonite to our kind. Just being close to his... man juices sets me on fire. And you want me to _touch_ him?"

"There are other ways," Harry said, activating his armor. "Valkryie, requesting pickup."

"Roger that Dragonslayer," came Val's voice over the intercom. With a couple minutes Black Angel One swooped down and hovered in front of them. Sanguini opened the cabin door. Katsumi and Jon jumped out. Penelope was seated inside, wringing her hands worriedly.

"Are you hurt, Harry?" Katsumi asked immediately.

"No. Just... forget it. Jon, a hand please," Harry said. Jon crouched, hooked Harry's arm around his shoulders and lifted him into the crew cabin as if he weighed no more than a feather. "Damn you're strong."

"Are you hitting on me, O Maiden slayer?" Jon grinned.

"Shut up," Harry chuckled as he was dumped into a seat. "Penelope. Heal me," Harry offered his dirty and bloody palms.

Penelope held his hands in hers and sealed his wounds. "Your blood is overheating again," Penelope said. "What is causing this to happen over and over?"

"Lack of sleep," Katsumi shook her head. She offered Harry a tiny vial of potion from her kit. "Drink this, it is a cooling restorative."

Harry drank it gratefully. Rosie clambered into the cockpit.

"Lady Valerian, we're all aboard," Rosie said into her headset. "You can bring us back now."

"Hear you loud and clear, Rosie!" came Valerian's voice through Black Angel One's P.A. system. The helicopter took off and returned to the mountaintop.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Valerian cried when the cabin door opened and she saw Harry's condition. "Again?"

"Sorry," Harry shrugged. "It didn't feel that... tiresome, at the time."

" _Mon dieu!_ You shut down twenty nine nodes within a couple minutes," Rosie said. "I was expecting over an hour, maybe two, at least. You're pushing the limits of your magic, too quickly."

 _A trait known to happen to Dark Wizards. I have seen these symptoms before._

"Guys," Ralph Carrow said, pointing at the attack site. "Look at that."

The once black and red angry land was now a deep brown, spotted with green. The grass was already sprouting from the previously cursed earth.

"He brings light into the darkness," Jon said. "Grass into the grassless. Are we done here?"

"It seems so," Royston Fairweather said, unbelieving how easy Harry made that look. "You weren't exaggerating in your letters, Ka-chan."

"Let's keep moving," Harry said from inside the Hind. "I'll be fine in a few. Next is the tomb. Then we settle down and wait for the Nundu to show up. Let's go Val."

Valerian made a lasso movement with her finger and climbed into the pilot seat of the Black Hawk. "You heard the man. Everyone in."

* * *

The journey west to Congo and the Forest Of No Return was going smoothly until a harried voice spoke from Harry's communications' badge.

"Dragonslayer!" Tonks voice was garbled and full of static. "Come in, Harry!"

"I'm here," Harry responded.

"Finally! You've got some nerve, leaving me in a position like this, Mister!"

"Sorry- I -"

"Forget about that. Listen!" Tonks snapped. "Master Ollivander was just brutally murdered. Blood and limbs everywhere. We suspect it was he who must not be named. The Dark Mark is over the shop."

Harry was literally stunned speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Jesus... may he Rest in Peace," Harry muttered sadly.

Jon closed his eyes and sighed. "The fucking Gods are _fucking_ with us!"

The Black Hawk helicopter next to the _Hind_ lurched in midair as Valerian broke down in tears.

"Engaging Autopilot, Captain," BH16's gruff voice consoled her. "You take it easy. I got you, Captain Goldstein."

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Tonks demanded. "The whole of magical Britain is in uproar. Ollivander was killed not even fifty metres away from the Auror commander! Fudge is scheduled for an 'Unfit to Command' inquiry before the Wizengamot meeting this evening. They want to invoke old school Warmage laws and champion someone else to lead during this time of crisis. A fucking coup is more like it. The pureblood agenda wants to use the situation to their advantage by getting Thicknesse in as Minister for Magic. I'm pretty sure Scrimgour will be next on the chopping block."

"What about the school?" Harry asked.

"It's gone into level 5 lock down, nobody goes in, nobody goes out," Tonks sighed. "The perimeter is surrounded by Dementors to deter he who must not be named. Pomfrey is going off the deep end. She thinks she's going to be dishonorably discharged from the healer's fraternity and sentenced to prison."

"Crap. I didn't think of that," Harry said.

"I'm the ranking Auror for the Hogwarts case right now, and no, we're not going to do anything like that," Tonks said. "Now there's too much bigger stuff happening. Garth Ollivander is not taking the news well. He's creating a massive stink in the Ministry atrium as we speak. Rita Skeeter and even Switzerland's _Wizard Almanac_ reporters are there, which is an uncanny coincidence, don't you think?"

"Right place, wrong time," Harry muttered. "What are the Aurors doing?"

"Auror Scrimgour was having a public message about hunting and finding he who must not be named within twenty four hours, and then a murder occurs right next door!" Tonks lamented. "He's a bloody joke right now. Bethselzder seems to be the next in line. I prefer Kingsley, but... that's not going to happen unless it's a miracle! Umbridge and Thicknesse are capitalizing on the whole bloody shitstorm. Garrick and Rufus also had some bad blood between them, so Garth is insinuating that this was some kind of payback for the past. Rita is eating it up good and proper like ... a niffler in a gold mine."

"Listen carefully, you need to prevent Thicknesse or that fucking toad from exerting influence on the Wizengamot," Harry said. "They are Voldemort sympathizers. Do not let them sway the higher ups!"

"Shite," Tonks said. "I know you're doing something important right now, but you have got to hurry up and get your bloody arse back here on the double! I'm heading back to deal with Thicknesse!"

"Heading back? Where are you?"

"I'm in Egypt. I've been trying to get you for almost _four bloody hours_. I'll be out of range when I reconnect to Italy. Sort out whatever you're doing and come back asap!"

"All right," Harry said tiredly.

"Thanks! Gotta go!" The communication went silent.

Harry stared at his clenched fists. Things that were happening before, were happening again, except worse. Why did this have to happen now when he was already thousands of miles away?

"Maintain course to the tomb, Val. We're not done here yet," Harry ordered.

"Roger that," Valerian sniffed. Everyone was silent as muffled cries came across the pa system. Valerian cleared her throat and took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure. "All crew, we're going in hot."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thanks for reading. The previous chapter was the longest yet so I'm splitting this one into two parts._


	30. Chapter 30: Africa Pt2 It's Just A Nundu

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Africa (Pt. 2: It's just a Nundu)**

"There it is," Valerian said as she flew over the Forest of No Return. "I can see a statue on top of the tomb."

"Masahiko, what do you see?" Harry asked. "Any biloko?"

Masahiko opened the helicopter's door and peered down. "The forest is alive with ...something. In the trees. On the ground. Surrounding the building."

Harry frowned. The back of his neck was itching ever since they approached the forest. A sign of dark magic in the vicinity.

"Mr Fairweather," Harry said into his badge. "Ideas?"

"It's pretty straightforward. We have to fight our way past the Biloko. How we do that, is the question," Royston Fairweather said. "You said you did this before?"

"We took them out in fly by attacks," Harry told everyone. "With speed. Before they had a chance to retaliate. The helicopters can't go into the forest so we do this on foot."

"Careful. There are dormant nodes to the underworld everywhere," Sanguini said. "Apparating over the wrong spot could get you killed, Chosen One."

"That means no flash step technique?" Masahiko cursed.

"Correct," Sanguini replied.

"How many creatures are we looking at?" Harry asked Masahiko.

"Over a hundred. It is hard to tell," Masahiko said.

"Jon?" Harry asked. "Ideas?"

"You and me," Jon muttered, peering down at the statue. "We flatten them with magic."

"Flatten?" Valerian and half the crew said in tandem.

"The Dragonslayer and I did it before," Jon said.

"You mean Priori Incantentum?" Harry asked.

"Our objective is inside the catacomb," Jon said. "This forest is not important. Masahiko, point where we should cast. Harry, let us cast our flame spells, together."

"Take us higher, Val," Harry said, aiming out the door next to Jon and Masahiko.

"Roger that," Valerian said. Both helicopters rose high over the forest.

"There," Masahiko pointed down into the trees. "A very high concentration of the creatures are there!"

"On three, Harry. The flamespell," Jon took aim.

"Right," Harry said.

"One, two, three!" Jon said.

"Enflamare!" Jon and Harry shouted.

A long stream of dragon fire shot forth from Jon's wand, and a pinpoint flash of magic from Harry's wand connected a few meters above the forest.

The explosion was more catastrophic and widespread than they anticipated. A searing white light and a tremendous fwooosh of fire decimated the forest. Both helicopters were rocked by the shockwave, throwing Harry, Jon and Masahiko back into the cabin.

"Holy fuck," Lord Fairweather said, looking down at the inferno. "Fuck me."

Harry and Jon connected. They got back up and looked out. "Masahiko, is it clear?"

"Er-" Masahiko said, blocking his face from the heat. "Yes."

Sanguini was wrapped up in his cloak, as far as possible from the doorway. "Don't do that again without warning me first!"

"We did. Count of three?" Jon said.

"Not enough. How about listing all the decimal places for pi?" Sanguini offered.

Jon looked at Harry, then Sanguini, completely lost. "Places for a dessert?"

Harry waved that explanation off. "Now's not the time. Everyone, let's clear a landing zone. Katsumi, some rain."

"Okay," Katsumi said and performed her mantras. Dark rainclouds formed above them. A heavy downpour ensued.

"Val, get us lower!" Harry commanded. The helicopters descended closer to the blaze. "Let's help Katsumi with outing this fire, everyone. _Aguamenti_ on those flames!"

" _Aguamenti_!" Everyone cast. Streams of water arced down from the two helicopters unto the burning land. After half an hour of firefighting, a sizable portion of the forest in front of the statue was extinguished.

"When I said we're going in hot, I didn't mean that literally!" Valerian said as she hovered just above ground level. "Any lower and that could have gone really, really badly."

"Yeah. Well, it was all Jon's idea," Harry deflected.

"Sure. Blame me," Jon muttered.

"It worked out, didn't it?" Harry countered.

"Okay, okay you two," Valerian said. "Make some space for the landing zone, someone."

There was an awkward pause when everyone looked at each other, confused.

"That means you, Harry," said Valerian.

"Er... right. Gotcha," Harry said.

Harry used _Wingaurdium_ _lleviosa_ to clear any obstacles preventing an even landing. The statue of Kalunga-ngombe on top of a square stone structure was clearly visible from ground level.

Harry jumped out, wand drawn. Jon and Masahiko were next. "Clear?" Harry asked.

The forest was flattened from the blast, and a few miles out downed trees were still on fire. "In the prison... you _blocked_ this explosion?" Masahiko asked after examining their surroundings. "From so close?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Are we clear?"

"Clear," Masahiko nodded. The devastation around them was unbelievable.

"Bloodseeker!" Harry called into his glove. "The tomb, do you see anything that we should know about?"

"Nope. No wards. No traps above ground," Falcon said. "I won't know what's underground until we're inside."

"Okay. Everyone, let's check it out," Harry said to his team. "Valerian, touch down. Sanguini, Falcon, you're in first. Warn us of traps or anything. We're looking for a voodoo doll. I guess it might look something like a blonde girl ... stay sharp."

The two helicopters landed and everyone disembarked. Sanguini and Falcon led the way to the tomb's entrance a hundred metres away. The statue of a robed wizard wearing an elephant skull complete with tusks stood on top of the square entrance of the tomb. Parts of the statue were still on fire.

"Looks fine," Sanguini said, stepping across the threshold. Heavy metallic double doors sealed the entrance. Sanguini raised his hand and approached. He paused, his fingers inches away.

"What, what is it?" Jon asked.

"It's cool. And open," Sanguini pushed the door open easily. It swung in without even a squeak. Wide dark stairs led down into a dimly lit sub chamber.

Everyone peeped down the steep flight of steps. The light below flickered with the new draft. "Someone is down there," Sanguini said.

"Wands out, stay alert. Let's get three groups of five," Harry said. "Watch out for each other. Lead the way, Sanguni."

Sanguini floated down the steps cautiously. Harry and the others followed behind. In the chamber was a guardsman of sorts.

An old black man with ashen white locks that pooled around his feet sat behind a wooden table. He sat comfortably in a stone throne, a gnarled oaken staff in his right hand. His eyes darted around, sightless; and his head tilted in tiny movements, as if listening in.

"You are not Shabo," the old man said sternly. "You have no business here."

"I do," Valerian said bravely. "Where is the artifact anchoring the Blonde Widow curse?"

"Oh!" Old Man Shabo said, intrigued. "A true widow! Come! Come! It has been a long time. Quickly now, let me show you."

In direct contrast to his eagerness to help, Old Man Shabo was so feeble he took three minutes to even stand up. Harry had a very bad feeling about this. Something about this man...

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"The Keeper of the Tomb," Old Man Shabo said. "It has been a long time. Come."

Old Man Shabo shuffled to the corridor behind him, his gnarly oaken staff making clip-clip noises with every other stride.

"Val, what do you see? Is he strong?" Harry whispered across to her as they followed the old man.

"Looks... normal," Valerian whispered back. "But Mr White and Rosie could hide their magical aura, and Mr White was the strongest I've seen. He's not hiding it, though. His magic looks... like any other student at Hogwarts, I suppose. But don't let down your guard."

"Yeah, of course," Harry said. Old Man Shabo led them down the dark corridor, took a left, a right, another right, a left, then down another flight of steps. Jon lit his wand. A pale ice blue light illuminated the darkness. Old Man Shabo shuffled confidently without needing light.

They eventually were led to a large sub chamber before what Harry believed to be the entrance to the resting place of Kalunga-ngombe, the Lord of the Underworld. The chamber was circular, with a high ceiling. The spherical room had little nooks and crannies housing various artifacts; skulls, figurines, sculptures, bones, candles, busts.

The main feature of the room was a large many pointed star painted in blood in the centre of the floor. Harry blocked all the others from approaching. Sanguini studied the construct.

"Its... alive. But not in the way we use it," Sanguini said, touching his chin. "It is reversed."

"What?" Harry said.

"It has been constructed from _below_ , not above," Sanguini said, pointing between his feet. "It does not interact with us, per say."

Jon did not like sound of that. Not one bit. Valerian felt bile rise up her throat. Whatever it was that made her life a series of tragedies, was here, in this very room.

"Nordic Countermeasure. Here it is," Old Man Shabo said, confidently walking directly to the curved wall. He climbed up gingerly, using the nooks and scooped out shelves to pick up a doll-like figurine of a woman with blonde hair. A noose was wrapped around the neck of the toy. The noose was not tightened to choke, it was looped just enough to be able to suspend the doll by the head. Green gems attached as eyes were the only other decoration on the doll.

The gems made the doll seem alive.

Old Man Shabo held the artifact gingerly in his trembling hands as he came closer. "This is the first time an outsider has asked about this particular one. It pleases me to see the result of the Master's work."

"Where is this Master of yours?" Harry asked.

"Arisen. Immortal. He is reclaiming the magical strongholds. Building anew," Old Man Shabo lifted his arms in glorious praise.

"Old man, how do you know our language?" Sanguni asked, tense.

"I know all languages. I hear all. I speak all."

"Can you see?" Valerian asked.

"These eyes of mine have lost vision centuries ago, _Val-Kryja Svero-Freyr_ ," Old Man Shabo said.

"So... how do I break the curse?" Valerian asked, watching the voodoo doll with the noose around its neck.

"It's simple," Old Man Shabo said. "Remove the rope. Separate the pieces from each other. Then destroy them with Purification. It will need a few drops of your blood on both artifacts, then fire, fire from the heart, fire from the soul, purpose from the _inside_."

"Fire and blood, elements of the dark," Rosie Charmeuse muttered. "Sounds like a trap. Do not do it."

"The Dark is the fucking Dark," Royston Fairweather corrected. "Just because it needs fire and blood doesn't make it autmoatically Dark magic. _Anything_ can be used for dark magic, except the Patronus Charm."

"Says who?" Rosie countered.

"The Samurai of the Dark?" Reagan countered, arguing in his father's stead.

Harry was totally confused.

 _Why was the person helping them?_ _If this old fart wasn't blind, he'd leglimise him and be done with it._

 _Patience Harry. Your neck isn't tingling. You're not feeling the premonitions of danger from him, maybe a bit from that construct, but this man reminds me of Madame Pince, to be honest. A librarian passionate about her books more than her students._

"Harry?" Val said, taking his hand. "What do you think? What should I do?"

Harry wished he had an ounce of Dumbledore's wisdom right now.

"I.. er... I don't know. What he says is the way to purify tainted objects..." Harry said. "What other choice do we have? Anyone has any suggestions?"

Sanguini grabbed the old man by his neck, pressing claws from his other hand into his cheek and forehead. "Are you telling the truth, old man?" Sanguini growled. He could feel the man's pulse in his grip.

"Y-yes," Old Man Shabo wheezed.

"He's telling the truth," Sanguini said, letting him go reluctantly.

Valerian took a deep breath and drew her old master's dagger from her weapon's belt. She reached for the artifact. Sanguini stopped her.

"Here, put this on," Sanguini said, offering her a new hybrid glove armour.

"In front of everyone?" Valerian hissed, embarrassed.

Sanguini created a silver mist to hover like a curtain nearby. "Step into that and change. Then we shall help you with this task."

"Um, thanks," Valerian said. She stepped through the mist and took off her clothes and put on the glove. The panic and nervousness she felt inside made activating the armour extremely easy. The glove was a black bodysuit with a ridiculous V exposing her cleavage and stomach below her navel. Her breasts were propped high on either side of the deep V.

"Fuck," Valerian said as she looked down. At least she still did her crunches. With a deep sigh she emerged from behind the mist. All of the men's jaws dropped. Sanguini looked smug.

"Pervert," Valerian said.

"Ah, my best design yet," Sanguini folded his arms with a nod.

Harry thought he saw the Old Man's eyes flicker to her body for a micro second, then resume their odd shifty movements. But that couldn't be, right?

"Right," Valerian said. She grabbed and kissed Harry. "Wish me luck, luv."

"You got this," Harry said. "Good luck, my love."

Valerian smiled sadly at Harry, then nodded. She turned and strode purposefully towards Old Man Shabo. "Give it to me."

Old Man Shabo handed the doll to her casually, as if it were a mere handkerchief to wipe her hands after washing them.

Valerian delicately loosened the noose so that she could ease it off the doll. She put the two parts down on the chamber floor. "A few drops of blood, you say?"

"Yes. Preferably with a silver knife," Old Man Shabo nodded. Valerian sheathed her Dragon Lancer's steel knife.

"Anyone?" Valerian asked, turning. Katsumi clasped her hands together and offered Valerian a silver dagger.

"Thanks," Valerian said to Katsumi, emotion making her voice hitch. Valerian cut the tip of her finger with the point of the blade. A little pearl of blood formed. She squeezed a few drops each on the doll and the accompanying noose. The blood made a snowflake pattern on the cursed objects. Harry crouched and inspected them. He didn't feel anything more than what a regularly cursed object should feel like. It definitely wasn't horcrux level. The snowflake pattern was unusual though.

Why did it do that?

"So, good to go?" Valerian asked, her voice still shaking.

"Yes," Harry said, trying to sound confident. "Time for fire."

"Use the spear," Jon said suddenly. Everyone looked at him, Old Man Shabo included. "To cast the fire."

"Right," Valerian said, taking the spear from her back. When she did, it transformed into _Gungnir_ , the Spear of Odin. Old Man Shabo's eyes widened, but nobody was looking at him at that moment. "Here goes nothing."

Valerian took to one knee, head bowed, Gungnir's base planted firmly on the chamber floor. "On behalf of all of my sisters who suffered and are still suffering, I must do this. For my mother. My father. My trainers. Grandfather. I'm so sorry."

 _Odin, guide my hand tonight._

She aimed the spear at the noose. "Calamity, begone! _Enflamare!_ "

The noose ignited in a bright white phoenix flame. Sanguini hopped away to the back of the group. Again Valerian took aim. _"Enflamare!"_

The doll was set ablaze. As the two objects burned, Valerian's hair began to fall in clumps from her head. Jon and Harry approached, concerned. Valerian allowed her hair to filter down through her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, distressed.

"Yeah," Valerian closed her eyes, sensing with her magic. "It's okay. I feel... like this needs to happen."

"You're sure?" Harry said, watching her hair fall like petals from a flower.

"I think so," Valerian said. Jon hovered protectively over her. Old Man Shabo was watching the proceedings carefully now.

Masahiko stiffened. "Something's happening!"

"What?" Harry shouted.

The construct came alive and turned ninety degrees perpendicular to the floor. An image of a medieval fortress against a massive wall made of ice was projected in the star's centre.

"Harry!" Valerian screamed. Jon grabbed Valerian's arm just as she was sucked into the centre of the many pointed star, pulling him along with her. The construct vanished. Jon and Valerian were gone.

Harry was frozen to the spot. "Val?" he said softly. "Jon?" He couldn't believe it.

 _No..._

"I didn't expect that to happen," Old Man Shabo said, stroking his long white beard.

"Bring them back," Harry commanded softly, breathing hard.

No one said a word. Most of his team had their hands on their heads, shocked to the core.

"Bring... them... _BACK!_ " Harry shouted.

"I cannot... I have never seen something like that happen," Old Man Shabo said.

"Liar!" Harry shouted. Harry drew with lightning speed and cast the chain binding spell. The heavy chains wrapped around old man Shabo like a cocoon. Harry crouched over him and grabbed the links around his face. "Bring them back! You did this!"

There was no response. The chains around his face were as tight as a mummy.

"Let him speak," Reagan Fairweather said. "Loosen the chains!"

Harry snarled but did as instructed. A short gasp of breath escaped from the tiny bit of slack.

"Speak!" Harry said.

"Can't... breathe..."

"Katsumi, the pill," Harry barked.

Katsumi ran across and put the pill in Old Man Shabo's mouth.

"I... do not know what happened... the construct is fixed. I have never known it could _twist_ ," Old man Shabo breathed after a few seconds of recovery.

"Where is Kalunga!" Harry said, his anger getting the better of him. "Would he know?"

"He is preparing to strike the Mountains of Mist... that is all I know. He is the Lord of the Underworld. That place looks like the land of the living," Old Man Shabo begged. "Mercy. I am not responsible."

Harry let him go. "It's the Wall. Where Jon is from," Harry muttered to himself. He stepped into the centre of the construct. The only way he could describe the feedback from the construct was _satisfaction_. "What was supposed to happen to the Ritual Practitioner? What would be the outcome of this?"

"The girl would have been tested by fire," Old Man Shabo said. "If her magic was pure and with proper determination, she would have survived. If she was ... uncertain, she would have burnt to death."

"A symbiotic curse," Rosie spat. "That's some old school shit right there."

Harry ignored Rosie and her psychotic ramblings.

"Sanguini, can you block this man's magic temporarily?" Harry asked.

"Temporarily if you mean for the rest of his life, yes. Who knows how long he'll live without it. He's almost two thousand years old," Sanguini shrugged.

"Another one," Harry said. "I'm starting to dislike these Immortal Villains."

* * *

Jon was unceremoniously dumped in his office quarters at Castle Black. Laying face down was Valerian in Sanguini's latest Dragon armor. Her long blonde hair was no more. Now, the shorn patches of hair on her scalp were auburn. The Immortal's Spear was stabbed into the table, as if it fell from the sky and lodged there.

Jon's wands on his person were intact, but he couldn't feel the tingle of magic in them.

"As it was in the beginning," Jon sighed, surprisingly torn about the fact that the magic he 'borrowed' in Harry's world was no more. He crouched and shook Valerian awake. "Lady Valerian. Are you alright?"

Valerian groaned and held her head.

"Jon? What happened? Where.. what the fuck is this place?" Valerian asked, looking around.

"My world. This is Castle Black. Are you alright, my lady?"

"Sure, sorta," Valerian said, getting up. "Felt like I just got swallowed by a portkey." She hid her exposed torso with a ragged hand towel that definitely saw better days. Maybe not a wash-woman's care, but definitely better days. She looked out the window.

They definitely weren't in Kansas anymore. "How ... I'm confused..."

"I tried to save you."

"Why here though?"

"I'm not sure. Can you cast magic?" Jon said.

Valerian tried. "No. _Shite_."

"Neither I, but the dragon's magic still works." Jon could feel the magic of the armor, but his wand could not turn into the sword. "Strange."

"You're the 'dragon knight' right?" Valerian said. "Mine isn't retracting. Dragons have magic. So probably there's a link there. Ya'll have dragons here?"

"Yes. It is in our history and rumour has it a female contender to the throne has three," Jon explained. _My aunt, if what the Queen Dragon said was true._

"Three? Sounds like she could be a lot of trouble," Valerian said. "You're different. Bigger." _Jon is older and even_ _more handsome._

Jon looked around. Everything was _deja vu_ , except Valerian's presence. Tonight a select few of his men were plotting to assassinate him. It was just his luck he returned a few minutes before his death.

Fate and magic were taking him for a fool.

"Weapons," Jon said suddenly, darting to his storage trunks. "Men conspire to assassinate me tonight."

"Shit," Valerian said. "It's really cold," Valerian said, grabbing Jon's Lord Commander's cloak. "What men? And how are we getting back?"

"My squire should knock on my door any minute now," Jon said, taking out two swords with accompanying belts from the weapons box. One was the greatsword _Longclaw_ , the other his original sword from Winterfell, affectionately named _Honour_. Theon often teased him that it was aptly named, since a bastard had nothing but his sword and his word.

Theon also said even that didn't count for much because nobody cared about a bastard's sword or his word, other than the bastard himself.

In a roundabout way Theon inspired him to prove everybody wrong. Jon silently promised to thank him before he killed that son of a bitch.

Valerian accepted Honour's belt and tried to fasten around her waist. It was way too big for her skintight armour. She slung it over her left shoulder instead, spear held in her right hand.

Jon scanned the raven correspondence scattered on the table. They were requests for reinforcements from Stannis' army marching towards Winterfell to take it from Bolton. "Fucking Ollie fooled me with lies. Led me to a trap. Shield? I only have a training buckler."

"Thanks," Valerian said, taking the medieval weapon in her left hand. "Better than nothing. Heavier than I expected. So... what now?"

"We fight our way out, get horses and make our escape. And the red witch. We must find her. She can help," Jon said.

"The red witch? Who's that?" Valerian asked.

Jon was about to respond, but he became uncharacteristically still. "Ollie is coming," Jon whispered. "Behind the door, that side!" Valerian slithered to the left side of the door, flattening herself against the wall. Sure enough, Ollie, his young squire, knocked and entered without awaiting a response.

"My Lord Commander!" Ollie said. "They've found him! One of the wildlings say they know where your uncle, Benjen Stark, is! He's past the Frostfangs, or so he says."

Jon tried his best to look surprised. "Is that so? That is good news, indeed. I will be there shortly. First, call Edd, Satin, Toad to meet me here. I wish to speak to them."

Ollie thought quickly. "The wild man is in his drink, my Lord. He tells things that he may not speak of if he gathers his wits about him again. You should see him now, my Lord."

"I'll talk to him when I talk to him. Call the others, Ollie," Jon commanded.

"My lord-"

"This is an order. That will be all," Jon said, steel in his voice.

Ollie seemed to be contemplating a hard choice. He bowed stiffly and turned to leave. He noticed the door did not lay flat against the wall, and there was a faint smell of... perfume?

"Ollie..." Jon stepped forward.

Ollie swung open the door, coming face to face with a young woman with low, chopped off hair. She was wearing a skin tight... suit.. and Jon's bulky cloak.

"What?" Ollie said, then ran out the door at full speed. "Ser Thorne! Ser Thorne!" he screamed as he flew down the rickety staircase.

"Well so much for stealth," Jon muttered. "With me! At the ready!" He unsheathed Longclaw, the sword given to him by Lord Mormont. "It's been a while. Stay close."

"On your six," Valerian confirmed, drawing as well and following him out.

"There is a side exit that should be manned by two of my loyal men to the west. There is a small stable there," Jon muttered, running in the opposite direction from Ollie. "We need to stop at Melisandre's quarters."

Jon and Valerian made their way to the guest quarters. Jon fumbled with his keys and without further ado, he opened the door.

He was surprised to see Satin, one of the prettier lads in the Night's watch, vigorously servicing the so-called Servant of Rh'llor from behind. Melisandre continued moaning in the throes of passion, even after acknowledging the visitors.

"Oh, its Ned Stark's son" Melisandre said. "Satin, please hold, my young one. It is unusual for a Lord Commander to suddenly burst into a priestess' chambers. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Satin looked as if death itself walked through the door. But then Valerian's presence made him think twice.

 _Was our honorable straight as an arrow Lord Commander having relations with this vixen right under our noses?_

"Put on some clothes Satin. Melisandre, I have seen in the flames that men come from the shadows with steel and ill intent," Jon said, doing a pretty good imitation of Trelawny. Valerian nodded in agreement, even though she was sort of looking away from the... scene of the crime. "We must leave immediately."

"My Lord, I can explain-" Satin said.

"Not now. Grab your weapon, and no not that one, a real one, and prepare for battle. We're being hunted," Jon said, closing the door and throwing Satin's clothes at him. Jon scanned the room. "Where is your shortsword and belt?"

"Ah... in the ranger's barracks my lord," Satin apologised.

"All men must be armed and ready while they wake at Castle Black," Jon spat. "It is for your own safety. Why did you leave it behind?"

"I came for love, not for war," Satin shrugged.

Jon snatched him by his neck. "Get dressed. Arm yourself."

"There is a sword in my chest," Melisandre said, getting up from the bed as naked as the day she was born. She calmly crossed the room and opened her trunk. She took out a beatiful sword that looked more ornamental than a weapon for battle. "He can use this. It will serve its purpose just as sufficiently as his... other one."

"Jon, we should get moving," Valerian said. These people spoke as if we have all the time in the world. "I'm hearing them calling for you."

"Quickly," Jon spat, turning and allowing Melisandre to dress. "Rope. Rope. We shall escape through this window and across the stable roof." Jon used his keys to open a locked cupboard with torches, tinder, oil, rope, and a well kept set of bow and arrows. A cloak, empty water gourds and an old pair of boots were also in the utility closet.

"I'm better with the bow, m'lord," Satin said as he dressed. "Perhaps-"

"Take it. But be ready to use the sword. Seven men are coming for us. Maybe more."

"Who is she?" Satin said, eyeing Valerian.

"Goldstein," Jon said. "From Valeryia."

"Hello, my Valerian friend," Satin bowed, smiling appreciatively.

Valerian nodded, nervous. This sword was heavier than she was accustomed to... and battle tested. At least it was well cared for. She never fought against swordsmen of Jon's caliber, or anyone close to it.

"A spearwoman," Melisandre said. "Rare, and ...confusing. What are you doing wearing Commander Snow's cloak?"

"Er-" Valerian said. "I was cold?"

"We'll talk after," Jon said, tying the rope to the iron ring on the door handle. He made a couple knots quickly for better hand and foot holds. He paused, rethinking this method of escape.

 _What_ _am_ I _doing_?

"Lady Goldstein, let me try something. I want to lift you up." He opened his hands to her waist.

"Um... sure," Valerian said.

Jon hefted her up as if she were a little baby. "Thought so. Forget the rope. Jump when I say jump." He climbed unto the window sill. The stable roof was three floors below, cold and slick with ice. "Satin. Are you loyal?"

"Yes milord," Satin bowed.

"Help Melisandre through the window when I call for her. Do not fail in this. Then follow after. Trust me," Jon said. He jumped out the window and landed hard on the stable's frozen roof. He lost his footing but sunk in his fingers into the clay and mortar reinforced thatch with a _crunch._ Regaining proper footing, he beckoned Valerian to jump.

"You're sure?" Valerian said.

"Come!" Jon shouted in response. Valerian jumped. Jon caught her comfortably in his arms.

"Whoa," Valerian breathed. "Nice catch."

"Satin! Send her next!" Jon called.

"I hear him! He's outside!" A random Brother called into the night.

"I shall not -" Melisandre said. Her arguments were for naught as Satin picked her up and tossed her out the window. Jon had to re align himself a few feet to the left to get under her. Jon caught her and put her down. "Goodness. I underestimated you, Snow."

"Understandable. Jump," Jon called Satin. Satin didn't hesitate. Jon caught him, with a bit of a huff.

"Oooh. Very strong," Satin said in a tone Jon was not sure if he was playing or not.

"Leave your whore ways in the past, I do not jest in these matters," Jon said, dropping him unceremoniously. "You will fight, and die, if need be, to protect these two women. Do I have your sword, Satin of the North?"

"You have my sword, and my word, Lord Commander," Satin struggled to get to his feet.

Jon felt assured by that response, seeing as he was recalling that same ideology a minute ago.

"To the western exit. We shall evade battle if possible," Jon said. He jumped down to the courtyard, catching the others as they followed him. Within seconds the alarm bell was tolled.

"Well. There goes our clean escape," Satin complained.

"Why are we running?" Melisandre said.

"Mutiny," Jon said. "I do not know who to trust, even if men answer my call to arms. Come. We'll saddle them when we have a league's head start." Jon put three saddles on one horse, and led three more out the stables for the others."Good lad, Mist. Applebane, Goldstein. Goldstein, Applebane," Jon introduced Valerian to a brown horse with auburn mane.

"Applebane, what a wonderful horse you are," Valerian smiled, holding up her hand to the horse. The horse sniffed her hand then nudged her shoulder.

"He likes you," Satin said unnecessarily.

"Get Nightmare, and help the lady on Cherry. Speed is of the essence," Jon said. Valerian, Melisandre and Satin mounted horses while Jon led Mist out by his bit, the saddles and horse blankets stacked on Mist's back.

The two guards at the western exit were Thorne's men. "Jon's here! The bastard traitor is here!" they shouted as Jon approached.

"Stand back, this is an order. Refuse and I shall kill you," Jon said, not breaking stride.

"For the Night's Watch!" one of the guards shouted and charged, shield and sword at the ready. Jon deflected the initial swing of sword, sidestepped and swung Longclaw with all his might. The guard caught Jon's counter on his shield but his arm and shield were yanked aside with the sheer force of the blow. Jon reversed the swing and bisected the man in two, right through his tough black leather and guardsman's assigned chain mail.

Blood covered Jon in the wake of that incredible killing blow.

Upon witnessing this, the second guardsman wisely decided against going toe to toe with Jon and kept his distance. He grabbed a spear leaning on the guard post's weapons rack and assumed a defensive stance.

"Let me pass," Jon said, wiping a piece of bloody flesh off his face.

"No," the guardsman said. Jon felt a surge in pride that no matter how misguided he was, at least Castle Black's guards were no cowards.

However, disobeying a direct command from the Lord Commander could be just cause for execution.

"Folly is your name, am I correct?" Jon asked.

"Yes, Lord Commander," Folly said. "I mean... bastard traitor! He's here!" he shouted.

"Your mother named you well," Jon said, attacking the guardsman with Longclaw. This guardsman put up a better fight by not allowing Jon to come into range. Folly used good footwork to evade his swings, using the length of the spear to keep Jon at bay. Folly was aiming for a counter strike, seeing that his partner was no match for Jon and easily cleaved in two.

Just when Folly thought he found an opening in Jon's defence, an arrow pierced his neck, right in the tiny gap between the helmet and shoulder pauldron.

Jon turned and raised an eyebrow at Satin's cheap shot.

"Sorry milord, I thought speed was of the essence," Satin said with a cocky shrug. "Three missed swings were a bit too much, especially for a swordsman of your reputation, if you pardon my brazenness, milord."

"It was," Jon said, grabbing Folly's helmet and putting it on. He was rusty as hell. If that fight went on for much longer he might have lost. "Well done. He fought well. Per chance smarter and... a better fighter than he looked. Take Briggerson's helm, it will help disguise you from passerby."

"These are my best boots," Satin complained as he tiptoed into the blood and intestines to take it off Briggerson's head.

"Ladies, hood up. We ride south," Jon said as they escaped, leading Mist by the reins. "We'll find shelter for the night then we will have a little talk, Melisandre."

* * *

"We better get moving," Katsumi said. "Night is fully upon us."

Harry and the rest of the gang spent an hour trying to understand how the portal worked, but to no avail. Out of all his comrades Sanguini was the first to offer consolation.

"I have books of occult magic that may help, Chosen One. Rosie has a lot of experience with constructs. Will you assist us?" Sanguini asked politely.

"Bien sur, Harry," Rosie said. "I will do my best."

"I will too," Royston Fairwather said. "I can track those that travel between the planes. Maybe narrow down the landing point. Katsumi's right though, we have a job to do first."

Harry was about to tell everyone piss off and he didn't care one bit about the Nundu or Ugadou but that might be a bad idea. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wait. The choppers. Let me try something, everyone. Black Angel One, is Valerian all right?" Harry asked, hoping for any semblance of good news.

"She is alive and well, Dragonslayer. She is feeling cold and riding on horseback," the Russian Hind reported.

"Can we talk to her? Can you?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Negative, Dragonslayer. Her tethering magic is still active, but I cannot speak to her."

"Let me know if anything changes," Harry said. "At least that's something. They're ok. Let's go everyone." Harry levitated a heavily drugged Old Man Shabo and they left the artifact chamber. Eventually they navigated out of the tomb and into the night. The two helicopters were a hundred meters away.

"Stop," Sanguini snapped at the same time Lord Fairweather said "Halt!"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Lord Fairweather, Masahiko, and Katsumi drew their weapons. Reagan looked around, puzzled, but tentatively took out his father's old sword.

"The nodes are active. All of them," Sanguini reported.

"They're targeting you, Harry," Lord Fairweather said. "Wraiths..."

Harry looked to the sky. It was the full moon. "Fuck me," Harry whispered. "Penelope, Rosie, behind me! Give me the sword Peenie!"

Clawed arms climbed out of pockets of burnt forest soil, like worms out of the soft earth. Werewolves from the underworld, silver and semi transparent, arose from the dead. Chunks and holes of missing flesh and amputated limbs made the sight even more horrific.

"Patronus magic everyone!" Harry commanded, taking the Hallow Blade from Penelope. "Black Angel One, Black Hawk one-six, start your engines!"

"Hoo rah," The American helicopter responded.

"As you command, Lord Dragonslayer," The Hind said politely. There was a high whine from both helicopters as their engines warmed up.

Lord Fairweather's sword began to glow darkly, eerily like Mr White's spear.

"Son, I hope you know how to use that sword," Fairweather said to Reagan.

"Practiced before. Watch me," Reagan grinned, lighting his father's hand me down sword with patronus magic.

"Whoa," His father said, impressed. "When did you learn that?"

"Last night," Reagan seemed pleased with himself.

Katsumi's entire body began to glow a blinding white. "They're coming!"

"Whoa," Royston Fairweather repeated as he appraised her. "And when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Soon," Katsumi said, not making eye contact with her trainer.

Royston's eyebrows raised. That was the closest thing to insolence Katsumi has ever shown to him. For her to keep this secret it must mean something personal was going on with her.

"Show off," Reagan said under his breath.

Royston chuckled like a proud father. Deep inside he always considered Katsumi and Masahiko his Japanese children. Now with Reagan alongside them, a sibling rivalry was forming.

Masahiko cut his palm with his diablo sword and ignited the bloody blade with purification fire. "Careful! No apparition everyone! The cursed nodes will split you in two!"

"Understood. With me, son. _Misutosamurai_ , cut a path!" Fairweather commanded.

With a swift sprint the three of them dashed forward, Katsumi's _katana_ blinding white, Masahiko's dual _ninjato_ afire, and Lord Fairweather's sword a misty grey of the underworld. Just as they came within range of the undead werewolf horde, the three of them multiplied. Katsumi split into over fifty images, Fairweather into ten, Masahiko into three.

"Awesome," Reagan said. "Rah!" He dashed into the fray.

"He's going to get himself killed, Chosen One," Sanguini sighed. "I will look out for him." Sanguini trotted forward. "Get everyone in the machines. We will hold them back."

Harry nodded, herding the others close behind him. "Let's proceed with caution. Try not to draw their attention."

Katsumi was efficient in thinning down the first wave, controlling her shadows in teams of five to dispatch the creatures. Fairweather moved like a battering ram, his images protecting his flank as he charged through the middle.

"Wait. This is not a good idea!" Harry said. The werewolves that were cut down by Masahiko and Lord Fairweather were regenerating on the ground. Only the enemies that fell by Katsumi's real sword were dissipating in a cloud of dust. "Get back!" Harry shouted. "It's not working!"

Fairweather looked around them. Harry was right. The wraiths not killed by Katsumi's real body were healing themselves and rising once more. Sanguini was protecting Reagan because the young man was hesitant to get into the thick of it.

"Are you going to use that?" Sanguini barked.

"Waiting for the right moment," Reagan said, frightened.

"Better do something quickly before your father is overrrun," Sanguini pointed. "Oops. Too late."

At that moment Royston Fairweather was pounced upon. The werewolf had its jaws clamped around his arm, trying to pierce the magical samurai armor.

"No!" Reagan screamed. With a mad yell he attacked the nearest creature. A bright flash lit up the whole forest when the blow connected. A wide beam of patronus magic sheared the horde down like a massive scythe cutting grass.

The werewolf biting into the Shogun of the Mist's armor was obliterated into sparkling dust. Everyone blocked their eyes from the blinding light.

"Show off," Katsumi said under her breath, sheathing her blade.

Masahiko sighed but refrained from speaking his mind.

"No way. That's crazy. He couldn't do that before! Your doing, Dragonslayer?" Gerard Godwin asked, seeing the incredible feat of magic. Terrence Vance and Aloysius Harding were giving Reagan high fives. Katsumi was watching Harry, a strange expression on her face. Was it hurt, or was it relief? Sometimes Harry couldn't figure out girls.

"Probably," Harry said, running forward and dumping Old Man Shabo into the Black Hawk. Katsumi eyed Reagan with amazement. Masahiko sheathed his sword, and helped Royston to his feet. "We'll pat his back later. Let's move, I have a feeling the Nundu is going to strike tonight!" said Harry.

When everyone climbed aboard Harry sat in the pilot's seat. He unfolded Valerian's map. "Can you take us to co-ordinates 0°23′09″N 29°52′18″E ?"

"Sure can do," the Black Hawk took off smoothly into the air. "Follow me, darlin'!"

"I hear you loud and clear, Harry," the Hind's said in a polite Russian accent, intentionally ignoring the Black Hawk.

Harry stared at the tomb of Kalunga-ngombe until it was out of sight. He sighed and traced his fingers on Valerian's handwriting on the map.

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you. That school is full of kids. Duty calls. Jon, please take care of her and take care of yourself._

* * *

The magical school of Uagadoo sat on top of the Mountains of the Mist. Harry's team landed a short distance from the front 'gate', that technically wasn't a gate at all. Instead of a physical barrier, a huge stone arch preceded a wide, stone path and ultimately to the main doors of Uagadou.

When they approached the archway, everyone stopped, sensing that it was magically barricaded against entry.

"There is a bell," Masahiko said in the darkness of night. He turned and pointed on top of a natural stone formation peeping out of the mist. "There. I will do it." He flickered and arrived on top of the rocky tower. A loud gong echoed in the quiet.

A couple of minutes later Professor Koman Toure and Auror Archie Isidibe apparated at the other side of the archway. Professor Toure waved his wand and the archway sparkled, removing the barrier.

"You are missing people?" Auror Isidibe noted. "And who is that you have chained?"

"We'll talk inside," Harry said. "Time is running out."

"The students are having dinner in the main hall," Professor Toure said.

"Room for us to have something to eat?" Harry asked.

"I- yes, of course," Professor Toure said. "Headmaster Akingbade would be interested in meeting you." Professor Toure eyed the wizard totally covered in chains. "Seems a bit excessive, don't you think?"

"No," Harry said in finality. "We need to talk. And we need to prepare. Let's go."

Harry and the others were led up to the castle embedded into the rock. The layout of the great hall was similar to Hogwarts, except that the students wore stylish robes of different cut and flamboyancy. The overall color theme of the vibrant robes still represented their particular house, except on a much grander scale compared to the discreet crest and trim of the four houses of Hogwarts.

Harry could have sworn Sanguini licked his lips once or twice. Some of the older girls here looked... almost fully grown in their school robes that were belted at the waist. All the students watched them as they walked towards the head table.

"Good night," Headmaster Babajide Akingbade said when he stood up from his meal. He was a tall, black man with a bald head. His eyes were a very pale silver, almost magical in how they twinkled. Unlike his staff and students, Headmaster Akingbade dressed in simple white robes without much fanfare, with the exception of a tribal crest stitched in the centre of his chest. "Professor Toure, this is the team you were speaking about?"

"The Crows disbanded," Professor Toure said. "But this is Roderick Hallow, now the leader of the Immortal Heroes head hunter clan. He is accompanied by _Misutosamurai_ and other team members from various mercernary groups."

"Thank you for coming, everyone. Lord Shogun, I am surprised you are here," the Headmaster said.

"Good night Headmaster," Royston Fairweather nodded. "It's been a few years."

"Ten, I believe," the Headmaster nodded. "Have all of you eaten?"

"No," Harry said, feeling impatient.

"I see. Please, come with me. We shall dine together in the banquet hall," Headmaster Akingbade said, escorting them out of the main hall. "I have read the Wizard's Almanac article on you, Roderick Hallow. A wizard capable of flight. A breakthrough in magic."

"Yes. I don't do interviews so whatever you read might be a tad exaggerated," Harry said.

"I trust that paper. Auror Isidibe spoke highly of you from your prior meeting. Everything will work out," Headmaster Akingbade said.

The group followed the headmaster up a flight of steps and into a well lit hall with a long dining table and chairs. When Professor Toure closed the door behind them Headmaster Akingbade turned on Harry.

"Now that we can speak freely- what is the meaning of this?" Akingbade spat, pointing at their captive hovering behind Harry. "White people bringing a black man chained and hovered like a slave, in front of the children? Are you _insane_?"

Harry was a bit stunned. "Er- this man is very dangerous, and very knowledgeable. We need his information to rescue two of ours. He told us the Nundu may attack tonight."

"Tonight!" Headmaster Akingbade said.

"We have it under control," Harry said. "Once it shows up, I'm taking it out. Lord Shogun here is a specialist at taking out necromancers. We'll deal with the threat."

"You-" Akingbade pointed at Sanguini. "There is a painting of you in the Artifacts class, or am I mistaken. Sanguini Rothschild, the British explorer and artificer? The first wizard to create a tanning solution for Dragon hide?"

"Yes," Sanguini said.

"Impossible. That painting was done almost a thousand years ago."

"I am the Everlasting," Sanguini said.

"Oh. Oh!" Akingbade exclaimed, finger pointed in the air. "The master Smith, the Everlasting?"

"Correct," Sanguini bowed.

"This doesn't make sense. I thought you hunted Vampires?" Akingbade asked Fairweather.

"Dragonslayer here is the one to blame. He forced us into a truce," Fairweather laughed.

"You are younger than I expected," Akingbade said to Harry. "Dumbledore has played his cards close to his chest. He is the premier source of information in Britain yet refused to put my men unto you when I owled him."

"Dumbledore likes his secrets," Harry said.

Elves walked through the door carrying platters of food. With a snap of fingers, the head chef elf set the table with clean plates, cutlery and glasses. The meal was served and every sat to eat. Katsumi tasted each dish in Harry's plate, a bezoar in her hand. She then poured a bit of his drink into her glass and sipped.

"You do not trust us?" Headmaster Akingdabe accused her.

"It is not an issue of trust. He is too important to make any mistakes. This meal is no exception," Katsumi replied immediately. It took Harry a lot of willpower not to stare at her.

Akingdabe frowned at the young Japanese girl. "An elemental-type! Am I right?"

"Yes," Katsumi said. "No magical reactions to potion or poisons. All is well Dragonslayer."

"Thank you," Harry said, totally embarrassed. He began to eat.

"I want to learn the skill of Dream Messengers," Harry said.

"May I ask why?" the headmaster asked politely.

"To communicate with people... far away," Harry said. "And to properly understand this man." Harry removed the sack off Old Man Shabo's face magically with a flick of his left wrist.

Akingdabe stood up. "One of Merlin's seven! Brabus the Scribe... he helped defend the Mountains of Mist from a nundu and one of the founders of this school!"

"Yes, he's immortal," Harry said. "And a servant of Kalunga-ngombe. Guess he defected." Harry continued eating calmly. "I need to understand dimensional travel. Your Dream Messengers do this. They invite prospective students to your school by putting a physical object in their hands, _from their dreams_. From the dream dimension, to the physical dimension."

"Yes, they do. That's not something everyone could learn, mind you," Headmaster Akingdabe muttered. "You're in luck. Professor Toure singles out those with the knack to learn. I'm sure he will be quite willing to help you."

"The sooner the better," Harry nodded.

"He is regarded as a high priest to the Shabo tribes," Professor Toure said stiffly, keeping down his anger. "An important man."

"He is devoted to Kalunga. Kalunga wants to reclaim magical strongholds in Africa, by wiping out the area using a _fucking_ Nundu," Harry said quietly, annoyed at this man's constant reluctance to admit to the Shabo tribe's dangerous customs. "I think you're on the other side of the fence when it comes to this bloody situation. Do you want this Nundu destroyed, or not, Toure?"

"I do!"

"Yet you defend this man?" Harry said.

"I-.. he is a living legend!" Toure said. "Defeating the Nundu has nothing to do with him."

Harry stared coldly at the Professor almost three times his age. "Headmaster. What is your opinion on this... Brabus person?"

"He was one of the heroes from Wales, along Merlin, to build this stronghold of magic. We pride ourselves on being the only fortress Merlin himself has built. There were stories of his men turning to the dark, but only stories. To see him in the flesh..." Akingdabe shook his head. "I serve the school, not any tribe. All magical children are welcome here. If he serves the Lord of the Underworld, interrogate him as needed, then let our Auror department put him to trial. I think that is fair."

Harry read between the lines. The headmaster wanted this man to live, because any mention of trial mean a chance to be innocent, and continue life a free man.

"I see," Harry said, his temper boiling inside. He wasn't going to get help from the school to find Valerian and Jon. He'll have to figure it out himself. But he'll be damned if he let the Aurors take this person away. He was the closest route to figuring out how to create a portal to Westeros.

A brisk knock on the door cut the tense conversation like a knife. Paul Bakatoga opened the door with a grin. "Just got the word you're here. What did I miss?"

"A lot," Falcon Bloodseeker said.

"And were you successful, Roderick Hallow?" Paul said. "Whoa, who is that? Where is the blondie... and your right hand man?"

"They're... it's a long story," Harry replied, frustrated.

"Curse lifted?" Paul inquired, taking a seat.

"Yes, I think so," Harry said.

"Excellent. So, where are they?"

"A place... far away," Harry sighed.

"I don't understand-"

A shrill ringing of all the bells in school made Harry's team jump. "I'm guessing that means it's past curfew?" Harry said sarcastically, angered by the interruption during his meal.

"It is the Mountain's way of warning us of danger," Headmaster Akingdabe was already at the door. "I must see to my students."

Harry watched his half eaten plate. So much for dinner. And the sad thing was it was actually very delicious.

"I wonder if there are any take away boxes," Harry muttered. Nothing was going his way tonight.

"This is it!" Terrence Vance said. "Battle _fucking_ stations!" The entire team got up and were hastily exiting the hall.

Harry remained seated, staring mutely at his food. _This mission was the fucking worst. Val gone, Jon gone, a Nundu popping in for dinner, a Professor who didn't really want him to stop it slaughtering all the children here-_

Katsumi remained at her bodyguard position a bit behind Harry's chair. Everyone else froze, looking at Harry staring into his plate. He was being unnaturally calm in spite of all the alarms going around. Indifferent, perhaps.

"Boss?" Godwin asked. "You good?" _Was he getting cold feet?_

"I'm good. It's just a Nundu. Penelope, my sword," Harry commanded. The goat meat truly was the best he had ever tasted. _Fuck it all._

 _"_ I have it, Lord _Doragansuireya_ ," Katsumi said, holding it out for him.

"Misuto Samurai, come with me. The rest of you guard Brabus and help the students and staff. I'll deal with this," Harry said.

Lord Fairweather, Masahiko and Katsumi formed up around him as he strode through the halls to the front doors. "Plan?" Fairweather asked.

"Masahiko, track Kalunga-ngombe. You and Lord Fairweather are to take him out," Harry commanded. "Chase him in the underworld if necessary."

"It is climbing the southern side of the mountain," Masahiko said, looking through the walls. "Fire clouds are forming above as we speak. It's magical strength is incredible."

Harry and the Japanese ran out of Uagadou. The night sky above was violent with lightning strikes and reddish clouds. The firestorm was in its infancy stage.

"Counter it, Kat," Harry said, his hair blowing in the wind.

"On it," Katsumi said, performing her mantras. Rain clouds formed above, swirling and clashing in a thunderstorm directly above Uagadou. Lightning strikes and rain pummeled the castle accompanied by a booming sound of rolling thunder chasing the wind.

Harry, Masahiko and Royston Fairweather peered down the southern side of the mountain. A giant panther with a burning mouth was running up the steep stone almost as if it were flat. With each pounce the creature made towards the school the ground trembled.

Masahiko drew his swords. "A rider is on the back of the beast."

"We attack from beneath, as usual," Fairweather instructed Masahiko.

" _Hai, shogun shusho!_ " Masahiko replied.

"I'm going to sever the chains that bind it to Kalunga," Harry said. "I think it would be vastly weakened after that. Katsumi, you and I are going to fly and cut off the head when we get a chance. I believe your _Amataresu_ strike and my sword should do the trick. My secret weapon should set it up nicely."

"Secret weapon?" Katsumi asked, genuinely curious.

"Used it the other night. Pulled it out my arse when Valerian's brother tried to escape," Harry explained.

Katsumi laughed. "Out of your arse! Riiight."

Royston was watching the interaction between Katsumi and Harry very carefully during this mission. He never heard her laugh spontaneously like that before.

"Lord Fairweather, you got this?" Harry asked.

Fairweather was brought back to the present. Katsumi _liked_ him!

"Masahiko and I worked together for fifteen years on the field. Shouldn't be a problem," Fairweather said, putting on his helmet. Fairweather and Masahiko performed hand mantras in tandem and sunk into the earth in unison.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked Katsumi.

"Trapdoor spider technique. No magical being can see through the earth. They flash step underneath the soil towards the target, then spring from below with a stealth attack," Katsumi said.

"I'm going to make it easier for them, then," Harry said. He clawed both hands towards the gargantuan creature. Knowingly drawing upon the Dark, he summoned chains from the underworld. " _Vincula!_ "

Dark, silvery glowing chains sprung up and caught the four legs of the Nundu. A high screech and a large blast of flame shot forth from the creature's mouth as it was temporarily captured. Harry tightened his fingers into a fist. The chains wrapped tighter, biting into the flesh of ankles and paws, pulling it slowly _into_ the mountain.

From his vantage point on the plateau of the school grounds Harry could see the spray of blood as a figure, sword burning red in the night; appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Nundu rider with clinical efficiency.

Kalunga-ngombe was decapitated by Masahiko's diablo blade. He followed the bloodied corpse as it fell off the Nundu's back, impaling it and the head into the cliff side with a fluid motion.

"Now! While it's confused!" Harry's armour covered his entire face. Katsumi followed suit and began to glow. "Trust me! Just swing when you're in range!'

Harry levitated Katsumi and both of them shot off down the mountainside, almost as if free jumping into a canyon. Harry maintained Katsumi's flight with his phoenix bracer as they dove vertically towards the giant cat-like creature.

Harry drew the Hallow blade, holding it like a baseball bat, ready to swing. Katsumi kept her _katana_ sheathed, ready to perform Amataresu's Divine Iaito strike.

"Now!" Harry shouted, veering just below the swollen puffed out neck of the Nundu. Harry and Katsumi attacked at the same time, cutting clean through either side of the neck. The Nundu howled, then toppled over, blood spraying everywhere.

"I've got to finish it- the dark taint controlling it!" Harry screamed, drawing his wand. " _Expecto patronum_!" he summoned.

A blinding white specter with a scythe shot down like lightning from his wand, cutting through the soul of Kalunga-ngombe controlling the creature. A loud whistle of a mythical blade echoed through the valley. The Nundu was struck dead.

"Watch it!" Fairweather shouted at Masahiko. The Nundu toppled down the side of the rocky mountain, bouncing haphazardly and leaving great swaths of blood in it's wake. Masahiko sunk himself in a small space between two boulders just as the corpse cleared every tree protruding out the mountainside as it plummeted far below.

"Close," Masahiko said, as calm as ever.

"The corpse?" Fairweather asked as he approached gingerly down the mountain.

"Right here," Masahiko thumbed towards the body and decapitated head pinned down by his sword into the stone.

"Let me purify it." Fairweather doused the body in a potion. After a long chant of Japanese prayers and hand mantras, the body ignited. Kalunga-ngombe's eyes opened and he began to scream.

"Whoa," Harry said as he and Katsumi hovered nearby. "He wasn't dead?"

"The body was," Fairweather said. "The soul wasn't. I used a technique to force the soul to... recombine. Piece of it was possessing the beast... and was in limbo, a wraith, waiting for the right time to re-possess a living body. To stop that, I summon it back into the original body."

Harry watched on as the body popped and cooked in the flames. It was a scary sight. Something other-worldy was also thrashing in the flames, a dark shadow that struggled to escape the sword keeping it pinned to the mountain side.

"You never put that in the scrolls," Harry said to Katsumi.

"No. This is strictly a _Misutosamurai_ secret. A high level purification counter- the only counter to any type of possession, or soul splitting magic. _Suppirittu Gappei_. Spirit Amalgamation," Fairweather said. "Works well against Vampires who possess their victims. Draws in the various soul fragments into one host, ready for elimination."

" _Yes_ ," Harry whispered. This was what he needed to summon the Horcrux from the underworld back into Voldemort's body. Dumbledore had no clue. But the Japanese did. It felt like he had an epiphany. Ever since he came back he had no clue how to defeat the horcrux in the train station. All he needed to do was skewer Voldemort with the Hallow Blade, then summon all his soul pieces into that body. "You've made this all worth it, Mr Fairweather. Finally, a secret I've literally died for."

The four of them watched Kalunga-ngombe corpse burn. After a few minutes only Masahiko's sword remained, unaffected by the flames. "That's a special sword, Masa-chan. I've ran through four of them using this technique," Fairweather said.

"Jon Black made them for me. Diablo claw blades. Cuts through everything, even magical stone-" Masahiko pulled it out of the centuries hardened rockface. "-Not even a scratch."

"Diablo claw?" Fairweather said, watching Harry. "That's extremely rare. You made swords out of them?"

"Weaponized wands," Masahiko corrected, demonstrating the transfiguration.

"Never seen anything like that before. That's brilliant," Fairweather commended Harry. "Can you forge one for me? Is there a cost?"

"For you, no cost. It's what immortal heroes make for fun," Harry replied. "Let's get back to the castle. I'm going to let Sanguini loose on our good friend Brabus."

"We worked well together," Fairweather said. Fairweather and Harry connected fists.

"Yes. We did. Thanks everyone," Harry said in gratitude. Just Valerian and Jon to worry about now. Harry spoke into the armor. "Mission complete. Sanguini, come and salvage the corpse."

"Done already?" Sanguini said. "It's only been five minutes."

"Done already," Harry confirmed. "Pop in at the Hunter guild. Let the guilds-woman agree to our total ownership, the rights to the carcass, paperwork for transport and show the Auror our Clan Apothecary license."

"I know what to do, Chosen One," Sanguini said. "Nundu parts! Hmmm... I wonder what I can think up next?"

* * *

Jon and his companions found shelter just before dawn at an abandoned farmhouse on the frozen shore of Long Lake, roughly half the distance between the Wall and Winterfell. With his excellent night vision, he made everyone trek through the country side in the dark of night without the use of torches. The brothers knew not to ride hard during a cloudy night such as this, for fear of breaking horses legs in hidden crevices and canals.

Jon pushed them on through the night, and take shelter during the day, so that no one would send word of their presence.

"Place is deserted. We'll rest here and plan the way forward. I'll take first shift," Jon said, securing the broken door and locking it with the two by four piece of wood. "Better than nothing."

"I think I'm frozen solid," Valerian said as she took off Jon's cloak. "Even through this armor."

"Mother's milk," Satin said as he saw the deep plunging V neck bodysuit. "Who are you again? I have never seen you amongst the wildlings. Believe me, I would remember."

Valerian folded her arms, trying to hide. "Goldstein, from Valaryia."

"Lord Commander, you have broken the sacred oath?" Satin joked.

"I have, but not with her-" Jon admitted. "As do most men of the watch when they visit your old hometown."

"Celibacy as a knight is counterproductive, as I always used to say," Satin said, taking off his outer leather cuirass.

"Speaking of that, we have some unfinished business," Melisandre said, crooking a finger at Satin from the bedroom door.

"Lady, we've just ridden in the devil's blanket with nary a stop. Aren't you... saddle sore?" Satin complained.

"Nothing a bit of rough sex in front of the fire cannot cure," Melisandre said, opening the door wider. Inside the bedroom was a fireplace recently lit with furs laid in front of it. "I want it from behind while I stare into the flames."

"Well, if you insist," Satin said. "Lord Commander, I'll take second watch. Wake me up then, yeah?" he said as he clapped Jon's shoulder. "Never in a thousand years would I have taken you for a deserter." Satin kicked off his wet boots and entered Melisandre's room.

Jon frowned. "I am not a deserter," he said sullenly to himself.

"Jon, I think I'm coming down with a chill," Valerian said. She sat down on a short wooden bench. "Your cloak is soaked through and through. I need a fire."

"At once," Jon said. He went into the kitchen area and lit the simple clay oven with tinder and the few drops of oil left in an iron gourd. Valerian picked up the bench and sat down in front of the fire.

"I think my armor isn't working here," Valerian said. "Usually it keeps out the cold."

"Mine works fine," Jon said. "I'll look for clothes."

"Don't," Valerian sneezed. "I looked already. Come, sit. I could use the warmth. I feel soaked to the bones."

Jon sat down on the bench just wide enough for both of them to fit. "Let me see the glove."

Valerian offered him her hand. "Stand down," he said, holding her hand in his. The armour disappeared. However, her regular witch's robes didn't reappear. She was naked. Valerian shrieked, surprised.

"I beg your pardon!" Jon stood up and turned around quickly. "Apologies, milady." _Valerian. Naked. By the bloody gods._

"Look over there," Valerian commanded as she dug into Melisandre's travel bags that were brought in from her horse. She found something that would fit and a strange silk pants that she assumed was lady-underwear. "I'm borrowing this!" she said through the closed door.

" _Unh_ Very _oh_ \- well! _Unh_ - _unh_! It's _ohh_ yours now." Melisandre responded.

"She doesn't mind," Valerian said to Jon sheepishly.

"So I heard," Jon was focusing on the sound of early morning rain settling in on the house instead of the increasing moans from the bedroom.

"Okay, I'm dressed." Valerian found a red silk see-thru blouse and baggy ladies underwear that reminded Jon of feminine knickers, except boxy instead of contoured to the feminine shape. The squareness of the underwear was alluring, in a psuedo-innocent manner. Valerian herself was alluring. Nothing was left to the imagination in that blouse.

"If you call that dressed," Jon scowled.

"Beggars can't be choosers and all that," Valerian said. "Hang my glove to dry by this fire. Come, sit." Valerian edged the bench against the wall so she could lean back. Jon sat down next to her.

"Lose the armor," Valerian said. It felt smooth and cool, like a snake. "Lexi said you are always warm to the touch. I need to borrow some of your 'immortal hero' heat."

"What if _my_ clothes don't return?"

"Wot? Shy?" Valerian teased. "I won't look. Promise." Valerian blocked her eyes with her fingers, grinning ear to ear.

Jon stood up and deactivated his armor. His Hogwarts clothes were underneath. His uniform fit very tight. "Clothes! I have clothes. The glove's magic still works for me."

Valerian peeped. Jon's Hogwarts' pullover was smothering him to death. His pants was tight around his thighs and hips. "Give me those!" Valerian demanded, almost giddy with glee.

Jon proceeded to take off his pull over, the white shirt underneath it and his trousers. Valerian put on all of them on top of her 'underwear'. Jon was left only in his boxers and vest. Valerian patted the bench next to her once again, inviting him to sit.

"This is better," Valerian said, snuggling up next to Jon's bare arm. She lifted it and draped it around herself, putting her face in the crook of his shoulder. "Could do with a blanket as well. I have no clue where Melisandre found those rugs. The place has been cleaned out. How do you know of this place, anyway?"

"A few of Winterfell's men at arms take lady loves here to... be romantic," Jon said. "In that very same room."

"Oooh- one of your little love shacks, then?" Valerian teased.

"No. I was a virgin until I was captured by the wildlings," Jon admitted. "I know of this place because my older brother made me keep watch outside while-" Jon shrugged. "It was a long time ago. The good old days, as they say in your world."

"Really? How old were you then?" Valerian asked.

"When I kept watch or when I ...?" Jon asked.

"When you lost your virginity," Valerian smiled at him. _Gosh Jon was really clueless sometimes_.

"Eighteen."

"This is the Ygritte girl right?" Valerian asked. "And yes to your unsaid question: how do I know about her? Lexie told me."

"Is nothing sacred?" Jon muttered, watching into the flames. Valerian chuckled.

"And when did you join the Castle Wall?"

"Castle Black you mean," Jon said.

"Yeah. That. Definitely not a holiday spot," Valerian said, remembering the gory fight at the western exit.

"Just before fifteen years old."

"Damn. Three years with only creaky leather armor and battle hardened blokes? Lovely," Valerian teased. "Weren't you ... lonely?" Valerian asked.

"I trained. I learned many techniques. I helped others," Jon said, shrugging. _I wanked continuously._

"You know what I meant," Valerian laughed, hitting him on his thigh. It was rock hard. She rubbed her palm to soothe the sting.

"For feminine companionship?" Jon asked. Jon realized Valerian did not allow one to dodge a question. Alexandria took the hint whenever he didn't want to answer. However, she eventually found an indirect way to get her answers at a later date. Valerian was a spear with her questioning.

"Yes, Jon," Valerian laughed softly.

"More than you could imagine," Jon admitted. "Sometimes I wondered why I never ...did it before I came to the Night's Watch."

"Oh? You had a girl friend back at home?"

"No. But there were fair girls who were interested. Common folk. This happens frequently when you live with nobility."

"Had to chase them away with a stick, huh?"

"Literally. I was mocked and ridiculed by some of the men... one spread a rumour that I favoured boys. I challenged him to spar. I broke his right thumb easily with the wooden sword and beat him like an errant goat after that. Some of the girls took a further liking to me after that incident. He was much older than I was."

"Apha-male stuff," Valerian scoffed. "Girls still fall for that?"

"Yes, and also in your world," Jon shrugged. "However, there is no moral culture of 'leaving one be' in Westeros. Bullies are everywhere. It is a dangerous precedent to allow someone to take advantage of you here, no matter how minor the slight is. It can stick to a person's reputation. Boys are trained to fight from young. This world will eat you alive if you cannot hold your own."

"You sound like a few of my instructors. About how the world was a monster and we were the only defense civilians had against truly evil people. I was trained to fight from seven years old," Valerian said. "I didn't know about birthday parties and sleep overs. I didn't know about dancing and music. I knew about combat, weapons of war and mission tactics. Not getting the chance to experience those things made it easier to be a killer, I suppose."

"You would make a good soldier here," Jon said absently. There were a few minutes of companionable silence. It reminded her of when they sparred on the large stone in the river.

"You're still immune to the cold," Valerian said as she finally warmed up and felt the sleep taking over. She snuggled closer against him. "Your face looks as normal as ever."

"I am," Jon nodded.

"Lexie wasn't exaggerating about your heat. Let me warm up," She said softly. "Just a few minutes." She tucked her legs over his right thigh, calves warming up in between his legs. She hugged his body to absorb every iota of heat.

Valerian's cropped hair was tickling Jon's nose. He smoothed it down on her head. After a few minutes, he could feel her even, slow breathing of sleep. Her cheek was against his chest. He didn't have the heart to wake her up so that he could move.

Jon took a deep breath, putting his chin on top of her hair. "Sleep well, Lady Valerian. Things will work out. Magic usually does."

* * *

 _Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading._


	31. Chapter 31: This Is My Home

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty One**

 **This Is My Home**

"It's dead? Already?" Headmaster Akingdabe said. He could not believe it.

"Already," Penelope said. "I asked Harry, um.. I mean, um Dragonslayer just now."

Akingdabe pursed his lips, studying Penelope. "Now I know where I have seen the both of you before. It all makes sense! There will be rejoicing."

"What makes sense, headmaster?" Penelope asked. She had a feeling she messed up.

"The Tri School tournament- we subscribe to the school papers from Europe. You're Penelope Clearwater, and Roderick Hallow is Harry Potter. The children would be even more eager to meet him," the headmaster said with a slight bow. Penelope frowned as the Headmaster strode away purposefully.

Penelope blew out her bangs with a deep sigh. "Ah shite... he's going to be mad."

* * *

Sanguini and Harry were at the base of the mountain, checking on the Nundu carcass. Harry's mask was in total coverage mode due to the strange orange cloud lingering around the Nundu. Sanguini warned him that the orange cloud was tertodotoxin, a poison strong enough to wipe out that entire school.

"One breath into a castle window and-" Sanguini snapped his fingers in finality.

"We weren't letting it get _that_ close," Harry said.

"Good work. I underestimated you, Dragonslayer."

"Everyone does," Harry said, flying over the massive creature. "You can handle it? The poison gas?"

"Do you know what a wicked wizard could do with bottled Nundu poison gas?" Sanguini asked rhetorically. "Or a vampire who wants magical reform?"

"Kill a lot of people?" Harry said with a shrug.

"Yes. And you trust me to 'handle it' as you so eloquently put it?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "If it weren't for you, we couldn't do much. The armour is a huge advantage for us." Harry sized Sanguini up. Usually his face was calm, with a hint of mischief. Sanguini's expression looked touched. It was the closest thing to being humbled he had ever seen on him. It was an odd look for the thirsty armor smith. "We're cool, right?"

"Harry, you truly are a strange wizard," Sanguini laughed. "Something like this, bottled and weaponized, could start World War three. I could siphon it into a few crystal balls, ready to toss into any Ministry of Magic worldwide. It can be devastating, a trump card that can flatten governments."

"Shite," Harry said, floating a little higher. This in the wrong hands...

"Because it is you, and the trust you have in me, I shall nullify the tertodotoxin. It just so happens I do have a counter," with a dramatic flair Sanguini took out a vial of a thick, silvery substance. "Stronger antivenom than Phoenix tears, Chosen One. Do you know what this is?"

"It's unicorn blood?" Harry said.

"Correct. So. We have a poisonous vapour, and we have a liquid counter, what do you think we should do next?"

"Turn it into a gas?" Harry said.

"Correct again. However Unicorn blood is almost impossible to boil. A Unicorn has very unique magical properties. None of nature's creatures, not even a Basilisk, will attack a Unicorn. But one magical creature trumps all, and what creature would that be?"

"The phoenix," Harry said confidently.

"Ding ding ding," Sanguini said flatly. "It just so happens there's a source of phoenix fire nearby. Cast the purification beam on this vial, Chosen one." Sanguini tossed the vial on the carcass of the Nundu below them.

"You knew about the counter for Nundu venom? That's why you brought it?" Harry said.

"Not particularly," Sanguini said, watching the vial.

"So... just lucky?" Harry said.

"I am called the Everlasting because I did a crazy experiment when I was around thirty four years old... It was the year 1156, I believe. I spent seventeen years planning from Hogwarts' seventh year onward. After apprenticing both the artificer and potions trade, I finally figured out a way to become immortal."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "Being immortal seems to be a fashionable trend."

"Oh it was, Harry," Sanguini said. "Believe me, magicals were more... ruthless back then."

"I could imagine. Let me hear about this crazy experiment."

"I seduced a female vampire into biting me- then afterwards I immediately sacrificed a captured unicorn and drank its blood. I'm like the muggle's version of Dracula, more durable than most regular vampires. Every century or so I take a sip from that bottle to reinforce my body."

"Wot?" Harry said, watching the bottle sitting on the fur of the great creature like a fat, grey tick. "That bottle?" Harry pointed. "Won't destroying that make you... weak?"

"Do not worry," Sanguini said. "I've been burnt almost to a crisp by Phoenix flame. Healed in a sealed box and received wizard's blood by a wizard who has ... a bit of dragon blood in him. Very strange combination. I think Godwin brought me a bit of your friend's blood. Did you notice me eating earlier?"

"I didn't actually," Harry said. "I guess something happened?"

"Harry, vampires don't need to eat, and when they do, it's only to be polite. I'm better now."

"Better- as in, you're no longer a vampire?"

"I have all the benefits, and lost a few of the weaknesses. One thing I am happy about is that I regained an appetite for food. I missed that so much. And the Sun's radiation doesn't burn. The phoenix tears and flames are still deadly though. My heart beats. It's a strange feeling to feel normal hunger again... and a heartbeat. I have you to thank." Sanguini floated higher from Harry, embarrassed. "I think this is far enough. So. On with it. Fire, and blood. Counter the poison."

"Right," Harry said. He reopened the cut on his right palm with a paper cutter spell, then smeared a bit of the blood on the tip of his phoenix wand. Aiming carefully, he ignited the Unicorn vial with a laser sharp casting of Purification fire. The silver blood boiled immediately and a thick grey mist expanded from the bottle. Within minutes the orange poison gas was cleared. "Yeah? Toxin clear?"

"Clear as can be, Chosen One. I'll talk to Sade-Akinyi, and see to the transport. They're professionals. You head on up to the castle."

"Okay," Harry said, floating up closer to Sanguini. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Sanguini said, almost choked up. "It's been a while since a wizard trusted me... like this."

"Yeah, well, you're a cool cat," Harry nodded with a smile.

"A cool cat, you say?" Sanguini laughed. "Ah yes, what is the muggle term? 'From the mouths of babes'. I'm honored to work with you, Harry. Now go."

"Later," Harry said and flew up to the top of the mountain. Katsumi was waiting for him at the grand archway.

"Everything is all right?" Katsumi said, falling in stride with him.

"Yeah. Sanguini is going to handle logistics," Harry said, already thinking about Old Man Shabo.

"That is good," Katsumi said in her quiet voice. She kept an eye out as they navigated the entrance passageway leading up to the double doors of the main hall. When they approached, the doors opened smoothly. Harry and Katsumi were greeted with applause by the students and staff. They were all assembled awaiting his return.

"What's this?" Harry paused, eyeing everyone.

A tall, seventh year boy in _Masaai_ tribal wear marched to the front and centre of the staff table. He raised a horn made out of elephant tusk to his lips and blew a low, long note. The sound was incredibly loud in the main hall.

" _Behold, the Slayer of the Nundu King!_ " he chanted powerfully after the horn blow faded away.

" _Uagadou is honoured to greet him!_ " came the response from the staff and students.

A troupe of boys with tribal drums and girls with golden bangles marched down the centre aisle. The lads formed an honour guard on either side of the aisle, sitting on the long house benches and putting the drums between their knees. Ten lads, five on each side, struck the smaller drums with their hands and fingers and two strapping lads struck four massive tribal drums with bass mallets. The introduction segment stopped suddenly after a minute.

Hornblower spoke once again in his loud, grand voice.

" _Uagadou will remember Roderick Hallow, the Dragonslayer, Forever!_ "

The two bass drummers hammered their instruments to crescendo, then the smaller rhythm drummers joined in. The troupe's female students, dressed in colorful robes with flowing skirts formed two lines and approached, stepping and stamping in time with the drums. They approached Harry and Katsumi, bowed and twirled to either side; then escorted them as they walked towards the head table. The twelve girls danced to the rythm of the drums and swished their wide skirts to and fro with their hands, faces solemn and serious.

For some reason Harry thought that he was being escorted down the marriage aisle with Katsumi by his side. Or maybe this was closer to the ceremony scene at the end of _Star Wars_. To his amusement, Katsumi was grinning, thoroughly enjoying the fanfare.

"This is... unexpected," Harry said out the side of his mouth.

"Shush. Smile and be grateful," Katsumi scolded, beaming up at him. Harry nodded, even though he didn't feel like smiling. Harry and Katsumi walked between the drummers, the beautiful dancers keeping time with the beat as they pranced, flaring their skirts wide with each spin. Headmaster Akingdabe was awaiting them behind Hornblower. As soon as Katsumi and Harry reached the raised platform for the head table, the dancing and music stopped abruptly.

The great hall felt eerily quiet after that performance.

"Uagadou, the Mountains of the Mist, recognize your feat of bravery and valour, Harry Potter, Hanzo Katsumi," Headmaster Akingdabe said with a wide grin. "Please, honour this school by accepting our token of gratitude."

The headmaster presented them with identical statuettes made out of a cubed base of smooth Obsidian, and faceted miniatures of the both of them mid-flight, charmed perpetually ten inches above the base. No matter what angle Harry held it, the two fliers maintained their position and orientation.

 _Neat_ _trick,_ Harry thought, passing his hand between the base and flying figures. _Quick work too._

"We accept," Katsumi said solemnly, bowing.

"Thanks," Harry bowed. He felt slightly embarrassed that his bowing etiquette looked nowhere as refined as the Japanese.

"You look older than in the pictures, Harry," the Headmaster said, shaking his hand. "Almost didn't recognize you."

"I erm... yeah," Harry said. _Oh boy. Beauxbatons, maybe Ilvermorny, now Uagadou. Hogwarts would also know soon at this rate._

"An elemental type, I have only heard rumours, Miss Hanzo. It is an honour to meet you," the headmaster shook her hand as well.

" _Arigato_ , Headmaster," Katsumi bowed again.

"Please. Sit. We're going to have an impromptu feast tonight!" Headmaster Akingdabe said with a wide grin on his face.

"Sounds good," Harry said, smiling. Harry now remembered where he saw this man before. He became the Supreme Mugwump of the International Conference of Wizards after Dumbledore was murdered. Without his Grand Wizard hat the headmaster looked far less imposing.

The servant elves magicked the dining table from the banquet hall in front of the head table. Harry's team sat and were served with the best the elves had to offer. For the students, large platters of desserts and finger foods appeared on their house tables as their main dinner was already served.

Katsumi checked his food once again, ignoring the disapproving looks the staff gave her.

"Where's Reagan and the others?" Harry asked Lord Fairweather during the meal. Penelope and Rosie were on his left, Katsumi on his right, and Lord Fairweather on the other side of her.

"Guarding the old man. Brabus," Royston said, his helmet on the table next to his plate.

"Good. When Sanguini comes back I want to talk to him. Got any good interrogation techniques?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes," Fairweather said simply, taking a sip of his drink. The way he said it Harry presumed it was his specialty. "He is a contradiction. He is hiding something. I will find it."

After the meal, the staff asked Harry, Katsumi, Masahiko and Royston Fairweather to pose for pictures with the faculty and students. The student photographer, a girl named Marisa, asked the four mercernaries to draw their weapons and strike a pose. Harry was reluctant. Lord Fairweather laughed.

"Sure," Fairweather said. "Misutosamurai, give the girl what she wants." Fairweather drew his _katana_ , and it glowed darkly with magic from the underworld. He held it casually at his side.

Masahiko crosed his _ninjato_ weapons like an 'X', igniting them with fire. Katsumi drew her Katana, struck a pose and made it glow with patronus magic. Harry sighed and mimicked Fairweather's casual stance.

"You've still got a lot to learn, young Dragonslayer," Fairweather said jovially while the pictures were taken. "Life can be cut short in this game. Pictures like these are proof that this event took place. You never know what can happen tomorrow."

Harry nodded. The four of them took out a Nundu tonight. However, he didn't feel like celebrating.

He lost Valerian. He lost Jon. Only the vague information from the Helos; that they were okay, for now; was keeping him relatively calm. Jon said Westeros was a dangerous place.

When the photoshoot was finished, Harry and the others went to the dungeon where clan Ronin was guarding Brabus, the Keeper of the Tomb.

"Still out cold," Gerald Godwin said. "Katsumi's pills are working extremely well."

"Alright. Godwin, stay. Grab something to eat, guys," Harry said to the Bloodseeker, Ralph Carrow, Terrence Vance and Aloysius Harding. "Katsumi, you have the counter to the sleeping potion?"

"Yes," Katsumi said.

"Armor up, everyone," Harry ordered and entered the dungeon. Old Man Shabo was sleeping on a matress, chained to the wall by his waist. A torch on the wall flickered as the draft from tiny ventilation blocks circulated in the room.

"I don't think he is who he says he is," Fairweather said.

"Far too helpful, in a sense," Masahiko agreed.

"He climbed a bit easily for one who found it hard to get out of a chair-" Katsumi began.

"I come in peace," Brabus said suddenly, eyes still closed. "I am not against you, Chosen One. I tried to help."

Harry was pushed back by Katsumi, who drew her blade and put the tip to Brabus' chest. Harry recognized that voice. "Ezra?"

"Yes," Ezra White said. "I ... made a horrible mistake. I am sorry. While I recuperated, I had a change of heart. Your man, Jon, convinced me that you were going to help Goldstein get rid of the curse."

"Jon?" Harry asked. His anger was dangerously close to overcoming his rational behaviour. "What did he say?"

"It's not what he said. It's what he did. I am a far better fighter than he is, yet even when he was disarmed, he still kept coming. His loyalty is beyond measure. I decided to change my mind about the girl."

"What happened to the real Brabus?" Fairweather asked.

"I snuck in the tomb. We battled. I won," Ezra said, sitting up. "I used Polyjuice and opened up for you."

"Give him the polyjuice antidote, Godwin," Harry commanded. "I want to see his face."

Godwin crouched and tipped polyjuice counter potion into Ezra's mouth. Ezra did not resist. After he reverted into his true self, Harry felt his anger skyrocket. He drew his wand and pointed it at Mr White's face. A sick, evil magic built up from Harry's stomach. It felt like magical adrenaline, powerful and seductive, making his heart race. Harry's eyes burned red with rage; stronger than ever before.

The Phoenix wand trembled in his hand, his magic twisting with murderous intent. The torch extinguished suddenly. The pale moonlight seeped through the ventilation blocks like the mist of the underworld.

Ezra White did not falter. He stared at Harry's red eyes calmly, chin up, unafraid.

For a split second Harry was convinced this was the right thing to do.

Lord Fairweather could sense the dark magic swirling in the room, ready to be unleashed. With a strong grip he clamped Harry's wrist and pushed it down. All of the dark magic needed to execute the Killing Spell disappeared in a heartbeat.

"There's no need for that," Fairweather challenged. "Let him speak. Dead men are worthless." Fairweather stared Harry down. "Breathe, son. Listen to me. Control yourself. This isn't the field. We're in a school."

Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The torch re-ignited, illuminating the dungeon once more. "Go ahead, Mr White."

"I interrogated Brabus before I put him down. I eventually found out what to do about The Blonde Widow curse. Strong, terribly strong wizard."

"He told you what to do? So what the fuck happened then?!" Harry snarled.

"I don't know. That particular construct is beyond my understanding. I believe the same... magic that allowed Jon to come here, has been twisted by the blasted horcrux in the underworld. Now that Valerian's curse is lifted, I will do all in my power to help you get her back. And Jon, of course."

"Ezra, are you fucking with me?" Harry asked quietly. "Last night you wanted her to die!"

"Before, yes. Now? No. I was sure the curse would be the end of you, it was _that_ close from what they told me. I was married to a Blonde Widow. It was the end of me, and her other two husbands. Many, many other men fell for them over the course of time. No Widow lives happily ever after, son. We all died, to the man. She has broken the curse with her typical Viking determination and resilient spirit. Now, Valerian will be a force to be reckoned with."

"What do you think made the construct stand up like that?" Harry asked. "And why Westeros, of all places?"

"Westeros?" Fairweather and Ezra asked.

"A different world," Harry said.

Masahiko held his head. "A different _world_?"

"So, how do we get her back?" Harry said, pacing. Hope was returning. Val said Ezra was the most powerful wizard she had ever seen.

"That tomb is designed to weaken non-Shabo magicals. We need to create a construct somewhere else. That will be the first step. Somewhere where your magic is strong, Harry," Ezra White said.

"We?" Harry said. "I'm not totally convinced I believe you."

"Miss Hanzo, give me your strongest truth serum. I will answer your questions," Ezra White shrugged.

"Do it," Harry said to her.

After a few minutes of pertinent questions, Harry asked the most critical one. "Are you going to try and kill any one of us, or separate Valerian and I again?"

"No. The happier you are, the more likely you will be successful in defeating the Horrible Cross. That is what is important," Ezra White admitted.

"Were you checking out Val in the chamber?" Harry asked.

"Er- yes," Ezra White blushed. It was the first time Harry saw Ezra White uncomfortable. "She is out of your league. I wonder how you managed."

"Fuck you," Harry laughed. "So. Are you with me?"

"To the very end," Ezra White said.

"And when we bring them back?" Harry probed.

"I will bend the knee and offer fealty to her, if she wishes it."

"Whoa," Fairweather said. "Maybe you can try to kill me too? So when I survive I can get the same apology?"

"No," Ezra White said to him.

"Worth a shot," Fairweather muttered.

Harry was beginning to think that both Fairweather father and son were horrible at cracking jokes. Katsumi's and Masahiko's expressions confirmed this. Harry cast a glamour on Mr White to make him look like Brabus, the Keeper of the tomb.

"I will call their Auror to witness that we left you alive and well," Harry said. "After he leaves, meet us at the helicopters."

"I am truly sorry about all of this," Ezra nodded as they exited. "I'll be there."

"Uh-huh," Harry muttered, closing the door behind them.

They group said their goodbyes to the staff. Harry, Masahiko and Royston were badgered non-stop as they walked through the halls, students begging to take pictures. Harry eventually agreed and random pictures were taken. Masahiko seemed to be very popular with the girls. Harry had to admit he was heroic with that scar crossing his left eye and the solemn way he carried himself.

"A quick stop to the Guild house. Then we're going to have to figure out how to get Jon and Val back," Harry announced to the group while walking outside.

Ezra White slipped into being right next to him. "Do not be afraid. I made a terrible mistake," he announced to the others.

"Auror Isidibe saw you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ezra White said. "So did the Shabo Dream Messenger teacher, I didn't catch his name."

"Koman Toure," Lord Fairweather said.

"I think we should make haste. I don't know what that Toure person did, but I think he suspects I am not who I said I was," Ezra White said. "Left there in a hurry. He is up to something."

"Forget him," Harry said. "Dodgy bloke." Harry removed the 'Old Man Shabo' glamour from Ezra White.

"We talked," Harry nodded at the others, trying very hard not to let his anger build. "He made it easier for us to get to the chamber. Killed the real Brabus." Harry put his hands on his hips, looking down to the ground. He had no clue what to do to rescue Val.

"So, what now?" Penelope asked in his stead. She could feel Harry's hopelessness.

"Stonehenge would be our best bet," Ezra White explained. "Our magic is ineffective in the Shabo tomb. We'll have to create a construct back home."

"Alright," Harry said. "Let's get our payment documents." The crew jumped in the helicopters. "Take us back to the guild house, please."

"On it," Black Hawk Sixteen announced. "All crew, eta five minutes. Strap in."

The flight to the guild house was short. Harry was extremely glad the helicopters could auto pilot because it was pitch black over Lake Victoria and the island base.

Sanguini greeted them as soon as they landed. "Right, was waiting for you, Chosen One."

"You didn't talk to Sade yet?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't invited," Sanguini shrugged. "I cannot knock and ask for entry. If I could..." Sanguini grinned darkly. "She is a fine witch. Damn."

"Do I have to do _everything_?" Harry scowled as he knocked on the door. A burly black man in Masaai robes opened, guardsman's spear held in his right hand. He scanned the crew waiting patiently in their front yard.

"You have returned," the guardsman stated.

"We have returned," Harry responded.

"Come. There are guest quarters. We knew it would take some time," the guardsman said stiffly, stepping aside to let them in.

"We want to see Sade," Harry said instead.

"Is it important? She has retired for the night," the guardsman said.

"Well yeah, we finished the job. We need the paperwork signed," Harry said.

"What?" the guardsman said.

Harry's crew looked at each other. Harry wasn't sure if the guardsman believed him. "It's done. We're done. The nundu is dead. We killed Kalunga too."

"Already?" the guardsman said.

"Please summon Sade," Harry said tiredly.

"I can't believe it! I will call her," the guardsman grinned and ran off. Harry saw him stopping once or twice at various rooms, knocking and spreading the good news. Within five minutes Sade-Akinye and two of her staff met them in the conference/meeting room with brief cases and a decorative trunk.

Sade had her hair wrapped and wore office attire with a red jacket. Harry had to admit she was well put together for someone who was sleeping five minutes ago. Her two young aides wore white robes with similar crests to Headmaster Akingdabe's on their chests. The three women were grinning with excitement.

"I cannot believe it. Your reputation precedes you, Dragonslayer," Sade said excitedly. Her face turned solemn when she noticed the grim atmosphere and that two of his team were missing. "I... please accept my condolences for the loss of your teammates." The aides stopped smiling and dipped their heads.

"No need... they aren't dead. Just..." Harry didn't know how to explain this. "Trapped by Shabo construct magic."

"Pentacle constructs scribed in blood?" Sade said.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Horrible magic, that. Gave them a bad reputation. However the _Shona_ tribe, the tribe of my people, are strong against this type of magic. I may be able to help," Sade replied. "We practice, in your terms, the 'light' magic to the _Shabo's_ 'dark' magic," Sade Akinye said.

"The headmaster had a similar crest to yours," Penelope noted, pointing at the white gowns the two aides wore.

"Yes," Sade said. "He is a relative and also the grandfather of my cousins here, Aneni and Danai."

"Goodnight, and thank you," Aneni said.

"Goodnight everyone," Danai said.

"How do you do," Harry said to the two young women. "So... I would really appreciate it if you could help, Miss Sade?" Harry asked Sade hopefully.

"I.. yes. I will leave things in their hands. I don't think there are any pressing matters, now that the Nundu is defeated. I will do my best," Sade Akinye said. "Please, have a seat. Aneni, the documents please."

"Here you are," Aneni said, taking out parchment from a scroll holder.

Sade, Harry and Sanguini sat down at the table. Documents were read and signed. "Melody Knights had put in this clause: you want the carcass to be transported out of Uganda?" Sade asked, a tad perturbed.

"Yes," Sanguini said. "Harry and I will handle it."

"Harry?" Sade Akinye said, curious. "You?" she looked at the 'Dragonslayer'.

"Oops," Sanguini said.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "Harry Potter."

"Oh!" Sade said, eyes wide. "The Slayer of the Dark One. Here? You are Tri Wizard champion, yes?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted.

"I have been following it. You look older. I did not think for one moment it was you," Sade said. "Shouldn't you be in school?" she laughed.

"Yeah, well... stuff happened," Harry said, impatient to get going. It was almost ten o'clock in the night. Two hours since Val and Jon were sucked into another bloody existence. "Your guys were looking for me. I decided to help."

 _Actually, I wanted to get rid of a bloody curse stuck on my girl. Instead I lost my girl and my best mate. Sod's Law every-bloody-time!_

Sade nodded, frowning at his face, his height. She signed the necessary documents. "How are you moving it?" she asked politely.

"I think we can get some threstrals in," Sanguini said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What say you, Chosen One?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Harry sighed.

"Wonderful," Sanguini deadpanned, rubbing his hands together.

"I will prepare for the trip and meet you tomorrow," Sade said after the meeting was finished. "I must retrieve some books and artifacts to help."

"Come to this address," Harry said, writing down the address for his apartment in Diagon and giving it to her.

Sade accepted it. "London, Diagon Alley? May I ask who's place is this?"

"It is my place," Harry nodded. Sade Akinye raised an eyebrow at him. "Or if you want, more... luxurious accommodations can be made."

"We'll see how it goes at Diagon Alley. I have never been," Sade said.

"A special diagram construct must be created where his magic would be strongest," Ezra White explained. "Where his heritage magic resonates best on the Earth."

"I may ask Paul, my cousin, to be my escort. Will that be all right?" Sade said.

"Sure," Harry said. "We're done here?"

"Yes," Sade said. "Monetary transfer will been completed to the Light of Saint Valentines by tomorrow. I will make sure the gold reaches personally."

"Right. We're off. It's a long trip back," Harry said.

"You should use our International Portkey nodes," Sade offered. "I can send a writ of emergency travel for you. Our ICOP office is at the Auror building in Kampala. From there, the first stop is Cairo, then Florence, on to Marseille then last one at Dover. It would take less than an hour, if all goes well."

"Time is of the essence, Dragonslayer. Tonks needs help," Fairweather advised. "We could come back for the helicopters another time."

"Everyone agrees?" Harry asked. There were murmurs and nods of assent. Internally, Harry vowed that there was no way he was leaving those helicopters behind. "Okay. Sanguini and I will pack up the carcass. You all go ahead. Meet me at my place in Diagon. Mr Fairweather, use Masahiko's badge to contact me if necessary."

Sade signed their travel documents along with the job completion parchment. "Thanks," Harry said, looking down at the payments. Two million for the Nundu. Another two hundred thousand bonus for efficiency and no further loss of life. Another half a million for the eradication of Kalunga-Ngombe.

Two point seven million galleons for a day's work. It could not compensate for the loss he felt inside. It had been three weeks since Valerian's return. Now she _and_ Jon were gone.

Harry felt like if this mission was a complete and utter failure.

"I know Kampala. I'll start an apparition relay jump using side along. We'll make trips," Fairweather said in the quiet. Everyone noticed that Harry was in a terrible mood.

"Good idea," Harry said.

Lord Fairweather took his son's arm. "We'll go first, then start bringing the others."

"Gotcha," Reagan said. Both of them disappeared. After a minute, they returned. The Fairweather men took two more for the trip. And so it went until only Penelope, Katsumi, Ezra White and Sanguini were standing with Harry. Lord Fairweather offered Penelope his arm at the same time Reagan offered to side along Katsumi.

"No. I'm staying with you," Katsumi said to Harry quietly.

Harry frowned at her. Katsumi did not back down at his questioning look.

"Ok," Harry said with a sigh. "Penelope, you go on."

Penelope upped the ante and gave Harry a death glare.

 _Wot? She gets to stay but I don't?_

 _Honour issues. Samurai business. Don't make a fuss, please._

 _I guess she is as good a bodyguard as any since Jon isn't here._ _I'm pants at dueling._ _Stay safe, my love. Be careful._

 _Right. Everything will be ok, promise._

"I'm ready," Penelope took Fairweather's arm, giving Harry a last, hopeful look.

"See you in London, Harry," Fairweather said. "I'll hold the fort until you're back."

"Thanks," Harry nodded. Penelope and Fairweather disappeared.

Harry faced Mr White. "Valerian said you are incredibly powerful."

"She did, did she? Some Nordic magicals have the blood scan ability, if I remember correctly," Ezra White deflected. "I'm not what I used to be."

"Do I have your word that you are with me?" Harry demanded.

"You do," Ezra White said.

"Prove it. Kneel and proclaim fealty," Harry said.

Ezra White's face went stone cold. Harry stared him down. Hopefully Sanguini would back him up if Ezra put up a fight. A few tense seconds passed.

"If I must," Mr White said, taking the knee.

"Swear upon your magic that you will serve me faithfully," Harry said, drawing the Hallow Blade.

"I swear," Ezra White bowed his head.

A surge of magic swept across the both of them. It reminded Harry of when Penelope first attempted the fealty ritual way back when, except ten times stronger. Harry had to take a few steps back. Ezra White toppled over into the dirt.

"Fuck me," Harry gasped. Bastard was strong as _fuck_.

Ezra White got to his feet. "Gah, that felt strange," Ezra White complained. "I've dictated that ritual unto others before. Never thought I would go through that." The old man studied Harry's face, his height, his eyes. Harry was older, probably eighteen or nineteen. Somehow, he accelerated his lifespan. "You are performing magic you do not understand, Harry."

"I can't worry about that now. I need you to do something for me. Go and help Tonks. Protect her. Give her the names of the death eaters in hiding I told you about. And arrange for funeral arrangements for Master Ollivander. No expense is to be spared," Harry commanded. "Tell her nothing about Jon and Valerian. Not as yet."

"Right. See you soon," Ezra White said, dusting off his clothes. He slipped silently into the the underworld.

"That... was fucking intense," Sanguini said, eyeing Harry. "Are you crazy? Talking to a former Dark Lord like that?"

"It's all gone to shit," Harry said, shrugging. "I keep getting sidetracked. Voldemort is on the move earlier than expected. Let's go to the crash site. I'll call the threstrals. Katsumi, take my hand."

 _"Hai, Doragansuireya."_

The three of them vanished.

* * *

Jon, Satin, Melisandre and Valerian were having a humble breakfast of roasted fish in the abandoned farmhouse. Jon woke up early and ice fished in the nearby lake. If it weren't for his armor even he would have frozen stiff. Instead, he was successful in catching six medium fish for them to eat. A map was spread across the table with markers made of discarded household items: a broken brick signifying the Wall, a cluster of frozen peas signifying Stannis' army, a bottle cork for Winterfell, and a pottery shard used as their location.

"Stannis Baratheon is marching from the Wall towards Winterfell to claim his 'right' to the throne," Jon made inverted commas to his audience. Melisandre and Satin were perplexed. "Never mind that. He asked me to support his campaign and rally the northern houses to fight for him. He knows the Northmen do not fight for House Baratheon, but they would fight for a Stark."

"So that's what he was so upset about the night they left Castle Black," Satin said.

"And you know this, how?" Jon asked. "Our conversations were private."

"One of his lady's serving maids told me," Satin said.

"And how did this... maid come to know of this?" Jon asked.

"Have you seen Stannis' wife?" Satin joked.

"Oh, never mind," Jon said. "Roose Bolton and his son, Ramsay have taken Winterfell, with the Lannisters' backing. It is rumoured that Ramsay has my youngest brother Rickon. He is being held captive to dissuade the other houses from attacking. He is the last known living Stark, or so they say."

"You never mentioned your brothers," Valerian said.

"You never asked," Jon said.

Valerian tilted her head as if to say 'touche'.

"Stannis is a believer of Rh'llor, the Lord of the Light," Melisandre said. "He shall be victorious."

"No he won't," Jon said. "I have seen it in the flames."

Melisandre raised one eyebrow at him. "Aren't you a follower of the Old Gods of the Forest?"

"I converted," Jon lied, watching her directly in her eyes.

"He is the Prince who is Promised," Melisandre countered.

"No he is not," Jon said.

"No?" Satin and Melisandre and Valerian said at the same time.

"I am the Prince who was promised," Jon shrugged. "The fucking King in the North."

Satin laughed. Melisandre delicately cut another piece of fish and put in her mouth. Valerian looked amazed.

"I see," Melisandre said softly, giving Satin a look that said: Lord Snow has gone mad.

"Right now, that's not important," Jon said. "We can't stay here. Allister Thorne's riders from Castle Black would be upon us by the end of the day, or even sooner. I suspect that Goldstein's presence in my office would sway some of the men to believe that I am a traitor."

"You've got it the other way around, Lord Commander. You have made more allies than enemies knowing that a man's urges runs through your Stark blood, just like everyone else!" Satin laughed.

Jon ignored him. "Unlikely that may be, we need to meet up with Stannis Baratheon and offer our services, and help him take Winterfell. From that point on, I will be able to have more influence on matters," Jon said, moving the broken piece of pottery across the map to the frozen chick peas signifying Stannis' army. "Roose Bolton is an excellent battle tactician. I told Stannis that marching south during the snows would be to his disadvantage. Mid-landers have no idea how fearsome the cold is."

"So what can the four of us do?" Valerian asked.

"I can lead a team through a cave, which leads to the catacombs below the castle. Not many know of this secret passage," Jon said.

"And then?" Melisandre said.

"Assassinate the Boltons," Jon said.

"And then?" Melisandre said.

"Open the gates for Stannis," Jon nodded.

"Right," Melisandre scoffed.

Even to Jon's ears that plan sounded very far fetched. "We'll leave the plan open to discussion. We need to ride southwest and meet up with Stannis' kings-guard. Make sure he sees my face. I don't want his outriders to mistake us for bandits or rogues."

"Sooner the better, I say," Satin agreed. "Better than waiting for riders to surround us here."

"As soon as we're finished eating, then," Jon nodded.

The journey south was bitterly cold. Jon rode in front in his magical armour. Valerian was covered with Jon's heavy cloak while Satin wore his regular black leather and bearskin cloak. Melisandre rode arrow straight in only her red dress and riding hood.

Valerian prided herself on being accustomed to the cold while she was a soldier in northern Russia. However, she never had to ride on horseback through the snow covered lands of Westeros. She brought her horse up close to Jon's.

"I can't take it," Valerian said softly. "I'm losing all feeling...everywhere."

Jon suddenly got inspiration. "The glove, did you put it back on?"

"I did...but it's not working, remember?" Valerian said, showing Jon the black 'finger cut out glove' on her right hand.

"Not for you, but maybe for me," Jon said. "Take off that cloak. Give me your hand."

"This cloak is saving any ounce of heat I have left," Valerian said through chattering teeth.

"Trust me. If it doesn't work, I'll give it back."

Valerian unclasped the cloak and gave it to him. Jon felt strangely pleased to see her wearing his Hogwarts uniform, like a lover putting on his clothes after spending the night in his bed. Alexandria used to put on his vest or undershirt frequently. He never paid much mind before. This was new. With Valerian wearing his uniform dirty thoughts seeped into his mind.

Valerian took a hold of Jon's hand. It snapped him out of his daydream.

"To arms!" Jon said, squeezing her hand gently. To her amazement, the glove activated, covering her body with the sleek black scales.

"It's working!" Valerian said. The biting cold was slowly being replaced by a warming sensation. Jon returned his cloak to cover up her exposed cleavage.

"Told you to trust me," Jon smiled. _Phew. That worked out well. Thank you Harry for teaching me to trust my gut when it comes to magic._

"Thank you, you saved my life," Valerian hugged his arm tightly in gratitude as they rode side by side. Jon eventually freed his arm.

"No thanks necessary, Lady Valerian. I plan on convincing Melisandre to help us with her red magic. But before that, safety first. We must find allies. Always ride in numbers, preferably with soldiers tooled for war. Rule number one for survival in this place."

Melisandre was just out of earshot of Jon and Valerian. She was studying Jon and this... Goldstein friend ever since she apparently manifested out of thin air at Castle Black. Women tended to take note of other women when in a garrison manned by thirsty soldiers.

"Satin," Melisandre called him over.

"Yes, milady," Satin approached.

"Jon Snow seems different. And he is wearing something that I have never seen before," Melisandre whispered.

"A bit close fitting for my liking," Satin eyed Jon's hybrid Dragon armor. "He's incredibly strong, stronger than any I've seen. He cut through chain mail with one swing. Caught all of us from a lofty height," Satin agreed. "But that's a good thing, no? A strong hand is better than a weak one, as I always say."

"He spoke confidently of events that are yet to occur as well," Melisandre said. "Even more confident that even the most experienced Priestesses of the Light."

Satin coughed. Nobody believed the Red priestesses had any sort of divination, except people who were foolish enough to believe. "He has seen it in the flames, milady," Satin said diplomatically.

"Cut the pretense," Melisandre said. "I know that the both of you are non-believers. But he does speak with an air of... calm assurance. Interesting. And Goldstein does not have even a hint of a Valyrian accent. And Valyrian's rarely use spears with a narrow peak. They prefer halberds, as the blade-smiths take pride in their uncanny edges, and not the rigid points needed for pikes and the such."

"Valyria is the forgotten City of House Targaryen," Satin agreed. "The land is rumored to be cursed and impossible to lay crops."

"Jon is hiding something. And this young woman is a mystery. He is predicting a fantastic future considering the present situation. But I have yet to catch him in a lie. He believes every word he is saying."

"Well we shall see if what he says comes to pass. I think that is all we can do, for now," Satin said.

After mid day Jon found the tell tale signs that an army has passed through the area. Flattened tracks and refuse from hastily eaten meals, were evident of soldiers crossing the King's Road and through the gently rolling plains north of Winterfell.

Jon dismounted and crawled up the last slope before the flatlands surrounding the plateu where Winterfell stood. Sure enough, Stannis' banner flags could be seen from the army assembled below.

Stannis' tent itself was humble, but it sat in the middle of the massive camp. From his calculations Stannis should have arrived here maybe the day before yesterday. Allister Thorne waited for Stannis' army to leave before he attempted the coup at Castle Black. Killing a Lord Commander while a prospective King was knocking about wasn't the greatest of ideas.

Camp followers were queued up at a pair of security tents with merchant symbols on them. This was where the normal folk offered services and materials that an army on the march would need to acquire. Jon decided that was the best point to make contact.

"We'll line up like everyone else at the market area," Jon said when he returned to the others. "From there I shall ask for an audience."

"By your leave, Lord Snow," Melisandre smiled, eerily unaffected by the light snow. Valerian and Satin checked their weapons to make sure they didn't stick in the scabbards and mounted their horses. They approached the market queue and waited at the back of the line. Wagon trains and pack mules laden with goods made the makeshift road rancid with fresh and frozen droppings. One of Stannis' knights happened to pass by carrying orders to a guardsman when he spotted Lady Melisandre.

"The Red Woman!" he announced. "You, bring her to me. Quickly now."

An errand boy put down his task and scampered through the long line of traders. "Ser Richard Horpe the Slayer calls thee, milord, I mean, My Lady," the lad bowed awkwardly.

"Take me to him and thank you, young one," Melisande said.

"Aye, milady," the boy smiled crookedly and took a hold of Cherry's reigns. "Come along, you lot," he grinned at Jon, Satin and Valerian.

"Lady Melisandre, I perchance thought you deserted us," Ser Richard Horpe told her. He was a lean man with a deep scar on his forehead. He wore a solemn, battle tested chest plate with a dirty white fur cape. Regular leather armor and furs protected his arms and legs. The Baratheon Stag was imprinted on his helmet.

"I am here, where I should, when I must. Is his grace available to see visitors?" Melisandre said.

"For you, and the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, of course," Ser Richard Horpe nodded. "Come with me."

Before long Jon, Valerian, Satin and Melisandre were standing outside of Stannis' command tent. "Leave your weapons here," Ser Justin Massy the Smiler, another of Stannis' trusted knights said. He pointed to a simple wooden weapons rack propped up at the side of the tent. "Names?"

Melisandre introduced herself and her companions. Ser Justin eyed Valerian for a moment, then smiled. "From Valyria, you say?"

"Yes," Valerian said.

"Really," Ser Justin smiled.

Valerian nodded, feeling uneasy. She deliberately avoided his eyes by taking off Jon's shortsword, _Honour_ , and the Immortal's Spear, in it's simple wooden form, and slotted them in the rack. The silver knife given to her by Katsumi was also given up.

Ser Justin eyed the intricate knife. "That is a lovely weapon, never seen it's like. Go on in then," he said.

Jon spotted what looked like an enormous, black piece of iron laying across the base of the rack. It was wrapped in a well-tended leather hide. Only when he saw the two foot long handle and pommel made of a dragon's tooth did Jon realize it was a sword, a monstrous, unwieldy looking sword, but still a sword.

It was taller than Jon. And probably weighed twice as much as well.

Ser Justin noticed Jon eyeing the strange weapon curiously, asking without really asking. Ser Justin Massy the Smiler smiled in response. He parted the curtain to Stannis' command tent. "Don't you have a king to speak to? Go on, then."

"Right," Jon said, ducking his head and entering with Melisandre.

"Just the man I was hoping to see," Stannis said, reading reports on his table. "Jon, it is good to see you. Sit."

"Your Grace," Jon bowed and sat down "It is good to see you." Valerian and Satin stood at the entry, almost as if they were on guard. Melisandre sat on the comfortable lounge chair to the side, pulling back her red hood.

"I sense there is a problem at Castle Black," Stannis stated, leaning back in his chair and interlocking his fingers on his stomach. "As my men say you journeyed with only these three."

"There is. Mutiny. We fought our way out," Jon said.

"The last three commanders fell the same way, I believe. Must be a hard post to take," Stannis nodded. "It seems the watch needs something, and I need something."

Jon knew what Stannis wanted. A beacon for the other Nothern Houses to come to. "I think my father's name may not be enough. Winterfell is the major fortress in the north. We win it from the Boltons, we win the support of the North."

"We need food to last this siege," Stannis argued. "You northern peoples are effective at denying their King. It seems no one has storage for grain, and meat. I need to feed this army, Lord Commander Snow. We only have for a few more days."

"We take Winterfell before nightfall, my King," Jon said.

"How?"

"I will challenge the Boltons to fight," Jon said.

"That will be an error on their part," Stannis argued. "They are safer, and warmer, behind the walls. We are at the disadvantage."

"Northerners never back down against a challenge they think will reinforce their house standing," Jon explained. "Also, I have some sway in the rightful ownership of that castle, as it was my home. My brother is also held hostage there."

Stannis grunted. "What say you, my Red Woman?" he asked Melisandre.

"He has the gift. Listen to him," Melisandre said, staring at a flame in a sealed lantern.

"No Rh'llor messages for me this time?" Stannis said.

"No," Melisandre said. "Listen to him."

"And who is she?" Stannis said, eyeing Valerian.

"Goldstein, your grace. Her name is Goldstein," Jon said.

"Tall for a lass," Stannis said, taking her in. "What are you wearing underneath that cloak, girl?"

"Um, it is the only thing I could find, my lord," Valerian said, closing Jon's cloak tightly around herself. "Not very presentable, my lord, Grace."

"Really? Show me," Stannis said, gesturing that she may remove the cloak. Valerian did. Stannis frowned. "Well. Fuck. Good work, Snow. Didn't know you had a woman like this in Castle Black. You hid her well. Anyway, to the matter at hand. Because the Boltons ignored our challenge: we have two major strategies, one was seige tactics, the other was infiltration. The lack of food will become a problem if we don't get support from the Northmen. And from what I have learnt, infiltrating Winterfell is possible, but raising the gates takes horses, portcullis keys, and defeating everyone in the guard towers. There are no other known entry points. A fucking ice box with two massive gates. For a man like yourself, with such an honorable reputation, you probably had no need to sneak out."

Jon did sneak out with Robb and his lady friends from time to time, but that was underneath supply wagon coverings.

"There is a small door at the northern gate. Wide enough for a horserider with saddle bags. And another, secret entry. However, I have this-," Jon showed Stannis a rolled parchment. It was a challenge from Ramsay Bolton himself, taunting Jon to meet him in the field so that he may destroy the Stark line once and for all. "A challenge to arms."

"He's a psychopath. He might actually meet us in the field if you show up," Stannis said with the first grin of the meeting. Jon said nothing, just tilted his head. "We can be battle ready in two hours. However, the sun will be in our eyes. Their archers could decimate our vanguard with the glare."

"Horse?" Jon asked.

"Three hundred. Some aren't battle ready," Stannis shrugged.

"Every day means more food related issues. Let me accept this challenge. From my father's exercises, one thousand men on half alert can be armed and ready within one hour and a half, with two hundred horse. Winterfell's weakness is Cavalry. The walls are our strength."

"So you're saying now, this afternoon?" Stannis asked.

"Yes," Jon said. "From what I know of the Boltons, they prefer shortbows and men at arms with various weapons. Full plate is not a way of the North. The armor could rust stiff with the snow."

"As my men are finding out the hard way. Many are melting down plate and trading iron for furs and leather," Stannis got up, pacing. "Smiler!" Stannis shouted.

Ser Justin Massy the Smiler came into the tent. "Your grace?"

"Call Youngly, Griff, Horpe, Storm, Farring and the master of Horse. We need to finalize battle formations. Blow the Butcher's horn, let the camp know we ride for the north gate," Stannis commanded.

"As you command, your grace," Smiler bowed and exited.

Stannis' battle commanders crowded the tent. "Snow here says that Ramsay will meet him on the field, so that he may capture him and flay him alive. It makes sense, since Sansa Stark is apparently his wife and Jon is the only thing preventing his 'rightful' ownership."

"What? Sansa?" Jon said, enraged.

"Stories are being spread that Ramsay fucks her like a mare in front of his men now and again for entertainment," Ser Roland Storm, the Bastard of Nightsong said to Jon.

Jon broke Ser Storm's jaw with his fist. There was a _click_ of bone fracturing punctuated by a tooth popping out of his mouth and falling into the lantern's flames. Roland Storm reeled back with the blow, then bent over, blood leaking into his hands as he held his face.

The Kings-guard formed around the King.

"Apologies, your grace," Jon said, standing over Ser Storm. "He misspoke."

Stannis cursed. "Fuck, Storm, can you not keep your bloody mouth shut for five minutes?"

"Off to tha 'ealer, yuh grace," came a muffled reply. Ser Storm limped away, holding his face in agony. "Wa-tch yourself, bas'ard!"

"I will," Jon nodded.

An hour later Jon was ready to head out with the horse brigade. Valerian rode next to him.

"This is not happening," Valerian said. "I'm not ready for this."

"You are not to leave my side, nor be out of my sight," Jon said. "Men here want to... " Jon did not continue.

"I know... it's crazy how people stare in this world," Valerian said. "Like, do these men have no decency at all?"

"No. They are soldiers," Jon said. "Your armor should protect you from blades, but watch out for nets and other dangers. Stay close."

Stannis and his knights led the way forward. A large wagon was pulled by two black stallions. In the wagon tray was a tall flag with House Baratheon's standard, the rearing Stag against a gold background. The same weapons rack outside Stannis' tent was in the carriage, with the massive, and apparently useless sword on the bottom shelf. War drums led the march towards the final slope leading to Winterfell's northern boundary.

"My heart is pounding," Valerian admitted. She was watching everything around her. "I'm going to war, on horseback. How the fuck did my life turn out like this?"

"Yes," Jon said. "We shall win. Ser Smiler, a moment, if you please."

Ser Justin Massy rode next to him. "Snow," he greeted with a smile. "How can I help?"

"Why do you have that... thing in the carriage?" Jon asked him.

"What, this?" Smiler touched the wrapped sword with his heavy lance.

"Yes," Jon nodded.

"It's something we stole from Dragonstone Castle when the Kingslayer took out the Mad King at the Red Keep," Smiler said. "Stannis sacked the place soon afterwards. Behind the throne was this massive, ugly motherfucker, hanging from the ceiling by chains. A wicked necklace, if yer can picture it, except with this monster as a gem stone. It's sort of like our good luck charm. Stannis is four out of four on the field with this as our battle token," Smiler used the tip of his lance to open the leather. "Pretty much useless otherwise. The metal smiths give it a good sharpen before we march. Takes four men to lift it on two anvils, nobody wants to do it. Nasty piece of work."

"I see," Jon said. "It seems like a heavy burden to carry."

"Stannis thinks the same thing. He says it is a constant reminder of the responsibility a King must bear," Smiler said with a wide smile. "From what I gather, a King's life is quite nice, truth be told."

"Tell that to the Mad King, and King Robert. Joffrey," Jon said.

"Yeah well, things didn't turn out all that well for them, but they had their faults. Stannis is fair. An honest man," Smiler shrugged. "Can't ask more than that from a king, now can you?"

"True. Does it have a name?" Jon asked, looking at the Ultra greatsword.

"Rumour has it that Aegon the IV forged this son of a whore and rode into King's landing just as we are doing now," Smiler said. "He confronted the king, who was getting on in age and the typical Targaryen madness was taking over, to abscond and let him assume the throne. His father laughed at Aegon IV and said 'When you kill my dragon, you may take my throne.' Apparently, Targaryens have a saying that since Dragons are invincible, so is the King's iron rule. The prince did just that, using that very weapon, if the stories are true. Called _Dragonslayer_ ever since."

"Harry would laugh at that," Valerian said to Jon.

Jon nodded. "He has a weird sense of humour, sometimes."

 _He will turn dark, Snow. What do you think you are here for?_

"Arrows!" came a shout suddenly. Screams of alarm went up. Jon dove off his horse and and yanked Valerian down from her saddle.

Mist and Applebane were peppered with arrows. Smiler raised his heavy jousting shield and deflected what he could. His horse, fully armoured with headpiece and neck mail reared and kicked at the arrows peppering the ground. Jon grabbed Valerian and pushed her underneath the banner wagon. The wagon was riddled with the sounds of arrows lodging into the wood. The two black stallions pulling it were dead.

"Ambush!" Smiler screamed to the other horsemen. "Shields! Fall back! Protect the King!"

The Vanguard and Cavalry retreated from the sudden attack. Jon peeped from under the carriage. A hundred archers, dressed in all white and covered in snow were laying in wait in the plains. They were camouflaged expertly in the drifts.

"Nock! Pull! Release!" came the shout from the Bolton archer master repeatedly. With each volley, dozens of men and horses fell from Stannis' front ranks. A cavalry unit of twenty raised shields and lances and attacked. They were shot down efficiently with concentrated fire.

"By the gods," Jon said, watching the attack. From what he could see in front of him, maybe one hundred to two hundred men were put down. "What do you see behind us?"

"Bodies," Valerian whispered. "We're surrounded by bodies. The main force has retreated behind the tree line."

"I did not expect an ambush. They were waiting in the snow for quite some time to pull this off," Jon said, cautiously looking around.

"I get the impression that the Boltons are the worst," Valerian responded quietly, her warm breath next to Jon's face. "And that the Starks would never do something like this in battle."

Jon nodded sadly. "Don't move. There are snipers designated with longbow and spotters with looking glasses that search for movement, or possums."

Valerian and Jon kept an eye out for over ten minutes. As Jon predicted, soldiers who got up to limp back to safety were shot down.

"Odin protect us," Valerian whispered as she heard men screaming in the throes of death.

"I'm going to cut the tethering to the horses," Jon said. "We can't stay here. The Reapers will be coming soon to put the injured to death. We'll use this as a moving barrier and retreat as far as possible." Jon used Longclaw to cut the ropes connecting the horses to the carriage. "Get behind it, and we move, low and slow."

"You're sure?" Valerian said, breathing hard with adrenaline.

"Yes," Jon crept backwards on his stomach and crouched behind the wagon. "Cover our heads with that shield, I will pull it."

Jon and Valerian hunkered down behind the wagon. "Ready? Lets move," Jon nodded. He pulled the wagon backwards, moving one foot at a time. For the first twenty paces they were undetected. Valerian kicked obstacles discreetly away from the wheels, be it bodies, or weapons.

Then the first arrow wizzed past and stuck into the snow next to them.

"They've spotted us!" Jon warned.

More arrows ensued. Arrows peppered the wagon, chipping away at the frame and tall flag pole. The flag pole broke halfway leaning over the base. The carriage began to topple sideways in slow motion, making the entire wagon capsize to the left.

"I see you, Jon!" came a shout from a war trumpet. "Is it you? Let me see you!"

Jon and Valerian scuttled behind the over turned wagon as quickly as possible. Arrows missiled with precise accuracy at the wagon. "Stay low! Keep cover!"

Valerian noted that retreat to the tree line would be suicide. It was way too far for her to sprint and not get hit. Something stuck into her shoulder, but didn't pierce. Then another, in her back. She was hit!

"Get down!" Jon said, covering her body with his in the snow. " _No. No_ ," Jon thought, seeing the arrows in the back of his cloak.

"Get off!" Valerian struggled.

"Valerian. My Lady. You are all right," He pulled her closer to the wagon.

"I am!" Valerian said, bringing her arms up over her head and making herself as small as possible. "Pull it out. It didn't go in."

Jon took out the two arrows from her body. The arrow points were bent awkwardly to the side.

"Fuck yes," Jon grinned. Valerian and Jon connected with their fists. Jon peeked over the carriage. Sure enough, Ramsay Bolton was astride his horse, speaking into a war trumpet, calling his name.

"Bastard! Oh Bastard! I know you're there! Come out!" came Ramsay's taunt, over and over again.

"Give me your spear," Jon whispered. Valerian gave him her modest wooden spear. As soon as Jon touched it, it reverted into Gugnir. Jon returned the metallic weapon to Valerian. It gleamed in the icy glare of the sun. "The dragon's magic is working. Wait for my signal. I'm going in when they're close."

"I'm not going to ask if you're crazy, because you're the most calm person I've met when it comes to battle," Valerian said. Ramsay and his archers were approaching. A gang of twenty foot soldiers were forming a semicircle, light bucklers in their left, spears and swords in the right, fifty metres away.

"You said you trained with the bow?" Jon asked.

"Of course," Valerian asked.

"Use the spear to pull that bow and arrows from across there," Jon said pointing in the snow outside of their cover.

"What's that for? There's only two arrows in the quiver," Valerian breathed as she got it.

"It's for you. One for Ramsay," Jon said. "The other is for his banner-man. He will retreat and carry news, maybe on Ramsay's horse if he could. They are your targets. Don't let him get back to the castle. Got that?"

"Yes," Valerian said, holding the bow arrow at the ready. The men trudged through the snow confidently, bucklers high up against their body as they approached the overturned wagon.

"We slaughtered Goblins. This is no different," Jon said. "Nock," he whispered.

Valerian notched the arrow against the string. She took deep breaths, pulling slight tension on the bow.

Jon took a hold of the handle of _Dragonslayer,_ which was still lodged in the weapons rack in the carriage. He removed the leather covering on the blade. It was too big to be called a sword. Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough. Indeed, it was a heap of raw iron.

"Get ready," Jon whispered, hand on the wagon, ready to push it over on its wheels. "Pull. On three, stand, aim and release."

Valerian nodded once, drawing the arrow, ready to attack. Ramsay Bolton's swordsmen were only twenty feet away.

"One, two, three!" Jon said, shoving the wagon over suddenly. Valerian aimed, and fired. The arrow flew true and went into the war trumpet mouthpiece and straight through the back of Ramsay's skull.

" _Rah!_ " Jon vaulted on top of the wagon and swung Dragonslayer overhead in a executioner's swing. The unfortunate victim's skull _exploded_ as the gigantic weapon crushed his head and bisected him from throat to crotch.

Valerian was already aiming for the banner man, who as Jon predicted, was scampering up on Ramsay's horse. Valerian's second arrow caught him in the back. The horse ran off as the body tumbled.

Jon didn't wait for the swordsmen to surround him. He chased the closest one down and swung. Dragonslayer made quick work of two in one swing, hacking them apart.

Valerian grabbed _Gugnir_ and engaged. Her first opponent didn't see her coming. He was put down with a clean strike to the back of his head.

Jon spun, blade swinging wildly, and swords and shields shattered. With his super strength and speed, he _smashed_ the blade through the enemy. Valerian used _Gungnir_ to protect Jon from rear attacks, making sure she kept out of range of the swinging six foot long hunk of metal.

The archers saw the carnage happening to their light infantry and began to fire indiscriminately at the skirmish. Jon's work was made easier as the arrows lodged into both himself and their comrades. Jon walked directly into the line of fire, flinching slightly when each arrow sunk into his armor.

He grabbed the more irritating shafts and yanked them out. Valerian stayed close behind him, using him a human shield.

 _Dragonslayer_ sung to him, hungry for more blood.

The archers stopped firing when they realized Jon was pulling them out of his body.

"He's unreal," one of the archers screamed. "A demon!" he dropped his bow and ran. A few followed his lead.

"They can't outrun me," Jon said solemnly.

"Nope," Valerian said.

"Grab arrows from their quiver as they drop it," Jon said, hefting the massive blade to lay across his shoulders.

"I'm on your six," Valerian grinned, her warrior spirit re-energizing from the minor victory.

Jon took off with speed after the archers. After the first wave of stragglers were cut down, Valerian had to concentrate on ignoring the gory slaughter of the rest. A few of the smarter ones ran off to the sides instead of back to the gates. Jon easily outran the normal humans, lopping off heads and legs as he sped towards Winterfell.

"Open the gate! Open the gate!" came the cry from Peters, the fastest runner and first to reach Winterfell. Men's screams were silenced behind him as Jon cut them down. He pounded on the heavy reinforced doorway. "The Door! Do something, you lazy fucktards!"

"Who is it?" came a cry from the portcullis gear control tower.

"Peters! John Peters! Open the fucking door!"

"Ain't got the key! Ramsay has it!" the gate controller said casually from his tower. "You're going to have to wait until he gets back."

"Dead! All fucking dead! Open the the gates! The gates! By all that is holy! God damn you Fallie!" Peters cried. "Quickly!"

"The heavy gates?" the guardsman said. "You crazy? We're under orders not to open it until Ramsay comes back."

"He's fucking dead! I'm begging you," Peters cried.

"Dead you say?"

"Yes!" Peters said. "Quickly! He's coming."

The guardsman used his key to unlock the gears keeping the winch locked. He began the tedious job of rotating the winch lever with both arms.

"It's opening, Peters, stop your bitching!" The heavy gates began to rise slowly.

"Faster!" Peters cried, pounding on the door. He got down on his stomach ready to slide in. An inch, two inches, three inches.

"That's the fastest I can go, idiot!"

Just as he thought he was home safe, he was abruptly silenced by a massive slab of iron scattering him against the ground like a squashed cockroach.

"Open the gate," Jon commanded, covered in blood.

"Who goes there?" the guardsman called down.

"It's me, Ramsay, you clown," Jon shouted, not even trying to mask his voice.

"It dindnae sound like you, Milord," the guardsman retorted. "Where is Peters?"

"He didn't make it," Jon said factually.

"I don't know who you are. Get back!" The gate began to descend.

Jon put down Dragonslayer and grabbed only a finger length's fraction of the wide base of the gate. Valerian was still running in the field, avoiding the bloody puddles of flesh and snow.

 _What the fuck is he doing?_ Valerian asked herself.

Jon got his feet underneath him, and with a groan straightened his knees, forcing the gate to rise. He tensed his back, his arms, his entire body like a taut bowstring with the effort.

 _It can't be. He's lifting it open._

The guardsman frowned as the winch handle began moving on its own. "This... has never 'appened before."

"Lady Valerian! Get under!" Jon commanded, his entire body under strain.

Valerian kept up her momentum and shoulder rolled under the massive four foot deep mass of iron and wood. Jon hooked his foot under Dragonslayer and kicked it across the icy ground. With a yell, he got his body under and used his arms to push up the gate. Step by step he used his hands to keep it above his head as he crossed the threshold.

The interior occupants of Winterfell's courtyard were stunned.

When Jon was clear he let go. The entire gate slammed down into its groove in the foundation behind him. The resounding _BOOM_ of it falling made a crack run haphazardly through the wooden planks.

"Good day," Jon said, picking up _Dragonslayer_ and stepping in front of Valerian. He scanned the men at arms assembled in the yard, along the stairs, and in the training halls. "I am Lord Commander Jon Snow. This is my home." He hefted _Dragonslayer_ at the ready. "Ramsay is dead. Drop your weapons, and leave."

"Fuck you, bastard!" came the warcry.

"Behind me, Lady Valerian," Jon warned, and then got to work. With each swing, men were crushed. Their weapons were ineffective against him.

"Get out, get back!" Ramsay's men screamed as Jon tore through their forces. "A monster! A fucking _monster_!"

Unfortunately, the Southern gates also took a long time to raise. Ramsay's men set up ladders and climbed on top of themselves to get over the walls. Men were scampering away from him like rats. Jon wasn't in the mood for prisoners.

"You raped, my sister," Jon accused, chasing them and mowing them down without mercy.

"No milord! _AAAAh_!" a man turned and pleaded before he too, was destroyed.

"You raped, my sister," Jon repeated with each swing. It was a slaughter. Valerian was crouched behind a wall, forgotten. She could not take her eyes off Jon. He was a _machine_.

"You, where is my brother," Jon questioned, not even waiting for an answer. _Dragonslayer_ wanted blood. So he gave it to her. Hardened soldiers began to crouch in the corners like lepers, hiding their faces.

"Mercy!" they shouted. Jon didn't care. He raised his new sword, ready for execution.

"That's enough!" Valerian screamed. She was crying from the horror of it all. " _Mercy_ , Jon!"

Jon froze mid swing. He turned to look at Valerian. She was approaching carefully, skidding on the icy blood and guts.

His home was covered in bodies.

The men scampered up the ladder and hoped that the snow mounds against the castle walls were enough to spare their lives. Most didn't care. They jumped as soon as they were on top the wall.

"Jon?" came a sad voice from above after a few minutes. "Is... is that you?"

Sansa Stark, now Sansa Bolton, was calling him from the top balcony. She was considered a great beauty by all the North. Now, she looked unhealthy, with bruises on her face.

"It's me," Jon said tiredly. "Are you all right? Where is Rickon?"

"Locked in the dog pen," Sansa said. "You did this." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Jon replied, looking around. "I did this."

"Welcome home, my brother. I am so glad to see you," Sansa cried in relief, clapping once. "A bit of spit and polish and we'll have here as good as new. And who is your lady friend?"

"Hi. I'm Valerian," Valerian waved, feeling sick to her stomach. She killed men before. But this was a fucking nightmare.

"Greetings to you, Lady Valerian. I'm Jon's sister, Sansa," Sansa said happily. "And Ramsay?"

"First man down, courtesy of her arrow," Jon nodded.

"Wonderful," Sansa said to Valerian. "I am most grateful. I hope it was in the head?"

"Yup," Valerian said. "Through the mouth."

"Fitting punishment," Sansa nodded, remembering all the times he forced himself in her mouth. "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends. I'm getting the keys for the kennel gates to see about Rickon. Be right back."

* * *

By the time Stannis' army arrived, Jon and Valerian had successfully opened the gates. Lord Stannis was astounded.

"The smell!" he laughed. "I've never seen, or smelled the like! Snow, I don't know what the Old Gods of the Forest blessed you with, but I'm a believer now!"

"He wields _Dragonslayer_ , milord," Melisandre said. "I have seen it in the flames."

"Impossible," Stannis said. "No man could lift that and be able to fight."

Jon climbed down the tower ladder to the courtyard, _Dragonslayer_ in his right hand. "Routed," Jon said.

"Obviously," Stannis said, watching the sea of blood. Most of the bodies were packed neatly in piles. "What magic is this?" he eyed the massive sword in Jon's hand.

"I don't know," Jon replied. "It's done. Winterfell is freed. Sansa and Rickon are alive, and relatively healthy."

"Men, see to the clean up!" Stannis ordered. Soldiers poured into the courtyard. "This is fucking unbelievable."

"Come to the gardens, where the air is cleaner, your Grace," Jon said.

"No. I want to absorb this. The feel. The smell. A one man army," Stannis clapped him on his shoulder. "Will you be my right hand man?"

"I... am honoured for the offer. But something must be done at the wall. Allister Thorne tried to kill me. He should not be in charge of Castle Black."

"I can send men to help," Stannis said. "But considering what happened here, I think you'll do just fine."

Some of Stannis' soldiers were hauling bodies out on wagons. The rest were using thatch brooms to slosh blood and guts out the gates. Many hardened men puked as they worked. They simply wiped the mess from their mouths and continued.

Now that the bloodthirsty rage had subsided, Jon himself felt sick to the stomach. "Tomorrow. I will head back up tomorrow. Excuse me," Jon said and went over to the dog kennels. He vomited into the drain running alongside the cages. He cleaned the blood off his armor and face with the water buckets stored there. The icy cold water felt refreshing on his skin.

 _Still hungry_

"Who said that?" Jon said, at the ready. It reminded him a bit of the Mageslayer's _Canis Majoris_ ' voice in his head, except that it was female.

 _I'm still hungry!_

"It's you," Jon said to the massive sword in his hand. The blood that covered it during the fight was gone. In fact, _Dragonslayer_ seemed shinier and sharper than ever. She gleamed, even in the low light of the dark kennels.

 _Shut up, you greedy whore!_ came the deep, male voice of Canis Majoris. _Know your place._

The armor he wore was quarreling with the sword. Jon would have found this funny if he did not slaughter over five hundred men twenty minutes ago.

 _Oh? I do not know your accent. You're not from around here_ Dragonslayer responded in a high, feminine tone. _Who are you?_

 _Its not important. Just know your place._

"Both of you, be quiet. Leave my thoughts in peace," Jon snarled to himself.

The Dragons' voices went silent.

Valerian was calling out for him from the outside. "Jon? You in there?"

"Yeah," Jon called tiredly. Valerian approached wearing his cloak, and the dragon's armor.

"You all right?" she asked.

"I think so," Jon said uncertainly.

"Maybe you should sit down. Get something to eat and drink," Valerian suggested.

 _She wants you_ Dragonslayer whispered in his mind.

"No," Jon snapped.

"Whoa, sorry," Valerian replied, taking a step back.

"Not you," Jon said. "Her."

"Who?" Valerian asked, looking around into the shadows.

 _My human is in heat. The battle has made her wanting. Satisfy her, Aegon._

Valerian's armour was now talking to him in Onyx' voice. Her new glove was probably made from the Onyx Queenmother's hide. This was getting confusing.

 _That's right, girl. Satisfy her, Aegon!_ Dragonslayer chimed in. Jon did think the sword had a whore's manner of speaking, now that he thought about it.

"Have you been shown around?" Jon asked, ignoring her question and the voices in his head. A chunk of refined steel that imagined itself a sword, his armour, her amour were _alive_. Nothing good could come of this.

"Not really," Valerian said. "I've been dodging the blokes around here. They want to chat me up."

"Come with me. I'll give you the grand tour," Jon said. Jon instinctively holstered the weapon over his shoulder and the Ultra great-sword attached unto his back, as if they were lovers. The weight was reduced drastically by the symbiotic pairing.

 _Ooh you were a big one, weren't you?_ Dragonslayer's female sword's voice said to his armor.

 _Stop fondling me, you greedy whore. Do you know who I am? How dare you molest me so! How many mates have you given birth for?_

 _Only seven_ Dragonslayer purred. _You're the biggest I've met. I wish we had met before. I would have given you a son every mating season._

 _Don't talk to my man like that, you tart!_ Valerian's armor retorted.

Jon ignored their bickering as he escorted Valerian to his quarters. It was small, yet adequate. Luckily, his bed and Theon's bed were still there. "This was where I grew up," Jon explained.

"A bit small for a crown Prince, no?" Valerian teased. "Which bed was yours?"

"This one," Jon said. Valerian promptly threw her frame into it.

"Ouch, its ... different," Valerian said, pressing her fingers into the mattress.

"Yes. The beds in your world are exceedingly comfortable compared to mine. My apologies," Jon said.

"Maybe put that one under this one," Val suggested, getting back up. Jon lifted Theon's old mattress and put it under his own. "Much better!" Valerian said, laying Jon's cloak on the mattress then sitting down on it. "I'm trying to keep a low profile with all the rowdy men around. Can you bring me something to eat when food is ready?"

"Of course," Jon nodded.

"Thanks. Don't leave me here alone too long," Valerian said sleepily. She curled up on the bed.

"Before you rest, lock this door," Jon said as he opened it to leave. "Do not open it for anyone except Sansa and me."

"Okay," Valerian said as she came to the door. "Thanks for looking out for me," Valerian said, hugging him briefly and kissing his cheek. "Come back quickly."

"I will," Jon bowed and left.

Later that evening, after Valerian, Jon, Sansa, Rickon, Melisandre and Satin ate dinner in the private family dining room Jon invited Melisandre to his quarters and explained the need for her to build a construct. Valerian sat quietly, listening to them as they spoke.

"A sacrifice is necessary for the blood," Melisandre said immediately.

"What?" Jon said.

"A sacrifice. A human sacrifice," Melisandre repeated.

"Wasn't enough blood shed tonight?" Jon countered.

"But not for the purpose you wish," Melisandre said. "Pentagram diagrams need blood of the enemy, yes, but specific to perform the ritual. The person must be alive."

Jon eyed Theon's empty bed. Theon was still kept prisoner, as Reek, in the dungeons below the main Keep. "I have someone in mind," Jon said.

"Excellent," Melisandre said. "Then we need to take him to Dragonstone."

"Why?" Jon said at the same time Valerian asked "Where?"

"I have reconnected with my future self in the flames, Aegon Targaryen. Little Gabrielle Delacour has told me everything during these two days. You are from a place far, far away, and you wish to return. I am pleased that you have sought me out. We must connect where your magic is strongest. And here, your magic is strongest at Dragonstone, where the droppings and flames of dragons have enriched the earth," Melisandre explained.

"That's... a dangerous journey," Jon said. "A boat at Whiteharbor, around the Bay of Fingers, and the Crown Lands. The King's Fleet is there, under watch of the Lannisters. Where is the Dragon princess right now?"

"On her way to Dragonstone as we speak," Melisandre said.

"By the gods," Jon muttered.

"What, she fierce or something?" Valerian asked.

"The Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi, The Unburnt, the titles go on and on," Melisandre said airily. "All pale in comparison to the Prince who was Promised, The Risen Lord, The Sword of the Light, The Immortal Knight, The Man with Two Names, the Traveler Between Worlds, The True King," Melisandre said. She turned to Valerian. "And you, you're the troublemaker, aren't you?"

"Me?" Valerian asked.

"The _Manslayer_ ," Melisandre said. "It appears you have rid yourself of the literal aspect. But what about the... metaphorical aspect, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I got rid of the curse, so I feel alright," Valerian said, raising her hands up innocently.

"I see," Melisandre said in a tone that meant quite the opposite. "Speaking of men, Satin asks where he could sleep tonight. He is not too keen on staying with Stannis' men, who are getting heavy with drink. Drunk soldiers seem to like pretty men with long hair, or so he tells me. "

"Um..." Jon said.

"Here would be fine," Melisandre suggested, looking around the humble room. "That bed seems large enough for the both of us."

"I'm staying here," Valerian said.

"You aren't staying with Aegon?" Melisandre said. "Lady Sansa said she has vacated the Master room for her own. And is bringing up a new bed for the Lord of Winterfell."

"I er-" Jon stammered.

"Do not let her out of your sight," Melisandre warned in her prophetic voice. "Especially with soldiers deep in the spoils of victory. Rumour has it that some men are inviting women from the surrounding villages to come dine with the new 'King of Westeros'."

"Not in this castle," Jon declared, anger empowering his voice.

"Of course not," Melisandre said. "You know nothing, Jon Snow. The rank and file have already set up camps at each entrance with tents and fires. Only officers and knights will sleep inside the walls."

"As it should be," Jon started but Melisandre cut him off.

"There will be a lot of fucking tonight, the willing, and the unwilling. And without Winterfell's soldiers to keep the peace, who is going to determine which young lady is screaming in passion, or save the ones screaming for help?"

"I haven't thought about these things. I will have to do it," Jon said.

"You must not leave Valerian alone," Melisandre warned. "I will speak to Stannis. Controlling his men is his problem. This room could use a clean broom and mop. I will talk to Lady Sansa. Sleep well, Snow. We shall continue this conversation in the morning."

Jon stood up when Melisandre did. After she left, Jon took a good look at Valerian. "Come. You need to bathe and feel clean. I will fetch a dress for you in the mean time."

"I need one. I still smell of blood and guts," Valerian said, watching her armor. Jon escorted her to the Lord's chambers. A different master bed, one that looked suspiciously like Robb's own, was brought in. His uncle's grand four poster bed was no more.

A wooden tub full of water was near the massive fireplace. A cauldron of hot water was boiling over the fire inside.

"Good, you can reach for the cauldron with the metalsmith mitts and tongs, like so," Jon demonstrated the technique. "This second empty cauldron here is dipped in the bathwater like so, and hooked over the flames, like so." Jon transferred the cooling bathwater cauldron to the hook above the fire. "Tedious, but necessary."

"Great," Valerian said. "I could manage with this. So."

"So?"

"The armour? I need you to deactivate it," Valerian said, offering her right hand.

"Yes," Jon hesitated. "At once." He stared at her offered hand like a young boy being encouraged to dance with his first crush. Scared, but tempted.

Jon took her hand and commanded it to stand down. Valerian's armor retracted into the glove, leaving her in Melisandre's see through blouse and knickers.

"Where are my clothes?" Jon asked, trying not to watch her body.

"In the inbetween? That's where they go when the armor is activated. It's not coming back because my magic doesn't work here. These are from here so maybe..." Valerian looked down. "Oh my god," Valerian hid her nipples from Jon. "I didn't know this was so ... whorish."

Jon reddened. "Lock the door. I shall bring you a dress. Fresh clothes."

"Thanks," Valerian said. When Jon left she locked the door and removed her clothes. She sunk into the tub which was deliciously warm. There was a mirror placed against the wall facing her. "My hair is ... horrible," Valerian said to herself, touching the chopped auburn hair remaining on her scalp.

 _I need to keep Jon's heavy cloak. My hair looks like... a madwoman._

Valerian picked up what appeared to be hand made soap in a pretty bowl. It smelt of pine, and lavender. It did not lather how she was accustomed, until she noticed the wash rags draped over the tub's rim. Experimenting, she figured out that soap needed to be worked into the wet rag, then the wet rag was rubbed against the skin.

It was a new sensation for her. The heavy rag did a great job though. She might begin using something like this back home.

 _If I ever make it. I wonder how Harry's taking this. He'd be mad. He'd think I did this to him on purpose._

Valerian dunked her head below the water, trying to get those negative thoughts out of her brain. When the water cooled over time, she refilled it with the hot water in the cauldron. The bath was very pleasant, considering how cold it was outside and how warm and toasty she felt in this large master bedroom.

When she was finished, she took the drying towel hanging on the back of a chair and dried herself in front of the fire. The warmth felt wonderful on her skin, real warmth, instead of the armour's strange magical heat.

She was reminded of Jon's warmth as he held her in his arms last night. Jon was real warmth as well.

 _Stronger, and warmer than Harry._

"Stop it, Val," Valerian muttered, wrapping the towel around her. She explored the room, touching this and that. Her toes touched something that rolled under the bedside table. Curious, she crouched down and put her hand in the small gap to between the furniture and the floor, reaching with her fingers. It was smooth, and cylindrical. She picked it up.

It was a smooth piece of wood, sculpted and varnished in the shape of a massive erect penis. "Holy fuck." _Why would this be here?_ Then she remembered. _Ramsay used it on Jon's sister, Sansa._

At that moment a knock came on the door. "Lady Valerian. I have your change of clothes. May I come in?"

"One second!" Valerian said. She crouched and put it back underneath the bedside table. Feeling embarrassed, she opened the door for Jon.

"Here-" Jon began. He shut up abruptly when he saw her damp skin wrapped in a towel. "-You are," Jon finished, offering the clothes on his arm while looking away. "I will be right outside while you dress." Jon closed the door quietly. He put his head against the door, wanting to bump his forehead multiple times. Harry was right to lose his temper at Ilvermorny.

Valerian was the most beautiful girl he knew, even more beautiful than Alexandria, and she was his best mate's woman. The forbidden fruit.

"Finished," came the call from inside. "You can come in now."

Jon opened the door. Valerian was laying in bed with a white cotton sleeping gown on. Instead of making her look chaste, the innocent dress hugged her body. Valerian was taller and much more curvy than Sansa, and it showed. The covers were up to her waist as she sat against the bed head. Her short hair made her seem... less perfect than he was accustomed to.

For reasons unknown to him it made her more endearing than before.

Jon sighed as he pulled Dragonslayer off his back and propped it against the door.

 _Ooh. Planning on locking her in? I will hold fast, no one would be able to interrupt_ Dragonslayer promised.

 _Silence, you. Can't you see our Human is troubled?_ Jon's armor countered.

 _He needs release. It has been a while, hasn't it, Aegon?_

Jon shut them out. At least Valerian's deactivated armor was silent.

"I'm using this," Jon said simply, pointing at the used bath water.

"That's... a bit disgusting," Valerian said.

"This is the highest form of luxury," Jon said. "Some Lords claim that bathing in their lady wife's bath, when she does not have her monthlies, mind you, makes them even more virile."

Valerian didn't laugh at Jon's joke. "Erm," she shrugged. "Okay then."

Jon shook his head, embarrassed. "Please look away while I undress, Lady Valerian."

"Okay," Valerian comically raised the sheets above her nose, eyes peeking mischievously.

"I can see you peeking," Jon laughed.

"I know. I was teasing," Valerian said, turning over fully on her side away from him and covering up. "Good night, Jon. Could do with a stiff drink right now."

Jon was undressing. "I will bring a night cap for you when I am finished." He stepped into the lukewarm bath and topped up with hot cauldron water. Within minutes he was finished and dressed in simple but clean clothes.

Valerian kept her thoughts focused on Harry. The sounds of Jon moving around preparing to come to bed was prompting strange thoughts to enter her mind.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

"I am fetching the drink you wanted," Jon said to the room.

"Don't," Valerian said. "I'm fine. Alcohol would be the worst thing for me right now."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked.

"Yes. Out the lamps. But leave the fire. I like the warmth," Valerian said. Jon blew out the lanterns. "Keep your hands to yourself," Valerian warned teasingly as Jon sat down on the other side. He slipped off his undershirt and threw it on his bedside table.

"I should say the same to you," Jon countered, raising an eyebrow at her.

Both of them looked at each other, trying to figure out if they were joking or... not.

"Goodnight," Valerian huffed, turning over so her back was to him. _I was joking. Jon was joking too. Obviously. He should not have taken off his shirt though. Why am I thinking about that, anyway?_ She fluffed her pillow dramatically, then dropped her head into it afterwards. "Sleep tight."

"Sleep well, Lady Valerian," Jon said, laying down as far away as possible on the bed without actually falling off. A wide space was created between them.

Valerian fell asleep shortly after that. It took much longer for Jon to find peace.

"This cannot be happening," Jon muttered to himself, then forced his eyes to close and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 _Author's note: They won't be stuck here for long. Harry is going to make a cameo. Thanks for reading._


	32. Chapter 32: A Feast For Crows

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

 **A Feast for Crows**

"He is finally asleep," Katsumi noted. She was in the Black Hawk's pilot's seat while Harry curled up uncomfortably across four seats in the cabin. Currently, the Black Hawk was on autopilot flying over Africa towards southern Europe; over the empty blackness of the Mediterranean.

A few hours ago Harry summoned the threstrals, (all one hundred and eighty nine of them) and instructed them to follow Sanguini back to his workshop, or lair; wherever that was. Katsumi believed that to be Transylvania, just because she was convinced Sanguini was a pop culture fanatic and he needed to maintain his Vampiric cult status.

Katsumi wasn't sure how she felt about Valerian missing. Obviously there was a one way rivalry between them, as Valerian didn't even consider her an obstacle, and Harry himself wasn't reciprocating any sort of romantic interest in her. However, Jon and Valerian's absence was weighing down on Harry enormously. And the way things revolved around him, Harry being even more depressed wasn't good, for _all_ of them.

If Lord Shogun did not clamp down the dark magic of that spell, Katsumi suspected the backlash of Harry's _Avada Kedavra_ could have done _all_ of them in.

Katsumi studied Harry as he slept. He was bigger. Older. Yet to her, still the same. For some reason, it felt like nothing had changed. He never came across as a young boy. To those who didn't know him, it would seem a drastic change. To her, this was normal.

She never had friends in Mahoutokoro. Everyone knew that she was the _Saigonichigeki_ 's little sister, and under tuition from the Western Samurai, the only wizard to be able to manipulate Dark Magic at will. Many of her peers suspected she was being groomed to become _Raito no Samurai_ , even at her young age.

A month and a half after their first training session was their Valentine's day kiss. It happened while she was instructing him how to meld both the magical and physical together. The secret ancient art of _ninja gijutsu._

 _"Close your eyes. Breathe. Disengage the armor. Let your warrior spirit rest. That's it. Breathe. In. Out. Slowly."_

She pulled him down gently. It was the barest grazing of lips.

Her first real kiss. She had done it. She wanted to do this since that frightful wraith episode at his apartment. Even before that, maybe since Christmas.

 _"Happy Valentine's day," she said, feeling a tingling feeling going all the way down to the middle of her stomach, and lower. Was this love?_

Then, just like a horror movie, Valerian interrupted their moment with a distress call. From Harry's reaction and his prompt "to the rescue" heroics, Katsumi knew all hope of stealing him from Shea's clutches was extinguished.

Back to the present, in the Black Hawk, Katsumi sighed. She got out of the pilot seat, knelt down next to Harry, touching his hair tenderly, his face, his beard.

"My bad luck, again. First Shea. Then Penelope claims she is your soul mate, and now Valerian," Katsumi muttered under her breath in her native language. She grabbed her hair in frustration. Who was she fooling?

Shea was nothing. The one who broke his heart still had it in her clutches.

 _Valerian. It was always Valerian._

Suddenly, an emergency _beep beep beep_ rang out in the cabin, making her jump. "Incoming!" came Black Hawk Sixteen's voice. An intense _FWOOOSH_ of fire immolated the helicopter.

"Mayday Mayday! I'm toast, Black Angel One! Mayday mayday- main oil pump, fuel regulator and my secondary rotor have been set afire! All crew, emergency landing! We're going down!" The Black Hawk's american voice shouted over the PA system.

The entire helicopter began to spiral to its doom.

"Black Hawk sixteen, there is a phantom dragon chasing you. I do not have magical weaponry to return fire. Following your crash trajectory," came Black Angel One's Russian voice.

"Harry!" Katsumi screamed as both of them were thrown about in the cabin. Alarms and rapid beeping noises accompanied the red flashes of the hazard interior light and the flames eating through the bodywork. Smoke and intense heat flooded the cabin.

"What happened?" Harry shouted as he grabbed hold of the emergency release. It wasn't working.

Katsumi put her hand against the cabin door. A cold ice began to spread from her touch as she countered the melting heat.

"A dragon is attacking, Lord Dragonslayer," the Russian Hind said through Harry's glove. "Comprehensive fatal impact in T-minus fifteen seconds."

"Fuck! Hop on!" Harry said, giving Katsumi her _katana_ and taking the _Hallow_ _Blade_ from the rifle rack above. Harry aimed his wand at the door. " _Reducto_!" The door was blasted open and Harry and Katsumi jumped out the burning helicopter and into the night.

Ahusaka, the big American animagi, was chasing them in his Dragon form.

"I see you!" The Dragon Wraith shouted. A strange blast of fire, half red, half silver grey of the underworld, seared towards them.

"Fucking hell," Harry said, taking evasive maneuvers. He had a very strong feeling the armor could not protect them from that. He wasn't gong to risk finding out either.

The Black Hawk met a watery death in the blackness of the sea.

"Val is going to kill me," Harry muttered to himself as he glanced behind him at the wreckage. He shouldn't have, because even that slight head movement slowed him down. That dragon flew as if it didn't even need to flap its wings to keep up the speed.

In that microsecond he realized that it didn't. A wraith wasn't affected by things such as wind resistance. Its only concept of what it could, and could not do, was limited only to what it did when it was alive. If the Dragon wraith felt that it could fly fast, it damn well flew fast, without tiring.

"Keep going higher!" Katsumi shouted in his ear.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Trust me!" Katsumi cried. Her arms around him began to glow.

"What are you doing-" Harry shouted. "NO!"

Katsumi let go. Before Harry had a chance to slow down and look behind him, she was lost in the clouds. A flash of fire ignited in the night, then a flash of patronus light, like a miniature lightning strike. Harry sped down through the clouds until he was in the clear.

It was like nothing ever happened. There was no wraith dragon spitting literal fire from hell. Also, there was no Katsumi, glowing bright like a patronus charm. The only thing he could see was the black surface of the Mediterranean.

The Hind helicopter was approaching, flashing landing lights at him.

"Katsumi?" Harry whispered, floating above the ocean. The blasted full moon was watching him from above, mocking him. "Oh God no. _KATSUMI_?"

The Hind hovered close to the surface. "She's drowning, Lord Hallow. The dragon's armor is ineffective in the water. It absorbed the initial impact, but cannot help her now. Follow my searchlight."

With lightning speed Harry followed the helicopter's searchlight where it shone on the surface of the water.

"Stay here!" Harry commanded and shut down his armor. He conjured a bubble head charm and dived in, feet first. The cold water was a shock to his body but he didn't care. Using both his bracer and his wand, he lit the murky depths of the sea.

' _Majoris homenium revelio'_ he cast silently, sending a blue ripple of magic into the water. A faint red outline reflected back to him from deep below. With strength borne from desperation he swam deeper until the red outline was stronger and clearly visible.

' _Accio Hanzo Katsumi'_ he cast. Katsumi rose towards him and within seconds Harry magicked her to the surface. She wasn't responding.

"You're okay, I've got you..." Harry said over and over as he levitated her into the awaiting Hind above. He deactivated Katsumi's dragon armor immediately. Underneath was her combat training gear; baggy trousers tied at the calf, and _ninja-gi_ on her torso.

He pumped her chest in the helicopter, performing CPR as best as he could. "Breathe, Kat. Breathe for me," Harry commanded.

He repeated this until her eyes flashed open and she coughed. Harry immediately rolled her on her side just before she vomited.

"Medicine in my pouch," she wheezed.

Harry dug in her pouch and took out the trusty 'breathing issues' remedy pill. He remembered what they looked like because they saved his life against the first Wraith attack. He put it in her mouth, seeing as she was having trouble controlling her trembling hands.

After a few seconds she began to breathe without assistance.

" _Arigato_ ," she said softly and hugged him when she was finally capable of coherent speech.

" _Dou itashi mashite,_ " Harry replied in perfect Japanese, patting her back. It meant 'You're Welcome'.

"You were practicing?" Katsumi eyed him.

" _Hai_ ," Harry said.

"Why?" Katsumi asked.

"I wanted to learn the basics, hello, thank you, you're welcome..." Harry shrugged. "Seems only fair."

Harry dried their clothes with a quick drying spell. Katsumi was still in his arms. She looked into his eyes, then his lips.

"Kat," Harry warned.

"Oh no. I lost my sword," she said. She didn't let him go though or take her eyes off his face. Harry thought that was a strange thing to say at this moment in time. Katsumi was a bit strange, sometimes. "A samurai who loses her sword is a disgrace."

"You'll get a new one. You have on the heat resistant gloves? Hold on to mine in the meanwhile," Harry said, offering the Hallow Blade to her.

"A samurai who hesitates to protect her master with her life is even more of a disgrace," Katsumi continued, ignoring the weapon. "I could not fail you twice." She stared bravely into his eyes, which were a more startling green than before. "A master who risks his life for his samurai is one worthy of devotion, _Doragonsuireya_."

"I.. um," Harry blushed. "Um, yeah...don't worry about it."

Katsumi touched his face tenderly. " _Aisheteru,_ " she said.

It meant 'I love you'. From Harry's expression she knew he understood.

"I'm with Va-" Harry deflected.

"She doesn't love you the way I do," Katsumi said softly.

Harry looked down, breaking their eye contact. What made that statement strike a nerve was that there seemed to be an ounce of truth to it. Valerian seemed to be able to turn it on and off when it came to him. Extremely hot around him, but capable of being unflappable and cold as well. She was good at hiding things, ignoring him when she felt necessary too.

She could make love to him with every ounce of her being though. That drove him _wild_. When she was in the mood, she was in the _mood_. _She_ drove him wild.

Truth be told, Harry had no clue what love between two people truly was. In this, he was learning, just like any other hot-blooded bloke.

But Valerian was the one he wanted. That's a good start, right?

There was a pause with only the noise of the helicopter's engines and blades surrounding them.

"I am sorry. I misspoke," Katsumi said, tears leaking from her eyes. "Please forgive me."

Harry nodded. Katsumi was just very emotional right now. She almost died trying to save him. He brought her back close to him with a hug. "It's okay Kat, it's okay. I got you. Good job, Misutosamurai," he said, petting her hair in long strokes. "Good job."

Katsumi sniffled into his loose Hogwarts robes. "Thank you for saving me, Harry," Katsumi said formally as she stood up. She bowed.

"Please don't do any more kamikaze stuff like that. I would be devastated if..."

"I will try not to," Katsumi smiled.

"Good. We've got a couple hours to London. You get some rest. It's better if I don't fall asleep," Harry sighed. _Like_ , _ever_.

"I can't. Not until you're safe," Katsumi said. "Especially now."

"I've got to do something about these wraiths," Harry muttered. It was like if he was the one cursed now.

"Until we do, or until you are safe at Hogwarts, I shall do my duty," Katsumi said confidently. She sheathed the Hallow Blade at that precise moment, effectively punctuating her statement.

Katsumi sat down on the crew bench. Seeing as the only way to get to the pilot's cockpit was from the outside, Harry sat down across from her.

"Black Angel One, are we on course for London? You got this?" Harry asked the helicopter.

"We are. I do," the hind responded with a hint of sadness. "ETA two hours thirteen minutes."

"I am sorry about BH 16," Harry said.

"He was growing on me," BA One admitted. Harry deciphered that the helicopters were becoming more human every time they interacted with them.

"How's Valerian?" Harry asked.

"Safe. Warm. Sleeping," the hind responded.

"Warm?" Harry asked. "Isn't it cold in Westeros?"

"She is in a warm bed, with real warmth. She feels completely safe."

"What? What does that mean?" Harry argued. He couldn't understand the connection.

"That she is in a warm bed without magically produced heat. Her heart rate is even, without any sense of danger. She is being well taken care of. That is all I can sense from Lady Valerian." She did not divulge that Valerian was showing early signs of fertilization: the only reason the autopilot could function at any distance instead of the four mile limit.

"Can you sense Jon?" Harry asked.

"No. I cannot," the Hind said. "From her vitals, if something had happened to your friend, her heart rate and sense of danger would be elevated. She feels safe, so using my logic circuitry, he is also safe, and probably nearby."

"Good, keep me posted," Harry said, rubbing the back of his hair. _Valerian, warm? Jon nearby? As in, same room nearby?_

"That is good news," Katsumi nodded. Inside she was frustrated, and dejected. It took a lot to open her heart to him.

 _Valerian. It was always Valerian._

* * *

Jon woke up in the middle of the night. He had a strange dream/sensation of deja vu. Alexandria snuck into his bedroom frequently at night and would curl up next to him under the sheets, in various stages of dress, full nightwear, skimpy lingerie, or panties alone under a robe.

Before her seventeenth birthday she tried all manner to seduce him. He held fast until her name day. According to that world's magical laws, seventeen was the age of consent.

Even though he was 'legally' younger than her, technically he was her senior by five years. Six, if he added the year of living in that magical world. Alexandria would find a comfortable spot, hug him, and fall asleep like a satisfied kitten.

Valerian was different. She tossed, turned, and threw her limbs randomly throughout the night. Currently, Jon was on his side, facing away from her, with her leg and arm draped all over him. Her breasts were pressed against his back, her limbs wrapped around him, absorbing his warmth.

Jon was at the absolute edge of the bed. Any further and he would fall off. Like her method of questioning; aggressive and not taking no for an answer, her sleep patterns were territorial and greedy. She wanted space, she wanted warmth. True to her Viking heritage, she took her space, she seized his warmth.

It was driving him crazy.

He had no choice but to lift her leg and push her back over onto her side. She grumbled in her sleep but rolled over and curled up in a fetal position on her half of the bed. Her cotton night dress hitched around her hips, revealing tiny knickers (for her) that had ridden up her butt.

"Gods have mercy," Jon sighed, covering her immodesty with the sheets. He grabbed his pillow and got up from the bed. The room was darker than usual because the fire waned to only embers on the last scrap of firewood.

Northerners lit fires before bed to set the mood, per say. But they didn't need it during the night. Warm flesh and thick furs were more than enough.

 _Warm flesh._

Jon frowned at Valerian's sleeping form. She was much taller, and leggier than anyone he knew, except the Brienne of Tarth woman he saw once. She was a big woman, six foot six, broad of shoulder and as capable a knight he had ever seen. Not particularly attractive, per say.

Seeing Valerian, who was just shy of six feet, curled up in his (or should he say the Lord of Winterfell's) bed, was a different matter entirely. No one would dare deny that Valerian was comely, even with her butchered hair. After he tended to the fire, she kicked off the blanket, stretching. Her hand sweeped his side of the bed, but found nothing.

"Hey," she said softly, yawning and peering out with sleepy eyes.

"My Lady," Jon nodded, taking the furs off the back of a heavy chair at the writing desk.

The warm glow of the fire cast interesting shadows on Jon's physique. He wasn't lean like how she remembered as a younger lad. He wasn't the tallest guy around, maybe six feet flat, but he was very defined in his chest and arms with powerful obliques, the result of thousands of repititions of weapons training. The front of his stomach wan't cut and chiseled, it was stout, more like a power lifter. And his pyjama pants didn't hide the fact his thighs were strong.

Muscles that had _purpose_ , and not simply for looks. The extra bulk was... interesting.

"I woke you?" Valerian asked. "Thanks for the fire though."

"No," Jon lied. He made sure to keep his posture a bit away from her. He was aroused the whole night, and it was shameful. She was Harry's girl. "You're welcome. I put enough to last through the night. Sleep well, lady Valerian." Jon laid the furs on the rug before the fire and dropped his pillow. He settled down to rest.

He should have done this from the beginning. But he thought that bed was more than big enough for the both of them. Now he had memories that would haunt him forever.

Lady Valerian had a wonderful body.

"What are you doing?" Valerian said, sitting up and peeping down at him. "Don't be like that. It's your bed. I can move out."

Jon scoffed. He didn't need to answer that.

Valerian grabbed up the sheets to her chest. "Come on. I'd feel terrible if I deprived you of a good night's rest."

 _You already have_ Jon thought.

"This is more comfortable than many places I have slept," said Jon, opening his arms wide to display the luxury of his fireplace rug and furs. "More comfortable than the mattress in my bedroom. At least the wooden flooring here is even. My bed slats have been repaired with odds and ends. Some of the nails were sent in from the bottom, the scoundrels," Jon laughed.

Thinking about it, Lady Catelyn Stark was the master of tasks for the household. He would not put it past her to instruct the wood builder to repair the bed in such a manner, just to make him more uncomfortable than usual. "I am fine. Please go back to sleep, Lady Valerian."

Jon fluffed his pillow for emphasis and laid to rest.

Immediately he knew that Valerian was laughing at him, without laughing at him. He looked up. Valerian was sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed, chin propped up in her hands, looking down at him. She smiled knowingly, as if she could see right through him.

"You never talk on and on unless something is on your mind. You're the opposite of most guys," Valerian noted. "Don't be a prat. Get back to bed. I'm not going to bite."

"I know this," Jon closed his eyes. And yes, something was on his mind. _Treachery. Dishonor._

"You're making me feel bad," Valerian said. She patted his side of the bed. "Plenty space."

"Yes. You need it," Jon said with a smirk.

"Come on. Don't leave me alone."

Valerian winced. _Ah. That came out bit ... stronger than I intended._

"I am in the same room. _Dragonslayer_ guards the door. You are safe," Jon said, opening his eyes. _Safer now that I am out of arms reach_ , Jon admitted to himself. "I will protect you, this I swear."

"I'm grateful for that and all," Valerian said. "Maybe I'm a bit freaked out about this whole...different-world-medieval-times-war-never-ending situation. Having you close is the only thing I have right now. Comforting."

"You will be all right," Jon murmured closing his eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, Jon realized Valerian was still watching him. "Yes?"

"Can I get a hug?" Valerian asked timidly.

Jon opened his eyes. "Certainly." He got up, walking sideways towards her.

"What are you doing?" Val asked, giggling at his weird gait.

"Giving you a hug?" Jon asked, sidestepping closer.

"Back acting up again?" Val asked, concerned. She stood up, discarding the cover back on the bed.

Jon gulped. Valerian's cotton night dress fit wonderfully. Legs long and...

"No," Jon said. _Not my back. The back is not the issue._ Jon put his left arm around her awkwardly.

Valerian laughed and came in front of him, opening her arms. "Stop that." She hugged him fully. She froze.

"I-" Jon released her. "It is only a man's night... er... function. I apologize," Jon said, pushing her away gently. "Good night."

"Ah," Valerian said. She glanced down.

Jon turned away. "Sleep well, Lady Valerian."

Valerian slid her arms underneath his from behind and grabbed him in a firm hug. Jon was stunned. "It's okay," she said softly, squeezing him around his chest and stomach. "I still wanted my hug. Ever since we hugged in the river, I've been craving these hugs of ours."

He closed his eyes. The sensation of her hands letting him go had the opposite effect of making him want her even more.

 _You fucking bastard, Jon. Aegon. Jon. Whatever my name is. You are the lowest of the low. She is not to be thought of like this._

"Sleep well, Valerian," Jon said. As soon as he said it, he knew he was lost. It came out naturally. He hoped she didn't notice-

"First name basis, huh?" Valerian said. "You never called Lexie Lady either."

"A slip of the tongue, Valeri-" Jon began. "Lady Valerian."

"Goodnight, Jon," said Valerian, teasing.

"Sleep well," Jon said. He limped under his furs, like a wounded wolf.

Valerian crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling, distraught.

 _Why am I feeling like this? Was this all some kind of nightmare? Harry and I were together two nights ago. And I loved it._

 _Am I nympho? Was this some sort of weird power Jon had in this world? Or am I just a bloody tease?_

 _Brian might think I am. That fucker Alexis too. But I'm not. I was free before. Alexis was a horrible mistake due to loneliness. Both were horrible mistakes, truth be told_ _. I know Jon. Jon is a cool guy. Doesn't play games. Harry's right hand man._

 _This... doesn't make sense._

 _Melisandre accused me of being a trouble maker. She called me the Manslayer. Was that this world's expression for a maneater?_

A few minutes passed in silence, apart from the sounds of the fire.

 _Jon isn't sleeping either. I can tell he's faking it. What was going on between them? It was never like this before._

 _Am I going crazy?_

More weird thoughts troubled her as she dozed off.

Jon was also having difficulties falling asleep.

 _She wants you. Satisfy her_ came Dragonslayer's whorish voice again, and again.

 _Shut up_ , Jon commanded. _She is not mine to take_. Even that line of thinking was crossing the line.

He needed release, and soon.

But not her. Anyone but her.

* * *

Hours later, just before everyone had breakfast, one of Stannis' men left behind at Castle Black arrived. Ser Davos Seaworth, nicknamed the Onion Knight, intercepted Jon, Satin, Valerian and Melisandre in the halls of Winterfell.

"Lord Commander," Ser Davos greeted. "I got the raven message yesterday. I think you will be pleased with the current situation."

"Situation?" Jon asked, Dragonslayer on his back.

"Your man here, Satin, sent me word of what happened, the battle here. The Wolf feasting in the Roost," Ser Davos gave him a slip of parchment.

"Did you ignore the follow up message I sent, the one that said not to repeat that to anyone?" Satin groaned.

"The men were astounded. They hunted the traitors, the ones that reneged. Only four admitted to it, though. We have them," Ser Davos said.

"Good news," Jon said, raising an eye at Satin. Satin tipped his head in salute. "The Wolf feasting in the Roost?"

"It can make a great tavern song, Lord Commander," Satin grinned.

"Where do you have them?" Jon asked.

"The Culling stone, not too far north of here. You should know of it," Ser Davos said.

"The execution place," Jon sighed.

"What Culling stone?" Valerian asked. She was wearing her armour underneath a blackened leather chest piece. Jon fetched it to hide her deep V of Sanguini's design. She confiscated Jon's Lord Commander cloak for her own.

Valerian thought that this morning Jon was extra quiet around her. It would have been awkward, but Valerian taunted him mercilessly about his prim and proper ways until Jon eventually was speaking normally to her again.

She had to admit the dark hose Jon wore under his armor fitted him snugly.

"My father was judge and jury of the north. It was his duty-" Jon said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Did someone say the Culling Stone?" Rickon ran around the corner. Jon noted that his brother looked the young Lord more than ever now that he was clean. Rickon, sixteen, was tall for his age. No where as muscular as Jon, but Rickon had an easier childhood. "I'm coming. We have a few captives from the battle. Come, let me show you. This one, in particular, was a 'friend' of Ramsay. Overheard him talking in here, shortly before the battle. Didnt even know I was locked up listening to every word. Spoke like his jaw was broken, like a fucking idiot. Fucking turncloak, more like it."

"Language, Rickon," Sansa said as she joined them. "Jon, Lady Valerian," she curtsied. Sansa looked almost a different person from last night. She was clean, dressed appropriately and she beamed bright as sunshine. "Was the chamber to your liking, Lady Valerian?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lady Sansa," Valerian struck her hand to her heart, momentarily forgetting that was the improper decorum. She curtsied, looking out of place in Jon's bulky cloak.

"And the company?" Sansa asked cheekily.

"The company was pleasant," Valerian responded. Jon froze.

"Only pleasant?" Satin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rickon laughed. "Leave the Lady Snow alone, Satin."

Jon looked disturbed.

"Lady Snow?" Valerian asked. _Why were they calling her that?_

"Perchance a son on the way?" Satin nudged Jon with his elbow.

"Maybe you should ask Lady Melisandre," Jon retorted. This conversation needed to stop.

"Good one," Satin laughed, then realized he was the butt of that joke. A weird expression, almost identical to Ron's, came on his face. "Fuck. Fuck me," Satin muttered.

"Show me this turncloak," Jon prodded Rickon to lead on. In the kennels was Ser Roland Storm, the same one whose jaw he broke. His face was swollen almost twice its previous size. "Look what we have here," Jon said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ser Storm didn't respond.

"I overheard him telling Ramsay that you were going to attack at once," Rickon said. "Ramsay ordered his archers to lay in wait for you. From what Satin told me, you lost almost four score men."

"Stannis' men," Jon corrected. "I will inform his Grace at once."

"I want trial by combat," Ser Storm said, mouth swollen and painful.

Jon watched him curiously. Did he not know that he freed Winterfell by himself? "All right. You shall have it."

Stannis was nursing a morning coffee in Winterfell's mess hall. Jon informed Stannis of the situation. Stannis agreed immediately to trial by combat. "Storm? That bastard. I should have fucking known. He was always running his mouth, made a name for himself by almost that alone. Skilled on horse and lance though, talented swordsman. But that shouldn't be a problem for you, Snow."

"It won't," Jon said simply.

"Place?" Stannis asked.

"There is a suitable sealed off pen outside the southern gate. There should be fine," Jon said.

"Or do you rather the courtyard?" Stannis asked.

"They've done a good job cleaning it during the night," Jon said. "I loathe to have it bathed in blood so soon. Outside in the snow would be better, your Grace."

"Fine fine. Let us walk together," Stannis said as he left the great hall of Winterfell. "Smiler, Youngly, Thorpe, on me. Storm the Filthtalker is going to meet a swift end."

"Why?" Smiler asked, smiling.

"He ran like a little bitch to Ramsay and warned him. Turned his fucking cloak. A duel to the death before breakfast!" Stannis announced. "Best way to start the morning, especially when it's going to be swift, and deadly. Let's see what you can do, Lord Commander Snow. Or should I reinstate you as Lord of Winterfell? I think that might be better. Another man could do the job at the wall. This is where you belong."

Ser Justin Smiler and Ser Thorpe nodded encouragingly to Jon.

"I- agree," Jon said. It was the best option he had right now. A Lord Commander's place was at the wall. He couldn't return to the Wall. He needed to get back to his... home?

 _Was Harry's world now my home?_

"Why the long face, Jon? Not many bastards become a Lord, and Hand of the King, all in one breath."

"Hand of the King?" Jon asked.

"Yes. We spoke last night. Remember?" King Stannis asked.

"I remember," Jon said.

 _However, I didn't say I accepted. I said I needed to ... return to the Wall._

 _Fuck it all. I've fallen for his trap. He gave me Lordship. And I agreed. Within one conversation I find myself under his control, instead of under the rules of neutrality of the Night's Watch._

"Davos told me about Allister Thorne, a boy named Olly Snow, Pollock Marsh. Thormund Tharwyck, if I remember correctly," Stannis said, clapping his shoulder and leaning in close to speak for only Jon to hear. "I've countered Eddard Toillet's orders on your behalf ; and told them to bring the turncloaks here. I think as Hand, you should get accustomed to handling things like these for me. Traitors. Mutiny. Necessary things."

"I- I am honoured to serve," Jon said cautiously. He needed to pay attention to the finer aspects of dialogue and the hidden meanings of the noble tongue. Refusing Stannis' orders was now considered treachery. Mutiny. Jon was learning on the fly.

Even though he doubted Stannis' entire army could defeat him, killing everyone because of a minor disagreement wasn't his nature. He wasn't going to stay here forever, anyway.

 _Play it safe, Aegon. Jon. Whatever._

Fittingly enough, Ser Roland Storm was caught wearing a Bolton undershirt: the sigil of the flayed man was on his back. Stannis' riders found him in his small clothes in a whore's arms when they went woman fetching last night. His regular heavy armor was hanging on nails on the wall; Stannis' plate and shield covered in dirt from the King's road.

"A Flayer's knife armoured by the Golden Stag!" his captors proclaimed. Stannis' scouts and outriders were furious when they found him. The watchwords 'Ours is the Fury' wasn't simply old talk. They brought him back to Winterfell, softened him up and locked him in a dog cage overnight.

Ser Thorpe and Ser Youngly escorted him at swordpoint to an outdoor sheep shearing pen. It was was fenced off in a rough rectangle, forty feet by twenty.

"Let's wait for the other traitors to arrive," Stannis said as his Knights' squires brought a chair and set up an open tent for him to preside over things. Stannis always thought that it was not always one would find a King in his court; the court was wherever the King chose to conduct it, be it in the Red Keep or outside the Winterfell's Southern Gate. "Smiler, let the smallfolk, merchants and our men to spread the word. Let's make a statement, Jon Stark. Let everyone bear witness that our ways are fair, and just. It shouldn't take long to sort this situation out."

Jon nodded. Today the sky was clear, but in the north, that could change within a matter of minutes. The disgraced Rolande Storm was chained to a sturdy post, made to wait until Stannis proclaimed the beginning of his 'trial'. Ser Storm did not make eye contact with Jon.

Jon thought it would be only fair to deactivate this Dragon hybrid armor if he were to take this man to trial by combat. He was invincible if he kept it on.

Word spread quickly throughout Stannis' camp, and the closest village. The visitors to the castle who were bringing goods and food overheard the news and gravitated to the sheep pen.

Valerian approached Jon, escorted by Rickon and Satin. "What's going on?"

"The man I punched in the mouth. He betrayed us. I shall face him in trial by combat," Jon said calmly.

"Wasn't he one of the King's knights? A lot of men died because of him! This... place is brutal," Valerian said.

"It is. Always be aware of your surroundings, especially cloaked men without visible weapons. They are the most dangerous," Jon said.

"Definitely have to keep an eye out around here," Valerian muttered, watching the armed men and townsfolk around her. Everyone seemed to be excited to see this trial by combat, soldiers and commoners alike. "He was a bit of an arsehole, wasn't he?"

"I only met him that one time," Jon shrugged.

"So, easy peazy, right?" Valerian nodded.

"Should be," Jon nodded.

The traitors from the Wall were chained together in the back of an oxcart and paraded through the courtyard of Winterfell.

"Aren't you going the wrong direction Edd? Usually fuck ups like are sent _to_ the wall to freeze their cocks off," a soldier jeered. "These four have to be Lords of the fuck up to ride it back south!"

"Special delivery this time Graveson," Eddard Toillet, Jon's second in command responded with a laugh. Edd fanned the air behind the ox. "Clear the way at the gate, willya? Humpty here been foul whole morning, can't wait to dump these grass growers off."

As if Humpty could understand, the ox farted disgustingly. "Fuck my life! Easy, Humpty!" Edd screamed.

Graveson blocked his nose. "Flowers and soap compared to what here smelt like yesterday, Edd. Clear the way, Bellington! Rubbish cart coming through!"

Eventually Humpty the farting ox and his cargo got through the congestion of people at the southern entrance.

"Here they are. Traitors all, milord." Edd Toillet told Jon when he arrived at the sheep pen. "The others kept their mouths shut. These four won't say who else was involved."

"They are the ringleaders," Jon said. He wrinkled his nose. "What is that _smell_?"

"Sunny morning to all my Northerners!" Stannis announced, raising his mug of scalding hot coffee. Stannis did not drink wine or spirits like his brother. "My men will randomly touch you with brushes and tar. Those who are painted will be able to line up at the tent over yonder and be blessed with a jug of ale. The ones closer to the action will be chosen first."

The crowd immediately came closer as word spread that free ale was at stake.

"Firstly, let me introduce to you, your new Lord of Winterfell, Jon Stark, of House Stark, Son of Ned Stark, the Warden of the North, The Wolf that feasted in the Roost and my Hand, the Hand of the King."

The crowd clapped at Jon's promotion. Jon waved in recognition.

"And now, on to the matters at hand. Rolande Storm, you have been labeled a traitor and are responsible for the deaths of many of the men that followed your lead. What do you say for yourself?" Stannis said, almost bored.

"It is his word against mine, as there are no witnesses. As is custom in the Midlands, the accused may demand trial by combat," Storm said, pulling at his shackle for emphasis.

"Is this the way you wish to die, or be freed?" Stannis asked, quoting the laws.

"Yes. I will name my accuser. If it pleases thee, your grace, I wish to face him, man to man, sword to sword, to the death," Storm responded, a gleam in his eye. Valerian did not like that gleam. He was up to something.

"Is your accuser here?" Stannis asked in a formal tone.

"He is, your grace," Storm responded confidently. "Do I have the right of asking for a champion?"

"You do. Is there anyone who would fight for Ser Storm?" Stannis asked the crowd. No one said a word.

"Name your accuser," Stannis said. Jon cricked his neck, left, then right, ready to deal with this swiftly.

"A _true_ Stark, your grace. Lord Rickon Stark!" Roland Storm shouted.

The crowd grew silent. Valerian was confused. "Rickon?" she whispered to Jon. "I don't understand."

Jon felt his heart fall into his stomach. Rickon was of age to be a fighter. There were squires his age who rode to war with their knights, fully armed and ready to do battle. "It is an amendment to the law that prevents people accusing others of falsehoods. Basically, be prepared to fight if the accused demands trial by combat."

"That's fucked up," Valerian said, holding Jon's arm close to her.

"This place is fucked up," Jon sighed.

Rickon was standing close to them. He froze, looking at all the people watching him. He locked eyes with his older brother, eyes fearful.

"Rickon?" Stannis said. "You labeled him traitor?"

"Yes I... told Ser Thorpe that he had a conversation with Ramsay the day before, your grace."

"Ser Thorpe, is this true?" Stannis asked his knight.

"Aye milord," Ser Thorpe replied. "He told us what happened last night."

"Is there anyone else who can vouch for the truth in what you say?" Stannis asked Rickon.

"There was no one else there, your grace. They met in secret," Rickon said.

"How old are you, Rickon?" Stannis asked with a heavy heart.

"Ten and six, your grace," Rickon replied. With every word, his voice dipped, getting softer and softer.

"Fuck," Jon said to himself. It was happening again. Rickon was going to die. It couldn't happen again. It shouldn't happen again! Valerian killed Ramsay!

 _That bloody horcrux was fucking with them!_

"I will be his champion!" Jon said immediately.

"I refuse!" Ser Storm said.

"He can do that?" Valerian asked softly.

"The accused refuses," Stannis said. "Please let it be written that I am fair, and I follow the Seven Kingdom's law of trial," Stannis said loudly. "If the accused is denied a champion, then he may deny his accuser a champion. Fair, and just, not so?"

The crowd muttered in response.

"Seeing as Ser Storm does not have a champion, Young Stark will have to put his faith in his gods, and in his arm. This, is decree."

"But-" Rickon said.

Jon came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "Do not speak further, Rickon. I will figure something out."

"Tell me!" Rickon pleaded quietly.

"His face is swollen. He's hungry, and slept in a cold kennel. Out run him. Deflect and run. Attack when he tires. Remember your lessons," Jon said.

"No one is to interfere," Stannis sighed. "Give Storm a sword. The lad can wear and use whatever gear he wants."

"Can I use Honour, Jon?" Rickon asked, finding his courage. "Don't worry. I'm tough. I've been allowed to train sometimes with Ramsay's man at arms."

"He treated you well?" Jon asked, alarmed.

"Not well, per say. I was fed, allowed to bathe and had clothes. I wasn't allowed to go certain areas. If I displeased the master at arms or any of his men, they would lock me overnight in the pens. I managed to toe the line where necessary. _Honour_?" Rickon repeated.

"Lady Valerian, give him my sword," Jon said. "Please." Valerian took the sword belt off her shoulder and gave him the blade.

"Lady Snow," Rickon bowed his head and took the knee. "Do I have your blessing, Lady Snow?"

"You do, Rickon," Valerian sniffed. This boy was her age. And he was going to duel a battle hardened knight.

"Be happy with Jon. He is a good man. I wish you many sons and a long life together," Rickon said as he accepted the weapon. "Do you have a token?"

Valerian gave him Katsumi's silver knife. "Only this."

"In this, the Warrior's strength resides. Victory will be mine," Rickon said, tucking the knife into his belt. He looked to the northern clouds. A heavy snow would be upon them later tonight. "Winter has come, Jon. If it does not go my way, it was good to see you again."

"Don't speak like that-" Valerian said, her heart pounding in anxiety.

"I called that man a traitor. I must do what I must. Do not interfere now, my brother," Rickon nodded behind him at the crowd. "The North Remembers."

"I will," Jon said. That saying meant for Jon to avenge him if he should fall.

A great cheer went up for Rickon as he climbed over the fence at the other side of the pen. They booed Roland Storm when someone threw him a rusty short sword. Storm kicked it up with his foot and tossed it between his left and right hand, checking for balance.

"May the Gods cast judgment," Stannis said, starting the fight.

Roland Storm's swollen face was calm and composed. He approached confidently, his dueling stance perfect, sword held in the correct posture for facing someone without plate and light on their feet.

Rickon held _Honour_ in a defensive stance, circling away as Storm advanced.

"Calm Rickon, remember your training!" Jon encouraged. "One mind, any weapon!"

Rickon focused on the bigger, taller man. Ser Storm was a four time hardened campaigner.

Storm knew not to underestimate a fresh combatant fighting for their life. But for him, it was what he did, day in, day out. He was a knight, with over twenty duels to his name.

With one feint and leap forward, Rickon's sword arm was cut. The next strike was a fatal upwards stab into his chest. The sword's rusty tip exited out Rickon's back. Jon's heart broke. Ser Storm looked at Jon smugly, lifting Rickon's weight with his sword arm easily. Rickon slid down the blade to the hilt. "The last Stark is dead. Too bad, Jon _Snow_."

His gloating was Storm's fatal mistake. Rickon, with literally his last breath, sunk Katsumi's silver dagger into Storm's neck.

Both of them toppled over into the cold soil. The crowd clapped at Rickon's killing blow.

Jon closed his eyes in self hatred. _Again. Again, Rickon died. He was right there, right there, and once again, I could do nothing. This was worse than my prophetic nightmares_.

"Now, unto the other traitors," Stannis said after the four accused men of the Night's watch were shackled to the wooden fence.

"No," Jon said, his insides churning with anger. "By law of the Night's Watch, they shall die. As this will be my last day as Lord Commander, it is my duty. There will be no trial."

"You don't have the balls," Ser Allister Thorne said.

"Tell that to the Bolton regiment," Jon said. "If I may, your grace?"

"You may," Stannis said.

"No! He is the traitor! He brought wildlings through the wall! Gave them bread and salt! It has never been done before! The Wall protects us! He opened it to them!" Olly screamed.

"Shut up, lad," Allister said to him. "This is all your fucking fault. 'Bring Snow down'. That's all you had to do. You couldn't even do that. A waste, just like the cunny that birthed you."

Olly began to cry. "I don't want to die."

"Too late now," Allister said. "Here he comes."

Jon approached, hands free, Dragonslayer lovingly attached to the armor on his back.

 _Morning snack?_ Dragonslayer asked excitedly.

"Do you four deny the accusations of treachery, and attempted assassination?" Jon questioned.

Olly spat in Jon's face. "Fuck you, oathbreaker!"

Jon had enough. "Breakfast, Dragonslayer," he said. With one fluid motion Jon drew and swung horizontally. All four were cleaved in half.

Some of the women and young girls screamed as blood slung over them. Jon calmly opened the gate latch and entered the pen before the corpses' lower halves fell into the snow. Jon knelt over his dead brother, putting his fingers gently on Rickon's eyes and closing them solemnly.

Valerian joined him in the pen, rubbing his shoulder. Valerian took to her knees and bowed her head. "May Rickon dine at Odin's table with all the Angels in Valhalla."

Jon's voice was solemn with heartbreak. "He dies in my dreams, over and over, in front of a crowd. In my dreams he falls in Ramsay's cruel game of target practice, on the plains north of Winterfell. All the fighting men on the north witness his torment, his desperation. Now, it is happening again, just much worse. A fucking sheep' pen. We won yesterday, Valerian. But yet, today, I lose."

"I'm so sorry," Valerian repeated, eyes bright with tears. She didn't know what to say to make things better. Usually, it was the other way around, and the persons she cared for died.

"I wish Harry was here," Jon said quietly. "He would have saved him. I am the sword. He is the light." He retrieved Katsumi's knife from the neck wound, and picked up _Honour_ from the snow. It sparkled in the sunlight. He took out Rickon's wash rag from his pocket, cleaning both blades. "The North Remembers," Jon said in finality, returning _Honour_ to Valerian.

Valerian sheathed Jon's sword. "The North Remembers," she repeated softly.

Sansa, eyes red with tears, struggled to bring Ned Stark's jousting shield in her arms. Satin escorted her through the crowd. Sansa collapsed at Rickon's feet.

"To survive for so long, only for this to happen..." Sansa cried, holding Rickon's bloody hand. "Why, Jon? Why did it turn out like this? You freed us!"

"I don't know," Jon said. He could not believe this. Fate was fucking with him wherever he went. He folded Rickons' arms across the chest and nodded to Satin. The two men lifted Rickon unto his father's shield and carried his body back to the castle.

Crows began to circle above. There were mass graves where bodies were dumped and burned last night further out.

"A feast for crows," Satin remarked.

"I hope they feel each peck and bite as they descend into darkness," Jon responded.

The two men carried Rickon to the preparation room for burial in the Stark catacombs. Jon covered his body with a heavy sheet used for such purposes.

"I am sorry about him, Lord Commander," Satin said as they returned to Sansa and Valerian in the courtyard.

"Thank you Satin," Jon said. "But I'm no longer your Commander. I'm just the Lord here now."

"I've heard," Satin said. "Still Lord Commander, as far as I'm concerned. I have abandoned my post following you."

"I have a job for you, on two conditions," Jon said. "Walk with me. I need a Master at Arms."

"Sounds nice," Satin said.

"You will also be my recruiter. We need smiths, darners, cooks, hunters, and a Citadel trained Maester. I have someone in mind for that."

"Sounds better the more I hear. What are the conditions?" Satin asked.

"Firstly, no whoring of yourself or others within these inner walls," Jon said.

"Done. And two?" Satin asked.

"You are to keep your eyes and hands, everything, away from Sansa," Jon said so that Sansa could hear him clearly. "Obey her commands within reason. She needs to heal, holistically."

"And here I was getting my hopes up," Satin grinned at Sansa. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Sansa, I am not sure if he carries any diseases," Jon scowled at Satin's joke. "Don't take the risk."

"I'm not sure either, truth be told," Satin responded with a shrug. "Melisandre doesn't care, so I guess I'm all right," Satin faux- whispered to Sansa, hand shielding his mouth from Jon.

"You're a brave man," Sansa said. "She might have more diseases than it is possible to count. I've seen her everywhere. King's Landing. The Eyerie. Riverrun. Now Winterfell. Who knows where else? She's traveled far and wide."

"Fuck, I didn't think of that," Satin said. "I haven't been this far south, like... ever. I'm such a Moletown rat. Or a Wall rat. Anyway, a Snow, born and bred. We should cancel each other out, then."

Sansa wasn't sure if Satin was talking about Melisandre, or herself.

"Or die while emptying your guts over the chamber pot," Sansa retorted. "Disease of the reproductive organs are rampant with whore mongers like yourself."

"You wound me, Lady Sansa," Satin put his hand to his heart in a dramatic fashion.

Jon snorted. "I will need your help rebuilding House Stark. Security, cattle, and other manly work around here."

"You're leaving?" Satin asked.

"Not yet. But soon. Are you my man?" Jon asked.

"I am your man," Satin said. "I carried your brother with you into the catacombs, didn't I?"

"You did, I thank you. You shall be paid handsomely. Do not betray me. I trust that we have an understanding?" Jon said.

"Yes milord," Satin put his fist to his heart. "That fucking thing on your back is the devil itself."

Back at the execution pen, the crowd was getting antsy for food and drink.

"Ale that way!" Ser Smiler announced to the crowd with a broad grin, ushering the lucky ones to the tent. Crows began to circle overhead waiting to eat the bodies of the traitors. Stannis was pacing underneath his tent, shaking his head as he thought.

"Impossible," Stannis said under his breath. "One swing."

"Impossible no more," Ser Davos the Onion Knight said quietly. _Only a Targaryen could wield that monster. Who in the Seven's name is this Jon Snow?_

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you. You are no longer my Hand, Ser Davos," Stannis said. "But you will remain my trusted adviser. I want a detailed report of the butcher's bill, how many horses, and camp logistics. We must keep up the momentum. I want Jon Stark to hold a meeting with the Lords of the North."

"Jon Stark, your grace?" Ser Davos asked.

"Yes, Stark. I need them to bend the knee. We shall march for the Twins as soon as preparations are complete. Two weeks. One week will be better," Stannis ordered, watching Jon and Goldstein mourn over Rickon. Sansa was making her way towards them. "I'll need to find a suitable husband for her. And a suitable wife to secure Jon's loyalty to me," he muttered to himself when he was alone. "House Stark must remain a strong support for the Stag. It must."

* * *

Back in London Harry and Katsumi arrived early Monday morning at his apartment in Diagon Alley.

"What took you so long?" Reagan Fairweather asked.

"Brought back the Hind," Harry said. "A fucking dragon wraith took down the Black Hawk. With us in it," Harry sighed. The place was crowded with people.

"Tonks is resting," Ezra White said. "Told me she has been working for almost fifty hours non stop. Almost the same as you."

"Rough weekend," Harry said. "Sade?"

"She's around somewhere. I think on the porch," Fairweather said. "Paul is there too."

Harry and Katsumi met Paul Bakatoga and Sade on the balcony overlooking the muggle park on the other side of Diagon Alley's high wall.

"Dragonslayer. We've got a problem," Paul said.

"Wonderful," Harry sighed. Rosie brought a Carling beer for him. Harry thanked her. "Let me have it."

"We need a Solar eclipse to recreate anything close to what Mr White told us," Sade-Akinye said.

"A bloody _eclipse_...?" Harry said, closing his eyes, feeling even more hopeless. "Are you serious?"

"It's not lost, not yet. We're lucky. One is three weeks away, well, three weeks and two days. And... another thing," Sade said. "You've got to concoct and drink the Draught of Living death to begin drawing the construct."

"Why?" Katsumi asked. That potion was extremely risky.

"Because you need to have a foot in the underworld to do it," Rosie interjected while bringing Katsumi a cup of tea. "Darkness during the day, Life while there is death. The first step."

"Bugger. We'll continue this conversation over owl post, or I'll pop in from time to time. I need to check in at Hogwarts. I don't want Dumbledore getting too agitated," Harry said. "Voldemort is somewhere out there too... I need to protect the school."

"I'll have all the steps and rituals put together so that everything goes well," Sade said. "Paul's taken your room. I'm in the guest room, is that all right?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Harry said. "You can use the floo fires to link up at the mansion as well. Penelope, Kat, let's roll. We're late for class."

"You can't go like that," Penelope said.

"Right," Harry said. He glamoured himself to what he looked like a few nights ago.

"The teachers will know you've cast a spell," Penelope said.

"Any other ideas?" Harry asked.

"I think Alexandria left a vial of Harry Potter polyjuice in her kit in the mansion," Penelope said.

"Sounds like that might backfire," Harry said. "I'll deal with the teachers. Shit's gotten very deadly now that Voldemort is on the move. I can't worry about little details like what I look like."

"And what are we going to say about Valerian and Jon?"

"Family issues," Harry said. "Master Ollivander and all that."

"You've been thinking about this," Penelope said. "Did you get any sleep at all this weekend?"

"No, little naps, really short ones. Can't risk it. Not now. Too much shit going on. We need to be on our A game," Harry said.

Ezra White came across to Harry. "Harry, you need to keep your nose clean. Tonks has covered for your absence from school, but Bethselzder is now the Auror Commander. Get back as soon as you can before you're officially missing. Tonks was successful in stopping Thicknesse and Umbridge getting Fudge's job using some well planted rumours of their Voldemort-sympathizing ways. Scrimgour was nominated as Minister of Magic, and his official ceremony will be noon today."

"He won that? Even though they blamed him for Voldemort murdering Master Ollivander not even fifty metres away?" Harry snapped.

"Wizengamot voted they needed a combat trained leader in this time of crisis. Everyone else were blood zealots or administrative Ministry personnel. At least we have someone who faced Voldemort personally and knows the threat he carries, first hand," Mr White said.

"Sounds like a target to test my mettle," Lord Fairweather said. "I've taken down two "dark lords" in the Eastern hemisphere already. Voldemort was a bit before my time. My sword is yours, Dragonslayer."

"Good. We'll need your expertise," Harry said. "For now, we need to get going. Stay safe everyone."

"What's your plan?" Fairweather asked.

"I'm going to pay everyone. Then Hogwarts damage control. Find out what Voldemort's up to. Then in three weeks I'm going to a whole new world," Harry said.

"What immortal heroes do for fun and all that?" Lord Fairweather grinned.

"Yeah," Harry said, grabbing a handful of floo dust. "Kid gloves are off now."

* * *

 _Author's note: A bit of drama. Some chapters are like that. Thanks for reading._


	33. Chapter 33: Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty Three:**

 **Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)**

"Gah, you're a slippery lad."

Harry was confronted by Auror Felix the moment they tried to sneak into the castle via the hidden entrance connecting to Honeydukes. The trapdoor was still being levitated open above his head as he looked up at the man in front of him. Auror Felix wore highly polished boots, remarkably similar to Lucius Malfoy's shoes. There was a family crest etched into the metallic plate reinforcing the heel.

In his previous journey, Harry was in awe of those who chose to combat Dark magic day in, day out. Now that he had his full of that, maybe the more mundane things- like having a pair of boots like his, with a family crest, seemed kinda cool.

 _How about a crest symbol with his 'Hallows': Penelope's tattoo of the phoenix, the Hallow Blade and this Ring._

Harry turned Penelope's ring a few times around his middle finger, lost in thought.

"Good to see Hanzo and Clearwater are with you," Auror Felix noted, shining his light into the trapdoor. "But where is Black and Goldstein?" he demanded, wand tapping his thigh.

"In hiding," Harry said. "Can I come up?"

"Sure," Auror Felix's eyes narrowed at them as they exited the secret tunnel underneath the staircase. "You glamoured yourself to look like before the attack. Younger," he noted. "I understand the _why_ , but the story behind it; I'm not sure what to make of that as yet."

"It's complicated," Harry said.

"Tell me about it," Auror Felix probed.

"Um," Harry shrugged. Auror Felix folded his arms. Neither he nor Harry spoke.

"Save it. The headmaster wants to see you. Follow me." The motley crew glanced at each other as Auror Felix walked off. "Don't make an issue."

"We won't," Harry sighed, obeying his orders. "How did you find us?"

"Combination of a registration and intruder alert spell. Soul magic. I have the total number of souls currently in the castle enchanted into my compass. I link that with high-level security spells, so now it points me to new souls approaching. I can pinpoint who is trying to sneak in."

"Ah," Harry said. Nifty magic like that made him realize he still had a lot to learn. After a couple minutes of walking in silence, Auror Felix looked at the three of them.

"I'll tell you wot, I thought Honeydukes was the hooky standard around here. But _Africa_?" Felix laughed.

Harry wasn't in the mood for jokes. "What does Professor Dumbledore want?"

"What he always wants; information," Auror Felix said. Harry felt like he won that exchange by answering his question with a question. His deflection game was getting better. Much better.

"Where's Tonks?" Harry blurted.

"She's back at the office, as far as I know," Felix replied. "Went rearing after you- you caused a lot of trouble with the staff with that stunt."

"The school knows?" Penelope asked.

"Teachers, yes. Children, I dunno. Rumours are circulating that you have been secreted into hiding. They think Voldemort is out to get you," Auror Felix said as they walked to the Headmaster's tower. "Gummy bears," he told the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the spiral staircase. "After you."

The three of them climbed the narrow circular staircase and were ushered into the headmaster's office. Auror Felix closed the door behind them.

Professor Dumbledore looked haggard seated at his work desk. He was not wearing his hat, and his long white mane and beard were obscuring his face. He was reading the Daily Prophet and writing correspondence at the same time.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said, dipping his quill in the ink bottle calmly and writing on parchment. "Nice trip?"

"Good morning, sir. Erm- not really," Harry said.

Dumbledore looked up and noticed that they were two people short. He stood up immediately. "Please tell me that they are all right," Dumbledore begged.

"For now," Harry nodded.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked.

"A place called Westeros," Harry said.

"Never heard of it," Felix muttered when Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him.

"And when will they return?" Dumbledore asked.

"Three weeks, a month, tops. When things cool down," Harry said confidently.

Dumbledore's mouth tightened in anger. He shook his head in dismay and put the feathered end of his quill to his lower lip, thinking. "I prefer that they are here, where I can protect them."

"Even I don't know where it is," Harry said truthfully.

"This situation is spiraling out of control. Voldemort's return is creating a chain reaction of chaos. Case in point- have you ever heard of a muggle practice called a seance?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Harry shook his head. Penelope nodded. Katsumi didn't know what the word seance meant.

"Miss Clearwater?" Dumbledore asked gently, opening the floor for her to speak.

"It's when muggles try to communicate with the dead," Penelope said.

"Correct. I've been having curious... episodes with one of my paintings," Dumbledore said, waving his hand airily at the frames on the wall. "Artists enchant a bit of magic into their work, in conjunction with vivid research and accounts of a wizard's personality, are then able to create very life-like interpretations of deceased headmasters of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore pulled his beard thoughtfully. "Ever since our meeting at the end of last year, this painting in particular, has been very... active." Dumbledore pointed at a painting showing the landscape below the school's tallest vantage point, the Astronomy Tower.

The painting wasn't much to look at, really, but it stood out with the somber, highland mist-covered grounds and dark stone bricks of Hogwarts. Harry could imagine the artist sitting in front of a canvas at the large lookout portal, looking down, and painting what he saw.

Harry felt cold sweat running down his back. That place was where Dumbledore died.

"It appears that my future self is talking to me as I fall from that tower," Dumbledore said. He waved the Elder Wand and the glamour that was hiding the contents of the picture was deactivated. Now, from the view of the lookout window, an old man was shrinking in perspective as he fell to his death.

" _Please, Severus_ ," Dumbledore quoted as he lifted his index finger. " _Don't put on the ring_ ," Dumbledore recited, touching two fingers on his left hand. He uncurled his third finger. " _The price for Immortality is a heavy, heavy burden_. And finally," he extended his four fingers- " _Harry Potter knows what is to come_."

"It speaks?" Harry asked, watching the morbid painting repeat the fall over and over.

"When I least expect it," Dumbledore said somberly. "Or maybe just the opposite- I spend a lot of time waiting. In some perverse twist of fate- I look forward to hearing it. When I think that the deviousness of this mystery will addle my senses, another clue pops up. Those four phrases-" Dumbledore sighed. "Are enough to drive an old man into insanity. Sometimes, when I cannot sleep, I get comfortable in the sitting chair; and sit here and wait. So far, it has said 'Please Severus' sixty four times, 'Don't put on the ring' three hundred and ninety five times, 'The price for Immortality is a heavy, heavy burden' seventeen times, and 'Harry Potter knows what is to come' twice- the first time was after the Basilisk eradication, the second, three nights ago."

Dumbledore touched the painting. "You warned me about the ring in our previous end of year meeting. The dead, trying to contact the living, from the _future_ ; breaking any sort of structural formula we know about the time space continuum. A spectre that utterly disregards the most important law of prophecy, never let the subject know how and when they will die."

Dumbledore eyed the painting as he fell to his death. "A horrible medium, this. I have considered destroying it, but some _thing_ that can inform me of future events is too much an advantage to pass up."

Harry and Dumbledore locked gazes.

"Further to that, some _one_ who knows what is to come stands right before me. Anything to say, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Why didn't you destroy it? Have you been waiting here all this time to hear more?" Harry asked.

"When I do not have to attend meetings at the Ministry, yes," Dumbledore admitted. "This painting was done by someone you know, Tom Riddle- in his third year. As you can see, it isn't as... polished as the other headmaster portraits. In fact, it isn't a headmaster portrait at all. Yet, now, it appears that it is," Dumbledore folded his arms.

In the painting the limp form of his body fell unto the ground. The magical scene started over.

"Ugh. Even worse than the Mirror of Erised," Harry said. The loop animation of the painting was mesmerizing, yet... morbid, because this was his past, and not Dumbledore's true future.

 _Hopefully. Not if I have anything to say about it._

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, nodding at the frame. "Dark magic at work. That spot on the wall was reserved for a past Headmaster; Amando Dippet. Now his portrait and physical frame have been replaced by this- monstrosity."

Dumbledore paced a few times in front of the paintings, brow furrowed. He raised his index finger to his lip, tapping it lightly in thought. "To a well organized mind, death is the next great adventure. But to a mind currently full of turmoil, like mine, it is driving me to insanity. Also, your glamour is distracting me. Release it, Harry. I want to see who you really are."

Harry cancelled the glamour. His nineteen year old persona was bigger, bearded, and with barely a hint of a scar.

Dumbledore nodded, almost as if he was expecting something like this. No one said a word.

Harry broke the silence. "I'm from the future. I've come back to fix it."

"Fix it, hm?" Dumbledore said. "The phoenix tears used to heal your wounds, cancelled your youthful persona?"

"Yes," Harry lied confidently. The truth was using the second Hallow to free Reagan and himself from the underworld caused this transformation. The Resurrection Stone was no more. Unless he defeated Dumbledore, there was no more room for mistakes.

"Have you mastered Occlumency?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. A well organized mind and all that," Harry repeated, hinting that he did return from the dead. "Do you want to know how you er... y'know?" Harry pointed at the painting.

"Learned men who try to accurately predict the end of their life find out the answers can be detrimental to their peace of mind... but I believe this to be an exception, so yes, I do," said Dumbledore. "I think the Pensieve would be best. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore magicked the pensive into being on his desk. He eyed Katsumi, Penelope, and Auror Felix. "We all know that a grave danger is upon us. What we see here is not to leave this room. I am trusting you with literally my life," Dumbledore said solemnly. He drew the Elder Wand. "Are you ready?"

"Um... I'll do it myself," Harry said, eyeing the Deathly Hallow. He had no clue what would happen if there was an unforeseen reaction with that wand. Harry put his wand to his temple and pulled out the silvery memory of Dumbledore's death. The pensieve's liquid surface rippled with magic when Harry gently put the gossamer stream of memories in.

"All aboard," Harry said. Dumbledore and Harry leaned low over the pensieve. Katsumi and Penelope followed suit.

"Tonks was right about you, Potter. Trouble, trouble and more trouble," Auror Felix sighed, took a deep breath and dipped his head into the bowl.

After witnessing Dumbledore's final moments, Harry stepped in front of his audience. "Enough. Time to go."

Harry forced them all out of the memory and back into the office.

"Draco? What does he have to do with this?" Dumbledore asked, still shaken. "Why was I pleading with Professor Snape?"

"You wanted to protect your students, as you always do," Harry explained. "Draco isn't a hardened criminal. You tried to prevent him falling into the abyss. He plotted to get Death Eaters inside using a two way cabinet. You wanted Severus to save him from committing murder."

"Hm. Severus had a very hard choice to make. All of you, come with me," Dumbledore said, composing himself and bottling the memory in a potions flask. He flicked his wand and it zoomed into a storage cabinet with an intricate multi-geared locking system.

The five of them followed Dumbledore to the room of requirement. Dumbledore didn't need to pace, the door manifested as soon as he approached. The come and go room was full of broken furniture and left behind trinkets, weapons, books, shelves and artifacts.

"Where is this cabinet, Yeoman?" Dumbledore asked aloud. A house elf popped into existence.

"Master Dumbledore, this room is protected from our magic," an aged and rigidly straight elf responded. "I do not know where it is."

"That will be all," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry?"

"This way," Harry said. Coincidentally, he and Jon found the Diadem months ago on top of the Vanishing cabinet. He never thought of destroying it at that point in time. After a brief search they found it. Tall and in perfect condition, the Vanishing cabinet looked harmless compared to the weapons and magical artifacts scattered throughout the room.

Auror Felix drew his wand, casting detection magic. "Ah. Just as I remembered. Inside is basically a portkey. The magic is dormant because it requires both cabinets to be activated for it to work."

"Oh? How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Me and my mates figured it out way back when, used it to play hooky in London," Auror Felix said. "Fairweather and Aloysius Harding got wind of it so we had to cover our tracks. They were prefects. After school we all enrolled in the Auror program. Now he's blacklisted. Tables have turned now," Auror Felix said whimsically. "Who would have thought..."

"I have heard of this, as a rumour. Long ago, it was allegedly used to traffic young witches out of the school," Dumbledore said. "The objective was to force the girl's family into a marriage contract. A wicked instrument, according to some of the paintings' ramblings."

"Spin the bottle on cocaine," Harry muttered. Penelope snorted. "Someone leaked the info to Draco. He tried to figure this out for a long time," Harry said. "Death eaters got in because of him."

"I will see about this. Stand back," Dumbledore ordered. He drew and shrunk the cabinet with a spell Harry had never seen before. There was a bright flash and the cabinet's subsequent explosion was the size of a button, like a supernova scaled down a billion times over.

"Whoa!" Auror Felix, Harry and Penelope said at the same time. Katsumi stepped in front of Harry, the hallow blade held defensively in front of her.

Dumbledore took a few deep breaths after erasing the cabinet from existence. "At least this is taken care of. However, Pettigrew has the ring, according to reports from the minister, and is now housing Lord Voldemort."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Need to find him, and quickly."

"Every time I think it is over and done with, a new head springs in its place," Dumbledore said, eyes locked on Harry's. "With regards to the school, what should the staff do now?"

"Erm... Self defense classes for students, not just theory, they need practice. Voldemort has an unblockable dark beam of magic that cut through Aurors before. We need to find a counter for that. And you need to keep two wands on you at all times," Harry replied. "Voldemort wanted Draco to win it from you, then he would have killed Draco without him even knowing what he had in his possession."

These newer events were uncharted territory. Ever since the Tri Wizard tournament was brought forward a year early (due to his interference), he was planning to reverse the conditions at the graveyard battle and destroy Voldemort in an ambush.

The probability of that event happening was currently nil. Voldemort was back, in Wormtail's body, of all people.

"You knew all along," Dumbledore said, slipping the Elder Wand into his pocket. "I fell for your misdirection about having the 'Sight' and whatnot. It had nothing to do with clairvoyance. You simply _knew_."

"You were my mentor throughout my life, sir," Harry smiled.

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded. "I see. Well. About... your sudden growth spurt though... this poses a problem. You have broken certain constants of magic- biological age, mortality, and time travel. Things that were impossible to manipulate, you seem to do at your whim and fancy. Because you are Tri-school champion, you must still compete. So, what do you suggest?"

"Put me in fifth year? I will still need my OWLS," Harry shrugged. He didn't really care about OWLS, he just wanted to be around Valerian during the day. When she comes back, of course.

 _And Felix thinks I'm slippery. I wonder what he thinks about Val?_

"That could be a reasonable alternative," Albus said. They left the room of requirement. "I will have a meeting with the staff this evening concerning your 'growth spurt'. You are excused from classes for the day. For now, I must go to London and speak with the Minister about Lord Voldemort's true intentions."

Penelope, Katsumi and Harry were left to return to their dormitories. At the hall leading to Ravenclaw tower, Penelope took Harry's hand.

"Get some rest," she said. "I will do research on hauntings and roaming spirits, see what I could find to help solve your wraith issue."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Penelope had to look up a bit. Harry was six feet tall. "Did you really just... hide while Dumbledore begged to be killed?"

"Not one of my best moments," Harry said, dipping his eyes in shame.

"What did you do afterwards?" Penelope asked. "I mean... knowing you, you probably did something rash and very Gryffindor."

"I chased Snape and the other Death Eaters. Challenged him," Harry said.

"Whoa, and I guess you won?" Penelope asked.

"Nope. Got my arse handed to me," Harry shook his head. "Snape didn't even need to try. Countered everything with deflections. He's good."

"Fuck," Penelope said. "He went easy on you?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

"I don't like him," Katsumi pitched in. "Seems biased."

"Seems? Ah yes, you've only known him a few months," Harry laughed. "He definitely is biased. Anyway, I'm knackered. Penelope stay safe." Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"See you later," Penelope hugged him. "Guess we're your lookouts for now," she nodded at Katsumi. "Is it just me or does it feel colder... more quiet than usual."

Harry pointed out the window. "Dementors patrolling the grounds."

"They didn't find us though," Penelope said. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Can't sense us underground," Harry explained. "Which is why I insisted on the tunnel."

"That was torture. Back still hurts from bending," Penelope said, stretching a bit. "Will whip up a potion for that. Want?"

"I'm okay. Catch you later," Harry said.

"Bye," Penelope said and went into the Ravenclaw tower.

Katsumi was even more quiet than usual all the way to Gryffindor tower. Harry felt like he needed to say something to her. But he had no clue what. When they entered the empty common room Katsumi heistated.

"Sup?" Harry asked.

Katsumi wanted to erase her confession in Black Angel One from his memory. The timing was _horrible_. This crush was ...distracting.

Harry thought that either Katsumi didn't hear him, or something was definitely troubling her. "Kat?"

"I... smell bad," Katsumi blurted without thinking.

She was mortified. She contemplated using the trap spider technique to slip into the floor and die from embarrassment.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"I have to go," Katsumi said, bowing and turning to leave.

"You'll come down with me for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Maybe you should take a rest until then. You deserve it," Katsumi smiled sadly and ran up the girl's stairs. "And bathe."

Harry never saw Katsumi literally run away from him like that before. He smelled his underarm.

"Bloody-" Harry reeled from the stale, seawater-and-sweat smell from his robes. "Definitely a shower."

* * *

After taking a bath and eight hours of much needed sleep, Harry was picked up by Katsumi and Penelope. At half six they entered the great hall for dinner. Conversation was cut short at the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell..." Ron muttered. "Is that you?"

Harry sat down next to him. "Yeah. It's a really long story, but basically... I am from the future."

Everyone was dumbstruck, looking at their friends, then at Harry with varying expressions of distrust, amazement, and awe.

"I knew it," Hermione declared. "Ginny, see? I told you didn't I?" She looked at Harry with a knowing expression, leaning in closer. "I knew you were different since year two. Where's Jon? He's the same, isn't he?"

"Jon's keeping low," Harry said. "His uncles were both attacked recently... and Master Ollivander was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

There was an awkward silence at the table. "Mr. Ollivander? So it's true then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said sadly.

"Where is Jon?" Lexcilla demanded, striding purposefully across the hall. Harry didn't turn around to acknowledge her. She poked him in his shoulder to make him turn around. "Harry?"

"He and Val are on holiday leave," Harry said, putting his hand on Katsumi's to prevent her retaliating for simply touching him.

"What the fuck," Lexcilla said, finally seeing his face. "And here I was feeling sorry for you. The way the school was shut down with the dementors and wotnot, I thought they were going to announce your funeral... but instead I get a lovely surprise. You're older. Mmhm."

"Magic is a strange thing," Harry shrugged.

"Holiday is the best excuse you have? I'm not biting that. Jon came back from injury not too long ago," Lexcilla said, squeezing between Ron and Harry with her hips and sitting down. Ron reddened from the neck up as her body pressed against his arm. "What happened? Beauxbatons said you killed James Travers?"

Harry scowled. "Put a sock in it," he muttered. "Wot, you want the whole world to know?"

"So many secrets... so mysterious. My lovely Gryffindors, want to hear something funny?" Lexcilla said in a sing song voice. "Did you know that Roderick Hallow the Goblinslayer is a kid at Hogwarts?"

"Waaat?" Ron said, looking at Harry. He began to laugh. "Good one!"

"It's true," Lexcilla said, nudging Ron with her elbow. "Jon and Blondie are his goons. Team members. Whatever. There's a statue of them in the bank. May I present to you: Roderick Hallow; in the flesh," Lexcilla unwrapped a lolipop and sucked it.

"You're having me on," Ron said. Harry didn't respond. He just glared at Lexcilla. Lexcilla ignored his dark look, pushing the lollipop slowly in and out her lips. She knew it was getting him even more mad.

"No. Ask him," Lexcilla said, pointing the lollipop at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said without waiting for the question.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Harry admitted.

"You're in the History of Magic book," Hermione said, as if being ascribed in a History book was more meaningful than actually being the mysterious 'Roderick Hallow'.

"I haven't read it yet," Harry muttered, forking some beans and mash into his mouth.

"No way," Fred and George said.

"Prove it," McLaggen said.

"I could, but I don't want to," Harry replied.

"Why not?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Because he's a heavy? A ruffian?" Lexcilla said. "A bad boy."

"Stop it," Harry said, reaching for his drink.

Fred and George were starting to believe. "No wonder he landed Carrow. Her folks have a reputation. Oy, Shea!" Fred shouted across the hall.

Shea looked up at them. She frowned when she saw Harry. "Harry?" she said, watching his face.

Harry waved awkwardly, more of a straightening of fingers than an actual wave. Shea immediately came over.

 _Oh boy._

"We thought you were in hid- what happened to your face... you're... big."

"Long story. Involves Fawkes," Harry deflected. "Er, how are you going?"

"I heard you were cursed in the back- opened up as deep as the ribs," Shea said. "I wanted to visit but everyone was locked in the dorms for the weekend. So... was that true?" Shea said, taking in his perfect health and older visage.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Lucky Dumbledore saved me."

"See? You're too calm for a kid," Lexcilla said. "Nobody goes through someone trying to _kill_ them and acts like it was nothing. Shea, you knew, didn't you?"

"Erm," Shea responded. "Only afterwards..." she shrugged. "When I got to know him better."

Shea gave Harry a forlorn look. Harry averted his eyes from hers.

"Look at this-" Aldris Mane said as he came over. He was a seventh year Hufflepuff, tall, slim, with brown skin and a northern accent. "I wonder if I could get a picture too, eh Potter?"

"What are you on about?" Harry asked. Everyone was making a scene. He didn't like this.

Aldris showed him an owl package he recently opened. "My cousin just sent this, she goes to Uagadou."

There was a photo of Harry, Lord Fairweather, Masahiko and Katsumi. Then another with Harry and a dark skinned girl with permed hair and massive hoop earrings. She was beaming wide next to Harry who was mean mugging at the camera. He didn't look pleased at all.

"Fuck, that was fast," Harry muttered. "How did you get this?"

"Express portkey postal service. Package delivered in twenty four hours, anywhere in the world," Aldris grinned folding his arms. "You were in Uganda last night?"

"Yeah. Here," Harry offered the photos back to him.

" _Uganda_? May I see that Aldris?" Hermione asked politely.

"Sure," Aldris said. Within a few seconds everyone in Gryffindor knew Harry was Roderick Hallow.

"What were you doing there?" Hermione asked. Before Harry could respond, Aldris spoke up.

"From what Marisa said, he brought a team to kill a nundu and destroyed a dark lord risen from the dead," Aldris said, reading the accompanying letter. "Damn. Africa for the weekend _and_ back for dinner ?"

"Pretty much," Harry sighed.

"A _nundu_?" Lexcilla exclaimed. "You have got to be crazy."

Professor McGonagall saved Harry at that moment by swooping down on the crowd building around the Gryffindor table. "Come with me, Mr Potter. And Miss Granger."

"Excuse me," Harry said, climbing out of the seat. Katsumi pushed forward her plate and stood up. Harry had never been as happy to be summoned by McGonagall as he was now. Hermione fell in stride with them.

"I did not call you, Miss Hanzo," Professor McGonagall said.

"If it is not too much a burden, please allow me to come, House Mistress McGonagall," Katsumi asked, bowing perfectly.

McGonagall was impressed by her etiquette and the polite way she ignored her command. She gave Harry a questioning look.

"I trust her completely," Harry said.

"Very well," McGonagall said, leading them to the Transfiguration class. "It just so happens that Ms Granger has my permission to attend extra classes using a time turner. It is a highly guarded artifact in the Department of Mysteries. The headmaster has told me that you are from the future?" McGonagall said.

"Er, yeah..." Harry said.

"Taller than I envisioned," McGonagall noted. "Or maybe I was mislead by your small stature. Your father was tall, and your mother."

"Probably," Harry said.

"My question to you is, can being in two places at one time unravel the forces of nature?" McGonagall sat down primly in the teacher's chair and looked expectantly at him. "Will this have a negative effect on Ms Granger in the years to come."

"No," Harry said confidently.

"The headmaster was concerned with the repeated use of the time turner. Especially with the painting, Mr Fairweather being with us again, and the return of the Dark Lord," McGonagall said.

"It has nothing to do with her time turner. Tell him the Dark Lord's cursed magic is unraveling the forces of nature," Harry said evenly.

Professor McGonagall stared at Harry. "Merlin's mother," she whispered. "You're not joking."

Harry tilted his head a fraction, saying nothing, with a faint twinkle in his eye. McGonagall nodded and stood up. "I will inform him."

Harry knew that his twinkle and Dumbledore-ism had worked. Finally.

"You are the Chosen One?" she asked.

"I am," Harry said softly.

"He told me that you advised to instruct the students in defense," McGonagall said. "I am one hundred percent in agreement. Master Ollivander made this wand for me when I was seven and it has served me well. I wish justice to be served. I wanted to also ask you, seeing as the youth of the day might have ideas that are catchy, for a theme, a moniker to rally our young ones to put a serious effort into the practical sessions. So. Suggestions?"

"I had a small club before, called the D.A. short for Dumbledore's Army," Harry suggested. "Specifically for defense against curses."

McGonagall smiled. "Perfect. I will have a discussion with Auror Felix to put this idea into being. Here is your timetable for the rest of the year. Even with all that is happening around us, still at least attempt to put your best foot forward for the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations."

"I will, House Mistress McGonagall," Harry said, accepting the rolled up parchment.

"Thank you. That will be all," McGonagall dismissed them.

Outside in the hall, Hermione was biting her lip, thinking. "Chosen One?"

"Yeah. Voldemort's nemesis," Harry said.

"You're only a... lad," Hermione said. "Being taller doesn't change that."

"I've got a better chance now," Harry responded. "I was clueless before."

Hermione eyed Katsumi. "I've noticed you've taken up to following him around."

"I am his protector," Katsumi said, gloved hands holding the Hallow Blade.

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at Harry. "You need one?"

"I need one. All the time," Harry admitted.

"So... the future... what's it like?" Hermione said.

"Bad. The ministry, and the community, didn't try hard enough to protect the lesser families and new magicals, like yourself. It created a divide that blood supremists used to pave the way for Voldemort's triumph," Harry said. "He took over the ministry of magic and started a social purge, a cleansing of tainted blood."

"Tainted blood?" Hermione said.

"Anyone not borne of old school magical names, half bloods, even muggle-friendly families, anyone who didn't think like they did."

"So... what happened to me?"

"You fought right beside me. We were hunting cursed artifacts throughout the country. The snatchers wanted to capture you and put you to the question," Harry said. "You were brave, smart, and loyal. I could not have done it without you."

"That's good to hear," Hermione said softly. "So why did you come back?"

"We lost," Harry said. "I came back to fix it."

"We _lost_?"

"Yes. Voldemort took control of the ministry. He held the school hostage," Harry said. "A lot of students and teachers died."

"No," Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry. I have the advantage now. Allies- not just students... powerful associates from around the world. Money. Weapons. More skills," Harry shrugged. "The footing is much more even now, I think."

"So you can fly?" Hermione asked.

"I can," Harry nodded.

"Can I see?" Hermione clasped her hands together hopefully.

Harry floated next to her. He accelerated to the ceiling and came back down. Hermione blocked her mouth in excitement.

"How? Can I learn?!" she almost bounced on her heels in anticipation.

"You can't," Harry smiled, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Hermione said.

"You need to die, to be able to fly," Harry said solemnly. "I didn't make it, Hermione. I've come back to change things."

"Wow," Hermione said. "This is a bit much to take in."

Harry grunted in agreement.

"There are so many questions I want to ask you..." Hermione said softly. "But that would be prying, right?"

"Never stopped you before," Harry shrugged.

"When you said right by your side... were we 'together'?"

"You liked Ron," Harry deflected.

"Um," Hermione stalled and wrinkled her nose.

"Wot, you don't now?" Harry teased.

Hermione shrugged. Harry could have sworn he saw Katsumi's expression change and her fingers tighten on the Hallow Blade. "I really like this wand," Hermione said instead.

"Yeah. The _protego_ autocounter still works?" Harry responded, totally clueless to her hidden meaning.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Makes it hard to find someone willing to practice dueling though."

"I'll spar with you sometime," Harry offered.

"That would be great," Hermione beamed.

That night, Harry moved into the fifth year dorms. Fred, George, Jack Sloper, Cormac McLaggen and Jimmy Peakes were his dorm mates.

"Right. Now can you show us something cool?" McLaggen asked as soon as Harry's trunk was shoved against the foot of the bed.

Harry activated his glove. The Hybrid armor covered him from head to toe. "Happy?"

"Aw yeah," McLaggen nodded. "That's the dogs bollocks right there."

"Where can we get that?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"You can't," Harry said. "Custom made from my armourer and artificer. He doesn't take gold as payment."

"So what does he take?" Jimmy asked.

"Fresh carcasses of the most powerful magical monsters," Harry responded, disengaging the armor and kicking off his shoes.

"Like?" Fred asked.

"Basilisks. Dragons. That sort of stuff," Harry took off his shirt to put on sleep wear.

"Mate, your back is fucked, there's a huge spiderweb of scar tissue," McLaggen pointed.

"Yeah. Travers from Beauxbatons shot me in the back Friday night... like four times. Dumbledore, Fawkes and Madame Pomfrey saved my life," Harry explained.

"We heard that the castle ate him for that," George said. "It didn't, right?"

"No. He tried to run. I ... fucked him up with a chain binding spell that came out... wrong."

"Oh shit," Fred and George said.

"Dreadful," McLaggen said in a tone that meant quite the opposite. "I knew you were holding back with those duels. Didn't even break a sweat."

Harry grinned. "Nah. Easy peezy. But lads. Just to warn you. Wraiths are hunting me now. You know what they are?"

"Vengeful spirits that do no rest," Jimmy Peakes said.

"Right. Only at Hogwarts I am safe, as far as I know. So Fred, George, please don't try any sort of prank on me. It could mean death to _everyone_ if it somehow weakens the school's protection- or puts me in a deep funk so that I can't stop it. Right?" Harry warned.

"Everyone?" Fred said.

"Yeah. This isn't a game. I need to fight Voldemort sooner or later. So... no fuck ups, yeah?" Harry said, tucking himself in his new bed.

"Right," Fred and George said, nodding. _Fight Voldemort?_ they mouthed to each other.

"Brill. No funny shit... or the wraiths might manifest and rip out all of our spines and eat our guts using ribs as chopstix. Cool?"

Harry put his bracer on the bedside table with his Phoenix wand in it. Next to that was the finger cut out Dragon glove. For a moment he was reminded of the nights where he desperately hoped Valerian would try to call him on the communications badge. He had to begin work on the Draught of Living Death to perform the construct ritual. He vowed to find them.

"Sleep tight, lads."

"Uh, sure, Harry," McLaggen replied.

Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It took a much longer time for the other fifth years to fall asleep.

* * *

King Stannis made his progress southward from Winterfell. The plan was to stop at the various northern lords' keeps as an honored guest along his march. The first stop was at Castle Cerwyn, with the Lord Kenton Cerwyn as their gracious host.

During his visit, Lord Cerwyn held an impromptu tourney as a way of welcoming the new contender for the throne, Stannis Baratheon, the younger brother of King Robert Baratheon. Jon noticed that many of the various men at arms saluted him, rather than the mid-lander prince Stannis.

Northerners were a very traditional lot, and the Stark name held a lot of sway deep in the hearts of the fighting men.

Jon, as Hand of the King, served as the tourney's Master of Games, declaring victory for the winning knights that took part. Valerian had participated in the Archery challenge, winning both the horseback stationery target circuit, and the horseback wild fox hunt, outscoring the skilled horsemen who she competed against.

Many a young knight paid courtesy to her and offered her gifts of silk, jewels, and other trinkets to celebrate her dual victories. One of the competitors, the cheeky young Lord of WhiteHarbor, Richard Manderly, nicknamed Richie the Rich, offered her choice of brand new shields emblazoned with the standard of House Manderly. Richard Manderly was young, twenty one, tall and strong, with a blonde beard that framed a square jaw. His specialty was the mace and greatshield, a natural brawler. The fact that his handsome face was unscarred was testament to his fighting ability. The one condition of his gift, however, was that she must hang a shield on her saddle during the King's progress south, the other to hang over her bed head to keep her safe through the night.

Valerian refused all politely. Jon grew wary of those that lingered to speak to her longer than necessary. He wished he could be by her side to prevent these advances. With Valerian's figure, her striking beauty and skill in combat, her 'Goldstein from Valeryia' persona was believable and spreading like wildfire.

That night, the Hand of the King was offered a comfortable guest bedroom to spend the night in Castle Cerwyn. However, Valerian was not offered the same. She was told she had a bed prepared at the maidservant's quarters. Stannis had one maid for his comfort, Jacinta Massey, his wife had one to attend her back at Winterfell, Gwendolyn Iron, and the last maid was for his deceased daughter Shireen. Now that Shereen had passed, her maid, the buxom Janis Storm, and his personal maid, Jacinta Massey, the second daughter of Lord Jason Massey, younger sister to Ser Justin Massey the Smiler, shared the servant room that was separate from the King's chambers.

Melisandre told Jon she would be King Stannis' guest in his quarters tonight. He wished to hear of the flames, or so she said.

Jon did not like these arrangements. As far as he knew, Satin had bedded the Queen's maid Gwendolyn at Castle Black, and was currently servicing Melisandre. Satin was the most handsome young man in the Night's Watch. Satin, alongside a small contingent of retainers from Stannis' army and neighbouring soldiers from Karstark Keep, was manning Winterfell under Sansa's direction.

Therefore, Stannis will be bedding Melisandre one way or the other tonight. The Kings-guard responsibilities were not extended to the maids' chambers. It was highly possible Janis Storm would be 'attended' to tonight by some drunkard lord, and Jacinta Massey could be another victim if her brother was off sheathing his sword as well instead of protecting her.

Valerian would be roomed with the both of them. A bloody situation could arise if someone tried to take advantage, and Jon was not looking forward to having to explain why a northern Lord or knight was dead in the maid's chambers. Janis Storm had a chest worthy of tavern song, and Jacinta Massey was young and beautiful, almost a princess in her own right.

However, inviting Valerian to his quarters tonight would be quite different than at Winterfell. Nobody knew she slept in his bed a few nights ago, other than his travelling companions. Here, most of the Northern Lords and knights were in attendance. Word would spread that they were more than just 'friends'.

What was he to do?

A knock on the door interrupted his planning. "Jon," Valerian called. "You in there?"

"You will live long, Lady Valerian," Jon said, opening the door.

"You were thinking about me, huh?" Valerian said. She was wearing her dinner clothes and his Lord Commander cloak. Jon now wore the Lord of Winterfell's cloak, pinned with a golden stag over his heart.

"I was. I do not like the sleeping arrangements made for you," Jon said.

"I know right? That was no bloody coincidence, I'll tell you that. Janis Storm expects Jacinta's brother would not be guarding them tonight," Valerian said. "She hopes Richard Manderly pays her a visit. Good looking man, but maybe a bit too forward. She says she needs a rich benefactor quickly, because Stannis is not the type to sleep with the help and her better years are flying fast. These wenches are too... wench like for my tastes. Jacinta is still a virgin and thinks tonight a lord would make... erm... advances on her."

"I thought as much," Jon said. "Janis' better years are flying fast? She's younger than me, seventeen as far as I know."

"Her breasts are ridiculous," Valerian said, unclasping her cloak and throwing it on the coat rack. "And I thought Katie was endowed."

"She's the daughter of Shireen's wet nurse," Jon explained, even though he knew that information wouldn't make much sense to Valerian.

"I heard the princess was sacrificed," Valerian said, taking off her skullcap. "The more I think about it, Melisandre fits the role as a dark witch perfectly. Is that bath full? Thanks," Valerian said, peeping in and playfully slapping Jon's cheek.

"I, erm... this isn't Winterfell... the walls have ears. And you were quite the spectacle today. People are drawn to you," Jon said uncomfortably. "The northern houses will talk about this ... you and I in the same room."

"Is that your polite knight speech way of saying all the men are watching me and suspect we are having an affair?" Valerian said. "Fuck them. It won't matter in the long run. We're trying to get out of here, aren't we?"

Jon nodded, unsure. "I am torn. This is my home. But your world is also important to me. You, Harry, Alexandria, Master Ollivander, Sirius... I have two families, from two worlds."

"Aw... that's sweet. Thinking about it, we're like step brother and sister, since I've been adopted by Master Ollivander, and you're his grandson. Weird right?"

"The Targaryens intermarried to keep the blood pure," Jon said absently, thinking about this world's Dragon riders. He winced. _Did I say that aloud? By the Gods, what is wrong with me these days?_

"Easy there," Valerian said. "We're not doing anything." _Jon wasn't hinting what I think he was, was he? His face is priceless though. He is so easy to read._

"What- of course not!" Jon said. "I was just... I misspoke. Apologies."

"Right," Valerian said, watching Jon's expression. Jon really had a face designed to brood. Thinking back, Jon brooded a lot, especially when he visited her in America. "I'm undressing. No peeking."

Jon nodded. Valerian disrobed her dinner dress and removed the Dragon glove. She stepped into the tub. "Ah. It's been a few days since a bath. Oh. Put the fire on, to heat the cauldron."

Jon circled the wooden tub to tend to the fire. He hooked the cauldron full of water on the stone knob on the back of the fireplace. The heat of the flames didn't bother him in the slightest.

He couldn't help but peep at Valerian from out of her line of sight. Her skin was clearly visible in the water under the numerous lamps hanging in the bedroom. She closed her eyes and rested the back of her head on the leather-covered rim of the tub, soaking in the heat.

"I did not wish to bring even more attention upon you," Jon explained, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing. "I am no longer a bastard, a nobody. The Hand of the King is his second in command. Who visits my chambers at night will be a topic of interest."

"Ah," Valerian said.

"Ah? That's all you can say?" Jon asked.

"I don't know what else to say," Valerian said. "I don't want to be sleeping in a quarters designated for men to just enter at will and ... have their way with maids."

"Did anyone see you?" Jon asked.

"Nope," she said. "I've been very careful... I can't take any chances with the soldiers here. Men in this world look like they would put a bag over my head and take me away to the nearest stables if I so much as smiled at them."

"Once you aware and always on guard, that's good," Jon said.

"Jon, I grew up at a secret military base," Valerian said. "I trusted no one, except a select few. There was a chef, a young woman named Natasha. They treated her like a mattress. I think she had sex every day... there were rumours of the men agreeing to a calender roster. I think she was a bit unhinged though. Reminded me of Lexcilla, to be honest."

"Lexcilla, yes," Jon said. "She is a strange one. Can't hold her tongue."

"She drives the other lads goo goo ga ga it seems," Valerian said. "And scares them at the same time. She's crazy."

 _That sounds a bit like you,_ Jon thought. There was a short silence as Jon put Dragonslayer against the wooden door. The door hinges creaked with the weight.

"The girls go crazy for you Jon," Valerian muttered under her breath as she resumed her bath.

"I ... try to ignore it. It's a school," Jon said.

"I meant here," Valerian said. "The ladies can't stop talking about Rob Stark's brother and the heroics at Winterfell. They love the way the armor hugs your body under the fur cloak, and the big, heavy sword you lug around. Gets the girls thinking about... Jon Jr I suppose," Valerian laughed.

"Ah," Jon said, glancing at her. She wasn't even hiding as she scrubbed her skin with the washcloth. Was she doing this to him on purpose?

"Ah? That's all you can say?" Valerian said.

"I don't know what else to say," Jon said, a smirk on his face.

Valerian opened up the washrag and covered her chest from his view. She looked at him in the eye. "You've been minding your manners and doing all that is required here. Even the way you're worried about gossip; you're thinking of staying, aren't you?" she said.

Jon thought asking him that question from the bath was unfair. Valerian could ask him for the moon and he would probably say I will fetch it. If she asked that he come back to her world he will do it. But how could he look Harry in the eye again after sleeping in the same bed with Valerian? Seeing her naked in the bath?

On the other hand, how could he abandon both Val and Harry on the dangerous mission against Voldemort's horcruxes? Harry could handle himself, but Valerian wasn't as strong as he was. Valerian was the middle ground between them, half of her was a powerful witch, the other half a powerful warrior capable on horseback and skilled on weapons.

He tried to blame his indecision on raging hormones and Valerian's presence making his blood hot. Maybe indulging in a random woman here would clear his head. Or maybe that would crack open the tension between them and all hell would break loose.

 _Stop it Jon. She is not to be thought of this way._

"I did think about it," Jon said.

Jon felt like his mouth was betraying him. He was talking about staying in Westeros... not... the other thing.

"You've done a lot to help Harry so far," Valerian said, oblivious to Jon's inner dilemma. "But this is where you belong. When the time comes, if you decide to stay when we figure this out, I won't blame you. I'd miss you terribly, but I'd understand."

"The ripple effect of Voldemort's effigy in the underworld is affecting here as well," Jon said. "Everything is twisted. I have risen from the dead as a lad in your world, now I have been transported here, to my previous self, just before the Stranger came a-knocking at the Night's Watch."

"You're strong as hell too," Valerian said. "Bring me that towel please," she asked, pointing at the folded stack on the bed. Jon brought it for her. "Open it wide and close your eyes, mister, I'm coming out."

Jon obeyed, opening the towel in his hands. He closed his eyes. Valerian climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. Jon's hands were pulled around her in a light hug.

"Thanks," Valerian breathed.

"I will be outside while you dress, Valerian," Jon said when he opened his eyes. _Ah. I forget my manners, once again. Jon, you are a man, not a lovesick puppy._

Valerian was tall, almost eye to eye with Jon. A few inches closer and they would be body to body. _Jon_ _rarely_ _smiles_. _Even_ _now_ _his jaw muscle is tense_. _I_ _can_ _see_ _why_ _women_ _whisper_ _about_ _him_. _The spitting image of a romance novel cover guy._

"I'm horrible. Stealing your bath _and_ kicking you out?" Valerian said, her crooked smile turning up the side of her mouth.

"Not kicking me out... I am just giving you privacy," Jon muttered, her breath intermingling with his.

"I'll just slip into something for bed," Valerian said. "I won't be long." Valerian winced. _Did_ _I_ _just_ _say_ _that_?

 _She wants you, Aegon. Satisfy her Aegon,_ Dragonslayer murmured in his head.

"Take your time," Jon whispered, looking at her damp skin and towel. Before he did something stupid Jon spun on his heel, took the sword and closed the door behind him, breathing heavily.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Jon cursed, closing his eyes and pacing in the corridor outside his room. He needed a cold shower. This close proximity was not helping. He knocked on the door rapidly.

"I'm not ready yet," came the call from inside.

"Latch the door. I'm going to shower at the barracks. Bucket and soap."

"Wait," Valerian said. She opened the door. The poor towel was held haphazardly against her front as she struggled to give him his clothes and spare towel. Her left breast was peeking from beneath. Jon opened his arms and Valerian dumped his clean clothes in his hands and closed the door.

"Be careful, and come back quickly," her voice came through the door.

It took Jon a few seconds to respond. It was as if he was a newly squired lad seeing his first hint of a naked woman, all over again. "By your leave, Lady Valerian," Jon dipped his chin in an abbreviated bow, even though no one was around to see him. He wrapped his clothes in the towel and made his way from the main castle to the men at arms' water well below.

Valerian sat down on the bed, distraught. "What is wrong with me," she sighed. Maybe Melisandre was right. Maybe she was a manslayer. Did she want trouble? Was this something she did unknowingly?

 _Maybe I should not stay here. Maybe I should find a storage area with a sturdy lock to sleep for tonight. But that would be irresponsible, wouldn't it?_

She dried herself and dressed for bed. She missed her long hair though. This... rockstar-wannabe-raging-scissors haircut was irritating her. She put on a nightcap, a pink silk one gifted by Sansa, with the satin bow to tie beneath her chin. She thought it looked cute on her, highlighting her eyes and face, drawing the attention away from her lack of long blonde tresses. She lay down in bed, staring at the ceiling above. It was dusty with cobwebs. The flames from the fireplace and lanterns cast flickering shadows on the rough wooden rafters.

 _I miss my hair. I miss my bike, and my helicopters. I miss Harry. But here I am, worried about Jon coming to bed. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. He is my friend. Harry's best friend. Sort of like my brother... my medieval knight protector brother and bad ass one man army-_

Valerian jumped when a knock came at the door. "Lady Valerian?"

"Coming!" Valerian said, climbing out of bed and unlatching the door. Jon was wearing a royal blue lace up shirt and hose. His shoes were the artsy-fartsy court type, soft and garnished with a dainty trim. The clothes were a size too small for him, giving him a metro look. His cloak was folded over his arm, Dragonslayer held comfortably in his right hand. Sometimes Valerian wondered how Jon did not topple over from holding a weapon so massive.

"Aw. You're all noble and stuff," Valerian teased, rubbing his blue tunic and toying with the loose lacing string at his chest. "And those shoes are to die for. Come in before someone sees you," she chuckled and pulled him inside.

Jon sighed. Valerian's night dress was thin enough to see the curve of her body and breasts. He was of mind to turn around and find a storage room to sleep.

"Bar the door," Valerian said as she flung his wet towel high on the cross beam rafter to dry. She tried a few times to successfully throw one end over the high beam. Each time she failed, and Jon couldn't help but watch her chest move with each toss. Jon propped Dragonslayer against the bedroom door.

"Leave it," Jon said. Watching her try to help him was weakening his resolve. "This is how it's done." He picked up Gungnir and easily hooked the towel over the rafter. "See?"

"Oh, my knight in shining armour," Valerian swooned, putting her hand against her forehead. "Saved the maiden fair, you have!"

Jon did laugh at her antics.

"Give me my hug and get to bed," Valerian commanded, opening her arms to him.

Jon hugged her. The soft night cap felt wonderful against his face. Her warm skin felt wonderful around his neck. He rubbed his hands against her back, once, twice... then his hand brushed against the curve of her hip and arse. Valerian went still for a moment.

"Apologies," Jon said, returning his hands to her back.

"It's okay," Valerian said, pressing herself closer for a few seconds then letting him go. "Goodnight Jon." She kissed him gently on his cheek and climbed into bed.

Jon felt like fire was running through the spot where she kissed him. It burned, which was strange since he was immune to fire. On shaky legs he settled himself into bed.

Later in the night, when Valerian nestled her backside against him, Jon didn't fight her. He took a few breaths, keeping care not to let his hands stray, and forced himself to sleep.

The next night was more of the same. Valerian took a bath, drove him nuts with her weird lack of shyness, hugged him and went to bed. During the night she would drape her legs across his, absorbing his heat. It was glorious torture for Jon.

* * *

Over the next few days Jon and Valerian were afforded less luxury. Stannis' host, along with additional men from the tourney who were swayed by the new revolutionaries, rode hard from Cerwyn's Keep southwards, following the river called the White Knife towards White Harbor. On the march south Jon spent his time riding next to Stannis, listening with half an ear to his plans while constantly keeping an eye out for Valerian. With Jon's heavy lord commander black cloak she blended in well with the other soldiers on horseback. Jon picked out the white horse she rode specifically so that he could identify her quickly. She usually never went far from the royal carriage.

The royal carriage was 'armored' with knights' shields of all the fallen heros who fought for House Baratheon from since the days of the Conqueror. The royal carriage was pulled by a train of four horses and transported the two young and beautiful maids Jacinta and Janis, Melisandre, and the Septon sister who campaigned with them since Robert's Rebellion.

Septon Haile Baratheon was a woman of all trades. Healing and herbs, knitting, record keeping, midwifing, battle surgery, prayers for the fallen and funeral rites, she did them all. She was highly respected among the men, and even the slightest frown from her made hardened warriors apologize for their wrong deeds. Septon Haile campaigned in custom mail designed for her, and was robed in a light blue over-garment with House Baratheon's standard on her back. She was armed with short sword and buckler. The buckler, in particular, was the latest one of many she used on the field. It was rumoured that she blessed her shield when the arrows came, and walked calmly to wounded soldiers to give them medical aid.

Jon would glare at any man who talked to 'Goldstein from Valaryia' longer than necessary on the march along the King's Road. Ser Justin Massey the Smiler would smile and intervene on Jon's behalf if Valerian got annoyed with the small talk.

Some men thought it a ploy to test the patience the new Hand of the King, and did it to get a rise out of the brooding Lord Commander of Stannis' Generals. He was a newcomer, and such a promotion was wont to be tested, even in matters as minor as this. It was a strange situation, where everyone knew Jon and the massive weapon that hinged on his back (without visible physical means) was not to be seriously provoked, but idle talk with the tall young female warrior was harmless fun. Amongst the rank and file, it was no secret that the Wolf of Winterfell and Goldstein of Valeryia were keeping each other warm, inside and out, on this march to King's Landing.

The fact that they had to pretend it was so, for her safety, was irritating Jon to no end. He was not having sex with her, yet he had to keep up the facade.

At the beginning of their second week in Westeros, the day they were to arrive at their third stop; White Harbor, Valerian came up to him. "According to this map, we're almost at the port to take a boat to Dragonstone," she said.

"Yes," Jon said. "I have to find a suitable excuse to visit Stannis' castle while the he makes his progress at Manderly Estate."

"This warpath feels more like a recruitment drive with all the stops," Valerian said softly.

"Stannis' advisors did well to persuade him to defeat the Boltons," Jon said. "Heading to King's landing directly from Dragonstone with enemies north and south of his army would have been a grave error on his part. Fight the easier battles first: secure the north, then ride south, increasing his fighting strength along the way."

"Melisandre said that the Dragon Princess is rallying to take Dragonstone Castle as we speak, with thousands of mercenaries called the Unsullied and the savage Dothraki horselords," Valerian said.

Jon urged his horse forward so that they could speak without eavesdroppers around them. Valerian drew in close to his side.

"Stannis knows this," Jon said. "He has ordered the evacuation of all non-combatant forces from Dragonstone to take refuge at White Harbor. He needs White Harbor's fleet to help defend Dragonstone. But the dragons themselves are the problem. Boats are made from wood, and no match for them in the open seas. From what I gather from Richard the Rich's men, nobody is going to sail to Dragonstone to contest her. It would be suicide. I would not be surprised if the skeleton forces left to defend Dragonstone castle desert their post as soon as they see her boats on the horizon."

"So basically we're going to a place where a Dragon Princess would be reclaiming her family home. With an army. And three dragons," Valerian said.

"Basically," Jon said hesitantly.

"Either your confidence is beyond measure... or you're plotting something," Valerian noted.

"If we meet, I mean to parley with Daenerys Stormborn," Jon whispered in her ear. "Tell her I come in peace to ... visit."

"What?" Valerian said. "Isn't she another contender for the throne, therefore our enemy?"

"My initial plan is I hope to take a boat quickly with Melisandre, before the invading fleet arrives, and see if she can send us back. If not, we retreat back to White Harbor. No one would be the wiser," Jon explained. "But if that doesn't happen, or we are surrounded, I think I can talk our way out of it."

"How long is the journey?" Valerian said.

"With favourable winds, maybe a day to get there. The way back the currents are against us, so ... maybe two days, three, if we're lucky."

"Alrighty then," Valerian said. "Sometimes Harry has crazy plans, but they seem to work out. Let's see if that rubbed off on you too."

That afternoon they arrived on the lookout before White Harbor. From their higher vantage point, Valerian was impressed at the size of the white walls surrounding the port city and the number of ships in the bay. "Nice. Seems bustling and prosperous," Valerian said.

"This is the trade capital of the North. The Iron Bank has a lot of influence here. Mercenaries abound in this town, so as usual, be careful. Stay near to me," Jon warned.

"Of course," Valerian said.

Lord Richard Manderly and his retainer of knights ushered the way into the city. There was a festive gathering of locals crowding each side of Main Street, cheering on their young handsome Lord Manderly and the contender for the Iron Throne, Stannis Baratheon. Some of the women threw flowers and draped colourful silk scarfs on Lord Richard the Rich's highly polished jousting lance, which he gallantly lowered so that maidens fair could tie their tokens on it.

Valerian laughed at the theatrics. "Low-born women in this world are nothing but wenches, aren't they?"

"There is no real path for lowborn women to move up in standing," Jon shrugged. "Here is different from the education system you are accustomed to. Some women do become successful traders, shop owners or skilled tailors and seamstresses, but apart from that, it is simply easier for them to find a well off... benefactor."

After Stannis' speech at the town square in front of the Chapel, Lord Richard Manderly invited Stannis, Jon and his close circle of trusted generals for dinner at his estate north of the White Harbor. The meal would commence at the ninth strike of the Chapel bell. Valerian was invited personally by Richard the Rich with a scroll tied with a ribbon. He presented it to her with a gallant bow over her left hand.

Jon thought the man was more annoying every time he saw him. However he was the Lord around here, and the man able to get a swift crew to take them to Dragonstone. Jon would be patient. It was harmless flirting. Valerian could handle it.

Later, after Stannis gave his instructions to his generals, he turned to Jon. "Richard. What do you think of him?"

"Spoilt with riches," Jon said immediately.

"Apart from that," Stannis laughed.

"I don't trust him. But I also do not know him that well. I was at the wall for six years," Jon said. "Maybe I am not the best person to ask."

"It is one of the reasons I trust your judgement," Stannis said. "You have not been over influenced by the politics. The men are in high spirits. The march during the past ten days has been easy, with not even a peep from the northern raiders under the control of the Red and Gold coffers. Not a one. Strange, don't you think?"

"Winterfell was taken in an afternoon," Jon said. "Raiders would think long and hard before attacking us."

"I knew Richard's father, a shrewd trader and businessman, but worthless on the field or in the seas. Ned Stark's influence and his patrols protected him. Now that the both of them are dead, who protects the fat and prosperous White Harbor?" Stannis mused. "The son has been trained well, but is he a seasoned leader?"

"Robb's march halted the Lannister's advance north. Maybe there was no need for war here," Jon suggested. "Richard seems a capable fighter... maybe there is more than meets the eye."

"Maybe," Stannis muttered, unconvinced. "Where there is trade and coin; there are swords and armies to defend it. Someone is protecting here, but who? We'll find out soon enough. I want to head up early and refresh myself. Keep Richard on his toes with my presence. I don't want any rude surprises. Meet us at Manderly Estate before the ninth hour."

"As you command, Sire," Jon bowed. Stannis, his three generals and four trusted knights formed up and followed Lord Manderly's retinue through North Street. The Royal Carriage followed the king's men.

Valerian opened Lord Richard Manderly's invitation. "He sends gifts of dresses, any that I like, from a place off of Main street, so that I may 'attend dinner in all my heavenly splendor'. I don't know what this gibberish means," Valerian pointed at the name.

" _Gevi Gevives,"_ Jon muttered. "In High Valyrian it means Beauty of Beauties. It is the most expensive dress shop in all of Westeros."

"I never got to dress up like a princess. I want to see this shop. Let's go," Valerian said.

"Horses are not allowed further than the square. That way is the rich district," Jon said. He took her reigns and secured their horses by the public stable opposite the grand Chapel of the Seven.

"Where is the dress shop?" Jon asked the stable hand.

"Dunno. Talk to the master inside," the lad said. Jon paid the stable hand and walked through the door to the building.

"Greetings, my good ser," Jon said to the old man smoking his pipe behind the counter. "Where is the dress shop?"

"Which one?" the stable master asked. "Govyndra's? White Cloud? The Seduction of the Prince?"

" _Gevi Gevives_ ," Valerian said.

"That isn't a store. It's a large Manse house. You need a Lord's writ to go there," the stable master said, eyeing Jon and Valerian's road trodden cloaks and weird leather bodysuits.

"That we have," Jon said.

"If you say so. Follow Main Street until the statue of the Conqueror, then take a left. Two guardsmen man the property gates," the stable master said. "I take it you have a team of sellswords to protect you? Rabble are known to attack after people leave. The dresses are treasures earning very high profits in the black market."

"We do," Jon said.

"Safe travels," the stablemaster nodded.

"Profit and honour to you, good ser," Jon responded. Jon and Valerian left the stable house and walked together downhill through the busy Main street. The sun was beginning to set along the sea, casting an orange glow down at the port.

"I remember you saying something similar back home," Valerian said, arm looped around Jon's elbow.

"I have been drilled in proper manners at Winterfell. Sometimes it comes out, whether I want it or not," Jon said. Jon and Valerian chatted as they walked down Main street. When they reached the statue Valerian did notice that all the properties here were well taken care of, clean, with no beggars, refuse or droppings on the streets. A pair of guardsmen looked down from sentry towers with rope ladders and bronze bells. They took a good look at Jon's massive sword on his back.

Jon saluted them with a grin.

When they arrived at the gates, the guardsmen took their names, and inspected the scroll. "Welcome," they said, watching Valerian carefully.

"Thank you," Jon said, escorting Valerian to the main property.

A butler and a pretty maidservant greeted them in the foyer. Valerian showed them the parchment.

"Our rules are that our clients must be cleaned from head to toe, and dressed in clean robes for fittings. Follow me, My Lord and Lady," the butler said.

They were taken to a bathhouse with serving women and warm pools to bathe. Without preamble, young women began taking Valerian's cloak off and unbuckling her weapons belt. They removed the black leather chest piece and whistled at the sleek bodysuit with exposed deep V of the armor.

"Remove these... garments," the butler commanded them primly. "If you please."

" Are you sure about this?" Jon said. Valerian bit her lip, making a decision.

"I am," Valerian nodded, offering her right hand to Jon.

Jon took up a towel and blocking their view, deactivated the armor. Valerian was dressed in only short hose that didn't reach her knees. Valerian took the towel and wrapped it around her. She pulled off the hose and kick it off.

"Where did it go?" the butler asked.

"Magic," Jon said.

The servants shrugged, and ushered Valerian into the bath. There, she was soaped, washed, and rinsed. A maid combed her short hair with a hair salve, making it lie down smoothly on her head.

Clean and garbed in a long white robe, Jon thought she looked like an angel.

"This way," the butler announced, taking them up the stairs to the main showroom. The place was massive, with only four statues of womanly figures dressed in extravagant dresses. The place was covered in a wall to wall light blue carpet, with one large mirror taking up the far wall. It made the showroom twice as large.

A mature woman with fat arms and a pleasant face greeted Valerian. "Good evening. I am Lady Whitecloud. Welcome to my slice of heaven."

From that point on, Lady Whitecloud gave Valerian a tour of the four latest creations, exclusive, mind you, since the turn of the moon. "I have more, but these are the newest. No other Lady in the Seven Kingdoms has one of these dresses. Maybe this one?"

"Yes," Valerian said, mesmerised by the craftsmanship of the dress. She was in love with all four on display. "Yes. Yes." She always wanted to be a fairy princess. This was the closest it was going to get. The dress she wore to Harry's birthday was nice, but this... this was the real deal.

"So be it," Lady Whitecloud announced. "Margaret, Lisanne, chop chop!" she snapped her fingers.

Within half an hour Valerian modeled the two dresses that Lady Whitecloud said would fit. An exquisite dress could emphasize the natural beauty of the wearer almost tenfold.

With Valerian, it made her _radiant_.

"I.. you look beautiful, my lady," Jon stammered when she asked for his opinion on the two dresses gifted to her by Richard Manderly.

"Good. I like them. The letter is enough?" Valerian asked the proprietress.

"Oh yes," Lady WhiteCloud said. "I have been doing business with the Lord of White Harbor since the grandfather was still with us- Lord Corrigan Manderly. Have no fear, Lady Goldstein."

"I'll wear this one out," Valerian said. "Do you have a carriage service? We're due for dinner at Manderly Estate."

"I do my dear. It should be here soon, I have a client coming in it as we speak," Lady Whitecloud said. "Come with me. You can take it as soon as she arrives."

Jon and Valerian were escorted to the waiting foyer and were offered fruits, cake, and wine. Valerian sipped her wine daintily, trying her best to be lady like. Jon picked the fruit off his bowl with the provided utensils, and drank from his goblet. Ten minutes later, the butler welcomed the new guest.

Danaerys Targaryen walked into the foyer, hood high to conceal her hair, escorted by a young brown skinned woman. Behind the two women was Varys, the Spider of Kings' Landing, and a lean, dark skinned soldier armed with a spear.

The soldier stepped in front of Daenerys upon seeing Jon and Valerian seated on a couch, eating fruits and drinking wine. "You said the place was secure, Spider," the man said.

"I sent word to make sure the evening was clear," Varys said. Varys was a eunuch with a bald, fat head, rings on each finger, dressed in robes that could make him blend in almost anywhere. Jon knew him to be the master of whispers for King Robert while he was alive. What was he doing with the Renegade Princess?

 _What were all of them doing here?_

"They were just waiting on the carriage, Lord Varys," the butler said, bowing low. "Lady Valeryian and her man at arms are leaving."

"Lady Valeryian?" Daenerys said.

Valerian stood up, wiping her mouth with the napkin provided. "Hi! I'm Goldstein, from Valaryia," Valerian said, smiling.

Daenerys pulled back her hood, inspecting Valerian's short hair. "Our hair is similar. I'm Daenerys," she said simply, offering her hand. Valeria's smile froze on her face, but she shook it. "You have the features of one of the other houses, House Valeryon."

This could not be good. Stannis and Daenerys Targaryen were within walking distance of each other, sworn enemies trying to claim rightful rule over Westeros.

"I love your dress," Daenerys said honestly with a bright smile. "It seems I am in the right place. Thank you, Lord Varys."

"I told you," Varys said smugly. "It is the finest place in all the Seven Kingdoms. Worth every coin."

"From Valaryia you say?" Grey Worm, Daenerys' man at arms said, stepping closer. "And who are you?" he asked Jon.

"Her protector," Jon said, wiping his hands and standing up. He glanced at _Dragonslayer,_ propped against the wall near to the door alongside _Gugnir._ Grey Worm spotted the massive weapon. He dismissed it as an ornament used for dramatic effect but took in the craftsmanship of the Immortal's Spear. He grunted in appreciation.

"Does this protector have a name?" Grey Worm challenged.

Jon eyed Daenerys, Missande, then Grey Worm in sequence. He didn't know what to say.

"It's the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch," Varys said, recognizing him. "Jon Snow, of House Stark."

"An enemy?" Grey Worm asked.

"Not particularly, more of a neutral entity... but what is interesting... what is he doing here and why is he not at his post? With a woman, far less?" Varys said, rubbing his chin.

"We'll be on our way," Jon said with a head bow. "Ladies, Lords, fare thee well."

Grey Worm blocked his path. "Answer the question, Lord Commander of Nightwatch."

"It is all right," Daenerys said. "Please. I do not want trouble. It is obvious they came here to shop. I have come all this way in secret- stand down Grey. In fact... I would like to know more about you... Goldstein."

"Um..." Valerian said, eyeing Jon. "I really shouldn't... I mean... I'm sure you want to see what they have to offer here."

"My family is from Valaryia, and now scattered at all ends of the earth. It is a rare occurrence I meet someone with our heritage... and hair," Daenerys said. "Please. I will buy you another dress, so that we may talk."

Jon shook his head slightly at Valerian.

"Why do you refuse?" Grey Worm snarled at Jon.

"I... don't know," Jon said dumbly.

"Then it is settled," Grey Worm said. "You are armed?" he asked Jon.

"No," Jon said.

"Good. I am watching you," Grey Worm nodded, then clasped his hands behind his back in the at ease position, awaiting further orders from his Queen.

"Our eyes are different though," Daenerys told Valerian. "What a lovely green."

"Thank you," Valerian said. "I love your hair. And your eyes are pretty. Light purple."

"Tall, strong. Like Visenya, sister of Aegon the Conqueror. You look remarkably like her," Daenerys complimented.

"Thank you," Valerian said, bluffing like hell. "Daenerys."

Jon couldn't believe it. Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, was making friends with Valerian, someone from another world. Women were strange.

The pre-process for fittings was repeated for Daenerys and Valerian, except that Missande was the only person permitted to touch the Dragon princess as she undressed and bathed. Grey Worm blocked entry for Jon, Varys, and the house butler; only the women were allowed in the bath houses.

Jon was tense. Varys tried to make small talk, but Jon only answered when he thought it was necessary, with the least amount of information possible.

Soon, they were back in the showroom with Lady Whitecloud, Daenerys inspecting the remaining two dresses on display. She tried them both behind a movable curtain provided by Lady Whitecloud.

Valerian was offered a choice of dresses from their limited stock. She took another dress, a pure white design, which remarkably looked like a marriage dress, without a train.

"A princess," Valerian said to herself, looking at her reflection.

"What?" Daenerys said, stepping next to her in her new dress. Both young women were magnificent.

"Nothing. I always wanted to be a princess," Valerian said.

"You have the height and build to be a warrior princess," Daenerys agreed. "You like it?"

"I do," Valerian said.

"And what says her man at arms?" Daenerys asked Jon.

"It is lovely," Jon agreed. Grey Worm frowned at Jon's lack of honorific.

"Bow your head when you speak to Queen Daenerys!" he spat.

"Stop it," Daenerys ordered Grey Worm. "You seem... more than just a hired hand."

"I am her protector, my Lady Grace," Jon said simply.

Daenerys gave Valerian a mischievous look. "He's polite for a soldier. A Stark you say?"

"Yes, my Lady Grace," Jon repeated.

"A northern house," Daenerys muttered. "Enemies of the Lannisters, yes?"

"Yes," Jon nodded. The questions were hitting too close.

"Your dress is gorgeous, Lady Daenerys," Valerian said, bringing her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Does Jon Snow of House Stark think so as well?" Daenerys asked with a smile.

"I do, my Lady Grace," Jon bowed his head. Grey Worm nodded at Jon's proper etiquette.

The chapel bell began to ring for the ninth hour. They had spent almost two hours on this shopping errand.

"Nine already? We must make haste back to the ship. I will take these two dresses, and I will gift the white to Lady Goldstein," Daenerys told Lady Whitecloud. "Varys, pay the woman with coin, plus extra for the wonderful service."

"My lady," Varys bowed, pulling out a small chest from his side bag. He sat down with Lady WhiteCloud with the chest full of gold coins.

"I wish that we may meet again," Daenerys told Valerian. "Is there a house I may send raven word to you?"

"I erm... Winterfell?" Valerian said.

"So be it, Lady Goldstein," Daenerys said. She took Valerian's hand. "I feel a strange connection to you. I wonder if we are truly cousins of some sort."

"I hope so," Valerian said. She liked the Dragon Princess.

"And you, Jon of House Stark. You're strange. Where are your weapons, if you are a man at arms?"

"His sword belt and spear are downstairs, My Queen," Grey Worm said.

"Those are mine," Valerian said.

"So where is your weapon?" Grey Worm asked Jon.

Before Jon could make up a lie, a trill ringing of alarm bells rang outside. Jon and Grey Worm immediately went to the closest window. A fire had begun at the entrance to White Harbor.

One of the guardsmen outside at the gates came into the showroom, going to one knee at the border of the light blue carpet, bearing news to Lady Whitecloud. "The Golden Militia have surrounded the whorehouses and Stannis' camps in the field. Lord Manderly refused him bread and salt. Stannis and his inner circle of knights are dead. It was swift, with no prisoners."

"Told you I would clear the way tonight," Varys smiled at Daenerys. Daenerys looked shocked.

"Stannis? _Here_?" she snapped. "You _brought_ me here, knowing he would be here as well?"

"Not intentionally. It was a coincidence we arrived at the same time. But everything worked out. He's dead," Varys said, counting out the coins with a calmness Jon thought impossible after admitting to assassinating his enemy.

"That is good news. Is there any resistance?" Lady Whitecloud said.

"Most of the Northmen are drunk. The others laid down their weapons. They are looking for the Black Wolf of Winterfell, milady. And Stannis' Carriage of Shields was empty. The Red Witch was supposedly within, alongside the woman known as the Holy Maiden, the Septon Haile Baratheon," the guardsman said.

Jon's blood turned into ice. Richard Manderly betrayed Stannis. Welcomed them with a parade and fed them steel in his house. It felt like a Lannister plot, but Varys was behind this one.

"The Wolf Of Winterfell?" Grey Worm snarled, looking at Jon.

"The Invincible Knight," Varys said. "Or so they say..." Varys stopped counting the coins. Then it hit him. "By the seven..."

Grey Worm attacked with the heavy knife at his belt with an upwards slash. Jon bent sideways to avoid the first attack, but could not dodge the second. The blade's tip bent awkwardly as it sunk into his chest. Jon grabbed Grey Worm by his throat and threw him out the window. Grey Worm's skull cracked on impact four levels below.

Daenerys and Missande screamed. Lady Whitecloud scooped up all the coins into a fat purse and ran to the back room. The guardsman had his sword at the ready, approaching Jon cautiously.

"Stand down," Jon said. "I will kill you far easier than I did him."

The guardsman retreated quickly, then turned and ran.

"You're the Black Wolf?" Varys asked, still seated at the small table.

"Yes," Jon snarled. "My Lady Grace, even though we fight for different sides, I have no vendetta against you. I wish you no harm, as I had the opportunity to attack, but I did not. In fact, I need your help on a personal matter. However, this man, the Spider, _is_ your most dangerous enemy. He will betray you for the slightest mis-spoken word or action you do."

"Why should I believe you?" Daenerys said. "You've lied to me since we met."

"I have not. You asked me who I was. I spoke the truth. I am her protector," Jon said simply. "This man was servant to your father King Aerys, King Robert Baratheon, King Jeoffrey, Tywin Lannister. All dead."

"Do not listen to him, my Queen," Varys warned.

"He sent snakes to kill you in Mereen," Jon said.

"I did not!" Varys laughed.

"You deny it?" Jon challenged.

"Lies made of wind," Varys stood up, packing the remainder of Daenerys' coin neatly in the trunk. "Stories made of a dying man's last breath!"

"Ser Mormont has told me what you did: the assassin, and the snakes to kill the Princess. And he was banished before he could tell you," Jon told Daenerys. "He is suffering as we speak in the Citadel, tended to by my friend, Samwell of House Tarly, a maester in training."

"Varys- you said I would be safe, that White Harbor has Westerosi dresses worthy of a queen," Daenarys said, voice low, brimming with menace. "You never mentioned a plot to kill Stannis, far less while I am here!"

"Your Grace... I seized the opportunity... I believed eradicating your enemies was what you wanted!"

"Not like this!" Daenerys screamed. "Killed under the protection of guest privileges, and invitation to break bread and drink from the house cups? You cast me with the same mold as the Freys of the Red Wedding?"

"No My Queen! It's only a means to an end, Your Grace!" Varys pleaded, seeing her temper go from friendly to dragon in a matter of seconds.

"Enough!" Danaerys snapped. "With your fat fingers clutching my coin- you are a spider in the worst sense, spinning webs, assassinating royalty. You would have my name slandered as a cowardly Queen?" Daenerys shrieked.

"No! I will say it was the Lannisters!" Varys said. "Which is true, since the Golden Militia are funded by them!"

"Plots within plots. Whispers and death," Jon said to her. "That is his purpose."

"And what is your purpose, the so called Black Wolf?" Daenerys spat.

"I just want to get her home," Jon said, looking Daenerys in the eye. "It is my sworn duty."

"Valaryia? That place is no more. I don't understand," Daenerys said.

"Dragonstone," Jon said. "We need to go to Dragonstone."

Valerian was watching the exchange with baited breath.

"You killed my guard," Daenerys accused.

"He was a hasty type of fellow," Jon shrugged. "He tried to kill me first."

Daenerys looked at Varys with distrust in her eyes. "Kill Varys for me, and I will consider it," Daenerys commanded Jon.

"I am no one's sword in the darkness, not anymore," Jon said. "I will not. Not in cold blood."

"Fine," Daenerys spat, picking up Grey Worm's bent dagger. "The Starks were known to be exceedingly honorable. Varys, do you deny sending assassins?"

"Your grace- that was before I knew you-" Varys begged, eyeing the warped blade.

"Lies! You knew me as a babe in my mother's arms! And then you brokered me as a prize mare to be ridden by a man thrice my size, because of my sadistic idiot of a brother!

"I-I have done nothing wrong!" Varys begged. "I have slain your enemies for you!"

"Sometimes I wonder if I can trust anyone from this _fucking_ country," Daenerys said. She grabbed her skirts, dashed forward and stabbed Varys in his stomach. Varys put up a fight, trying to strike back at Daenerys. She took the hits without complaint, just kept stabbing and stabbing until Varys was down. He squealed like a pig, trying to breathe as his blood spilled on the light blue carpet. Valerian was mute the entire time, sometimes averting her eyes when the blade sunk into the fat man's body.

After it was done, Daenerys was breathing hard, hands and dress covered in blood. She looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing the blood off her face and hair with a clean part of the skirt.

"Being a princess isn't as glamorous as you think," Daenerys said, ripping off the dress. "I am sorry you had to see that," she said, suddenly grabbing Valerian's right hand in apology.

Valerian's body armor activated, covering her body with Sanguini's perverted low V design.

"What in the world-" Daenerys said, seeing the miracle.

"Erm, it's a long story," Valerian apologized.

"A story I definitely want to hear," Daenerys said, circling Valerian and appraising the armour. "I _like_ it. Better than anything on offer here."

"If you help us, I'll give it to you," Valerian offered hopefully. "It's the least I can do."

"Deal. What do I need to do?" Daenerys said, looking at her, then Jon, and back to Valerian with excitement.

"I will explain on the way to Dragonstone," Jon sighed. "Take back your gold if you wish. Let's go."

Daenerys found herself obeying his command before realizing that he was ordering her around. She paused, looking back at him.

Jon was looking out the window at the city. The entrance gates were on fire. Apart from that, the roads were quiet.

"Clear?" Daenerys asked as she led the way downstairs.

"Clear," Jon said when he peeked out the front door. Jon picked up _Dragonslayer_ while Valerian retrieved _Gungnir_ and _Honour_.

"I hope you can row. We're short a boatman," Daenerys said, watching Grey Worm's corpse. He was faithful and did his duty well. But now wasn't the time to retrieve his body for burial. She could be caught without her dragons. They needed to get out of here and back to the fleet.

"I can row," Jon said as he led the three young women along the eerily quiet streets.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Daenerys asked Valerian softly.

"Not really," Val said.

"You like him, don't you?" Daenerys teased so only Valerian could hear. Valerian hesitated a second before answering.

"He's just a friend. A really good friend."

* * *

Life as a fifth year wasn't so bad. Because of the heightened Ministry security level, all of the students that were here for the second task were forced to stay. He did this work before, Snape ignored him during potions, and the school thought him the best thing since pumpkin juice, without the weird looks.

Katie would sometimes sit next to him in class, which was cool, because she wasn't weird about it. The problem was Lexcilla. For some reason she had all of the same classes with him.

Katie had a different schedule than Harry. The periods when Harry didn't have class with her, Lexcilla would wait on him outside and join him when he sat down. Sometimes she would be chatty. Sometimes she would be quiet. Sometimes she appeared bored. But no matter what mood she was in, she touched him. It could be a touch on his hand, a random sniff of his neck, leaning against him, tickling his ribs when he least expected it.

"Cut that out," Harry would tell her.

"Or what, Goblinslayer?" was her usual response.

However, the girl knew her stuff. Like, better than Hermione 'knew her stuff'. The lower years were much easier for Harry. OWL levels you needed to constantly be on top of the texts to remember what was going on. Especially the best way to create the Draught of Living Death. Katie didn't take potions. So for Potions class he didn't really mind Lexcilla helping him out. They had a workable class relationship. She was smarter, book wise, than him by far. Diligent too. Which didn't make sense because she was so bloody weird.

Sometimes while doing work she would look deep into his eyes, watch his lips, even go so far as to caress his beard, then say "I miss Jon. When is he coming back?"

To which Harry would say after the eclipse in April.

Even though he said it maybe over a dozen times, she still asked.

Then one day, during their first period, she said something absolutely shocking.

"A rat has been talking to me in my sleep for a few weeks now."

"So?" Harry muttered.

"I thought, well why the fuck _won't_ a rat be talking to me in my dreams, yeah?" Lexcilla whispered.

"Uh huh," Harry said, focusing on taking his notes.

"So lo and behold, this morning there is a rat talking to me while I sit on the toilet, watching me, and talking to me, but in a high wheezy voice. 'Bring him to me', it says," Lexcilla said. "I screamed like bloody murder."

Harry froze. "Hm," he said in a _'I don't really want to know'_ tone.

"I presume it's Dumbledore. The 'Elder' he calls him," Lexcilla said. "He's the oldest bloke around."

"So this happened this morning?" Harry asked.

"Yes. A fucking rat from my dreams was right there, in the loo, talking to me," Lexcilla said.

"Bring him where?" Harry asked casually.

"The house that screams at the moon," Lexcilla said. "That's what he said in my dreams, at least. He didn't say it this morning."

"I don't know what that means," Harry lied. The class carried on in silence for a few minutes. Harry thought the time was enough to reinforce his nonchalant act. "So... what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I guess... I mean, how the hell am I supposed to tell Dumbledore that a rat wants to meet him?" Lexcilla said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't. Forget about it, I think you're seeing things," Harry shrugged.

"You think so?" Lexcilla asked. "Could be. I was a bit sleepy this morning."

"Take notes for me," Harry said to her. "Gotta take a leak." He raised his hand.

"Yes?" Professor Flitwick asked, cutting the flow of his lecture.

"Can I use the washroom?" Harry asked.

"Certainly," Flitwick nodded. Lexcilla smiled secretly as Harry left.

As soon as he was out of class, Harry spoke into his glove. "Masahiko, Mr White, Katsumi... come in!"

"Here," Mr White said. "I have a train coming in a few minutes. What's going on?"

"Harry?" Katsumi said softly, as if trying not to disturb class.

"Lord Dragonslayer," Masahiko said.

Harry dashed to Seventh year History of Magic and met Katsumi as she left the room. Harry nodded and spoke into his glove once again. "Kat is with me. I hope you've had breakfast, because Voldemort is in Hogsmeade. Get Fairweather and meet me at the mansion. If he can't be there within three minutes, forget it."

"I'm at the mansion," Mr White said immediately.

"I will call _Shogun Shusho_ through the floo fires," Masahiko said.

Harry found the nearest window. "Coming there now." He bent his legs slightly, opening his hands to catch Katsumi's legs. She jumped on his back. Harry noted that she stopped wearing stockings since coming back from Africa. Her gripped her thighs and jumped out the window.

"Light up, dementors are circling the grounds," Harry commanded.

Katsumi began to glow with Patronus magic. Harry sped over the grounds, avoiding a few dementors easily.

When they arrived at the mansion's back yard, Masahiko, Lord Fairweather, Reagan Fairweather and Ezra White were waiting for him.

"Plan?" Lord Fairweather asked.

"How do you do the Soul amalgamation technique?" Harry asked.

"I will have to train you for that. We don't have the time... there is no English equivalent. It's a combined mantra and a spell that I'm specialized in."

"How do we block a beam of dark magic?" Harry asked Mr White and Lord Fairweather.

"Patronus shield. You need to enchant a solid object with a patronus charm," Lord Fairweather said.

"I can do that," Reagan Fairweather said.

"I can as well," Katsumi said.

"Ah. Be prepared to use it. So, the plan is... we sneak in, and we fuck him up. But you must do the Soul Amalgamation technique," Harry pointed to the Shogun of the Mist.

"No problem," Royston Fairweather said.

"There must be something... I am seeking the word," Masahiko replied. "A catch?"

"He's a fucking rat, most tracking spells can't target animals," Harry said. "Dementors can't either."

Lord Fairweather and Masahiko laughed.

"This isn't funny," Harry said.

"Katsumi's animagi is... wait for it," Fairweather grinned. "A cat!"

"You're joking," Harry said, watching her. Katsumi smiled.

"Nope," Lord Fairweather said. "Show him."

Katsumi transformed into a mountain lion. Then she spoke in her accented English. "Meow, _Doragonsuireya_."

"You can talk as an animal, nice!" Harry congratulated her. "You can smell him out, just in case?"

"I can," Katsumi said.

"You're full of surprises. I hope it won't become a chase, but you never know."

"I will do my best," Katsumi said, reverting to her human form and picking up the Hallow Blade from the ground.

"Right. We sneak in, fuck him up, destroy the soul fragment and bob's your uncle. Got that?" Harry said. Everyone agreed. "That's the plan. Immortals, armor up. It's time to go to work."

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading. It was super long. I was a bit disappointed by Season 8 Game of thrones. Rushed. All that wait for such a letdown._

 _AN2: If you haven't noticed, I used a lot of 80's/90's song references throughout the fic as chapter names or quotes. Sometimes they just suit the ideas that came to mind while writing._


	34. Chapter 34: Circles In The Sand

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty Four:**

 **Circles In The Sand**

"Harry left the premises a few minutes ago," Auror Felix said. He was kneeling in front of Dumbledore's fireplace, talking into the flames.

"With the Japanese girl?" Tonks asked from the floo fires in the Auror's office in London.

"Yes," Auror Felix responded.

"Give me some room," Tonks said. Felix stepped back. Tonks spun out of the headmaster's fireplace, smartly dressed in her Auror Warmage robes and beret.

"Morning, Headmaster," she greeted. "Thanks for allowing us to use your office."

"Good morning Auror Tonks," Dumbledore said. "No need. We need to work together in these dangerous times."

"Yeah... Harry's up to something. You have a tracking spell on him?" Tonks asked Felix.

"Yes. Continual reinforcement with every meal he eats," Felix said. "As you suggested."

"Good work. Let's go. I'll keep in touch, Headmaster," Tonks nodded. Felix gave her a broom and they flew out the office window.

* * *

"Lock it down, _Misutosamurai_ ," Harry said. The Immortals were in the overgrown field surrounding the Shrieking Shack. Katsumi, the Shogun of the Mist and Masahiko performed hand mantras in tandem, fingers interlocked in various configurations, knelt and touched the ground.

"Done," Lord Fairweather said. "Anti apparition field is good to go. Son, you caught all that?" he asked Reagan.

"Uh... nope," Reagan said. It was the first time he saw anything like that.

"You'll get there," his father encouraged.

"Patronus shields?" Harry asked Katsumi and Reagan. Katsumi clasped her hands together, index finger extended. A rectangular heavy shield manifested with the _Koga_ clan symbol painted on its curved surface. Lord Fairweather did the same and a round metallic shield with a spike in the middle popped into being. He gave it to his son.

"Thanks," Reagan Fairweather said, gripping the hand hold and fastening the strap on his left arm. "Wait. This is from the manor."

"Yes. Never was a shield type of guy to be honest," Royston shrugged.

Harry noted that compared to when they first met at the funeral, Lord Fairweather was ten times happier, even cracking jokes before facing Voldemort.

 _I guess bringing a son back to life and having the opportunity to train him would do that._

Ezra White snarled. "Someone is inside. Strong. But... warped. Very strange."

"Yeah... the body isn't alive, or isn't dead.. forget it - just kill it," Harry said. "Any ideas how to take him out from outside?"

"Tonks' weapon comes to mind," Ezra White said. "I could have done it from here... I can see his magical energy through the walls."

"When he has the horcrux, spells don't work," Harry said.

"Most evil wizards find a way to be immune to magical law enforcement. Decapitation will be best," Katsumi said.

"I should hope so," Harry said, glancing across at her. _Decapitation_? Kat didn't play!

"One way to find out," Masahiko said.

"Be careful," Harry said quietly. "I have to counter the overlap of the underworld. He almost took out everyone last time with the Press. Fairweather, Masahiko, take him out any way possible. Remember, the Ring has a dark magic beam, like a long sword of fucking death." He turned to his sword bearer. "I'll take that for now."

"Your blade, Lord Dragonslayer," Katsumi bowed, offering the Hallow Blade hilt first.

Masahiko offered her his non magical _ninja_ - _to_ blade as she had none.

"Looks good on you," He teased in their native tongue.

"Stop trying to convince me," she replied in kind. "I walk in the light, not the shadow."

"Whatever you say, Katsumi-San," Masahiko smiled.

"Kat, Reagan, Mr White, with me," Harry said. He approached the Shrieking shack warily, _Protego_ charm from his bracer protecting him like a shield, the Hallow Blade held in his right.

"He's on to us," Ezra White said. "Inferi. He's waking them up, the dead bodies of the soldiers' asylum. This field used to be a cemetery back in the founder's days."

"He knows we're here?" Harry asked, feeling his hackles raise.

"I believe so," Ezra White said. The land surrounding the Shrieking Shack began to undulate, pockets of tall grass bubbling. Corpses pushed themselves out of the Earth, skeletal frames regenerating from the dust into inferi.

"Sneaking in is definitely out," Harry said. "Fairweather, Masahiko, do your thing."

Masahiko and Lord Fairweather, like a well-oiled machine, nodded at each other, performed their mantras simultaneously and sunk into the ground.

The Inferi were rising by the dozens. It was the Morning of the Living Dead.

"Fire, we need fire!" Ezra White said.

"On it," Harry said, drawing his wand. " _Orbis_ _Ignis_!"

Dumbledore's Ring of Fire circled them, rotating like a merry-go-round. "Stay close," Harry said. The ground itself began to move with bodies, like earthworms writhing after the rain.

"Fuck me," Reagan said, watching the corpses crawl over each other like snakes. Under his feet limbs and bodies animated with dark magic. "They're everywhere!"

"This is just a delay tactic- we cannot let Voldemort escape," Ezra White said. "They're fighting inside. We need to help, keep pushing forward!"

Their group advanced to a trot, bodies circling them, walking mindlessly into the flames. Suddenly, a long blast of magic created a gap in reality, demolishing the back of the shrieking shack. Like trained ninja, Lord Fairweather and Masahiko tucked their heads and rolled out of the building as debris and wooden roofing fell. The entire structure leaned awkwardly with the lack of support.

A robed figure strode outside. Pettigrew's bent and misshapen from looked peculiar with Voldemort's confident posture and red eyes. There was a stump where his right hand used to be. He held the decomposing hand in his left like a wand, the Gaunt ring pulsing with a dark halo.

He aimed his weapon at the two swordsmen. "Mere fleas and parasites. Run along. Call your master for me. Tell him Lord Voldemort wishes a word."

"Well, that escalated quickly-" Harry said, watching Voldemort in his new body. "I'm going in, before he wises up and-"

Just as he said it, Harry could feel the gateway to the underworld crack open. "GET DOWN!"

Masahiko and Lord Fairweather performed mantras and sunk into the earth, narrowly avoiding instant death from the crush of the underworld.

Harry went to his knee, grabbing the soil in his hands. The others were forced prone. He could feel the heavy magic descending all around them. The flame spell extinguished and the undead folded grotesquely as the weight of the underworld pressed om them.

As if completing a dead lift, Harry metaphorically grabbed the underworld from below and rose to his feet. Just mimicking the exercise movement made him focus better in his task.

"Impossible," Voldemort said, focusing on his counterpart. Harry battled Voldemort silently, muscles trembling with the effort of nullifying the Press.

Katsumi, Fairweather Jr. and Ezra White pushed themselves up from the ground as the crush eased.

"Keep it up son," Ezra White said to Harry. "I'll take it from here. Give me that sword, young man," he ordered Reagan. "Both of you, protect him from whatever that black magic is."

Reagan Fairweather gave Ezra White the katana his father buried him with. "Will do, sir."

Ezra White took the blade and advanced, cutting Inferi that tried to swarm his legs.

"Harry, is that you?" Voldemort called from the exit of the destroyed Shrieking Shack. He ignored everyone else. "Did you bring me Dumbledore's Wand?"

"Yeah, I have it right here," Harry snarled, feeling his body quivering with the effort of fighting the Press. "Come and get it, Tom!"

"I had such plans for you," Voldemort announced. "Have it your way."

A long blade of dark magic spiked towards Harry's group.

Ezra White slipped into the underworld at the same time Katsumi and Reagan brought up their patronus shields and closed around Harry. Even so, the sheer power of Voldemort's attack brought them to their knees.

"I learn something new every time we meet, Harry," said Voldemort. "She is strong, maybe stronger than you. What is your name, my child?"

Katsumi regained her footing. The shield was scorched with a wide black burn mark. She reactivated the Patronus Shield, bracing herself in front of Harry. She had a bad feeling that block wouldn't work twice.

Ezra White appeared behind Voldemort and attacked. The katana's blade cut through Pettigrew's soft, pudgy body. A strange shadow countered, a weird tentacle struck out from the bloody opening and latched unto the retired Dark Lord.

Ezra White screamed then toppled over, motionless.

"Mr White?" Reagan shouted as both figures fell into the tall grass. There was no answer.

Pettigrew crawled closer and touched Ezra White. Chunks of flesh and bone from Ezra White's body was taken, repairing and healing Voldemort's shell. "The station manager, Harry? This is who you send to face me?" Voldemort asked politely as he stood up. "All this resistance is futile-"

Both Fairweather and Masahiko sprung up from underground. Masahiko took off the head with a slick upwards cut. Fairweather cut the torso horizontally in half. Harry's jaw dropped.

 _Bingo! I knew he would start his diabolical monologue sooner or later._

"Spot on, lads! Careful though!" Harry said, feeling the Press disappear. "Don't let it touch you!"

"Understood," Masahiko said. With precise, calculated swings, Masahiko cut the limbs off efficiently, making sure the body had no chance of structural movement, even without a head. Fairweather poured a potion on the head, torso, arms and legs while chanting a mantra, preventing the Dark Spirit infecting the body from striking out.

"Potter! Come here!" Lord Fairweather said. "Time for a demonstration. That's a wraith-possession, except it is in collusion with a life force- keeping it attached to the living world. Katsumi told me you've been allowing her to train you. Smart move. I want you to activate your gi-jutsu... the meld of physical and magical energies. Quickly!"

Harry clasped his palms in the sequence Katsumi instructed him to activate the _Kuji-in_ mantra for Thunderbolt, Rin.

"Nice. A lightning type wizard. That's rare," Fairweather congratulated him. "You feel it working?"

"Yeah," Harry said. His senses felt dulled, but his body felt powerful. It was a strange trade.

"The Dark is a proud, never-ending form of magic," Fairweather said. "Dark magic will keep growing in strength the more it is used- quite the opposite of all other energies known to man. Laws of conservation and all that. Wizards cannot use magic indefinitely. However, a demon like this-" Fairweather pointed his sword at the dissected corpse of Pettigrew. "-Is eternal. Right now, I have bound it to a narrow circle, it cannot leave my trap. Killing it requires the soul amalgamation technique- sucking the dark magic from the body, into the ring, and using both physical and magical means to destroy it. Understand?"

"I think so. Magic alone won't work, physical alone won't work either. That's why Katsumi was showing me this technique," Harry said, understanding a bit more.

"I've heard that sword is powerful," Fairweather said. "Feel the power within, and summon the dark magic into a focal point. That ring is as good as any. When you do, strike it. Got that?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "So I'm pulling all the pieces into the horcrux, right, got it."

"Yes. Listen carefully, the mantras are- say after me - _Subete no mono ga shizen'na jōtai ni modoru_!" Royston Fairweather said. "The rough translation basically means all things must return to its natural state."

" _Subete no mono ga shizen'na jōtai ni modoru_ ," Harry said to himself for practice.

"Doing the amalgamation recreates the fragments of the soul into one cohesive spirit, effectively healing it, making it whole, making it strong," Fairweather explained. "Which is also very dangerous. Rebirth, so that you may slay it with one critical strike. You need to unleash, or should I say, force your energy into your blade, like hitting a stake into the ground with a sledgehammer."

"What if I mess up?" Harry asked.

"No pressure. I will perform the technique if it doesn't work. But for you; this is hands-on training. There's no time like the present," Fairweather said.

"Right. No time like the present," Harry grimaced.

Katsumi was crouched over Ezra White, tending to his wound. Harry tried to ignore them. He recited the mantra in his head, then prepared to execute.

"Okay. Here goes. _Subete no mono ga shizen'na jōtai ni modoru_!"

The back of his neck began to itch like crazy- and the ring thrummed with black magic, resonating with the underworld. Harry put the tip of the blade on Voldemort's ring, then lifted and stabbed the sharp point into the horcrux. Pettigrew's severed hand was hacked into pieces with the force of the blow.

The ghost figure possessing Pettigrew's bisected body was sucked into the cracked ring. A whole, man-shaped phantom manifested around the ring, writhing on the ground, critically wounded.

"Kill it!" Fairweather commanded, making a fist and pounding it into his left palm. Harry stabbed the phantom through the chest, pinning it to the ground, exactly how Lord Fairweather did it to Kalunga Ngombe.

There were a few seconds of silence afterwards. However, the phantom was still struggling, trying to free itself.

"Is it working?" Harry asked, stepping back. Fairweather frowned.

"A bit stronger than usual..." Fairweather said, approaching cautiously, holding his weapon at the ready.

"What is that-" Masahiko said, using his superior magical eye to examine the blade. "The sword is awakening..." He looked up to the sky. "Get back everyone!"

Everyone except Harry retreated from the ring as fast as they could. Harry was worried that he did something wrong. He was contemplating striking the phantom with a patronus charm or something.

A heartbeat later, a bolt of lightning struck the goblin sword, followed by an ear splitting boom of thunder. The clap was so loud it made everyone dive for cover. Harry shielded his eyes instinctively, but stood firm at ground zero.

"Harry!" Katsumi screamed.

"I'm alright!" Harry shouted. He wasn't certain about that, because visible cords of energy sizzled between his fingers, coursing through the hybrid armor. The dark phantom was no more. Harry released the magical meld, exhausted. The ground was melted into a circle of white sand. The soil was pulverized from that Lightning strike, reminding Harry of Penelope and his' Phoenix Ritual, except the ground was white from electrocution, instead of charred black from Phoenix flame.

"You sure, Potter?" Reagan Fairweather asked. He was getting a tremendous amount of magical feedback through the fealty connection.

"The Lightning Wizard," Royston Fairweather laughed, getting to his feet. "I totally forgot."

"Was that... real lightning?" Harry asked, watching his hands. The dragon's armor was done. It was still physically intact, but, no longer working. "Sanguini is going to throw a fit."

"Mr White's dead," Katsumi announced.

Harry wanted to say _Good Riddance_ , but held his tongue. "I'm not too sure about that. He's special."

"What the hell was that?" shouted a familiar voice. Harry looked to the sky. Tonks and Auror Felix were zooming towards them broomstick, taking in the scene of the battle.

"Lightning?" Harry shouted back at her.

"From a cloudless sky?" Tonks shouted down, pointing at the clear blue spring morning sky.

"Magic is a strange thing," Harry shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

Tonks landed next to him. Sizzling pieces of a human skeleton were at the epicenter of a circular patch of scorched earth. There was smoke present in the air from the burning of inferi corpses. "Voldemort?" Tonks asked hopefully.

"Done," Harry nodded. Tonks looked dapper in her Auror uniform. He never saw her in the office-styled Warmage kit. It looked good on her. Usually she wore field gear, more like a soldier's cut.

"So that was Pettigrew?" Tonks reinforced. Auror Felix crouched over the smoking skeleton.

"Stump instead of his right hand, a bit of elongated jaw and hunched spine-" Felix said. "It was him."

"The ring?" Tonks asked.

"Destroyed. With this sword... and lightning," Harry said, releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Was it done? It felt done. Should he even get his hopes up?

"Whoa. Already?" Tonks said, grinning. There was a weird moment when Tonks and Harry locked gazes. She remembered their first mission to France. It brought back a surge of wanting to belong to this renegade group once again. Get stuff done, get paid, come home.

Now she was on the side of the law, with rules, paperwork, and court cases to attend. And a lot of unnecessary bureaucracy to deal with.

Lord Fairweather turned to Masahiko and Katsumi, clasped his hands to his sides and bowed formally.

" _Gokuro sama_ ," Royston Fairweather said. It meant 'thank you for a job well done'.

" _Otsukaresama desu_ ," Masahiko and Katsumi replied in kind as they bowed respectfully.

"Another dark lord taken down," Royston Fairweather said to Harry, raising his eyebrow. "You would make an excellent _Misutosamurai_ , Dragonslayer. Looking for a job?"

Harry eyed Reagan Fairweather and Katsumi. Reagan was his intended substitute _Raito-no-samurai_ for Katsumi. Now he felt burdened that he brought him back to life to hunt demons in Japanese temples in her place. It felt like he sentenced him to death, somehow. Again.

"I'll think about it," Harry said, shaking the Shogun of the Mist's hand. He turned to Auror Felix and Tonks. "Unfortunately, Mr White didn't make it. But he got in the first blow, created an opening."

Auror Felix put his hands on his hips. "River Drinkwater had high hopes for you, Potter. Told me you had what it takes to be an Auror when you captured Travers at Rosmerta's. He had no clue, huh?"

"About my side gig?" Harry said. "No. I don't know if he suspected. I liked the guy."

"He doesn't like many people, but he spoke well about you," Felix said. "Voldemort himself... huh. Good fucking job mate."

"I had help," Harry nodded to Fairweather and the others.

The two young men, Reagan Fairweather and Auror Felix, stared at each other. "Augustus," Reagan greeted his previous classmate.

"Reagan," Augustus Felix nodded.

"Or should I say Auror Felix," Reagan Fairweather saluted playfully.

"I really thought you went rogue into the Purity gang," Felix said. "I guess I was wrong."

"It was my job to be convincing," Reagan explained.

"Back from the dead..." Felix muttered. He looked back at Harry. "You're a strange wizard."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. I've heard."

Tonks crouched over Ezra White's body. There was a black emptiness, like a fissure running down from the side of his face to his ribs. There was nothing to be seen in the gaping wound, a tear in reality. "What caused that?"

"He cut Pettigrew clean, just like what you see there," Lord Fairweather said. "Dark magic from the wound took it back from him to fill the gap. A demon housed in a dead man."

Masahiko watched Harry carefully. With the dragon optic nerve used to fix his injured eye, he could see that Harry's magical meld was incredible. However, harboring that power it was taking its toll.

"You are injured," Masahiko told Harry. "Your blood temperature is sky high. That cannot be good."

"Yeah. I do feel woozy. And this armor is done," Harry noted. He gripped the armor covering his arm and peeled it off like crusty leather. "I'm kind of curious what Sanguini has been doing actually."

 _This_ _ninja_ _meld_ _is_ _retarded_ _strong_!

Tonks scribbled into her Auror pocket diary. "Scrimgour is on the way. I'm calling Healer Warthington Jr to take a look at you, Harry. Madame Pomfrey is a tad miffed at you right now. She's missing Alexandria as well. What's the update with Jon and Valerian?"

"In hiding," Harry lied.

Tonks eyed him. With that look, Harry knew that Tonks knew he was lying.

"We'll catch up later," Tonks said, implying that this conversation was not over. "I don't know what to say. Good job sounds so cliché now." She patted his shoulder then ruffled his hair, just like she used to do when she was their clan witch.

Harry smiled, slightly embarrassed. The familiar gesture was a bit _too_ familiar with witnesses about, especially since Tonks was physically smaller than him by a fair margin now. She dropped her hand to her side. "You're ok?"

"Nothing a beer can't fix," Harry shrugged.

"No alcohol at Hogwarts," Tonks grinned, wagging her finger. "But maybe, just maybe you can get an Auror escort to hash out the details someplace quiet?"

"Um. Why not?" Harry said. _Was Tonks asking him out for drinks? Nah. Probably meant exactly what she said, details and paperwork._

"Right," Tonks said, uncertain if she was asking him out or not. It was a slip of the tongue. "Felix, escort Hanzo and Potter back to the school. I'm waiting for the Minister. It is going to be a circus here for the next few hours."

"Roger that," Felix said. "Come on, Chosen Ones."

"Funny," Harry sighed. Katsumi scowled. She didn't know if she was still a Chosen One anymore. Lord Fairweather was talking to his son, demonstrating the seals for the magical meld. Being trained up on this 'journey of _bushi'_ for her entire life then to have it stripped from her was debilitating. Did Harry really change her destiny and raise one from the dead because he wanted to protect her? Just disregard prophecy at his mere whim and fancy?

"Sorry," Auror Felix grinned, totally unapologetic. "But good work out here. These past few weeks were tense. Glad that's done and over with."

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

"You two need to see the healer?" Auror Felix asked Katsumi and Harry when they re-entered the castle.

"A specialist is coming to check me out, but it's not critical. Spells a bit off at the moment, but I'm okay. Kat? You good?"

"I'm good," Katsumi responded.

"Headmaster it is then," Auror Felix said. "Let's go."

They walked to the headmaster's tower. "Mars bar," Auror Felix said, and the door to the stair well opened. Auror Felix knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come!" came Dumbledore's voice. "We had a discussion about leaving the school without telling me where you are going, Harry."

"Sorry," Harry said. "It was an emergency."

"Emergency? Dementors are surrounding the school! There is a no one in, no one out Ministry mandate on this school. I cannot keep you safe if you up and-"

"We destroyed Voldemort," Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore took a step back so he could put a hand on his desk for support.

"Are you all right?" Auror Felix asked.

"Fine. Just, caught unawares..." Dumbledore gathered himself and came close to Harry. "Are you sure?" he asked, gripping Harry's shoulders.

"Yes, I am sure," Harry nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "Where?"

"The shrieking shack."

"How?"

"Teamwork. And a far east technique, a magical meld. And lightning," Harry explained, ticking off each element on his fingers.

"That was you? There was a random lightning strike, on such a sunny day..." Dumbledore said, folding his arms and looking out the window. "The Minister knows?" he asked Auror Felix.

"He does. He is on his way," Auror Felix said.

"Thank you, Harry. And Miss Hanzo," Dumbledore said, shaking their hands. His eyes looked watery with emotion.

"Please, call me Katsumi, Headmaster," Katsumi said, bowing.

"Certainly, Katsumi," Dumbledore nodded. "And you are both unharmed?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry said.

"Celebrations are in order. But first, I want to visit the Shrieking Shack. I'm sure the Ministry investigators will be there shortly. And the press," Dumbledore said. "Escort them to their classes for now. When I return, we shall speak further. Harry, you said you came to fix it. Well done."

"Thanks," Harry grinned, offering his fist. Dumbledore connected without missing a beat.

"Excuse me, lady and gentlemen. Fawkes!" Dumbledore called, tipping his hat. Fawkes landed on his shoulder and they disappeared in a humongous flame. All three of them flinched. The carpet and table were singed with the heat.

"Whoa-" Auror Felix said, casting a cooling charm on the carpet.

"Sorry," Harry said, brushing off cinders on his broken Dragon Armor. It could not deactivate as it usually did. "My bad."

"You caused that?" Auror Felix said.

"Yeah. Light Lord stuff. A long story," Harry grinned. "I need to change."

After a quick stop at his dormitory to shower and change, Harry was ready for second period, Potions with Snape. Snape turned on his heel when the classroom door was opened tentatively.

"Playing hooky again, Potter? Lines, and detention this evening," Snape sneered, scribbling a detention slip for him to present to Professor McGonagall.

"No sir, I wasn't," Harry said, a neutral expression on his face. He wished he could immortalize Snape's face when he told him.

"Why were you not in class, Mr Potter?" Snape drawled, as if he were wasting his time asking. The outcome would be the same. No one was to leave the school.

"I was killing Voldemort in Hogsmeade," Harry said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

The class went dead silent. Snape ran both hands through his greasy hair, closing his eyes and cursing to himself. "The headmaster has been informed?"

"He has," Harry nodded.

"At least you were good for _something_ ," Snape said snarkily.

Harry shrugged, hands still in pockets. Snape grimaced, literally in pain with what he was about to do.

"House points are in order, I suppose. Two hundred and fifty seven points to Gryffindor."

"A peculiar number, Professor," Harry said, pleased.

"One teacher can award a maximum of five hundred points per year," Snape said.

"Five _hundred_? But you never give anyone else but Slytherin points!" Fred complained. "Sir."

"Then you should be grateful, shouldn't you? Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley for your outburst."

"You can't do that!" George said.

"I can't? Watch me," Snape said. He pointed his finger back over his left shoulder, never losing eye contact with George Weasley. "Look closely, so you do not miss how easy it is. Ten-points-from-Gryffin-dorrr," he drawled out extra slowly. Ten red orbs fell out of the top half of Gryffindor's Hourglass and disappeared into nothingness.

"Forge!" Harry sighed. _Twenty points, gone, just like that._

"Sorry mate," they responded in kind.

Snape turned to Harry. "Since you are here, I am to assume that you wish to be part of this class. Take your seat."

Harry sat down. Everyone was staring at him, but that was nothing new.

Lexcilla ruffled his hair and put him in a headlock. "Good one, Roderick!" she congratulated him, squeezing him into her torso.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry laughed.

"Anyway. I have your notes. For charms and potions. Don't tell me I've done all that in vain," Lexcilla said.

"You haven't. Good looking out. Thanks."

Voldemort, Pettigrew, Rookwood, the Carrows, Lucius Malfoy and other known Death Eaters were neutralized. The Cup, the Diadem and the Ring were destroyed, both the physical and the cursed aspect. But where were the last three... Nagini, the Diary and the Locket?

Did he even care?

Voldemort came back, and he put him down early. Mission accomplished.

Only thing to do now was to get Jon and Val back and live happily ever after.

* * *

In the Ministry of Magic headquarters, Barty Crouch Junior, impersonating his father, entered the Office of Control of Dangerous Creatures (CDC) department.

His father, Bartemus Crouch Senior was a high ranking Ministry official- the Head of International Magical Cooperation. Barty Jr lured him to the family home, shot him down with _Stupefy_ , took a clump of hair from his head and locked his father away in a magical trunk. Then Barty Jr ordered Winky their house elf to poison his father's food to keep him docile and under control.

"Oy, Walden," Barty Jr said to Walden Macnair, specialist at rogue creature extermination. Macnair was a brutish sort, with ragged robes, heavy boots, and he wore a wizard conical hat with full facial cover to his neck. There were two holes for the eyes. Rumour had it that he had horrible scars from a hippogryff attack in Poland. Barty Jr. knew better. Walden kept up the act because some of the witches just liked his menacing 'look'.

"Sir," Macnair looked up from his desk, which had a lot of hunter guild requests, some of the well worn parchment covered in blood, or feathers, a few with a bit of both. He waved his wand and neatened up his workspace. "Something abroad you need me to handle?"

"Not really. Come. Let's talk," Barty Jr. tilted his head to the door, touching his left inner arm with two fingers as he did so; the code of Death Eater fraternity.

"I heard a birdie say you were out and about," Walden muttered as they walked through the halls.

"Malfoy?" Barty Jr smiled.

"Yes," Walden Macnair replied.

"Ah. Caged birds love to sing, eh?"

"Actually, he's been quiet. The only thing he told me is to look out for an 'old friend'. I presume that's you," Walden said. "What's going on?"

"Take out Dumbledore, he says," Barty Jr muttered to himself. "The Dark Lord asks the impossible sometimes. I think Pettigrew's retarded rat brain is a bad influence. What say you?"

"The Lord Voldemort works in mysterious ways," Walden Macnair said. "The real question is, why didn't he do it himself?"

"It's not his style to show up face to face," Barty Crouch Jr said. "We're to make contact with Severus. And play our roles perfectly. Good, upstanding Ministry Law Abiding Citizens. You're assigned to... ach, these eyes don't see that well." Barty Jr. placed his father's monocle on his eye, squinting at the Ministry requisition parchment. It unfurled almost to the ground.

"Ah, here it is," Barty Crouch Jr said. "Yes, you have to handle logistics for two triple-X creatures; a female Sphinx, an adult Acromantula, and a dementor... No I'm in charge of that one it seems. A hedge, someone needs to grow a hedge. Who has the time to grow a hedge?"

"A dementor? Aren't there like... a hundred there right now?" Walden Macnair asked.

"Bella 'trix-is-for-kids' was supposed to leak some information- a gamble. The Dark Lord haunts her dreams, hoping to lure Dumbledore, I dunno if it worked. Either way- if what I think the Dark Lord is planning to do works, the dementors won't be there anymore at the crucial moment."

"I don't like involving Bella in this. She's a loose cannon."

"She's already on the inside… so we should be prepared for the long haul," Barty Jr shrugged. "Unless Lexcilla convinced Dumbledore to meet Peter in the shrieking shack... and the old man lost. Then we'd be set."

"Dubious," Walden Macnair said.

"Be positive, chap. Maybe it's done already. I think somewhere deep down in that rat brain of Pettigrew, Lord Voldemort knows what he's doing."

"I hope so. Hate this fucking slinking around," Macnair muttered. "There are mudbloods and werewolves in the school I hear. How low we have fallen. We should be in charge of this new generation of magic since the revolution. Look how weak the families have become. Goblins holding us to ransom. Shameful."

"Patience," Barty Jr said, mimicking his father's manner of speaking. "I have a gut feeling everything is going to work out."

"Don't do that. Speaking like your old man is disturbing," Macnair said. "He was not right in the head, I tell you."

"Is," Barty Jr corrected. "He's around. In a box. At home."

"Alive? You're creating unnecessary risks. If he escapes, everything could fall apart," Macnair noted.

"Have faith, the box was designed for me, in case you forgot. He's not getting out. I might need specific information from him time to time," Barty Crouch Jr explained. "Dead men tell no tales. The last task is scheduled on the night of the full moon… which works for us perfectly. Keep with the plan, and we'll play it safe, for now."

* * *

At the docks in White Harbor, a woman dressed in red stood at the rickety pier where Daenerys' boat was tethered. The shadows concealed her face.

Jon approached, Valerian, Daenerys and Missande right behind him. "Hello?"

"It's me," came Melisandre's voice.

"You escaped?" Jon asked.

"Yes, with the help of Ser Massy. The Smiler. I knew you would be here," Melisandre said.

"Saw it in the flames?" Jon asked, eyebrow raised.

"If I told you yes, would that please you?" Melisandre asked. Jon had no witty come back for that.

Justin Massy, one of Stannis' trusted knights, stood up from his hiding spot behind shipping crates. "Lord Stark. It's all fucked. They've killed the king."

Jon turned to him. "I heard. What happened?"

"Blades held under the serving plates. When they put down the food, most were stabbed in the back of the neck. Ser Thorpe survived for a short while. We fought our way out, Septa Haile, myself and Thorpe. Thorpe was bleeding underneath his mail, said it was better if we went without him. Most of the front line men were caught unawares. Melisandre said the escape was just like Castle Black. She told us you would be here."

"Perceptive woman," Jon said.

"I see you've made a new friend," Melisandre said to Jon, recognizing Daenerys. "The flames do not lie."

"I remember you, Red Woman," Daenerys noted. "You know them?"

"My travelling companions for the past few weeks. We have places to be, Jon," Melisandre said.

"Where are you going?" The Smiler asked, smiling at Jon.

"Why do you ask?" Jon said.

"The men secretly follow you, not Stannis. They have laid their weapons down because many knew the so called Golden Militia hated Stannis personally, but hated the Boltons even more. They have no quarrel with northmen. And the Wolf In the Roost song is quite popular these days."

"I have to make a short journey. It's… personal." Jon said.

"Lady Goldstein is a woman worth reaching the far ends of the world for," Ser Massey bowed to her. "May we travel with you?"

"We?" Jon asked.

"The Holy Septa; my younger sister Jacinta, Lady Janis and Lady Melisandre."

Jon glanced at Daenarys. Daenerys nodded. "You must swear to obey my commands," Jon told Justin Massey.

"A knight without a commander is no knight," Justin Massy drew his sword and tucked it under his arm. With a soldier's formal step, he approached Jon and took the knee, gauntlet fist over his heart. "I will obey, in the absence of my king, the highest ranking in his service. My arm and sword is yours, Lord Stark."

"On your feet," Jon commanded. "Someone may see you."

Daenerys untied the rope on the warship's escape rowboat. "Enough ceremony. Quickly!"

All of them boarded the rowboat. Septa Haile Baratheon had a troubled expression, with smatterings of blood on her light blue over garment. She was older, maybe thirty years or more. She nodded at Jon, but said nothing more. She kept an eye on their surroundings as they pushed off.

Jacinta Massey wore a pretty pink dress. She was a young lass, maybe fifteen years if so much. Her eyes seemed hollow with the horrors of what she had seen on this campaign. Her brother whispered comforting words to her before he took up an oar.

Janis Storm was the deceased princess' playmate and maid. Seventeen or eighteen with a full woman's figure. Her dress, dirty with their hasty escape, barely covered her chest. Her eyes were wide with adrenaline, and stared at Jon as if he were a myth come to life.

"Milord," Janis nodded politely at Jon.

"Lady Storm," Jon replied.

"Lady Goldstein, I am so happy you are safe!" Janis hugged Valerian. "What is that you're wearing?"

"My armor. I covered it with a cuirass most of the time," Val said sheepishly.

"Ah. A wise idea. We ran for our lives. My side hurts something fierce," Janis told her.

"You're hurt?" Jon asked.

"No. Out of breath. I have never run like that in my life!" Janis breathed.

"She's right. We're lucky to be alive," Ser Smiler said as he leaned back into the oar, rowing in time with Jon. "I don't know if Richard Manderly knew what was going on until men were cut open. He was taken alive. Callender, Youngly, Griff- done in a flash. Stannis lost his fingers before the knife got to his throat. I was on door duty- killed three, Thorpe wore his mail to dinner, as per usual, the knife didn't get him, the chain links stuck into his neck. Was bleeding like a leaky bucket when he ripped it out. Fought like a wounded bear. I will speak of his valiant death which paved the way for our escape."

"It was the Golden Militia?" Jon asked.

"Not in the feast hall. They were experts. I recognized one of the killers," Melisandre said. "Affiliated with Mereen's mercenary circles, a man known as Hawker. Has a tattoo on his cheek, an assassin's guildsman. He believes in the Many Faced God- one of the faceless men."

"And our men?" Jon asked.

"We spotted some of ours being chained by the ankles in long lines. We didn't stay to find out more," Justin Massey said. "Who are you, fair maiden?" he asked Daenerys.

"She is the Queen of Mereen, the Mother of Dragons-" Missande began.

"Daenerys Targaryen?" the Smiler interrupted.

"The Breaker of Chains," Daenerys continued Missande's introduction. "I will free these men, if they would bend the knee and follow me as their true monarch."

Ser Justin did not smile. "I cannot speak for everyone. But I follow Jon Stark, of the North. But your help would sway many. We marched with near to one thousand men, six northern Lords, no seven, pardon me my lord, and over one hundred Baratheon knights."

"We shall discuss this when we sail south to Dragonstone," Daenerys said. "I can send raven word to the castle. My armies have not yet settled in. We can take White Harbor from the Goldmen easily."

"Golden Militia," Jon corrected.

"Yes. Whatever they are called," Daenerys shrugged. "The Unsullied specialize in attacking swiftly and recapturing cities, without unnecessary damage."

"We shall discuss it," Jon said, rowing towards Daenerys' Meerenese warship, the _Lady Fire_.

Daenerys called out in High Valyrian. "It is I, your Queen. Send down the lift."

Her unsullied lowered four chains with hooks on them. Jon and Justin attached two of the chains on the hoops at starboard and port, then the last two aft and stern. Winches lifted the entire boat out of the water. Daenerys led the way up the rope and chain ladder.

After all the women were on board, Jon and the Smiler followed. The Unsullied immediately took Ser Smiler's sword and heavy dagger.

When they approached to take _Dragonslayer,_ Jon warned them. "It is extremely heavy. Bring a barrow with wheel."

"How heavy could it be?" Daenerys spat. "You take us for fools?"

Jon laid the sword gently on the deck. "Tell your strongest man to try and lift this by the handle."

Ignoring him, the nearest Unsullied bent and took a hold of the handle. He moved the pommel maybe a few inches high off the deck before dropping it.

"Impossible," the soldier said, rubbing his back.

Daenerys studied Jon. "Curiouser, and curiouser," she muttered. "Lord Stark- I can trust that you will not attack me, or my men?"

"Once we are treated like esteemed guests, and no undue mistreatment from your sailors, I mean you no harm, Lady Grace."

"Leave him with it. Smiler, you obey Lord Stark's command?" she asked. Jon picked up _Dragonslayer_ and effortlessly attached it to his back.

 _You let a mere worm touch me, Aegon?_ Dragonslayer hissed in his head _._

 _Apologies. It was just a show of non-aggression. I knew they could not take you away. I will not have allowed it._

 _Aw. You're a sweet one. And vicious when needed. You will make a great King, Prince Aegon._

 _Not now, Dragonslayer._

 _Visenyaenys is my name. Dragon Slaying is my purpose._

 _Viseny- what? I can't even pronounce that._

 _It is a combination of Visenya and Rhaenys, the sister-wives of the Conqueror._

 _Ah. Now I understand._

 _No you don't. You know nothing, Aegon._

"I do, Princess Daenerys," Justin Massy the Smiler nodded.

"Return their weapons," Daenerys commanded. Their swords and _Gungnir_ were given back to them. "Give them the officer's cabin, something to eat, and make sure they do not sleep on the floor. Construct beds if necessary," Daenerys instructed Killer Bee, watching Jon like a hawk. "I am not in the mood, nor in the state of mind for strategy. I have lost two of my most trusted advisers, thanks to you, Stark. You will not be locked, but there will be a guard outside your door. You are not to walk on this boat without an escort. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Grace," Jon said, bowing his head politely.

"Excellent. I will speak with all of you in the morning."

They were shown to a medium sized cabin designed for double bunk styled beds. Another bed was brought in and fit snugly between the lower bunks.

"My first sleepover party," Valerian sighed, watching the setup. It was literally just big enough for all of them. There would be no privacy in these chambers.

"Better than in a corpse's pit," Septa Haile Baratheon said. It was the first time Jon heard her speak something that was not quoted from scripture. She took off her outer robes and struggled with the chain mail underneath. "Smiler. The buckles, if you please."

"Yes, Lady Baratheon!" Justin said, caught off guard. As far as he could remember, no soldier had ever seen underneath her armor.

Justin Massey the Smiler loosened the buckles at her sides and those securing the leg greaves. Septa Haile was unscathed underneath her armor, with smooth skin and strong, lean muscles. She removed her chain helm. Her hair was jet black, and cut almost like a man's. She showed no shyness in her small shift as she took off her boots. A beautiful woman, if you bypassed her stern and imperious demeanor. From her pouch she took out a smaller version of the High Septon's heavy beads necklace, knelt on her bare knees, and began her nightly prayers at the foot of the bed.

"Pray with me, Lady Jacinta."

Jacinta Massey hastily joined her. Janis scowled but reluctantly knelt as well. Melisandre frowned at the followers of the Seven.

"Coming, Goldstein?" Janis invited.

"Not much of a worshipper type," Valerian declined.

Justin eyed the Holy Maiden with an appreciative smile. "Who would have thought she looked like that underneath it all, eh?" he whispered to Jon.

"She is a woman," Jon said, turning away.

"Aye, that she is," Justin muttered, removing his leather armor and heavy greaves. Septa Haile had wide hips with strong buttocks and legs. And her chest wasn't anything to scoff at either, he thought. A strong, Gods-fearing woman. A virgin too.

Their meals were brought in to them: fish stew, fresh bread and water in a jug. The motion of the sea was a new feeling for Jon. It reminded him of the lift in St Mungo's.

 _Dragons were not meant to travel in the water_ Dragonslayer muttered sickly to him.

 _I agree_ Jon responded.

 _Dragons fear the water. The water, is the Dragon's eternal enemy._

Jon and Justin took the lower beds furthest from each other. Valerian, Janis and Jacinta were spread in the bed between them, all dressed in long sleeping gowns donated by Daenerys. The Holy Maiden Septa Haile slept on one of the top bunks in her small clothes. Melisandre slept in only a sheer red wrap on the other top bed. She said she would not wear clothes that did not belong to her.

Janis Storm, the maid for the late Princess Shireen, was curled up next to Valerian. She touched Valerian's shoulder when Jon fell asleep.

"Hm?" Valerian said.

"He's not your lover," Janis whispered softly.

"Why do you say that?" Valerian whispered even more softly.

"Not yet, anyway. I can just tell," Janis giggled.

"Um. How?"

"I've seen many young knights' behaviour since I was a little girl. I can just tell. So why pretend?" Janis asked.

"He's.. well... I ... can't. We're almost like... brother and sister. And I don't like him like that," Valerian said. Even to her own ears it sounded like a excuse. A blatant lie.

"He watches you like a hawk, everywhere you go. I think he's smitten," Janis said.

"No. Of course not."

"Yes."

"No he isn't," Valerian argued quietly.

"If you say so," Janis winked.

After half an hour of silence and blissful sleep, Valerian felt Janis lean on her shoulder, peeping at Jon. "Look. I am sure it is you he dreams about," Janis pointed.

Valerian woke up. Jon's pants was tenting as he slept.

"Go to sleep," Valerian sighed, closing her eyes. Janis nudged her encouragingly, whispering in Valerian's ear.

"Must be nice to be in the lusty dreams of the Black Wolf. What I wouldn't do..." Janis sighed.

"You're impossible," Valerian hissed. "Go back to sleep, Janis."

Valerian fell back asleep as the silence dragged on. Another hour passed.

"So... do you think he likes me?" Janis asked in her ear. Valerian woke up. Again.

"What?" Valerian mumbled. "Who?" she asked groggily.

"Lord Stark," Janis said.

 _No. He does NOT._ "How am I to know? Has he ever spoken to you?"

"Once. Twice, actually," Janis whispered. "He's handsome. Even more than Justin. Very good looking."

"I know," Valerian admitted softly.

"I'm getting on in age. I'm ready to settle down, as a grown woman."

"How old are you?" Valerian asked her.

"Ten and eight," Janis said.

Valerian chuckled. Janis reminded her a bit of Alexandria. _Oh shit. Alexandria! I completely forgot about Alexandria. I wonder how she is going?_

"Be careful. Make the right choice," Valerian said. _I made bad choices before. Definitely NOT a good feeling._

"Easier said than done. Some fighters I can tell are good men. Lord Stark is one. Most are not. But who really knows what any man's true nature is?" Janis said wistfully.

"True," Valerian agreed. _I don't_ _even know myself anymore. Without a chain of command I ... I mess up._

"Can we switch?" Janis asked.

 _NO. Of course not, you cheeky wench._ "If you want," Valerian said instead.

Janis crawled over Valerian and settled next to Jon. "Thanks."

"No problem," Valerian grumbled. She turned her back on Janis, miffed. _It isn't a problem._ _Course not._

In the middle of the night Jon felt something soft pressing on his shoulder. He opened his eyes. Janis Storm was curled against him, her breasts clearly exposed in her loose sleepwear. Valerian had switched places!

Jon closed his eyes. This was for the best. It was much, much better this way. She was actually doing him a favour by putting another woman between them.

Janis Storm was a beautiful young woman, with lovely assets. Any man would love to lay with her. She was soft, young, and apparently willing. He opened his eyes and peeped over Janis sleeping form. Valerian had turned away from them, her night gown had hitched up, revealing the back of her thighs. He hated himself for even looking at her.

"Bastard," Jon muttered to himself.

 _Bastard! Low born scum dropped headfirst into a chamber pot. You let this happen. This is on you. There is no one else to blame but yourself._

The more Jon thought about it, the more distressed he became.

 _I can't go back to Harry's world. I can't._

* * *

The following day, shortly before noon, the _Lady Fire_ arrived at Blackwater Bay. In the blue sky three dragons circled high over Dragonstone Island. The harbor was surrounded by Pentosi, Mereenese and Bravosi warships. Gangplanks and rope bridges connected them together, a spider's web creating a floating village at sea. The _Lady Fire_ navigated through the maze towards the shallow waters.

Daenerys Targaryen and Missande came to the top deck. The sea breeze caught Daenerys' hair, making it dance behind her.

"Your riders awaits to escort you, Your Grace," Killer Bee, one of Daenerys' unsullied soldiers, said. The ferry taking goods and people from the warships was below at starboard. Jon, Valerian, Jacinta, Janis, Septa Haile Baratheon, Melisandre and Ser Justin the Smiler were already awaiting to board the smaller craft.

"Thank you," Daenerys said to Killer Bee. Daenerys wore a unique combat tunic with her left shoulder bare, something Jon thought was somewhere between a royal garb and warrior gear. However, from the way she moved, Jon knew she had no training whatsoever in the art of fighting.

Daenerys smiled when she approached them. "Good morning ladies and sers."

"Good morning, Your Grace," Jon said and bowed cordially. The ladies curtsied, all of them terribly out of sync. Ser Justin nodded, but did not bow.

"All is well?" Daenerys asked Jon.

"All is well Lady Grace," Jon replied. "And yourself?"

"I hate ships. Sometimes they make me sick. But it is necessary. At the castle we shall hold council in the war room. Follow me," Daenerys said. Missande and Daenerys climbed unto the gangplank leading down to the ferry. A strapping Dothraki warrior named Lothar was well balanced on the slippery plank of wood. A rope was connected to the much taller warship and the ferry, to be used as a handhold.

"My trunk," Daenerys commanded. Two unsullied threw a trunk from their higher vantage point to the waiting catching net on the ferry below.

" _Khaleesi_ -" Lothar offered his hand to Daenerys to help her cross the slanted plank to the ferry. Ser Justin had sea legs, and escorted the other woman one at a time down the narrow bridge.

Jon was last, Dragonslayer on his back. A strange fear came over him as he peered at the deep blue sea between the vessels. The armor and the sword were panicking, and he could feel it.

"Jon?" Valerian called. She gave him a curious look. "Come on!"

Ser Justin Massey frowned, but began making the trip back up the gangplank to help.

"I'm fine. I'll jump," Jon shouted down at them. With a short run up he vaulted across the wide gap into the ferry's cargo net. Everyone except Valerian and the Smiler's jaws dropped.

"By the Seven!" Haile Baratheon, the Holy Maiden said.

"Impossible," Daenerys said.

"I did it, didn't I?" Jon smiled.

"Still! How?" she countered.

"Magic," Jon said, grinning.

Daenerys grinned. "Magic? You're crazy, Jon of House Stark."

"Guilty as charged," Jon bowed. "Massey, give me an oar," Jon said. The men rowed the boat to the shore.

Septa Haile Baratheon disembarked first. She bent the knee, picked up a handful of sand and her lips moved silently in prayer. The sand slipped through her fingers as she stood up. The trek from the sandy shore and up the wide steps leading to the castle was long and arduous. Janis Storm and Jacinta Massey were breathing hard by the time they arrived at Dragonstone's front doors.

"Welcome to Dragonstone Castle. I apologize for the inconvenience," Daenerys said to her guests. "Even I forgot how long that walk is. The castle was originally built without stairs. The stairs were constructed a few generations later, when Maegor, the second son of the Conqueror, made this his home. He did not ride a dragon until he chose Balerion, the Black Dread."

The castle was practically empty. There were signs of a hasty evacuation; chairs and empty vessels remained, anything too heavy to be quickly transported were left behind.

The main hall had a throne carved from what appeared to be charred rock crystal nicknamed 'dragonglass' and dragon's bones. Behind the throne were two massive chains suspended from ceiling. Ser Justin the Smiler nudged Jon, a wide grin on his face.

"You see? What did I tell you, eh? Those two chains used to suspend that sword behind the throne, like a monstrous black gem on a necklace."

"An intimidating ornament, for certain," Jon said.

 _I hated it! Just hanging there, doing nothing, for centuries!_ _At least the other guy carried me out to get some sun. And snow. And a little attention: sharpening stone, hammer and tongs._

"More intimidating on your back," Ser Smiler said. "How in the Seven Kingdoms do you carry that?"

Daenerys caught snippets of their gossip. "Carry what?"

"Nothing, Lady Targeryen," Ser Smiler smiled.

"This way to the war room," Daenerys said, striding confidently. "Tyrion should be around, somewhere."

"Pardon me, Lady Targeryen. Freedom to speak?" Ser Smiler said.

"Granted," she said.

"The war room is that way," Ser Smiler smiled, pointing the opposite direction.

Daenerys frowned. "It has been a while." She turned on her heel and followed the Smiler's directions.

The war room's table was carved in the shape of Westeros. There were no chairs, as this room had one purpose, and that was planning for conquest. A dwarf with a full beard was pouring wine into goblets in the war room. Tyrion Lannister turned and greeted them.

"Ah, your Grace... and.. _Jon_? Is that you?" Tyrion said, surprised to see him.

"Unless I have a twin brother I do not know of, it is me," Jon said. Tyrion offered his hand to shake.

"This is definitely a surprise. It has been what... five years?" Tyrion asked. "Since we took a piss off the edge of the world?"

"Six," Jon said. "I like your beard. It suits you."

"I like your new look. Is that a special leather armor? And _what is that_ on your back?" Tyrion laughed.

"You two know each other?" Daenerys interrupted.

"We've met and traveled to the wall together," Tyrion said. "He was a fresh recruit at the Night's Watch. Now Lord Commander, or so I heard. That's quite a promotion."

"A lot has happened since then," Jon said. _Mutiny. I was betrayed by my squire and killed by my men. I went to a different world full of magic, found love, a dragon and ... rock and roll_. "The dead rise. The King beyond the wall is dead, and now the true battle is coming. The Night King and his generals are marching south. The free folk have decided to fight with us, the living, against the walking dead."

The war room looked at Jon as if he was mad, including Melisandre.

"Let's discuss White Harbor," Jon muttered, clearing his throat. The plan was hashed out quickly between Daenerys, Tyrion and her Unsullied commander. Melisandre was quiet throughout the meeting, observing not the table, but the young renegade Princess and Aegon Targaryen, the Fourth of his name.

"I have a team of warriors who take care of the hyenas. They are trained to hunt the faceless men, men who leave a trail of the dead in their wake," Blind Bat, her Unsullied commander said. "They will hunt the assassins. The Unsullied spearmen will kill the Golden Militia. And you will free the captives."

"I think I shall make White Harbor my seat of power," Daenerys said suddenly. "Until we take King's Landing." She moved the miniature ship models, like pieces on a chessboard, to block off the two main trading ports, White Water Bay and Black Water Bay. "We will control the trade routes from the North- straight down to Black Water bay and King's Landing. How long until Dragonstone can be ready for war?"

"The Unsullied will do as you command, with or without preparations," Blind Bat said.

"My queen," Fatal Snake, her Unsullied fleet admiral said. "Blind Bat speaks hastily. We will need to bring food regularly to Dragonstone to maintain a sizable presence on this barren island. There are no goats, no cattle. Your dragons ate them all. The conquest of White Harbor, or another busy port, should be our first priority. Then, I will be able to construct a proper port here to facilitate war preparations from this castle."

"Food is always an issue with invading armies," Daenerys sighed. "Can we strike both White Harbor and King's landing at once- making sure we control the two biggest ports on the Eastern seas?"

"We will need two dragons to strike simulataneously," Tyrion said. "That is our secret weapon. You cannot be at two places at the same time."

"I won't have to. We do not want to burn White Harbor. I can spearhead the attack at King's Landing on Drogon," Dany said.

"So who will lead the forces at White Harbor?" Tyrion said.

"The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Stark," Dany said, looking at Jon. "He knows the north. And the north respect the Starks."

"Not only that," Janis said. "He's Lord Stannis' Hand- the hand of the King. Well ...was."

There was an awkward silence around the table.

"Your career path has multiplied ten fold, O Hand of the King," Tyrion chuckled sarcastically. "Stannis? Really? I thought the pirate smuggler was his hand."

Daenerys' eyebrows raised in surprise. "I thought you were a neutral entity. You never said you were one of Stannis' men, far less his _Hand_ ," Daenerys said. "Guards!"

Ten Unsullied warriors entered the room, armed with short swords and sword breakers.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut huh," Valerian whispered to Janis. Valerian tensed, ready to fight.

"Calm, everyone," Jon said, raising his hands passively. "I mean you no harm. If we are to liberate the northmen, I am with you, your grace. I hope our agreement still stands, and no harm shall come to us."

Daenerys eyed Jon's sword on his back. "How does that stay there?"

"It sticks to my armor," Jon said.

"Through the furs?" Dany asked, intrigued. "I've seen that sword before... as a child... _Is that from the throne room?_ "

"Stannis Baratheon took it from this castle," Ser Smiler said. "Lord Stark uses it like a child swinging a twig."

"Impossible," Daenerys said.

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Missande said.

"Hush," Daenerys said, a smile hinting at the corner of her mouth. She glared at Jon. "First a Snow, then a Stark, now a Hand. Who are you, really?"

"I am what you see," Jon said. He kept his calm and returned Daenerys' stare without fear. If he needed to kill men to protect Valerian, he would do it. He didn't want to, but if it came to that, he would not hesitate.

"I will hold to our agreement, for now, Jon Stark," Daenerys said, watching Jon carefully. In his eyes was a strange emptiness, something her brother always said was the pre-emptive sign of 'Waking the Dragon'; a psychotic temperament their father was noted for exhibiting. That massive sword on his back was used by only one man in their family history, Aegon Targeryen II, nicknamed _Aegon the Dragonslayer_.

Jon Stark was getting more interesting by the minute. "Guards, at ease," Daenerys said. The guards shouldered their weapons and lined the walls, silent and at attention. "We shall take White Harbor and reinforce Dragonstone with food, cattle, and grain," she declared. "After we take control of the trade routes, we should have enough leverage to lay siege to King's Landing within the year. I do not want to risk everything in one campaign. Patience got us this far, patience would take us further. Tyrion, you vouch for this man, Jon Snow?"

"Stark, your grace," Septa Haile Baratheon said.

Daenerys scowled. Tyrion interjected before she lost her temper. "I vouch for this young man," Tyrion said. "And I presume you are the Holy Maiden, the Unscathed?"

Septa Haile Baratheon turned to him. "I am a follower of the Seven, and my patron god is the Maid, who protects the young women of this nation. However, I am a sinner, and not worthy of the title of Holy."

"Sounds like the Holy Maiden, from what I've heard..." Tyrion saluted her with his goblet and drank from it. "Melisandre. I can't say I'm surprised. You are wherever the game is being played. The great game."

"I can say the same about you, Tyrion," Melisandre replied. "Always in the thick of things."

"Anything in the flames you wish to tell us, Red Woman?" Tyrion asked.

"The Lord of the Light is nigh," Melisandre replied. "He is coming."

"Isn't he always nigh?" Tyrion grinned. He saluted Justin Massey. "I remember you as a lad. Always smiling. Even when threatening men with death. You're a man grown now, eh, Ser Massey?"

"Perhaps. You have escaped King's Landing without a trace, Kinslayer," Justin smiled.

"See what I mean?" Tyrion grinned back. "Threatening words with a charming smile. This castle is no longer your home, Justin. Be careful."

"Sound advice," Ser Justin bowed. "Very sound advice."

"Well, now that the un-pleasantries have been exchanged," Daenerys clapped her hands once with a wide, fake smile. "Lunch shall be served in a few hours. Missande, take the Unsullied and escort our... esteemed guests to their chambers. Jon, a guard will be stationed at the hallway if you need assistance. Please do not wander around without an escort."

They were led to a large bedroom chamber that had a door leading to an adjacent room. It appeared to be a nursery of sorts, because the main room had only one bed and a few cribs stacked in the corner, and the side room had numerous single beds, similar to what Jon used as a lad.

"It keeps getting better by the minute," Justin muttered to Jon. "A fucking foreign pretender with a temper like wildfire, a midget Kingslayer and Kinslayer in one, cockless mercerneries, dragons and horsefuckers. What the fuck is going on?"

Jon wanted to laugh. The Smiler always spoke pleasantly.

"And the true King, the Prince Who was Promised," Melisandre said, looking at Jon. "Everything is coming together nicely."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ser Justin said, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"At ease," Jon said, putting his hand on Ser Justin's sword arm. "She's right. But I am not focused on that. I need her to help me send my lady friend home. With her magic."

The room stared at Jon. Septa Haile folded her arms. "She is not from Valyria. I know the accent. She doesn't have it."

"Correct," Jon said. "She isn't. For now, we are guests, greatly outnumbered, and basically prisoners on this island. Ser Justin, protect the women with your wit and your smile, leave steel for last resort. Do not create conflict, or hostility. Understood?"

"Aye. So, you are the Prince Who was Promised?" Justin asked.

"Aye, the Dragon Knight," Jon nodded. "The King of the North, Seven Kingdoms, and the first men, the prince who was promised, protector of the realm, Lord of the Andals hand of the king, lord commander... " Jon rattled off, counting the titles on his fingers. "Blah blah blah. Inconsequential. What is important now is that I am _her_ protector. And she needs to get home. That is my sworn duty."

Valerian blushed under all the attention the room gave her.

"Well, fuck. As I said, better by the minute!" Justin smiled. "A Wolf King. A Stark."

"Partially true. Son of Rhaegar Targaryen; the Crown Prince, and Lyanna Stark, my mother."

"No wonder the men like you. Targeryen, eh? Don't let Daenerys Stormborn hear that," Justin said.

"Only when the time is right. Melisandre, tonight, we shall begin our task," Jon said.

"Of course," Melisandre curtsied. "As you command, sire."

* * *

A few days passed since the Battle at the Shrieking Shack. Katsumi could no longer hold the Hallow Blade due to it frying the Onyx gloves with Lightning. Harry promised to make her a new sword, similiar to Masahiko.

Harry invited Katsumi into the school workshop for her Diablo Core on Threstral Wingbone wand build. She was wearing her school uniform and long outer Hogwarts cloak.

"Right. We have fixed length of wingbones, but I still want to do the Ritual Of Anthroprometry to find the closest match," Harry said.

"Which means?" Katsumi asked.

"Measurements. To pick components more suitable for your physiology," Harry said.

"A custom weapon. Our weaponsmiths do the same back at home," Katsumi agreed.

"Right. Here, we use measuring tape. Against skin. Is that okay?" Harry asked.

Katsumi stared at Harry. Harry tried not to look away. "I trust you," Katsumi said softly.

"Well, thanks. That's good. Take off your shoes and outer clothes," Harry said, turning away. "Then, stand at that pillar with the markings on it."

After a minute Katsumi called. "Ready."

Harry turned around. Katsumi wore a functional black bra and light orange panties. Her stomach was toned, with definition in her abdominals and powerful legs. But he knew that already. However, seeing her in the undies was a different matter entirely.

"Okay. I am going to measure you. I will warn you when I have to touch... er... sensitive areas. Cool?"

"I am in your care," Katsumi said, her chin up, eyes forward.

Katsumi's height was five seven. Harry wrote that down, along with the length from her collarbone at the shoulder to tip of the middle finger.

"I'm taking from the base of the skull, to the coccyx bone. Unclasp the bra. This might tickle," Harry said. Katsumi unclipped the bra, letting it fall to the ground. Harry pulled down her underwear to the middle of her butt. He measured her spine like a professional.

"Lift your arms, I'm measuring the bust," Harry said, gently wrapping the tape around her chest and noting the readings.

Katsumi heart was racing. This could not be happening. Harry was touching her gently, but it felt like rapture. When he measured her inseam she thought that there was some spell in his touch that was making her feel this way.

"Maybe we should stop," Katsumi said, her voice whisper soft.

"Almost done," Harry paused, looking up at her. She was covering her chest protectively with her hands. She was looking down at him with a strange expression.

"Your task is done. And Lord Fairweather's son has assumed the responsibility of becoming _Raito No Samurai,_ " Katsumi said.

"Uh huh, what does that have to do with anything?" Harry said.

"You do not need me," Katsumi said. "I... am not sure what my purpose is."

"What do you mean?" Harry said. "Purpose? School grades and NEWTS aren't enough?"

"Mr White assigned me to protect you. The Shogun assigned me to learn from you, to face a particular task at home. Mr White's agenda was questionable and now he is dead. I can't wield the Sword of the Light, and I don't have one of my own. I have lost my two weapons. I just don't know what to do."

"What you could do is relax, take it easy, and let me finish taking your measurements," Harry said. He was kneeling before her. Her panties were inches away from his face. Now that she had broken his rhythm, being this close to her was ...erm.. a bit _personal_.

"Okay," Katsumi whispered. She gently put her fingers on his shoulders as he measured her inseam, widest part of the hips and her waist.

"Done," Harry said, standing up. She wasn't hiding her chest from him anymore. In fact, she stared at him defiantly.

"Okay," Katsumi said.

"You can get dressed," Harry said.

"Okay," Katsumi said. She didn't move an inch.

Harry magicked her outer Hogwarts cloak and draped it around her shoulders. "You'll catch a cold."

"Inside here is warm, _Doragansuireya_." Katsumi stepped closer to him.

"Right," Harry gulped. He saw this tactic before. She was going to pull a Hermione, and steal a kiss.

What Katsumi said about Val 'not loving him' was troubling him these days. Was it simply female jealousy or was she on to something? Valerian came back to Hogwarts as cold as Ice. When they were forging _Gungnir,_ it was when his sweat and her sweat mixed was when she got all... horny. Harry hoped that wasn't the only reason she jumped him like a lioness in heat.

"About your... the stuff you talked about," Harry said, trying to quell those thoughts. "Next week is the eclipse. Will you be my right hand man on the mission to Westeros?"

"I will," Katsumi said, bowing formally to him.

"Good. Your sword would be ready by weekend. Maybe enough time for you to get some practice with it. Or maybe not. It'll cut through anything."

"You have been sleeping well?" Katsumi asked, but she already knew the answer. Harry wasn't sleeping well, but it wasn't fear from the Wraiths. It was nervousness about creating a portal to a different world.

"Not really," Harry said. "But much better than before. I've been reading the notes and references Sade gave me. It seems complex. Glad she said that I only need to empower it, Sade can construct it."

"Good. And has Sanguini made a new armor for you?" Katsumi asked.

"Working on it as we speak. He was confused about the lightning thing. He said the armour blocks all magical spells," Harry said.

"It was real lightning, Harry," Katsumi said, turning away from him so she could put on her bra. "You do not need to deny it to yourself any longer. You are the Lightning Wizard as the French papers said."

"You've been reading up on me?"

"I've been _learning_ you, inside and out," Katsumi admitted.

"Ah," Harry said dumbly.

"Lord Fairweather said you were a mystery, a legend in his country. He heard about a baby defeating the Dark Lord. He didn't pay that much attention while he was rising in the ranks in Japan. But this Roderick Hallow hunter- that sparked his interest. When he learned the two people were one and the same, he didn't hesitate to bring me to learn from you. It is an honour for me to be able to learn from you, and to teach you our techniques," Katsumi smiled.

"I haven't taught you anything," Harry said humbly.

"Yet still I have learned more than I ever expected," Katsumi replied. "Being around you is more than enough, with all these adventures you must conquer."

"I guess," Harry said. "I'll start work on this right away."

* * *

After dinner at Dragonstone castle, Melisandre asked Jon and Valerian to follow her to the Dragon caves. Fatal Snake was their unsullied escort as they walked down the wide, steep staircase leading to the caves.

"Oh, wonderful," Melisandre said. "Gabrielle has sent word through the flames. Voldemort is dead. Harry has done it."

"What?" Valerian said. "We've been here for two weeks. He didn't waste any time."

The news was a bit troubling for Jon. _Did Harry even need him anymore?_

"He has risen to the occasion," Melisandre said airily. Melisandre lit a torch the Unsullied carried without using flint or tinder. The Unsullied flinched, then resumed his duty. They crossed the sandy shore and walked to the rocky formations on the eastern side of Dragonstone Castle. "These caves are strong with magic. Can you sense it?"

"I can," Jon muttered.

"Good. Unsullied, do you have faith in your gods?" Melisandre asked.

"I have faith in my spear, and my arm," Fatal Snake replied.

"You do not believe in R'hllor, the Lord of the Light?" she asked.

"No," Fatal Snake said.

"Then stay here, for what you see inside would make you unfit to serve your queen. We shall not be long."

Fatal Snake watched the Red Witch from underneath his face mask. "I will stand guard here, then."

Melisandre took the torch from his hand and led Jon and Valerian into the dark caves.

"You usually scare people into obedience, don't you?" Valerian asked. It was a topic covered on the paper, What Defense Against the Dark Arts means to me. All powerful dark wizards scare people into obedience. Melisandre did the same, except without force, or threat of force. She used your own fears against you.

"I tell them the truth," Melisandre shrugged. At the first sizable clearing of sand in the caves Melisandre stopped. "Ah. Perfect. A nest. You see those round shell pieces? Dragon egg remains. Lie down, and spread your arms and legs like a starfish, Aegon."

Jon did as instructed. "Lady Goldstein, your short knife, if you please," Melisandre asked. Valerian gave it to her. Melisandre drew a circle in the sand from the tip of Jon's head, around to his left arm, then left leg, across to the right leg then completed the circle at the starting point. She then drew a straight line in the sand north of his head, touching his hair, lightly dragging the dull side of the knife along the centre of his forehead, nose, mouth and chest, then lower, dividing Jon's body in two.

"Get up without disturbing the circle and half-line I have made in the sand," she told Jon. Jon got up and stepped out of the circle. Melisandre completed the north to south line with the knife, then an east to west line. The circle was divided into four. She presented the dagger to Valerian and Jon. "Now, a drop of blood from both your fingers, please."

Both of them pricked their finger on the tip of the blade. Melisandre flicked the intermixed blood unto the sand of her simple diagram. The lines ignited with fire.

"Excellent. That is the beginning process," Melisandre said. "Suck each other's finger free from blood, then kiss the iron taste from each other's lips."

"Why?" Valerian asked.

"Because you perform this ritual as allies, not enemies. This will lock in good will into the construct, not evil. What sent you here was evil intent from your world's user. Most likely a human sacrifice, used to empower a curse. Do as I say, before the blood dries on your skin."

Valerian sucked Jon's finger, and Jon hers. With the red of blood on their lips, they kissed.

Jon felt magic surge through him into Valerian. Valerian's hair began to grow, auburn mixed with pale, blond highlights.

The fire sparked white hot, then resumed its regular orange and red flames. Valerian opened her eyes, the taste of blood still on her lips. Jon was facing her, his eyes closed with emotion. Valerian could not tell if it was lust, or shame.

"You could convince an entire army, yet you cannot convince yourselves," Melisandre laughed. "As with all nature, the truth will come to Light."

Jon and Valerian looked at the flames of the circle, mesmerized.

"Is that it?" Jon asked. The ritual they had performed reminded him of a twisted marriage ceremony. From Valerian's expression, and the way she looked at him, he knew that she felt the same way.

"Yes. It is the receiving end. Gabrielle will inform your world that here is ready. Your world will find a way to bridge the constructs together. Until then, we must do as Lady Daenerys wishes." Melisandre gave Valerian back her knife and walked off.

Jon and Valerian stood mutely, staring at the flames. For all intents and purposes, those flames should not be able to thrive on the dry sand, but they did, dancing merrily in the still air inside the cave.

"If you want to stay here and consummate, by all means," Melisandre said, coming back to them. "But I need to rest. I'll let the Unsullied send another to escort you back to the castle."

"We're coming," Jon said, taking Valerian with a hand on her upper arm.

"What just happened?" Valerian asked, panicking.

"I don't know," Jon said. _Betrayal. Treachery_. "Drive it from your thoughts."

 _Easier said than done,_ Dragonslayer chimed in _. She wants you. Satisfy her, Aegon._

* * *

The following morning Jon met Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion; Daenerys' three dragons. Jon's travel companions shied away from the majestic beings. They were grown males, all vying for their mother's attention.

 _Little pups still attached to mother's teat! How cute!_ Dragonslayer commented.

Drogon, the biggest, bared teeth at Jon. Jon folded his arms, unconcerned.

 _You do not fear us?_ Drogon asked in his head.

 _I do not_ , Jon replied.

 _You speak to us?_ Rhaegal said.

 _I do_ , Jon replied.

 _He wields Visenyaenys, brothers!_ Viserion said.

The three dragons settled down on their stomachs, wrapping their tails around their wings in a submissive manner. They respectfully tipped their noses into the ground.

"Impossible. I've never seen them do that," Daenerys said, shocked beyond belief.

"Magic," Jon said with a smirk. "Rise, noble creatures. I am not your enemy."

The three Dragons breathed fire into the air and flapped their wings in salute.

Deanerys' mouth hung open in wonder. "They ... listen to you?"

Jon shrugged. "Maybe."

 _I'm starting to like you more and more Jon Stark_ Daenerys thought. She composed herself and donned her haughty demeanor. "These are my children. Not creatures."

"Apologies, your grace."

"The fleet is ready to sail to White Harbor. I'm going to clear the way for our warships to enter White Water Bay." Daenerys mounted Drogon and took to the sky.

Jon and the others boarded the rowboat to head back to the _Lady Fire._

By the time they arrived later in the afternoon there was no battle at White Harbor. Daenerys burned one ship, and that was all that it took for immediate surrender. White flags were sent up high from all the tallest buildings in the city. Jon and his group docked at the port and literally strolled into the city with an Unsullied Army. All of the Northern men were barricaded inside the great Chapel of the Seven with swords, spears and armored plate melted in front the doors. A well orchestrated fire burned underneath the heaps of metal climbing high against the iron doors, melting the swords into it and allowing the tangy smoke to poison the inside.

"Where are the Golden Militia?" Jon asked the stable master.

"Running as far as they can. When they saw the fire in the sky, they stole every horse, every wagon in the city and left," the old stable master said. "Did you ever get that dress?" he asked Valerian.

"We did," Valerian said.

"They were looking for two of ye," the stable master grinned. "The Lannister dogs. I said never seen you, or anyone wearing leather like yours."

"You did well," Jon said "Pardon me a moment." Jon crossed the main square, where Drogon had landed, towards the Chapel. For obvious reasons, no local came near Daenerys nor the beast. Drogon hopped a few feet away when Jon passed close to his flank.

A few swings from _Dragonslayer_ destroyed the metal heap locking the Chapel of the Seven's grand front doors. The place smelt of molten metal, shit, piss, and vomit. Hundreds of soldiers were chained ankle to ankle, some neck to neck, to the main support columns. The golden militia attempted to kill all of them hastily by either unsuccessfully trying to set the church on fire, or slowly by suffocating them with acrid, lung bursting smoke.

True to her word, Daenerys ordered the Unsullied to break the chains of the men with bolt cutters or locksmiths.

"You are freed," Daenerys announced when everyone was evacuated from the church. "Your man, Jon Stark of the North, came to me for help. I listened to him, and said that All men should be free. That includes even the soldiers of contenders to the Iron throne. Every man here is free to live their life, as they see fit, under the laws of the land. However, I need men to help protect the North, to prevent something like this happening again. Any man who bends the knee and serves Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen would be paid well, and treated well, and be the change that brings peace to this land."

Some of the men looked at her, her Targaryen features and blonde hair, and immediately thought of her father, the Mad King.

Jon stood to the side while she gave her speech. Seeing the indecision, Jon stepped forward before Daenerys burnt everyone to ashes.

"The Golden Militia, the Lannister's sellswords- caught us literally with our pants down, most of us inbetween a woman's legs," Jon said. Many men coughed with laughter at that opening statement. "It is only lady luck that I escaped and met Lady Targaryen, who listened to me without prejudice. Without her... well, you'd be nothing more than manual labour for the pit diggers. The Lannisters are the enemy. They executed my father, Eddard Stark, and butchered his wife, Catelyn, and my brother, Robb the Young Wolf at the Red Wedding. A turncoat Bolton spy killed Rickon- and the Boltons did horrible things to my sister. I will not let these injustices go unpunished. The North Remembers."

"The North remembers!" a random soldier shouted.

"The North!" came the cries, one after the other. A few men who scavenged serviceable swords raised them high.

Jon raised _Dragonslayer_ in kind.

"The Wolf in the Roost! The Flayer's slayer who floods the snow with blood!" came the chant. Daenerys was pleased with the proceedings.

"Will they bend the knee?" Daenerys asked Jon close to his ear.

"True loyalty is earned, not taken," Jon responded quietly. "Be fair to them, listen to their concerns, and they'll come around-"

"For Jon of the North, the Black Wolf!" came a shout, interrupting his private conversation.

"It's not as simple as freeing slaves. These are not-" Jon said to Daenerys. More proclamations of his heroic deeds were shouted.

The noise was getting bothersome. He couldn't get a word in to Daenerys.

Jon raised his hand for quiet. The chants eventually subsided. "Listen! Work diligently. Help Lady Targaryen secure White Harbour and protect it from attack. I will help in this regard. What say you? Come forward and present yourself, warriors of the north."

Everyone stepped forward, hand to their heart. Even the midlands men who followed Stannis were in agreement.

Daenerys nodded at them. "As Lord Stark said, there is work to be done. Clean yourselves, put something hot in your bellies, then come to the docks. My vassals will make sure that you are assigned to work, with fair pay, and for those of you who march south with us- who knows? Fame, and fortune await the brave."

"March south... To War?" One of the men asked.

"To war," Daenerys answered.

"My sword is yours, Lady Stormborn," he declared.

"Good. Your name?"

"Umber. Rusberg Umber, Lady Stormborn."

"Welcome. Serve me well, and you will rise high in your house standing, with all the rewards that goes with it," Daenerys smiled. Her smile highlighted her beauty. Rusberg grinned back at her.

"I shall, Lady Stormborn," He bowed.

Daenerys clicked her tongue, and Drogon landed right behind her, scooping her up unto his neck. "Jon, they are yours. Make sure they sign if they wish to be paid." Drogon and Daenerys took off to the sky. As they rose, Daenerys looked down at the men surrounding Jon, clapping him on his shoulder, singing a crude song.

 _Four for one, five hunnit bar none, one tonne and you're done, the Wolf that feasts in the roost_

"He wields _Visenyaenys_ ," Daenerys told Drogon, petting his scales behind his ear, just the way he liked. "He is no Stark. He's a Dragonlord, of Dragon's blood, like me."

Drogon puffed steam, his usual way of agreeing with her.

"You know it too, son?" Daenerys said. "Maybe he can give me another son, or a daughter."

Drogon flicked his ears, a sign of jealousy.

"Just an idea," Daenerys said. "Don't mind me. I'm merely talking out loud. But he is a likable sort, don't you think?"

Drogon flicked his ears again, then flattened them along his skull, a sign of anger.

"I'm just teasing you," Daenerys laughed as she flew over White Harbor, surveying the first lands of her conquest of Westeros. A giddy feeling swamped her.

 _Was this what Aegon the Conqueror felt when he took his first city? It's incredible! And this is only the beginning._

* * *

For the next few days, Jon worked alongside Daenerys in strategies concerning defenses, port services, and tax collections with the cities' nobility from Manderly Estate, the massive property north of White Harbor.

Richard Manderly was healing slowly from his ordeal. He was gutted with shame. Lady Stormborn took his home away from him. He had no men, no servants loyal to him anymore. Even though she was his 'honoured guest' in his house, the reality was everyone knew she was the boss. His back had healed sufficiently to walk, but his pride, and his confidence, was ripped away just like his skin when the cat o nine lashed him. He spoke to no one when he realized his words had no power. On his better days he would sit by the window, looking out towards White Harbor in the distance, lost in his thoughts.

Luck would have it one afternoon that Daenerys was taking a walk with Lord Stark right below his window. They were in friendly conversation, obviously laughing at how weak he was and how easily they took his home, his _city_ from him.

Richard Manderly took his crossbow from the weapons trunk, cranked a bolt and took aim. He was a fairly good shot, and he knew that pathway like the back of his hand. She would have to pause to take the steps down soon. He took aim, and let the bolt fly. It was a simple shot.

 _Behind you_

Jon grabbed Daenerys and shielded her from the black blur of the iron bolt. The bolt lodged awkwardly into his back. "Down!" Jon said, turning and looking from where the bolt came.

Daenerys crouched low, using Jon as a human shield. With one fluid motion Jon pulled _Dragonslayer_ off his back and flung the weapon like a throwing dagger. It didn't go through the window as he intended, it destroyed the entire bedroom wall and the window, crushing Richard Manderly with rubble and the flat of the blade.

"Impossible..." Daenerys whispered, watching both the bolt stuck in Jon's armour and the crumbling hole in the wall. Glass and stone were dropping unto the slanted roof below.

"I'm convinced that is your favorite word," Jon said, making sure the assassin was no longer moving. "He's done, whoever that was."

"Thank you, Jon," Daenerys said, getting back to her feet. She kissed him on his cheek. "Good work, Black Wolf. Let's get out of the open before someone else feels lucky."

At that moment Jon spotted Valerian watching them. Everyone had rushed out to see what had happened. Valerian scowled and went right back inside.

"For fuck's sake," Jon muttered as Valerian ran off. This tension had spiraled out of control. Everything was fucked. Jon was beginning to doubt that Harry had truly finished his mission and restored order to the fucking universe.

The eclipse was going to happen soon and he had to make his decision. Stay, help Daenerys, destroy the Night King and restore peace to the Seven Kingdoms, or go back and help Harry destroy the horrible cross. And according to Mr White's story of Hogwarts' founders, turn everything inside out in the process.

Harry _would_ find out. And he won't take it too kindly.

Or maybe, just _maybe_ , he would understand that _nothing_ happened.

 _Fat chance of that happening,_ Dragonslayer chimed in, even from the fair distance away. _Everyone can see it._ _She wants you Aegon. Satis-_

 _Shut up, you. Just shut your blasted mouth._


	35. Chapter 35: Blacken the Cursed Sun

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty Five:**

 **Blacken the Cursed Sun**

A week had passed since the battle at the Shrieking Shack. The British Ministry of Magic negotiated to lift the travel ban preventing magicals entering and leaving England. The foreign students who were forced to stay after the Second Task were scheduled to leave Saturday morning.

Friday afternoon, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimegour; the Auror Commander Beatrice Bethselzder; the Permanent Secretary Griselda Marchbanks; Wizengamot member and School Board Representative Elphias Doge, Royston Fairweather, a woman he didn't recognize and Auror Kinglsey Shacklebolt visited Hogwarts.

Before dinner, Minerva McGonagall summoned Harry to her office. Even though he knew Voldemort's body was dead, he wasn't taking any chances walking the halls alone. He knocked on the seventh year Ancient Runes class door and asked Professor Vector to excuse Katsumi from lessons.

"Do you have a note?" Professor Vector asked.

"No. But I need her," Harry shrugged.

"I see," Professor Vector said, eyeing him carefully. "Is there trouble I should know about?"

"No. This is just a precautionary measure," Harry said.

"Precautionary measure, huh? Only because it is you, Potter," Professor Vector said. She nodded at Katsumi. "You are excused."

"Hey, Kat," Harry greeted. "Come on. McGonagall wants to see me."

"All right," Katsumi said, falling in stride with him as they walked towards McGonagall's office.

"What's going on?" Katsumi asked. "Why does she want to see you?"

"I'm not sure. The minister is here. And the Auror captain, Bethselzder. We're not the best of friends. Also some fogeys from the Wizengamot- I think Mr Doge and Mrs Marchbanks are here. Who knows if Death Eaters are impersonating any of them?" Harry muttered.

"I see," Katsumi said. She clasped her hands together, and a black cloth belt and sheath popped into existence. She tied them quickly around her waist and drew the new Diablo core wand Harry made for her. It transformed into a sword. She flipped the dull side gracefully along her arm and guided it smoothly into the sheath.

"Nice," Harry said. Jon was right. Katsumi's swordsmanship was something to behold. Elegant, and totally mesmerizing.

"Where's yours?" She asked.

"With you around, I don't think I actually need it," Harry said.

Katsumi felt a surge of pride well up inside of her. She bowed solemnly. "You honor me, Harry."

"I do?" Harry asked, clueless.

Katsumi looked into his face. Harry really didn't know how big a compliment that was to her. The Sword of the Light was in his possession, but he believed her presence to be even more effective. "Yes. Thank you, I will do my best to serve."

"Um, right. Thanks?" Harry smiled. "Let's go before she sends Percy to find me."

Harry knocked on McGonagall's office door.

"It's open!" came her voice. Harry opened the door for Katsumi to enter, then closed it behind them. "Oh, Miss Hanzo. Good evening, both of you," Minerva McGonagall smiled at them.

"Good evening, House Mistress McGonagall," Harry and Katsumi replied.

"I'm not surprised, to be honest. You have done well keeping an eye on him," McGonagall said to Katsumi.

"Thank you, House Mistress McGonagall," Katsumi replied.

"It is a good thing you are here, Miss Hanzo, as this also pertains to you. Harry, you and Katsumi are to be honored this evening before representatives of the Ministry and a delegate from Japan's Ministry of Magic. A lady named," McGonagall peered down her glasses to read a page of parchment. "Tokugawa Hatsumomo-san, did I pronounce that correctly?"

"Tokugawa-sama?" Katsumi said, eyes wide. "Here?"

"Yes. Who is she?" McGonagall asked.

"Our magical military commander," Katsumi explained. "Similar to your Auror Commander, except she has total autonomy on matters of war. Japan has a separate division for internal criminality, a separate police department, if that makes sense."

"A general," Harry suggested.

"Yes. General. A position handed down through members of the noble Tokugawa family," Katsumi told them.

"Well, that's nice," McGonagall said. "The British Auror stationed in Japan had to notify your people of the events here. If she is the General of your military forces, her visit here is quite an event."

The way she said it Harry thought she dismissed the visitor as more pomp and ceremony. Before meeting Masahiko and Katsumi, Harry might have thought the same. Now that he knew better, the Japanese didn't do things wishy-washy or for show. They meant business.

"Yes. The Tokugawa family is almost Royalty in our province. A most ancient and noble house," Katsumi said.

"Ah. I see. You are to be recognized by both the Crown and our Ministry of Magic," McGonagall said to Harry.

"Recognized? How?" Harry asked.

"I thought you would never ask," McGonagall said. "Grand Cross of the Order of British Empire and First Class Order of Merlin. Our ministry deems fit to award you both as Her Excellency has heard of a nefarious villain who rose from the dead to cause havoc in the country. She could not believe the Minister when he told her it was a student at Hogwarts who put him down."

"Fuck," Harry said, shocked. "I'm sorry! It came out -"

"It's all right, dear," McGonagall said. "I'm so proud of you. You could not have spoiled my day with a mere slippage of the tongue. There will be a ceremony before dinner is served. And for you, Miss Hanzo, I believe you are to be honored by the Japanese top brass, if what you say is true."

"I.. believe so," Katsumi said, frowning. "Only Tokugawa-sama can award the title of _Bushi_ to a national. I must be recommended by another samurai to be elected. Why would he do this so soon?"

"Who? Fairweather?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Katsumi said. "A Samurai has diplomatic and national duties."

"You mean... like... back at home?" Harry asked.

"Yes. There are six samurai who await my... um... promotion. I do not think I am ready. Not yet," Katsumi said.

"What is this? What you are talking about?" McGonagall said.

"I am.. was... a chosen one, similar to Harry," Katsumi said. "There are six warriors who have been training to defeat the demons plaguing ancient temples throughout Japan. The five other Samurai: the Night, the Moon, the Flames, the Water, the Stone, and the last, the most important, the Samurai of the Light. The one who wields _Amaterasu's_ _Divine Light_."

"Let me guess, you are the Light samurai?" McGonagall said.

"Yes, I think so..." Katsumi said, unsure.

Harry was feeling very awkward. He brought Fairweather to life thinking that he could substitute him for Katsumi. Guess there was more to it than meets the eye.

"Congratulations, then," McGonagall said to her. "Read this Harry." She gave him instructions in a sealed tube. "Try to remember them for later."

"Right, er thanks," Harry said. He opened the tube and took out the high quality paper rolled inside. It was an official document from Buckingham Palace pertaining to his upcoming ceremony.

"House points seem minor compared to this, but I do believe they are still in order. Two hundred points to Gryffindor. I would give more, but, that is the last of it. I've exhausted my quota. It has been a while," McGonagall smiled widely. "Quite some time since I've run out, in fact," McGonagall said, dampness coming to her eyes.

"Thank you, House Mistress McGonagall."

* * *

Later that evening, before dinner was served, Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech to their visitors and asked that all be respectful during the short ceremony to follow.

Katsumi was called up first. She was dressed in traditional Japanese warrior fatigues, with armoured shin guards and forearm vambraces.

Tokugawa Hatsumomo was a middle aged woman with an air of quiet power. One born into privilege and responsibility. She was dressed in a light samurai plate, her helmet held under her arm.

" _Young Hanzo, you have been recommended by Mr Royston Fairweather to be recognized as full Bushi. You have excelled in all aspects of duty, and helped fellow allies defeat their enemies. In this, our Ministry of Magic is in agreement. Congratulations, Hanzo-san_." With a smooth motion, Tokugawa opened a well worn book and presented Katsumi with a calligraphy pen.

Katsumi took the pen and was about to write her name in the book. She paused, looking at Harry. Harry frowned in confusion. Katsumi did not need his permission to accept this honor. He gave her a thumbs up.

Katsumi nodded dutifully, and signed her name.

" _It is done_ ," Tokugawa Hatsumomo-san said, snapping the book closed. She bowed deeply to Katsumi, who mirrored the bow towards her.

" _Arigato, Tokugawa-sama_ ," Katsumi replied softly.

"Your clan badge can now be worn proudly on your garments. Good work, Hanzo-san," Tokugawa proclaimed in English, and offered her hand for Katsumi to shake. Katsumi took it and bowed once again in gratitude. Katsumi returned to her seat when Tokugawa took hers at the head table. A polite round of applause rippled through the hall.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called. "Please come."

Harry came forward. The minister of magic Rufus Scrimegour came forward to meet him on the podium.

"I should have known it was you. I just couldn't convince myself a wee second year was Roderick Hallow," Scrimgour muttered to Harry.

"I tried to keep it quiet," Harry muttered back.

"And now a fifth year. Albus filled me in," Scrimgour said. "Very, very interesting piece of magic there. But that is for another time. Now is for official business. Did you read the documents?"

"I did," Harry said.

"Ready?" Scrimgour asked.

"I guess."

Scrimgour opened a parchment and cleared his throat for silence. "The Crown now calls Harry Potter of Godric's Hallow."

Permanent Secretary Marchbanks spoke in a clear voice. "It is he, Harry Potter who stands before this court."

"Have you, Harry James Potter, undertaken and accepted the accolade of becoming one of the Order of the British Empire?" Scrimgour said loudly, reading from the parchment.

"I have," Harry said, remembering his lines.

"Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy that you will honor and defend the Crown and the British Isles?

"I will."

"That you will honor, defend, and protect all ladies, and those weaker than yourself?"

"I will."

"That you will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a member of the Order, drawing your wand on another only for just cause?" Scrimgour recited.

"I will," Harry replied. The lines were easy to remember. They were only two words. Even so, his heart hammered strongly in his chest.

Permanent Secretary Griselda Marchbanks opened a trunk and took out a length of chain from it. She presented it on a white cushion to the Minister of Magic.

"Accept from our hands this chain, passed from knight to knight, for each knight is a link in the honor of Our Kingdom. It symbolizes their strength and their fealty to the Crown. Will you take this chain and swear upon it that you are loyal?"

"I will," Harry said.

"Never forget the burden of this chain," Scrimgour recited. He draped the chain around Harry's neck and shoulders. "The stool, please." Scrimgour asked Marchbanks.

Madame Marchbanks hefted a cushioned stool and placed it in front of Harry.

"Kneel, so you may be knighted," Scrimgour commanded. Harry knelt, chains on his shoulders. Scrimgour magicked a sword into being and touched it on his shoulder.

" _Avancez Chevalier au nom de magique. Soyez preux, hardi, et loyal_ ," Scrimgour said. It meant, 'Go forth, Knight of the Magi. Be brave, bold, and loyal'. Afterwards, Scrimgour removed the chains from his shoulders. "To your feet, Ser Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said, then stood up.

"I believe a round of applause is in order," Dumbledore said jovially. A cheer and vibrant applause was the response from the staff and students.

Scrimgour offered his hand to shake. "Never thought I'd see a knighting ceremony, far less be the one to conduct it. But first time for everything. Good job, Potter."

Harry accepted Scrimgour's hand. "Feels like a dream, to be honest."

"Please sign here," Madame Marchbanks said, offering Harry a quill. _Grand Cross_ was signed by Queen Elizabeth herself in the column next to his name in block letters. Harry signed his name into the registrar. Sweat was dripping off Harry's brow. He was beginning to suspect the burden of all the past knights who said the same vows were magically passed on to him.

"Congratulations," Madame Marchbanks said, offering a handkerchief. Harry accepted it gratefully, dabbing his face. "Charlus would be so proud of you."

"My grandfather?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I knew him, and I met James once or twice, when he was about your age. What happened to that lovely couple was a tragedy, I tell you. But I am happy his son is rising to the occasion, and making sure justice was served. Twice!" Madame Marchbanks said.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Thank you, Madame Marchbanks."

"Not at all," she replied with a wide smile. "I should be thanking you, young man."

Harry felt even more a fraud. He got rid of Voldemort's body, but he still had Nagini, the Locket and Diary to destroy. Without Voldemort running amock it should be easier, but... the job didn't feel completely finished. For now, he was focused on tomorrow, the day of the Solar eclipse. Sade said everything was prepared. It was just for him to link the nodes and power it with his magic, along with drinking the Draught of Living Death.

Piece of cake, right?

* * *

Three days had passed since the failed attack on Daenerys Stormborn. Jon knew Daenerys was his real father's sister, but there was something about her that was growing on him. She was beautiful, and fierce. And for reasons unknown to him, she was flirting heavily with him at Manderly Estate, light touches on his hand, asking him to join her for wine to 'talk' about war endeavours.

Some of the dresses she wore in those meetings were much more... relaxed than usual. Jon went everywhere in his sleek armor and fur cape, these meetings were no exception. Daenerys wore loose flowing garments that allowed glimpses of hip, leg, and her breasts. Missande seemed to be in on the act as she poured wine and served them fruit and other delicacies dressed in sheer garments.

Valerian liked Daenerys when they first met. Daenerys treated everyone well, in her own way. The princess took her host duties seriously and made sure that they were comfortable (and monitored) during their stay. But it was obvious she took a liking to Jon. She didn't know how she felt about that, to be honest.

It shouldnt matter. Jon was free to do what he wanted. It was none of her business.

But why did it feel like it was?

Jon was perplexed with the chain of command here. Daenerys had an honour guard of a Dothraki warrior named Protor and an Unsullied mercenary called Mongoose. Mongoose had trained under one of the faceless men, and knew how to identify a killer who could change their appearance. However, Daenerys always called Jon whenever she had visitors at 'court' and to sit with her at mealtimes. Since he guarded Valerian, who seemed to be quiet around him since the 'ceremony' at the Dragon caves, Valerian was also always by his side.

Septa Haile Baratheon took it as a personal task to raise support for the repair of the grand chapel of the Seven in White Harbor. It was the third largest chapel in Westeros. Many of the rescued northern soldiers and Baratheon knights championed her cause. But for some strange reason, she assumed the non-official post of being Jon's advisor and personal guard.

Jon found it strange that she thought that she needed to guard him, the so called 'Wolf in the Roost'.

Justin Massey, nicknamed the Smiler, did not smile as much since meeting the foreign usurper to the throne, Daenerys Stormborn; and being her 'guest'. However, he obeyed Jon's mandate to keep the peace and protect the womenfolk; Septa Haile, his sister Jacinta, Shireen's maid Janis, and Melisandre, who stuck to Jon's side like a red parasite when she was not in her chambers 'seeking wisdom in the flames'.

Astonishingly, Daenerys didn't mind all the guests accompanying her when she hosted meetings and made public appearances in White Harbor. In fact, she seemed happy, happier than Jon thought an exiled princess would be after an attack on her life. After all, a queen should have a royal retinue. Anything less was not proper.

"Lord Stark," Daenerys said. "Would you join me at the Dock-master's luncheon today?"

"It will be my pleasure, Lady Stormborn," Jon bowed politely. Daenerys smiled at him.

"Lady Goldstein, are you attending as well?" Daenerys asked politely, fully knowing the answer.

"Yes, Lady grace," Valerian curtsied.

"May I borrow her a moment, Jon?" Daenerys whispered in Jon's ear.

"Certainly," Jon said. "I will stand guard at the door."

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I wish a word with Lady Goldstein," Daenerys smiled and pulled Valerian gently by her elbow.

"Um... what's up?" Valerian asked. Jon followed them a few paces behind, giving them some room to speak.

"Up?" Daenerys said. "What a strange question-"

"Sorry, It means, how may I help?" Valerian apologized, glancing back at Jon.

Jon was watching the ground, lost in thought. _I have inappropriate thoughts about my aunt, and my best friend's girl. And I thought Harry was fickle when it came to the fairer sex._

"We had a deal, at the dress shop," Daenerys said, leading them to her personal chambers. Sly Fox and Big Bear, two Unsullied guards, stepped aside to let the women enter her room. Jon leaned against the wall a short distance away. Daenerys closed the door behind them.

"Oh. Yes, we did," Valerian said.

Daenerys circled her. "Take off the cuirass. Let me see it."

Valerian unclasped Jon's heavy Lord Commander's fur cloak, and unbuckled the cuirass covering the deep V of Sanguini's design.

"Yes. Out of this world, I have never seen the like. If it was one good thing that fat Spider did, was bring me to the dress shop to meet you," Daenerys touched the sleeve of the armor. "Feels... almost like dragon hide, except, soft, smoother. But I know it's powerful. It has magic."

"Yes," Valerian said.

"I want you to honour your end of the bargain. I brought you safely to Dragonstone, and welcomed you as an honored guest on my campaign. Please, you may choose any dress you wish in return, but I want your armor," Daenerys nodded at Valerian's outfit.

Valerian smiled hesitantly. This was her 'get home safe' card. But she did agree to give it to her in exchange for safe passage to Dragonstone.

"Of course. One moment, I need to talk with Jon," Valerian said.

"Guards! Send in Lord Stark!" Daenerys commanded.

The doors opened and Jon was allowed in, although without _Dragonslayer_ on his back.

"She says she needs to talk with you," Daenerys said, never losing eye contact with Valerian.

Jon raised an eyebrow at them. "Yes?"

"She wants the glove," Valerian muttered.

"I see," Jon said, staring at Valerian. Her hair was growing out, light auburn mixed with streaks of blonde. An interesting combination, something Tonks might have done. "Put something on," Jon said.

Valerian chose a long dress from Daenerys' wardrobe. She awkwardly put it on with Daenerys helping her with the back fastenings. Since her arrival in Westeros she had lost the extra weight due to the harsh conditions and lack of sugary snacks to feast on. That and the almost perpetual fear that anytime, anywhere, she might have a fight on her hands, was the greatest weight loss plan known to man.

"Jon, do it," Valerian said, offering her hand to him.

Jon took her hand and forced the armor to stand down. The look she gave him afterwards was one of apprehension and uncertainty. The sleek, black glove was presented to Daenerys, the Mother of Dragons.

"How does it work?" Daenerys said, eyes wide with the priceless treasure in her hands.

"You need to take off everything," Valerian said, feeling vulnerable in the normal dress. It fit her snugly, with the long skirt reaching her ankles instead of trailing on the ground. "Then Jon needs to... make it work."

"Everything?" Daenerys repeated, smiling mischievously under her lashes at Jon.

"Yes, your grace," Jon said.

"Lady Goldstein, thank you for keeping your end of the agreement. Can you please give us some privacy?" Daenerys said.

"Sure," Valerian said, smiling sweetly at her then giving Jon a glare as she turned to leave. A strange, queasy sickness pooled in her stomach. "No problem."

 _Of course it wasn't a problem. No problem at all._

She gathered up Jon's cloak and her leather chest piece and exited. She gave Jon one more look of disapproval before the door shut behind her. As soon as she left, the guards came inside to take their posts by the door.

"No. It's fine. Please do not interrupt us again," Daenerys dismissed them immediately. They bowed and left. Daenerys began to undress, watching Jon to see his reaction. Jon thought he could keep her eyes on her face, but as more and more skin was exposed, he felt his blood go hot.

"Allow me to give you some privacy-" Jon began to turn around.

"No," Daenerys said. "Look at me, Jon Stark."

Daenerys stood unabashedly before Jon in her nakedness. She was a bit shorter than Valerian, but taller than Alexandria. She stood proud, chest out, shoulders back. Her neat triangle of blond hair at the junction of her thighs brought back traitorous thoughts of Valerian coming out of the bath.

A shorter, softer version of Valerian.

 _Or was it his mind paying tricks on him?_

"You wear something similar," Daenerys stated the obvious.

"Yes," Jon said, eyeing her body openly.

"It makes you invincible?" Daenerys said.

"Its weakness is the sea, or totally submerged in water," Jon responded in a hoarse whisper. "But... to answer your question, yes."

"I see. Can I ask you something?"

There was a second where Jon thought asking this question while naked was something only a madwoman would do.

"I.. yes, Your Grace."

"Call me Daenerys," Daenerys implored. "You have me at a distinct disadvantage. Take off your armor, Lord Stark. I want to see who you are."

"I..." Jon stammered. "Very well." He released the dragon glove magic. The only thing he had on was his regular black hose and the phoenix bracer.

Daenerys closed the distance and touched his skin. "Hot to the touch, just like my sons," she whispered. She loosely wrapped her arms around his torso, slipping her fingers underneath the band of his drawstring hose. Her fingers touched his lower spine, then trailed up his back, making his senses tingle in anticipation.

Daenerys touched his faint scars. "You're a mystery, Jon. A mystery I will solve."

Jon said nothing, he just stared into her eyes.

Daenerys slipped her hands lower down his back, pulling down his hose. She knelt to remove them from his feet. On the way back up she pressed her skin against his hardening member.

"I've been thinking a lot about you," Daenerys whispered, touching his beard, his lips, his face. "I look at you during the day, and you haunt my dreams. I burn with jealously every time you watch Goldstein... but I know that you two skirt each other like little children who know nothing of love, or what happens between a man and a woman. It is a strange game you play. Why?"

"We are not... together," Jon said hoarsely. _She is not mine to take_.

Daenerys felt him pressing against her belly button. She took him gently in her hands.

"I thought so," Daenerys said, stroking once, twice, not breaking eye contact with him. _He is a dragon, like me. I know it. I can feel it in my heart. Does he know it for himself?_

"Enough talk," Jon said, kissing her passionately. Daenerys grabbed him around his neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jon caught her easily. Within seconds she was gyrating against him, wanting him inside.

Jon touched her down there, and found her ready for him. Daenerys slid herself down. Jon sunk in deep.

"By the fucking seven..." Daenerys grunted, biting his shoulder, clamping her thighs around his hips.

Jon thought he would burst with just the first entry.

 _It's been a while, Aegon_.

He took a few deep breaths, holding her butt in his hands, supporting her weight. She smelled wonderful, exactly how a princess should.

 _But she doesn't smell of feminine sweat, leather, and steel. She doesn't laugh and smile from the heart, she doesn't make fun of his 'knightly' behaviour._

Daenerys began to slide up and down on him in long, smooth strokes. Jon squeezed her bum tightly in his hands.

 _I'm having ...relations with Daenerys. The princess. Maybe the most beautiful girl in Westeros, and in Essos. I wanted someone else to relieve ... the wicked thoughts of Valerian. And here you are... with Daenerys. It is not Valerian. Which is what I wanted, right?That's all that matters._

As the pace picked up, Jon fully got into it. His thrusts came faster, harder, deeper. Daenerys began to moan freely.

Jon opened his eyes in the throes of passion. For a moment he swore that he saw Valerian's face bouncing in front of him. He closed his eyes and pushed the image out of his mind.

Daenerys slowed down- watching him intently. "Put me on the bed," she said, her voice out of breath. "I want it hard."

Jon was struck speechless. He did as he was commanded. Daenerys crawled on the bed on hands and knees, and put her arse up in the air. Jon climbed on the bed behind her, standing tall. He grabbed her by her hips, bent his knees and shoved himself in.

Everything after than was a whirlwind. Jon never had sex quite like this before. Daenerys was literally a dragon in bed. She moved with energy, with power, with passion.

To be honest, it was the best sex he had in his life. He wasn't in the freezing cold under covers beyond the wall, nor was he an immature body sneaking around in a school for children. He was making love in a woman's room, with nothing to worry about, nothing to hold him back.

Maybe her moans _were_ a tad loud considering there were two men right outside the door, but other than that, this was _amazing_.

After he emptied himself inside, Daenerys spun around sucked his member clean with gusto.

"Whoa," Jon said.

Daenerys rubbed his thighs and caressed him with her tongue in response.

Jon slumped down unto the bed, resting on the back of his heels. Daenerys followed him down, making sure he was well tended to. To his surprise, there was a method to her madness. He began to harden again, faster than ever before.

When she knew he was ready, she pushed him back down on the bed. "Now it is my time to ride the dragon."

And ride she did. Daenerys was almost insatiable. She let him have his way with her, and she with him, like they were each other's love slaves. After they could do no more, Jon lay out on the bed, sprawled wide. Daenerys' hair stuck to her face with sweat.

"What about the meeting with the dock masters? The luncheon?" Jon asked as she curled up next to him, her head lying on his chest.

"Bah. Tomorrow," Daenerys said, rubbing his stomach in a soothing up and down motion.

"All right," Jon chuckled. She picked up the glove from the bedside table and put it on. It activated without Jon touching it.

"It feels like a second skin," she said, touching her new acquisition. She ran her hand on the exposed areas, the inside of her breasts and her face. "There is something here, something invisible, but it's here."

"Yes. It will protect every inch of your beautiful skin," Jon said.

Daenerys and Valerian could pass for sisters, if Valerian still had her long blonde hair. One tall, lean and athletic, the other more compact and curvy.

 _Valerian was curvy in America and on her return to Hogwarts. She had gotten soft. She struggled to fit into her combat gear at the lake. Was that the start of this... dance?_

"Is that a compliment?" Daenerys smiled. "It has been a long time since I have heard a true compliment..." She kissed him on his cheek, then his lips. "I like you a lot. I can't explain it. Even how you smell..."

Daenerys bit his neck playfully. Jon noted her canines were sharp enough to draw blood (if she so desired) as she nipped him gently. She got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror, watching her reflection. "I have armies and dragons to attack my enemies. Now I have armor suited for a Dragon Queen. But it is still not enough."

She turned towards Jon, who was still lying in bed. She crawled between his legs, making the sleek bodysuit disengage. "I want you by my side, Jon," Daenerys said as she massaged his testicles gently. It didn't fly over his head that she literally had him by his balls as she made her proclamation, and therefore, at her mercy. "Together, we can bring peace and prosperity to this land."

 _And_ _maybe_ _give_ _me_ _another_ _child,_ Daenerys thought. _A_ _true blood Dragonborn. I can do it. We must do it. We will rebuild our great house._

"Of course," Jon said, her soft hands making him tremble with need. _How did she learn all these sensual techniques?_

"Good," Daenerys purred, kissing his stomach, then his chest, then his lips. "Marry me, Jon Stark of Winterfell. You will be my king. And I, your queen."

Jon grinned widely. It was all he could do at this moment at time. A strange thought came into his mind.

 _Valerian would have known my smile was fake. She knows I NEVER smile like this. Either I am some sort of super-man lover, or Daenerys was smitten with another aspect of him._

 _It has to be my heritage. She is in love with my Targeryen side. These royal types knew how to put one into a corner. Me, a King? Was this prophecy coming to pass? He was the prince who was promised. She was the Dragon Princess. And... also family._

 _This was all so confusing._

"Yes I will, my Queen," Jon said, kissing her tenderly.

 _Wait until Tyrion hears about this. From a bastard, then a ranger at the Night's Watch, promoted to the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Lord Stark, Hand of a King, and now_ the _King. He should be proud._

"Nothing better than a grand wedding to unite people," Daenerys said with a genuine, bright smile. "And the best part? I already have my outfit."

"You do?" Jon asked. _The best part about a wedding was the readiness of the outfit?_

"Yes. I am not some soft princess, a girl to be bartered off to some unknown lord or prince. I am the Mother of Dragons. We shall wear the magic gloves when we say our vows, and the people shall rejoice!" Daenerys rolled over on her back, stretching her arms up to the ceiling. She abruptly rolled back over, her nose inches away from his. "Meeting you at the dress shop was meant to be. I knew it."

"Saw it in the flames?" Jon teased.

"Maybe I did!" Daenerys countered. "Or maybe my sons showing deference to you sealed the deal. They don't like anyone, far less salute! I still can't believe that happened. How did you do that?"

"Magic," Jon explained.

"Magic you say," Daenerys laughed, leaning over him. "I thought you were jesting before. Now, I'm a believer."

"Really," Jon raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "I'm not sure how it works myself. It is what it is."

"We'll find out in due time, my betrothed," she said, kissing him on his cheek and curling up next to him.

Jon's heart was heavy. The situation was pulling him in opposite directions. Daenerys proposed marriage, and by doing so, gaining support of the North to make a strong claim to the throne. Seeing as he was the so called Prince who was promised, it made some sort of sense. Harry defeated Voldemort. He didn't really need Jon back in his world. This world was where he belonged.

However, Harry would not take the news well when he arrived. Jon hoped Harry would understand.

"Our alliance will bring people together. This land has seen enough war," Jon said. _Or maybe I have seen enough war._

* * *

The morning of the eclipse Harry was alone in the fifth year boy's room. The other lads had left for breakfast a short while ago. Right now, the butterflies in his stomach were trying to eat him alive from the inside out.

He sat cross legged on his bed and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths in and out, attempting to meditate. Katsumi told him months ago that all warriors should have a balance. Meditation was a form of clearing the mind, regulating breathing, and restoring the 'ying and yang' of one's energy.

 _Or some sort of weird zen stuff like that. I'm going to another world. Another freaking planet. Or universe. Whatever. It wasn't here. It was... Jon's world._

 _Was this how Jon felt when they first met? Jon took everything in stride like a champion. Here I am, trying not to crap my pants._

A knock rapped on the door. Harry opened his eyes. "Who is it?"

"Bonjour 'Arry! It is I, Gabi Delacour!" came a young girl's voice.

"Yeah, come in!" he called.

The first year Gryffindor girl stepped into the bedroom. Her little girl persona had vanished. "We must make haste to Stonehedge, Harry. It is better to be well prepared. My world has been waiting a long time for this event. I will be your guide, your link to my world. I have spread the good news. The Lord of the Light is nigh."

"Fuck, Gabi. Sometimes I don't know who I'm talking to, you or Melisandre. Why can't you like... be normal, for once?" Harry muttered.

"I am normal," Gabriellesandre said, insulted.

"Uh-huh," Harry scowled. "As you're here, I need you to do me a favour."

"A favour?" Gabrielle Delacour frowned.

"Get Valerian's sword from under her bed. It's in a case," Harry commanded.

"You want me to... fetch something?" Melisandre said, confused.

"Yes. Fetch her sword. Bring it to me," Harry sighed. A few seconds passed when neither said anything. Usually she was the one telling others to fetch stuff. No one told her what to do. This was a first.

"I... I... will do it," Melisandre said. "Since it is you who asks."

"Thanks. Where's Katsumi?"

 _All these questions? What does he take me for, a servant girl?_

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Well?"

"Waiting for you downstairs," Melisandre said. She felt... defeated somehow.

"Right. Thanks. Bring it for me. And let's boogie," Harry said, grabbing the Hallow Blade from below his bed and Jon's old knapsack he carried Ghost in when he was still small. He went downstairs while Gabrielle went up the girls's staircase to the fifth year dorms. The common room was empty except for Katsumi.

"Morning, Kat," Harry muttered, sinking into the main couch. Katsumi approached, hands crossed demurely at her pelvis.

"Hi. How are you?" Katsumi asked.

"Nervous," Harry said.

"That is expected. So am I. Lord Shogun said he would meet us there with Sade, the African guildsman and Clan _Ronin_. Sanguini is supposed to be there as well," Katsumi said.

"Pressure's on with the whole crew there. I don't know what to expect. Maybe less is more in this case..." Harry muttered, scrubbing his hair. Harry couldn't sit quietly. Within a couple seconds he got back up and paced while waiting on Melisandre/ Gabrielle Delacour.

He was opening a portal to another world. So much things could go wrong. But he couldn't dwell on that. Jon and Valerian were counting on him.

"Miracle," Harry said. "We might need him. And Ghost. Yeah. The both of them." _How the fuck am I finding those two, though?_

"I didn't even think of that," Katsumi said. "You said their world has dragons?"

"Yes," Harry said. "And face-shifters, like Tonks. Frozen undead. Some other scary stuff. The quicker we find them and bring them home, the better."

"It is heavier than I thought," Melisandre said, using her wand to levitate Valerian's sword, _Hornclaw_. "Why do you want this?"

"A hunch." Harry took the weapon and strapped it diagonally on his shoulder. "Ready?" Harry asked, opening the window.

"Yes," Melisandre said, drawing up the hood of her ' _100 Years Of Albus'_ Edition inverted Red Gryffindor cloak.

"Ready," Katsumi said.

Harry levitated the both of them alongside him and shot off towards the northern ridge.

 _Harry? Where are you going?_

 _Penelope? I'm.. leaving to fetch Jon and Val. What's up?_

 _I know that! But without me? Are you CRAZY?!_

 _Um. Sorry. Meet us at the mansion. I'm going to look for Miracle. I have a gut feeling I'm going to need him._

 _I've been feeling your anxiety for hours. I saw you leave with two others. Wait a bit, I'm catching up._

Harry turned around. Penelope was flying towards him, a speck of black robes with light brown hair coming from Hogwarts.

"Why did we stop?" Katsumi said, hovering right next to him. Her face was calm, almost mannequin-esque in serenity. "Oh. Penelope. Wonderful."

"She's my personal medic. Let's be nice, yeah?" Harry muttered.

"Certainly," Katsumi said, her school robes flapping around her. Harry thought either she had no fear of heights whatsoever; or she trusted him so much that she believed there was no chance of him dropping her. Gabrielle folded her arms, wind blowing her hood off her face, eager to get things moving.

"Hey everyone. So... a whole new world, right?" Penelope said as she came close.

"Yeah. A new fantastic point of view," Harry replied sarcastically.

"No one to tell us no?" Penelope sang, raising her eyebrow at him. "Or where to go?"

"Okay okay, I get it. Now let's find Miracle," Harry said. He led them up to the ridge north of Hogwarts. "Miracle!" Harry shouted. His voice echoed in the brisk morning air.

Within moments Miracle came circling down. His wing had remnants of what appeared to be stitches and bamboo straps. Harry, Penelope and Katsumi bowed to the young wizarbane dragon. Miracle was massive for his young age. The aggressive horntail he put down at the Tri-school tournament was twice Miracle's size, but that dragon was much older too. Miracle was closing in on two years old.

" **Hallow,** " Miracle said, breathing out steam. Gabrielle hid behind Harry, fearful of the dragon.

"He can speak?" Gabrielle said.

"Yup. Only a few words," Harry replied. "How are you doing Miracle? We're going to get Jon. Did you miss him?"

" ** _BLOOD_**!" Miracle wailed. They all blocked their ears from the piercing scream.

"Guess he did," Harry said. "Do you know where Ghost is?"

" **Ghough?"** Miracle said, watching Harry.

"Yes. Ghost," Harry nodded.

After looking down into the forest, Miracle howled exactly like a wolf. Within a minute Ghost came loping up the ridge. Miracle winged Ghost playfully and Ghost snapped at his tail in retaliation. The two familiars then rubbed against each other, best friends to the end.

 _"Engorgio!"_ Harry used his wand to make Jon's backpack multiply in size. "Ghost, we're going for Jon. Miracle can you carry him?"

Miracle flapped his wings once, something he did to mean 'yes.'

"Ghost, we're going back to your home. Jump in," Harry said, unzipping the massive backpack on the rocky ridge.

Ghost climbed into the massive knapsack, circled once, then twice, his head peeping out the opening. Miracle grabbed the straps in his mouth and picked him up. "Brilliant lads. Let's go."

They landed at the Mansion's back yard, next to the Hind helicopter. Rosie and Masahiko were awaiting them. Rosie was wearing her aviator flight suit. Masahiko wore the dragon hide glove armor.

"Jon's dragon?" Rosie said, looking up at Miracle. "Is that a wolf? It's very big!"

Ghost clambered out the bag and sniffed the helicopter. He used one paw to scratch the door, wanting to get in. Four long scrapes marred the helicopter's paint.

"Hey, Ghost, you can't fit!" Harry said.

Ghost nudged the helicopter and it budged a few feet. "Ghost! Easy!" Harry said. "Miracle will carry you."

The hind turned a search spotlight full beam unto Ghost's red eyes. Ghost shied away.

Rosie and the gang climbed into the hind. "Miss Penelope, it is nice to see you! And who is this young one?"

"Bonjour, my name is Gabrielle."

"You're a dream messenger," Rosie said as soon as she spoke.

"A voice messenger," Melisandre challenged. This woman knew about dimensional magic.

Rosie came very close to the little girl. Almost nose-to-nose close. "Are you loyal to Lord Dragonslayer?" she said softly. Her irises began to expand, making her entire eye turn black.

"Uh- I-"

Rosie snatched Gabrielle by the neck in a lightning fast strike. A kitchen knife appeared out of nowhere in her other hand. "Are- you- _loyal_?"

"Yes," Gabi said, petrified. Masahiko, Katsumi, Penelope and Harry were frozen. They never saw Rosie become aggressive before.

"Swear it," Rosie said, her knife held against the vein in the little girl's neck.

"I swear I am loyal to Harry," Gabrielle said, trying to pull away.

Rosie flipped the knife in her palm and presented it to Gabrielle. "Harry, command her to swear on her blood that she will not betray, nor harm you."

"Rosie, what?" Harry asked.

"Do it!" Rosie commanded.

"Swear on your blood, Melisandre that you will be loyal," Harry said, eyeing the young girl.

Melisandre took the knife and made a small cut on her finger. She touched the pearl of blood on her forehead. "I swear I am loyal to you," she recited.

The blood made a perfect circular dot in the centre of her forehead. It reminded Harry of the Indian _Bindi_ , except higher.

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

"It prevents Melisandre using this girl to cause trouble. It's protection. Melisandre has total control of this young one. With the Blood Circle, she cannot make this child harm herself, or others," Rosie said. "As you were. Dust off in seventy three seconds."

Rosie climbed into the cockpit.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry said to Gabrielle, blocking her path into the cabin. "You were going to hurt Gabi?"

Melisandre shook her head, embarrassed she was put to task. The helicopter's engines started and the blades began to spin.

"Better not, or I would find you in Westeros and kill you," Harry promised.

There was a strained silence in the cabin. The helicopter began to vibrate as the rotors achieved take off velocity.

"I am your faithful servant in my world. I will never betray you," Melisandre said.

"See that you do not," Harry said, stepping aside to let everyone in.

"All crew, strap in. Miracle, follow me!" Rosie said through the intercom.

"Miracle, turn invisible and follow us," Harry said to the dragon and shut the door.

An hour later the Hind landed on the grassy fields of Stonehenge, west of Amesbury. Clan _Ronin_ , Sade Akinye, Paul Bakatoga, Sanguini and Lord Fairweather were waiting on them.

"Harry!" Sade called, waving at them. She was wearing pristine white robes with a massive book in her left hand. "You don't have much time. The Solar eclipse begins in an hour!"

"I know," Harry said, watching all of them. "Everything is set?"

"My calculations in drawing the construct are set. I... -" Sade hesitated. "Mr Fairweather just told me something of importance. It... there needs to be a bit of a change to the ritual."

"What?" Harry snapped. "Now you tell me this?"

"You are back from the... dead, _and_ a time traveler?" Sade asked, her long braids flapping in the helicopter's downwash.

Harry gave Reagan Fairweather an incredulous look. _What the fuck?_

"Sorry boss," Reagan said, shrugging. "Sade asked if there were any details anyone should tell her before we open a dimensional portal. I think your circumstances might be important."

"Right," Harry scowled. He sighed and turned back to Sade. "So... what needs to change?"

"You've traversed the underworld, and have power there?" Sade asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"The ritual needs blood from the practitioner- but it can't be your blood," Sade instructed. "It needs blood from a servant who has never faced Death, who has never traversed the underworld. It must weaken the participant, but not kill, while they are under the effects of the Draught of Living death."

"I've two servants-" Harry began.

"No. Not them," Sade interrupted. "They have faced death, Reagan and Penelope. A loyal servant, who has not."

"I will do it," Katsumi said, coming forward. Lord Fairweather frowned.

Harry had a bad feeling about this. "How about you, Melisandre?"

"I cannot make this girl injure herself. I do not think I will be the best-"

"I said, I will do it," Katsumi said, cutting off Melisandre. "What must I do?"

"The construct needs magic, fire, and blood," Sade said. "You will lie down in the centre of the construct. Harry shall empower the nodes, and open the gateway. You shall willingly allow yourself to be cut and drink the Draught of living death. I will be the co-main practitioner and show Harry how your blood shall be used. It will not be painful, other than the cut itself. You will feel weightless."

Katsumi nodded. "Very well."

Lord Fairweather came close to Katsumi and spoke softly to her. "Katsumi-san, are you sure?"

"Yes," Katsumi replied.

" _You like him, don't you?"_ Royston Fairweather said in Japanese.

" _More than that_ ," Katsumi said defiantly.

" _What about Nobunaga-sama, the Iga clan's heir?_ " Royston inquired.

" _I don't want to be a prize bride to someone I don't know,_ " Katsumi said sadly.

Lord Fairweather eyed her for a few seconds. "We shall speak later." He nodded once and walked away.

Katsumi had never disappointed her trainer and father figure in her entire life. Perfect grades, and she had learnt all the techniques he could show her, and further, techniques that he couldn't do himself. He was always proud of her.

With that one line she felt like she had failed him.

She clenched her jaw in determination, and bowed politely to his retreating back. Her fingers curled into tight balls after the proper etiquette was performed. She glanced across to Harry, who was talking intently with Sade while she pointed out something in the book.

Harry caught her watching and beckoned her over.

"Miss Katsumi? Please wear this," Sade said. It was a wide band of white cloth. It looked nothing like something a woman could wear.

"How?" Katsumi asked.

"Take off your uniform. I will start at the shoulder and wrap it around your torso like a snake. The blood-letter should be naked. This garment can be substituted, seeing as we are not alone. Come with me," Sade said, taking the shorter woman by her shoulders. The walked into the centre of the Stonehenge ruins. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Katsumi said.

"Have you ever... been intimate with a man?"

"No," Katsumi said.

"You love him, don't you?" Sade asked softly.

"I think so. I feel... very strongly about him," Katsumi said.

"Excellent. The ritual will be strong, so strong. You are a very brave girl," Sade Akinye said. "Do not be afraid. This is a light magic ritual, not a dark magic ritual. Rescue, service, and homecoming are the elements of this construct. With your blood, and with your emotions, it shall be perfect. The stars, no wait... even the Moon is in alignment with everything. Are these positive coincidences Harry's influence?"

"If it is, I'm not surprised," Melisandre said behind them.

The two women turned, surprised the little girl could sneak up on them like that.

"He takes what he needs. Bends fate in his hands, changes prophecy with his words. A powerful wizard. Everything shall work out," Melisandre said. "Your construct shall work better with a bit of Dragon blood. I have created the receiving node in a dragon's cave. It will make sure that the landing zone is accurate."

"I was wondering why a dragon was here," Sade Akinyi said. "Please, go talk to Harry for me."

Melisandre bowed and returned to Harry. "Harry. You will need a small amount of dragon's blood." She explained the reason why.

"I'm not using the Hallow Blade on Miracle. It's poisoned... and empowered by lightning," Harry said.

"As I said before, you take what you need," Melisande pointed to Valerian's _Hornclaw_. "Specifically crafted to cut dragons."

"Right," Harry said, a bit embarrassed he forgot about that. He approached Miracle. "Hey. I need a bit of your blood to find Jon. Can I make a small cut, please?"

Miracle flapped once and presented his tail. Harry cut the tail gently with a shallow wound. Melisandre conjured a glass jar with her wand and caught the blood.

"Thank you, this should be enough," Melisandre said. "Come with me, Harry. Let the ritual begin."

"Chosen one," Sanguini said, walking next to them. "I created a new armor for you, with thunderbird feathers, Nundu paw hide, bones, and some other materials."

"Paw hide?" Harry asked. Thunderbird feathers would protect the armor from lightning he presumed.

"So you can stick to any surface, at any angle. I know you can fly, but this might come in handy as well," Sanguini said. "You don't need to be naked to put it on. And I have more. Give it to anyone you want. I recommend the girls- Sade, Katsumi, this one here... Penelope. I know she's not a virgin, but protection is protection."

"I will need one for Rosie too-"

"Bad call. She's crazy. She would be unstoppable if you gave her this. You want a necromancer who is invincible to magic?" Sanguini said.

"She's not crazy," Harry defended her. "Well, maybe a bit. But that's okay. Everyone here is a bit crazy."

"All I can do is advise," Sanguini snapped his fingers and a box wrapped with a red bow manifested. Harry caught it. "Your new set of protection."

Harry took the box of gloves and gave them to Penelope, Gabrielle, Rosie. Penelope's armor turned into a sleek black skin tight dancer's tights with cape. Harry thought she looked like Supergirl without the S.

Gabrielle's armor turned into a flowing leather gown. It reminded Harry of a first year Hogwarts Sorting ceremony robe.

Rosie's armour was a criss-cross strappy ensemble barely covering her body, with horned shoulder pauldrons and bicep length gloves and a cape that dragged on the ground behind her. Rosie kept in great shape, considering that she was in her early forties. Her maid outfits hid everything well.

Harry's glove transformed into black fatigues with a muggle ballistic vest on his chest.

"What's this?" Harry asked, hitting the vest.

"Ground bones of the nundu are inserted in the reinforcement areas," Sanguini explained. "It's Sword proof and bullet proof, and claw proof. Dragons aren't blade proof or bulletproof. Neither are Basilisks. Nundus are though. However, as you can tell, it's heavy. I am a bit concerned about Paul. So I put in something extra for you."

"Concerned?" Harry asked, watching the young man with braids on one side of his head. He seemed to be popular with Clan Ronin. Seeing as they were all the same age, it made sense they would hang out.

"Paul doesn't seem to be crazy, in your conventional sense," Sanguini said. "He's different. His abilities remind me of that boy, young Gryfici. He was sorta invincible too- Paul is invincible to all creature's magic. His magic is the direct counter to my creations. And.. he's got a magically modified elephant rifle. A crack shot marksman. I talked to him. He charms the rounds with different spells, sleep, kill, and _Imperio_ are his favourites. Also silver, garlic, and sunlight."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked. "Is he a Vampire hunter as well?"

"Could be. He can take you out- probably the the most dangerous threat to you out of everyone here except Lord Fairweather and Masahiko. At least those two are your allies. Paul's a wild cannon. Your armor and flight ability won't mean much to him, he can shoot you out the sky with his anti-animal magic," Sanguini whispered. "He's a true alpha predator... can kill almost anything. Or anyone."

"Yikes," Harry muttered. "Struck me as a cheerful bloke."

"Yes," Sanguini said. "But people can be unpredictable. I'll keep an eye on him. Go on. I'm keeping you two back. Katsumi should be ready. The eclipse is almost upon us."

Katsumi lay down in the centre of the half circular ruin of Stonehenge. She was naked underneath a white sash that snaked around her body, narrowly affording her privacy.

Harry and Sade were walking around her, Harry casting magic at the nodes with spells Sade instructed him to perform. As the minutes passed, the normally yellow sunshine began fading in intensity to an orange-ish glow. Harry pressed certain spots on her body at intervals, careful not to put his feet on the diagram's lines or vertices. With each cast of magic Katsumi felt the ground resonate with her.

A half an hour passed, Harry following instructions, Sade's soft accent chanting songs in a language he didn't recognize. The sun's rays were cooler now.

"The Draught of Living death," Sade instructed.

Harry crouched over Katsumi. "Open your mouth."

Katsumi obeyed. Harry poured ten drops of the potion in her mouth. Her breathing slowed. Her heart stopped. Her eyes drifted closed. It was a very, very scary feeling.

Katsumi sunk into a silver-misted version of Stonehenge. Harry and the others were nearby, but only Harry, Penelope, Reagan and Sanguini were _solid_. Sade was a faint outline of herself.

Sanguini looked positively sadistic as he stared at her, lust making his fangs grow.

Katsumi ignored him. She couldn't move. It was as if the construct held her down with invisible chains. Above her the moon shifted into perfect phase above them. Stonehenge was covered in darkness.

" _Blacken the cursed sun_ ," Sanguini's voice chanted in the real world and in the underworld. " _You're not the only one to have sunk so low. There is no tomorrow_."

In Katsumi's perspective Sanguini's entire aura was magnified. He grew in power in the underworld, so big he could reach out and capture the Solar Eclipse in his hand. He was so majestic that everyone else became ants in comparison, a world destroyer reaching out to crush the Sun.

A stinging pain struck her wrists, her feet. She was cut in the real world. Harry dipped his fingers in her blood, tracing the lines of the construct.

Katsumi's back arched in rapture. Even though she could not move willingly, her whole body convulsed in pleasure.

"Keep her steady, Harry," she could hear Sade's voice reprimand him.

"I'm not doing that," Harry said, carefully finger-painting the circular diagram and the hexagon inside of it. "Kat, you're okay?" he asked, concentrating on the connecting rods of the diagram.

She could not respond. Her eyes followed him in this half dead, half alive state. One foot on the ground, the other in the realm of the underworld. Darkness when there should be light; life, when there should only be death.

And so it continued, Harry stepping gently around her, dipping his index and middle finger in her wounds, reinforcing the construct. He crouched, twisted, and turned, drawing the lines in sequence. The sun was halfway closed now. Sanguini loomed high in the sky, his eyes and fangs watching her from miles away. Harry was closer, solid, but he did not look into her eyes. In fact, it seemed that he avoided watching her face entirely.

Katsumi knew why. Her face was lax, pale, and without life. Her glassy eyes no longer showed the window to her soul.

She wanted this to be over. It was horrible. She couldn't cry, she couldn't do anything. She wanted to scream and grab him, tell him she wasn't dead. That she was still alive.

The sun was completely blocked by the moon. A black circle in the sky surrounded by a silver halo. Total darkness descended.

Katsumi began to fight the ritual. She did not like this feeling at all. She wanted to live. She wanted to love. She wanted to laugh again.

"Quickly, the counter potion!" Sade said as the faint glimmer of sunlight peeked around the silver outline of the eclipse.

Harry poured the Wiggenweld Potion into his palm, then pressed it against his lips. With a solemn prayer dedicating the ritual to the Light, he bent low over her and kissed her lips.

Life rushed back into Katsumi. Her eyes regained the wetness of the living. She grabbed Harry's armour and returned the kiss.

The construct hummed with power.

"It is done," Melisandre said. Sanguini folded his arms as he watched the two young people in the middle of the construct.

"Could not have done it better myself," Sanguini congratulated them. "Bravo, Harry."

"It eez perfect!" Rosie said, tears leaking out of her eyes. "The prince has awoken the princess. Just like it was meant to be. I cannot. It is too much," she whispered. "I am too emotional."

Masahiko offered her his cleaning cloth to dab her tears. Rosie accepted with a gracious merci.

Katsumi looked around. Sanguini was back to normal. She smiled at her brother, Harry and all the onlookers. Everyone clapped in relief.

Sade wiped sweat from her brow with a conjured towel. "Intense!"

"Well done, cousin," Paul congratulated her.

Tonks and Auror Felix were a fair distance away, spying on the gathering and the ritual. "Fuck fuck fuck, Harry. You just can't _do_ things like this... " Tonks lamented.

Auror Felix put down his telescope. "Commander Bethselzder did say he was a perfect candidate to turn," Felix sighed.

"He didn't. He won't. He can't," Tonks sobbed.

"Are you blind, Warmage Tonks?" Felix said. "Diagram construction using the Draught of living death is level seven dark magic. What more proof do you need?"

"He promised me. He's not dark. He's doing this for a purpose. The girl is alive. She wasn't sacrificed," Tonks said.

"I'm calling it in," Felix said.

"You are not," Tonks countermanded him. "We need to find out what's going on."

"He's summoning something. A diablo. A demon. _Something_ ," Felix argued.

"No. The construct isn't glowing red. It's... inverted," Tonks said, using her eagle eye spell to zoom in. "The Japanese girl is dressed in white sheep cotton. Usually they need a robe made of skin, and markings tattooed into the skin. Or so the Jean Thomas victim report said."

"Inverted? They're going somewhere?" Felix said, looking into the telescope once again.

"I don't know-" Tonks said. "They're doing something..."

Harry, Katsumi, Penelope, Paul Bakatoga, Sanguini, Masahiko and the Fairweather men stepped into the construct. They clasped hands together and vanished. Miracle and Ghost jumped in after them.

"Fuck! We need to get down there," Tonks said. The two Aurors clicked their wands together in battle salute and apparated at the ritual site. Everyone drew on the new arrivals. "Aurors! Wands away!" Tonks commanded, her badge held high to see.

Gerard Godwin, the healer from Clan Ronin stepped forward. "Auror Tonks, funny seeing you here. And Augustus; it's been a long time."

"Not really. I'll be taking those," Auror Felix cast _Expelliarmus_ at each of the members of Ronin in sequence. They did not put up a fight. Five wands zoomed into his hand. Tonks took Rosie's, Gabrielle's and Sade's wands from them.

"What was that?" Tonks asked Sade, pointing vaguely at the construct.

"They've gone to get their friends," Sade said truthfully. "How did you cross the apparition boundaries?"

"We're aurors. We have ways," Felix said.

"We are guarding the site for their safe return," Gabrielle said, walking up to them. "Do not jeopardize their mission."

"Aren't you the Delacour girl?" Tonks asked, scowling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping," Gabrielle said. "You promised to be loyal. No matter what. You still have the heart shaped blanket. Your oath was a most solemn oath."

Tonks paled. "How do you know that?" Tonks whispered. She told Harry that when she was rescued what seemed to be _ages_ ago.

In reality, it was only eight months.

"I see it in the flames," Gabrielle said. "Are you going to stay here, or are you going to help him?"

"Give them back their wands, Felix. I'm going in," Tonks said.

"Wha-" Felix argued.

"That's an order!" Tonks spat. "Protect the site with them until I come back. This is to be kept quiet."

Tonks jumped into the construct and vanished.

* * *

In the dragon cave, Harry and the others were slowly coming to. Miracle was sniffing the remains of the shells. Ghost had already found the exit to the caves.

Masahiko was the first to awaken. He helped the others with a drink of water and a tablet to counter motion sickness. Harry rubbed his head as he got up.

"Everyone's okay?" Harry asked. Everyone except Sanguini responded positively.

Sanguini looked younger, more in proportion. He no longer had talons.

"I'm alive," Sanguini said. "I'm no longer a vampire..."

A long stretch of silence punctuated that statement.

"So, that's... a bad thing?"

"I can't feel my magic, either," Sanguini said. "Can you?"

Harry couldn't feel the magic of the bracer, nor through his wand. He levitated off the ground. "I can still fly."

"That's innate magic. But spell casting... anyone?" Sanguini asked. Masahiko and the others tried. Not even the diablo wands responded to magic.

"Fuck," Fairweather said. "This sucks."

"I can interact with fire," Masahiko said, igniting the flames of Melisandre's circle construct.

"So can I," Harry said, making the fires rise in intensity.

"I can sense the wind, and the water, as usual," Katsumi noted. "Mist. The Night."

"I can feel you still," Penelope said to Harry. "And fly."

"I can also sense your presence Harry," Reagan Fairweather noted.

" _Misutosamurai_ , we're trained swordsmen," Royston Fairweather said, putting on his helmet. "Don't worry Potter. We can handle ourselves."

"Well," Harry said. "This isn't the best of circumstances... but we're here. Katsumi, take this." Harry gave her _Hornclaw_ , Valerian's massive sword.

"Better than nothing," Katsumi muttered, strapping the sword on her back. She never trained with a greatsword. It didn't matter. Rule number one of sword-fighting: Stick them with the pointy end.

" **Blood** ," Miracle said, nose pointing a particular direction. " **BLOOD!** " Miracle hopped over the gang and slithered out of the caves.

"Let's follow him, before he leaves us here!" Harry shouted. The made a mad dash after Miracle and out unto the rocky beach. A massive castle loomed higher up the slope. A narrow staircase, weaving zig zig through the stones, led the way to the fortress.

A lone person was coming down the slippery staircase, holding a torch. Harry recognised her immediately. Melisandre approached them, ignoring the massive white wolf and the small dragon. "Ah. You have arrived. Jon is not here. He is in a city far away, Harry."

"You know this woman, Potter?" Lord Fairweather asked.

"Kinda," Harry said. This woman had on a glamour. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Must be his knack for dark magic. "The first thing you always say is a riddle. Where the fuck is Jon, Melisandre?"

"Come with me. I have a vessel ready," Melisandre said. "The prince shall become a King. You shall be in time for the ceremony."

"What?" Harry asked, following her.

"He is getting married. You shall be a guest of honor, no?" Melisandre laughed.

"What?" Harry said, dumbfounded. _Married?_

"Yes. A bastard arisen from the dead to become a King. A fitting tale for a hero."

"What the fuck," Harry muttered. Jon did say that he was the grandson of the Targeryen king. So that sorta made sense. "Where's Valerian?"

"With him," Melisandre said.

"Right," Harry said. "We're going by boat?"

"Yes. Two days it shall take for the journey."

"Can't I just fly?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps. It would be dangerous to go alone," Melisandre said. "This place is locked in civil war... oh.. you forgot someone behind?"

Tonks approached from the caves, leaning heavily on the large boulders. "Wotcha... Harry," she said weakly, swaying and stumbling as she tried to walk on the sand.

"What the..." Harry said, running back to her. "You followed us? Damn, Nymphadora. Even for an auror you're super dedicated. What happened to you?"

"Can't... just... leave you alone without... Jon or I to watch your back, can I? We're a team, just like the good old days. And yeah... I don't feel too hot." Tonks slumped into his arms.

"Tonks?" Harry said, shaking her gently. " _Tonks?!_ "

* * *

 _AN: Next chapter should be up this weekend. I split it in two._


	36. Chapter 36: Brothers Until the End

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty Six:**

 **Brothers Until The End**

It was dark in Westeros.

Initially, Harry didn't notice the time difference because it was quite dark during the eclipse. For it to be night here cemented the fact that he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

The whole crew followed Melisandre through a rocky pathway to the western jetty, Harry carrying Tonks on his back. When she became too heavy Paul Bakatoga, Reagan Fairweather and Lord Fairweather took turns carrying her.

The Unsullied dock guards were astounded by the appearance of a massive white wolf.

"Halt!" the Unsullied guardsman said. "Who are these people?"

"Lord Stark's friends, here to wish him well," Melisandre said. "This is his direwolf."

"What's wrong with her?" the Unsullied asked, looking at Tonks hitched on Royston's back.

"Drunk," Melisandre said. "She will be fine. Sleep it off on the journey to White Harbor."

"Where did all these people-" the Unsullied guardsman began to argue, confused. He was supposed to be informed of all people coming and going from Dragonstone island.

"Fuck all this talking," a heavily bearded man named Casey interjected. He wore dirty clothes, stout boots, wide brimmed hat, gold chain and a cutlass at his waist. "All aboard!"

He raised his hand in command and his men readied the ferry. Ghost paced back and forth, uncertain about jumping on a boat.

Casey regarded the white wolf. "That's a big wolf. Magnificent creature. He's not going to kill us, no?"

Ghost stared at the bearded man, then looked to the north. He whined.

"He's fine," Harry said. "Misses Jon Snow."

Casey stared at Harry's modern 'muggle' armor. He eyed Masahiko's gear. "Jon Snow, eh? You mean Stark. He's been making waves these past few weeks. I've heard he also wears something like that. Tight. Black. Like yours," Casey pointed to Masahiko. "You don't talk?"

Masahiko did not respond. He didn't carry Tonks at all because he wanted his arms free to fight. Harry didn't argue when Masahiko didn't offer to help. Masahiko was the best fighter he had ever seen, _period_.

And Jon said that Mr White was better.

 _They_ _always_ _said_ _looks_ _can_ _be_ _deceiving_. _He had us fooled all this time. Bastard._

"Thank you for taking us," Melisandre said, breaking the awkward silence. She stepped gracefully off the rickety pier and into the ferry. "Come. This is Casey. He is the captain of the vessel we're using to cross the Fingers and northwards towards White Water Bay. Lord Stark is there, at White Harbor."

Casey spat into the water and snorted as a form of greeting. Harry thought he looked just like a pirate should. Except without the eye patch. And a hook. Maybe a hook would have hit the spot.

When Ghost stepped in, the boat lowered almost to tipping point.

"That wolf is weighing us down," Casey told his crew of five. "Grab an oar, my esteemed guests. You," he pointed at the men; "Sit there. And there. Backs to the sea. And row."

Harry, Masahiko, Sanguini, Paul and the Fairweather men sat three on either side, helping Casey's crew row. Katsumi and Penelope were talking about what herbs and pills they could use to treat Tonks, who was slumped on the bench, trembling.

"What do you think it is?" Penelope asked Katsumi.

"I don't know," Katsumi said.

"A _very_ severe case of portkey travel symptoms," Sanguini said.

"Could be that," Harry said, putting his back into the rowing. Maintaining the timing was harder than he thought. "I brought everyone, but she jumped in afterwards. Bad idea."

"Chamomile, turmeric and heart palpitation counter medicine should do it," Sanguini said to Katsumi. He seemed to be enjoying the vigourous exercise.

Katsumi dug in her pouch and searched. "I have a heart attack remedy medicine. But not the other ingredients."

"Then Harry's blood it is," Penelope suggested.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Casey said, hitting a mallet to keep time for his untrained oarsmen.

"Do it," Harry told Katsumi.

Katsumi made a small cut on his forearm and let it drip on to the heart remedy pill. Penelope touched the wound after and it healed immediately. Katsumi sighed as she put the bloody tablet in Tonks' mouth.

"Welcome aboard the _Whore Maiden_ ," Casey chuckled. The way he said it, it could be mistaken for _War Maiden_. But knowing how the pirate story books did it, Harry knew it wasn't anything lame like War Maiden. The crew boarded the galleon. Harry and Reagan helped carry Tonks to a room that probably smelled better a long, long time ago.

"It'll take us three nights," Casey told Melisandre. "The tide's against us with the full moon and all. You will miss the ceremony."

"I shall pray for a speedy voyage, still," Melisandre said, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"You do that," Casey said, tone dripping with disdain. "You know where to find me." He went back on deck.

* * *

"So," Tonks said to Harry when she recovered in the cabin. "You did it. You actually made a portal. Where are we?"

"Long story, but... we're in a different world," Harry said, rubbing the back of his hair. "A world sort of like our medieval world. Except with Dragons. And quirky magic. Swords. Armor. Knightly shit and castles."

"Damsels in distress," Sanguini added, looking off into the distance.

"Let me guess, Jon isn't from our world?" Tonks closed her eyes.

"Spot on," Harry said.

"And this is _his_ world? Valerian is here as well?" Tonks muttered, hiding her face in hopelessness.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"And I can't feel magic in my wand... so.. no spells?"

"Three out of three. We'll try not to get into any trouble," Harry said. _Hopefully_.

"Why did I even ask," Tonks sighed. She eyed the team that traveled with him. "And why are _you_ here?" She asked Paul Bakatoga.

"Me? I just came for the ride luv," Paul said in his cockney accent. "My man here Dragonslayer always does some crazy shit, ain't that right boss?"

Harry was also perplexed with Paul's presence. "So... you're just in for the ride, huh?"

"My cousin and I 'ashed out this plan for weeks, I was not going to let this one slip bruv," Paul shrugged. "I gather this place is dodgy as fuck, and I like places like that. A challenge." He slung his rifle bag over his shoulder for emphasis.

"My red uniform sticks out like a sore thumb. We should get some better clothes to blend in," Tonks said. She activated her Dragon glove. It became the tight body suit that Valerian was first given by Sanguini. Harry forgot he gave her that for Reagan's funeral.

"Wicked," Paul said with a grin.

"You gave her that?" Sanguini asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry said. "But she's right. We can't go around looking like this. We need to blend in. Especially you, Kat," Harry said. Katsumi looked like she was going for a swim in her upgraded _ninja_ dragon armor.

"Wot, there's a Malkin's here in Camelot?" Penelope asked.

"Westeros," Harry corrected with a smirk.

"Right. Westeros," Penelope muttered. She was wondering to herself how in the world did this happen. "Where's Melisandre?"

As soon as she said her name, Melisandre opened the door to the room as if she were waiting to be announced. "You. The scantily clad one. You control the wind and water?"

"Yes," Katsumi said.

"Come with me. And put this on," Melisandre said, giving her a dancing girl's outfit. It consisted of a stomach exposing blouse and a sheer flowing skirt with a hip-high slit. "We shall save time if you make haste with the wind."

Katsumi deactivated the armor, stepped behind a dingy curtain and changed.

"Masahiko, watch her," Lord Fairweather commanded.

" _Hai, shogun shusho_!" Masahiko nodded and followed the two women upstairs.

"Harry. You've got a lot of explaining to do," Tonks said tiredly. Harry obliged and tried his best to explain what happened in Africa and little Gabrielle's connection with the red witch Melisandre.

"No wonder we couldn't find Jon and Valerian," Tonks cursed. "You would hide a thing like this from me?" Tonks asked Harry, hurt. "We have people in the Unspeakable department who may know a thing or two."

"Like Augustus Rookwood?" Harry countered.

Tonks closed her eyes, ashamed. "Okay... that one was on us. He was an insider. But if we think everyone is a spy, or a Death Eater, then what hope is there in our structure?"

"Don't be naive," Harry snapped. "Thicknesse is a blood supremacist. Umbridge isn't a death eater, but she practically worships Voldemort and his ideologies. Did you find Crouch, or Yaxley? What about Runcorn? How's his case going?"

"Got off on a technicality," Tonks muttered.

"See?" Harry snarled. "Structure you say? I don't trust anyone in the Ministry."

"Not even me huh?" Tonks said defiantly.

For a second Harry didn't know how to respond to that. "I do. Doesn't mean I need to tell you each morning what colour socks I'm wearing. Or what I had for tea."

Tonks and Harry stared at each other. Tonks wished she had a knack for leglimency. _You've been hiding from me ever since I met you in the playground in Surrey. Even when we were clan teammates. Why am I even surprised?_

"Seeing as I am here, it might be nice to know what's happening. Is that too much to ask?" Tonks asked sweetly.

Harry summarized what he knew about Westeros, the Civil war for the throne, the exiled princess who rode dragons, the Starks, Lannisters and Baratheons. About Jon and the Night's Watch.

"This land is at war?" Tonks said.

"Yes. Melisandre knows everything that's going on. We're going to get Jon... well we're going to find Valerian and Jon. Jon... seems to be getting married to a princess," Harry said hesitantly.

"Whoa," Tonks said.

"Yeah," Harry said. For some reason he always thought Jon would marry Alexandria sometime in the future. She was a nice girl. In fact, Harry never even thought about not having Jon around as his friend.

Reality was sinking in. Jon was getting _married_. Which sort of meant that he wasn't coming back.

A sick, empty feeling was settling in his stomach.

 _It was only three weeks and a half since the Tomb incident. How the hell did Jon get himself in this situation so quickly? And he keeps telling me that I am the troublemaker._

The boat began to rise and fall much faster over the swells, making all of them sway.

"Ah, we've picked up the pace," Lord Fairweather said as he held unto a support post. "Ka-chan is moving things along nicely."

Melisandre poked her head back inside the room. "We'll be there by morning," she said calmly. "Just in time too. There are some rolled up sleeping mats in that crate. We should try to get some rest before we make landfall."

Harry went on deck to check on Masahiko and Katsumi. Masahiko was sitting on the bow railing, sharpening his blades. Katsumi was standing at the furthest point forward, performing mantras in elegant, sweeping hand movements. She was performing her magic wearing the belly dancer's outfit. Some of the crew were watching her intricate movements, fascinated by her techniques.

She reminded Harry of a War Maiden leading a fleet to attack.

"Brings back memories, eh?" Harry said as he stood up next to her.

"Memories of?" Katsumi asked.

"When we were on Mr Fairweather's boat, and you asked me about how I survived when I was a baby," Harry said. "When we talked? You don't remember?"

"I do. We've come a long way since then," Katsumi said softly, looking back out to sea.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Alexandria Potage told me she wrote memoirs of the adventures she had with you and Jon," Katsumi said. "This was afterwards, of course, when Jon and Masahiko were injured and both of us were visiting in the hospital. I never told her, but I also wrote personal accounts of our missions together, and things that you did during these past few months. 'The pen shall live forever'," she quoted.

"Sounds like it could be a best seller," Harry said to himself.

"Oh no, I cannot. I would have to make the events um... less personalized... and that is _if_ you ever decided to let it be published. My last entry was after my promotion and your knighting ceremony," Katsumi said with a slight smile.

"You're up to date then," Harry smiled back at her.

"Yes," Katsumi said softly, looking out to the sea. Harry was quiet as he contemplated what she said.

 _Maybe I should look into creating a memoir, or a book. I've been doing some crazy shit. Like..I'm currently in a pirate ship on a different freaking world._

He folded his arms and touched his index finger to his lip, thinking.

 _Alexandria took the log of the Crows' previous missions. With her notes and Kat's notes..._

 _It could be done. Jon and I should do it. In Master Ollivander's honour._

 _Jon and I... Would there still be a Jon and I?_

The muscles in Harry's jaw tensed.

 _I should be happy for him. Jon was getting married...going to be the King._

 _But I would never have a friend quite like Jon again._

Harry leaned on the front railing and clenched his fingers on the slick, slimy banister. A deep, heart wrenching feeling attacked his chest.

 _This was it. I am going to lose my best friend. For good._

"I told my brother before the ritual, but now I shall tell you." Katsumi said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "If something were to happen to me, I want you to have it. My memoirs."

"Don't talk like that... I hate it when people talk like that," Harry said. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Strong words," Katsumi said. "The sense... of purpose I had growing up, the mental fortitude that protected me from danger and enhanced the accuracy of my techniques... feel dulled, in a sense. Reagan has a stronger version of _Amatersu's Divine Light_ attack than mine. He has died and returned. I... maybe I am overthinking it. But I no longer feel... _destined_ to this task. It is hard to put into words."

"Don't count yourself out as yet. Maybe all of this is part of the journey. Your journey. Just... take it one day at a time," Harry said lamely. Times like these he wished he had even a teacup of Dumbledore's wisdom and knack for saying the right things at the right time.

"Live in the moment," Katsumi said.

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Such a Gryffindor thing to say," Katsumi smiled, feeling her pessimism fading away.

"I guess. Sorting hat knows what's up. Don't forget you're Gryffindor too."

"Only the brave, right?" Katsumi said, quoting a Gryffindor-only insider joke. Usually that led up to someone doing something they shouldn't have even _thought_ about doing.

"Yeah, but we're different. We can handle ourselves," Harry shrugged.

Harry stayed up with Katsumi at the bow of the boat for the rest of the night, talking about this and that. Katsumi also gave him a few techniques to help control his magical meld by demonstrating how she used her mantras to control the water and the mist.

When the sun came creeping over the horizon Harry could see a large port city with tall white lighthouses and high white walls in the distance.

"I could use a lass like you," Casey said, lighting a cigar as he approached. "Fastest voyage ever. Good work. What you said your name was again?"

"Elizabeth," Katsumi said with a bright smile.

"Lovely name. Never heard of one like that before," Casey said. "Maybe I'll name my next ship after you. You will bless it with the fastest winds and most wonderful currents once again." He eyed Masahiko who sat a short distance away. "If you want good pay and want to see the world, find me after your business at White Harbor. Could use a killer like him, and a wave dancer like you."

Casey ignored Harry and his strange military-styled fatigues and ballistic vest. Harry felt weird and a bit peeved that he was being ignored.

 _But it made sense. I'm not the one wearing her getup._

Casey tipped his hat to the Japanese and sauntered off. "Haul sail and ready the dinghy you lazy fucktards!" he shouted to his two rope men.

Masahiko looked to the sky. "Dragons," he said to Harry and Katsumi. "High above, like hawks looking for prey to eat."

The three members of the Immortals looked where he pointed.

"Good thing we have you, _Doragansuireiya_ , just in case," Katsumi joked.

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. Three dragons, this is it," Harry yawned. "I'll go call the others."

* * *

The docks at White Harbor were all hustle and bustle. The port itself had a main open area, and three long structures jutting out to sea, like the tines of a fork. These were designed to allow deep sea vessels, like this one, the _Whore Maiden,_ to pull up and drop gangplanks for the offloading of goods.

A team of soldiers dressed in Unsullied armor and Northern heavy leathers and furs greeted Melisandre as the gang disembarked.

"Lady Melisandre, we feared that you were taken against your will. We received raven word from Dragonstone castle of your presence on this... ship," Kriss Umber, the northern warrior assigned to port security said.

"Fear not, Ser Umber. I am alive and well," Melisandre said. "I had urgent business to attend to back at the castle."

"Raven arrived this morning... how did you reach here so soon? It takes three days with these rough seas we've been having lately."

"The Lord of the Light works in mysterious ways," Melisandre said with a secretive smile. Harry groaned.

"KRISS SLUMBER THE DRUNKEN WHOREMONGER! It is good to see you!" Captain Casey shouted from the bow of his ship.

"Should've known it was him," Kriss Umber cursed. "Begone with ye, yer bastard. Better not think of stepping one foot in her majesty's city, heathen!" Kriss shouted back. "You're still wanted further up north, so watch yourself!"

Casey laughed hard, which resulted in him coughing up a disgusting, heavy wad of mucus. He spat it into the water.

"I'll join you at the Twin Peaks later. I've heard your favourite girl; Snowflake, has come all the way down here from the Summer's Warmth Inn just to be able to service a few dozen extra after the wedding feast!" Casey said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kriss shouted, trying not to grin. He secretly hoped he could be first in her arms tonight. Bloody scoundrel had to shout it out for everyone to hear, did he?

"If you say so. White Harbor is the place to be these past two weeks it seems. And I always loved that one," Casey saluted. "First round is on you. Don't be late."

"Fucker," Kriss Umber muttered as Casey turned his back. "Sorry milady. Go on ahead." Ghost jumped off the boat and made a beeline along the rocky coast towards Manderly Estate. "What the fuck was that?"

"Have no fear. It is Lord Stark's wolf," Melisandre waved off. "Come with me, everyone. Let's garb you appropriately."

The gang disembarked. When Harry looked back at the ship he felt contentment rise in him.

 _Bucket list item 22: Ride a legit pirate ship with a swearing, spitting captain, check!_

A half an hour later the Harry and the gang were dressed in garments the lesser nobles of White Harbor preferred. Melisandre arranged for two carriages to take them up to Manderly Estate.

Harry felt the familiar butterflies of seeing Valerian again attack his stomach as the carriage bounced along the cobblestone road.

* * *

At the same time outside of White Harbor proper; the Westerosi crew were about to have breakfast at Manderly Estate

"Don't you think you're moving a bit _too_ fast, Jon?" Valerian said. These past few days Jon usually had breakfast in bed with Daenerys. Valerian would not see him until mid morning. Today, Jon joined them bright and early at the eating area right outside the main kitchens.

Tonight was his wedding ceremony.

Valerian, Ser Justin Massey the Smiler, Septa Haile Baratheon, Janis Storm and Jacinta Massey were seated at the modest long benches eating fresh bread, lamb, eggs, ham and fruit.

" 'No better time than the present', Tonks always used to say," Jon said with a grim smile. "The major lords of the north have all arrived to witness the ceremony. Sansa and Satin are here with their guards. Westerosi nobility are entering the city as we speak."

"But... to Daenerys Stormborn?" Justin said, drinking coffee from a stout stone cup. "A polarizing choice."

"It is for the greater good," Jon said, stabbing his slice of lamb with his fork.

Valerian was staring at him. "I can't believe you," she muttered. "It's been... seven days since I've left you two alone. Aren't you forgetting someone back in France?"

"Where? France? What?" Septa Baratheon said.

Jon looked at Valerian but had no response. Alexandria belonged in their world. He belonged here. Lovers come, and lovers go. He could not remind her of this simple fact in front of the others. Also, she was sixteen. He was twenty two, er twenty four (if he added his time in Harry's world). She would learn these matters of the heart in due time.

"I for one, am happy for you, Lord Stark," Jacinta Massey, the youngest of their group said. "You deserve happiness and love."

"Thank you, Lady Jacinta," Jon said with a polite smile. The Smiler's younger sister was the opposite of her brother. Shy, and smiled only when she was truly happy, or pleased. Her brother would smile even when threatening to run you through with his blade.

" _Love_? Are you kidding me?" Valerian asked the younger girl.

"He saved his home, and brought freedom back to the North. The men all say he is the true King in the North, anyway," Janis Storm, the buxom maid said. "It's a good match. Everyone is excited for the ceremony and the feast!"

"Good for them," Valerian muttered. Since she no longer had her armor, it irked her that both she and Janis Storm wore dresses of similar styles. A low, square cut from the neck showing off the top of their bust. The cuirass she used over the dragon armor looked ridiculous over these dresses. Sometimes, she missed the Russian aviation flight suits. Jump in, zip up, and done. Now, she felt like just another wench. Maybe she should commission some armor to be made for her, like Septa Baratheon's battle gear.

Septa Baratheon wore a garment similar to a nun's habit these days, with a beaded prayer necklace made of marble spheres around her neck. However, Valerian knew that Haile did not blindly put all her faith in the Seven and forgo her training. Her sword was belted at her waist and she carried a light dagger sheathed around her thigh high leather boots; the type suitable for riding horseback and combat.

Valerian was never one to walk around defenseless, even dressed in inappropriate garb. She had Katsumi's silver dagger tucked into the decorative sash at her waist. _Honour_ , Jon's sword before he was promoted to Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, was propped up against the table at her side. _Gungnir_ was propped against the wall.

No one felt totally safe here at White Harbor. There were rumours of the Golden Militia forming up in the forests southwest of the city. The Golden Militia dare not cross the open plains surrounding the White Knife river. It was suicide to be out in the open with three dragons at Daenerys' beck and call.

"There is no turning back now. It is what it is," Jon said. "I think this will be...pardon me; this _is_ the best decision I have made in my life." He gave Valerian a short nod.

Valerian knew why he said that. Whatever was going on between them was to be buried and never spoken of again. Valerian was partially in agreement, but marriage to a woman he barely knew was... Gryffindor beyond measure.

 _Especially a renegade princess whose father was called the Mad King._

"Most men would die for the opportunity to have such a strong case to rule. You're very calm, if I may say so Milord," Justin Massy the Smiler said.

"I try to take everything in stride, one day at a time," Jon responded.

"Also, I haven't seen the Lady Melisandre these past few days," Ser Justin noted. "I wonder if she is all right."

"I'm sure she's fine," Jon said. As he said it a lady in red bent the corner of the corridor leading to the eating hall. "Speak of the dev- I meant, look, there she is."

Everyone turned to look at Melisandre approach. Then a man dressed in eastern armor plate followed, his posture proud, helmet under his left arm. After them came Masahiko, Tonks, Sanguini, Paul Bakatoga, Reagan Fairweather, Penelope, Katsumi (who still wore her belly dancer outfit) and last of all, Harry, who looked strange wearing Westerosi garments.

Jon stood up at once.

"Who are they?" the Smiler said, standing to his feet and putting his hand on his sword.

Harry thought Valerian looked ravishing in her cream dress with the low square bodice. She had lost weight, and her hair was growing out, in a light reddish color. His heart picked up pace as he approached. Valerian saw the relief on Harry's face, and his wide grin. "It's them! Harry's here!"

"Who?" Ser Smiler asked.

"My friends," Jon said with a surprised expression.

 _The eclipse was today? Melisandre did not inform me_. Maybe that was why she was missing these past few days. He had hoped to get this marriage business out of the way before Harry arrived.

Valerian and Jon raced over, greeting everyone and making a bee line to Harry. Valerian grinned and grabbed him in a hug. So did Jon. It was a trio-hug. Harry had never felt so relieved in his life.

Jon hugged Tonks after. Tonks laughed her slightly crazy laugh.

"You're... big," Tonks told Jon, clasping his shoulder. "Nice beard." Tonks looked across at Valerian and fanned herself comically. Valerian returned her smile with a twisted grin.

 _I know right?_

"You're smaller than I remember," Jon smiled at her. "It is so good to see all of you. Sanguini, is that you?"

"It is. An old me," Sanguini said... a bit unsure of himself.

"Let me introduce everyone," Jon said, introducing his Westerosi travel companions and Harry's gang from... well, random places he made up on the spot. "... Paul Bako from Mireen, this is Sanguini Rotschild from the Dornish Mountains... and Harry from House Hollow."

Ser Justin Massey was watching Katsumi's features with interest. "I have never seen someone as beautiful as you. Where are you from?"

"I come from the far east," Katsumi said to him.

"And such a lovely name, Katsumi, was it?" Ser Justin asked with a polite smile. "You're a dancer?"

"Yes," Katsumi said, seeing as she was in a dancer's outfit.

"My name is Justin Massey of House Bolling in the Stormlands. I do hope you will dance with me at Lord Stark's wedding?" Ser Smiler said, bowing politely before her.

Katsumi froze as she heard this. "I shall... think that would be nice." It might have been rude to say she wasn't staying that long.

 _Or was she?_

"Now that we've all been introduced, come; sit and eat something," Jon told the world travelers.

Harry was in an awkward position. He was hoping to find them, hustle them out of here, take them back to Hogwarts and live happily ever after. He didn't know if he was expecting them to be distraught with fear and loneliness, hiding out in an abandoned barn or something. But this situation, here in Manderly Estate with its posh grounds, pleasant staff and having a grand spread for breakfast wasn't what he was expecting.

However, he was hungry, as he somehow went an entire day without eating, and didn't even realize he was hungry until at this very moment.

"Good idea," Harry said, sitting next to Valerian. Valerian politely made space for him on the bench. Harry frowned. Valerian was polite, but not this polite when it came to him. She smiled up at him when he hesitated to sit.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "How are you- whoa- you've got red and blonde streaks in your hair."

"Yes. A bit strange. I'm still trying to get used to it."

"I'm dying to find out what happened but I think now isn't the time," he muttered to her behind his hand.

"Lots of things happened," Valerian agreed. "Is Hanzo holding _Hornclaw_?"

"Oh yeah, I brought it for you," Harry said. He got Katsumi's attention and pointed to the weapon. "Hand me that, please."

"Not now," Valerian warned. "Hands on weapons during mealtimes is a no no here," she whispered.

Harry grimaced, embarrassed. "Right. Sorry."

Breakfast was a bit strained after that. Jon tried to ease the tension by making small talk. Jon wasn't good at small talk.

"Oh, there you are!" Daenerys said from down the hall, Missande and her two honour guards trailing behind her. "I heard there were guests!"

All of the Westerosi crew got to their feet as she approached. Lord Fairweather, with an uncanny ability to detect these sort of situations, got up smoothly the same time they did. Harry and the others hustled to their feet.

"Your grace," the Westerosi crew chorused, except Jon, who came towards her and gently took her by her elbow to escort her into the room.

"My Lady," Jon said the honorific with a soft tone. "And was your rest to your liking?"

"It was, my bethrothed," Daenerys said, kissing Jon feather light on his cheek and taking his arm.

Daenerys wore a beautiful dress with a choker style neck and long sleeves. What made her outfit strange was the black glove on her left hand.

Harry recognized it as one of Sanguini's designs. Sanguini noticed it as well.

"Many invitees have been streaming into the city these past few days," Daenerys said brightly. "Welcome to Manderly Estate!"

"Thank you, your grace," came an awkward chorus of responses.

"I trust that you will be attending our wedding?" she asked everyone with a bright smile.

Everyone looked at Harry. Harry was put on the spot. This was Jon's wife to be. It wasn't a rumour Melisandre made up. This was happening.

"Certainly, your majesty," Harry said.

"Your Majesty? Hmm," Daenerys echoed. "I like the sound of that. May I?" she said to no one in particular, indicating she break her fast with them. Missande immediately brought another chair to the table and put it next to the head chair. Daenerys was about to sit at the head seat where Jon was sitting previously then realized his unfinished plate was in that spot.

She eyed the chair brought by Missande for a moment. She smiled awkwardly and sat in the smaller, mundane wooden chair. "Come, Lord Stark. Introduce me to your companions."

Jon took a deep breath. She handled that better than Jon thought she would. Jon took the master chair and re-introduced everyone.

A large white shape passed the outer wall's ramparts while they ate. Daenerys spotted it out the window, her hand going to her throat in alarm. Her eyes grew large. "What was that? A wolf?!"

Jon closed his eyes. He could sense Ghost and Miracle were nearby. Miracle was sitting on top of Manderly Estate belltower, invisible, waiting for his chance to see Jon. Ghost was lurking right outside the perimeter wall.

"My very good friend. He's a direwolf, his name is Ghost. Do not be afraid," Jon reassured her. "Bring me a cake, and a side of mutton," Jon called out loudly into the kitchen. When the servants brought the treats to him Jon thanked them and stood up. "Excuse me, everyone. I will be back."

Daenerys was puzzled as Jon left the table. Missande brought food for Daenerys, then served herself.

Without Jon at the table, everyone was quiet as they ate. Lady Daenerys never ate at the common folks' table. She ate in the banquet hall (where Stannis was killed) most mornings.

Harry admitted that Daenerys was beautiful. She reminded him of Valerian to be honest, except long blonde hair and softer curves. Her eyes were light coloured, a faint blue instead of Valerian's striking green.

Melisandre broke the silence when Jon returned. He was grinning ear to ear. "Lord Stark's friends came as soon as they heard the good news," she said. "They all wish the both of you the best and long life as rulers of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Hear hear," Missande said in toast, raising her glass as Jon sat down.

"Hear hear," everyone chorused, except Justin, who raised his glass but only smiled.

"And where are you staying for your visit?" Daenerys asked politely to Lord Fairweather, since he looked like a knight in strange armour.

"We haven't decided as yet," Lord Fairweather said calmly. "Our first intention was to wish the both of you well on this new journey together, your Grace."

"Thank you so much!" Daenerys said. "There are rooms, I think, close to the fruit fields that may suit you. Not as comfortable as the expensive inns, but it is all we have to spare. I'm sure Lord Stark would want his friends close over the next few days!"

"Thank you, Lady Grace," Lord Fairweather said smoothly with a bow.

After breakfast was finished, Harry wanted to get a quiet word in with Jon and Valerian, but Daenerys excused herself and pulled Jon with her. He saw Valerian eyeing them strangely as they left.

"Jon moves _fast_ ," Harry muttered to Valerian.

"He doesn't even know her that well," she replied softly.

"He never really mentioned her before, or if they even met. I'm not sure how well all of us just disappearing would go down with Jon's girl, er fiance? Who is she really? She seems... a bit pushy," he whispered in her ear.

"She is," Valerian said, avoiding his eyes.

Harry wasn't sure what was going on. He thought Valerian would be dying to get back home. Instead she seemed melancholy _. And...a bit cold, to be honest._

"We'll talk later, at the rooms," Harry said.

* * *

A couple hours later, after the gang was shown to their rooms, Jon excused himself from the wedding preparation meetings and hustled to meet with Harry.

"Everyone, with me," Jon said quickly. Melisandre and Septa Haile were his only escort.

Harry was impressed with the sword that clung unto Jon's black fur cape. "How does it do that? Fucking thing is _massive_."

"Yes. Her name is Dragonslayer," Jon grinned. Harry laughed and offered his fist. Jon connected without missing a beat.

"Damn, it feels longer than three weeks... really wasn't expecting you to age ten years in that time," Harry said.

Jon stopped suddenly. Septa Haile bounced into him and was caught by Paul Bakatoga before she fell down.

"Unhand me," Septa said softly, regaining her balance.

"Sorry, milady," Paul Bakotoga replied.

"I am not unthankful, just... I..." Septa Haile stammered.

"She's a holy woman," Valerian said.

"I see," Paul said, grinning at her.

"You hair is... unusual," Septa Haile said to him.

"You like?" Paul grinned.

"And you have tattoos," Septa Haile noticed the multicolored tattoo on his neck.

"Three weeks?" Jon said to Harry softly, ignoring the others.

"Yeah..." Harry nodded.

"We've been here for almost eight," Jon said, confused.

"What the fuck," Harry said.

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking," Jon said. "The maesters who study the stars said there was no eclipse in the foreseeable future. I wasn't sure what would be the outcome. Anyway, that's not important right now. I want to brief all of you on the dangers and customs here. To the mess hall."

The crew followed Jon, Melisandre and Septa Haile through the garden path and down a shallow flight of steps. Harry noticed the repairs going on the second floor. "Whoa. A cannon ball?"

"No," Valerian smirked. "They don't have that technology yet. Jon threw that sword through the wall and took out the previous owner of this place."

"What the fuck," Harry repeated, spinning around to Jon.

"He tried to kill us," Jon shrugged. "He was a wastrel."

"Jeez..." Harry breathed.

At the mess hall, Jon opened maps and spread them out on the table. "We're in the major trading capital White Harbour," Jon pointed their location, then circled the map above the narrowest stretch of land known as _The Bite._ "North of the Twin fortress held by the Freys, this entire region here; has been governed by House Stark for generations. From that point downwards, is the enemy."

"Whoa," Tonks said. "That doesn't bode well."

"We'll see," Jon said confidently. "What I really wanted to bring to your attention are these two locations. _The Neck_ , where the River Twin Fortress is, and here the _Flintwood_ , the dense forest that separates the Neck and the Flint peninsula. There are forces here that are held in check by Dany's dragons. They dare not cross the fields while she is here. Those are the obvious known threats. The more dangerous threats-"

"More dangerous than armies?" Lord Fairweather asked, lost.

"Yes. The faceless men. They are assassins that can change their faces. They could mimic someone you know," Jon said. "Even the person's voice. Rare, but they exist."

"Whoa," Lord Fairweather said.

"Northmen are here in the city to attend the wedding, with armies and families in tow, my sister Sansa included," Jon explained. "I suspect that tonight, the Golden Militia and the Frey armies will attack. The Golden Militia will come out from the Flintwood, reinforced by a charge from the southern plains from the Frey men. Tyrion and I believe that if the enemy manages to sabotage our union, we would appear weak and lose the momentum. Dany knows this, and is adamant that we continue with the ceremony and be ready at a minute's notice, once the vows have been completed, to meet them in the field. With our dragons, it will be a slaughter."

"Right," Harry nodded. "Unless they have surface to air missiles or something."

"What?" Melisandre said, lost. Septa Haile looked at Harry curiously.

"They don't," Jon smirked. "For now, Ghost would patrol this property for faceless men. I have told Mongoose, a specialist who uses hyenas to detect faceless men that my wolf would do his part. He was quite interested in Ghost. Ghost doesn't like him."

"Aw," Valerian laughed.

"Good thing Ghost likes me," came a young woman's voice.

A teenage girl of average height wearing a travelling hood and cape jumped through an open window. Lord Fairweather, Katsumi, Masahiko and Septa Haile drew their swords. Reagan Fairweather, as if forgetting he had one as well, drew his sword belatedly.

"Hold," Jon laughed. "Arya! Is it you?!" Jon rushed forward and grabbed her into a hug.

"Yes. You've risen high, big brother!" Arya said, crushing him in her arms in return. "What is that on your back?"

"A sword," Jon said, grinning. "This has truly been a great day for reunions!"

"I've heard some stories about you over the past few weeks. Even a tavern song or two! From being a quiet lad at Winterfell, and now the 'Invincible Knight', how things have changed! And what is this on your face?" Arya pulled at Jon's beard teasingly. "And you're getting married. To Lady Stormborn, the Queen of Meereen. Now _that_ I couldn't believe. I had to see you for myself."

"How did you get past the guards?" Jon asked.

"Easy. I pretended to be no one."

"What?" Jon said, lost.

"Long story," Arya shrugged. "And who are your friends?"

Jon introduced everyone to Arya. Arya stared at Masahiko. "You're a dangerous one, aren't you."

"Perhaps," Masahiko replied to her.

"I can't ... figure you out. You're... like blending in. And that guy- why does he radiate... something?" Arya abruptly pointed to Harry. She was sensing the only thing she could describe as abundant life from him.

"I dunno, must be my cologne," Harry said, sniffing his armpit.

Arya frowned, but chuckled. "I see. Interesting group. And you. I remember you. Melisandre the Red Woman. And you're Septa Baratheon, the Virgin Knight." Septa Haile scowled at Arya, and wrinkled her nose. "How in the world do you two get along with each other?"

Harry thought Arya liked to ask intrusive questions. A spunky sort. Confident.

"Easily," Melisandre said the same time as Septa Haile said "We have no words against each other."

"Wow," Arya said, watching her brother carefully. "If you could forge peace between these two, I'm super confident you're going to bring peace to this fucked up kingdom." Arya clapped him hard on his shoulder. "Oh and congrats on your upcoming marriage. I may even decide to wear a dress!"

"That will be a first," Jon smiled. After the security brief Jon walked them back to their rooms. "The parade to the Chapel begins at mid afternoon, three p.m. The ceremony will follow ... then feasting, dancing, and so forth will be at the White Tower, the palace in the northwest of the city.

"A ball," Valerian said, sad, yet excited at the same time.

"Of course," Jon said. "The dragons watch over us. It will be fun."

Later that afternoon, before they all got ready to go out, Harry called Valerian to sit with him alone in the room assigned to the men folk.

"Hey," Harry said. "How've you been holding up?"

"This place is like dynamite," Valerian said. "Now it's much calmer, but as soon as we were portkeyed out of the tomb, it's been fighting non stop, and horseback riding. No wonder Jon is so calm all the time back home, it's like a vacation spot compared to this."

"He's tying the knot," Harry said sadly. "He's staying. Gah," Harry scrubbed his hair.

"Yeah," Valerian said just as sadly. "I didn't expect the whole crew," Valerian said. "Especially Penelope... and what about Tonks?"

"I think she's assigned to me," Harry said. "Which sorta works out... since um... she sorta owes me one. The ritual we did to come here, it isn't exactly Hogwarts or ministry-approved stuff. If it were anybody else on my case I'd be arrested. Which would suck."

"I would imagine," Valerian said. "How are things back home? Voldemort's done, right? That's what Melisandre said."

"His body is..." Harry said uncertainly.

"What does that mean?" Val asked, eyebrow raised.

"Er... Still have a few horcruxes out and about," Harry said.

Valerian cursed. She was quiet for a few moments. "So... back on the horcrux hunt when we go back, huh?"

"We've gotten rid of Pettigrew, and locked away Malfoy, so... maybe Barty Crouch and Bellatrix Lestrange have them," Harry summarized.

"Hm," Valerian said, looking out the window, contemplating. _Trouble wherever I go. When we get back home, back into the fire. Do I want to be back in the fire?_

"You look nice," Harry said suddenly. "I mean... I like the dress. Hair is cool too."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Valerian said absentmindedly. "Wait until you see my outfit for the wedding. I always wanted to go to a ball all dressed up. You know, I never liked girly things since I joined the Russian army- but I do remember a particular story from when I was really young. Cinderella. I loved it. Remembered it word for word. My mother used to read it to me before bed. Probably my only fond memory of her growing up."

"I can't wait," Harry said. "I noticed something about the princess. She has your glove?"

"Yeah. I basically traded it for safe passage. It doesn't work here," Valerian said. "I mean, not for me. It works for Jon. He has dragon magic. Super strong here too."

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" Harry asked. He activated his newest armor. The Westerosi garments were replaced with Dragon armor fatigues and ballistic vest.

Valerian closed her eyes. "No," she held her hair in her hands.

"What is it?" Harry said.

"I... couldn't get it to work. I think I've lost my magic," Valerian whispered.

Harry didn't know what to say. "That can't be right. One moment." Harry dug into his travel backpack and took out the box of gloves Sanguini made. There were two more. "Here. Try these on. Maybe..."

Valerian put on the glove. Nothing happened. "See?" she sighed. "Hold my hand. It'll work for you."

Harry did. Valerian was immediately covered in a tight flightsuit with a zipper pulled down to her cleavage. She tried to zip it higher but the zip didn't budge. It could zip down lower though. Valerian sniffled and chuckled. She was crying. "At least Sanguini is consistent with his perverted shit."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Times like these he wished he knew what to say. _Could he fix this?_

"Don't bother," Valerian said, shrugging off his touch. "I've suspected since we arrived... this is just the confirmation. But at least I have some sort of protection," she said softly, staring at her gloved hands. "Deactivate it. I can't walk around like this. I'm going back to my chambers to get ready for later."

"Val..." Harry said. "Everything will work out."

"Magic usually does," Valerian said. "Problem is, I don't have it anymore. Bathing and dressing is a long winded process in this world. I have to go. When I'm dressed, I'll feel better. Trust me."

"Okay... I'll see you in a bit," Harry took her hands in his. She hugged him, kissed his cheek and got up.

Harry walked her out the servant's quarters they were sequestered in. Valerian went up the path to main manor without looking back.

"What's up with her?" Tonks asked from the female rooms adjacent.

"I... she's lost her magic. I think that was what the Dream messenger teacher was insinuating when we asked him about the counter to the curse. It doesn't just remove the curse... it strips her of her magic. Mr White always told me magic is about balance."

"When we get back we will be able to help her," Tonks said. "Right now, we have a wedding to get ready for. She'll be alright."

Harry nodded. He hoped so.

* * *

When everyone was dressed, Harry was feeling a bit more positive about this whole situation. All the ladies and gentlemen in his team were looking dapper.

It was a strange sight. For some reason, he thought he would have to ... like save the world here, fight off the undead or something. Instead, they were going to a grand wedding.

Jon met them at the gates to Manderly estate with his group, along with Arya and a strikingly beautiful couple next to them. "Everyone, this is my other sister, Lady Sansa Stark and this fellow here is Satin Snow, of the North."

Sansa was radiant in a burgundy dress that drew attention to her breasts and complimented her pale skin and red hair. Arya wore an all black dress.

 _A strange choice_ , Harry thought.

Satin wore a tailored black tunic with light gauntlets, cape and armored pauldrons. So did Ser Smiler. Both men were armed with a ceremonial sword on the hip. Their getup resembled Jon's Dragon Armor and cape.

 _Ah. His groomsmen team, I guess. Arya included. Yep. She has a sword._

Valerian exited Manderly Estate's front doors looking stunning in a gold dress with a jeweled tiara. While introductions were going around, Harry couldn't stop staring as she walked towards them. She was flanked by Janis and Jacinta, who were beautiful in their own right.

Behind them was Septa Baratheon, who was unrecognizable in her party dress. Her hair was covered in a pointed ladies' hat with a streamer trailing down from it and a close fitting dress that only teased a glimpse of skin above her chest.

"The carriages are here," Jon announced. "Daenerys and I will arrive on Dragonback, as is custom for Targeryen royalty. Justin, Satin, and Arya will be my Kings-guard during the ceremony."

"The _Black Guard_ ," Arya grinned, showing off her black dress.

"Yes," Jon said with a grin. "Lord Fairweather, I would humbly ask that you escort these ladies when the carriages arrive at the Chapel of the Seven. There will be Daenerys' guards manning the route, but I hope you can keep an eye out for them once inside," Jon said, looking at Royston, Harry and Masahiko. It was an all encompassing request.

"As your grace commands," Royston Fairweather bowed. Harry thought the Shogun of the Mist fit in quite well in these medieval times. Like Jon, he didn't change for the ceremony. He was fully armored with sword, shield, and helmet. He just added a cape.

* * *

The carriage procession with nobles from various regions of Westeros was part of a grander parade. The Unsullied, Dothraki and Northern warriors marched along the main road of White Harbor with polished armour, musicians playing drums and horns, flag bearers with grand banners of the three headed Dragon and the White Wolf raised on high. The city folk waved red and white flags, following the soldiers and carriages alike to the repaired Grand Chapel of the Seven.

The open square in front of the chapel was bordered by Unsullied soldiers, their dark armor gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Valerian sat opposite Harry in their carriage, alongside Katsumi and Masahiko. Valerian had a bad omen, and a bit of deja vu, of Stannis Baratheon and Richard Manderly's march into White Harbour. They too, were celebrated when paraded along this very road by the people; with cheers and flowers thrown at the feet of the victorious campaigners.

It was the last time they were seen in public. Stannis was assassinated that very night, while Richard Manderly was captured, tortured and whipped. Days after his rescue, he tried to kill Daenerys in Jon's presence.

At least Jon killed him instantaneously. Daenerys would have had him impaled, as an example.

This time, Valerian thought, it was Jon's wedding to the Dragon princess that brought out the people in their numbers. The similiarities were hard to ignore.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked her.

"Hm?" Valerian said, returning her attention to the here and now. "Nothing. Well. Not really nothing. We're going to Jon's wedding, in Westeros. Isn't _this_..." she indicated their clothes, the carriage, the crowds- "Strange?"

"I guess I do keep getting into strange situations," Harry muttered, peeping out the carriage window. "Kinda exciting to be honest."

"Once it doesn't get _too_ exciting," Valerian said, folding her arms and looking outside once again. "Exciting isn't good in this world. It's scary as hell."

"Lots of soldiers about. We should be okay," Harry said. He was trying to figure out why Valerian was so moody. She was quite happy to see him at breakfast, then during the course of the day her mood worsened. And it didn't seem to be about her lack of magic. It was if Jon getting married wasn't a good thing.

 _It_ is _a good thing. The bad thing was that Jon wasn't coming back with him. That's the_ bad _thing,_ Harry thought.

When the carriages arrived at the cordoned off square, the gang disembarked and were ushered to the front, where the other nobles waited with servants holding umbrellas over their extravagantly dressed Lords and ladies. Jon arrived first, riding Miracle. The crowd shaded their eyes as he swept down into the open square in front of the Chapel. A loud cheer went up from the folks from the north, the nobles and soldiers alike. Jon dismounted, adorned a narrow Stark banner across his shoulders and hefted Dragonslayer straight up above his head. As if commanded to do so, Miracle sent a narrow stream of fire into the air to complete the salute. The crowd cheered even more at the coordinated display.

Satin, Justin Massey and Arya stepped forward and flanked him. Jon presented the massive sword to Miracle, who nipped it in his teeth and stabbed it into the ground. Jon and the others flinched at the loud _crack_. The sword was sunk two feet into the stone. Jon grinned at Miracle.

 _Nice idea_ , Jon sent.

 _The people will remember, Aegon. Some will dare to touch it. They will never forget this day._ Miracle sent.

 _Once they aren't foolish enough to touch my sharp edges!_ Dragonslayer sent.

 _You look splendid there. I will come back for you after the ceremony, Visanaenys_ , Jon sent.

 _Aww, you called me by name. We're going to be great together, Aegon!_

"Greetings, one and all. Thank you for coming," Jon bowed alongside his groomsmen (and Arya) to the crowd. Jon and his team climbed the steps to the entrance and waved to the people. Miracle took off into the sky.

"Nice dragon," Arya whispered to him. "Makes me jealous. What I wouldn't do to have one!"

"Not now," Jon whispered back. "I'll take you for a ride after."

Daenerys came next, riding Drogon. Drogon was three times the size of Miracle. The crowd retreated without prompting from the human barrier of the Unsullied.

Missande and Melisandre, both dressed head to toe in red; stepped forward as Daenerys alighted the massive beast. Daenerys looked fearsome in the skin tight dragon armor with the deep V reaching just above her navel. A diamond tiara with three red gems was her only adornment.

The cheers from Jon's arrival eventually gave way to a tense silence.

"Welcome!" Missande shouted to the crowd. "Daenerys Targeryen, First of her name, the Breaker of chains, the Mother of Dragons, and the Queen of Mereen welcomes one and all to this celebration of love, peace, and joining of man and woman under the eyes of the Seven! Today will be a day of great rejoicing, of feasting and merriment! Today is a day for comraderie! On this day, there will be no blood shed on these streets, in this great city of White Harbor. Be warned- defy this rule and there will be no pardon!"

Drogon snarled at the people surrouding the square. He spotted Harry, and focused on him, his eyelids closing noticeably as he glared.

"Why is it looking at you?" Valerian said, scared to her bones.

"Predators can sense a threat," Masahiko said on the other side of Harry.

"Yeah... he knows I killed a couple," Harry muttered, trying not to show fear. "I don't wan't any trouble," he said to the dragon softly. Apparently, Drogon heard him, because the massive dragon sniffed dismissively and took off into the sky.

Daenerys turned with her escort and joined Jon at the entrance to the chapel. Jon took her hand in his and gallantly bowed over it. The crowd cheered once again at Jon's theatrics. Hand in hand, they walked into the Chapel, followed by their bridal team and groomsmen.

The Unsullied formed up once again, creating a narrow path leading up the steps. Harry and the other nobles were allowed entry to be seated in the chapel itself.

Sansa Stark approached Jon and put a white flower in the clasp of his cape at his collarbone. She kissed him on his cheek and wished him well.

"Look at you, Jon. Getting married. Who would have thought? Father would have been so proud," Sansa said, hugging him briefly.

"Thank you, Sansa," Jon smiled at her.

"All the best to the both of you, Lady Daenerys," Sansa said with an elegant curtsy.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lady Sansa," Daenerys said with a smile.

After that bit of pomp, Sansa sat down in the front row at the end; next to Reagan Fairweather. Reagan complimented her on her dress.

"Why thank you, Ser... I don't believe we've met," Sansa replied.

"Reagan. Reagan Fairweather," Reagan held his hand out to shake. Sansa frowned at the direction of his hand, but politely placed the tips of her fingers on top of his. Reagan wisened up just in time and bowed his forehead over her hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, milady."

"Um, yes. Same here, Ser Fairweather," Sansa replied.

Harry sat down next to Valerian. Valerian was wearing long gloves, and her back was arrow straight. She looked ahead as the Septon began his introductory speech. To Harry's slight confusion, he could have sworn that Val was angry.

As the ceremony went on, with various holy chapters being read, and songs being sung, Harry was getting a bit concerned about Valerian's icy demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered to her.

"Everything. But whatever," Valerian said curtly.

"Okay then..." Harry said, deciding to drop it and keep his questions to himself.

Then came the vows. Jon said he would accept this woman as his wife, and Daenerys said she would accept this man as her husband.

"As is custom under the Eyes of the Seven, I must bind this marriage with a symbol," the old Septon said. He took a ribbon adorned with a red flower and held it high for the congregation to see. "Your hand, Lady Targeryen. Your hand, Lord Stark," he requested.

The both of them presented their hands, and the septon tied their wrists gently.

"You are bound under the eyes of the Mother. You may kiss each other, if you so wish," he declared.

Valerian was wishing there was a part of the ceremony where the Septon opened the floor for objections. She wouldn't have, but just the _opportunity_ to derail this farce would be more satisfying than seeing Jon get married to this... _user_.

Jon and Daenerys kissed to rapturous applause.

"It is done, Lord and Lady Stark," the Septon congratulated them solemnly.

"Targeryen," Jon corrected.

Daenerys turned to Jon, surprised.

"What?" the Septon asked.

"My father was Rhaegon Targeryen. My mother was Lyanna Stark. You may check the records of the year 281, written by Maester Pallgrunis, of their marriage. I am Aegon Targeryen, Fourth of his name," Jon said to the Septon.

Daenerys beamed with pride at her new husband.

The Septon's eyes narrowed. "I saw that you rode a dragon," he said as a matter of fact.

"I did," Jon admitted.

"I believe you," the Septon said, picking up a pristine white book from the altar. "Sign the registrar carefully."

Jon and Daenerys signed a bit awkwardly since the ribbon tied around their right wrists forced Jon to practically embrace her from behind while they used the quill. When they were done the Septon untied the ribbon and presented the couple to the crowd.

"May I present to you, Lord Aegon and Lady Daenerys!" the Septon shouted, tactfully using their first names to avoid... cultural misunderstandings that may incite the crowd.

Daenerys grabbed his neck and kissed him again, this time with passion. "You knew. You always knew!" she whispered excitedly.

"I did," Jon said.

"You have cunning worthy of your name," she grinned. "The Aegons were known schemers in our family tree. This is a surprise, Jon."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, wife," Jon said to her.

"I like how you say that," she purred, eyeing him with silent promises of reward later tonight.

The both of them grinned at each other then turned to walk back down the aisle. Another cheer went up. Jon noticed at the side of his eye that Valerian was clapping limply, not even a smile on her face. Harry was a bit more enthusiastic, but Jon could tell that he too, wasn't totally pleased.

Even so, Harry was the first to step out the pew as Jon walked past to congratulate him. Satin and Justin stepped closer to intervene, but Jon waved them back.

"Congrats mate," Harry said to him, clapping him on his shoulder. "And to you, your majesty," Harry bowed to Daenerys.

"My sons do not like you especially," Daenerys said hesitantly. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, milady," Harry lied.

"Thank you for your well wishes," Daenerys said curtly, watching Harry strangely. "We shall speak later, at the feast."

Jon nodded to Valerian as he walked off. Valerian felt like crying. She smiled sadly back at him. Jon frowned but was eventually ushered forward by his younger sister, Arya.

"Keep moving," Arya commanded, stepping in front of the them, hand on her sword as she escorted the newly married couple out of the chapel before the people could surround them. "Someone may be gathering their fool's wits about them to try and attack you. Let's not give them an easy target."

The nobles followed the wedding party out into the square. The regular folk were forced to remain outside during the ceremony. As soon as Daenerys descended the steps, the Unsullied formed a wall of armor and pressed the crowd back to give them room.

Miracle and Drogon landed in the space created. Drogon loomed high over Miracle, trying to intimidate the young dragon. Miracle turned invisible and playfully nipped at his tail. Drogon squealed and took off into the sky, frightened at Miracle's sudden disappearance.

"Your dragon turns invisible," Daenerys said, dumbstruck.

"Yes," Jon said.

"Take me on him," Daenerys demanded.

"As my lady Wife commands," Jon grinned. He scooped up Daenerys easily in his arms and Miracle tucked his snout between Jon's legs. Jon and Daenerys straddled the dragon's back, her backside pressed against his crotch. The crowd gasped at them hovering in midair. Jon grabbed Dragonslayer's handle and yanked it out of the stone road.

"It is time to eat, drink, and be merry!" Jon shouted, raising the massive sword towards White Tower, the palace where the reception was to be held.

Another loud cheer went up at that.

Miracle melded back into view and took off into the sky.

Harry laughed as they boarded the carriages. "He's like a rock star here."

"He killed a few hundred men- by himself," Valerian said. "He's a bloody _hero_ here."

"Wow," Harry said. "A few _hundred_?"

"A slaughter," Valerian sighed as she sat down. "This place... don't let the dresses and parades fool you. This place is a nightmare."

"Jon... _our_ Jon... _slaughtered_ a few hundred men by _himself_?" Harry asked again. He couldn't believe it.

Valerian stared out the window and shrugged. She didn't want to think about it.

Masahiko nodded in satisfaction. "He can handle it. He distances himself from his duty. All warriors must learn this. It is the only way."

Harry stared at Masahiko. _He was kidding, right?_ _Then again he's an assassin. All his zen shit must mean something_.

"Let's just go to the dinner," Katsumi interrupted before Harry got into an argument with her brother. From being around him all the time, she knew when he was getting worked up.

The crowds followed the carriages as they processed through the streets toward the White Tower, a scaled down palace converted into an auditorium/ town hall.

 _Harry? What's wrong? You've been getting agitated._ Penelope said.

 _I've just heard some crazy stuff about Jon. Just... hard to take in._

 _What are you talking about?_

 _The reason he has all this support is because he killed a lot of men recently._

 _Really? How much are we talking about?_

 _Hundreds._

 _Oh shite._

 _Yeah. Keep your eyes open, Peenie. This place is serious._ Harry rubbed his face.

"I guess this is my magic carriage to the ball," Valerian said as they arrived at the White Tower grounds.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"Forget it. Come on," Valerian said, pulling his arm as they entered the gates.

The Unsullied manned the grounds. Servants ushered the nobles inside of the auditorium. The peasants were denied entry and had to sit under the numerous army tents spread over the vast grounds. At least they had a good view of White Harbor's docks and the ocean.

"I don't like this, Harry," Royston Fairweather said. "There's too many people and a lot of unsecured areas."

"The longer I stay here the more people are saying how dangerous this place is," Harry grumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

Royston Fairweather looked around. "It would not be right to leave Jon's wedding without at least celebrating with him..." he admitted.

"Right," Harry muttered. "Everyone, let's get something to eat, dance and be merry, yeah? It's not like..."

"Like...?" Sanguini asked, looking around at the pretty girls dressed in wondrous dresses. Especially Janis Storm.

"We're going to, well... see Jon again..." Harry said, every syllable cutting into his heart like a knife.

The whole crew went silent.

"Why all the long faces?" Septa Haile approached with a bright smile. In her hand was a chalice. Harry almost didn't recognize her when she smiled.

"Nothing!" Harry grinned. "Let's find a table, shall we?"

"Yes," Septa Haile said. She put her hand on Paul's elbow. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Paul Bakatoga said, taking the sudden change in the solemn knight in stride.

"That is an interesting hairstyle. Never seen the like," Septa Haile giggled as he escorted her into the hall.

Harry snickered at the strange couple. Alcohol was a hell of a thing. Harry offered his hand to Valerian. She took it, but Harry could sense something wasn't the same. It felt weird to feel weird around Valerian again. He didn't like this ... aloof version of Valerian.

Dinner was wonderful. A large man with red hair and beard gave an impromptu speech. Tormund was his name. He drank non-stop, and knew a lot of stories about Jon that Harry had no clue about.

Harry felt like he should go up and say something. He was contemplating this throughout the dinner.

 _You should. You're his best friend. Say something at his wedding._ Penelope urged.

 _Like what, though? My stories are ... not their stories._

 _Brotherhood, friendship, and love are universal, Harry. We're still human._

 _I'll look silly. I mean... Tormund has a beard Hagrid would be proud of._

 _Just go on already. Only the brave, right?_

Harry got up and walked towards the newlywed's table. Big Bear, and an unknown Dothraki warrior stepped forward to prevent his approach.

"Let him through," Jon said jovially. A servant brought a large jug of some unknown alcohol to Harry and refilled Jon's mug as well.

The people nearest looked at Harry with curious gazes. Harry smiled awkwardly.

"Something to say?" Daenerys prompted him with a smile.

"Yes, your grace," Harry bowed. Maybe the slight challenge in her tone gave him the _umph_ he needed to overcome stage fright. "I am Harry, from House Hallow," he began. "Jon here... is my best friend. Which may seem strange since... well I'm sure no one here knows me. But let's just say... in another place, in another life, we're like... brothers. Friends until the end, eh?"

"Yes," Jon said solemnly. "Until the end."

"I have some stories of Jon... some you may not believe, but they happened. Like Jon fighting a dragon almost as big as this city." A laugh rippled through the crowd. "As I said hard to believe, but yeah... it happened. It wasn't a good idea... more like suicide. But he did it to protect the people of a town who didn't want to help the vulnerable ones... the women... the children. He did it to buy them time to escape. If you could have seen it... Jon was sticking his sword into the dragon's back... like a fly on a bull. Crazy. But it was the bravest thing I have ever witnessed."

Valerian nodded, tears coming down her eyes as she remembered the day she met the both of them.

Jon and Valerian's eyes locked together briefly.

She tried to smile, but all that came out was a soft sob. She dabbed her eyes with the table cloth.

"Yeah, and everyone knows of the Battle of Winterfell, heard there's a few songs about that," Harry said. "So, we all know he can fight. But not everyone knows that he has a calm side, a caring side, a logical... erm approach to everything. Something I've been trying to learn from him, but I still can't seem to figure out yet. A humble man, yet not afraid of battle. A good man. A strong commander. And he will make an _excellent_ husband, Lady Daenerys."

"HEAR HEAR!" Tormund said, sloshing his gourd of alcohol down his beard as he toasted. "Sounds like my man Lord Snow through and through!"

Harry knew that this was probably the last night he would see Jon. So many words came to mind, but he couldn't get them out without... mucking it up. It was too hard to say goodbye.

He couldn't say the things he wanted to say like: _Hey man, nice knowing you. Or... see you soon. Or... It was fun._

So he lied.

"I... am happy for him, and his beautiful queen. Like," Harry said as he raised his mug to the married couple, his breath catching. Jon and Daenerys raised their glasses. "Really happy. To Jon, and Daenerys!"

A polite round of applause was the response. Daenerys was watching Harry with a very curious smile.

Harry could have sworn Jon's eyes were getting wet. _Nah. It was probably a trick of the torchlight. Or maybe an eyelash fell into mine. Or something._

Jon stood up and clasped Harry's shoulders. "Thank you, Lord Hallow."

Harry thought hugging Jon in front of all these warriors would be unmanly. He hugged him anyway. "We're going to tear up this party, celebrate like there's no tomorrow," Harry muttered softly to him with a forced smile.

Jon separated himself from Harry's embrace, gripping Harry's upper arms and holding on at arms' length. "Certainly. It's what immortal heroes do for fun."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long wait. Chapter was hard for me to get out._


	37. Chapter 37: Stranded

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Stranded**

The main ballroom was full of dancing nobility. Jon and Daenerys were up front near to the musicians, slowly turning in each other's arms, lost in their own little world.

Harry and Valerian were dancing to the strange, mournful music. He deduced that it was this world's version of a ballad.

"What's up?" Harry asked. Valerian was in one of her moods. It was making his own mood sour as the night progressed.

"What do you think of her?" Valerian whispered, glancing at the bride.

"Um... I don't... well, I now met her. I don't know what you want me to say," Harry shrugged.

"She wants to rule," Valerian muttered. "By any means necessary." There was a level of malice in her voice Harry only heard her use when speaking about Shea, or Penelope.

"Well, that's Jon's business now, right?" Harry responded. "He should be able to deal with it. He is the Prince who was promised, the true heir to the throne."

"Harry, the people hated, well... hate the Dragonlords," Valerian said. "Her father was called the Mad King. She's basically... I can't really explain it. Think of it like... Voldemort's daughter or something. Nobody knows what to expect... other than she has dragons and took over Mereen, forcibly. Self proclaimed Queen of Mereen."

"Yikes. She _seems_ okay," Harry said. "Jon looks happy."

"Does he?" Valerian grumbled.

If Harry didn't know Val better, he would swear that she was jealous. But that didn't make sense.

Harry frowned. _Was she jealous? What was going on?_

"Yeah, he does," Harry said, glancing at the newlyweds. Daenerys and Jon were talking, smiling, looking into each other's eyes. Daenerys nuzzled Jon's neck and beard. She seemed smitten with him.

"It's a farce," Valerian said. "We met her three weeks ago."

"What?" Harry said.

"You see the picture now, right?" Valerian said.

"Sorta," Harry responded suspiciously. He was right! Val _was_ jealous of Daenerys! _What in the bloody hell?_ "She doesn't seem crazy... or anything," Harry said.

"She gutted her own adviser with a knife bent almost ninety degrees- right in front of me. Like, trying on posh dresses one minute, then stabbing him to death the next. She's mad. Psycho as can be. Jon knows this. I think he has a thing for crazy girls," Valerian said.

A male servant carrying wine approached the newlyweds, offering them refills for their cups. They accepted and thanked him politely.

Suddenly, Arya dashed across towards Jon. "Don't!" She shouted and smacked the wine goblet out of their hands. Daenerys looked flabbergasted. Arya pointed at the servant retreating quickly through the crowd.

"Stop him! A _Faceless_!" Arya shouted at Satin Snow and Justin Massy the Smiler. The two groomsmen dressed in black made chase. "The party's over!" Arya shouted, drawing her knife and sprinting towards the fray.

Jon pulled Daenerys protectively behind his back. "Fuck. Good work Arya," Jon muttered.

"How did he get in?" Daenerys hissed, looking accusingly at her Dothraki bodyguard.

"I... cannot tell the difference, Khaleesi," he said. "Looked like the same man every time he came."

"Should I get him?" Harry asked Jon, on the alert.

"No," Jon said. Harry flying off in front all of these people was a bad idea. "Satin and the Smiler are on him. I should have taken greater heed of that book you bought me, _The Art of War_."

"Why? I don't understand," Harry said.

"We prepared for an attack from the outside. Not a poisoner. I was careless," Jon said. "The enemy gave the impression that they were far, but in truth, he got very close."

Daenerys was furious. "I am summoning Drogon as we speak. He is not to escape! I thought Mongoose had it under control?"

"Apparently not," Jon said, picking up _Dragonslayer_ from where he propped it against the wall. "Where is Mongoose, our sniffer?" Jon demanded of the nearest Unsullied.

"I haven't seen him recently, Lord Aegon," the Unsullied soldier said.

Harry's crew converged around them. "What's going on?" Lord Fairweather asked, donning his helmet. Masahiko was currently tying a black cloth to mask his face, preparing for battle. Penelope came close to Harry for her own protection.

"Poison, in the wine. A face-shifter got close," Jon told him. "Expect a back up attack. Everyone! Be on the alert- we have intruders!" he shouted at his northern lords and ladies.

"We should get the guests to safety," Daenerys said. As she said it a scream rang out from outside. "Guards!" she commanded. "At the ready!"

As if an invisible switch was turned on, all the guards in the dining hall formed up in ranks, pointing their weapons at the entrance door. They poured out unto the grounds. A group of men; Golden militia pretending to be lowborn guests, retrieved weapons from hidden stashes and were systematically assassinating single Unsullied fighters. A mad scramble ensued as low-born attendees panicked and ran from the melee, forcing their way into the ball room.

Dothraki guards formed up around Daenerys and Jon. The ballroom was filling up with panicked guests. A ringing clatter of something heavy resounded against the palace wall.

"Warship arbalests!" Daenerys shouted. "Must be the Ironborn fleet! Get away from the windows!"

"They're firing from the sea," Jon said. "The arrows are for the dragons. Those can't break through these walls."

"Drogon..." Daenerys whispered, distraught. She dashed towards the tower spiral steps; her two bodyguards following her a couple paces behind.

"What do we do?" Harry asked. Valerian was right. When things got exciting here it was a matter of life and death.

Tyrion somehow made his way into the close circle of advisors. "Sire, we need to protect the gentle folk! Most of our supporters are in this room, right now, while their armies man the walls!"

"We are sitting ducks inside of here," Tonks said. Everyone agreed that staying here was a bad idea with warships firing from afar.

"Yeah. Holed up in here isn't making any sense," Harry said.

"Attack," Jon nodded. "They underestimate us."

"Immortal heroes, right?" Harry groaned.

"Took the words right out my mouth," Jon nodded.

Harry and Jon connected automatically. Valerian wished she had a camera that very moment.

 _It would be perfect as a parting memory for my album_. My last mission as a Valkryie.

"Fighters, on me. Those who are not skilled with weapons, please stay back for now," Jon said.

"Armor up," Harry said to their group. Their armors activated in perfect synchronization. Daenerys' guards were amazed. "Give me your hand," Harry told Valerian. He took a hold of her glove, and it activated into her latest hybrid armor.

"Thanks. Told you this place can blow up at any time," Valerian said, picking up _Hornclaw_.

"Yeah, I see that now. Not even here for two nights and this happens. Masahiko, you can still ignite fire?" Harry replied.

"I can," Masahiko agreed.

"Good. You, Paul and I will take out those warships. Paul, get into a sniper position with the rifle. Masahiko will light your bullets. Kat, Valerian, protect the other girls. And...well, Jon, you take care of the attackers outside with Reagan and Lord Fairweather."

"Ready, son?" Lord Fairweather said, drawing his sword. "Remember, maintain the footwork and distance."

"I am," Reagan said solemnly, taking a deep breath.

Jon took off his cape and draped it on his chair nonchalantly. "Don't worry, Lord Fairweather. I'll make this quick. Warriors of the north, on me!"

* * *

Satin and Ser Smiler chased the servant poisoner down the servant steps leading to storage. Swords drawn, they cornered the culprit in a torch lit cellar. "Surrender, and you shall be shown mercy," Ser Smiler commanded.

The assassin was eerily quiet, even though he had no where to run. He was armed with a short dagger, no match for two trained knights with short-swords drawn.

The assassin threw his clay jug at the torch next to him. It flared briefly, then, there was darkness.

"Watch it!" Satin shouted, realizing they were lured into a trap. There were rumours that these men could see in the dark. Satin heard the footsteps and dodged instinctively to the left. The dagger missed his heart and tore a deep gash into his left arm. Satin thrust his own weapon, connecting awkwardly with something, but it didn't feel like flesh, more like chain mail. His legs were kicked out from under him as the assassin pounced.

A short blade sunk into his torso.

Satin knew this was it. The next one would be fatal-

The blow didn't come. Suddenly, there was a sickening c _hack_ of steel crushing through bone.

His attacker crumpled sideways, helped on the way down by a booted leg shoving his skull free from a heavy dagger.

"You all right?" Arya's voice said in the darkness.

"Stabbed... a few times- blasted son of a mule!" Satin swore.

"Let me get a light," Arya said confidently even in the dark room. She found tinder and match and ignited a fresh torch. Smiler grimaced at the bloody wound in the dead man's face.

"Unbelievable," Smiler grinned at the crushed forehead. "You're fucking fast as lightning. What a lucky strike." He could not swing his own weapon in the dark without hurting Satin, his new comrade. Arya pounced and took him out with one blow, even in the pitch black darkness.

"Yeah, lucky," Arya muttered. "Where are you hurt?"

"Left arm, and here... my rib. Shallow wounds, hopefully. A couple fingers got cut bad..." Satin said, watching his bloody hands. "Stings like a _motherfucker_."

"I have a poison counter," Arya said. "Need to get this off, quickly." With help from Justin Massy, she removed Satin's gear so that she could see the damage. She took out a tiny vial from a pouch and poured the content on his wounds. Arya stripped Satin's cape and bandaged his arm, hands and torso.

"Ah!" Satin cried as she pulled the bandage around his torso tightly. "Fuck it all. I liked that cape, a gift from the Flayer's Slayer himself," Satin joked, holding his side.

"Uh huh," Arya tugged the bandage tight once again in response. Satin grunted. "Need this properly cleaned and stitched. Can you walk?" She asked, offering him her hand.

"I think so," Satin said, wincing. Both Justin Massy and Arya were needed to help him to his feet. His body refused to straighten from his injury. "Fuck. He got me good."

Screams could be heard from the ball room stairwell. "We have a battle on our hands," Smiler said. "How did you know?" he asked Arya.

"I trained as a faceless for three years," Arya said simply.

Justin smiled at the young woman. "You're not even ten and eight."

"Started young and all that," Arya said solemnly.

"Looks can be deceiving," Satin wheezed, eyeing her with a newfound respect.

"Exactly," Arya muttered. They helped Satin up the stairs, Justin taking the brunt of his weight as he slumped against him. Arya peeped into the hall. "Where is Jon and his woman?"

"I don't know," Justin said, looking over the crowd huddled together as far as possible from the fighting.

"The healer's tents are where, exactly?" Arya asked.

"Too far away. At the barracks, corner Main and Cobbler's street. Wait, there is Lady Baratheon. She is an excellent field healer," Justin Massy said. "I will fetch her and bring her to you, Ser Satin. She has healing hands, and gentle needles."

"Just Satin. I'm not a knight. Fuck. I _hate_ the needles," Satin said, clearly in pain.

Justin Massy ran towards the group of ladies. Goldstein and the Katsumi dancer from the east were wearing similar black leather hide to Lady Daenerys and Lord Targeryen, weapons at the ready. "Septa, Ser Snow has been injured. We need your help."

"Where," Septa Baratheon demanded.

"At the stairs over there," the Smiler pointed towards the servant exit.

"Fine. We shall take him up to the bed chambers, so I can treat him," Septa Haile said. "You will have to retrieve my equipment from the carriage, Ser Justin."

"I have my medicine pouch. I can help," Katsumi offered.

"Not as much as I can," Penelope said, nodding to the handsome knight.

"I guess we're all going," Tonks said, ushering Sansa, Jacinta Massy and Janis Storm after them.

* * *

The fracas outside was confusing. Men dressed as nobles were stabbing Unsullied soldiers in the back, Northern Warriors were stabbing Unsullied in the front, Unsullied were spearing anyone not with them, a complete disaster.

The enemy had inserted faceless men as wedding guests and Northern soldiers days before for this attack to be this well coordinated.

"To me, all leal fighters to me!" Jon shouted as he entered the fray. "Form up behind!"

True fighters broke off their singular engagements, retreating as much as possible with defensive techniques. Jon and the Fairweather men engaged the closest skirmish to create an opening for their soldiers to catch their breath.

Jon smashed _Dragonslayer_ into an armed faceless who was attacking Ser Horace Rivers. Friend and foe alike turned at the _explosion_ of blood, bone and flesh. There was a strange pause in the battle where everyone was momentarily stunned.

"I have you, Ser Horace," Jon announced. Ser Horace Rivers was a man at arms for Lord Brynden Tully; the Lord of Riverun. A good man, a fighter he knew personally since a lad.

"Jon, thank the seven," Horace said wearily. "Madness. Men I came with suddenly began knifing Lady Targeryen's men left, right and through the middle. Most of us weren't armed at first, bastards caught us at the worst possible time! It was a fucking slaughter! Got this sword off a corpse, and thank the Warrior for that!"

"Use codes that only your comrades would know," Jon warned. "Get them to form on me. We'll deal with the intruders."

"At once, sire," Horace said, putting his fist to his heart.

Lord Fairweather was clinical in combat. His long eastern _katana_ made light work of the knifers. After his third victory, he helped others to retreat to the main force, instead of allowing themselves to be picked off.

Men regrouped, dragging injured comrades to the reinforcements. Down the slope of the grounds leading to the shoreline, opposition forces were disembarking from Ironborn rowboats.

"Take the injured inside," Jon commanded, eyeing the enemy who were also regrouping on the other side of the wedding grounds. "Four man formation- right and left, advance!"

Random men formed into four man units, two shieldmen armed with short swords with two Unsullied spearmen. Jon and the Fairweather men advanced.

Someone tapped Jon on his shoulder. It was Sanguini. "Targeryen, your timing is fucking horrible. I was just about to disrobe a fair maiden when the screams began."

"Apologies," Jon said sarcastically. "You can fight?"

"A bit," Sanguini said, holding Katsumi's knife in his hand. "I hope I still have the touch."

The motley group facing them were nearly two score, no match for Jon and his heavily armed guards. "Take no prisoners," Jon shouted, leading the charge.

A battle cry ensued as his men attacked. _Dragonslayer_ made quick work of two men on the first swing.

Those that tried to escape the palace grounds were chased down by Jon, where he reddened the main street cobblestones with their blood and guts. Lower down the city proper Jon could see fire arrows raining unto the tall sentry towers on either side of the main gates. Siege catapults and longbows were testing the defenses at the eastern walls.

Jon returned to the battle on the grounds, where Unsullied and Northern Warriors were finishing up putting their enemy to the sword.

"How many did we lose?" Jon asked Red Terrier, the closest Unsullied man he saw.

"Thirty nine before your reinforcements, none after, sire. You caught the runners Lord Stark?"

"Yes. They were only five. Get the men down to the shore," Jon said. "More are coming."

* * *

"So here's the plan," Harry said to Masahiko and Paul Bakotoga on the third floor balcony of the White Tower. "When you shoot the boats, Masahiko will ignite the bullets, and then I'll make it even bigger."

"How you doing that, bruv," Paul said, loading a long copper round into his single fire rifle.

"Dragonslayer has phoenix magic," Masahiko explained simply.

"Whoa. That's the truth?" Paul said.

"Yeah, let's hope this works-" Harry said. "Let's test it out. Nearest one, that boat there."

Paul aimed and fired. At the retort of the gun, Masahiko clasped his palms, index fingers pressed together. A white hot speck disappeared into the night. The three of them watched each other, then Masahiko and Paul looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry shrugged. He was not sure if it would work. He sensed the fire for the millisecond he saw the speck of light, but that was it. Maybe it would have worked better with a bow and arrow.

"Did it work?" Masahiko said.

"I think it hit," Paul Bakotoga said.

"It didn't work," Harry sighed.

"Well, it was a strange idea," Paul Bakotoga said.

"Wait," Masahiko pointed. "The ship has a small fire... look there!"

"Can't see that far," Harry shrugged.

Katsumi found them on the balcony. "Harry! Penelope just healed Satin with her blood. It sealed up his wound within seconds!"

"Good news," Harry said. "Who is Satin?"

"Jon's bodyguard," Katsumi said. "What are you three doing?"

"Trying to be artillery," Paul said. They explained briefly what they were trying to do. Katsumi laughed.

"You should have come to me," Katsumi said, clasping her fingers. Within a minute the dark clouds over the sea intensified. "The Lightning meld. Feel it. Summon it," Katsumi said to Harry, clasping her hands in various mantras.

"Right," Harry said, recalling the mantra for his lightning meld, _Rin._ Using magic without a wand felt strange. He held the _Hallow Blade_ to the sky.

Flashes of lightning flickered high in the clouds.

"Focus, Lord Dragonslayer," Masahiko commanded. "Force it into a channel. Use your weapon as a guide. Let it be a literal blade of lightning."

Harry felt his blood pounding in his ear drums, and the light breeze felt like a hurricane gale against his skin. His strength, senses and awareness were amplified when he did this physical and magical 'ninja' meld.

"Need to be airborne for this to work-" Harry muttered, his goblin sword beginning to glow. "Don't want to mess this up. Be right back."

Harry shot off into the cloudy sky. The ten warships were now darker specks against the ocean. Harry took aim at the one boat that was on fire with the shining blade.

" _Fulmen!_ " Harry shouted, needing a trigger to activate this buildup of energy coursing through him.

Simultaneous bolts of lightning struck from the clouds, absolute in their accuracy. All of the warships were obliterated, thunder ominously ringing out through the night.

* * *

On the slope leading down to the sea Jon and his fighters dove to the ground when the Gods struck from the Heavens. "Get down!" Jon shouted.

"Father protect us!" wailed one of the Northmen as lightning lit up the night. All of the men lay prone, hands on their heads as they cowered from the thunder.

Jon peeked out to sea. The boats were no more. "Harry, fuck me. Warn us before," he muttered to himself. "The Gods favour us!" Jon shouted to his men as he stood up. There was a loud cheer as everyone realized they were spared.

Roughly one hundred of the enemy were at the shoreline, huddled in tight formation, backs to the sea. Something was strange though. Their enemies were all looking up at the sky.

Jon looked up and behind him. Harry was flying down to them, the _Hallow Blade_ and his eyes glowing white as lightning.

"Hey Jon," Harry said as he descended. "Tried to help."

"R'hllor," the Unsullied soldiers said in awe. One by one, they bent the knee. The Northmen didn't understand the reference.

"Who?" Horace Rivers said, still not believing his own eyes.

"The Lord of the Light," one of the Unsullied proclaimed. "It was written that he would come and anoint the chosen Prince with Fire, and Lightning."

Harry ignored them as he gently touched down. "You're a trouble magnet," Harry scolded Jon.

"So are you," Jon muttered. "Show off."

Harry laughed. "Sorry."

Suddenly, Drogon swooped and burned the enemy forces on the beach into ash. Everyone flinched at the scalding heat, except Jon.

"Are you alright, Jon?" Daenerys screamed from her dragon.

"Yes," Jon said calmly. "Thank you, dear wife!"

Daenerys landed and glared at Harry. "Who are you, really?"

"A friend. That's all," Harry replied in his best Dumbledore persona to date.

"You can fly," Daenerys stated, dismounting and striding powerfully towards him.

Harry tilted his head a fraction, saying nothing.

"And cast lightning," Daenerys said. Drogon was fidgeting behind her, trying to decide if he should attack, or take flight. A curious behaviour that cornered animals adopted when feeling threatened. Harry didn't take his eyes off the dragon while Daenerys interrogated him.

"Yes, Queen Daenerys," Harry said. This was getting very awkward.

Jon de-escalated the situation by addressing Daenerys with news of the battle. "The Frey armies and the Golden Militia are attacking the gates. Let's go," Jon said, tilting his head towards Drogon. Daenerys had to be gently pulled away by her waist, frequently turning to stare at Harry as she and her husband mounted the dragon.

"Everyone, on the alert. Head back up and secure the palace. We're going to turn their armies into fire and blood," Jon told the soldiers, sitting upright and proud against his wife's backside as she leaned low over Drogon's neck.

Harry thought the both of them looked like they were posing for a biker magazine, except a thousand times cooler. The fact that Jon didn't intentionally do these heroic gimmicks made Harry feel even more... what was the word?

 _Lacking_.

Thinking back, Val also pulled off heroic stuff without trying.

Maybe it was a soldier thing. He just didn't have it... whatever the _it_ was.

"Yes, sire!" Jon and Daenerys' men responded as one, still on bended knee in Harry's presence. The Dragonriders took to the sky with a gust of flapping wings.

"He is the Prince who was promised," Harry declared in his best prophetic tone to them. "Rise, and serve him well." And with that Trelawny-esque proclamation, he shot off into the night. When he returned to the balcony, Masahiko, Paul, Justin Massy and all the girls were waiting on him, even the locals. Septa Baratheon frowned and took a hold of her prayer beads as she witnessed Harry's miracle of flight. Arya's eyes were wide open in awe.

There was an awkward silence when he landed.

"Hey, I'm back," Harry said lamely.

"Hear wot," Paul Bakaotga said, breaking the quiet. "For a bit I thought you were Adam and Eve, can't bloody believe, but now I've seen it with meh very own mince pies. You're fucking ace. Legit as _fuck_ ," Paul Bakotoga said. "You can cast bloody Lightning!" he laughed. "So the scar isn't just for show?"

"That... no well... that's from Voldemort's Killing curse. So I don't think it has anything to do with ..." Harry paused, rethinking it for himself. What if the scar was a physical by-product of whatever magic that protected him that night. Like, a symbol, a sign... of what he had inside. "Could be. I don't know. Never thought about it like that before. Um... Let's talk about that- when we get home, yeah?"

"Right right. Gotcha. Still bloody brilliant, 'Arry," Paul said, clapping his shoulder. "Yow!" he hissed. He was shocked from the brief contact.

"Release the meld," Katsumi said to Harry. "You're still holding it."

"Oh. Sorry mate, almost forgot," Harry said, closing his eyes. After a few deep breaths, he could feel the meld dissipate. "Jon and Daenerys are cleaning up front. I think the worst is done."

"I didn't believe Lord Commander Snow before," Satin said as he walked gingerly towards the balcony. "But everything he said came true. You're him. Rh'llor... the one Melisandre says she serves."

Melisandre was walking behind him with such a smug smirk Harry thought Draco Malfoy had somehow, some way, projected his essence into her.

"I am his messenger," Harry said regally. Inside he was trying not to burst out laughing. "Lord Aegon is the Chosen One." Even to his ears it sounded cheesy. But to his amazement the locals were eating it up, eyes reverent in wonder.

Valerian snickered under her breath.

"This lady is your healing hand?" Satin asked Harry looking at Penelope. "She has healed me with a drop of her blood."

"She is," Harry said.

"My deepest thanks, Lord Hollow," Satin bowed to both Penelope and Harry.

Harry bowed slightly in return. His presence here was having a strange effect on people. He couldn't wait for Jon to return so he could say his last farewells.

"Penelope, let's see who else is in dire need of help," Harry said walking down the steps. The entire party followed him to the ground floor, excepting Septa Haile Baratheon.

The Servant of the Maiden looked up at the storm clouds that appeared over White Water bay, recalling the Miracles that were performed. She thumbed the prayer beads around her neck, deep in thought.

Melisandre prophesied that He would come. That the Prince shall be anointed with Lightning, and with Fire. Right now the Prince and Princess were setting ablaze their enemies.

Was she following a false doctrine? Was the Faith of the Seven an empty promise?

She grabbed the beads off her neck and threw them over the balcony rail.

"From this moment on, I have renounced the Maiden, and now am a follower of R'hllor, the One God!" she proclaimed, hands spread to the sky. The clouds flashed with lightning deep in their bellies.

She took to both knees in prayer. " _Lord of Light, defend us. For the night is Dark, and full of terrors. Lord of Light, protect us_."

Haile Baratheon, now a follower of the Light, recited the basic prayer three times, then descended the steps.

* * *

The few hours until dawn were spent helping the injured, and doing the grisly work that came with the aftermath of battle.

Soldiers were in joyous spirits at such a dominant victory. Daenerys had earned the trust and loyalty of many of the Northern folk with her clinical display of ruthlessness against their enemies.

As the sun rose, Jon and Daenerys finally returned. Harry and the others were sitting around a campfire, eating leftover food from the wedding feast for breakfast. The men who witnessed the destruction of the Ironborn ships by Lightning were seated in a large circle facing outwards, guarding Harry and his friends. They all had strips of white cloths with red bloodstains tied around their foreheads, sheathed weapons at the ready within arms' reach.

Harry noticed that Jon and Daenerys' hair were tousled, and maybe one or two hickies were on their necks.

 _Well, it is their wedding night. No wonder they were missing since the fighting ended._

"It is done," Jon said. "Thank you, everyone."

Harry nodded and stood up as he approached. "You're welcome mate. We need to talk."

Jon excused himself from everyone. Harry and Jon walked into the feast hall and sat down at a table. "What's the matter?" Jon asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm the Lord of R'hllor."

"Lord of the Light," Jon corrected.

"I think the female knight, Haile, converted into a believer. She's wearing a red robe and cowl now."

"What! She was staunch in her belief since a young girl!" Jon replied.

"Well," Harry shrugged. "Shit happens. What we did is going to spread like wildfire. The guys who followed you tonight? They've sorta made a pact, um an oath, and have renounced their previous allegiances and are calling themselves the _Red Knights of the Light._ Crazy..."

Jon laughed. "Told you fighters in my world are dramatic to the last. I expected something like this to happen. Don't worry. Everything will work out."

"So. You're a big man in the land now," Harry said flatly.

"We shall campaign to take the throne, yes," Jon said.

"And the Night King?" Harry asked.

"With our dragons, I think we can deal with the threat when it comes," Jon responded.

"Right. Well. I think that.. you know... with the guys are behaving weird and stuff. I'm upsetting the order of things around here..." Harry shrugged, trying not to make eye contact. "Maybe I should ...make like a tree..."

"And bear fruit?" Jon asked, confused.

" _Leave_ Jon. Leave. Mate, we've talked about this," Harry sighed and shook his head.

"That one is new," Jon said in his defence, smirking.

"It's not! You must have heard that before," Harry argued.

"Perhaps. I don't recall. A bit distracted tonight," Jon said.

"Yeah. Married. That was quick. I can't leave you alone for a few weeks, eh?"

"It was a hard decision to make," Jon said solemnly, also looking away. "I've never really had much... ambition... when I was younger. I just wanted to be _someone_ , instead of a bastard."

"Marriage? Yeah that's a hard decision," Harry said.

"No. I meant... not coming back," Jon said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Marriage is easy. People get married all the time," Jon shrugged. There was an awkward silence as both of them sat at the table, their chairs facing outwards, legs extended out in front of them.

"Plus she's hot," Harry smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"And insatiable," Jon replied. "She loves it when I-"

"Whoa, take it easy," Harry laughed, holding his hands up. "You're not supposed to kiss and tell."

"Sorry. I thought this was one of those times when... we speak about things," Jon said, embarrassed. "When we may not see each other again."

 _He has a point,_ Harry thought.

"What about Alexandria?" Harry asked.

"She was shy. Nowhere as experienced, since she was a virgin. I was gentle," Jon said. "Dany-"

"No!" Harry chuckled. "I meant... what about... her... as in... you're leaving her behind."

"Yes," Jon said, looking out the window. "She will be fine."

"Lexcilla has been asking for you...day in day out." Harry's thoughts ran across his strange potions and charms classmate. She was a horny bint.

"She has?" Jon said, raising his eyebrow at Harry. "I think about her sometimes. An enigma. But I liked her. More than I would like to admit, honestly."

"Yeah... strange bird," Harry said.

 _Most of the witches I encountered in Harry's school are strange. I wonder if it is a condition that goes with being blessed with magic._

"Val has been acting ...weird," Harry muttered. "I don't know what's going on."

Jon stiffened.

"Did she say anything to you?" Harry asked.

"About?" Jon replied.

"Me?" Harry shrugged.

"No," Jon said honestly, rubbing his chin.

Harry paused. "Wot, like she didn't say _anything_?"

"Not that I remember," Jon said.

"So you mean for eight weeks you're here, she didn't mention me?" Harry asked. "Not even once?"

Jon realized his error in being too honest. "Maybe a couple times, I am not sure."

Harry rubbed his hair in frustration. "That girl could turn ice cold when she's ready," Harry muttered. "Wish I knew why."

"She might have lost her magic," Jon proposed.

"Yeah... we talked about that; but I don't think that's it," Harry said. "I remember she made a reference to Cinderella... a bedtime story she knew as a little girl."

"Maybe there is a clue there," Jon nodded. "Check the books on Cinderella."

"Cinderella went to the ball as a beauty... but then... had to leave," Harry recalled.

But that doesn't make sense for her... because Jon is the prince-

Harry closed his eyes briefly.

Things were clicking.

 _She feels warm and completely safe, Lord Hollow. In a warm bed with real heat._

That's what the hind helicopter said to him when he asked about Val's condition.

"I don't know the story, sorry," Jon said to Harry. "Can't help you there."

"Um.. yeah no problem," Harry said.

Valerian was jealous _because_ Jon was getting married. Not upset about the _choice_ of girl... just... plain old jealous.

No.

NO.

Harry looked at Jon carefully. Jon raised an eyebrow at him. "Something the matter?"

Jon is her _friend_. One of her _best_ friends. She was just upset about... losing their mutual friend.

It had to be that. That's all.

"Nah mate, just thinking that's all," Harry said... feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I noticed Val lost weight here in Westeros."

"Conditions are harsh," Jon said. "No fast travel, either."

"Right," Harry said. "Looks fit. Like how she was when we first met."

"She is fair on the eye," Jon said casually.

"Yeah..." Harry muttered. Jon was dodging him. Which was strange for Jon. "Well. This was ...a wedding night to remember, since trouble seems to find us... no matter where we are."

"We expected an attack," Jon nodded. "But the enemy had their own secrets plans, and they almost worked. However, they didn't have a plan for Arya. If it were not for her, I'd be dead."

"I won't let that happen on my watch," Harry said automatically.

Jon smiled ruefully. "Always the hero, Lord Hallow."

"Says the guy who fights off an attack on his wedding day," Harry said absently, distracted.

"They were no match for Immortal heroes," Jon said and raised his hand to connect. Harry was at that moment looking out the window. Jon frowned. This was the first time they missed. Usually their synergy was unflinching.

"Oh-" Harry connected belatedly. "Sorry."

There was a moment where Harry and Jon were both perplexed that they didn't bounce fists as smoothly as they usually did.

Harry stood up. "I think we need to find Casey to take us back."

"I'm going to miss you, my friend," Jon said, also standing.

"Me too," Harry said, shaking Jon's hand.

Jon escorted Harry back to his friends. The Red Knights of the Light got up and formed an honor guard as they approached.

"Sire," Horace Rivers bowed. He put his sword at Jon's feet. "The battle has been won. The Victory over the Darkness of the night was yours. We swear loyalty to the Chosen One, as decree by the Messenger of God."

"Thank you, Ser Rivers," Jon nodded. "Red Knights, you shall be under command of my Generals, Satin Snow and Justin Massy the Smiler. Come forth and swear fealty."

The forty three, Northern warriors, men at arms, nobles, and Unsullied soldiers came forward. These were the men who witnessed the Miracles performed during the Battle of White Harbor. It was an interesting mix of men from various walks of life.

One by one they bent the knee and vowed upon their sword to serve.

Jon used _Dragonslayer_ to gently touch the shoulder of each man who swore into his service. "Rise, and be sworn protectors of the realm," he said.

When that was done, Melisandre brought forward Septa Haile and young Jacinta Massey, who were both dressed in red sheets.

Justin Massey, her older brother, looked very concerned. His sister was only thirteen years old.

"Please, bless these maidens and accept them into your service," Melisandre presented the two women to Harry, instead of Jon. The Red Knights solemnly clasped their hands behind them, heads bowed in prayer.

"I shall," Harry said, seeing as he had no choice.

"Present the First Flame," Melisandre commanded the two women. Haile Baratheon and Jacinta Massey cupped their palms, and Melisandre poured a thick clear oil into their waiting hands. "Bless them with Fire, oh Lord of the Light!"

Harry couldn't ignite fire at will. But he knew Masahiko would back him up in this. He raised his hand over their heads, and, as he hoped, a tiny flame emerged from the oil in their cupped hands.

The two new recruits' eyes opened wide at the latest miracle.

"Stare into the flames, O new faithful servants of the R'hllor," Melisandre said with a solemn nod. "Approach, and kneel."

They did. As they came closer the flames responded to Harry's proximity, doubling in size.

"You have been called to serve the flames. So shall it be," Melisandre prompted.

"So shall it be," Haile Baratheon and little Jacinta responded.

"For the night is dark, and full of terrors," Melisandre chanted.

"Lord of the light Protect us," came the response from both the Red Knights and the new Priestesses of the Light.

"For the night is dark, and full of terrors," Melisandre repeated.

"Lord of the Light, Defend us," was the response.

"For the night is dark, and full of terrors," Melisandre finished.

"Lord of the Light, Bless Us," the new Servants of R'hllor asked.

"Walk in the Light," Harry said. It was the only thing he could think of saying at this weird moment in his life.

"We shall walk in the light," Haile Baratheon repeated alongside her protege.

"Thank you," Melisandre bowed.

The two new Priestesses opened their hands and the oil fell on the ground. The flames did not die out.

Harry wanted to stamp them out like cigarette butts, but that would be just so wrong.

"Go forth, and serve," Harry said, since the silence was dragging on a bit longer than was comfortable. This had to be the most uncomfortable experience he could remember.

Valerian was snickering off to the left. Harry tried not to smile.

Melisandre and her new Red Women bowed once again, and entered the Palace, never turning their back on Harry and Jon.

The Red Knights then did something very strange. They came forward and dipped their swords into the two small flames at Harry's feet. All of the blades ignited simultaneously.

Even to Harry's weird and twisted perspective, that looked cool. The men themselves were astonished that their gesture had such a dramatic effect.

"Protect all women, and those weaker than yourselves. Carry yourself with due honor at all times," Harry said, remembering his own vows he said only a couple days ago. "Go forth and serve."

When all was said and done, Harry's crew began saying their goodbyes to Jon.

Daenerys, who was watching the proceedings from a window above, came down to Harry.

"You're convincing," Daenerys said haughtily.

"Why, thank you, Queen Daenerys," Harry bowed.

"But I'm still a skeptic," Daenerys countered with a hint of a smile.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "We all must walk our own paths," Harry said sagely. He knew that without wrinkles and long white beards that must have sounded ridiculous.

"Which I do," Daenerys said. She leaned forward, took his shoulders in her hands and kissed both his cheeks. "I may not be a believer, but I am grateful, nonetheless. Thank you for your help, Harry of House Hollow. Please return and visit soon. You're ... interesting."

"I shall," Harry said convincingly.

Meanwhile, Valerian was under emotional turmoil as she said her goodbyes to Jon. "I hope I see you again," Val whispered.

"I..." Jon stammered. "I will remember our... hugs," Jon said lamely.

"So... you're not going to miss me?" Val said, a sad smile on her face.

"I will, from the bottom of my heart," Jon touched his fist to his chest.

"Sometimes you say the sweetest things," Val said softly. "I can't stop thinking about you. And I know it's wrong. But I can't. After what I did to Harry... I don't think I can... it's never going to be the same."

"Time heals wounds of the heart," Jon said solemnly.

"I know. But Harry can read my mind. And now without magic, I'm an open book."

"He won't do that," Jon consoled her.

"He can. And he did. He doesn't let things... drop. I don't know, Jon. I don't know if..." Valerian said, folding her arms. "Goodbye, Aegon. Keep care of yourself."

"And to you, Valerian," Jon said. He wanted to hug her so badly. And from what he could tell, she did too.

"One for the road?" Valerian said, opening her arms to him.

Jon hugged her. He knew he shouldn't, not in front of everyone, especially his wife, but he did it anyway. Valerian squeezed him with all her strength, which was no laughing matter in her tight Dragon armor.

"Easy," Jon laughed.

"Later," Val said, patting his shoulder.

The trip back to Dragonstone Isle was sped up by Katsumi. Valerian kept to herself on port side, enjoying the wind and the salty smell of the sea. Harry's stomach was full of butterflies. It hurt that Valerian seemed to be less interested in him by the hour.

He did all that he could for her. Tried his bloody best to fix _everything_.

But in the end, it didn't even matter. He couldn't force her into ... liking him. Loving him.

Being as it used to be.

Maybe he just needed to give her a little space. She will eventually warm up to him again, just like the last time.

 _Yeah. Nothing to it. Couples go through their ups and downs. Everything will work out._

* * *

Tonks was watching the weird interplay between the three of them during this mission to Westeros. Something happened between Valerian and Jon for her to behave like this.

Auror Bethselzder wasn't the most amicable person, but she knew her stuff. She said that Dark Wizardry wasn't like falling off a cliff, as some people think. It was like a cautious hike down a mountain trail, where an unassuming magical thought the journey would be a good form of ...experimentation. Impatience to reach the bottom will eventually creep in. That was when they become over confident with progressing down the slope, deciding to venture faster, less controlled, feeling the rush of a quick descent.

Then something would happen, a revelation, something to throw them off balance.

And they would fall into the abyss of no return.

Harry's forced smiles and pleasant conversation on the trip back to Dragonstone Island were signs that all was not well. Bethselzder said the best way to fight Dark Wizardry was to stop it from happening. Prevention better than the cure and all that.

If Harry was the one to stop Voldemort, she would do all that was necessary to make sure he kept his head on straight.

Back inside the Dragon caves the whole crew formed a tight circle inside the gateway Jon and Valerian created.

"Hanzo, may I borrow your knife once again, please," Valerian asked Katsumi.

"Here," she offered it to Valerian.

"The last time you gave me this, it didn't end up so well," she smiled her crooked smile at the Japanese girl. "This time, it's going to be much better. Thanks everyone for coming for me. Let's go back home."

She made a small incision on her finger, and squeezed out a few drops of her blood on the lines of the construct. The circle in the sand resonated with magic.

The entire crew vanished.

Little Gabrielle Delacour shot up from the waist from her sleeping mat in the camp tent. "They are coming." It was almost sunrise after the eclipse at Stonehenge. She walked out sleepily and lit a ball of flame from her palm. "They shall be here soon," she called out.

"Bout time," Auror Felix said, jumping down from his lookout position on top of the stone ruins.

Clan _Ronin_ , Rosie and Sade Akinye woke up and prepared for their arrival. Auror Augustus Felix stood a short distance away from the portal. The lines of the intricate diagram ignited. The entire group suddenly appeared, almost as if falling down from a short height _under_ the ground.

When the flames ebbed to barely a flicker, Auror Felix and Sade Akinye approached the disoriented dimensional travelers and administered recovery potions to everyone.

Valerian vomited it back up a few seconds after swallowing.

"You all right?" Harry asked her.

"Not really. But I've come to terms," Valerian said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Harry conjured a handkerchief for her. He was getting quite good at that spell. Valerian accepted it and cleaned herself properly. Valerian tried to use her Blood scan ability on everyone. Nothing. Her vision could not see the magic in their blood. "Fuck it all," she sighed. "Here. Take this."

Valerian gave Harry _Gungnir_ , and her Onyx spinal cord on Holly wand.

"What's this about," Harry asked.

"A bit cumbersome to fit that in the cockpit," Valerian said, walking towards the Hind, leaving Harry where he was. "Just hold on to it, will you? Thanks."

Everyone watched on curiously as Valerian strode off without saying a word.

"Er- thanks everyone," Harry said in greeting to their welcome committee.

Sade raised an eyebrow at Valerian's cold attitude. "Everything is all right, Harry?"

"Sorta," Harry said. He felt useless just holding the weapons he forged for her.

"Jon Black... where is Jon?" Rosie asked, distraught.

"Not coming," Harry said. "That's his home."

"What the fuck," the Bloodseeker said.

"You never said anything about that," Auror Felix said.

"It wasn't my call," Harry shrugged. "It was his choice."

"All for Hogsmeade, get in!" Valerian shouted before she opened the cockpit.

"What's up with her?" Gerard Godwin asked Harry.

"I don't know," Harry lied. "What time is it?"

"You've been gone for the whole night," Godwin replied. "A bit before six."

"We've been gone for two nights up to around midday," Harry muttered. "Time isn't the same there. Kat. Penelope. Delacour. Masahiko. Rosie. Mount up. She might leave us behind."

"Harry," Lord Fairweather called him.

"Yeah?" Harry paused.

"You need to be understanding. Just be careful, son," Fairweather nodded. "We are all human, even still."

Harry nodded, even though more Samurai zen shit wasn't what he wanted to hear right now. "Yeah, thanks."

Lord Fairweather patted his shoulder. "I could really use your help whenever you are done with your task here. If you ever need something, you can find me at Broughtry. Keep good, Harry."

"Will do," Harry said, offering his fist. Lord Fairweather connected. "Coming?" he asked Reagan Fairweather.

"I sorta feel like I should," Reagan said to him uncertainly.

"Well, lets go," Harry nodded to the chopper.

"Will check you in a day or two, dad," Reagan addressed his father.

"Keep in touch, son," Lord Fairweather hugged him.

To Harry's mild surprise, Tonks jumped in the helicopter last. "I have to pick up something at the mansion," she shrugged. Harry shrugged back. Tonks smiled at him. Harry tried, but he didn't feel like returning the smile.

"All in?" Valerian said through the PA system.

"Good to go," Rosie said from the co pilot seat in front of Val's cockpit.

"All crew, we're heading north into a weather system. Might be a bumpy flight," Val warned and took off.

* * *

The flight was rougher than usual, as predicted. When they dropped off Rosie, Masahiko and Reagan at the mansion, Harry bade them farewell and summoned his threstral team to take the rest of the squad back to school. Harry had to literally guide Valerian to the threstral as she could not see them. Harry felt his mood sour even further.

Things were not looking good.

When they were almost at the anti apparation border of the school something strange happened. Valerian deliberately jumped off.

Harry literally had to dive off his own steed to catch her from falling to her death. "What was that about?"

"I don't want to- I don't want to!" Valerian was screaming hysterically. Harry never heard her sound like that before. Valerian never panicked. He set her down gently and Valerian immediately turned around, walking away from the school with a frantic pace, as if compelled to do so.

Then it clicked. She _was_ compelled to do so. The muggle barrier was making her feel this way.

"Wait," Harry said, taking her arm. He turned her around so she faced Hogwarts. "What do you see?"

"A 'Danger, Nuclear Radiation' sign on a burnt out power plant," Valerian said. "You're seeing something else?"

"Come with me," Harry sighed. Penelope, Delacour, Katsumi and Tonks were following them a short distance behind. "You all go on."

"I must stay," Katsumi declared.

"No, it's ok," Harry sighed. He snapped his fingers. A few seconds later Reagan apparated next to him.

"Yeah?" Reagan addressed Harry.

"Katsumi needs some rest," Harry said. "Watch my back."

"No problem," Reagan replied, clueless.

"Go on," Harry commanded Katsumi. "He's here with me."

Katsumi and Penelope looked at each other, then at Tonks. "You heard the man," Tonks said and took off towards the school. The others reluctantly did as well.

Harry escorted Valerian to Rosmerta's place. He opened the door for her. This far away from the school Valerian was no longer affected by the barrier.

"Ah, I could do with some nosh," Reagan said, rubbing his stomach. "Shall I order for you two?"

Harry nodded and sat down with Valerian.

"I'm going to fix this too," Harry said after a couple minutes of quiet contemplation.

"I'm not a broken watch, Harry," Valerian said. "I can't see the school. I almost killed myself when I crossed the border. I'm okay with it. It's alright."

"I'm going to fix it," Harry reinforced.

"I'm not broken," Valerian said, her voice getting harder. "In fact, I _am_ fixed. Like you, I sacrificed myself for all my sisters who suffered what I suffered. This is what we wanted, right?"

Rosmerta came to take their drinks order. Valerian didn't even break eye contact with him. "Coffee. Black, one sugar. Hot."

Harry nodded. "Same." When Rosmerta walked away he sighed. "Look, Val-"

"I'm not fucking broken, Harry. Stop it. I wanted to be free. I'm not risking it," Valerian cut him off.

"No need to curse," Harry said, feeling his heart fall into his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Valerian said, touching his hand. "I didn't mean to. I'm such a mess right now. But what I _don't_ want, is any chance of reverting into a Blonde Widow ever again."

There was a long silence between them. Valerian rubbed the back of his knuckles.

"I tried so hard," Harry said, a dampness coming to his eyes. "Won't you even... like... let Dumbledore see you?"

"I don't know. You saw how I threw up the pepper up potion. I thought I was going to choke to death. I'm not magical anymore, Harry. I had to pilot my arse off around the cold front over Cambridge. Usually I exert my influence on the controls and it's easy peasy. Not this time."

"What ... do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I have some ideas. Mostly stick with what I know sort of thing."

"Military?"

Valerian shrugged.

There was another lull in conversation as Rosmerta put their coffees in front of them. Reagan was seated at the bar, perusing the menu. Harry turned his focus back on his coffee date.

"So... um," Harry said hesitantly. "I ... don't want us to break up."

"We never officially got back together since... well... you know..." Valerian dodged.

Harry felt his heart sink deeper into his gut. "But we ... did it. At the mansion," Harry whispered. "Doesn't that count?"

"Spur of the moment warrior princess stuff. You wou-"

"I wouldn't understand, yes, you told me," Harry whispered.

One thing Valerian was good at, Harry noted; she was great at keeping silent when she wanted to. He was put on the spot. "I still love you."

"Oh..." Valerian sighed. "Harry, listen..."

"I don't want to listen," Harry said. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. _Man the fuck up Harry. Don't do this in front of her_ , he scolded himself.

"Listen, I'm... I'm still a bit... ashamed of what happened before. I... think there are some bridges that... even though I went in the water... I couldn't make the bridge what it was again."

"What?" Harry said, lost and confused. "What are you trying to say... what bridge and water?"

"Something Jon told me in America. 'Sometimes fixing a bridge means that you may get wet'," Valerian quoted. "And it's not you. It's me. I ... didn't have or am... the.. how am I to say this... the person you wanted me to be. Ever since our date at the cinema I wanted to do everything I couldn't do before. When I went on holiday, and saw the beach for the first time I was... dumb. A dream come true. I never went bikini shopping before. Or bought short pants. Or converse shoes. Enjoying a cocktail with a straw and fruit juice. I used to drink straight from the bottle with killers three times my age dressed in tactical gear."

Harry dipped his head. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"I'm sorry," Valerian said. "I wasn't the best person. And I know it. And I tried to make it up to you... but it was eating me up inside, here," Valerian took his hand and put it against her chest above her breasts.

Harry could feel her heart racing.

He wondered if she could feel his heart breaking all over again.

"Only when my mom came back... did I feel like a second chance at... starting fresh, like... clean slate... did I really think that I could make us back to normal again. I was so happy. Mom, she... walked right back into my life, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. She missed me so much. I missed her so much. Then it all came crashing back down. When she passed, it hurt _so_ bad. There one day, gone the next. I wanted to kill myself. I asked Ezra to take off my -"

"Don't-" Harry didn't want to hear her say that. Valerian continued as if he didn't speak.

"I was so tired, so fed up of being such a fuck up. I just didn't know what to do. He told me leave. So I left. I left you. I knew I hurt you, and ... I didn't feel good about it all. And ...you know who... him. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Harry said hoarsely. "Don't worry about all that other stuff. I forgive you."

"I... don't feel the same way I did about you...about us... I feel guilty all the bloody time," Valerian said. She hid her face behind the coffee cup as she sipped.

Another strange silence. Harry sipped his coffee as well. It was quite good, actually.

"Is this about Jon?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Jon?" Valerian asked, a hesitance in her voice. "What about Jon?" she dipped her eyes.

He knew her well enough to know her tells. A sense of betrayal was creeping in. _Jon wouldn't. Jon couldn't._

With a quick movement Harry tipped Valerian's chin up so he could leglimise her.

Jon saw Val naked. Jon and Val were hugging each other before bed. Valerian was curled up next to Jon in an abandoned house that looked cold as ice. Val was peeping at Jon while he dressed after having a bath. Val wanted Jon to touch her arse even more when they hugged. While she slept. She snuggled up on his chest every time he rolled over.

Jon and Valerian performed a wedding ritual to open the portal back to this world. They kissed with blood on their lips.

Harry closed his eyes. "You're Cinderella, and he's the prince. Now you've left the ball, and... back into the shit life, yeah?"

"Why do you _do_ that? That's not fair!" Valerian said shoving his hand away from her. "My thoughts and feelings are _mine_ , not yours."

"I know," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

 _Jon was his best friend. A better friend than Ron, and even Hermione. Hermione and Jon would have been even-stevens, but Jon got points by just being a bloke..._

 _And a mentor..._

 _A wingman like no other..._

 _Most of all, Jon was the brother he always wanted._

 _Now... it all went to shit._

"You _know_?" Valerian hissed, folding her arms and glaring at him. "What the fuck does that mean? You're so... I can't even say it...like always sticking your nose into things. You can't leave things alone?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't know why he used Leglimency on her. Such a Gryffindor thing to do. That obviously couldn't end well. But he fucking did, and now he had to fucking live with it.

"Why Jon?" Harry asked softly. _Of all the people... why Jon?_ he screamed internally.

"He took care of me, that's all! We didn't do _anything_. Just so you know!"

"Whoop de doo," Harry said sarcastically.

"Why do I even-" Valerian scrubbed her hair and groaned in frustration. "Goodbye Harry. Don't send post either."

Valerian got up and walked out of the Three Broomsticks, slamming the door behind her.

Harry sipped his coffee. It tasted like shit. He drank it anyway.

Ten minutes later, Reagan approached cautiously. "You need to high tail it out of here."

"What," Harry muttered. He realized that he was staring at the same stain on the light blue tablecloth for what seemed like an eternity. It was fresh from Valerian's spill.

"Yeah... you're fucking up the cutlery," Reagan said, showing him his spoon that was twisted and bent out of shape. All of the utensils on each table were warping like tiny snakes under Harry's magic.

"She's gone?" Harry asked.

"I believe she ran off to the clan base," Reagan replied. "Literally."

"Take me there," Harry muttered, offering his arm.

Reagan took it and they both disappeared.

They arrived inside the main foyer. Harry could hear the whine of the Hind from inside the spacious house. When he walked unto the lawn/ landing zone the Hind was taking off. Harry floated up serenely next to Val's cockpit.

"I'm sorry," Harry mouthed to her, both hands covering his heart in apology.

Valerian put on her aviator shades, turned the helicopter away from him and set off to the south.

After watching for a few minutes until it disappeared into the clouds, Harry landed and stared Fairweather down. His eyes began to burn red.

Reagan's eyes almost doubled in size. He immediately went to one knee, head bowed.

"Lord Dragonslayer. How may I serve?"

"Not a word about what happened," Harry said softly. "Not a fucking word. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Lord Dragonslayer," Reagan said, keeping his eyes low.

"You may go," Harry muttered.

"Thanks," Reagan said quietly and disapparated with a _crack_.

At that very moment Tonks was far away on a hill, spying on them. Earlier on she sneaked into the Three Broomsticks, put Rosmerta to sleep and morphed into her so that she could eavesdrop Harry and Valerian's conversation. She had overheard everything, then followed Harry at a distance when they apparated to base.

So there she remained, a couple miles away on a grassy knoll, patiently watching as Harry just stood there, stranded, in the massive back yard.

She would definitely need to put in some work. Harry wasn't doing so well.

Not well at all.

* * *

 _AN: Sorry for the longer wait than usual. Chapter title was inspired by an oldie by Heart._


	38. Chapter 38: It Must Have Been Love

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **It Must Have Been Love**

Monday morning while the students were having breakfast in the great hall, Albus Dumbledore was in a meeting in his office. "What do you mean, they are not coming back?"

"Sir," Tonks said. "It's extremely complicated, but you need to trust me that Jon is fine, doing quite well for himself, as a matter of fact. Unfortunately, Valerian was cursed; a hereditary long term curse. She nullified it, but lost her magic."

Dumbledore closed his eyes momentarily. "She 'lost her magic', you say. Is that even possible?"

"It is. Which is why we need to keep this quiet," Tonks said. "If the wrong people figured out how to recreate that curse-"

"Total anarchy," Dumbledore nodded. "Where are they now?"

"Jon is unreachable at the moment. Valerian... she might enroll in Cranwell. I'm not one hundred percent sure where, exactly. She doesn't want to see a healer either. We will need to look further into that."

" _Unreachable_?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"Yes," Tonks sighed. "It's extremely confidential. The less people that know, the better."

"Cranwell, the Military school?" Dumbledore said. "Does Garth know about this?"

"I don't know. He's been a mess since Garrick passed. But the problem is, Valerian already has a muggle helicopter. She can go anywhere," Tonks shrugged. "Maybe she would talk to him first... see how he is doing. We don't have anyone to spare right now to shadow her."

Albus Dumbledore stared at the picture/portrait depicting his death. He tucked his hands into the deep pockets of his robes. "A lot of maybes. And... Harry? How is he taking this?"

"He's... heartbroken," Tonks said quietly.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "But _he_ is coming back, correct?"

"I don't think he has a choice. He'll be back," Tonks reassured him. _I'll make sure he comes back._

"He still has the final task to complete," Dumbledore warned. "He is a school champion."

"I know," Tonks said. She took a deep breath and brought her real reason for this meeting to the front. "I want to relieve Auror Felix and take up duties here, sir."

"Oh? He was helping the students learn defense. The urgency has waned somewhat, now that Voldemort has been defeated." Dumbledore peered out the window. The Astronomy tower was visible on the left.

Jon and Valerian were Harry's best friends, as far as he knew. Now without them around...

"What is your objective, Nymphadora?" he asked.

Tonks knew that when Dumbledore used the first name card, he was searching for favours, or in this case, answers.

"Just to keep an eye on things, seeing as the Travers boy surprised everyone with the attack," Tonks said. "Can't have another incident like that happening."

"I see. You have MLE paperwork for me to sign?" Dumbledore asked. As soon as she asked to replace Felix he knew her real reason was to keep watch on Harry.

"Will have it brought to you soon," Tonks replied. She was going to have to bluff that, somehow.

"No rush. Make yourself at home, Auror Tonks," Dumbledore muttered, already thinking ahead to these new developments. "Sixth floor, you know where the guest suites are, correct?"

"Yes. Thank you, Professor," Tonks said. She opened the door to leave. "Have a good day."

"Same to you," Dumbledore nodded, once again looking out the window.

* * *

Harry was taking a much needed shower in the clan mansion. The powerful spray could not cleanse the sick feeling building in his stomach. It felt like reliving the moment Sirius passed- an almost out of body experience; a trance state where everything from that point on was heading downhill _fast_.

Valerian left him. Again.

She promised not to if he got rid of the curse. _Promised_!

"What do I have to fucking do..." He sighed, hands on his hips, watching the water drain at his feet. He tried to analyze the situation objectively. It was futile. She just... didn't like him as much as he did her. And she thought Jon was a better choice. Whatever that weird... bonding situation in Westeros was... was messing with his head. That, and the confusion of her memories and his memories conflicting; everything that happened this morning... everything leading up to this moment-

It must have been love. But it's fucking over now. They were _done_.

And it fucking _hurt._

"You stupid, stupid wanker. How the fuck can you get dumped by the same girl, _twice_?" he argued with himself, smacking the side of his face with his palms.

His memories of Valerian, in all her various costumes, all her various moods, all her smiles, her cries, her battle yells, covered in blood, covered in sweat, covered by his own body, flashed across his mind's eye.

For a moment he saw a face he didn't recognize in those thoughts. Breathing deeply, he controlled his mind, controlled his memories. The face was a snippet of _her_ memories, images he literally ripped out of her head when he used Leglimency on her...

 _There_.

A young man he never saw before. Tanned, toned, cocky smile and long blonde hair. A bottle of sunblock was in his hand.

 _Brian_. _That fucker._

An idea; a _wicked_ idea he had since Ilvemorny resurfaced.

Suddenly, he felt giddy with a clear purpose. He picked up his blackened Phoenix core on Snakewood and touched it to his temple, drawing out the memory. The silvery gossamer string dangled like a cobweb from the wand's tip.

"Reagan," he called in the empty bathroom.

A few seconds later, Reagan Fairweather apparated right outside the stall. "Um.. Yeah?" He called. The water was steaming up the shower.

Harry yanked opened the drapes, still naked.

"What the fuck mate!" Reagan exclaimed, looking away.

"Find this muggle," Harry pointed at the glowing string on his wand. "He's American, a beach boy living in Miami. Brian is his name."

"Okay..." Reagan nodded slowly, still avoiding looking at him. "And then?"

"Take him out," Harry said, unashamed of his nakedness. He held out the tip of his wand to Reagan.

"You're not serious," Reagan scoffed.

"I am," Harry said.

Reagan and Harry stared at each other for a long while. Reagan sighed and nodded reluctantly. "All right. You need some help, man."

"Do I?" Harry pressed the memory into Reagan's temple. "Tell me when it is done."

"Fine," Reagan disappeared with a _crack_.

Harry hummed a merry tune as he put on his uniform. He went downstairs, grabbed _Gungnir_ and Valerian's Dragon Spinal Cord on Holly wand from the armory, said his goodbyes to Masahiko and Rosie then flew back to Hogwarts. Katsumi was frantic when he finally appeared in the common room.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Taking a bath?" Harry smiled at her.

"You've missed breakfast. And a few classes. McGonagall was looking for you. Have you eaten?" She fell in stride with him as he walked down the halls.

"No," Harry said. "Not that hungry."

Katsumi frowned. "Are you ok?"

Harry stopped in the hallway, thinking. Katsumi looked up into his eyes.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. But there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know how much they mean to you," Katsumi said softly. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," Harry said, resuming his trek to class _. Do they really mean much to me? Do I really mean much to them?_

"Bye," Katsumi said as he entered the Potions door.

Lexcilla shoved Cormac McLaggen out of her way so she could sit next to him. "So. Where were you whole weekend? Doing your gangster bit?"

"No. Pretending to be a god in another world," Harry said truthfully.

"Oh, so you aren't doing that here anyway?" Lexcilla said cheekily. "As Roderick "the heavy who killed the dark lord" Hallow?"

"What do you want?" Harry sighed, taking out his books.

"When is Jon coming back?" Lexcilla said.

Harry paused. After hearing her asking that for the umpteenth time, he should be immune. However, the hurt of betrayal came back, stronger than ever. _What the fuck really happened over there?_

"He isn't," Harry said. Even admitting it stung. "Migrated. Cut school."

"With that... cauldron _tart_?" Lexcilla snapped.

"No. Alexandria isn't a tart," Harry whispered. Alexandria was a nice, wholesome witch. In hindsight, Alexandria was the kind of girl who set a right and proper example. Brave at heart, smart, beautiful yet... gentle and loyal too.

Valerian was unpredictable. A hot, warrior princess who did whatever the fuck she wanted. And fuck you if you didn't like it.

 _Ate me up, and spat me out. Fucking flew off into the sunrise and left you like a little bitch. You're such a loser, Potter._

"So who?" Lexcilla demanded.

"Some other tart. Married her. A psycho. Sort of like you, to be honest," Harry muttered.

"What the..." Lexcilla said, grabbing his bicep. "Married? You're lying."

"Does it look like I'm lying?" Harry snapped, slamming his hand on the table. The whole class went silent.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said, not even bothering to turn around from writing instructions on the blackboard.

"Fuck off," Harry muttered under his breath.

"One hundred," Snape said calmly. "I heard that."

Harry glared at the back of Snape's head. _Why do I keep this arsehole around anyway. He's a liability. He can help Death Eaters just by his mere existence. In fact, he DID help Death Eaters attack the school._

 _He killed Dumbledore. He should have let Draco fucking die, that useless little shit._

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Harry said with a wide smile. Now he had clarity. Snape wasn't needed anymore.

 _Was he ever needed in the first place?_

"Another fifty, for your cheek," Snape said. He spun on his heel, addressing the class. "Page two hundred and twelve, read and follow the instructions. There will be no need for talking."

"Why are you smiling?" Lexcilla asked behind her hand.

"I don't know," Harry lied. "Why are you talking to me? I don't even like you."

"Yet you enjoy my company," Lexcilla responded, putting her hand on his thigh. She rubbed his leg, her hand reaching further up his crotch than ever before. Usually he would move her roaming hands. He looked down, but didn't stop her.

Lexcilla folded her arms, wary of his mannerisms. Harry was different today. "You're not yourself."

"Jon did say he thought about you," Harry said, looking at her features. She was a pretty girl, all right. Better than some of the ugly bats in this school. Maybe he should just do what she wanted, shag her then throw her off a cliff or something.

"And?" Lexcilla prompted. "Anything else?"

"Said you're uncouth. Rude. A slut," Harry shrugged. He added that last bit for flavor.

Lexcilla looked offended. "Lies. Jon wouldn't say that. You're lying."

Harry smiled at her. "Hm. Am I? Why doesn't anyone else from Durmstrang talk to you? Why do you keep hanging on to other schools' blokes, huh?"

Lexcilla frowned and brushed him off, turning her attention back to her work. "Leave me alone."

Harry did just that. He packed his books, stood up and left the class. He ignored Professor Snape's agitated commands and closed the door quietly behind him.

His vision tunneled as he stormed off through the empty castle halls. Harry dropped his backpack and took off his white shirt as soon as he opened the door to the room of requirement. He kicked off his shoes and began striking the heaviest punching bag, the _Gates of Heaven._

Jon. Valerian. In the same bed. Hugging. Kissing.

 _Chaff chaff chaff!_

"One, two, three!" Harry counted after each combination.

 _We didn't do anything, just so you know!_

He didn't believe her. Even though he saw, in vivid detail, her memories, all he could imagine was Jon doing all sorts of things to her.

"Sixteen!" Harry elbowed the Gates Of Heaven after a four hit punch combination.

 _He took care of me, that's all._

Jon wouldn't do those things. Jon was my best friend. It is just my mind _fucking_ with me. Or was it?

 _She is fair on the eye._

But Jon saw her naked. Hugged her before bed. Kissed her in a ritual. Grabbed her arse. Tucked her in. _My_ girl. The one I went to another bloody _world_ for.

Images of Jon, images of that big stupid sword, images of him looking cool during the battle fired like a machine gun in his brain.

Before he knew it, the bag was damp with blood and sweat. His knuckles were swollen, the digits on his first two fingers bruised and bleeding. His elbows were almost raw, his shins and insteps ballooned twice their size with blood filled hematoma.

"Two hundred!" Harry shouted, sweat dripping off his face. He held on to the bloody bag in exhaustion. "Fuck you Jon, I did it. I finally, fucking did it."

Harry dropped to his knees, hugging the sweaty, dirty leather bag like a lover. Pain. Physical pain. Pain deep inside. All he felt was pain.

"I loved you," Harry muttered, hitting his forehead softly against the heavy sack. "I _tried_ Val. I did everything! What _more_ could I have done?"

Harry sat down and stretched his swollen legs. He examined the purplish bruises and his bloody knuckles. The cuts were white underneath the blood, skin ripped away clean. The pain stung, but it was nothing compared to how he felt inside.

"And you _still_ left me," Harry scolded himself. "I loved the _both_ of you. Jon you were my _brother_. Leave you alone for a few weeks and you..."

 _Betray me._

Harry got up and paced. He should have seen this coming. Each step hurt more than the last. He didn't care. Blood and sweat made dirty footprints in his wake. That snapped him out of his funk.

"Get your head on, mate," Harry scolded himself. "You are stronger than this... not a little bitch. You're a fucking _Dragonslayer_."

After a few minutes of deep breathing he reached out to Reagan Fairweather using the bond.

 _Reagan_

 _Yeah Boss?_

 _Leave Brian alone._

 _What? I'm already in America. At the ICOP in Salem._

 _Take a break. Holiday. Go Disneyland or something._

There were a few seconds of quiet in his mind. Harry could feel Reagan's murderous intent wane.

 _You're sure? Say the word boss, and he's done._

 _Leave him alone._

 _Roger that, Harry._

After healing his cuts and soaking in the Room of Requirement's conjured ice tub to help with the painful swelling, he went back to his dorm. He picked up _Gungnir_ and Valerian's wand from under his bed.

Touching the weapons made him remember, in vivid detail, the two times he did the Ritual of Anthropometry with her. The cycle of heartbreak started over again, a deep ache of emptiness, a strange mixture of nausea and fatigue where he didn't care about daily routine anymore.

Harry lay down, thinking about what he could have done better at Rosmerta's. He came to the conclusion that Valerian had it set in her mind that she didn't want to be with him, regardless. Leglimizing her just made it end on an extremely sour note.

He was one of the baddest mercenaries on the planet, but magic couldn't make Val want to be with him. Now he understood Shea's perspective. He broke it off with her so easily while she cried her eyes out, begging him to reconsider. Brushed that whole situation off and went to eat something for breakfast.

 _Did Val feel the same 'Whatever. You'll live' nonchalance towards him?_

There was no easy way to negate how he felt. Being dumped _sucked_.

The shadows lengthened as the hours passed. The year five ceiling had more spell scarring than the other room he was accustomed to. Must be the twins' influence.

McGonagall will come looking for him soon. Or Katsumi.

McGonagall will give him a heavy docking, and detention. Katsumi will scold him like a doting mother to ask him if he had eaten.

Harry pointed _Gungnir_ at the ceiling. Using a carving spell he etched a passable rendition of a helicopter into the stone.

At four o'clock, Cormac McLaggen found Harry, fully clothed, laying in bed. "Hanzo, he's here," he called down the stairs. "Mate, she wants to speak with you."

"Tell her another time," Harry muttered.

"Ya off yer head Harry, I'm not telling her that," Cormac said. He pulled in the door so that she couldn't hear from downstairs. "That bird is intense!" he hissed behind his hand. "Dinnae say I didn't warn you."

Harry ignored him. McLaggen closed the door quietly and left. A few seconds later there was a polite knock on the door.

"Kat," Harry called. "What?"

"May I come in?" Katsumi asked.

Harry didn't feel like responding to that. He was enjoying his day off to sulk.

 _I bloody well earned_ _it._

"Have you eaten?" Katsumi asked from outside the door.

"Not yet," Harry said. He knew she was going to ask that. She's consistent though. Consistent _and_ persistent.

"You missed breakfast, and lunch. You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Harry said.

Katsumi opened the door and walked in. She said nothing, just scrutinized him. Harry resumed his intense study of the stone ceiling. Katsumi closed the door behind her quietly and hung up her over robes on the coat rack. With a peculiar elegance that Harry still found mesmerizing, Katsumi took off her socks and shoes and sat cross legged at the foot of his bed, her left knee touching his leg.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked softly.

"It's... what's to talk about? It is what it is," Harry muttered. "My fault anyway."

"Your fault?" Katsumi asked.

"Yeah, I... took advantage of her," Harry admitted, still feeling like an idiot about that. "Wasn't thinking."

"What do you mean?" Katsumi asked softly.

"I said some shit... lost my temper. Invaded her privacy. Usual Gryffindor bit."

"How did you... I am confused. Invade her privacy?" Katsumi said.

"Ever heard of Leglimency?" he asked.

"No," Katsumi. "What is it?"

"To sum it up, it's the ability to read minds," Harry said.

"You could do that?" Katsumi said. "You never said. That is a great skill to have."

"It's not very common, yeah," he admitted. "But it's... not cool to do to people."

There was another lull as Katsumi took that in. _Was there anything he could not do?_

"There is a rumour going around that you told off Professor Snape and cut class. Is that true?" Katsumi said.

"Uh huh," Harry said.

"He was looking for you, searching everywhere," Katsumi reported. "Absolutely livid."

Harry laughed at that. Snape wouldn't have been able to find him in the Room of Requirement.

"You need to refine your healing techniques," Katsumi said, seeing the fresh scabs and swollen skin on his knuckles. She gently took his hand. With a soft mantra she clasped it between her palms. The residual pain was gone and the partially mended cuts were now healed.

"Thanks," Harry said, inspecting his fingers.

Katsumi took his other hand and did the same thing. There was a solemnity, a way about Katsumi that was so different from everyone else. When she kept her hands on his after the healing was completed, it felt very intimate.

"Are you coming down for dinner?" She asked tentatively.

"I dunno," Harry said stubbornly.

"I will bring something for you," Katsumi said, standing up and fixing her skirt. Harry missed the warmth of her leg against his. "You get your rest."

"Yeah," Harry muttered. Katsumi was about to leave when he blurted out - "Thanks for checking on me."

"You're welcome, _Doragonsuireiya_ ," she smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

That week was horrible. Harry didn't sleep, barely said a word to anybody, had detentions up to his neck, and everyone wanted to be his friend for telling off Snape; except the Slytherins, of course. He presumed that destroying Voldemort and being Roderick Hallow would have given him a popularity boost, but apparently cursing the most hated teacher trumped all of that.

Detention each night was tedious. He was mandated to research spells, herbology and potions ingredients to help design prototype mulch for a semi-sentient hedge. The detentions were supervised by Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Madame Pince, the librarian, depending on which aspect of the task he had to do that night. It was more of a project than routine detention, but since it was only him on the project team, and he didn't particularly want to do it, it was annoying.

Friday at lunch Harry picked at his food. This afternoon was a double period of Transfiguration with McGonagall, (who was hiding her annoyance with him well considering the trouble he was in) then tonight was the final night of his week long project.

Lexcilla entered the classroom and sneered at Violet Grubbly, a fifth year Gryffindor who was sitting next to Harry. "Scram."

"No," Violet said bravely.

"I have pictures of you. _Graphic_ pictures of you doing things you should not be doing," Lexcilla said with a pretty smile.

"Yeah right," Violet countered.

"Test me, bitch." Lexcilla's smile grew wider.

Violet scowled and vacated the seat. Lexcilla glared at Harry next. "Any objections?"

"Be my guest," Harry shrugged. "What was that about?"

"She goes down on some of Durmstrang's quidditch players. I bullied Krum into creating ... memories on his camera," Lexcilla shrugged.

"Frig," Harry muttered, eyeing Violet. He never suspected. The things that people do around here!

Then he thought about his various erm... rendezvous in the Room of requirement and the greenhouse sickroom. He mentally jumped off his high horse.

Then he wondered what sort of 'bullying' Lexcilla used on Krum.

Or on second thought, maybe he did _not_ want to know.

Lexcilla sat down primly and took out her transfiguration texts, then pushed a few rolled up scrolls across the table. "Notes from Defense, Potions and Transfiguration Monday," she said without looking at him.

"You didn't have to," Harry said.

"I know. Take it." Lexcilla was watching forward stonily, doing her best not to make eye contact.

The lecture aspect of transfiguring a teapot into a functional clock was confusing, as usual. During the group work practical session, Lexcilla spoke again. "Why did you say that... what we talked about Monday?"

"You asked about Jon," Harry responded.

"No, you were just being an arsehole," Lexcilla said, winding up the clock with the key. "Jon would never say those things."

"You don't know him. You don't know me. You think you do, but you don't," Harry said softly.

"I know that things didn't work out with the blondie. Again," Lexcilla taunted.

Harry froze. She had to be bluffing. "Oh please," Harry said. "Nice try."

"I've been watching you whole year. I can tell. And... to prove my point, where is she?" Lexcilla said.

"None of your business," Harry muttered.

"Ah ha! So you _did_ find her," Lexcilla said. "It wasn't _them_ who got married, right?"

"No," Harry said. Her guesses were hitting a bit too close to home.

"Funny. Sometimes I dream about Jon. And sometimes she is in those dreams...in a place far away...cold. Lots of horses."

Harry stared at her. "You're clairvoyant?"

"I dunno. But since the Mirror of Erised party Jon and I... have been shagging like rabbits in our dreams. But recently I've been seeing Valerian as well," Lexcilla said. "So when you said married ... I assumed it to be her, you know... put two and two together. That must suck for you, of course. I mean, the best friend taking your girl?"

"Nope. Jon married someone else," Harry said curtly. "Forget him. That boat has sailed."

"Hm," Lexcilla hummed. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Harry muttered. His pendulum transfiguration worked. That was good. Just to get the second hand calibrated right.

"Has your boat sailed?"

"What? I'm not married. What are you talking about?" Harry argued.

"Well Valerian isn't coming back from the look of things. It's been over a month now. We're stranded together, innit? Like a deserted island, maybe the blue lagoon part two?" Lexcilla's eyes twinkled.

"Nope. I can fly. I'd leave you to starve to death."

Lexcilla laughed at that.

"You're playing the bad boy _too_ well," Lexcilla said. "It doesn't suit you."

"Thought you said I was a heavy?" Harry countered.

"Listen Harry. What you said hurt," Lexcilla said, ignoring his last comment. "And I don't appreciate it."

"So why keep sitting next to me if you don't 'appreciate it'?" Harry said, his temper rising.

"Because I like to harass you," Lexcilla said, poking him in his ribs. "And this is the only time we could talk without the Japanese breathing down your neck."

"Uh huh," Harry muttered. He felt a surge of protective instinct for Katsumi. He didn't want to argue with Lexcilla and drag her name into it. "Just let me finish this clock, yeah?"

"Don't you know how to do this already?" Lexcilla said. With a simple combination of wand taps and flicks, her clock was finished and working perfectly. "Aren't you from the future? Come Potter. I'll show you how its done."

Something in Harry's memory clicked at those words. She said that before... at the lake party. But... it also was triggering something else. Another memory. Faint... but he heard that line on his last journey. But where?

Lexcilla wrote down the combination of transfiguration steps to complete the assignment. "Oy, paying attention?" she snapped her fingers at him.

"Sorry," Harry said. He read the steps and finished the complex transfiguration. He vaguely remembered not being any good at this before. _Who the hell needs to change a teapot into a clock anyway?_

McGonagall sniffed but didn't comment further when she made her rounds at the end of class. "Dismissed."

"This is the first Hogsmeade weekend since the dementors have been recalled," Lexcilla said. "Wanna come with me to get a drink?"

"No," Harry said.

"Aw," Lexcilla chuckled. "It's not anything special. We will be like, I don't know... like psuedo enemies, not like... a date."

"What?" Harry said. _Psuedo enemies?_

"Classmates," Lexcilla pressed.

"No," Harry said.

"I'll pick you up bright and early," Lexcilla said. "It'll be fun."

Harry snarled, packed up his books and left.

 _I still have to find the snake, the locket, and the diary. When is Barty Crouch Jr going to show his face?_

* * *

At that same time many miles south, Valerian was currently at Cranwell Airforce Training academy.

"Miss Valerian Goldstein? The doctor will see you now," said the clerk at the Administrative building.

Valerian was scheduled for a medical checkup the first week of registration. She was dressed in a light blue shirt, dark blue tie and dark blue skirt. "Thanks."

The doctor's name was Abigail Sealy. She took out Valerian's file and started asking questions. Near the end, she began the section with gender specific topics. "When was your last period?"

"Erm, was under a bit of stress recently, so I missed a month."

"So, two months?" Dr Sealy asked, pen in hand.

"Yes Ma'am," Valerian said.

"Are you sexually active?" Dr Sealy continued.

"Yes Ma'am," Valerian said.

"This test is standard procedure. Ever used one?" The doctor handed her a sealed pregnancy test.

"No," Valerian said, beginning to sweat.

"Pretty straightforward. Follow the instructions. Go on, you can use the washroom second door along the hall," Dr Sealy encouraged.

Valerian went into the bathroom, followed the instructions and waited.

"Oh wow," Valerian said, watching the little plastic device. She should have known. Their session at the mansion was spur of the moment. The walk back to the office felt like a daze. She sat down, eyes lowered, watching the doctor's name tag.

"So... um," Valerian said softly, heart pounding.

"Yes?" Dr Sealy prompted.

"I'm pregnant," Valerian said. _A baby. I'm going to be a mother. A mother! BA One did say if I got pregnant it can fly autopilot no matter how far away I was._

 _A baby. A little me, or a little Harry._

Valerian smiled. It was frightening, but in a good way.

 _I hope ... I hope she's or he's... just like Harry.  
_

Her smile turned upside down _._

 _But Voldemort is still out there. I can't tell him... it will be too risky._

"Congratulations," the doctor said, making a note on her form.

"The father doesn't know," Valerian said softly. "I... er broke up with him."

"Does that mean... you..?" The doctor asked hesitantly.

"Of course I'm keeping my baby," Valerian said, touching her stomach.

"I'm glad you said that. Don't worry dear, this happens quite frequently, even in the service. We are all human," Dr Sealy smiled.

"Will I still be able to... continue?" Valerian asked.

"Yes. We will give you leave earlier than civilians do, since we must make sure the both of you remain healthy. Mr Garth Ollivander is your guardian, according to this form?"

"Yes," Valerian said. "I will tell him." _Once he promises to keep it a secret._

"Right!" Dr Sealy said when the medical was completed. "Well, I will inform who needs to be informed, and we shall take it from there. Congratulations my dear, and don't worry. We'll take very good care of you."

* * *

Friday night at nine Harry finished the fertilizer/mulch project to prep the Quidditch Pitch for the final Tri Wizard task. Katsumi was waiting for him outside the greenhouse, dressed in all black. Her Diablo core sword was tucked into a black karate belt around her waist. She looked like a ninja (without the mask) with her pants tucked into her samurai boots.

"Hey," Harry said.

"How was it?" Katsumi asked him.

"Hagrid and Sprout said the sample reacted well to the hedgeplant. So yeah, I think I passed," Harry said. "Weird detention task, eh?"

"You do know this was a test, right?" Katsumi asked.

"Of?" Harry asked.

"Your tolerance," Katsumi explained. "Discipline. You're supposedly from the future, and a famous mercenary. Yet here you are, doing detention. The teachers were wary. You have put their minds at rest."

"Kat," Harry said softly. "I have to keep up appearances. Voldemort isn't done. His real body isn't reborn as yet."

"What?" Katsumi said. "What do you mean? Aren't you finished?"

"No, we aren't. Barty Crouch Jr hasn't shown up yet. Bellatrix is still around. She was in this school, and we still didn't find her."

"So, are we going on mission to hunt them down?" Katsumi asked.

"I don't have any leads..." Harry said. Then it came to him. "Wait... the cave."

"What cave?" Katsumi asked.

"Voldemort's cave," Harry said, smacking his forehead. "Problem is, I have no idea where it is. Dumbledore took me the last time."

"Ask him," Katsumi said.

"He doesn't know where it is as yet, this was in my sixth year... so... technically I'm three years early. Bagshot is locked up, Malfoy ... I don't even know what's his situation. Barty was the link between Voldemort and everyone else, basically. Find him, and I can get the info," Harry smashed his fist into his other hand. "I'm wasting time here."

"Remember, you have responsibility as a school champion, it is a binding contract," Katsumi reminded him.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

They walked quietly up the path to the school. Harry was reminded of Shea and their forays into the Newt level greenhouse and sneaking back into the castle. Katsumi's left hand was always on the _saya_ of her sword, ready to draw in the blink of an eye with her right.

"I presume you did not eat dinner?" Katsumi asked.

"Nah," Harry said.

"I am starting to think you are getting too spoilt," Katsumi said. If it weren't for her, Katsumi wondered if he ate anything at all. "I will bring something from the kitchens for you."

"If you're hungry, I know a shortcut. This way," Harry said. He led her to a walled up exterior archway. He tapped a few blocks in sequence and the wall disappeared. "This leads to the kitchen corridor."

Harry lit his wand in the dark passage. The secret tunnel was cozy, to say the least.

"I'm sorry. I am ...not comfortable with tight spaces," Katsumi apologized.

"Only the brave, right? Come on, it's not for long," Harry said, taking her hand. He gently pulled her along. After a minute of walking, Harry came to a dead end. "Um. Here, here... and there," he tapped his wand on certain bricks. Nothing happened. "That's... strange."

"What?" Katsumi asked, a bit short of breath. She could feel a rare panic attack coming.

Harry tried a few more times. He still couldn't get the wall to open. "Well, back we go. Sorry," Harry said. They made their way back towards the exit. The exit wall also did not open.

Harry and Katsumi were trapped. If not for Harry's lumos spell, she would have felt entombed. "Fuck. Looks like we're boxed in."

"Please," Katsumi said, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"You have on your glove?" Harry asked.

"No," Katsumi said, using her hands to press at the seams of the centuries old bricks, looking for a way to escape. Harry thought Katsumi reminded him of a cat when she clawed like that.

After trying a few spells Harry figured out these passageways were reinforced as a precautionary measure against Voldemort. Remus probably was the one responsible. This tunnel was basically a trap.

"What can we do?" Katsumi asked, panic setting in.

"When subtle doesn't work, time for brute force," Harry shrugged. "Supposedly, this phoenix wand got a power boost since New Year's. Time to test it out."

" _Lumos radium!_ " Harry cast. The flashlight-esque beam narrowed and grew brighter as Harry focused the spell. Harry poured it on until the beam became as bright as a laser. "Watch your eyes, Kat!" Harry warned. After a few seconds the bricks began to melt. Harry cut through the bricks like a cutting torch. "Getting hot in here. Sorry."

"It's working. Keep going," Katsumi said, backing away from the sweltering heat. She was drenched in sweat.

After ten minutes, the stone wall was molten into red hot slag. Harry cast a water charm on the smoldering bricks then carefully levitated Katsumi out, careful to not let her touch the hot edges.

"Thank you," Katsumi said, breathing in the night air. "Sorry for... being afraid."

"No problem. Let's get something to eat," Harry said. They took the long way through the castle and begged the kitchen elves for two plates of something to eat. They were all too eager to help.

"Do not worry, Master Chosen One Evil Slayer sir, when you are ready, call for it! We send it up, we shall!" Eager-beavery, a house elf with buck teeth said.

"Thanks," Harry nodded. "Good man."

"He thanks us! Rejoice!" Eager-beavery exclaimed. The other house elves ignored him and got to work cooking once again.

"Up to the tower, I guess," Harry said, turning Katsumi around before the kitchen elf got a bit _too_ eager to please.

The common room was dark, except for the fireplace. Everyone went to bed a bit earlier as tomorrow was the Hogsmeade visit, bright and early.

"I must take a bath," Katsumi begged off. "Will you wait until I return so we can eat together?"

"Yeah, a shower sounds like a great idea. Back in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes," Katsumi said. "I will also bring down a special tea to help ease the nerves. Relax, is that the word?"

"Sure. I could do with a cuppa."

"I will try to be quick," Katsumi smiled and ran up the girls' staircase.

Harry showered and dressed in casual pajama pants and a white t shirt. Unfortunately, since his resurrection, most of his clothes were way too tight. Right now, he didn't have a choice, to be honest.

Katsumi returned dressed in a white and pink Japanese _Kimono_ nightgown. It was a beautiful floral pattern and tied at the waist with a decorative rope belt. Harry thought that half of the garment was missing because the hem was scandalously short, just above the middle of her thigh. Even her bedroom slippers were cute.

Katsumi looked beautiful in the firelight. Her nightwear was different. And sexy. Short... just like...

 _Calm yourself Harry. Just because she has cute nightwear doesn't mean anything._ All _girls wear cute pj's. Not just Val and Kat. Shea, Penelope, Tonks, Katie... all of them wear hot knickers. Get it together mate._

With her hair down, no bra and exposed legs Katsumi was ready for bed. Whichever way Harry wanted to interpret it.

 _... I wonder what she looks like starkers._

"What? What is it?" Katsumi asked when Harry dipped his eyes at her outfit.

"Slipped into something more comfortable, I see," Harry teased. The _Rear Window_ reference flew over her head.

"This?" Katsumi closed the garment a bit more around her chest. "I sleep in only my underwear or nothing," Katsumi said.

"Er," Harry's brain didn't have a comeback for that. _Was that a slip of the tongue?_

"Tea?" Katsumi offered, changing the topic. She could not believe she just said that. She did a quick mantra with her fingers and a square tin with a depiction of cherry blossom trees and Japanese writing popped out of thin air.

"Yes. Right. Tea," Harry nodded dumbly. "I love that trick you do."

"I'll show it to you next time we train. Give me a few minutes, I shall prepare tea." Katsumi used the tiny kichenette to prepare a fresh pot. Harry sat down at the study table.

"It's good, different, but good," Harry said when he tasted it.

"It is from my home," Katsumi said. She sat down opposite him. "I am glad you like it."

"We're ready!" Harry said. Two plates of food appeared in front of them. "Thanks!"

Having dinner by candlelight with Katsumi was different. Usually they ate together with everyone in the Clan mansion, or maybe once or twice in the great hall.

To be honest, this felt very... romantic. Harry tried to keep the conversation light, but sometimes he was distracted when she kept pulling the flaps of her gown closed. He didn't know if the movement to maintain her modesty was a ploy, a subtle plot to create the exact opposite effect by piquing his curiosity even further.

Which also didn't make sense, because he saw her naked (or very close to it) twice already.

 _Maybe I'm looking into things that... are not really there. Maybe I'm still ... in the recovery phase. Just be cool, Harry. It's only Hogwarts food in the common room with Katsumi. And she has an older brother that was one SERIOUS dude._

 _But still... this dinner date version of Kat is... interesting._

After the meal was finished, Harry invited Katsumi to play a game of chess against him. She won the first, he won the second, and Katsumi beat him in the finale.

"I sense that you do not want to sleep," Katsumi said, yawning.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to," Harry admitted. "But, you know. Stress and all that." Harry shrugged.

"I have a herb mixture that I can add into the tea to make you sleep better. A natural remedy for insomnia is better than spells; magicked sleep is not the same. I can make some for you, if you wish."

"I'll try it, sure. Thanks," Harry agreed.

She made a fresh pot, poured into two cups and offered him one. Katsumi joined him on the couch. She tucked the hem down between her legs as she curled her feet underneath her. Harry noticed she wasn't wearing a bra when she first came down, but now he was wondering if she really was starkers underneath that half a robe.

 _Naw. Katsumi wouldn't do that._

Katsumi sipped her tea quietly, staring into the fireplace. Harry could not help glancing down at her toned thighs with the material tucked in tight in the middle of them.

 _Or would she?_

Harry tried his best not to be too obvious. But she had wonderful legs. When his tea finished, he set down the cup and relaxed into a slouch. "Good stuff."

Katsumi put hers down as well and leaned into him. "Yes," Katsumi said, yawning and lifting his arm so she could snuggle closer. She wrapped his arm around her and put his hand on her hip.

"You're warm," Kat said, sleepy. Harry nodded, feeling a tingle creeping down to the man downstairs. He took a few deep breaths. After a quiet lull he opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was -

"Your pj's are smooth," Harry said. _Oh my god Potter. That's the best line you could come up with?_

Katsumi laughed. "Yes. Satin." She put her cheek against his chest, and her hand flat on his stomach. Harry was surprisingly pleased by her softness and how comfortable she was being affectionate with him. "I hardly use it. But tonight it was good choice."

Within minutes she fell asleep.

"That was fast," Harry whispered, watching her head inch lower and lower against his chest. The tea worked well for her, but for him, it was like nothing. Harry felt less tense, but he didn't feel sleepy. More like a muscle relaxant. He stared into the flames, hoping he could divine the future like Melisandre in Jon's world. It was futile.

He let her sleep against him for almost an hour. Her hip and waist under his left hand was toned and curvy. At midnight, he scooped Katsumi in his arms and flew her up to the seventh year girl's dorm. He magicked the door open and gently put her down in her bed, careful not to awaken the others.

Harry tucked her in, smoothing her hair away from her face. "Good night," he said softly, leaving a feather light kiss on her cheek. He floated out the girls bedroom and went to bed.

He stared at the child like helicopter he etched into the ceiling for a long time. Valerian, and now Katsumi, were psychologically battling in his mind's eye. They were alike in many ways, yet opposite in as many ways as they were similar.

"She's going back home sooner or later. Graduating in a couple months," Harry muttered to himself. "Leave her alone."

 _But those legs though._ _Damn._

A couple hours passed, tossing and turning. While Katsumi slept peacefully, he couldn't stop evaluating everything that happened tonight.

 _The REAL question is; was she wearing anything underneath... or nah?_

The sleep remedy she tried did not work. It took hours for Harry to eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Saturday morning Harry got ready and went down to the great hall for breakfast. Students were lining up at the front door to present their Hogsmeade visit permission slips to Argus Filch and McGonagall.

Harry chuckled at these kids eager to head off to buy sweets and other knick knacks. His mood darkened when he realised year three the last time around he didn't have a permission slip and was forced to sneak out with the Invisibility cloak.

Hermione approached from out of his line of sight. "Hey stranger."

Harry pushed those negative thoughts out of his head and put on a smile. "Hey. Sup?" Hermione was wearing casual clothes underneath a coat. Even though she grew more than he remembered because she never had to suffer petrification, to Harry, she still seemed small. To be honest both Hermione and Ginny were bigger and more mature this time around.

"You've been distant since your ..reveal," Hermione said. "I barely see you anymore. Much less get a chance to chat."

"Sorry," Harry said. "Was busy...and then.. detentions. But I'm sure you know about that."

"I don't think anyone has lost over 150 points in a single period before. Or a term, for that matter," Hermione frowned, but then laughed. "It could only be you. But honestly, how are you, Harry?"

"Getting there," Harry admitted.

"Is it true that Jon and Valerian aren't coming back?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. He didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it feels to... not be someone's best friend anymore," Hermione said softly.

"Oh," Harry said. "I ... well... it's because I... just got caught up doing a lot of dangerous stuff. And... I know I haven't been the best friend to you and Ron lately. Sorry about that," Harry said.

"We'll have to do something, sometime," Hermione said. "All of us. Still shocking to see how big you are. Are you coming to Hogsmeade?"

"I.. nah," Harry shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

"You should go. Have fun," Hermione said. "Viktor is coming. See you if I see you, okay?"

"Yeah, have a good time," Harry said, spotting Viktor. "Where's Ron?"

"I don't know. I think he's going with Lavender," Hermione said airily.

"What?" Harry said. _Already?_

Hermione's face was impassive as she shrugged. "Weird huh? Later," Hermione said and met Viktor Krum at the main entrance.

"Yeah, later," Harry muttered, eating his toast and eggs. A few minutes later Lexcilla approached.

"Hey Mr I'm too cool to want to get out of this castle and breathe some fresh air Potter," Lexcilla said, sitting down right next to him. The entire bench was empty but she put her backside down almost on top of his lap she was that close.

"Hey somewhat obsessed Armenian person with a north London accent," Harry muttered.

"Grab your cloak and let's go," Lexcilla said, hooking her arm around his.

"No," Harry said.

"Aw, you promised!" she begged.

"When did I- anyway," Harry sighed. "I'm not arguing with you."

"Your tag along friend went with someone, um I think Hudson Van Marsten- a seventh year Gryffie," Lexcilla said.

"Kat?" Harry asked. He didn't see her this morning. As far as he knew Hudson was the only friend Percy talked to in Gryffindor.

"Is there anyone else you know who tags along?" Lexcilla sighed dramatically.

Harry felt a strange, jealous feeling build up inside. _Katsumi was going to Hogsmeade with someone else? What the hell was going on?_

"You're ready?" Harry asked Lexcilla. Lexcilla grinned in response.

"Born ready," she nodded. She cast a mirror spell right in front of her and checked her hair and lipstick. "I should have picked a darker colour," she muttered to herself, touching up her lips with make up.

"Let's go." Harry got up and marched out the door. Argus Filch held his hand out for Harry's permission slip. Harry didn't break stride as he descended the steps to the grounds.

"Oy, hold up!" Lexcilla said, catching up to him. "You couldn't wait a minute?" she complained with that weird, slightly crazy laugh.

"No funny stuff," Harry said, tucking his hands into his pants pockets.

"Course not, luv," Lexcilla said, chummily tucking her hand by his elbow and pressing her side into his arm.

"This isn't a date," Harry reminded her.

"I know," Lexcilla agreed. "What a beautiful day," she sighed.

Harry frowned. The sun barely peeked out the dreary clouds and mist this early in the morning. Lexcilla was crazy.

Most of the students were leaning on the fence surrounding the now destroyed Shrieking Shack. Well, partially destroyed. Half of the building had caved in, the other half leaned at a steep angle. If a building could look drunk, it would look like the Shrieking Shack. The area where his lightning strike hit was barren of any grass. An Auror tape surrounded the battleground with the words " _NO Trespassing. Beware of Dark Persuasion. Keep Out!_ "

"It's almost as if they _want_ kids to interfere," Lexcilla said as they walked past. "The dark entices young minds into experimentation."

"You're a kid," Harry countered, even though she didn't sound like a teenager at that moment.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel that way," Lexcilla said, leaning against him. "I prefer this bigger, bearded you. I knew you were weird ever since I came for my wand. This is more like it. Hmmhm." She touched his beard affectionately.

"I'm the weird one, but you're the one with a stronger accent than mine? And talking about sex and what you can do to Jon and I, _at the same time._ I mean, who talks like that? But I'm weird, right?" Harry said.

"You build weapons. And threaten blokes twice your size. Of course you're weird," Lexcilla said. "Now that it's out, nobody is even blinking an eye. Everyone thought you were more than you seemed. And those abs. Yes. Don't forget the abs."

"Why do you dye your hair?" Harry said, trying to change the subject.

"I do not," Lexcilla lied.

Harry just gave her look that said, 'Whatever.'

Lexcilla prattled on until they reached the first few buildings of Hogsmeade. "I need a new astronomy set. One second," Lexcilla guided him to the stationery store. They went in and she bought a fancy kit that looked like a geometry set on steroids.

"What's all that for," Harry said.

"Summer solstice final OWL project," Lexcilla said. "You don't take Arithmency, don't you?"

"Nah," Harry said.

"Full moon aligns with June 21st this year. Hasn't happened in a very long time. Powerful casting is possible when the stars align like this," Lexcilla nodded. Harry thought that she spoke a bit too confidently on these topics.

"Wonderful," Harry deadpanned. At least she was smart. Smarter book wise than him by far. He spotted Viktor taking Hermione into Quality Quidditch Supplies. They were laughing and talking with each other. At least she was having fun. "You said he took magical photos of Violet servicing your lads?"

"What? Oh yeah. She lost a bet, a heavy bet with her ex. Argento Hristov. One of the champions. And Quidditch Beater. They hooked up during the first party Marcus had. You didn't know? She's on the academic team, representing 5th year with Frederick Johns, that Raven," She explained. "If she lost the bet, Argento said she had to give each member of Durmstrang Quidditch team a jobby."

"That's super high stakes," Harry scoffed.

"If he lost, he would have to Gorgemedov and that french fanny both blowjobs. The catch is, Argento isn't gay," Lexcilla said. "He was the one taking the bigger risk."

"Holy shit," Harry laughed. "He's nutter."

"Nah, he had a better chance of winning the bet, but bigger risk if he lost. Typical Gryffindor. She's all in - at the drop of a hat! For what? Hope she has a good mouthwash!" Lexcilla laughed.

Harry didn't have a witty comeback to that. He went all in at the drop of a hat; like literally every time the deck was stacked against him. Violet just... had to deal with the consequences.

"Here," Lexcilla pulled him into a side street. "Check this out."

She knocked a peculiar rhythm on a side door to a building he didn't know. It was a secret code for entry. The door opened and Lexcilla strutted in like she owned the place.

"I'm here!" Lexcilla said, beaming at the occupants.

"You can't be serious Lex," Marcus Flint said when Lexcilla and Harry were allowed in. Marcus and a few other seventh years were drinking scotch and smoking long hookah pipes. "God damn it, Krabbt. I can't believe this. Anyone but him!"

"Nah, no one else _but_ him," Lexcilla grinned.

Harry was reminded of Horace Slughorn's memories of Tom Riddle meeting with his first servants. It wasn't even ten in the morning and these lads, and ladies (Violet included) were drinking and smoking.

"What, you think he would snitch?" Lexcilla said. "He's a merc. Tell em, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. Senior Slytherins, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were hanging out in a dive. Malfoy was here as well, trying to look cool with his untouched tumbler of alcohol. At least Krum and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

"He's ... oh fuck," Marcus sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what- fuck it. You want a drink? Smokes? Brownie?" Marcus offered Harry in a tone that said he wasn't really offering.

"Nah, I'm good," Harry said in the smoke filled lounge. The place was basically a bar, except a bit nicer than Hogshead or the Three Broomsticks. A young man he didn't recognize was behind the counter, fixing drinks.

"Give him a Carling," Marcus sighed and walked off to the other side of the room.

The bartender opened a beer in front of Harry and left it on the bar. "And for the lady?"

"Screwdriver," Lexcilla said. "Come. Sit. Have a drink with me," Lexcilla prompted Harry by pulling his arm to the bar stool.

Harry sighed. He could do with a beer, actually.

"Cheers," Lexcilla said, clinking her pretty bowl-shaped glass to his beer bottle.

"Cheers," Harry replied, taking a big sip.

"So," Lexcilla said, offering Harry her cherry by pressing it against his lips. Harry took another sip of the beer instead of indulging her. She sucked the cherry herself then bit into it. She crossed her legs towards him, sipping her drink and eyeing him over the glass mischievously. "The golden trio is no more. That must suck."

"Sorta," Harry said, looking around. The place wasn't so bad, actually. Malfoy glaring at him didn't bother him in the slightest. Fleur was also here, which was strange. He always got the impression she did not like stuff like this.

"Single and ready to mingle?" Lexcilla asked.

Harry thought she didn't beat around the bush at all.

"You could say that," Harry admitted.

"Ah ha!" Lexcilla said. "I _knew_ it."

"I don't want to talk about it-" Harry cut her off before she asked more questions.

"No probs," Lexcilla said, accepting a long cigarette perched in an elegant holder from the bartender. "Light?"

Harry lit her cigarette with his wand. An ashtray was sent sliding along the bar. Lexcilla stopped it easily and tipped the first ashes from her cigarette into it.

"The muggles do these things better," Lexcilla sighed contentedly. "Alco and smokes. Real distillery process. Real tobacco. Not these magicked plants nonsense. You smoke?"

"No," Harry said.

Lexcilla made more small talk, introduced some of the more pro-Harry people here to Harry, and ordered another round for the both of them. "Let's go where the action is," Lexcilla said in Harry's ear, standing up.

Lexcilla led Harry to another room that was blacked out. A projector was showing a blue movie against a dark curtain. A few student couples were kissing each other on loveseats.

"I've always wanted to know that the fuss was about, muggle technology. Now I know," Lexcilla said, pulling Harry's bicep closer to her breast. "Oh wow," she said, staring at the images.

Harry thought all of this was a bit disturbing, to be honest. Were these students intoxicated with ... something?

"What's the matter?" Lexcilla said.

"Nothing," Harry said. There were three couples making out in the dark room. He could not see their faces. "Seems right up your alley."

"Me, naw," Lexcilla said. "Only for my handsomes."

"Count me out," Harry said.

"Not even a kiss?" Lexcilla said, turning him towards her and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not even that," Harry muttered, freeing himself.

Lexcilla looked a bit confused. "Let's go back to the bar then," she sighed.

A couple drinks later Lexcilla stood up, frustrated. Things weren't going to plan. "I want to show you something." She went up the stairs, pulling Harry along.

Harry was curious. _What else was going on here?_

On the first floor Harry could hear the tell tale moaning of people having sex behind two of the doors. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I dunno," Lexcilla winked at him. "Maybe."

She opened the last door and ushered him inside. Harry realised that it was the same building as the apartment Shea said belonged to her relatives. Downstairs was a bar, and upstairs had rooms. This was the other side of the guest apartment they had sex in.

Lexcilla took his hand and put it against her breast. "Well?"

Harry pulled his hand away. "I'm not interested."

"I am," Lexcilla said, hugging him close. "Young... so powerful. You're interesting. From the future too. I wonder if a wizard has ever done that before?"

Harry studied her. She was drunk, but it was only three drinks. How could she be drunk already? Then realization hit. Something in her drink was making her do this. And if her drink was spiked... then most probably his drink was too.

"You're alright?" Harry asked, watching her dilated irises and lack of balance. He was feeling a bit woozy, to be honest.

"Shh..." Lexcilla kissed his bottom lip.

Her lipstick had an enchantment on it because he was immediately turned on.

 _Fight it Potter._

Harry closed his eyes, fighting off this terrible... spaced out feeling. He gripped her hair and pulled her off him.

"Stop," Harry said unconvincingly.

"You've got a hot cock," Lexcilla said, pressing herself against him. "I heard a birdie sing."

Harry struggled to remain in control. The room was spinning violently now.

Without thinking about it, he drew his wand and made the glass window disappear. He stumbled towards it, breathing in fresh air. He could hear sounds of lovemaking from the next room.

"What the fuck is going on here, Krabbt?" Harry asked her, voice dangerously low.

"A sending off party," Lexcilla shrugged. "Most of the champions are graduating in a couple months. This was their last chance to... have some fun. Don't be a pussy. This is just a one off."

She cast a locking charm on the door and began taking off her clothes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry snarled, getting angrier by the second. "You think that's going to stop me?"

"Maybe this is," Lexcilla said, snapping her fingers. Soft ropes leaped out from the bed and yanked him into it, tying his arms and legs at the corners.

"What the fuck.." Harry sighed, pulling at the restraints. _Was he in a weird dream, or was this for real?_

"Just relax," Lexcilla said, using her wand to remove his shoes. "You're going to love this." She took out a lipstick from her purse and touched up her lips.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He recited the mantras for the magical meld, _Rin_ , to ignite lightning into his magic.

Lexcilla used magic to remove his clothes. "Oh. How cute. He's still asleep. I'm going to fix that," Lexcilla smiled at him and wrapped her hair in a bun, ready to begin.

As soon as she came close Harry snapped the rope at his wrist and snatched her by the neck. The contact electrocuted her and made her legs buckle. He disengaged the meld and Leglimised her.

Images of Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Jon, himself, and various scenes throughout the year flashed in her eyes. Dying her hair auburn every month. Floating away in a cask. Being swallowed in a giant rat mouth. Dementors. Azkaban. A trial. Torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom alongside Rodulphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

"It can't be," Harry said. The images were broken, almost like shattered glass being pieced together. As if someone broke her memories, and she was trying to fix it by solving a million piece jigsaw puzzle. He freed himself, grabbed his clothes and hastily put them on.

" _Enervate_!" he cast, rousing her from her stupor.

"What the fuck was that?" Bellatrix said, touching her neck.

Harry gripped her hair roughly, his wand at her neck. "Bellatrix?"

"Who?" Lexcilla said, frowning.

"You're.. Bellatrix Black?" Harry said, now doubting himself.

"I'm anyone you want to be," Lexcilla said.

"God. You Slytherins and fucking cliches. _Stupefy_ ," Harry said, knocking her out cold. She slumped in a heap. She looked so innocent with her young, pretty face, yet... familiar.

 _IS this really Bellatrix?_

Harry now realized he just escaped being... raped. But what about the others?

"Fuck," Harry said. He darted out the room and cast _Alohomora_ on the next door. Sure enough, a seventh year Slytherin couple were shagging each other on the bed.

Gretchen Marchbanks and Lester Todgen screamed in shock. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Gretchen shouted, covering herself hastily.

"You good, Gretchen?" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Lester. Lester looked more frightened of Harry than angry that he burst in on them.

"Get out!" Gretchen shouted.

"Lester, you all there mate?"

"I don't want any trouble, man. Please. Don't point that at me," Lester said, hands up, which looked comical seeing as he was on top of her.

"Sorry. Carry on," Harry said, closing the door.

The next room was two blokes, the dancer who went to the Yule Ball with Penelope; Maximillian DuPlessis and his Durmstrang boyfriend Rory Gorgemedov. Harry closed that door _immediately_.

The last room was Krum, and a visibly distressed Hermione sitting on the bed. Hermione was crying, and Krum was trying to console her. "What the fuck!" Harry shouted.

"Stop!" Krum said, seeing the rage in Harry's eyes. "I just found her... and... I tried to help-"

Marcus Flint was sprawled out on the ground next to the bed. Harry could see his shoes and his bunched up pants around his ankles.

"What happened?" Harry asked, coming to her aid.

"Someone jumped us," Hermione said. "Outside of the Quidditch Store. When I came to I was tied down in this bed, kissing Marcus... of all people... but... I... didn't know what I was doing. Everything was a daze...then... Krum... saved me."

"I tracked her down here when I woke up," Krum said. "I eventually found out about this place. But... I'm so sorry.. Hermy Own," Krum's voice was trembling.

"Oh no," Harry said, enraged. Her clothes were still on, but she was crying non stop.

"I was so mad," Krum said. "I wasn't thinking... I have to go. I must leave. I am so sorry, Hermione."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is he dead?"

"No...but.. I must leave, before... before the Aurors find out, about Marcus. About me and Hermione. The age difference... they wouldn't understand. You will not tell anyone, no?" Krum begged him.

Hermione was rubbing her tongue with a handkerchief, gagging in disgust. Sometimes Harry wondered if she forgot she was a witch.

"No," Harry said. Krum was seventeen, as far as he knew. "I know someone who can sort this out. Do what you have to do," Harry shrugged. Krum apologized once again to Hermione and left in a rush.

Marcus Flint was twitching, limbs moving as if shivering from the cold. He was suffering under the effects of _Crucio_.

"Oh my god," Hermione kept saying over and over. "I was... almost...Oh my god. At least Viktor showed up just in time. Do I have damsel in distress written on my forehead or something?"

"Yes," Harry said. He cast auror level manacles on Marcus' arms and legs. He didn't even bother to magic his pants back up. "Are you hurt?" he asked Hermione.

"Not...really...but.." Hermione cried. "I think I was drugged. I wish I could turn back time," Hermione said, reaching for the pendant around her neck, then thinking twice about it. "I can't believe this could have happened to me."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't put yourself in this situation," Harry consoled her. He put his hands on his hips, looking at the crazy situation both he and Hermione just escaped. "I can fix it, but we've got to move. Like now..." Harry said, grabbing her arm. "I think I caught Bellatrix."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"A Death Eater. She's in the next room."

"A death eater, in _Hogsmeade_?" Hermione shrieked.

"Death Eaters are everywhere," Harry reminded her. When she looked at him in confusion, he forgot that she was still unaware of who exactly were, or going to be, servants to the Dark Lord.

Harry helped Hermione to her feet. He felt horrible for her, and guilty that he wasn't able to protect her, yet again. Bastard was acquitted of attacking her before, but today plotted to take revenge for what happened over a year ago.

"Oh for fucks fucking sake," Harry lamented when he returned to the last room. Bellatrix was gone. He had her at his mercy, and... let her slip through his fingers. He really needed to figure out how to trace apparition from Tonks. Bellatrix exposed and on the loose was not good. " _Rah_!" he screamed at himself.

"This... is not good," Hermione said quietly.

"Not good at all," Harry agreed.

Harry was furious. Krum was involved with cursing Cedric with _Crucio_ before. Now, things had changed. This time, he cursed Marcus Flint. Harry was playing hanky panky with Bellatrix before when they dueled, and then she ended up _killing_ Sirius. Now she was almost going to suck him off- and he let her escape, _again_.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," Harry said, pacing. "Luv, listen to me. What happened here was crazy. But for you, I can... sorta sweep it under the rug. I can erase this memory from you... and Flint."

"But then he won't be held responsible! And he could do it again! To me or someone else!" Hermione said, sobbing once again.

"I'm not going to do it without your permission, but I strongly recommend that you trust me on this. Some memories are just not worth keeping," Harry said in self disgust.

"I dunno, but okay," Hermione said. "I trust you."

Harry touched his wand tip to her temple. "Think about it clearly, one last time."

"I don't want to," Hermione sobbed. "It was disgusting. His hands were everywhere!"

"One last time," Harry encouraged.

Harry leglimised her. Hermione was tied down to the bed and being groped by Flint. He drugged her with a lust potion and was kissing her, taking off his pants. It was then Krum snuck in and cursed Flint in the back. The old 'Sneak up and take them out when their back was turned Slytherin style' shit. It was _good_ for him. Fucker _deserved_ it.

Harry gently extracted the memory from her scalp. Seeing as he had no memory crystal ball or pensieve nearby, he had to put it into his own head. He grimaced as it soaked into his brain. Now this would be a part of him, until he ripped it out. Which was weird, since it wasn't his memory to begin with.

Hermione looked a bit dazed after the memory extraction.

"Come," Harry said, taking her hand. He went back into Flint's room, did the same memory extraction (a tad more forcefully) and told Hermione to jump on his back. "We're going back to school. You'll be okay. Hold on tight."

He flew out the building with Hermione holding on for dear life, Marcus Flint floating behind him like a kite tail.

"Harry!" she screamed.

"I'm not going to drop you! You can stop choking me to death now," Harry shouted over the wind.

"I can't! I'm scared!" Hermione shouted back.

Harry landed near to the Quidditch changing rooms. He sent a patronus message to Tonks, who was supposed to be around somewhere.

Eventually, Flint stopped twitching and regained his senses. He saw Harry, then his manacles, then cursed. "What the fuck, arsehole? Get these chains off me. I'm really starting to dislike your motherfucking arse, Potter."

"I get that a lot," Harry said, then stunned him in his face. Hermione flinched.

"That looked like it hurt," Hermione said, a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"He'll have a headache for a week or so if not treated," Harry shrugged. "He'll live. Hopefully."

By the time Tonks arrived, Hermione was cleaned up properly and was asking questions to why they made a hasty escape from Hogsmeade with Marcus Flint of all people.

"What now," Tonks groaned, seeing a manacled Marcus Flint in the locker room. Harry whispered into Tonks' ear what happened. She frowned, then scrutinized Hermione. "Oh Harry. I know you think you did the right thing... but... he might get a slap on the wrist, again. She's the victim and main witness," she whispered back into his ear.

"I prefer to keep her out of... whatever this could blow up to be," Harry said sincerely. "Please?"

"I'll figure something out," Tonks sighed. "And there was something else you mentioned?"

"Lexcilla Krabbt is Bellatrix Lestrange. Except she doesn't know it," Harry sighed.

"Where is she?" Tonks asked, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Escaped," Harry muttered.

"What!? Gave you the slip?" Tonks was flabbergasted.

"Happened before," Harry shrugged. "I wasn't clinical then either."

"Fuck. That's so not like you, Harry. I didn't expect that from a Hit Wizard of your caliber."

"A hit wizard?" Hermione blurted. Tonks made a face that conveyed _Oops_.

"I know. I was careless," Harry smacked the side of his skull in self disgust.

"Honey," Tonks said to Hermione. "Do you remember anything?"

"About what... exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Good work, I guess," Tonks said to Harry.

"Uh huh," Harry said. "Could've been better."

"Could've been worse," Tonks said, clapping his shoulder to cheer him up. "She's okay. We'll get Bellatrix. We know what she looks like now. I'll see what I can do about that fucked up party before someone else gets... yeah."

Tonks took Marcus away. While Harry escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor tower, dark, perverted thoughts were circling in his head.

 _Bellatrix tried to rape me. Why didn't she suck Flint off and both of them would be happy like two bugs in a rug? Why the fuck did she try this shit on me? And why did Hermione seem to enjoy what was happening to her so much?_

Harry felt really bad for Hermione. Whatever that date rape potion was... it was super strong. But apparently it didn't work on him. No wonder Bellatrix kept buying him drinks.

Bellatrix fucking Black was cozying up to him for almost the entire school year. But he never thought she would have the fucking balls to try this on him.

 _What the fuck is happening? ...Everything is so twisted. At least Hermione is none the wiser. Good for her._

A mountain lion sprinted into the corridor as he walked through the halls. Harry almost lost his shit when it skidded in front of him. "Where were you?!" Katsumi screamed mid transformation.

"Hogsmeade, look Kat-"

"You ... left this castle without me?" Katsumi said softly, almost deadly in her seriousness. "I've been tracking you by smell- then- Hi, Hermione! How are you?" Katsumi said when she realized Hermione was behind him. Her personality reverted into the cheerful exchange student.

"A bit confused," Hermione shrugged, staring at Katsumi. "But forget about me, you're an animagus?"

"Yes," Katsumi said, eyes like daggers at Harry. "You are not to leave the castle without me."

"Weren't you at Hogsmeade?" Harry countered.

"No! I was in a meeting with McGonagall about Newt Level exam scheduling!" Katsumi said. "I came down and heard you left the castle. With _Lexcilla_?"

"Fucking..." Harry lamented. A novice. Bellatrix strung him along like a novice. She nearly shagged him. And he allowed her to escape. "I was stitched up."

"We'll talk about it later," Katsumi said, eyeing Hermione. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Feeling to throw up, and I don't know why," Hermione said. "I think I need a bit of a lie in."

Katsumi and Harry escorted her to her dormitory. Harry told Katsumi an abbreviated and censored version of what happened in Hogsmeade when they sat down in his empty dorm. Katsumi was angrier than he had ever seen her before.

"You risk everything, to spy on me, when I leave you alone for only _ten_ minutes?" Katsumi asked. "You know I wouldn't do something like that."

"Not spy... more like... keep an eye out for you," Harry corrected.

"I am the protector, not you," Katsumi declared.

"I, well I dunno, I felt... like," Harry stammered. "I should have asked you last night, shouldn't I?"

"To go Hogsmeade with you?" Katsumi asked, her tone light and curious.

"Well, yeah," Harry said.

"I.. would have liked that," Katsumi said after a couple seconds.

"God. Kinda mucked it up now, huh," Harry said, relieved that she didn't go with another bloke. He really fell for that trick too easily, to be fair. Slytherins and their plots within plots.

"But then, you would not have been able to help your friend," Katsumi said.

"Too much what ifs," Harry said, plopping down on his pillow, rubbing his temples. "Head hurts. She got away. She was here the whole bloody time."

"If she doesn't know who she is... is it still the same?" Katsumi asked, sitting next to him.

"Good question," Harry said. "She doesn't have the mark."

"We should contact the Bloodseeker," Katsumi said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Do not leave the castle without me again," Katsumi warned.

"Yeah..." Harry said. He was getting lax. He didn't even wear the Dragon armor glove.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" she asked softly.

"Hm?" Harry said. "I gave you a good night kiss, that's all."

Katsumi twisted, and leaned over him. "On my cheek? That's sweet." She bent her head slowly, fully stretched on him. She kissed him slowly.

Harry enjoyed the gentle kiss. Katsumi was a bit shy with her kisses. Harry pulled her closer by the back of her neck. She opened her lips so that he could slip his tongue inside.

Harry ran his hands down her back and grabbed her waist, pulling her across unto him.

Katsumi slowly broke the kiss, her lower abdomen pressed against his hardness. "I... it is ... too soon," Katsumi whispered.

"What? No," Harry said, bringing her back down so he could continue kissing her. He was feeling horny as hell.

Katsumi returned the kiss and slipped her leg over, straddling him. She closed her eyes as she sat in the cowgirl position. Her weight against the man downstairs felt wonderful.

"God that feels good," Harry said hoarsely.

 _It's been a while. Haven't nutted in over a month._

Katsumi pressed her hand between them and felt his zipper bulging against her. She considered unzipping his pants, then that would escalate matters far too quickly.

"We... this is not the right time, nor place," Katsumi said softly, kissing him feather light on his lips. "Not like this."

She rolled off him, fixing her skirt down over her panties. "Maybe we can have dinner again? Tonight?"

Harry felt like he was dropping the ball again. He already let Bellatrix escape... should he let Katsumi hypothetically escape his clutches when he was so close?

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry said, trying to sound less desperate than he actually felt.

"Tonight then," Katsumi said, bending over to kiss his cheek. She hugged him, kissed him a few times on his lips and got out of the single bed. "It will be inappropriate if someone saw me in here, alone with you. Fetch me when you are leaving the tower to head to the kitchens."

"No problem," Harry said, disappointed.

Katsumi's smiled as she left. As soon as she closed the door, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself then ran up into her room.

Valerian was out of the picture, no longer a witch. Now that she got his attention, she didn't know what to do with it. Would she be another rebound for him? For Harry to go through all of that to find her, only to give up, had to mean that he understood the situation.

"He needs time and space to heal," Kat said softly to herself in her native tongue as she took a quick bath. _And stop crawling into his bed. It will drive the both of us crazy._

* * *

Bellatrix was stronger than most witches her age. Stupefy felt more like a short nap than being knocked unconscious. She made a short hop to apparate to Rosemerta's then used the floo node to Diagon.

Marcus told her the Lust potion was fool proof. However, Harry put up a hell of a fight. She was an idiot to trust that knobhead Marcus... if she had prepared better she could have whipped up something even better than Malfoy's old school perfume trick.

"Gah, he found out," Bellatrix screeched. Everything was ruined. He was supposed to fuck her, then she would use the counter potion to make him forget it ever happened. It worked well on Violet. She was basically passed around since Christmas to various blokes.

Bitch didn't even know what had happened afterwards. Poor baby.

But now, what was she to do?

Maybe she just stop by and give her dear old sister Narcissa a visit. Lay low, make a plan...then... leave the country. Visit dear cousin Sirius and his new son in France or something.

Yes. That was the call. Old Azkaban chums, out and about and reconnecting.

It felt good to be young again.

And free to do _whatever_ she wanted.


	39. Chapter 39: Kill The Spare

**The Binding Of Fates: Metus Obscuritatis**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Kill the Spare**

Barty Crouch closed the door behind him, hung up his overcoat on the rack and pocketed his gloves. He greeted the two women with a psychotic grin. "Thank you for contacting me Narcissa."

Narcissa remained silent. She felt like a prisoner in her own home. Barty Crouch raised his eyebrow then scrutinized the both of them.

"The prodigal daughter returns! How are you, dear girl?" Barty said with a smile, hands on hips, the perfect favourite uncle.

"So you're the one behind this," Bellatrix Black said, unimpressed.

"If you are referring to your escape, yes. What are you doing here?" Barty asked politely.

"Oh, just catching up, you know," Bellatrix said, scowling at him. "Girl talk."

"I see," Barty said. "Do you ... remember anything?"

"Some," Bellatrix lied. She remembered everything. Harry trying to mind rape her fixed that.

"Hm..." Barty said. "The next Black scion should be fresh out the oven. How about you two take a nice trip to Marseille and pay your respects?"

"Sirius?" Narcissa asked softly.

"No, I'm joking," Barty said with a straight face. "I have your ICOP documents ready to go. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to have a family reunion. Oh, and take this- a bit of Andromeda polyjuice," Barty gave Bellatrix a vial. "And your old wand. Just in case."

"Was thinking of visiting, actually," Bellatrix replied, pocketing both.

"Good girl. Give Sirius and his boy, my sincerest regards," Barty said with a charming smile, turning to go.

Bellatrix frowned. Narcissa stood rigid as a board. The faster he left, the better.

"Oh and Narcissa," Barty said, spinning around just as he put his hand on the door. "Please owl me when you return. I have another job for her. We have a wand to acquire. A very _special_ wand. Ta!" Barty Crouch Jr saluted, took his coat and left.

* * *

The next few weeks were routine for Harry. He woke up early and exercised in the Room of Requirement with Katsumi. He attended classes, did revision for OWL exams, and attended Quidditch practice.

Hogwarts students were paranoid about who would be the next transfer student to 'disappear' into thin air. Alexandria, Jon, Valerian, and now Durmstrang's Marcus Flint and Lexcilla Krabbt cut school; and apparently fell off the face of the planet. It was a toss up between Maximilian Du Plessis, Fleur Delacour, and Hanzo Katsumi, with Katsumi as the most prime suspect to be stricken by this mysterious enigma plaguing the Tri School Tournament.

Since the bedroom incident, Katsumi was opening up to Harry. Smiling, touching, and joking with him more frequently than before. However, she kept her distance when they had dinner late at night. Harry was perplexed about that, but didn't press the issue. She usually gave him a hug, smiled, and bade him goodnight.

At the end of the week of OWL exams (which were brought closer due to the Tri School Tournament); Katsumi and Harry were in the Room of Requirement training.

"I know you are comfortable with tapping into _Rin_ , to bring forth the Lightning meld," Katsumi said after sparring.

"Yeah, feels almost second nature now," Harry agreed, taking deep breaths. Katsumi didn't go easy on him at all. She could still kick his arse easily. "Meditation time?"

"Not yet," Katsumi said. "I want to instruct you in another technique. It is easier after a rigorous workout."

"What technique?" Harry said eagerly.

"It is a technique used to store weapons- well, more like objects aligned with your inner nature," Katsumi said. "For you, it is obvious to me what your nature is. _Sha Jin Zai_." Katsumi clasped her hands and fingers in three different combinations with each chant.

"The what?" Harry asked, mimicking and failing to copy her hand movements.

"Sit with me," Katsumi said, changing the interior of the Room into a Japanese dojo, complete with a sword rack and Katsumi's traditional Samurai armor on a mannequin. She knelt then leaned back on her heels, palms on her lap.

Harry did the same, so that they faced each other.

"To make it easier for you to understand, think of this Room as a physical manifestation of where I store my possessions. Or you can compare it to your ringbox. However, not everything can come inside. These items are not random, they are treasures," Katsumi explained. " _Tö Retsu_." She performed her technique to summon her Diablo sword out of thin air. The sword on the rack disappeared.

"Ah, now I understand, I think," Harry said, recalling that she did do that all the time.

"Roughly translated, my technique allows me access to link my prized possessions to my inner place. Seal of The Outer Lion ' _Tö'_ in combination with the Seal of Inner Wisdom, ' _Retsu',"_ Katsumi explained. "My armor, my knife, my Shinobi pouch, and my herbs case are the things I keep in here. Also this-"

Katsumi demonstrated the technique and a wizarding camera popped out of thin air.

"That's the camera I gave you for Christmas," Harry said.

"It is," Katsumi said. "I love to take pictures of my new garden on the clan property. I planted my medicinal herbs with special care. My armor was gifted by my brother, and the camera was a gift from you. They all mean a lot to me."

"So you're saying only things that have personal value can be stored?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I noticed you have two spare wands that you lock away alongside _Gungnir_ and the _Hallow Blade._ "

"Yeah," Harry admitted. Those were Valerian's weapons, but he did have an attachment to them.

 _Was he truly over her?_

"I think the sword cannot be stored in your inner space. The others should work. Say after me. _Sha Jin Zai_ ," Katsumi said, demonstrating the seals slowly. "Seal of the Inner Lion, Seal of the Inner Bonds and finally, Seal of the Ring Of the Sun. You try. Close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes and performed the technique. Similarly to when he activated his Lightning Meld, something did happen, but he didn't know what, exactly.

"I feel something," Harry said, eyes still shut.

"Good. Bring the Spear inside," Katsumi said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Open your hands as wide as the oceans, and draw in the spear with the rise and fall of the tides," Katsumi said.

Harry was about to argue that did not make any sense, but then came to the realization that her instructions were spot on. He visualized it, and it came to pass using magic. The spear floated into his magical ocean, and he drew it to his shore. "I think I did it..." Harry said uncertainly.

"You are a quick learner. Does the 'space' feel full?"

"Kinda," Harry admitted, opening his eyes.

"That is all for now," Katsumi said. "As you grow familiar with these techniques, the more items you can store. Lord Shogun is very strong in this power. He can summon nearly anything he owns, and even certain things he does not."

"How do I get it back?" Harry asked.

"Usually, it is linked with need, but seeing as you have a knack for magic, I believe we can skip that step," Katsumi said with a solemn nod.

"Is that need the reason you summon a black cloth to hide your legs? With Sanguni and his playboy bunny armor?" Harry interrupted, pointing at her bare thighs under her _keikogi_.

"Yes," Katsumi admitted, blushing.

"You don't when we're alone," Harry noted.

"Observant," Katsumi muttered with a slight smile.

 _I knew it. She was teasing me all this while._

"As you mention him, Sanguini uses a similar technique to hide our clothes when we activate the armor," Katsumi added. "That magic is set in the glove itself, a permanent element of his design. What I have shown you, is your personal space, your own magical space. To bring out the Spear, it is the same mantra, except you need to... have a desperation? Is that the word?"

"Sort of like the Patronus charm?" Harry said.

"Sort of, yes," Katsumi said. "Everyone is slightly different. But it isn't like the sea. It's like reaching underneath a bed for an object that is just out of reach. Try," Katsumi indicated.

Harry performed the technique. Instead of popping out of midair at a comfortable spot, _Gungnir_ shot down from the ceiling like a bolt of lightning. Harry dived across and grabbed Katsumi before it killed her.

The spear pierced the floor of the dojo, sending shards of wood and mat material flying.

"You alright!?" Harry said, holding her close on top of him.

Katsumi's eyes were wide with panic. "Thanks..." she breathed. They stared into each other's eyes, then regarded the weapon like a bomb about to go off.

"That's bloody dangerous," Harry said. Katsumi did not try to escape his protective embrace.

"Maybe you don't need desperation," Katsumi said, touching his face. "It wants to be in your possession."

"I upgraded it... so maybe that's why," Harry noted.

Katsumi smiled at Harry. He was clueless to the dual meaning of her statement.

"Maybe," Katsumi said softly, spreading her knees so she settled closer on him. "I think there is something you need to know."

"What's this?"

"I am officially no longer Lord Shogun's ward," Katsumi said.

"Did something happen?"

"Today is my birthday," Katsumi said. "I'm nineteen."

"Happy birthday, Kat," Harry said, their lips inches away from each other.

"Thank you," she said, glancing down at his mouth.

Harry kissed her, rubbing his hands on the small of her back underneath her training gear. Katsumi returned the kiss with fervor. It was their first make out session since the incident in his dorm. Harry caressed her bum. She rotated her hips against his, moaning into the kiss.

"Tonight, will you have dinner with me at the clan mansion?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course," Harry agreed. She felt like heaven in his arms.

 _They never really talked about being a couple. Maybe tonight we'll talk about it._

Katsumi pecked him on his lips with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "We have to leave. It is time for breakfast." She stood up and extended her hand. Harry clasped it and she hefted him up. The room reverted into their regular training arena.

Harry sent the spear back into his magical space. However the spot where it pierced was damaged permanently; frozen in time.

"Blimey," Harry said, looking down at the hole.

"It is one of the eternal weapons. Along with your wand, now you have two," Katsumi shrugged. "Thank you, again." She gave him a tight hug.

"No problem," Harry said, resting his chin on top her hair.

"Did you study for your exams today?" Katsumi asked in his arms.

"Nah," Harry shrugged.

Katsumi tilted her head back so she could scold him. "You said you would."

"I'll be fine," Harry said confidently. "I aced it before."

"And will you be careful walking alone today?" Katsumi asked quietly.

"Always," Harry said.

Katsumi raised one eyebrow at him. "It is not safe. Please be vigilant."

"Constantly," Harry placated her. _Katsumi really took her duties seriously. Maybe a bit too seriously. He wasn't helpless, far from it._

Katsumi scowled. "Come on." They walked out of the Room of Requirement hand in hand.

* * *

That evening Harry met up with her after exams. Katsumi wore a beautiful short dress with a fur jacket. Harry wore a white v neck sweater, a leather jacket over that, and black jeans.

As they were walking out the castle's front door, a voice called out and startled them.

"Wotcha Harry," Tonks said, leaning against the wall, arms folded, wand in her right hand.

"Hey," Harry pressed his lips together in mild annoyance. It was obvious she was waiting for them to emerge. Tonks looked good. He always liked the way her Warmage kit fitted her. Maybe it had to do with his previous infatuation with becoming an Auror?

Tonks eyed Katsumi's dress, makeup and her hair. "You two look nice," Tonks complimented them. "What's the occasion?"

"It's her birthday. Going to the house to have dinner," Harry said.

"Happy birthday luv," Tonks nodded to her.

"Thank you, Auror Tonks," Katsumi bowed politely.

Harry and Tonks squared off without actually squaring off. Harry knew she didn't want him to leave the castle, and Harry _also_ knew that Tonks knew that she couldn't stop him.

Tonks sighed dramatically as she approached. She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "You told McGonagall?"

"No," Harry said. _Was she trying to intimidate them?_ Harry wanted to smirk, but that would be uncalled for.

Tonks opened her mouth to object, then decided against it. "You two have your armor gloves?"

"Yes," Harry said. He didn't have his, but telling her that was a bad idea.

"Yes, Auror Tonks," Katsumi replied.

"Please check in when you're done," Tonks sighed. "All right?"

"We will," Harry nodded.

"Enjoy," Tonks saluted with a smile. "Be safe."

"Right-o," Harry nodded to her. "Later."

"Don't let me have to come looking for you," Tonks warned as she re-entered the castle.

"Yeah don't worry about it mum," Harry said.

Tonks shook her head with a rueful smile and closed the doors behind her.

* * *

Dinner was a much more formal affair than Harry thought it would be. Rosie prepared a grand spread in the clan hall for all of them.

"Harry," Royston Fairweather greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Sir," Harry responded formally. For some reason he thought that it would have been a more private affair. Maybe just Kat and himself.

Royston Fairweather and his date Melody Knights were here and dressed in formal robes. Reagan Fairweather, Masahiko and Paula Otamendi were also present. Paula Otamendi was Reagan's younger sister, a sixth year in Beauxbatons. Harry recognized her as a visitor during the past two Tri Wizard competition weeks. She was very pretty. It was obvious she took after her mother, while Reagan was the splitting image of his father.

Tokugawa Hashimomo, Japan's top brass Military commander was also present and dressed in an elegant business suit.

"This is Tokugawa Hashimomo-san," Royston Fairweather introduced her to Harry.

"Hello, Ser Harry Potter," Tokugawa said in a cultured English accent, extending her hand.

"Hello Miss Tokugawa," Harry said, shaking hers. "No need for such formalities. Just Harry is fine. I hope you enjoy the meal."

"Thank you," Tokugawa nodded.

The conversation during the meal was light, but Harry could feel that there was a bit of a forced element to it. When dessert was finished, Harry asked Katsumi to join him in the sitting room for a quick word.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Harry asked Katsumi.

"Um," Katsumi bit her lip.

"Hm?" Harry prodded.

"Sit with me," Katsumi said, taking a seat on the couch and patting the space next to her. Harry obliged. "I like you. Very, very much. I would like us to be a couple."

Harry knew this, but actually hearing the words felt much more... serious. Especially from Kat. "Yes, okay," Harry agreed. He knew there was more to this conversation than she was letting on. Katsumi appeared to be gathering her thoughts. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"It is custom for a... retainer to dine with their master, especially when they have been recently promoted. As a way to socialize in an informal setting, without ... grim matters as the topic of discussion," Katsumi said.

"I'm being screened, aren't I?" Harry said, filtering through the fluff.

"Yes," Katsumi said. "I am sorry. I have protocol to follow, even in this."

"Sounds a bit heavy for a nineteen year old," Harry whispered. "I mean, boyfriend and girlfriend isn't an event."

"It is for _Misutosamurai_ ," Katsumi said softly. "I am being groomed to become the next Shogun, the first woman to do so."

 _Wow. He never took on his Chosen One status as serious as all this. The Japanese don't play._ "Wow. Okay but... Tokugawa's female," Harry blurted, lost.

"She is different. Think of her as ... like your Muggle Minister of Defense. She has authority, but the actual fighting, she does not engage," Katsumi folded her hands on her lap. "It is a very high position linked to her family."

"Ah, I see," Harry said.

"This dinner is ... more like a ceremonial formality," Katsumi said. "There is something else you should know. There has been discussions between Lord Fairweather and the Iga Province nobility, the Nobunaga family. About an alliance that can be formed between the two political divides in our magical society. The Nobunaga faction prefer that an Empire State be reformed, while the Tokugawa faction are in support of a Democracy, where there is a Ministry, an impartial Military, and a truce where the various families do not fight to rule over each other."

 _An alliance? Does she mean a fixed marriage?_

"Some guy waiting on you in Japan?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. But not really. He is a year younger than me. I have never met him," Katsumi said. "One of his cousins is the Samurai of the Moon, and his sister is the Samurai of the Night. We have trained together since we were small."

"And what about him?" Harry said. This was getting convoluted.

"He is _shinobi_. Nobody knows with who, or where he trains. The Iga clan have their ancient _ninjutsu_ methods that are shrouded in secrecy."

"And... anything else you need to tell me?" Harry said.

"Lord Shogun believes that the Iga clan secretly wants to start a revolution to destabilize our system, insert their people into the Ministry and the Army to push for Japan to become an Empire once again," she said. "And from there, retake the Asian continent in a long term campaign."

"That sounds serious. Like a magical World War," Harry said, leaning in closely.

Katsumi wrung her fingers, dipping her eyes momentarily. "I... there were plans for me to be involved in such negotiations."

"As a prize bride?" Harry sighed. _There. He said it._

"Yes," Katsumi said. "To keep diplomacy between all those involved. To quell matters of war."

"Well, us getting together might be an issue, right?" Harry said.

"Actually, it fixes everything," Katsumi said.

"What?" Harry said. "I don't understand."

"Our culture holds a lot of respect to titles and mystique," Katsumi said softly. "I am regarded as ...special in my homeland. But the Boy Who Lived is regarded as special _worldwide_. Also, you are Roderick Hallow, the _Dragonslayer_."

"I see," Harry said.

"But _I_ do not care about titles and mystique. I used to, but not anymore. I like you... because I like _you,_ not for your fame," Katsumi said, taking his hand.

Harry grinned. "I like you a lot too," he said.

 _But what she was talking about sounded like... marriage. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Not as yet._

Time was running out for her. NEWT and OWL exams were finished. In one week, school will be out, with the third Tri School Task as the grand finale.

He was planning to win the bloody thing and take out Voldemort at the grave site. Fate was showing a trend of keeping certain events close enough to how it was before. This would be the best time to get rid of Voldemort's true body, Nagini, the Locket and the Diary all in one swoop.

"Do not overthink it," Katsumi said. "We shall take it one day at a time, and enjoy life as it comes."

Harry chuckled. _How could I not over think it, after all that she said?_

"What about the Demons in the temple?" Harry said. "Aren't you going back home soon?"

"Lord Shogun is training his son," Katsumi said calmly. "The temples have waited for hundreds of years. I... do not see the urgency where they cannot be put off for a little longer."

"Right," Harry muttered.

"It is nothing to worry about. This dinner is just a custom. Lord Shogun and Tokugawa-sama know you already. It'll be fine," Katsumi grinned and took both of his hands in hers.

Harry thought her deflection technique was improving by the day. This whole situation was heavy. Extremely heavy. "Okay, could do with a shot of something hard."

"Let's get something hard, then," Katsumi grinned.

* * *

Later that night, when the guests had left, Katsumi invited Harry up to her assigned room in the Clan Mansion. She lit the candles with a matchbox and closed the door behind them.

"You can't cast fire?" Harry asked.

Katsumi smiled, shaking her head. "We are almost opposites. Where you are strong, I am weak. Masahiko was blessed with the gift of Fire. Very few magicals in Japan have an affinity to it."

"I don't know anyone who could make it rain, or control the water like you do," Harry said.

"There are a few in _Misutosamurai_ who can do this," Katsumi said, sitting down on her bed to remove her heels. "I augment their skills when we cast together."

"That is really cool," Harry said. He stood just inside the room, rooted to the spot. Katsumi was taking off her earrings and her necklace and placing them in the bedside drawer with a calm elegance he was now getting used to.

 _Should he take off his shoes too?_

He took off his jacket and shrugged off his shoes. _When in Rome.._

"Please, sit," Katsumi said, beckoning him to the bed. "I wanted to show you this." She unfurled a scroll. "It is the memoir of our adventures together. In English."

"Nice," Harry said. He read the beginning paragraph. It was written in the first person, starting the day she left Japan to come to England.

Katsumi interrupted him by gently turning his face to hers and kissing him. When the heavy petting started Katsumi did not shy away.

"I... think I am ready," Katsumi said softly.

"Yeah?" Harry said softly.

"Yeah," Katsumi said- in a spot on imitation of probably his most used word.

Harry laughed. Katsumi began lifting his sweater over his head. He raised his arms so that she could take it off completely. Katsumi stood up, then turned around.

"Can you?" she asked softly.

Harry stood up behind her and gently unzipped her dress. Memories of Valerian, Shea, and Penelope ran through his brain. Taking a deep breath, he pushed those aside and helped her undress.

She wore a matching black set of underwear, functional and modest. He unhooked her bra and she shrugged it loose off her shoulders. She turned slowly to face him.

Katsumi was beautiful in the candlelight, with lovely skin and long straight black hair. Her breasts were much larger than he thought they would be.

 _Must be because I'm accustomed to her wearing an exercise bra when they trained in the Room of Requirement._

She came close and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"I want to be with you tonight," Katsumi said and then kissed him. "I want to make you happy."

Harry was gentle and extremely patient. He took his time to make her orgasm with his hands and mouth.

"Are you on potion?" Harry asked as he pushed her knees up and knelt between her legs.

"No, but I am not in my fertile time," Katsumi said, her skin flushed after her climax.

"Understood," Harry hesitated a moment, then entered. Katsumi was tight, but slick with dampness.

"Ow," Katsumi said, clamping her mouth closed as he pushed deeper.

Harry spoke to her in low tones, asking her to tell him when she was ready for him to move. She nodded, her hands gripping the back of his neck tightly. When she relaxed, she began to move, trying to match his slow rhythm. Katsumi began to moan as Harry picked up the pace.

Rain began to fall, along with howling winds and rumbling thunder to accompany their lovemaking.

It didn't take long for Harry to finish with a low, long grunt.

"Yes," Katsumi said, bringing him down for a passionate kiss. She used her legs to squeeze his body into hers. "Yes."

Harry fell face first into the pillow, partially covering her body. He felt like he emptied a _bucket_ inside her.

"God," he whispered as he rolled over. He smiled at her, then gave her an affectionate pat on her thigh.

There was no post-sex pillow talk. He fell asleep immediately.

It was the best sleep he had in _months_.

Hours later Harry woke up with a start. "Kat!" he shook her gently.

"Yes?" Katsumi mumbled, tucked under her covers.

"Is Masahiko going to kill me?" Harry asked. He wanted it to sound like a joke, but in truth and in fact he was worried.

"I don't think so," Katsumi murmured. She turned into him and snuggled next to his warmth.

"Will he find out?" Harry asked.

"He knows you did not leave last night," Katsumi said, eyes still closed.

"He does?" Harry said, beginning to panic. _Oh shite!_

"Yes. He is on guard," Katsumi said casually. She finally opened his eyes. "He likes you. Which is rare for him."

"Okay," Harry said, dropping back into the pillow. "Thought I would have to leg it from my own place."

Katsumi smiled at his paltry attempt at humour. "Of course not. I love you," Katsumi said softly, kissing his lips.

Harry knew from experience that in a situation like this, there was only one answer, even if it wasn't totally one hundred percent. "I love you too."

Katsumi smiled and closed her eyes, falling back into a deep asleep.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday. Students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming in to Hogsmeade for Tri School Tournament Week. Harry and Katsumi had a quick breakfast at the mansion then Harry flew her back to Gryffindor Tower. He landed outside the flag access room and went down the spiral stairs to the attic storage area.

"Double header Quidditch match later," Harry said as they lowered the drop step to the seventh year girls corridor. "I'm playing Durmstrang first; Ravenclaw is playing Beauxbatons after."

"I will cheer for you," Katsumi said. She was glowing with happiness. Harry always liked her exotic features but she never used to smile much before. When her face lit up she was even more beautiful. He was getting addicted to seeing her smile.

"Thanks. You have a gorgeous smile. I never really noticed until recently," Harry said, holding her close.

"I was unhappy. Never had reason to," Katsumi said solemnly, looking at his shirt pocket. "I used to put on an act." She turned her face up to him, memorizing his features as if she never saw him before. "Now, I feel free."

"That's good," Harry said with a shy smile of his own.

That afternoon, Durmstrang beat Gryffindor 170 -30. Krum was just that much better than Ginny and caught the snitch easily. Even though they lost, Gryffindor was still top of the points table by a massive margin. Unless Ravenclaw beat Beauxbatons by over 800 points, Gryffindor would be the Tri School Quidditch Tournament champions.

 _Maybe I should thank Krum personally for ending the game quickly_ , Harry thought as he showered in the locker room. He dressed and joined Katsumi in the stands to watch the second match. As soon as he sat down Tonks came down from her lofty perch on the top row.

"We need to talk," Tonks said softly in his ear and walked off.

Harry frowned as she went down the stairs leading to the pitch exit. "Wait here for me, be right back." He caught up with Tonks in the trophy hall. Harry noticed that Tonks had been crying.

 _It couldn't be over him, could it?_

"You never had on the armor, did you?" Tonks accused. "Last night."

"I... er... sorry," Harry said. Now that he was close to her, he realized that she was in the same clothes as yesterday.

"I tried calling you. Sirius... There was an attack. Sirius was murdered last night," Tonks said softly.

Harry felt like someone ripped the breath out of his lungs. "Oh fuck."

"He, Eleanor and the butler put up a hell of a fight, according to Alexandria's statement. She escaped with Rigel. We have the both of them in a safe location right now," Tonks said.

"Wha- how?" Harry stammered. "Weren't they in France?"

"Yes," Tonks said. "It's all fucked up... the crystal ball that records visitors... picked up my mother and Narcissa Malfoy paying them a visit... But Bellatrix Black was the only one to leave. Narcissa is dead. Bellatrix impersonated my mother ... walked in there, had a couple drinks... and then things turned deadly. _Sectumsempra_ and _Bombarda_. She had two wands- one was her old one, the other... we did a spell feedback trace. It was the one you made for Lexcilla Krabbt."

"No," Harry said, holding his hair. This couldn't be happening.

"Triple murder," Tonks said. "From what it looks like, she used Narcissa as a human shield. The French Aurors can't believe it. Alexandria grabbed her baby brother, jumped on a broom and got out of there as soon as she heard the commotion. She contacted me using the old Crow's glove."

Harry cursed. "She did well. Where is she now?"

"A safehouse," Tonks said. "I'm the first one in my department who knows, since I was on the ground last night. The French are keeping it quiet until they complete their investigations. I'm thinking to let only Bethselzder know. Because once word gets out, it will cause a panic with all the students here. That witch could keep a secret to her grave, I'll give her that."

"And what about Bellatrix?" Harry snarled.

"I... am in the market for Hit Wizard services. I want you to put together a team for me," Tonks said. "Masahiko, Falcon De Souza, and Aloysius Harding. Hush hush. Off the books. I'll pay them whatever they want after. I still have a hefty sum in my account. I'll work out the rest if I don't have enough. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I'll pay. Don't worry about it."

"I have some samples of Bellatrix's hair," Tonks said. "It seems Narcissa put up a fight as well, she had some of Bellatrix's in her hands. It's a great lead for the Bloodseeker," Tonks said. "Tell them meet me at Sanguini's cave as soon as possible for details."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, feeling a cold void opening in his stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Missing his mother," Tonks said. "Alexandria ... she... she's going to need some time."

"She said something that has you worried?" Harry asked.

"She blames Valerian," Tonks shrugged.

"What?" Harry said.

"I tried to explain to her that she's cured- but she doesn't want to listen. Did you know she had a miscarriage after Christmas?" Tonks asked.

"Sorta, I wasn't certain," Harry said.

"I'm feeling it for that girl. Lost everyone. All she has is Rigel. Rigel Roderick Black is his name by the way. Sirius thought it would be funny when he told you. That's what he said in his letter. He couldn't wait for school to be out to invite you to see him."

Harry felt a bit woozy now that the initial shock was gone. He could not believe this was happening.

"You alright?" Tonks asked.

"Not really," Harry said. He was getting short of breath.

 _Sirius, Eleanor, gone. Just like that. I'm losing all over again. Everything. Everyone._

 _"_ Hey, hey... we're going to get her, I promise," Tonks said, taking him in a hug.

"It's my fault," Harry sobbed, tears coming now.

"No," Tonks said, rubbing his back, trying to be strong. She cried enough these past few hours. She was assigned to Bellatrix's case since she escaped. She knew exactly how Harry felt. "It's not. She's a monster, Harry. You never knew her. You couldn't have known."

"I _did_ know her!" Harry snapped, breaking away from her and beginning to pace. "I should have... I literally had her by her neck! But I play the fucking hero and let her get away!"

"You helped Hermione. I think that was the better choice," Tonks consoled him. "No one, not even you... could have predicted this... what she was going to do."

"Better choice? And let _this_ happen? Are you fucking crazy?"

"You did the right thing. The _legal_ thing. That is what is important," Tonks said.

Harry came up in her face and smashed his palm against a wooden plaque of the list of Quidditch Cup winners behind her. Tonks didn't even flinch. "The right _what_?" Harry screamed. "I rather be the _fucking_ villain if it meant Sirius would still be around innit?"

Tonks frowned, watching him with arms folded. His chest was heaving against her forearms. Tonks hoped he didn't mean that. He was just being emotional.

Harry was breathing hard while she just stood there, unfazed, calm and collected. For some reason her lack of a reaction made him want to strangle her.

For a fleeting second Harry thought that Tonks wanted him to dominate her- mad as he was.

 _How did that happen? Was it my mind reading ability spiking out of control?_

"Why didn't you come find me as soon as you found out!?" Harry said, now mad at himself, and Tonks, to a lesser degree.

Tonks looked away, refusing to answer. "You're in my space."

Harry cursed as he paced, running his hands through his hair.

"So what happens now?" Harry said after trying to calm himself down.

"We protect Alexandria, we protect my folks, and we send Masahiko," Tonks stated, her voice all business once again. "I'm going to stay here, pretend that nothing is wrong, keep up appearances. Bellatrix isn't public knowledge. Not as yet."

"And what about me?" Harry spat.

"You're staying put. Manhunts are long winded things. I'll feel better if you were closer to the kids here as an added layer of protection," Tonks said. "Not a word to Dumbledore. Neither Katsumi. Between us."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, rubbing his nose from mucus.

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news. I would have spared you but my gut told me telling you was the right call. Keep your head straight, finish this last week, and we'll reevaluate the plan when you're free. Yeah?" Tonks patted his shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry said, defeated.

* * *

Sunday night the last Quidditch game was finished. Gryffindor won the Tri School Quidditch Tournament and Oliver Wood was in his glee at the afterparty.

"Could not have done this without you mate," Oliver greeted Harry with the mind numbing Gryffindor handshake. Harry completed the complicated maneuver without a smile on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Pressure," Harry said, looking at the Ministry employees prepping the Quidditch pitch from out the Gryffindor Tower window. Now that Quidditch was done, there were about twenty wizards on the field, planting the seeds along magical lines for the Maze. Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Snape and Professor Karkaroff were there as well. "Thinking about the last task."

How he hoped Bellatrix would be there at the graveyard. It was all he could think about.

 _I will be merciless. I am going to finish this. No mistakes._

Katsumi was somewhere nearby with the other graduating seventh years. He could feel her watching him. Too bad. The full moon and the last task could not come fast enough.

"This is going to look bloody brilliant in the Trophy Cabinet," Oliver Wood continued. "You're a good one for letting me play half of the games."

"No problem," Harry nodded, eyeing the pitch.

 _Who's going to make the Cup into a portkey? Mad Eye isn't here. Barty Crouch was still laying low._

"Lighten up Harry. This is a celebration, not a death sentence. You're going to win, I think even the other school champions have already accepted defeat!" Oliver said, putting on a party lion hat on Harry's head.

"Hmm," Harry said, eyes still glued out the window. They were putting up a massive tarpaulin over the stadium to hide the work being done. Harry blocked out Oliver's 'once in a lifetime trophy' prattle.

 _Ollie is wrong. It is a death sentence. Once the cup brings me close to him, that's all I need._

Monday came and went without Harry sleeping a wink. He had dinner with Katsumi but his mind was somewhere else completely.

Tuesday was Penelope's captain meeting. Harry avoided looking at her. Cedric and Gabrielle were bickering, as usual. Penelope made the decision that the maze participants should be Cedric, Harry, and herself. Harry agreed with curt answers to all the possible obstacles and tactics to overcome them.

 _Once I get in the maze, nothing in there can stop me. I don't need them. I don't give a flying fu-_

"Oy," Penelope snapped her fingers at him. "Gabrielle's talking to you."

"What?" Harry snapped.

"I said: I think Cedric and I should duel to determine who gets in," Gabrielle repeated to him.

"Whatever," Harry shrugged.

"She's a first year, you cannot be serious!" Cedric complained.

"Are you scared?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! But I'm a sixth year-" Cedric argued.

"Easy win then. Right?" Harry muttered.

Cedric threw his hands up in the air.

Penelope squared them off, and they marched twenty paces away from each other along the deserted hallway outside Harry's workshop.

Cedric had her wrapped up in bandages, disarmed and stunned within a few seconds. Penelope waved her wand to catch Gabrielle from falling face first.

Cedric looked like he was the one defeated. "I can't believe I had to do this."

"It was her idea," Harry said. He cancelled the mummification curse and helped _Ennervate_ her. "You're in. It's what you wanted, innit?"

"Yeah but... not like this," Cedric sighed.

Harry stared at Cedric. How the fuck could he forget that Cedric died in that graveyard? That allowing him into the maze was too close to sentencing him to an early death?

 _Fate is a fucking ugly beast. I can't do that to Cedric. I'll figure something out on the night to prevent him from taking such a risk._

"Two out of three?" Gabrielle insisted.

"NO," Cedric said.

 _Fuck it. Cedric has no chance of even touching the portkey to the graveyard. I'm reaching it way before he comes close. He can do whatever the fuck he wants._

"I'm off," Harry said to the team leaving them to quarrel.

Penelope frowned as he walked away. She could not sense his emotions anymore. What was going on?

Wednesday Harry skipped all of his meals. All he was focused on was getting in that maze. Getting the Cup was a one way ticket to Voldemort.

 _No mistakes. All of them, every last one, was going to die_.

Thursday Katsumi was very concerned. Harry barely spoke a word, even while they trained nor had anything to eat. He didn't even kiss her, or try to kiss since the Quidditch match. While everyone else was reconnecting with new friends, Harry sat at the window overlooking the Quidditch Pitch when he was not training in the Room of Requirement.

Gryffindor was getting amped up more each day leading up to the Third Task. During the entire Tri School Tournament Harry seemed relaxed, joking around, and sometimes even flippant about the whole thing. Now, everyone could tell that he was determined, and focused.

Friday, the day of the third task; there was another media circus.

Mysterious circumstances surrounding the disappearance of three champions was the hot topic of discussion since Marcus Flint, Jon Black and Lexcilla Krabbt were no longer participating. Rita Skeeter tried to use that as the central talking point, rather than the current school rankings leading up to the last task.

Krum and the two remaining Durmstrang champions were ridiculed by Hogwarts and Beauxbations's supporters because their interviews on the _Wizard Wireless_ were boring and lacking even the slightest bit of charisma.

Beauxbatons' team was confident. Their ultras were spreading propaganda that Jon Black was having a sordid affair with Valerian, Alexandria and Lexcilla (all at the same time) and Harry was the poor bloke who got dumped.

Some of the more enraged Gryffindors retaliated by saying that James Travers tried to kill _his own blood_ and Harry The Boy Who Lived Potter- but didn't live to gloat about it.

The main star of the whole tournament, Harry Potter, refused to participate in any interview, disappointing _Wizard Wireless_ ' eager listeners. Penelope, Cedric and Gabrielle effectively handled sensitive issues about the death of James Travers and Jon's absence with various renditions of 'that is Auror business' responses.

At dusk, the champions were brought out to the quidditch pitch. The seats were full to the brim with witches and wizards eager for the task to begin.

Ludo Bagman was in the quidditch commentary tower, the Sonorous charm amplifying his voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the only place to be on this beautiful Summer Solstice night!" he greeted.

A polite round of applause rang around the Quidditch stadium.

"Tonight, under the watchful eye of the full moon, our Champions must face their sternest test yet, their innermost, deepest fears! Monsters, riddles, and yes, even each other, in the _Labyrinth_!" Ludo shouted, gesticulating at the maze sprawled below them, a subtly shifting monster that randomly interchanged its passageways nearer to its core.

"But first- here are the scores! In third place, with a total score of twenty seven points, our neighbours across the channel, Beauxbatons!" Ludo pointed up, and an image of their three chosen participants was projected in the sky. Fleur smiled and waved confidently alongside Daniel Charmeuse and Melisse Payet.

A loud cheer went up from the Beauxbaton's supporters section.

"In second place, with a total score of thirty six points, our lads from the cold- Durmstrang!" Ludo said. The magical image transformed into Krum and his friends wearing heavy furs and leathers. They pumped their right fists with gusto. Harry wished Lexcilla was brave enough to come back for this Task.

 _I will put a hole in her face. And deal with the consequences after._

"With near perfect scores from the previous two challenges, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are the leaders with forty four points out of a possible fifty!" Ludo screamed.

The image on the screen showed Penelope and Cedric waving and smiling on either side of Harry. Harry stood motionless, arms folded, with only the lower half of his face visible under the shadows casted by the cowl of his robes.

"Oooh Potter looks ready to fight!" Ludo shouted. "This is going to be good, I can _smell_ it!"

All of the competitors were escorted to nine different entrances to the Labyrinth. It just so happened that Snape was the one to take Harry to his starting point. The two men were silent as they waited for the signal.

Against his better judgment, Harry broke the weird impasse first.

"Aren't you going to wish me good luck, sir?" Harry said in a condescending tone.

"You're going to need more than luck tonight," Snape said, looking him in the eye.

"You'll see," Harry said confidently.

"I don't think I will," Snape said with a grin. "Goodbye, Harry." He turned on his heel, his cloak billowing as he walked away.

Harry was now on alert. Snape never grinned, and he never called him by his first name. There was a strange silence as Harry tried to figure this out.

 _Goodbye? Was Snape in on this plot? What the fuck was Snape doing the last time around?_

"The first two tasks were out of twenty five, but don't give up hope for your school as yet! This grande finale is worth fifty, giving everyone a chance to come out on top!" Ludo Bagman said. "All right, each of our contestants has been escorted to their entry point of the maze. If it is too much for our young heroes, they have been instructed to cast a flare spell so that they can be rescued!" Ludo said.

He paused for dramatic effect, allowing the crowd to settle.

"Champions, eternal glory awaits! Let the final task, _begin_!" Ludo shouted, accompanied by the loud retort of a magical cannon.

Harry could sense Penelope was on the far side of the maze. Their team never formed plans with the condition that they would be isolated. Now, it was basically every man for themselves until they got closer to the centre. Apart from them, Harry spent days planning for this night. Tweaking, improving, squashing and starting over from scratch a few times to get it just right. The fact that they were not together did not deter him.

"Protect everyone. Finish first. Let's go," Harry said to himself. " _Homenium Revelio majoris!"  
_

The wide range eavesdropper spell highlighted the eight other students as red figures along the maze's circular edge. They were all moving cautiously into the Labyrinth.

Katsumi thought that the Hallow Blade could not be stored away. He didn't correct her at the time, but he experimented on his own. _Gungnir, Mageslayer,_ the _Hallow Blade_ and Valerian's wands were stored away in his personal locker. He was also armed with his phoenix wand in his right, and his bracer on the left.

Harry used the point me spell to find the centre of the maze. There was no time to waste.

" _Reducto_!" Harry cast, sprinting directly to the hedge blocking his direct path to the Cup. A large hole was created in the thick green vines. Like a hurdler, Harry ran and jumped through the opening, blasted the next hedge and repeated the pattern.

After his sixth jump, an orange mist descended and turned his world upside down. He didn't even blink- he sprinted forward without breaking stride, defeating the illusion and maintaining the dash-cast-jump rhythm.

He heard a woman's terrified scream. Fleur, or Melisse Payet from Beauxbatons was in a bit of trouble. Diverting off course, he cast Reducto twice in succession to create a shortcut. He found Fleur being attacked by a ten foot long Blast Ended Skrewt, its scorpion tail and front tentacle sucker piercing and biting at her.

Fleur was trying to scramble away on all fours, blood spraying everywhere. That _thing_ was mauling her to death.

Another well placed _Reducto_ turned the shelled monster into dust. Fleur dragged herself away, panting heavily on her side.

"Where?" Harry asked, crouching over her.

"Back... legs..all over," Fleur said, blood seeping out of her mouth. "I .. didn't see it until it was on me."

Harry carefully cut away her clothes to see the injuries. Her back including her butt, hamstrings and legs were the worst. Chunks of skin and flesh were missing, and a large hole was in her back, most likely from the main stinger.

 _What the fuck? This thing wanted to rip her into bloody pieces!_

"This is going to help the poison," Harry said, using the paper cut spell on his finger. "Suck this." He offered her his blood.

Fleur sucked his finger reluctantly, grimacing as she did.

"Right. This is going to sting." Harry cut his forearm and allowed the blood to drip on her open wounds. They began to sizzle. Fleur screamed. "Purification. Now healing and sealing." Harry used a plucking hex to remove any foreign material, then _Vulnera Salentur_ , the counter for shallow _Sectumsepra_ injuries.

Harry did his best trying to administer first aid, but he knew it was a bang up job. Replacing skin and tissue was a job for the professionals.

 _I really should learn how to do this properly._

"You'll be fine by tomorrow," Harry said, face hard as stone. _Hopefully_.

"Merci," Fleur breathed, using her wand to conjure bandages. "Help me get up?"

"Don't be a hero," Harry shook his head. "You're done."

"What? _Non_!" Fleur shouted.

He cast the flare spell to call for rescue and took off towards the centre once again.

Something slithered out of the ground to face him. A silvery, ghostly shape of a human. It was Sirius as a wraith, a haunted spirit seeking vengeance on the living.

Harry almost fell for it. With a quick cast of _Riddickulous_ , the Boggart was sent back from whence it came. Harry continued his sprint towards the centre until he heard another scream. This time he recognized Cedric's voice.

Once again he diverted off course and blasted his way through the hedge. Cedric was fighting off a Hippogryff, Buckbeak of all creatures, who was leaping into the air and diving at Cedric with vicious attacks.

The nimble hippogryff was dodging Cedric's attempts at blasting it out the sky. Cedric's left arm looked like it was almost severed in two from the awkward angle it dangled and the blood soaking his sleeve.

Without hesitation Harry used the Bird conjuring charm together with _Oppugno_ , the rabid attack jinx. A flock of Crows swooped down on the poor hippogryff; pecking, clawing, then eventually bringing it down. The Crows plucked Buckbeak's eyes, ripped at his flesh and within seconds he was dead.

"Fuck me," Cedric said, looking at his mangled left arm. "Can you do something?"

" _Episkey_ ," Harry said, ignoring the ferocious feathered feasting going on behind him. "The bone should be fixed. I don't have any muscle knit or stitching charms." Harry reopened his own wound and let it drip blood on Cedric's mangled arm and fingers. Cedric screamed then sunk to his knees in pain, cradling his arm tenderly. "Bandage that. You're lucky it didn't take it right off."

"I bowed and shit," Cedric hissed, clearly in pain. "It jumped me on sight! Are they supposed to do that?"

 _Buckbeak attacked Malfoy before and scratched his arm. Now, he almost cut Cedric's in two! Why is everything so much more high stakes?_

"I don't know," Harry said. _I can't dwell on this. I'm wasting time here_. "I think you should send up the signal."

Harry turned and left, blasting a hole in the hedge blocking the way to the cup and forging on.

"I'm coming!" Cedric said, getting to his feet and following him while gingerly casting bandages and a sling. Harry ignored him and continued his dash cast jump pattern.

A great Acromantula was waiting behind the next wall. As soon as Harry burst through, it pounced high with its attack, eight shining black eyes behind foot long pincers and legs hurtling towards him. Another well placed _Reducto_ in combination with _Expulso_ decimated its soft underbelly in one epic explosion of blood and spider legs. Harry ditched his Hogwarts over robe as it was covered in spider guts. By the time Cedric jumped through the previous hole into a nightmare of body parts, Harry was already two corridors ahead.

"Fucking hell," Cedric said, stepping over the dangerous looking puddles of blood, white pus and venom as he followed his teammate.

The next challenge for Harry was another wraith version of Sirius, except that this time it was truly a dementor. Harry stopped in his tracks and pointed.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Nothing happened. Harry dug deep for a happy memory, but he couldn't find one. Terrified, he began backing away as the wraith-Sirius approached.

"You knew this would happen, yet look at me. Look at me!" Sirius shouted at him. " _Look at what you have done!_ "

With impossible speed Sirius was upon him, holding him down to administer the dementor's kiss.

"Harry!" Cedric screamed as the spectre pinned Harry to the ground.

An invisible figure melded into sight. A mountain lion sprinted towards Harry, then amazingly, turned into a woman clad in all black. She drew her sword and it began to glow.

The night lit up when the weapon cleaved the wraith in two. Cedric blocked his eyes momentarily at the blinding flash.

The masked woman crouched over Harry's form, fed him a tablet then clasped her hands in different positions. She put both her palms on Harry's chest and bowed her head in prayer.

"You will not say a word about this," Katsumi ordered Cedric. "You saved him. Understood?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Cedric said.

Katsumi waited until Harry was stirring awake, then performed the invisibility mantra to meld into the night.

"Get up," Cedric said, helping Harry to his feet.

"Thanks," Harry grumbled, watching his Phoenix wand with a scowl. "I don't know what happened."

Cedric scrubbed his hair with both hands. "Don't worry about it. Well, I suppose we better get on," Cedric said.

"Well.. yeah.. all right," Harry muttered.

The two young men continued with the direct approach through the maze. A sphinx gracefully alighted in front of the open area where the TriWizard Cup sat on its pedestal. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry and Cedric as they approached.

"You are near to your goal. The quickest way is past me," The sphinx said.

"You're not going to let me through?" Harry said, irritated now.

"Not unless you answer my riddle. What is the -"

Harry drew the Hallow Blade out of nowhere and flew directly towards the creature. The sphinx reared on her hind legs in shock, which made it easier for Harry to impale its chest. The beast howled then toppled on top of him, dead. The entire weight falling on him took his breath away. Everywhere hurt like hell.

Harry pointed his wand and cast the strongest levitation spell he could, fueled by his pain and anger. The sphinx' body shot off into the sky and probably into orbit, for all he cared.

"Whoa," Cedric said, dumbstruck. "Was that a sphinx?"

"Yes," Harry said, doing a personal injury diagnostic. His back flared red, then orange, then deep red. A shocking pain stopped any hope of movement. "Penelope!"

Within seconds Penelope was forcefully summoned to his side.

"Ow!" Penelope shrieked as she popped into existence. "I was coming to you! You didn't have to rush me!"

"My back," Harry snarled.

"Again?" Penelope crouched, putting her hands on him.

"Yeah... I think... I fucked it up again," Harry wheezed. It was getting harder for him to breathe by the second.

Penelope put her hands on him and his pain began to fade. Penelope's face contorted in pain as the healing went on. With a soft gasp she fell over, unconscious.

Harry wasn't fully one hundred percent. He looked across at her. "Peenie? _Peenie_?"

Katsumi melded back into view. "She is past her limit. Let me try," Katsumi said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said. He was relieved to see her, but also deathly afraid. He knew Crouch was secretly helping him before as Alastor Moody, but for Katsumi to take up that role...

Katsumi offered him a bone mending pill and a painkiller soldier pill. "It will temporarily heal the injury for an hour. After that, you will need proper healing techniques to fix the bones and nervous system."

After Harry was treated Katsumi used an energy transfer technique to help Penelope regain consciousness. Penelope struggled to sit up, dizzy from the ordeal. She felt like she didn't get sleep for an entire week. She frowned at Harry.

Harry got up and surveyed his Hogwarts mates. "Thanks everyone. I'm taking that cup." He sent up the Flare evacuation spell then kissed Katsumi. "Goodbye, Kat."

" _Goodbye_? Where are you going?" Penelope asked suddenly as Harry approached the cup.

"Little Hangleton. To do what I must," Harry said. Just before he touched the prize the Labyrinth's vines writhed, large black flowers with tiny snakes as the stigma hissing and spewing poison spores into the air. Harry activated Sanguini's armor just as he felt the world twist around him. Cedric, Penelope and Katsumi collapsed immediately, fast asleep.

Harry slumped to the ground, drugged with a surgery level potion-induced sleep.

 _Snape. Fucking Snape. And Sprout. This has to be them._

The crowd gasped as the maze reconfigured itself into a portal diagram and _activated_.

Everyone in the maze was portkeyed into the graveyard at Little Hangleton. Death Eaters in full ceremonial robes cast binding spells and retrieved their captives' wands.

Harry vaguely knew that he was being chained and levitated towards the Riddle family plot tombstone.

"We have them all, My Lord," a deep voice announced. Harry recognized the voice belonging to Walden Macnair. "But this girl, I don't know who she is."

Harry forced his eyes to open, either through sheer grit, or through his persistent insomnia; he didn't know which, but he watched on through bleary, heavy eyes as a large masked man levitated Katsumi in front of them.

"Wake her up," Voldemort said in Alexis Stormcloud's body. He was holding a wrapped bundle in his arms. Katsumi was awakened, her arms and legs bound as she was presented to Voldemort. She looked around wildly, struggling against Auror level chains.

"Harry?" Katsumi screamed when she saw him strung up against the Angel of Death statue overlooking the grave.

"The Japanese girl," Voldemort's high voice said from his baby form. "Ludo. Is the Sky vision working?"

"Yes My Lord," came Bagman's voice from behind a mask. "They are seeing this in Hogwarts, as you commanded, My Lord."

"My fellow wizards, I am Lord Voldemort," Voldemort said, bowing regally with the child version in his arms. "I am here to set things right, as it used to be."

 _No. Not again. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Wake the fuck up Harry!_ Harry's chains binding him began to smoke.

"We have who we need. Kill the spare," said baby Voldemort from the bundle of robes.

Harry screamed as Alexis Stormcloud took aim. "Don't!"

Alexis Stormcloud's red-eyed face smiled at him. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

A green flash of light connected with Katsumi and she was gone.

A hollow feeling gripped Harry's heart, even worse than when he heard of Sirius and his wife's murder. It made everything inside... disappear.

"Witness my rebirth, and know that I am immortal," Alexis announced, holding the baby high. The red scaly-black form of Voldemort's fetus was presented to the onlooking viewers far away in Scotland. It was lowered into the waiting cauldron full of sparkling potion.

"Bone of father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." A dirty bone was dropped in the potion. "Flesh of the servant, you will renew your master." Alexis cut off his left forearm (that appeared to be covered by snake skin and bone) and let it fall in. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will renew your foe."

Finally, a vial of blood was poured into the cauldron.

Harry waited patiently for the ritual to be completed.

 _Whose blood was that? Does it really matter?_

He couldn't let anything else distract him from his sole purpose here.

Voldemort believed he had him captured, harmless.

The last time he was here, he didn't want this ritual to work. The last time he was here, he was disgusted, afraid and wanting to be anywhere else but in this very spot -

Not this time.

This time, he was _right_ where he wanted to be.

"Come on out, you ugly motherfucker," Harry whispered to himself. He blocked out everything else except what he had to do. Now was the time to be patient.

Slowly, Voldemort's head, pale and slimy; broke the surface of the water.

The Death Eaters took to one knee as their reincarnated master stood to his full height.

"The Dark Lord lives again," they chanted as one.

"Glad you could make it," Harry said in welcome.

He summoned _Gungnir_ from his personal space. It lanced down from the dark sky and skewered Voldemort's body back into the cauldron, making the liquid inside explode in blood and guts.

All the Death Eaters shouted, raising their hands to protect themselves from the bloody rain.

Harry activated his bracer's magic, casting phoenix fire into the magical chains biting painfully into his body. The chains broke and as soon as he was released, he summoned _Mageslayer,_ Tonks' custom wand rifle and began firing _Reducto_ spells like a gun into the nearest group.

Three fell before the others caught on to what was happening. Multiple shields went up and spells of all colors lanced back towards him.

Harry's new Nundu hybrid armor did its job masterfully, blocking the spells he couldn't dodge. Alexis Stormcloud himself was rooted to the spot, shocked that the lance had obliterated his true form.

"Kill him!" Alexis commanded, pointing his bloody snake stub at Harry.

 _Mageslayer_ decimated six more before the crystal pommel spell reservoir was drained.

 _Nine down. Seven more to go. No mistakes._

" _Sha Jin Zai_ ," Harry said, throwing down _Mageslayer_ and performing the hand mantras to summon the _Hallow Blade._ Death Eater spells splashed against his armor; hampering his vision. It was annoying.

As if the armor heard him, the clear face protection of his armor darkened to protect his eyes.

 _Cheers, Sanguini._

Harry flew into the crowd, skewering Macnair easily with the Hallow Blade. In close quarters, the Death Eaters had no chance to effectively use their shields. After running through Macnair, he pounced on the nearest enemy, using the few forms he learned from both Jon and Katsumi to inflict mortal strikes.

Robed figures began popping out of the graveyard. Harry spun around, eyes red as blood, and sped towards Alexis Stormcloud.

"I will be back, Harry," Alexis grinned, spreading his arms wide and watching the sky, welcoming the impending death blow like a long lost friend.

Harry rammed the blade into his chest, then forced him down into the earth with a savage follow through. Harry smiled.

"I will be waiting, as usual."

Purification fire burnt through the Hallow Blade, igniting whatever this hybrid version of Alexis, Voldemort and Nagini was. Harry left the sword to burn the corpse and turned towards the cauldron with the bloody spear sticking out of it.

The liquid was still bubbling, angry magical sparks shooting off the surface. This thing was still active.

He did not have a good feeling about this. But first, the others.

Harry crouched over Katsumi's slack face and open eyes. He gently closed her eyes. "I should have told you what I was going to do. I am sorry. You were a true friend to me. My best friend, right to the end," Harry said solemnly. "I'm taking you home Kat. You deserve more than this."

Harry performed the mantras and sent Katsumi into his personal space. The Diablo Core wand he made for her clattered at his feet. He picked it up and cast _Accio Harry Potter's wand._

His Phoenix core on snakewood wand zoomed into his palm from a random corpse's robes. Determined to deal with the bloody, bubbling, man sized cauldron sitting there like an elephant in the room, he freed Penelope first.

"Hey," he said. Penelope fished in her pockets for her wand.

"What happened?" Penelope said. "Where's my wand?"

"Somewhere around here. You are about five miles outside of York, a graveyard in Little Hangleton. Find your wand and help me wake everyone else. You need to get them out of here," Harry commanded.

"On it," Penelope said, getting up. "What the fuck, Harry? Are those bodies?"

"Yes. Get your wand, wake up everyone and get out of here," Harry repeated, walking towards the bloody cauldron filled with body parts.

Harry folded his arms, watching the spear standing upright in the cauldron like a strange, vertical version of a stirrer in his potions class. Some of the Death Eaters had escaped. They may be back to pick up the pieces sooner or later.

Penelope was searching the bodies for her wand, pocketing the spares she found in their robes. "Shambolic. This is not happening. I am not corpse robbing in a cemetery, am I? Do I _want_ to know why the sword is burning that one?"

"Not really. A horcrux host," Harry explained. "Hurry it up. They might be back."

"Who?"

"The rest of these blokes. Enough talk, get on your bike. You need to get everyone out of here."

"Some help would be nice," Penelope grumbled.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with Cream of Tom soup here," Harry said, circling the cauldron. "This is some dangerous shit innit."

"Taking out that stick might be a good idea," Penelope said. "Found mine. Nice," she said as she found her wand.

"No. I think if I take it out, something terrible is going to happen. It's stuck in time right now," Harry said.

"All right. I got everyone else's wands, I hope. Waking them up now," Penelope said.

"You do that," Harry grunted.

"I'm missing one, where's Katsumi?" Penelope asked.

Harry shook his head solemnly.

"I'm so so sorry, Harry," Penelope said, rubbing his back. Harry shrugged her off.

"Let me be. You have work to do," Harry said curtly.

Penelope frowned. She still wasn't able to sense Harry. She returned to her task, woke up everyone and ushered them out of the graveyard.

"No questions keep moving," Penelope commanded as they ran away.

When they were gone Harry cursed. "I could use your fucking advice right about now Ezra," Harry sighed. The potion was active, and he knew it.

 _Purification by magic- Hufflepuff's cup._

 _Priori Incantem - Ravenclaw's Diadem._

 _Real Lightning - The Gaunt Ring._

 _Purification by Basilisk Venom - Nagini and Alexis Stormcloud._

"Where the fuck is the Diary and locket?" Harry said aloud. He inspected the ashen remains of Alexis around the _Hallow Blade._ The Locket was there on the grass, gleaming in the full moon's light. Harry opened his trusty ringbox and took out one of the onyx boxes he purchased at the Cursebreaker's Guild. "Bob's your fucking uncle..."

He used the tip of the sword to put the locket into the onyx box. Now, only the Diary was missing.

 _The question is, how am I going to destroy this bloody mess?_

 _Wait. This isn't a Horcrux. It is his real body with real guts._

"Fire it is, then." Harry snatched the Immortal's spear and flew high over the cauldron. As predicted, the cauldron's contents began to firm up, coalesce into a pudding monster, or something close to it.

" _Enflamare_!"

Harry's white hot beam of magic poured down into the cauldron, like a phoenix casting fire from on high; right out of its mouth. The cauldron's contents bubbled faster and faster, then the super-heated metal rim folded inwards, forming an iron lump on the concrete slab beneath.

Harry was expecting an explosion; this was anti-climatic to say the least. Instead of a grand finale he got a red-hot, steaming pile of bloody shit.

At least the crazy itch at the back of his neck was gone. A heavy pressure, like the weight of the full moon itself, was lifted off his shoulders. Harry sighed and made sure to get a roll call of the servants that would be feeding the maggots scattered about the place.

Karkaroff. Nott. Crabbe. Goyle. Bagman.

 _Shit. He was a Death Eater?_

Yaxley. Thicknesse. Doholov. Barty Crouch Jr.

 _Finally._

Runcorn. A couple newer faces he did not or could not recognize thanks to _Mageslayer_. Bertha Jorkins was the only woman here.

 _But at least five escaped. Where was Bellatrix Black? And Snape?_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was making his way towards his office to contact the Ministry of Magic using the floo fire. The images in the sky were cut off abruptly when Harry set upon the Death Eaters surrounding the cauldron.

He found Severus Snape sitting in the headmaster chair of his office. "Severus? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, old friend," Snape said, getting up.

"Severus, please," Albus said, drawing his wand. "Don't make me do this."

"Do what?" Snape said, hands empty, palms raised. "I'm unarmed."

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked, loosely pointing the Elder wand at Snape's midsection.

"I came to say goodbye Albus," Snape said.

Bellatrix was stuck unto the ceiling right above the office door, her wand trained on Albus Dumbledore. " _Avada kedavra!_ "

A green light struck Albus on top of his head. The headmaster slumped to the carpet, his glasses and wand falling at Snape's feet.

"Let's take him up, Bella," Snape said, levitating the corpse out of the office. He took up the Elder Wand and put it in his robe pocket.

"Why did he specify up there, you reckon?" the seventeen year old version of Bellatrix asked.

"Lord Voldemort painted a specific vision when he was a student," Snape said. "We must follow his orders."

Snape and Bellatrix took Dumbledore's corpse to the Astronomy Tower. On the highest level Snape tossed his body out of the northern window. Both of them looked out as it plummeted fifteen stories down into the courtyard and landed with a soft thud.

"Master will be pleased," Bellatrix said. "Do you think he spared Potter as I requested?"

"I doubt. But you never know," Snape said as he watched a passerby spot the body. The passerby raised an alarm, calling others to the scene. "Take this and give it to him." Snape gave Dumbledore's wand to Bellatrix. "Tell him I have been loyal all this time."

"Of course," Bellatrix laughed her crazy cackle. "Strange wand."

"Make sure he gets it," Snape snapped. "Or it will be both of our heads."

"Yes, yes," Bellatrix shrugged and went down the steps. "See you soon. Ta."

Snape nodded but said nothing. _I sincerely hope not._

"I'm back!" Bellatrix announced in the Crouch residence an hour later. The place was strangely quiet. "Helloooo?"

"Keep your voice down," Dolores Umbridge said, peeking out a door leading to the dining room. "It was a failure. We didn't know what the boy could do."

"What do you mean, failure?" Bellatrix said. "He's a softy."

"No he isn't. Lord Voldemort is dead. Do you still have the Diary?"

"Right here," Bellatrix said.

"Good. Keep it. Use it. He trusted you with it. And the wand?" Dolores said. Bellatrix took it out of her pocket and showed it to her. Umbridge's eyes opened wide with greed. "Give it here, young lady."

"Nope," Bellatrix said. "Mine now."

"You cannot keep it," Dolores said. "You are not high ranking enough."

"I earned it," Bellatrix said. "Wanna fight for it?" she smiled.

Dolores Umbridge glared at her, then stormed out the house. "We're done here. I have to get back and maintain appearances."

"Sure," Bellatrix said, sitting down in the head seat and kicking up her boots with the slightly curled toes. She surveyed the large, empty dining room. Lord Voldemort finalized the plan last night in front of many of his servants. Now only she remained.

Well, that wasn't true, exactly. She flicked her wand at the trunk in the corner. The lid opened up. "Crouch? You all right there?"

"Help me.. please... it's been so long-" came a weak voice. "I won't tell anyone-" Bellatrix cut it off by slamming the lid closed.

"God that box smells," Bellatrix said. She emptied her pockets and put six wands on the table. Her original wand from school, her custom wand Harry built, Sirius', Narcissa's, the frenchie and her butler's wands were lined up neatly side by side on the dark wooden table.

Finally, she added Albus Dumbledore's weird wand. It stood out with the knots of bulbous wood evenly spaced down the shaft.

She angled her head just so, inspecting her new acquisitions. She was fascinated by what she saw. "I need a new hobby. I think I'm going to start a collection."

* * *

Tonks' instincts were right. "He's here."

Harry landed at Lord Fairweather's home in Newport a half an hour after the graveyard battle. Tonks, Royston Fairweather, Masahiko and Reagan Fairweather were waiting in the main living room, keeping an eye out on the front lawn.

Lord Fairweather brought him in. Harry nodded at everyone, then approached Masahiko. He activated Katsumi's diablo core wand into her Katana, and offered it up to her brother with upturned palms.

" _Gomen-nasai,_ Masahiko-san," Harry said bowing.

Masahiko approached Harry, his jaw tensing, his eyes locked on the sword. He reached for it, then retracted his hand.

"Honour her well, Harry," Masahiko said, clasping his hands to his sides and bowing deeply. "Keep it, Dragonslayer. The wand chooses the wizard."

Alexandria came out from another room, holding a baby in her hands. "Sirius wanted you to meet him," she said sadly. "His name is Rigel, he's your godson."

Harry approached and looked at Sirius' baby boy. He dare not touch him, not with what he did tonight. "I'm so sorry Alexandria, for your loss."

"I am too," Alexandria said. After a few seconds of rocking him, Alexandria motioned for Harry to take him. "Aren't you going to hold him?"

"I... can't," Harry shook his head. "Not after-" _What I've done..._ "Not yet."

"And Katsumi's body?" Tonks whispered.

"She's with me."

Tonks wanted to question his choice of words. _She's with him? What does that mean?_ She wisely kept her mouth shut though. Harry was going through a lot.

"I'm taking her home Tonks. I have a promise to keep," Harry said solemnly.

"Do you ... want to give a statement?" Tonks asked.

"Here," Harry said, giving her a piece of parchment he wrote earlier. "Names. And basically what happened."

Tonks pocketed it. She looked into Harry's eyes. Something was very different about him. Maybe it was his lack of emotion, or something deeper. "I'm coming too."

Harry nodded. "The diary is still out there. But that could wait," he said to her. He turned his attention to Lord Fairweather. "When can we leave?"

"What are you talking about?" Lord Fairweather asked. The shogun was trying his best, but Harry could see the tears forming in his eyes. "The funeral?"

"Yes. I need the Wand of Life. I'll clear the demons for you, and then we're going to find it. Deal?" Harry said. He couldn't go back and risk seeing Dumbledore. He didn't know what he would do if he did. For the greater good, it was imperative he gave the headmaster a lot of space right now.

Lord Fairweather studied Harry closely. "We can leave tomorrow."

* * *

 _AN: This is the end of this year, and the end of the second fic of this trilogy. Let me know what you thought!_

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
